Les Possesseurs 2
by Sarhtorian
Summary: Suite des Possesseurs: Deux années se sont écoulées depuis la séparation de l'organisation Némésis... Les jinchurikis n'aspirent plus qu'à se lancer à l'assaut du monde shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Voici la suite de ma précédente fiction. Bon, je voous avoue que ce chapitre est truffé de références, mais c'est la dernière fois. Quand je l'ai écrit, je m'étais franchement amusé. Désolé si ça ne vous plais pas, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est que pour celui-là^^.

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviewé suite à mon dernier chapitre, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecteur.

* * *

><p>« Un petit village où il ne s'était rien passé, où il ne se passait rien et où il ne se passerait rien. » Voici ce que pensait la personne qui venait d'y pénétrer. Elle était accompagnée par trois hommes. L'un d'eux, qui dépassait chacun de ses compagnons de deux têtes, était vêtu d'une armure rouge sang, recouvrant tout son corps à l'exception de ses yeux marron. Un chapeau Tanuki, d'une couleur similaire à l'armure, cachait ses cheveux.<p>

-Hm, est-ce ici ? Le village ? Demanda-t-il.

-Probablement, c'est le seul village à dix kilomètres à la ronde, lui répondit un des deux autres hommes.

Celui-là était vêtu d'un pantalon vert foncé. Il portait un gilet marron sans manche. Ses cheveux bleus étaient tirés vers l'arrière, et ses yeux étaient cachés sous un bandeau noir.

-Au vu de la taille du village, il ne devrait y avoir qu'une auberge. On devrait facilement retrouver les autres, fit le troisième homme.

Ce dernier portait un haori blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur serré au moyen d'un cordon rouge. Ses cheveux noirs étaient très ébouriffés, et ses yeux avaient la particularité d'être vairons, l'un était bleu et l'autre était rouge.

-Allons donc à l'auberge, fit la dernière personne, une femme ayant juste la trentaine, aux cheveux blonds verts attachés en catogan. Ses habits se constituaient d'une tunique vert foncé, et d'un pantalon violet foncé en soie.  
>Elle s'avança dans la rue principale et unique du village. Constitué de bâtisses en bois, et de quelques rares stands de nourriture, le village semblait très peu habité. Ce genre de village, que l'on pouvait trouver un peu partout, servait essentiellement d'escale ou de point de rencontre aux marchands, shinobis et voyageurs de toutes sortes. L'auberge, bâtiment excentrique se démarquant du reste du village de par sa couleur cyan, était ouverte, bien qu'à l'intérieur il n'y eut personne. Le petit groupe entra, l'homme en armure rouge, qui fermait la marche, dut se baisser pour pouvoir entrer. Au comptoir, un homme somnolait. La femme donna un coup dans la clochette, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de réveiller l'homme. Ce dernier se redressa, hagard, manifestement surpris de voir des visiteurs à ce moment de la journée, et prit un grand livre épais et poussiéreux.<p>

-Vous voulez des chambres ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-D'abord une information, sommes-nous le premier groupe de quatre personnes que vous voyez, ou que vous hébergez ? Fit la femme.

-Laissez-moi réfléchir, fit l'homme en feuilletant le registre, Ah, nous avons effectivement un groupe de quatre personnes. Ils ont pris quatre chambres.

-Pourriez-vous me donner le nom sous lequel ils ont réservé ?

-Vous me semblez bien curieux, fit, d'un air soupçonneux l'homme, qui s'occupait de l'accueil.

-Ce sont des camarades qui nous attendent. Du moins, nous le pensons, aussi faudrait-il que vous nous donniez leurs noms, fit l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

L'homme à l'accueil haussa les épaules, posa le doigt sur une page, fit glisser ce même doigt le long de la feuille et le fit s'arrêter devant un nom.

-Ils ont tout loué à un seul nom : Yonichi Bihachi.

Les quatre se regardèrent. Ils savaient parfaitement qui se cachaient sous ce nom.

-Pourriez-vous leur faire savoir que nous sommes ici ? Fit l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Dîtes-leur que Goni Bi est ici, rajouta t-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

-Bien, monsieur, fit l'homme de l'accueil.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et aux chambres qui s'y trouvaient. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint suivi d'une personne. Cette personne portait un pantalon rouge sang, des sandales de shinobi. Elle avait un long manteau rouge, qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, qu'il portait fermé, et qui avait une capuche qui était rabattue sur la tête de l'individu, cachant ainsi la partie supérieure de son visage. Il portait une ceinture noire à laquelle était accrochées quatre petites jarres de même qu'une garde d'épée sans lame bleue nuit. Il esquissa un sourire :

-Je me doutais que c'était vous. Vous n'avez eu aucun mal à déchiffrer le pseudonyme que nous avons choisi.

-Hm, on ne peut pas dire que vous vous êtes creusés la tête. Mais c'est simple, et pratique. Fit le ninja à l'armure rouge.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, Han, fit l'individu.

-Hm, tu n'aurais pas un peu poussé par hasard, Gaara ? Fit le dénommé Han.

-Peut-être, mais par rapport à toi, je reste petit, lui répondit Gaara.

-Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, s'excusa l'homme de l'accueil, mais comptez-vous prendre des chambres ?

-Oui, quatre, lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Va chercher ceux de ton groupe, Gaara, on se retrouve dans la salle à manger de cette auberge.

Gaara se tourna vers lui, chercha visiblement à deviner qui il était puis haussa les épaules et reprit les escaliers. De son côté, l'aubergiste vint faire signer le registre et les conduisit à la salle à manger, qui n'était séparée que par un léger rideau quasi-transparent. Les quatre shinobis commandèrent des plats et attendirent que l'autre groupe arrive.  
>Ils arrivèrent au nombre de quatre. Gaara, en tête, suivi d'un homme de même taille que lui, à la barbe et aux cheveux rouges, dans une tenue en soie, couleur bordeaux et avec un diadème en bois avec le symbole rayé d'Iwa sur le front, d'un homme plus grand, très musculeux, aux cheveux, mi -longs ,blancs comme neige et aux yeux rouge comme sharingan. Dans son dos était accroché trois grands sabres. Il portait un haut violet sans manche un pantalon blanc, une ceinture noire, à laquelle étaient accrochées des gourdes, et des sandales de shinobis noirs. L'homme qui fermait la marche avait le teint halé, il portait des lunettes de soleil, avait les cheveux blonds, sur son épaule droite était tatoué le pictogramme du fer, et sur sa joue gauche des cornes de bœufs. Comme vêtements, un pantalon noir, une tenue de jounin de Kumo de couleur marron, un bandeau blanc sur son front, une écharpe de la même couleur autour de son cou, une corde rouge en guise de ceinture, des bottes de shinobis et des gants laissant voir les doigts. Dans son dos, il y avait huit épées. Ce fut lui qui entama la conversation :<p>

-Après ces deux années, durant lesquelles on s'est entrainés, nous nous retrouvons, compagnons.

-Tu n'as pas changé, Killer Bee, toujours en train de rapper, fit la femme.

-Oui, Yugito, fit Gaara, il est toujours en train de rapper. Après deux ans, on commence à avoir l'habitude. Mais, au fait, qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il à l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Je me nomme Eiji. Je suis l'homme au masque dont vous ignoriez le nom quand nous nous sommes séparés. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

-Pas plus de deux jours, répondit l'homme aux yeux rouges, vous savez quand les autres doivent arrivés ?

-Non, Shogoraï, mais c'est demain le jour du rassemblement. Lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, ils devraient donc arriver, au plus tard demain.

-Hm, en es-tu bien sûr, Sanshiryu ? Demanda Han, Yagura, si je me souviens bien, a tendance à arriver au retard.

-Non, pas pour les affaires importantes, lui répondit Shogoraï.

-Donc, demain, nous serons tous réunis, fit l'homme à la barbe rouge.

-Exactement, Roshi, approuva Sanshiryu.

-Alors nous continuerons cette édifiante conversation demain, fit Gaara, moi je vais dormir.

-Tu peux dormir ? Fit incrédule Sanshiryu, je croyais que les possesseurs d'Ichibi étaient insomniaques.

-Je le suis, répondit Gaara, mais, en deux ans et avec l'aide de Bee et de Roshi, j'ai réussi à affirmer mon contrôle sur mon Biju. Le résultat est assez probant, je peux dormir… trente minutes par semaine, environ. Soit quatre à cinq minutes par jour, mais je peux pas m'en passer.

Il sortit de la salle à manger, alors que les plats commandés arrivaient. Et il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec l'air un peu plus en forme qu'avant. Les ninjas passèrent la nuit à parler de tout et de rien, de l'état du monde et de la menace que représentait Akatsuki, remettant au lendemain le récit de leurs deux années de séparation, dont chaque membre du groupe méritait de savoir. L'aube arriva sans qu'aucun des shinobis n'ait vu le temps passer. Une silhouette se dessina dans le hall d'entrée et une voix familière raisonna :

-Sommes-nous sûrs que c'est bien ici ? Fit la voix.

-A vrai dire, non, mais logiquement ça devrait ici, répondit une voix d'homme, provenant d'une autre silhouette.

-On a plus qu'à demander à l'accueil, fit une voix de femme.

-D'abord, allons manger, fit la première voix, ensuite on verra.

L'homme de l'accueil, qui faisait aussi office de serveur et écarta les rideaux dévoilant ainsi quatre personnes.  
>Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris, coupés courts avec une mèche épaisse qui descendait jusqu'aux dessus de l'œil droit, aux yeux améthyste, qui avait une cicatrice qui descendait de l'œil gauche jusqu'au menton. Ses vêtements se composaient de bottes brunes montant jusqu'aux genoux, d'un pantalon noir, d'un t-shirt noir avec une plaque en fer où était gravée l'emblème de Kiri, il porte dans son dos un bâton ayant une partie supérieure épaisse et une partie inférieure assez fine pour qu'on puisse le prendre à la main, sur la partie épaisse, une fleur de lotus était accrochée ; une sorte de poncho vert en tissu lui descendait du cou au plexus. Un autre entourait sa taille.<br>Un homme plus grand, vêtu d'un kimono bleu mal ajusté, qui montrait son torse et un rouleau scellé placé entre les deux revers de son habit. Ce dernier était serré par une ceinture jaune, et était un peu trop grande pour son porteur, on ne voyait pas ses jambes et ses pieds, et pas d'avantage ses mains, ses cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'au cou, et une mèche recouvrait un de ses yeux brun orange. A sa ceinture, il y avait une sorte d'appareil, qui s'avérait être la principale source de son pouvoir, car il lui permettait de créer des bulles électriques.  
>Une jeune femme aux cheveux verts, mi-longs retenus par une barrette rouge, et aux yeux rouges. Le teint bronzé, elle portait une tunique blanche, sans manche, descendant jusqu'à la quatrième côte, ainsi qu'une jupe blanche courte fendue. Ses bras étaient protégés par des protèges poignet remontant jusqu'aux coudes. Elle avait aussi le même paquet enveloppé dans du tissu rouge dans son dos. Elle était chaussée de sandales de shinobi blanches.<br>Un adolescent, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un haut vert avec une veste d'Anbu de Taki déchirée. Il portait dans le dos une épée. Cette épée n'était en fait qu'une garde d'épée sans lame. Il portait des lames caudales ainsi que des gants de fer avec des lames cachées qu'il pouvait faire sortir à tout moment. Ses chausses étaient des tabis de ninja. Il portait plusieurs sacoches autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux bleus, mais d'un bleu si clair qu'on pouvait les croire blancs.  
>Ces quatre personnes remarquèrent que leurs compagnons les regardaient d'un œil rond. Eux étaient tout aussi surpris de les voir attablés en train de manger et de boire. Han fut le premier à réagir :<p>

-Hm, Yagura, Utakata, Fuu, Kageshiro, les désigna t-il dans l'ordre dans lequel il les avait vus, vous voilà.

-Il fallait bien, remarqua Yagura, l'homme aux cheveux gris, après tout, n'est-ce pas aujourd'hui que nous devions nous retrouver ?

-A ce que je vois, nous sommes presque tous réunis, fit Fuu, il ne manque que les trois du Tourbillon et Naruto.

L'homme de l'accueil réagit au nom de Naruto. Il demanda aux ninjas :

-Etes-vous les membres du groupe Némésis ?

-Oui, fit Utakata.

-Prouvez-le.

Yagura le regarda. L'instant d'après, l'homme de l'accueil et lui se trouvaient dans une immense salle qui semblait vide au premier abord. De l'ombre qui se trouvait derrière Yagura émergea une gigantesque tortue à trois nageoires qui attrapa l'homme dans une de ses mains.

-Est-ce que cela te convainc ? Demanda l'ex-Mizukage.

-Ou…Oui, bégaya l'homme.

Yagura détourna les yeux. Aussitôt, tout redevint normal. L'homme tomba à genoux.

« Par la simple pression de son chakra, il a plongé l'homme dans une illusion de terreur, songea Roshi, c'est assez impressionnant, il faut l'admettre »

-On m'a dit de vous conduire, leur dit l'homme, qui s'était plus ou moins remis, dans la rue principale du village, une fois que vous serez tous réunis. Allons-y.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, tous lui emboitèrent le pas, non sans une certaine méfiance. Une fois sur la grande place, l'homme claqua des doigts. Une voix retentit :

-Alors tous les membres de Némésis sont là ?

-Oui, répondit l'homme de l'accueil, j'ose espérer que vous tiendrez votre promesse.

-Je ne reviens jamais sur mes promesses. Je protègerai cet endroit des brigands qui viennent le taxer chaque mois.

-Soyez remercié, Naruto-Dono.

-Oh, oh, « Dono », dis-moi Naruto, fit Utakata, n'aurais-tu pas pris la grosse tête ?

-Je n'apprécie guère que les gens se cachent quand ils me parlent. N'est-ce pas Thosvorn ?

Yagura plongea sa main dans la terre, comme si elle avait été de l'eau, et en tira un jeune homme. Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte et se massa l'épaule par laquelle il avait été attrapé. Cheveux bruns, coupés courts, yeux vert pâle où brillait une lueur significative de son intelligence, il était vêtu d'une tunique à manche courte, d'un pantalon bouffant, d'une cape à capuchon. Sur une ceinture de fer, épées courtes et dagues étaient accrochés et trois sacoches de même. Le tout était de couleur noir. Avant même qu'il n'ait dit un mot apparurent à côté de lui un jeune homme, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, dans la même tenue, mais cette fois de couleur blanche, et une jeune femme, qui ressemblait beaucoup aux deux autres hommes, avec de longs cheveux descendant jusqu'à la taille, sa tenue était similaire, mais de couleur bleu turquoise.  
>L'homme, qu'Utakata avait nommé Naruto, se montra alors. Plutôt calme, il avait, depuis deux années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, gagné en prestance aux yeux de ses compagnons. Des bottes brunes, montant jusqu'à ses genoux, un pantalon, rentré dans les bottes, une ceinture blanche en tissu autour de sa taille, et autour de son cou, une écharpe blanche en tissu très longue qui flottait au vent derrière lui. Son visage était, en partie, dissimulé sous un bandana cachant ses cheveux et laissant voir ses yeux. Quant au bas du visage, il était caché par un masque noir qui cachait sa bouche et les marques qu'il avait à chaque joue. Il avait, accroché respectivement à la ceinture et en travers de son dos, un glaive et un sabre. Sur son épaule, se tenait un faucon. La seule chose de son corps que l'on pouvait entrapercevoir donc était ses yeux d'un bleu profond.<br>Il s'avança :

-Amis, nous voilà tous réunis. Je vous propose de me suivre à l'intérieur de l'auberge où nous pourrons discuter de nos périples, le temps que les bandits arrivent et que nous les éliminions. Ou plutôt, attendons dehors et passons le temps en parlant. Qui commencera ?

-Il me semble que c'est à toi, Naruto, fit Roshi d'une voix où l'ironie perçait sans peine, n'est-ce pas toi qui nous a tous réunis ? Montre-nous l'exemple.

-Tss, fit Naruto, bon, très bien. Alors je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux ans qui ont précédé ce jour. J'allai, accompagné de Thosvorn, Yomika et Thosbald, au mont Myobokù. Et ce, dans le but de recevoir l'enseignement de l'ermite Jiraya. Y arriver fut une des épreuves les plus dures qu'il m'a été donné de vivre. Nous y arrivâmes en deux mois, dont un d'errance. Néanmoins, on peut dire que sans conteste, l'année durant laquelle nous sommes restés, nous a été on ne peut plus profitable. Les pouvoirs que j'ai acquis nous seront des plus utiles. Puis nous partîmes vers l'ouest, vers cette région hostile que l'on nomme Yomi no kuni. Terres dures et arides, nous n'y restâmes que six mois, et nous étions déjà à bout. Si d'ailleurs nous avons pu survivre, 'est grâce à cet oiseau qui se tient perché sur mon épaule, mais c'est une longue histoire. Les quatre derniers, nous les passèrent à agrandir nos réseaux d'informations, et puis, je travaillais au contrôle de Kyûbi. Voilà, en gros ce qui s'est passé pour nous pendant ces deux ans.

-Si peu de mots pour résumer autant de temps, ce n'est pas sérieux, fit Roshi.

-Je n'ai rien de plus à dire.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je prendrais le relais, fit le ninja de la lave. Avec Gaara, Bee et Shogoraï, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le sud-ouest. Après avoir traversé le désert, nous passâmes, tout à fait involontairement, un passage inter-dimensionnel. Cela peut paraître étonnant, et même complètement irréel, mais nous nous retrouvâmes dans un monde où la technologie était bien plus avancée que la nôtre. Des chariots de métal roulant sans bœufs, des tours faites d'un matériau plus solide que l'acier et montant jusqu'au ciel. Et d'autres aberrations de ce genre. Nous atteignîmes un château, au moment où une guerre avait lieu. Un certain « Lorde Flaïofdeff » menait des armées de géants et d'êtres vêtus de capes qui enlevaient la joie de vivre. Et les habitants de cette dimension utilisaient le chakra d'une drôle de manière. A l'aide de bâtons, et de simples paroles, ils étaient capables de lancer des jets de lumières de divers effets. Une lumière rouge m'assomma, et une autre me causa une douleur horrible. Nous nous rangeâmes du côté de ceux qui combattaient « Flaïofdeff ». Ce dernier ne devait pas s'attendre à voir des personnes contrôlant lave, sable et autres éléments, pouvant se transformer en taureau-poulpe, ou en eau se battre contre lui. Après une âpre bataille, nous vainquîmes. Après quoi, nous nous entraînâmes pendant le reste du temps qui nous était imparti. Bien sûr, nous scellâmes l'entrée de cette dimension quand nous rentrâmes ici.

-Etonnant, fit Yagura, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel univers puisse exister. Dommage qu'on soit dans l'incapacité d'y aller, on aurait pu s'y réfugier en cas de besoin. Mais bon, je pense que c'est à mon tour d'entamer le récit. Avec Fuu, Utakata, et Kageshiro, ce fut vers Kiri que nous allâmes en premier. Bien sûr, il était hors de question d'y pénétrer, bien que l'envie fût très présente. Nous dépassâmes donc ce village pour sortir de la frontière sud-est du monde shinobi. Nous voyageâmes en mer, d'abord sur moi, ensuite sur un bateau. En effet, sur la première île où nous avons accosté, se trouvaient des pirates. Le capitaine était un homme aux cheveux roux, au chapeau de paille et à une cicatrice, qui semblait avoir été faites par une griffe à trois pattes. Il était très sympathique. A ses côtés, nous visitâmes des îles et découvrîmes beaucoup de richesses, dont nous avons gardé une partie, soit dit en passant. Après plusieurs mois, nous nous quittâmes alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à accoster sur une île, remarquablement bien située selon lui, qui devait servir de point d'attache. Après quoi, nous partîmes vers le monde shinobi. Je ne pense pas qu'on le verra de nouveau, sauf si on décide d'y aller nous même. Il semble que nous ayons nous aussi changé de dimension, et encore dans un moment de curiosité. En effet, après Kiri, il y a un kilomètre carré de brume intense. C'est un phénomène étrange et nous y sommes allés grâce à ma forme Biju, sans quoi, nous n'aurions probablement pas pu passer.

-Mais dis donc, nous avons tous vécu d'étranges aventures, fit Yugito. Pour notre part, Sanshiryu, Han, Eiji et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes en premier lieu vers le nord-ouest. Mais Gobi et Nibi eurent la même réaction, ils nous ont dit de ne pas aller là-bas. Nous les avons écoutés et nous nous sommes rebattus vers le nord-ouest. Là ce fut une terre appelé Cyrodiil. Cet endroit était en pleine guerre. Nous y avons participé. Pour notre expérience personnelle et pour les progrès que nous avons faits, pour les techniques de combats spécifiques à cette contrée, ce nous fut très profitable. Bien entendu, il n'est pas question d'y aller, car nous risquerions d'amener la guerre, de plus ils ne viendront pas même si nous avons besoin d'aide, car ils ne veulent pas s'impliquer dans une guerre. A part ça, nous sommes devenus bons amis, et ils nous ont donné pas mal de richesses en remerciement.

Ce fut sur ce récit, plus court que les précédents, se termina. L'homme de l'accueil cassa le silence qui s'était installé en arrivant en courant et en criant :

- Ils arrivent, les brigands arrivent.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas un problème, fit Naruto, ce sera fini très rapidement. Qui veut s'en occuper ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire, lui répondit Thosvorn, ça affirmera tes capacités, qui se doivent d'être digne d'un leader.

-Attends, moi aussi, je voudrais me battre, fit Gaara.

-Très bien, à deux, ce sera moins fatiguant, remarqua Naruto, les voilà, rajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un regard vers l'entrée du village.

Une foule d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, s'avançait, en effet. Thosbald déploya une énorme cloche de chakra dans l'unique but de dénombrer les opposants. Ces derniers étaient au nombre de vingt et venaient d'arriver à la hauteur de Naruto et Gaara qui s'étaient avancés pour venir à leur rencontre.

-Dégagez, gamins. Fit celui qui semblait être le meneur.

-Hm, non, fit Naruto, par contre, vous partez ou vous mourrez.

L'homme éclata de rire, et donna un coup à Naruto de la hache qu'il tenait à la main. Le coup n'atteint jamais sa cible, pour la simple raison que celle-ci disparut. Naruto réapparut derrière l'homme, dégaina son glaive et l'enfonça, d'un geste nonchalant, dans le cou de son adversaire qui tomba raide mort. Les autres brigands reculèrent d'un pas, apeurés, mais Naruto et Gaara n'avaient pas la moindre attention de les laisser partir. Le possesseur d'Ichibi ne bougea pas, mais les bouchons de ses jarres sautèrent comme celui d'une bouteille de champagne. Du sable sortit de ses jarres et se maintint en lévitation autour de Gaara. Il allongea un bras, le sable se rassembla pour former un énorme serpent de sable dont la queue se trouvait à portée de main de Gaara. Il attrapa la queue et referma sa main légèrement. Le sable se solidifia en un matériau transparent.

- Le serpent de verre !

Le serpent plongea sur un des brigands et s'écrasa sur lui. L'homme mourut et le serpent se brisa sur le sol. Les fragments de verre semblaient se diriger expressément sur les brigands et en attinrent six, qui ne s'en relevèrent pas. Gaara claqua des doigts, et le verre redevint du sable. Ce sable happa quatre autres bandits, Gaara referma la main.

-Le sarcophage de sable !

Les brigands furent instantanément broyés par le sable. Cette scène n'avait duré que quelques minutes, et, comme un seul homme, le reste des brigands courut vers la sortie du village. Naruto, à cette vision, esquissa un de ces sourires qu'on a quand on est sûr de sa puissance, un de ces sourires qu'on les hommes qui écrivent l'Histoire. Il dégaina son grand sabre, concentra son chakra à l'intérieur et traça un arc de cercle horizontal. Le chakra accumulé, futon, suivit la trajectoire et faucha les jambes des fuyards. Gaara joignit les mains :

-La déferlante de sable !

Une quantité importante de sable émergea de sol et déferla sur les hommes à terre en un véritable raz-de-marée. Gaara plaqua les mains au sol :

-Les funérailles impériales du désert !

Une nouvelle fois, le sable se condensa, emportant par la même occasion les vies des pillards. Le sol absorba la plus grande partie du sable, le reste rentra dans les jarres de Gaara.

-Ca, c'est fait, fit Naruto, maintenant discu…..

Il s'interrompit quand il vit trois aigles royaux descendre vers lui. A leurs pattes étaient accrochés des rouleaux scellés, que récupérèrent Yomika, Thosvorn et Thosbald. Ce dernier ouvrit le rouleau qu'il avait en main et le lut :

Naruto-sama, je pense que cette lettre vous parviendra dans environ une semaine, soit trois jours après le délai fixé par vous. Mais si j'ai tardé à l'envoyer, c'est pour m'assurer d'avoir tous les éléments en main. La situation du village de Kusa est, pour être franc, assez dramatique. Votre présence, ici, me serait d'une grande aide.  
>Votre serviteur, Monu Anekize.<br>La deuxième, ouverte par Thosvorn, était moins alarmante :

Naruto-sama, le lieu de l'examen Chûnin sera bientôt décidé. Et l'examen commencera dans une ou deux semaines. Vous remarquerez le peu de temps laissé pour organiser l'évènement. Je vous recontacterai quand j'aurai des informations plus conséquentes.  
>Votre serviteur, Jinzo Anekize<p>

Quant à la troisième, celle que tenait Yomika, ce n'était qu'un simple rapport envoyé par l'équipe principale d'informations.

-Les frères Anekize font du bon travail, fit Thosvorn , Naruto, que devons nous faire ?

-Allons vers Kusa, les rapports, que m'a envoyés Monu, ont été de plus en plus alarmant ces dernières semaines. La situation ne semble pas être claire.

-Hm, en ce cas, dirigeons-nous vers Kusa, fit Han, en réfléchissant à la question, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux commencer par rallier les petits pays, qui ont si souvent servi aux intérêts des plus grands, à notre cause.

-C'est bien pensé, intervint Yagura, il faudra faire un état de nos espions et troupes.

-Kusa se trouve au nord d'Ame et au sud de Taki. Etant nous même au sud de Taki, y aller ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, dit Yugito.

-Néanmoins, fit Eiji, si le parchemin dit vrai, il faudra avancer prudemment. Le village de Kusa a dû tout faire pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas, mais je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il y a une guerre civile.

-Il n'est pas encore temps de faire des conclusions hâtives, fit Naruto. Allons-y.

-Avant que vous ne partiez, intervint l'homme de l'accueil, j'aimerais que vous me disiez comment vous remercier.

-Passer l'éponge sur l'addition des chambres et du repas, fit Shogoraï, et excusez-nous pour les cadavres.

Le faucon sur l'épaule de Naruto s'envola, suivi de son propriétaire, lui-même suivi du reste de Némésis. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit « Et encore merci » crié par l'homme qu'ils venaient de quitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Courir, toujours courir. Est-ce cela la raison d'être d'un shinobi ? Courir pour apporter des informations. Courir pour échapper à l'ennemi. Courir pour échapper à la mort. Mais cette mort, impitoyable, ne ralentit jamais et rattrape, inexorablement, ceux qui s'enfuient. C'était précisément ce que pensait l'homme qui courait. Il était trop loin de sa destination, et son poursuivant le gagnait du terrain. Il sentait sa présence, les arbres de la forêt le gênaient.  
>«Je suis trop lent, il va me rattraper. Je suis fichu ». Cette pensée revenait sans cesse. « Un miracle, s'il vous plait, rien qu'un ». Est-ce là son ultime espoir ? Il semble. Mais les espoirs sont souvent déçus. « Des voix, j'entends des voix, et… Oui, du chakra, ce sont des shinobis. Si je les rejoins, lui n'agira pas. Il ne prendra pas le risque d'être découvert. Face à lui une mort certaine, face à eux une mort probable, advienne que pourra. J'y suis presque, un dernier effort.»<br>L'homme émergea dans une clairière. Il s'arrêta devant les shinobis. Epuisé, il s'écroula. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il aperçut un bandeau de Kiri. « Eh merde » songea-t-il.

-Je vous le dis, on devrait s'en débarrasser.

« Quoi ? » Songea l'homme, dont la conscience émergeait. « Se débarrasser de qui ? De moi ? Ah oui, ce sont de shinobis de Kiri. »

-Non, attendons qu'il se réveille.

L'homme, troublé par cette déclaration, ouvrit les yeux. Courbaturé mais indemne dans l'ensemble, il se releva et s'appuya sur un arbre. Il était vêtu d'un gilet en cuir, munis de pochettes à rouleau, les bras nus, un pantalon marron, ses cheveux étaient violets et ses yeux bleus. Il regarda ceux qui avaient parlé.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

-Hm, ce serait plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question, fit un homme très grand à l'armure rouge, ce n'est pas très poli de s'adresser sur ce ton à ceux qui t'ont sauvé. Mais, si tu y tiens, je m'appelle Han.

-Mais, fit l'homme aux cheveux violets, ton bandeau est celui d'Iwa, pas de Kiri.

Il détailla mieux le groupe et vit des bandeaux de différents villages. Naruto, car le groupe ne pouvait qu'être Némésis, s'avança.

-Qui es-tu, toi ? Demanda-t-il à l'homme.

-Je suis…. Un Jinchuuriki.

L'homme fut alors plaqué contre un arbre par Sanshiryu.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement que l'on me mente. Fit-il

-Je ne mens pas, répond l'homme, je me nomme Jukyoku, et je suis un des Jinchuuriki de Kusa.

A ces mots, Shogoraï dégaina une de ses lames et posa le plat de celle-ci sur l'épaule de Sanshiryu :

-C'est bon ! Il dit la vérité.

-Impossible, il n'y a que neuf possesseurs et ils se trouvent tous dans Némésis.

Ce fut au tour de Jukyoku de réagir, se tournant vers Naruto, il lui demanda d'un ton interrogateur :

-Est-ce toi, Naruto Uzumaki ?

-Oui, répond celui-ci.

-Hm, finalement, le hasard fait bien les choses. Alors que je suis poursuivi par un ennemi très puissant, je perçois du chakra, qui appartient au groupe Némésis, qui est d'après le conseiller du chef de Kusa, la solution au problème qui secoue Kusa.

-Très bien, fit Naruto, tu connais donc le nom de l'organisation et l'identité de son chef. Il faudra que je réprimande Monu. Ce n'est pas son rôle de révéler ce genre d'informations. Accepte de répondre à mes questions et j'envisagerai peut-être d'aller à Kusa.

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix, dirait-on. Pose tes questions, j'y répondrai, si c'est possible.

-Premièrement, pourquoi di- tu être un Jinchuuriki, alors que tu ne peux pas en être un ?

-Cela fait parti des secrets les mieux gardés de Kusa. Et ce n'est pas à moi de dévoiler ce genre d'infos. Je vais vous conduire à Kusa, et si notre chef estime que vous êtes dignes de confiance, alors vous aurez toutes les réponses. Mais il faudra attendre que je me rétablisse.

Un autre shinobi caché par l'ombre des arbres fit un signe. Shogoraï frappa, avec le plat de sa lame, le crâne de Jukyoku ce qui fit s'écrouler ce dernier. Le ninja sortit de l'ombre, et se tourna vers Fuu :

-Est-ce que tu l'as recousu ?

-Je ne suis pas ta bonne.

-Tu l'as recousu, oui ou non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors passe-la-moi, personne ne doit voir mon visage, je suis trop « connu ».

-Tss. Si tu la déchires, je te tue, Yagura.

Sur ces mots, elle tira de l'étoffe rouge qu'elle avait dans son dos, une cape vert émeraude qu'elle tendit à Yagura. Ce dernier l'enfila, puis ordonna à Kageshiro de soigner Jukyoku avant de le réveiller. Une fois cela fait, Jukyoku leur demanda de le suivre.  
>Allons maintenant au village de Kusa. En haut d'une colline dominant une énorme prairie herbeuse, il pouvait être pris, de loin, pour un immense château. Ce fait était, principalement, dû à la présence de cinq grandes tours. Une en plein centre du village et les quatre autres au quatre points cardinaux. Chacune d'une couleur différente, elles semblaient bien plus récentes que le reste du village. Ce dernier avait pour principales demeures des huttes en bois noir. Mais contrairement à ce que Naruto pensait, ce n'est pas là où ils allaient mais vers un campement dressé sommairement. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte, une femme aux cheveux gris bleu fonça sur eux, son premier geste fut de gifler Jukyoku, qui tomba à terre sous le choc. Il se releva péniblement pour recevoir une deuxième gifle qui le renvoya à terre. Voyant qu'il avait décidé de rester au sol, la femme l'attrapa par le col, le remit sur ses jambes et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.<p>

-Ca fait une semaine qu'on te croit mort, crétin et toi tu te pointes comme si de rien n'était. Et en plus tu ramènes de parfaits inconnus.

-Mais ce sont ceux dont nous a parlé Anekize-san, ils sont en mesure de nous aider.

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'ils t'ont menti ?

-Ecoute, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, Hanzo Kozaji m'aurait rattrapé, alors bon, je me suis dit que….

-Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre les décisions, mais s'ils t'ont sauvé et qu'ils sont bien ceux que tu dis, alors il faut les amener au chef. Mais restons prudents.

Elle abaissa une main. Une trentaine de shinobis sortirent de leurs cachettes et entourèrent les shinobis.

-Vous accepterez bien une escorte ? Fit la femme en s'adressant au groupe Némésis.

Naruto opina du chef et emboita le pas à la femme blonde, il se pencha vers Jukyoku et lui demanda à voix basse :

-Qui est-elle ?

-Elle s'appelle Kotura, et est, comme moi, un Jinchuuriki.

-Combien il y en a ?

-Je pense pouvoir au moins dire cela. Il y en a deux tous les dix ans. J'ai moi-même vingt-trois ans. Les plus jeunes ont trois ans et les plus vieux soixante-treize. Et nous sommes seize, en tout. Ah, nous arrivons.

L'installation était la plus grande du campement. Kotura et Jukyoku s'avancèrent et frappèrent à la porte. Un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine ouvrit. Les pseudo-Jinchuuriki lui chuchotèrent quelques mots à l'oreille. Acquiesçant aux paroles, il s'avança vers Némésis.

-Alors c'est vous. Bien. On vient de m'apprendre de quoi il retournait. Je suis Taichi, le chef de Taki J'accepte de répondre à vos questions, en échange de quoi vous nous aidez. Mais suivez-moi, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur.

Les entrainant à l'intérieur, et s'installant sur un fauteuil, il leur fit signe de poser leur question.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait ici des gens qui se prétendent des Jinchuuriki ? Demanda Naruto.

-Le village de Kusa, qui est le plus vieux des villages, a toujours été dépourvu de puissance militaire. C'est pour cela que soixante-dix ans plus tôt, les fondateurs décidèrent de créer des sceaux de chakra. Ces sceaux sont les plus puissants que l'on puisse trouver. La quantité de chakra qu'ils peuvent contenir est quasi-infinie. Chaque année, tous les habitants de Kusa donnent 50% de leur chakra aux sceaux. Bien sur, ils récupèrent leur chakra en se reposant, mais Kusa reste affaibli durant la période du rituel. En moyenne, la population de Kusa s'élève environ à dix mille habitants. Après toutes ces années, vous pouvez imaginer le chakra que contiennent ces sceaux. Et toutes les décennies, deux bébés sont choisis, parmi, bien-sûr, ceux qui ont une grande disposition à l'art ninja.

-Seulement des bébés ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs au plus tôt. De plus, plus le sujet est âgé, plus il risque de ne pas survivre à l'opération. Nous ne choisissons que des bébés de moins de six mois. Plus, c'est trop dangereux.

-Vous n'avez jamais essayé avec des enfants plus âgés ?

-Une seule fois. Nous avons passé outre les précautions qu'avaient laissées nos ancêtres. Nous avons fait cette expérience à un jeune garçon de dix ans. Un enfant de Kiri. Et nous n'aurions jamais dû faire cela, car cela a déclenché la colère de ce village à notre égard.

-Vous avez capturé l'enfant ?

-Non, Kiri était d'accord pour l'expérience. Il avait choisi un jeune ninja extrêmement talentueux, et de la meilleure lignée. Une lignée si noble que, même lors de la purge qui devait éliminer de Kiri de ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs héréditaires, elle restait inattaquable. Mais bref, donc le garçon fut emmené en salle d'opération, et nous découvrîmes en plein milieu de l'expérience que le sujet avait 0,01 % de chance de survivre. Trop âgé, sans aucun doute.

-Donc il est mort et Kiri vous en a voulu.

-Non, l'enfant a survécu et le résultat fut au-dessus de toutes nos espérances.

-Mais l'enfant n'avait que dix ans. Le résultat ne devait pas être si probant que ça, non ?

-En fait si, d'habitude celui qui reçoit le sceau se voit attribuer une énorme quantité de chakra. En parallèle, sa propre réserve de chakra se développe. Et il doit utiliser de manière indépendante, je veux dire par là qu'il ne maîtrise pas le chakra obtenu par scellement aussi bien que celui qu'il a naturellement. Il faut un long apprentissage. En gros, on va dire que c'est ce qu'est le chakra d'un Bijuu à un Jinchuuriki.

-Et là, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Eh bien, si le premier cas que je viens d'énoncer relève de l'addition, celui-là relevait de la multiplication.

-Euh…. En gros, il est devenu super puissant.

-En fait, on va dire que A est la quantité de chakra du sceau et que B est la quantité de chakra du receveur, on a le cas numéro un qui fait A+B et le cas numéro deux qui fait AB. Pour couronner le tout, il s'est avéré que les deux réserves de chakra augmentaient au fil du temps. Ajoutez à cela que le sceau placé était l'un des deux plus anciens du village et vous verrez que ce ninja avait tous les atouts pour devenir l'homme le plus puissant du monde shinobi, ce qu'il est devenu d'ailleurs.

Naruto afficha une moue sceptique, partagée par la plupart des membres de Némésis. Néanmoins, Yagura, Shogoraï et Utakata gardèrent un air grave, ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas au chef de Kusa :

-Vous semblez me croire, vous, fit –il se tournant vers eux, seriez-vous de Kiri ? Peut-être connaissez-vous cet homme ?

-A vrai dire, fit Utakata, il fut notre maître à nous trois.

Taïchi sursauta, et commença à parler très vite :

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, il n'a eu que trois élèves.

-Nous sommes trois, comme je viens de vous le dire.

-L'un des trois est mort, celui qui fut 4e Mizukage, Yagura.

-Oh non, fit ce dernier en enlevant sa cape, je vous rassure, je suis bien vivant.

Taïchi sursauta de nouveau, cette fois ci accompagné de Jukyoku et de Kotura.

-Mais, mais, mais….

-Ce serait trop long de vous mettre au parfum. Continuez vos explications. Fit Yagura d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

-Heu… Oui. Donc nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais le fait est que l'enfant s'est retrouvé avec une puissance hors du commun.

-Et vous avez, intervint Roshi, donné une telle puissance à Kiri ? Mais c'est stratégiquement stupide. Qu'auriez vous fait si Kiri avait décidé de vous attaquer ?

-L'accord que nous avions passé stipulait que, si l'expérience réussissait, tant que l'enfant serait en vie, Kiri serait l'allié déclaré de Kusa. L'enfant disposant d'une telle vitalité et d'une telle force était bien parti pour vivre de nombreuses années. Mais les évènements n'ont pas tourné comme ils auraient dû.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Thosvorn.

-Comme on vient de le dire, l'enfant grandi et eut trois élèves. Il les forma si bien que l'un d'eux réussit l'exploit insensé de contrôler parfaitement son Bijuu à l'âge de onze ans. C'était Yagura. Ce même Yagura prit, après deux ans, les rennes du pouvoir. Et son maître en profita pour quitter Kiri. Bien sûr, personne ne l'en empêcha. Il se fit passer pour mort et actuellement on ne sait pas s'il est vivant. Bien sûr, il doit l'être, je ne peux imaginer qu'un tel homme puisse trépasser autrement que par vieillesse. En tout cas, le résultat est qu'après la chute du 4e Mizukage, Kiri nous a considérés responsable de la dictature du 4e. Et ce, parce que nous avons permis à son maître d'atteindre la puissance qui l'a aidé à dompter Sanbi.

-Je vois, fit Naruto, mais vous avez beau dire. Je ne vois pas où est la preuve de sa puissance.

Taïchi demanda qui était le Jinchuuriki de Shishibi, ce à quoi Fuu leva la main. Alors Taichi reprit la parole :

-As-tu reçu des détails de l'affrontement avec Shishibi, il y a dix-sept ans ?

-Euh, non. Quoique mon père disait toujours que « le village avait eu beaucoup de chance ».

-Précisément, quand Taki a été attaqué par le Bijuu, ce Bijuu était blessé. C'est pour ça que Taki a pu le sceller.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens, fit Shogoraï, j'avais dix ans à l'époque et nous nous entrainions. Puis un jônin est arrivé, il était très nerveux. Il a dit à notre maître que le village était attaqué par un Bijuu. Sans un mot, notre maître l'a suivi, et nous aussi. Quand nous sommes arrivés, le troisième Mizukage était en train à l'aide de sa garde personnelle de lancer des jutsus sur Shishibi, qui ne faisait qu'esquiver. Puis le Bijuu a concentré du chakra en boule, l'a avalé et l'a recraché. Cette salve s'est dirigée là où nous nous trouvions. Alors que nous attendions une mort certaine, le maître a concentré beaucoup de chakra dans ses jambes. Il a sauté, et a renvoyé le chakra d'un coup de pied vers le Bijuu qui se l'est pris de plein fouet. Puis il a concentré son chakra dans ses mains et a donné un coup titanesque dans une des ailes du Bijuu. Ce dernier s'est enfui et le maître a voulu retourner près de nous. Mais il a fait un faux pas et s'est foulé la cheville.

Tout le groupe avait les yeux écarquillés. Sanshiryu crut bon de rompre le silence :

-Il a envoyé valser un Bijuu en deux coups sans être blessé et il s'est foulé le cheville par pure inadvertance ? Mais c'est complètement ridicule. Une telle personne ne peut exister.

-Hm, s'il existe, fit Han, le rencontrer serait très instructif.

-Oui, s'il existe, mais comment peut-on croire à un mythe pareil ?

-Ne nous préoccupons pas de ça pour l'instant, fit Naruto, on pourra toujours aviser après. Mais dîtes-moi plutôt le problème qui vous oblige à rester dans ce sommaire campement, loin de Kusa.

-Un groupe de guerriers, dotés de pouvoirs surpuissants, a attaqué Kusa. Nous n'avons pas résisté pour préserver les habitants, qui sont maintenant retenus en otage. Ces guerriers ont construit les cinq tours que vous avez pu voir de loin. Et en plus, certains de mes meilleurs hommes ont été capturés.

-Comme Monu, fit Thosbald, il est le seul qui nous connait mais n'est pas ici. J'en déduis qu'il est retenu captif et qu'il a réussi, par je ne sais quel moyen à échapper, du moins provisoirement à son ravisseur, vu qu'il nous a contactés.

-Il n'était pas très alarmant son message pour celui d'un captif.

-Bref, intervint Gaara, j'imagine qu'on va se lancer à l'assaut de ces types.

-C'est la demande que je vous fais, fit Taichi, nous, tant qu'il y aura des otages, ne pourrons rien faire.

-Bon, d'accord, fit Naruto, on va s'en occuper.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je dois vous dire que chacune des tours comporte trois étages. A chaque étage, il y aura un des guerriers pour vous accueillir et vous devrez passer une épreuve pour passez à l'étage suivant. Au dernier étage des quatre tours se situant à l'est, à l'ouest, au sud et au nord du village, il y a un sceau. Enlevez les quatre sceaux, et l'accès à la tour du centre sera libéré. Alors, vous pourrez vaincre le chef de l'organisation et tout s'arrangera. Je dois cependant vous précisez qu'il faudra vous hâter.

- Pourquoi ?

-Simplement parce que leur chef risque de prendre la population en otage, s'il voit qu'on les attaque. Alors soyez discrets et rapides.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Tout avait été dit. Le chef de Kusa leur donna des informations complémentaires sur les tours, puis les fit conduire dans une tente de repos.  
>Le lendemain, les shinobis de Némésis s'en allèrent vers Kusa, escortés par Jukyoku et Kotura qui avaient insisté pour les accompagner. Le groupe se sépara en cinq groupes. Puis chacun des groupes contourna le village, sauf celui chargé de la tour centrale qui se posta près de l'entrée, prêt à entrer au moment opportun. Le faucon de Naruto s'envola de l'épaule et survola en cercle le village des herbes. C'était le signal. Les quatre groupes, qui s'étaient, après avoir atteints leurs tours respectives, installés sur les remparts, pénétrèrent dans le village. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans les tours.<br>La première action d'importance du groupe Némésis commençait.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, salut...

J'ai pas pensé à up mes fictions... Mais bref, pour me faire pardonner, je vous posterai deux chapitres de plus Samedi.

En attendant, je vous laisse avec ceci...

* * *

><p>Première tour : le chemin du fer.<p>

-Ils sont trois, non, quatre. Ils viennent d'entrer dans notre tour.

-Je vois, probablement des envoyés de Kusa.

-On exécute la populace ?

-Non, ce ne sont que quelques moucherons. On n'aura aucun mal à s'en débarrasser.

-Une bonne nouvelle, il y en a plusieurs qui portent des lames.

-On va pouvoir combattre à la régulière.

- Bon, finissons-en !

-On pourrait déjà commencer, ça serait pas mal.

-Arrête de jouer sur les mots, tu veux ?

-Je prends le deuxième étage, toi, le premier et Anzu, le troisième.

-Pas de problème pour ma part, mais ils sont presque arrivés au premier.

-Oui, donc vas-y.

-Pff, j'y vais, y a pas le feu.

.  
>Revenons-en aux membres de Némésis. En effet, quatre des membres de l'organisation avaient pénétré dans la tour sud du village, quatre, à savoir : Gaara, Shogorai, Killer Bee et Kageshiro. Après avoir traversés le hall sans qu'il y ait eu le moindre problème, ils avaient gagné les étages, empruntant l'escalier principal, à défaut d'un autre.<br>Le premier étage était une grande salle vide. Mais à peine avaient-ils avancés d'un pas qu'un homme apparut. Lame accrochée dans son dos, vêtu d'un ensemble gris, cheveux et yeux noirs, il s'avança :

-Bien le bonjour, ninjas. J'imagine que vous voulez passer.

-Ah non, pas du tout, on est là en touriste, fit Shogoraï, bien-sûr qu'on veut passer.

-Et vous vous imaginez que je suis là pour vous en empêcher. Ce n'est pas faux, néanmoins, je ne suis tenu que d'en arrêter un seul.

-Ok, mais on peut aussi te vaincre à quatre puis passer.

-Non, car la porte qui garde l'escalier suivant réagit à mon chakra. Vous poussez passer avant de m'avoir vaincu, mais après, elle se refermera. Donc si vous voulez passer, je ne suis pas contre, mais l'un de vous doit rester.

-Je saisis pas trop, mais bon, on va la jouer à la régulière. Qui veut rester ?

Killer Bee s'avança. Shogoraï dodelina la tête.

-T'es surement le plus puissant de nous quatre, non, de tout le groupe, à moins que ce ne soit Yagura, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais rester jusqu'en haut, déjà que t'aurais dû aller avec le groupe de la tour centrale.

-T'en fais pas, Shogoraï, gagner sera un détail. Avancez, allez devant, je vous rejoindrai comme le vent.

-Bon, d'accord.

Il se retourna vers l'homme en gris, qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de crier :

-Un qui reste, trois qui passent.

Shogoraï, Kageshiro et Gaara le dépassèrent. Après qu'ils aient emprunté les escaliers, la porte se ferma.

-Tu n'as pas écouté, la porte ne s'ouvrira que pour moi. J'ai vu que vous aviez tous des épées, j'en ai vues sur les gardes. Mais je préfère vérifier. Moi, je me bats à une lame et toi ?

-Pour toi, les carottes sont cuites, des épées, j'en utilise huit.

-Tu en as huit, mais rien ne prouve que tu les utilises en même temps. Mais bon, assez parlé, place au combat.

- Dis-moi ton patronyme, si tu n'es pas un être anonyme.

-Je suis Gekido Zouo.

Il dégaina son épée et fonça sur Killer Bee, qui esquiva d'un pas de coté. Prenant deux épées, il assena un violent coup à Gekido, qui sauta pour éviter. Il évita la première, mais la seconde vint se planter dans son épaule. Reculant, il arracha la lame et la lança à Killer Bee qui la rattrapa au vol. Le possesseur de Hachibi parla alors :

-Montre-toi.

-Pardon ?

- La personne que j'affronte, ce n'est pas toi, gars. Pas assez prompte, et le sang ne coule pas.

Effectivement, de la blessure à l'épaule pas une goutte de sang ne se déversait. Gekido se mit à rire comme un dément.

-Ca ne fait même pas cinq minutes que l'on s'affronte, mais tu as déjà tout découvert. Effectivement, le corps que j'utilise est un cadavre. Du coup, pas de sang qui coule, une température corporelle très basse et un soupçon de putréfaction. Et moi, je suis tranquillement à l'abri. Tu ne peux pas me battre.

Un sentiment de joie malsaine envahissait Gekido, il ne craignait rien, il ne pouvait pas être vaincu, il allait tuer ce minable shinobi ; ce sentiment prit fin quand il vit le cadavre tomber en lambeau avant de remarquer que Killer Bee était entouré d'une enveloppe de chakra.  
>Il joignit les mains et exécuta quelques mudras :<p>

-Doton, les bras de Gaïa !

Des mains de terre jaillirent du sol et attrapèrent Killer Bee.

-Te voila immobilisé. Je pense que l'on peut dire que tu as perdu.

Le vrai Gekido émergea du mur, dans lequel il s'était caché grâce à une technique doton. Il s'approcha de Killer Bee. Ce dernier sourit, le chakra qui l'entourait devint bleu. Les bras de terre tombèrent en poussière.

-Raiton, l'aura électrique.

Le chakra redevint brun. Killer Bee fonça à pleine vitesse sur Gekido et lui assena un terrible coup.

-Lariat.

Puis il dégaina une épée, la planta dans l'épaule de son adversaire, la retira et lui enfonça dans le ventre.  
>Il en sortit une autre et lui coupa un bras. Gekido tomba à terre, baignant dans son propre sang.<p>

-Im… Impossible, fit-il, Comment peux-tu m'avoir battu si rapidement ?

-Tu m'as sous-estimé, je t'ai rétamé. T'es en train de souffrir et tu vas mourir.

-J… J'ai peut-être fait une erreur.

-Adieu, ninja sans village. Il est temps de tourner une page.

Killer Bee utilisa une troisième lame pour décapiter son adversaire. Puis il reprit ses armes et s'approcha de la porte menant à l'étage supérieur. Il posa la main dessus et exerça une pression dessus.

-Elle est renforcé au chakra, cette porte. Je n'imaginais pas être coincé de la sorte. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour leurs sorts. Je vais attendre mes compagnons dehors.  
>Il repartit vers la sortie en enjambant nonchalamment le cadavre de celui qu'il venait de tuer.<p>

Shogoraï atteignit le deuxième étage suivi de Kageshiro et de Gaara. La pièce était identique à celle d'en bas mais une personne s'y trouvait. Vêtu d'une tunique verte, d'un pantalon marron, une épée au flanc, les cheveux blonds et les yeux marron, un jeune homme s'avança.

-Qui parmi vous est Shogoraï Hozuki ?

-Moi, répondit l'intéressé.

-Passe. Mon maître veut te voir. Les deux autres, vous restez ici !

Shogoraï passa sans un mot, et s'engagea dans l'escalier. De nouveau une porte ferma l'accès.

-A nous trois. Sortez vos lames.

Gaara et Kageshiro sortirent leurs gardes d'épées. L'homme fit une moue méprisante, et prit son épée.

-Je ne cacherai pas ma déception. Quel intérêt pour vous de me donner de faux espoirs ?

-Quels faux espoirs ? Personnellement, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit que j'étais épéiste. Fit Gaara

-Quant à moi, fit Kageshiro, je n'ai pas à t'expliquer pourquoi mon arme se présage ainsi.

-Tant pis. Au moins, aurais-je vos noms ?

-Je suis Kageshiro…

-Attends, le coupa l'homme, Kageshiro ? Ce prénom n'est pas très courant et je ne connais qu'un seul homme qui se nomme ainsi. Kageshiro Mukeï, un jônin de Taki aux pouvoirs héréditaires.

-Grand bien te fasse de connaitre son nom et ses titres. Pour ma part, je me nomme Gaara.

-Parfait, nous allons pouvoir nous affronter.

- Bon, Kageshiro, je m'en occupe, tu peux aller te reposer.

-Ben voyons, comme si tu étais capable de te débrouiller tout seul.

Gaara se tourna vers lui avec un air mauvais.

-Ecoute, on ne s'apprécie pas, mais tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de bonne volonté.

-Preuve de bonne volonté ? Ecoute Sanaba-kun (sanaba= bac à sable), le jônin, ici, c'est moi.

-Et le possesseur, c'est moi.

-Seulement, il n'y a pas grand mérite à être Jinchuuriki, alors que n'est pas jônin qui veut.

-Si le village de Taki brade ses grades, je n'y peux rien, mais ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas.

-Tu veux te battre ?

-Pas la peine. On connait déjà le résultat.

-C'est bien que tu reconnaisses ma supériorité.

-Je parlais de ma victoire.

-Ta victoire ? Mais bien-sûr.

-Dites-le, si je vous dérange, intervint l'homme.

-Toi, ta gueule. Lui crièrent Kageshiro et Gaara d'une même voix, et l'homme put sentir toute l'envie de meurtre, toute la violence contenue, dans le chakra des deux shinobis, et en particulier celui de Gaara.

-Bon, très bien, réglez vos affaires. De toute façon, le résultat sera le même. Vous mourrez tous les deux.

-Gaara, je te propose une alliance temporaire. Le groupe doit passer avant tout. On tue ce crétin et on avise après.

-Très bien, on va faire ça. Mais si tu meurs, je plaide non coupable.

-Ben voyons.

-Me tuer ? Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Hayashi Riuzey, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance.

Il prit son épée et fendit l'air de sa lame.

-Futon, la bourrasque acérée.

Le sable de Gaara arrêta l'attaque. Hazashi continua à répéter le même geste, sans que cela eut le moindre effet. Gaara était un shinobi et tout shinobi se devait d'attendre le bon moment avant d'attaquer. Dans la situation présente, la bonne idée aurait été d'attendre que le chakra de Hayashi s'épuise, néanmoins Gaara n'était pas patient, et sa soif de sans commençait à prendre le pas sur sa prudence.  
>Gaara étendit les bras. Le sable forma deux énormes mains et s'approchèrent de Hayashi. Ce dernier refit un mouvement de sa lame. Le vent dispersa le sable qui retomba comme un voile, bouchant la vue de l'épéiste. De ce voile émergea Kageshiro qui voulut assener un coup de poing, mais qui se fit couper en deux par son adversaire avant de tomber en éclats de pierre. Une dizaine de Kageshiro fit alors irruption. Hayashi joignit les mains.<p>

-Raiton, foudre vengeresse.

Un cercle se dessina sur le sol. Les huit Kageshiro qui s'y trouvaient n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'ils finirent foudroyés. En bons clones qu'ils étaient, ils tombèrent en miettes.  
>Hayashi déchargea le reste du chakra futon qu'il avait stocké dans son épée en détruisant les deux derniers clones. Le sable était répandu sur le sol, Gaara et Kageshiro, les vrais, étaient debout.<p>

-Z'êtes coriaces.

-T'es assez fort, fit Gaara, on va passer à l'étape supérieur. T'as fait deux erreurs.

-Allons bon, lesquelles ?

-Premièrement, c'est d'ignorer qu'en plus de maitriser « Suna », le sable, j'use aussi de « Garasu », le verre. Quant à la deuxième, et cela va t'être fatal, c'est de m'avoir laissé répandre tout mon sable sur le sol.

Hayashi baissa les yeux, et vit qu'en effet du sable recouvrait le sol.

-Merde.

Gaara plaqua ses mains sur le sol.

-La pousse sanglante.

Une émanation brulante passa dans le sol. Le sable devint verre. Et ce verre se dressa en piques. Hayashi sauta quand ils arrivèrent sous lui. Mais les piques se détachèrent du sol et, guidés par la volonté de Gaara, ils se dirigèrent tous vers Hayashi. Ce dernier les repoussa tous sauf deux qui vinrent se planter dans son flanc droit. Le premier s'enfonça de quelques centimètres avant de s'arrêter, alors que le deuxième traversa le corps dans sa largeur. Par chance pour Hayashi, le pique n'avait touvhé aucun de ses points vitaux. Mais la douleur en elle-même se révélait extrêmement dure à supporter.  
>Résistant tant bien que mal à cette douleur, il ne vit pas arriver Kageshiro. Le jonin de Taki traversa sa jambe droite de son épée sans lame. Hayashi retomba sur le sol, utilisant une technique de Futon pour éjecter les éventuels piques de verres. Il se releva, couvert de sang. Se reposant sur sa jambe gauche, il sourit :<p>

-Vous avez gagné et de loin. Ma jambe droite me fait souffrir le martyr, et je perds pas mal de sang. Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution. Et puis, puisque vous ne pouvez plus prendre l'escalier pour descendre ou monter, vous pourrez passer par là pour sortir.

Concentrant une nouvelle fois du chakra du futon, il ouvrit une brèche dans le mur. Avant qu'on ait pu anticiper son mouvement, il s'élança dans l'ouverture et s'enfuit.

-Pff, on aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser partir, fit Kageshiro.

-Il n'est pas dangereux, et puis, garder son sang-froid ainsi blesser mérite bien quelques éloges, fit Gaara, mais dis-moi plutôt, c'est quoi, ton truc à l'épée ?

-Une lame de chakra, ou plutôt un scalpel de chakra dont je peux contrôler la taille grâce à la garde. En clair, quand je lui ai passé ce scalpel dans la jambe, j'ai endommagé ses tendons.

-Ne t'imagine pas qu'avec ça, tu puisses me battre. Cela me parait assez simple à contrer.

Et ils sortirent de la tour par la brèche, se disputant de nouveau.  
>Le troisième et dernier étage. Un siège et une table comme seul mobilier, une fontaine d'eau en guise de décoration. Assis sur la chaise, un homme aux cheveux noirs somnolait. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit, dévoilant des dents taillées en pointes. Il prit une épée de couleur argenté. Cette épée avait une lame extrêmement fine et effilée. Autour de la garde, un long fil était enroulé.<br>Arriva Shogoraï. L'homme se leva et s'avança.

-Eh Shogoraï, ça va ?

-Tiens, fit Shogoraï, si je m'attendais à rencontrer Anzu Tasatsu, ici.

-Eh oui, je suis toujours là où on ne m'attend pas.

-Ouais et jamais là où on t'attend. Mais bref, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Faire quoi ? Occuper Kusa ? Premièrement, je m'ennuyais, deuxièmement, c'est un bon entrainement pour mon élève.

-Ton élève ? Tu parles du gars du deuxième étage ?

-Ouais. Alors, dis-moi Kiuifuruutsu. Tu veux te battre ?

-Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné mon pseudonyme, et que j'ai repris mon véritable nom. Appelle-moi Shogoraï. Et pour te répondre, je vais te battre.

-Epéiste versus Epéiste. Voyons voir.

Il leva son épée et la pointa vers Shogoraï. Lequel prit l'une de ses épées et la mit devant lui. Anzu fit un pas et se retrouva derrière Shogoraï. Il mit sa main sur son épaule.

-On commence.

-Toujours aussi rapide.

Shogoraï se tourna vivement et assena un coup d'épée à Anzu qui utilisa sa lame pour se protéger. Une décharge de chakra se dégagea du choc et les deux adversaires furent éjectés l'un de l'autre.

Aux alentours d'Iwa, Kisame Hoshigaki se tourna vers le sud-est.

-Que se passe-t-il, Kisame ? Lui demanda son coéquipier, Itachi Uchiwa.

-Deux épéistes des brumes s'affrontent.

Dans un village du pays de la foudre, une jeune femme s'interrompit dans son repas. Ses deux élèves se tournèrent vers elle.  
>-Que se passe-t-il ?<p>

-Rien, rien. Juste deux confrères qui se confrontent au sud-ouest.

-Quoi ?

Au village de Kiri, un Chûnin pivota vers le nord-ouest.

-Chojuro, un problème ?

-Ah, euh, non, j'ai senti comme une vibration dans ma lame, et, euh, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

Très loin de Kusa, aux alentours de Kiri, dans une cavité remplie d'air sous la surface, deux hommes étaient assis. Leurs visages étaient dans l'ombre mais ils regardaient vers l'ouest.

-Alors ainsi, ils sont à Kusa. Et Anzu aussi de surcroit.

-Oui, Yuichiro. Tu as bien senti cette décharge de chakra. Deux des sept épéistes se sont entrechoqués.

-Mais j'avoue quand même que c'est impressionnant de le prévoir avant le coup d'épée.

-Je surveille souvent Kusa. Je dois tout à ce village.

-Ca, on peut le dire, Ma….

-Pas de nom. Tu devrais t'en souvenir.

-Tu as bien dit le mien.

-Passons. Est-ce que tu entends ?

-Entendre quoi ?

-Ce souffle.

-Quel souffle ?

-Le souffle immuable de l'Histoire. Je nous prédis d'obscurs moments, mais les rouages de l'espoir et de la guerre, du renouveau et de la désolation sont en marche. L'avenir nous réserve de grandes choses.

Passes d'épées, esquives, passes d'épées, esquives. C'est sur ce rythme que continuait le combat entre les deux bretteurs. Le combat trainait, principalement à cause de l'ancienne camaraderie des combattants. Les deux ne faisaient qu'éviter. Leurs endurances respectives faisaient que cela pouvait continuer encore une heure ou deux.  
>Cela aurait continué encore une heure ou deux, si Shogoraï n'avait pas décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il prit sa deuxième lame, signe indéniable qu'ilm considérait son adversaire comme un adversaire à abattre et la planta dans le sol, puis enchaina quelques mudras.<p>

-Suiton, le trait d'eau.

De son doigt, un jet d'eau très fin et très fort jaillit. Anzu inclina la tête sur le côté. Le jet lui érafla la joue et traversa le mur derrière lui. Il sourit et lécha le sang qui coulait de sa blessure.  
>''Ca y est '' songea t-il '' Il va se battre pour tuer maintenant''<br>Shogoraï, quant à lui, avait continué à enchainer les signes :

-Suiton, le dragon aqueux.

De la fontaine sortit un dragon fait d'eau qui se dirigea vers Anzu. Ce dernier, qui connaissait parfaitement le panel de techniques de son ancien camarade, ne s'en formalisa pas et fit le signe du serpent

-Doton, le mur de boue.

Un flot de boue sortit de sa bouche pour former un mur qui arrêta le dragon. Puis il fit les même gestes qu'avait accompli Shogorai

-Suiton, le requin aqueux.

L'eau forma cette fois-ci un requin, qui s'éleva vers le plafond avant de descendre en piqué vers Shogoraï. Ce dernier retira son épée du sol, et la fit tourner à grande vitesse en insufflant son chakra à l'intérieur; l'air dégagé par la rotation se mua en bouclier de chakra qui arrêta la technique d'Anzu.  
>De nouveau, ce dernier se trouva derrière Shogoraï et lui donna un coup dans la tête. La chair se mua en eau, et Anzu, entrainé par sa vitesse, perdit l'équilibre. L'albinos l'attrapa par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur.<p>

-C'est fini !

-Oui, mais pas comme tu l'entends. Doton, les lianes minérales.

Shogoraï fut happé par des lianes en pierres qui le plaquèrent au sol, le faisant lâcher Anzu. Une épée de pierre se modélisa dans la main du ninja à la lame effilée. Il la leva et frappa. Elle se brisa sur le sol à dix centimètres de la tête de Shogoraï. Anzu jura :

-Me voila bien embêté, maintenant. Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, mais je t'ai vaincu. Par contre, tu as été bien naïf. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ta technique de liquéfaction corporelle.

-Moi, je ne t'aurais pas tué. Ce n'est pas mon but.

-Bien-sûr, ton but, c'était de faire ça.

Anzu mordit son pouce, et plaqua sa main au sol.

-Invocation, l'autel interdit.

Un coffre cadenassé apparut. L'épéiste l'ouvrit et détacha un morceau de papier et le présenta à Shogoraï.

-Tu voulais décrocher ce sceau pour débloquer la porte de la tour centrale. Voilà qui est fait, maintenant, barre-toi.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Mais d'une part mon élève est en piteux état et je dois aller le récupérer, et d'autre part, je n'aimerais pas que tu oublies que ma nature me pousse à la trahison.

-Avant de partir, dis-moi encore une chose. Combien êtes-vous en tout ?

-Un pour chaque étage de chaque tour, ou peut-être moins, ou peut-être plus. Tu verras bien. Mais en tout cas, cela veut dire que Kusa s'est fait avoir en beauté. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais attaqué de peur de perdre la population, mais on ne peut pas les tuer, car ils se sont réfugiés dans les grottes à l'est du village et que si on allait les chercher, on devrait abandonner les tours.

-En gros, si Kusa s'était risqué dans une attaque, il aurait tout repris.

-Exactement, hilarant n'est-ce pas ? Et le plus drôle, c'est que seuls les cinq plus puissants, c'est-à-dire les cinq aux sommets des tours le savent. Les autres l'ignorent.

S'esclaffant toujours, il prit la porte qui s'était déverrouillée après l'enlèvement du sceau.  
>Shogorai se releva, s'étira et après avoir repris ses lames, il sortit de la tour, retrouvant ses trois compagnons.<br>Il fut alors attiré par un cri. Il tourna la tête et vit….

* * *

><p>Un petit com?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous.

Merci à celui qui a posté un commentaire^^.

* * *

><p>Naruto 19 : Deuxième tour : le chemin inversé<p>

''Mais que fais-je ici ? '' se demandait Thosbald du tourbillon. Accompagné de sa sœur et de son frère ainsi que de Fuu, il avait pénétré dans une des tours de Taki et s'était arrêté devant unescalier. Bien qu'il se soit rudement amélioré durant les deux ans qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Naruto, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Au contraire de son frère et de sa sœur, il ne se surestimait pas. Il savait quels étaient ses points faibles, et ses points forts, faisant attention à essayer de pallier les premiers et de ne pas trop se reposer sur les seconds.

''Une tour de trois étages, et on est quatre. Un par étage et deux pour le dernier. C'est ce que la logique veut. Les escaliers sont sans doute piégés, il faut trouver un autre moyen pour monter''

Sortant de ses pensées, il ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de ses réflexions à ses camarades mais remarqua soudainement qu'il était seul. Perdu dans ses idées, il n'avait remarqué qu'ils avaient avancé, le laissant là. Il se frappa le front et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

Il arriva dans une grande salle vide, tapissé de miroirs. Il ne vit pas trace de ses compagnons. Avançant prudemment jusqu'au centre de la pièce, il fut arrêté par une voix sourde.

-Qui es-tu, inconnu ?

-Je me nomme Thosbald. Thosbald du tourbillon. Et toi ?

-Sanmen Kyou (Sanemkyou= miroir)

-Evidemment, je tombe toujours sur les mauvais jeux de mots.

-Pourquoi es-tu seul ?

-Parce que mes compagnons m'ont oublié en bas. Tu les a vus ?

-Ah, euh, mince. J'ai du les laisser passer.

-C'est pas de chance. Merci quand même, je les rejoins.

Avançant d'un pas mesuré vers l'escalier, il vit avec déception que l'accès fut soudain fermé par une porte coulissante.

-Oh non, c'était pas la peine de fermer.

-Mon boulot est d'empêcher les intrus de passer. Je me suis endormi, mais je pourrais toujours dire que tu t'es sacrifié pour permettre à tes camarades de passer.

-J'aime pas trop l'idée.

Il sortit une de ses épées courtes et para des shurikens qui sortirent d'un des miroirs.

-J'aime pas du tout l'idée.

Des senbons jaillirent des miroirs. Thosbald écarta les bras et ouvrit les mains. Il expulsa du chakra, ce qui eut pour effet de repousser tous les projectiles.

-J'aime vraiment pas l'i…..

-Mais t'as gueule. J'en ai rien à foutre que t'aimes pas. Tu vas mourir.

-Pauvre crétin, un shinobi ne doit jamais s'énerver. Tu viens juste de me dévoiler ta position.

-Quoi ?

Thosbald ferma les yeux. Autour de son corps, le chakra s'amoncelait. Il ouvrit les yeux, le chakra s'étendit dans toute la salle. Un homme apparut alors, tout de rouge vêtu, manifestement étonné d'être visible.

-Technique de caméléonisme, j'en étais sur. Tu aurais pu te cacher dans un miroir grâce à un quelconque don héréditaire, mais ta voix ne venait pas de là.

- Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait ici ?

-Surpris par ma puissance ? Mais de tout mon groupe, je suis loin d'être le plus puissant. Juste que la plupart d'entre nous sont de niveau très élevé.

-Mais bien sur. Katon, embrasement de l'air !

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, la température s'éleva.

-Katon , le souffle incendiaire.

Un jet de feu sortit la bouche de Samnen, mais ne se dirigea pas directement vers Thosbald, l'entourant de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus fuir. La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Thosbald tomba à genoux.

'' Mince, là, je vois pas comment me sortir de ce guêpier. ''

La faux de Thanatos aurait fatalement atteint Thosbald si le plafond ne s'était écroulé à ce moment. Le frère de Thosbald, Thosvorn , et Une jeune femme vêtue de bleu. Ils atterrirent tous deux dans les flammes.

-Suiton, la vague du chaos !

Thosvorn lança un jet d'eau qui éteignit les flammes. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçu son frère.

-Ah, t'es là. On a remarqué qu'on t'avait laissé derrière après avoir atteint le deuxième étage. Cette femme est arrivée, les filles sont montées au dernier étage.

-Et tu l'as affrontée. Perso, le type que j'affronte dormait et vous a laissé passer. Pour l'instant, je l'ai vu utiliser du katon et une technique de camouflage.

- Quant à l'autre, elle utilise le suiton, et un art martial bizarre.

-En gros, leurs techniques vont se gêner les unes les autres. A nous deux, on devrait pas avoir trop de mal.

-Il s'appelle comment, le gars en bleu ?

-Samnen Kyou, pourquoi ?

-L'autre s'appelle Teka Gami.

-Ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ? (Tekagami =miroir)

-Le premier est un homme habillé de rouge avec le katon, la deuxième une femme en bleue avec du suiton. C'est du hasard ou c'est fait exprès ?

-T'occupes, on doit les battre. Et je crois que je vais oublier l'idée de restreindre mon chakra.

-Oh, tu compte utiliser tes techniques « jinchuriki » ?

-Exact.

-Très intéressant. Fit Teka Gami, vous êtes donc des jinchurikis.

-Non, mais question chakra, nous n'avons rien à leur envier.

-Quoi ?

-Ninpo, l'armure de chakra.

Une gangue de chakra pareil à celle de Naruto quand il avait recours à Kyubi recouvrit Thosbald. Il tendit le bras, le chakra s'élança et happa Samnen.

-Notre combat est tout près de finir. Thosvorn, occupe-toi de la fille.

Il attira l'utilisateur de katon et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya à l'étage supérieur. Celui-ci n'ayant plus de sol, Samnen ne put se rattraper. En revanche, il enchaina des mudras.

-Katon, le flot enflammé !

Il fit un arc de cercle avec sa main. Des flammes surgirent et tombèrent en cascade sur Thosbald. Mais ce dernier, s'il fut touché, ne sentit pas l'attaque, les flammes glissant sur l'enveloppe de chakra.

- Sphère noire.

Un concentré de chakra noir se réunit entre ses mains. Thosbald l'a lança sur Samnen qui retombait, et se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité d'éviter. La sphère le toucha à la poitrine, s'élargit, sembla absorber le ninja, puis rétrécit pour disparaitre complêtement.

L'armure de chakra de Thosbald se résorba, et ce dernier alla tranquillement s'asseoir contre un mur, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Pendant ce temps là, Thosvorn esquivait les attaques de Teka. Celle-ci commençait à perdre patience. Aucun des deux combattants n'avait réagi à la technique de Thosbald.

-Ca ne te fait rien ? Le fait que ton camarade ait disparu ?

-Je note le « disparu » et non le « mort »

-Mais il n'est pas mort. C'est une boule dimensionnelle qui l'a envoyé dans un endroit au hasard dans un rayon de cent kilomètres. Il ne gênera plus. Mais pour finir le travail commencé, tu comprendras que je dois t'éliminer. Futon, le souffle destructeur.

Un mur d'air repoussa Taka plus loin. Celle-ci se rattrapa.

-Suiton, le serpent d'eau.

Une longue forme longiligne fonça sur Thosvorn, ouvrit ses croc, mais fut brutalement interrompu par un mur de terre que Thosvorn avait créé. Avant qu'il ait le temps de faire autre chose, Taka arriva à coté de lui, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Thosvorn se courba sous le coup, et reçut un coup de coude dans la nuque. Le ninja aux habits noirs s'écroula au sol.

- Je t'ai brisé la nuque, lui cria Taka en le bourrant de coup de pieds, tu m'as sous-estimé et te voilà crevé. Tu ne pouvais pas me battre.

Elle se retourna vers Thosbald, toujours adossé contre le mur. Celui-ci polissait ses armes et ne faisait pas attention à la situation présente. Taka s'avança vers lui, après avoir prit une des épées de Thosvorn. Elle la planta devant Thosbald, qui s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers elle.

-Vois l'épée de ton compagnon. Elle t'éliminera comme je viens d'éliminer son propriétaire.

-Alors je n'ai rien craindre. Crois-tu qu'une pauvre kunoichi sans envergure comme toi aurait pu le tuer ? Dans notre groupe, nous avons neuf jinchurikis, quatre jonins, et trois ninjas, Thosvorn, Yomika et moi, d'une lignée sans faille. Dès lors que nous avons décidé d'aider Kusa, vous étiez condamnés. Au fait, je te déconseille de reprendre l'épée.

Simplement par défi, Teka la reprit. Elle l'a relâcha aussitôt, la garde de l'épée étant brulante.

-Mon épée est couverte en permanence de mon chakra, il n'est pas dur pour moi de le changer en katon.

A l'instant même où elle entendit cette voix, Teka sut que c'était fini. Elle avait tourné le dos à un ennemi sans vérifier qu'il était mort. Elle avait commis une erreur. Et une erreur dans le monde shinobi revient à mourir. Lentement, elle se retourna et n'eut que le temps de voir deux yeux verts et de sentir une douleur intense au ventre. S'agrippant au bras de Thosvorn comme pour se raccrocher à la vie, elle bascula sur le coté et tomba à terre, morte.

Thosvorn retira son bras imprégné de raiton du ventre de celle qu'il venait de tuer. Reprenant son épée, il se tourna vers le cadavre.

-Un shinobi ne doit jamais sous-estimer un adversaire, dit-il comme seule oraison funèbre.

Thosbald haussa les épaules, se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit de son frère.

Un immense miroir en plein milieu de l'unique pièce constituant la pièce et des masques grotesques accrochés aux murs ainsi que des tableaux représentant actes de débauches, orgies sanglantes et horreurs guerrières. Voilà des décorations inspirant la terreur, inspirant ceux qu'on veut éviter.

-Qui a pu avoir l'idée d'une telle décoration ? fit Yomika

-Certainement pas moi, répondit Fuu. Et il n'y a pas que ça. L'air est vicié. La lumière est peu présente. C'est glauque. Et puis, ce miroir, je n'aime pas ça.

Elle le toucha du bout des doigts. Ils passèrent au travers. La jinchuriki de Shishibi voulut retirer sa main mais un homme apparut dans le miroir et lui attrapa le poignet. Il la tira pour la faire entrer dans le miroir.

Fuu arriva dans la même pièce, mais toutes les couleurs s'étaient inversées ainsi que la position des tableaux et des masques.

-Ninpo, le monde inversé.

L'homme apparut devant elle.

-Nieb el ruojnob. Ej sius Netukayg ogukas . Ut se snad nom ednom.

-Quoi ?

-« Bien le bonjour. Je suis Gyakuten Sakugo. Tu es dans mon monde. » Je parlais à l'envers. J'ai bloqué le passage. Ton amie ne peut pas t'aider. Tu es seule.

-Non, pas du tout. Quelque soit la situation, j'aurais toujours au moins un allié. Enfin, si tant soit peu que je puisse le nommer « allié ».

Gyakuten se mura dans le silence, et lança un shuriken vers l'épaule droite de Fuu. Cette dernière sortit un kunaï, voulut parer le projectile, néanmoins, quand elle mit le kunai sur la trajectoire, le shuriken passa au travers et frappa Fuu à l'omoplate gauche.

Gyakuten ricana. Il passa derrière Fuu et la frappa dans le bas du dos. Le coup l'atteint au ventre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Nous sommes dans un miroir, non ? Tout est inversé. Droite-gauche, Avant-Arrière. Mais le haut et le bas échappent à cette règle.

-Donc quand je te vois devant, tu es derrière. Merci, j'ai tout les éléments pour te contrer, ou au moins esquiver.

Gyakuten haussa les épaules. Avec un air passablement irrité, il lui lança un shuriken qu'elle évita cette fois-ci. Mais il lui planta un kunaï dans l'épaule et continua à la frapper et à la taillader. Fuu commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience, quand :

-REVEILLE –TOI, PAUVRE IDIOTE !

Cette voix résonna dans sa tête. Elle sentit aussitôt, une quantité de chakra énorme affluer en elle. La douleur s'évanouit, l'image se brisa, et elle vit Yomika en train d'affronter Gyakuten. Elle se releva en vitesse .

'' Du genjutsu, je me suis fait avoir en beauté'' songea t-elle

-JE NE TE LE FAIS PAS DIRE, fit de nouveau la voix dans sa tête.

-Merci Shishibi, j'ai compris. Katon, le souffle de la salamandre !

Une gerbe de flamme se dirigea vers son ennemi . Ce dernier recula pour éviter, Yomika en profita pour lancer une nouvelle technique.

-Futon, le souffle divin.

Le feu du Katon de Fuu fut attisé et redirigé par le jutsu de Yomika vers Gyakuten.

-Sortie du genjutsu ? Comment-as-tu fais ?

-« L'allié » dont je te parlais. Mais ne te laisse pas distraire.

Yomika rompit le corps à corps et concentra du chakra dans la paume de sa main. Ce chakra se mit à tournoyer pour former une boule.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Gyakuten

-Une technique nous venant droit du quatrième hokage et un enseignement de Jiraya dono. C'est l'orbe tourbillonnant.

Elle attaqua Gyakuten qui évita. Le mur, derrière lui, vola en éclat. Pendant ce temps, du chakra recouvrait Fuu, pour donner à sa silhouette la forme d'un coléoptère. La jinchuriki fonça sur Gyakuten et lui donna un coup pour le faire tomber dans le vide par le trou qu'avait occasionné la technique de Yomika. Mais Gyakuten esquiva de nouveau et, à l'aide d'un croque en jambe, il fit basculer Fuu, qui tomba.

-Doton, régénérescence de la terre.

Le trou se referma. Pendant ce temps là, Fuu chutait. Elle mordit un de ses pouces.

-Invocation.

Un scarabée d'une taille importante apparu, déploya ses ailes et récupéra Fuu.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Fuu. Que puis-je pour ton service ?

- Emmène-moi au sommet de cette tour.

Cela ne prit que quelque secondes à l'insecte, et cela permit à Fuu de voir qu'elle était coincée à l'extérieur.

-Fais le tour des tours et si je vois qu'il ya quelqu'un, tu atteris sinon porte moi à la tour centrale, ordonna t-elle au scarabée

Celui6ci sembla acquiescer et obéit aux ordres de son invocatrice. Au moment où il survolait la tour sud, Fuu aperçut Shogoraï, Killer Bee, Gaara et Kageshiro. Elle leur cria :

-Ohé, c'est moi.

Les quatre se tournèrent vers elle. Elle sauta du scarabée qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée et atterrit devant ses compagnons.

-Vous avez réussi ?

-Bien évidemment, et toi ? lui demanda Shogoraï

-Euh…. Disons que j'ai laissé Yomika achever le travail.

-On rejoint la tour principale ? demanda Kageshiro

-Non, allons voir la population de Kusa. Elle se cache dans des grottes. Mais avant cela, je voulais savoir : que pensez-vous de Naruto Uzumaki ? Il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance.

-Eh bien, fit Gaara, à part que sans lui, tu serais sans doute dans ta prison, et que chacun d'entre nous seraient dans leur village, à portée d'Akatsuki. Il peut paraître faible, mais il m'a vaincu voilà deux ans et j'ai hâte de voir comment il a évolué durant notre séparation.

Revenons à Yomika et à Gyakuten. Les deux ninjas se combattaient avec férocité bien que Yomika forçait beaucoup moins que son adversaire.

''Qui est cette fille ? Elle est forte, très forte '' songea Gyakuten

-La tempête de chakra ! Katon, le dispersement embrasé.

Un voile de chakra se répandit dans la pièce. Du feu jaillit de la bouche de Yomika puis se dispersa en flammèche qui atteignirent le voile et l'enflammèrent. Les flammes faillirent toucher Gyakuten, qui se plaqua contre le mur, pour éviter.

'' Une technique de changement de forme de chakra, combiné à un changement de nature en katon ? C'est impossible, seul les ninjas du plus haut calibre peuvent faire ça.''

-Tu as l'air étonné, Gyakuten Sakugo. Pourtant, tu m'as déjà vu à l'œuvre. Moi Yomika du tourbillon.

- Attends, tu te nommes Yomika ?

-Tu te souviens ?

Le ninja se prit la tête entre les mains, comme pris à des tourments cérébraux. Ce qu'il avait délibérément enfoui refaisait surface. Il parla, mêlant toutes les informations.

-Oui, oui, je me souviens. Le clan Uzumaki, le pays du tourbillon, leur maitrise des sceaux, l'accident « Ikari ». Oui, je me souviens.

-Tu te souviens de comment tu nous as trahis alors ?

-J'ai juste rejoint un homme plein d'idéal. Un homme puissant, un homme qui contrôle tout. Cet homme qui doit beaucoup à ce village qu'il m'a chargé de protéger.

- Avant que je ne t'élimine, dis-moi son nom.

-Gwahahaha, moi, mourir par ta main ? Allons, tu penses bien que je suis loin de mon niveau maximal. Si le petit combat de tout à l'heure t'a rassuré, tu vas vite déchanté.

Il fit un signe et il se brisa comme un miroir. Il réapparut. Les cheveux rouges, les yeux verts, une cape brune, un pantalon noir et torse nu, il portait une casquette. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma en la portant à sa bouche.

-Me revoilà.

-Tu n'as pas changé. J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître sous la forme que tu avais adopté, mais ton pseudonyme m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Inversion et erreur. Ca correspondait bien. Bah, j'avais modifié mon apparence et ma mémoire. Tout cela aurait continué jusqu'à ce que mon maître batte le rappel, mais tant pis. J'imagine que tu n'as rien oublié de moi.

-Viens te battre, Shinkuu « Ikari » Uzumaki

Ledit Shinkuu sourit, et tendit une main.

-Futon, sphère majeur de vide.

Une boule d'air condensé et compressé grâce au chakra jaillit de sa main. Yomika évita.

-Katon, boule de feu suprème. Fit-elle. Et une énorme boule de feu se dirigea vers e dénommé Shinkuu qui ne broncha pas et qui enchaina avec une technique parfaitement adaptée à la situation..

-Suiton, la barrière d'eau.

Les deux techniques entrèrent en collision et une masse de vapeur importante s'en dégagea, recouvrant le chamd de bataille et de vision des deux combattants.

-Futon, la lame du vent.

La technique de Shinkuu fut un mouvement de bras qui dissipa la vapeur. Puis il ferma les yeux. Il frappa le vide. Il recommença plusieurs fois. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda Yomika.

-Raiton, assimilation élémentaire : vitesse.

Son corps sembla grésiller, les mèches qui pendaient hors de la casquette se hérissèrent et Shinkuu se retrouva devant Yomika, lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre pour l'occasion.

-Raiton, la prison d'éclair.

Il tendit la main et une sorte de globe d'électricité absorba Yomika, paralysant cette dernière, et l'empêchant de s'en sortir.

-Alors, ça finit là. Quel dommage. Je pense sincèrement que c'est du gâchis de te tuer, mais bon, puisqu'il faut en passer par là.

Il leva la main. Mais il s'interrompit, et porta sa main à son front

-Pardon ? L'épargner ? Mais… Mais…. Oui, oui, je sais. Vous êtes le chef, après tout.

Il enleva sa main de son front.

-Tu as de a chance, j'ai pour consigne de te laisser vive et de retourner auprès de mon maître.

Il relâcha sa technique, et disparut. Yomika se releva, non sans peine et serra les poings.

-Merde, jura t-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto 20 : Troisième et quatrième tours : les chemins croisés.

Tour d'airain brillant au soleil. Le fier bâtiment dominait les trois shinobis qui voulaient la conquérir. Deux hommes, une femme. Possesseur du démon limace à six queues, ninja au yeux bandés et kunoichi à la réserve de chakra singulièrement élevée, Utakata, Eiji et Kotura entrèrent dans la tour. Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux. Chemin pavé d'où sortait quelque pique empêchant une course rapide. Construite en pierre à l'instar des autres tours, elle était aussi renforcée à l'aide de piliers de métal qui formaient le chemin. Au plafond était peint un ciel sans nuage, annonciateur du calme avant de la tempête. Tempête déclenchée assurément par les affrontements des deux camps. Au bout du couloir, une paroi de pierre se dressait bouchant le passage. Il y avait une inscription était gravé, « Pour ouvrir le passage, payer le droit du sang vous devrez ».

Utakata prit un appareil dans sa poche, celui-ci étant une arme spécialement pour utiliser le pouvoir de Rokubi. Il souffla dedans, pour faire apparaitre une bulle d'eau chargée d'électricité. La bulle se rapprocha du mur. Le possesseur claqua des doigts et la bulle explosa, faisant s'écrouler le mur et libérant ainsi le passage. Comme il s'y attendait, la chute du mur dévoila un escalier. Les trois shinobis atteignirent le premier étage.

Etage de faste, salle circulaire, les murs recouverts de tentures de pourpre rouge ne laissaient pas voir une quelconque sortie. Au travers de la pièce une table, à un de ses cotés trois sièges vides, à l'autre un homme était assis, une coupe de vin dans la main droite, en train de lire un document qu'il tient dans sa main gauche. Il posa le document et leva la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il était brun et très mal coiffé, seul son haut était visible, une tenue de chunin de konoha déchiré de part en part. Il sourit, et se leva, dévoilant le reste de sa tenue, un pantalon noir épais. Sur son épaule droite, une épaulière brisée. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'arme. Il lâcha la coupe de vin, qui tomba sur le sol. Le choc la fit se briser. Le vin si semblable au sang se répandit sur le sol et Utakata para le coup de kunai de l'homme, qui s'était élancé très rapidement sur le possesseur. Les deux ninjas cherchaient à contraindre l'adversaire par la force brute.

-Passez-devant, fit Utakata, je vous rejoindrai.

Kotura et Eiji ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et dépassèrent l'homme qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour les arrêter. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, il rompit le contact. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard. Utakata joignit les mains :

-Suiton, la vague du chaos.

Une immense vague jaillit de sa bouche et fila en direction de l'homme, qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, et qui malgré tout encaissa sans broncher. Il fonça vers Utakata à une très grande vitesse et lui assena un terrible coup de poing dans le ventre, qui fit courber le possesseur en deux. Il envoya ensuite un crochet du gauche dans sa mâchoire, et lui faucha les jambes avec un croche pied. Utakata tomba à terre, a demi assommé. Il entendit un voix dans sa tête qui le rappela à l'ordre.

''Tu es tombé sur un adversaire qui emploie le taijutsu et qui a une très grande vitesse''

''Merci, rétorqua Utakata, mais j'avais remarqué''

''Je n'en ai pas l'impression, vu la manière dont tu t'es fait dégommer''

''Mais comment fait Yagura pour bien s'entendre avec Sanbi ?''

''Yagura est plus sympathique. De plus, il a un goût prononcé pour le massacre … ATTENTION''

Utakata revint à la réalité et esquiva le pied qui l'aurait écrasé. Il se releva et souffla dans son appareil à faire des bulles. Une multitude de petites bulles de savon en sortirent. Ces bulles n'arrivèrent pas jusqu'à l'adversaire du jinchuuriki, car ce dernier utilisa une technique katon pour les détruire. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard. Après quoi, l'homme éclata de rire, son rire était incontrôlé, son rire était effrayant, et pourtant familier. Il joignit les mains.

-Yoton, soufflement volcanique.

Un jet de lave se dirigea vers lui. Après l'avoir esquivé, Utakata fut pris d'un doute, il savait que l'un des shinobis de Némésis avait cette vitesse et ses sorts de Yoton, néanmoins, cet homme ne ressemblait pas du tout au shinobi en question. Il souffla des bulles de nouveau qu'encore une fois le ninja esquiva.

''Vous êtes plongé dans un genjutsu.'' Fit Rokubi

''Je me disais que je connaissais un ninja qui maitrisait la lave et qui allait vite'' répondit sarcastiquement Utakata.

Soudain, Utakata et son adversaire eurent tous deux une sensation d'engourdissement. Puis la pièce disparut, et les deux hommes se trouvèrent dans une grande salle avec deux énormes créatures enchainées derrière est là. L'adversaire d'Utakata était… Roshi. Restait à savoir comment se faisait-il que les deux shinobis s'en soient retrouvés là, à se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Mais Rokubi avait déjà apporté un élément de réponse. Un genjutsu était probable, mais il ne pouvait y avoir que ça. Roshi et Utakata n'était pas entrés dans la même tour. Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver au même endroit ? Cela restait un mystère.

-Heureusement que le genjutsu n'atteigne pas les gens en état de transe de bijuu, fit Utakata.

-Nous sommes baignés dans le chakra de bijuu. Il faudrait un genjutsu capable d'influencer les démons à queues eux-mêmes pour nous atteindre ici. Confirma Roshi

-Et ça n'existe pas…

-Si, il y en a un… Mais je doute qu'il soit ici. Mais bref, passons cela et trouvons un moyen de s'en sortir. En même temps, ce sera facile vu que nous savons que c'est un genjutsu. Non, la difficulté, ce sera de prévenir les autres.

-Commençons par rompre le genjutsu sur nous. On va se transmettre du chakra mutuellement.

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur transe. Ils étaient l'un face à l'autre. Utakata posa sa main sur l'épaule de Roshi et lui insuffla du chakra. Le ninja de la lave fit de même. Les deux hommes étaient libérés, mais ils ne comptaient pas rester là à attendre leurs compagnons. Ils s'engagèrent vers le deuxième étage.

A ce deuxième étage, justement, se trouvaient Jukyoku et Kotura, les deux pseudo-jinchurikis de Kusa. Mais ils ne se battaient pas. Il faut se dire que le nourrisson qui a reçu le sceau qui a fait de lui un pseudo jinchuriki est capable de reconnaitre une personne ayannt subi la même opération. Cela fasait que les deux pseudo-jinchurikis s'étaient reconnus et ne comptaient pas s'attaquer. Mais ils n'avaient pas localisés ceux qui menaient la danse. Ceux qui leur avaient jeté le genjutsu se trouvaient quelque part, mais il ne savait pas où.

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent les deux vrais jinchurikis, Utakata et Roshi. Ils virent deux personnes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues. Ils s'étaient libérés du genjutsu du premier étage, mais il leur apparaissait maintenant qu'il y en avait un à chaque étage. Les deux jinchurikis le rompirent comme ils l'avaient déjà fait. Puis, Roshi, profitant de sa vitesse, libéra Jukyoku et Kotura avant que ces derniers n'arrivent à l'attaquer. Les deux pseudo-jinchurikis se regardèrent, et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Suivant le mouvement du ninja d'Iwa, et du ninja de Kiri, Jukyoku et Kotura s'engagèrent avec eux vers le troisième étage.

Différence profonde entre les deux premiers étages et le troisième, quand les quatres ninjas pénétrèrent dedans, ils virent Eiji et Sanshiryu. Il n'y avait visiblement pas de genjutsu dans cet salle. Mais les deux ninjas ne remarquèrent pas d'abord l'arrivée de leurs compagnons. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose quand soudainement, Eiji appela Sanshiryu.

-Je l'ai trouvé, fit Eiji

-Allons-y,, répondit Sanshiryu

Les quatre s'approchèrent, dévoilant leur présence. Les deux ninjas ne furent pas plus étonnés que ça de voir que ceux qui étaient sensé être entré dans des tours différentes soient là. A priori, ils savaient quelque chose, mais avant qu'on ait pu leur demander quoique ce soit, Eiji et Sanshiryu s'attrapèrent la main et ils firent de même avec leur compagnon. Il y eut une sort d'éclair blanc, et les six atterrirent dans la plaine autour de Kusa. Là se trouvaient six personnes encapuchonnées. Sanshiryu s'avança.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes les gardiens des tours, firent les six d'une seule voix. Finalement, vous avez tout découvert.

-Oui, vous avez des sceaux inspirés de celui du quatrième hokage. Vous nous avez téléporté dans une seule et même tour pour que l'n s'entretue mais vous avez fait une erreur. Vous avez laissé un parchemin de télé transport pour revenir dans la tour. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que nous pourrions le localiser.

-Bon exposé de la chose, firent les six, en montrant deux parchemins. Voici les sceaux que vous êtes venus chercher. Mais il faudra nous battre pour les avoir.

-Bon, on va se débarrasser de vous rapidement, fit Sanshiryu, en se tournant vers son groupe. Que tous ceux qui ont un pouvoir de destruction important se mettent avec moi. On va en finir rapidement.

Il entama une série de mudra, et tapa du pied.

-Katon, la lande enflammée.

L'herbe de la prairie s'embrasa comme une trainé de poudre avant d'entourer les adversaires de Némésis. Mais trois d'entre eux éteignirent les flammes avec des technique suiton. Roshi se concentra et l'aura du démon gorille à quatre queues se mit à briller autour de lui. Il rugit et la terre se mit à se tordre pour créer une sorte de cratère. Les six voulurent utiliser des techniques doton pour stopper le phénomène mais Eiji, accompagné de Kotura et Jukyoku, les attaquait au corps à corps. Utakata se contentait de rassembler son chakra en vue d'une technique dévastatrice propre à son bijuu.

Roshi posa la main contre le cratère qu'il avait formé et lui injecta du chakra Yoton. Aussitôt, il y eut un grondement et la température monta rapidement. Une gerbe de lave fut éjectée du dessus du cratère. Le ninja des laves méritait son surnom. Il avait déclenché une véritable éruption volcanique. Eiji utilisa un kunai pour couper un tendon d'un des deux ninjas encapuchonnés qui l'affrontaient, puis s'écarta du lieu de l'affrontement.

Jukyoku et Kotura utilisèrent leur immense réserve de chakra pour se protéger. Et quatre des six s'écartèrent de la trajectoire que suivait la lave qui commençait à couler. Les deux derniers étant celui au tendon coupé, et un autre que Jukyoku avait assommé. Ces deux là moururent, calcinés par la lave incandescente qui les avait atteints.

Ceux qui restèrent attaquèrent Roshi, mais Utakata créa alors, à l'aide de son chakra accumulé, une gigantesque bulle d'eau électrifiée, qui se mit à descendre en direction des quatres envahisseurs des tours. Ces derniers s'écartèrent de la trajectoire, sauf un. Celui-là s'était écarté dans une autre direction que celle de ses camarades. Et il s'était retrouvé en face à face avec … Sanshiryu. Ce dernier avait passé une main devant ses yeux, et croisa le regard de celui qui avait eu le malheur de s'approcher de lui. L'effet fut immédiat car il mourut automatiquement, pendant que Sanshiryu tombait à terre, éprouvé par l'effort.

Utakata utilisa une technique suiton, la vague du chaos, qui toucha un adversaire de plus. Quant à Roshi, il utilisa une technique raiton, le cri divin, pour en finir avec celui-là.

N'en restait plus que deux, qui, comprenant qu'ils ne gagneraient pas, voulurent s'enfuir. Mais Kotura et Jukyoku jaillirent de la lave incandescente, et rattrapèrent les fuyards. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à les tuer, ces derniers ne cherchant même pas à résister. Une fois ceci fait, les ninjas de Némésis et les deux pseudo-jinchurikis se rassemblèrent.

-Je crois que je vais aller chercher notre chef, fit Kotura.

-Nous, fit Eiji, je pense qu'on devrait utiliser le parchemin de téléport…pour retourner au tour et voir si d'autres ont besoin d'assistance. Voyons voir si le sort est d'accord. Si face, on y va.

Il lança une pièce en l'air et la rattrapa. Il montra le résultat qui était… face. Il sourit et se dirigea vers le parchemin qui l'avait conduit ici. Sanshiryu, avant de partir, alla voir près d'un cadavre. Et prit les deux parchemins et les détruisit à l'aide d'une technique katon.

Les parchemins enlevés, Sanshiryu se dirigea vers Eiji et les autres qui l'attendaient. Et ils revinrent tous, si ce n'est Kotura, dans les tours. Jukyoku, aussitôt arrivé, partit vers des grottes où il voulait vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun villageois.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous

Nouveau chapitre, et la dernière des tours...

* * *

><p>Naruto 21 : Cinquième tour : Le chemin de l'hérédité<p>

Les quatre derniers membres de Némésis, à savoir Yagura, Naruto, Han et Yugito, attendaient devant la porte de la tour centrale. Cette dernière était la plus imposante des constructions du village entier, que ce soit par sa largeur ou par sa hauteur. Néanmoins, les quatre shinobis qui attendaient à son pied n'étaient pas impressionnés, en effet, ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer des créatures de taille impressionnantes.

-Ils en mettent du temps, s'impatienta Yagura toujours caché sous sa cape.

-Hm, ils doivent monter tous les étages, fit Han, et vaincre leurs ennemis.

- Déjà une demi-heure que nous attendons, dit Naruto, quand donc saurons-nous qu'ils ont réussi à enlever les sceaux ?

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que la porte brilla d'une étrange lueur trois fois mais ne s'ouvrit pas.

-Bon, on le sait maintenant. fit Yugito

-Mais elle n'est pas ouverte. dit Naruto

-Hm, intervint Han, trois lueurs pour quatre parchemins à enlever. L'un d'entre eux à échouer.

-Néanmoins, elle est peut-être assez affaiblie. Fit Naruto .

Il invoqua un clone et tendit la main vers ce dernier et commença à réunir du chakra dans le creux de sa main que le clone modelait afin qu'il tourne. Naruto se précipita alors vers la porte et donna un coup de paume, celle où se trouvait le chakra, sur ce qui l'empêchait de passer. La porte vola en éclat. Naruto sourit et fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre et il s'engouffra dans un corridor drapé de teinture noire. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que des flèches sortirent d'ouverture dans le mur. Il y a deux ans, Naruto se serait jeté à terre pour essayer d'éviter, mais il avait changé. Il attrapa la première flèche au vol, puis il étendit une main. Un voile de chakra rouge se matérialisa et arrêta les autres projectiles. Naruto brisa la flèche qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et continua d'avancer. Il arriva alors à l'escalier. Lui et ses compagnons s'y engagèrent, mais quand Naruto marcha sur la 6e marche, les murs se mirent à bouger et à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre

-Hm, cette tour est truffée de pièges, remarqua Han, mais nous avons un but à accomplir. Dépêchons-nous !

Une grande quantité de vapeur se dégagea de l'appareil accroché au dos du jinchuriki de Gobi. Elle s'agglutina sur les murs et, sur un mudra de Han, elle se condensa, devenant un rempart solide entravant le rapprochement des murs.

-Hm, dépêchons-nous, répéta Han, je vais sans doute avoir besoin de mon chakra. Plus vite nous serons passés, moins j'en aurais à dépenser.

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage. Le sol était recouvert de graviers, mais il n'y avait personne. La porte qui menait au second escalier était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Naruto embrassa du regard la pièce et fit signe aux autres de passer.

Alors que les trois autres avaient commencé à gravir l'escalier, Naruto voulut y accéder, mais une porte descendit du plafond et bloqua l'accès. Le faucon s'envola de l'épaule de Naruto et réussit à passer de l'autre coté. Les trois shinobis pestèrent :

-Que fait-on ? fit Yugito

-On continue jusqu'en haut, fit Yagura, Naruto saura, je pense, se débrouiller. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le gosse faiblard d'il y a deux ans, enfin, je l'espère pour lui. Son piaf va l'attendre ici.

Han acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur ascension.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était coincé au premier étage quand un jeune homme apparut, d'environ vingt ans, aux yeux gris, aux cheveux châtains. Entièrement vêtu de violet, des yeux étaient peint en motif sur les manches, ainsi que deux grands yeux, l'un sur le ventre, l'autre sur le dos.

-Je me nomme Suppaï Kanshou. Je suis ici pour t'empêcher de passer.

-Fais comme tu veux, mes compagnons sont passés et ils sont autrement plus puissants que moi.

-Mais … je pensais que tu étais le meneur.

-C'est exact, mais pas le plus fort.

-D'accord, je vois. Mais faible ou pas, tu n'en restes pas moins un ennemi, non ?

-On peut le dire comme ça.

-Donc, en garde.

-En me parlant, tu perds ton temps. En me combattant, tu perds la vie.

- Quelle présomption.

Suppaï prit un des graviers au sol. Le gravier devint noir

-Qu'est-ce que….. fit Naruto

-Mon don héréditaire, bien sur. Je peux imprégner tout minerai de mon chakra. Le minerai devient noir. Après quoi, si quelqu'un le touche, le minerai est absorbé et il me permet de savoir où se trouve celui qui l'a absorbé, quelque soit la distance qui nous sépare. Mieux, je peux élargir mon champ de vision à environ deux cents mètres autour de la personne et même montrer ce que je vois à d'autres. Cerise sur le gâteau, une fois que le minerai est chargé et absorbé, je peux le repérer tant que son absorbeur ou moi sommes vivants.

-Un don parfait pour l'espionnage, remarqua Naruto.

Suppai sourit, et fit tomber le gravier. Il joignit aussitôt les mains :

-Raiton, loup foudroyant !

Un canidé, fait de foudre fonça vers Naruto. Ce dernier dégaina son sabre

-Futon, vent tailladant !

Le chakra futon, préalablement chargé dans le sabre, se déchargea en une lame d'air qui élimina le cabot. Naruto rangea son sabre et courut vers Suppai pour lui donner un coup de poing. Ce dernier arrêta l'attaque avec sa paume et contre-attaqua aussi sec. Le coup de pied qu'il envoya fit valser Naruto à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le possesseur de Kyubi se réceptionna sans mal. Il ferma les yeux.

''Donne –moi du chakra, Kyubi''

Une aura orangé entoura Naruto. Il écarta les mains. Et l'aura se détacha de son corps. Naruto referma les mains et le chakra se condensa en une petite boule. Le ninja renard fit un cercle du doigt et la boule devint cercle. Il lança un shuriken et du cercle, ce furent des dizaines de projectiles de chakra qui jaillirent. Suppaï les évita tous .Le tir s'arrêta quand le chakra du cercle fut complètement consommé. Naruto prit son glaive et fit une croix avec ses deux lames. Une croix de vent se dégagea de l'association des deux armes et se dirigea vers Suppai lacérant les soies et les murs. Mais quand celui-ci fut touché, il se dissipa en un éclat de foudre. Suppai fit alors le signe du tigre.

-Katon, technique de la balsamine !

De multiples petites boules de feu se dirigèrent en direction de Naruto. Ce dernier sortit d'une de ses sacoches un rouleau sue lequel étaient inscrits des symboles Il l'ouvrit :

-Fuinjutsu, libération de l'eau !

Une énorme gerbe d'eau sortit du parchemin. Naruto concentra une très grande quantité de chakra :

-Futon, la colère d'Eole !

Une fantastique bourrasque se dirigea vers Suppai. Elle amplifia les flammes. Et ce fut un gigantesque brasier qui s'écrasa sur le ninja au don héréditaire. Quand le feu s'éteignit, ce ne fut pas cependant un cadavre carbonisé que vit Naruto, mais une boule de fer, qui s'ouvrit, laissant voir Suppai, essoufflé mais globalement indemne.

-C'est génial d'affronter quelqu'un comme toi. Je ne m'amuse pas autant d'habitude.

-Nous sommes de puissance égale. A ceci près que j'ai le bijuu Kyubi en moi. Abandonne et je saurais me montrer magnanime.

-Désolé, mais quand bien même la défaite est assurée, je me battrais.

-Es-tu effrayé par la menace que représente le bijuu en moi ?

-Pourquoi avoir peur ? Il est scellé, il ne peut pas m'atteindre. La seule personne qui me fait peur, c'est toi. Après tout, tu vas peut-être me tuer.

Naruto sourit. Il se recouvrit d'une gangue de chakra orangé, mais il ne s'en défit pas, cette fois. Suppai le fixait, quand le ninja renard disparut du champ de vision de ce dernier. Il réapparut derrière lui, lui donna un coup de poing qui fit courber l'échine à Suppai. Il en donna un autre, que Suppai réussit à éviter, du moins en partie. Le chakra autour du poing se détacha pour frapper le ninja. En se relevant, Suppai utilisa de nouveau un katon, mais les flammes ne purent passer l'enveloppe de chakra. Naruto arriva devant lui, le saisit à la gorge et le souleva de terre. Il prit son glaive et l'appuya sur la gorge de Suppai.

-Maintenant, c'est terminé.

-Il t'a fallu pas plus de trois minutes pour passer d'un combat équilibré à un massacre.

-Je te l'ai dit. Nous sommes de même puissance, sauf que j'ai Kyubi en moi. Autant dire qu'on n'a pas la même puissance du tout.

-Le démon renard ? Ha ha ha, la bonne blague. C'est terminé effectivement. Vas-y, tue-moi.

-Tu ne t'accroches pas à la vie ?

-J'ai perdu, et je ne manquerai à personne. Je n'ai ni famille, ni ami. Et la seule chose pour laquelle je vivais, défendre cet endroit, est perdu.

-Oui, dans ce cas, je devrais en finir.

-Devrais ?

-Un type comme toi, c'est très utile et ça ne courre pas les rues. Ce serait du gâchis de te tuer. D'autant plus que tu es le dernier de ton clan, si tu n'as plus de famille. Ce serait vraiment idiot d'en finir. Donc voici mon alternative. Tu rejoins mon groupe.

-Pardon ?

-Basé sur les jinchurikis, donc des parias de la société, mon groupe se nomme Némésis et j'en suis le chef. Viens avec nous, ou meurs.

-Le choix est tout trouvé. J''accepte de te rejoindre. Mais penses-tu pouvoir me faire confiance ?

-Notre groupe contient tellement de gars terrifiants que seul un fou pourrait nous trahir.

Naruto lâcha Suppai, qui s'écroula à terre. Il se releva prestement et s'inclina.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis ton subordonné. Ordonne et j'exécute. J'ai une dette envers toi, et je compte bien la racheter.

-Bien, viens maintenant.

-Euh… Puis savoir ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto s'avança vers la porte donnant sur l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Il sortit un rouleau et joignit les mains. La porte se teinta de bleu, qui se dissipa, semblant entrer dans le rouleau. Naruto prit alors son sabre et fendit la porte, libérant ainsi son faucon qui s'installa sur son épaule.

-Ou sont les prisonniers ?

-Au sous-sol. Pourquoi ?

-On y va.

Tout au long de ce combat, Yagura, Yugito et Han s'étaient dirigé vers les étages supérieurs. Esquivant flèches, fosses à piques et autres pièges meurtriers, ils atteignirent le deuxième étage.

-Avanç…. Commença Yagura avant d'esquiver un jet de flamme.

Un homme apparut et les attaqua. Han évita tous les coups, quant à Yugito, elle attrapa le bras de l'homme .

-Passez devant ! cria t-elle.

Les deux shinobis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils passèrent rapidement la pièce et prirent l'escalier.

-Je suiiiiiiiiiiiiis… commença l'homme.

-Désolé, mais pas la peine de me dire ton nom, je ne me souviens pas de ceux que je tue.

Et elle assena un coup de poing qui fut paré. Elle joignit la main, imitée par l'homme dont elle ignorait toujours le nom.

-Hahahaha, tu ne te défends pas mal du touuuuut. Mais pour m'affronter, il faut être plus fooooooort.

-Ca te donne un air passablement con d'allonger les voyelles.

-Je ne suis pas coooooooon , juste un peu spéciaaaaaal. Mon nooooooooom est Kichigai Maigo.

Yugito n'attendit pas que l'homme ait fini sa phrase. Elle se dirigea vers lui. L'homme parut contrarié qu'elle n'ait pas de réaction à l'entente de son nom. Il joignit les mains, et le feu de sa prmière attaque se dirigea vers la jinchuriki de Nibi. Cette dernière sentitune menace dans son dos et vit les flammes se rapprocher d'elle. Elle esquiva, et lança des kunais vers Kichigai. Ce dernier fit un simple mouvement de main et les flammes se placèrent devant lui, faisant fondre le métal des armes. Une rapide analyse de la situation permit à Yugito de comprendre que son adversaire avait un pouvoir héréditaire, et qu'il pouvait contrôler les flammes grâce à son chakra et il était capable d'en produire. Un expert en suiton aurait sans doute été plus avantagé, mais Yugito ne maitrisait pas le Suiton. Elle devrait donc se débrouiller pour parer les flammes le mieux qu'elle pourrait.

Le feu de nouveau fonça vers elle. Apparemment, son adversaire ne savait pas utiliser autre chose que le katon, et cela c'était une bonne nouvelle. Cela était la plus logique des issues, ill ne pouvait pas utiliser le suiton de peur de perdre les flammes. Quant aux quatre autres éléments, il ne pouvait pas les utiliser, si ce n'est le katon, car ne connaissant pas les capacités de son adversaire, il y avait un risque important de contre. Et le katon était une exception car il le maitrisait totalement au sens propre du terme.

Yugito comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour elle de l'emporter. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sous l'impulsion du chakra, et elle se métamorphosa en chat à deux queues. L'homme leva les sourcils

-Tu crois me faire peuuuuuuuur ? fit-il, un genjutsuuuuuuuu ne marchera paaaasaaas.

Kichigai ignorait visiblement qu'il avait devant lui le biju à deux queues, Nekomata. A l'intérieur de l'esrit de Yugito, son bijuu conjurait son réceptacle de le faire se battre. Il avait envi d'éliminer lui-même le fou qui ignorait la dangerosité de son être. Après quelques échanges mentaux, Yugito convint que son but était d'éliminer l'homme et elle accepta de laisser la place à son bijuu. Les yeux de la forme bijuu de Yugito, c'est-à-dire un immense chat à deux queues fait de flammes bleu, brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine. La femme de Kumo avait laissé place à son compagnon intérieur. Celui avait une capacité spéciale que beaucoup de monde ignorait. Il attrapa Kichigai avant que ce dernier ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Et le bijuu avala son adversaire.

Aussitôt, Nibi et Kichigai se trouvèrent dans une salle de vide où la seule couleur, qui régnait, était le violet. L'homme étaait abasourdi par le tour que prenait son combat. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un genjutsu de ce niveau, et pour cause, ce n'en était pas un.

-Tu es surpris, n'est-ce-pas ? fit le démon d'une voix cruelle. Pas la peine de poser des questions, je vais tout t'expliquer. Premièrment, je ne suis pas une illusion mais un bijuu. Celui de la mort, Nekomata. Et la technique que je viens d'utiliser se nomme « l'aval de la mort ». C'est une bataille psychologique. Si tu gagnes, tu ressortiras d'ici indemne et nous pourrons reprendre la bataille physique. Sinon, ton esprit sera annihilé et je me chargerai de faire disparaitre ton corps.

-En quoiiiiiiii ça consiiiiiiiiiste ?

-Un simple combat de corps à corps…fit le bijuu

Nibi abattit sa patte avant droite sur Kichigai qui évita de justesse. Le ninja contrôleur de flammes, chercha à s'enfuir mais il était poursuivi par un démon à deux queues dans un espace fermé. Le chat transperça Kichigai d'un coup de queue, le tuant sur le coup. Le corps du ninja tomba à terre.

-Un simple combat de corps à corps…fit le bijuu.

Nibi faucha la terre d'une de ses queues. Kichigai, qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être encore en vie, esquiva instinctivement. Le bijuu le regarda d'un air menaçant. Il poussa un rugissement et des mains sortirent du sol. Ces mains violettes étaient plus fortes que Kichigai, qui essayait de se débattre. Malheureusement pour lui, deux mains lui brisèrent le cou.

-Un simple combat de corps à corps…fit le bijuu.

-Stoooooop, fit Kichigai, que se passe t-il ? Je meurs et revis. Et en quoiiiiiiiiiiii un coooorps à cooooorps est un combat psychologique ?

-Tu avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas. Mais ça a marché.

-Noooooon, ce ne peut paaaas être du genjutsuuuuu…, fit Kichigai, comprenant instantanément de quoi il était question.

-Bien deviné, mais trop tard.

Le corps de Kichigai était resté imobile dans le monde réel à la merci de Yugito. Celle-ci prit un kunai et trancha la gorge de Kichigai et pour faire bonne mesure lui enfonça l'arme dans le cœur. Puis elle joignit les mains.

-Katon, embrasement illusoire.

Le corps prit feu et se consuma rapidement. Yugito regarda un flacon qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Dedans se trouvait un liquide rouge et épais, du sang, prélevé par Yugito afin de pouvoir se renseigner sur les pouvoirs héréditaires de son défunt adversaire.

-Enfin, nous sommes au troisième étage, fit Yagura.

-Hm, Yagura, tu as remarqué ?

-Oui, il y a un truc pas logique. Puisqu'on est au dernier étage, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait un escalier pour monter au bout de la pièce ?

-Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas le dernier étage. Fit un homme roux, au visage allongé, à la carrure peu impressionnante et aux yeux verts, qui était assis dans l'ombre de la pièce.

-Dans ce cas, on passe, fit Yagura.

Han et lui se précipitèrent vers l'escalier, mais si lui passa, Han se sentit tiré en arrière. La porte se referma.

-Et merde, jura Yagura, bon, tant pis, va falloir que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas tuer mon adversaire. Dire que je comptais sur Han pour me tempérer.

De l'autre coté de la porte, l'homme roux riait.

-Eh bien alors, pas capable de faire trois pas ?

-Hm, tu as un pouvoir héréditaire ? Lequel ?

-Eh bien, je peux tout attirer et tout repousser de moi. Je suis Hanzo Kozaji.

Han ne dit pas un mot et envoya un kunai à son adversaire. Le kunai fut repoussé par une force invisible. Le possesseur de Gobi se sentit soulevé du sol, et fut propulsé contre le mur. Puis vers le plafond et enfin vers le sol.

Hanzo le regardait, sans que le moindre sentiment transparaisse sur son visage. Il était néanmoins très concentré sur Han. Trop concentré car il ne sentit pas l'amas de vapeur qui s'accumulait derrière lui. Il le remarqua néanmoins quand il se dirigea vers lui. S'écartant brusquement, il réussit à l'éviter et, de rage, il attira Han, prêt à l'embrocher sur un kunai. Mais la vapeur rattrapa Han.

''Tu te prends une sacrée rouste, ça ne te ressemble pas'' fit une voix dans sa tête.

''Hm, j'ai commis au moins une erreur. Il ne peut pas tout repousser, ni attirer. Il a bien un don de télépathie, mais agissant uniquement sur les métaux. L'armure dont je suis vêtu en fait pour moi un adversaire peu enviable. Hm, tu n'es pas d'accord ?''

''Cette armure est essentielle, pourtant. Mais n'oublie ce que nous avons appris pendant ces deux années. Que dirais-tu de passer au « gogyou gappei no shuhou » ? ''

''Hm, autant que possible, j'aimerais éviter de dévoiler mes pouvoir et la maitrise de ce pouvoir est….''

''Tu peux utiliser le « gogyou gappei no shohou » sans user de mon chakra. Ainsi, tu montreras tes techniques, certes, mais un niveau incomparable de celui que l'on peut normalement atteindre''

''Hm, on va faire comme ça. Allons-y Gobi ''

Ce dialogue n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Han ferma les yeux. Il réunit ses deux mains :

-Futton, brume envahissante !

L'appareil dans le dos de Han se mit de nouveau à produire de la brume. Brume qui se répandit dans toute la pièce, diminuant la visibilité des deux shinobis. Hanzo sentit ses vêtements se gorger d'eau et s'alourdir. Il utilisa son chakra pour élargir sa sphère de contrôle du métal, et fit de grands mouvements avec les bras. Ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer valdinguer Han. La voix de ce dernier résonna alors :

-Yoton, dissolution monstrueuse.

Une substance visqueuse atteint Hanzo à la jambe et commença à le ronger. Il se retint de crier. La voix de Han lui fit mal au crâne :

-Futton, brume acide !

Et la technique commença à lui ronger ses vêtements, et à attaquer sa peau. Il se mordit le pouce :

-Invocation, le réceptacle de fer.

Une sorte de boite cubique sortit de terre et l'enveloppa, le protégeant des émanations acides de la brume. Il souffla de soulagement et prit une pilule militaire afin de récupérer le sang qu'il avait perdu. De son coté, Han était en colloque mental, de nouveau.

''Tu as usé trop de chakra, utilise le mien ''

''Hm, je ne suis pas sur ….''

''Ca suffit, ton adversaire est fort. Tu as besoin de moi pour le vaincre ''

''Hm, je savais que ce style de combat était trop dangereux ''

''Il nécessite du chakra pour produire les attaques et du chakra pour te protéger de ces attaques . Je te rappelle que c'est une technique à aire d'effet''

''Hm, très bien ''

-Futton, dissipation brumeuse.

La brume ambiante réintégra l'appareil de Han. C'est à ce moment que Hanzo décida de sortir de sa protection. Il semblait avoir récupéré un peu de force.

-Tu es très fort. Puis-je connaître ton nom ?

-Hm ,je me nomme Han.

-Tu… tu es le jinchuriki de Gobi.

-Bonne réponse, fit Han en abattant son poing dans le ventre de son adversaire.

Il avait utilisé une technique futton pour se dissimuler aux yeux de son adversaire pendant qu'un de ses clones occupait l'ennemi par un dialogue. C'était le clone donc qui avait parlé, mais c'était bien le véritable Han qui avait frappé Hanzo Kozaji. Ce dernier cracha une gerbe de sang, et reçut un deuxième coup de poing, mais cette fois-ci à la tête. Hanzo fut élevé au-dessus de terre et retomba lourdement.

Il tourna sa tête ensanglanté vers Han. Il respirait difficilement et contemplait son ennemi, gigantesque autant par la taille que par la puissance. Il balbutia quelques mots, qu'Han n'entendit pas. Le ninja à l'armure rouge se dirigea vers son ennemi. Il se baissa, et attrapa Hanzo par le cou. En se sentant soulevé de terre, Hanzo sut que c'en était fini de lui.

Néanmoins, dans un sursaut désespéré, Hanzo utilisa son don héréditaire pour repousser Han. Celui-ci fut rattrapé par de la vapeur. Hanzo eut alors l'idée qui allait le sauver. Il décida d'utiliser son pourvoir pour broyer son adversaire dans sa propre armure. Mais alors qu'il allait mettre son plan à exécution, il se rendit compte que son pouvoir ne marchait plus. Il remarqua alors que Han était recouvert d'une aura de chakra blanc, et il comprit. Le chakra du bijuu interférait. Il avait perdu. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de battre son adversaire. Affronter un jinchuriki ? Quelle bonne blague, c'était suicidaire. Heureusement, pour lui, Hanzo avait un moyen de fuite.

-Les murs sont en aciers. Tu peux te faire une issue de secours. Intervint Han comme s'il lisait les pensées de ton adversaire. Mais tu n'as pas le temps. Je peux te tuer avant. Et tu le sais. Mais, je suis prêt à t'épargner et à te laisser fuir.

-En échange de quoi ? fit Hanzo qui n'osait pas en croire sa chance.

-Eh bien, deux choses, la première, quelque soit la situation, évite le combat contre mon organisation, Némésis, et deuxièmement, si un jour, tu me tenais à ta merci, n'oublie pas ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. File, ce n'est pas parce que je peux tuer que j'aime ça.

Hanzo resta quelques minutes, éberlué. Mais il profita de la chance qu'on lui donnait. Il n'oublierait pas cette dette.

Yagura avait atteint le sommet de la tour. Il était au dernier étage. Toujours drapé de sa cape, il vit qu'un homme le regardait depuis une table qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cet homme avait les cheveux bleus et les yeux jaunes. Il avait face à lui sur la table, une partie d'échec entamée. L'homme avait l'air surpris de voir quelqu'un en face de lui. De surpris, il devint furieux. Et il se leva, renversant l'échiquier.

-Qui es-tu ? Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Yagura ne répondit pas. Il avait décidé d'en finir vite, très vite. Il prit un kunai d'une main, et le lança sur son adversaire. De son autre main, en revanche, il composait des mudras. Cela était une prouesse spécifique de Kiri, son apprentissage était réservé à l'ordre des sept épéistes, aux kages et aux jinchurikis. Et eux-mêmes se devaient d'apprendre cela à leurs héritiers. C'était le précédent kage qui avait appris cet art à Yagura. Et Yagura avait lui aussi transmis cet art. A une personne qui devait lui succéder en cas de mort subite de sa part.

En tout cas, cette prouesse se faisait généralement dans le but de surprendre ses adversaires et ainsi les tuer rapidement. Une méthode créée par Mizukage le 1er, une personne impitoyable. Et c'était le 4e mizukage, non moins impitoyable, qui l'utilsait aujourd'hui.

Il s'avérait que l'homme qui avait été attaqué par Yagura savait cela. Il savait cela car il avait été un proche du quatrième mizukage. Seulement, il avait trahi. Pour de l'argent, il avait bafoué les lois édictées par le quatrième. Et le quatrième ne pardonnait pas quand il y avait trahison. Alors qu'il avait été jeté en prison, et qu'il attendait son exécution, le quatrième fut renversé, et lui fut gracié. Il partit alors pour chercher fortune ailleurs, car personne au village à un ancien proche du quatrième. ET cet homme s'appelait Nodo Botake, et s'il avait été un des préférés du quatrième mizukage.

Nodo attrapa le kunai au vol, et contempla la main qui faisait les mudras. Il n'avait pas peur… il pensait que son ancien maître était mort. Mais il se trompait.

-Suiton, souffle aqueux, fit Yagura.

Il souffla et une immense quantité d'eau jaillit de sa bouche. Nodo eut le temps de faire le mudra du serpent.

-Doton, mur de boue.

Le sol se mua pour créer un mur, qui empêcha l'eau de passer. Yagura avait reconnu son ancien subordonné. Il ne ressentait aucun sentiment. Il ne se souciait plus de cet homme. Par contre, il se souvenait qu'il l'avait condamné à mort. Et puisque Nodo était encore vivant, la sentence n'avait pas été appliquée. Il fallait remédier à cela. Yagura prit son baton de combat dans son dos. Ce bâton, qui était plus épais d'un coté que d'un autre et qui comportait des crochets à chaque extrémité, avait une fleur de lotus accrochée sur la partie la plus épaisse.

Yagura prit donc le bâton, par la partie la moins épaisse, et détruisit le mur de terre qui le séparait de son adversaire. Celui-ci reconnut le bâton, et malgré la cape, il sut qui était vraiment son adversaire. Nodo lança un regard vers Yagura

-Es-tu Yagura, 4e mizukage du village de Kiri ?

Yagura répondit en ôtant sa cape. Nodo blêmit, mais se ressaisit bien vite… Il avait son pouvoir héréditaire et il était devenu plus fort que la dernière fois. Il rassembla son chakra et son pouvoir convertit son chakra en…lenteur. Tel était le pouvoir de Nodo, toute personne qu'il touchait lorsqu'il employait son pouvoir ne voyait sa vitesse divisée par deux, et bien évidemment, s'il touchait la même personne plusieurs fois les effets se cumulaient.

-Nodo, fit la voix de Yagura, j'ai une question…

-La… Laquelle ? fit en déglutissant l'homme de Kiri.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore vivant ?

Yagura rangea son bâton dans son dos. Il connaissait les capacités de Nodo et il avait trouvé une parade. Yagura avait, durant tout le temps où il avait été enfermé dans sa bulle d'éternité, élaboré la théorie de plusieurs techniques utilisables seulement par un jinchuriki parfait de Sanbi, et il avait eu le temps de maitriser tellement cette théorie, qu'avec son génie naturel, il n'avait eu aucun mal à assimiler la pratique. Il joignit les mains, et se retrouva devant Sanbi. Il toucha la peau de son démon et ferma les yeux.

-Ninpo, art des bijuu, l'armure de Sanbi !

Ce fut alors que Yagura fut recouvert d'une sorte d'armure qui englobait tout son corps. Seul un œil était visible. On pouvait constater une similitude profonde entre Yagura sous cette forme et sous sa forme de bijuu complet, la première étant juste à échelle humaine, et sous une forme humanoide. Nodo comprit de suite que cette technique avait donné à son ancien maitre l'épiderme de Sanbi, plus résistant que le diamant. Il utilisa une technique doton qui fit apparaitre une lance de terre chargée de transpercer ses adversaires. Ce fut la lance qui se brisa en touchant Yagura. Alors Nodo toucha Yagura avant que celui-ci ait été assez rapide. Puis Nodo ouvrit une brêche dans le mur, en pierre contrairement à celui de l'étage précédent, et abandonna son poste pour fuir.

-Vous êtes plus puissant qu'avant, maitre mizukage, mais vous n'aurez pas la chance de m'attraper.

-Tu m'as appelé Mizukage… Me considérerais-tu encore comme le chef de Kiri ?

-Même si vous avez été renversé, vous n'êtes pas mort. Oficieusement, on ne peut que vous considérez comme le kage légitime.

-Bien…

Yagura concentra son chakra et commença à se défaire du pouvoir héréditaire. Mais Nodo disparut dans la brêche avant que le possesseur de Sanbi ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Yagura retrouva sa mobilité habituelle. Enervé d'avoir perdu la trace de celui qui avait fui un combat perdu d'avance, il lacéra les murs, brisa la table, et poussa un rugissement en annulant sa technique. Il regarda d'un air mauvais le trou où Nodo, ancien subordonné, avait abandonné son poste, comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec lui. Nodo, de nouveau, s'était enfui.

Il s'était enfui. Cette pensée mettait en rage Yagura . C'est bien simple, l'ancien mizukage, quatrième du nom fulminait. Mais se contenant, il se dit qu'il avait néanmoins réussi à atteindre son but, vu qu'il avait chassé de Kusa, le boss de l'organisation qui s'y était installé.

Il tourna le dos à la salle dévastée et repartit vers la sortie.


	7. Chapter 7

Nouveau chapitre...

Réponse habituel au com...

Clément33, tu dis que ça ressemble à un rpg? Etrange, mais en tout cas, c'est pas volontaire. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer ce qui te fais dire ça, stp^^?

dj, ça reste à voir ce "nouveau membre"^^.

Merci à vous deux^^.

* * *

><p>Naruto 22 : L'arrêt du combat.<p>

Une écrasante victoire, c'est ainsi que l'on pouvait qualifier l'assaut des tours. Un sceau sur quatre à peine n'avait pas été activé, mais cela n'avait pas eu de conséquence sur la progression sur la cinquième tour, la porte ayant été suffisamment affaibli pour être détruite par le rasengan de Naruto. Mais maintenant, il n'est pas vrai de dire que Némésis en a terminé avec Kusa. Certains membres de cette organisation trouvèrent en effet de précieuses informations lors de leurs combats. Et c'est ainsi que chacun avait maintenant quelque chose à accomplir. Chacun, le mot est fort, car en fait seule une poignée d'entre eux avait réellement quelque chose de plus ou moins à accomplir. Les autres devaient attendre devant la porte de Kusa

Shogorai, après avoir fait signe à ceux qui étaient avec lui d'aller près de la tour principale afin de pouvoir retrouver les autres, se dirigea vers les grottes où, selon Anzu l'épéiste, se terraient les habitants de Kusa. Après cinq minutes de marche, il atteignit une clairière qui donnait sur des montagnes, et sur les grottes qu'il cherchait. S'engageant d'un pas allègre vers la grotte , Shogorai eut la mauvaise surprise de se faire trancher en deux. Une scie circulaire avait traversée la clairière, atteignant Shogorai. N'importe qui de normalement constitué serait mort, mais Shogorai n'était pas normalement constitué, son corps notamment était principalement constitué d'eau ce qui lui permettait une liquéfaction directe et sure. Ce qui fit que la scie le traversa sans lui faire de mal. En se dirigeant vers les grottes, il actionna d'autres pièges, qui n'eurent pas plus d'effet que le premier. Quand il arriva à portée de la grotte, une flèche sortit du trou dans la montagne et l'atteignit en pleine tête, qui fut une fois de plus traversé par le projectile. Shogorai leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et attendit. Comme aucune réponse claire ne vint, il prit la parole :

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi… En fait ce serait plutôt le contraire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fit une voix venant de la caverne.

-Mon groupe et moi-même sommes venus secourir Kusa. Nous vous avons libérer de l'étreinte infernale que représentaient les tours. Nous sommes vos libérateurs dans ce monde injuste et ingrat, et…

-Arrête de te foutre de nous, tu veux ? fit la voix, devenue plus agressive.

-D'ordinaire, je ne réagis pas comme ça, mais vos pièges m'ont soulé. Je viens vous annoncer que vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, mais vous ne semblez pas me croire.

-As-tu une quelconque preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Shogorai prit sa sacoche, l'ouvrit, et en tira un rouleau, qu'il déplia sur le sol. Des sceaux multiples et compliqués ornaient le parchemin. Après s'être mordu le pouce, qui se mit à saigner, ce qui prouva aux villageois de Kusa qui avaient cru cet homme aqueux invincible qu'il pouvait saigner comme n'importe qui, il posa sa main sur le parchemin. Un objet apparut alors, mais personne,, si ce n'est Shogorai, n'aurait su dire ce que c'était, étant donné que l'objet en question était entouré de tissu bon marché. Le ninja épéiste prit l'objet et l'envoya dans la grotte.

-Enlevez le tissu, et vous aurez votre preuve.

-Mais c'est…, fit la voix après quelques minutes de silence pendant laquelle la personne qui parlait avec Shogorai depuis le début avait enlevé le tissu.

-La tête de celui qui occupait le premier étage de la tour que nous avons envahi. Celui qui a vaincu cet homme m'a dit que celui-ci se nommait Gekido Zouo.

-Hm, je crois que vous avez le droit à un peu plus de confiance, mais vous pouvez comprendre qu'une tête n'est pas suffisante pour que nous nous sentions en sécurité.

Alors que Shogorai allait protester avec véhémence, un homme arriva. Shogorai se retourna en sentant sa présence et vit avec surprise Jukyoku, le pseudo-jinchuriki. Ce dernier s'avança vers les grottes, où des exclamations de joies et de réconfort commençaient à poindre, tant la présence d'un des combattants d'élites de Kusa signifiait que Shogorai n'avait pas menti. Ce dernier sourit, haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, marchant tranquillement vers Kusa et vers Némésis.

Revenons-en à Suppai et à Naruto qui étaient descendus au rez-de-chaussée de la tour principale. Le premier guidait le second, tout en devisant gaiement en s'engageant dans un escalier où chaque marche était jonchée de graviers.

-Votre groupe est très intéressant. Et très puissant. Le bilan est de 12 victoires, deux défaites et un recrutement. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

-Deux défaites ? Mais… Mais… qui a perdu ? Est-ce que par hasard, deux de mes compagnons seraient…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase tant cette pensée lui inspirait du dégout. S'il y avait mort d''homme, c'était lui, en tant, que chef, qui en était responsable. Il baissa la tête de dépit, mais Suppai, sans se retourner le rassura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a eu aucun mort de ton coté. Apparemment, il y a eu de la traitrise dans l'air mais, je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur le sujet, moi ce qui m'impressionne, c'est que ça fait à peine vingt minutes que l'on est descendu et que les combats soient déjà terminé et qu'ils se soldent par notre défaite.

-Je vois, fit Naruto en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Donc on arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Non,moi, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Toi, j'ai des instructions à te donner.

-Laisse-moi juste t'indiquer le chemin. Nous sommes dans un grand couloir. Au bout de ce couloir, il y a un embranchement, l'un mène à une fosse pleine de pics, et autre horreurs dans ce genre. L'autre te mènera à un autre embranchement. Là, il te faudra prendre à droite. Tu atteindras à ce moment les cages. Tu trouveras tous ceux que tu cherches. D'ailleurs voici la clé. Fit Suppai en lui tendant un objet en métal.

-Bien, fit Naruto, maintenant, écoute-moi. Tu as retourné ta veste plutôt facilement et de ce fait, je peux te garantir que certains membres de Némésis ne verront pas d'un bon œil que tu nous rejoignes. Donc, tu vas travailler pour moi, de manière extérieure. Mon oiseau va s'envoler, et tu vas le suivre. Il te mènera dans un endroit secret où tu verras certaines choses importantes. Ces choses, tu comprendras, sont secrètes, c'est pourquoi on t'apposera un sceau pour t'empêcher de révéler quoique ce soit dessus. Simple mesure de sécurité, bien entendu. Tu garderas mon oiseau. Et au cas où nous devrions communiquer…. Utilise ton pouvoir sur moi.

Suppai acquiesça, et il prit un des graviers qui se trouvaient par terre. Le gravier devint noir. Puis Suppai prit le bras de Naruto et lui releva la manche. Il posa le gravier noir sur la peau, qui absorba littéralement le caillou.

Suppai ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, en faisant quelques mudras. Après quoi, il sourit à Naruto er lui affirma que la connexion était faite. Ce dernier hocha la tête, le faucon se détacha de son épaule et s'envola vers le haut de l'escalier. Suppai jeta derrière un dernier regard à Naruto et suivit le faucon.

Le ninja renard le regarda partir avant de se diriger vers les prisons. Quand il y arriva, il put voir qu'il s'agissait de cellules dont le métal était renforcé au chakra, ce qui empêchait, toute évasion. Naruto utilisa la clé, ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître les cellules. Ne restaient que les prisonniers, surpris de voir un inconnu leur ôter leurs chaines. Un homme dont le visage était caché dans une toile, visiblement heureux de voir Naruto, s'avança et se tourna vers ses compagnons d'infortune.

-Voici l'homme dont je vous avais parlé. Voici notre sauveur.

Des acclamations lui répondirent et tous les prisonniers se dirigèrent vers Naruto pour lui serrer la main, ou lui donner l'accolade avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Quand cet émouvante cérémonie fut terminée, il ne resta plus que le harengueur, qui tapota sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Vous avez réussi, Kyubi-sama. Fit-il, vous avez sauvé Kusa.

-Appelle-moi Naruto, Monu. Nous avons réussi, oui. Et j'espère que tu as réussi à convaincre le chef de Kusa. Tu n'étais pas sensé lui faire part de certaines informations.

-Je lui ai dit que vous étiez des shinobis valeureux. Vous avez libéré son village. Je pense qu'il vous suivra bien volontiers.

-Si tu le dis. Allons-y, il faut que je retrouve les autres.

-Naruto –sama… Merci de m'avoir libéré.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit efficace, non ? répondit le concerné dans un sourire

Les deux shinobis se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Atteignant le hall de la tour, ils croisèrent Yagura, qui n'avait pas une égratignure, Han, qui avait l'air un peu fatigué, et Yugito, qui ne semblait pas éprouvée outre-mesure. Ils atteignirent la sorite au même moment. Et quand ils eurent passé le cap de la porte, il y eut des acclamations. Tout Kusa les acclamait. Les habitants qui étaient sortis des grottes, mais aussi le chef de Kusa, qui avait été prévenu par ses pseudo-jinchurikis, et tous ceux qui s'étaient enfuis avec lui. Tout le monde criait des vivats. Les membres de Némésis qui s'occupaient des autres tours essayaient de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre leur chef. La foule décida de les laisser passer en les acclamant aussi.

Naruto soupira, il avança, et se présenta devant le chef de Kusa. Le dialogue ne fut pas entendu, mais c'était probablement de sombres questions diplomatiques. Manifestement, les deux hommes tombèrent d'accord, et le chef de Kusa invita les membres de Némésis à se reposer au château. Naruto accepta et avertit les membres de son organisation qu'il les attendait dans trois heures.

Après trois heures donc, les membres de Némésis se réunirent devant le lieu de repos où se trouvait Naruto. Ce dernier les invita à entrer dans ce qui était un salon particulier. Il y avait de la place, et chacun s'installa comme il voulait.

-Bon , d'après certaines sources, deux personnes ont perdues. Qui ?

-Moi, répondit Shogorai.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Naruto d'un ton peu amène. Un des sept épéistes du brouillard devrait être efficace.

-Peut-être, répondit Shogorai, mais pas quand son adversaire est un autre épéiste du brouillard connaissant mes capacités. Et pas la peine de me dire que l'inverse était vrai. Je te rappelle que j'étais légèrement coupé du monde durant dix ans, et que ce n'est pas durant les deux malheureuses années durant lesquelles on s'est séparé que j'ai pu me mettre à jour. Mais de toute façon, que j'ai perdu ou non, c'est pas grave vu qu'il a quand même enlevé le parchemin qui protégeait la tour.

-Très bien, fit Naruto, et le deuxième ?

-C'est moi, fit Yomika. J'ai perdu, mais il était fort. Il avait une fausse apparence qui bridait sa puissance et sa mémoire. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est le fait de m'avoir reconnu qui lui a permis de refaire surface, pour ainsi dire. Je ne pouvais pas le vaincre, il m'a battu à plates coutures, et je ne dois ma survis qu'au fait qu'un homme lui ait ordonné, par télépathie de me laisse la vie sauve.

-Qui était ton adversaire, Yomika ? demanda Naruto

-C'était le responsable du meurtre de notre famille à Thosvorn, Thosbald et moi. C'était Shinkuu surnommé Ikari Uz…

On frappa à la porte. Naruto laissa filtrer un peu de chakra de Kyubi. Une sorte de matière rouge flotta dans l'air jusqu'à la porte. La matière rouge s'apposa sur la poignée et Naruto fit un mouvement de bras qui aboutit à l'ouverture de la porte de la pièce . C'était Jukyoku qui avait frappé. Il se tenait debout avec un air impatient.

-Hey, venez vite, tout le village est réuni. Nous faisons une fête en votre honneur et pour célébrer la libération du village. Venez, vous êtes les invités d'honneur.

Il se tourna et repartit en courant. Thosvorn se leva.

- Allons festoyer! On l'a bien mérité. J'ai besoin de me distraire un peu.

Et il sortit, imité par tous. Des banderoles de couleurs avaient été accrochées un peu partout. Des tables sur lesquels étaient posées des victuailles étaient dispersé dans le village. Tout le monde parlait, fredonnait des airs de victoire ou dansait à un rythme effréné.

Némésis était acclamée partout, et dès qu'un de ses membres passait dans la foule, il pouvait être sur qu'il serait happé pour qu'il raconte son combat. L'humeur était à la fête, et personne ne pouvait savoir que loin de là, dans une grotte obscure près de Taki, un homme allait mourir. Cet homme était à genoux, mais il n'était pas seul. En face de lui, il y avait un hologramme d'un homme avec une tenue noire et des nuages rouges, et un homme dans la même tenue mais en chair et en os. L'homme à genoux tremblait.

-Mais maître, s'il vous plait….

-Silence, Soda Teru, sinistre incapable… fit l'hologramme. Comment as-tu pu trahir ma confiance ?

-Ils étaient trop forts, maître…

-Ils n'étaient pas forts. Ils étaient faibles, et force est de constater que tu l'es encore plus.

-Non, je…

-Sabiishi, finis-en avec cette inutilité, et fais ce que tu dois faire.

Le membre d'Akatsuki acquiesça tandis que l'hologramme disparaissait. L'homme à genoux gémit, avant que sa tête roule par terre, tranchée net par le bras de celui qu'on avait appelé Sabiishi.

La nuit suivant la fête, on n'entendit plus rien. La fatigue ayant pris d'assaut même les plus résistants des shinobis, de même que l'alcool qui, rappelons-le, avait beaucoup coulé. Alors que les membres de Némésis dormaient, l'un d'eux s'éclipsa de sa chambre, de façon suffisamment discrète pour qu'aucune des sentinelles ne le remarque. Sortant du palais du chef de Kusa, il se dirigea vers les grottes. Il connaissait le chemin. Combien de fois avait-il étudié la topographie des lieux ? Il arriva au trou qui servait d'entrée à ces grottes. Un nuage était passé devant la lune, quand il eut disparu, la lune éclaira la silhouette du membre de Némésis ainsi que celle d'un homme dont le visage était dissimulé.

-Personne ne t'a suivi ? demanda l'homme

-Bien sur que non, répondit le membre de Némésis, je suis un espion, et un espion ne doit pas être suivi.

-Bref, épargne moi tes déclarations douteuses et fais-moi ton rapport.

-Eh bien, Némésis s'est réunie. Ca, je pense que vous le savez. Et elle a libéré Kusa. Vos hommes n'ont pas tenu la longueur.

-Ce n'était pas des subordonnés de valeur. Juste des sacrifiés sur l'autel de mes objectifs.

-Vos objectifs doivent être sacrément importants pour vous permettre de perdre cinq pouvoirs héréditaires.

-J'avais déjà prélevé des échantillons. Autre chose ?

-Vous étiez infiltré. Le gars qui prétendait s'appeler Gyakuten, c'était un infiltré. Son vrai nom, c'était Shinkuu, « Ikari ». Vous le connaissez, si je ne m'abuse.

-Shinkuu «Ikari »… Uzumaki, oui je connais mais… Un Uzumaki, ici ? Vraiment ? Voilà qui est intéressant ! Le gamin Kyubi est au courant ?

-Non, personne ne sait qu'il s'appelle Uzumaki. Yomika du tourbillon a été coupé avant de pouvoir finir sa groupe sait juste que c'est Shinkuu et que son surnom est Ikari, mais rien d'autre. Une dernière chose, il y a un autre espion dans Némésis.

-Tu sais pour qui il travaille ?

-Non, il soupçonne lui aussi la présence d'un espion, à part lui, mais il ignore que c'est moi.

-Mais toi, tu sais qui c'est ?

L'espion sourit. Il prit un morceau de papier et un crayon, afin de noter le nom du deuxième espion. Il tendit le papier à son interlocuteur qui le prit. Après qu'il l'ait lu, le papier s'enflamma de lui seul. Puis l'homme caché sortit un tube et le donna à l'espion.

-Tiens, cela te sera utile. J'ai eu du mal à l'obtenir. Mais si tu tombes sur Sasori… Tu es trop précieux pour mourir face à son poison. Il m'a donné deux doses d'antidote, les seuls qui existent à ce jour, leur effet dur, selon Sasori, une douzaine d'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas en refaire, ne le gâche pas.

-Faite-moi confiance. Pour la suite des opérations…

-J'ai envoyé Zetsu rejoindre le fils du serpent à Taki. Toi, continue d'espionner. Je te recontacterai plus tard.

-Bien, fit l'espion.

Ce fut sur ces mots que les deux hommes se séparèrent. L'homme disparut dans l'ombre alors que l'espion s'en retourna dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Némésis se réunit. Bien évidemment, personne n'était au courant de la discussion de la veille, et ce fut sans se méfier que Naruto dévoila la suite des actions de Némésis.

-Nous avons l'appui de Kusa. Ou au moins sa reconnaissance. Enfin, ça suffira pour le moment. Pour la suite, je pense qu'il est grand temps de commencer notre œuvre de vengeance.

-On commence par où ? fit Fuu, Il faudrait revoir nos priorités, non ?

-C'est vrai, approuva Yomika, on ne doit pas foncer tête baissée. Ca ne marche jamais.

-Oui, je sais. Bon, Konoha…, commença Naruto

-Est probablement le village dont l'attaque serait stratégiquement négative, fit Yagura.

-Il dit vrai, renchérit Utakata, Konoha est quasiment à équidistance des quatre autres villages shinobi majeurs. Si on l'attaque en premier, on risque d'être pris en tenaille.

-Hey, j'ai pas dit qu'on commençait par Konoha, fit Naruto, je n'ai pas oublié la promesse à l'ermite pervers. Je proposais plutôt de commencer par…Suna.

-Kiri serait peut-être mieux, fit Yagura.

-Ils ont une situation diplomatique en rade, intervint Shogorai. Personne n'interviendra pour les aider.

-Je pense qu'on devrait privilégier Suna, fit Thosvorn, plutôt que Kiri.

-Oui, ce serait plus judicieux. Fit Thosbald.

-A Kiri, on est au courant de l'existence de Némésis, argumenta Thosvorn, Je vous rappelle que pas mal d'anbus se sont enfuis quand on a aidé Utakata à te libérer. Donc ils doivent savoir que tu reviendras tôt ou tard. Alors que Suna… Personne ne nous attend là-bas.

-C'est vrai, fit Gaara, personne n'aurait l'idée que je revienne. Ils savent que je les détestais et ils sont, j'en suis sur, contents que je ne sois pas là. Ils ne m'attendent pas...

-Très bien, fit Yagura, on commence par Suna et ensuite, Kiri.

-On va faire ça, fit Naruto. Suna puis Kiri. Et faite attention à vous-savez-quoi.

-Euh… effectivement, approuva Thosvorn, il faut faire attention à ça. Euh… Rappelle-le à tout le monde.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air blasé. Thosvorn fronça les sourcils.

-Allons, n'imaginez pas que j'ai oublié.

-Alors quelle est la chose dont l'on parle ? demanda Yomika.

-Eh bien… Euh, pour être franc…. Je pense que… Ah, si, je sais. C'est…C'est… à Akatsuki.

-Oh, impressionnant, fit Gaara, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait du véritable Thosvorn ?

-Je me passerais de tes sarcasmes. Répliqua Thosvorn.

-Attendons de voir l'évolution de la situation. Décréta Naruto. Restons une à deux semaines à Kusa, pour nous reposer. Et puis nous ferons route vers Suna.

-Bien, fit Taichi qui n'avait rien dit mais qui était là depuis le début. Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le souhaitez.

Deux oiseaux arrivèrent détournant l'attention de Naruto. L'un alla vers lui et l'autre vers Taichi. Les deux hommes ouvrirent les parchemins accrochés aux pattes des animaux. Les deux plis étaient de Jinzo Anekize. En tant que grand administrateur des évènements shinobis, il prévenait Taichi, en tant que chef de village, et Naruto, car il était son subordonné.

Naruto et Taichi lurent, et d'une même voix, ils dirent à voix haute la phrase la plus importante :

[…] Et ainsi l'examen de sélection des chunin aura lieu au village de Kusa […]


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous.

D'abord répondons au commentaire.

Clément33, je n'avais même pas remarqué cet aspect du scénario. Merci, donc, de me le signaler. J'espère que la suite va dévier un peu (n'étant pas apte à juge, je ne pourrais pas le dire moi-même^^).

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8: De vieilles connaissances.<p>

Voilà une semaine que Némésis avait libéré Kusa. Paisiblement, le village reprenait des forces. Des arrivages de ninjas de divers pays obligeaient les villageois à montrer bonne figure, et à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fait tous ces efforts pour cacher la situation de leur village pour que les premiers représentants étrangers la devinent.

Parmi les négoces et les commerces, on pouvait voir des représentants de chaque pays participants, soient Taki, Kusa, Konoha, Ame et Suna. Naruto avait noté l'absence de genins d'Oto, mais après ce qui s'était passé deux ans auparavant, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Naruto avait remarqué que Gaara s'était muré dans le silence. Il pouvait le comprendre, lui non plus n'avait pas parlé depuis deux jours. Il savait que les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna seraient un jour ses ennemis. Il avait pensé à s'inscrire pour les éliminer pendant les épreuves mais il avait envie de se reposer et de rester discret, pour prévenir à toute éventualité lors de la troisième épreuve, où il risquait de rencontrer l'Hokage, le nouveau Kazekage ainsi que certains de ses ex-camarades.

L'oiseau de Naruto était revenu deux jours auparavant, ayant conduit Suppai là où il devait le faire, néanmoins, étrangement, il n'avait pas obéi aux ordres de son maître qui lui intimait de rester avec Suppai..

Le ninja renard était en train d'astiquer son glaive dans la chambre que lui avait fourni le chef de Kusa, quand on frappa à la porte. Après avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer, Naruto vit Jukyoku, qui lui demanda de le suivre. Naruto se leva, accrocha son arme à sa ceinture et suivit le pseudo-jinchuriki. Ce dernier le mena dans une grande salle où l'attendait le reste de Némésis, à l'exception de Han, Sanshiryu et de Roshi, ainsi que le chef de Kusa. Ce dernier vint lui serrer la main, mais son air grave et le silence pesant n'échappa à Naruto. On attendait qu'il parle.

-Que se passe t-il?

Thosvorn lâcha le kunaï qu'il était en train de triturer. La sable de Gaara le rattrapa et le redonna au ninja du tourbillon. Naruto s'impatienta:

-Que se passe t-il?

Suppaï voulut parler, mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Après avoir bu le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait apporté pour faire passer le mal, il tendit au ninja renard un papier. Naruto l'arracha presque des mains de son compagnon et le parcourut des yeux. Le message indiquait que le village de Taki venait d'être attaqué. On ne savait qu'une seule chose des assaillants. Ils portaient des habits dont le motif était des nuages rouges.

-Akatsuki, murmura Naruto, ils se montrent enfin. On y …

-Non, fit Yugito, on ne va pas y aller.

-Elle a raison, approuva Utakata, rien ne nous dit qu'Akatsuki est toujours là-bas.

-Qui plus est, rajouta Shogoraï, il est trop dangereux de se montrer à découvert.

Naruto soupira. Il serra les poings de frustration. Que pouvait-il faire? Il quitta la pièce en jurant. Il se prit à déambuler dans Kusa, grommelant. Se glissant dans la foule, il réfléchissait aux choses que devaient faire Némésis. L'organisation resterait un mois à Taki, jusqu'à la fin de l'examen chunin. Après quoi, elle ferait route vers un pays où un village accepterait d'apporter son soutien à leur cause. Puis elle attaquerait Suna, ou Kiri, ou Konoha, ou un autre village. Némésis n'avait pas été créé pour faire de la figuration, et devait s'imposer comme une force majeure dans le monde shinobi. En alliant les neufs bijuus et les villages de ninjas mineurs, Némésis s'assurait une place de choix dans le monde shinobi. Naruto sourit, et, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui, se cogna contre une jeune femme.

Naruto la releva, tout en s'excusant. La jeune femme, qui, aux yeux de Naruto, avait l'air d'être une kunoichi, portait un manteau long fermé, garni de multiples poches, ainsi qu'une ceinture où plusieurs seringues et autres instruments de médecine. Ses jambes étaient couvertes par un pantalon patte d'éléphants. Ses yeux étaient verts et ses cheveux, retenus par un bandeau, étaient roses. Comme l'ensemble de sa tenue. Le ninja-renard, après quelques secondes de réflexion, reconnut la femme. Il faillit prononcer son nom de surprise, mais heureusement, Thosvorn arriva en l'interpelant, couvrant ainsi son murmure.

-Eh, reviens Na...

Il s'interrompit quand il vit la kunoichi donner un coup de poing à Naruto. Ce dernier l'évita mais sentit clairement la concentration de chakra dans le poing. Il dégaina son sabre, prêt à riposter. Thosvorn l'imita, et prit une de ses épées courtes. La kunoïchi les toisa avec mépris:

-Comment osez-vous lever les armes contre moi, Sakura Haruno, disciple de Hokage le cinquième, jonin de Konoha?

Elle enfila des gants et fit craquer ses jointures. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau, une autre femme arriva. Celle-ci était brune. Ses yeux étaient blancs, sans pupille. Elle était vétue d'un kimono noir avec un haori blanc. A son flanc, un sabre était accroché. La nouvelle arrivante jeta un regard hautain à Sakura, et sourit à Naruto et Thosvorn.

-Veuillez excuser le comportement de cette kunoichi. Fit-elle.

Naruto opina du chef, et rangea son arme. La femme brune posa la main sur la garde de son sabre, et de nouveau regarda Sakura. Cette dernière frémit et s'excusa précipitamment pour son comportement. La kunoichi brune enleva la main de la garde de sa lame, et sourit de nouveau.

-Je me nomme Hinata Hyuga, fille du seigneur Hyuga, héritière du clan Hyuga et membre de l'unité Akuma.

Thosvorn commença à triturer son épée courte. Il avait entendu parler de cette unité, qui comportait des shinobis sélectionnés dans chaque village ninja. Ces ninjas abandonnaient alors tout lien hiérarchique avec leur village d'origine, et devaient obéir à une personne inconnue, mais neutre. Les shinobis de cette unité avaient énormément de droits et très peu de devoirs. Si elle était connue et existait officiellement, très peu de choses filtraient et de nombreuses rumeurs couraient. Si un des membres d'Akuma était ici, c'était probablement pour une unique raison : une élimination de déserteur. Et Némésis était justement une organisation de déserteurs. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Hinata reposa sa question. Naruto, que la découverte de celle qu'il avait vengée deux ans auparavant en battant Neji Hyuga, avait momentanément abasourdi, se reprit.

-Mon ami se nomme Thosvorn. Et moi, on m'appelle Taka. Nous sommes des chunins de Kusa.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un faucon arriva et s'installa sur l'épaule du jinchuriki de Kyubi. Ce dernier caressa le bec de l''animal affectueusement. Il se tourna vers Sakura.

-Et vous, vous devez être le senseï de participants à l'examen chunin.

Sakura acquiesça, visiblement réticente à adresser la parole à moins gradé qu'elle. Thosvorn soupira. Il jugeait cette fille méprisante et attachée au grade. Il concentra son attention sur Hinata, et décida de jouer la bonne entente. Il rangea son épée, montrant ainsi qu'il ne menaçait personne, et se tourna vers Hinata:

-Mais que fait ici un membre de la fameuse unité Akuma? Demanda t-il en faisant bien attention à mesurer le ton qu'il avait pris.

-Certaines sources m'ont indiquées la présence de Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki de Kyubi et déserteur de Konoha.

-Mais, intervint Naruto tout autant au courant que Thosvorn sur les activités d'Akuma, si le rôle d'Akuma est d'éliminer les déserteurs, entre autres, pourquoi venir à Kusa sans être sur de trouver un déserteur, plutôt que d'aller au village d'Oto pour assassiner Orochimaru ou Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sakura attrapa l'écharpe de Naruto, le tira vers elle avec violence et l'attrapa par le col. Elle commença à serrer et se retrouva avec deux lames sur le cou. Celles de Thosvorn et de Hinata. Elle lâcha Naruto. Le faucon s'envola vers elle et lui donna des coups de bec. Sakura le chassa d'un mouvement de bras. L'animal retourna sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui se massait la gorge. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses pesta.

-Sasuke n'est pas un déserteur, il a juste quitté momentanément le village, afin de s'entraîner pour vaincre la menace représentée par Itachi Uchiwa. Mais Naruto est un lâche qui a fui le village pendant l'attaque de Suna, qui plus est avec le jinchuriki de ce même village. En outre, Sasuke a le droit de vouloir se venger de l'homme qui a éliminé tout son clan, donc son besoin de puissance est légitime alors que Naruto n'a aucune raison de déserter Konoha. C'était juste un caprice.

-Silence, tonna Hinata, les deux sont autant déserteurs l'un que l'autre. Si Akuma débusque l'Uchiwa, on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour l'éliminer. Néanmoins, étant donné qu'il a Orochimaru à ses cotés, on ne peut se permettre de l'attaquer à la légère. Et puis, sa localisation n'est pas définie vu qu'il change de planque très régulièrement. Quant à Naruto, je pense qu'il est devenu plus fort que Sasuke, et que son but, c'est...

Elle s'interrompit et salua les ninjas avant de partir, appelée d'urgence. Sakura jeta un regard noir à Naruto et Thosvorn, tourna les talons et partit. Les deux amis se regardèrent et se hâtèrent vers le palais du chef de Kusa. Ils arrivèrent en courant dans la salle de réunion qu'ils avaient quitté, une dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, tout Némésis était réuni. Tous ses membres s'interrompirent dans ce qu'ils faisaient et reportèrent leur attention sur eux. Naruto réclama l'attention. Il expliqua d'abord ce qu'était Akuma, certains des membres ayant passé deux ans hors du monde shinobi, ils pouvaient ignorer ce que c'était. Puis il résuma la situation. Il exposa ensuite les deux choix qui se présentaient au groupe: partir de Kusa ou rester, mais en faisant profil bas.

-Hm ,toujours plus de shinobis viendront à Kusa pour l'événement qui se prépare. Partons pour Taki, on m'a dit que ce village a été attaqué.fit Han

-On avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, fit Shogoraï.

-Hm, pourquoi? Akatsuki ne nous cherchera là où elle vient d'aller. Allons-y, c'est le plus sur.

Eiji prit une pièce et la lança en l'air. Il la rattrapa et la plaqua contre son poignet.

-Face, on va à Taki, et pile, non. Fit-il en retirant sa main. Face, rajouta t-il en voyant le résultat, on y va.

-Attend, tu veux qu'on laisse le sort décider de ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Yugito, aberrée.

-Quoique le sort décide, ce sera la bonne solution. C'est le sort qui m'a fait choisir le chemin qui m'a conduit à vous, il y a deux ans. C'est le sort qui a conduit Naruto à être jinchuriki, ce qui a conduit à la création de Némésis. C'est le s...

-Oui, bon, bref, pas la peine d'en dire plus, fit Yugito. On va aller à Taki, mais si on rencontre Akatsuki...

-C'est bon Yugito, fit Fuu , nous sommes plus de quinze et Akatsuki se déplace par binôme. Le risque est minime. D'autant plus qu'ils nous veulent vivants. Alors allons-y, je suis inquiète pour ma famille.

-Vous avez tous une heure pour vous préparer. Ensuite, nous partirons pour Taki.

Les membres se dispersèrent rapidement. Naruto sortit du bâtiment et respira une bouffée d'air frais. Il en avait besoin. Les événements s'accéléraient déjà et le doute s'emparait de lui. Que se passerait-il en allant à Taki? La mort serait-elle au rendez-vous? Ou du moins Akatsuki y serait-elle? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il en avait le vertige. Il s'adossa au mur du bâtiment, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Après le vertige, le ninja renard eut une nausée montante. La tête lui tournant, il se décida à rentrer dans le palais du chef de Taki, Taichi. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il tomba à genoux, et commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Autour de lui, les formes se mirent à tourner, il entendit des voix qui criaient, et il ferma les yeux.

Naruto s'éveilla dans la pénombre. Il tourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Il vit au loin de la lumière. Il courut vers elle, et en l'atteignant, il remarqua qu'elle émanait d'un être dont il ne pouvait distinguer le visage. Il voulut parler mais de sa bouche aucun son ne sortit. La silhouette lui fit signe de la suivre. Mué par une volonté inconsciente, Naruto lui emboita le pas. Alors qu'il avait parcourut ce qui lui sembla des kilomètres, la silhouette disparut et la lumière revint. Naruto était sur un monticule. Devant lui s'étendait un champ de bataille, des hommes agonisaient, et il ne pouvait pas même bouger un petit doigt. Les cadavres disparurent, laissant place à un homme sans visage. Autour de cet homme, des gens priaient. L'homme se mua en renard. La queue du renard se divisa en neuf, le renard lui-même grandit, jusqu'à atteindre une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur. Le renard regarda Naruto, ouvrit sa gueule et avala le possesseur.

Naruto s'éveilla dans un lit. A ses cotés, la fratrie du tourbillon dormaient. A voir leurs mines défaites, il était resté inconscient assez longtemps pour inquiéter ses compagnons. La porte de la pièce où il était s'ouvrit, mais il eut le temps de rabattre ses couvertures pour faire croire qu'il dormait et de façon à voir la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était Kageshiro. Etant le médecin du groupe, il devait être là pour vérifier son état. Le ninja de Taki se rapprocha de Naruto et lui ouvrit un œil. Le possesseur de Kyubi l'entendit marmonner quelque chose, puis sentit qu'on ouvrait sa bouche et qu'on lui tirait la langue. Dans les murmures de son compagnon, il réussit à identifier un mot «amputation». Il entendit un cliquetis métallique et sentit un objet tranchant sur sa langue. Il attrapa la main de Kageshiro qui tenait la lame.

-Mais tu es fou! S'exclama t-il.

-Non, mais faire semblant de dormir alors que tu délires depuis deux jours et qu'on se fait tous du mouron pour toi, ce n'est pas très sympa. Et puis, t'imaginer que tu puisses me tromper comme ça me vexe. Il est deux heures du matin mais je vais prévenir les autres. Réveille ces trois-là, ils t'ont veillé pendant tout le temps où tu étais inconscient.

Kageshiro sortit, et Naruto tendit le bras pour secouer Thosvorn, mais un voile de sable l'en empêcha. Le sable se dirigea vers la fenêtre, le regard de Naruto le suivit et il vit Gaara le regarder, assis sur une chaise. Les deux adolescents se sourirent. Gaara se leva pour rejoindre son coéquipier.

-Mieux vaut les laisser dormir. Ils sont trop fatigués pour se réjouir. Tu nous a fait sacrément peur. Comment se fait-il que tu te sois évanoui tout ce temps?

Naruto voulut répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit et l'ensemble de Némésis entra dans l'infirmerie, en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour réveiller Thosvorn, Thosbald et trois se levèrent un peu hébétés, sourirent à pleines dents en voyant Naruto, et se précipitèrent pour le serrer dans leurs bras. La troupe décida de fêter l'événement malgré la fatigue. Après avoir apporté des cuisines boisson et nourriture, entre autre des ramens, Némésis ripailla jusqu'à l'aube, ayant quand même la décence de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Après quoi, Naruto autorisa une journée de repos avant de finalement faire route pour Taki. Le cauchemar qu'il avait eu, la raison de son état, ces deux choses le préoccupait mais il décida d'attendre que les réponses se présentent à lui.

Le surlendemain, les ninjas de Némésis expliquèrent la situation à Taichi qui approuva leur initiative. Naruto le vit même pousser un soupir de soulagement à l'annonce de leur départ. Après s'être fournis en matériel, ils partirent donc. Naruto ordonna au groupe de se séparer, afin d'être plus discrets. Némésis se divisa en quatre groupes et fixa le point d'arrivé dans deux jours, à la cascade qui masquait le passage vers Taki. Pour trois des groupes, le voyage fut sans histoire. Pas pour celui de Naruto, composé de lui-même, de la fratrie du tourbillon, et de Suppaï. En effet, après avoir passés la frontière, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, en d'autres termes, à découvert. Une volée de projectiles les atteints. Thosbald écarta les bras. Tous les shurikens s'arrêtèrent net avant de retomber au sol. Quatre formes encapuchonnées apparurent, toutes vêtues d'un kimono noir et d'un haori blanc. La plus petite s'avança, et montra son visage. Naruto et Thosvorn la reconnurent. Naruto sourit, et s'avança :

-Vous êtes Hinata Hyuga de l'unité Akuma, si mon souvenir est bon. Pourquoi nous attaquer ?

-Naruto, ne fais pas l'innocent. Je t'ai reconnu, ton visage est dissimulé aux yeux de tous, mais pas à mon byakugan.

Naruto grinça des dents. Il avait complètement oublié ce dojutsu. Hinata saisit la garde de son sabre et courut vers Naruto. Le coup qu'elle donna fut paré par un kunaï que tenait Thosbald. Ce dernier donna à la Hyuga un coup de pied qui la fit valser. Il lança le kunai qu'il avait en main en direction de la kunoïchi. L'une des trois autres formes encapuchonnée lança un shuriken qui stoppa le jet de Thosbald.

-On ne frappe pas une demoiselle, Thosbald si je me souviens bien !

- Qui es-tu et comment connais-tu mon nomp ?

Le shinobi enleva son capuchon pour laisser voir un homme roux et aux yeux verts . Thosbald écarquilla les yeux, et le pointa du doigt :

-Mais tu es le gars que j'ai fait dégager de Kusa. Tu fais parti d'Akuma ? Etonnant, tu m'avais paru faible. Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? Ma technique était censé t'expédier au hasard je ne sais où.

-Tu m'as envoyé en plein dans notre QG, tu vises bien. Et je ne suis pas faible.

L'une des deux silhouettes qui dissimulaient encore leurs visages se mit à ricaner. L'autre lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, ce qui arrêta net la moquerie. Sanmen fit signe à Hinata, qui s'était relevée. Cette dernière acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers Naruto.

-Naruto, nous sommes ennemis, tu le sais. Et normalement, mon devoir serait de tenter de t'éliminer. Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître que tu nous as rendu un fier service en enrayant la menace représentée par l'organisation qui avait attaqué Kusa. Nous la surveillions depuis un bout de temps et après l'avoir infiltrée, nous allions l'attaquer. Tu as donc, en l'ignorant, servi nos intérêts. C'est pour cela que je te propose cette alternative. Un combat singulier, entre toi et moi. Nos coéquipiers respectifs n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Naruto tendit le bras, et son faucon s'envola.

-Je relève ton défi, Hinata Hyuga.

Les deux partis se retirèrent du terrain, conformément au souhait de Naruto et de Hinata. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent et le combat commença….

Un échange de projectile s'engagea entre les deux ninjas. La plupart des shurikens, kunaïs et senbons s'entrechoquaient dans les airs avant d'atteindre leur cible, néanmoins certains passaient.

Ceux-là étaient arrêtés par la gangue de chakra dont s'était entouré Naruto et par une cloche de chakra qu'avait installée Hinata autour d'elle. Voyant que le tir ne donnait rien, les deux ennemis prirent leurs lames et s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Mais à mi-chemin, Naruto stoppa net sa coure et fit un mouvement circulaire horizontale avec sa lame, déclenchant dans le même temps une onde de choc de chakra futon, qui fusa vers Hinata.

-Futon, vent tailladant.

La kunoichi joignit les mains, qui se teintèrent de bleu au fur et à mesure que le chakra s'accumulait. Elle tendit les paumes et fendit la technique de Naruto en deux. Elle sembla attraper une des deux parties de l'attaque et l'envoya vers Naruto.

Ce dernier sauta pour esquiver, en regardant vers le bas pour voir les dégâts. Quand une ombre se posa sur lui, il releva instinctivement la tête, pour voir Hinata lui donner un coup d'épée. Il para le coup mais le choc l'envoya vers le sol. La Hyuga réunit de nouveau du chakra dans ses mains.

-La paume du Hake !

Elle sembla donner des coups de paumes dans le vide, mais ce fut des coups bien réels qui attinrent Naruto. Ce dernier s'écrasa au sol et un filet de sang partit de sa bouche, bien qu'elle fut cachée à tous. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever que Hinata, paume en avant, atterrissait sur lui. Il ferma les yeux. Une vague de chakra orange se dirigea vers son adversaire et rentra en contact avec la paume de cette dernière, ce qui déclencha une explosion.

Naruto se releva et vit Hinata dans les airs, entouré d'un bouclier de chakra. Le fait qu'elle puisse léviter ne l'inquiéta pas, il savait que les membres d'Akuma avaient un panel de techniques sortant de l'ordinaire. Mais ce qui l'étonna, ce fut ce que fit Hinata. Elle enchaina des mudras, et fit un arc de cercle dans le ciel. Les nuages les plus proches furent comme absorbé par ce cercle. Un énorme dragon d'eau en sortit et gravita autour d'Hinata.

-Suiton, l'éveil de l'eau languissante !

Naruto réutilisa sa technique futon du vent tailladant, mais celle-ci ne réussit même pas à rapetisser le dragon. Naruto se mit à réfléchir et joignit les mains, comme s'il priait. Il prononça des paroles qui furent étouffées par le grondement de l'eau qui composait le dragon, mais dont chacun put déceler le début : « Désolé ». La fratrie du tourbillon frémit, les trois savaient ce qu'il allait faire. Thosbald créa rapidement un bouclier de chakra. Sanmen et les deux autres membres d'Akuma devinèrent que Naruto préparait une technique effroyable. L'un des deux posa la main à terre et il invoqua un dôme de protection.

Naruto se retrouva devant la cage de Kyubi. Il tendit sa main ouverte au démon, dont la bouche se tordit en un rictus qui aurait pétrifié de peur quiconque l'aurait vu. Le chakra du démon renard s'étendit hors de la cage et enveloppa Naruto. A l'extérieur, ce fut un spectacle déroutant auquel eurent droit les ninjas. Le corps de Naruto accumula une quantité de chakra dantesque, il y eut une détonation, un soulèvement de poussière, puis un rugissement terrifiant. Quand la poussière retomba, on put voir une créature hybride, au corps rouge et noir, à cinq queues. Hinata frémit et d'un geste, envoya le dragon d'eau à l'assaut de la créature qui avait remplacé Naruto. Celle-ci poussa un rugissement. Du chakra brut s'extirpa de son corps, ce chakra se rassembla en une boule, la boule se condensa, Naruto l'avala, puis la recracha vers le dragon d'eau. Les deux techniques s'entrechoquèrent.

Il y eut un éclat de lumière intense et une explosion. De l'eau tomba en pluie épaisse sur les spectateurs. Quand la poussière soulevée retomba, les spectateurs, dont les protections avaient eu suffisamment d'efficacité pour les préserver des techniques, se rapprochèrent avec hâte du cratère qui s'était creusé. Ils virent Hinata, à terre mais vivante, et Naruto, debout mais toujours dans son enveloppe à cinq queues. Il se rapprocha de la Hyuga, et leva le bras d'un air menaçant. Yomika, Thosvorn et Thosbald se précipitèrent. Ils savaient que Naruto avait encore assez de volonté pour ne pas succomber complètement à Kyubi, mais que cette volonté ne résisterait pas à la griserie du meurtre et l'odeur du sang. Thosbald joignit les mains.

-Eh, Naruto arrête !

Le jinchuriki tourna la tête vers son ami et sembla sourire. Il s'écarta d'Hinata. Thosbald soupira et rompit l'enchainement mudra qu'il avait commencé. Les trois autres membres d'Akuma se regardèrent, puis allèrent avec célérité chercher Hinata. Sanmen la soutint sur son épaule, il adressa un mouvement de tête quasi convulsif de remerciement à Thosbald puis il partit avec ses compagnons, trop contents de ne pas rester près du porteur de démon. Naruto les suivit du regard, pendant que Thosvorn s'approchait de lui.

-Belle victoire. Cette fille était très forte, assez pour utiliser le dragon d'eau . Cette technique est quand même une des plus puissantes du répertoire suiton. Mais il consomme énormément de chakra, et elle n'a pas pu se protéger convenablement contre le souffle de l'explosion. Je suis sur que tu as utilisé ma méthde d'entrainement, y a que comme ça que l'on peut devenir vraiment fort . Mais au fait, pourquoi tu ne redeviens pas sous ta forme normale ?

De nouveau, Naruto sourit. Thosvorn comprit. Il sauta en arrière, mais reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'envoya à dix mètres. Son frère arriva à coté de lui et Naruto de même. Le ninja du tourbillon à terre voulut se relever pour aider Thosbald, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. En effet, une énorme quantité de sable renforcé au chakra, et donc parfait pour empêcher de bouger le jinchuriki, s'abattit sur Naruto. Thosbald contempla les nouveaux venus. Devant lui se trouvaient tous les membres de Némésis. Ils avaient tous accouru quand ils avaient senti le chakra de Kyubi. Gaara gardait les yeux rivés sur Naruto et son sable. Son compagnon avait énormément de force et le moindre moment d'inattention pouvait suffire pour qu'il s'échappe de son étreinte. Yomika sortit un sceau et l'apposa sur le front de Naruto. Le chakra se résorba, la peau redevint telle quel était avant sa transformation, et le ninja renard reprit connaissance.

-Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a ce sable ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après… après ma transformation ?

-Alors, tu avais déjà perdu connaissance à ce moment ? fit Yagura, tu sais, se laisser piéger par son bijuu est une marque de faiblesse et rien d'autre.

L'ex mizukage souleva le ninja renard de terre, l'extirpant du sable, et le poussa vers l'arrière en signe de mécontentement profond . Naruto baissa la tête de honte et s'excusa. Gaara lui tapota l'épaule, et tous ils repartirent.

Némésis arriva donc à Taki, ou plutôt à la cascade obstruant le chemin qui menait au village caché. Fuu s'avança, murmura quelques mots et la cascade se fendit en deux pour laisser le passage au groupuscule. Ce dernier progressa jusqu'au village et pu voir l'étendu des dégâts. Taki était à moitié en ruine, des tentes avaient été plantées, probablement pour accueillir les blessés ou ceux qui avaient perdu leurs logements. Le garde à l'entrée sursauta en voyant le groupe arriver, mais se détendit quand il vit Fuu et Kageshiro. Il informa ces derniers de la présence du chef de Taki, Horyu sur la grande place du village. Au fur et à mesure que le groupe avançait dans le village, les visages des habitants s'éclairaient. Une fois arrivés au centre du village, les ninjas virent Horyu, un bras en écharpe en train de donner des instructions à des ninjas de divers grades. Quand il vit sa fille, il se dirigea vers Némésis, et éludant lui demanda de le suivre. Il conduisit les shinobis dans la salle du conseil, les invita à s'asseoir, et prit place lui-même.

-Comme vous le savez, Taki a été attaqué. Je vais vous raconter les évènements tels qu'ils ont eu lieu. Tels que, en tout cas, je les ai vus.

Flashback :

POV Horyu.

Je suis dans mon bureau, en train de m'occuper de la partie la moins reluisante du poste de chef de village : la paperasse. Je suis devant une pétition pour l'interdiction des veilleuses de nuit fonctionnant au chakra, sous prétexte qu'elles explosent quand on se trompe dans le dosage de chakra. Bref, devant quelque chose d'un inintérêt total. Si seulement il pouvait y avoir de l'action.

A peine ai-je pensé à ça qu'un ninja de moyenne classe arrive en trombe et m'annonce qu'il y a un problème. Je me lève, et me dirige vers lui. Il me renseigne, et je vais suivi des anbus qui ont accouru en sentant mon chakra grandir. Je n'ai pas fait trois pas que le plafond s'effondre. Bien évidemment les anbus ont déployé une barrière de chakra pour me protéger. N'ayant donc aucune blessure, je me précipite dehors. La bataille a commencé, les ennemis sont vêtus de manteaux dont les emblèmes sont des nuages rouges. Pas ça ! C'est Akatsuki !

Je commence à enchainer les mudras et je fonce vers celui qui est le plus proche de moi. Il tourne la tête vers moi. Il a les cheveux blancs mais semble avoir seulement la trentaine. Il est de taille moyenne. Je vois son bandeau frontal… C'est un déserteur de Kusa. Je lui lance un jutsu suiton, qu'il évite. Il utilise une technique doton qui m'immobilise. Il se rapproche de moi et m'attrape le bras. Je sens une douleur intense sortir de ce dernier. Il me lâche, il a cassé les os de mon bras. Il se désintéresse de moi, et pose la main à terre. Je sens la terre trembler et je vois avec désolation les bâtiments s'écrouler sur eux même. L'homme se retourne vers moi et semble se délecter de la douleur sans aucun doute apparente que j'ai. Il tire un kunaï et s'apprête à me le lancer en pleine figure. Son compagnon arrive ou plutôt sort de terre. Il semble que c'est un homme plante bizarre. Il commence à discuter avec mon adversaire. Même s'ils chuchotent, je comprends certaines bribes de conversations. L'homme plante se nomme Zetsu, celui avec les cheveux blancs Sabishii. Ils ne travaillent pas ensemble et ils se sont retrouvés pour un simple transfert d'information. Le dénommé Zetsu semble reprocher le manque de discrétion à Sabishii. Ne sois pas trop dur. Il a juste détruit mon village à lui tout seul.

Sabishii reporte son attention sur moi, coupant court au dialogue. Il veut me tuer, j'en suis sur. Heureusement arrive alors mon compagnon Toshiro Mukai accompagné d'une vingtaine d'anbus. Le ninja aux cheveux blancs est prêt à se battre mais l'homme plante lui dit qu'il en a trop fait et qu'ils doivent partir. Sabishii soupire et me regarde méchamment. Il me dit que j'ai eu de la chance. Je le crois volontiers. Puis ils s'en vont comme si de rien n'était. J'ordonne aussitôt à mes hommes de s'occuper des éventuels blessés et de commencer dès maintenant l'expertise des dégâts, tandis que Toshiro commence à examiner mon bras.

Fin POV Horyu

FIN Flashback

Gaara soupira :

-Akatsuki, hein ? Ils m'ont l'air très fort.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, fit Sanshiryu

-Non, je suis juste très impatient.

Horyu se tourne vers Naruto, et reprend la parole :

-Si vous voulez agrandir votre panel d'allié, il existe un petit village dans le pays jouxtant Iwa et Konoha. Je vous conseille d'y aller. Ce village n'est pas vraiment un village orthodoxe. Il contient les shinobis dont les villages ont été détruits par les grandes guerres shinobiales. Ils ont un certain ressentiment vis-à-vis des grandes nations. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il accueillait parfois des déserteurs. Ce village à pour nom Uragimonogakure, le village des déserteurs.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto-24 : Petits-enfants et déserteurs.

Ce fut au petit matin, dans la fraîche brise de l'aube, que Némésis partit de Taki. Le village de la cascade était prêt à les accueillir plus longtemps, mais Naruto trouvait cela trop dangereux. Il fut donc décidé qu'un départ discret serait plus raisonnable.

Le groupe partit donc. Les arbres, nombreux au pays de la cascade, se raréfiaient déjà pour laisser place aux plaines arides du pays de la Terre. Sanshiryu ressentit un pincement au cœur, après tout, cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait déserté de son village natal, et ce parce qu'il avait accepté de suivre Han. Il ne le regrettait pas, il s'entendait avec Han comme avec un frère. Les grands du village avaient décidé de faire en sorte que les jinchurikis du village aient au moins un ami pour qu'ils ne désertent pas. Sanshiryu avait été choisi, après tout, il était le petit fils du Tsuchikage, l'unique enfant de sa fille, morte en couche, et il était doté d'un dojutsu héréditaire qui lui permettait de refouler le biju de Han, bien que cela ne fut pas utile car il ne fallut que trois ans au réceptacle pour se nouer d'amitié avec le biju. Mais l'exploit n'avait pas changé le comportement des ninjas à son égard, et ce ne fut pas avec surprise que Sanshiryu avait un jour vu venir Han pour lui annoncer sa désertion prochaine. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Han lui prie de venir. Il avait finalement décidé de venir. Il avait appris plus tard que les cinq villages ninjas étaient menacés, mais comme ni lui ni Han ni Roshi n'avait formellement l'envie de s'en prendre à Iwa, il y avait des chances pour qu'on laisse ce village tranquille.

Concentré sur ses réflexions, Sanshiryu s'arrêta. Comme il guidait, avec les autres ninjas d'Iwa, le groupe, tout le monde s'arrêta. Sanshiryu le remarqua et voulut reprendre la router mais une salve kunai l'obligea à sauter pour esquiver. Il se concentra mais ne sentit pas la présence d'ennemis. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Ceux qui avaient des compétences de perception n'avaient rien senti non plus. Un piège ? Mais alors pourquoi avait-il mis autant de temps pour se déclencher ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait attaquer sans dégager de présence ? Le regard de Sanshiryu tomba sur les kunaïs. Le bois dans lequel ils s'étaient plantés commençait à pourrir sous le poison. Du poison ? Les kunais enduit de poison ne volant pas à l'état sauvage, un ennemi était forcément là. Mais il était indétectable et de ce fait introuvable.

-Montre-toi, fit Eiji, je sais que tu es caché derrière le deuxième arbre à droite de Sanshiryu.

Ce dernier se concentra et réussit à percevoir une faible présence, si faible à ses yeux qu'il ne l'avait pas senti au premier abord. C'était l'explication, les membres de Némésis, constamment en relation avec des chakras surpuissants, se trouvaient dans l'impossibilité de déceler des chakras de faible niveau. Mais personne ne vint. Soudain, Sanshiryu sentit une dizaine de chakra se profiler à l'horizon, et tous lui étaient familiers. Il se tourna vers Roshi. Le vieux shinobi se concentrait et fermait les yeux. La chaleur augmentait, la pression du chakra du ninja de la lave aussi. Roshi avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de partir du village à la fin de la guerre qui avait emporté Keibaro, son meilleur ami, tant il ne supportait plus les shinobis de son propre village. Et certains de ces shinobis venaient dans leur direction… Non, ils étaient déjà là. Des chunins, reconnaissable à leur vestes plus clairs que celles des jonins, apparurent. Ils tressaillirent quand ils virent leurs adversaires.

-Bon dieu, Sanshiryu-sama, Han-sama et Roshi-sama. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Est-ce que ça vous regarde ? demanda Sanshiryu.

Le ninja qui avait parlé fit un signe. Un autre shinobi sortit de sa cachette, c'est-à-dire de derrière un arbre. C'était celui qui avait lancé les kunais. Les membres des forces d'Iwa étaient maintenant au nombre de dix. Beaucoup d'homme pour une unité mais trop peu pour espérer avoir une chance de s'en sortir face à Némésis. Sanshiryu ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Ses pupilles, d'habitude rouge et bleu, étaient devenues noires. Le ninja qui semblait être le chef déglutit.

-Sanshiryu-sama, pitié, vous n'all…

-Vous tuez ? Non, je vais juste altérer votre mémoire. J'en suis désolé mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai pour vous permettre de rester en vie.

Il croisa chaque chunin du regard. Ces derniers n'évitèrent pas le regard ayant bien conscience que c'était là leur seule chance de survie. L'effet fut immédiat, ils s'évanouirent tous. Les pupilles de Sanshiru redevinrent normales, et il s'agenouilla. Cette technique était puissante, certes, mais elle était aussi épuisante, du moins lors de l'exécution des dojutsu annexes. Il aurait pu l'utiliser pour localiser précisément l'assaillant mais cela l'aurait empêché de l'utiliser contre les chunins quand ces derniers étaient arrivés.

Sanshiryu reprit son chemin. Il dériva un peu vers le nord, et au bout de quelques kilomètres, Némésis émergea de la forêt pour arriver dans une lande complètement désolée. Un si brusque changement de décor était monnaie courante dans le monde shinobi, tant les reliefs différaient d'un pays à l'autre. L'ex-ninja d'Iwa soupira. Il était nostalgique malgré lui. Le sentiment d'avoir trahi son grand-père, le sentiment d'avoir abandonné sa patrie, tout cela le poursuivait et tout cela s'accentuait. Sanshiryu frissonna quand il sentit le vent sur son corps. Ce vent n'était pas ordinaire, il était plus froid, mais plus lent que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir sur ces terres de Tsuchi no kuni, comme s'il était chargé de chakra. Le vent venait du nord, précisément de la direction de leur destination.

-A partir de maintenant, on fait attention. Si on se fait repérer par le tsuchikage, il va rappliquer direct. Et là, on est mal.

-On est seize, fit Naruto, aucune chance que l'on se fasse battre.

-Naruto, lui répondit Sanshryu, le tsuchikage est très fort. Il a été entrainé par le deuxième Tsuchikage Mu, et a appris un Kekkei genkei avancé. Donc on évite de l'affronter.

-Un kekkei genkei avancé ? Euh… C'est quoi ?

Bien qu'il ait gagné en maturité depuis deux ans, Naruto avait conservé de ses anciennes manies quelques traces. Par exemple, d'avoir l'air particulièrement ignorant quand il posait une question. Thosvorn soupira. Etant un expert pour tout ce qui touchait aux domaines élémentaires du chakra, voir des gens s'interroger de cette façon l'irritait.

-Voyons, dit-il, un kekkei genkei élémentaire est souvent l'assemblage de deux éléments. Comme, par exemple, la glace, où l'on assemble suiton et futon. En revanche, un kekkei genkei avancé n'est pas un mélange de deux éléments, mais de trois, en même temps. Dans le cas du troisième tsuchikage, il assemble le katon, le futon, et le doton afin de créer le jinton, « la poussière ».

L'un des plus silencieux des membres de Némésis prit alors la parole.

-Mais j'assemble les mêmes éléments, fit Gaara, et pourtant, j'obtiens garasu « le verre ».

-Sauf que toi, tu ne mélanges pas trois éléments en même temps. Tu maitrise le sable comme un élément à part entière, et tu le mélange au feu. Tu fais un mélange puis un autre, mais tu n'en fais pas un triple.

Thosvorn voulut continuer son explication, mais une gerbe de lave atterrit sur sa tête et commença à la ronger. Le ninja du tourbillon tomba en morceau, et émergea de terre pour faire face à la personne qui lui avait jeté ce sort Yoton. C'était une kunoichi d'Iwa, avec des cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux sans pupilles et la tenue des jonins d'Iwa, cachant son bras gauche dans une longue manche et laissant nu son bras droit. Sanshiryu la reconnut aussitôt .

-Kurotsuchi.

-Je la reconnais, fit Eiji, c'est la petite fille de Tsuchikage. Face, j'ai raison, et pile j'ai tort.

Il lança sa pièce en l'air et la rattrapa. Il la posa sur son poignet et énonça le résultat.

-Face, c'est bien la petite fille de….

-Tu ne peux pas tout décider par pile ou face, intervint Utakata.

-Mais il a raison, fit Sanshiryu, c'est bien la petite fille de Tsuchikage le 3e et donc ma cousine.

-Je vois, fit Thosbald, et donc comme tu es un déserteur, elle…. Attends un peu, si elle est ta cousine, tu serais…

-Oui, acquiesça Sanshiryu, tu as bien deviné. Je suis le petit-fils de Tsuchikage le troisième.

Cette révélation laissa tout le monde bouche bée. Les yeux de Thosvorn s'écarquillaient tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient atteindre la taille d'une assiette. Il n'était néanmoins pas le seul qui avait cette réaction. Tout ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant regardait le concerné comme s'il venait de dire qu'il était le chef d'Akatsuki. Sanshiryu n'apprécia pas cette situation parce qu'il reprit d'un ton irrité.

-Oui, et alors, où est le problème ?

-Le problème, le problème…. MAIS IL EST LA LE PROBLEME ! rugit Naruto. Tu es lié avec le tsuchikage, et tu ne nous a rien dit.

-J'aurai du ? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas compris que je devais tout dire de moi quand je suis venu.

-Tu nous cache quoi d'autre ? Que t'es un espion d'Iwa et un membre d'Akatsuki ? continua Naruto, véritablement envahi par la rage.

'' Bon sang, songea Eiji, il ne faut pas que le groupe s'affaiblisse comme ça. IL me fait confiance. Faut que j'intervienne ''

-Du calme, fit le ninja aux yeux bandés, ce n'est pas si grave.

-Comment, pas grave ? Mais si. Continua le possesseur de Kyubi.

''Il a le même caractère de Kushina, c'est pas gagné''

-Certes, il ne l'a pas dit au départ, mais d'une part, c'est quand même lui qui nous a révélé cette information et d'autre part, grâce à ça, il doit avoir pas mal de renseignements sur Iwa. Et d'ailleurs, si c'est face, il n'est pas un espion, c'est forcé, vu que le sort décide tout.

Encore une fois, Eiji lança sa pièce en l'air, et la rattrapa.

-Face, annonça t-il triomphalement, il n'est donc pas un espion

-Plus logiquement, fit Gaara, s'il était un traitre de Némésis et s'il était un espion d'Iwa, il n'y aurait pas de prime sur sa tête. A moins bien sur que on lui ait mis une prime pour qu'il ne se fasse pas démasquer.

-Hm, non, intervint Han, Sanshiryu n'aurait pas pu savoir que j'allais lui demander de m'accompagner et je ne l'ai pas quitté durant le temps où j'ai préparé mon départ précipité. Cela exclut le fait qu'il soit un espion de Tsuchikage.

Naruto dodelina la tête, il la baissa et acquiesça.

-Oui, bon, désolé Sanshiryu.

-Ta réaction était digne d'un shinobi, quoique pas assez discrète. Répondit le concerné, avec un sourire, préférant calmer le ninja plutôt que de continuer la querelle.

Pendant tout cet échange, Kurotsuchi n'avait pas esquissé un geste, analysant la situation, comptant les membres. Elle reconnut les ninjas d'Iwa mais aussi ceux de Taki qu'elle avait dans son Bingo Book. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance donc elle devait fuir, mais la lande était désolée, donc elle ne pourrait pas partir discrètement. Elle pouvait lancer un doton pour les troubler mais un des membres de Némésis gardait un œil sur elle, un membre petit avec des cheveux gris. Elle lui rappelait l'image d'un de ses livres d'histoire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le titre de l'image. Ce shinobi la regardait de ses yeux améthyste, et sembla lui faire signe. Une corde de sable enserra la kunoichi. Le ninja avec les cheveux gris haussa les épaules et enfila une cape verte, qui dissimula son visage. Après avoir attachée Kurotsuchi avec une corde, véritable cette fois-ci,, Han la souleva et la mit sur son épaule.

-On est bientôt arrivé, fit Gaara.

Les ninjas reprirent leur route. A l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, un homme apparut de nulle part. Bien qu'il fut seul, il resta silencieux, comme s'il craignait que ses paroles, portées par le vent, ne parviennent aux oreilles d'un indésirable. Cet homme, s'il avait été vu par un des membres de Némésis, aurait été attaqué immédiatement, en effet, Yomika du tourbillon n'avait pas été très élogieuse quand elle avait parlé de lui. Cet homme avait les cheveux rouges, cet homme était un Uzumaki, il s'appelait Shinkuu, et on le surnommait Ikari (Ikari= rage).

''Bon, songea t-il, aucun imprévu. Naruto a réagi comme je l'avais prévu. Comme d'habitude, mon plan se passe à merveille. Ils arriveront à leur destination tranquillement, et si j'ai bien tout calculé, ils auront une drôle de surprise. Mes plans n'ayant jamais échoué jusqu'à présent, c'est une certitude, oui, une certitude''

Laissant là ses pensées, il se remit à pister Némésis.

Toujours le même paysage, et pas d'interruptions, le voyage était simple, et ennuyeux. S'ils avaient eu conscience des évènements qui allait suivre, les membres de Némésis s'en seraient contentés, mais ils ne pouvaient lire l'avenir. Et c'est sans s'inquiéter outre mesure qu'ils arrivèrent devant une chaine de montagne. Le passage se fendait en deux pour ne faire qu'un petit chemin encadré par des falaises abruptes. De nombreuses stalactites menaçaient eux aussi de tomber mais ce qui gênait le plus Némésis était l'eau issue d'une source et qui rendait glissant le chemin. Les ninjas devaient se fixer au sol grâce au chakra ou s'accrocher aux stalagmites.

-Etonnant que le village d'Iwa n'ait rien fait pour empêcher la constitution d'un village comme celui où l'on va, fit Fuu

-Hm, nous le savions, fit Han, mais il y a un pacte de non-agression signé.

Au bout d'une heure de marche dans ce défilé rocheux où les pierres semblaient prêtent à se détacher, les shinobis arrivèrent devant une énorme porte. Taillé à même la roche, elle semblait sortir de la montagne. Elle n'était pas gardée et était fermée, rendant ainsi impossible l'accès au village.

Gaara n'attendit pas les instructions qu'auraient pu donner Naruto. Il sauta en l'air, propulsé par son sable et rattrapé par lui, se hissa jusqu'aux créneaux. Comme il l'avait pensé, il fut accueilli par des gardes, qui n'avaient pas remarqué la présence du groupe. Un kunai fut lancé, vers le jinchuriki, et fut arrêté par le sable de ce dernier. Gaara soupira et immobilisa les sentinelles avec son sable. Alors que les hommes se débattaient, le possesseur du démon à une queue sentit grandir un sentiment qu'il avait souvent connu, mais qui s'était de moins en moins manifesté depuis que Naruto et lui avait fui le champ de bataille. Le sentiment de voir une proie à sa merci devant soi, ce sentiment de puissance s'étendait en Gaara. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs poussé par son bijuu, qui voyait là l'occasion de prendre le contrôle de son jinchuuriki. Gaara le réprima fermement, et libéra les gardes en expliquant que lui et son groupe avait pour seul ambition d'entrer. Les gardes se relevèrent l'air soupçonneux. Ils n'allaient évidemment pas laisser le shinobi s'en tirer sans dommage pour l''injure qu'il avait faite. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de lui faire croire qu'ils lui laissaient le bénéfice du doute et qu'ils le considéraient comme un simple visiteur. L'un d'eux s'en alla, tandis que les autres gardes demandaient à Gaara d'attendre quelques minutes. Ce dernier redescendit en sautant dans le vide. Avant d'entrer en contact violemment avec le sol, il fut rattrapé par son sable. Avant qu'il ait pu parler aux autres membres de Némésis, une sorte de corne retentit.

Des meurtrières s'ouvrirent dans les murs. Apparemment, menacer les soldats ne suffisait pas pour pouvoir entrer dans le village des déserteurs. Un flot d'armes blanches se déversa vers eux. C'était pourtant vain, chacun des membres de Némésis avait les moyens de les arrêter. Néanmoins, ils commirent une grosse erreur, à savoir laisser Kurotsuchi sans protection. Ce n'était pas tant sa sécurité qui importait, mais plutôt, et surtout d'ailleurs, le fait que les armes coupèrent ses liens. Libre de ses mouvements, elle commença à enchainer des mudras, que Roshi reconnut aussitôt. Deux fois plus rapidement qu'elle, il se mt à faire exactement les mêmes. Leurs voix se confondirent quand ils dirent le nom de leur technique.

-Yoton, dissolution monstrueuse !

Deux jets de magma se heurtèrent à pleine vitesse, laissant voler un peu partout des éclaboussures. Sansiryu posa une main sur l'épaule de Roshi. Puis s'élança sur sa cousine. Lui assenant un coup de poing rapide, il put la déstabiliser suffisamment pour entendre sans risque d'être déconcentrer la voix de Naruto.

-Sanshiryu, va t'occuper d'elle ailleurs, nous, on va arranger la situation actuelle.

Le petit-fils du troisième Tsuchikage eut un drôle de sourire et attrapant sa cousine par le cou, il s'éloigna de la porte en la trainant derrière lui. Ne regardant pas derrière lui, il arriva en quelques minutes à la sortie du défilé où s'étaient engouffrés plus tôt tout le petit monde qui luttait là-bas. Il lança Kurotsuchi dans les airs, et la vit rétablir sa position. Il esquissa un sourire, qui s'effaça bien vite quand il vit une masse de magma foncer vers lui. D'un saut sur le coté, il esquiva. Il était à un tout autre niveau que sa cousine et les deux le savaient. Après tout, on parlait même de Sanshiryu comme le potentiel quatrième tsuchikage avant qu'il ne déserte, mais maintenant, cette option était à jeter dans la poubelle… Il avait suivi la voie des traîtres plutôt que celle de son village.

-Moi qui allais te demander comment allait Papy. Que d'agressivité, Ku-chan !

-Désolé, San-kun, mais l'heure des légèretés est passé. Mais pour ta gouverne, il va bien même si ton « départ précipité » l'a un peu énervé.

-J'espère que ses hanches vont bien.

-Dis donc, si tu veux de ses nouvelles, tu n'as qu'à rentrer au village.

-Holà là, on ne peut même plus se détendre avant un combat…

Son regard devint plus dur et il attaqua.

-Katon, face intrépide.

Le sol devant lui s'enflamma légèrement, mais le feu s'avança en s'intensifiant, comme si le sol était recouvert d'huile et non pas de roche. Kurotsuchi joignit les mains et fit une barrière de magma, qui la protégea… Mais c'était vain, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance, et elle savait tout autant que son cousin ne lui ferait aucun mal. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus. S'ils devaient s'affronter aujourd'hui, c'était avant tout par éthique et par forme, même s'il n'y avait pas le moindre témoin. Les deux échangèrent un regard, mais Kurotsuchi rompit bien vite le contact visuel en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, signe qu'elle pensait avoir fait une erreur. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sanshiryu.

-Allons, la rassura-t-il, je ne compte pas l'utiliser.

-Aujourd'hui, tu es mon ennemi, je ne peux pas te croire sur parole… En tant que shinobi…

-En tant que shinobi, tu as déjà commis l'erreur de m'attaquer avec du Yoton, alors que tu sais que mon maître en est le détenteur le plus expérimenté à ce jour. Ce n'était pas malin. D'autre part, tu as croisé mon regard pendant quelques dizaines de secondes… Te crois-tu immuniser à ses effets ?

-Ton dôjutsu est peut-être puissant, mais à chaque fois que tu l'utilises, tu as du mal à récupérer.

-Oh, ça,, c'était avant de déserter… Mes périodes de troubles sont bien moins marquées qu'avant. Tu veux que je l'utilise pour te le prouver ? Mais tu es ma cousine… Voilà, ce que je te propose, tu pars, tu ne nous a pas vu, tu ne sais pas où nous sommes, combien nous sommes et qui nous sommes… D'accord ?

-Si je refuse ? fit la petite-fille du Troisième Tsuchikage

-Alors… Ce sera ton dernier choix, je peux te l'assurer…fit Sanshiryu d'un ton sans équivoque.

-J'accepte

-Eh bien, jure-le sur le nom de Tsuchikage.

Kurotsuchi ne pout s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Ce que lui demandait son cousin était de prêter serment sur le symbole le plus sacré d'Iwa, à savoir le titre de son chef. On disait que quiconque transgressait ce serment dit à ce nom mourrait au combat prématurément… Une malédiction aussi ancestrale que le village lui-même. Cependant, elle devait le faire, et elle ne le romprait pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix… Et elle le fit. Elle prêta serment sous le regard approbateur de son cousin… Celui-ci la salua d'un mouvement de tête et dans un rire narquois, s'en retourna vers ses compagnons. Quant à Kurotsuchi, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rentrer dans son village et de se taire en gardant pour elle ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Sanshiryu atteignit rapidement le lieu où il avait laissé ses compagnons. Et…il fut assez surpris par le spectacle qui lui était donné. En arc de cercle, des shinobis arborant des bandeaux de chaque village shinobi existant faisait face à Némésis… Ils semblaient guidés par quatre personnes dont les traits étaient sans aucun doute brouillés… Ils étaient clairement flouté comme sur une photo ratée, mais c'était visiblement de vrai personne. En effet, si ce n'était pas le cas, les membres de Némésis doués en perception auraient tout de suite décelée qu'il y avait un problème… L'une des personnes floutée le vit, attirant tous les regards sur Sanshiryu, y compris ceux de Némésis…. Les membres de l'organisation des bijuus ne semblaient pas blessés. La personne floutée qui l'avait regardé prit la parole et ce fut une voix de femme qui se fit entendre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Et pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqué ?

-Parce qu'à l'origine, on voulait juste entrer, mais vos hommes ne sont pas très disciplinés, répliqua Yagura ignorant les deux premières questions de la femme. Comprenez que nous ne vous voulons cependant pas que du mal…

-Vous pensez bien que pour que nous puissions ne serais-ce que discuter, il faudrait d'abord que vous répondiez aux premières questions avec une précision…exhaustive.

-Hm, si vous révéliez votre véritable apparence, nous serions sans doute plus enclin à répondre, intervint Han. Ne croyez pas une seule seconde que votre genjutsu nous résistera. Hm, dès lors que nous connaissons son existence, le percer ne nous posera aucune difficulté.

-Et ouais, intervint Thosvorn, on est tous des bêtes de puissance et de talent. Coopérez, c'est la meilleure solution pour vous.

-Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il dit, fit Yomika en appliquant un magistrale coup de poing sur le crâne de Thosvorn. Il est un peu lent d'esprit.

Thosvorn ne put protester car sa sœur l'assomma violemment. Alors que Thosvorn sombrait dans l'inconscience, sa sœur fit signe à Thosbald de « ramasser » son frère. Et sourit à la femme qui lui sourit en retour, et qui repartit vers le village en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Mais, à part les shinobis des quatre coins du continent, personne ne bougea. En revanche, les membres de Némésis, qui étaient de plus en lus méfiants vis-à-vis de ces personnes, posèrent mêmee la main sur le pommeau de leurs armes et une tension manifeste se fit de plus en plus sentir. Le premier qui ferait un geste déciderait malgré lui s'il y aurait bataille ou pas. La femme soupira, et leva la main en guise de drapeau blanc. Eiji utilisa à l'insu de toutes ses capacités en perception afin de mieux détailler la femme. Son flux de chakra état très tranquille et avançait lentement, ce qui excluait la possibilité d'une attaque de sa part, car le chakra circulait plus vite ne serais-ce qu'à la simple pensée de bataille. Il regarda les hommes et vit la même chose.

-Bon, fit-il, il est temps de faire appel à notre bon vieux copain, le sort. Face, on leur fait confiance.

Il lança sa pièce en l'air, et la rattrapa.

-Face, on peut leur faire confiance.

Un silence s'ensuivit. D'un coté de l'étonnement, de l'autre un air blasé ou exaspéré se peignait sur les visages. Eiji entra alors dans le village, il avait tranquillement marché jusqu'à son entrée pendant que les autres personnes présentes, stupéfaites, le laissaient faire. Naruto fit signe aux autre de le suivre, tout en se demandant ce qui motivait Eiji. C'était lui-même, possesseur de Kyubi, qui l'avait accepté dans le groupe certes… Mais, à l'époque, il l'avait fait car il était jeune et assez naïf et qu'Eiji avait sauvé Yagura… D'ailleurs, le ninja-renard n'avait toujours pas compris comment il avait procédé. Il l'avait juste vu faire un mouvement dans le vide contre ce type qui semblait comme un fantôme… C'était étrange et il devait se renseigner discrètement… C'était plutôt simple, il lui suffirait de demander à ceux qui avaient passés deux ans avec lui ce qu'ils savaient de précis sur les capacités de ce ninja…dont il 'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas vu le visage en entier, car s'il avait abandonné le masque qu'il arborait à leur première rencontre, il avait toujours son bandeau sur les yeux, ce qui l'empêchait de voir… Mais puisque c'était le cas, comment faisait-il pour voir le résultat de son pile ou face ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait le surveiller. Il serait toujours temps d'aviser par la suite.

Entrant dans le village, les membres de Némésis ne furent pas stoppés. Cela en étonna certains mais le village des déserteurs devait être composé de dissidents qui avaient pu les renseigner sur les jinchurikis dans le cas où ceux-ci aurait voulu venir dans le village. Et cela était arrivé… Les quatre personnes floutées rentrèrent à leur suite et leurs visages, jusqu'alors brouillés, s'éclaircir et se façonnèrent. Cela révéla leurs véritables visages. Enfin pas de tous, deux d'entre eux avait un masque.

La femme qui avait alors parlé au nom des quatre avait les cheveux noirs, encadrant un visage fin. Les yeux bruns, le nez droit, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'homme qui n'avait pas le visage masqué. Deux jumeaux et deux masqués, voilà ce qui faisait face à Némésis. Sans dire un mot, encore, la femme avança dans le village, en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Naruto s'exécuta, la main toujours gardé sur son fourreau. Le village en lui-même n'était pas visible, car une obscurité inquiétante empêchait de voir autour d'eux.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe arriva devant une sorte d'entrée d'où sortait de la lumière. Et ce qu'ils virent émerveilla les ninjas de l'organisation vengeresse. Ils virent le village des déserteurs dans toute sa splendeur. Le village se trouvait dans un volcan éteint, et les villageois avaient creusé la roche de manière que le chemin qu'avait suivi le groupe débouche sur une immense plaine. Cette plaine avait la particularité d'être entouré de roche en amphithéâtre, c'est-à-dire disposé de telle façon qu'au centre se trouvait la plaine, et que le sol se surélevait de plus en plus haut autour. C'était là, et non pas sur la plaine que se trouvaient les habitations.

Néanmoins, la plaine était noire, noire de monde. Finalement, la plupart des habitants, tous des shinobis plus ou moins expérimentés, avaient senti que de puissants alliés, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire, avaient fait leur apparition. Dans le cas contraire, ils étaient prêts à combattre. Aussi forts fussent-ils, les membres de Némésis n'étaient pas plus de vingt, alors que les villageois présent devaient être au moins une trois centaine. Le nombre déciderait de la bataille si elle devait commencer, d'autant plus qu'il y avait non seulement ceux qui étaient à les attendre mais aussi ceux qui était derrière eux.

Les quatre personnes qui guidaient Némésis arrivèrent dans la plaine et avancèrent calmement, la foule s'ouvrant à leur passage et à celui de Némésis. Les membres de cette dernière entendaient les chuchotements qui fusaient de toutes fait qu'ils aient été reconnu était plus que probable, mais pas forcément obligatoire. Gaara, et Naruto avait changé, et Yagura avait une cape qui dissimulait son apparence. Mieux valait faire profil bas et, sachant qu'une réaction trop brusque leur nuirait, les membres de Némésis avançaient avec calme. Promenant leur regard sur la foule, ils purent voir des bandeaux de différent villages ninjas, Oto, Konoha, Kiri et encore d'autres. La marche se poursuivit jusqu'à atteindre une grande tente. Mais alors que Némésis allait entrer dans cette grande tente, l'un des quatre personnages prit la parole, il était l'un des deux masqués. Il fit signe à Némésis d'arrêter sa marche.

-Nous nous doutons bien que vous n'êtes pas là pour faire du tourisme. D'ailleurs, je pense ne pas me tromper si je vous dis que vous êtes là pour une alliance. Nous allons donc commencer d'emblée les pourparlers. Je vous rappelle qu'il vous faut au moins quatre représentants. Et que si vous symboliser des villages différents, il vous faudra nécessairement au moins un membre de ce village.

-Très bien, fit Naruto, tous les possesseurs viennent. Neuf, ce sera parfait et nous symbolisons tous au moins un village de l'organisation. C'est parfait.

-Très bien, je tiens à rappeler que les armes sont autorisées, mais que vous avez obligation de montrer votre apparence. Néanmoins, puisque vous semblez être le leader du groupe vous pouvez passer outre cette règle. Maintenant, que ceux qui participent au débat s'avancent d'un pas. Les autres peuvent aller se reposer dans la salle à coté.

Les neufs jinchurikis avancèrent et suivirent celui qui avait parlé. Mais quand Yagura voulut entrer, l'un des shinobis du village, la foule ayant suivi les arrivants, s'interposa

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il vous faut dévoiler votre apparence.

-Il vaudrait mieux que non, répondit Yagura. Maintenant laissez moi passer.

Faisant mine de s'écarter, le shinobi réussit à faire un croc en jambe à Yagura qui perdit l'équilibre, mais qui se rattrapa. Néanmoins durant sa perte d'équilibre, le ninja lui avait retiré sa cape, dévoilant, aux yeux de tous, son apparence. Furieux, Yagura se tourna vers le shinobi, qui était tremblant de peur. Il le fusilla des yeux avant de lui assener un terrible coup de poing au plexus qui l'envoya valdingué dans le décor. Il cracha par terre et entra dans la tente, courroucé.

Le reste du groupe entra rapidement avant d'entendre les réactions que devaient susciter le dévoilement de la véritable identité de Yagura. Les neufs possesseurs furent dirigés vers la première pièce à droite, tandis que les autres durent aller dans la première pièce à gauche.

La pièce de droite était une pièce de réunion. Une table ronde se trouvait en son centre. Les murs étaient blancs et le plafond s'élevait à environ trois mètres du sol. Les quatre personnes prirent place ainsi que les neufs membres de Némésis.

-Nous allons commencer par nous présenter. Personnellement, mon nom est Kiyoshi Sada. Commença l'un des deux hommes aux masques

-Je me nomme Oto bi. Fit le deuxième membre au masque.

-Je suis Asa Tsuyu, fit la femme qui avait jeté un genjutsu à la petite-fille du tsuchikage.

-Moi, c'est Sen Betsu, fit le quatrième.

-Nous sommes les quatre gouverneurs de ce village, firent-ils d'une même voix.

Les possesseurs se présentèrent. Ils leur expliquèrent pourquoi ils avaient désertés, pour se venger des mauvais traitements subis par les jinchurikis. Ils expliquèrent comment ils avaient fuis, cela avait deux avantages : le premier était que, de par le fait qu'il leur racontait cela, Naruto accordait sa confiance à ses interlocuteurs, le deuxième était que parce que cela était un signe de confiance, les quatre gouverneurs ne risquait pas de le répéter à quiconque.

Naruto décida d'être franc et raconta aussi les événements plus récents comme la libération de Kusa,e t l'attaque de Taki. Cela était plus dangereux car, là, s'il y avait fuite, les deux villages alliés risquaient d'être attaqués et détruits. Heureusement la présence de Yagura semblait les terrifier, et l'idée de se le mettre à dos s'ils vendaient les informations ne plaisaient pas, mais alors pas du tout, aux quatre gouverneurs. La réputation du quatrième Mizukage avait laissé sa trace sanglante dans l'histoire et même ceux persuadés de la mort de ce dernier le craignait encore. Ceux qui le savaient vivants savaient que subir son courroux serait néfaste quelque soit la façon dont Yagura manifesta sa rage.

Alors que Naruto finissait de raconter l'histoire de Némésis, les quatre gouverneurs prirent la parole pour expliquer l'origine du village des déserteurs.

Le village avait été construit à l'issue de la troisième guerre des shinobis. Il était donc assez récent. Les shinobis qui avaient été bannis, ceux qui étaient partis par idéal, par manque d'argent ou pour des raisons plus sombres encore, s'étaient réunis sous une même bannière. Dans une montagne, caché aux yeux du monde, le village fut fondé. Bien sur, le village d'Iwa ne manqua pas de remarquer l'activité dans les montagnes. Il envoya des représentants et un pacte fut signé.

Depuis, les parias de chaque village avait sa place dans celui-là. Ils étaient accueillis pendant une période prédéfini, et s'ils s'intégraient bien, ils pouvaient rester, sinon ils étaient jetés dehors. Une loi dure, mais nécessaire pour garantir la sécurité de chacun. Bien sur, on s'arrangeait pour que ceux qui n'avaient pas été accepté oublient tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le village.

C'est sur ces explications, montrant bien qu'une société pouvait s'implanter ù elle voulait avec un peu de volonté qu'arrivèrent en courant dans la salle trois hommes. Ils étaient masqués ce qui les désignaient d'emblée comme des subordonnés de Kiyoshi ou de Oto. Ils étaient affolés et pâle de terreur.

-Chef, sortez, fit un des subordonnés. Les gardes à l'entrée ne répondent plus. Et nous avons de la visite.

Kiyoshi , car c'était à lui qu'allait l'apostrophe, se leva et sortit. Les possesseurs se regardèrent et avec les trois autres membres du grand conseil du village des déserteurs, ils suivirent Kiyoshi, et prévinrent les autres membres qui ne faisaient qu'attendre en jouant aux cartes ou à des jeux de hasard. La pièce où se trouvaient ces membres étaient semblables à celles où s'étaient trouver les neufs possesseurs. Tous sortirent en grand fracas et virent Kiyoshi qui tremblait en montrant la montagne.

Sur la montagne où s'ouvrait le petit chemin que Némésis avait emprunté pour arriver se tenaient deux personnes. L'une d'elle était mince et élancé et se trouvait sur un oiseau d'une blancheur de platre, il enleva son couvre-chef de paille pour révéler des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. L'autre était plus difforme, il était petit mais très large et très gros, ce qui laissait supposer une mobilité ré rouges, capes noirs, cela ne faisait aucun doute, les deux ninjas qui se trouvaient devant Naruto faisait parti de l'Akatsuki.

''On les rencontre déjà, songea Naruto, c'est peut-être un peu tôt''

-Deidara, fit le difforme, va surveiller les environs.

-Sasori, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, hm.

-Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un interfère dans nos plans. Nous avons un village à recruter ou… à asservir.

-Mais nous avons déjà un petit accueil, hm.

Le ninja d'Akatsuki sur l'oiseau blanc parcourut l'assemblée d'un regard ennuyé, avant de voir Han, Roshi et Sanshiryu. Alors ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il plongea sa main droite dans sa sacoche. Il en sortit une substance blanchâtre. Il la lança sur Han, mais Thosvorn envoya un shuriken sur l'argile qui explosa.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Thosbald.

-Un don héréditaire, frérot. Lui répondit Thosvorn. C'est du bakuton, ou je ne m'y connais pas. Ce type doit faire parti d'une famille du village d'Iwa, si je ne m'abuse.

-Hm, cela faisait longtemps, Deidara, fit Han.

-Tu le connais ? intervint Yugito

-Hm, oui… Très bien.

Suite à un signe du membre d'Akatsuki difforme, les deux déserteurs partirent. Mais Naruto n'allait pas les laisser faire.

-Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir… Il ne faut pas qu'Akatsuki apprenne que les jinchurikis sont tous réunis. Avec un peu de chance, seuls deux ou trois personnes par village doivent savoir que les jinchurikis ont déserté, je suis sur qu'ils auront trouvé une excuse quelconque pour expliquer notre absence. Mais si Akatsuki sait que nous avons formé une organisation… Bref, vous avez compris. Il ne faut pas les laisser s'en aller. Mais dans le même temps, on ne peut pas quitter le village sans entamer les pourparlers.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, fit Sanshiryu, Han, Roshi, et moi, on va s'occuper du gars blond. On le connait bien...

-Je viens avec vous, fit Thosvorn, si c'est bien du bakuton, mon raiton sera utile.

-Et pour l'autre truc difforme, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Fuu.

-Tu vas venir avec Gaara, Thosbald, et moi, fit Naruto. A quatre, dont trois jinchurikis, ça devrait aller.

-Ne le sous-estime pas, c'est un membre d'Akatsuki, remarqua Yagura, je devrais venir pour…

-Non, fit Naruto en lui donnant un rouleau et une fiole, tu es l'un des plus puissants membres de Némésis. Et tu as été Kage, tu es donc le plus apte à entamer les négociations et à les diriger. Yagura, Yugito, Bee, vous êtes nos trois jinchurikis parfaits, le plus marquant des exemples de notre puissance. Vous devez impérativement rester ici pour montrer qu'une alliance avec Némésis serait profitable pour le village des déserteurs. Je compte sur vous.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto 25 : A la poursuite d'Akatsuki…

Dans le défilé de la montagne, les deux membres d'Akatsuki fuyaient. Malgré sa corpulence, le membre d'Akatsuki difforme rivalisait de vitesse avec son coéquipier, qui lui était perché sur son oiseau blanchâtre.

Derrière eux, il n'y avait pas moins de six jinchurikis, et trois autres membres de Némésis. Mais bien que leur nombre soit bien supérieur, les ninjas poursuivants n'étaient pas rassurés. L'idée d'affronter des membres d'akatsuki était loin d'être réjouissante. D'après les informations qu'ils avaient, ils étaient des déserteurs de rang S, et de ce fait, avaient un niveau se rapprochant des kages.

Cette inquiétude n'était pourtant pas partagée par tous. Les trois ninjas d'Iwa étaient très calmes. Ce calme était légitime… Car eux avaient pour seule ambition d'affronter le déserteur d'Iwa, dont ils connaissaient point faible et techniques.

Après quelques minutes, les shinobis sortirent du défilé pour revenir à la plaine desséchée qu'était le paysage du pays de la terre. Les deux ninjas d'Akatsuki se regardèrent… Ils savaient que leurs poursuivants ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Néanmoins, ils avaient prévu ce genre de poursuite et s'étaient préparés à parer à ce genre de cas.

Sur un signe de tête de Sasori, Deidara plongea une de ses mains dans une des sacoches accrochées à sa taille. Il en sortit une araignée blanche, qu'il jeta sur les ninjas. Puis, il se concentra, faisant exploser la créature, et dégageant un nuage de poussière. Les shinobis d'Akatsuki se séparèrent, chacun allant dans des directions opposées.

Remarquant cette manœuvre, qui n'avait sans doute que pour but que de diviser les poursuivants, Naruto leva le bras puis l'abaissa. D'un coté, à la poursuite du ninja blond aux explosifs, s'élancèrent Roshi, Han, Sanshiryu et Thosvorn. De l'autre, ce fut derrière le ninja difforme que s'engagèrent Fuu, Naruto, Gaara et Thosbald.

Commençons par suivre ces derniers. Ils étaient à la poursuite du ninja difforme, mais plus que ça, ils se laissaient guider par lui, car il allait trop vite pour que l'on puisse lui lancer une quelconque technique. Bientôt, de nouvelles formes se dessinaient sur le sol. De nouvelles montagnes s'étendaient devant les yeux des membres de Némésis, et ces montagnes constituaient de parfaits endroits pour perdre des poursuivants, ce qui était sans aucun doute le but de Sasori.

Et dans ses poursuivants, une sourde colère commençait à prendre le dessus… Un membre d'Akatsuki, cette organisation qui voulait leur biju, et de ce fait leur vie, s'enfuyait lâchement. Une triste déception était presque perceptible sous le voile ardent de l'envie de trucider ce shinobi. D'ailleurs, pour trois des poursuivants, leur sentiment était tel qu'un voile de chakra commençait à les recouvrir. Une, trois et quatre queues, chaque nombre allant de paire avec respectivement Gaara, Fuu et Naruto. En même temps que leur force, leur vitesse augmenta, et ils commencèrent peu à peu à raccourcir la distance qui les séparaient encore de Sasori.

Celui-ci n'avançait pas au hasard, il savait visiblement où il allait… Il avait un plan, tout droit sorti de son esprit retors. Un plan magnifique, un plan que l'on aurait pu qualifié de génial. Mais dans le monde des shinobis, génial est synonyme de meurtrier. Même si le but du membre d'Akatsuki n'était pas vraiment de les tuer. Non, il se contenterait de les blesser… Après tout, les trois mourraient de l'extraction de leur bijus. Quant au quatrième, ce Thosbald du tourbillon… Il n'était d'aucune utilité à Akatsuki, il devrait donc s'en débarasser. Proprement et sans bavure.

Puisqu'on en vient à Thosbald, il faut dire que ce dernier n'avait pas laissé les autres partir devant sans rien faire. Ses capacités lui donnaient droit à une bonne réserve de chakra qu'il pouvait modeler à sa guise. Il se vêtit donc d'un manteau d'énergie si semblable à celui des jinchurikis que cela en était troublant… Pour se distinguer de ses compagnons, il opta pour ne donner à la forme autour de lui en aucun celle d'une queue.

Dès lors, sa vitesse s'accentua, rejoignant d'un bout ses compagnons. Lui, d'un tempérament plutôt doux de nature, ne souhaitait pas plus que ça la mort de son adversaire, néanmoins s'il devait se battre pour se protéger, et s'il devait tuer pour vivre, il n'hésiterait pas. La cruauté de cette logique ne lui avait jamais paru être bonne conseillère, mais il se rassurait en pensant qu'avoir cette logique faisait de lui quelqu'un de très humain. Dans une société guerrière telle qu'était celle où il vivait, c'était rare de voir quelqu'un s'embarrasser de ce genre de question, et pourtant, il ne se privait pas de se les poser à lui –même.

La mentalité des shinobis en aurait surpris, voir même déranger plus d'un. Le sang pour le sang, la mort pour la mort, infliger ce qu'on s'était vu infliger, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, la loi de tallion était la loi toute puissante sur les champs de bataille et lors des missions. Mais ce que personne sur le continent des ninjas ne savait, c'était qu'au nord-est se trouvaient quatre pays dont la mentalité aurait fait passé celle des ninjas pour celle d'un gamin de maternelle. Des gens bien plus terribles existaient mais leur rôle n'est pour l'instant pas encore arrivé.

A la fin de la route qu'ils avaient suivie, une grotte… Un chemin s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la terre, là où les ténèbres régnaient et où personne de raisonnable ne se serait avancé… Mais Sasori fit un signe et la grotte se flouta… Une illusion ? En ce cas, étonnant qu'un simple geste ait pu soustraire les cinq personnes au maléfice… Et pourtant, c'était le cas, car l'illusion n'était pas très puissante. Car, la grotte resta, la seul différence que les ténèbres qui semblait y régner ne furent plus. Le sol tapissé de feuilles mortes, l'entrée semblait attendre les ninjas.

Sasori atterrit atteignit finalement le premier cette entrée, mais moins d'une trentaine de seconde, c'était Fuu, Naruto , Gaara et Thosbald qui arrivaient. Qui cela aurait-il pu être d'autre ? Un homme aux cheveux rouges coiffé d'une casquette ? Assurément pas. Pas moins de cinq minutes après leur arrivée, les cinq personnes se faisaient face dans la grotte…

-Trois jinchurikis, fit Sasori, quelle chance !

-Exact, répondit Gaara, tu peux être sur d'avoir une place au cimetière maintenant.

Naruto profita de ce momet pour dissiper so manteau de chakra. Les regards étonnés de tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il eut un sourire carnassier en dégainant sa lame. Une redoutable envie de meurtre émanait de son être, et les seules parties de son visage que l'on pouvait voir, ses deux yeux, brillaient dans un éclat sordide.

-Faites comme moi, nous sommes à quatre contre un. Aucune possibilité d'échec.

Que ce soit à contrecœur ou non, ils s'exécutèrent, bien qu'ils pensaient pour deux d'entre eux que Naruto sous-estimait son adversaire. Mais il était leur chef, ils ne devaient pas commencer à remettre sa parole en doute, d'autant plus que tous savaient que le ninja-renard n'hésiterai pas un instant à remettre son manteau de chakra que la situation. Sasori resta silencieux à ces remarques…. Mais il se permit de reprendre la parole juste après.

-Vous n'êtes que des gamins, vous ne pouvez pas me battre.

-Qui sat de quoi l'avenir est fait ? fit Naruto, advienne que pourra…

Et il s'élança en direction du membre d'Akatsuki.

Délaissons maintenant le groupe de Naruto , et concentrons-nous sur le groupe constitué des ninjas d'Iwa et de Thosvorn. Evoluant à grande vitesse, et contenant un ninja de type plus ou moins sensitif, Sanshiryu, le groupe se dirigeait vers un des membres d'Akatsuki, celui qui semblait s'appeler Deidara, perché sur un volatile blanchâtre et ne risquait pas de perdre de vue ce dernier.

Tout en s'enfuyant, le ninja d'Akatsuki gardait un œil sur ses poursuivants. Il se savait en sous-nombre, et surtout, il était au courant qu'en outre les ninjas d'Iwa connaissaient ses capacités, ce qui l'handicapait furieusement. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait perdre. Les ninjas, tous autant qu'ils étaient, étaient revenus dans la montagne et avançait dans un défilé rocheux.

Les poursuivants avançaient sur un petit chemin, bordé par deux parois rocheuses. Le chemin avait la largeur d'une vingtaine d'hommes mais il n'empêchait pas que l'on se sentait enfermé quand on était dedans et que l'on hésitait à attaquer de peur de faire écrouler les parois. Quant à Deidara, comme il avait assez de place pour permettre à son oiseau de voler librement, il avait une capacité de fuite plus élevée, et il ne comptait pas avoir d'état d'âme.

Deidara était un ninja qui utilisait l'art du Bakuton, c'est-à-dire un art qui consistait dans les grandes lignes à modeler une matière afin de lui donner une forme et l'envoyer sur ses adversaires. Cette matière était obligatoirement de l'argile et autre particularité, quand on la mélangeait à son chakra, elle devenait explosive.

C'était cela que le ninja-explosif transportait dans ses deux sacoches, des réserves d'argile afin de ne jamais manquer d'armement. Et cet armement explosif dans un lieu aussi peu large que celui-là pouvait être dévastateur. Le ninja aux bombes, qui savait ce que lui permettait de faire la maitrise du Bakuton, était donc en position de force absolue dans ce combat vis-à-vis du terrain.

Et il allait en profiter. Tirant de sa sacoche une poignée d'argile, il façonna de sa main des petites araignées qu'il projeta sur les murs. Les arachnides se fixèrent à des points friables, et leurs explosions, ordonnées par Deidara, firent choir les roches sur ses poursuivants. Rien de plus vain, quand on prenait en compte que Han pouvait, à loisir, appeler à lui une quantité de vapeur non négligeable et la solidifier en un instant.

-Hm, Deidara, fit Han, à quoi joues-tu ?

-Maitre, hm, je pourrais vous poser la même question, hm.

-Hm, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne viendras pas à bout de nous comme ça. Mes leçons ne t'ont-elles rien appris ?

-N'ayez crainte, maître, je vous montrerai qu'elles ont abouti, hm… en vous tuant, hm.

Han était un homme de nature calme, mais il n'appréciait pas beaucoup de se faire prendre de haut come en ce moment, c'était comme un traumatisme de jeunesse qui s'installait en lui. Il sembla palir de rage, et quand Deidara croisa son regard, il sut que l'affrontement qui allait suivre serait sanglant. Visiblement, tous ceux présents en étaient convaincus car l'assaut commença directement.

-Raiton, le cri divin, fit Roshi.

-Raiton, obscurité factice, fit Thosvorn.

-Futton, serpent vaporeux.

La vapeur se mua en un long reptile qui se mua rapidement vers le ninja aux bombes. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir, les deux éclairs issus des techniques raiton se mirent à courir sur le serpent, le rendant plus dangereux encore. Deidara ne fut pas troublé pour autant. Celui-ci savait que l'attaque raiton avait été amplifié autant au niveau de la puissance, puisqu'elle avait été couplée à une autre, et au niveau de la vitesse, puisqu'elle suivait un chemin tout tracé. Il devait donc réagir vite, s'il ne voulait pas se faire rattraper par les évènements et par la technique.

Mais il avait eu un bon maître. Il était en train de l'affronter et pour montrer l'ironie de la chose, comptait bien s'en sortir grâce à ses conseils. L'attaque qu'il allait subir était rapide, mais néanmoins, pas suffisamment pour être imparable. Le souffle de l'explosion d'une des techniques du ninja d'Akatsuki la dissipa. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sourire qui se dissipa en même temps que la fumée qui avait résulté l'explosion. Une gigantesque gerbe de flamme se dirigeait vers son oiseau. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas assez rapide pour esquiver car il fut décapité. Deidara grogna en utilisant un mudra pour reconstituer son œuvre. Mais, l'attaque enflammée se répéta…

-Katon, incinération rédemptrice

Sanshiryu faisait jaillir des geysers de flammes de ses mains. On voyait bien qu'il était le ninja d'Iwa maniant l'élément feu avec le plus de maestria. Le digne descendant des kages de ce monde… Il avait pour lui une ascendance remarquable… Et surtout, un talent incroyablement développé, après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait désigné pour être le compagnon d'armes de Han. Parce qu'il était proche d'un kage en premier lieu, et parce qu'il avait les moyens de calmer le démon de Han, parfois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il repoussait Deidara, en l'obligeant à s'éloigner sous peine d'être très sévèrement brulé, voir calciné. Bien que cela ne soit pas stratégiquement viable vu que le ninja aux bombes combattait à distance, il y avait quand même une volonté d'apeurer l'adversaire pour qu'il se déconcentre. Sanshiryu voyait encore Deidara comme le petit élève de Han… Et c'était une grossière erreur. C'était en effet un membre d'Akatsuki et non plus un enfant inexpérimenté. Et il était très doué et avait un sérieux penchant pour la destruction massive. La phrase qu'il prononça le refléta assez bien, en tirant d'une sacoche une sorte de pièce d'argile spéciale.

-Bien, hm, je pense que ces montagnes nous gênent un peu, hm.

Dans sa main se trouvait donc cette pièce qui se différenciait véritablement de celles qu'il avait pu utiliser jusqu'à présent. Plus lisse, plus volumineuse, probablement plus destructrice que les autres, cette pièce fut reconnu en un seul coup d'œil par Roshi et Han, bien que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Puis cette pièce devint de plus en plus grosse. Le regard éloquent des ninjas d'Iwa fit comprendre à Thosvorn qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de se réfugier. Après un mudra, il posa sa main sur le sol.

-Doton, fosse protectrice.

Un trou se forma pouvant contenir plusieurs personnes se forma. Les quatre ninjas sautèrent dedans… Mais ils savaient qu'un simple trou ne les protègerait pas. Roshi commença d'abord donc à fermer par là où ils étaient entrés, c'est-à-dire la seule issue, au moyen d'un Yoton. Puis, ce fut le futton solidifié de Han qui se rajouta à l'épaisseur déjà formée… Puis ils attendirent l'impact.

La pièce d'argile qui s'était agrandie se dirigea dans l'interstice qui séparait les deux montagnes. C'était ce genre d'interstice qu'on appellait un défilé rocheux et celui-là était suffisemment grand pour laisser passer la technique de Deidara. Celui-ci vit son œuvre se diriger vers le sol avant de le toucher et d'exploser avec une violence inouïe, détruisant els deux montagnes de par la force de l'explosion et par le souffle qui en résultat.

-Magnifique, fit d'un ton ému le déserteur d'Iwa.

Du défilé, il ne restait plus rien, si ce n'est un cratère fumant. Pas un reste humanoïde. Deidara soupira, il avait gagné. Le combat s'était néanmoins soldé par le trépas de deux jinchurikis, il se ferait assez tiré les oreilles avec ça, mais tôt ou tard, les bijus réapparaitraient et ils seront beaucoup plus faciles à capturer. C'était au moins ça de fait.

Le ninja au bond fit descendre son oiseau d'argile, et atterrit au sol… Le silence régnait. Faisant quelques pas pour mieux apprécier la vue que lui avait donné sa bombe, Deidara eut une grimace, quand sa cheville fut attrapé par une main qui avait jailli de terre. Aussitôt, du sol émergea Thosvorn qui de sa lame frappa l'épaule du déserteur d'Iwa. Les trois ninjas d'Iwa ne tardèrent pas et encerclèrent Deidara, en émergeant de terre.

-Te voilà pris, Deidara, fit Sanshiryu. Beau C3, mais nous connaissons tes techniques. C'est assez vexant pour nous que tu ais pu penser nous battre rien qu'avec ça.

-Hm, je te laisse une chance, Deidara, intervint Han. Tu es, ou plutôt, a été mon élève. Hm, et ton niveau avoisine les hautes sphères. Hm, c'est dire si tu fais la fierté de ton instructeur. Rejoins-nous…

-Ce ne sera… pas utile, hm.

Deidara devint blanc albâtre... Signe qu'il n'était qu'un clone et qu'il allait probablement exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Mais les ninjas d'Iwa et Thosvorn ne firent pas un geste pour s'enfuir. Pourtant, ce dernier retira sa lame et jeta un regard d'incompréhension à ses coéquipiers. Visiblement, il n'avait pas fui parce qu'il ne les avait pas vu faire, mais semblait quand même inquiet.

-Ca ne va pas exploser ? demanda-t-il

-Aucune chance, répondit Sanshiryu, tu l'as transpercé avec du raiton et le raiton annihile les effets de son argile.

-Mais…. Le futon, ça coupe mieux donc, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux…

Un silence suivit cette réplique hésitante. Il avait utilisé du futon et non pas du raiton. Cela voulait dire que l'argile était toujours explosive. D'un même mouvement, ils reculèrent tous, tandis que le clone se mettait à briller d'une lueur éclatante. Puis vint l'explosion tant redoutée. Elle n'atteint pas les shinobis directement, en revanche son souffle les envoya chacun valser dans une direction différente. Ils ré-atterrirent lourdement, mais le temps n'était pas encore venu pour eux de songer à la douleur. En effet, le ninja aux bombes avait profité de tout ce temps pour se cacher dans les nuages pour mieux contre-attaquer.

Mais c'était trop tard pour lui… En effet, ses points faibles avaient été mis au grand jour et parmi ceux qu'il affrontait, au moins trois pouvaient se servir du raiton. Sa situation s'aggravait donc de minutes en minutes. Ils avaient su parer son attaque la plus destructice. Il lui en restait une, mais pas question de l'utiliser. Elle était connue par ceux d'Iwa et pouvait donc être parer avec la plus grande facilité par eux.

La seule solution qui lui restait donc était la fuite. Le regard de Deidara croisa celui de Roshi, et ce dernier sut qu'il ne pourrait pas l'obliger à rester plus longtemps. La seule façon qui lui était donné pour arrêter le ninja aux bombes aurait été de le tuer, et en mémoire de son ancien coéquipier Keibaro, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire.

Quant à Han, lui non plus ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer de façon plus violente qu'il ne l'avait déjà faite, le ninja qui avait été son élève. Ces basses considérations sentimentales n'étaient pas les bienvenues chez un ninja, d'autant plus pour un jinchuriki, mais là, il ne pouvait moralement pas le faire. Et puis, c'aurait été avoir gaché son temps pendant toutes les heures où il avait du le former.

Le ninja à l'argile avait compris la même chose et savait que s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant, il devait partir maintenant. Les deux hommes qu'ils fixaient ne lui feraient rien… pour l'instant. Cet instant de douce nostalgie passé, aucun doute qu'ils redeviendraient les guerriers impitoyables qu'ils étaient réellement. Deidara poussa un soupir, et de son oiseau, il sembla faire une référence. Puis, il tourna bride pour repartir et disparaitre dans les nuages.

Les quatre ninjas se rejoignirent. Thosvorn n'avait pas véritablement compris le pourquoi du comment. En effet, il avait bien remarqué que les occasions de relancer le combat n'avaient pas manquées et pourtant, il s'était achevé, aussi simplement que ça. C'en était presque frustrant quand même, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient l'avantage...

-Eh bien, fit Thosvorn, vous l'avez laissé partir.

-Oui, fit Roshi. Nous l'avons laissé partir

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda le ninja du tourbillon, nous aurions pu le battre.

-Hm, désolé, répondit Han, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Nous somme liés à lui par une histoire. Une longue histoire, celle qui raconte notre village, celle qui a convenu au monde et qui fut gardé…

-Alors, s'il vous plait, fit Thosvorn de ce ton grave qui était si rare chez lui, racontez-moi… Racontez-moi votre histoire, racontez-moi… Iwa.

Han le regarda, puis se tourna vers Roshi. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et commença son récit…


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto 26 : L'histoire d'Iwa : l'apprentissage de Roshi.

Il nous faut remonter maintenant à près de soixante ans plus tôt, au village d'Iwa. Cinquante sept ans précisément plus tôt, précisément, un individu naquit. Cet individu était issu de la plus haute noblesse du village d'Iwa, il était le fils cadet du premier Tsuchikage. Cet ascendance aurait du être pour lui le plus grand des honneurs, et aurait du le conduire aux plus hautes fonctions de son village, mais il fut choisi pour être le récipiendaire du plus terrible des fardeaux. En lui fut enfermée l'une des neuf engeances les plus destructrices connues. En lui fut scellé un bijuu.

Cet homme reçut le démon en lui, il reçut ses pouvoirs qui devaient lui donner son surnom. Un surnom que le champ de bataille fit connaître au monde. En outre, il reçut la haine des gens. Objet de crainte, objet de haine, il devint une arme.

Mais tout n'a pas évolué en un jour. De longues années sont passées, amenant avec elles guerre et deuil. L'histoire de cet homme est l'histoire d'un être haï qui a beaucoup perdu. Mais refuser de l'entendre serait une insulte à cet homme.

Cet homme s'appelle Roshi, et il est le jinchuuriki du plus faible des bijus, Yonbi.

Il fut élevé par son frère ainé, qui lui avait eu droit à l'éducation du père, et qui était adulé par tous. Le jeune Roshi ne lui fut pas du tout reconnaissant pour ça, au contraire, il l'enviait de façon maladive. Le jeune garçon n'avait alors pas plus de quatre ans et pourtant déjà ses pensées étaient embrumées par la vengeance et l'envie de meurtre. Il se fit le vœu d'être toujours plus fort. Et le jour de son cinquième anniversaire…

Flashback

-Roshiiiiii, réveille-toi, fainéant ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi.

Cette voix appartenait à Muro, le grand frère de Roshi, de vingt ans son ainé. Le jinchuriki, bien qu'il n'eut pas conscience d'en être un, se leva en rouspétant. Sa mauvaise humeur matinale s'amenuisa grandement quand il vit le calndrier. Aujourd'hui, il allait rencontrer son futur maitre. En effet, il avait réussi l'examen pour devenir genin brillamment, et donc allait être entrainé par un jonin de son village, c'est-à-dire celui d'Iwa. Il se leva, et bailla. Après s'être habillé, il prit une miche de pain sur la table de la pièce et sortit en courant d'air.

Le village d'Iwa était une sorte de ville sculptée parmi des pics de pierres. De multiples habitations s'échelonnaient sur les différentes stalagmites géantes de la montagne à proximité. Des ponts menaient à des surfaces planes d'une assez grande superficie où se trouvaient les magasins. Tout cela était surplombé par le palais du Tsuchikage .

Roshi courait pour arriver au point de rendez-vous. Tous s'écartait à son passage, non pas par respect mais plutôt pour éviter celui qui était appelé « le démon ». Le rassemblement avait lieu sur une colline situé près d'une grotte sacrée, où, disait-on, se trouvaient l'esprit du premier tsuchikage. Roshi arriva, et constata qu'il était le premier arrivé. Il s'assit et se concentra. La roche qu'il fixait commença à fondre. La chaleur augmenta, et ce ne fut plus seulement mais aussi le sol qui commença à fondre. Dix, vingt, trente, cinquante, cent et plus encore de degrés. Alors que la chaleur commençait à attaquer la plateforme un autre garçon arriva sur les lieux. Celui-là avait des yeux bleus et cheveux blonds long, sa tenue était quelconque, se constituant d'un ensemble beige. Il souriait.

-Salut, t'es un de mes coéquipiers ? demanda t-il à Roshi en s'approchant à grandes enjambées. Moi, c'est Keibaro. Keibaro Bakushou. Mais puisque qu'on se connait depuis environ quatre ans, tu devrais le savoir. Continua t-il en tendant la main droite.

Cette main avait ceci de spécial qu'elle avait une bouche au milieu de la paume. Roshi la regarda d'un air effaré, comme d'habitude. Et, comme d'habitude, il se rappela de ce qu'il savait sur la famille Bakushou. Une puissante famille d'Iwa, celle dont les membres avaient les premiers exploités la puissance de leur don héréditaire, le bakuton. Cet art consistait à alimenter une argile spéciale en chakra. Les membres de cette famille modelaient alors l'argile grâce aux bouches qu'ils avaient sur les mains.

Cette famille était au temps de la jeunesse de Roshi, et donc au temps de l'apogée du deuxième tsuchikage, un des piliers de la puissance d'Iwa. Et le plus jeune descendant se trouvait face à Roshi, qui était lui-même le petit-fils du premier Tsuchikage, et le jinchuriki de Yonbi. Le possesseur, du bijuu à quatre queues, avait déjà deviné qui serait le troisième membre de l'équipe. Ce serait probablement le fils du deuxième tsuchikage. Et en effet ce dernier arriva. Il avait les yeux sombres de ceux qui ont déjà vu les tourments du monde. Ses cheveux étaient très noirs. Il s'appelait Sentaro. Il esquissa un sourire quand il vit qui les deux shinobis qui seraient ces coéquipiers.

Les trois enfants se connaissaient, ils avaient pour ainsi dire grandi ensemble. Ils étaient tous les trois enfants que tous considéraient comme le futur de la puissance d'Iwa. Et bien sur, en ces temps troublés, il était normal qu'on les mette dans la même équipe.

Les trois garçons attendaient celui qui allait les former. Bien qu'il se doutait déjà de qui serait leur instructeur, Roshi préférait se taire, au cas où, justement, il se tromperait. Mais la personne qui apparut. Il était de petite taille et avait des cheveux bruns qui tombaient épars autour de sa tête. Il portait la traditionnelle tenue des jonins d'Iwa, un gilet avec une seule manche très longue. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année.

Il fit signe aux enfants de s'asseoir par terre, pendant que lui-même utilisait une technique doton pour se faire un banc. Quand tous furent assis, l'homme prit la parole. Il avait un ton très sérieux, comme s'il parlait à ses pairs plutôt qu'avec des garçons de cinq ans.

-Bonjour ! Je suis celui qui va être votre maître durant les années qui vont venir. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en période de guerre, c'est pourquoi mon rôle est de vous rendre plus forts et rapidement. Commencez par vous présenter de gauche à droite, sur le modèle : Nom, prénom, âge, caractéristiques et métier du père.

-Je m'appelle Keibaro Bakushou. J'ai cinq ans. J'ai un pouvoir héréditaire, et mon père est le chef de mon clan, qui est le plus puissant d'Iwa.

-Je suis Roshi Shuuso, cinq ans également. Je maitrise le yoton, et mon père était le premier tsuchikage.

-Quant à moi, je me nomme Sentaro Fukashi. J'ai aussi cinq ans. J'ai des affinités avec trois éléments et mon père est le second tsuchikage.

Les trois garçons avaient dit ça légèrement, mais, malgré leur jeune âge, ils avaient pleinement conscience de ceux qu'ils étaient. L'homme passa don regard sur chacun des trois gamins et eut un sourire.

-Très bien. Moi, je suis Oonoki. Ca vous suffira comme information. J'ai 24 ans. Je suis un jonin d'Iwa et je suis aussi l'élève du second Tsuchikage. Et je suis un heureux père de deux jumelles et bientôt d'un troisième enfant.

-J'ai une question, fit Keibaro, comment ça se fait que le fils du premier kage du village ait le même âge que le fils du second ?

-Cela, c'est très simple. Le second Tsuchikage a trente-neuf ans. Et le premier tsuchikage est mort l'année dernière à l'âge de 75 ans. Il a juste eu son deuxième enfant très tard, et… par nécessité.

Visiblement, aucun des trois garçons n'avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire par nécessité. Roshi ne savait donc pas encore qu'il était un jinchuriki, car même un enfant de cinq ans aurait fait le lien…ou pas. En tout cas, Oonoki pensait qu'il était trop tôt. Il fallait attendre un peu avant de renseigner Roshi à ce sujet…

-Normalement, fit le jonin, je devrais vous faire passer un test, mais au vu de votre ascendance, je n'éprouve pas l'utilité de faire ça. Nous sommes maintenant une équipe et nous entrainerons dorénavant ensemble.

Fin flashback…

La première rencontre avec son maître allait singulièrement changer la vie de Roshi. La haine que lui manifestaient les villageois lui parut moins apparente. Il faut dire qu'il passa dès lors la majorité de son temps à s'entrainer avec ses compagnons, plutôt que de trainer dans la rue où il se faisait insulter.

De plus, de moins en moins de gens l'insultait. Tous pensaient qu'il voudrait se venger quand il maitriserait le bijuu, et ils n'avaient pas totalement tort. Roshi gardait un souvenir féroce de la souffrance que lui avaient causé les insultes et le rejet. Il aurait pu sombrer dans la démence la plus complête s'il n'avait pas entrevu le rayon de lumière qu'était celle d'avoir un maître. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Roshi était au courant… Il savait qu'il était le jinchuriki de Yonbi, et quand il se sentait seul, il se perdait dans son esprit pour se trouver avec cette créature terrifiante. Cela contribua peut-être au fait que le biju ne se manifesta pas durant des années. Néanmoins, le Biju attendait son heure et, lors de la septième année de Roshi.

Flashback

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour l'équipe d'Oonoki. En effet, pendant les deux années depuis sa formation, l'équipe avait accompli beaucoup de missions dangereuses, malgré l'âge des shinobis qui composaient le groupe. Et pour cela, ils allaient être récompensés. Les trois jeunes ninjas marchaient en direction de l'endroit même où leur équipe s'était constituée.

Les trois se demandaient quelle pourrait être la récompense. Ils savaient qu'il y aurait le frère de Roshi, Muro, le deuxième tsuchikage Muu et leur maître Oonoki. Mais à part ça, ils ignoraient ce qui les attendait. Plus d'argent ? Une montée en grade ? Une médaille ? Une nouvelle technique ? Chacun y allait de son hypothèse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils virent un grand homme enveloppé dans de longues bandelettes. C'était le deuxième tsuchikage. Il leur fit signe d'approcher. Alors que Sentaro et Keibaro se dirigeait vers lui, Roshi s'immobilisa. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et son chakra se multiplia, faisant augmenter la chaleur de façon exponentielle. Muu cilla à peine. Il se plaça devant Keibaro et Sentaro et fit face à Roshi.

Ce dernier fit un mudra et cracha un jet de lave. Muu l'arrêta d'une technique doton, et s'appr^éta à arrêter le ninja de la lave. Mais ce ne fut pas la peine, en effet au moment même où il allait contre-attaquer, Roshi s'arrêta. Il parla d'une voix grave et profonde, une voix caverneuse qui n'était certainement pas celle de Roshi :

-**Laisse-moi tuer cet homme**

-Ne rêve pas, fit la voix de Roshi, tu restes dans mon corps.

-**Laisse-moi le contrôle. **

**-**Non…

Après une sorte de bras de fer intérieur, les yeux de Roshi redevinrent normaux, et le chakra incandescent qui avait augmenté la température disparut. D'un air désolé, le jeune shinobi adressa un regard d'excuse au kage, pensant que ce dernier n 'apprécierait pas cette attaque. Mais Muu, le deuxième tsuchikage, avait l'air très intéressé par ce phénomène. Il était même en état de jubilation. Visiblement, il attendait que le garçon fasse montre du contrôle du bijuu, et le refoulement qu'il venait de voir était la première étape du contrôle total.

-Tu as réussi à refouler le démon…, fit Muu. Il est temps que tu le saches. Ce démon….

-S'appelle Yonbi, il le plus faible des bijuus et c'est grâce à lui que je maitrise la lave. Et à cause de lui, on est sensé me nommer jinchuriki.

La déclaration de Roshi jeta un froid dans l'assistance. Personne, parmi ceux qui étaient au courant, ne s'attendaient à une telle révélation. Surtout pas le maitre de Roshi, Oonoki ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son élève puisse savoir qu'il était un réceptacle et encore moins qu'il puisse repousser le biju. Muu reprit son calme.

-Et tu es au courant de ça depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois ans, je crois.

-Je vois, cela t'a laissé le temps de t'acclimater à ce pouvoir. C'est bonne chose. Mais pour l'instant passons, et revenons-en à la raison de votre venue ici. Pour votre aide durant la guerre, vous ètes nommés tous les trois chunins. Mais ne vous relâchez-pas. Nous sommes encore en période de trouble.

Fin Flashback…

Les relations entre les trois amis ne changèrent pas malgré cette découverte. Au contraire, les deux autres enviaient Roshi d'avoir à sa disposition autant de pouvoir.

Les années passèrent, la guerre continuant toujours, et apportant son lot de mort et de blessé. A partir de leur dixième année, les trois se séparèrent pour apprendre des techniques propres à leurs capacités. Keibaro s'entraina avec les maîtres de son clan, ceux qui avaient élevé leur art plus haut que quiconque, afin de mener à son paroxysme la technique du bakuton. Sentaro fut personnellement entrainé par Oonoki, voire par son propre père, à l'usage du jinton, le plus puissant des arts ninjutsus élémentaires.

Quant à Roshi, il s'en alla au plus haut sommet de la plus haute montagne du pays de la terre. Là-haut vivait un vieil homme, si vieux qu'il en avait été oublié par les hommes. Cet homme, dont le nom n'était plus, était surnommé Korai « les temps immémoriaux ». Il vivait en reclus sur la montagne. Il fallut à Roshi un an pour l'atteindre, dans ce lieu où tout art shinobi était interdit par la volonté du vieux sage. Ne réussissant que grâce à son opiniâtreté, et à son biju, Roshi atteint son but… et il put voir le sage.

Flashback

Roshi se présenta devant la maison. Mais rien ne lui répondit, si ce n'est que la porte s'ouvrit. Considérant cela comme une invitation à entrer, il pénétra dans la demeure. Mais la pièce où il déboucha était vide, et elle semblait être la seul pièce de l'habitation.

Dépité, Roshi sortit, et vit un homme qui s'appuyait sur une canne de bois. Cet homme semblait très vieux et pourtant, une formidable impression de puissance se dégageait de lui. Roshi était époustouflé et ne pouvait se détacher du visage ridé, barbu, et pourvu de cheveux blancs mi-long.

-Vous êtes Korai ? fit le jeune ninja de lave.

-Korai n'est qu'un nom. Je suis Homme.

La réponse du vieil homme laissa le ninja d'Iwa perplexe, mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant, et continua à parler.

-Je me nomme Roshi Shuuso. Accepteriez-vous de m'entrainer ?

-Le corps n'est que temporaire. Seule l'âme vaut la peine d'être entrainé.

-Alors comment j'entraîne mon âme ? demanda Roshi, déboussolé de nouveau.

-Par le vieillissement du corps… La vie entraîne l'âme.

Roshi était perdu. L'homme lui avait dit de fortifier son âme sans penser au corps, mais que la fortification de l'âme dépendait du corps. C'était déjà trop compliqué pour l'enfant de dix ans qu'était Roshi. Le vieil homme remarqua cela, et eut un pâle sourire devant l'innocence de l'enfant, qui l'empêchait de comprendre.

-Roshi, que viens-tu faire en ce lieu ? N'as-tu guère une famille ? N'as-tu guère un village ? N'as-tu guère une cause ?

-Pour les protéger, je dois devenir fort. Et, en tant que jinchuriki, il fallait que je m'isole pour ne pas être un danger.

-Tu serais, selon tes dires, l'un des neufs porteurs. Voyons cela….

L'homme posa sa main sur la tête de Roshi. Aussitôt, les deux individus se retrouvèrent dans un lieu noir… Roshi était face à son biju, mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de cage qui les séparait. Néanmoins, Yonbi, démon gorille à quatre queues, était immobilisé par de nombreuses chaines. Le biju poussa un cri de rage en se débattant. Le ninja des laves était complètement étonné par cette situation qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais vécu. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était celle du vieil homme.

-Effectivement, tu es le porteur du quatrième démon.

-Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Une transe de biju, c'est ainsi que se nomme cet étrange phénomène. Seuls les gardiens des démons peuvent le faire… ou des assimilés.

-Mais alors, vous êtes un jinchuriki, vous aussi ?

-Oui.

Comme pour approuver cela, une gigantesque créature, dépourvue de chaine, sortit de l'ombre. Elle ne représentait pas qu'un seul animal. C'était une véritable chimère de couleur blanche. Roshi n'aurait su dire de quels animaux elle état composé. Ce qu'il sut en la voyant, c'est qu'elle n'était pas enchainée, et de ce fait, terriblement dangereuse.

-Attention, cria- t-il au vieil homme, en se jetant lui-même sur le coté.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Fit le vieillard. Il ne t'attaquera pas.

-**Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas rendu visite, **fit la chimère.

-J'ai perdu jusqu'à la notion du temps… J'ignore même mon âge, Gobi.

-**Tu as dépassé de huit ans l'âge que les hommes appellent celui des sages.**

**-**Tant que ça ? Je n'aurai donc rien vu passer. Fit le vieil homme avant de se tourner vers Roshi. Vois ce biju, s'il n'est retenue par aucune chaine, c'est parce que j'ai un contrôle total de lui. C'est un but que tu t'efforceras d'atteindre.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Le vieil homme savait ce qu'il était venu trouver. Roshi et Korai revinrent à la raison. Le vieil homme regarda Roshi avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir avoir.

-Je vais accéder à ton souhait et t'entrainer. Cinq ans suffiront à te transmettre ce qui est vraiment nécessaire. Après, tu feras ta vie par toi-même.

Fin flashback

Alors commencèrent des années d'entrainements. Duels, entrainements physiques, entrainements psychique, enseignements philosophiques, et bases de réflexions, tout cela était la composante de cet apprentissage. Roshi n'abandonna jamais et malgré la dureté de la formation, passa les étapes les unes après les autres. Leur lieu d'entrainement était une gigantesque plaine au centre d'un volcan éteint. Les deux avaient construit un abri, et vivaient simplement.

Ils se trouvaient à environ une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'Iwa, et pourtant aucune nouvelle ne leur arrivait. Ou plutôt, eux-mêmes ne cherchait pas à avoir de nouvelles, préférant se préoccuper de l'entrainement de Roshi plutôt que de regarder les affaires du monde. Cela était la volonté de Korai, car, bien qu'il soit d'accord avec le fait que son entraînement était très importants, Roshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis, restés à Iwa.

Qu'il s'inquiète semblait rassurer Korai, qui avait peur que le ninja des laves ne soit dépourvu d'ami. Si le jeune shinobi, bien qu'il soit un réceptacle, avait des gens qui pouvaient lui apporter de ce trésor qui soulage les cœurs, et rend la vie si bienveillante. Le vieil homme était contenté sur ce point. Il n'entrainait pas quelqu'un qui utiliserait ses pouvoirs contre ceux avec qui il avait grandi, ce qui aurait pu arriver en tant que jinchuriki.

Environ quatre ans après le début de l'entrainement, Korai convoqua Roshi.

Flashback

-Roshi, fit-il se reposant sur sa canne, il est temps pour toi d'apprendre ce que sont les cinq lotus.

-C'est quoi les cinq lotus ?

-Ne m'interromps pas. Reprit le vieil homme. Je répondrai à tes éventuelles questions après. Les cinq lotus sont un ensemble de cinq techniques, chacune correspondant à l'un des grands villages shinobis. Moi-même ayant vécu avant leur création, je peux te dire que le fait que à chaque village se rattache un lotus est un pur hasard. Mais passons les origines de ces techniques. Aujourd'hui, le cours sera purement théorique. Je t'enseignerai comment reconnaître les différents lotus, et sous quelles formes ils agissent. Pour les cours suivants, en revanche, tu apprendras à maitriser le lotus d'Iwa.

-Mais, maître, interrompit Roshi. Comment pouvez-vous l'avoir en votre possession ? Vous n'êtes pas un shinobi d'Iwa.

-Ne t'ais-je pas dis de ne pas m'interrompre ? Quoiqu'il en soit, sache que j'ai enfanté l'un des fondateurs de ce village. Même si je ne suis pas un de ses shinobis, j'y suis affilié. Donc reprenons… Les cinq lotus se trouvent sous différentes formes. Celui de Konoha se traduit par un mouvement de taijutsu très puissant, mais dangereux car nécessitant l'ouverture des portes de chakra. Il n'est pas représenté extérieurement, mais ses adeptes ont une mentalité proche de ce lotus. Celui de Kiri en revanche est présenté extérieurement, et est probablement des lotus à la base.

-A la base ? interrompit de nouveau Roshi.

-Si on comparait les cinq techniques de lotus, on verrait que celle de Kiri surpasse les autres. Néanmoins, un expert maniant le lotus d'Iwa peut défaire un débutant avec le lotus de Kiri. Mais revenons à ce dernier, l'utilisateur de ce lotus est unique, car le seul moyen d'user de la technique est d'avoir en sa possession le bâton avec une fleur de lotus fixée dessus. C'est une technique ninjutsu de destruction massive. Passons maintenant au lotus de Kumo, c'est du genjutsu pur. Il te suffit de te retrouver dans un rayon de cinq mètres autour de l'utilisateur pour être coincé et paralysé pendant une heure, sa faiblesse se trouve dans sa portée réduite. Le lotus de Suna consiste en une technique de Fuinjutsu, c'est d'ailleurs un des seuls moyens de ce village de sceller les choses. Il est utilisable en toute utilisation et peut s'utiliser à peu près n'importe où. Dans un sens pratique, il est le plus simple à utiliser, mais aussi le moins efficace en combat.

-Et on arrive au lotus d'Iwa… fit Roshi

-Exact, le lotus d'Iwa. Celui là est extérieur et s'utilise au moyen, à l'instar de celui de Kiri, d'un objet. Il a deux formes, la première te permet de brouiller par un flux de chakra continu, ce qui pourrait te repérer, mais il y a une deuxième forme, à laquelle tu ne pourras accéder qu'en atteignant la perfection dans la maitrise du lotus. Je veux que tu t'entraines à maitriser parfaitement ce lotus. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que le lotus de Kiri est le plus puissant à la base, mais… le lotus d'Iwa, si l'on vient à le maitriser parfaitement, le surpasse. Malheureusement, l'utilisation de ce lotus n'est pas si simple. Pour l'utiliser à la perfection, il te faut être capable d'avoir un contrôle parfait de ton biju. Mais cela n'est que la première étape. Une fois que ton biju est maîtrisé, tu devras libérer le pouvoir du lotus. Cela ne se fait qu'après un long rituel, et il ne te faudra pas rater car cela signifierait… La destruction complète de ton être.

Roshi déglutit. On lui avait dit que seul deux personnes avaient réussi à maîtriser un biju parfaitement, et en plus de l'extérieur. Personne n'avait entendu parler de quelqu'un qui avait maîtrisé un biju dont il était le réceptacle. Personne sauf Roshi, son propre maître était un jinchuriki parfait. Le ninja des laves posa alors la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Maitre, et si je venais réussir ? Quels seraient les pouvoirs déployés par le lotus ?

-Une capacité de vision et de dissimulation, ce sera ça. Plus personne ne pourra te voir tant que toi-même ne l'aura pas décidé, et bien sur, ta présence ne sera pas repérable quelque soit la quantité de chakra mise à cette action. Pour cela, tu n'auras pas besoin d'utiliser ton chakra de manière spécifique, le fait de maîtriser ton biju à la perfection lui donnera une teinte caractéristique. Quant à la capacité de vision… Eh bien, elle consiste à te donner des renseignements sur le futur, durant les moments où tu concentreras ton chakra dans le lotus. En gros, pour faire simple, tu pourras voir jusqu'à sept jours dans le futur. Il est dans ce cas évident que tu pourras modifier certaines choses… Mais attention, certaines ne pourront en aucun cas être évitées. Un jour viendra où la vieillesse te prendra… Tu le verras assurément, mais tu devras te résigner…

-Mais combien de temps me faudra-t-il pour la posséder ?

-Moi-même, j'ai réussi. Cette tâche m'a pris environ quatre-vingts ans.

-Quatre-vingts ans ? Mais vous avez quel âge ? Votre biju a dit que vous aviez dépassé de huit ans l'âge des sages et quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis…

-Roshi, tu n'as que quatorze ans. Fit le vieux Korai, tu es encore bien jeune. L'âge des sages est de cent dix ans. J'ai actuellement cent vingt deux ans, si tu fais bien le calcul.

Cette révélation abasourdit littéralement Roshi, il ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'un homme ait pu être aussi vieux. Quoiqu'avec le recul, le fait d'avoir un biju devait aider. Pendant que son élève n'en revenait pas, le vieil homme rentra dans sa cabane pour chercher quelque chose. Quand il ressortit, il tenait dans ses mains un petit coffret en bois d'ébène. De ce coffre, qui avait l'air si banal, Korai sortit un diadème de bois.

Ce diadème était orné d'une plaque de métal vierge, vraisemblablement réservée pour le symbole du village à qui reviendrait le diadème. Ce diadème, Korai le posa sur la tête de Roshi. Ce dernier avait déjà deviné qu'il s'agissait du lotus. Ce dernier devait être dans la diadème ou le diadème lui-même. Si son maître lui donnait maintenant cet objet, c'est qu'il considérait que son élève avait la capacité de venir à bout de la technique et de l'assimiler. C'était la première marque réelle de confiance que Roshi reçut.

-Tu sais déjà ce que je t'ai donné…. Maintenant, je vais t'entrainer encore un an… Après quoi, nous partirons sur les champs de bataille afin que tu cherches de nouveaux adversaires. Et pendant cette année, tu t'entraineras sur un point que je juge essentiel… La vitesse !

Fin Flashback.

Et ce fut ce qui se passa. Pendant des mois et des mois, pendant des jours et des jours, pendant des heures et des heures, Roshi consacra son entraînement à sa capacité de se mouvoir rapidement. Pour ce faire, il s'était concocté plusieurs méthodes, approuvées par son maître. Entre-toute, il y avait le fait de porter des poids, de porter chaque jour un veau. Ce dernier point était utile, car l'animal grossissait un peu chaque jour, bien que la différence d'un jour à l'autre soit insignifiante. Ce qui faisait qu'après un an, c'était un bœuf de plusieurs dizaines de kilogrammes qu'il portait sans le moindre effort.

Lancer des kunais et atteindre la cible au pas de course avant l'arme était probablement ce qui prit le plus de temps, mais quand la réussite fut là, le résultat était à la hauteur du travail accompli. Pour se perfectionner dans sa quête de vitesse, le jeune homme avait même appris l'élément qui s'apparentait le plus à la vitesse, la foudre. Grâce à des pulsions électriques dans les muscles, l'amplification de la vitesse était très conséquente.

Mais cet entraînement avait un but et c'est ainsi qu'une année après la scène des lotus, le maître et l'élève partir de leur retraite pour s'en aller là où les hommes déversaient leur haine et leur puissance… Le théâtre de la guerre était leur destination, et le lieu où Roshi pourrait expérimenter ses capacités.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto 27 : L'histoire d'Iwa : Roshi, combattant dans la guerre.

Roshi et Korai avaient quitté leur lieu de villégiature pour se diriger d'abord vers le village d'Iwa, où ils pensaient trouver des informations intéressantes. De là, en effet, ils pourraient prendre contact avec Muu, le deuxième Tsuchikage. Celui-ci supervisant les manœuvres de l'armée du pays de la Terre, il pourrait très facilement, d'un simple claquement de doigt par exemple, donné à Roshi les lieux susceptibles d'avoir besoin de la présence d'un porteur de démon. A moins qu'il ne soit trop fâché du manque de nouvelles qu'aurait du donner le ninja de la lave, au point de faire mettre ce dernier aux arrêts complets. Ce scénario était néanmoins assez peu probable, dans le sens où Muu ne pouvait légitimement pas faire exécuter un de ses propres hommes pour passer ses nerfs, surtout que l'individu en question était le fils du premier Tsuchikage et le réceptacle de Yonbi. C'aurait été un acte dénué de bon sens et de logique dans ce contexte guerrier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le village qu'atteignirent Korai et son élève était vide de shinobi… La plupart avait du être réquisitionnés pour les batailles contre l'armée de Kiri, dont l'avancée inexorable dans les terres de Tsuchi no kuni faisait frémir bien des gens. En interrogeant un marchand, les deux porteurs de démons apprirent que l'armée d'Iwa se trouvait près de la plaine d'Harano… Lieu mythique de bataille de l'ancien temps, il s'agissait maintenant d'une plaine dégagée, parfaite pour les batailles de front. Elle était en plus entourée de collines qui la surplombaient et qui rendaient plus pratiques l'installation des camps, et l'observation du champ de bataille.

Atteignant le champ de bataille à la nuit tombée, la plaine d'Harano à quelques kilomètres de la frontière séparant le pays du feu du pays de la terre, les deux ninjas purent voir que la bataille ne faisait déjà plus rage… Probablement un arrêt pour la nuit afin d'honorer les morts. Roshi savait que ce n'était pas les hommes de Konoha mais ceux de Kiri qui attaquaient, menés par l'ennemi juré du second Tsuchikage, le deuxième Mizukage.

Roshi arriva dans le camp d'Iwa, accompagné du vieil homme qu'était son maître. Quand le garde à l'entrée le vit, pas d'insulte, pas d'injure, mais juste un regard teinté de désespoir et chargé de supplique, il laissa passer les deux shinobis, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas le ninja de la lave.

Partout dans le camp, des visages fermés, visiblement usés par une bataille qui avait du être meurtrière. Personne ne semblait les voir, sans doute grâce à une manigance de Korai qui était un expert en genjutsu et qui maitrisait le lotus d'Iwa à la perfection, et à qui Roshi devait le fait probablement que le gardien de l'entrée ne l'ai pas reconnu.

Des tentes plus ou moins grandes, mais toute de couleur brune, servaient d'habitations aux soldats. La plus grande, probablement celle du Tsuchikage, se trouvait dans le coin le plus reculé du camp… Dans cette plaine desséchée, sol et teinture se mêlaient, donnant l'impression que les campements étaient liés à la terre et ne bougeraient pas, fussent-ils assaillis par un million d'ennemis.

Devant la tente du maître d'Iwa, d'autres soldats, bien las, eux-aussi. Quelque soit ce qui s'était passé dans le camp, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Toujours dissimulé par un genjutsu, Korai et Roshi entrèrent dans la tente. Cinq hommes s'y trouvaient, Muro, le frère de Roshi, Muu, le second Tsuchikage, Oonoki, l'élève de Muu et le maître de Roshi, ainsi que Keibaro et Sentaro, les deux coéquipiers du possesseur de Yonbi. C'est ainsi que les présenta Roshi à son deuxième maitre Korai. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'écouter la conversation.

-Comme vous le savez, fit Muu, la situation est mauvaise. Nos ennemis sont nombreux… Et malheureusement, même si pour Oonoki et moi, utilisateurs de jinton, le nombre ne signifie pas grand chose, il y a un autre problème, d'après Keibaro.

-Oui, fit Keibaro, j'ai survolé les rangs ennemis, hm, et j'ai vu trois indésirables, hm. Le deuxième mizukage, en premier lieu. Et en second lieu, les deux jinchurikis de Sanbi et de Rokubi. La fratrie redoutable composée de Horos et de Kegatsu. Bref, vous comprenez le problème.

-Je m'occuperai du deuxième mizukage, intervint Muu. Mais qui est assez courageux pour braver les deux jinchurikis ?

-J'irai, fit Sentaro.

-Moi aussi, hm, fit Keibaro

-Non, intervint Muro, vous n'avez que quinze ans tous les deux et vous n'avez aucune expérience des batailles comportant des jinchurikis. C'est à moi que revient cette tâche, et…

-Je t'accompagnerai, rajouta Oonoki. Du deux contre deux, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux.

-Mais, intervint Sentaro, eux sont habitués à agir ensemble, vous non. Vous vous ferez massacrés.

Korai regarda Roshi, qui lui fit comprendre par son regard qu'il était prêt à agir. Non, ni son frère, ni son équipe n'aurait à affronter les jinchurikis. C'était le rôle d'un réceptacle de contrer les autres réceptacles. Et c'était en le remplissant qu'il remplirait sa fonction première. Néanmoins, il appréhendait déjà ce qui arriverait. Première occasion de remplir son rôle, oui. Première confrontation à un autre jinchuriki dans une lutte à mort aussi. Mais la main rassurante de Korai sur son épaule lui redonna confiance.

-Alors, je m'en occuperai, fit Roshi en avançant d'un pas, rompant par là l'illusion qui dissimulait sa présence.

Son irruption dans la salle ne manqua pas de surprendre l'assistance. Mais l'étonnement fit place à la gravité. Le second Tsuchikage regarda Roshi qui, à aucun moment, ne baissa les yeux. Pour supporter le regard de Muu, il fallait soit un entrainement spécialisé, soit des nerfs d'acier… Le ninja de la lave avait de solides nerfs.

Korai s'avança à son tour d'un pas calme, surprenant ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Le vieil homme détailla chacune des personnes présentes dans la tente. Son regard jaugeait instantanément ce qu'il voyait, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, préférant laisser la parole à son élève. Ce ne fut cependant pas ce dernier qui prit la parole.

-Roshi, fit Muu, tu te décides à revenir. J'espère que c'est pour nous assister.

Sa voix, lourde de reproche, tremblait de colère. Il n'avait pas du apprécier d'être sans nouvelle de son seul jinchuriki. Muu était un homme impitoyable et il jugeait complètement illusoire qu'un réceptacle ne remplisse pas sa fonction, et qu'il ne l'accomplisse pas avec une rigueur et une efficacité remarquables.

Mais Roshi n'était déjà plus l'enfant qu'on pouvait impressionner par la simple gravité de quelques paroles. Il défia le regard du Tsuchikage et lui répondit aussi sec :

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais je pensais que je serais plus utile en m'entrainant, plutôt qu'à attendre des ordres.

La pression dans la salle s'accentua. On ne parlait pas à un kage de cette façon, même s'il était particulièrement méprisant. Roshi prenait un gros risque en répondant ouvertement à celui qui était tout en haut de sa hiérarchie militaire. D'autant plus qu'il était un jinchuriki et la mentalité, à son sujet, était « marche ou crève ». S'il se révélait trop désobéissant, on l'exécuterait en extrayant son bijuu de lui.

Mais pour l'heure, au vu de la situation actuelle, Muu ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de se passer d'un jinchuriki, aussi insolent fut-il, prêt à se battre pour s'en faire un autre, plus docile, mais pas opérationnel avant une dizaine d'années. Le Kage des roches se leva et claqua des doigts. Un anbu d'Iwa apparut aussitôt.

-Oui, maitre Tsuchikage ?

-Que tous se préparent au combat ! Nous attaquerons au petit matin.

L'anbu disparut, allant avertir le camp de la décision du chef d'Iwa. L'incompréhension se lisait dans la plupart des yeux. Pourquoi prendre les armes alors qu'un duo de réceptacles empêchait toute offensive ? Et ce fut alors que la rumeur fit le tour du camp : le jinchuriki de Yonbi était de retour parmi eux et il allait se débarrasser des porteurs de démons adverses…

Dans la tente principale, un plan avait été décidé. Le Tsuchikage irait affronter le mizukage, tandis que Sentaro et Muro conduirait le gros des troupes vers l'avant. Quant à Keibaro et Oonoki, compte tenu qu'ils maitrisaient tous deux des techniques de destructions massives, Bakuton pour l'un et Jinton pour l'autre, ils attaqueraient le flanc. Attaqué sur quatre flancs, l'armée de Kiri en serait déstabilisée et la victoire serait plus probante. Quelques minutes après que ce plan fut mis en place, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

-Effectivement, fit Korai, je sens la présence de deux autres porteurs du démon, et la stratégie que vous utiliserez pourrait s'avérer concluante.

Le vieil homme s'il avait été remarqué par les autres lors de son arrivée avait été très rapidement oublié, toute l'attention étant concentré sur le jinchuriki de Yonbi. Il semblait être légèrement concentré, vraisemblablement occupé à essayer de déterminer qui se trouvait dans le camp adverse. Il décela les ennemis qui seraientr à l'ordre de demain. Muu ne bougea pas, il n'esquissa pas un seul geste, mais il tapa deux doigts sur la table.

Oonoki et Sentaro reconnurent le signal donné par leur chef, et dégainant un kunai chacun, ils voulurent éliminer le vieil homme. Mais d'un pas rapide, Roshi s'interposa, et désarma, grâce à sa vitesse étonnante, son ex-maître et son coéquipier. Les deux le regardèrent interloqués, Muro et Keibaro esquissèrent un sourire, qui s'effaça quand ils virent la tête que faisait le Nidaime Tsuchikage. Celui-ci semblait même prêt à lancer un jinton, tant la fureur qui l'animait était intense. Un jinchuriki ne devait pas interférer dans ses instructions. Quelque soit les ordres, il devait obéir…ou se soumettre à la situation. Muu avait ordonné l'élimination du vieil homme donc il aurait du aider les deux autres, pas s'interposer.

-A quoi joues-tu ? fit Sentaro.

-Je vous sauve la vie, répondit Roshi. Cet homme est mon maître et… Il est bien plus puissant que vous deux. Et puis, il va nous aider dans cette bataille. Ne nous privons pas d'un allié de ce poids.

-Donne-moi une raison, une bonne, fit Muu, et je te laisse le bénéfice du doute sur cette affaire. Sinon, j'élimine moi-même cet individu.

-Tu peux leur dire, Roshi, intervint Korai. Ne cache pas ce que tu veux dire pour me préserver de la haine des shinobis. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de faire attention aux regards que portent les gens sur moi.

-Dans ce cas, fit le ninja de la lave, je ne dirai qu'une chose. Korai-sama est le jinchuriki de Gobi. Qui plus est, il maîtrise parfaitement son biju.

Etonnement, surprise… et autre sentiment de stupéfaction pouvaient se lire sur les visages des ninjas d'Iwa. Ils pouvaient bien s'attendre à tout, sauf à ça. Visiblement, Muu connaissait Korai, car il baissa la tête en signe de respect. Le vieil homme restait parfaitement calme. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir les gens réagir de cette façon avant que cela ne se mue en haine. Pourtant, là, pas d'animosité à son égard, mais seulement le sentiment qu'il symbolisait un espoir presque interdit, celui de la victoire. Muu ordonna à tous de se tenir prêt, et leur fit signe de prendre congé. Le ninja de la lave profita de cette courte pause pour parler avec ses compagnons, tandis que Muro et Oonoki essayait d'établir des liens de sympathie avec Korai.

En marchant à travers le camp, Roshi vit qu'on l'observait avec enthousiasme. S'il était toujours craint, en revanche, on remarquait enfin que sans lui, la bataille serait perdue. Une autre chose le surprit, c'était le fait qu'à son arrivée, il avait vu des ninjas lassés et désespérés tandis que maintenant, les shinobis semblaient avoir retrouvés toutes leurs capacités et semblaient près à combattre.

Comme prévu, les troupes d'Iwa se mirent en marche tôt le matin. Le silence des premières heures fut brisé un grondement sourd. C'était les pas de milliers de shinobis qui foulaient la terre qui en étaient la cause, mais pourtant, il fallait reconnaître que les ninjas méritaient bien leur réputation de discrétion, car si on pouvait entendre le grondement, on ne pouvait véritablement en deviner la cause qu'en jetant un regard à l'armée mouvante. Tous les soldats se dirigeaient comme un seul homme vers le camp de Kiri.

Dans ce dernier, néanmoins, alors que l'heure était matinale, tous étaient réveillés et sur le pied de guerre. Des éclaireurs étaient déjà partis scruter les environs. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne savaient encore qu'Iwa avait commencé à bouger les pions. Le camp en lui-même était constitué de baraquements où logeaient les soldats. Le plus gros et le plus luxueux étant, bien évidemment, celui du second Mizukage, qui se trouvait dedans avec certains de ses hommes.

Dans cet habitat de fortune donc, se trouvaient quatre personnes, à commencer par le maître incontesté du village de Kiri. En plus, il y a avait un homme aux cheveux bleus et à la peau qui l'était tout autant. Ainsi que deux autres personnes. Ces deux –là se ressemblaient tout en étant pas strictement identiques. Ils n'étaient donc pas jumeaux, mais frères au moins à n'en pas douter. Les deux avaient les yeux violets et les cheveux noirs. Mais l'un les portait courts, alors que l'autre les avaient fait pousser jusqu'aux milieux du dos.

Ils portaient tout deux des ceintures sur lesquelles étaient accrochés des rouleaux. Ils portaient des tuniques de lin, et des pantalons de toile. Ils avaient tous les deux un visage assez fin. Ils paraissaient habités d'une nature bestiale. L'un d'eux mangeait une pomme, tandis que l'autre concentrait du chakra dans sa main, en la grattant avec…un kunai, sans que la moindre goutte de sang ne perle. Ce geste produisait un crissement, bruit semblant exaspérer au plus haut point le Mizukage, qui ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

-Horos, arrête ce bruit horripilant… fit-il

-Désolé, maître Mizukage, fit l'intéressé en cessant son mouvement… Vous savez ce que c'est, le stress juste avant la bataille.

-Chais has home gi ku graigais kek chose. Fit celui qui mangeait une pomme.

-Arrêtez de parler la bouche pleine, Kegatsu-san, intervint le ninja à la peau bleu.

-Ah ouais, excusez, Hoshigaki-san, répondit Kegatsu. Je disais : « C'est pas comme si tu craignais quelque chose »

-On ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber, répondit son frère.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, fit le Nidaime Mizukage, je ne pourrai pas vous gérer sur le champ de bataille. Le camp d'Iwa ne doit pas s'attendre à ce que l'on attaque… Mais ils ont néanmoins de bons combattants, et ils s'organiseront rapidement. Je débusquerais Muu, et le combattrais. Je vous laisse libre de choisir vos adversaires, jinchurikis… Quant à toi, Rendo Hoshigaki, tu conduis les troupes…

-Bien, répondirent toutes les personnes présentes.

Alors qu'ils se levaient pour partir, un shinobi de Kiri entra dans la place. Il semblait avoir couru rapidement pour rejoindre la tente du Mizukage. Le fait qu'il soit équipé d'armes légères peu nombreuses le désignait comme un ninja devant se déplacer rapidement et avoir une mobilité facilité. En d'autres termes, il s'agissait d'un éclaireur ou d'un messager. Il s'agenouilla en vitesse et débita rapidement ce qui l'avait poussé à venir aussi rapidement.

-Maître Mizukage, un mouvement a été détecté de la part de l'armée d'Iwa. Ils ont commencé à déployer leurs troupes et ils approchent à une allure modérée, mais inexorable. Ils seront là dans dix à vingt minutes.

-Ainsi, Muu s'est décidé à prendre les devants. Pourtant, il doit savoir qu'il n'aura pas le dessus. Il a du se dire que sa seule chance résidait dans une attaque surprise… Bon, tous nos hommes sont déjà prêts. Que tous se mettent en marche. Nous les combattrons front contre front. Allez !

Ces mots scellaient le début de la bataille. A la vitesse de la mèche consumée par les flammes, l'ordre se répandit dans le camp… Chaque ninja rejoint son poste. Et cinq minutes plus tard, autant de shinobis de Kiri qu'il y en avait d'Iwa alla à la rencontre de l'armée adverse. Des milliers d'hommes allaient s'entretuer dans quelques minutes… Le soleil montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, dévoilant les deux armées qui se faisaient face.

Aucun des combattants présents en ce jour n'avait véritablement peur pour sa propre vie. La seule peur qui régnait était celle des conséquences qu'aurait la défaite d'un des deux camps. Une lente torpeur qui s'était propagé durant les premières heures de ce jour, qui promettait d'être sanglant, se dissipa. La volonté de vaincre brillait dans les yeux des opposants. Et tout se déclencha en un seul cri… Qui le prononça ? Personne ne le sut. En revanche, cela déclencha les hostilités, car comme un seul homme, les deux armées s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Un grand choc eut lieu en un vacarme assourdissant. Un seul mot d'ordre : tuer l'adversaire. Les techniques propres à chaque village commençaient à faire leur apparition dans la bataille. L'eau des suiton se teintait de rouge, et le sol se couvrait du même liquide rougeoyant au fur et à mesure que le vent des futon tranchaient les veines, et que le doton écrasait les membres. Le raiton et le katon ne faisaient pas d'effusion de sang, mais faisaient tomber au sol des corps calcinés à l'odeur de chair brulée difficilement supportable. Des morts, et encore des morts, telle était la loi immuable des champs de bataille.

Et dans cette cohue indescriptible, deux personnes avançaient sans peur. Roshi et son maître étaient à la recherche des jinchurikis. Le ninja de la lave avait vu ses compagnons prendre leur position et son frère crier l'ordre qui avait mené à la bataille. En revanche, il n'avait pas vu où était allé Muu, mais une énorme explosion, à quelques centaines de mètre devant lui, lui indiqua la position de son kage. Après tout, les affrontements entre le Tsuchikage et le Mizukage étaient réputés explosifs, au sens propre du terme.

Quant à lui, il suivait son maître qui localisait les deux jinchurikis du camp adverse. Le jeune shinobi d'Iwa était assez excité à l'idée de les affronter, il allait en outre rencontrer des gens comme lui, qui avait été rejeté durant leur jeunesse… Et qui devaient être très puissants. Mais il n'avait pas eu le même maître que lui, donc dans un sens Roshi était avantagé, puisqu'il considérait Korai comme le meilleur instructeur qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, et son élève l'imita. Deux shinobis de Kiri leur foncèrent dessus, mais ils s'écroulèrent en pleine course, sans aucune raison apparente. Le vieil homme les avait annihilé en un seul instant, plus par reflexe que par volonté de tuer. Cela se voyait au fait qu'il fixait deux autre hommes qui se ressemblaient étrangement. Et fait autrement plus étrange ces deux individus les fixaient aussi, comme s'ils les attendaient.

Ils ne faisaient pas du tout attention à ce que faisait l'armée autour d'eux, ils étaient concentrés sur Roshi et Korai. Ils sentaient comme une chose familière en eux, et le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas savoir qu'ils étaient en face de jinchurikis ne les empêchait pas de ressentir que les personnes en face étaient dangereuses… Très dangereuses.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kegatsu.

-Je suis Roshi… répondit le susnommé. Comme dans « Bakaroshite » ( NDA, en français, ça donne= Je vais te buter. )

-On est sur un champ de bataille, gamin, répondit Kegatsu. Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Kegatsu, je vais te le montrer au plus vite.

-Kegatsu ? fit le ninja de la lave. Alors, on ne s'est pas trompé ! Tu es le jinchuriki de Rokubi, et l'autre, à coté, doit être Horos, celui de Sanbi.

-Oh, fit ce dernier, en plus, t'es au courant. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui devraient abandonner leurs tendances suicidaires et se frotter à quelqu'un de leur niveau.

-Ce n'est pas une question de niveau, fit Roshi, c'est une question de condition. Yonbi va vous incinérer.

-Tu es un réceptacle… Voilà quelqu'un qui mérite d'être dépecé.

Après ce petit dialogue rempli d'amabilité, la tension changea du tout au tout. Un changement plus radical qu'aucun autre aurait pu être. Alors le jeune ninja de la lave eut une sensation qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu l'occasion de gouter, en lui se mélangeait sentiments de rage et de haine. Pareillement, les deux jinchurikis de Kiri ressentaient cela. A croire que seuls les esprits des jinchurikis s'encombraient de cela. Alors que les autres soldats se battaient pour gagner des territoires, les possesseurs de démon profitaient de ces occasions pour éliminer les hommes, qui les détestaient tant. Vivre pour le sang et par le sang, tel était la volonté tacite des jinchurikis présents.

La seule exception dans ce déferlement de rage était Korai. L'âge avancé qu'il avait atteint lui permettait de regarder plus objectivement le monde… Et la sagesse qu'il avait acquise tout au long de sa vie avait eu raison des ses envies de meurtres, il était vieux, et, bien que puissant, ne comptait pas être autre chose qu'un spectateur. Entre Roshi, et les deux jumeaux, la tension hystérique des champs de bataille s'intensifiait, augmentant leur envie d'en découdre. La mort faisait sentir son âpre odeur de sang, et le désir de vengeance naissait dans l'esprit de tous. Mille hommes mourraient, tandis que mille autres voulaient les venger.

La masse grouillante des combattants n'était guère belle à voir. Les membres coupés volaient de toutes parts, l'odeur de la peau calcinée se mêlait à celle du sang, et la lueur dans les yeux qui séparait l'homme de la bête disparaissait. Sans repos, ni remords, frappant de toutes leurs forces, deux armées s'entrechoquaient dans ce tumulte si brutal des armes. Et parmi ce fracas morbide, les deux jinchurikis s'apprêtaient à donner à leur bijus leur besoin en sang.

Roshi, toujours marqué de cette tare de la jeunesse qui faisait que son expérience n'était que peu développée, joignit les mains en premier. Consumant l'air à sa portée, liquéfiant les roches, le chakra de l'adolescent se libéra en un instant, et sa voix, couvrant le bruit des cris et du métal, résonna d'un ton lugubre.

-Yoton, rage liquide !

Comme si la Terre n'avait été qu'un corps fatigué, elle suintait de lave comme un corps aurait suinté de sueur. Le liquide d'incinération coula en direction de Horos. Le jinchuriki de Sanbi poussa un cri de rage et son chakra se mit à émaner de lui, formant une aura terrifiante. Entre les deux hommes, la pression était telle que la terre se mit à se crevasser. Posant une main à terre, le ninja de Kiri invoqua un rempart qui scinda le flux brulant en deux et le repoussa sur les combattants qui étaient à cotés. Ceux-là moururent dans d'atroces souffrances, mais les deux jinchurikis n'en avait cure… Ils étaient sans scrupule. On les traitait de monstres, et bien qu'en des temps où la guerre n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, cela était exagéré, lors de ces périodes de grandes batailles, c'était tout à fait justifié.

Le désir de la mort de ceux des Eaux et de ceux des Roches était égal dans l'esprit de tous… Et pour les porteurs de démon, il n'y avait plus de village, juste des vies à faucher, quel quelles soient. Roshi vit sa technique engloutir certains de ses compatriotes,, il en vit même un rouler à ses pieds, les jambes brulées, implorant de l'aide… Non, implorant son aide. Pour seule réponse, le ninja de la lave écrasa la tête du blessé sous son pied. Cervelle et fragment d'os s'éparpillèrent sous lui, mais qu'importait.

Déjà, le jinchuriki de Rokubi se sentait prêt à lancer un suiton. C'est à ce moment que Korai décida d'intervenir. Il fit un pas, un simple pas en direction de celui qui allait attaquer. Celui-ci fut interrompu dans ses mudras et fut propulsé à dix mètres. Le combat singulier s'imposait. Mais qui pouvait s'arrêter pour les regarder ? Fort peu de gens, assurément. Et qui, parmi eux, pouvait voir autre chose qu'une scène d'apocalypse en observant ces deux êtres, chacun détenteur de la plus formidable puissance qui fut, se faire face dans la bataille ?

D'un hurlement de rage nait l'empreinte indélébile de cette malédiction appelée haine… Et c'est dans ce même cri déchirant que Roshi et Horos… Non, que Yonbi et Sanbi se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Deux bijus enchainés délivraient le pouvoir entretenu dans les deux hommes. Mais ce n'était pas seulement une volonté des démons, les deux hommes se haïssaient, bien qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés que moins d'une heure plus tôt. Pourquoi ? Par principe ? Par dégout ? Il est toujours étonnant de voir que deux personnes peuvent se tuer sans avoir besoin de raisons réelles, de la même façon qu'il est étrange de voir que deux personnes semblables par la nature sont capables de s'entredéchirer.

-Suiton, lame aqueuse.

Le sol se crevassa sous Roshi, et un grondement marin se fit entendre. L'eau jaillit aussi rapidement qu'un geyser et trancha littéralement le corps du ninja de la lave dans le sens de la longueur. Les deux moitiés tombèrent se transformant en une roche liquide et brulante qui coula dans la crevasse, empêchant tout afflux d'eau futur. Mais Horos ne s'intéressait pas à ça, il se demandait juste où pouvait se trouver Roshi. Il ne sentait pas sa présence en haut, ni à gauche, ni à droite. La seule solution qui s'imposait alors était le bas. Bonne déduction, mais un peu tard. Le jinchuriki de Yonbi émergea de terre et, kunai en main, il attaqua son ennemi. Son arme se planta dans le corps d'Horos. Pénétrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise une côte contre laquelle, elle dérapa sur quelques centimètre, faisant une large entaille. Mais cela ne préoccupa pas le jinchuriki de Sanbi, et ne sembla même pas l'affaiblir.

Au contraire, la douleur sembla augmenter son envie de meurtre, en le mettant dans un état de fureur encore plus avancé qu'il ne l'était auparavant, comparable à la réaction de la bête acculée. Il envoya son poing droit dans l'estomac de son adversaire, arrachant à celui-ci un crachat de sang. Il enchaina deux ou trois coup de cette même force, tout en augmentant progressivement son chakra… Et au dernier coup donné, il laissa finalement exploser sa quantité de chakra pour la faire croitre de manière quasi exponentielle, écrasant part la même occasion tous ceux à moins de vingt mètres. Roshi n'avait qu'un seul moyen de résister, et fit la même chose avec le chakra de Yonbi.

Des enveloppes de chakras propres à leurs bijus les recouvrirent tous deux. Dès le début du combat, il y avait eu un léger rapport de force par rapport à l'âge qui séparait les deux hommes, mais maintenant, elle ne comptait plus. Seule importait la puissance. Les éléments eux-mêmes semblaient être influencés par ce déchainement bestial. Le souffle du vent s'était intensifié, et la pluie s'était mise à tomber.

-Le ciel pleure les morts d'aujourd'hui, fit Horos d'un ton étrangement calme.

-Alors, il sait déjà qui de toi ou de moi vaincra… répondit Roshi du même ton tranquille.

-Qui sait, à part lui, qui de nous deux sera couché dans la plaine ce soir ?

Le semblant de cordialité qui s'était installé s'évanouit. Les deux hommes avaient pu se comprendre comme s'ils avaient été des compagnons d'armes, comme s'ils avaient été amis, comme s'ils avaient été frères… Et dans la plaine aride, inondé de pluie, deux poings s'entrechoquèrent dans le plus grand fracas. L'onde de choc qui en résulta fut une véritable déferlante de chakra. Cette énergie empêchait toute intervention extérieure… Seuls les capacités des deux combattants, livrés l'un à l'autre, décideraient du vainqueur.

Horos était blessé, c'était donc le ninja de la lave qui possédait, pour l'instant, l'avantage, cependant, la densité du chakra émis allait changer cela. En effet, elle empêchait le sang du jinchuriki de Sanbi de couler et même si les valeurs curatives de ce chakra n'égalaient pas celles de celui de Kyubi, elle permettait quand même un soin bien plus rapide que pour un humain normal… Plus le biju avait de queues, plus son énergie était à même de soigner son réceptacle… Ce qui expliquait que chaque biju trouvait le moyen de sauvegarder l'enveloppe dans laquelle il était. Autant Kyubi garantissait une régénération ultra-rapide, autant Ichibi lui s'arrangeait pour qu'aucune blessure ne l'atteigne…Quant à Sanbi, il constituait une véritable armure qui bouchait les blessures et empêchait les armes de pénétrer dans la peau... Bien sur, tout cela dépendait du contrôle exercé par le jinchuriki.

Mais comme Roshi, lui, n'avait jamais été assez blessé pour bien remarquer de quoi était capable Yonbi, il ignorait cette capacité. C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi le coup de poing qu'il avait donné sembla se cogner contre un mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur par la même occasion. Et pour la même raison, il ne pensa pas que son adversaire avait assez de mobilité pour lui envoyer d'un coup de pied dans le flanc… Cette attaque le fit reculer et relâcher sa garde une fois de plus. Une fois de trop sans doute car cela donnait à Horos l'occasion d'envoyer un ultime coup où se rassemblait tout son chakra. Un tel coup aurait fait éclater le ventre de Roshi comme un coup de masse aurait fait éclater une pastèque trop mure.

Mais l'heure de mourir n'était pas encore venue pour le jeune shinobi. Il utilisa alors la chose à laquelle il s'était entrainé pendant un an…. La vitesse. Il esquiva le coup qui lui passa à quelques centimètres du point d'impact originel qu'aurait été le ventre. Et d'un pas de coté, il donna un coup de kunai à la nuque… Son arme se brisa néanmoins face à l'armure de chakra dont se revêtait son adversaire. D'un autre pas, Roshi s'éloigna d'Horos pour lui faire face. Les deux jinchurikis s'échangèrent un regard meurtrier. Des deux cotés, les jinchurikis se concertaient avec leurs bijus.

Du coté de Roshi.

_-Tu as besoin de mon pouvoir, Roshi. Vois comme ton adversaire use de celui de Sanbi._

-J'ai pas besoin de toi, Yonbi, je peux me le farcir tout seul.

-_La seule chose que tu ais fait de bien dans ce combat, c'est ta petite réplique du début. Tu sais, celle avec le « Bakaroshite ». Elle m'a bien fait rire._

_-_Que veux-tu que je fasse, alors ? Son chakra est bien trop dur.

-_Le chakra de Sanbi est très solide. Sa carapace est à l'épreuve de beaucoup de chose… Mais tu dispose d'une arme qui se décompose en plusieurs parties. Si tu ne peux l'atteindre, alors, étouffe-le par la chaleur…_

-Ouais, mais le suiton peut limiter cette chaleur, et il le maîtrise.

-_En ce cas, frappe-le par le bas. Il est entouré sur les coté mais toute armure possède ses failles. _

_-_Je vais, exceptionnellement, suivre tes conseils, mais c'est bien la dernière fois.

-_Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. _

Du coté d'Horos.

-**Bon, tu mènes pour l'instant. Mais tu n'es pas très efficace. Tu le laisses analyser tes capacités.**

-Ta gueule, tortue hypertrophiée. C'est fait exprès. Il va vite comprendre que la seule façon de m'atteindre, c'est par une attaque souterraine. Je l'attends, dès qu'il s'approche, je l'atomise avec un raiton.

-**A titre d'information, en tant que jinchuriki de Yonbi, il doit maîtriser la lave. **

**-**Ce gamin impertinent ne peut pas m'avoir… Je vais le crever et ensuite, je m'occuperai du reste de l'armée d'Iwa. Ils sont si faibles que leur jinchuriki n'a même pas remarqué que je pouvais durcir mon chakra à volonté.

-**Il arrive… Par la voie du sol. Ce que tu as en face de toi n'est qu'un clone…**

-J'avais remarqué, merci.

Horos sortit de sa transe, pour voir un Roshi qui l'observait prêt à attaquer… Ce qui prouvait bien que c'était un faux. Dans le contexte actuel, n'importe quel adversaire aurait attaqué normalement, pas attendu que l'adversaire soit de nouveau en état de combattre. Le jinchuriki de Sanbi fit trois mudras, et tendit une main vers le pseudo-Roshi. Celui-ci éclata comme un fruit mur, pour retomber sous former de roche liquide. Horos eut un sourire meurtrier et, posant sa main sur le sol, il entama une série de mudra à une main…

Le ninja de la lave avait compris que son clone avait été détruit et que l'ennemi préparait quelque chose de dangereux, son déplacement sous terre devait être plus rapide. Il émit du chakra raiton pour amplifier sa vitesse et pour arriver le plus vite possible à la surface. Mais il fut soudainement stoppé par une sorte de mur invisible. Son adversaire avait infusé du chakra de Sanbi dans le sol pour le solidifier et stopper Roshi. Ce dernier ne le comprit que trop tard car, Horos abattit sa deuxième main, celle donc occupée à faire des mudras, sur le sol en prononçant le nom de sa technique, sonnant comme un glas.

-Raiton, cri divin !

Un rayon de foudre sortit de la bouche du ninja de Kiri pour rencontrer le sol et le traverser comme une épée aurait traversé du beurre. La décharge atteignit Roshi de plein fouet… Il était complètement bloqué, et ne pouvait ni la prévoir ni l'éviter. Le jeune shinobi d'Iwa sentit l'électricité le traverser, lui coupant le souffle, et le paralysant au passage. A la surface, la bataille avait presque cessée l'espace d'un instant. Les deux camps avaient brièvement regardé ce combat de titans… Un cratère s'était formé et Roshi se trouvait au centre, ne pouvant plus bouger, au pied de son adversaire, qui le regardait d'un regard qui mélangeait mépris et démence.

Il le souleva par la gorge, et concentra son chakra dans son poing droit. Le combat était terminé, et Horos avait gagné. Il tenait à sa merci le jinchuriki de Yonbi. Ce dernier enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Impossible de prendre le contrôle du corps paralysé de son réceptacle pour se battre… Sanbi, quant à lui, jubilait. Il pourrait se vanter d'avoir pris l'ascendant sur un autre biju. Pour combler cela par un mépris caractérisé, il enleva le chakra qui servait de protection à son jinchuriki. Ce dernier le remarqua, et eut un sourire. Pas besoin de son armure pour terminer ce minable. Il frappa de toutes ses forces.

Pendant ce temps là, Korai et Kegatsu, le jinchuriki de Rokubi se faisaient face. Les deux étaient d'un calme olympien. Le vieil homme l'était car il se savait supérieur à son adversaire, et de très loin. Quant au jinchuriki de Rokubi, il restait calme, car il sentait bien que s'il s'énervait, il s'attaquerait à un adversaire bien trop fort pour lui. Le pouvoir d'un biju était peut-être démentiel, il ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré face à ce vieux shinobi. Il fit quelques mouvements rapides pour bluffer son adversaire, mais il comprit que ça ne servait à rien quand il vit les pupilles du vieil homme suivre chacun de ses déplacements.

Il était assez désemparé… Que devait-il faire ? Attaquer directement, ou attendre que son frère en ait fini avec le gamin vantard de tout à l'heure ? Mieux valait choisir la seconde solution, car, elle semblait assez réalisable. Personne ne lui reprocherait de ne pas avoir attaqué s'il ramenait la tête de son ennemi. Il en ricanait presque d'avance, mais il fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par son biju.

Dans une pièce de son esprit, il se retrouva dans une sorte de grotte où un liquide visqueux cachait le sol. Les murs semblaient recouverts de lapis-lazuli et brillaient d'une magnifique couleur bleuté… La seule chose qui ruinait la beauté de ce lieu était la présence de barreaux, pourtant finement stylisés, qui emprisonnait quelque chose… La faible lumière faisait que l'on voyait peu, mais on pouvait reconnaître la silhouette d'une gigantesque limace à six queues.

-_Il est fort. Tes efforts ne suffiront sans doute pas pour le battre. _

-Avec Horos et Sanbi, on le détruira. Ce sera du quatre contre un. Fit Kegatsu

-_Je crois que non. Il a quelque chose de spécial en lui. _

_-_Oui, ce que tu dis n'est pas dénué de vérité, intervint Korai

-_Tu vois, continua Rokubi, il…. COMMENT ES-TU RENTRE EN CES LIEUX INTERDITS, PAUVRE MORTEL ?_

_-_Par pitié, répondit Korai, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme au cœur fatigué. Ne criez pas si fort, sieur Rokubi.

-_Kegatsu, il est là, chez nous, dans ton esprit, à ta merci, élimine-le. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu entrer, mais…_

_-_**Mais si ton jinchuriki n'esquisse ne serait-ce qu'un demi-geste pour s'attaquer au mien, j'annihile son esprit et j'en profite pour faire de même avec toi, mon frère.**

La voix grave et profonde qui avait parlé fit sursauter Kegatsu, et fit glapir le biju à six queues. La grotte sembla s'élargir puis, commença à disparaitre pour laisser place à une énorme pièce vide. Derrière Korai se dessina alors un démon effrayant. Une tête ressemblant un peu à celle d'un dauphin, des cernes rouges sous ses yeux, et un corps de cheval qui se terminait par cinq queues. C'était Gobi. A la différence de Rokubi, qui n'était maintenant plus en cage, mais enchainé, il semblait complètement libre dans ses mouvements.

Kegatsu ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Comment se faisait-il d'abord que ce vieil homme fut un jinchuriki, et qu'ensuite son biju ne soit pas enchainé comme l'était le sien ? Ce n'était pas juste. S'il faisait quoi que ce soit, il allait se faire dégommer par ce démon à cinq queues, et s'il ne faisait rien, il allait se faire tuer par le vieil homme. Là, il était coincé, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il ne devait avoir peur du biju… Il ne devait pas avoir peur… Il ne devait pas avoir… Il croisa le regard du biju…. Il devait avoir peur.

Il recula d'un pas, et tomba à la renverse. Le biju se détourna de lui en émettant un soupir méprisant. La pression qui s'était accumulé sans que Kegatsu ne le remarque vraiment se relacha. Et il se releva, son regard allant du démon à son réceptacle. Il était dans une sorte d'état second, qui dura autant que le silence qui s'était jeté dans la pièce. Ce dernier fut brisé par la voix sifflante de Rokubi, qui se savait en mauvaise posture.

-_Gobi, sont-ce là des manières de te comporter devant un de tes frères ? Oser me menacer…_

_-_**Ne te rend pas plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà. Ce n'est pas une affaire de biju, mais d'humain. **

**-**C'est vrai, fit Korai.

-Ok, ok, ok, intervint Kegatsu, tu veux me parler, non ?

-Non, je suis simplement las des batailles que se livrent les hommes, et intervenir dans ton esprit est pour moi, le seul moyen dont je dispose pour t'empêcher de t'attaquer à mon corps physique.

-Donc, que fait-t-on ? On attend que la bataille se passe ? demanda d'un ton acerbe le réceptacle de Rokubi.

-Il me semble que ce serait plus raisonnable, répondit le porteur de Gobi.

-Enfoiré, je vais te…

-Tuer ? l'interrompit Korai, je suis fort vieux, et j'ai passé l'âge de chercher à vaincre mes ennemis, néanmoins, je suis suffisamment fort pour t 'éliminer toi… Allons, tu es jeune, ne gâche pas ta vie pour tuer un vieil homme qui n'aspire plus qu'au repos.

-Alors que fais-tu ici ? C'est un champ de bataille, pas une maison de retraite.

-Alors que je coulais des jours paisibles, un jeune garçon est venu perturber mon quotidien… J'ai accepté de devenir son maître. N'est-ce point la moindre des choses que de voir ses premiers pas dans cette société guerrière ?

-Désolé de te décevoir mais il affronte Horos, et il va…

-Perdre ? l'interrompit Korai, oui, je le sais. J'ai acquis de nombreux pouvoirs lors de ma longue existence, et j'ai même su déceler ce que l'avenir réserve. Me croiras-tu si je t'affirme que dans une quarantaine d'années, les jinchurikis se rassembleront dans le seul but de se venger ? Ils dépasseront les frontières et iront combattre dans toutes les régions du globe et même au-delà, peut-être.

-Dans quarante ans, j'aurai soixante-dix ans, je serai trop vieux pour ça.

-Tu seras déjà mort. Ce sera un de tes successeurs qui fera parti de ce groupe…

-Moi ? Mourir ? fit Kegatsu, mais bien sur, j'y crois…

-Tu ferais bien, conseilla Korai, et ce sera même Roshi, mon disciple, qui te donnera le coup de grâce… Tu lui demanderas toi-même de t'achever…

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI, C'EST CA ? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi stupide ?

-Avec l'âge, on s'assagit et on se surprend à faire des choses que plus jeune, on n'aurait pas faite. Tu verras quand sera venu le temps. Dans deux ans, nous nous recroiserons… Et deux hommes qui s'affrontent en ce moment mourront.

-Horos, et Roshi , c'est ça ? Et moi, je mourrai aussi ? demanda Kegatsu, dont la colère avait fait place à une sorte d'envoutement.

-Non, les actuels ombres de l'eau et de la terre sont la cible de ce destin funeste.

-Les maitres Mizukage et Tsuchikage ? Impossible, rigoureusement impossible… Ils sont trop puissants pour mourir.

-Leur force est grande, il est vrai… Mais quand deux forces équivalentes s'affrontent, elles risquent de s'entredétruire.

Kegatsu ne répondit pas… Il était troublé au fond de lui. Devait-il croire cet individu qui semblait si sage, si sur de lui et si serein ? Ou au contraire attendre l'avenir ? Au point où il en était, il n'avait qu'à attendre que deux petites années et voir ce qui se passerait, c'était la solution la plus probante. Il lui fallait de toute façon pour l'heure trouver un moyen de sortir de l'endroit où il était…

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment où il était… Car, s'ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans ce lieu, lui et son frère, ils n'avaient jamais éprouvés de difficultés pour revenir à la surface, mais dans le cas présent, c'était différent, complètement différent. Premièrement, le biju du vieil homme n'était pas entravé de chaine, et deuxièmement, il ne pouvait s'en aller sans l'accord de Korai. A chaque fois qu'il avait vécu ce phénomène avec son frère, Kegatsu avait pu s'en aller quand il avait fini de parler, mais à ce moment, il était vrai que Horos aussi voulait sortir aussi… Il apprenait une nouvelle chose, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment approprié, il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir d'ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! fit Korai, dans quelques minutes, Roshi va perdre, Horos prépare une technique raiton qui va clore l'affrontement, mais il va y avoir une intervention et mon élève sera sauvé. Dès que Horos aura lâché Roshi, je te permettrai de partir.

-Combien de temps ? demanda Kegatsu, pas fâché d'échapper à la menace du démon à cinq queues.

-Dans cinq secondes… Quatre… Trois…Deux… Maintenant !

Et les deux shinobis sortirent de la transe de biju dans laquelle ils étaient, et ils purent effectivement voir que Horos s'apprêtait à donne un coup de poing pour en finir avec le ninja de la lave. Il allait frapper de toutes ses forces, mais un homme apparut derrière lui, exécutant un mudra. Le coup de Horos fut stoppé, et le jinchuriki de Sanbi lâcha Roshi, qui fut rattrapé par l'homme en question et posé à terre délicatement, avant que l'individu ne se retourne devant le porteur de démon.

Horos avait baissé sa garde… Il n'avait pas imaginé que quelqu'un eut pu intervenir dans son combat. C'est-à-dire que, grisé par la sensation de satisfaction ressentie par sa victoire, il en avait oublié qu'il se trouvait sur le champ de bataille. Il se croyait plutôt aux simples prémices d'un affrontement entre deux armées, durant la période attribuée aux combats singuliers. Mais il était bien en plein milieu d'une bataille, il aurait du s'attendre à cette possibilité.

Surpris par l'arrêt de son coup, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Et il fut transpercé de part en part par un millier de lances qui jaillirent du sol… Le fer des armes s'enflammèrent et commencèrent à consumer le shinobi, qui hurla de douleur. Une douleur physique insupportable, mais pourtant, le jinchuriki de Sanbi eut un geste étrange. Il extirpa un kunai, comme s'il voulait une arme pour enlever ce qui était brulé dans son corps, mais au lieu de ça, il le planta dans sa main…

Les armes et ses blessures disparurent. Il s'était extirpé de ce qu'il avait perçu comme une illusion par une véritable douleur physique. Les ninjas de hautes volées étaient tout à fait capables de reconnaître quand ils étaient en proie à une illusion, et une fois que ceci était fait il était plutôt simple de trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir. Il n'y avait aucun genjutsu suffisamment puissant capable de tromper un shinobi doué de telle façon qu'il aurait eue forcément besoin d'un camarade pour vaincre l'illusion.

La personne qui lui avait lancé l'illusion ne l'avait pas attaqué, mais avait éloigné Roshi d'Horos. Cette personne fit face au ninja de Kiri. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de revenir à une expression montrant un intérêt soudain. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui serait un adversaire de taille. L'individu en question portait une armure de maille à manche courte, des gants de fer, et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux, noirs, flottaient au vent. Sur son front se trouvait le bandeau d'Iwa.

-Ne touche pas à mon frère, Horos ! fit-il

-Ce gamin est ton frère, Muro ? répondit, goguenard, le jinchuriki de Sanbi. Si tu ne veux pas que j'y touche, tu n'as qu'à m'en empêcher.

Les deux opposants foncèrent l'un sur l'autre. Horos avait gâché plus de chakra que Muro durant cette bataille, mais il en avait bien plus d'une part, et d'autre part, il était tellement enragé que son état de fatigue importait bien peu dans ce combat. Mais celui-ci n'allait pas avoir lieu. Au moment même où les deux combattants allaient se rentrer dedans, le souffle d'une terrible explosion les éjecta. Quand ils se relevèrent, ils virent tous deux les Mizukage et Tsuchikage. Ce dernier était à terre, visiblement blessé au bras, tandis que l'autre le regardait d'un air goguenard. Muro ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait lui arriver, et chargea vers le maître de Kiri. Horos eut un sourire sadique quand il vit son nouvel adversaire lui tourner le dos. Il tendit sa main vers lui en concentrant du chakra dans ses paumes, et… fut envoyé valdingué par un coup de pied en pleine joue. Se relevant en jurant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à celui qui s'était permis de s'attaquer à lui. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que c'était…

-Roshi ! Sale gosse, je vais te dézinguer !

-Désolé, mais j'te l'ai dit au début. Bakaroshite… Je vais te buter.

Le chakra de Yonbi avait protégé Roshi de la principale partie de la technique raiton de Horos, mais avait réussi à doser les dommages de telle sorte que tout laisse à croire que le ninja de la lave avait tout reçu de plein fouet. Il n'avait plus eu qu'à attendre d'avoir une fenêtre de tir pour abattre son adversaire.

Pendant ce temps, Muro était arrivé jusqu'au Nidaime Mizukage, avant que celui-ci n'ait pu éliminé Muu. Le fils de Shodaime Tsuchikage voulu le transpercer d'un coup de kunai, mais passa au travers. Dans sa hâte, il avait oublié le pouvoir de l'invocation du chef de Kiri. La palourde ainsi appelée trompait les ennemis de son invocateur en faisant apparaître un mirage de ce dernier.

-Dommage Muro ! fit une voix nasillarde dans l'oreille de l'héritier du premier maître d'Iwa.

Ce dernier tomba nez à nez avec le véritable Mizukage, qui tendait un doigt accusateur vers lui. Il sut quelle technique il allait utiliser, mais il était en pleine course, et ne pouvait plus modifier sa trajectoire. Il ne put que voir sa mort arriver sans pouvoir rien faire. La scène se passa comme au ralenti. Une goutte d'eau partit à pleine vitesse du doigt pointé vers Muro. Elle l'atteignit au niveau du cœur, mais ne le tua pas sur le coup. Elle se contenta juste de le blesser mortellement, et de le faire tomber face contre terre.

Roshi eut le temps de voir la scène. Quand il vit son frère s'écraser contre la terre, une immense tristesse l'envahit, bien qu'en tant que shinobi, il n'en fit rien paraître. Ce sentiment de perte était très fort, à un tel point qu'il réussit à émouvoir Yonbi… Ce dernier profita de ce moment de faiblesse de la part de son réceptacle pour lui permettre d'assister aux derniers instants de son frère. Plus que par émotion, en fait, c'était surtout pour dresser un simulacre de sympathie pour avoir un meilleur contrôle de son jinchuriki à l'avenir.

Le chakra de Yonbi augmenta de manière phénoménale la température, faisant tituber Horos. Le ninja de la lave utilisa sa vitesse pour envoyer valser le réceptacle de Sanbi, une fois de plus. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers Muro et le rejoignit en deux pas. Le retournant délicatement, il put voir que la blessure infligée par le deuxième Mizukage était trop importante pour être soignée. Elle avait atteint la région du cœur, déclenchant par ce biais une hémorragie très importante qui empêchait à l'organe cardiaque de fonctionner normalement. La mort inéluctable du fils du Shodaime Tsuchikage n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

-Ro..Roshi, je…dois te révéler un dernier se…secret avant de mourir, fit le mourant, sa phrase étant ponctué par le gargouillement du sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le ninja de la lave, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son émotion.

-On t'a toujours dit que le premier Tsuchikage était ton père… Mais c'est faux. Ton vrai père… révéla Muro avant d'être interrompu par la gerbe de sang qui s'échappa de sa bouche

-Mon vrai père ? Mais… Qui est-ce ? fit Roshi, qui avait tilté dès qu'il avait entendu la phrase de son prétendu frère.

-Ton...ton père... se nomme…

Les yeux de Muro se perdirent dans le vague. Ils étaient fixés sur Roshi, mais ne pouvait plus le voir. Le fils du premier Tsuchikage n'était plus… Et la bataille n'avait pourtant pas atteint sa fin. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté lors de l'échange de parole entre Roshi et Muro. Le silence fut brisé par le ricanement…Celui du Nidaime Mizukage. Le ninja de la lave avait relâché son attention un instant de trop…

-Merde ! eut-il le temps de dire.

-Suiton, tir aqueux !

La même technique qui avait abattu Muro, une simple goutte d'eau lancée à pleine vitesse capable de tout traverser, s'élança vers le jeune garçon de quinze ans. Celui-ci aurait été touché… Si Korai n'était pas intervenu. Le vieil homme avait assommé d'un seul coup le jinchuriki de Rokubi et l'avait renvoyé dans le camp de Kiri. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers la source de chakra de son élève, facilement reconnaissable grâce à la présence du biju. Quand il était arrivé, il avait vu la scène… et su que, s'il n'agissait pas, son disciple mourrait.

Il intensifia sa quantité de chakra de manière drastique, à un tel point qu'elle brouilla le flux qui alimentait la goutte d'eau meurtrière, dissipant celle-là instantanément. D'un seul pas, il se retrouva derrière le nidaime Mizukage. Ce dernier fut expulsé violemment, mais rattrapé par Horos, qui s'était relevé une fois de plus et qui avait assisté à la scène. Il se rua vers Korai… Quelle erreur ! Il ne pouvait certes pas le savoir, mais il se trouvait face au plus puissant shinobi de son époque… L'ignorance est source de malheur. Foncer sur un adversaire était une chose irréfléchie dans un premier temps, et surtout, dans le cas présent, ça l'était encore plus dans le sens où le jinchuriki de Sanbi ignorait tout de son adversaire.

Mais sa folie meurtrière n'avait pas été apaisée par son affrontement avec le ninja de la lave. Il sortit un kunai et le planta dans le torse de Korai. Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans la chair, il vit la tunique de Korai se teinter d'un rouge grenat envoutant, il sentit le corps s'affaisser et il entendit une voix qui respirait la sagesse.

-Gobi est le bijuu des illusions…

Le corps de Korai disparut, sous les yeux ébahis de Horos, on avait réussi à tromper ses sens, il devait subir un genjutsu de très haut niveau. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier cette technique, cependant, car un coup à la nuque l'envoya au royaume d'Hypnos. Il s'écroula à terre.

Pendant ce temps là, Korai était la cible de plusieurs centaines de shurikens de la part des ninjas de Kiri présents. Mais le vieil homme semblait invulnérable, les armes de tirs passaient au travers de lui comme s'il avait été un fantôme immatériel… Une ombre se projeta sur tous les shinobis présents, Une ombre venant du ciel. Terrifiant nuage que celui qui s'amoncelait au dessus du champ de bataille. Nimbé de chakra, une quantité démentielle de vapeur d'eau s'était réunie pour donner lieu à un nimbus massif.

Mais il y eut un problème. Autant cette masse condensée de nuages était très dangereuse, autant le contrôle qu'exerçait Korai, toujours caché aux yeux de tous, n'était celui qu'il aurait du être. Le vieil homme réapparut au coté de Roshi, auprès duquel il s'était caché grâce à une autre illusion. Il avait la main crispée à l'emplacement du cœur. Son grand âge le rattrapait et faire de telles démonstrations de puissance devait commencer à lui couter.

Le nuage de vapeur… S'écrasa littéralement dans les rangs adverses, causant de lourdes pertes. L'issue de la bataille avait dès lors changé. Le second Mizukage l'avait compris, car dans un grognement de rage, il cria de commencer la retraite. Kiri avait perdu, et parce qu'un vieil homme n'avait pas été capable de contrôler une masse de nuage chargé en chakra. Dans le même temps, s'il avait pu la contrôler, l'attaque aurait pu être bien plus destructrice. Récupérant Horos avec lui, Nidaime Mizukage prit la fuite… Sous le regard de Roshi, qui était trop inquiet pour son maître pour penser à le poursuivre.

Et surtout le ninja de la lave était épuisé aussi bien physiquement, à cause du combat qu'il avait mené, que moralement, à cause de la perte de son frère. Il n'était pas en mesure de prendre le risque de partir à la poursuite du Mizukage en se faufilant dans les rangs de Kiri. Il sentit alors qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. C'était Keibaro, et Sentaro, ses coéquipiers. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être blessés outre-mesure, couverts de sang peut-être mais pas blessé. Ils virent tous deux la dépouille à coté de Roshi et baissèrent la tête en guise de respect et de deuil.

Au fil des minutes arrivèrent de plus en plus de shinobi des roches. L'armée de Kiri avait semble-t-il complètement disparu, tellement meurtrie par la dernière technique de Korai qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le courage, ou la folie, de s'arrêter au camp qu'elle avait édifié et quitter pour se battre. C'était une victoire d'Iwa, mais à quel prix ? La lignée du Shodaime Tsuchikage s'était éteinte, quoique cela seules certaines personnes étaient au courant, le fait que Roshi ne soit pas le petit-frère de Muro n'étant connues que par la très haute hiérarchie du village.

Les ninjas d'Iwa s'affairaient autour de Muu… Certains s'étaient approchés de la dépouille de Muro. Roshi, lui, semblait complètement absent. Keibaro et Sentaro l'aidèrent à se relever, et ils voulurent l'escorter hors du champ de bataille. Mais le ninja de la lave ne voulait pas quitter ni son frère ni son maître… Ce dernier, cependant, enleva sa main de l'emplacement du cœur, et il fit un sourire rassurant à son élève. Puis, il se pencha sur le corps de Muro et lui ferma les yeux.

Roshi, alors, s'en alla lentement du champ de bataille. Il vit les cadavres des shinobis d'Iwa être rapatrié. Il vit celui de Muro être transporté avec mille précautions sur un petit nuage de poussière par Oonoki, dont le bras était en écharpe. Les troupes d'Iwa rentraient chez elles, victorieuses, mais lourdes du deuil que causait le nombre de pertes, et néanmoins joyeuses en pensant que ça aurait été bien pire si elles avaient perdu. Ainsi s'achevait la bataille d'Harano, première grande bataille pour un jeune shinobi qui n'avait pas fini de faire parler de lui, dans le milieu terrifiant de la guerre. Il s'était fait au moins un ennemi mortel, Horos, sans compter le frère de ce dernier qui serait à ses côtés lors de futurs affrontements. Et il avait aussi une personne à éliminer par pure vengeance, le Nidaime Mizukage. Pour que l'âme de Muro connaisse enfin le repos, il devrait l'éliminer quelque soit les moyens utilisés.

La première bataille de Roshi était sa première victoire, mais cette victoire avait une allure de défaite. Il avait perdu son frère, mort au champ d'honneur, certes, mais mort quand même, et avait appris que le premier Tsuchikage n'était pas son vrai père. Pour un jeune homme de quinze ans comme lui, ça faisait beaucoup de choses nouvelles auxquelles il devait s'habituer. Il se mit à réfléchir sur la valeur de la vie humaine et en arriva à la conclusion que peu importe à qui elle appartenait, elle n'avait que peu de valeur devant la mort, même si elle pouvait en avoir une gigantesque aux yeux de certains.

Aux premiers jours après l'affrontement, il se rappelait les évènements comme s'il les avait revécu chaque nuit… Puis, progressivement, il s'était fait une raison, et s'était fait la promesse de rester en vie pour qu'au moins en une personne subsiste le souvenir du défunt. Il continua à s'entrainer avec son maître Korai, qui de son coté, n'était pas mécontent de voir son disciple aller de l'avant et ne pas se morfondre, terrassé par le chagrin. Il l'entraina davantage que durant l'année qui avait précédé la bataille d'Harano. Doublant ses efforts, le ninja de la lave ne voulait plus se retrouver dans ce cas où un de ses compagnons mourraient à ses cotés. Il ne savait pas que de ce coté la vie lui réservait bien des mauvaises surprises.

Durant deux ans, il s'entraina. Cela était ponctué par des visites au village pour voir son ex-maître Oonoki, que sa blessure au bras empêchait d'aller se battre sur le champ de bataille, et ses compagnons, ou encore pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son pseudo-frère. Mais aussi par des combats avec l'armée de Kiri, qui n'avait pas tout perdu dans la plaine d'Harano. Le ninja de la lave eut ainsi l'occasion de croiser plusieurs fois le fer avec Horos, qui n'arrivait pas à en finir avec Roshi, et avec Kegatsu, qui observait toujours si Korai n'était pas dans les parages, de peur de se retrouver bloqué une fois de plus avec le biju à cinq queues, Gobi. Les jinchurikis de Sanbi et de Rokubi commençaient à apprécier celui de Yonbi pour le combattant qu'il était. Le mépris qu'ils avaient eu à son égard disparut peu à peu au fil des affrontements, et une sorte d'amitié tacite naquit ainsi, dans le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant.

Mais malgré de nombreuses batailles, la situation stagnait terriblement. Trop de morts, trop de sang versé, trop d'argents dépensés, trop de choses qui faisaient que la guerre devait s'arrêter là. Mais elle devait d'abord trouvé un vainqueur, que nul ne contesterait, sinon, la population se soulèverait sans aucun doute. Pourquoi toutes ces morts pour finalement revenir au point de départ ? L'orgueil de tous refusait une telle solution… Et c'est pourquoi une dernière fois, les deux armées se réunirent, ne sachant pas qu'elles allaient devoir sacrifier bien plus qu'elles ne pensaient.

Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes les pièces maîtresses étaient présentes. Dans la plaine d'Harano, qui semblait être réservée à ce genre de bataille aux issues implacablement dramatiques, les deux armées se firent face. Roshi, bien que confiant dans ses propres capacités avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Cet endroit lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs, et il sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. A ses cotés, Korai, lui, surveillait son élève, son anxiété ne lui avait pas échappé, et lui qui savait ce qui allait se passer devait s'arranger pour que cela fit le moins de mal possible à son disciple.

Le ninja de la lave était entouré de Sentaro et de Keibaro. Eux aussi avaient le sentiment qu'il y avait un évènement qui allait se produire. Peut-être était-ce du à la pression qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis le rassemblement des troupes. Le fils de Muu jeta un regard à son père, qui se tenait devant ses troupes… Le grand absent était Oonoki dont la blessure n'avait pas su guérir suffisamment vite. Pendant deux ans, il n'avait pas pu aller sur les grands champs de batailles et affronter l'armée de Kiri. Il devait néanmoins arriver tôt ou tard… Mais pour l'heure, il n'était pas là.

Puis vint l'heure de la charge. Dans le même mouvement qu'ils avaient eu deux années auparavant, les ninjas des deux villages avancèrent les un vers les autres… Les deux Nidaimes s'écartèrent du champ de bataille pour ne pas toucher à leur troupe durant leur affrontement. Quant à Roshi, il savait parfaitement qui il devait aller affronter. Il se demandait si oui ou non quelqu'un prendrait l'avantage cette fois. Suivi de Korai, qui cette fois, ne guidait plus son disciple, montrant ainsi bien que le ninja de la lave s'était grandement amélioré.

Ils retrouvèrent ainsi la trace de Horos et de Kegatsu, la fratrie que seuls Roshi et Korai étaient en mesure d'affronter dans un deux contre deux à leur avantage. Dans le fracas des armes, les pas s'entendaient à peine, pourtant ils étaient bien lourds pour mener à des affrontements d'une violence peu égalée. La même à chaque fois, comme si personne ne pouvait prendre le dessus. Les jinchurikis de Kiri étaient plus fort que Roshi, mais largement moins que Korai, ce qui rétablissait l'équilibre de la balance.

-Alors, Roshi, sais-tu si oui ou non nous arrivons bientôt à destination ? demanda Korai.

La question était purement rhétorique car le vieil homme savait parfaitement où se trouvaient leurs cibles et à quelle distance précise. Mais il s'agissait d'un bon test pour voir si son disciple réussissait à bien repérer des chakras particuliers dans une énorme foule grouillante, ce qu'étaient les deux armées qui s'entredéchiraient une fois de plus. Il attendait une réponse très claire et détaillée. Le ninja de la lave ferma les yeux quelques secondes et en les rouvrant, il se tourna vers son maître en donnant sa réponse d'un air neutre.

-Ils sont à deux cents mètres au nord. On y sera en quelques secondes.

-Très bien, très bonne réponse. Mais plutôt que de te tourner vers moi, je te conseillerai plutôt de regarder devant toi.

Le ninja de la lave obéit aux ordres à l'instant même où ils étaient prononcés. Pas moins de trois secondes plus tard, un gigantesque rayon de foudre se dirigea sur les deux ninjas. Roshi sauta sur le coté et réussit à esquiver. La technique n'avait donc pas été contrée et c'est à pleine puissance qu'elle atteignit Korai. Ce dernier fit exactement trois mudras, et attrapa littéralement la foudre à pleine main pour la dévier et la rejeter dans les airs, là où elle ne pourrait atteindre absolument personne. Le ninja de la lave, ébahi comme à chaque démonstration de son maître, regarda dans la direction d'où venait l'attaque.

Emergeants d'un nuage de fumée probablement du à la technique, Horos et Kegatsu apparurent à ses yeux. Le premier avait un peu de fumée qui sortait de sa bouche, il était donc bien l'utilisateur du raiton. Il avait utilisé la technique de cet élément la plus destructrice que Roshi avait vu à ce jour. Le cri divin, la même technique que le porteur de Sanbi avait utilisée deux ans plus tôt pour achever celui de Yonbi.

-Comme on se retrouve, fit Kegatsu. Cette fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas vivant.

-J'ai l'impression que tu dis ça à chaque fois, rétorqua Roshi. Raiton, amplification de vitesse !

Un courant électrique passa dans les muscles du shinobi de la lave. Celui-ci disparut en un instant. Horos et Kegatsu concentrèrent le chakra de leurs bijus respectifs pour se créer une aura de protection. Un premier kunai se brisa sur la protection du porteur de Sanbi, tandis qu'un deuxième s'enfonça dans le chakra de Rokubi qui avait pris une substance gluante. Ainsi revêtus de chakra les deux frères ne semblaient craindre aucune attaque physique. Le porteur de Yonbi réapparut et eut un sourire malsain. A son tour, il se recouvrit de chakra, et il déploya ce dernier pour faire un cercle d'une vingtaine de mètre de diamètre. Dans cet espace, la température se mit à grimper furieusement, jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère devienne étouffante.

-Tu sais, fit Horos momentanément protégé par son chakra, il y a une raison pour laquelle nous avons été désignés pour devenir des jinchurikis, Kegatsu et moi.

-On ne te l'a pas encore montré, intervint le porteur de Rokubi, mais pour contrer cette chaleur, on n'a plus le choix.

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda Roshi

-Notre pouvoir héréditaire, firent d'une même voix les deux frères.

Le chakra des deux devint soudain glacial. Le ninja de la lave en fut déstabilisé à un tel point que pour se protéger il réduisit instinctivement la sphère de chakra de son biju autour de lui. Il remarqua que l'aura autour de Kegatsu était différente de celle d'Horos. Moins grande, moins dense, elle ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un porteur de biju, mais à celle d'un humain normal. Ce chakra, c'était celui de Kegatsu et non pas celui de Rokubi, mais ce que Roshi ne comprenait pas, c'était l'intérêt de faire cela. Il eut la réponse en reculant.

Derrière lui se trouvaient plusieurs dizaines de bulles d'eau d'où émanait des vibrations électrique. A peine entra-t-il en contact avec elles qu'elles explosèrent emportant avec elle le ninja d'Iwa. Un rictus de triomphe s'afficha sur le visage de Kegatsu. De la poussière soulevée émergea cependant le ninja de la lave, entouré d'un halo de chakra blanc. Ce dernier était relié par un fil blanc d'énergie à Korai. C'était lui qui avait usé du chakra de Gobi pour protéger son élève. Celui-ci était hors de danger, mais le vieil homme ne dissipa pas sa protection, bien au contraire, il l'amplifia de manière exponentielle, et la développa pour englober quasiment les deux armées.

Quand ils virent que le ciel s'assombrissait, les shinobis de chaque camp stoppèrent le combat. Le voile blanc qui s'étendait au-dessus, chargé d'un chakra de biju donc impossible à dissimuler dans ce genre de technique, ne pouvait qu'attirer leur attention. Certains, à coté de la limite, tentèrent de passer à travers, ils furent violemment repoussés, mais sans dégàts majeur. Il apparut bientôt à tous que le but de ce voile était de protéger ceux à l'intérieur, mais personne n'aurait su dire de quoi… C'est bien la question que posa Horos à Korai.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais, vieil homme ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vous protège, répondit Korai.

-Pour ceux d'Iwa, je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi Kiri ?

-D'une part, parce que je ne suis pas d'Iwa à proprement parler, du coup, je reste neutre dans cette guerre, et d'autre part, je suis trop vieux pour pouvoir manœuvrer ce voile de protection de telle sorte qu'il ne protège que certaines personnes. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de tous vous protéger.

-De quoi ? fit Horos.

-De deux personnes qui se sont tenus à l'écart pour mieux s'affronter.

-Quoi ? intervint Kegatsu, tu ne veux pas dire que…

-Ne te l'avais-je pas dit, il y a deux ans ?

-Oh bon sang, fit le possesseur de Rokubi, il faut vite aller les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Il est déjà trop tard, répondit celui de Gobi.

Dès qu'il prononça ces mots, une énorme explosion, au moins quinze fois plus puissante que celle d'il y a deux ans, retentit. Le son assourdissant fut comme atténué par le voile de défense. Ce dernier rejeta des tonnes de rochers qui avaient été envoyés par l'onde de choc, et qui auraient causé de lourdes pertes des deux cotés. Quelques minutes plus tard, la protection vola en éclat. Le vieil homme ne pouvait plus, compte tenu de son état physique, le maintenir en place, mais au moins, il avait pu protéger tous les ninjas présents.

De chaque coté, on avait reconnu d'où venait la déflagration, c'st à dire l'endroit où s'affrontait les deux Kages, et c'était l'inquiétude qui prenait le pas. La retraite sonna et d'un seul mouvement, quelques shinobis des deux armées rassemblées se dirigèrent vers le lieu du combat singulier. Les plus rapides à y arriver furent Horos, Kegatsu, Roshi et Korai, grâce au chakra de leurs bijus, ainsi que Keibaro grâce à son oiseau d'argile, créé par ce qu'il appelait son art, le bakuton.

Mais, malgré leur hâte, tous devinaient déjà ce qu'ils allaient trouvés. Ils se réunirent néanmoins pour voir un véritable gouffre dont le fon n'était que peu, voir pas visible, et il n'y avait pas le moindre moyen de trouver trace des deux Kages. Korai rassembla du chakra dans sa main et le concentra pour en faire une boule d'une luminosité éclatante. Personne ne lui demanda le comment de cette technique, et personne ne fit un geste quand la lumière produite révéla ce qu''il y avait dans la cavité.

Deux silhouettes se trouvaient au fond de l'énorme trou… Mais au vu de leur position, elles n'étaient pas celles d'hommes debouts, mais d'hommes allongés. Roshi n'hésita pas, comme Horos, et les deux jinchurikis, oubliant leur rivalité en cette heure sombre. Ils descendirent sans crainte de recevoir un coup de l'adversaire, se mouvant avec la même inquiétude quant à l'état de leur chef. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils commencèrent par la même chose : prendre le pouls des deux hommes. Ils n'entendirent rien, et ne perçurent pas davantage. Leur sens de ninja étaient trop développés pour laisser le moindre doute, mais Roshi semblait vouloir s'accrocher à un espoir vain.

-Muu-dono, répondez, s'il vous plait…

-C'est…trop tard, fit Horos d'une voix chargé, ils…ont du s'entretuer durant l'explosion.

-… Ramenons-les à la surface. Un de mes camarades doit pouvoir voir le visage de son père.

Du même geste, ils chargèrent les deux kages sur leurs épaules, et les portèrent jusqu'en haut. Entretemps étaient arrivés plus de ninjas, dont Sentaro. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet, et quand il vit Roshi avec Muu sur ses épaules, son premier réflexe fut de lui envoyer un regard où se trouvait une interrogation. Le ninja de la lave répondit en secouant la tête. Muu était mort, ainsi que le Nidaime Mizukage. Sentaro ne pleura pas, fidèle aux préceptes de son père qui lui disait de son vivant qu'un shinobi ne devait pleurer en aucune circonstance, mais il tomba à terre et plongea son visage dans ses deux mains, complètement accablé.

Les corps furent descendus dans la plaine d'Harano. Les deux armées qui ne faisaient plus qu'un seul groupe se scindèrent en deux pour laisser la place. Des cris de déchirement s'entendaient quand aux regards plein d'espoirs la réponse négative était donnée. La folie du combat étaient complètement retombée. On posa les deux dépouilles au centre, et puis tous se turent. Rien de plus impressionnant que des milliers d'hommes en arme dans un silence sépulcral. Puis quand quelques minutes furent passées, des chuchotements se firent entendre, d'abord inaudibles, puis de plus en plus fort. Ce n'était pas de l'irrespect car les voix étaient saccadées par la tristesse, mais le ninja de la lave perçut comme une insulte à la mémoire des deux kages certaines réflexions.

-Nos maîtres sont morts, fit d'un ton accablé un shinobi de Kiri. Que peut-on faire sinon les pleurer ?

-La bataille est donc terminé ? demanda un ninja d'Iwa. Doit-on déposer les armes ?

Roshi ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et prit la parole en s'adressant à tous.

-Shinobis, il n'est pas encore le temps du deuil. Il nous reste une chose à finir. Si nous la laissons en suspens, nos camarades, nos amis, nos maîtres… Tout ceux pour quoi nous avons lutté partira en fumée. Est-ce vraiment la chose que vous voulez pour le repos de leur âme ? Si vous faites ça aujourd'hui, pourrez-vous les regarder en face quand à votre tour vous les rejoindrez ? Non… Il ne faut pas déposer les armes. Pour eux, il faut continuer.

Son discours, dur et âpre, n'avait qu'un seul sens. La mort de ces deux hommes ne devait pas signifier que leurs idéaux devaient mourir avec eux. Le plus bel hommage à faire était de continuer une dernière fois la guerre. Pour que ces deux hommes, si au-dessus des autres shinobis, puissent réellement reposer en paix, il fallait que la bataille reprenne pour trouver un vainqueur légitime. Les dépouilles furent évacuées et de nouveau, les armées se firent face, et se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Un sentiment de répétition s'installa dans la tête de Roshi. Il remarqua qu'il trouvait que les batailles étaient devenues banales…

Ainsi était le destin des shinobis, de vivre dans la guerre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit quelque chose entrant dans l'habitude des journées. La mort ne devait plus être une crainte mais un compagnon qui vous suivait partout jusqu'au moment où il vous trahissait. Mais le jeune ninja de la lave savait que ce n'était pas immuable. Après la guerre viendrait la paix, et ceux qui vivraient durant cette période n'auraient pas à portée le poids si lourd des armes. Mais après la paix reviendrait la guerre, et ainsi se passerait le temps jusqu'à ce que la culture shinobi disparaisse. L'éternel recommencement était une marque maudite de la société ninja. Cela était une des convictions de Roshi… Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

La bataille s'acheva… Il y eut des morts, mais les quatre jinchurikis qui avaient repris leur combat survécurent. La bataille fut gagnée par Iwa qui repoussa définitivement les troupes de Kiri hors de ses frontières, l'armée des eaux n'ayant pas de leader probant, elle ne put se réorganiser, et les vaines tentatives pour reprendre l'ascendant furent bien vite contrées… Les troupes d'Iwa rentrèrent au village du même nom, portant la triste nouvelle avec eux. Leur première priorité était d'élire un nouveau chef, le troisième Tsuchikage. Mais qui pourrait tenir ce rôle ? Qui pourrait avoir assez d'autorité pour mener le village des roches ? La réponse s'imposa vite d'elle-même. L'élève de Muu, utilisateur de Jinton, et jonin d'élite, était parfait pour ce rôle. D'autant plus que son éloignement du champ de bataille lui avait permis de se renseigner au maximum sur la situation du monde géopolitique. C'est donc Oonoki qui fut désigné, à l'unanimité. Ce dernier avait juste fermé les yeux quelques instants quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de son maître, et quand il les avait rouverts, toute la détermination de Muu, transmise tacitement, semblait luire dedans. Cela avait aussi influencé les votes en faveur d'Oonoki.

Celui-ci se révéla très efficace dès les premiers temps de son règne. Il était quasi-infatigable, ultra-motivé et saisissait toute l'importance de cette place hiérarchique qu'il voyait comme un dernier héritage de son maître. Il régla les problèmes, et permit même à son équipe de l'accompagner pour la signature d'un armistice entre les pays de l'eau et de la terre. Roshi put donc se délecter de voir la mine renfrogné des frères jinchurikis, escortant un homme désigné comme porte-parole. Les ninjas de l'eau n'étant pas chez eux, ils ne pouvaient que difficilement élire un nouveau Mizukage du coté légitimité, le grand conseil de Kiri n'étant pas présent.

L'armistice fut signé, et les vainqueurs et vaincus se serrèrent symboliquement la main pour bien signifier que la hache de guerre était enterré. Horos et Kegatsu donnèrent même l'accolade à Roshi, qu'ils ne considéraient donc plus comme un sale gamin ennemi à éliminer mais pour un combattant honorable qui était maintenant avec un léger ascendant sur eux. Les jinchurikis se jaugèrent du regard, mais ne cherchèrent pas à faire une transe de biju, qui aurait pu être prise pour une concertation suspecte de leur part.

Alors, Oonoki et son escorte, constitué uniquement de ses trois élèves rentrèrent à Iwa. Un sentiment de bonne humeur collective s'empara du groupe. La tension de la guerre s'était dissipé, et même si Sentaro vivait encore le deuil de son père, la tristesse s'était peu à peu dissipée dans les yeux de ces hommes qui avaient durant leurs existences encore courte tant donné pour leur patrie. Le troisième Tsuchikage Ryûtenbin Oonoki les pressait, ne voulant pas laisser s'accumuler le travail que lui imposait sa lourde tache. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes du village. Elles s'ouvrirent toutes seules, signe évident que les gardes les avaient repérés au chakra et que tous les shinobis s'étaient rassemblé en attendant la nouvelle qu'allait leur apporter leur nouveau chef.

Celui-ci s'avança, et fit face à l'assemblée qui retenait son souffle. Mais il ne dit rien. N'ayant pas combattu durant les deux dernières années, il ne pensait que ce droit devait lui échoir. Alors, il se retourna vers ses élèves, et leur fit signe. Sentaro et Keibaro se regardèrent et d'un air entendu posèrent chacun une main sur les épaules de Roshi. Ce dernier comprit le message implicite ainsi délivré, il s'avança à son tour.

-La Deuxième Grande Guerre Shinobi est terminée …

Il avait crié ces mots, sous les yeux de tout son village… Son maître, ses compagnons, et tous les autres ninjas qui avaient pu le voir à l'œuvre, regardèrent le jinchuriki de Yonbi. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé annonçaient la fin d'une époque où le sang était la boisson des hommes…. Maintenant, la vie s'annonçait plus riante, et déjà dans les sourires de ces hommes et de ces femmes soulagés d'avoir pu rentrer en vie se lisait les promesses d'avenirs. Qui aurait pu savoir que moins de vingt ans plus tard, leur progéniture, et celles des autres villages s'en irait s'affronter derechef dans un autre grand conflit que tous appellerait plus tard : La Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi… ?

Mais avant cela viendrait le temps de la joie, des naissances de l'avenir du village, de nouveaux combattants prendraient la relève des anciens. C'était l'espoir que chacun caressait en cachette, et il serait exaucé, chacun en était sur. Pour l'heure, Roshi souriait, l'avenir s'ouvrait à lui sans qu'il ait besoin de s'inquiéter… Il était déjà un puissant shinobi et bientôt viendrait pour lui le temps de léguer son savoir à la nouvelle génération.


	13. Chapter 13

De nouveau moi, avec un chapitre (profitez-en, car là, il reste celui-là plus un autre que je posterai demain (à moins que vous ne préfériez que je le poste un peu plus tard), et après, j'ai pas encore écrit.)

Merci à l'anonyme pour son commentaire^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Naruto 28 : L'histoire d'Iwa : Et l'élève devint un maître.<p>

Les années passèrent… Pendant longtemps, rien ne se passa véritablement dans l'existence de Roshi, du moins rien de suffisamment important pour être cité ici. Il continua à s'entrainer, et à acquérir de nouvelles techniques. Il revint vivre à Iwa, bien que sa maison ait été mise à l'écart des autres bâtisses, laissant son maître Korai qui voyait par là l'émancipation de son disciple, ce qui était vital pour l'évolution de ce dernier. Roshi avait été nommé chunin très tôt, et suite à son premier affrontement contre le jinchuriki de Sanbi, Horos, son passage au rang de jonin n'était devenu qu'une simple formalité. Il avait en effet toutes les capacités nécessaires pour le devenir. De plus, c'était presque devenu une nécessité. D'une part, les chunins évoluaient en groupe, et personne ne voulait faire de missions avec un réceptacle qui se souciait peu de toucher ses alliés durant ses combats. D'autre part, le grade donnait au jinchuriki une plus grande crédibilité aux yeux de ceux qui devaient lui obéir, bien que ceux-ci fussent très réticents au départ. Il fut nommé ninja de niveau supérieur à l'âge de dix-sept ans, juste après que fut signé la fin de la guerre. Après six années de paix, l'origine d'un des tournants de sa vie eut lieu.

Alors âgé de vingt-cinq ans, le ninja de la lave reçut une visite à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas… On toqua à sa porte, un beau matin où il n'avait pas de mission, donc absolument rien à faire. Quand il ouvrit, il put voir deux jeunes hommes de son âge. L'un avait une stature souveraine, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts et un sourire assez stupide sur les lèvres, ce qui était assez inhabituel quand on le connaissait, l'autre des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds et un sourire moins stupide, certes, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus habituel. C'était :

-Sentaro ? Keibaro ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, les gars ? fit le ninja de lave.

-Mon fils.. fit Sentaro d'un air théâtral, et joyeux au possible, il est né. Et sa mère va bien, l'accouchement s'est très bien passé.

Ce fut au tour de Roshi d'esquisser un sourire. Il savait que la grossesse de la femme de Sentaro avait été éprouvante et qu'on craignait le pire. Le rejeton du Deuxième Tsuchikage avait épousé l'une des fils d'Oonoki, deux ans auparavant, ce qui faisait de son fils un descendant de deux kages d'Iwa, qui pourrait donc avec toute la légitimité possible prétendre plus tard à ce titre. Sentaro était d'ailleurs le seul de l'équipe à s'être marié, vu que ça n'intéressait pour l'instant pas Keibaro, et que Roshi savait parfaitement qu'aucune femme ne voudrait jamais d'un jinchuriki pour mari. Le jour où le fils de Muu avait fait sa demande à Oonoki resterait dans la mémoire de Roshi. Le troisième Tsuchikage avait écarquillés les yeux et ouvert la mâchoire d'un air ahuri au possible, avant de se ressaisir et de donner son accord, et sa bénédiction au fils de son ancien maître.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Roshi, Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au chevet de ta femme ?

-Mon beau-père, mon beau-frère et ma belle-sœur m'ont viré de la maison parce que j'étais trop excité pour rester calme… Donc, je viens t'avertir.

-Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations. Tu l'as appelé comment ?

-Pas encore choisi, informa le fils de Muu. On a hésité sur des dizaines de noms. Je pensais l'appeler comme mon père, mais ma chère femme disait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose vu qu'il n'y avait que deux générations de décalages.

-Pourtant, hm, fit Keibaro, le nom que j'avais proposé était tout à fait satisfaisant, hm.

-Tu avais proposé Baku, rappela Sentaro, tu ne pourrais pas te détacher un peu de ce qui touche l'explosion ?

-Sache que mon art, c'est l'explosion, répliqua Keibaro, Et puis, Baku, t'aurais pu faire un jeu de mot en l'appelant Ba-kun, hm.

-Merci de ta superbe proposition, Keiba-kun, répondit ironiquement Sentaro. Bon, Roshi, t'as un nom à proposer ?

-Euh….Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu là, répondit le ninja de la lave. Mais j'ai un bon truc. Appelle-le Sanshiryu.

-Sanshiryu ? Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu que je l'appelle comme ça ?

-C'est simple. « San », car dans une équipe, il y a trois jeunes ninjas du même âge qui se côtoieront durant de longues années, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs, que le trois est le chiffre de la camaraderie. Ensuite, « shi », pour la mort, car il vivra en tant que shinobi sous le signe de la camarde, protégé par celle-ci. Il tuera et ne succombera pas. Et enfin « ryu » le dragon qui est dans la mythologie shinobienne le symbole de la noblesse, et comme cet enfant a du sang de deux Tsuchikage dans ses veines, on ne peut pas faire plus noble…

-Pas mal, hm, approuva Keibaro, mais je maintiens que Baku était…

-Déjà Baku, c'est définitivement non, mais pour Sanshiryu, j'admets que ça a une certaine classe. Faut que j'y pense.

-Quand je pense à ce pauvre enfant, hm, intervint Keibaro.

-Tu sais, fit Sentaro, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas le nom que TU as choisi qu'il sera malheureux.

-Non, je voulais, hm, dire que son fils ou sa fille sera peut-être un jinchuriki, hm. Vu qu'on sera vieux et grabataire, au moment où il deviendra père, Roshi sera peut-être exécuté, et ce sera à un de tes petits-enfants, Sen-kun, que reviendra Yonbi.

-Hey, fit le ninja de la lave, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à pourrir ma journée, quoique, si, je sais, le nom que j'ai trouvé est mieux que le tien. Je sais que ma fin se passera comme ça. Evite de me le rappeler, tu veux ?

-De toute façon, il n'est pas question, tant que JE serai en vie, qu'on sacrifie Roshi , rappela Sentaro. Il restera vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le champ de bataille ou au moins jusqu'à quatre-vingts ans.

-Mouais, hm, fit Keibaro, pas convaincu… Vous devez avoir raison… J'espère. Et puis, qui pourrait ordonner l'exécution du rejeton du premier Tsuchikage ?

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Roshi vit une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux de celui qui venait de parler, et il remarqua que Sentaro venait de détourner les yeux. Alors, il comprit que le fils de Muu savait quelque chose à ce sujet

-Sentaro, tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il

-Euh… De quoi ? fit l'interpellé, pas très convaincant.

-Que le Shodaime n'était pas mon père…

Un autre silence s'érigea tandis que Keibaro écarquillait les yeux et que Sentaro baissait les siens. Oui, il savait, et il acquiesça… Mais le ninja de la lave haussa les épaules et ne demanda rien d'autre. Même si son coéquipier connaissait l'identité de son vrai père, ce n'était pas le jour pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il venait d'être père, ce n'était pas la peine de repartir sur un sujet moins joyeux.

-Bon, si on allait voir la tête de ce bambin, proposa le ninja de la lave.

-Oui, hm, approuva Keibaro qui ne chercha pas à comprendre le petit manège qui avait eu lieu plus tôt, espérons qu'il ressemble plus à sa mère qu'à son père qui fait preuve de tant de mauvais gout, hm.

-Dis, Keiba-kun, tu ne serais pas un rien rancunier, fit Sentaro en accordant un regard rempli de gratitude à Roshi.

-T'as encore rien vu, mon ami, hm, fit le ninja explosif.

Et les trois compagnons s'en allèrent, se dirigeant ensemble vers un endroit où déjà les rires d'un bébé se faisaient entendre.

Puis, deux mois après cet heureux évènement, il se passa une autre chose, bien plus funeste… Une chose qui allait assombrir la vie de Roshi de manière inexorable. Cela était pourtant nécessaire selon le principal concerné, mais pour le ninja de la lave, c'était une sorte d'abandon. En ce jour funeste, Le ninja de la lave fut appelé dans le bureau du Tsuchikage… Cela n'était pas inhabituel dans le sens où de nombreuses missions lui étaient assignées, toutes plus dangereuses les une que les autres, mais en sentant un vent glacé souffler sur lui, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment…

Il se hâta alors vers le bureau du Tsuchikage, utilisant sa vitesse, autre attribut avec sa maitrise de la lave qui faisait qu'on le reconnaissait facilement… Sa renommée n'en était pourtant pas à son apogée tel qu'elle devait l'être durant la troisième guerre shinobi, qui allait ravager les nations ninjas durant plus de dix ans. Mais il était évident qu'il était déjà connu comme un ennemi qu'il fallait abattre lâchement plutôt que de l'affronter à la loyale, si on voulait espérer gagner.

Filant à une célérité époustouflante, il passait entre les badauds qui ne le voyaient pas, ne sentant que le vent qui s'engouffrait à sa suite. Ne bousculant personne, mais en traversant rapidement les foules, le ninja de la lave appliquait bien l'enseignement de son maître, qui avait toujours soutenu que toute vitesse devait s'accompagner d'une discrétion sans faille, et qu'en se déplacçant à haute vitesse personne ne devait remarquer sa présence en le voyant… C'était bien le cas ici, puisque seul le vent permettait de comprendre que c'était Roshi qui passait par là, et encore, il fallait être sur que ce n'était pas un autre shinobi.

De toute façon, cette méthode de déplacement arrangeait tout le monde, car d'un coté, le ninja de la lave préférait ne pas être vu par les villageois du village de la roche, et d'autre part, ces derniers ne tenaient pas à être en présence de celui qui était craint comme la plus terrible des maladies. Quoiqu'il en soit, Roshi s'arrêta alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée du palais du maître d'Iwa.

Enorme bâtiment, sur lequel, en fresques murales, étaient représentés les différents Tsuchikages qui s'étaient succédés à travers les âges à la tête du village, et leurs plus grands exploits guerrier, c'est ainsi que l'on pouvait voir la fondation du village d'Iwa représentée avec des hommes agenouillés devant un autre, le premier Tsuchikage, qui se tenait debout sur un énorme tas de cadavre. On voyait une des batailles de la seconde guerre Shinobi, où Muu repoussait à lui tout seul grâce à son jinton une armée entière, fait d'arme qui s'était passé quelques années avant le premier affrontement entre Horos et Roshi. Et pour Oonoki, peu de choses avaient déjà été sculptés, en effet, il n'avait pas encore été au faite de son règne et ne pouvait donc pas avoir, encore, fait le plus haut fait d'arme de sa vie, qui en comptait pourtant un certain nombre.

Roshi avança vers l'entrée, où il passa sans encombre, vu que les gardes s'écartèrent dès qu'ils le virent, pleutres qu'ils étaient, avant de s'engager dans le grand escalier, bordé de murs pourpres, menant au bureau du troisième Tsuchikage. D'un pas leste, il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se retrouver dans une grande porte de bois aux poignées d'ivoire. Il donna deux coup répétés dans celle-ci et attendit le tonitruant « ENTREZ » qu'Oonoki aboyait toujours à l'intention de ceux qui venaient, que ce soit des proches, des amis ou des shinobis normaux.

Ouvrant la porte, il s'avança de quelques pas de faire le salut d'Iwa, c'est-à-dire posé la main sur son torse en inclinant légèrement la tête. Puis, il croisa le regard de son Kage tout en ressentant à sa gauche une présence familière. Il tourna la tête pour s'en assurer pour finalement voir une personne qu'il connaissait effectivement très bien assise dans un des fauteuils qui constituaient le mobilier de la pièce. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, et à la barbe de même couleur, avec un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vénérable, et semblant capable de faire déferler une formidable puissance sur l'objet de sa colère l'observait… Et Roshi eut un franc sourire en le voyant.

-Korai-Sama, comment allez-vous ? fit-il, oubliant instantanément qu'il était dans le bureau de son supérieur direct.

-Oh, fort bien, Roshi. Et toi-même, ça à l'air d'aller…. Je suis heureux pour toi.

Le ninja de la lave aurait voulu continuer à parler, mais les retrouvailles furent d'emblée interrompues par un raclement de gorge tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intempestif, celui d'Oonoki, qui avait un air grave. Visiblement, Korai était là pour une chose importante, et le sentiment qu'avait Roshi de cette affaire était indéniablement mauvais. Le vieil homme hocha la tête à l'intervention du Sandaime Tsuchikage, et se tourna vers son disciple.

-Roshi, si je suis ici, c'est pour une raison très importante… fit-il d'un ton très calme.

-Ah, fit le ninja aux cheveux rouges, et laquelle ?

-Eh bien… Je vais mourir.

Une sensation de vide complet happa le ninja de la lave, et il se sentit soudainement frigorifié comme si à l'annonce de la nouvelle, la température elle-même descendait, manifestant ainsi sa tristesse. Néanmoins, s'il donna extérieurement l'impression d'être troublé, Roshi, en bon ninja qu'il était, se ressaisit immédiatement. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser transporter par de vulgaires émotions alors qu'on l'avait justement entrainé à ne rien ressentir. Il poussa un léger soupir pour se calmer. Puis, il redressa la tête, qu'il avait baissé d'abattement, et fixa d'un regard perçant son maître.

-Je croyais que vous aviez encore jusqu'à deux cent ans, fit-il du ton le plus calme qu'il arrivait à avoir.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, fit Korai, c'est une question….de lassitude. Je suis fatigué de vivre, et je ne me sens pas la force de retourner là où je pourrais retrouver un intérêt pour la vie.

-Vous voulez que je vous y conduise ? demanda Roshi.

-Non, tu es destiné à y aller… Mais il est encore trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt… Quand tu iras là-bas, tu seras entouré de personnes qui ne sont pas encore nés aujourd'hui… Mais le temps viendra où tous les éléments du puzzle seront en place, et alors, tous les mystères qui se poseront alors se lèveront alors… Mais pas maintenant…

-Bon, très bien. Fit Roshi, mais, permettez une question. Que faites-vous donc ici alors ?

-Edifiante question, qui a bien sa place ici. Je suis venu léguer mon biju, Gobi, à une tierce personne, pour qu'il l'utilise à bon escient.

-Etrange, je pensais que vous relâcheriez Gobi dans la nature.

-Je pensais effectivement procéder ainsi, mais après une longue discussion, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas sa volonté. Je peux le comprendre, en tant qu'homme, j'ai voulu éviter la compagnie de me congénères… Et lui sera inévitablement traqué pour son pouvoir. Il préfère donc être scellé de nouveau. Un enfant à peine né, dont la mère est morte en couche, et le père a été tué durant une mission, c'est lui qui devra porter le lourd fardeau que je lui laisse. Je ne peux que m'excuser… Mais… j'ai la conviction qu'il ne le regrettera pas.

-Et c'est qui ? demanda Roshi en se tournant vers Oonoki.

-Il s'appelle Han, répondit le Kage. Il a toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour devenir un porteur du démon.

-Un biju de plus pour Iwa, ça doit vous faire plaisir, non ? fit froidement le jinchuriki de Yonbi.

-Reste à ta place, jinchuriki, répliqua d'un ton meurtrier Oonoki. Ca arrange Iwa, oui. Mais tu peux enlever ce ton plein de sous-entendu, car il n'a pas lieu d'être. Je n'ai pas convaincu Korai-Sama de me céder Gobi.

-Exact, intervint le vieillard. Et c'est moi qui aie choisi l'enfant… Il aura les épaules assez solides pour supporter ce poids, et je compte sur toi pour l'aider du mieux que tu pourras, cher élève.

-Je… bien sur. Ne serait-ce que pour votre mémoire, je le ferais.

-Bien, fit Korai, alors, maintenant, viens. C'est la dernière journée que je vis sur Terre dans ce vieux corps qui a abrité mon âme pendant tant d'années. J'espérais que j'aurais pu la passer avec toi.

-Bien évidemment, acquiesça Roshi, je n'ai pas de mission justement.

Le maître et l'élève se regardèrent et sortirent du bureau sous le regard du troisième Tsuchikage, qui essuya une goutte de sueur. L'espace de quelques instants, il avait eu peur pour deux raisons. D'une part, que le vieil homme revienne sur sa décision en voyant le mépris qu'avait montré Oonoki envers Roshi, d'autre part, de l'aura de meurtre qui avait plané autour du jinchuriki de Yonbi quand il s'était adressé à lui. Il devenait de plus en plus fort, et pour Iwa, c'était une bonne chose… Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne incontrôlable et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à l'éliminer avant qu'il ne se retourne contre le village des roches.

La journée se passa en récits que se racontèrent les deux hommes. Que ce soit des choses qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et qu'ils se rappelaient en riant, que ce fut des récits datant de la création des villages, que racontait Korai, ou des simples histoires de missions, contées par Roshi, chacun avait de quoi discuter de longues heures. Le ninja de la lave admira le sang-froid de son maître. Celui-ci allait mourir le soir même et ne semblait pas plus inquiet de cela. Dans le même temps, il était vrai que c'était Korai qui avait choisi sa mort. Il pouvait encore changer d'avis… Mais son disciple n'essaya pas de le convaincre, ne voulant pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'il restait en vains argumentaires qui n'attaqueraient même pas la volonté du vieil homme.

Roshi put avoir des nouvelles d'anciens ennemis tels qu'Horos ou Kegatsu, que Korai, sans que le ninja de la lave eut pu dire pourquoi, avait vu en leur rendant visite. Bien que l'hypothèse la plus probable selon le porteur de Yonbi soit que Korai avait voulu dire adieu à des gens qui comme lui partageaient cette étrange similarité qu'était le fait d'être un jinchuriki. A Kiri, un nouveau Mizukage était monté au pouvoir et on disait de lui de nombreuses choses, tellement nombreuses qu'on n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à déceler le faux du vrai.

Puis, les deux hommes s'en allèrent faire un grand tour d'Iwa. De la plus petite ruelle au plus grand des carrefours, pas un endroit ne fut pas épargné. Korai marchait très calmement, la foule se fendant mystérieusement devant lui, comme s'il avait été une être divin qui de par sa simple volonté écartait ceux qui se mettaient devant lui. Encore un acte qui impressionnait Roshi. Ce dernier se demandait comment était son maître quand il était jeune, ou quand il était à l'apogée de toute sa puissance. Car, alors que la fin approchait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait véritablement rien de celui qu'il avait aimé comme un père. Mais il ne demanda rien, même si c'était sa dernière occasion, de tout cela à son maître. Après tout, quelle importance cela avait-il à présent ? Plus aucun des contemporains de Korai à une ou deux génération de celui-ci n'était encore en vie. Chacun avait succombé au temps ou aux guerres, emportant leurs secret avec eux. Et Korai… avait bien le droit d'en emporter avec lui. En s'éteignant, il marquerait la fin d'une époque, il était le dernier témoin humain d'un temps qui était désormais révolu pour de bon. En pensant à cela, Roshi se demanda si Korai avait eu la même pensée que lui, et ce qu'il en pensait. Peut-être était-il soulagé au fond de lui de rejoindre un père ou un frère, une femme ou un ami…

Le soir tombé, le maître et l'élève arrivèrent sur une colline, surplombant tout Iwa. Il y avait là une sorte d'autel, réservé aux divinités et aux sacrifices qu'on faisait en leur honneur. Un clone de Korai tenait dans ses mains un couffin dans lequel dormait un nourrisson, qui devait être le futur jinchuriki, Han. Le clone déposa l'enfant sur l'autel avant de disparaître dans une explosion de fumée, réveillant le bébé par la même occasion, qui se mit à vagir mais de manière sourde. Un voile de chakra, déployé par Korai, empêchait le bruit d'arriver dans tout son ensemble d'arriver jusqu'au deux shinobis. Le vieil homme avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'autel, et croisa le regard du bébé, qui cessa ses pleurs pour le regarder curieusement. Le jinchuriki de Gobi parla à son disciple qui se trouvait dans son dos.

-Adieu Roshi… Avant de m'en aller, sache deux choses, à l'avenir, une époque viendra où porter un biju sera signe de respect et non plus de mépris… Puisses-tu vivre assez longtemps pour la connaître, mon cher disciple. Et deuxième chose, sache que…nous nous reverrons.

-Qu…Quoi ? Mais comment ?

-Adieu Roshi… A moins que ce ne soit : Au revoir… Ou : A bientôt…

Murmurant une antique formule, le vieil homme leva sa main au-dessus du nourrisson, qui se remit à pleurer, au moment même où le ciel, lui aussi, se mit à gronder et à déverser ses pleurs sous la forme d'une douce pluie. Korai leva les yeux aux cieux, et eut un pâle sourire avant de se tourner une ultime fois vers son disciple, et de lui adresser un sourire… Alors, une intense lumière blanche se mit à briller, émanant du corps du vieil homme, aveuglant ceux alentours. Quand ce flash mystérieux s'éteignit, Korai avait disparu, laissant un bambin, qui ne pleurait plus, mais qui regardait Roshi en tendant ses petites mains vers lui. Le ninja de la lave ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol en se confondant avec les innombrables gouttes de pluie qui arrosaient la terre. Alors, il prit l'enfant, désormais jinchuriki du démon à cinq queues, dans ses bras et leva, comme l'avait fait son maître spirituel quelques instants auparavant, les yeux au ciel.

-A bientôt, maître. Portez-vous bien en m'attendant.

Et il repartit vers le village, sans se douter qu'une étoile ne brillait plus avec autant de force qu'avant, dans le ciel au-dessus d'Iwa, mais que néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas éteinte…

Après cet épisode, le ninja de la lave sombra dans un état de semi-déprime. Son mentor avait disparu et il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais transmettre les principes et l'enseignement que Korai lui avait autrefois prodigué. Roshi prit une décision, celle de ne jamais laisser ternir la mémoire de son maître. Et pour ce faire, il devait aider, du mieux qu'il pouvait, son successeur, le jeune Han… Ce dernier était orphelin et ne pourrait donc pas bénéficier de l'amour ou de la protection de quelconques parents. Au début, on s'occuperait de lui, puis, quand il serait assez grand pour vivre seul, on le laisserait se débrouiller, en ne se préoccupant plus de lui, comme un paria. Sa jeunesse serait évidemment sous le signe du démon. Les adultes diraient à leurs enfants de le laisser seul en l'évitant comme la peste, ou, pire, de le rabaisser par la violence et les mots.

Dire que Gobi était le biju le plus à même, vraisemblablement, de ne pas s'attaquer aux hommes, et qui, mieux, s'était peut-être même lié d'amitié avec l'humain qui l'avait abrité pendant plus d'un siècle… Quel triste ironie que son nouveau jinchuriki devienne la cible des moqueries et des agressions d'autrui. C'est néanmoins pour cela que le ninja de la lave allait le protéger. Il ne laisserait pas cet enfant innocent subir les moqueries d'un peuple pleutre, quitte à se faire encore plus détester qu'il ne le fût déjà actuellement.

Quatre années durant, il veilla personnellement et discrètement sur le petit garçon. Il ne le surprotégea pas non plus, car, il n'était, bien évidemment, pas question que Han devienne une chiffe molle. Roshi ne lui avait pas révélé son identité, préférant un moment propice, qui ne tarderait, sans aucun doute, pas. Mais en attendant, il devait se faire discret et ne pas donner au petit garçon une autre image que celle qui était la sienne.

A l'âge de vingt-neuf ans, lui-même était reconnu comme un des ninjas les plus craints d'Iwa, autant par les shinobis des autres villages que de ceux du sien. On s'écartait toujours sur son passage, et seule une poignée de shinobis osait véritablement l'approcher sans crainte. Ses deux coéquipiers et la famille d'Oonoki, qu'il fréquentait souvent, et qui savaient tous que Roshi n'était pas un monstre sanguinaire ne vivant que pour le massacre. D'autant plus qu'Oonoki, Keibaro et Sentaro pouvaient le stopper de manière individuelle…. Le ninja de la lave reconnaissait volontiers que le fils du deuxième Tsuchikage et que le troisième Tsuchikage étaient plus fort que lui. Quant à Keibaro, bien que n'étant pas plus puissant, il pouvait facilement l'assommer grâce aux souffles de ses explosions. En résumé, le ninja de la lave inspirait crainte d'une part et respect de l'autre, et c'est grâce à cela qu'il put sauver Han.

Ce jour-là, le jeune Han, alors âgé de quatre ans, lisait à l'écart des autres personnes du village et de ce dernier, un livre, préférant la compagnie de cet ouvrage plutôt que celle des humains. La solitude lui avait permis de se concentrer uniquement sur l'apprentissage mental. Avant de pouvoir entrainer son corps, encore trop frêle, il avait développé ses capacités mentales ce qui faisait que pour un enfant de quatre ans, il était assez époustouflant. Il savait lire et écrire, et savait rester assez calme pour son âge.

Ce talent lui attira, en plus de tout le reste, la jalousie des autres enfants, dont les parents insultaient et dénigraient Han dès qu'ils le pouvaient. C'est pourquoi les membres les plus jeunes du village n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre au jeune garçon sachant qu'ils pourraient agir en toute Impunité. Ce jour-là, un groupe de gamins dont l'âge s'échelonnait de huit à quatorze ans avait décidé de cette indigne impunité pour s'amuser au détriment du garçonnet. Selon leur morale étroite, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Ils s'attaquèrent donc au réceptacle du démon à cinq queues en lui jetant des pierres pour commencer. Mais à chaque fois qu'une des roches semblait prête à atteindre sa cible, elle était irrémédiablement déviée par une sorte de force invisible, sans que Han ne remarque quoi que ce soit, trop concentré par son livre. A croire qu'il avait forgé une bulle de protection qui le coupait complètement du monde extérieur, et qui le protégeait de tout ce qui était indésirable. Toutefois, une pierre passa, atteignant le jeune jinchuriki à la tête. Celui-ci ne sembla pas remarquer le mince filet de sang qui commença à couler de sa tempe. En vérité, il avait mal, mais il savait que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, cela lui apporterait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. A raison d'ailleurs, car, voyant son manque significatif de réaction, la bande d'enfant s'approcha en l'insultant comme il convenait pour un inchuriki non reconnu.

-Eh, le démon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Mon père m'a dit que c'était un monstre.

-Tu m'étonnes. Il a sans doute déjà tué des dizaines de gens.

-Tu mérites pas d'exister, erreur de la nature.

Bref, le panel habituel. Bien que cela ne plaise pas particulièrement à Han, même s'il était très jeune, il savait qu'on ne l'appelait pas ainsi pour lui faire plaisir, il s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de cette méchanceté à son égard, et il ne répondit pas à la provocation. Faisant preuve d'un stoïcisme incroyable pour un enfant de son âge, auquel personne, d'ailleurs, n'aurait pu s'attendre. Malheureusement, cette qualité n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, bien au contraire, d'ailleurs, vu que cela exacerbait la haine qu'on avait contre lui, et la bande qui l'avait attaqué e rapprocha de plus en plus près pour le frapper. Des coups de poings et de pieds s'abattirent sur lui, mais, bien qu'il le touchait, Han ne sentit rien. Il avait déjà remarqué que ça lui arrivait dans de nombreux cas… Mais il fit tout de même semblant d'avoir mal pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il se passa une autre chose.

Alors qu'un énième coup allait lui être donné, sans plus de dommage pour lui sans doute, une très légère aura blanche l'entoura, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de se dissiper, en envoyant valser tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité du jinchuriki de Gobi, qui ne comprit d'abord pas que c'était lui qui était la cause de ceci. Il vit juste ses « ennemis » s'écraser au loin, se relever en gémissant et s'enfuir en courant. Il comprit ce qui allait se passer… Donc, il valait mieux qu'il parte de cet endroit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, c'est à dire avant que les personnes qu'il venait de repousser n'aillent se plaindre à des ninjas confirmés qui viendraient s'occuper de lui.

Mais, il était déjà trop tard. Il avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre son livre, tombé par terre lors de sa « technique » non voulue, que déjà une vingtaine de shinobi de divers grades étaient là. Ils toisaient d'un air méprisant le jeune garçon, et pour quelques uns la rage remplaçait ce mépris. Visiblement, ils étaient reliés aux gamins qui s'en étaient pris à Han par certains liens du sang. L'un des ninjas s'approcha du jinchuriki de Gobi, d'un air menaçant, en faisant passer un kunai sous les yeux du garçonnet d'un air significatif.

-Alors, il parait que tu t'es attaqué à nos enfants, alors qu'ils ne t'avaient rien fait, rugit-il.

-…

-C'est ça, ne réponds pas. C'est dans ta nature d'agresser et de tuer les gens, de toute façon.

La foule gronda d'un air approbateur. Le discours que tenait celui qui devait être leur porte parole était très juste à leurs yeux, et ils l'encouragèrent par des cris, plus ou moins insultants, à l'égard de Han. Entendant ceci, le shinobi qui avait déjà parlé, reprit de plus belle sa diatribe, un regard noir braqué sur le petit garçon, qui lui était au bord des larmes.

-Chiale tant que tu veux, sale gosse, fit-il en brandissant son kunai. De toute façon, tous les jinchurikis sont des enfoirés de première, assoiffés du sang des innocents.

La lame s'abattit, mais le bras du ninja fut agrippé par une main, stoppant net le mouvement. Le shinobi se tourna vers celui qui était intervenu pour sauver le réceptacle. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, assez célèbre, reconnaissable par ses cheveux roux et son diadème, héritage de son maître, ainsi que par l'armure d'Iwa qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter, même en tant de paix, juste au cas où. Quand il le reconnut, celui qui avait menacé Han recula en se dégageant et en balbutiant quelques excuses…

-Euh… Je…Hum… Roshi-sama, je ne…

-Tiens, fit Roshi, tu me donnes du Sama. Je croyais qu'en tant que jinchuriki, j'étais… comment as-tu dit, déjà ? Ah oui, un « enfoiré de première, assoiffé du sang des innocents. »

-Je…vous êtes l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Bien sur, j'y crois, chuchota pour lui-même le ninja de la lave avant de reprendre à voix haute. Nom, prénom, âge, grade et spécialité.

-Gorufu, Giteï, vingt-quatre ans, chunin, section interrogatoire.

-Bien, fit Roshi, tu es un chunin… Or moi, je suis jonin. Donc, ton supérieur, et en tant que tel, je te demande une justification plus approfondie quant à tes actes menaçants envers ce jeune garçon.

Tout cela dit d'un ton très calme. Le disciple de Korai semblait entouré d'une aura indéfinissable qui clouait sur place ceux qui le regardaient. Pas une personne ne semblait vouloir objecter quelque chose à son intervention. Ou plutôt à défaut de vouloir, il était surtout question de ne pas pouvoir le faire. S'attaquer à Roshi correspondait à s'attaquer au meilleur ami des chefs de deux des quatre plus grandes lignées du village, à l'élève du Tsuchikage actuel, et surtout à un supérieur hiérarchique très important et reconnu durant la guerre… Bref énormément d'ennuis attendaient celui qui oserait lever la main sur lui. Et il le savait parfaitement, il n'était plus l'enfant que tous insultaient à loisir, il était un homme plein de valeur, pétri de sentiment comme tout un chacun. Une lueur de haine assombrit soudain son regard.

Son poing alla frapper le chunin qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Le ninja de la lave avait perdu toute envie d'écouter des explications qui seraient de toute façon complètement hypocrites et inventées, probablement, sur le tas. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement l'assemblée, qui recula d'un pas. Pendant ce temps, Han regardait d'un air admiratif et étonné celui qui l'avait sauvé. Le pourquoi de cette affaire lui échappait mais il préférait être sauvé par un inconnu que lapidé par une foule en colère. Il eut l'impression qu'il faisait plus chaud, beaucoup plus chaud. En reculant de quelques pas pour essayer d'échapper à cette attaque étouffante, il remarqua qu'étonnamment, il faisait moins chaud, alors que pourtant, il n'avait reculé que par réflexe sans espérer vraiment échapper à la chaleur.

Cela était normal, car il s'était éloigné de la source de la chaleur, c'est-à-dire de son sauveur, Roshi, dont le chakra augmentait progressivement, mais inexorablement, la température ambiante. Le groupe de ninjas qui était venu pour punir Han de son attaque involontaire n'en menait pas bien large. Ils commençaient eux aussi à ressentir les effets du chakra de Roshi, et, qui plus est, ils sentaient que l'homme roux commençaient à avoir de sacrées pulsions meurtrières. Pour donner raison à leur crainte, le ninja de la lave leva la main. Dans celle-ci, une partie de son chakra commença à se condenser pour devenir une matière assez fluide : de la roche fondue, ou lave. Il aurait pu abaisser la main et projeter son contenu sur les ninjas qui lui faisaient face, mais il ne le fit pas… Il serait d'ailleurs plus juste de dire qu'il fut arrêté en plein mouvement. Sa main fut retenue par un fil de chakra. Par pure réflexe, Roshi utilisa un raiton qui remonta le long du fil pour venir frapper la personne qui l'avait empêché de s'attaquer. Pendant ce temps-là, la foule en profita pour battre en retraite, puisque le ninja qui les menaçait de par sa présence était occupé ailleurs.

Celui-ci eut un sourire quand il reconnut celui qui l'avait arrêté. C'était un jeune jonin nouvellement promu que Roshi avait guidé pour ses premiers jours dans l'élite du village. Ils avaient fait connaissance, et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Ce jeune shinobi faisait parti d'une des quatre grandes familles d'Iwa, et en raison de cela, il avait été élevé dans le respect des guerriers plus vieux… Et ne serais-ce que pour cela, il respectait le jinchuriki, et comme il connaissait en plus, ses talents de combattant, il ne le révérait qu'encore plus. Il arborait toujours un franc sourire quand il se trouvait avec une personne qu'il aimait bien, mais ne souriait jamais quand il était avec d'autres personnes. En l'occurrence, il souriait, jusqu'à, du moins, l'instant de se prendre la décharge raiton, envoyé par Roshi. Il tomba alors à terre en gémissant.

-Roshi-senpai, étiez-vous obligé de faire, ça ?

-Toi, tu es vraiment le genre à te recourir de miel et à te plaindre quand les fourmis viennent te bouffer. Pur réflexe, auquel tu aurais du t'attendre, voyons.

-C'est quoi cette comparaison ? fit le ninja en se relevant.

Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombait sur les yeux, qu'on ne pouvait pas voir, mais qu'on savait marron, sur le devant, et qu'il avait accrochés en catogan à l'arrière. Il n'était pas spécialement grand mais l'était tout de même plus que Roshi, qui lui mesurait dans les cent-soixante-dix centimètres. Il avait un air assez efféminé quant à ses gestes et ses mimiques. Il épousseta sa tunique et son pantalon et fixa le ninja de la lave, du moins ce dernier le crut-il. D'un air semi-dépité, il se justifia, quant à son geste envers son ainé.

-Désolé de vous avoir interrompu, fit-il. Mais je pense que j'ai quand même bien fait.

-Exact, approuva Roshi, sinon, il y aurait eu un peu de sang sur le sol.

-Même pas, tout aurait fondu, chuchota le jeune homme.

-Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda le ninja de la lave ayant vu le mouvement de lèvre tacite.

-Oh, rien, je me demandais ce qui avait déclenché votre colère.

-Parce qu'ils voulaient lyncher ce gamin, répondit le ninja de la lave en désignant le jinchuriki de Gobi.

Han sursauta quand il vit que l'attention était revenue sur lui. Mais contrairement aux autres, les deux individus qui le regardaient n'avaient semble-t-il pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Le brun lui semblait être assez naïf, et le roux avait déjà pris dans son esprit la place d'une icône surpuissante, d'autant plus qu'il ressentait, de manière instinctive, quelque chose chez Roshi que personne d'autre n'avait… Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de la présence du biju à quatre queues. Il se raidit néanmoins quand le ninja brun s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Alors, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Kushou-kun, il vient de se faire menacer et de révéler inconsciemment le potentiel de Gobi…

-Et alors ? On peut très bien le vivre, répliqua le susnommé.

-Go-quoi ? demanda Han d'un air curieux.

-Il est un peu tôt pour t'expliquer, répondit Kushou. On va plutôt t'emmener voir le maître Tsuchikage.

-J'ai rien fait de mal, fit le garçon.

Dans ses yeux se lisait une peur intense, signe qu'il craignait d'être puni par le dirigeant du village d'Iwa. Il ne connaissait ce dernier que par le peu qu'on disait de lui, à savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme très sévère, mais cependant juste…selon la version des évènements qu'on lui apportait. Roshi fit un signe rassurant, et reçut comme réponse un regard interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire, avant de se diriger vers le palais du Tsuchikage, car c'était bien là l'endroit où il devait aller. Comme c'était Oonoki qui avait le plus d'autorité sur le village, c'était à lui que revenait la lourde tache de remettre les choses en ordre, car sinon, les gens d'Iwa pourraient se croire invincible par rapport aux jinchurikis, ce qui pourraient entrainer de très graves conséquences de ce coté.

Toujours dans sa paperasse, à croire que le boulot de Tsuchikage constituait à ne lire que ça, Oonoki semblait de plus en plus fatigué. Et, il devenait aussi de plus en plus aigri. Il commençait à rechercher uniquement l'intérêt du village dans ses actions et celles de ses shinobis… Le travail de Kage entrainait sur une pente dangereuse, celle du reniement de tous les idéaux pour ne favoriser qu'une seule ambition : la suprématie d'Iwa. C'était une des raisons, entre de dizaines d'autres, que le poste de Tsuchikage n'était en rien convoité par Roshi, qui aurait pu atteindre le niveau tôt ou tard pour y accéder. Mais quand il vit l'air lassé et exaspéré de celui qui officiellement avait été son maître, le ninja de la lave comprit qu'en aucun cas, il ne devait envisager de se diriger vers ce genre de carrière. Oonoki n'attendit même pas que les shinobis qui lui faisaient face aient fait le signe de déférence habituel pour les interroger

-Je sens que votre venue est du à un problème quelconque, mais qui n'est pas le bienvenue de toute façon. Fit-il, alors dépêchez-vous de me dire pourquoi deux jonins et deux réceptacles sont dans mon bureau en plein milieu de la journée, à l'heure où je demande à ce qu'on me laisse tranquille.

-On peut le dire comme ça, fit le ninja de la lave. Mais des affaires peuvent être suffisamment importantes pour exiger votre attention, si je ne m'abuse.

-Donc, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Oonoki

-Classique, agression, coups, libération involontaire du pouvoir du biju, arrivée des parents, intervention du jonin abritant Yonbi et intervention de la pelote de laine pour l'empêcher un débordement pourtant tout à fait légitime, résuma Roshi.

-Donc, jonin Kushou, que s'est-il passé ? fit le kage.

Ce dernier qui avait jeté un regard en biais à Roshi quand il s'était vu qualifié de « pelote de laine » obliqua son regard vers le chef de sa hiérarchie et lui récapitula la situation de manière bien plus détaillée que ne l'avait fait le ninja de la lave, ce dernier levant les yeux au ciel d'un air purement blasé. Oonoki écouta tout sans interrompre le nouvellement promu et quand celui-ci eut fini, il poussa un profond soupir ennuyé, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton relativement irrité.

-Ce tas d'imbécile ! Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que plus qu'un biju, ce garçon est une arme pour le village ?

-Un être humain aussi, rajouta Kushou.

-C'est annexe, ça, répliqua le Tsuchikage. Roshi est peut-être un humain, mais il est avant tout là pour défendre le village, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit le concerné. Mais être un jinchuriki n'est pas être un biju, nous sommes juste les récipiendaires de leur pouvoirs, nuance. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que laisser cet enfant seul sera néfaste pour la suite… Je vous propose donc de le prendre chez moi, pour qu'il ne s'enferme pas dans une solitude.

-Tu as raison, fit le Tsuchikage, il ne faut pas faire souffrir les enfants. C'est bon, tu as mon aval. Profite de cette situation pour commencer à l'entrainer un peu, d'ailleurs.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, fit Roshi, laconique.

-C'était un ordre.

-J'avais compris, fit le ninja de la lave en sortant, prenant Han avec lui, suivi de Kushou qui salua le maître d'Iwa, qui se replongeait déjà dans sa paperasse en grommelant.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à Han. Une vie moins marqué par la haine. En effet, Roshi avait obtenu l'autorisation de garder chez lui le jeune jinchuriki. Oonoki n'avait pas fait ça spécialement pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit, mais parce qu'il savait qu'un réceptacle qui avait des attaches sur dans un village avait plus de chance d'obéir aux ordres, qu'on lui donnerait quand il serait assez grand pour combattre. Mais cela ne gênait pas Roshi, qui n'était pas spécialement dupe de ce stratagème. Après tout, lui aurait aimé avoir un autre jinchuriki près de lui qui aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, quand il était un petit garçon. Il avait rencontré ce réceptacle en la personne de son maître Korai et cela ne lui avait apporté que des bonnes choses. C'est pourquoi il estimait que Han avait aussi droit à ce privilège.

Durant un an, lui et Roshi vécurent ensemble, ce qui lui procura une joie sans pareille. Plus personne n'osait le menacer de peur de subir la colère du réceptacle de Yonbi, qui n'avait pas mis trois jours avant de révéler à Han le pourquoi de la haine que lui manifestaient les villageois. Il lui raconta ce qu'étaient les bijus et lui demanda d'essayer de rentrer en contact avec son démon pour pouvoir l'entrainer plus efficacement. Il li donna des exercices de base àfaire, pour lui donner une longueur d'avance sur les autres shinobis de son âge, mais aussi pour que Han soit en mesure d'être au niveau de celui qui devrait sans doute être son rival plus tard, le fils de Sentaro, qui avait finalement été nommé selon la proposition du ninja de la lave.

Pour quelqu'un comme Han, qui avait vécu seul, sans contrainte à ne voir que la haine des gens contre lui, cela était nouveau. Une sévérité qui l'empêchait de flâner à son envie ou de lire ce qui lui plaisait. Des mots d'encouragements quand il ratait une chose et des félicitations quand il en réussissait un autre. Tout cela lui plaisait étrangement, et lui permettait de se ficher complètement des messes basses des gens à son égard. Car, après tout, à ses yeux, ce que disait Roshi valait mille fois plus que tous les ragots et toutes les insultes des gens du village. Il les haïssait, autant qu'il appréciait Roshi, qu'il avait commencé par vouvoyer avant de se faire rabrouer par le concerner qui lui avait signalé qu'il préférait être tutoyé pour le moment.

En effet, pour le ninja de la lave, comme il n'était pas le maître officiel de Han, il n'avait aucune raison de se faire vouvoyer, chose qu'il voyait comme une marque de respect et de déférence. En l'état actuel des choses, il était juste son tuteur, et donc, leur relation devait être plus détachée que s'il avait été son maître. C'est donc en cherchant à se connaître et à ne pas avoir une mauvaise entente que Roshi et Han vécurent cette année.

Après celle-ci, Roshi fut de nouveau convoqué soudainement en dehors de l'heure habituelle où il recevait ses missions dans le bureau d'Oonoki. La dernière fois, c'était pour l'adieu à Korai… Le ninja de la lave n'aimait donc pas ces convocations intempestives qui n'annonçaient généralement que de mauvaises nouvelles. Il avança à pleine vitesse, encore plus rapidement qu'avant, mais cette fois-ci en écartant les gens qui se mettaient sur son passage. Pour qui n'avait pas un œil entrainé, on pouvait croire que des personnes tombaient sur le coté toutes seules, mais il s'agissait bien du ninja de la lave qui était la cause de ces chutes intempestives.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il passait la porte du bureau d'Oonoki qui leva les yeux de sa paperasse. Comme pour se rassurer, le ninja de la lave regarda en direction, subrepticement, du fauteuil où s'était assis quelques années plus tôt Korai… Mais celui-ci était vide, signe que ce ne serait un autre qui viendrait annoncer sa mort… Par contre, il était tout à fait possible qu'on lui annonce le décès d'un autre. Quelque fut la nouvelle, c'était le chef d'Iwa qui allait de toute manière le renseigner. Le regard de Roshi se posa alors sur celui qui allait lui annoncer une nouvelle assez importante.

-Ca se passe bien avec le petit Han ? demanda le troisième Tsuchikage, faussement soucieux, sachant parfaitement que le possesseur de Yonbi ferait tout pour préserver celui qui avait hérité du biju de Korai et qu'ainsi, le petit garçon ne pouvait qu'être en pleine forme .

-Très bien, merci. Si on passait à la raison de ma venue, répondit Roshi, éludant le dialogue de politesse qui aurait pu avoir lieu.

Oonoki poussa un soupir devant la visible impatience du détenteur du biju à quatre queues. Il lui jeta un regard perçant sans que le ninja de la lave ne détourne les yeux. Alors, le Sandaime Tsuchikage eut un sourire satisfait.

-Roshi, si tu es ici, c'est parce que j'ai une mission à te confier, fit-il

-Je m'en doute bien…, fit-il en cachant le trouble qui était le sien car Oonoki aurait pu lui confier la mission le matin-même. Je dois aller voler des informations confidentielles ? Escorter le seigneur d'un pays pour un traité d'alliance ? Ou bien seulement me contenter d'assassiner quelques personnes gênantes ?

-Non, rien de tout cela…

-Alors quoi ? demanda le ninja de la lave. Je n'ai pas tellement d'autres compétences.

-En vérité, je pensais te confier une équipe de genins.

Un sentiment de joie s'installa alors en Roshi. Devenir un jonin-instructeur en charge d'une équipe qui serait une partie de l'avenir d'Iwa était une chose assez symbolique dans le cursus d'un shinobi. Il devenait celui qui transmettait quittant le camp de ceux qui ne faisait qu'apprendre. Restituer son savoir à d'autres personnes qui allaient faire de même plus tard, c'était ainsi que perduraient l'héritage des guerriers d'antan, et c'est ainsi que continueraient à se transmettre les techniques d'Iwa.

-Eh bien…reprit Oonoki, acceptes-tu ?

-Je…Bien sur que oui, répondit le ninja de la lave. Evidemment que j'accepte. J'attendais ça depuis…

-Depuis un certain nombre d'années, je crois, fit le troisième Tsuchikage. Mais, comprend-moi, ceux que je veux te confier sont à peine en âge de bien combattre. Ils sont tous trois âgé de cinq ans. Roshi Shuuso, jonin d'Iwa, tu es maintenant le chef de l'équipe regroupant Han, jinchuriki de Gobi, Sanshiryu, mon petit-fils, et Kazuki, le descendant du clan Asazuna, et rejeton de Kushou, que tu connais.

Le jinchuriki de Yonbi resta perplexe quelques secondes. Il connaissait bien les deux premiers car il élevait l'un et il voyait souvent l'autre parce qu'il rendait trois fois par semaine visite à Sentaro. Mais le dernier des trois l'étonnait, même s'il connaissait le nom d'Asazuna, de par son ami, Kushou, clan renommé pour ses méthodes de guérison et d'attaque spécifique, car, en effet, ce Kazuki portait le nom de l'héritier de ce clan. Or, quand on était celui qui allait prendre les rennes de son clan, on n'était généralement pas placé sous la tutelle d'un jonin, mais sous celle d'un des membres de la famille.

Le Tsuchikage vit sans doute le trouble de Roshi à ce moment, puisqu'il lui fit signe de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir et le ninja de la lave connaissait suffisamment Oonoki pour savoir que dans ces cas-là, il y avait des informations nombreuses et importantes à donner… Et vu que ça allait concerner un clan d'Iwa, ultra-renommé par ailleurs, il valait mieux écouter de l'oreille la plus attentive qui fut. Le jinchuriki de Yonbi remarqua que Oonoki lui tendait une liasse de papier, qu'il prit aussi sec. Il eut le temps de les feuilleter quelques secondes, juste assez de temps pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'informations sur ses trois futurs élèves.

-Oui, je sais. La procédure est inhabituelle, fit l'ex-élève de Muu, mais le clan Asazuna a insisté pour que son héritier soir placé entre les mains d'un jonin… ou plutôt entre tes mains, Roshi. L'ex-chef du clan, le père de Kushou, a vu d'un très bon œil tes prestations sur le champ de bataille contre Horos et Kegatsu. De plus, vu que son petit-fils est un véritable génie-je crois savoir qu'il maîtrise déjà la plupart des techniques de son clan-il souhaiterait que le jeune Kazuki devienne le plus puissant ninja de sa génération. Et Kushou, le père du jeune Kazuki, est tout à fait d'accord avec ça, tu es la personne qu'il respecte le plus, je pense, et tous ceux de son clan attendent une certaine chose de toi.

-Je crois deviner ce que vous voulez dire, Maître Tsuchikage, fit Roshi. Han va, à l'instar de Korai-sama, contrôler la vapeur. Sanshiryu, comme Muu, Sentaro et vous-même, aura à sa disposition l'art de la poussière. Quant à Kazuki, puisque c'est ainsi que ce petit dernier s'appelle, j'imagine qu'il a un pouvoir héréditaire.

-Oui, celui de sa famille. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit. Ce petit garçon est très sensible au chakra, et il serait capable, tant qu'il est jeune et ouvert à tout, de développer des capacités de changements de nature de chakra étonnantes.

-En gros, ce que vous essayez de dire, c'est qu'il serait capable d'apprendre une chose comme le Futton ou le Jinton. Et que puisque ces deux capacités sont déjà prises par ses deux camarades, on souhaite que je lui apprenne mon art à moi… Le Yoton. C'est cela ?

-Tu as tout compris. Maintenant que tu as toutes les données en main, tu acceptes ?

-Eh bien, oui. Je vous avoue que l'idée de transmettre mon enseignement et mes techniques m'excite au plus haut point. Vous pouvez contacter le chef du Fuchoin et lui confirmer la nouvelle.

-Non, la coutume veut, au sein du clan Asazuna, que ce soit le sensei qui aille chercher son élève. Juste pour conforter l'orgueil d'une des plus vieilles familles du village. Enfin, bref, tu peux disposer.

-Bien, fit Roshi.

Se levant aussitôt, il salua le chef du village d'Iwa et sortit du bureau, sans autre formes verbales. Oonoki eut un sourire. Il n'espérait pas que le ninja de la lave accepte de dispenser aussi facilement l'art du Yoton. De plus, il jubilait intérieurement. Il venait de s'assurer de la fidélité de la famille Asazuna pour plusieurs décennies. Roshi serait sans doute dur, mais il essaierait sans aucun doute de ne pas se faire détester par ses élèves… Et si l'héritier de ce clan s'attachait à Roshi, qui, en tant que réceptacle, était rattaché à Iwa, cela marchait très efficacement. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'exaltation de la part de l'héritier spirituel de Korai.

Celui-ci rentra chez lui, rapidement. Il ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte, et, entièrement plongé dans ses pensées, il ne put l'esquiver. L'homme qu'il bouscula crut d'abord que le ninja de lave lui faisait une blague qui consistait à changer de route au dernier moment, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et la collision se fit d'elle-même. Les deux tombèrent à terre… Et quand Roshi se releva, il put voir qu'il avait bousculé son coéquipier, Sentaro. Surpris par la présence de ce dernier, le ninja de la lave ouvrit de la bouche, mais fut interrompu par le fils du Nidaime Tsuchikage.

-Je suis juste venu pour que mon fils fasse plus ample connaissance avec Han. Même si tu viens souvent, Sanshiryu est toujours en train 'étudier et donc, il n'a jamais pu véritablement parler à Han, avant… Mais puisque tu es là, ça te dit qu'on aille chercher l'héritier de l'Asazuna ensemble ?

-Là ? Maintenant ? Mais…

-Tu viens d'apprendre que tu seras le maître de ce petit. Les vieux de ce clan verront d'un bon œil que tu viennes directement, car ils trouvent que la priorité est de s'occuper de lui, et que si tu donnes l'impression que c'est TA priorité, tout marchera.

-T'es bien renseigné, dis –moi, fit Roshi.

-Mon père m'a rabâché ça toute mon enfance pour que je ne fasse aucune gaffe quand il m'emmenait pour des affaires diplomatiques. Donc, je connais la marche à suivre.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, on y va.

Les deux compagnons prirent la route, et, se dirigèrent vers le nord-ouest du village, là où se trouvait l'unique chemin pour se diriger là où vivait le clan Asazuna. Sentaro demanda à Roshi ce qu'il savait sur cet illustre clan… Et il eut un mouvement d'impatience quand ce dernier lui répondit qu'il ne savait d'eux que le fait qu'ils utilisaient des fils de chakra pour se battre. Le fils du deuxième Tsuchikage lui fit comprendre que la tradition voulait qu'on s'informe un peu avant de venir voir des gens importants. Un regard noir de Roshi lui rappela que c'était son idée d'aller directement à destination, sans véritable préparation préalable, alors qu'en une journée, le ninja de la lave aurait pu facilement se mettre à jour grâce à la paperasse fourni par le Tsuchikage. Il soupira en y repensant et décida de faire un résumé sur ce qu'était le clan des Asazuna.

Celui-ci était né il y a bien longtemps, deux ou trois siècles avant la création des villages shinobis, et il avait été un des clans fondateurs d'Iwa… et de Suna, mais nous reviendrons sur ce point plus tard. Au cours des guerres, il s'était illustré pour de nombreux faits d'armes, qui avaient donné une réputation de terreur aux membres de ce clan. Ce clan avait en, outre une particularité unique, il possédait deux maisons mères, l'une à Iwa, l'autre à Suna, la division étant antérieur à la création des villages car, comme nous l'avons dit, les maisons mères de l'Asazuna avaient toutes deux aidés à la construction des villages où elles étaient basées. Le clan Asazuna avait en effet décidé de garder une mainmise sur deux villages cachés et n'avait pas effectué une quelconque réunification qui les aurait certes rendu plus fort en un lieu donné, mais leur aurait accordé moins d'influence. Bien que les deux pays se soient des fois opposés, les deux maisons restaient unies, indéfectiblement, malgré la distance. Leurs techniques différaient d'un village à un autre, chacune ayant développé diverses méthodes d'apprentissage en fonction du lieu. Les techniques de marionnettistes de Suna, par exemple, consistait à contrôler des pantins à l'aide de fils de chakras… Et si d'autres personnes pouvaient maitriser cet art, seuls les membres de l'Asazuna, venant d'une maison parallèle ou de la principale, pouvait l'amener à sa quintessence, comme l'avait prévu Monzaemon Chikamatsu, père fondateur de l'art, membre du clan ayant pourtant abandonné son nom.

A l'époque de Roshi, le chef actuel de la maison d'Iwa était Kushou Asazuna, kouhai de Roshi. Il avait eut deux enfants, des faux jumeaux. Le garçon était resté à Iwa, mais la fille avait été envoyée à Suna pour devenir la cheftaine de la maison de ce village, car d'une part, l'actuel meneur de la maison située au village du sable ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et d'autre part pour encore mieux s'assurer une entente, même en cas de guerre, risque omniprésent dans le monde shinobi. C'était le garçon dont devait s'occuper Roshi , la fille, elle, était promise à avoir deux des plus grands shinobis de Suna, comme instructeur, une femme du nom de Chiyo Asazuna, venant d'une branche parallèle, et le Kazekage, troisième du nom, lui-même. Ces deux enfants avaient déjà montré des capacités très encourageantes, et on attendait énormément d'eux pour l'avenir. C'est dire si c'était un honneur pour un jonin d'Iwa pour en devenir le maître.

Sentaro et Roshi arrivèrent, après le trajet qu'occupèrent les informations du fils de Muu, devant un escalier gardé par deux gardes, arborant le symbole du clan Asazuna, une femme laissant trainer un fil derrière elle, sur une sorte de médaille à leur cou. Ces deux là étaient visiblement au courant de ce que voulaient faire les deux disciples du Sandaime Tsuchikage, car ils sourirent en les voyant arriver et hochèrent la tête d'un air approbateur. Puis, ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer, laissant place à un escalier creusé dans la roche, qui semblait être très long. Se résignant à monter, les deux jonins d'Iwa s'engagèrent sur les marches.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient d'un pas qui ne faiblissait pas, les deux hommes continuaient à discuter, Sentaro renseignant Roshi de toutes les informations utiles et inutiles sur le clan. Le ninja de la lave réussissait à se souvenir de tout, sans trop de problème, mais dans un sens, il était assez angoissé. Autant rien ne lui faisait peur, autant se retrouver devant les patriarches d'un des symboles de la puissance d'Iwa aurait fait stresser n'importe qui, quand bien même, il aurait eu le plus grand self-control qui soit.

Alors, ils arrivèrent en faut de l'escalier, découvrant ainsi la demeure du clan Asazuna. La première chose qu'il fallait dire à ce sujet était qu'elle était bien plus impressionnante encore que le palais des Tsuchikage et un fois qu'on l'avait vu, on pouvait se demander si elle était à l'écart pour préserver le calme du clan ou pour éviter de faire de l'ombre au monument où avaient travaillé les maîtres d'Iwa. Il s'agissait d'une tour énorme, qu'on ne voyait pas d'Iwa, car elle était protégée par un Genjutsu, d'au moins deux cent mètres de hauteur pour une bonne centaine de mètre de largeur. Vu ses proportions, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un clan aussi nombreux puisse y résider. Plus on était élevé dans la hiérarchie du clan, plus c'était haut qu'on vivait dans ce bâtiment. Il fallait donc aller au sommet pour voir le chef et les anciens du clan.

-Encore des escaliers en perspectives, soupira le ninja de la lave.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a un moyen de montée exprès pour cette endroit. Une boite de métal pouvant accueillir plusieurs personnes à la fois, tractées, jusqu'en haut grâce à des fils de chakra absolument incassables.

Le ninja de la lave afficha un air sceptique, avant d'emboiter le pas à son coéquipier qui semblait bien connaître l'endroit. A peine franchi les lourdes portes de frênes, encadrées de gardes, qui laissèrent passer sans aucun problème les deux hommes, ils arrivèrent dans un hall où se trouvaient déjà deux ou trois dizaines de membre du clan. Tous étaient en plein entrainement, utilisant les techniques du clan. Les différentes utilisations de l'art de ce clan étaient assez intéressantes. Des fils de chakra pour trancher, que ceux qui constituerait le coté offensif du clan s'entrainait à maîtriser, des fils pouvant transmettre le son sur de très longues distance, et indétectable pour quiconque, maniés par les experts en espionnage, des fils pour faire filtrer du chakra dans les blessures et ainsi les soigner, tout cela était une infime partie de nombreuses et variées utilisations des fils, arme maitresse du clan.

Certains se retournaient pour les voir. Certains, à leur air étonné, ne devaient pas savoir le pourquoi de leur présence, mais tous savaient qui ils étaient et personne ne prit la peine d'essayer de leur demander quoi que ce soit.

-Le grand conseil t'attend, fit Sentaro.

Roshi entra dans la pièce, suivi par son coéquipier qui alla se placer dans un coin, alors que le réceptacle se mettait en plein centre de la pièce. Le conseil du clan faisait face à Roshi. Quinze personnes étaient ainsi assises devant le porteur de Yonbi. Le plus jeune d'entre eux était Kushou, le chef du clan qui bien que portant ce titre officiellement n'avait pas encore assez fait ses preuves pour prétendre à l'ensemble des privilèges dû à ce titre. Il ne siégeait par exemple pas encore au conseil d'Iwa, où son père occupait la place. Mais il regardait le ninja de la lave avec un air encourageant, et celui-ci, bien que restant de marbre, lui accorda un léger sourire.

-Jinchuriki Roshi, commença le doyen, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici.

-Premièrement, répondit l'intéressé, je vous prierais de m'appeler par mon grade plutôt que par ma condition.

-De quel droit osez-vous émettre cette requête ? fit une femme se trouvant dans l'assemblée, qui devait être la doyenne.

-C'est fort simple. C'est en tant que jonin que je suis venu ici pour accepter la garde de votre héritier. C'est donc en tant que jonin que je souhaite être traiter. Si par contre, vous continuez à m'appelez Jinchuriki, je peux vous garantir que je traiterai celui que vous voulez me confier avec la cruauté que l'on attribue à une personne de mon espèce.

Un léger instant de battement passa, suite à la réplique qui fut prise pour de l'insolence pur pour certains et pour une réaction tout à fait logique pour d'autre.

-Certes, fit le doyen, donc Jonin Roshi, puisque vous semblez bien au courant, j'imagine que vous connaissez les raisons pour lesquels on vous a demandé vous. Vos talents particuliers, l'héritage spirituel d'un homme ayant transcendé sa condition huma…

-Effectivement, l'interrompit Roshi, mais plus que tout ça, c'est le Yoton que vous souhaitez. Sachez que je ne vois aucun problème à l'enseigner, mais je doute franchement que ce Kazuki soit capable de l'assimiler… D'autant plus qu'il faudra d'abord qu'il me prouve qu'il me le mérite.

Cette fois, la réaction fut un peu plus unanime. Des quinze, onze se mirent à parler en même temps. L'indignation et la colère commençaient à poindre. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas fait un bruit étaient le doyen, la doyenne, Kushou, et sa femme. Les deux derniers connaissaient Roshi et savaient que son caractère était un peu abrupt, tandis que les anciens avaient compris que le ninja de la lave ne leur laisserait pas avoir l'ascendant dans la discussion. Il ne voulait sans doute pas passer pour un faible, et force était d'admettre qu'il y arrivait. Dans son coin, Sentaro était assez amusé par la situation. Il était toujours amusant de voir quelqu'un remettre à leur place les membres d'un clan, surtout de manière aussi indirecte. Mais d'un autre coté, il se demandait si ça avait servi à quelque chose qu'il renseigne Roshi sur le clan Asazuna, puisque le porteur de Yonbi n'avait pas pris en compte les conseils d'humilité.

-Silence, fit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année remettant ainsi le calme en vigueur. Sachez, jinchuriki, que vous n'êtes pas grand-chose par rapport à notre clan. Nous pouvons demander votre exécution au Kage d'Iwa. Vous feriez mieux d'être un peu plus déférent à notre égard.

Le regard de Roshi se durcit en entendant cette menace, et son chakra commença à légèrement augmenter. Sentaro sentit cela et s'avança pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. Celui-ci se calma mais jeta un regard noir à celui qui l'avait interrompu. Le fils de Muu lui rendit un sourire et prit la parole.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas digne d'un des clans d'Iwa de devoir faire preuve d'intimidation pour calmer un ninja rébarbatif, fit-il. Roshi, même si vous l'exigez, ne sera en aucun cas exécuté. Je peux vous garantir que vous rencontrerez une certaine contestation venant d'au moins deux autres des grandes familles d'Iwa. Qui plus est, je verrai d'un mauvais œil qu'on dépossède le village d'un de ses meilleurs éléments par pur caprice.

Alors que l'homme allait répliquer, encore plus furieux qu'un homme, Kushou le prit de vitesse en jetant sur lui un regard dédaigneux, à la limite du mépris.

-De toute façon, nous sommes ici pour confier mon fils à mon senpai. Et je suis bien plus apte à juger que vous, père, si nous devons ou non demander quoique ce soit au Kage à ce sujet. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore au conseil du village, mais je tiens à vous rappeler que JE suis le chef du clan et que je n'accepterai aucune contestation à mes décisions.

Le quinquagénaire sembla manquer d'air pendant quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre et de fixer son fils d'un regard noir. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans broncher, puis une fois que so npère eut baissé les yeux, reporta son attention à Roshi, et claqua du doigt. Aussitôt, un petit garçon émergea de l'ombre. Vêtu d'un kimono de cérémonie, il avait la même coiffure que son père pour l'occasion. Il s'avança jusqu'à Roshi et le darda d'un regard. Le jinchuriki eut un sourire amusé, et fit parcourir son regard sur toute l'assemblée.

-Tu es Kazuki ? fit-il.

-Hm, oui, répondit le bambin. Et vous, vous êtes mon instructeur.

-C'est juste. Répondit le ninja de la lave. Tu penses être à la hauteur ?

-Hm, vous verrez bien.

-Fort bien, puisqu'on a réglé cette affaire, j'attends le jeune Kazuki demain à quatorze heures sur le terrain du col de la cendre.

Roshi tourna le dos en emportant Sentaro sous l'œil effaré du conseil du clan. L'entrevue avait été rapide, et surtout, abrégée par le ninja de la lave lui-même. Ce dernier avait réussi à passer outre tout un protocole, et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'air gêné le moins du monde. La nouvelle ne tarderait sans doute pas à se propager et on allait encore plus médire de lui à l'avenir, mais cela ne le préoccupait pas. Tant qu'il servait le village, personne n'oserait rien tenté de sérieux contre lui.

Le fils de Muu était assez partagé. Autant, il avait apprécié remettre à sa place un orgueil trop grand, autant, il aurait préféré que Roshi s'en tienne là et ne fasse pas plus de zèle. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il accompagna Roshi jusqu'à sa demeure pour reprendre son fils. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils purent voir que les deux garçons s'étaient battus au kunai, aux entailles sur les murs, mais n'avaient aucune blessure. Seul l'intérieur de la demeure du porteur du démon avait souffert de la pseudo-bataille qui avait eu lieu. Ce dernier soupira et donna l'heure de rendez-vous à Han et Sanshiryu, qui se lançaient des regards noirs. Les deux garçons approuvèrent et Sentaro partit avec son fils, en lui faisant un semblant de sermon sur l'usage abusif des kunais en intérieur.

Han ne demanda pas plus de détail que ça, préférant aller se reposer et converser avec son biju, chose qu'il avait prise l'habitude de faire peu à peu, suite à sa rencontre avec lui, que Roshi avait réussi à orchestré grâce à une transe de biju. Le lendemain, le ninja de la lave ne vit pas trace du porteur de Gobi, mais ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant. Peut-être avait-il eu l'envie de s'isoler pour se préparer à ce que Roshi leur avait préparé. Le jonin n'avait rien dit de précis, mais le garçon…non, les trois devaient savoir à quoi s'attendre, s'ils avaient demandés à leur père.

Quand Roshi arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il eut un sourire à peine dissimulé. Il était arrivé pile à l'heure dite, et pourtant, chacun était déjà là, prêt à recevoir des ordres.

Sanshiryu avait les cheveux noirs, et les yeux vairons, un rouge et l'autre bleu. Ses cheveux n'étaient pourtant pas ébouriffés comme ils l'étaient à l'époque des possesseurs, mais en revanche étaient bien plus courts. Il portait une tunique de couleur blanche, et un pantalon de même couleur. Il portait le matériel ninja adéquat à une ceinture et non pas au niveau de la jambe comme la plupart des ninjas. Son visage n'était pas marqué par la vie et lui donnait un air naïf, que les années lui avaient enlevé.

Han, pour sa part, avait un regard extrêmement dur qu'on ne retrouvait que rarement chez les enfants de son âge. Il avait rencontré Gobi durant l'année précédente, et la triste vérité s'était révélée à ses yeux. Alors, il s'était mis à haïr de tout son cœur les villageois d'Iwa. En un an, son incompréhension s'était muée en haine terrifiante. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les tempes. Sa tenue n'était pas encore la lourde armure rouge qui lui était caractéristique. Il portait juste un haori à manche courte, et un pantalon noir. Il avait déjà une cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, due à un éclat de rocher qu'il avait reçu un jour.

Kazuki, lui, portait un kimono bleu. A la ceinture de ce dernier étaient accrochés des sacs, d'où émergeait un fil. Ses cheveux bruns allaient jusqu'à la base du cou, son visage était très doux. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient démentir cette douceur, car ils étaient capables de donner un air implacable au petit garçon quand celui-ci le désirait. Il avait aussi un wakisashi, qui semblait être un sabre court fait sur mesure, qu'il avait accroché dans son dos.

-Bon, nous sommes ici pour voir un peu de vos capacités. Je vous connais plus ou moins tous, mais présentez-vous quand même. Vous ne vous connaissez pas entre vous, après tout. Prénom, âge, votre rêve et ce que vous ferez pour l'accomplir… C'est très basique, mais ça suffira.

-Han, cinq ans, je déteste les villageois d'Iwa, et de ce fait mon rêve est de leur faire regretter les regards si blessants qu'ils m'ont lancé tant de fois. Pour y arriver, j'éliminerai tous ceux qui se sont mis, qui se mettent et qui se mettront sur mon chemin.

Le ninja de la lave opina du chef. L'amertume de ce petit garçon qu'il voyait lui rappelait la sienne au même âge, et il ne doutait pas que Han tiendrait sa promesse de vengeance. Il avait été un peu plus marqué, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à Gobi avant que Roshi ne lui demande d'essayer. Lui avait déjà compris le pourquoi du comportement des gens du village à son égard de manière autonome et il s'était fait une raison. Mais pour Han, à qui il avait montré la route, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. La voix de Sanshiryu le tira de ses pensées.

-Sanshiryu, cinq ans, mon rêve est de devenir le chef d'Iwa, afin de m'élever au moins au niveau de mes ancêtres. Pour y arriver, je protégerai le village et des menaces extérieurs, mais aussi et surtout des menaces intérieures.

Ces derniers mots avaient été accompagnés d'un regard en biais à l'égard de Han qui lui jeta un regard furibond. Roshi soupira. Ces deux là allaient devenir de vrais rivaux et il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne s'entretueraient pas stupidement. D'autant plus que dans ce dernier cas, c'est à lui, leur maître qu'on viendrait demander des comptes. Mais il reporta à plus tard l'étude de plans pour conserver la bonne entente dans le groupe, afin de mieux écouter celui qui n'avait pas encore parler.

-Hm, Kazuki, cinq ans, mon rêve est de devenir le plus puissant ninja que mon clan ait jamais connu. Pour cela, je suis prêt à tout.

Celui-là avait un rêve un peu plus personnel que les deux autres de l'extérieur, mais en fait, les trois voulaient la reconnaissance des leurs. Mais ils rencontreraient de nombreux obstacles sur leur chemin… Toutefois, il avait chacun leur chance. L'un avait le pouvoir d'un démon, l'autre une ascendance et un talent sans faille, quant au dernier, c'était du génie. Bref, vraiment de quoi faire de très bonne chance. Roshi hocha la tête d'un air très enthousiaste.

-Bien, puisque vous semblez si déterminer, on va commencer par un petit affrontement. Montrez un peu ce que vous savez faire !

Les trois genins déployèrent aussitôt leur chakra, ayant la volonté d'impressionner leur maître. Celui-ci s'attendait à beaucoup et force est de reconnaitre qu'il ne fut pas du tout déçu. Que ce soit Han, Sanshiryu ou encore Kazuki, malgré leur jeune âge, chacun avait de l'énergie à revendre, ce qui était à la fois encourageant et pénalisant, dans le cas, où ils feraient de l'excès de zèle. Le ninja de la lave eut un rictus avant de laisser un peu de chakra de manière suffisamment discrète pour qu'aucun de ses élèves ne remarque quoi que ce soit, pour éviter d'être en reste et pour mieux surprendre ses disciples quand le bon moment serait venu.

-Pas mal du tout, les enfants, fit Roshi… Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Trois sourires répondirent à cette déclaration, en même temps qu'ils se lancèrent à l'assaut de leur maître.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto 29 : L'histoire d'Iwa : la création d'un ninja et le déclin d'un autre.

Cela faisait deux ans que Roshi était devenu le maître de Sanshiryu, Han et Kazuki, tous trois âgés maintenant de sept ans, et pulvérisant la plupart des records associés aux genins. Ils devenaient de plus en plus fort et ce, malgré leur jeunesse partagée. Alliant des prédispositions naturelles hors normes-descendants de puissants clans shinobis ou porteur de biju- avec un maître tout à fait adapté pour faire développer leurs talents, les trois petits garçons s'amélioraient encore et toujours pour atteindre les objectifs démentiels qu'ils s'étaient fixés, et qu'ils avaient, somme toute, une chance de réaliser un jour.

L'héritier de Muu et de Sentaro, Sanshiryu, maîtrisait déjà l'élément katon et se révélait un véritable expert en la matière. Il assimilait à une vitesse folle la plupart des techniques de ce répertoire qu'on lui proposait, et franchissait les paliers de maîtrise du feu avec la plus grande facilité. On attendait beaucoup de lui, mais on était loin de se douter qu'il se révélerait aussi prometteur. On le comparait déjà avec son propre père qui avait été lors de sa formation un cador quasiment sans rivaux-les exceptions étant, bien entendu, ses deux coéquipiers habituels- et qui, on le savait, était le plus en vue pour le poste de quatrième Tsuchikage, si Oonoki décidait de démissionner, usé par les fonctions du règne, ce qui était assez illusoire, puisque l'élève de Muu était une tête brulée qui règnerait probablement jusqu'à sa mort. Il était bien trop jeune pour s'essayer au Jinton, mais plus personne ne doutait qu'il réussirait tôt ou tard à le maîtriser.

Un autre élément de la force du bambin était un dojutsu qui lui venait de sa mère. Cette pupille était inhérente à Iwa et n'était détenue que par lui-même. Elle était en effet assez rare et apparaissait de manière complètement aléatoire chez ceux dont un sang particulier coulait dans leurs veines, ce qui désignait en outre Sanshiryu comme un veinard né, étant en effet le deuxième à posséder cette pupille de toute l'histoire d'Iwa. Changeant l'iris bleu et l'iris rouge du jeune shinobi en deux pupilles d'un noir profond, ces yeux le dotaient de capacités, certes impressionnantes, mais voraces en terme de chakra, ce qui empêcha au jeune ninja d'Iwa tout utilisation pendant sa jeunesse. Ce dojutsu portait le nom de Kuigan, littéralement « l'œil de la repentance », appellation pouvant paraître menaçante mais n'ayant jamais été justifié au fil de la longue histoire des shinobis.

Le descendant du clan Asazuna, Kazuki, avait pour sa part été particulièrement distancé dans l'apprentissage du katon par son camarade, mais avait réussi à acquérir le doton, l'art de la terre, ce qui le rendait capable d'utiliser deux éléments différents, une prouesse que peu de gens avait réussi à son âge. Il voulait maîtriser le Yoton, mais Roshi avait remarqué que les chances pour qu'il y arrive était, du moins pour son âge, minimes. Aussi doué fut-il, il restait un enfant de moins de dix ans, et il ne possédait pas encore le mental, ni la forme physique, nécessaires pour réussir des techniques demandant une quantité folle de chakra ainsi que la capacité à mélanger deux élément en même temps.

Mêlé à son l'art de son clan, donc celui de façonner des fils de chakra, la maîtrise des éléments était tout de même une capacité encore plus redoutable qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Les fils de chakra devenaient de véritables fouets enflammés grâce au katon, ou bien, par l'utilisation du doton, des lances de minéraux extrêmement durs. D'autant plus que le sens stratégique inné du jeune garçon lui permettait de savoir à quel moment utiliser efficacement le changement de forme du chakra, donc les fils, et celui de nature, donc le feu et la terre, simultanément afin d'économiser son chakra tout en ayant des résultats très probants.

Quant à Han, possesseur du Gobi, il commençait à peine à exploiter les multiples avantages que pourrait lui conférer son biju. Il ne maîtrisait pas d'élément parmi les cinq de bases, soient le feu, l'eau, la terre, le foudre et l'air, mais réussissait à utiliser le Futton, tout de même. Chose légèrement illogique puisque l'art de la vapeur était issu de la maîtrise de deux éléments, à l'instar du Yoton… Mais les pouvoirs des démons à queues dépassaient la logique et outrepassaient les frontières du crédible pour s'en aller s'échouer sur les rivages de l'irréel, se manifestant toujours de manière à subjuguer les ignorants qui se trompaient sur les capacités d'un jinchuriki, quel qu'il soit.

Le petit garçon avait trouvé un moyen de limiter de manière drastique la quantité de chakra qu'il utilisait pour produire cette vapeur. Ce moyen était de créer une machine dans ce but, afin de se reposer sur elle pour démultiplier la quantité de cet élément dont il comptait faire son arme. C'est pourquoi il alla voir le meilleur artisan de son village, accompagné de Roshi pour être sur que sa demande soit bien traitée, et lui remit les plans que Gobi, qui était à l'origine de cette idée, lui avait fait dessiné, si bien que trois semaines après, Han portait un appareil plus grand que lui d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, mais qui ne devait plus le quitter durant toute sa vie de shinobi. Seul bémol à l'affaire, la vapeur créée ne perdait pas sa chaleur qu'elle avait à sa création, soit plus de cent degré Celsius, avant quelques secondes, et puisque le possesseur de Gobi était au contact de l'objet, il risquait de graves brulures. Son maître eut alors l'idée de lui faire forger une armure qui le protégerait non seulement de la dangereuse chaleur de son « arme », mais aussi des blessures qu'auraient pu lui infliger des projectiles comme des kunais ou des shurikens. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'à partir de cette époque, le possesseur de Gobi se vêtit toujours de cette armure.

L'équipe s'entendait bien mieux qu'à sa création. Kazuki, Han et Sanshiryu s'entendaient très bien, même si le climat entre les deux derniers étaient à la rivalité. Kazuki, un peu plus fort que les deux autres, était celui qui tempérait les deux jeunes shinobis, qui s'étaient aussi fixés comme objectif de le battre un jour. Ce climat de rivalité n'était pas toujours facile à gérer pour le ninja de la lave, mais comme chacun de ses élèves se voulait être le meilleur, les progrès étaient non seulement rapides mais, en plus et surtout, aussi constants. Et ils l'étaient depuis des années.

Ces années d'entrainements étaient d'ailleurs passés très vite aux yeux du ninja de la lave qui de son coté n'avait pas négligé son entrainement personnel. Lui aussi devenait de plus en plus fort, et partait pour des missions de plus en plus importantes et de plus en plus dangereuses, qu'il réussissait avec brio à chaque fois. Le ninja de la lave était devenu un des piliers de la puissance de son village et avait même été accepté dans le conseil du village, chose très rare puisqu'il était un jinchuriki. Mais beaucoup reconnaissait que bien au-delà de ça, il était une personne exceptionnelle. A trente-deux ans, il lui restait pourtant bien des choses à apprendre, et ce surtout pour l'utilisation du lotus d'Iwa qu'il ambitionnait de contrôler un jour, pour sa puissance d'une part, et pour être enfin digne de l'homme génial qui l'avait formé, d'autre part.

Son importance grandissante était telle qu'on l'envoya un jour faire une mission parmi les plus dangereuses. En effet, si chaque mission avait généralement un intitulé précis où l'objectif était bien souligné, celle qu'on lui proposait cette fois-ci était bien plus vague. On lui demandait d'observer les manœuvres de Kusa, qui étaient suspectes, et d'agir en conséquence. L'objectif n'étant pas clairement défini, il apparaissait au ninja de Roshi qu'il devrait personnellement démêler la situation, sans prendre trop de risque… C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers le pays des herbes et ce qu'il abritait.

A l'intérieur de ce pays se trouvait Kusa, village des herbes, dans lequel sommeillait un pouvoir qui aurait fait miroiter d'envie les prunelles de tout homme. Dans sa volonté de ne pas se faire distancer par les autres villages qui ne cessaient de développer de redoutables techniques et de former des ninjas de haute volée, Kusa avait, dès sa création, préparé des sceaux de chakra. Ces derniers étaient apposés sur des nourrissons, dont l'organisme nouveau n'avait pas encore commencé son évolution chakratique, et leur garantissait une puissance phénoménale pour la vie. Mais, en revanche, de l'avis général, il était bien trop risqué de tenter l'expérience sur un adulte. Greffer un sceau de chakra, qui, bien souvent, était assez instable, à une personne ayant dépassé l'âge de sécurité, étant donc plus vieux que six mois, ne pouvait, dans les esprits, que conduire à un résultat des plus désastreux, et pourtant…Pourtant, l'expérience, bien folle initiative, allait être menée. Il y avait certes peu de chance pour que cela réussisse, mais la puissance à la clé était telle que le village de Kiri n'avait pas peur de sacrifier des vies, et il ne s'agissait dans ce cas que d'une vie, pas de quoi arrêter le grand conseil du village du brouillard.

Mais pourtant, l'enfant sur qui le sceau allait être greffé n'était pas n'importe quel enfant. Il était en effet le descendant d'un homme qui, le premier, avait réussi à amener l'un de ses éléments à un stade supérieur. Ce stade que l'on qualifiait de « pur » était aussi répandu que les bijus. Bien plus difficile encore à atteindre que les fusions d'éléments ou que la combinaison des changements de nature et de forme du chakra, il n'avait été maitrisé que par une poigné de shinobi… En vérité, un pour chaque élément depuis la création des villages shinobis, et l'un de ces ninjas était encore en vie à l'époque de Roshi.

Le cas de la famille de l'enfant était assez à part, puisque celui qui avait réussi à obtenir le contrôle pur de son élément l'avait inséré dans son ADN par un moyen inconnu et avait ainsi permis à sa lignée d'en profiter pleinement, et de s'assurer une place sure parmi les hautes sphères du village du brouillard. Cet enfant était déjà prédestiné à devenir un grand ninja de par sa lignée, et si l'expérience fonctionnait, il serait bien plus qu'un grand ninja…

Il avait été amené dans le plus secret le plus total par les deux jinchurikis du village de Kiri, Horos et Kegatsu, ainsi que par deux membres des épéistes de Kiri. Bien peu de monde, mais chacun capable de vaincre au moins cinquante hommes, ils étaient la fine fleur des ninjas de leur village et c'était pour cette raison que cette mission leur avait été confiée. Aucun des autres alliés de Kiri ou de Kusa n'avait été mis au courant de cette expérience, car celle-ci pouvait renverser de manière presque irrémédiable la fragile balance des forces que les multiples traités de paix avaient essayé de stabiliser. Mais en ces temps où les envies de conquêtes n'étaient pas tout à fait apaisées, la course à la puissance était toujours présente, tenace mais plus discrète qu'auparavant. Quoi qu'il en soit, les ninjas de Kiri faisaient profil bas dans ce village des herbes qui n'était pas le leur, et ne sortaient que très rarement.

Il n'en fallait pas tellement plus à Roshi pour repérer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait bien trop ses adversaires pour ne pas les repérer, même avec le visage dissimulé dans une foule d'inconnu. La mission que lui avait confié Oonoki, troisième Tsuchikage, était de comprendre les manœuvres de surveillance qu'effectuait Kusa de manière un peu plus fréquente que d'habitude du coté des frontières, et voilà qu'il apprenait que des membres de Kiri s'y trouvaient… Seulement, lui n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ici, ignorant l'existence de ces sceaux de chakra, même si des rumeurs couraient à ce sujet. Sur les champs de bataille, les pseudo-jinchurikis étaient suffisamment forts pour se faire remarquer, et la théorie de sceau de chakra, bien que peu crédible aux yeux des dirigeants des divers villages shinobis, était apparue et avait été véhiculée par un certain nombre de personne. Roshi n'avait préféré prêté aucun crédit à aucune des théories qu'on lui avait soumises, préférant attendre le jour où la réponse tomberait.

Terré dans une grotte à l'écart du village, il réfléchissait à un plan d'action. Vu qu'il était seul, son plan n'était pas bien sur d'attaquer qui que ce soit, mais uniquement de s'infiltrer. De toute façon, attaquer un village, deux jinchurikis et deux épéistes était une chose impossible, même pour lui, ses chances de survies seraient, à ce moment, complètement nulles. Le meilleur moyen de découvrir quelque chose était encore d'aller dans le bureau du chef de Kusa pour découvrir ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre… Mais il fallait suivre tout un tas d'étape pour pouvoir enfin y arriver.

Le ninja de la lave commença la nuit venue. Etant sorti de sa cachette, il prit la route vers la porte de Kusa. Il faisait sombre, suffisamment du moins pour que l'on ne puisse déceler son visage à plus de trois mètres. Dissimulant complètement sa présence, il prit la direction de la porte principale qu'il attint sans problème, mais, bien évidemment, une quantité impressionnante de garde avait été déployée autour du village, signe ostentatoire que le village vivait quelque chose d'important, comme aurait pu l'être la venue d'un ambassadeur…ou d'une délégation shinobi. Il se passait véritablement quelque chose d'inportant, même essentielle à Kusa. C'était la seule raison qu'avait Roshi pour justifier l'état des lieux.

Mais cela n'arrangeait pas spécialement les affaires du porteur de Yonbi. La surveillance étant accrue, il lui était bien plus difficile de pénétrer là où se trouvait son objectif… Enfin, c'était moyennement vrai, puisque la tâche de gardien était donnée au chunins, et un chunin n'avait pas la moindre chance de repérer Roshi, et à plus forte raison, de l'empêcher d'entrer. Mais lui aussi avait un champ d'action limité, puisque il était exclu de faire un carnage qui se ferait remarquer bien trop vite. Il y avait sept gardes devant la porte du village, endroit par lequel le jonin d'Iwa avait décidé d'entrer. En effet, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la porte était le lieu le moins surveillée tant il paraissait illogique aux yeux de bien des shinobis qu'un espion passe par l'entrée principale, même si le fait que le village de Kusa soit un petit village avec bien moins d'envergure et d'effectif que les cinq grands étaient aussi une explication. De nuit, en état de surveillance complète, pour un tel village ninja, sept hommes étaient beaucoup trop… Car, hormis la porte, il y avait l'ensemble des murs, ainsi que l'intérieur du village à défendre.

Roshi fit quelques mudras et fonça à pleine vitesse, sans émettre le moindre bruit. Il réapparut parmi les ninjas de Kusa qui n'eurent pas le temps de crier, et tombèrent tous mollement sur le sol, assommés par le réceptacle du démon à quatre queues, celui-ci prit rapidement le temps de déshabiller l'un des ninjas, qui par chance avait à peu près la même taille que lui, pour prendre ses vêtements. Une fois ainsi vêtu, s'étant dissimulé le visage avec un masque de cuir, et après avoir enterré grâce à du doton celui à qui il avait pris ses habits, il entra dans le village sans se faire remarquer… Dans ledit village, les rues étaient désertes, complètement désertes. Et Roshi faisait tristement tâche dans ce décor vide, et il se fit repérer, en rentrant. Un grand ninja portant un masque complètement vert avec une toge bleu nuit, vraisemblablement faisant partie de l'ANBU de son village, le plaqua sur le sol, et posa sa main sur la nuque. Le ninja de la lave aurait pu facilement éviter l'assaut, mais c'aurait été se trahir, car un chunin n'aurait jamais pu éviter l'assaut d'un des membres des forces spéciales de son village.

-Pourquoi entres-tu dans le village, chunin ? fit le shinobi de l'ANBU

-On s'est fait attaquer, répondit Roshi en altérant sa voix de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse reconnaître la sienne. Les autres sont assommés, mais l'ennemi ne m'a pas eu.

-Plausible… A moins que ce ne soit toi l'ennemi.

-Non, pourquoi serais-je entré si j'étais l'ennemi ? Par la grande porte du village ? Quel genre de shinobi assez fort pour mettre KO plus de cinq ninjas sans se faire remarquer ferait cette erreur ?

-Mouais… Pas faux. Tu vas m'accompagner chez le chef et on statuera ton sort.

-A vos ordres.

Roshi riait sous cape. Son choix marchait à merveille, on allait le conduire vers son objectif sans qu'il ait trop de problème. Le membre de l'ANBU enverrait surement des hommes remplacer ceux qui étaient assommés, qui verraient que le nombre correspondait, et n'auraient probablement de doute. Pour sa sécurité, il valait mieux qu'il n'en ait pas d'ailleurs, car son niveau était bien en deçà de celui du ninja de la lave.

Le village de Kusa était baigné de la lueur du feu des torches, mais la plupart des bâtiments étaient engloutis dans l'ombre de la nuit. Le porteur de Yonbi se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ce qu'il imagina être la demeure du chef du village. Le membre de l'ANBU, lui, marchait deux pas devant lui, et il n'avait pas confiance en la personne qu'il escortait. Sous couvert de l'amener au chef, ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était qu'il l'emmenait aussi là où se trouvait les shinobis de Kiri… Si l'ennemi était bien ce chunin, c'était une possibilité aussi probable qu'une autre, alors il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir vivant, et lui aurait alors la promotion qu'il attendait tant.

Les deux ninjas jubilaient en fait intérieurement en se disant que la situation ne ferait que se retourner à son avantage. Leur avancée ne décélérait pas et ils purent, après que le membre des forces spéciales de Kusa ait montré une sorte de papier à l'un des gardes qui se trouvaient là. Ils purent passer et commencèrent à errer dans la multitude de couloirs, qui formait un véritable labyrinthe où un fuyard n'aurait pu que se perdre. Roshi prit conscience qu'il avait peut-être un peu sous estimé le ninja qui le conduisait. Il avait cru tort qu'il n'avait plus de soupçon, ce qui s'avérait finalement faux. Il apparaissait maintenant évident de perdre le ninja de la lave pour qu'il ne puisse suivre le même chemin pour revenir à la sortie… C'était bien pensé, et pas si étonnant de la part d'un des membres de l'ANBU. Ces derniers étaient connus pour leur efficacité dans leur mission, et ils n'hésitaient pas à mettre tous les moyens en œuvre pour arriver à leurs fins.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes de déambulation, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du chef de Kusa, selon le petit écriteau qui était attaché dessus du moins, et le membre des forces spéciales toqua… Une voix dure et rauque répondit :

-Entrez !

Ne se faisant pas plus prier, le membre de l'ANBU pénétra dans la pièce avec Roshi, toujours habillé par les habits du ninja de Kusa qu'il avait enterré un peu plus tôt. En entrant, il n'aurait pas pu être plus stressé, en reconnaissant certaines personnes… Non seulement il y avait deux hommes aux yeux violets et aux cheveux noirs que Roshi ne connaissait que trop, les deux jinchurikis de Kiri, Horos et Kegatsu, mais en plus, un homme volumineux aux cheveux gris attachés que le ninja de la lave connaissait de par son Bingi Book. Il s'agissait de Fuguki Suikazan, portant dans son dos une épée large enveloppée par des bandages qui se nommaient Samehada. Se trouvait aussi là une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, portant dans son dos le fameux tranchoir de Kiri, Kubikiri Hocho. Bref, que des gens redoutables en soit. Une personne encapuchonnée se tenait assise derrière un bureau, ce devait être le chef de Kusa, et cette personne prit la parole :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Eh bien, fit le membre des forces spéciales, les gardes de l'entrée se sont faits massacrés… Et le seul encore en état de venir est ici. J'ai pensé que je devais vous l'amener, au cas où.

-Très bien… Alors, chunin, avez-vous vu l'attaquant ?

-Je n'ai pu, répondit Roshi en essayant de résister au stress qui s'était emparer de lui, que voir son bandeau frontal… Celui de Konoha.

-Un ninja de Konoha…. Intervint Kegatsu. Le croc blanc ?

-Ca peut être un des trois disciples d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, proposa Horos.

-Ca peut être n'importe quel ninja un tant soi peu doué, fit le chef de Kusa. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Konoha ne peut pas savoir que…

Le chef de Kusa fut interrompu par des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, suivi de l'arrivée inopinée d'un ninja qui, au vu de sa tenue, devait être un médecin. Il paraissait épuisé par sa course, mais ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle pour parler à son supérieur.

-Maitre, l'expérience s'est achevée…

Des réactions de surprise parurent sur tous les visages qu'on pouvait voir. Roshi n'avait, pour sa part, pas la moindre idée de quoi parlait le shinobi. En revanche, tous les autres individus présents savaient de quoi il était question. L'épéiste maniant Samehada, Fuguki Suikazan, soupira bruyamment.

-L'expérience finie ? fit-il. Après seulement deux heures ?

-C'est un échec manifeste, rajouta la manieuse du tranchoir de Kiri en faisant la moue.

-N…Non, fit le ninja médecin, au contraire, c'est un succès. L'enfant se porte à merveille, et semble avoir une quantité de chakra bien supérieur à la normale. Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Comme pour donner raison à ces mots, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années entra à son tour dans la salle. Il avait les cheveux blancs et des yeux violets, dans lesquels brillait une lueur d'intelligence certaine. Pas très grand car encore jeune, il dégageait déjà une sorte de charisme qui dans quelques années feraient plier, à n'en pas douter, des milliers d'hommes. Il s'avança timidement vers les ninjas déjà présents.

-Viens, petit, fit Horos en lui tendant la main, n'ai pas peur.

L'enfant ne parla pas et avança vers lui pour toucher cette main. A peine le contact fut fait, que l'enfant frissonna et eut un mouvement de recul. Kegatsu haussa un sourcil et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, le faisant frissonner de plus belle

-Que t'arrive-t-il, petit ? demanda le réceptacle du démon à six queues.

-Vous…Vous avez le Rokubi en vous… Et vous, rajouta l'enfant en désignant Horos, vous avez le Sanbi.

-Hahahaha, fit Fuguki Suikazan, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de sentir la présence d'un biju dans quelqu'un par simple contact… D'ailleurs, je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais entendu parler de cette capacité. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel résultat de cette expérience.

L'enfant recula des deux jinchurikis de Kiri, et vint se cogner contre Roshi qui était resté planté droit comme un i pour ne pas se faire plus remarquer. Une fois le contact établi, l'enfant se retourna vers le ninja de la lave, et regarda le masque en frémissant.

-Et vous, vous avez le Yonbi.

Un air interloqué passa l'espace de quelques secondes sur le visage des shinobis présents, mais avant que Roshi ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il fut plaqué à terre par Horos, et menacé par les lames des épéistes de Kiri, son masque vola en éclat suite à un coup de Kegatsu révélant à tous le visage du ninja de la lave.

-Hey, fit Horos, décidément, tu aimes bien narguer les gens, mon vieux Roshi, mais cette fois, je vois pas ce qui pourrait te sauver.

-On se calme, fit Roshi, je te rappelle qu'on est en paix… Si tu me tues, tu sais les conséquences que ça aura.

-Malheureusement pour toi, lui répondit Kegatsu, nous reprendrons bientôt le chemin de la guerre. Et si tu n'es plus là à ce moment, ça arrangera bien nos affaires.

-Attendez, fit l'enfant. Ne le tuez pas.

-Désolé, gamin, fit l'épéiste manieuse du tranchoir de Kiri, mais on n'est pas à tes ordres. Il est une menace pour Kiri.

-Je…J'entends une voix, fit l'enfant avec une voix très rapide. Elle me souffle l'histoire de Némésis… Qu'est-ce que Némésis ? Némésis sauvera Kusa… Mais Némésis…Némésis…Némésis…. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce nom… Le renard… L'homme du tourbillon…. L'homme aux cheveux bleus… La mort, les bijus, les yeux maudits… Tout est dans le cercle… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

L'enfant tomba inanimé sur le sol. Kegatsu se mit aussitôt à ses cotés, et prit son pouls avant de se relever d'un air soulagé. Roshi n'avait absolument rien compris du délire de l'enfant, mais profita du fait qu'il ait attiré toute l'attention pour se dégager de l'étreinte d'Horos qui surprit se fit repousser. Le ninja de la lave ne pensa alors plus qu'à s'enfuir. Il avait appris que Kiri avait créé un garçon bizarre avec l'aide de Kusa et cela lui suffisait amplement dans sa position actuelle. Il utilisa son raiton pour dégager une aura électrique qui repoussa les shinobis de Kiri, puis, il sauta par-dessus le bureau du chef de Kusa, et défonça le mur pour sortir du bâtiment. Ce qu'il n'avait en revanche pas du tout prévu, c'était que le bureau était à plus de dix mètres au-dessus du sol. C'est alors qu'il chuta pour se faire rattraper par Keibaro.

-Salut, vieux, hm. Je viens te sauver, hm. J't'ai suivi contre, hm, les ordres du maître, hm. Mais je me disais qu'un village à infiltrer tout seul,hm, c'était coton, hm. Je suis, hm, resté en observation, et, hm, je ne serais pas intervenu si tu, hm, n'avais pas eu de problème, hm.

-Tu tombes à pic, répondit Roshi. On se barre.

Et dans la nuit noire, les deux shinobis disparurent…

Roshi, suite à cette mission, se posa certaines questions, telles que : que signifiait les paroles de cet enfant que l'on devait par la suite nommer « enfant de Kusa » ? Et puis, s'en serait-il sorti si l'enfant n'avait pas eu ce délire Quoiqu'il en soit, il était vivant, et il lui restait des choses à voir dans sa vie de ninjas. Il ne savait pourtant pas encore que cet enfant allait par la suite devenir un personnage de premier plan dans la société shinobi, et que peut-être, il aurait du prendre quelques secondes pour tenter de l'éliminer avant de s'enfuir.

Les shinobis s'opposent entre eux sur bien des choses, mais ils ont presque tous la même opinion sur un sujet : la guerre est un fléau indescriptible. Elle ne cause que dommage et n'apporte que rarement satisfaction aux hommes, pour ne pas dire jamais. Il est même plus exact d'affirmer que seuls quelques fous meurtriers aiment cet univers de bataille où la poussière et le sang se mêlent, car c'est là qu'ils peuvent laisser libre cours aux multiples pulsions qui les animent. Ce genre de personne est un genre faible, incapable de se contrôler, et relativement dangereux, mais bien moins que certains individus dont la puissance écrasante élimine impitoyablement ceux qui se dressent sur leur route, et qui gardent le contrôle de leur psyché pour arriver à un résultat sans appel : le meurtre de sang-froid.

Il est bien des différences entre affronter un fou qui ne pense qu'à tuer des gens en grand nombre et combattre un homme, parfaitement conscient, dont toutes les pensées ne se focalisent que sur une cible, en l'occurrence la personne avec laquelle il bataille. Face à l'un, on ressent la peur de mourir, et la tristesse de ne voir aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Face à l'autre, on se résigne à la mort et on l'attend, la terreur que cette dernière inspire est annihilée par l'aura indescriptible de cet être surpuissant.

Cela reste pourtant un phénomène rarissime, il n'en existe, en effet, pas à foison de ces personnes si fortes et si impressionnantes. Il arrive néanmoins que l'on en croise, et il appartient à chacun de considérer s'il s'agit d'une chance ou non. Roshi fut confronté, trois ans après l'anecdote qui vient d'être raconté, donc alors qu'il avait trente-cinq ans, et que ses élèves, eux, avaient chacun dix ans, à un ninja dont la puissance dépassait toutes les normes habituelles.

Alors qu'il revenait d'une dangereuse mission de renseignement, accompagné non pas de ses disciples mais de Sentaro et de Keibaro, bien plus adaptés pour ce genre de mission sensibles, comme l'avait prouvé l'expérience de Kusa, Roshi fut interrompue dans sa marche par un kunai qui se planta devant lui. L'équipe d'Oonoki, bien qu'officiellement dissoute par les changements de grade et leurs différents instructeurs, était restée très soudée, et était toujours très compétente, ayant une somme nulle de missions échouées. Pour cette raison aussi, elle était crainte et n'était jamais attaquée…

Le ninja de la lave et ses camarades n'avaient pas encore passé la frontière et se trouvaient dans le pays de la cascade. Plus précisément dans une clairière à demi-entouré d'arbres et bordant une petit falaise escarpée d'où s'échappait de l'eau, qui ruisselait le long du roc clair pour finir sa course dans un petit étang, bref un petit endroit tout à fait idyllique… Mais qui allait être détruire sous peu, sous les coups impitoyables des shinobis dont les techniques transfiguraient la nature elle-même.

Un kunai, donc, fut jeté aux pieds de Roshi, qui réagit au quart de tour. La chaleur grimpa immédiatement de quelques degrés, pendant que Keibaro glissait une main dans une des sacoches qu'il avait à la ceinture, et que Sentaro fermait les yeux pour mieux se concentrer afin de repérer d'où venait l'attaque. Le fils de Muu joignit les mains et fit quelques mudras, avant de faire un carré avec ses doigts.

-Mais, Sentaro… fit Roshi avant d'être interrompu par le susnommé.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Laisse-moi régler ça de manière expéditive. Jinton, technique de détachement du monde primitif !

Sentaro ouvrit les mains pour libérer un cube de poussière qui se dirigea vers un arbre à pleine vitesse. Grandissant de plus en plus, il absorba le végétal et le réduit à néant. Continuant dans sa lancée, la technique réduisit à néant une partie de la forêt comme le vent aurait pu souffler une petite flammèche. Le Jinton était un mélange de trois éléments, et de ce fait, produisait les jutsus élémentaires les plus destructeurs et les plus puissants. En contrepartie, il était extrêmement dur à maitriser et ne devait pas s'attendre à avoir plus d'un utilisateur par génération. A ce moment de l'histoire, seuls deux ninjas le maîtrisaient et le prochain était déjà né, mais personne d'autre ne pourrait réussir la prouesse qu'étaient la triple combinaison élémentaire.

Une boule de feu, un poing gigantesque, et une volée de kunai répondirent à l'attaque du rejeton de Muu. Celui-ci fut attrapé par Keibaro, qui avait créé un oiseau d'argile géant, comme à son habitude, et, ayant récupéré son compagnon, qui fit s'élever dans les airs la créature modelée par ses soins, esquivant la salve sans difficulté. Roshi, lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de monter sur l'oiseau de son camarade pour s'en sortir. Il avait utilisé sa technique raiton pour démultiplier sa vitesse, et éviter ainsi les attaques.

Le ninja de la lave joignit les mains à son tour et fit quelques mudras qui firent jaillir du sol des shurikens fait de magma. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers dans la direction d'où était venue l'attaque, et se figèrent dans un arbre, l'embrasant aussitôt. Cela fit sortir ceux qui avaient attaqué les ninjas d'Iwa, soient quatre ninjas de Konoha. Tros shinobis pas particulièrement connus, mais faisant tout de même partie de clans connus de Konoha. Il y avait un Uchiwa, un Akimichi, et un Hyuga… Mais c'était le dernier, dont la réputation avait dépassé bien des frontières, qui retint toute l'attention des shinobis d'Iwa. Roshi grogna, Keibaro mit nerveusement sa main dans une de ses sacoches, et Sentaro écarquilla l'espace d'une seconde les yeux.

-Sakumo Hatake, le croc blanc de Konoha… fit Roshi. Que nous veux-tu ?

-Je pense que vous le savez déjà, répondit le dénommé Sakumo. Vous êtes bien trop dangereux pour Konoha, surtout dans la situation actuelle, et je dois vous éliminer tous les trois.

Le ninja de Konoha portait la tenue des jonins propre à son village, et se distinguait de ses compagnons par ses cheveux blancs, bien qu'il fût en réalité assez jeune, ayant le même âge que Roshi, ainsi que par la formidable aura qu'il dégageait. A sa main, une épée entourée d'un halo de chakra blanc, un de ses signes caractéristiques. Ce halo blanc pouvait être confondu avec celui que dégageait le jinchuriki de Gobi, mais il était de natures bien différentes, car en effet, chaque chakra de biju avait sa teinte caractéristique que les spécialistes en détection pouvaient identifier, et qui se manifestait par un changement de couleur, et par des effets divers comme une augmentation drastique de chaleur pour Yonbi, un durcissement pour Sanbi, une visquosité pour Rokubi, et d'autres effets bien efficaces pour protéger le jinchuriki.

Mais le chakra qui entourait la lame du ninja de Konoha était du raiton. Un raiton concentré à un tel point que de bleuté, il était devenu blanc comme neige, éblouissant ceux qui le regardaient et déchirant instantanément les pauvres ninjas qui avaient le malheur de se faire frapper par lui. C'était le stade pur du raiton. Les trois shinobis d'Iwa avaient bien conscience de cet état de fait, et n'en étaient pas plus rassuré, même si plus qu'un état de fait, cela faisait plutôt office de rumeur. Et quand un shinobi se retrouve face à une rumeur qui pourrait lui couter la vie, il a souvent tendance à vouloir la vérifier. En tout cas, c'est ce que dut penser Keibaro, puisqu'un petit volatile à quatre ailes fonça vers le croc blanc de Konoha, dont la lame émit un bourdonnement, produisant une onde de choc qui réduisit à néant la création d'argile.

-Mon…Mon œuvre d'art,hm, gémit Keibaro. Foutu croc blanc !

-Occupe-toi des trois autres ninjas, Keibaro, ordonna Sentaro. Roshi et moi, on va s'occuper de lui.

-On va essayer, du moins, fit Roshi.

Le ninja à l'argile explosive acquiesça, et fondit sur le Hyuga, l'Uchiwa et l'Akimichi, qui furent pris au dépourvus, ayant eu la pensée que la présence de Sakumo les protégerait contre leurs opposants. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul et s'enfuirent dans la forêt, poursuivis par le ninja d'Iwa qui s'engouffra à leur suite dans la sylve, tirant d'autres projectiles d'argiles de ses sacoches.

Sakumo voulut l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin, mais fut stoppé dans sa course par un jet de lave. Il se retourna vers les deux jonins d'Iwa, et vit Roshi, toujours aussi rapide, s'élancer vers lui pour lui assener un coup de poing. Le ninja de Konoha para le coup avec sa paume et referma sa main, attrapant ainsi Roshi, avant d'envoyer ce dernier valdinguer d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le coup fut assez violent pour que le ninja de la lave ne puisse rectifier sa position que tardivement et qu'il ne remarque pas où il arrivait. Son pied droit atterrit sur le sol, mais le gauche, un peu en retrait, s'appuya sur l'eau du petit étang… Et, n'ayant pas prévu cela, le possesseur de Yonbi n'alimenta pas assez vite son pied en chakra, ce qui le fit chuter misérablement dans l'eau.

De son coté, Sentaro et Sakumo se toisaient, attendant le moment propice pour frapper. Le rejeton de Muu commença une série de mudra, mais dut l'interrompre avant d'avoir terminé pour esquiver la déflagration de raiton pur que projetait le croc blanc de la feuille avec son épée. Le ninja d'Iwa se mordit le pouce et posa la paume à terre. Dans un nuage de fumée, une créature apparut, de taille bien supérieure à la moyenne humaine et se jeta sur le ninja de Konoha. Cette créature était un lézard de couleur noire avec une véritable armure d'écaille qui devait le protéger de l'électricité, et des dents crénelés pour bien déchiqueter son adversaire. C'était un varan surdimensionné, pour être précis, qui abattit une de ses battes griffus sur le bras du nommé Hatake, bien décidé à le déposséder de son arme. Malheureusement, Sakumo esquiva l'assaut et frappa le sol du poing.

-Doton, colère terrestre !

Un impact formidable frappa le lézard qui planta ses griffes pour ne pas se faire éjecter. Ce fut une grave erreur, car le ninja de Konoha répéta sa technique, à ceci près qu'il ne frappa, cette fois, pas le sol mais bien l'animal. Celui-ci fut comme écrasé et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Jinton, technique de détachement du monde primitif ! rugit Sentaro.

Le fils de Muu avait profité de la diversion offerte par son invocation pour répéter la technique qu'il avait déjà exécutée auparavant. Le cube de poussière fut trop rapide pour que le ninja de Konoha puisse l'éviter. Ce dernier mit sa lame blanche entre lui et le jutsu. Une explosion en résulta, soulevant, signe que le destin était ironique, de la poussière bloquant la vue du fils de Muu. Celui-ci resta figé quand il vit son adversaire émerger de la fumée sans avoir la moindre séquelle. Une seconde plus tard, ledit adversaire se retrouva devant lui, et se prépara à frapper de sa lame le torse du ninja d'Iwa, le condamnant à une mort certaine.

C'était toutefois sans prendre en compte le possesseur de Yonbi qui s'était extirpé de l'eau. Roshi donna un coup de pied dans le bras du croc blanc de la feuille, détournant la lame de sa cible initiale. Néanmoins, un peu de chakra jaillit, et s'en alla pulvériser littéralement la falaise d'où jaillissait la cascade d'onde pure. Sakumo ne fut pas troubler par cette intervention et se rattrapa sur la main, faisant une acrobatie, pour finalement abattre son pied dans l'épaule du ninja de lave dans un premier lieu et sur la joue de Sentaro en second lieu. Les deux ninjas d'Iwa durent reculer un peu sous le choc, pour mieux l'encaisser.

-Yoton, rage liquide !

La terre se mit petit à petit à se craqueler, comme une peau desséchée sous un soleil ardent, et commença à laisser poindre des fissures d'où s'échapper de la lave en grande quantité qui encercla le ninja de Konoha. Roshi eut un léger sourire, et recommença à faire des mudras. La lave se modela en forme de pics, qui sur un mouvement de main du possesseur de Yonbi, dardèrent sur Sakumo Hatake. Ce dernier, peu habitué à être confronter à ce genre de technique, aurait pu se laisser transpercer… Il se contenta donc de sauter en faisant à son tour des mudras. Les armes de magma se lancèrent à se poursuite, contrôlées à distance par Roshi, qui, pour le coup, s'inspirait des techniques de sable qu'utilisaient les possesseurs d'Ichibi. La différence était la vitesse, la lave étant bien plus lourde, et donc plus lente que le sable, et la puissance, la lave étant largement plus dévastatrice. Par ailleurs, le cout en chakra différait grandement ce qui expliquait l'incapacité de Roshi à le faire couramment.

Le croc blanc abattit ses paumes sur la lave qui, au lieu de les lui calciner comme elle aurait du le faire normalement, disparut purement et simplement, sous le regard surpris de Roshi et celui pensif de Sentaro. Sakumo sortit des shurikens qu'il imprégna de son raiton ultra-concentré, et les lança sur les ninjas d'Iwa. Les deux esquivèrent facilement les projectiles… Mais n'anticipèrent pas l'explosion qui s'en suivit. La technique du ninja de la feuille était non seulement dangereuse, mais surtout ravageuse. Projetés violemment contre les arbres, le ninja de la lave et le fils de Muu s'écrasèrent contre les végétaux. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Sakumo s'approcha, son épée de lumière blanche toujours à la main, visiblement décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ses deux adversaires qui menaçaient, de par le simple fait qu'ils vivaient, continuellement l'intégrité et la sécurité du village des feuilles.

-Tu es très fort, fit Roshi en se relevant. Peut-être même plus qu'Horos, mais… J'ai une arme que tu n'as pas.

Le ninja de la lave, alliant le geste à la parole, s'entoura d'une aura de chakra. Celle-ci n'était bien évidemment pas la sienne. Le petit échange de coup lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas battre son adversaire en comptant sur ses seules capacités… Mais il ne disposait pas que de cela. Il fit appel au chakra de Yonbi qui commença à dispenser ses effets habituels, à savoir une augmentation drastique de la température que seuls arrivaient à supporter les habitués ou Roshi, en bon réceptacle qu'il était.

Sakumo recula dès qu'il sentit émerger le chakra démoniaque. Conscient que sa cible avait encore des réserves, il sortit un rouleau, qu'il déroula devant lui, révélant à son ennemi quatre sceaux variés et divers. De son coté, Sentaro restait immobile à terre, imitant l'inconscience pour mieux surprendre le croc blanc de Konoha qui, pourtant, n'était dupe.

-Toi qui es à terre, relève-toi. Ne feins pas d'être évanoui, je vois au mouvement de tes yeux que c'est faux… De plus, je vous conseille de vous laisser tuer bien gentiment, car je vais passer au niveau supérieur.

-Oh, je meurs de peur, fit le fils de Muu en se remettant debout. Puisque tu veux enfin être sérieux, je pense que je vais l'être aussi.

-Et je m'en voudrais d'être à la traine, rajouta le ninja de la lave.

Au même moment, une véritable tempête de chakra pur s'abattit sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les trois shinobis. L'énergie augmentait la pression, fracassant un peu plus le sol, qui l'avait déjà été suite à la technique de Roshi. Celui-ci fit un pas de coté, et se retrouva derrière Sakumo, lui assenant une manchette dans le cou. Le ninja de Konoha dévia le coup qui frappa son épaule droite avec force. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, mais il n'en prit pas compte, et sortit un kunai qu'il planta dans la tête du possesseur de Yonbi. Celui-ci tomba en lave devant Sakumo qui recula pour éviter les éclaboussures, et reçut le genou de Sentaro dans le dos, avant de s'évanouir en électricité et d'envoyer ainsi une décharge au ninja d'Iwa qui eut le souffle coupé. La voix du véritable croc blanc se fit entendre, émanant de la terre elle-même, hurlant le nom d'une technique doton.

En dessous de Roshi, le sol s'ouvrit, et faillit le faire tomber. Se rattrapant au bord et se hissant sur la terre, le ninja de la lave fut pris au dépourvu par un chien de taille humaine qui sortit à sa suite, et bondit sur lui pour venir enfoncer ses crocs dans son bras droit. Le ninja de la lave écrasa par la chaleur l'invocation de son adversaire et le renvoya dans le trou.

Le chakra du possesseur commença à croitre encore plus. Le sang qu'il avait sur le bras, le sien, s'évaporait à cause de la température toujours plus élevée, et la vapeur rougeoyante issue de cela tournoyait autour de la tête de Roshi qui la respirait sans s'en rendre compte. Dans son esprit, une voix s'insinuait, sans que le ninja de la lave ne l'entende pour autant.

_-Respirer son propre sang… Quelle bonne idée pour succomber à ses pulsions meurtrières… Profitons-en !_

Le corps du réceptacle d'Iwa commença alors à se recouvrir de sang, alors qu'il hurlait de fureur. Sentaro vit son camarade être complètement recouvert par son chakra, et partit dans la même direction qu'avait emprunté Keibaro. Il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner au plus vite. Même s'il était très fort, il ne pourrait pas arrêter son camarade sans le tuer, ou plutôt, il aurait pu l'arrêter mais avec un gêneur fort comme l'était Sakumo à coté, c'était peine perdue. Le fils de Muu eut un sourire en pensant que le croc blanc de Konoha n'avait plus aucune chance de survie.

Celui-ci se trouvait toujours sous terre, sentant, sans que la distance ne change quoi que ce soit, le chakra du biju. Il étendit le parchemin qu'il avait sorti quelques minutes auparavant et apposa sa paume sur l'un des multiples sceaux qui s'y trouvaient. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il libéra son énergie après l'avoir légèrement emmagasinée.

-Invocation, les mille lames !

Comme le signifiait le nom de la technique, des centaines et des centaines de lames d'aciers jaillirent du parchemin, et remontèrent à la surface. Elles sortirent du sol pour sauter dans les airs avant de retomber en cascade sur le jinchuriki d'Iwa. Ce dernier fut évidemment transpercé par toutes ses armes… Mais il était déjà trop tard pour l'éliminer de cette façon. Le corps de Roshi était maintenant celui d'un petit gorille à trois queues, de couleur rouge sang. Alors qu'il était touché, il hurla, éjectant tous les fers qui ne l'avaient pas encore atteint. Quant à ceux qui l'avaient eu, il les retira à mains nues, sans que la moindre particule de sang ne jaillisse des blessures qui se régénérèrent automatiquement.

Roshi abattit sa patte sur le sol qui ne résista pas. Une onde de choc se propagea jusqu'à Sakumo qui ne se trouvait pas en position d'esquive, mais le croc blanc de Konoha apposa sa main sur un autre sceau de son parchemin, sans que rien ne se passe, à ceci près que l'onde se dispersa à quelques mètres de lui. Hatake remonta à la surface et fit face au ninja d'Iwa qui poussa un nouveau rugissement avant de se lancer sur lui.

-Tu as perdu ta capacité à raisonner calmement en acquérant une telle puissance, fit le croc blanc. Tu aurais peut-être pu me battre si tu l'avais conservé… Maintenant, tu n'as plus la moindre chance.

Saisissant son épée la garde de son épée à deux mains, le raiton pur rayonnant de plus belle, Sakumo attendit le bon moment. Le mini-démon se rapprocha à toute vitesse et porta un coup de patte au ninja aux cheveux blancs, qui se baissa à la toute dernière seconde, et bondit pour enfoncer sa lame dans le ventre de la créature. Dans un nouveau rayonnement, celle-ci fut propulsé par un trait de lumière qui l'enveloppa avant d'exploser, trente mètres ayant été parcourus par propulsion de chakra.

Un perle de sueur, due à sa fatigue, coula le long du front du ninja de Konoha qui avait du bruler de l'énergie pour se protéger du choc causé par la rupture. Il tourna la tête vers là où étaient partis tous les autres shinobis, qu'ils soient d'Iwa, ou de Konoha, le fait que personne ne revienne l'incitait à penser que la bataille faisait aussi rage entre eux. Il s'apprêta à aller les rejoindre, quand il sentit le chakra de Yonbi gagner encore en intensité.

Il se retourna et vit Roshi concentrer du chakra dans une boule qu'il avala, avant de la recracher en direction de sa cible, ou plutôt, au point on en était, de sa proie. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs, et pour la troisième fois, utilisa son parchemin, usant l'avant-dernier sceau. Un gigantesque rempart en forme de chien apparut, mais le croc blanc de Konoha ne fit pas l'erreur de se reposer sur ça, il était en effet un ninja avisé qui connaissait la puissance des jinchurikis. Il utilisa donc une technique doton pour se cacher sous terre, dans une partie du sol qui n'avait pas été fracassé quand le ninja d'Iwa sous sa forme pseudo-démoniaque l'avait frappé un peu plus tôt.

La boule de chakra désintégra le rempart en une seconde et continua dans sa lancée avant de s'arrêter devant un arbre en explosant, faisant un cratère d'une vingtaine de mètre de diamètre.

-Décidément, tu es très fort, démon à quatre queues, fit Sakumo en sortant de terre. T'attaquer par surprise n'a plus aucun sens à ce niveau… Et je vais devoir utiliser le quatrième sceau… C'est vraiment remarquable que tu me pousses à cette extrémité, même si cela signifie… ta mort.

Une ultime fois, le ninja de Konoha apposa les mains sur son parchemin, et en sortit un sabre dont la lame était six fois plus longue que celle de son épée habituelle. Il rangea celle-là, et transmis du raiton pur à sa nouvelle arme. D'une surbrillance extrême, elle luisait de chakra, et nul doute que sa puissance était bien supérieure à celle de la petite épée de Sakumo.

Roshi, toujours sous sa forme de gorille à trois queues, réutilisa sa technique de chakra concentré, mais cette fois-ci, son ennemi n'évita pas l'attaque. Au contraire, il tendit son sabre, et fit un mouvement plongeant avec. Le chakra fut comme magnétisé par la lame que Sakumo pointa vers le ciel envoyant vers l'espace la technique du ninja de la lave. Il se mit alors à avancer calmement, pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de son arme qui lui demandait une attention extrême. Le semi-bijuu ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait et répéta plusieurs fois sa technique… Mais le résultat ne changeait pas. Le croc blanc de Konoha déviait dans une direction où personne ne pourrait en pâtir les salves de chakra, se rapprochant pas à pas.

Enragée, la bête cessa de cracher son chakra pour s'attaquer directement à son ennemi. Dans un mouvement inhumain, la créature se jeta sur Sakumo qui stoppa, pour sa part, son avancée, et attendit, tenant fermement sa lame. Roshi abattit sa patte sur l'homme qui esquiva en bougeant légèrement. Maintenant que le jinchuriki était sous cette forme de combat, il ne comptait plus que sur sa puissance, et oubliait, tout à sa soif de mort et de destruction, la dimension stratégique des batailles. Une grande force pouvait se révéler peu efficace, si le combattant qui la possédait ne s'appuyait que sur elle, et c'était la mentalité des bijus…

Ces démons se défendaient de leurs prédateurs par des déferlements de puissance qui se voulaient si dangereux qu'on ne voulait pas les approcher… Mais c'est l'inverse qui se produisait, les bijus libres se faisaient pourchasser encore et encore, pour être asservis par les shinobis. Mais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, leur instinct de violence et de dévastation refaisait impitoyablement surface comme une habitude enfouie qui revenait après quelques années.

Sakumo pouvait donc éviter les uns après les autres tous les coups de Roshi… Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps, puisque le jinchuriki ne se fatiguait pas et que le croc blanc ne dépensait qu'une quantité minime d'énergie. Mais ce dernier en décida autrement. D'un mouvement rapide, il enfonça son sabre dans le torse de son adversaire, et ce jusqu'à la garde.

-Crève, démon !

Du chakra émana du corps du shinobi de Konoha et se transmit à son arme, la faisant rayonner davantage encore. Puis, il transforma le chakra en raiton, et ce fut la déflagration. Le sabre se fissura petit à petit avant de voler en éclat, libérant l'énergie emmagasinée. Pour Hatake, qui tenait la garde, cela se traduisit par une réception d'onde de choc qui l'envoya boulé sur un arbre après un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Il utilisa un peu de chakra pour s'immobiliser dans les airs, et sa chute fut amortie par les branches et le feuillage. Il atterrit au sol sans trop de dommage, mais un peu secoué tout de même.

Pour Roshi, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. La lame avait explosé dans son corps, libérant en lui le raiton pur. Dans un hurlement atroce, le ninja de la lave fit entendre toute sa douleur, et sa peur. Puis, il fut projeté à son tour dans les airs, sans pouvoir, lui, rien faire pour arrêter sa dégringolade. Le chakra du biju fut dissipé par l'attaque de lumière, et ce fut le corps du ninja de la lave qui retomba à terre.

Sakumo se releva et avança en boitant un peu vers son adversaire défait. Il s'arrêta à son niveau et le regarda son visage, avant de laisser vagabonder sa vue sur les restes de son sabre, sur son parchemin désormais vides de sceaux et enfin sur le paysage dévasté.

-M'obliger à utiliser tous mes sceaux et détruire mon sabre… Impressionnant.

Semblant l'entendre, le ninja de la lave ouvrit faiblement les yeux, sous le regard ébahi de Sakumo, qui sortit son épée habituelle, qui n'avait pas pâti de tout ce qui s'était passé, bien à l'abri dans son fourreau.

-Tu es encore vivant ? Décidément, tes capacités sont étonnantes… Mais je ne te laisserai pas m'en montrer plus.

-ATTENDS UN PEU, CROC BLANC !

La voix tonitruante de Keibaro retint l'attention du ninja de Konoha. Le shinobi à l'argile explosive était positionné sur une de ses créations, une sorte de chimère à tête de lion avec un corps de bœuf et des ailes d'aigles. Sentaro se tenait sur le sol à ses cotés, ses pupilles bougeant très vite pour détailler chaque parcelle de ce qui restait de l'endroit qu'il avait quitté auparavant. Il avait rejoint Keibaro rapidement, et les deux avaient attendus que Roshi les rejoigne. Néanmoins, les multiples salves de chakra, et la disparition du chakra de Yonbi les avaient poussés à revenir sur leur pas et bien à raison.

Les deux shinobis d'Iwa n'avaient pas tué les autres ninjas de Konoha, mais les avaient pris en otage pour le cas où. Ils se félicitèrent d'ailleurs de cette idée, car leur camarade avait été vaincu et le seul moyen de le récupérer en vie était de l'échanger… A condition bien sur que le croc blanc ne décide de laisser tomber ses camarades pour éliminer le jinchuriki de Yonbi et ainsi accomplir sa mission. Les ninjas de Konoha capturés étaient enveloppés d'argile explosive, et ne pouvaient rien faire pour se libérer et à plus forte raison se défendre.

-Si tu élimines Roshi, je fais exploser tous tes camarades, fit Keibaro. Mais si tu pars sans faire d'histoire, je les laisse vivre. Que choisis-tu ?

''C'est fichu'' pensa Sentaro '' C'est un shinobi de haute volée. Il va faire passer sa mission avant le reste''

Sakumo restait immobile, son regard passant de ses camarades aux deux ninjas d'Iwa, la pointe de sa lame pointée vers le ninja de la lave. Il réfléchissait, pesant le pour et le contre. Les lois étaient très claires : la réussite de la mission avant tout. Qu'importait la vie de quelques shinobis, il était question d'œuvrer pour le bien de tous… Mais le bien de tous devait-il impliquer le mépris de la vie de ceux qui vous faisaient confiance ? Pouvait-on le considérer véritablement comme un bien ?

Pour Sakumo, qui avait, à l'instar de Roshi, connut les horreurs de la seconde guerre shinobi, la réponse était claire. Si chacun disposait de sa vie à loisir, personne n'avait le droit de disposer de celle d'autrui. Le croc blanc de Konoha, aussi puissant fut-il, avait comme presque unique faiblesse de ne pouvoir faire une croix définitive sur ses sentiments comme l'y obligeait le code des ninjas. Jetant un dernier regard à son adversaire vaincu, le shinobi aux cheveux blancs rangea son épée de lumière, dans son fourreau et se détourna du jinchuriki de Yonbi.

-C'est bon… Libérez mes camarades ! Quant à toi, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Roshi, je te laisse en vie, mais n'oublie pas que tu ne m'as pas vaincu… Et que tu pourrais avoir moins de chance une prochaine fois.

D'un mudra, Keibaro désactiva sa technique et l'argile qui, jusque là, enveloppait les ninjas de Konoha se retira pour se faire avaler par les bouches dans les paumes du shinobi d'Iwa. Sentaro avança jusqu'à Roshi et l'aida à se relever en le faisant s'appuyer sur son épaule. Les représentants de la pierre et de la feuille se toisèrent une dernière fois avant de partir dans des directions opposées.

Les ninjas d'Iwa ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant d'avoir quitté les forêts du pays de la cascade, et d'avoir atteint les grandes plaines rocailleuses du pays de la terre. Mais quand la nuit tomba, l'état de Roshi les obligea à faire une pause. Le ninja de la lave n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de son affrontement, qui avait été l'un des plus violents qu'il eut vécu à ce jour.

Ils se placèrent sous un dôme de terre créé par le fils de Muu, et, après avoir fait un feu, ils se laissèrent aller au sommeil, épuisés mais à l'abri. La nuit passa et ils repartirent le lendemain en direction de leur village.

-Roshi, ce Sakumo, il était si fort que ça, hm ? demanda Keibaro.

-Il existe un certain nombre de ninjas qui peuvent vaincre les porteurs de démons, répondit le concerné. Pourquoi et comment ils font pour les battre… C'est quelque chose qui change pour chacun. Et par exemple, le croc blanc de Konoha a pu me vaincre car il a amené son raiton à un stade pur, qui est peut-être équivalent à celui du Jinton. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'étais peut-être plus fort que lui grâce à Yonbi, mais qu'il maîtrisait mieux sa puissance que je ne maîtrisais la mienne.

-Et que comptes-tu faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas ? fit Sentaro.

-Il faut que j'aille plus loin dans la maîtrise de mon biju. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'un petit contrôle sommaire. Je dois être capable d'utiliser toutes les capacités que Yonbi peut m'offrir.

-En somme, devenir un jinchuriki parfait, résuma le fils de Muu. En es-tu seulement capable ?

-Je n'en sais rien, j'essaierai… Et je verrai si j'y arriverai.

Roshi songea à un prochain combat qu'il aurait peut-être à engager contre le croc blanc, sans savoir que celui-ci, pour avoir décidé de l'épargner dans le but de sauver ses camarades, allait être rejeté par les siens, et être trainé dans la boue jusqu'à ce que, à bout, il décide de mettre fin à ses jours. Le ninja de la lave devait apprendre cela un peu plus tard, et à ce moment, se fit la réflexion que servir son village en tant que shinobi ne pouvait conduire qu'au trépas.

Le trépas… C'était une chose qui concernait les ninjas et cela concernait Roshi qui allait beaucoup perdre au fil des années qui suivirent…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, le 15e de cette fic, et aussi l'avant dernier de l'arc "Histoire d'Iwa". Vous serez peut-être surpris par un ou deux choix que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre, mais à vous de voir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Naruto-30 : L'histoire d'Iwa : Les pertes d'un homme.<p>

Dans le sang du champ de bataille, de nombreux hommes ou femmes meurent. Dans ces épanchements de rage bestiale, on dit que seuls les plus forts survivent, et pourtant, c'est une vision fausse de la chose. De puissants combattants peuvent périr en affrontant des ninjas plus puissants tandis que de faibles individus réussissent à survivre en évitant le chemin qui les mènerait au trépas. Tous les hommes n'ont pas les mêmes chances de survivre ou de mourir, mais pourtant, à la fin, le résultat est le même pour tous : la mort arrive et fauche inlassablement la vie d'un père, d'un fils, d'un mari ou d'autres membres d'une famille.

Roshi avait déjà vu des gens qu'il respectait mourir, comme par exemple Muu. Il avait aussi vu partir son maître, Korai, la première personne à qui il tenait plus que tout, ou son « frère » Muro qui avait donné sa vie il y avait plus de quinze ans pour son chef. Tant d'inconnus étaient tombés à ses cotés, et il en avait éliminé tant d'autre. Et pourtant, alors qu'il avait encore de nombreuses années à vivre, il lui restait encore des gens à perdre et durant cette guerre, la troisième, mondiale, il allait voir partir de nombreuses personnes auquel il tenait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce n'était pas un de ses alliés qui allait mourir en premier.

Alors, âgé de trente-quatre ans, Roshi fut envoyé avec Sentaro et Keibaro en mission près de Kiri pour récupérer des plans importants. Pour une mission d'infiltration de cette difficulté, les meilleurs avaient été réunis, et pourtant la réussite n'était pas spécialement obligatoire. En effet, Kiri pouvait compter sur deux jinchurikis, le Mizukage et l'enfant de Kusa, ainsi que toute la caste des épéistes de Kiri, bref, pas vraiment de quoi s'ennuyer pour les trois élèves du Sandaime Tsuchikage.

Ils avaient traversé la mer à dos d'albatros d'argile créé par Keibaro. L'avantage de ces oiseaux étaient qu'étant à l'endroit même de leur habitat naturel leur présence n'était pas incongru et donc, cela faisait un facteur en moins pour ceux qui auraient essayé de les trouver. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue du brouillard qui entourait continuellement l'île où se dressait fièrement le village de Kiri. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'intérieur des terres, et était encore à une bonne distance… Mais les trois ninjas d'Iwa allaient rencontrer des ennuis bien plus tôt.

Ils atteignirent les côtes et posèrent pied à terre. Pas un ennemi, même pas un tout petit éclaireur. C'était troublant, car après tout, un pays devait vérifier qui entrait sur ses frontières, surtout en tant de guerre, alors qu'il n'y ait personne fit que les trois hommes se mirent aussitôt en garde. Ils continuèrent leur progression vers le village de la brume, en passant par les marécages humides dont l'atmosphère lourde était caractéristique du pays. Marchant sur l'eau boueuse, en direction de hautes herbes qui entouraient ces lieux, ils ne se doutaient pas que Kiri avait, à l'instar d'Iwa, mis au point un système prévu spécialement pour localiser ceux qui arrivaient clandestinement sur leur terre. L'eau du sol était saturé de chakra et permettait de repérer les gens qui marchait dessus, ou allaient dedans. Parfait donc pour voir tous les shinobis qui n'avaient rien à faire là.

Roshi comprit qu'ils avaient été repérés quand il remarqua une émanation glaciale, qu'il avait déjà ressentie auparavant. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir ses coéquipiers que des bulles se dirigeaient déjà vers eux. Un instant plus tard, elles les avaient rejoints et explosèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant, obligeant les trois ninjas d'Iwa à se séparer. Ils s'écartèrent du lieu de l'explosion sans pour autant pouvoir se rejoindre après, aveuglés par des trombes d'eau qui s'étaient élevés dans les airs et qui commençaient déjà à retomber. Quand leur champ de vision se dégagea, chacun des élèves d'Oonoki avait à faire avec une forte partie.

-Je vois, fit Sentaro, c'est ça que Kiri a décidé de m'opposer. Mais franchement, ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Devant le fils de Muu se trouvait celui à l'origine de la séparation. Le jinchuriki de Rokubi, Kegatsu, ayant presque déjà atteint la cinquantaine, fixait calmement Sentaro. Les deux combattants commençaient déjà à déployer leur chakra, qui pour un simple shinobi de l'armée régulière était dantesque. Dans la tête du porteur du biju à six queues se balançaient les paroles que lui avait jadis dites Korai… Dix-neuf années s'étaient écoulées depuis que la funeste prophétie de l'ancien possesseur de Gobi avait été formulée. Etait-ce déjà le temps pour lui d'en finir avec cette vie ? Ou lui restait encore du temps ?

-Suiton, souffle aqueux !

-Jinton, râle impérial !

Les deux shinobis ouvrirent la bouche et un jet d'eau ainsi qu'un jet d'une matière qui devait être probablement de la poussière, d'après ce qu'avait dit Sentaro, s'entrechoquèrent . Une détonation plus tard, et une gerbe d'eau gicla dans l'air alors que les ninjas se jetaient l'un sur l'autre. L'un portant l'enveloppe de chakra de Rokubi, l'autre entouré de fines particules qui semblait obéir à sa simple volonté.

De son coté, Keibaro observait en silence les silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Son sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait ceux qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Son style de combat était d'ailleurs bien fait pour affronter plusieurs personnes. Il avait beau être seul contre trois, il estimait avoir toute ses chances. D'un sourire sardonique, il plongea sa main dans une des sacoches et en sortit une boule d'argile qu'il lança vers le trio d'adversaires. La boule s'élargit soudainement comme pour envelopper ses ennemis. Mais elle fut brutalement repoussée avant d'exploser. Le sourire de Keibaro ne pouvait pas s'allonger plus que ça.

-Bien, hm. Je n'attendais pas moins de Ringo Ameyuri, de Kuriaare Kushimaru et de Jigoku , trois des épéistes de Kiri.

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que les bretteurs avaient sorti leurs armes et fonçait sur lui. Dans un éclat de rire réprimé, le ninja à l'argile plaqua sa main sur le sol, faisant mordre la terre à l'une de ses bouches, et déclencha une explosion souterraine, déséquilibrant ainsi ses opposants.

-Yoton, armure magmatique !

Roshi avait transformé le chakra de Yonbi qui l'entourait en lave, ce qui lui permettait d'être revêtu d'une carapace de magma à l'épreuve de la plupart des armes shinobis. Et il se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers son adversaire qui ne cillait pas, entouré par le chakra de son biju à la dureté sans pareil. L'affrontement allait être extrêmement violent allant à un tel point que même leur premier combat ferait pâle figure à coté de celui-ci. Autour du ninja de Kiri, la température dégringolait à une vitesse folle, tandis qu'autour de Roshi, elle augmentait de manière drastique. Deux puissances opposés jusque dans l'essence, toutes deux arrivés à maturités, se faisaient face, tels deux démons venant d'une quelconque mythologie, prêts à tout pour asseoir leur domination.

-Allez, viens, Roshi, fit Horos, ce sera notre dernier affrontement.

-Et cette fois, personne n'interviendra pour nous arrêter.

La première fois que ces deux shinobis s'étaient affrontés remontaient à une vingtaine d'année. Ils avaient tous les deux vieillis, mais l'âge n'avait pas entamé leur fantastique envie d'en découdre. Bien au contraire, ils étaient devenus bien plus puissants qu'avant, et la question demeurait. Qui parmi les deux étaient le plus fort ? Dix-neuf ans auparavant, c'était Horos, mais Roshi avait survécu à tous leurs affrontements et il était en pleine force de l'âge. Quand les deux regards se croisèrent, il n'y avait plus que la volonté de tuer. Pas de haine, pas de méchanceté, juste une pure et simple envie de balayer de manière impitoyable l'adversaire.

De par son incroyable vitesse, Roshi se retrouva bien vite derrière Horos, le chaud et le froid se mêlant alors. Il donna un coup contre l'armure du chakra, qui ne broncha pas. Quelques gouttes de magma réussirent à passer outre cette concentration brute de chakra. Mais elles n'atteignirent, en l'état, jamais la peau d'Horos, car la température baissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la distance qui séparait la lave du jinchuriki de Sanbi diminuait. Le magma, roche fondue par définition, se solidifia pour redevenir semblable à de la pierre, mais comme ce n'était que des gouttes qu'avait lancées Roshi, ce ne fut que deux ou trois graviers qui touchèrent le dos d'Horos, qu'il ne sentit donc pas.

Le ninja de la lave fit un mouvement de tête sur le coté. Ce fut un très bon réflexe car, le chakra qui entourait Horos s'était modelé pour faire une pointe qui aurait embroché la tête de Roshi, si ce dernier ne l'avait pas esquivé. Une entaille sanglante pouvait néanmoins se faire voir sur sa joue. Le sang qui commençait à couler fut arrêté par un passage du doigt du ninja d'Iwa, qui s'éloigna un peu.

Roshi comprit que même s'il s'était amélioré, il ne serait pas capable de gagner tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à passer cette armure quasi-indestructible dont s'était doté Horos. Ce dernier en avait aussi conscience et comptait bien profiter au maximum de l'avantage qu'il possédait. Il posa la main à terre, et s'élança vers le ninja de la lave. Celui-ci se décala avec sa vitesse habituelle, mais reçu tout de même un coup de poing en plein estomac. Se pliant en deux de douleur, Roshi faillit se faire décapiter par un coup de pied qu'il para… Mais la force du jinchuriki de Sanbi était telle qu'il envoya valser le ninja d'Iwa qui s'écrasa par terre à une dizaine de mètres de là.

Quand Horos se rapprocha, il put voir son ennemi fondre en un tas de roche liquide. Il eut un sourire, n'en attendant pas moins de cet homme qu'il avait rencontré tant d'années auparavant. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra, non pas pour rechercher le chakra de son adversaire, mais pour imiter sa façon de penser, et ainsi prévoir l'endroit où, vraisemblablement, Roshi se préparait à attaquer. La réponse vint d'elle-même comme une évidence trop bien sentie. Les points forts du jinchuriki de Yonbi étaient sa capacité à maitriser le Yoton, sa vitesse peu commune, et un dernier talent… Celui de savoir instinctivement comment réagir dans telle ou telle situation. Ce dernier point était néanmoins partagé par l'ensemble des jinchurikis qui avaient ainsi hérité de l'instinct primal des démons à queues. Et de ce fait, Horos en était lui aussi doté.

En y réfléchissant bien, Roshi allait profiter de sa vitesse, l'instinct étant inutile, tout autant le Yoton, comme l'avait prouvé le bref échange quelques instants plus tôt. Horos se prépara donc à un assaut rapide, mais il se trompait lourdement. Le ninja de la lave avait l'habitude de se reposer sur l'art du magma, et il y avait plusieurs sortes de technique dans cet art. Le sol sous le jinchuriki de Sanbi se craquela et suinta d'une étrange matière. Cette dernière était en telle quantité qu'elle recouvrit les jambes d'Horos jusqu'aux genoux en durcissant instantanément. Le réceptacle du biju à quatre queues jaillit soudainement, et apparut derrière son adversaire, kunai à la main. L'arme en question était imbibé de raiton, et Roshi tenta de percer la défense de chakra de son ennemi, pendant que celui-ci était immobile, avec. Peine perdue, au premier coup, le couteau ninja se brisa net.

-Tu sais, fit Horos, on pourrait profiter de notre combat pour parler un peu du bon vieux temps.

-Facile à dire pour toi, répondit le ninja de la lave, on s'affronte en terre de Kiri. Tes renforts peuvent arriver à n'importe quel moment.

-De toute façon, tu n'es pas capable de briser mon chakra, et je ne compte pas te laisser t'enfuir.

-Yoton…

Le poing d'Horos s'abattit encore une fois dans le ventre de Roshi, coupant le souffle de ce dernier et l'interrompant dans sa phrase et dans l'exécution de sa technique. Le jinchuriki d'Iwa tomba à genoux, et reçut un nouveau coup de poing dans la joue, ce qui cassa une dent, et l'assomma à moitié. S'il n'avait pas eu la volonté qu'il avait, il se serait probablement laissé aller à l'évanouissement, mais dans la situation actuelle, c'était se condamner à une mort certaine et rapide. Son kunai était peut-être brisé, mais même comme cela, il pouvait infliger des blessures. C'est pourquoi il se fit une entaille sur le dos de sa main. La douleur le réveilla quelque peu, et il put s'écarter un peu, haletant.

''Il est toujours aussi fort, songea Roshi. Il pare mes attaques physiques, et en plus, il peut contrer ma capacité d'augmentation de température avec les émanations glaciales qui jaillissent de je ne sais où… Il faut que je trouve une faille, une seule, et à ce moment, je pourrais le battre.''

-Mon cher Roshi, railla Horos, tu devrais perdre cette habitude de te faire tabasser tout un combat durant à sens unique pour ne t'en tirer à la fin que par une pirouette.

-Je préfère me faire tabasser et survivre que ne pas recevoir une blessure et me faire tuer d'un seul coup.

-Bah… Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'auras pas autant de chance.

Le jinchuriki de Sanbi haussa les épaules, et son regard changea soudainement. Il devint bien plus sérieux, et plus grave. Le ninja de Kiri fit un bond, en joignant les mains. Une sphère d'eau se rassembla en-dessous de lui, et des traits d'eau en jaillirent aussitôt, mais le ninja d'Iwa n'eut pas besoin de les éviter, car ils ne le visaient pas. Au contraire, ils s'écrasèrent à coté de lui, le trempant complètement. Horos refit quelques mudras, et l'eau qui s'était répandue à terre se rassembla pour prendre la forme d'un dragon. Un jet de lave le transforma en vapeur avant qu'il devienne un problème pour Roshi.

Ce dernier guettait l'occasion pour frapper. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait qu'une, et que ce serait sa seule chance. Il s'était laissé mouiller exprès par la technique de son ennemi, car il avait compris ses intentions. Il n'avait qu'à attendre le petit instant où l'issu du combat se déciderait. La mort l'attendait au tournant. Tel étaient les affrontements de shinobis : des combats courts mais d'une intensité extraordinaire, où la moindre erreur pouvait tout renverser… Comme dit le dicton : un instant d'inattention et voilà que frappe la mort. Cela était la vérité nue pour les ninjas.

Roshi vit Horos arriver vers lui très vite, mais il ne fit rien pour tenter de l'éviter. Tel un parieur un peu fou, le ninja de la lave prenait un risque élevé, mais qu'il voyait comme une nécessité absolue. Le pied du jinchuriki de Sanbi le frappa… Il fut éjecté, et il entendit les mots qu'il attendait.

-Raiton, le cri divin !

Le rayon de foudre jaillit de la bouche du ninja de Kiri et frappa Roshi. Une explosion en résultat, soulevant de la poussière, bouchant la vue d'Horos, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre que son adversaire ressurgisse de lui-même. Il fonça en direction du nuage de poussière, et repéra son ennemi. Celui-ci était blessé, et ne disait rien, son visage était inexpressif et ses yeux atones, comme s'il était évanoui. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très étonnant qu'il le fut après avoir reçu une telle technique de plein fouet.

L'attrapant à la gorge, le réceptacle du démon à trois queues le porta au-dessus de terre avant de le plaquer violemment sur le sol, sans que Roshi ne bronche. Horos leva son poing, et le chakra de Sanbi délaissa quelque peu son corps pour venir se loger dans sa paume fermé.

-J'attends ce moment depuis vingt années, fit d'un ton triomphal Horos avant d'abattre avec une extrême violence son poing sur la tête de Roshi.

Cette fois-ci, personne n'était là pour l'empêcher ni personne pour sauver le ninja de la lave. Celui-ci le savait parfaitement et pour survivre, il ne devait plus faire confiance qu'à une seul personne : lui-même. Le poing du jinchuriki de Sanbi passa au travers de ce qui semblait être le ninja d'Iwa. Sous les yeux effarés du ninja de Kiri, celui qu'il avait essayé de tuer disparut.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Mué par l'étonnement, il avait relâché un peu la pression qui solidifiait son chakra, et ce fut l'occasion que saisit Roshi pour frapper. Il réapparut derrière le jinchuriki de Sanbi, et le transperça avec un sabre fait de magma. Cela n'avait été possible que parce que le chakra qui restait l'endroit où il avait touché son adversaire n'était plus suffisant en quantité et en concentration pour permettre une protection efficace. L'adversaire du shinobi d'Iwa tomba à genoux, l'un des poumons transpercé, sentant la lave dégouliner peu à peu dans son organisme.

-Co….mment ? demanda-t-il, articulant du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré le sang qui dégoulinait à gros bouillon de sa bouche.

-Le lotus d'Iwa, l'héritage de mon maître Korai, répondit Roshi en montrant son diadème. Il brouille continuellement les sens de perceptions de mes adversaires... Dans la fumée qui a suivi ton rayon de foudre, il t'a empêché de remarquer que celui que tu as jeté à terre était un clone de chakra pur. Tu n'as fait qu'une seule erreur, mais, hélas, elle t'aura été fatale. Comme je te le disais, il vaut mieux survivre en se faisant tabasser comme moi, plutôt que mourir en ne recevant qu'une seule blessure, comme toi.

Horos eut un pauvre sourire, et d'un geste hésitant, de ses yeux déjà voilés de ténèbres, il sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Chose qu'il trouva, et qu'il sortit pour le tendre vers le ninja de la lave. Ce dernier prit cette chose qui s'avérait être un rouleau, et lança un regard interrogateur à celui qu'il venait de vaincre.

-Le… « cri divin »…. Ma technique la plus puissante, je te… la… lègue… Tu es la seule personne qui… l'a mérité…

-Je te remercie pour ce présent, fit le ninja de la lave. Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra plus, donc je te dis adieu.

-On se rever…reverra… de…de l'au…tre coté, Ros…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et tomba face contre terre, un sourire apaisé sur ses lèvres. Ainsi mourut Horos, jinchuriki de Sanbi, jonin de Kiri, et principal adversaire de Roshi durant les grandes guerres shinobis. Le ninja de la lave retourna le corps, et lui ferma les yeux, avant de poursuivre sa route, laissant derrière lui son ennemi de toujours, non sans prononcer pour lui une oraison funèbre.

-Horos, je porterai ton souvenir, tant que je vivrai… Tu as été le premier à m'affronter, et quand viendra le temps où à mon tour j'affronterai mon dernier adversaire, je lui léguerai ce que tu m'as donné… Puisses-tu reposer en paix, camarade !

Un éloge qui aurait pu convenir à un ninja de son propre village. Mais le ninja de la lave avait probablement plus de lien avec Horos qu'avec un shinobi d'Iwa. Ils s'étaient très souvent combattus et c'était aussi une des choses nécessaires à l'établissement de liens comme le sont ceux de la rivalité et du respect mutuel… Bref, comme l'étaient ceux qu'avaient entretenus les possesseurs de Yonbi et de Sanbi durant près de vingt ans.

Ceci ayant été dit, Roshi se dirigea vers la source de chakra la plus proche. Ou plutôt les sources, il y en avait deux, mais l'une d'elles était extrêmement affaibli. Visiblement, ses compagnons étaient aussi tombés sur des adversaires. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Keibaro, ou Sentaro ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse des deux, et que l'un ne soit blessé. Que de questions qui continuaient à s'entrechoquer dans l'esprit de Roshi, à croire qu'il allait passer sa vie entière à se poser des milliers des questions dont la réponse viendrait dans un intervalle de temps réduit. C'était vain, terriblement vain, et pourtant, c'est ce qui faisait l'essence des êtres humains.

Se faufilant aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans la brume en direction des auras, il sentit de multiples présences aux alentours. Quelque chose s'approchait, constitué de nombreuses personnes. Probablement un bataillon, prévu pour épauler les ninjas qu'avait envoyé Kiri pour les intercepter. Il fallait donc se dépêcher, ou risquer d'affronter un grand nombre d'ennemi. Il entra dans des hautes herbes, et arriva à un endroit complètement dévasté. Le combat qui avait eu lieu avait du être relativement destructeur, mais cela ne renseignait pas le ninja de la lave pour autant sur l'identité de ceux qui l'avaient mené, car Sentaro tout autant que Keibaro utilisait des techniques qui ravageaient les endroits où ils se battaient.

La réponse lui vint aussitôt qu'il vit un homme debout. C'était Sentaro, il n'avait pas l'air blessé, mais assez essoufflé quand même. A terre, couvert de sang, pas encore mort mais presque dans le coma, se trouvait Kegatsu. Ce dernier, tout jinchuriki qu'il fut, n'avait pu vaincre, ni même mutilé, le rejeton du Nidaime Tsuchikage. Celui-ci remarqua que Roshi était là, et s'avança vers lui, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Il voulait te parler, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas achevé, le renseigna Sentaro. Il a été suffisamment puissant pour que j'accepte cette volonté. Alors, vas-y vite.

Roshi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'approcha de l'homme à terre. Il fut surpris en voyant Kegatsu, le jinchuriki de Rokubi… Non pas que c'était la présence du shinobi de Kiri qui l'étonnait, vu qu'elle était légitime et même logique, néanmoins, celui-ci était à terre blessé de partout alors que Sentaro n'avait reçu, semble-t-il, aucun dommage. Le ninja de la lave savait que le fils de Muu était un guerrier redoutable, mais de là à affaiblir de cette façon un réceptacle, pourtant habitué à son biju après autant d'année… Le père de Sanshiryu devait être encore plus puissant qu'il ne le pensait pour pouvoir réussir ce genre de prouesse.

Kegatsu, au prix d'un effort, qui semblait lui couter un certain nombre de ses forces, tourna la tête vers Roshi, et eut un sourire teinté de sang, en même temps qu'une larme perlait à ses yeux. Le regard inquisiteur de son semblable lui arracha un léger rire, et, regardant le ciel, en retournant de nouveau la tête, il attendit que celui avec qui il voulait parler s'avance. Celui-ci avança d'un pas lent et silencieux, comme par respect envers ce combattant jeté à terre après une âpre bataille. Le porteur du démon à six queues se mit à parler quand les yeux noirs de Roshi se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Si tu es là, ça veut dire qu'Horos est…

-Mort, compléta Roshi. Oui, c'est le cas, mais il est mort en vrai shinobi, si ça peut t'apporter un pu de réconfort.

-Mon frère est donc trépassé, résuma Kegatsu d'un ton calme où ne perçait pas l'once de chagrin à laquelle on aurait pu s'attendre. Cher ennemi, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te demander alors… C'est de…

-T'éliminer, compléta le ninja de la lave une seconde fois. Pourquoi ça ? Sentaro t'a épargné, et tu survivras certainement si on te laisse là.

-Hun, hun, t'es bien comme Korai, toujours à compléter les phrases des autres avant qu'ils les aient finies. Ecoute, il y a bien longtemps, ton maître m'a dit que tu m'éliminerais, à ma demande, et je lui avais ris au nez. Si tu me laisses là, je survivrais à mes blessures, mais au village, mon biju me sera retiré, c'est certain, je suis trop vieux. Je ne veux pas subir cette humiliation, je ne veux pas voir le visage de celui qui devra porter ce fardeau maudit… Alors, s'il te plait, achève-moi.

Roshi resta silencieux… Devait-il accéder à cette requête ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui coutait, après tout ? Eliminer un jinchuriki adverse était toujours bien vu de la part de son Kage, et en plus, dans ce cas précis, le porteur du démon était d'accord. Au moins n'aurait-il pas de problème de culpabilité comme il aurait pu en avoir. Restait juste à espérer qu'on ne l'appellerait pas « tueur de jinchuriki », chose qui était pourtant probable pour en avoir éliminé deux dans la même journée.

Dans sa main se modelait déjà la même lame de lave qui avait servi pour éliminer le jinchuriki de Sanbi, et lui, la brandissait au-dessus du porteur de Rokubi, qui lui lançait un regard reconnaissant, chose terrible d'ailleurs, car comment un homme pouvait avoir l'air aussi heureux alors que venait sa dernière heure ? Une réponse qu'obtiendrait peut-être le ninja de la lave si, un jour, il se retrouvait dans une position similaire. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait qu'être l'instrument du soulagement de cet individu avec qui il avait croisé le fer de nombreuses fois.

L'épée de lave s'en alla se loger dans le cœur de Kegatsu, qui hocha la tête comme pour dire « oui », avant que sa tête ne s'affaisse sur le coté et que ses yeux ne voient plus rien. Quelques minutes après son frère, le deuxième membre de la fratrie des réceptacles de Kiri s'en était allé… Mais les deux n'emportaient pas de regret avec eux, arborant un sourire satisfait à l'heure du trépas. Ils avaient vécus comme des ninjas et étaient mort en tant que tel…

Le ninja de la lave resta, une minute, silencieux devant ce cadavre encore chaud. Il se souvint de quelques batailles qu'il avait menées contre eux, puis s'en retourna vers Sentaro qui avait tout vu et qui l'attendait. Mais soudainement, venant d'on ne sait où, une lourdeur vint l'assaillir, sans qu'il eut pu dire d'où cela venait. Quelque chose se rapprochait, c'était une certitude que possédait le ninja de la lave quand il rejoignit le fils de Muu.

*Dom dom*

-Tu es bien gentil, Roshi, fit Sentaro.

-Il méritait bien ça pour ce qu'il a fait pour son village. Celui-ci doit quand même lui rendre un peu de ses services.

*Dom dom*

-Mouais, en tout cas, on doit aller chercher Keibaro.

-A ton avis, sur qui il est tombé ? demanda Roshi.

*Dom dom*

-J'en sais ri…

*Dom dom*

Sentaro s'interrompit, et regarda en direction du corps de Kegatsu, qui avait commencé à briller d'une lueur sombre et inquiétante. De son coté, Roshi sentait la même chose du coté du cadavre d'Horos. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous deux à peu près compris ce qui se passaient, mais d'un coté, le fils de Muu ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette situation et d'un autre le ninja de la lave se remémorait ce qu'il savait à ce propos, et tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de la leçon de Korai par rapport à ça n'était pas réjouissant.

Le disciple de Korai cherchait désormais là où pouvait se trouver Keibaro. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver vu qu'il se dirigeait vers eux… Peut-être avait-il gagné son combat, ou alors, il fuyait lâchement, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il volait à pleine vitesse vers eux. Pendant ce temps-là, Sentaro commençait à préparer quelques outils ninjas pour parer à la situation qui allait sans doute avoir lieu. Le fils de Muu n'était cependant pas sur du tout quant à la probabilité de son option catastrophe. Se tournant vers Roshi, comme pour trouver une réponse, sachant que si quelque chose lié aux bijus et à leur réceptacle devait arriver, c'était bien à son coéquipier qu'il fallait s'adresser.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette déferlante de chakra ?

-Eh bien, expliqua le plus calmement possible Roshi, quand un jinchuriki meurt, son biju, lui, survit, et il réapparaitra à l'endroit où repose le corps après un certain temps extrêmement variable… Le fait est que quand deux jinchurikis meurent, il y a une sorte de résonnance qui s'opère, c'est ça qui cause ce surplus d'énergie dans l'atmosphère.

-Et que se passe-t-il après cette résonnance ?

-Les bijus puisent alors dans cette énergie pour se matérialiser. C'est pour cela que plus deux jinchurikis meurent l'un près de l'autre à intervalle de temps réduit, plus leurs bijus reviendront vite…

*Dom dom*

-Donc, en gros, Rokubi et Sanbi vont apparaître dans quelques minutes.

*Dom dom*

-Plutôt quelques sec….

*DOM DOM*

Les lueurs autour des deux corps disparurent soudainement, comme dissipé par un enchantement quelconque. L'instant d'après, deux rugissements purent se faire entendre alors que des sceaux se faisaient voir, passant outre la brume par un éclat démoniaque. Ils tremblèrent un peu avant d'être détruit dans un grondement. Il y eut quelques secondes… Puis ce fut quelque chose qu'on pouvait aisément comparer à l'Apocalypse.

Deux créatures énormes apparurent. L'une était une pseudo-tortue à trois queues, recouverte d'une carapace dont la solidité se voyait à l'œil nu, l'autre était une sorte de limace à six queues, dont le corps gluant avec de quoi répugner plus d'un. Ils touchèrent le sol dans un grand fracas, soulevant l'eau et la terre, déracinant les arbres, faisant souffler le vent à tel point que les bourrasques tailladaient tout ce qui croisait leur chemin. Le fait était qu'en outre les deux démons étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils se rentrèrent dedans, ce qui eut pour effet d'exacerber un sentiment qu'ils avaient en eux : la colère.

Concentrant du chakra dans leur bouche après l'avoir préalablement concentré, ils le recrachèrent… Les deux souffles d'énergie pur concentré se rencontrèrent, déclenchant une explosion si puissante que même les deux démons à queues furent envoyés valdinguer à plus de trente mètres l'un de l'autre. Les pauvres shinobis qui se trouvaient là se retrouvèrent écrasés par le souffle de l'explosion. Roshi et Sentaro auraient probablement été tués s'ils n'avaient pas été happés par un oiseau d'argile où se tenait Keibaro.

Le ninja explosif n'était pas plus blessé qu'avant son combat. En revanche, il affichait, à la place, de son habituel sourire, une mine inquiète. Il faisait en sorte que son oiseau aille plus vite que le souffle de la terrible explosion, et cela lui coutait une certaine quantité de chakra. Alors que la terrible déflagration s'apaisait, les trois ninjas virent passer des ninjas de Kiri juste à coté d'eux, et quels ninjas : Le troisième Mizukage, l'enfant de Kusa et quatre épéistes de Kiri, ainsi que certains jonins et anbu. Tous remarquèrent les shinobis d'Iwa, mais aucun ne prit la peine d'essayer de s'attaquer à eux. Même s'ils les avaient vaincus, option la plus probable, les guerriers de la brume auraient reçus quelques lourds dommages, et au vu de la situation actuelle, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre cela.

Ils se contentèrent donc de leur lancer des regards noirs et furibonds avant de continuer leur course vers les bijus, qui recommençaient à s'affronter, dévastant les paysages marécageux du pays de l'eau. Keibaro jeta un regard à Sentaro qui lui fit signe de repartir vers le village d'Iwa. Roshi haussa un sourcil, jugeant étonnant que le fils de Muu, si à cheval sur l'importance des missions, laisse passer l'occasion de terminer celle-là. Il lui jeta donc un regard interrogateur, mais ce fut seulement une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la terre ferme pour s'envoler sur la mer, que l'utilisateur de Jinton s'expliqua.

-Pourquoi on n'a pas continué ? redemanda Roshi.

-Le Mizukage nous attendait, il avait le parchemin, qu'on cherchait, sur lui. Je l'ai aperçu quand il est passé à coté de nous. Et, vous, je ne sais pas, mais personnellement, pour rien au monde, je ne me serai approché de ces deux monstres. Fit Sentaro

-A ce propos, hm, fit Keibaro, comment vous avez géré la situation, hm, pour en arriver là, hm ?

-On a éliminé les deux jinchurikis de Kiri, fit le ninja de la lave… Manque de chance, il y a eu une petite réaction en chaine…

-Ouais, bon, interrompit Sentaro, on ne pouvait pas prévoir ça. Keibaro, tu es tombé sur qui ?

-Trois de ces fichus épéistes, hm, j'aurais pu éliminer l'un d'eux, hm, mais j'ai préféré venir vous sauvez, hm, comme d'hab' hm. A se demander ce que vous feriez sans moi, hm.

Les trois ninjas d'Iwa avaient reçu un certain choc psychologique, mais fort heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas à subir de brimades d'Oonoki pour l'échec de leur mission, le Tsuchikage étant trop content de l'affaiblissement de leur rival ancestral pour venir leur faire des reproches. Kiri n'avait désormais plus de jinchuriki utilisable alors qu'Iwa disposait de deux porteurs de démon. Il félicita donc les trois shinobis, en particulier Roshi, puisque c'était lui qui avait éliminé Horos et Kegatsu. Le ninja de la lave ressentait un peu de mélancolie, car c'était un peu de son passé qui disparaissait avec deux anciens ennemis.

Un peu de temps passa, durant lequel Roshi apprit que Kiri avait réussi à mater les bijus qu'il avait involontairement libérés. Ainsi était donc le destin de ces bêtes à la puissance quasi-illimitée. Se faire dominer par l'espèce humaine égoïste qui dans son illogisme détestait de tout son soul ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être les récipiendaires de la force de ces créatures… Lui ne faisait pas tellement exception à la règle, mais il était devenu si puissant que plus personne n'osait faire de remarques déplacées en face de lui.

Mais la situation n'évoluait pas, la guerre continuait sans relâche, sans que rien n'arrêta sa course sanglante. Chaque jour, des corps étaient rapatriés, des pères, des frères, des fils, des amants, des époux, et tant d'autres… Mais qu'importait à Roshi, qui lui ne perdait rien, du moins par encore, car il ne devait pas échapper à cette triste chose que le deuil.

Alors qu'il avait été lui-même envoyé en mission près de la frontière-sud, son équipe, composé de Han, le jinchuriki de Gobi, de Sanshiryu, le petit-fils du Nidaime et du Sandaime Tsuchikage, et de Kazuki Fuchoin, l'héritier d'une des plus puissantes famille d'Iwa, tous trois âgé de quinze ans, avaient été allés rejoindre une division composé d'une centaine de chunin, qui n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis près d'une semaine. Le fait qu'elle ait été éliminé était assez illusoire en soit car aucun mouvement d'armée ennemi n'avait été remarqué dans ce coin. Cette unité était chargée de sonder le terrain afin de le préparer à une éventuelle attaque de ce coté de la frontière-nord.

Avançant dans la plaine aride du pays de la terre, les trois compagnons n'étaient nullement inquiet, ils étaient déjà parmi les élites de leur village, et envoyer trois jonins en tant de guerre au même endroit, où il n'y avait semble-t-il pas d'adversaire, était assez étrange, mais il s'agissait des ordres d'Oonoki qui avait eu un très mauvais pressentiment et qui avait pris cette décision. Ca n'avait pas dérangé les trois disciples de Roshi, qui depuis leur nomination, il y a quelques mois, n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de faire des missions ensembles. Et chacun avait l'envie de montrer à ses coéquipiers de quoi il était capable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était Sanshiryu qui conduisait la mission, car il avait l'avantage de connaître parfaitement la topographie du terrain. En effet, ils quittèrent vite la plaine pour atteindre des reliefs montagneux, au sol particulièrement inégal, qui les empêchait d'avancer à pleine vitesse, chose frustrante qui commençait à énerver Han.

-Nom de dieu, pourquoi diable on a envoyé des chunins en montagne ? Aucun chef d'armée ne ferait passer ses bataillons ici.

-Hm, pas sur. Comme tu le sous-entends, il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un le fasse, donc si on le faisait, ça donnerait un effet de surprise certain.

-Bof, répondit le jinchuriki, on peut utiliser les fluctuations de la terre pour être au courant.

-Oui, approuva Sanshiryu, mais je te rappelle que c'est un secret d'Iwa. Donc, nos ennemis ne le savent pas.

-Hm, en tout cas, rajouta Kazuki, je me demande pourquoi on nous a envoyé, nous. Hm, ça ne me dérange pas, mais pourquoi ils n'ont pas mandaté des gars moins puissants ?

-Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui cause le silence de l'unité, renseigna Sanshiryu. Si c'est une menace importante, il faudra l'éliminer rapidement, et on sera parfait pour ça.

-Hm, à moins qu'il ne soit plus fort que nous, fit Kazuki.

Les trois shinobis se regardèrent suite à cette réplique, et éclatèrent de rire, tant cette hypothèse leur paraissait improbable. Ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point ils allaient regretter leur orgueil. Atteignant rapidement les proximités de l'endroit où la dernière position du bataillon avait été enregistrée, ils dissimulèrent leur chakra afin de ne pas se faire repérer par un quelconque ennemi qui pouvait se trouver accessoirement là. Ils progressèrent dès lors bien plus lentement, prêt à toute éventualité et parés à riposter en cas de besoin, mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de montrer leur pouvoir car aucune agression ne vint.

-Personne, fit Sanshiryu après avoir sondé le terrain à distance grâce à son chakra, je ne sens aucune présence.

-Hm, donc en gros, fit Kazuki, il y a visiblement eu désertion.

-Oui, fit Han, néanmoins… J'ai comme un horrible pressentiment, que je qualifierai de…d'instinctif. Je n'ai pas de raison spéciale d'être craintif, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Tu te fais sans doute des idées pour rien. Tu verras quand on arrivera au camp. Ce sera vide, et on va devoir récupérer des traces.

Kazuki approuva d'un mouvement de tête, et rejoint en quelque pas le rocher qui leur masquait la vue, et par extension, les empêchait de voir le camp. Il jeta un regard en s'imaginant ne trouver que du sol retourné et des tentes peut-être. Mais quand il se retourna vers ses compagnons, ceux-ci virent que l'héritier de l'Asazuna était blanc comme linge. Ils le rejoignirent en quelques pas, et avant qu'ils aient pu demander quoi que ce soit, Kazuki leur montra le contenu du clan. Quand ils virent ça, Han et Sanshiryu pâlirent également et eurent un même mouvement de recul.

Devant eux se trouvaient, en effet, un spectacle terrible, difficilement supportable même pour des shinobis. La totalité du bataillon qu'ils recherchaient était là, et l'unique souci était qu'il ne restait de lui que des cadavres à un état de décomposition plus ou moins avancé. Mais le plus horrible était que ces cadavres portaient des ouvertures béantes au niveau du ventre, certains avaient les joues crevées, d'autres étaient complètement calcinés, et d'autres d'une couleur violette qui commençait même à devenir un peu trop glauque.

S'approchant du camp, Sanshiryu ordonna à Kazuki d'envoyer une demande de renfort à Iwa et de faire parvenir un message à Roshi. Celui-ci avait du finir sa mission, et il serait plus utile à leur coté que là où il était actuellement. L'héritier de l'Asazuna créa à l'aide de fil de chakra des petits animaux ailés et les envoya dans les directions correspondantes. Puis les trois ninjas d'Iwa entrèrent dans le camp, qu'on pouvait presque appeler un champ de bataille tant les traces de luttes étaient présentes. Han avait déjà commencé à déposer subrepticement de la vapeur un peu partout pour repérer l'arrivée ou la présence de personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire là.

Une heure passa ainsi pendant lesquels, en bons shinobis, ils gardèrent impitoyablement leur sang-froid et s'occupèrent à protéger le campement, ainsi qu'à regrouper les cadavres, dont l'odeur avait pourtant atteint le seuil de l'insoutenable. Ce dernier point était fait pour deux choses, d'abord à mettre un nom sur chacun d'eux afin qu'ils puissent être déclarés officiellement décédés, et que leur famille puisse rendre les derniers rythmes funéraires, ensuite pour avoir des renseignements plus solide que ceux relevés d'un seul coup d'œil. Le dialogue avait pris d'ailleurs un coté assez morbide.

-Alors, Kazuki, fit Sanshiryu, tes autopsies donnent quoi ?

-Hm, eh bien, répondit le concerné, c'est…assez troublant.

-Viens-en au fait, intervint Han. Qu'est-ce qui a causé ces blessures ?

-Hm, c'est ça qui est troublant. Hm, il y en a qui ont été transpercés par des lames, d'autres qui ont eu leurs organes enfoncés par une sorte d'onde de choc, certains ont eu le cerveau à moitié détruit… Hm, et pourtant, j'ai bien relevé la position des cadavres en fonction de leurs blessures. Hm, tout cela m'a permis de déterminer le nombre d'assaillants…

-Et ça s'élève à combien ? demanda Han. Cinquante ? Non, c'est trop… Allez mettons vingt. Je reconnais que c'est étonnant puisque un bataillon est composé de cents hommes. Mais ce doit être une troupe surentrainé.

-Oui, mon père, Keibaro-sama, ou Roshi-sensei doivent pouvoir faire ça aussi, en s'y mettant avec sept autres bons ninjas, approuva Sanshiryu… A la réflexion, ils doivent être capables d'atteindre un peu plus.

-Hm, pour être tout à fait franc, cette personne était seule… Hm, et, au vu de la position des blessures, le bas du ventre, avec une marge d'erreur de trois sur l'échelle d'Anashi, l'âge de celui qui a fait ça ne doit excéder le notre, ou alors, il s'agit d'un adulte mais vraiment pas grand.

A peine eut-il terminé sa réplique qu'une aura écrasante, lourde à la limite du palpable, se fit ressentir. Elle était chargée d'énergie négative, mais plus que la quantité, c'était le fait de la focalisation de l'énergie qui était dirigé complètement sur eux. Alors, même qu'ils se mettaient en garde, un déferlement se dirigea vers eux. Ce n'était pas une charge de chakra brut, mais une sorte de coup de vent extrêmement concentré, comme un canon à pression. Attaque aussi rapide qu'imparable, la seule solution qui s'offrait aux trois jonins d'Iwa était l'esquive, et ils ne s'en privèrent d'ailleurs pas.

Faisant tous un bond assez prodigieux, ils s'écartèrent de manière à éviter l'assaut. La technique venue de nulle part s'en alla s'écraser sous la tente où étaient entreposés les cadavres, l'emportant avec elle. Quel spectacle dégoutant que de voir tous ces organes humains s'envoler avant de s'écraser sur les rochers, laissant des traces peu ragoutantes au passage. Mais les élèves de Roshi n'avaient pas le temps de lâcher un commentaire sur cela, car, moins d'une seconde après l'impact, ils furent complètement immobilisés. Regardant instinctivement au sol tant cette technique leur rappelait quelque chose, ils purent apercevoir leurs ombres reliées entre elles et à une quatrième qui s'étendait un peu plus loin, semblant émaner d'un rocher.

De celui-ci, une silhouette se dégagea, s'extrayant directement de la roche même. Il s'avança lentement vers les trois jeunes hommes qu'il tenait en son pouvoir. Il avait des cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient complètement sur les yeux de telle sorte que ceux-ci n'étaient mêmes pas visible. Il portait une sorte de kimono à manche longue de couleur totalement blanche. Sa peau, elle-même, était extrêmement pâle sans pour autant être aussi crayeuse que l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Cet homme avait, lui, la peau blanche comme l'albâtre, et de longs cheveux noirs. Il portait l'habit des jonins de Konoha, et portait des habits très communs, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Il était tristement célèbre à Iwa, si bien que les trois ninjas surent en quelques secondes de qui il s'agissait.

-Orochimaru, firent-ils d'une même voix chargée de haine.

-Sabishii, romps ton sortilège, et occupe-toi de l'héritier du clan Asazuna. Les deux autres sont pour moi.

-Bien, Orochimaru-Dono.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs relâcha sa technique, et les trois ninjas d'Iwa retrouvèrent leur mobilité, mais le dénommé Sabishii fut comme propulsé par ses pieds à une vitesse folle vers eux, ne leur laissant aucun temps de réaction. Il passa entre Sanshiryu et Han, et en profita pour attraper Kazuki au collet, après quoi, il fit un bond bien plus impressionnant que celui qu'avaient du faire les trois disciples de Roshi pour esquiver la technique, l'emportant en direction d'une falaise, qui surplombait un lac, source de réapprovisionnement très importante ce qui avait du amener le bataillon massacré à s'établir là pour ne pas manquer de réserve de boisson vitale.

Kazuki Asazuna ne se préoccupait pas de ce détail pour le moment. Il avait été si pris au dépourvu par celui qui l'avait assailli et trainé ici qu'il n'avait pas pu amorcer le moindre mouvement de résistance. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ne semblait pas le regarder… Semblait seulement, car le shinobi d'Iwa n'arrivait pas à voir ses yeux et ne pouvait qu'essayer de deviner ce que ressentait son adversaire. Le susnommé Sabishii le lâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Viens te battre, fit-il d'un air sinistre.

Revenons maintenant au camp pour relater le combat qui opposait les deux autres élèves de Roshi à l'un des trois ninjas légendaires de Konoha, Orochimaru. Une fois que Sabishii et Kazuki à l'écart, le serpent de la feuille joignit les mains et commencé l'exécution d'une technique.

-Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire, lui cria Sanshiryu, en courant vers son ennemi.

-Attends, fit Han, ne fonce pas comme ça.

Il était déjà de toute manière trop tard pour ce genre de recommandation. Un serpent jaillit du bras d'Orochimaru pour s'accrocher à la jambe du petit-fils de Muu. D'un mouvement de bras, le sannin tira vers lui l'adolescent d'Iwa, et joignit de nouveau les mains pour lancer cette fois-ci un futon qui frappa de plein fouet Sanshiryu. Celui-ci fut alors lâché par le serpent, et se serait écrasé sur un rocher si Han ne l'avait pas rattrapé en plein vol. De la vapeur jaillit de l'appareil du réceptacle de Gobi et se concentra au-dessus de ce dernier, et s'abattit entre lui et le ninja de Konoha.

Han, qui tenait toujours son ami, tourna alors les talons et se mit à courir pour mettre les plus de distance possible entre lui et son adversaire. Ce dernier s'approcha de la vapeur et posa sa paume dessus, ce qui lui fit remarquer que celle-ci était dure comme de la pierre. En tant que chercheur de vérité, et avec sa manie de tout vouloir tout savoir, Orochimaru s'arrêta et commença à analyser la vapeur.

Pendant ce temps, Han continuait à fuir avec Sanshiryu, qui, pour sa part, n'était pas d'accord avec son camarade quant à la stratégie adoptée.

-Lâche-moi, Han. Il faut qu'on aille se battre contre ce sale type.

-Il est tellement plus fort que nous, Sanshiryu. As-tu ressenti la différence de niveau qu'il y avait, au moins ?

-Il est fort, c'est vrai, mais on est deux. Et nous sommes deux jonins d'Iwa.

-Et tu crois que parce qu'on est gradé, on est forcément supérieur aux autres ? Erreur, mon ami. Nous nous sommes élevé dans l'échelle hiérarchique des ninjas effectivement… Mais lui l'a été bien avant nous, et il a connu la guerre bien plus que nous.

-Ca ne veut rien dire, nous avons nos chances. Tu es un jinchuriki et je suis le petit-fils du deuxième Tsuchikage.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas. Orochimaru a combattu dans les mêmes batailles que notre maître, et Roshi-sensei n'a jamais réussi à l'abattre. Pense-tu qu'à nous deux nous sommes plus forts que notre maître ?

-…Non.

-Alors, tu devrais comprendre. Nous allons rejoindre Kazuki et nous aviserons.

Pendant le laps de temps tout à fait dérisoire qu'avait duré cette échange de parole, l'affrontement entre Kazuki et Sabishii avait tourné court. L'héritier de l'Asazuna n'avait pas pu rendre un seul coup à son adversaire qui avait même réussi pour l'handicaper à lui accrocher un poids en métal au bras droit. Alors que le ninja d'Iwa était grièvement blessé, portant une blessure béante au ventre, le ninja aux cheveux blancs, lui, n'avait reçu aucun dommage… Ce dernier était devant son adversaire à genoux, tous deux au bout de la falaise surplombant le lac.

-Bonne noyade, fit le garçon qui obéissait à Orochimaru.

Et Sabishii poussa Kazuki du haut de la falaise. L'héritier de l'Asazuna chuta et tomba dans l'étendue d'eau en contrebas. Emporté par le poids que lui avait accroché celui qu'Orochimaru lui avait désigné comme adversaire, et blessé grièvement comme il l'était, il n'avait plus la force de revenir à la surface. Il se sentit emporté vers le fond, la pression s'accentuant au fur et à mesure. Ses dernières réserves d'air s'en allèrent rapidement avec une partie de son sang… Et pour Kazuki Asazuna, tout devint noir.

Du haut de la falaise, le vainqueur de l'affrontement vit quelques bulles, et une grosse quantité de sang revenir à la surface. Puis, les bulles disparurent, et l'eau ne se troubla plus, rougie par l'hémoglobine qui s'y trouvait maintenant. L'adolescent eut un sourire quand il ne sentit plus la présence de Kazuki et tourna le dos à ce lac, devenu tombeau d'un jeune shinobi qui avait encore tant à montrer.

Il se dirigea vers le campement comme s'il revenait d'une promenade. Il avançait d'une marche calme, sans se rendre compte que ses chaussures avaient baigné dans le sang de son adversaire vaincu, maculant de sang leur semelle… De ce fait, il laissait derrière lui de sinistres empreintes, symbole d'une victoire incontestable, où il avait réduit en charpie celui qui s'était opposé à lui.

Sa marche fut néanmoins interrompue par l'arrivée des deux compères du ninja d'Iwa. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs fut surpris de voir. Et surpris n'était qu'un euphémisme. Il était interloqué, estomaqué, et bien plus encore. Il ne pouvait croire que son maître, bien plus puissant que lui, eut pu être vaincu, surtout par deux personnes dont le compagnon était si faible qu'il n'avait pas tenu cinq minutes contre lui. Sabishii grinça des dents.

-Ou est Kazuki ? demanda Han, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

-En train de nourrir les poissons, répondit Sabishii. Et où est mon maître ?

-Rassures-toi, il est toujours vivant, fit le jinchuriki de Gobi, qui avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Sanshiryu, empêchant ainsi celui-ci de prononcer le moindre mot. Nous laisseras-tu partir ?

-Vous ne cherchez pas à venger votre ami ?

-Non, j'ai bien compris que nous n'avions pas la moindre chance. Toi d'un coté, et Orochimaru qui arrive de l'autre. Nous mourrons à coup sur si nous tentons de nous battre… Laisse nous fuir. Je te le demande comme un service.

-Pff, pitoyable. Demander un service à son adversaire. Tu me fais tellement pitié que je n'ai même pas envie de te tailler en pièce…. Barre-toi, si tu en as envie, tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Han abaissa la tête, signe d'impuissance, et de remerciement. Puis, il se détourna, et tenant toujours Sanshiryu dont le regard le foudroyait, il partit le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible de l'endroit où se trouvaient Sabishii et Orochimaru.

Un certain temps se passa sans qu'il s'arrête, malgré sa fatigue grandissante, exacerbée par le poids de Sanshiryu qu'il s'était refusé à lâché, des fois que celui-ci eut la mauvaise idée de repartir à l'assaut, décision qui n'aurait été que suicidaire. Et le jinchuriki continua jusqu'à ce que finalement toute force l'ait quitté… Il s'écroula au milieu de la grande plaine pierreuse qu'était le pays de la Terre. Le petit-fils de Muu, lui, se releva et jeta un regard mauvais à Han. Même s'il avait compris que son camarade avait agi pour leur bien, et que cela leur avait probablement sauvé la vie, il ne pouvait supporter sa propre faiblesse. Il se pensait fort, et du reste, il l'était… Mais être simplement fort n'était pas grand-chose. Il devait s'élever bine plus haut que cela pour pouvoir prétendre à être le véritable héritier spirituel de ses illustres ancêtres.

Une heure s'écoula pendant laquelle Han se reposa et Sanshiryu médita sur ce qu'il devrait faire à l'avenir pour pouvoir venger son camarade Kazuki. Bien qu'il l'ait lui-même vu, il lui semblait complètement improbable qu'un tel ninja ait pu être vaincu en aussi peu de temps. Quand l'heure vint à son terme, des présences familières se firent ressentir. Roshi et Sentaro arrivèrent effectivement. Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir avancé sans prendre la moindre espèce de pause, même s'il était au départ assez loin de l'endroit où se trouvaient les disciples du ninja de la lave.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sentaro.

-Ou est Kazuki ? questionna Roshi.

-Eh bien, fit Sanshiryu puisque Han était trop épuisé pour parler, la garnison a été complètement annihilée… Les ennemis étaient deux, Orochimaru et un gars qui devait être près de notre âge. C'est ce dernier qui aurait, d'après les expertises, éliminé tous nos hommes. Il a par ailleurs éliminé Kazuki… Et nous, nous ne devons notre survie qu'à notre fuite.

-Comment osez-vous ? fit Sentaro. Vous avez été dépêché pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, et si menace il y avait, vous deviez l'éliminer… Un shinobi doit préférer mourir pour sa patrie que fuir lâchement.

-Non, fit Han. Ils étaient trop forts, nous aurions été tués, voire pire, capturés. Je pense que le secret du Jinton et le biju Gobi sont largement plus important que chercher à venger un camarade ou remplir une mission suicide.

-Han a raison, intervint Roshi. Je connais leur capacité, et je sais qu'ils n'étaient pas assez expérimentés pour affronter l'un des sannins de Konoha. Par ailleurs, Sentaro, je te rappelle que nous avons du fuir nous aussi lors de la mort d'Horos et Kegatsu.

-C'est incomparable, nous avions éliminé deux jinchurikis. Nous avons fait baisser de manière brutale la force militaire de Kiri.

-Toujours est-il que nous avons fui. Nous avons échoué… Et voilà que j'ai de nouveau échoué dans mon rôle de maître puisque l'un de mes disciples est mort.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je commence à remettre en doute ma réelle utilité, mon ami.

-Maître, fit Han. C'est notre échec et non pas le vôtre.

-J'ai tout de même ma responsabilité… Et je me demande si je ne devrais pas….

-Si tu ne devrais pas quoi ? demanda Sentaro

-Non, oublie… Je dois réfléchir encore un peu.

Et les ninjas d'Iwa repartirent vers le village, le cœur lourd du poids de l'échec et de la rancune.

Quelques années après cette perte, Keibaro mourut aussi suite à une bataille contre les forces de Konoha. Roshi n'arriva que pour voir l'un de ses seuls amis lui demander une dernière chose avant de passer de vie à trépas… Le ninja de la lave se renforça dans son idée qu'il commençait à ne plus être utile à son village, et il prit une importante décision, décision qui ne devait pas être bien accueillie par tous, mais qui devait avoir une importance capitale sur les évènements qui bouleversèrent le monde bien des années plus tard.

* * *

><p>Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai purement et simplement éludé l'affrontement entre Kazuki, et Sabishii. Pourquoi? Eh bien, en fait, vous le découvrirez un peu plus tard dans l'histoire... Mais retenez le fait que vous savez de ce combat que Kazuki avait un poid accroché à un bras, une blessure béante au ventre et qu'il est tombé dans la rivière.<p>

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (personne ne le fait ces derniers temps), ainsi je pourrais chercher à améliorer les (nombreux) bémols de ma fic.


	16. Chapter 16

Salut à tous.

Voici le dernier chapitre du flashback.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^.

* * *

><p>Naruto 31 : L'histoire d'Iwa : le voyage d'un homme.<p>

Roshi avait quarante-cinq ans. Sa vie s'était déroulée à la même vitesse que celles des autres, mais lui avait paru tellement plus courte. Le ninja de la lave s'était lancé dans de telles batailles, de telles missions qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'à peine quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec son maître Korai… Ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas. Son existence avait connu de nombreux évènements qui avaient amené le jinchuriki de Yonbi à devenir l'un des shinobis les plus connus de son village. Mais ceux de sa génération, ceux des précédentes, et ceux des suivantes le craignaient toujours. Il restait un porteur de biju, et malgré plus de quatre décennies sans que le démon se soit échappé de son enveloppe humaine, la peur demeurait.

Cela était du au comportement de Roshi qui s'était affiché comme un soldat impitoyable, ne manquant jamais d'être cruel quand il le fallait. Par ailleurs, aux yeux de ses compatriotes, le ninja de la lave faisait beaucoup trop appel au pouvoir du biju pour des simples missions. Ces dernières n'étaient généralement pas « simples » et bien au contraire relevaient du secret le plus absolu, ce qui expliquait que personne ne pensait que sans Roshi, le village aurait depuis longtemps périclité, ou tout du moins ne jouirait pas de son actuelle puissance.

Les dernières années qu'avait vécues Roshi avaient été parmi les plus dures. La perte de son ami Keibaro, et de son élève Kazuki avait laissé ses traces. Cette dernière lui avait causé bien des torts. Le clan Asazuna n'avait pas apprécié la perte de son plus précieux héritier. Que celui dont le génie était avéré trépasse était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait imputer qu'à une seul personne, son maître. Mais si les brimades furent nombreuses, il ne reçut aucune sanction, car l'organisme qui pouvait les délivrer pour une personne de son rang était le Grand Conseil d'Iwa. Or, Roshi avait été admis dans ce même conseil une dizaine de jours après le trépas de son élève... Il possédait donc une immunité partielle. Par ailleurs, le père de son élève, Kushou Asazuna, qui siégeait aussi au conseil n'en voulait pas à son senpai de la mort de son fils. De toute façon, s'énerver ne lui rendrait pas l'être qu'il avait perdu, et surtout, ce n'était pas la faute de Roshi si Orochimaru s'était trouvé à cet endroit.

Mais pour le ninja de la lave, sa propre responsabilité dans ce décès était évidente, et il devait venger son élève… Et son ami, puisque les deux avaient péris à cause du même homme : le serpent de Konoha, l'élève du troisième Hokage, l'un des sannins, Orochimaru… Contre cet individu, Roshi ne ressentait que haine, et n'avait qu'une idée en tête à son sujet, l'éliminer en le faisant fondre sous sa lave.

Mais le jinchuriki de Yonbi savait qu'il devait passer à une autre étape dans le voyage de la vie. Il avait d'abord vécu seul en sentant peser sur lui insultes et menaces pendant que le monde était en paix… Puis il avait vécu entouré de ses compagnons, et avait acquis une grande réputation, alors que le monde était en guerre… Et aujourd'hui que le temps de la guerre s'achevait et que la paix revenait, il se sentait rejeté dans la société d'Iwa… Roshi, après une longue réflexion avait compris une chose très importante. Un jinchuriki ne peut vivre entouré de gens en toute quiétude que quand vient le temps du massacre. Et pour vivre tranquille quand les humeurs guerrières s'apaisent, un jinchuriki doit être seul. C'était là son avis sur la question, et c'est pour faire état de cela qu'il réunit Sentaro, Han, Sanshiryu et Oonoki dans le bureau de ce dernier. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, en revanche, ne savaient pas du tout de quoi il retournait.

-Alors, fit Oonoki, donne-moi l'excellente raison pour laquelle tu nous as réunis et qui m'empêche d'avancer sur la multitude de dossier que j'ai en suspens.

-Ca tient en quatre mots, Oonoki-Senseï, répondit Roshi. Je quitte le village.

La réaction eut le mérité d'être totalement unanime. Les yeux de Sanshiryu devinrent ronds comme des assiettes, Han sursauta, et manqua de tomber du siège où il était assis et Sentaro jeta un regard à son camarade qui en disait long. Quant à Oonoki, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il regarda son élève et rétorqua d'un ton sec :

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Roshi.

-Si tu pars, nous perdrons un shinobi de grande valeur, et un biju en même temps. C'est un scénario inenvisageable. Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais le savoir.

-De toute façon, je savais que vous seriez contre. Ma décision a été murement réfléchie et je ne reculerai pas.

-Mais… Tu…Ne….Peux… PAS, martela Oonoki dont la mauvaise humeur commençait à monter. Tu appartiens au village d'Iwa, et…

-Et pendant plus d'un quart de siècle, je me suis battu pour ce village, rappela Roshi. Ne serait-il pas temps que j'ai le droit à une récompense ?

-Tu l'as eu ta récompense. Je te rappelle que tu es l'un des ninjas les mieux payés du village.

-Et je suis l'homme qui a donné le plus pour le village, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour l'argent.

-C'était ton devoir de faire ce que tu as fait.

-En tant que jinchuriki, j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs. Maintenant, je peux avoir des droits ? demanda sarcastiquement le ninja de la lave qui commençait aussi à être énervé.

-SILENCE !

Sentaro avait crié. S'il était resté passif devant la discussion, la dispute qui se profilait l'avait décidé à intervenir. Sa voix impérieuse fit se taire Roshi et Oonoki. Ce dernier crut, l'espace de quelques instants, voir apparaître Muu, son maître. Les yeux sombres du fils du deuxième Tsuchikage brillaient d'une lueur souveraine. Et le troisième du nom sut que quand viendrait pour lui l'heure de quitter son poste, c'est à Sentaro et à personne d'autre que le titre Tsuchikage écherait de droit.

Sentaro était d'ailleurs le ninja le plus puissant du village d'Iwa. Il maitrisait mieux le jinton que son instructeur, et il possédait un sens stratégique qui avait eu d'excellents résultats durant les batailles. Il dépassait Roshi sur bien des points, même si le ninja de la lave demeurait largement plus rapide que lui… ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de gagner tous leurs duels d'entrainements. Il était par ailleurs adulé par la population entière du village, et faisait l'unanimité au sein de chaque clan. Bref, Sentaro avait absolument tout ce qu'il fallait pour accéder à la fonction suprême, mais étonnamment, il n'avait jamais essayé de convaincre son maître de démissionner.

-Arrêtez de discuter pour rien ! ordonna-t-il. Vous êtes tous les deux des obstinés, et vous ne changerez pas d'avis.

-Alors, que proposes-tu ? demanda Oonoki. Tu sais que se départir d'un jinchuriki n'est pas une bonne chose.

-Certes, mais de toute façon, Roshi a pris sa décision, et il partira quoiqu'on décide. Néanmoins, il nous a informés, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne veut pas être considéré comme un déserteur.

-Je n'ai pas dédié ma vie au village pour m'enfuir maintenant, confirma Roshi. Pour que je déserte, il faudrait un projet dépassant tout ce que j'ai vécu… Et ça n'existe pas.

-Donc, fit Sentaro, voilà ma proposition. Roshi va partir, non pas en secret, mais en grande pompe. Les autres villages ne rateront rien de cet évènement.

-Père, intervint Sanshiryu, tout le monde va savoir qu'Iwa s'affaiblit.

-Réfléchis, mon fils. Si un village que tu voulais attaquer célébrait en grande pompe le départ d'un de ses plus grands ninjas, que ferais-tu ?

-Eh bien… J'imagine que j'en profiterai pour attaquer le village.

-Hm… Mauvaise réponse, Sanshiryu.

C'était Han qui avait parlé. Terriblement touché par la mort d'un de ses seuls amis, il avait décidé de lui rendre hommage dans chacune de ses paroles, et pour ce faire, il n'avait trouvé qu'un moyen. Reproduire ce tic de langage qu'avait Kazuki, et le garder toute sa vie durant, cela était une bonne preuve que son ami vivrait toujours à travers lui.

-Hm, continua le jinchuriki de Gobi. Dans la situation que présente Sentaro-sama, je me dirais deux choses. D'abord que le village a deviné ma volonté de l'attaquer, et m'adresserais un message clair : « Même sans ce puissant ninja, on n'a pas peur de vous, venez vous battre », ce qui laisse supposer que le reste des shinobis du village sont à même de combler le manque causé par le départ du ninja.

-Continue, l'encouragea Sentaro.

-Hm, la seconde pensée, sans prendre en compte la première, qui me viendrait est que ce départ n'est qu'un faux. Hm, oui, ce serait une ruse qui dirait : « Venez nous attaquer, nous nous affaiblissons, n'hésitez pas ». Et c'est justement parce que ça m'inspirerait cela que je déciderais de ne pas attaquer. Si l'ennemi m'encourage à le faire, c'est qu'il y a un piège.

-Mais en prenant cela avec une psychologie inverse, fit Sanshiryu. Son faux est là pour me faire croire qu'il ne faut pas attaquer… Je vais donc le faire.

-Non, fit Sentaro, aucun stratège ne prendrait un tel risque. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire qu'en organisant ainsi, nous ne donnerons pas aux autres pays l'image que nous perdons un jinchuriki.

-Ca peut marcher, fit Oonoki en dodelinant la tête. Mais que comptes-tu faire après, Roshi ?

-Voyager… Découvrir des lieux que je n'ai jamais vus, et revoir ceux qui ont été important pour moi.

-Bien, fit le troisième Tsuchikage. Dans ce cas, je suis prêt à accepter ton départ, à la condition que tu reviennes au moins une fois par an. Et bien sur, si Iwa venait à être attaquer, et que tu étais à une distance raisonnable du village, tu reviendrais nous aider.

-S'il faut cela, fit Roshi, je me plierai à ces instructions.

-Dans ce cas, vous allez tous sortir de mon bureau, que je puisse convoquer des marchands et des gens qui organiseront la fête. Sauf Sentaro.

Obéissant à l'ordre du Tsuchikage, Roshi, Sanshiryu et Han s'en allèrent du bureau pour vaquer à leurs occupations, et dans le cas du ninja de la lave, pour commencer à préparer son départ. Le fils de Muu, quant à lui, resta sur place, et attendit que le troisième chef d'Iwa reprenne la parole.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu défendes ma position, cher disciple, fit Oonoki sans qu'une once de reproche ne transparaisse dans son ton.

-Il fut un temps où j'aurai tout fait pour que Roshi reste… Mais il est vrai que nous ne sommes plus en guerre. Et puis, je pense que le village devrait donner aux jinchurikis la considération qu'ils méritent.

-Un tel discours ne pourrait être bien vu par les clans… Attends encore cinq ans, Sentaro, avant de reparler de ça.

-Cinq ans ? Pourquoi cinq ans ?

-J'ai soixante quatre ans, révéla Oonoki, et depuis trop longtemps, je n'ai fait que m'occuper du village… J'en ai délaissé ma famille. Je veux que mes vieilles années soient pour ceux que j'apprécie. Quand tu auras cinquante ans, je renoncerais à ton profit au titre de Tsuchikage.

-Etes-vous sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Rien ne peut empêcher ta nomination. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir le chef d'Iwa.

-Je vois…

-Maintenant, tu peux disposer. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Sentaro acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et partit. Il traversa le long couloir qui le menait vers les étages supérieurs, et ayant monté au plus haut point du bâtiment, il sortit sur le toit. Celui-ci était un endroit privilégié puisque de lui on pouvait voir la totalité du village d'Iwa… A l'exception de la demeure de certains clans. Cette vision de l'œuvre des différents Tsuchikage apaisait l'esprit de Sentaro quand il était troublé. Et tout au long de sa vie, il avait voulu poursuivre cette œuvre. Enfin son tour allait arriver… En homme patient qu'il était, le fils de Muu avait la certitude d'arriver à ce stade de la hiérarchie, et dans moins de six ans, il pourrait continuer de manière officielle le travail de son père.

-Je savais que tu serais ici, fit une voix que Sentaro ne connaissait que trop bien. Tu viens souvent contempler le village.

-Roshi, Oonoki vient de m'annoncer que je serais le quatrième Tsuchikage dans quelques années.

-Tu mérites ce titre depuis bien longtemps…

-Quarante ans se sont écoulés depuis la formation officielle de notre équipe. On a bien avancé par rapport à cette époque… On se rapproche du sommet.

-Ouais… Mais à l'époque, nous étions trois. J'aimerais être plus loin de mon but, et qu'il soit encore là.

Les deux ninjas se turent pour repenser à leur camarade Keibaro, disparu bien trop tôt. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant… Leur ancien camarade n'aimait pas le silence, et ne pas se morfondre sur sa mort est bien ce qu'il aurait aimé.

-Et quand on mourra aussi, fit Roshi en passant la main dans sa barbe rouge qu'il avait commencé à faire pousser en signe de deuil à la mort de Keibaro, plein d'honneur et au plus haut rang, je suis sur qu'il nous accueillera dans l'autre monde en disant que s'il était resté en vie, il aurait été plus fort que nous.

-C'est bien son genre de faire ça.

Un nouveau silence se jeta. Les remémorations de souvenirs étaient propices au calme et à la quiétude. Mais les deux amis avaient trop à se dire en cet instant, ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de le faire ensuite… Leurs chemins respectifs se séparaient, même si au bout d'un moment, ils se croiseraient de nouveau que ce soit dans la vie ou bien dans la mort.

-Roshi, fit Sentaro. Qu'est-ce que ce village pour toi ?

-Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un lieu… Un endroit qui me laisse indifférent. Un endroit qui m'a fait plus de mal que de bien, et qui n'a aucun intérêt à mes yeux. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris cette décision de partir. Maintenant, je te retourne la question.

-Pour moi, Iwa est le nom donné à la multitude de villageois qui habite ce lieu. Sans villageois, un village n'est rien et ne mérite pas son nom… Oui, je pense que les personnes qui le peuplent sont notre village.

-Et c'est parce que tu penses cela que tu feras un grand Kage…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton voyage… Mais un conseil tout de même, évite Kiri.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Le village est en pleine guerre civile. Le quatrième Mizukage est un véritable enragé, et il exécute les gens à tour de bras. En face de lui, il y a les épéistes du brouillard… Et quelque part dans ce marasme se situe l'enfant de Kusa. Bref, il y a d'énormes puissances dans la lutte, et il vaut mieux que tu ne prennes pas le risque d'y aller.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention de départ, mais merci pour la précision. Mes pas ne me conduiront pas à ma perte.

-Je l'espère, mon ami… Les temps d'aujourd'hui sont moins troublés que ceux d'hier. Cependant aucun homme ne peut voir ce que sera demain.

-Korai-sama le pouvait, rappela Roshi. Néanmoins, je dois admettre qu'il était au-dessus de la condition humaine.

-De tels hommes, il n'en existe pas plus d'une dizaine dans notre vaste monde. Mais s'il y en avait dix fois plus, le monde se dirigerait vers une ère de paix totale.

-En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance, mon ami.

-La fête d'adieu devrait avoir lieu dans deux ou trois jours, renseigna le fils de Muu. Que vas-tu faire en attendant ?

-Discuter avec mes élèves, et régler deux-trois affaires.

-Je ne te retiens pas plus que ça, alors.

Roshi se dirigea vers l'escalier qui le ramènerait dans le palais du Tsuchikage. Mais avant de s'y engager, il se retourna :

-Au fait, merci de ton soutien.

-C'est une juste récompense à laquelle tu as droit, mon ami.

Le ninja de la lave laissa le fils de Muu seul, et après quelques minutes quitta le bâtiment. A toute vitesse, il se dirigea vers sa maison, où il devait faire un tri de ce qu'il emporterait et ce qu'il laisserait. Il passait à peine le seuil de sa demeure qu'il fut intercepté par ses deux élèves et un enfant de neuf ans, dont il était le tuteur officiel depuis le décès de Keibaro, qui était déjà un shinobi et qui faisait déjà partie de l'unité de démolition de l'armée régulière d'Iwa. Un véritable exploit, mais on en attendait pas moins d'un membre du clan Bakuretsu.

-Maître, fit Sanshiryu, vous partez vraiment ?

-Eh oui, fit le ninja de la lave. Et j'ai certaines choses à vous dire.

-Hm, fit Han, lesquelles ?

-D'abord, Han, je vais te léguer cette maison et tout ce qui s'y trouve. Je te demanderai aussi de t'occuper de Deidara.

-Hm… C'est que…j'aurai voulu vous demander de vous emmener avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, fit Roshi. Je suis désolé, mais...

-Mais Han est un jinchuriki, et Oonoki ne laissera jamais partir deux jinchurikis d'un coup, fit Sanshiryu.

-Exact, fit Roshi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Le ninja de la lave se dirigea vers une armoire, d'où il sortit un petit coffret en bois recouvert de poussière. Il le tendit alors à Han qui le prit en haussant un sourcil.

-Hm… Qu'est-ce ?

-Dans ce coffret, il y a des parchemins qu'avaient prévus Korai-sama à ton intention, spécialement pour le jinchuriki de Gobi. J'y ai rajouté des notes, et quelques techniques que tu pourras maîtriser. Je connais tes compétences, et je suis convaincu que tu pourras devenir bien plus fort que moi à l'avenir.

-Hm, je vous remercie.

-Quant à vous deux, fit le ninja de la lave à Sanshiryu et Deidara, je n'ai rien de précis à vous donner, mais néanmoins, si vous désirez quelque chose, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

-Ca ira, fit Sanshiryu.

-Aussi, hm, approuva Deidara.

-Très bien, fit Roshi. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à me préparer à partir. Ah, une dernière chose, considérez moi maintenant, non plus comme un maître mais comme un égal. Donc, vous pouvez arrêter de me vouvoyer et vous pouvez me tutoyez.

-A tes ordres, lui répondirent trois voix.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent cette conversation, le ninja de la lave fit le compte de tout ce qu'il possédait. Un point véridique qu'avait soulevé Oonoki était les sommes d'argent qu'il avait gagné. Il était véritablement richissime, à présent, et c'était aussi ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir mener à bien son projet. Il avait largement de quoi subsister pendant une vingtaine d'années sans travailler. Les énormes risques qu'il avait pris jusqu'à aujourd'hui lui rendait enfin ce qu'ils lui devaient. Il fit aussi toutes les démarches administratives nécessaires pour la répartition des biens entre ceux qu'il avait choisis comme héritiers.

Et ceci étant fait, la fête de départ eut lieu… Etonnamment, énormément de personnes étaient venus, et même plus que ceux qui avaient été conviés. Roshi n'en fut pas ému car il savait que la nouvelle de son départ avait dû causer bien du réconfort aux habitants du village de la roche, qui ne le craignaient que trop. Il remarqua aussi les nombreux sourires affichés par les habitants quand il se dirigea, escorté par ses élèves et ses plus proches camarades, vers la porte. Mais quand il la passa, il fut tout de même surpris. Tous les shinobis se mirent au garde à vous, et le saluèrent. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, et d'un geste de la main, il fit mine de dire « A la prochaine, les gars ».

Et c'est ainsi que Roshi s'en alla. Il parcourut la plus longue distance possible qu'il pouvait mettre entre lui et son village qui, tout de même, lui avait offert un magnifique départ. Comme si un beau départ pouvait effacer son besoin de partir et son envie de voyager. Il avait beaucoup vu durant les années de guerre, mais il voulait maintenant voir un monde bien plus apaisé qu'auparavant. Il prit d'abord le chemin d'un village qui avait réussi à vaincre le sien à l'issue de la troisième guerre shinobi. Le terme vaincre était bien excessif puisque Iwa n'avait pas perdu de ses terres originelles, mais elle avait du abandonné à ce village toutes ce qu'elle avait conquis durant la guerre. En tout et pour tout, la frontière avait bougé de trois cent mètres après la guerre, au bénéfice d'Iwa…. Mais contrairement à son ennemi, les pertes avaient été largement plus lourdes du coté du village de la terre. Cet ennemi, enfin, cet ancien ennemi, c'était le village de la feuille, Konoha.

Ce dernier, s'il avait essuyé des pertes durant la guerre, avait surtout reçu un coup terrible deaux ans auparavant suite à l'assaut du démon renard à neuf queues. Le Kyubi avait été vaincu, certes, mais le prix à payer pour cela avait été lourd, très lourd, le quatrième maître Hokage avait trépassé pour réussir l'exploit de capturer le renard. Et c'était maintenant le fameux « professeur de Konoha » qui avait repris les rennes du village. Roshi n'avait, pour sa part, pas vraiment été confronté au village de la feuille, puisqu'il était surtout sur le front de Kiri. Le seul shinobi digne de ce nom qu'il avait affronté avait été le croc blanc, qui pour sa part était décédé, et c'était d'ailleurs pour se rendre sur sa tombe que le ninja se dirigeait vers là où vivait les ninjas du pays du feu.

Aucune intention belliqueuse en lui, même pas l'espoir de croiser le ninja serpent qu'il ambitionnait d'éliminer… Bon, en vérité, au fond de lui subsistait un petit espoir, mais son but premier n'était pas une chasse à l'homme. Le bouillonnement de son sang s'était quelque peu calmé avec la fin de la guerre. Non, finie l'incessante lutte qui lui demandait toute son attention et sa force. Il ne souhaitait maintenant que se reposer et, à l'instar de son mentor Korai, atteindre le stade de jinchuriki parfait. Mais pour cela, il devait briser la glace avec son biju qu'il n'avait peut-être intérieurement jamais considéré autrement que comme un instrument de pouvoir personnel. Et s'il voulait avoir des meilleures relations avec le démon gorille à quatre queues, il devait revoir sa position à ce sujet… Et au vu de son caractère exceptionnellement borné, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Et ses essais n'étaient pas fructueux.

-Comment vas-tu, Yonbi ? demandait parfois Roshi.

_-Que veux-tu ? _répondait la voix caverneuse du démon.

-Prendre de tes nouvelles.

_-Hun, hun, libère-moi de cette cage, et je bavarderai avec toi à loisir._

-Pour que je meurs ? Merci bien !

_-La mort est humaine ! Je ne comprends pas ta peur par rapport à ça. Je ne peux comprendre cette peur._

-Essayes-tu d'insinuer finement qu'il est inutile que je me rapproche de toi, Yonbi ?

_-Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'attends de toi… Ce que j'ai attendu de mes précédents hôtes, et que je n'ai jamais eu._

-Peut-être… Mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ne risque pas de pouvoir t'apporter quoi que ce soit.

La plupart des dialogues se terminaient de cette façon. C'était un obstacle certain dans les objectifs de Roshi, et s'il ne pouvait se faire un ami de son biju, il serait alors de le contraindre par la force… Mais cela n'était pas le bon chemin, il le sentait. D'autant plus qu'en s'engageant dans une voie guerrière, il aboutirait à un affrontement avec Yonbi, et le ninja de la lave ne pouvait pas avoir la moindre garantie d'obtenir la victoire…. Et l'incertain n'était pas de son gout, ou du moins ne l'était plus. Quoiqu'il en fut, ce n'était de tout façon pas dans les projets immédiats de Roshi qui, déguisé en voyageur comme il en existe des milliers marchait tranquillement sur une des routes du pays du feu.

Bien que portant ses habits habituels, il était drapé d'une grande cape brune qui cachait le tout et avait dissimulé son visage par une capuche, qui ne découvrait que ce qui était en-dessous de la bouche, dont sa barbe rouge que le ninja de la lave avait fait grisonner grâce à une technique de transformation. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à faire disparaitre son odeur habituelle et à se doter d'une nouvelle, comme il n'avait pas eu de mal à canaliser suffisamment son chakra pour qu'absolument personne ne puisse le détecter. Le lotus d'Iwa l'aidait d'ailleurs grandement pour cette tâche. Il se tenait légèrement courbé et s'appuyait sur un long bâton. Tout cela le changeait et surtout le vieillissait grandement. De l'ardent ninja de la lave, il était passé au paisible vieil homme que l'âge semblait déjà commencer à diminuer, le bâton étant presque comme une canne.

Sur la grande route qui menait à la porte principale de Konoha, de nombreux marchands, des vagabonds et des clients en devenir avançaient avec lui vers le village de la feuille. Le ninja de la lave jouait bien son rôle en marchant d'un pas lent. Il ne se pressait pas, ça n'aurait d'abord pas collé à l'image qu'il donnait, et de plus il n'en avait ni le besoin ni l'envie. Trop d'années durant, il avait couru, bondi et bougé pour survivre. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de risque et après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal. Aujourd'hui, Roshi savourait le simple fait que le monde était en paix, et pas n'importe quelle paix, pas comme celle entre les deux dernières grandes guerres shinobis où les esprits étaient encore bien échauffés et où l'envie de reprendre les armes pour tout conquérir était encore très présente. Cette paix-là était factice, alors que l'actuelle, suivant la troisième guerre des shinobis, était bien solide. Cette fois, il y avait eu beaucoup de mort, beaucoup trop pour des objectifs dérisoires à coté des pertes.

C'était en songeant à cela que Roshi profitait pleinement de chacun de ses pas dans ce territoire jadis si hostile et maintenant si accueillant. Le murmure continu de la multitude sonnait doux à ses oreilles car ce n'était pas des hurlements de rage et de terreur, c'était des simples discussions sur tout et sur rien. Le ninja de la lave se rendait compte que pour apprécier autant cela il avait du être plus marqué par tout les conflits, qu'il avait vécu, qu'il ne l'imaginait. Finalement, jinchuriki ou pas, on restait humain. Roshi eut un petit sourire à cette pensée.

-Excusez-moi ?

La voix de jeune homme qui venait de prononcer ses mots le tira brutalement de ses pensées et le fit sursauter. Sa vigilance s'était complètement endormie, symptôme dévastateur de la paix. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que des bons cotés. Le jeune homme en question devait avoir seize ans… En vérité, Roshi savait qu'il avait seize ans car il le connaissait de réputation. C'était un shinobi de Konoha plus grand que lui et avec trois principales caractéristiques, à savoir : il avait le bas du visage recouvert par quelque chose, ses cheveux étaient gris et surtout il avait un bandeau frontal en biais, cachant son œil gauche. Le nom de ce ninja était Kakashi Hatake, un génie dont la réputation avait dépassé depuis un certain temps déjà les frontières du pays du feu, et, entre autre, le fils unique de Sakumo Hatake que le ninja de la lave avait combattu. Ce dernier porta la main à l'emplacement du cœur et se tourna vers le dénommé Kakashi.

-Faites attention, jeune homme, fit-il, vous parlez à un vieil homme au cœur fragile.

-Désolé, répondit le ninja de Konoha, mais je me suis caché parmi les marchands pour intervenir en cas d'attaque, et je vous ai vu sourire plusieurs fois sans raison. Je me suis donc demandé si vous alliez bien.

-Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Merci de vous inquiétez de ma santé, mais je me remémorais quelques souvenirs.

-En ce cas, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je vais partir.

-Non, restez un peu. J'ai fait le voyage seul et avoir quelqu'un à qui parler me ferait plaisir. Ce n'est que le caprice d'un vieil homme, mais je vous en saurais gré si vous acceptiez

-Euh, bien sur… fit Kakashi, parler ne me dérange pas. Que venez-vous faire dans notre beau village de Konoha ?

-Prier devant une tombe, informa le ninja de la lave d'un ton plat. Rendre hommage à Sakumo Hatake.

-Vous savez que…

-Que vous êtes son fils. complèta Roshi. Vous lui ressemblez, et votre réputation vous précède. Je n'ai pas l'honneur d'être un ninja, mais qui n'a jamais entendu parler de « Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copîeur » ? C'est aussi pour ça que vous avez pu accepter mon offre de discuter, j'imagine. Vous devez avoir conscience que votre seul présence suffit à décourager un quelconque assaillant d'attaquer ce convoi.

-Vous me flattez. Mais, puis-je savoir d'où vous connaissez mon père ?

-Il m'a sauvé autrefois. J'étais blessé à la jambe, et promit à une mort certaine. Sakumo aurait pu me laisser là où j'étais, mais il s'est détourné de son chemin pour m'aider. J'ai été marqué par ce geste. Comprenez-moi, vous les ninjas n'êtes pas réputés pour votre générosité

-Je reconnais que nous ne faisons pas grand-chose pour améliorer l'image que nous donnons. En tout cas, ça ne m'étonne pas de mon paternel. Il a toujours été très préoccupé par le sort d'autrui. Peut-être u peu trop pour un shinobi… C'est ce qui l'a conduit à sa perte.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Et quand était-ce précisément ?

-Il y a dix ans. J'avais sept ans, j'en aurai dix-sept dans quelques mois… Et pour bien comprendre les raisons de sa mort, il faut en revenir à une certaine mission, durant laquelle il devait éliminer un shinobi d'Iwa, Roshi Shuuso, le ninja de la lave, le jinchuriki de Yonbi.

-Un porteur de biju ? fit Roshi de l'air le plus naturel qu'il pouvait. Ne sont-ils pas exceptionnellement dur à abattre ?

-Je ne peux vous le dire, je n'en ai jamais affronté. Mais j'ai vu ce qu'ils ont en eux, et c'est terrifiant. Qu'ils soient forts ne m'étonne pas. Mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'il est mort. C'est pour avoir décidé d'épargner son adversaire et de sauver ses compagnons en temps de guerre qu'il a été trainé dans la boue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter.

-Une triste fin, conclut Roshi, pour un aussi grand homme.

-Oui, acquiesça Kakashi. Mais regardez plutôt, nous arrivons.

Et en effet, la tête du convoi atteignait les portes du village de la feuille et commençait à pénétrer dans ce lieu, plein de verdure, si différent du village d'Iwa et de toutes ses roches en apparence, et pourtant si semblable dans le fond. Des shinobis y vivaient, des amis s'y rencontraient, on y pleurait de tristesse et de joie, on fêtait les évènements, et on regardait la guerre passée en n'espérant qu'elle ne revienne plus. Mais tout cela, le ninja de la lave s'en fichait. Pour lui, la chose qui comptait était qu'il en passait la porte, sans ressentir de danger, du moins pour le moment. Il aurait pu retomber dans ses pensées si la personne qui l'accompagnait ne s'était pas manifestée.

-Voulez-vous que je vous guide jusqu'au cimetière ? proposa Kakashi.

-Volontiers, répondit le vétéran d'Iwa. Je ne connais pas du tout Konoha, et je me risque de me perdre.

-Alors, allons-y, fit Kakashi en bondissant sur un toit.

-Euh… Je vous rappelle que je ne suis qu'un vieil homme, et que surtout, je ne suis pas un ninja.

-Ah oui…

Le ninja copieur redescendit, et se dirigea, suivi par Roshi, vers l'est du village, en direction de l'endroit où reposaient pour l'éternité ceux qui avaient combattu pour défendre l'intégrité de leur village. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de ce lieu, les rues devenaient ruelles, bien moins amènes que celles proche de la grande porte. A l'évidence, les architectes du village avaient décidé de créer un environnement lugubre autour de l'ultime demeure des morts. Les ruelles étaient plus étroites, et les courants d'airs étaient singulièrement plus nombreux, et plus forts que dans les autres endroits du village.

Les deux hommes ne s'attardèrent cependant pas dans cette partie un peu glauque de Konoha et arrivèrent à un portail à l'extrême est du village. Largement plus petit que la porte d'entrée, elle donnait sur un petit sentier qui menait, pour sa part, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, au cimetière. Ce dernier ne laissait dépasser de terre que des petits blocs de marbre sur lesquelles étaient marqués des noms. Roshi savait qu'avoir ce genre de stèle personnelle était un honneur auquel seuls avaient droit les ninjas de haut rangs, les jonins et au-dessus, avaient droit. Il imaginait le débat qu'il y avait du avoir à l'époque pour savoir si on accorderait ou non cet honneur à Sakumo, puisque ce dernier qui, certes, était un grand ninja, mais avait failli à sa mission et s'était suicidé, mort jugé quelque peu indigne par certaines personnes. Pour le ninja de la lave, une chose était certaine, l'Hokage de l'époque, le troisième du nom, avait du user de toute son autorité pour permettre à Sakumo Hatake d'obtenir une stèle.

-Nous y sommes, fit Kakashi en s'arrêtant devant la pierre tombale marquée du nom de son père.

Roshi s'arrêta devant ladite tombe et s'assit en tailleur en posant son bâton à coté de lui. Il joignit les mains en guise de prière.

''Sakumo'' songea-t-il'' C'est de ma faute si tu es mort, et je sais que m'excuser ne servirait à rien d'une part, et serait hypocrite d'autre part, puisque je ne suis pas désolé. Mais… Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en paix, et je suis venu à Konoha sans intention hostile. Je suis sur d'avoir assez bien cerné ton caractère pour savoir que tu serais content de voir que l'ennemi d'hier peut-être le l'allié d'aujourd'hui. Konoha est un beau village, du peu que j'en ai vu. Je comprends que tu ais voulu en prendre soin. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal aujourd'hui. Et tant que je ne l'attaquerai pas, ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Sache cependant que je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas l'attaquer un jour… Personne ne sait ce que sera demain.''

Le silence régnait pendant que Roshi faisait cette prière atypique. Une voix posé et agréable à l'oreille le brisa.

-Eh bien, Kakashi, tu es venu voir ton père ?

-En vérité, je conduisais ce voyageur, renseigna le susnommé.

Roshi reprit son bâton et se releva en s'appuyant sur lui. Il se retourna pour voir la personne qui avait brisé le silence, même s'il connaissait déjà son identité. Il fit face à un homme plus âgé que lui qui portait un manteau blanc et la coiffe des Hokages. Il fit face à Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage. Celui-ci tenait dans ses bras un bébé blond qui dormait paisiblement.

-Mes respects, maître Hokage, fit Roshi en se disant que le destin réservait bien des surprises, il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ces mots à un autre chef de village que le Tsuchikage.

-Allons, répondit ledit Hokage, ne parlons de titre ici. Cet endroit nous rappelle que devant la mort nous sommes tous égaux.

-Un endroit où il bien étrange d'amener un enfant, remarqua Roshi.

-C'est vrai, fit Kakashi, mais cet enfant est orphelin, et c'est ici que reposent ses parents.

-Pauvre enfant, fit le ninja d'Iwa d'un ton sans peine.

-Ce n'est pas cela qu'il le fera souffrir, fit le Sandaime.

C'est à ce moment que le ninja de la lave sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il croisa le regard de l'Hokage et il comprit. Il avait été repéré depuis le début. Konoha devait avoir un moyen de savoir qui étaient des ninjas dans leur visiteur. Roshi comprit tout aussi soudainement que l'enfant que le vieil homme tenait était comme lui, un jinchuriki, du moins, son instinct lui souffla cette idée dans la tête. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée d'éliminer l'enfant lui effleura l'esprit, mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'avait pas tout fait tous ses efforts pour se faire découvrir. Et même si c'était déjà le cas, il ne comptait pas révéler lui-même son identité. Si les ninjas de Konoha ne lui avaient rien fait, c'était probablement parce que lui-même n'avait causé aucun dommage. La paix était précieuse, et prenre trop d'initiatives pouvait nuire grandement au village et détériorer les relations péniblement établies avec les autres villages. Le ninja de la lave savait qu'il avait une chance sérieuse de s'en sortir s'il ne causait pas de grabuge, et s'il s'en allait rapidement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que dans moins d'une quinzaine d'années, le bébé chercherait à rassembler l'ensemble des jinchurikis.

-Bien, fit le ninja de la lave. Si vous permettez, je vais maintenant prendre congé. J'ai encore un long chemin à parcourir.

Sous le regard des deux ninjas de Konoha, voire peut-être de quelques ANBU bien embusqués, Roshi partit calmement. Il salua de la tête les personnes présentes et recroisa le regard de l'Hokage, un regard terrible qui semblait voir au plus profond de lui. Ce sentiment fit frémir le ninja de la lave qui ne se sentit en sécurité qu'en quittant le cimetière, et à plus forte raison le village. Comme il l'espérait, personne ne vint l'attaquer. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors on le laissait partout. C'était simple en apparence, mais miraculeux dans le monde shinobi. C'était aussi la preuve que Konoha tenait beaucoup à la paix.

Sa prochaine destination était un endroit quelque peu différent que tout un chacun aurait décidé d'éviter. Un endroit que Sentaro lui avait vivement conseillé d'éviter, d'ailleurs, mais le ninja de la lave avait pris le parti de se souvenir et d'aller saluer d'anciens ennemis. Oui, il avait l'envie de prier sur les tombes d'Horos et de Kegatsu à Kiri. Kiri qui était en plein milieu d'une guerre civile. Le village du brouillard sanglant était déchiré entre la poigne de fer du Yondaime Mizukage, qui éliminait tous les contestataires, les nombreux foyers de révolte menés par les épéistes du brouillard et la chasse continuelle des dépositaires de pouvoirs héréditaires. Cela décourageait plus d'une personne de s'y rendre. Mais le ninja de la lave se jugeait assez fort, assez rapide et assez talentueux pour réussir à fuir si besoin était, voire à combattre s'il le fallait vraiment.

C'est donc confiant qu'il commença sa longue marche sur la mer, à défaut de pouvoir prendre un bateau. Tous les navires évitaient les côtes du pays de l'eau, devenu aujourd'hui un véritable nid de pillard, et de déserteurs, bref, rien de bien rassurant pour les marchands et les marins. Si Keibaro avait été là, Roshi aurait pu y aller sur un oiseau d'argile, mais le temps de faire cela était révolu et ceci à jamais… C'est la raison pour laquelle le ninja de la lave y allait en marchant. C'était long mais il n'avait de toute manière pas d'autre choix.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des rivages, la mer s'agitait de plus en plus, comme si elle ressentait le trouble du pays voisin. Les vagues grandissaient de plus en plus, et s'écrasaient dans un vacarme caractéristique à l'eau sur les plages. Leur taille n'handicapait pas le ninja de la lave, qui ne pouvait pas être décollé de l'eau grâce à son chakra, et c'est pour cela qu'il arriva sur la terre ferme indemne. Si les rumeurs étaient fondées sur l'état du pays de l'eau, la mer agitée n'était même pas une étape pour pénétrer dans ce pays. La plage sur laquelle il arriva était déserte et devant le ninja de la lave s'étendaient des marécages brumeux où il ne faisait pas bon de rester trop longtemps surtout en cette période.

La différence d'atmosphère avec le pays du feu était notable. Alors que ce dernier cherchait à se développer, et éviter le plus possible les querelles internes, la nation de l'eau, elle, subissait une guerre civile effroyable. Alors que Konoha acquerrait la confiance de ses alliés et de ses partenaires commerciaux, Kiri s'enfermait complètement et ne laissait rien filtrer à l'extérieur si ce n'est le tumulte du conflit qui déchirait le village. Si le sujet n'était pas évoqué par les dirigeants des villages shinobis, nul doute qu'ils guettaient avec grande attention les actions du pays de l'eau. Si la situation s'enflammait et dépassait les frontières et la mer, un nouveau conflit serait à craindre.

Pour Roshi, le contraste était évident. Si à Konoha, il s'était senti bien plus détendu qu'auparavant, seule une tension extrême en lui sur ces lieux. Une tension qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti que dans ses missions les plus périlleuses. Ce genre de tension qu'il avait ressenti lors de ses affrontements avec Horos. Une tension qui donnait au ninja de la lave l'enivrante sensation d'être vivant. Dans cet état d'esprit, il se mit à s'enfoncer dans les marécages, en direction du village de Kiri. S'y rendre était peut-être dangereux, pour ne pas dire complètement suicidaire, mais s'il voulait aller prier sur la tomber de ses anciens adversaires, il devait y pénétrer. Etonnamment, aucun obstacle d'importance ne vint couper sa route ou entraver son avancée. Plus qu'étonnant, c'était très suspect. Pour que rien ne filtre d'un village, la surveillance doit être accrue, mais là, rien, pas la moindre petite patrouille de shinobis. Le ninja de la lave avait l'esprit assez vif, et surtout, il avait une longue expérience. Ce fut cela qui lui permit de comprendre que la situation devait être suffisamment grave pour obliger le Yondaime Mizukage, un certain Yagura, à concentrer ses troupes très près, voire à l'intérieur de son village. Il comprit aussi que c'était donc peine perdue d'essayer d'entrer dans le village comme il l'avait à Konoha, et décida donc d'établir un campement dans une cavité souterraine qu'il creusa lui-même grâce à du Doton.

Pendant près d'une semaine, il œuvra dans l'ombre pour observer le village, mais tout ce temps, il ne put en aucune occasion réussir à voir l'intérieur du village. Les portes de l'endroit étaient closes, et la brume dissimulait les plus hauts bâtiments du village. Le brouillard n'était secoué que par quelques secousses de temps à autre… Mais rien de plus. Le ninja de la lave ne savait que faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire, car il ne pouvait pas se préparer, et la situation était trop différente de celle de Konoha. Le déguisement de vieillard, qu'il avait abandonné pour aller à Kiri… Enfin, abandonné… Il avait juste défait la technique qui avait fait grisonner sa barbe, et ranger son bâton de marche dans un rouleau. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour le vieillir de vingt ans, après tout.

Après encore quelques jours sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de plus, Roshi prit la décision de s'en aller. Il ne pouvait décemment pas essayer de rentrer dans Kiri… C'était trop risqué. Il décida donc de partir et de revenir plus tard, quand la situation se serait stabilisée. Il sortit de sa cachette et se prépara à s'en aller. Il entendit alors une clameur. Des hurlements de terreur, et de rage, mêlé au bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent. Il joignit les mains, et créa un monticule grâce à un Doton. En montant dessus, il pouvait voir le village embrumé… Mais contrairement à l'habituel, il était en feu. L'odeur du sang arrivait à son nez, et c'est alors qu'un kunai se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers lui. Il esquiva en décalant simplement la tête cette arme de jet qui avait du être lancé à l'intention d'une autre cible.

A cet instant, une lueur perça la brume dans le village, et le ninja de la lave en resta bouche bée. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux mais ils ne le trompaient pas. La silhouette de Sanbi apparut en plein milieu du Kiri. Roshi était suffisamment loin pour être en sécurité, mais le phénomène était telle qu'il eut la tentation d'aller observer de plus près… Il se rappela cependant la mission où il avait éliminé Horos et Kegatsu, et du déploiement d'énergie des deux bijus libérés. Il se résigna, et sauta du monticule pour partir. Tournant le dos au village du brouillard sanglant, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans plus se soucier de se faire repérer, le nombre de chance qu'il ait des poursuivis étant très peu élevée.

Sa progression s'arrêta quand il sentit une brusque chaleur. Il se trouvait alors dans un marécage découvert entouré de forêt de roseaux très élevés. L'augmentation de température était du à un énorme boule de feu qui jaillit des roseaux pour passer juste devant Roshi. Là encore, il n'était pas visé, mais un pays qui se déchire ne regarde pas le nombre de perte. Les affrontements entre deux hommes pouvaient impliquer des dizaines d'autres personnes qui n'étaient pas concernés. C'était injuste, mais le monde shinobi était ainsi. Les forts s'affrontaient et les faibles supportaient.

Or, Roshi n'était pas faible, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire, une attaque qui risquait de le toucher était un affront… Un affront qu'il fallait venger dans le sang. Le passage de la boule de feu avait carbonisé les roseaux, ce qui traçait un chemin qui remontait assurément à l'exécuteur de la technique. Puisqu'il avait faillit être carbonisé, il avait bien le droit de savoir quel était son identité. Le vétéran d'Iwa s'engagea alors dans la forêt de roseau, suivant le chemin encore chaud du passage de la boule de feu.

Très vite, il sortit de ladite forêt pour se retrouver dans des buissons qui entouraient une clairière… Excepté, bien sur, là où le Katon était passé. Dissimulant son chakra, il s'enfonça dans ces fourrés, et jeta un œil à la clairière. Trois hommes s'y trouvaient. Un jeune homme à terre, mais vivant, qui portait l'habit des shinobis de Kiri. Il avait des cheveux bleus dressé en pointe vers le ciel, et l'un de ses yeux était dissimulé sous un cache-œil. Pour finir, il avait en guise de boucle d'oreille des parchemins. Mais si le ninja de la lave prit la peine de le détailler du regard, ce n'est pas lui qui l'intéressait, mais un autre ninja de Kiri. Celui-ci était debout, avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux violets. Il portait une toge noire par-dessus ses vêtements, cachant ceci. A son front était attaché le bandeau de Kiri… C'était l'enfant de Kusa. Il fixait le troisième présent. Cet homme avait le visage caché par un masque blanc et noir. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, et Roshi se sentit mal à l'aise en le regardant.

-Espèce d'enflure, fit l'enfant de Kusa. Comment as-tu osé souiller Kiri comme tu l'as fait ? Tu as contrôlé le Mizukage et surtout, tu as contrôlé son biju… Tu as piétiné la mémoire de ceux qui ont défendu le village.

-Sanbi est faible, et ton élève l'était aussi…rétorqua calmement l'homme au masque. Comme le village de Kiri. Depuis sa création, il peine à se hisser au niveau des autres grands villages. Même les anciens Mizukages et les anciens jinchurikis ne valaient rien.

Pendant ce petit échange, Roshi, toujours caché, fulminait. Comment cet individu masqué osait-il parler de la sorte d'Horos, de Kegatsu, et même du Niidaime Mizukage ? Il ne les avait pas vus se battre comme le ninja de la lave les avait vus. Il ne les avait pas combattus comme le vétéran d'Iwa l'avait fait… Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'eux de la sorte. L'homme masqué voulait sans doute provoquer l'enfant de Kusa pour le déconcentrer… Mais c'était plutôt le possesseur de Yonbi qui commençait à sortir de ses gonds. L'enfant de Kusa, lui, plissa les yeux, et entama une série de mudras.

-Arrête donc de blablater, fit-il. Ta provocation est inutile. Par ailleurs, je suis largement plus puissant que toi, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop la ramener.

-Oui, répondit l'homme au masque, tu es fort, et la confrontation tournera tôt ou tard à mon désavantage. Donc, je vais partir… Mais d'abord…

L'homme masqué fut comme aspiré par un vortex, et réapparut soudainement derrière le ninja à terre.

-…je vais t'emprunter ce ninja qui a ruiné mes plans.

-Merde, Ao ! fit l'enfant de Kusa.

L'homme au masque tendit la main vers le ninja à terre qui grimaça. Quand soudainement, la voix de Roshi retentit.

-Raiton, le cri divin !

La technique que lui avait léguée Horos, voilà plus de dix ans. Il lui avait fallu près de quatorze mois pour réussir à la maitriser, mais le résultat était presque parfait. Un rayon de foudre jaillit de l'endroit où était le ninja de la lave et toucha l'homme au masque, du moins, en apparence, car celui-ci fut en fait traverser par la technique sans pour autant être blessé. Le vétéran d'Iwa jaillit de sa cachette pour venir frapper l'homme au masque qui réussit néanmoins à esquiver. Ce petit laps de temps que Roshi avait fourni à l'enfant de Kusa permit à ce dernier de se placer devant le shinobi à terre qu'il avait appelé Ao.

-Roshi de la lave, fit l'homme au masque.

-Tout juste, répondit le susnommé.

-L'enfant de Kusa et le jinchuriki de Yonbi… Ce serait encore plus difficile que contre le Yondaime Hokage.

Encore une fois, le ninja au masque fut aspiré par un vortex. La seule différence fut que cette fois, il ne reparut pas. Il avait pris la fuite, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantage si confrontation il y avait. L'enfant de Kusa soupira, et porta ses yeux violets sur le ninja de la lave. Les deux hommes se défièrent quelques instants du regard avant que l'enfant de Kusa éclate de rire.

-Ha ha ha, excellent, fit-il. Je pouvais m'attendre à tout mais pas à ça.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour t'aider, informa Roshi. Je suis intervenu uniquement parce qu'il a insulté Horos et Kegatsu.

-Peut-être, mais quoiqu'il en soit. On va dire que je te dois… Disons deux faveurs. Une pour la vie d'Ao que tu viens de sauver, et une pour la vie d'un petit gars aux cheveux gris que je vais pouvoir sauver grâce au temps que tu m'as fait gagner. Et en plus, je ne te demanderai même pas de justifier ta présence sur nos terres.

-Tu es généreux, car avec ta puissance, tu l'aurais vaincu, et qu'une récompense n'est pas utile.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai des gens à sauver, et je n'aurai sans doute pas pu le faire sans ton intervention. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te conseille de t'en aller du pays de l'eau. Pendant quelques années encore, il va y avoir des troubles, et le danger restera.

-Merci du conseil, fit le ninja de la lave en haussant les épaules.

-Une dernière chose, cependant. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai parlé comme à un ami, car tu m'as aidé. Mais une fois que je t'aurai rendu ce que je te dois, nous ne serons plus rien l'un pour l'autre. A ce moment, si tu croises ma route, tu mourras.

-Merci pour la menace à peine explicite, railla Roshi.

-C'était un conseil très implicite, fit l'enfant de Kusa en aidant le ninja à terre à se relever et en disparaissant avec lui.

Le ninja de la lave resta une petite minute à réfléchir, dans sa solitude, et il quitta cette terre maudite qui serait déchirée encore quelque temps.

Roshi continua sa tournée des villages pendant près de deux ans, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un moment que pour revenir à Iwa, comme il l'avait promis. Tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Han et Sanshiryu devenaient de plus en plus forts. Sentaro avait réussi à négocier des accords commerciaux avec le Yondaime Kazekage, réconciliant ainsi les deux pays pour de bon. Il avait été par les deux maisons de l'Asazuna qui n'aimaient pas la situation encore fragile qu'il y avait entre Iwa et Suna, jadis ennemis dans les conflits shinobis. Le vieil ami de Roshi acquerrait toujours plus de popularité, et sa nomination en tant que Tsuchikage aurait du passé comme une lettre à la poste… Mais alors que le ninja de la lave avait quarante-sept ans, l'irréparable se produisit.

Ce jour-là, Roshi se dirigeait vers le point de rendez-vous. Ce point de rendez-vous s'appelait la plaine des volcans, et comme son nom l'indiquait, il s'agissait d'une grande plaine rocheuse, d'où émergeaient cependant des grands cratères. A cette époque, la plupart des volcans qui se trouvaient là étaient éteints, mais, l'évènement qui se produisit allait les rallumer pour encore un certain nombre d'années. Quand il arriva au pied d'un de ces cratères à l'endroit convenu, il sut que quelque chose clochait. En effet, à l'habituel, Sentaro, Han et Sanshiryu étaient présents… Alors qu'à ce moment, il n'y avait que le possesseur de Gobi. Celui-ci avait l'air fatigué, et quand il vit que son maître était arrivé, il n'alla pas par quatre chemins et l'alpagua directement :

-Roshi, maître… J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, fit Han.

Le ninja de la lave fronça les sourcils. Han n'avait pas commencé sa phrase par le « Hm » habituel. Le possesseur de Gobi avait les yeux d'où perçaient la fatigue et la lassitude. Quelque chose s'était passé, et cette chose avait perturbé le jinchuriki du démon à cinq queues.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Roshi en ne laissant pas percer l'inquiétude qu'il avait en lui.

-Il s'agit de Sentaro-sama… Il est… décédé en mission.

Roshi resta sans voix. Il recula de quelques pas, comme s'il avait été frappé d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Ce dernier se ferma complètement, et sa bouche prononça ses mots d'une voix blanche et désincarné :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Eh bien…. Hm, il a disparu en mission, voilà près d'un mois. Vous le connaissez ! Un homme comme lui, même blessé, serait retourné vers son village quoiqu'il arrive… Or, nous avons perdu sa trace.

-Oui, c'est vrai… Il a toujours trouvé le moyen de prévenir le village… Il l'a toujours fait. S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'il… c'est qu'il….est mort.

Roshi se pinça l'arête du nez, en fermant les yeux, signe de sa fatigue et de sa douleur. Han baissa la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir une image de son maître indécente. Comme s'il avait surpris quelque chose de gênant qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir.

-Quels sont les autres détails ? Qui a fait ça ? Quels sont les indices ? exigea le ninja de la lave.

-Hm… On n'a rien retrouvé de lui, si ce n'est ceci, fit Han en montrant le bandeau frontale qui avait appartenu à Sentaro.

Ce bandeau était de couleur noir, et la plaque de métal, avec le symbole d'Iwa, était complètement brisée. Roshi le prit et l'examina. L'acier avait semble-t-il volé en éclat suite à un impact à très grande vitesse. Mais quelle genre de technique pouvait avoir cet effet là ?

-Hm, conformément à la tradition, reprit Han. Hm, on a brulé une de ses armures, et mis les cendres au lieu qui aurait du accueillir les cendres de son corps.

-Je vois… C'est bien. Au moins, une partie de lui restera à jamais à Iwa. As-tu autre chose à me dire ?

-Euh…Hm, non… non, rien de plus.

-Alors, je m'en vais.

-Hm, déjà ? Mais…

-S'il te plait, Han, l'interrompit Roshi en se retournant. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Hm, portez-vous bien, maître.

Le ninja à l'armure rouge partit du lieu du rendez-vous. Roshi, quant à lui, commença à marcher un peu, et monta la pente du plus proche volcan, lentement, péniblement, mais sans s'arrêter. Arrivé au sommet, il se retourna pour profiter de la vue. Son regard, teinté de tristesse, regarda la silhouette de son élève s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître du champ de vision du ninja de la lave. Ce dernier se remémora les moments qu'il avait vécu avec son camarade, depuis leur rencontre.

Pendant quarante ans, et même un peu plus, les deux hommes avaient partagés bien des choses. Ils s'étaient disputés, ils s'étaient réconciliés, ils avaient ri et ils avaient combattu côte à côte pendant des années. Et voilà qu'au terme, après Keibaro, Sentaro s'en allait lui-aussi. Mais, si Roshi avait pu bien supporter la mort du ninja à l'argile, dont il avait partagé les derniers instants et recueilli les dernières paroles, durant la guerre, il ne pouvait comprendre celle du fils de Muu. Le monde était en paix, le temps du risque permanent d'être tué s'était achevé, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi un homme qui avait survécu à tant d'épreuves devait mourir maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le droit d'accéder au rang qu'il avait tant attendu ? Pourquoi ? Ces questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, et le seul mot d' « injustice »

La présence de Han, ayant un peu subsisté bien qu'il eut disparu depuis quelques minutes, disparut complètement. Alors, se sachant seul, et pour la deuxième fois de son existence, Roshi pleura…

Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues sans faire aucun effort pour les retenir. Enormément de souvenirs lui revenaient. Leur rencontre, la formation de leur équipe, leur batailles durant la seconde guerre shinobi, la mort de Muu, la naissance de Sanshiryu, la mort d'Horos et de Kegatsu, la mort de Keibaro, et le dernier dialogue qu'ils avaient eu avant que Roshi ne s'exile d'Iwa… Et au milieu de tout cela, il entendit une voix.

_-Roshi, pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

-J'ai perdu un ami… Le dernier que j'avais…

_-Tu pleures pour la mort d'un autre ?_

-Oui.

_-… Finalement, peut-être es-tu le meilleur jinchuriki que j'ai eu depuis... Mes précédents hôtes ne s'attachaient à personne. Ils restaient enfermés dans leur haine._

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

_-Nous, les bijus, vivons, en partie, dans le mépris des humains, qui ne savent que s'entretuer. Le premier que nous avons rencontré, notre père à tous les neuf, était un modèle de gentillesse et d'altruisme… Et je n'ai jamais revu une personne comme lui depuis. Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'as apporté la preuve que tu pouvais ressentir de la peine pour autrui._

-Et ?

_-Et de ce fait, je suis prêt à t'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs._

-… … … D'où te vient autant de gentillesse ?

_-Tu me le rappelle un peu. _

-Qui est-ce que je te rappelle ?

_-Un homme admirable dont tu connaitras l'identité un jour._

-Très bien, fit le ninja de la lave en essuyant ses yeux. Avec le pouvoir, je pourrais venger Sentaro.

_-Mais, ce ne sera pas facile_, prévint Yonbi. _Il te faudra relâcher le sceau qui sert de cage. Et à ce moment, je serai pris d'une folie bestiale. Je serai donc dangereux._

-Ca revient donc au même que si tu n'avais pas envie de m'aider.

_-En vérité, une fois que tu auras réussi, tu pourras avoir accès sans réserve et sans risque à mes pouvoirs et mon chakra. Il y a un risque habituellement à cette étape… Mais tu en seras préservé._

-C'est un peu soudain… Finalement, pour atteindre mon rêve, devais-je forcément passer par la mort de mon ami ? Le destin se joue de nous, mon vieux Yonbi.

_-Le destin ? Un concept humain encore une fois._

- Laisse-moi te prouver ce que je peux faire en tant qu'homme.

Et pendant des années, Roshi continua son errance, ponctuant son voyage tous les ans à la date anniversaire de la mort de Sentaro d'un arrêt dans ce même volcan, où il essayait d'acquérir la maîtrise parfaite de son biju. Les éruptions recommencèrent dans ce secteur. Le ninja de la lave savait qu'on attribuerait cela à son besoin de relâcher l'énergie du biju… C'était faux, mais si le monde devait savoir quelque chose, alors, autant que ce fut ceci. Le seul désavantage à tout ceci était que des chasseurs de prime ou des ANBU d'autres villages venaient pour essayer de le tuer, ce qui lui faisait perdre du temps. Cependant, aucun de ses assaillants ne fut jamais assez fort pour faire tomber la tête de celui que le monde connu comme le ninja de la lave.

Le temps fila ainsi. Les différents évènements du monde shinobi parcoururent les frontières et arrivèrent aux oreilles du ninja de la lave. La désertion de Deidara du village d'Iwa, la création d'un village au pays des rizières, portant le nom d'Oto. L'avènement du Godaime Mizukage après que le siège soit resté près de quatre ans vide. La rumeur de la mort de l'épéiste du brouillard Jinin Akebino, tué par un homme dont les techniques spatio-temporelles étaient, paraissait-il, d'une très rare puissance. Puis celle, trois ans plus tard, de celle de Zabuza Momochi, aussi membre des sept bretteurs. Il suivit de loin l'évolution de certains shinobis, et se renseigna autant qu'il put sur Orochimaru…

Tout cela continua jusqu'à ce jour où il fut recruté par un petit groupe qui devait à l'avenir faire bien parler de lui.

La voix de Roshi s'éteignit doucement, terminant ainsi le long récit de sa vie. Un calme rare s'était jeté sur le lieu où se situaient les quatres shinobis de Némésis. La nature elle-même avait cessé ses bruits habituels comme pour écouter cette palpitante histoire d'un homme qui avait traversé des guerres, frôlé maintes fois la mort, et qui était toujours là pour le raconter. Les trois ninjas d'Iwa se remémoraient encore quelques souvenirs, pendant que Thosvorn du Tourbillon réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait appris de ce qu'avait dit le ninja de la lave, et il faisait le lien avec certaines informations qu'il avait en sa possession. Ses yeux verts brillaient, comme à leur habitude, d'intelligence, mais cette fois-ci, une petite lueur semblait s'être allumée en plus. Il faillit se mettre à pianoter sur le pommeau de son épée, mais comme c'aurait pu être mal interprété, il décida à la place de sortir d'une de ses sacoches un livre de la série des « Batifolages », et de poser son regard sur la page où il s'était précédemment arrêté. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de lire, et préféra demander quelques précisions :

-Roshi, demanda-t-il, tu m'as raconté un certain nombre d'évènements. Mais il y a plusieurs points sur lesquels tu es resté obscur et même muet.

-Si je n'ai pas jugé bon d'en parler, c'est que tu n'as pas à le savoir.

''Ben oui '' songea Thosvorn ''Mais à l'origine, je t'ai implicitement demandé de me raconter les raisons de la désertion de Deidara. Et tu as à peine abordé le sujet ''

-Par contre, tu devrais arrêter de lire ce livre, il n'est pas bon.

-De quoi ? s'offusqua le ninja du tourbillon. La stratégie du batifolage ? Pas bon ? Non seulement, c'est un chef-d'œuvre littéraire, mais en plus, mon exemplaire est dédicacé par Jiraya en personne.

-Hm, il aurait mieux fait d'écrire des traités de ninjutsu, intervint Han. Hm, c'aurait été plus intéressant.

-Ce livre EST très intéressant.

-Hm…

-Garde ton scepticisme, Han, ordonna Thosvorn. De toute façon, le simple fait que j'aime ce livre… ce best-seller, te suffit pour ne pas vouloir le lire. Je me trompe ?

-Hm, qu'essaies-tu d'insinuer ?

-Que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

-Hm, entre nous, j'avoue que pour ce qui est de tes goûts littéraires, ma confiance n'est en effet…

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais du comportement méfiant que tu adoptes envers moi.

-Hm, suis-je à blamer ? Hm, de toi, je ne sais rien.

-Je peux en dire autant, rétorqua Thosvorn.

-Hm, Roshi t'a raconté…commença Han.

-Son histoire, pas la tienne. Tu es le jinchuriki de Gobi, tu maîtrises le Futton, et…. C'est tout.

-Hm, ajoute à cela mon village d'origine, le nom de mes proches, le fait que je n'ai pas de famille. Hm, toi, en revanche, à part ta pseudo-maîtrise des cinq éléments, et tes deux triplés.

-Et c'est largement suffisant.

-Taisez-vous, fit Roshi. Vous voulez m'imiter lors de mes débats avec Oonoki ? Non ? Alors, stoppez cette dispute stérile.

-Par définition, une dispute est stérile, rappela Thosvorn.

-Hm, Thosvorn n'a pas tort.

-Donc, vous pouvez tout deux arrêter de vous chamailler, si de votre propre aveu, c'est inutile, fit Roshi. N'est-ce pas Sanshiryu ?

Ledit Sanshiryu ne semblait pas écouter du tout la conversation. Il avait les yeux fermés, et était visiblement en train de se concentrer. Le premier réflexe des autres fut de croire qu'il avait repéré quelqu'un, mais une aura malsaine commençait à être perceptible autour de lui. Ses desseins s'éclairaient de plus en plus. Thosvorn dégaina une de ses épées courtes et concentra du chakra raiton dedans, avant de la pointer vers le fils de Sentaro.

-Je n'aime pas du tout la volonté de tuer que je ressens, Sanshiryu, fit-il.

-Hm, je te connais, mon ami, dit le jinchuriki de Gobi à son camarade. Serais-tu troublé par un dilemme ?

-En vérité, fit Sanshiryu. Je me demandais comment vous assommez rapidement sans vous tuer grâce à mes pupilles.

Ces paroles peu réjouissantes ayant été dites, il rouvrit les yeux qui n'étaient plus verrons, rouge et bleu, mais d'un noir d'ébène. Le premier réflexe de Han fut d'abaisser sa coiffe devant ses yeux, Roshi et Thosvorn firent de même avec respectivement son diadème et la capuche de sa cape. Tout ceci de manière à ne pas croiser son regard. Les trois savaient que le petit-fils de Muu n'aurait pas de mal à les mettre à terre avec ses yeux, vu qu'il l'avait fait deux ans plus tôt sur pas moins de trente ninjas.

-A quoi joues-tu, Sanshiryu ? demanda Roshi.

* * *

><p>Houlà, que va-t-il se passer? Je serais terrassé par le suspens si je n'étais pas l'auteur et si je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer.<p>

Sinon,donc, comme je l'ai dit, c'est le dernier chapitre du flashback. Et on en revient à l'intrigue principale.

Si vous n'avez pas envie de relire les chapitres avant le flashback et que vous ne vous souvenez plus d'où on en est (ça fait longtemps que je suis sur ce flashback), je vous rappelle la situation:

Alors que Némésis venait d'arriver au village des déserteurs, Akatsuki apparut... Tout du moins, Deidara et Sasori apparurent.

Naruto, Thosbald, Fuu et Gaara partirent à la poursuite de Sasori.

Roshi, Han, Sanshiryu et Thosvorn partirent à celle de Deidara qui leur échappa.

Le reste du groupe resta au village pour mener les négociations.

...

La suite au prochain chapitre.

(J'accepte les rémunérations en commentaires, carte bleu et espèce. Les chèques ne sont plus acceptés)== Comprenez: Soyez pas radin, aboulez les coms.


	17. Chapter 17

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Note, j'ai commencé ma réécriture. Le 1er chap des "Possesseurs" est refait.

* * *

><p>Naruto 32 : Un marionnettiste et un sauveur.<p>

Dans le défilé rocheux, la voix de Roshi sembla s'amplifier quand il posa sa question. L'écho la rendit grondante et menaçante, comme les paroles qui suivirent ensuite.

-Peut-être était-ce une erreur que de te rappeler les anciennes convictions de ton père, continua le ninja de la lave.

-Il aurait voulu que je défende le village d'Iwa, pas que je parte avec des personnes dont l'ambition est de le détruire.

-Hm, c'est vrai, approuva Han. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es venu par amitié pour moi. Il ne te l'aurait pas reproché.

-Comme il m'a laissé partir moi par amitié, compléta Roshi. Néanmoins, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles repartir pour Iwa.

-Hm, si tu veux partir, va. Hm, nous ne t'en empêcherons pas.

-Vous peut-être pas, intervint Thosvorn froidement, mais pour moi la traitrise n'est pas envisageable.

Ce faisant, il allongea le bras dont la main tenait l'épée, et projeta le chakra raiton qui se trouvait dans l'arme. La foudre alla frapper un rocher qui explosa à proximité de Sanshiryu. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et mit son bras devant son visage pour le protéger des éclats de roc. Le ninja du tourbillon bondit et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. La plante de son pied fut arrêtée par la paume du ninja d'Iwa, qui commença une série de mudra. Thosvorn ne voulut pas lui laisser le temps de finir, et lui assena un coup de taille de son épée courte. Le fils de Sentaro avait néanmoins une vitesse d'exécution bien plus rapide que la moyenne, et avant d'être touché, il tendit la paume vers son adversaire, qui sentit une émanation brulante.

Mais cette émanation n'était rien à coté de la déflagration de chaleur qui suivit. La température gagna bien une quarantaine de degrés Celsius. Sanshiryu, comme Thosvorn, dut interrompre son geste sous l'effet de l'assaut caniculaire auquel il avait du faire face.

-Sanshiryu, pars et dépêche-toi , fit Roshi, Thosvorn, si je te reprends à menacer l'un de mes élèves, je te tue.

Sanshiryu rétracta sa pupille, et soupira. Puis, jetant un dernier regard à son maître, à son camarade et à celui qui venait d'essayer de le tuer, il partit vers la sortie du défilé rocheux. Les shinobis de Némésis le regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus dans leur champ de vision. Une mauvaise ambiance régnait entre les trois shinobis. Les yeux de Thosvorn luisaient de colère et sa main était crispée sur le pommeau de son épée. Il fusillait du regard le ninja de la lave qui ne se laissait pas démonter. Han, lui, avait les yeux fermés, dans une optique de concentration.

Assis en tailleur, sa main gauche dans son gilet noir, il aurait pu ne rien avoir remarqué de la situation tant son manque d'attention à celle-ci était évident. Rouvrant les yeux, ,il posa son regard sur Thosvorn.

-Hm, calmons-nous, fit-il. Pensons plutôt à nos camarades qui sont allés affronter l'autre membre d'Akatsuki.

-N'en parlons tout simplement plus, fit Thosvorn. On n'arrivera jamais à se mettre d'accord, c'est une chose. Mais pour l'intérêt de Némésis, nous ferions mieux de ne plus nous quereller.

-Hm, sage parole pour celui qui a engagé la querelle !

-N'en parlons plus. En guise de bonne foi, je suis prêt à vous prêter l'un de mes exemplaires de la « Stratégie du Batifolage »

-Et moi, intervint Roshi, je propose de retourner là où nous avons laissé le reste du groupe.

-Hey, essaie de t'ouvrir à la vraie littérature.

-Plutôt que raconter ces inepties, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ceux qui sont allés combattre l'autre membre d'Akatsuki. Deidara l'a appelé Sasori, et le seul Sasori que je connaisse est extrêmement dangereux.

-Possible, répondit Thosvorn, mais bon, il y a Naruto contre lui… Et ça change tout.

Le ninja de la lave haussa les épaules, et se leva, imité par Han, et par le ninja du tourbillon, qui marmonnait quelque chose sur les gouts littéraires douteux des ninjas d'Iwa. Le possesseur de Gobi était pour sa part pensif.

''Hm, Naruto est-il si puissant que ça ?'' songea-t-il.

''**N'oublie pas qu'il a Kyubi !''** lui répondit Gobi.

''Hm, certes ''

Pendant ce temps, Naruto, Fuu, Gaara et Thosbald faisaient face au membre d'Akatsuki difforme, dans la grotte où il s'était arrêté. Le sol était toujours jonché de feuilles mortes et la seule chose qui éclairait l'endroit était le soleil qui pénétrait par l'ouverture de l'antre. En apparence, les ninjas de l'organisation regroupant l'ensemble des jinchurikis avaient l'air calme, mais chacun d'eux ressentait un sentiment de faiblesse qui ne leur était pas coutumier. Ils étaient quatre, il était seul. Trois d'entre eux étaient des jinchurikis, il n'en était pas un. Mais les shinobis de Némésis sentaient que le ninja d'Akatsuki avait une chose qui leur faisait cruellement défaut. Cette chose, c'était l'expérience. Celle du ninja difforme se sentait, et le nombre de gens que Gaara avait pu tuer aurait eu l'air négligeable en comparaison de son nombre de victime à lui. Les deux hommes venaient de Suna, ce dernier pouvait se vanter de donner naissance à des meurtriers redoutables.

Ce ninja, que son compagnon avait appelé Sasori, parla alors, et sa voix caverneuse et rocailleuse, fit frémir les quatre adolescents, qui ne s'étaient jamais véritablement :

-Alors, vous êtes trois à avoir des bijuus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais cela va faciliter la tâche d'Akatsuki. Je vous conseille de vous rendre, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance.

Avant d'attendre une réponse, il arracha le voile qui lui couvrait la bouche pour cracher des… aiguilles. Cela eut le mérite de surprendre les shinobis de Némésis, mais ils ne le montrèrent toujours pas. Les trois jinchurikis échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Protège-toi, Thosbald. Fit Naruto

-Evidemment, je me doute bien que vous mijotez quelque chose, répondit l'intéressé. Bouclier de chakra !

Un bouclier d'une matière bleu se mit en place, protégeant uniquement l'utilisateur de la technique. Thosbal vit les aiguilles qui se rapprochaient et remarqua qu'une sorte de liquide les recouvrait mais il ne put les observer longtemps car les trois possesseurs décidèrent de réagirent.

-Futon, déferlante de sable ! commença Gaara

-Futon, souffle du démon ! enchaina Fuu

-Futon, vent tailladant ! compléta Naruto

Les bouchons des jarres de Gaara sautèrent comme des bouchons de champagne. Le sable se propagea autour de son contrôleur. Ce dernier souffla et le sable se dirigea à très grande vitesse sur les aiguilles, qui furent stoppés net.

Fuu relia son pouce et son index pour faire un rond et mit ses doigts devant sa bouche. Elle souffla à son tour, et sa technique partit juste après celle de Gaara. Cette dernière avait arrêté les aiguilles. Celle de Fuu les renvoya. Les aiguilles se dirigèrent alors vers le ninja d'Akatsuki. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, du moins son corps ne bougea pas, car une queue, semblable à celle d'un scorpion, jaillit du dessous de sa cape et d'un mouvement para les aiguilles.

Naruto dégaina son sabre, et fit un mouvement circulaire. Une lame de vent suivit la trajectoire du mouvement des deux techniques précédentes et, lacérant les rochers qui croisaient son chemin, sans que cela ne la ralentisse, parcourut la distance qui la séparait de sa cible. Mais Sasori sauta avec une détente que l'on n'aurait pu imaginé pour un corps tel que le sien et esquiva sans peine la lame de vent.

Le premier échange d'arme n'avait pas mené à grand-chose. Sasori atterrit sur le sol, et, poussant un terrible rugissement, il déchira sa cape laissant voir son corps, qui n'avait absolument rien de normal. Sur son dos, une sorte de carapace en forme de visage humain grimaçant, c'était d'elle que sortait la queue qui était alors semblable à une langue. Son bras droit était à peu près normal, mais son bras gauche était recouvert d'une sorte de dispositif en bois. Ce dispositif était comme une prothèse de bras horrible, car, non seulement il était large, mais en plus, ledit dispositif finissait arrondi, comme un moignon boursoufflé. De ce bout arrondi sortait quatre tubes de bois. Cette vision troubla davantage encore les quatre ninjas.

Mais Thosbald se ressaisit et tendit le doigt vers le membre d'Akatsuki. Le bout du doigt devint bleu, et se mit à briller. Thosbald eut un rictus.

-Art du contrôle du chakra, rayon expiatoire ! rugit-il

Une boule de chakra pur jaillit du doigt à une vitesse folle. Mais cette boule allait en ligne droite ce qui permit au ninja d'Akatsuki d'esquiver d'un simple mouvement sur le coté. La boule continua tout droit, et heurta un rocher, le faisant fondre aussitôt en s'élargissant. Ce qui resta du rocher se répandit sur le sol, avant de se resolidifier après quelques secondes après. Le rictus de Thosbald s'élargit alors que Sasori l'observait en silence. Ce dernier se remit à cracher des aiguilles. Mais elles furent stoppées par un bouclier de chakra érigé par Thosbald, et tombèrent au sol, fondant quasi-instantanément.

-Je te conseille de faire attention. Mes techniques se traduisent par de la destruction massive. Le chakra est de l'énergie de calcination pure. Quand il est condensé, le résultat est tout simplement déflagrateur.

-Gaara, fit Fuu, c'est Sasori du sable rouge, non ? Il est un déserteur de ton village. Tu dois savoir pourquoi il est comme ça et quels sont ses capacités.

-Mon frère m'en a parlé, quand j'étais plus jeune. Sasori a déserté Suna,, il y a un certain nombre d'années. C'était un marionnettiste et l'idole de mon frère, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais connu. Il m'avait dit deux choses importantes. A savoir, d'abord que Sasori utilisait un poison extrêmement puissant pour en enduire ces armes. Et ensuite qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de ne pas avoir les désavantages des marionnettistes. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et de tout façon, à l'époque, j'avais à peine cinq ans. Je m'en souviens à peine.

-Thosbald, fit Naruto, reste en arrière et essaye de deviner le pourquoi du comment. Il faut que l'un de nous se mette en retrait. Et comme lui nous veut vivant, la personne la plus en danger ici, c'est toi, si je ne m'abuse. Alors protège-toi, s'il te plait.

Thosbald recula de quelques pas et dressa un dôme de chakra de mauvaise grâce. Pendant ce temps de parole, Sasori n'avait pas bougé. Il aurait pu les attaquer, mais il n'avait rien fait. Le marionnettiste les observait. Il les jaugeait. Il réfléchissait à las stratégie à utiliser. Il… Il… Il ne faisait rien de cela. Il ne les observait pas, il regardait dans leur direction, sans les voir, sans les juger comme des adversaires dignes d'intérêts. C'est comme cela en tout cas que le chef de Némésis interpréta le regard du membre d'Akatsuki, et cela le mit dans une rage indescriptible. Bien sur, dans sa quête de contrôle de Kyubi durant les deux années de séparation, il s'était efforcé de se rapprocher de lui. Echec retentissant, mais cela avait influencé Naruto, plus que jamais, il détestait qu'on le méprise. Voyant que le chef de son organisation commençait à s'énerver, Fuu décida d'intervenir pour ne pas prendre de risque.

-Tanuki-kun…, commença la jinchuriki de Shishibi

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit Gaara.

-Maintenant, fit-t-elle.

Les deux possesseurs joignirent les mains afin d'effectuer des mudras.

-Katon, souffle de la salamandre.

Deux gerbes de feu identiques se réunirent en une pour s'attaquer au marionnettiste. Mais ce dernier n'était pas un imbécile. Il avait une longue expérience des combats et ce n'était pas quatre adolescents, fussent-ils jinchurikis, qui allaient le tuer. Ou ne serait-ce que le blesser, d'ailleurs. La bouche de Sasori s'ouvrit et une sorte de tube déversa une gigantesque quantité d'eau, qui éteignit la technique katon. Naruto perdit alors son calme.

'PREND MA PUISSANCE ! '' fit une terrible voix dans sa tête. ''TUE-LE AVEC ELLE !''

''Tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais attendre un peu avant d'en arriver à cette extrémité'' répondit Naruto. ''Et j'aimerais pouvoir utiliser ta force à mon bon plaisir''

''TU N'ES QU'UN GAMIN INSOLENT, NARUTO. TU DEVRAIS ETRE AMPLEMENT SATISFAIT DE CE QUE JE TE LAISSE AVOIR… QUE COMPTES-TU FAIRE, PLUTÔT ?''

''Simplement suivre les directives d'un camarade qui, j'en ai l'intime conviction, sait ce qui doit être fait''

Le contact avec le démon renard s'estompa alors que Naruto sentait une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Thosbald. Ce dernier avait un regard confiant. Il s'avança et pointa du doigt Sasori, qui ne broncha pas devant ce geste qui avait une teinte de non-respect.

-Sasori n'est pas ce truc difforme, mais… il le contrôle de l'intérieur. En y réfléchissant, c'est le seul moyen de se protéger des points faibles d'un marionnettiste. Quoi de mieux pour se sauver du corps à corps ? Il faut briser cette marionnette.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Gaara, mon sable me protègera de ses attaques… Et puis, j'aimerais voir s'il peut résister à deux ans d'entrainement à l'escrime.

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, il prit le pommeau d'épée turquoise, qu'il conservait à sa ceinture. Du sable enroula la garde et prit la forme d'un sabre. Une lueur rouge brilla. Et le sable devint verre, octroyant à l'épée une lame.

-Art du verre, épée de cristal !

Gaara se mit alors à courir vers Sasori. Ce dernier tendit son bras gauche, horriblement difforme. Le bras se décrocha révélant un dispositif qui partit à pleine vitesse pour arriver à la hauteur de Gaara. Celui-ci put apercevoir, l'appareil s'ouvrir et voir s'abattre sur lui une myriade d'aiguilles empoisonnées. Mais comme il l'avait prévu, ces armes mortelles qu'il n'aurait pu en aucun cas esquiver furent arrêtées par sa protection habituelle, le bouclier de sable. Le possesseur d'Ichibi eut un sourire féroce. Il se rapprocha de son adversaire, et lui porta un coup du tranchant de sa lame. Sasori para le coup avec sa queue mécanisée, avec laquelle il enchaina des coups à puissance variable contre son adversaire, qui en parait certains avec sa lame, et qui laissait son bouclier de sable s'occuper de ceux qui passaient. Quelques passes d'armes de ce genre plus tard, le corps à corps se rompit et les deux combattants reculèrent un peu. La queue que contrôlait le ninja marionnettiste était néanmoins suffisamment longue pour continuer à frapper.

-Ecoute, gamin. Fit la marionnette vivante de sa voix sépulcrale. J'ai une expérience que tu n'as pas. Par exemple, quand tu poursuis un ennemi, et que tu décides de l'affronter, il faut prendre en compte un facteur déterminant.

-Et quel est-il ? fit le ninja du sable en esquivant un énième coup de queue transversale.

-Eh bien. Si l'ennemi a choisi le terrain, il a pu le préparer… comme je l'ai fait moi-même, rajouta Sasori alors que Gaara reculait d'un pas de plus pour se mettre hors de portée.

Aussitôt le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds du possesseur d'Ichibi. L'un de ses pieds étant toujours sur une terre solide, il réussit à garder un semblant l'équilibre, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui assène un coup de queue sur ce pied. Et ayant développé son physique, et ses réflexes, pendant de longues années, le possesseur de Suna oublia l'espace de quelques secondes que son sable aurait pu parer l'assaut. Il ne s'en rendit, en fait, compte qu'au moment où il sentit son pied se détacher du sol.

-Bye bye, fit Sasori d'un ton sarcastique.

Et Gaara commença à chuter dans le vide, mais rappela son sable près de lui pour stopper sa tombée. Sasori fit alors, de sa pseudo-main droite, un signe. Sur les rebords du trou, des parchemins explosifs brillèrent, puis explosèrent, faisant tomber des rochers dans le trou et le bouchant par la même occasion. Le possesseur d'Ichibi n'eut d'autre choix de se laisser tomber en s'équipant d'une épaisse carapace de sable pour résister à l'éboulement auquel il ne pouvait pas échapper.

Pendant ce temps, le ninja d'Akatsuki sentit confluer vers lui une vague intense de chakra pur. Alors qu'il ramenait son attention sur ses autres adversaires qu'il avait préféré délaissé pour en finir vite avec le premier, il remarqua juste l'écrasante pression du déferlement de chakra qui s'abattit sur lui, le réduisant en miette. Miettes qui se reconstituèrent en un ninja marionnettiste difforme qui ne semblait même pas avoir été touché par un léger souffle de vent. Un mini-genjutsu du à la pression installée par l'accumulation de chakra de ses adversaires. Sasori aurait pu être déconcerté s'il n'avait pas déjà affronté de nombreux adversaires capables de cette prouesse.

-Je connais les capacités de Shukaku, fit-il en fixant ses interlocuteurs. Votre ami n'est sans doute pas mort, néanmoins, il va avoir quelques surprises en bas. J'ai donc un peu de temps pour vous éliminer tranquillement les uns après les autres. Mais je reconnais que vous n'êtes pas si nuls que ça. Vous avez un peu de talent, je le reconnais. Néanmoins, vous êtes encore loin de mon niveau. Je vais quand même vous faire une faveur. Ce corps que vous voyez se nomme Hiruko. J'ai épuisé son stock d'armes principales. Je vais donc m'en extirper pour ne pas l'abimer. Et j'utiliserai un de mes pantins pour me combattre de façon conventionnelle.

Les trois membres de Némésis restants restèrent interdits et s'attendirent au pire. Réaction normale pour deux raisons, d'une part, parce que l'ennemi s'était « débarrassé » de Gaara en quelques minutes, et d'autre part, car il était de notoriété publique qu'un shinobi qui dévoilait sa prochaine action était soit très puissant, soit d'une stupidité sans nom, et au vu de la réputation dont jouissait le membre d'Akatsuki, il était inutile de se demander laquelle des deux options était la bonne. La marionnette difforme disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Sasori en sortit, néanmoins une capuche lui couvrait le visage, mais Sasori l'enleva et dévoila sa figure.

Il avait les cheveux rouges, et était…jeune. Incompréhensiblement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'année. Or il s'était écoulé probablement plus de dix ans depuis sa désertion. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Mais les trois membres de Némésis qui restaient n'eurent pas le loisir de s'interroger plus que cela sur cette énigme.

Sasori avait, en effet, tiré de sa poche un parchemin portant le kanji signifiant « porte ». Dans un nuage de fumée, le ninja d'Akatsuki invoqua son contenue. C'était un pantin à taille humaine, dont le corps était caché par une cape violette. Quelques mèches de cheveux bleu foncé se trouvaient au sommet du crâne de la marionnette. Son nez était assez épaté, et ses joues creusées.

Ce pantin était peut-être important aux yeux de Sasori… ou peut-être ne l'était-il pas. Quoiqu'il en fût, d'un geste vif, le ninja aux cheveux rouges abaissa la main, faisant ouvrir à cette occasion la bouche de son automate. Celle-ci contenait une langue de papier qui se déroula d'elle-même, révélant à tous son contenu… C'est-à-dire des kanjis. Toute une multitude de kanjis parfois semblables, parfois différents. Sasori cogna alors ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre, déclenchant l'apparition de ce qui était stocké à l'intérieur. Dans un nuage de fumée, une quantité faramineuse de projectile, bien plus important que ce qu'il y avait eu auparavant apparut se dirigeant vers les membres de Némésis. Ceux-là purent voir le poison dégouliner des armes. Mais ces armes, en se rapprochant, s'avérèrent ne pas en être. En vérité, il s'agissait de petits tubes de métal, qui s'ouvrirent soudainement, laissant jaillir un nombre encore plus élevé d'aiguilles.

-Encore cette stratégie ? fit Naruto. Futon, mur de vent !

Une déferlante d'air comprimé s'écrasa sur les projectiles, les repoussants, avant de s'attaquer au pantin du ninja d'Akatsuki. Ce dernier releva un doigt, faisant ouvrir le bras de la marionnette pour déclencher un bouclier de chakra semblable à celui qu'avait utilisé Thosbald un peu plus tôt. La technique du chef de Némésis s'échoua comme une vague le faisait sur le rivage.

Le marionnettiste fit un mouvement de bras, et cette fois-ci, c'est le pantin lui-même qui s'élança vers les shinobis. Déployant des armes accrochées à ses articulations, il s'était comme transformé en arme offensive de corps à corps. Le style de combat qu'adoptait était suffisamment atypique pour surprendre le ninja renard qui ne l'avait pas vu souvent. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Naruto n'était plus un gamin qui tremblait devant les forts. Son poing frappa le pantin, l'arrêtant net à cette occasion. Thosbald sortit une de ses lames et l'imprégna de chakra… Il trancha ensuite allégrement la tête du pantin, et projeta le reste du corps en l'air. Quant à Fuu, elle utilisa un Katon pour réduire en cendre la marionnette. Tout ceci sous les yeux de Sasori, qui semblait être condamné à l'impassibilité.

-Alors, ninja d'Akatsuki, t'as autre chose à proposer ? fit Naruto.

-Pourquoi y avait-il le kanji « porte » sur le parchemin qui a invoqué ce pantin ? demanda Thosbald. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avoir avec une porte ?

-Ce n'est pas une question à l'ordre du jour. m'important, c'est qu'il n'en reste que des cendres, répondit Fuu.

-Allez, vas-y, envoie nous la suite, nargua derechef Naruto, on n'attend que ça.

Sasori fit apparaitre dans sa main un autre rouleau et le déplia. Sur celui-ci était marqué le symbole « 3 » … La fumée habituelle passée, un autre pantin apparut. Celui-ça était plutôt grand avec des cheveux accrochés en un mini-catogan vers l'arrière. Il ne semblait pas plus dangereux et c'est d'un air blasé que Thosbald tendit une main devant lui. Il avait cette fois l'intention d'en finir plus rapidement avec cette marionnette pour abréger le combat. Une fois qu'ils auraient détruit l'arme de bois, les membres de Némésis n'auraient plus qu'à attaquer de manière suffisamment rapide pour empêcher Sasori d'en invoquer une nouvelle. Les capacités d'un marionnettiste étant ce qu'elles étaient au corps à corps, l'issue du combat serait alors évidente… Mais pour éviter de brûler les étapes, il fallait d'abord détruire de manière efficace le pantin présent. Thosbald et Naruto échangèrent un regard et l'attaque commença.

-Flot d'énergie majeur !

Une grande quantité de chakra sortit de sa main et se dirigea lentement vers le pantin. Naruto toucha le flot et injecta dedans son chakra vent. Tout le chakra qui se dirigeait vers la marionnette devint lames de vent. Et les lames se dirigèrent en tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage vers la marionnette de Sasori. Celui-ci joignit les mains, et une sorte de matière argentée et presque vaporeuse sortit de la bouche du pantin. Suite à un signe, la matière forma une sorte de mur et bloqua la technique combinée de Thosbald et Naruto.

-Katon, souffle de la salamandre !

La technique lancée par Fuu fut aussi interceptée par le mur que formait cette étrange matière. Le mur se dispersa et l'étrange matière se mua en une pique qui fusa vers Thosbald, de manière très rapide… Mais pas assez pour que le ninja du tourbillon esquive d'un pas sur le coté. La pointe lui aurait traversé le flanc s'il n'avait pas eu ce bon reflexe... Le ninja du tourbillon, surpris tout d'abord par la vitesse de cette technique, eut l'idée de ne pas s'émerveiller plus longtemps que ça quant à la variété de techniques que pouvait prétendre utiliser un shinobi armé de cette étrange matière argentée, et d'un bond, se rapprocha de Naruto.

Celui-ci, le visage caché par son bandeau et son masque, avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant, et se décida, soudainement, à déployer le chakra de Kyubi, pour exécuter une technique combinée avec son camarade. Celui-ci vit tout de suite de quoi il était question et tendit son bras, paume vers le ciel, en le tenant avec l'autre bras. Il accumulait du chakra à l'intérieur, en le faisant tournoyer.

-Rasengan ! fit le ninja du tourbillon.

Le ninja renard accumula le chakra rougeoyant de Kyubi autour de la sphère qu'avait créée Thosbald. Alors, il put prendre la technique à pleine main avant de l'envoyer littéralement sur le patin de Sasori.

-Bourrasque du démon ! rugit Naruto, en relâchant le chakra de Kyubi autour du Rasengan.

Alors, une onde de choc rotative frappa la masse de matière et la dispersa complètement sans pour autant réussir à atteindre le pantin. Sasori avait compris plus ou moins ce qui risquait d'arriver et avait sorti encore plus de cette étrange matière de façon à renforcer la protection de son arme. Le ninja d'Akatsuki eut un sourire, et posa deux doigts sur sa paume ouverte. Aussitôt, des dizaines de piquants jaillirent de la matière et se dirigea en comme une nuée de chauve souris vers le ninja renard, et son camarade.

Naruto établit un véritable dôme de chakra qui, dans un premier temps, protégea sans problème les deux ninjas de Némésis. Cela ne dura pas, car sous le nombre, le dôme se fissura et laissa passer la myriade de projectiles qui foncèrent sans tarder sur eux. Le ninja renard fit un bond sur le coté, à l'instar de Thosbald qui partit dans le sens opposé. Mais les projectiles se redirigèrent automatiquement vers le ninja du Tourbillon qui ne put tous les éviter. A peine deux se plantèrent dans son flanc… Mais c'était déjà deux de trop. Aucune perle de sang ne jaillit quand Thosbald arracha les armes de sa blessure, mais le ninja trembla légèrement avant de s'écrouler, face contre terre, sous le regard méprisant de Sasori.

-Un de moins, mais celui-ci ne survivra pas. Je m'arrange pour laisser les jnchurikis en vie, et il n'en était pas un.

-Que lui-as-tu fais ? demanda Naruto, dont le rouge des yeux et l'aura s'assombrissaient peu à peu.

-La matière que vous voyez est de la limaille de fer. Et je l'ai imprégné de mon poison spécial. Trois jours de paralysie et de souffrance avant d'aboutir à une mort certaine. Inutile de vous dire que je n'ai pas d'antidote, et que la seule personne à qui j'ai confié les deux doses de ce même antidote, qui m'ont demandées deux mois de travail intensif, est très loin d'ici. Vous m'avez affronté à quatre contre un. Mais, pensiez-vous être plus puissant que moi ? Le pantin que j'utilise est une marionnette faite à partir d'un cadavre, celui du troisième Kazekage, le plus puissant chef de Suna, que j'ai vaincu alors que j'avais moins de 20 ans.

Fuu profita de ce monologue pour se rapprocher de Thosbald afin de l'aider, mais les piques de limaille se rassemblèrent pour finalement se transformer en une sorte de marteau qui se dirigea vers la jinchuriki de Shishibi.

-Tu me sous-estimes si tu imagines m'avoir avec une attaque aussi lente, fit-elle.

Sasori ne répondit rien en voyant la kunoichi esquiver sa technique. Il ferma la main, dispersant le marteau en quatre shurikens qui volèrent vers Fuu. Celle-ci les évita tous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent soudainement à la charge. L'un d'eux fit une attaque en rase motte pour toucher les pieds de la fille, obligeant cette dernière à sauter pour esquiver. Grave erreur, car les quatre armes de lancer se muèrent très rapidement en marteau, comme ils l'étaient avant d'être des shurikens d'ailleurs, et celui-ci fonça sur Fuu qui ne pouvait plus esquiver. Et encore une fois, un des membres de Némésis mordit la poussière. Le marteau s'abattit sur Fuu, la projetant sur un rocher, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle tomba à genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Hélas, la limaille de fer se concentra en une sorte de parallélépipède rectangle et s'abattit violemment sur elle, l'assommant net.

Naruto trembla de rage. Son ennemi était trop fort. Il avait progressé, mais Akatsuki restait hors d'atteinte… Du moins, tel qu'il était ainsi. S'il avait été un peu plus calme, il aurait porté la main à son masque pour l'enlever, et ainsi récupérer l'avantage, mais en proie à une colère sourde, il poussa un rugissement terrifiant, et courut vers le marionnettiste.

Sasori soupira et fit un geste de la main. La quantité de limaille présente augmenta drastiquement, et se dirigea vers Naruto. Le ninja renard voulut prendre son sabre, mais son arme semblait scotchée au fourreau. Mais au moment où il allait se faire toucher, la masse de limaille s'écrasa sur le sol. Le possesseur du démon à neuf queues perdit l'équilibre lorsque le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Sa jambe droite plongea dans l'espace ouvert par l'ouverture du sol.

La situation ne pouvait donc pas être pire. Fuu était évanouie, Thosbald avait été touché par le poison et gisait face contre terre, Gaara était sous des tonnes de rochers, et, même s'il était probablement sauf grâce à son sable, il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de pouvoir émerger à la surface. Le ninja renard était donc seul et affaibli. Sasori ricana et abaissa sa main devant lui. Le pantin du troisième Kazekage fonça à pleine vitesse sur le possesseur de Kyubi. Celui-ci voulut bouger, mais son pied droit était coincé dans la roche.

N'ayant aucune possibilité de se défendre, Naruto vit venir sa mort, ou du moins, l'agonie qui allait le mener à la mort. Le troisième Kazekage tendit son bras droit, toujours truffé de lames empoisonnées, et voulut frapper. Mais, une trombe de sable jaillit du sol, et fit un mur qui se transforma en verre en une seconde. La lame du pantin crissa sur le mur mais ne l'endommagea pas plus que ça.

Gaara jaillit du sol sur un nuage de sable, l'épée à la main, et avec un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Sasori sentit quelque chose trembler en-dessous de lui. Il jeta un regard au sol, pour apercevoir du verre en jaillir. Il sauta et à raison, car un monolithe de verre émergea du sol.

-Ainsi, tu maîtrises le verre, fit Sasori. C'est un pouvoir rare.

-Ferme-la, lui répondit violemment Gaara.

Il leva le bras, tandis que le sable entourait Sasori , et l'élevait dans les airs. Le possesseur d'Ichibi fit en sorte de recouvrir toute la terre de son adversaire pour l'étouffer.

-Bien joué, Gaara, fit Naruto. On va le battre.

-Pourquoi Fuu est-elle hors combat ?

-Elle s'est juste fait assommée par la limaille. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour Thobsald. Lui, il est méchamment endommagé.

- Naruto, que ce soit bien clair, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire que Thosbald meurt. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Fuu survive.

-Hé, ricana le ninja renard, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi loquace, et aussi prêt à protéger quelqu'un.

-…

-Vous en êtes où dans votre relation ?

-On est en plein combat, rappela Gaara.

-Et ? demanda Naruto. On a gagné, tu n'as plus qu'à le broyer comme tu le fais si bien, et le tour est joué, on peut bien parler un peu de tes rapports avec Fuu.

-Naruto, tu es probablement la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance… Mais évite de trop t'immiscer dans mes relations personnelles.

-A ta guise…. Bon, ben, du coup, tu peux l'achever.

Gaara eut un sourire glauque et il ferma la main. Aussitôt, le sable qui entourait Sasori se contracta et fit exploser le ninja marionnettiste en une myriade de petits grains de poussière de limaille de fer. Le ninja d'Akatsuki sortit de terre à quelques mètres de Fuu, et fit un rond avec les doigts. La marionnette du Sandaime Kazekage cracha une boule blanche qui s'apparentait dangereusement à une bombe.

-Tu as l'air de tenir à cette fille, fit le ninja aux cheveux rouges.

-Merde, fit le ninja du sable.

Il se précipita en direction de Fuu, et se plaça devant elle sur la trajectoire de la boule qui avançait suffisamment lentement pour laisser au possesseur d'Ichibi d'arriver à temps. Ce dernier matérialisa un shuriken de verre et le lança sur la boule qui explosa en libérant une fumée bleutée. Gaara fut surpris, et inconsciemment en respira une bouffée. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Il fut complètement paralysé et tomba à terre. Naruto pour sa part jura.

-Bordel, un nuage de poison, la seul chose que Gaara ne peut pas parer avec son sable, fit-il en se tournant vers Sasori, et en s'adressant cette fois-ci à lui. Hey, je croyais que tu nous voulais en vie.

-Ce poison-ci n'est qu'un simple paralysant qui a un effet de quinze minutes… Mais plus important, nous voilà en un contre un.

''Très bien'' songea le ninja renard en portant sa main droite à son masque ''Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je ne peux pas gagner si je ne l'enlève pas… Avec ça, je gagnerais surement, mais si quelqu'un me repère…Quelle guigne ! J'ai réuni Némésis pour éviter ce genre de situation, c'est pas normal qu'on en arrive là. Ni Fuu ni Gaara n'ont vraiment utilisé leur bijuu. Ca sert à quoi d'en avoir un dans ce cas ? La prochaine fois, j'amènerai Yagura, lui au moins, il n'hésite pas à s'en servir.''

-Trop lent, fit Sasori.

Le déserteur de Suna leva un doigt vers le haut, et une nouvelle marionnette jaillit du sol derrière Naruto. Les multiples bras de la machine en bois l'entourèrent. Si elle ressemblait à celle que maniait le frère de Gaara, Kankuro, elle était dissemblable dans sa structure, en effet, ses bras étaient au nombre de douze, étaient plus petits et surtout étaient en acier.. Sasori ricana et lança le Sandaime Kazekage à l'assaut. Celui-ci fonça à pleine vitesse, entouré du chakra du membre d'Akatsuki, mais il tomba à terre, inanimé, le chakra qui l'entourait disparaissant instantanément. Sasori écarquilla les yeux mais comprit de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un avait tranché les fils qui lui permettaient de diriger la marionnette.

Alors qu'il songeait à cela, le vent se leva. Ce vent déplaça des feuilles mortes, et dans l'ombre de ces mêmes feuilles mortes, on vit avancer une silhouette. Cette silhouette était celle d'un homme. Et cet homme s'avançait vers les deux combattants. Avant que Naruto ait pu bien le décrire, l'homme joignit les mains, et prit une teinte bleuté, et électrique. Il disparut du champ de vision du leader des possesseurs, pour réapparaitre derrière lui. L'homme appliqua un coup sur la nuque de Naruto, qui s'évanouit sur le coup. Puis il posa la main sur la tête de la marionnette qui enserrait le déserteur de Konoha, et l'explosa littéralement. Il trancha les bras du pantin à l'aide de chakra raiton et en extirpa celui qui y était prisonnier pour finalement aller le poser près de l'endroit où étaient ses compagnons. Puis se tourna vers Sasori qui avait profité de ce temps pour se mettre en garde et refaire ses fils de chakra.

L'homme avait une cape brune, et un pantalon noir. En revanche, il était torse nu. En outre, il fumait, et portait une casquette d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rouges. Il jeta un regard calme à Sasori, qui était tout aussi tranquille. Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent du regard dans un silence assourdissant. Le ninja du sable rouge refit les fils de sa marionnette et la tira à lui. Mais le combat ne s'engagea pas, bien que le silence soit brisé.

-Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi viens-tu interrompre un combat qui n'est guère le tien ? fit Sasori

-Mon identité t'intéresserait-t-elle vraiment ? lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux rouges

-Bien sur, j'aime mettre des noms à mes marionnettes.

-Alors, c'est donc vrai. Tu te sers des corps de tes ennemis vaincus afin de créer tes pantins.

-C'est tout à fait vrai, confirma Sasori. Quand je t'aurai vaincu, je traiterai ton corps de façon à ce que la putréfaction l'épargne. En te comptant toi et les quatre gamins, ma collection devrait atteindre pas moins de 458 pièces. Tu devrais être honoré d'avance.

-Oh, malheureusement pour toi, tu ne me battras pas.

-Quel orgueil ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pu couper les fils de chakra qui me reliaient à ma création que tu peux affirmer ça.

-En me fondant uniquement sur ça, sans doute pas. Mais il y a des dizaines d'autres raisons pour lesquelles je peux dire que je vais te battre.

-Dis-moi ton nom et laisse moi seul juge, tu veux ?

-Mon nom est Shinkuu. Shinkuu Uzumaki. Mais on me connait plus sous le nom de… « Ikari ».

-Ikari… Je connais ce nom.

Oui, Sasori connaissait ce nom. Seize ans auparavant, on avait parlé d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. Ce jeune homme était une des fiertés de sa famille. Il ne manquait ni de talent, ni de charisme. Oui, ce jeune homme avait une vie que beaucoup aurait aimé avoir. C'est probablement pour cela que, encore de nos jours, on se demandait ce qui l'a poussé à tuer toute sa famille. Oncles, cousins, frères, sœurs, mère, père, pas un ne fut épargné. Du moins, c'était la croyance commune. Une partie de la branche parallèle survécut, et on racontait que la branche principale avait survécu. Mais il n'y en avait aucune preuve.

Cet homme, assassin de sa famille, ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte au premier abord. Le matin, il s'était levé comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque jour. Et il l'avait découverte, sa famille. Il avait vu les morts, mais il ne savait pas qui. Qui avait tué ceux qu'ils aimaient ? Hagard, il sortit de sa demeure et put voir que ce n'était pas que sa famille qui avait été décimé. Le village entier avait été détruit.

Il chercha longtemps. Et il réussit à trouver un survivant. Ce dernier était faible, mortellement blessé. Ikari lui demanda alors de puiser dans ses dernières forces pour lui révéler le nom du meurtrier. Le survivant n'avait plus la force de parler, mais il réussit à lui montrer un placard, avant de s'éteindre. Ikari s'approcha alors de l'armoire et d'un geste, il l'ouvrit, prêt à tuer le meurtrier, qui, pensait-il, devait s'être caché dedans. Mais ce que vit Ikari, ce ne fut pas un homme. Ce qu'il vit lui montra qui était le meurtrier. Ce qu'il vit, c'était son propre reflet.

La suite des événements de cette sombre affaire restèrent peu clairs. Personne ne sut ce que fit ensuite cet homme, qui, dans un état de rage, telle qu'elle lui fit presque oublier les évènements, et qui devait lui donner son surnom d'Ikari, avait tué tous les habitants de son village.

Et c'était cet homme que Sasori avait devant lui. Le marionnettiste n'était pas effrayé. Lui aussi avait un palmarès impressionnant. A l'âge de quatorze ans à peine, il avait éliminé le plus grand Kage de son village avant de déserter un an après ce meurtre. Deux hommes dont la puissance meurtrière était sans précédent allaient rentrer en collision.

-Effectivement, je ne te tuerai pas… Je ne sais même pas si je suis en capacité de t'affronter, fit Sasori, néanmoins, tu es catalogué comme un ennemi fervent d'Akatsuki. D'après mes informations, tu nous as même infiltrés récemment. Tu comprends donc que je ne peux pas te laisser partir. D'autant plus que tu veux visiblement m'empêcher de mettre la main sur les quatre gamins.

-Notre affrontement est inévitable, approuva Shinkuu « Ikari », mais sache que tu as perdu d'avance. Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi ! Vois-tu, mon cerveau conçoit des scénarios. Ils prennent en compte les paramètres dont je dispose et un certain nombre de paramètres aléatoires. Néanmoins, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que le taux d'échec à ce jour est proche de zéro pour cent. Et j'ai déjà fait le scénario de notre combat, et de la suite.

-Qui est ? demanda Sasori, pas très curieux, mais qui cherchait à gagner du temps pour mieux préparer une stratégie.

-Première étape, je gagne ce combat et je te capture. Deuxième étape, je te laisse au soin de Némésis et eux t'épargnent quand ils savent que tu as des renseignements sur Akatsuki. Troisième étape, tu t'enfuis. Et enfin, dernière étape, après t'avoir présenté mes arguments et mon chef, tu rejoins notre cause.

-Puisque tu as l'air de tant aimer cela, dis-moi donc combien il y a de chance que j'enraye ce plan maintenant que je le connais.

-Il y a environ cent pour cent de chance que tu essayes, mais je crois que tes chances de réussite s'élève à plus ou moins zéro.

-Voyez-vous ça. Puisque tu aimes tant les scénarios, on va mettre le tien en marche de suite. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Shinkuu « Ikari » ne répondit pas. Il avait bien compris que cela était le signal du départ du combat. Sasori serra le poing droit et posa la paume de sa main gauche dessus. Le pantin du troisième cracha de la limaille comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Cette limaille se modela à former un prisme. Sasori fit un cercle avec ses doigts avant de mettre une paume vers l'avant, le prisme se mit alors à tourner sur lui-même, et se dirigea vers Shinkuu « Ikari ». Ce dernier resta de marbre, et le prisme s'écroula sur lui.

Sasori se concentrait sur le tas de limaille. Il savait que son adversaire ne pouvait être mort aussi facilement. Ou alors, le speech sur ses scénarios était véritablement de la frime, de la vantardise. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne sentit pas la présence de Shinkuu derrière lui. Un coup de poing dans la joue le lui indiqua, et l'envoya loin de son adversaire. Ikari fit un ensemble de mudra.

-Futon, sphère majeur de vide !

De sa main jaillit une boule d'air concentré. Sasori, qui avait réussi à se rétablir, plaça sa main devant lui. Un mur de fer en fit autant, stoppant net la technique de l'Uzumaki. Après un signe de main, le fer se remodela en une sorte de cône qui partit en direction de Shinkuu « Ikari », qui fit un pas de coté pour esquiver.

Shinkuu avait un véritable don pour l'esquive. C'était ce que disait Sasori. Mais le marionnettiste avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'il n'évite pas ou pour être plus précis, pour qu'il ne puisse pas éviter. Depuis tout à l'heure, de la limaille s'en allait sous terre. Quand il y en aurait suffisamment, Sasori la ferait sortir de telle façon que l'on ne puisse l'esquiver qu'en allant vers le haut. Et bien sur, il utiliserait aussi de la limaille en haut. Une technique imparable. Par contre, il se demandait comment avait pu se retrouver Shinkuu derrière lui.

Shinkuu entama une nouvelle série de mudra. Sasori fit cette fois-ci un cercle de fer qu'il envoya sur son ennemi. Ce dernier avait terminé son sort. Il sauta en l'air.

-Ninpô, invocation !

Il posa sa main dans l'air pour faire venir à lui un oiseau, un… Albatros géant. Géant, mais suffisamment petit pour éviter la masse d'acier qui s'abattit dans le vide. D'un geste, Shinkuu le congédia, l'oiseau disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Sasori sourit. La quantité de limaille dans le sol était suffisante. Il fit manœuvrer son pantin afin que celui-ci place le cercle de limaille au-dessus de Shinkuu. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Une sorte de cavité s'ouvrit à l'emplacement du cœur de l'ancien Kazekage. Une sorte de concentration de chakra en sortit à pleine vitesse. Sasori eut un rictus démoniaque.

-Crève, cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, le cercle de fer se divisa en plusieurs branches de limaille, qui se subdivisèrent aussi et ainsi de suite. Et malheureusement pour Shinkuu, fuir par le sol ne pouvait être un plan viable car le même phénomène se passait sur la limaille qui était enfouie sous terre. Shinkuu était pris en sandwich. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Et l'Uzumaki disparu dans un nuage de poussière lorsque les deux tas de limailles rentrèrent en collision.

La poussière n'était d'ailleurs pas encore retombée que Sasori savourait déjà sa victoire. Il ne riait pas et n'arborait pas le petit sourire goguenard qu'il avait eu en terrassant les quatre membres de Némésis. Il ferma les yeux et respecta un petit moment de silence. Puis il monologua, s'adressant à son adversaire, qui ne pouvait plus répondre.

-Ainsi s'achève notre combat, Shinkuu « Ikari » Uzumaki. Il fut intéressant, mais tu n'as pas pu résister au ''monde de limaille ''. C'est terminé.

-Effectivement, c'est terminé. Mais pas comme tu l'entends.

Sasori ne put faire un geste qu'une corde renforcée au chakra l'enserra. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Shinkuu, car c'était lui, se dirigea rapidement vers le pantin du troisième et joignit les mains.

-Fuinjutsu, emprisonnement du pantin macabre !

Le pantin du troisième Kazekage réintégra le rouleau où Sasori l'entreposait. Shinkuu détacha une main de membre d'Akarsuki et lui tendit le rouleau. Après quoi, la corde reprit la main du marionnettiste, comme si elle était animée d'une volonté propre. Shinkuu « Ikari » Uzumaki jeta un regard proche de la condescendance à celui qu'il venait de vaincre.

-Tiens, reprend ton bien, fit-il. Je ne peux que te féliciter de ton combat. Mais il y a certaines choses que tu n'as pas su prévoir.

-Me vaincre aussi rapidement…. Comment…

-C'est justement parce que j'ai été rapide que tu n'as pas pu analyser mes techniques et ma façon de me battre, alors que moi j'avais soigneusement étudié ta manière de combattre, et les moyens pour te vaincre… Si ces facteurs n'avaient pas été là pour m'avantager, nul doute que tu m'aurais vaincu… Je suis aussi fort que quelques puissants ninjas, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait à ton niveau.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, fit Sasori en maugréant.

-Première partie du plan achevée. Je t'ai vaincu. Je vais te laisser là, pour que tu te fasses capturer par Némésis. Et là, tu leur révèleras que tu peux les conduire jusqu'à Orochimaru. Vu que tu tiens beaucoup à ta vie, et que leur révéler cela sera ta seule chance de survivre, je pense que tu t'y plieras sans problème. Et n'essaye pas de révéler mon identité à quiconque, je me suis arrangé pour que tu en sois incapable.

Et, de la façon la plus désinvolte qui soit, Shinkuu abandonna là un Sasori rageur mais pensif. En effet, il ne savait pas comment son adversaire avait évité son attaque et cela l'intriguait. Il sentit le vent se lever, et vit la silhouette de l'Uzumaki disparaitre lors d'une bourrasque similaire à celle qui l'avait amené en ces lieux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le poison qui paralysait Gaara perdit son effet. Ce dernier se releva en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la douleur qui tiraillait sa tête, puis regarda rapidement l'endroit et fut surpris par la quantité de limaille qui s'y trouvait. Il vit Naruto, évanoui, et le réveilla, fit de même pour Fuu et il constata que personne n'était mort. Cela le rassura, mais le subjugua dans un même temps, car le marionnettiste avait l'air d'avoir un avantage certain, et surtout, si Naruto était évanoui, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre les avait sauvé... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer ? Il n'en savait rien. L'important de toute manière était qu'ils étaient tous vivants, et que Sasori ne les avait pas capturés. Naruto fit tout de même le récit de ce qui s'était passé après son évanouissement.

-Et après la bourrasque, termina Naruto, la silhouette a disparu et je me suis évanoui.

''Dans son récit'' songea Gaara'' il n'a pas fait allusion au pouvoir de Kyubi ni à ses clones, qui sont pour au moins quatre-vingts pour cent de sa force… Il s'est amélioré suffisamment pour ne plus en avoir besoin contre un adversaire du niveau de Sasori ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait s'il avait enlevé son masque ?''

-Et qu'est-ce qu'est devenu Sasori ? demanda Fuu.

-Il est là, fit Thosbald d'un air étonné avant de grimacer en portant une main à son flanc.

Le ninja du tourbillon murmura quelque chose, faisant émaner du chakra de ses doigts pressés sur sa blessure. Cette dernière sembla s'évaporer au contact de l'énergie de Thosbald, sous les yeux surpris de Sasori. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi son poison n'agissait pas sur ce gamin qu'il avait pourtant facilement blessé. D'autant plus que lorsque Thosbald enleva sa main, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de blessure.

''Ce n'est pas normal'' pensa le ninja marionnettiste '' Pour survivre à mon poison, il faut l'antidote que j'ai développé… Mais, c'est notre espion qui est censé l'avoir… Et ce n'est pas… Et puis, en dehors de ça, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre trace de blessure ?''

Le ninja aux pantins, en proie au doute, vérifiait mentalement les informations qu'il possédait sur Némésis, et il était forcé de constater qu'il y avait une chose qui clochait. Cela l'irrita au plus haut point. Il y avait trop peu de monde dans l'élite d'Akatsuki pour sacrifier les vies des neuf membres les plus puissants… Et voilà qu'on cachait des éléments de la plus haute importance à l'un d'eux.

Sasori était furieux, et il aurait voulu décider de passer sa colère sur les membres de Némésis. Car, en dehors de l'ignorance qui était la sienne au sujet de Némésis, être obligé de se soumettre à des gamins qu'il avait lui-même vaincu l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Néanmoins, pour sa propre survie, il devait réussir à réprimer cet énervement. Némésis voulait des informations… Mais si l'organisation devait être provoquée, nul doute qu'elle déciderait d'éliminer le gêneur, quitte à sacrifier des informations.

-Vous devez votre survie à un miracle, fit Sasori d'un ton grinçant. Et je sais que vous pourriez m'éliminer maintenant, mais… J'ai quelques informations qui pourraient peut-être vous intéresser. J'espère que votre intelligence n'est pas comme votre force actuelle, et que vous saurez où est le meilleur choix pour vous.

La priorité du chasseur de réceptacle était de rester en vie. Il garda donc le silence quand Gaara le prit au cou, montrant ainsi qu'il ne se laisserait pas intimider et que lui arracher ses infos par la torture ne serviraient à rien, chose que Naruto savait parfaitement, à l'instar de tous ceux qui étaient ici. Les ninjas d'Akatsuki n'étaient pas des déserteurs de rang S uniquement pour leur crime mais aussi pour leur puissance et leur résistance psychique, après tout. Néanmoins, le possesseur d'Ichibi n'avait, apparemment, pas apprécié d'être enterré sous terre et empoisonné, même si cela ne lui avait causé qu'une blessure minime et il ne comptait pas laisser Sasori s'en tirer sans dommage. Il leva son épée de verre dans les airs et se prépara à l'abattre sur l'épaule du ninja marionnettiste, de manière à le faire souffrir un peu. Son bras fut retenu par la main de Naruto, avant que la lame n'ait atteint sa cible.

-Attends, Gaara, ce qu'il dit est très intéressant. Fit le ninja renard. J'ai entendu dire que Sasuke Uchiwa avait déserté au profit d'Orochimaru, qui s'avère être un ancien ninja d'Akatsuki. Si on pouvait retrouver sa trace, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Voir mon ancien condisciple pourrait être intéressant. Et puis, les ninjas d'Iwa en veulent à Orochimaru, si je ne m'abuse. On fera d'une pierre deux coups. Enfin, j'ai pour souvenir que tu n'avais pas digéré certains des coups de Sasuke, Gaara.

-Ce n'est pas totalement faux. Répondit le possesseur d'Ichibi en lâchant Sasori. On le garde pour l'instant. Mais je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ne puisse, en aucun cas, se libérer par la suite.

Le sable de Gaara enserra Sasori et le souleva. Le marionnettiste se laissa faire, faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Les ninjas de Némésis s'en allèrent en direction du village des déserteurs, en espérant que les négociations se soient bien passées. Fuu, encore un peu groggy, aidée par Gaara, regardait Thosbald qui ne semblait pas avoir la moindre séquelle de l'affrontement pourtant violent qui avait eu lieu.

-Thosbald, comment as-tu pu te soigner comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ca, c'est un de mes secrets, répondit l'interpelé.

-En fait, Yomika et lui maîtrisent une technique basée sur un maniement très précis du chakra, révéla Naruto. Ils peuvent régénérer presque n'importe quelle blessure comme ça. Mais Thosvorn n'y arrive pas, lui.

-Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une technique comme ça, fit Gaara…

-C'est un arcane secret de mon clan, fit Thosbald, donc ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

-Et donc, Thosvorn ne le maîtrise pas ? demanda Gaara.

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter, fit la voix du susnommé.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et ils virent arriver Thosvorn, Han et Roshi. Ils semblaient indemnes dans l'ensemble, et donc, ils devaient avoir vaincu le ninja d'Akatsuki, mais il manquait Sanshiryu, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il avait péri… Pourtant, la mine des trois shinobis n'était pas altérée par une peine quelconque. Avant que Naruto ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Roshi prit la parole.

-Le gars d'Akatsuki s'est enfui. On n'a pas pu faire grand-chose pour éviter ça.

-Et Sanshiryu, fit Naruto, il est où ?

-Hm, il est parti, fit Han.

-Mort ?

-Hm, non, il est reparti vers Iwa.

-Ce qui l'attend là-bas, fit Thosbald, c'est le sort réservé aux traitres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Roshi. Je suis sur qu'il a un plan pour réhabiliter Némésis auprès d'Iwa. Il est le petit-fils du Troisième Tsuchikage et il est très populaire… Il réussira à retourner la situation à son avantage.

-Moi, fit Thosvorn, je dis que c'est lui qu'il va réhabiliter en vendant Némésis. On n'aurait pas du le laisser partir.

-Il nous a trahis, donc, fit le ninja renard effaré en entendant son camarade lui délivrer un message de cette gravité. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien tenté pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Hm, ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto, fit Han. Nous n'aurons pas à regretter son départ.

-J'espère qu'il ne lâchera rien d'important, fit le chef de Némésis sans relever ce qu'avait dit Han. Car, s'il nous trahissait… je lui arracherais la gorge de mes propres mains.

-Si tu en es capable… murmura Roshi pour lui-même.

Silencieusement, les shinobis de Némésis continuèrent à parcourir la distance qui les séparait du village des déserteurs. Une ambiance morose s'était installée, le silence n'était brisé que par un léger dialogue qui avait lieu entre Thosvorn et Thosbald qui se renseignaient mutuellement sur ce qui s'était passé de leurs cotés respectifs.

Alors qu'ils avançaient toujours plus vite et qu'ils arrivaient à proximité du village qu'il voulait atteindre, les membres de Némésis purent apercevoir ceux qu'ils avaient laissés en partant à la poursuite des membres d'Akatsuki… Et ceux-là étaient en-dehors du village, ce qui laissait supposer que les négociations ne s'étaient pas très bien passées.

''Et merde'' songea Naruto.

* * *

><p>Voilà... La suite au prochain épisode... Un com?<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. On délaisse un peu les combats pour relancer un peu l'action de l'histoire^^.

Merci à ceux qui ont commenté.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous^^.

* * *

><p>Naruto 33 : Rupture des négociations.<p>

Yagura soupira quand il vit partir ses compagnons. Il se tourna vers les quatre gouverneurs du village des déserteurs. Ces derniers frémirent quand ils virent son air grave. Peut-être allait-il les accuser d'avoir manigancé la venue d'Akatsuki ? Comme eux-mêmes ignoraient que Némésis allait au village des déserteurs, c'était impossible mais ce type, le quatrième Mizukage allait-il donner un prétexte pour les tuer ? Non, c'était une bête fauve, il tuait pour le plaisir. Mais contrairement aux craintes des quatre, il leur demanda simplement de se réinstaller dans la salle de réunion, salle circulaire dont les murs blancs portaient quelques étoffes. Quand tous, les jinchurikis et les quatre gouverneurs, furent réunis dans cette salle de réunion, Yagura prit le rouleau que lui avait passé Naruto et le déplia. Puis il versa sur lui le flacon, dont le contenue était une substance rouge, du sang. Il apposa alors sa main là où le sang était versé en plus grande quantité. Un nuage de fumée fut le résultat et de ce nuage de fumée, on put voir se dégager un livre. Le jinchuriki de Sanbi prit le livre et le feuilleta. Alors il déclara qu'il avait besoin d'une demi-heure, seul avec les autres membres de son group et avec eux, il s'isola dans une salle voisine, pout palabrer pendant le temps qu'il avait demandé. Après une demi-heure, les jinchurikis restants revinrent s'asseoir à la table ronde. Yagura ouvrit le livre, et prit un papier, avec un crayon.

-Très bien. J'ai pris connaissance du contenu du livre que m'a passé Naruto. Grâce à ça, je suis en mesure vous donner les infos que vous souhaitez. Mais pour l'instant, commençons par le pacte d'alliance.

-Allons, fit Oto Bi, de quoi voulez-vous parlez ?

-Eh bien, fit Yagura, nous voulons passer un pacte d'alliance avec vous.

-Nous avions bien compris, lui répondit-on d'un ton quelque peu acide.

-Encore heureux, fit l'ancien Mizukage d'un ton sinistre. Je ne traite pas avec les imbéciles.

Les quatre gouverneurs se consultèrent du regard, et, sans parler entre eux, semblèrent se comprendre. Oto Bi, qui devait donc être le porte-parole des quatre, reprit la parole. Son regard était rieur, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui allait lui rapporter gros… Cette lueur d'amusement n'échappa à aucun des membres de Némésis présent dans la salle.

-Nous pouvons envisager une alliance, fit Oto, mais vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas nous associer sans nous connaître un peu… Aussi, je vous demanderai de vous présenter po….

Ses mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'une estafilade apparut soudainement sur sa joue. Une lame quasi-invisible, tant elle était transparente, venait de lui infliger cette légère blessure, et celui qui la tenait était l'homme aux yeux bandés et aux cheveux bleus du groupe qui regroupait les possesseurs.

-Eiji, à quoi joues-tu ? demanda Yugito.

-Je n'aime pas trop qu'on se fiche de moi, fit Eiji en dodelinant de la tête. Et quémander des informations alors qu'on n'a aucunement l'intention de s'associer avec son interlocuteur est d'une impolitesse qui vous a valu cette blessure, mon cher Oto bi.

-Mais, vous devez vous tromper. Fit Oto, nous ne sommes pas…

-Si je prononce quelques termes bien spécifiques comme : « Chef des sept épéistes », «Enfant de Kusa », «Maître du diable », ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Les gouverneurs eurent tous un mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant pas à que quelqu'un soit au courant de cela. L'information avait été dissimulée quand le pacte qui unissait leur village à l'enfant de Kusa avait été forgé et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, un inconnu complet était au courant, ce qui pouvait laisser présager que d'autres l'étaient aussi. Yagura, Shogorai et Utakata eurent un réflexe à l'entente de ces surnoms. Eux connaissaient mieux que personne cet homme aux multiples appellations, il avait été leur maitre et l'un des ninjas de Kiri les plus reconnus à travers le monde… Qui plus est, à l'heure actuelle, il était, sans qu'on ne puisse le nier, le plus puissant de tous les shinobis existants.

-Hey, Yugito, réceptacle du démon chat, on le connaît ce gars-là ? fit Bee.

-Selon nos informations, répondit l'interpellée, ce serait… un homme mystérieux.

-Oui, fit Kageshiro, il est réputé pour donner de lui une image quasi-divine, ne laissant sur son identité que des bribes bien insuffisantes. Il fait démonstration d'une toute puissance effrayante… Et peu de gens l'ont rencontré… Du moins, qui soient encore en vie.

-C'est bien beau de parler de ça, intervint Yomika, mais là, je vous rappelle qu'on a essayé de nous gruger.

-Et alors ? demanda Shogorai. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Si on s'attaque à eux, c'est LUI qui nous tombera dessus… A ce moment, c'est simple, on crèvera tous.

-Exact, autant dire qu'on n'aura aucune chance, acheva Utakata en commençant à pianoter de ses doigts sur la table. Donc, on est coincé, c'est exaspérant, vraiment exaspérant.

Autour du jinchuriki de Rokubi, le chakra commençait déjà à confluer. Généralement, Utakata ne se mêlait pas des affaires de Némésis. Il se contentait de suivre les instructions qu'on lui donnait et ça lui était bien suffisant. A l'instar du jinchuriki lambda, il ne supportait pas ses congénères humains, et en tant que ninja de Kiri, il avait été formé pour éliminer tous ceux qui lui tenaient tête. Il arrivait à supporter les autres possesseurs de Némésis, parce que ces derniers avaient vécu comme lui. En revanche, même s'il évitait tant que possible de le montrer, il avait énormément de mal à supporter le fait que des ninjas dépourvus de bijuu soient dans l'organisation, exception faite de Shogorai avec qui il avait grandi. Ses yeux orangés se plissèrent et croisèrent le regard d'Oto Bi qui déglutit. Ce dernier avait senti les pulsions meurtrières et s'était rendu compte que s'il avait d'abord eu peur de Yagura, il aurait du aussi se rappeler que le jinchuriki de Rokubi n'avait pas une réputation d'enfant de chœur.

Les yeux d'Utakata commençaient à changer de couleur. D'orange à l'origine, ils passaient au bleu lavande. Le chakra se faisait de plus en plus dense, et l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde. Comme Kegatsu avant lui, le ninja de Kiri savait manier le chakra gluant et étouffant du démon limace à six queues, et l'aura autour de lui se diffusait dans la pièce. Les quatre gouverneurs du village des déserteurs commençaient à suffoquer, de même façon que Kageshiro et Eiji. Shogorai n'était visiblement pas ciblé par le chakra qui l'épargnait, et les trois autres jinchurikis, tous ayant le stade de réceptacles parfaits, ne semblaient ressentir le chakra de Rokubi qu'ils dissipaient automatiquement… Mais la dernière membre de Némésis présente, Yomika, pour sa part, non seulement ne semblait pas affecter par le chakra, mais en plus arborait un sourire mélancolique, comme si elle se rappelait avec nostalgie de quelque chose. Elle sortit néanmoins de sa rêverie pour jeter un regard glacial de ses yeux verts au ninja qui portait le démon à six queues.

-C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? demanda-t-elle. Nous sommes ici pour négocier, pas pour menacer.

-Les négociations sont rompues, retoqua méchamment Utakata en réintégrant tout de même son chakra. On s'est fait avoir, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Ces hommes qui se permettent de nous tromper ne méritent qu'un châtiment.

-La mort ? demanda rhétoriquement la jeune fille du Tourbillon. Entre nous, nous n'aurons que des ennuis si nous les tuons.

-Vraiment ? Alors, demandons à celui à qui Naruto a laissé le soin de s'occuper de ces parlementaires. Hein, Yagura ?

L'ancien quatrième Mizukage se tenait les yeux fermés, concentré au possible, tout en conservant un faciès de quiétude. Il resta quelques secondes dans cet état, avant de dévoiler ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur améthyste. Dans son regard, un éclat de haine non dissimulé brillait, éclat qu'il adressa aux quatre interlocuteurs qu'il avait. De sa main droite, il fit deux mudras, suffisant pour que l'eau de l'atmosphère se rassemble en une lance d'eau. D'un mouvement de doigt, le possesseur de Sanbi envoya son arme aqueuse allé frapper une étoffe… Un ricanement se fit entendre, et l'eau tomba à terre.

-Sors de là, qui que tu sois. On ne me trompe pas…

-… Oui, je sais… Je t'ai formé pour que tu surpasses tous les autres, mon petit Yagura.

Cette voix grave, pas désagréable à l'oreille, mais menaçante, tranchante comme un rasoir, tel une lame qui fauche les vies, pétrifia les ninjas de Kiri. Toute l'animosité d'Utakata disparue tandis que la haine dans les yeux du jinchuriki de Sanbi partit pour laisser place à de la… Crainte. Les autres membres de Némésis frémirent, mais Yomika, dans un élan de folle témérité, sans se laisser troubler, envoya une épée chargée de chakra enflammé dans l'étoffe, qui s'embrasa avant de tomber pour finalement dévoiler… un mur.

-T'en a fait des tonnes, et y a un mur, mais personne n'a été dévoilé par ton Katon… Dur. Commença Bee… Non, le rythme est pas bien, pourtant, ça a du chien.

-Une technique de déplacement instantanée ? suggéra Kageshiro, pas très convaincu.

-Un clone serait plus probable, fit Yugito.

-Oh, rien de tout cela, mes bons amis de Némésis, répondit la voix d'un ton bien plus léger que celui qu'elle avait pris tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas là, pour être franc… Mais quelques centaines de kilomètres ne sont pas suffisants pour m'empêcher de faire entendre ma voix. J'ai de bonnes cordes vocales.

-Maître, fit Yagura, sauf votre respect, votre intervention est inopportune… Vous faussez le jeu des négociations en nous intimidant par le biais de votre puissance… Enfin, ce qu'il restait des négociations.

-La situation actuelle m'y oblige, petit diablotin, répondit la voix. Tu dois être au courant de la situation géopolitique ninja, du moins, j'ose l'espérer, car en deux ans, tu as eu plus que le temps pour te mettre à jour… Mais ce n'est pas le plus important… En fait, c'est carrément mineur.

-Au rythme actuel, intervint Yugito, une guerre éclatera sous peu… Guerre où les cinq villages shinobis, Némésis et Akatsuki seront les antagonistes majeurs. Que jugez-vous plus important que ça, voix mystérieuse ?

-Allons, « Voix mystérieuse », ce n'est pas flatteur comme nom… Ou peut-être que si, on ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça. Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Connaissez-vous le continent portant le nom de Gueryan ? fit la voix.

-Gueryan ? demanda Kageshiro. C'est le nom du continent au nord-est du nôtre, non ?

-Et c'est une bonne réponse pour le ninja de Taki, répondit la voix. Ce continent va jouer un rôle important dans nos vies dans approximativement trois ans… Une menace bien plus terrible que celle d'Akatsuki va se présenter. A coté, le point du jour, ce sera de la gnognotte. Et, de ce fait, nos conflits de shinobi handicapent une préparation qui ne serait en aucun cas superflue.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, maître ? demanda Utakata.

-Je suis actuellement en train de prendre des mesures tout à fait exceptionnelles pour résoudre la situation actuelle chez nous. Mon influence à Kiri est largement supérieure à celle du Kage actuel, qui agira dans mon sens. Je bénéficie aussi de soutien important dans la plupart des hautes sphères de chaque village ninja… Dans Akatsuki, j'ai envoyé un camarade et il devrait se débrouiller… Même dans Némésis, je sais que vous trois, mes élèves, vous irez dans mon sens, car vous connaissez la justesse de mes décisions… Et vous savez que je suis capable de vous battre avec un petit doigt.

-Et qu'attendez-vous de Némésis ? Fit Killer Bee. Du bourreau vous voulez faire l'office ?

-En aucun cas, je ne cherche à vous éliminer, répondit la voix. En revanche, je sais que vous possédez de nombreux éléments d'une grande force… Et je sais que vous avez rallié à vous les villages de Kusa et de Taki. Je veux donc que nous œuvrions ensemble…

-Mais…c'est impossible, fit Yagura. Vous nous demandez d'écraser notre ressentiment pour les villages qui nous ont…

-Qui vous ont accordé votre puissance et les mauvais traitements qui vont avec, petit diablotin. Oui, je veux que vous oubliiez, du moins l'espace de quelques années, cette rancœur qui vous déchire et qui vous ronge. Vous savez parfaitement que votre vengeance vous donnera piètre satisfaction si vous devez vous faire écraser par une nouvelle menace après…. Je vous demande de réfléchir à cela.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça? fit Yugito.

-Je vous juge suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que la mort n'est pas l'option la plus recommandable…Même s'il n'est pas toujours très fin, je sais le petit diablotin l'est en tout cas, et il en va de même pour Uta-kun et Shogi. Votre mouvement manque déjà de buts, et d'organisation, alors…

-Pourtant, c'est simple, nous voulons nous venger, fit Utakata. Et arrêter de nous donner ces surnoms. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

-Pour moi, vous êtes toujours des petites germes fragiles, fit la voix. Quant à votre projet, je l'ai bien compris… Mais premièrement, comment ? Par l'élimination totale ? Ridicule, il vous faudrait écraser par la force brute l'ensemble des cinq villages. Même neufs jinchurikis et une dizaine de villages de moindre envergure ne saurait réussir, et vous n'avez qu'un cinquième du nombre de villages requis. De plus, les survivants, surtout les enfants, vous poursuivront si vous procédez ainsi, et vous auriez encore plus d'ennemis. Quoi d'autre comme méthode ? Par un renversement du pouvoir ? Ceux qui ont ordonné la transformation en jinchurikis ne sont, pour la plupart, plus de ce monde, et le pouvoir en place est trop bien établi.

Et après ? Quand bien même vous réussirez tout cela... que feriez-vous ? Vous vivrez tranquillement dans une pseudo-paix instaurée par la terreur que vous inspirez aux peuplades ? Soyons sérieux, j'arrive à l'être ces derniers temps, une simple volonté de vengeance ne vous mènera pas loin et le pire, c'est que vous en êtes parfaitement conscient. Je vous ai observé… Sur neuf jinchurikis, les deux d'Iwa n'attaqueront pas leur village natal, tant ils sont accrochés à la volonté de préserver le travail de ceux qui sont mort pour sa gloire, et qui ont fait partie de leurs seuls amis… Celle de Taki n'a aucune raison particulière de s'en prendre à un autre village. Celui de Suna et celui de Konoha ont cette volonté de revanche, mais ils vieilliront vite quand la guerre éclatera et ils verront que leur but est illusoire. Vous deux de Kiri, vous savez que vous me trouverez sur votre chemin, et cela suffit à vous en dissuader. Et pour Kumo, je sais que Killer Bee est le frère adoré du Kage et ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'oppose à lui. D'ailleurs, vous deux, qui venez du village des nuages, avez surtout déserté pour un surplus de liberté. Donc, vos projets sont peu viables…

-Mais, le monde est contre nous, et nous lutterons jusqu'à la mort tout de même, rétorqua Yagura buté. Par ailleurs, tout ce que vous dites est bien beau… Mais il y a une grosse faille. L'humain est changeant, et ce qui est vrai aujourd'hui peut être erroné demain. Et… je viens de dire une absurdité… Le monde n'est pas ligué contre nous. Il en existe encore un certain nombre, de ces hommes qui n'attendent que des gens de notre trempe pour les mener plus haut qu'ils ne pourront jamais aller seuls.

-Oh oui, je le sais parfaitement… Et vous êtes du genre à changer le destin du monde et des gens. Peut-être que ce que je viens de dire sera inexact parce que votre volonté sera plus forte que tout cela. Mais, je tenais à vous avertir. Je pense en outre que nous nous reverrons… Enfin que nous nous verrons, bientôt et cette fois là, j'apparaitrai en personne… Mais attention, n'oubliez pas une chose très importante : je ne signerai pas d'autographe… Enfin, je veux dire que je ne serais peut-être pas votre allié. Sinon, évitez de passer par le pays du Givre… Il y fait très froid en cette saison.

La voix s'éteignit, laissant une sorte de froid dans la salle.

-Mais c'est qui ce type loufoque ? demanda Kageshiro.

-Il a toujours été comme ça, répondit Shogorai. Il a son caractère. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Je pense que c'est fini.

-Effectivement, renchérit Utakata. Plus question d'entreprendre la moindre négociation maintenant.

-Oui, les pourparlers sont un échec, acquiesça Yagura. Et Dieu sait si je n'aime pas les échecs… A plus forte raison les miens.

Il s'interrompit avant de regarder les quatre gouverneurs.

-Je n'oublie pas que vous avez voulu nous extorquer des informations, déserteurs, reprit-il. Priez donc pour ne pas être en face de moi à l'avenir.

L'ancien Yondaime Mizukage se leva, et partit, suivi rapidement de l'ensemble des membres de Némésis… Ils avaient tous bien compris que continuer le dialogue seraient une perte de temps, compte tenu du discours sans appel que leur avait tenu la mystérieuse voix du maître de Yagura, d'Utakata et de Shogorai. Et ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre le retour de leurs coéquipiers, partis affrontés de puissants adversaires, en la personne de ninjas d'Akatsuki. Ils passèrent outre la foule qui s'était massé devant le lieu où se trouvaient leurs chefs. Cette même foule se scinda en deux pour les laisser passer. L'aura meurtrière qui entourait les jinchurikis de Kiri, le sourire sinistre révélant les dents pointues de l'épéiste du brouillard, et les regards sévères des deux femmes faisaient baisser les yeux des gens, qui ne souhaitaient plus que voir s'éloigner le plus vite possible cette organisation qui s'appelait Némésis. Pour leur part, Eiji, Kageshiro et Bee ne semblaient pas en colère. Le premier car il savait que ça ne marcherait pas, étant au courant des liens qui unissaient le village des déserteurs à l'enfant de Kusa. Le deuxième car il avait d'autre pensées en tête. Le troisième, enfin, car il ne se souciait pas de ce genre de détail, préférant se concentrer sur ses rimes.

Les shinobis partirent hors du village, remontant le défilé rocheux en sens inverse. Le grondement des rumeurs des villageois commencèrent à arriver à leur oreilles, toutes entremêlées de manière trop importantes pour pouvoir déceler ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot. Ce n'était donc qu'une sorte de bourdonnement massif et dérangeant qui était audible. Néanmoins, un rugissement du possesseur de Sanbi, qui cria bien haut sa rage de telle manière qu'elle résonne dans le défilé, coupa court à ce bruit. La colère, la haine, l'envie d'arracher la vie, la volonté de dépecer la première créature vivante qui tomberait sous sa main, quelle qu'elle fut. Voilà ce qui se passait dans l'esprit et le cœur du porteur du démon à trois queues. Néanmoins, il ne dirigea pas cette colère vers ceux qui l'entouraient. Le temps où il se serait servi de ses camarades pour épancher ses pulsions était révolu et ce, définitivement.

La sortie du défilé rocheux arriva alors à portée de vue. Le jinchuriki de Rokubi avait marché un peu plus lentement que les autres pour finalement se retrouver à cinq mètres du groupe. Il se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à ce long couloir naturel de pierre, encadré par deux montagnes gigantesque qui assombrissait un peu le corridor. Il eut un sourire avant de porter à sa bouche son appareil spécial à faire des bulles, et souffla dedans. Des bulles d'eau savonneuses en sortirent, saturées de chakra et se dirigèrent lentement vers le village des déserteurs. Utakata eut un petit ricanement. Il ne comptait pas laisser ceux qui avaient tenter de leur porter préjudice s'en tirer à si bon compte… Bien loin de là. Quand Némésis serait réunie et se serait éloignée, les bulles enfleraient et exploseraient, causant des éboulis, voire même avec un peu de chance quelques dégâts dans le village…. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, mais ça soulagerait au moins un peu sa colère.

Le groupe arriva finalement en dehors du passage, et déboucha sur les plaines rocheuses de Tsuchi no Kuni. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent, n'ayant de toute façon pas d'autres choses à faire, et s'installèrent sur les rochers qui sortaient de terre. Leur mission avait été de parlementer, et cela avait mal tourné. Némésis avait perdu un temps précieux, car peu à peu, plus le temps passait, plus les villages shinobis se préparaient au combat. Tous savaient, à l'exception peut-être de Kumo, que les jinchurikis s'en étaient allés de leur village. Et que ces mêmes jinchurikis tenteraient tôt ou tard quelque chose. Tel était le lot des porteurs du démon. On les avait fait naître pour qu'ils vivent dans la haine et le sang… C'était donc dans la haine et le sang qu'ils allaient se venger, à n'en point douter. Mais pour cela, Némésis avait besoin de force, et d'hommes, ce dont elle manquait crucialement, et tous ses membres le savaient. De la même façon qu'ils savaient que dans quelques mois, le temps de la guerre reviendrait. Pour le moment, en tout cas, les shinobis ne pouvaient que se plaindre de ce qui s'était passé.

-Génial, fit Kageshiro, c'est un échec total.

-Attends que Naruto revienne, fit Killer Bee, il va faire des siennes.

-On a joué de malchance, fit Utakata, comment pouvait-on savoir que notre maître contrôlait ce village ? Si nous l'avions su, nous n'y aurions pas posé un pied… C'est exaspérant.

-Plus que ça, j'ai été humilié, fit l'ancien Mizukage.

-Ah oui, fit Yomika en souriant, je ne savais pas qu'on t'appelait « Petit diablotin ».

Le regard de Yagura en disait long sur ce qu'il avait envie de faire subir à la kunoichi du tourbillon.

-Elle a raison, rajouta Yugito, pour une personne aussi redoutable, tu as un surnom très affectueux.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du jeune homme aux yeux améthyste et une aura de fureur à peine contenue sembla l'entourer. Un tentacule de Hachibi s'enroula autour de son corps paralysant ses bras, en même temps que le chakra de Rokubi, qui avait la particularité d'être excessivement gluant recouvrait tout la partie inférieure de son corps, à partir du nombril. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis se décontracta, évacuant sa colère et un peu du stress qui s'était emparé de lui.

-Faut se calmer, ou on va te rétamer, fit Killer Bee en sortant son carnet à rime et en rajoutant pour lui-même alors qu'il écrivait : l'abeille qui pique, te paralyse, et sans un tic, t'électrolyse.

-Electrolyse ? intervint Yomika. Mais ça n'a aucun sens dans ta phrase.

-Laisse, fit Yugito comme toujours habituée aux délires rythmiques de Killer Bee, il change le sens des mots pour que ça colle à ses rimes.

-Bien, fit Yagura, mais vous pouvez me relâcher maintenant ?

Kageshiro leva un œil soupçonneux sur le Yondaime Mizukage et croisa son regard. Il trembla en voyant l'éclat de ceux-ci. L'immobilisé partit dans un rire moqueur.

-As-tu peur de moi, Kageshiro ?

-Bien sur, fit l'interpellé. Je n'oublie pas ce pourquoi tu es devenu célèbre… En plus, tu es bien plus fort que toi.

-Je sais, je sais, souffla Yagura avant de s'adresser à ses geôliers. Bon, ça vous arracherait les yeux de me libérer ?

-Ah oui, fit Utakata qui ne pensait déjà plus à cela.

Le chakra de Rokubi se dissipa, pendant que l'étreinte du tentacule d'Hachibi s'ôtait. Yagura eut un sourire et bougea les bras pour profiter de la liberté de mouvement retrouvée. Pendant ce temps, Yugito se tourna vers Eiji qui ne disait rien et s'approcha de lui.

-Et toi ? Comment savais-tu que le village des déserteurs avait déjà un pacte d'alliance avec l'enfant de Kusa ?

-Eh bien, en fait, c'est très simple, fit Eiji d'un ton monocorde. J'ai remarqué que les quatre gouverneurs semblaient un peu trop contents de notre proposition. J'ai donc supposé qu'ils avaient déjà un allié, et qu'ils pourraient obtenir ses faveurs en lui donnant des informations nous concernant… J'ai donc réagi en y allant au bluff, et ça n'a pas raté.

-Bien sur, répondit Yugito. Et bien évidemment, dans ton bluff, tu as comme par hasard deviné l'identité de leur allié.

-Disons que chacun a des choses à cacher, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux bleu. Mais dis-moi, aurais-je entendu comme une nuance de reproche dans ta voix ? Me soupçonnerais-tu de quelque chose ?

-Soupçonner…. Voyons, la confiance règne dans Némésis, répondit Yugito. Tu as du le voir, ça ne peut pas se rater.

-Ce qui a raté, ce sont les négociations, intervint Shogorai. Et ça m'énerve…. Si seulement on pouvait être attaqué maintenant, j'ai particulièrement envie de trancher quelqu'un.

Shogorai dégaina une de ses épées et fit quelques moulinets avec, fendant l'air de sa lame. Le sabre suintait de chakra et dégageait des ondes tranchantes qui lacéraient le sol férocement. Le vent devenait de plus en plus violent qu'en l'épéiste de Kiri arrêta de faire tournoyer son arme pour donner un grand coup avec dans le sol qui s'ouvrit littéralement sous le choc, le chakra futon, qu'avait ainsi éjecté Shogorai, tranchant tout sur son passage.

-De toute façon, fit Yugito en ne faisant pas attention à ce que faisait le bretteur, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop longs, et qu'ils ne se soient pas fait vaincre.

-Heureusement que la confiance règne, railla Eiji, où en serait-on sans ça ?

La kunoichi porteuse de Nibi l'ignora et se tut pendant que les discussions commençaient à germer. Les ninjas de Némésis continuèrent leur dialogue pendant leur attente qui ne fut pas si longue que ça, excédant tout au plus les trois-quarts d'heure. Au bout de cette attente, ils virent arriver vers eux les deux groupes qui n'en formaient plus qu'un. Némésis fut ainsi réunie, ou presque puisqu'il manquait tout de même Sanshiryu. Les regards de Naruto et de Yagura se croisèrent, et ce dernier lut de l'incompréhension dans les yeux bleus du ninja renard. Il ferma les yeux et respira. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le chef de Némésis se trouvait juste devant lui, et arborait les yeux rouges de Kyubi.

-Yagura, je t'avais donné l'ordre de mener des négociations. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de continuer les palabres ?

-De un, pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là, ça ne m'impressionne pas le moins du monde, fit le susnommé, de deux, les pourparlers ont échoué car le village des déserteurs a essayé de nous avoir.

-Comment ça ? demanda Gaara.

-Ils étaient déjà allié à quelqu'un d'autre, renseigna Shogorai. Mais Eiji était au courant, et donc…Attends une seconde. Si tu étais au courant, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Ca nous aurait épargné le chemin.

-Eh bien, si tu crois que j'ai eu le temps avec toutes les péripéties que l'on vit, répondit Eiji. Mais, c'est vrai que j'aurai du….

-Ce n'est pas important, le coupa Naruto. Même si les échanges ont échoué, même si c'est énervant, ce n'est pas grave outre-mesure. Par ailleurs, ce que nous avons obtenu de notre coté est largement plus intéressant à mes yeux. Nous avons capturé Sasori du sable rouge, le membre d'Akatsuki que je poursuivai, et il va pouvoir nous renseigner sur Orochimaru…

-Le dragon n'est plus là, fit Killer Bee. De ses gonds, il s'extirpa ?

-On peut dire ça, fit Naruto. Il ne fait plus partie de Némésis, il nous a trahis. Je dirais même plus : les trois dragons mortels ont quitté le cartel.

Killer Bee eut un sourire dévoilant ses dents. Le reste de Némésis paraissait étonné. Etonné que leur chef n'ait pas l'air inquiet devant la désertion d'un de leurs rares membres. Pourtant le danger était manifeste et Kageshiro s'avança.

-Mais…Pourquoi est-il parti ? demanda-t-il. Et surtout, n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux pour Némésis? Il sait tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur nous.

-Nous sommes d'accord, répondit le ninja renard. Et je ne suis pas spécialement content de ce départ. Mais… Peu importe. Nous n'y pouvons rien, et c'est une décision de notre doyen, n'est-ce pas, Roshi ?

-Hm, j'étais aussi d'accord, intervint Han.

-En fait, il n'y a que moi qui étais contre, ajouta Thosvorn. Mais, il est trop tard, maintenant.

-Tout à fait, acquiesça le porteur de Kyubi. Pour l'instant, il nous faut rester uni, mes amis. Ne perdons notre temps en querelle, ou sinon, nous mourrons tous.

-Quelle prédiction sinistre, fit Utakata. Enfin, tu as raison, j'imagine. C'en serait presque exaspérant.

-Bon, quel est notre prochain objectif ? demanda Yugito. Puisque nous voulons le soutien des petits villages, j'imagine que l'on va aller à Ame.

-Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, fit Naruto. Ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Je vais plutôt interroger Sasori. On avisera ensuite. Gaara, s'il te plait.

Le possesseur d'Ichibi opina du chef, et fit un geste. Un nuage de sable, resté à l'égard du groupe, s'approcha. Sur lui se trouvait Sasori, le shinobi marionnettiste d'Akatsuki. Ce dernier ne pouvait bouger, entravé qu'il était par le sable, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qui n'inquiétèrent pas plus que ça le chef de Némésis. L'humiliation qu'il subissait ne plaisait pas du tout à l'ancien ninja de Suna.

-Gaara, Han, érigez autour de moi deux dômes. Un de vapeur et un de sable. D'abord, celui de sable, puis celui de vapeur. Thosvorn, Thosbald, Yomika, vous resterez entre les deux dômes, prêt à intervenir si je vous appelle, d'accord ?

-Pas très prudent, intervint Killer Bee. Tu vas te casser les dents.

-Pas d'inquiétude, je suis sur qu'il tient à la vie et qu'il a conscience qu'il n'en sortira pas vivant s'il devait me tuer.

-Ce n'est pas faux, fit Yagura avec un sourire sinistre.

Naruto fit un signe de tête, et s'avança avec le nuage de sable à une dizaine de mètre du groupe. Gaara leva les mains, et du sol jaillirent des trombes de sables qui formèrent un dôme qui entoura le chef de Némésis et le ninja d'Akatsuki. Puis la fratrie du tourbillon s'avança de cinq mètres vers le dôme de sable, et Han en créa un de vapeur qui les entoura complètement. Seuls restaient à l'extérieur, Shogorai, Kageshiro, Eiji ainsi que les huit jinchurikis.

-Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Kageshiro.

-On attend, répondirent d'une même voix les autres membres du groupe.

A l'intérieur du dôme du sable, Naruto s'était assis en tailleur devant Sasori. Le ninja d'Akatsuki était fermement attaché. Autour des deux shinobis, l'immense dôme de sable, dressé par le possesseur d'Ichibi, était l'assurance pour le ninja renard de sortir vivant d'ici quoi qu'il arrive. Le porteur de Kyuby avait toujours sa figure dissimulée par un assemblage de vêtements. Au dessus des yeux, un bandana noir retenait et cachait ses cheveux blonds, tandis qu'au niveau du nez, et se prolongeant jusqu'au menton, un masque de même couleur dissimulait la bouche et les marques qu'avait l'ancien ninja de Konoha sur les joues. Ses yeux étaient donc les seuls parties véritablement visibles de son visage, et, habituellement bleus, ils avaient viré au rouge sang durant l'échange de regard qui avait opposé les deux shinobis.

Naruto avait sorti son sabre, et faisait passer ses doigts gantés sur la lame blanche, manquant parfois de les trancher. Le ninja marionnettiste le regardait faire sans faire preuve d'un quelconque trouble, et il réagit à peine quand le sabre se planta dans son épaule gauche. Il ne sentit aucune douleur, ou plutôt il n'était pas en mesure d'en ressentir, et ceci même quand l'épée ressortit. Le ninja renard retira son masque, dévoilant sa bouche dont les dents brillèrent étrangement. Portant à ses lèvres la lame de sa lame, il passa sa langue dessus, comme aurait pu le faire Orochimaru, mais ce que n'aurait pas fait ce dernier, et que fit Naruto, ce fut mordre la lame à pleine dents avant de l'enlever de sa bouche et de planter le sabre de fer dans le sol.

-Ragoutant, fit ironiquement Sasori, c'est sensé me faire peur ?

-Pas de sang sur le sabre, fit Naruto sans répondre à la question. Tu es spécial, non ?

-Tu n'es pas pareil que la dernière fois.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du possesseur de Kyubi. Le ninja d'Akatsuki ne reconnaissait pas le ninja qu'il avait affronté moins de deux heures auparavant. Celui qu'il avait devant lui dégageait une bestialité à peine retenue, semblant retenir une puissance effroyable.

-Le masque que j'ai retiré est un peu…comment dire… un sceau qui bride une partie de ma puissance, et de ma personnalité réelle.

-Tu n'es donc pas qu'un simple gamin avec de trop grandes ambitions… A quel niveau es-tu ?

Un ricanement sardonique s'échappa de la bouche Naruto. Ricanement un peu rocailleux, pour l'adolescent de quinze ans qu'était le jinchuriki de Kyubi, qui s'arrêta quand les yeux de ce dernier reprirent leur couleur bleuté. Le chef de Némésis remit son masque, et jeta un regard à son interlocuteur, en croisant les bras. Il semblait bien moins enclin à la violence quand son sceau était en place, et Sasori se recommanda pour l'avenir de bien veiller à ne pas le laisser l'enlever quand ils s'affronteraient de nouveau. L'ancien ninja de Konoha étira son bras et fit craquer ses phalanges avant de se concentrer sur le ninja marionnettiste et de répondre à sa question.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Réponds-moi plutôt. Que peux-tu nous dire sur le lieu où se terre Orochimaru ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Sasori d'un ton dénué de sentiment.

-Entendons-nous. Pour l'instant, tu es en vie parce que tu m'as dit que tu pourrais m'apporter des informations. Si tu as voulu feinter, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

-Dans quelques jours, je dois retrouver l'un de mes espions… Il me suffira de demander où est ce maudit reptile, si tu veux tout savoir, informa le ninja marionnettiste d'un ton morne.

-Il fallait le dire tout de suite. Tu vas nous conduire, mon groupe et moi, à ton lieu de rendez-vous. Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de me doubler.

-Rassure-toi, la seule chose qui me fait envie en ce moment, c'est d'éliminer le Serpent de Konoha. Si c'est votre but à vous aussi, je serais presque prêt à collaborer de bon cœur.

Naruto eut de nouveau un sourire carnassier, caché cette fois-ci par son masque, et eut un léger rire. Mais il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et il s'étira un peu avant de reprendre.

-Alors, où est-ce rendez-vous avec ton espion ?

-Dans le pays de l'herbe, sur le pont du Ciel et de la Terre…

-Très bien. Je vais te faire confiance…. Mais d'abord, THOSBALD.

Le susnommé entendit la voix de son ami de l'autre coté du dôme de sable, et il perça celui-ci de son épée pour pouvoir entrer. Une fois qu'il y eut pénétré, le sable résorba le trou de l'entrée pour recréer un dôme clôt. Le ninja du Tourbillon ne s'en soucia pas et s'avança, ses yeux verts comme ceux de Thosvorn, l'un de ses triplés, brillaient d'intelligence. Il n'avait, semblait-il, aucune séquelle de la blessure que lui avait infligée la limaille de fer du Sandaime Kazekage. Aux yeux de Sasori, ce n'était pas normal, et il jeta un regard à l'endroit d'où la mort aurait du se propager dans le corps du ninja du Tourbillon. Ce dernier avait recousu ses vêtements, et avait caché le lieu de la blessure. Mais il suivit le regard du ninja marionnettiste et eut un sourire. Ce dernier s'effaça quand le ninja tout de blanc vêtu croisa le regard du possesseur de Kyubi. Ses pupilles n'avaient plus cette couleur rouge qu'elles prenaient quand le ninja renard utilisait le pouvoir de son bijuu, mais leur couleur habituelle était un bleu véritablement glacé, à un tel point que Thosbald en frissonna.

Pendant les deux ans qui avaient précédés la réunion de Némésis, il avait vécu avec son frère, sa sœur, et Naruto. Et il était un des seuls qui pouvaient mesurer l'exacte puissance que possédait l'ancien ninja de Konoha actuellement ainsi que son caractère véritable. Ce qu'il en savait lui suffisait pour deviner ce qui se serait passé si le ninja renard avait pu enlever son masque pour combattre. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas pour ça que ce dernier l'avait appelé. Il lança donc un regard interrogateur au possesseur du démon à neuf queues.

-J'ai besoin de tes compétences et de tes techniques de lecture d'esprit, fit le chef de Némésis.

-A tes ordres, fit le ninja du tourbillon en faisant un semblant de garde à vous.

-Ainsi, tu ne maîtrises pas que la forme du chakra, fit Sasori.

-Tu pourrais sans doute trouver des façons plus subtiles de découvrir mes pouvoirs, répondit Thosbald. Mais je ne suis pas un homme qui garde ses capacités secrètes. A Thosvorn, mon frère, l'art de tous les éléments. A moi, les arts ninjas où le contrôle du chakra est primordial, tel que les sceaux, la guérison ou encore mes techniques défensives. A Yomika, ma sœur, les techniques secrètes.

-Tu parles trop, Thosbald, reprocha Naruto.

-Tu crois ? demanda le ninja du tourbillon en tendant une main vers le crâne de Sasori.

Entre les deux dômes, Yomika et Thosvorn attendait. L'une lisait un parchemin où étaient noté des glyphes abscons, tandis que l'autre se plongeait dans la lecture de la ''Stratégie de Batifolage'', ouvrage largement moins utile que ce que contenait le rouleau, mais néanmoins très apprécié par le ninja du tourbillon. Ce dernier parcourait les pages lentement, profitant bien de sa lecture pour bien s'imprégner de son contenu. Il s'appuyait contre le dôme de sable, et ainsi, confortablement installé, il pouvait lire sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. C'était un choix, mais une chose était certaine. S'il ne s'était pas autant intéressé à son livre, Thosvorn ne serait surement pas tombé à la renverse quand le sable dans son dos se dissipa. Quand il se releva, Naruto et Thosbald se tenait devant lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? demanda-t-il.

-J'allais te dire la même chose, rétorqua Naruto avant de crier à l'intention des ninjas à l'extérieur. HAN, ENLEVE LE DOME DE VAPEUR, S'IL TE PLAIT.

Dès que ces paroles furent prononcées, ce qui entourait Naruto et la fratrie du tourbillon disparut. Les ninjas de Némésis apparurent à leur vue, et s'approchèrent. Le possesseur de Kyubi montra du doigt le dôme de sable.

-Gaara, attache Sasori. On part dès que c'est fait.

-Hm, et où va-t-on ? demanda Han.

-Et surtout, que va-t-on y faire ? compléta Fuu.

-On va s'occuper d'Orochimaru, clama Naruto d'un ton presque joyeux. Suivez-moi tous. Direction le pays de l'herbe, et le pont de la Terre et du Ciel.

Pendant ce temps-là, très loin de Némésis, dans le pays du feu, un homme roux se trouvait dans une auberge. Plus précisément, dans la salle à manger de cette auberge qui était à demi remplie, et qui faisait à peu près vingt mètres de long pour autant de large. Elle était parsemée de tables plus ou moins grandes autour desquelles des gens ripaillaient gaiement. Quant à l'homme, il tenait à la main une affiche sur laquelle était collée la photo d'un individu. Sous cette image, il était noté un nombre à cinq chiffres, soit la récompense offerte pour la capture du criminel. C'était un avis de recherche, et l'homme aux cheveux roux, un chasseur de prime. Il mangeait tranquillement un bol de riz en réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait dénicher sa cible quand il entendit une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu derrière lui.

-E s-tu bien Hanzo Kozaji ?

La bouche pleine, le rouquin se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Son geste était un aveu,car s'il n'avait pas été l'homme susnommé, il n'aurait pas su que c'était à lui qu'on parlait. Il le comprit en même temps qu'il avala ce qu'il avait en bouche. Devant lui, quatre personnes, toutes vêtues de kimono noir et de haori blanc, et l'une d'elle, la personne qui avait parlé, s'avança pour se faire reconnaître. Le dénommé Hanzo écarquilla les yeux, qu'il avait vert pâle.

- Ca alors, ce n'est pas croyable. Sanmen Kyou, c'est toi ? fit Hanzo, particulièrement surpris de voir une personne qu'il pensait morte.

-Exact, camarade, répondit Sanmen. Je vois que tu as survécu après l'attaque de cette organisation à Kusa.

-Pur coup de chance, mon adversaire a accepté de m'épargner. Et toi ?

-Le mien a utilisé une technique qui m'a éjecté de la tour. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ça que je veux m'entretenir avec toi.

-Alors, c'est pour quoi ? Je ne suis plus qu'un simple chasseur de prime sans passé maintenant.

-Triste déchéance pour le rejeton du troisième Kazekage.

Sanmen n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva collé contre le mur, une lame sur la gorge. Ses paroles avaient, selon toute vraisemblance, profondément déplu à Hanzo. Dans les yeux de celui-ci, la colère était visible, et son aura laissait transparaitre ses intentions de meurtre. L'arme qu'il avait entre les mains, un kunai, se modifia, devenant plus fine d'un coté et s'allongeant de l'autre. Elle atteint bientôt la peau du cou de Sanmen, qui ne broncha pas, malgré la douleur qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

-Avant que je ne te perce le cou, demanda Hanzo, dis-moi comment tu as appris pour mon ascendance. C'est un secret absolu censé être détenu par quelques hauts gradés de Suna.

-Disons que ça fait partie des avantages de faire partie…d'Akuma.

-Akuma ? demanda le rouquin qui ne dissimula pas sa parles de cette organisation composé de shinobis de tous les pays ?

-Composé de la fine fleur des shinobis de tous les pays pour être précis, rectifia Sanmen. Oui, effectivement, je parle de ça… Maintenant lâche-moi et écoute ma proposition. Ou tue-moi si tu en as envie. Mais dans ce dernier cas, je ne peux pas te garantir que tu verras demain se lever.

Il se sentit reposer au sol et la lame se retira du peu de chair qu'elle avait transpercé. Sanmen eut un sourire et fit un signe. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient se placèrent à ses cotés. En l'incluant, ils étaient quatre, soit autant de personnes dont Hanzo devrait se défaire pour survivre. Car il se doutait bien que si Akuma était venu le voir c'était pour l'éliminer… Mais pourquoi ne l'avait pas déjà fait d'ailleurs ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Sanmen, notre but n'est pas celui que tu crois. Juste une question, connais-tu le nom de Soda Teru ?

-Absolument pas. Répondit Hanzo sans hésitation. Jamais entendu parler de ce gus.

-Il faisait parti d'Akuma, et était infiltré, comme moi, dans Akatsuki. Malheureusement, il a échoué dans une mission jugée importante par ceux d'Akatsuki, et il a été exécuté par l'un d'entre eux.

-Si tu penses que c'est moi qui l'ai assassiné, je…

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En fait, sa mort libère une place parmi les rangs d'Akuma, et connaissant tes pouvoirs, je me suis dit que tu ferais un candidat idéal.

-...

-Tu es sceptique ? demanda une jeune femme aux yeux vides de toute pupille, et à la longue chevelure. Tu ne sais donc pas que c'est un grand honneur qui t'est accordé ?

-Ne sois pas impatiente, Hinata, fit Sanmen, laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir.

-Pour tout avouer, pensa Hanzo en se grattant les cheveux, je ne sais pas. Autant je n'ai pas spécialement de raison qui m'empêche de faire ce job, autant j'aimerai savoir ce que j'ai à y gagner.

-C'est légitime ! Alors, donc, l'absolution de tous tes crimes passés, y compris l'affaire Kusa. Une paye plus qu'acceptable, une liberté de mouvement quasi-exhaustive, du moment que tu suis le groupe. Bien sur, nous avons toutes les autorisations pour accéder à tous les types d'archives, et pour entrer dans n'importe quel village.

-Dis donc, elle me semble un peu trop bien ta proposition. Quels sont les inconvénients ?

-Eh bien, nous devons affronter des ennemis très puissants. Akatsuki en premier lieu, bien sur, mais aussi Orochimaru. Et puis, cette mystérieuse organisation menée par ce Naruto Uzumaki qui commence à prendre de l'ampleur. En outre, si on trahit Akuma, on est exécuté sans jugement, et pour quitter l'unité, à moins d'une blessure t'empêchant de combattre sur un très long terme, il faut entamer une procédure qui doit durer à peu près quinze ans. A partir de soixante ans, tu pourras néanmoins quitter l'organisation à ta guise.

-En somme, c'est quasiment un contrat à « vie de ninja » que tu me proposes, résuma Hanzo. Tant que l'on est un shinobi, on ne peut plus sortir de l'organisation.

-En somme, c'est ça, confirma Sanmen. Nous sommes un peu pris par le temps. Peux-tu me donner ta réponse ?

-Une dernière question. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi te donner tant de mal pour retrouver un shinobi qui était un sous-fifre d'Akatsuki ?

-Tu es le fils du troisième Kazekage, et tu maîtrise le Kinton. En plus, tu n'es pas le toutou d'un des Kages… Tu es un candidat idéal pour nous.

-Tss, ça t'arrangerait bien que je vienne en gros. Je suis prêt à accepter. Au moins ton unité aura bien cinq membres.

-Il n'y a que sept membres dans tout Akuma d'ordinaire. Moi, toi, si tu acceptes, les trois qui m'accompagnent, et notre chef, ainsi qu'un dernier membre qui est actuellement en mission, informa Sanmen. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment nombreux, mais nous sommes d'une efficacité redoutable. On a du mal à tenir le rythme habituel, maintenant qu'on a perdu un membre, mais…

-Mais maintenant, tout va s'arranger car Akuma a trouvé un septième membre, compléta Hanzo.

Sanmen sourit. Il avait bien mené sa négociation. Akuma pouvait maintenant compter sur un nouveau membre, et pas des moindres. Ses pouvoirs étaient quasi-uniques, et il était fort, d'une force qui allait bien leur être utile dans la mission qui les attendait. Les autres membres d'Akuma qui avaient assistés au dialogue échangèrent des sourires et des poignées de mains entre eux et avec le nouveau venu… Hanzo connaissait Sanmen, et il connaissait le nom de la jeune femme qui devait, au vu de ces yeux, appartenir au clan Hyuga de Konoha, mais des deux autres, il ne savait rien. Néanmoins, il finirait bien par savoir quelque chose tôt ou tard vu qu'il allait voyager avec eux pendant un bout de temps.

Après deux bouteilles de vin écoulées, Sanmen demanda l'attention de ses hommes. Il était visiblement le meneur du groupe. Bien qu'étant en fait assez introverti de nature, il avait su devenir plus loquace et était maintenant une véritable machine à recruter des gens, ce qui lui était d'une utilité peu commune. Il avait acquis le gout du verbe et il savait séduire ceux avec qui il parlait… Et c'est pour ça que ceux sous son commandement n'hésitaient pas à suivre ses ordres. C'était une qualité importante et c'était grâce à cette dernière qu'il était le coordinateur des actions de l'unité Akuma, une unité spéciale créé il y avait une dizaine d'années par un homme tout aussi spécial.

-Alors, fit-il, d'après nos renseignements, nous savons où se trouve notre cible, Sasuke Uchiha. Vraisemblablement dans le pays des herbes, tout près de Kusa. D'après un de nos espions, Kabuto Yakushi aurait un lien avec Akatsuki et espionnerait pour son compte Orochimaru. Mais on sait aussi qu'il a l'intention de trahir le point du jour. Nous savons également où est le lieu de rendez-vous entre le membre d'Akatsuki et lui… Et nous les attendrons là pour qu'ils nous guident jusqu'à l'Uchiha. Bref, on a une voire deux longueurs d'avance, et tout devrait bien se passer. Tu penses que tu pourras aider, Hanzo ?

-Je servirai tant que je pourrai, répondit le concerné.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre, répondit Sanmen en souriant.

-Bien, fit une voix féminine d'une table d'à coté qui discutait jusqu'alors avec une autre femme. Alors, allons-y, membres d'Akuma. Conformément à votre souhait, je ne suis pas intervenue dans votre recrutement, j'espère maintenant que nous pouvons continuer notre route.

-Oui, bien sur, répondit l'interpelé en s'inclinant légèrement. En route, donc, pour le pont de la terre et du ciel, mes amis.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Akuma et Némésis font route vers le même endroit, pour dénicher le serpent. Que va-t-il se passer? Vont-ils y arriver sans problème? Rien n'est moins sur.<p>

Si vous lisez ces lignes, vous pouvez mettre un com ou vous pouvez ne pas en mettre. A vous de voir. A la prochaine^^.


	19. Chapter 19

Salut à tous.

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chap.

Mais tout d'abord, merci à toi, noctus pour ton commentaire. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que te confirmer qu'il y aura une guerre dans trois ans... Pour ce qui est du reste, la fic le dira. Par ailleurs, puisque tu te souviens des mystérieux personnages de la saison 1... Eh bien, tu verras dans ce chap.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Naruto 34 : Les combattants de Gueryan<p>

Le monde shinobi est un grand continent. Ses habitants se sont développés, autant au niveau technologique qu'au niveau de leur art, le ninjutsu. Néanmoins, ils sont restés ignorants de beaucoup de choses. Ils ne connaissent que très peu les contrées qui bordent le monde des ninjas. Ils ne se sont en effet jamais intéressés à ce qui était en dehors de leur monde. Et parmi ceux qui avaient la volonté de découvrir ce qu'il y allait au-delà des montagnes et des mers, bien peu le pouvait, tant ils étaient occupés à survivre à leurs guerres sans fin.

Au nord-est de là où se sont érigés les villages ninjas, on trouve un autre continent. Celui-ci se nomme Gueryan « le continent doré », dont on dit qu'il fut le lieu de naissance du grand créateur de l'art ninja, le Rikudo Sennin. Il est divisé en quatre royaumes, où règnent quatre souverains. Ces derniers eurent tout le loisir au fil des siècles d'observer l'évolution du monde shinobi, bien plus jeune que le leur, et de ne pas les laisser acquérir trop de puissance. En effet, ils se devaient d'être en position de supériorité dans le cas, où l'orgueil des hommes de Kiri, de Kusa, de Konoha… et de ceux de tant d'autres communautés prendrait le pas sur la raison et les pousserait à attaquer Gueryan. Les habitants de ce continent restèrent donc en substance bien plus puissants que ne l'étaient les ninjas, maniant leur chakra, leur "flux sacré" comme ils l'appelaient, de manière plus subtile et plus avancée.

Les Kages, qui sont, de loin, les plus puissants des ninjas, se trouvent bien loin du niveau des quatre souverains qui gouvernent en terre de Gueryan. Mais ces seigneurs de guerre n'ont pas l'intention d'envahir le continent des ninjas, car en effet, un équilibre des puissances s'est établi peu à peu au fil des siècles, et de nouvelles conquêtes renverseraient cette fragile balance des forces. C'est pour cela que chacun doit prendre sur soi et laisser son orgueil de conquérant de coté pour favoriser la paix.

A la frontière même du monde shinobi se trouve un des quatre pays. C'est celui-là, de par sa position géographique, qui fut chargé aux premiers temps des ninjas de gérer les passages pour y aller. Il faut pour avoir ce droit obtenir de nombreuses autorisations, ou être un des plus hauts gradés, et même avec cela, des sceaux de restriction de puissances et de caractère sont apposés pour éviter que dans un déferlement de fureur, un envoyé détruise suffisamment de chose pour que les shinobis le remarquent. Car une autre des raisons pour laquelle ces derniers ne cherchent pas à se diriger vers Gueryan est la peur due aux croyances populaires, qui prêtent à ces terres d'être habitées par des démons immortels et invincibles.

Ce pays a pour nom Glaronn… Il est en théorie le plus puissant des quatre royaumes, bien qu'il ne le soit pas suffisamment pour pouvoir en détruire un sans dommage irréparable. Son roi règne d'une main de fer sur son royaume, annihilant toute forme de résistance qui tendrait à se développer… Mais pourtant, il reste juste envers ceux de son peuple qui le suivent. Dans ce pays de Glaronn, de nombreuses villes avaient proliféré en établissant un commerce important, influençant l'économie du pays, et permettant le développement de ces mêmes cités. Ce lent processus qui avait mis des siècles pour obtenir des résultats grandioses avait fonctionné à merveille. Les petits villages avaient grandi, jusqu'à devenir de gigantesques cités. Mais la plus belle, la plus florissante de toutes était sans contestation possible la capitale du pays. C'était là que séjournait habituellement le roi, et où il traitait des affaires du royaume et des provinces alentours. Cette capitale, dont la construction datait de temps immémoriaux, abritait l'essentiel de l'armée de Glaronn et de ses commandants. La terrible garde d'élite du roi ne se rassemblait là que pour les grandes occasions, et habituellement seul quatre ou cinq membres se trouvait à proximité du roi. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous là, dans cette capitale.

Le palais royal, dominant toute la ville de par sa taille, se trouvait là, dans la plus grande cité du pays. Immense demeure plus grande en nombre de mètre carrés que certains villages, elle avait été créée en même temps que la ville, bien longtemps auparavant. D'un architecture aussi belle qu'imposante, cet édifice était le symbole de la puissance passée, actuelle et future des souverains du pays de Glaronn. Dans un des nombreux halls que contenait le palais, dans cette pièce octogonale où les murs étaient bordés de tables débordant d'objet précieux et de victuailles, étaient assises treize personnes. Ils fixaient l'entrée d'un regard perçant. Celui qui semblait le plus jeune se tournait les pouces avec un air stressé. Son voisin de gauche, un homme dépassant les deux mètres de hauteur, ayant un visage allongé et fin, la peau basanée, portant une sorte de toque noir en acier sur la tête, se tourna vers lui.

-Calme-toi, Franck, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

-Mais, maître, vous, vous avez peut-être l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes de leur puissance, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Du moins ceux qui ne sont pas du même du pays que moi.

-Nous sommes chez nous ici, tu n'as rien à craindre. Ne crois pas que je te laisserais te faire tuer.

Le dénommé Franck voulut répondre, mais un homme en tunique rouge avec un grand bâton entra. Il donna un coup sur le sol.

-Veuillez accueillir la reine de Blutsauger, la grande Tema Sanguinem.

-Tema ? fit Franck. Je n'avais jamais entendu son prénom. Il est plutôt atypique.

-Une petite anecdote se cache là-dessous, révéla l'homme au visage basané. Peu avant la naissance de cette souveraine, on alla voir une grande prophétesse dont la parole faisait force de foi. Celle-ci devait révéler à la précédente reine ce qu'il adviendrait de l'enfant. L'entretien fut obscur, mais chacun sait qu'à la fin, la prophétesse mourut d'une fièvre aussi soudaine que dévastatrice. Dans son délire, elle cria dans l'ancienne langue du continent « Amet sanguinem ! Amet sanguinem ! », ce qui, traduit littéralement, donne : Qu'elle aime le sang. Ces paroles furent considérées par l'ancienne reine comme un signe pour éprouver la résistance de l'enfant à naitre. Et c'est ainsi que l'actuelle reine fut allaité pendant les six premiers mois de sa vie par du sang. En outre, pour faire référence à ces mots, le nom de la reine fut ainsi décidé… Amet renversé donne Tema. C'est aussi simple que cela… Mais je te conseille plutôt d'admirer sa beauté plutôt que de t'intéresser à l'origine morbide de son prénom.

Une femme entra. Quel que fut le regard qu'on posait sur elle, il y avait en elle une chose que l'on ne pouvait nier, son incroyable beauté. Ses traits étaient fins, ses formes développées. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Un diadème en or ceignait son front. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, Elle portait un bustier en métal léger, ses épaules étaient couvertes par des épaulières en acier incrusté de rubis. Ses jambes étaient couvertes par une robe verte émeraude fendu d'un coté, afin de ne pas entraver ses mouvements. Comme arme, elle avait des dagues en acier léger, accrochées à une ceinture en soie noire.

Un des hommes se leva, s'approcha de la souveraine et lui prit la main. Portant cette dernière à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, il releva la tête, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Il était tout de noir vêtu, chapeau cachant presque ses yeux, manteau long, épée au flanc. Il avait les cheveux châtains et dans sa bouche, une brindille. Il sourit mais s'écarta de la reine en sentant une lame sur sa gorge. La lance à laquelle appartenait cette lame ne se retira pas, mais la personne qui la maniait émergea de l'ombre, suivie par le reste des gardiens de la reine.

C'était une autre femme. Moins sensuelle que la reine mais suffisamment pour que les hommes la désirent ardemment. Elle était brune, ses cheveux tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Vêtue d'un pantalon noir, d'une armure en carbone léger, et d'une lame caudale, elle portait un casque noir, empêchant de voir son visage à part ses yeux, qu'elle avait vert, à travers la visière en croix. Elle releva la pointe de sa lance, appuyant un peu plus sur la gorge de l'homme en noir, comme si elle voulait voir ce qui se passerait si elle la lui tranchait. L'homme en noir soupira et commença à amener sa main vers la garde de son épée, en concentrant son énergie. Mais un autre homme, qui était jusqu'alors resté assis et semblait endormi, ouvrit les yeux et apparut à coté de l'individu en noir pour lui attraper le bras. Dans le même temps, il saisit la lance à pleine main, et l'écarta de son compatriote. Son visage fut alors révélé, ce mouvement l'amenant dans la lumière. Il avait les cheveux noirs et une barbe soigneusement taillée, ses yeux marron brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Il portait ce qui semblait être de loin un pantalon, mais qui était en vérité un assemblage de mailles d'acier d'un vert sombre. Son épaule droite était protégée par une épaulière qui se prolongeait tout le long de son bras. Pour compléter cette étrange tenue, l'homme avait un manteau à mi-chemin entre le vert et le brun qui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, et ce manteau avait pour autre caractéristique de ne pas avoir de manche droite, dévoilant le bras à l'épaulière. Pour compléter cela, il était aussi équipé d'une capuche que l'homme avait rabattue sur sa tête, juste au-dessus des yeux. Un bandeau ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui d'un shinobi ornait son front… Et sur la plaque de métal, brisée en plein centre, l'emblème d'un des cinq villages ninja trônait, mais était trop abimé, à tel point qu'on ne pouvait le reconnaître. Il était grand, du moins plus que l'homme en noir, sur l'épaule duquel il posa sa main en guise d'apaisement.

-Calme-toi, Michael. Ici n'est pas le bon lieu pour engager les hostilités, fit-il d'une voix lente et grave, la paix est nécessaire. Ne gâche pas nos chances de la maintenir. Quant à vous, Nadia « Black Dragon », vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous…Je connais votre puissance, et vos pouvoirs… Je sais que vous êtes l'une des seules descendantes de cet homme qui jadis vainquit le Grand Démon… Et je sais que vous disposez de très grands pouvoirs. Néanmoins, cela ne vous donne aucun droit de faire usage de cette force en ces lieux.

Le dénommé Michael acquiesça à ses paroles, mais foudroya quand même celle qui l'avait menacé d'un regard. Le reine Tema, qui n'avait pas montré de sentiments durant l'échange, échangea un regard avec l'épéiste à la brindille qui s'écarta en se découvrant, et avec la femme à la lance, qui s'inclina en murmurant quelque chose qui devait être des mots d'excuse, avant de traverser la pièce. Sa suite la suivit et la brune lui ouvrit une porte. Elles entrèrent dans une autre salle. Personne n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot que le portier réapparut.

-Veuillez accueillir le seigneur des terres du Nord. Voic…

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Il s'évanouit sous la pression de la présence de l'homme qui le suivait. Ce dernier entra. Son corps était protégé par une armure forgée à partir d'un métal bleuté qui luisait étrangement. A cette armure était fixée une cape en fourrure épaisse. Cet homme était le souverain des terres du Nord, là bas, les fourrures les plus épaisses appartenaient aux bêtes les plus féroces, qu'il fallait abattre à main nues pour ne pas abimer la fourrure. A son flanc, une épée qui semblait s'agiter dans son fourreau, les rumeurs voulaient qu'un démon dont la soif de sang fût inextinguible ait été scellé par ce roi dans cette lame. Sur sa tête un casque dans lequel avait été incrusté un œil. Cet œil avait pour particularité de donner des brèves visions de l'avenir sur le champ de bataille, toujours selon la rumeur.

Tout cet équipement appartenait à un seul homme. Celui dont l'histoire retiendrait la cruauté et la puissance. Cet homme avait de nombreux surnoms. On l'appelait parfois L'Executeur de Xarth. Xarth était une ville qui ne s'était jamais soumise au royaume du Nord et qui, pour prix de sa résistance avait été détruite par ce seul homme. Cet homme était celui qui avait acquit un autre surnom convoité par tous ceux qui avaient régné avant lui et qui gouvernaient les peuples du nord. Cet homme était…Le Seigneur de l'Achèvement. C'était Alek Sychi 79e du nom, portant aussi le surnom d'Archaon.

Il était suivi de huit hommes. Six étaient encapuchonnés, mais les deux autres avaient le visage découvert. L'un avait la peau blanche et les cheveux rouges, il était vêtu de vêtements noirs de deuil et portait une grande faux dans son dos. L'autre avait des cheveux gris en bataille, et des tatouages en forme de crocs noirs sous les yeux. Il portait des lames à l'avant bras et des poignards étaient visibles dans les plis de ses habits, une armure en carbone et une cape à capuchon bleu nuit l'habillaient.

Un des hommes assis qui étaient dans la pièce depuis le début sourit ironiquement.

-Mais c'est le seigneur Alek ? Ou Archaon ? Ou Alekaon ?

-Toi tu es… Aidant, c'est ça ? répondit négligemment l'interpellé.

- Mon nom est Aydan. Je vous… te le répète à chaque fois. Comment peux-tu diriger un royaume avec la mémoire de bigorneau que tu as ? D'ailleurs il parait qu'il y a beaucoup de pauvreté dans ton royaume. Imbécillité rime donc bien, avec pauvreté.

Alek Sychi regarda avec dédain Aydan. Il empêcha d'un geste tous ses hommes de se jeter sur l'homme qui l'avait offensé pour le punir de son impudence. Tous… Ou presque, car celui qui avait les cheveux rouges et la peau blanche s'avança, après un bref échange de regard avec son seigneur. Il jeta un regard condescendant à l'homme de Glaronn qui eut un frisson en voyant les yeux de l'homme. Des pupilles qui avaient échues autrefois au sauveur quand il vainquit jadis le Grand Démon… Bref, des yeux terrifiants qui nourrissaient la réputation de cet homme qu'on appelait Thanpolt. Ce dernier fit passer sa main sur le manche de sa faux, et posa son regard sur chacun des personnes de Glaronn, en n'accordant qu'une seconde au nommé Franck, mais en s'attardant longuement sur l'homme qui avait arrêté Michael. Esquissant un sourire, il reporta son attention sur Aydan.

-N'as-tu pas écouté ton cher camarade, Aydan ? demanda Thanpolt. La paix est nécessaire… Et tu oses agresser verbalement mon seigneur en le tutoyant... Pire, en sous entendant qu'il n'a pas le mérite d'être un roi. Mais le seigneur Archaon a tout de la grandeur d'un souverain.

-On va voir, murmura Aydan entre ses dents.

Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'un enfant du peuple qu'Aydan avait amené de lui-même entra dans la salle. L'enfant était pauvre, et s'approcha du Seigneur de l'Achèvement pour lui demander l'aumône. Le seigneur aurait tué l'enfant s'il avait été chez lui, mais il décida de jouer le jeu. Il s'approcha de la table la plus proche et prit une coupe en or d'une grande valeur apparente, rempli de fruit et la lui tendit à l'enfant, lui laissant la coupe qu'il pourrait sûrement revendre. L'enfant le remercia et sortit de la pièce. Aydan fit une grimace, il ne s'attendait véritablement pas à ce que l'homme qu'il avait provoqué ait cette réaction. Il s'était attendu à un scénario qu'il avait jugé logique et quasi-certain, à savoir la mort immédiate de l'enfant.

Aydan était un homme qui méprisait complètement le roi Alek Sichy, à cause des méthodes de règne de ce dernier. Ce mépris le menait même jusqu'au tutoiement du roi, ce qui n'était pas dans les normes de politesse requise de l'attitude à adopter face à un souverain. Il se leva et sortit de l'ombre. De taille moyenne, il avait des cheveux blonds platine, et ses yeux verts émeraude. Il portait une arbalète dans son dos, et à sa ceinture, des fioles rempli à ras-bord et bouchées solidement ainsi qu'un marteau et des sacoches assez larges. Il portait un pantalon à bords évasés et une tunique de maille. Il sourit nerveusement et, bien qu'à contre cœur, fit bonne figure :

-Eh bien, tu…Vous m'étonnez. Je ne vous savais pas si… généreux.

-Tu vois, fit Thanpolt. Si ce n'est pas une preuve de grandeur que de donner aux plus démunis les richesses dont on dispose.

-Surtout quand ces richesses ne nous appartiennent pas, intervint l'homme que Franck avait appelé maître. Cette coupe était la propriété de notre roi.

-Mais c'est vrai, fit Aydan. Grandeur ? Mon œil, comment ai-je pu être désarçonné au point de laisser cette fortune. Je…

-Ca suffit, Aydan, fit une voix impérieuse. Ne laisse pas ton goût prononcé pour l'argent te troubler.

La porte par laquelle était entrée Tema s'ouvrit. La silhouette d'un homme de haute stature se détacha de l'ombre. Bien qu'il ne fût pas présent avant, il parla comme s'il avait assisté à la scène :

-Aydan, ça suffit, répéta-t-il. Fait preuve d'un peu de retenue. Ne complique pas les choses. La situation est grave.

Aydan posa un genou à terre et acquiesça avec nervosité. Il avait en face de lui son roi, lui désobéir pouvait se révéler, non, se révélerait mortel. Ce roi, à l'instar des trois autres souverains du continent de Gueryan, comptait parmi les plus puissants guerriers du monde. De plus, Aydan était infiniment redevable envers cet homme. Ce dernier parcourut la pièce du regard et se tourna vers Alek Sychi.

-Où est Balthazar ?

Sous son casque, qui dissimulait sa bouche, le souverain du nord sourit.

-Il n'est pas ici. Il est parti pour le continent « Shinshu ».

-Le passage se trouve dans mon pays, révéla le roi de Glaronn. Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai pas été averti ?

-Ce n'était pas à moi de t'avertir, mon cher Mens. rétorqua Archaon.

Le roi soupira et se tourna vers l'homme qui avait interrompu Michael un peu plus tôt.

-Nerwan, va dans le continent Shinshu. Retrouve Balthazar et fais ce que tu juges bon de faire.

-Bien, ô roi, répondit le susnommé.

L'instant d'après, le dénommé Nerwan avait disparu.

Revenons maintenant dans ce continent Shinshu que l'on connait sous le nom de monde shinobi. Némésis avançait, trainant un Sasori acerbe. Le pont recherché n'était pas encore en vue, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que tôt ou tard, Némésis l'aurait atteint, lui laissant encore un peu de temps pour préparer la capture, ou dans un autre cas, l'élimination d'Orochimaru. Pour l'heure, Némésis s'était arrêté pour manger sur l'herbe de l'une des prairies de Kusa, qui était près d'une forêt. L'organisation y avait monté son campement car Naruto avait décidé d'un moment de détente pour relâcher la pression accumulée lors des derniers jours. Décision qui, si elle n'avait pas été contestée, avait été accueillie avec un certain cynisme au sein du groupe. Comment une organisation sensée vouloir affronter le monde shinobi pouvait-elle se permettre de se reposer d'une telle façon alors qu'elle avait à préparer une opération d'une importance de premier plan? Mais Naruto n'avait pas fait attention aux réactions du groupe et avait ordonné un arrêt général. Ainsi chacun s'occupait de la façon dont il l'entendait, mis à part quand il fallait que tous soient réunis pour faire des briefings quant à leurs projet, ce qui n'arriva qu'une fois.  
>C'est d'ailleurs après cette grande réunion qu'Eiji se tourna vers le ninja du tourbillon vêtu de noir.<p>

-Hey, Thosvorn, ça te dit de t'entrainer avec moi ? proposa l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit le ninja du tourbillon en fermant le livre qu'il avait à peine ouvert. Ca me dérouillera.

Les deux shinobis s'éloignèrent du groupe qui les suivit un peu du regard avant de se répartir entre eux. Eiji, et Thosvorn avancèrent pendant approximativement cinq minutes, avant d'arriver hors de portée d'oreilles inattentives qui se laisseraient à écouter leur conversation qui, pourtant, ne concernait qu'eux deux. Les deux shinobis se séparèrent et se mirent à une dizaine de pas l'un de l'autre. Puis, sans attendre un quelconque signal, se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Eiji posa ses mains sur le sol herbeux et fit une roue, envoyant par la même occasion son pied dans la figure du ninja du tourbillon. Celui-ci, pas né de la dernière pluie, ne se laissa pas piéger, et recula d'un pas, juste assez pour esquiver sans faire de mouvements inutiles. Il attrapa la jambe de son adversaire et tira d'un coup fort, faisant décoller Eiji qui se dirigea tête la première contre le poing de Thosvorn. Celui-ci frappa cependant un roc qui, sans lui faire mal, tomba en miette. Eiji émergea de terre, derrière lui, et donna une manchette au niveau de la nuque. Le ninja du tourbillon tomba à terre, avant de finalement se liquéfier instantanément. A son tour, il émergea de terre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant… Enfin, Eiji avait toujours son bandeau sur ses yeux, mais il était tourné vers Thosvorn et on pouvait se demander si oui ou non la bande de tissu bleu l'empêchait de voir.

-Pas mal pour un échauffement, fit Thosvorn, tu t'améliores.

-Toi de même, tu étais loin d'être aussi fort la dernière fois, répondit Eiji. Quand était-ce déjà ?

-Je n'en ai plus le souvenir… Mais depuis, j'ai découvert certaines choses.

-Vraiment ? fit Eiji, sourire toujours aux lèvres. Quelles sont-elles ?

-Je ne te dirai, sinon cela….

Thosvorn se tut quelques secondes, ses yeux verts fixant impitoyablement son interlocuteur, son sourire avait fait place à un air grave qui changeait de sa bonhomie habituelle. Ses cheveux bruns bougeaient à peine au vent, comme si celui-ci avait peur de les décoiffer, et de déclencher le courroux de leur porteur. Celui-ci plissa les yeux et prononça quelques mots. Eiji perdit aussitôt son sourire, mais applaudit lentement de ses mains, donnant raison à celui avec qui il conversait. Puis, il abaissa les bras, et repartit à l'attaque. Sa paume tendue faillit atteindre le plexus de Thosvorn qui tomba à genoux, et en penchant sa tête vers la gauche. Le coup lui frôla l'oreille, mais ne lui fit rien, à l'étonnement de celui qui était visé par l'attaque, et qui avait opté pour une manière d'esquiver bien singulière.

-Pas de ta fameuse technique? fit-il, tu l'utilisais tant autrefois.

-Je l'utilise toujours, répondit Eiji, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est dure à manier. Et que doser ses coups est d'une difficulté extrême. J'aurai probablement pu ne faire que t'effleurer. Mais dans le cas où j'aurais échoué, je t'aurais blessé et donc fait souffrir. Pour finir, je te rappelle qu'il m'est délicat de l'utiliser en ces lieux.

-Oui, enfin, ton coup m'aurait abattu directement. Je n'aurais pas souffert. Mais ton dernier argument est tout à fait bon.

-Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas capable de te protéger.

-Mais tu me surestime, ô puissant shinobi, fit théâtralement Thosvorn en faisant mine de défaillir. Bon, plus sérieusement… Tu sais que tu m'as surpris quand tu es apparu, voilà deux ans ? N'avions-nous pas convenu de ne pas nous revoir ?

-On a tous des raisons d'être à un endroit à un moment, fit Eiji.

-Et souvent, ces raisons se nomment des secrets, répondit Thosvorn.

Eiji acquiesça, et les deux shinobis reprirent leur combat d'entrainement.

-J'ignorais qu'ils s'entendaient assez bien pour partager un entrainement, commenta Gaara en voyant les deux précédemment cités s'éloigner.

-On est tous dans le même panier, fit Shogorai. On doit devenir plus forts pour se soutenir les uns les autres. Qu'on s'entende ou pas, c'est sans importance.

-Durant les deux ans que j'ai passés en ta compagnie, Shogorai, je t'ai souvent entendu dire que les gens d'épée ne s'associaient qu'à ceux qui pouvaient aider à leur projet… Est-ce pour cela que tu restes dans Némésis ?

-Ce n'est qu'une des raisons, mes projets n'arriveront pas à termes avant bien longtemps… Alors, pour l'instant, je reste là, avec mes camarades de Kiri, en tant que représentant des Septs Shinobis Sabreurs, dans l'organisation. Mais, si on voyait tes progrès à l'épée plutôt… J'ai une méchante envie de croiser le fer.

Gaara haussa les épaules et partit dans une direction. L'épéiste aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blancs soupira devant le mutisme parfois exaspérant qu'affichait celui qu'il avait formé à l'art de l'épée. Le possesseur d'Ichibi était devenu son disciple dans cette voie teinté de rouge, ou du moins l'était presque devenu. Shogorai lui avait appris à manier l'épée, mais pour être son élève officiel et reconnu, le ninja du sable devrait adapter le même style d'épéiste que celui de l'albinos, c'est-à-dire avec deux épées jumelles. Cela ne dépendant uniquement du choix du jinchuriki. Alors qu'il pensait à cela, Shogorai vit son élève sortir la garde sans lame qu'il avait toujours à la ceinture… C'était un cadeau de l'épéiste de la brume. C'était à noter car il en faisait très peu, même à ceux dont il était proche. Il avait eu cette idée, en voyant Gaara développer ses capacités de fusion élémentaire, et créer les techniques « Garasu », les techniques liées au verre. Le sable se rassembla autour de la poignée et se répartit de telle sorte que, quand le porteur d'Ichibi imprégna son chakra Katon dans la garde, une lame d'une quatre-vingts dizaine de centimètres apparut.

-C'est toujours aussi impressionnant, fit Shogorai en portant sa main à l'une des deux lames.

Gaara fit un bond dans sa direction et lui assena un coup transversal. Le verre s'entrechoqua avec le fer de la lame du sabreur des brumes, mais ne se brisa pas. Il était d'une dureté et d'une flexibilité à toute épreuve, aidé bien évidemment par la volonté et le chakra du possesseur. Volonté qui allongea la lame de verre qui traversa le torse de Shogorai. Celui-ci ne fit même pas attention à la blessure, qui n'en était pas une. Son corps étant fait d'eau, il était invulnérable à quasiment toutes les attaques physiques. Il frappa Gaara de son poing, mais le sable qui n'était pas transformé en verre se mit sur le chemin de son coup et l'arrêta net. Les deux combattants étaient tous les deux immunisés aux attaques de leur adversaire, ce qui leurs permettaient de se battre sans discontinuer et sans retenir leur force.

Suite à ce premier assaut, Shogorai recula et sortit sa deuxième épée, laissant toujours la troisième accrochée dans son dos. Gaara lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'utilisait jamais, ce à quoi Shogorai avait répondu qu'il était dépositaire d'une puissance qui, sans être implacablement dévastatrice, permettait tout de même à celui qui maniait les lames de « fendre le ciel, le feu, l'eau et la roche »… Une phrase bien obscure qui n'avait pas trouvé une explication plus approfondie dans l'esprit de Gaara. Celui-ci fit prendre à une partie de son sable la forme d'une épée en verre, et c'est armé des deux qu'il se trouvait face à son adversaire. Celui-ci eut un sourire en voyant que son élève commençait à adopter son style. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de foncer sur lui en hurlant.

Les lames de Shogorai fendirent l'air et se retrouvèrent sur le cou de Gaara… Celui-ci ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi son sable n'avait pas empêché cela de se produire, juste avant de comprendre. Il joignit les mains, et diffusa son chakra dans son organisme. L'image de Shogorai se brouilla et se dissipa, c'était un Genjutsu. Cela étonna le possesseur d'Ichibi qui savait que son maître épéiste n'était pas un adepte très doué de cette branche des arts shinobis, mais c'était une stratégie pour le distraire, il le savait. Et ce qui le confirma fut le poing de l'épéiste du brouillard qui l'aurait frappé si le sable ne s'était pas de nouveau interposé. Le sable était vraiment utile mais, s'il l'avait voulu, l'ancien shinobi de Kiri aurait sans doute pu en venir à bout en insufflant du raiton dans l'un de ses sabres… Ou pas d'ailleurs, car l'ancien ninja de Suna avait un moyen de renforcer son système défensif.

-Bon, allez, Gaara, fit Shogorai. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Le sourire du possesseur d'Ichibi répondit pour lui à son adversaire. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois.

****  
>-Roshi, j'aimerais te parler, fit Utakata. On s'éloigne un peu ?<p>

Le ninja de la lave fit peser son regard sur le ninja de Kiri, avant d'acquiescer. Il était assez rare pour Utakata de s'ouvrir aux autres pour qu'il accepte de le voir. Le vieux shinobi emboita le pas du plus jeune, pour se laisser guider plusieurs dizaines de mètres loin du groupe. Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant légèrement courber l'herbe. Le possesseur de Rokubi prit son appareil à former des bulles, et le fit lentement tournoyer dans sa main avant de soupirer. Celui de Yonbi le regarda faire sans dire un mot, attendant ce que son jeune pair allait lui dire. Le porteur du démon de Rokubi regarda Roshi, et plongea ses yeux, oranges, dans ceux, noirs, du vétéran d'Iwa. Les deux hommes restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Utakata ne ferme les yeux et ne dodeline la tête de droite à gauche. Un sourire fendit son visage, dévoilant ses dents blanches, et un rire presque forcé s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Ah, ah, désolé pour mon comportement, fit le déserteur des brumes. J'attendais de pouvoir t'aborder seul à seul, et je me suis peut-être un peu laissé porter par mon excitation.

-Ne commence pas par un long discours, le coupa Roshi. Que veux-tu précisément ?

-J'imkagine que tu te rappelles sans mal la technique qu'Horos t'a légué, il y a de cela des années, le ''cri divin'', répondit Utakata.

-En quel honneur te la donnerai-je ? demanda le vétéran d'Iwa. Tu n'as aucune légitimité dessus.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me la donner, et pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire de cette technique. En fait, je voulais aborder le sujet des précédents jinchurikis de Kiri que tu as ,semble-t-il, bien connu. J'aurais un service à te demander, et j'espère que tu l'accepteras.

A voir l'air qu'affichait Utakata, nul doute que cette demande ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de quémander, élevé dans le seul but d'être une arme humaine pour un village dépourvu de toute mesure, celui de la brume. Le jinchuriki devait probablement ravaler son orgueil pour demander cela, et le ninja de la lave en avait bien conscience. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il s'étonna franchement quand le possesseur de Rokubi tomba à genoux et s'inclina.

-Pour tout dire, fit Utakata, je te prie de m'accepter pour disciple.

-Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre. Te prendre pour disciple ?

-En fait, le terme « disciple » est peut-être un peu trop fort, rectifia Utakata. Je veux devenir plus fort… Bien plus fort. Je veux tenir nos ennemis entre mes mains, et les broyer. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Vraiment ? fit Roshi en fronçant les sourcils. Et de quelle manière ?

-Actuellement, tu es la seule personne qui puisse me renseigner sur les points faibles de Rokubi. Je n'ai pas affronté Yagura ou Shogorai en dehors des entrainements, et je n'ai pu utiliser l'énergie de mon bijuu à ces moments. Et toi, tu t'es battu plusieurs fois contre mon prédécesseur, cet homme qui s'appelait Kegatsu. Tu devrais être capable de me dire comment réagit un ennemi face au pouvoir du démon à six queues, et en connaissant ces réactions, j'aurais un coup d'avance.

-As-tu connu la guerre, Utakata ? demanda Roshi.

-Eh bien…. Oui, répondit Utakata. Bien que je n'ai pas vraiment combattu. C'en était d'ailleurs exaspérant. On me rabâchait que je devais servir le village, et on m'empêchait d'aller trucider du trouffion sur le champ de bataille.

-Je comprends pourquoi ! Je l'ai bien vu à travers vos attitudes. Shogorai, Yagura et toi n'êtes que des barbares dont la seule vocation est de tuer.

-C'est l'éducation que nous avons reçu, celle donnée par le village de Kiri.

-Des germes sains ne peuvent pousser dans une nation perpétuellement déchiré par les guerres civiles, et les crises.

Utakata haussa un sourcil, comprenant sans peine aucune la raillerie à peine dissimulée dans les mots de Roshi. Le vétéran d'Iwa avait plus vécu que lui, et il avait eu, plus que quiconque, eut l'occasion d'affronter la Brume, et c'était en quoi il était utile au jinchuriki de Rokubi. Ce dernier se fichait du reste, et voulut le faire comprendre au ninja de la lave.

-Tu sais, Roshi, je pense que Naruto n'aurait pas du réunir les jinchurikis. Notre organisation est une bombe à retardement… Et tôt ou tard, nous nous retrouvons peut-être face à face qui sait.. Ce jour-là, je me demande qui du zénith ou du soleil déclinant vaincra.

-Ce gamin a fait un pari audacieux. Tenter de mettre ensemble des gens auxquels ont été accrochées les années de haines et de rancunes de villages opposés est une idée folle. Mais… Les temps changent, et c'est autour d'une poignée d'individus que se concentrent les évènements qui marquent cette transition. Peut-être qu'en agissant comme il l'a fait, Naruto a constitué cette poignée.

Roshi se rapprocha d'Utakata jusqu'à se trouver à coté de lui. Les deux hommes ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, autant au niveau moral qu'au niveau physique. Les yeux orangés du possesseur de Rokubi défièrent ceux, noirs, du porteur de Yonbi, qui eut un sourire féroce.

-Très bien, reprit-il, je te raconterai tout. Mais avant ça, une dernière chose : je n'ai jamais vu des bulles d'eau stopper un torrent de lave.

Utakata eut lui aussi un sourire, et rétorqua aussi sec .

-Mais tu l'as dit, Roshi. Les temps changent… Et je rajoute qu'avec eux, tout peut changer.

***  
>Pendant ce temps, Killer Bee s'était isolé pour rimer, et Kageshiro avait décidé de faire une sieste réparatrice. Thosbald écrivait quelque chose sur un parchemin. Ceux qui restaient se séparèrent. Han resta seul au milieu de la prairie herbeuse, là où s'était installé Némésis, et se chargeait de surveiller Sasori qui ne pipait mot. Yugito, Yomika et Fuu s'isolèrent pour discuter de sujet qui n'intéressaient qu'elles.<p>

Naruto, pour sa part, était avec Yagura. Cela faisait un certain temps que le ninja renard ambitionnait de devenir un jinchuriki parfait, mais avait conscience qu'il aurait besoin des conseils de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en la matière. C'était pour cela qu'il en avait parlé avec l'ancien Yondaime Mizukage qui avait prit à part le chef de Némésis. Les deux shinobis s'étaient éloigné du groupe et ils s'assirent tous les deux pour discuter à l'orée de la forêt avoisinante:

-Tu n'as pas le niveau, fit l'ancien ninja de Kiri sans détour, il faut soit être extrêmement talentueux, et avoir une aide extérieure, ou alors il faut avoir des attributs spécifiques comme une puissance inimaginable et une volonté de fer, ou encore un don héréditaire. J'ai moi-même du me contenter d'être extrêmement talentueux et de l'aide extérieur. Toi, Naruto, tu n'es pas assez puissant. Tu as le soutien externe mais, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas le talent nécessaire pour…

-Pff, l'interrompit Naruto, ne crois pas ça. Je n'ai peut-être pas ta puissance, néanmoins, j'ai plus de génie que tu sembles le penser. D'autant que tu ne connais pas mes capacités.

-Alors, tu n'as qu'à me les montrer, rétorqua le ninja de Kiri.

-Non, pas pour le moment… Un bon shinobi ne montre ce dont il est capable que dans un combat à mort.

-Bien parlé, même si tu viens d'abandonner toute chance de me convaincre.

-Mouais… Avant toute autre chose, je peux te poser une question?

-Dis toujours, répondit Yagura en s'allongeant sur le dos.

-Pourquoi as-tu agi comme tu l'as fait à Kiri ? J'ai un peu étudié l'histoire de Kiri, et si on parlait de toi en terme respectueux, il n'y avait aucun doute sur les révélations du livre. Le régime du « brouillard sanglant », c'était toi… Loin de moi l'idée de te blâmer, car je suis bien placé ce qui t'a motivé, mais… Pourquoi précisément ?

Yagura se releva et plongea ses yeux améthyste dans ceux de Naruto, qui ne broncha pas, sachant que s'il baissait les yeux, il allait le regretter amèrement. Mais quand il croisa le regard du possesseur de Sanbi, il regretta aussitôt de l'avoir soutenu, tant les yeux de l'ancien Mizukage brillait d'une tristesse sans égale, mais aussi d'un léger éclat de colère contenue. Sans rien lui faire, pourtant, le ninja de Kiri partit d'un pas lent, voir lourd, dans un mutisme inquiétant, avant de se changer en flaque d'eau, qui évapora avant d'atteindre le sol. Le ninja-renard sentit, avec justesse, qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire.

Il prit la direction du camp où étaient sensé se trouver le reste de Némésis, en espérant y retrouver Yagura. Il arriva à toute vitesse, ignorant le regard étonné de Han. Il fouilla rapidement les quelques tentes qui avaient été montés pour plus de confort, et quand il vit que celui qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas là, il prit le parti d'aller dans la forêt. Il y serait allé néanmoins si une langue de vapeur ne l'avait pas happé, et plaqué au sol. Remuant autant qu'il le pouvait, le ninja renard essayait de se libérer en invectivant celui qui l'avait immobilisé.

-Han, espèce de…Retire cette vapeur, tout de suite, ordonna Naruto avant de s'interrompre.

-Hm, je ne m'exécuterais que lorsque tu m'auras apporté un éclaircissement sur ton agitation. Répondit le possesseur de Gobi profitant du fait que Naruto faisait une pause dans son débit.

-C'est Yagura, il a disparu.

-Hm, vraiment ? Hm, et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien, je lui ai juste demandé….de justifier le pourquoi de son comportement en tant que Kage.

-Hm… Il faut que tu apprennes à doser les choses à dire ou non à son interlocuteur, Naruto, fit Han. Hm, nous sommes tes camarades, et je pense que nous te sommes tous reconnaissant d'avoir eu l'idée de créer Némésis. Hm, mais n'oublie pas que chacun garde en soi une rancœur, et qu'il n'est pas bon de parler de sujet touchant à cette rancœur.

-En gros, j'ai fait une gaffe.

-Hm, interprète comme bon te semble mes mots, fit le jinchuriki de Gobi en enlevant la vapeur qui entourait son camarade.

Naruto soupira et après s'être relevé, se dirigea vers la forêt. Il courut longtemps usant de son chakra pour essayer de repérer celui de Yagura, exercice difficile auquel il était loin d'exceller. Il avança ainsi se fatiguant pour rien, jusqu'à arriver à une autre clairière, où se trouvait le jinchuriki de Sanbi assis en tailleur. Celui de Kyubi s'approcha et apostropha son camarade, avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Désolé, Yagura. Je m'excuse pour…

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'ancien Kage sans lui jeter un regard, mais il est bon que tu reconnaisses ton manque de tact et…

Il s'interrompit et tourna la tête vers l'est. Il fronça les sourcils et il se releva, faisant signe à Naruto de l'imiter. Une sorte de trou bleu, fait de chakra pur, assez grand, d'un diamètre de deux mètres, s'ouvrit dans les cieux. Il se modula étrangement pour prendre la forme d'une silhouette humaine. L'instant d'après, un individu était apparu exactement à l'endroit où s'était concentré le chakra, donc en l'air. L'homme, car c'en était un, atterrit à terre, et se dressa de toute sa taille pour regarder les deux possesseurs. Il était grand, il avait les yeux clairs et rieurs, et il arborait un sourire railleur. Sur sa tête, un chapeau de sorcier pointu était posé. Ses mains étaient gantées de gants trop grands pour lui. Il avait une tunique et une cape ainsi qu'un pantalon évasé. Le tout était beige foncé. Il avait une grosse ceinture à laquelle était raccrochée son arme qui était fort peu commune. Un marteau de guerre, c'est-à-dire, une masse d'acier octogonale accrochée au sommet d'un manche en bois dur, relié à une hache au moyen d'une chaine. Les habits qu'il portait étaient familiers à Yagura, ainsi que son arme. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le manche de son bâton. L'homme prit son arme, acte menaçant qui ne correspondait pas avec la question qu'il posa.

-Salutation. Avant toute chose, quels sont vos noms ?

Une entrée en matière des plus singulières, et elle surprit les deux ninjas. Naruto, considérant cela comme une provocation volontaire de l'homme avant de s'attaquer à eux, fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa lame.

-Futon, vent tailladant !

La technique fut parée par l'homme d'un geste désinvolte. Abaissant la hache de son arme qu'il avait imbibée de chakra, il fit une sorte de fissure bleue, ce qui indiquait qu'elle était faite de chakra, dans l'air, qu'il écarta d'une main. Un cercle bleu, semblable à celui qui l'avait amené ici, s'ouvrit ainsi, aspirant l'attaque de Naruto. L'homme répéta la même opération sur sa gauche et d'un autre cercle bleu sortit la technique futon, qui alla se perdre quelque part. Yagura remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui, et que l'individu s'y connaissait en ninjutsu spatio-temporel.

L'inconnu leva les mains devant lui comme pour apaiser les esprits. Son sourire railleur s'accentua, et il éclata de rire. Puis il jeta un regard légèrement condescendant à Naruto.

-Allons, allons, inutile d'être si agressif, fit-il, mon cher…Ventailladant. Je reconnais que j'aurais du me présenter avant. Je suis Balthazar ''Is Greed Oracle Of Death'', comme on me qualifie suite à une phrase d'un de mes ennemis agonisant, ce qui explique la tournure un peu approximative de cet alias. Mais pour les gens de mon peuple, les habitants des terres du Nord, mon surnom est ''Le changeur de monde''.

-Bizarre, fit Yagura, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, il y a deux ans, mais tu ne répondais pas à ce nom-là.

-Deux ans, dis-tu ? s'interrogea le dénommé Balthazar en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah oui, effectivement, un de mes hommes était en cavale dans ce continent, et je crois bien que je lui avais demandé de mettre des habits semblables aux miens pour qu'il répande la peur et la terreur en mon nom, pour que tous sachent d'avance qui je suis. Il était avec un autre de mes subordonnés, qui m'a dit avoir rencontré un jeune homme avec des cheveux gris et des yeux améthyste. C'est toi, non ?

-C'est exact, approuva Yagura, et je crois me souvenir avoir été blessé par cet homme. Puisque tu es son chef, à toi d'en subir les conséquences…

Le Yondaime Mizukage concentra son chakra. Naruto s'écarta, présageant l'affrontement, et Balthazar, lui, sourit de plus belle. Il espérait une réaction comme celle-là, et il n'était pas déçu. Préparant son arme, il déploya sa puissance. Son chakra, ou plutôt, puisqu'il venait de Gueryan "son flux sacré" était teinté de folie meurtrière, à l'instar, d'ailleurs, de celui de Yagura. Les deux combattants se regardèrent et s'élancèrent l'un de l'autre. Tenant sa hache dans une main, Balthazar faisait tournoyer son marteau grâce à la chaine qui reliait les deux armes, tandis que Yagura tenait son bâton à deux mains. Le ninja donna un coup transversal à son adversaire, qui para en mettant sa hache sur la trajectoire de l'arme. Il en profita pour projeter son marteau sur l'ex-chef de Kiri.

Ce dernier attrapa l'arme au vol, et tira d'un coup sec. Balthazar décolla du sol pour se diriger vers le poing de Yagura, mais il para l'attaque en plaçant sa paume. Puis il se décida à contre-attaquer. La voute plantaire de son pied droit s'enfonça dans le ventre de Yagura, qui broncha à peine en lâchant la hache. Les deux adversaires s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et le porteur du démon à trois queues se mit à faire des mudras. Balthazar, qui, bien que s'étant légèrement renseigner sur les capacités des gens de ce continent, ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, le laissa faire. L'eau de l'atmosphère se rassembla devant le possesseur de Sanbi, et il termina sa série de signe.

-Suiton, dragon aqueux !

De l'eau sortit un gigantesque lézard ailé. Celui-ci se dirigea vers Balthazar, qui ressemblait à un gamin devant un jouet inédit. Il savait que la technique devait être dangereuse, mais il ne put retenir son enthousiasme à voir ainsi un être manier un élément de cette façon. Evidemment, il ne comptait pas se laisser toucher. Il fit non pas un mais deux cercles bleus, semblables à tous ceux qu'il avait déjà produits, à coté l'un de l'autre. Le dragon rentra dans l'un d'eux et ressortit de l'autre en direction de son lanceur qui sauta pour esquiver. Mais l'homme de Gueryan avait prévu cela et dans les airs, où il s'était élancé en se déplaçant lui-même grâce à l'un de ses cercles. Et il trancha Yagura en deux. Quand il vit que sa victime se liquéfiait en une flaque d'eau qui tomba au sol, il se mit en garde, mais cette fois, le poing du possesseur de Sanbi l'atteignit en pleine joue.

Touchant le sol douloureusement, le changeur de monde se releva aussi sec et vit que Yagura avait repris son bâton, laissé au sol lors du renvoi de la technique. La fleur de lotus attachée sur l'arme brillait d'une leur étrange, et le sourire carnassier de son propriétaire n'engageait rien de bon. L'ex-Mizukage fit un arc de cercle avec son arme, laissant une sorte de lumière verte là où le bâton était passé. Il voulut poser la paume de sa main dans l'intérieur de l'arc de cercle ainsi dessiné dans les airs. Mais un autre homme apparut, et lui retint la main, avant de disparaître.

-Mais, c'est… commença Balthazar.

Mais le même homme l'empêcha de dire un mot de plus en le faisant chuter à terre d'un coup de pied en plein visage. Celui-là était un peu plus grand que lui, et le regardait d'un air sévère. Balthazar se remit debout, crachant au sol un peu de sang qui avait perlé à ses lêvres.

-Nerwan Etsukazu… fit-il d'un ton qui trahissait un ressentiment très fort. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Eh bien, fit le dénommé Nerwan, on m'a chargé de te retrouver. A raison d'ailleurs, tu causes des ennuis partout où tu vas.

Balthazar se releva et voulut assener un coup à Nerwan. Il reçut un coup de poing de la part de… quelqu'un. Personne n'avait bougé mais le fait était que Balthazar se plia de douleur. Lui en revanche savait qui l'avait frappé visiblement, puisqu'il jeta un regard haineux à l'homme qui le dominait de sa haute taille.

-Espèce de… ! fit-il d'un ton rageur.

-Insulte-moi si bon te semble, fit Nerwan, puisque tu ne semble pas capable de diminuer l'écart qui nous sépare.

-Je…

-Silence, tu es entré dans ce continent sans autorisation. Et qui plus est tu manifestes ton mécontentement à celui qui a légitimement le droit te faire des remontrances.

-Si tu es si mécontent de lui, intervint Yagura, pourquoi donc m'avoir empêché de le tuer ? Ca t'aurait fait du travail en moins.

-Désolé, mais ma mission n'était pas précisément d'éliminer cet homme. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptais faire exactement, mais c'aurait été trop dévastateur pour épargner Balthazar. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me dois de me présenter. Je suis Nerwan Etsukazu...

-Je me nomme Yagura.

-Et moi Naruto, fit le possesseur de Kyubi , revenu sur le lieu du combat suite à l'intervention de l'arrivant.

-Eh bien, enchanté de vous connaître, fit Nerwan. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de rester. Vous comprendrez que je doive m'occuper de cet homme.

-Nous allons partir, fit Yagura, et rejoindre les nôtres. Il est inutile pour moi d'épuiser mes forces en essayant de tuer cet homme… J'imagine, en outre, que tu mettrais différent moyens en œuvre pour m'en empêcher… Donc, adieu.

Emportant Naruto avec lui, le possesseur de Sanbi partit. Il avait eu un étrange sentiment quand il s'était retrouvé face à ce Nerwan. Il avait ressenti de la peur, oui, il avait sentit les capacités de cet homme qu'il venait de rencontrer et il avait aussitôt su que dans les conditions actuelles, l'affronter n'aurait signifié autre chose que sa défaite… Même si aucun élément concret n'aurait pu appuyer cette conviction. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de fuir le plus vite possible. Le ninja-renard lui, bien que moins sensible à ce genre de sentiment que son compagnon, avait aussi eu un sentiment de crainte. Doté du pouvoir de Kyubi peut-être, mais pas au point de se sentir supérieur à la personne qui leur avait parlé, Naruto se sentait devenir de plus en plus fort au fil du temps, mais plus il s'améliorait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait paraître puissant en comparaison de certains hommes, mais qu'il restait faible par rapport à ceux qui valaient vraiment la peine d'être défaits.

Mais revenons-en à Balthazar et Nerwan, ces deux hommes du même continent, Gueryan, mais pas du même pays, le premier venant des terres du nord, le deuxième venant du royaume de Glaronn. Balthazar avait perdu toute son apparente jovialité, et fusillait de son regard Nerwan, qui ne bronchait pas.

-Je suis sous les ordres du Seigneur de l'Achèvement, Alek Sychi, c'est clair ? Pas à ceux de ton roi à toi, mais à ceux du tout puissant Archaon, seigneur de l'Achèvement !

-Peut-être, mais ce roi n'a aucune influence sur ce continent, alors que le mien possède le droit de passage. Toi qui ne l'as pas respecté encours une punition lourde et sévère.

-Puisqu'elle sera prononcée par un roi faible, le tien, elle ne me fera pas grand… ! voulut dire Balthazar avant de se faire saisir à la gorge et soulever de terre.

-Ne pousse pas trop loin l'insolence, fit Nerwan d'un ton extrêmement calme. Et puis tu es mal informé. On m'a juste ordonné d'aviser. Si l'envie m'en prenait, je pourrais te charcuter, t'écorcher vif, te saigner, te tuer, ou que sais-je encore…

-Tu ne le feras pas, fit Balthazar d'un ton sarcastique en se dégageant de la poigne de son interlocuteur. Ton souverain souhaite la paix, et je suis un officier trop important dans l'armée du mien pour que tu puisses te permettre de me torturer. Dis-moi plutôt la sentence que tu comptes m'infliger.

-Bien… Punir pour punir n'est pas tant dans mon caractère. Je te propose plutôt un marché. Je te laisse vagabonder librement, avec les conditions habituelles, donc les sceaux, et tout ce qui va avec. En échange….

Avant que Nerwan ait pu continuer de formuler sa proposition, un homme apparut. Il suivait le groupe des possesseurs de loin, et les lecteurs devraient le reconnaître suite à sa description. Cheveux d'une couleur rouge caractéristique, une casquette noire comme coiffe, une cape brune et un pantalon noir comme simples apparats, Shinkuu ''Ikari'' Uzumaki fit donc irruption devant les deux hommes. Il s'alluma une cigarette, et tira une bouffée de fumée avant de s'adresser à eux, sans se soucier de leur mine étonnée, ni du fait que les deux hommes de Gueryan avait saisi leurs armes.

-Vous voulez suivre ce groupe, si j'ai bien compris. Fit-il.

-C'était effectivement mon intention, fit Balthazar, armes en mains, prêt à parer à une quelconque offensive de celui qui venait d'apparaître d'une façon bien nonchalante. C'est d'accord, Nerwan, j'accepte ton marché, quelque soit ta condition. Mais ne pense pas que c'est dans une volonté d'obéissance que je fais ça… Je cherche les plus puissants… Et ce gamin aux cheveux gris pourrait bien se trouver sur ma liste. Quant à toi, rajouta t-il à l'intention d'Ikari, qui es-tu ?

-On me nomme ''Ikari'', mais mon vrai nom est Shinkuu Uzumaki. Je suis ce groupe, mais la solitude commence à me peser. Puisque nous poursuivons le même but, je te propose de faire route avec moi. Nous pourrons ainsi nous renseigner l'un et l'autre sur nos cultures respectives. Tu ne viens pas de notre continent, mais de Gueryan…

-Avant tout, sache que mon nom est Balthazar ''Is Greed Oracle Of Death''. On me surnomme ''le changeur de monde ''. Tu auras tout le temps de découvrir pourquoi, si nous faisons route ensemble. Mais, je n'ai pas confiance en toi pour l'instant… Tu comprendras que mon arme sera plus à même d'être dirigée contre toi au début.

-Peut-être, mais si ça peut aider à améliorer d'emblée nos relations, sache que mon maître portait le surnom d' « Enfant de Kusa » quand il voyageait chez vous…

Les deux hommes semblèrent surpris. Nerwan plissa les yeux, et Balthazar écarquilla les siens.

-L'enfant de Kusa… Ce type… articula l'homme qui venait d'affronter le Yondaime Mizukage.

-Le seigneur aqueux… Le maître du Shinshu… murmura Nerwan. Ainsi, tu es l'un de ses subordonnés.

-Tout juste, répondit Ikari. Il m'a un peu parlé de Gueryan, de vos histoires de « Piliers » et de « Stades », de vos rois, et de vos coutumes.

-J'en ai rien à faire de tout ça, rétorqua Balthazar. Seule la puissance m'intéresse. Dis-moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a, sur ce continent, des combattants dont les yeux, dont la couleur est celle de ce cher liquide qui coule dans nos veines à tous, sont d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Tu sautes du coq à l'âne, remarqua l'homme de Glaronn.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Etsukazu.

Nerwan haussa les épaules. Les habitants des terres du Nord et de Glaronn n'avaient jamais réussi à bien s'entendre depuis le temps, des siècles auparavant, où leurs deux pays avaient du faire front commun. Il n'attacha donc pas d'importance à l'animosité du changeur de monde. A travers l'histoire, cette animosité se manifestait par simple goût de la provocation des habitants dont le pays était plus faible que l'autre. Les terres du Nord avaient parfois dominé Glaronn, l'inverse s'était produit, et actuellement c'était le cas. Pour cette raison, la patience de Nerwan n'était pas ébranlée par les invectives de Balthazar. Ikari intervint en répondant à la question de l'homme des terres du Nord.

-Non, renseigna-t-il. Si c'était le cas, on m'appellerait Ikari Uchiwa. Les gens dont tu parles sont rares, mais il n'est pas impossible que j'en croise un, un de ces jours.

''Ou de l'art subtile de convaincre quelqu'un en lui donnant ce qu'il veut'' pensa Nerwan. ''Les hommes du Nord sont en constante recherche de puissance, et l'offre est alléchante. La suite logique des choses, c'est… »

-Intéressant, s'exclama Balthazar. Faisons route ensemble, alors.

''Comme de juste'' songea Nerwan.

-Si en plus, tu es sous ses ordres à lui, continua le changeur de monde, tu ne dois pas être faible.

-Disons que je me défends.

-Bien, fit l'homme de Glaronn en dodelinant la tête, ma mission étant accomplie, je vais prendre congé. Mais avant, je suis obligé de faire une dernière chose.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche, qui se trouva appliqué sur le bras de Balthazar avant que celui-ci ait pu faire le moindre geste. Le parchemin disparu, comme absorbé par la peau. Nerwan eut un signe de tête avant de s'évanouir dans la nature, allant rejoindre son peuple. L'homme de Gueryan qui restait savait que la législation imposée par le royaume de Glaronn obligeait tous les visiteurs jugés trop puissants à se faire apposer des sceaux pouvant restreindre la puissance, ou encore modifier le caractère afin d'empêcher un débordement de colère, comme cela avait été fait sur son seigneur Archaon, deux ans auparavant. Le sceau qui avait été apposé sur Balthazar réduisait sa force de cinquante pour cent. Evidemment, pour éviter de trop gros risques de mort, il pourrait libérer toute sa puissance deux fois. Quand il repartirait à Gueryan, le sceau s'effacerait de lui-même. Une méthode bien utile pour empêcher les exubérances d'un homme tel que Balthazar dont la réputation n'était plus à faire dans son pays natal.

-Je ne vous dis pas adieu… Nous nous reverrons sans doute un jour… Dans trois années au plus…

Et le dénommé Nerwan disparut, sans que la poussière ne se soulève ou qu'un quelconque nuage de fumée n'apparaisse, pendant que les deux nouveaux compagnons de route partaient en direction du lieu où se situait Némésis.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la fin du chap.<p>

Comme vous avez du le remarquer, il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'action, mais il est néanmoins très important puisqu'il introduit un peu plus le continent de Gueryan. Par ailleurs, ,ne vous inquiétez pas, on reste bien sur du Naruto. Même si la société de Gueryan n'est pas semblable à celle des shinobis, les deux sont liées.

J'ai par ailleurs glisser des références à plusieurs auteurs de mes amis... Vous pouvez essayer de les retrouver (si vous avez une demi-heure à perdre pour rien).

Tout commentaire est évidemment le bienvenu.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous

Me revoilà pour un chap que j'ai eu du mal à écrire pour certaines raisons qui ne regardent que moi (à tel point que j'ai du le délaisser pour avancer sur le chapitre 21 qui devrait sortir dans une semaine ou deux.

Mais passons plutôt à la réponse au com de noctus:

Ben, déjà, merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire si long (j'aime les commentaires bien longs), et merci pour tes compliments. Maintenant, répondons aux questions que tu as posé:

-Le flux sacré est exactement la même chose que le chakra. Mais à Gueryan, ils lui donnent ce nom pour des raisons que j'expliciterai largement plus tard dans la fic. Ses manipulations diffèrent cependant du chakra... Mais là, je ne peux en dire plus.

-Le maître de Franck ne porte pas d'ensemble de cuisinier (ce n'est pas le chef restaurateur du royaume pour tout dire), mais un gilet sans manche en tissu brun.

-Le comportement de Michael par rapport à Tema est du à un raison qui devrait être expliqué, si je ne m'abuse dans 11 chapitres. Pour son chapeau, c'est un feutre.

-Le nom de Tema Sanguinem n'est pas une référence à Sanguinus (je connais un peu moins Warhammer 40 000 que Warhammer classique). Mais son goût pour le sang est important, et on expliquera ça dans... 11 chapitres. (quel hasard).

-Pour Alek Sychi 79e du nom (qui est aussi une référence à un auteur: Alexichi79), il est effectivement inspiré du Seigneur de la fin des temps ( parce que j'aime les gros gars en armure ultra-puissant).

Bon ben voilà, j'ai répondu à tous (et j'ai repoussé à plus tard certains détails.).

Par ailleurs, ta phrase sur les hommes du nord (celle avec le taux de pauvreté) a réussi à me faire rire^^.

Bon ben voilà, merci encore pour ton commentaire. N'hésite pas à en refaire un et à la prochaine.

Après ce long préambule, plus qu'une chose à dire: Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Naruto 35 : Un hasard malencontreux.<p>

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre avec les habitants de Gueryan, et Naruto n'avait rien dit de ce qui s'était passé aux autres membres de Némésis. Après tout, pourquoi rapporter un évènement totalement du au hasard alors que tous les esprits étaient tournés vers l'affrontement futur avec Orochimaru ? L'heure n'était pas encore à la recherche de réponse, mais à la préparation du combats. Naruto lui-même tremblait déjà d'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir se confronter à son ancien camarade Sasuke Uchiwa… Car à cette occasion, il pourrait lui poser une question… Une question très importante. Leur rencontre marquerai une transition dans l'histoire de Némésis, et à plus forte raison pour le ninja renard. Cela expliquait son impatience… Mais malgré son envie de se rendre au plus vite au lieu de rendez-vous, il avait ordonné aux shinobis de Némésis de se revêtir de cape, cachant leur visage, et donc leur identité, et de suivre les petits sentiers à pied. S'il avait pris cette décision, c'est bien parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangé par des gêneurs, or le village de Kusa allait bientôt accueillir la troisième épreuve de l'examen chunin, les deux premières s'étant déroulées durant leur voyage vers Taki et celui vers le village des déserteurs. Il apparaissait évident à Naruto que tout mouvement de groupe serait repéré, et même si Kusa était leur allié, il n'en était pas de même pour les autres villages participants, comme Suna ou Konoha. C'était avec ce raisonnement, en tête que le groupe des jinchurikis avançaient calmement sur un des sentiers de Kusa.

Ce sentier n'était pas comme tous les autres, car il traversait une forêt dense, délaissant les grandes prairies herbeuses qui avaient donné son nom au pays. De longues rangées d'arbres encadraient le petit chemin, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place pour s'étaler sur la route, qui n'avait en vérité que la largeur de deux petits chariots. Némésis avançait tranquillement, se rapprochant de plus en plus de leur objectif. Ce dernier n'était plus qu'à deux heures de marches, et le rendez-vous entre Sasori et son espion avait lieu, lui, dans deux heures et demie… Cela ne laissait qu'une poignée de minutes à l'organisation de Naruto pour préparer les lieux. Le retard qu'avait pris le groupe pouvait être intenté à la volonté de son chef de faire des haltes nombreuses, ou encore à la marche qu'il avait imposée. Quoiqu'il en fut, il n'était pas à exclure que ces décisions handicaperaient Némésis à l'avenir…

Néanmoins, le destin avait décidé de jouer avec les projets de Némésis, en lui mettant quelques bâtons dans les roues. Sur le sentier se dessinèrent deux silhouettes, dont la vitesse de marche n'avait rien à envier à celle de Némésis tant elle était tranquille. Les silhouettes appartenaient à deux hommes qui auraient pu être de simples voyageurs… Mais de simples voyageurs n'auraient sans doute pas été vêtus d'un manteau noir à motif de nuages rouges, comme c'était le cas des deux individus qui avançaient vers elles. Les membres de Némésis qui discutaient entre eux légèrement ne remarquèrent pas, dans un premier temps que des shinobis d'Akatsuki s'en allaient à leur rencontre. Ce fut Thosvorn qui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de Naruto en lui désignant discrètement du doigt les hommes. Le ninja renard acquiesça, tout en ne faisant rien d'autre qu'avancer. Les deux ninjas d'Akatsukis ne semblaient pas être là pour les attaquer. Ils parlaient entre eux, sans se préoccuper des autres personnes qui eussent pu être là.

-Bravo, depuis que tu as tué ces types, fit l'un d'eux à haute voix de telle manière que chaque membre de Némésis l'entendit, nous avons Konoha aux trousses.

-Un mal pour un bien, Hidan, rétorqua l'autre. Cela nous a rapporté une centaine de millions de ryos…

Le premier, le dénommé Hidan, qui avait parlé avait les yeux violets, et les cheveux gris gominés vers l'arrière. Il était plutôt grand, et arborait un rictus désagréable… Sur son visage se trouvait une cicatrice sur la joue, une cicatrice étrange, comme si la joue avait été ouverte puis rafistolée à l'aide de fil noir. Dans son dos était accrochée une grande faux à trois lames. Quant à l'autre, il avait des yeux verts, mais des yeux dont la sclérotique, à défaut d'être blanche, était d'un noir profond. Il avait pour couvrir ses cheveux et sa bouche, une cagoule grise sur laquelle se trouvait une plaque d'acier portant le symbole barré de Taki. Un étrange duo qui ne sembla pas remarquer le groupe de Némésis, et qui continua son avancée sans faire attention à eux quand ils se croisèrent.

Tout aurait pu se terminer ainsi. Le destin aurait pu faire que les shinobis de Némésis et d'Akatsuki ne fassent que se croiser… Cette rencontre, dangereuse en elle-même, aurait pu se dérouler sans heurts s'il n'y avait pas eu ce détail, détail qui aurait pu être Sasori, mais celui-ci était bâillonné, entouré de tissu parcouru de chakra qui l'immobilisait, une innovation de Fuu, et porté par Han. Le ninja marionnettiste ne ressemblait de l'extérieur qu'à un paquetage comme tous les autres. Le détail en question fut en fait une petite…ombre qui jaillit de la forêt pour essayer de s'accrocher à celle de l'un des deux ninjas chasseurs de bijuu. Ces derniers sautèrent et l'ombre vint attacher celle de Thosbald, qui fut obligé de s'arrêter. Un kunai jaillit des bois et toucha le ninja d'Akatsuki à la mallette en pleine tête… Cependant, l'arme tomba à terre visiblement sans blesser sa cible. Ce fut alors qu'émergèrent de la forêt une unité de shinobi de Konoha.

Naruto ne laissa rien paraître quand il vit quels étaient les ninjas de la feuille qui venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient six, et parmi eux, pas moins de deux jonins… Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, et enfin un homme que le ninja renard reconnu comme l'arbitre qu'il avait eu lors de la troisième épreuve de l'examen Chunin, voilà qui ils étaient. Le possesseur de Kyubi fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant quant à la raison qui avait mené ses anciens compatriotes à être ici. Etait-ce à cause d'Akatsuki, ou à cause de Némésis ? Il eut la réponse instantanément quand l'ombre de Shikamaru, car c'était lui qui avait lancé sa technique de manipulation des ombres, se détacha de celle de Thosbald.

-Arrêtez-vous immédiatement, fit Asuma à l'intention des membres d'Akatsuki. Vous êtes des criminels de rang S, et de ce fait, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Hey, vous, cria Kiba à l'adresse de Némésis, éloignez-vous. Ca va vite devenir dangereux.

-Sans blague ? fit Utakata. Dans ce cas, vous n'aviez qu'à attendre qu'on se soit éloigné pour commencer l'assaut. Vraiment exaspérant, cette incompétence.

Kiba grogna à la remarque du jinchuriki de Rokubi qu'il prit à tort pour un ignorant qui ne comprenait pas la situation actuelle. Avec une rapidité qui étonna Naruto, il sauta au-dessus des ninjas d'Akatsuki, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Némésis. Dans un aboiement, un gros chien blanc le rejoignit. Le rejeton des Inuzuka voulut dire quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien. Il renifla l'air, et sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait. Sa tête se tourna vers le leader de Némésis, qui comprit instantanément que son ancien compatriote l'avait reconnu grâce à son sens olfactif surdéveloppé. Le possesseur de Kyubi obliqua lentement la tête de droit à gauche pour intimer à Kiba de se taire, et de ne rien dire, mais cela ne servit à rien. Le ninja canin leva le bras vers lui en tremblant.

-Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki. Tu….

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Shogorai dégaina rapidement sa lame noire, et d'un coup, il fendit l'air et trancha net le bras du shinobi de Konoha qui hurla de douleur. Son chien, Akamaru, jappa, et bondit vers le bras coupé de son maître. Il le saisit à pleine dent, et grogna en direction de l'épéiste de brouillard dont la joue était couverte du sang de sa victime, et qui dévoilait ses dents pointues d'un air effrayant. Kiba tituba, et tomba à genoux. Son animal de combat se mit sous lui, et disparut instantanément. Il réapparut à coté des quatre autres ninjas de Konoha…. Quatre ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il en manque un, murmura l'épéiste des brumes.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Une lame de chakra futon le transperça en plein cœur. Cette technique d'Asuma, car c'était bien le fils du Sandaime Hokage qui avait attaqué de front, ne fit absolument rien à Shogorai . Celui-ci se prépara à sortir sa deuxième lame, mais il fut interrompu par Yagura. L'ancien Mizukage saisit son bâton et fit un large mouvement avec, traversant le corps aqueux de son ami, et frappant le jonin de Konoha par la même occasion le renvoyant vers l'arbre où se situaient les autres ninjas de la feuille. Dans le même temps, il imprégna l'un de ses bras du chakra de Sanbi, le recouvrant ainsi de l'épiderme ultra-résistant du bijuu à trois queues, et para le coup du poing que le ninja d'Akatsuki à la mallette lui avait assené… Un coup de poing atypique puisque ce poing s'était décroché du bras de son propriétaire et n'y était plus relié qu'au moyen de filins noirs.

-Ce chakra, fit le shinobi chasseur de bijuu. C'est Sanbi… Cela fait longtemps que je n'y étais pas frotté. Mais plus important encore, voilà deux jinchurikis qui nous tombent dans les mains.

-Deux ? demanda Hidan. Le type que tu viens d'attaquer, et…

-Naruto Uzumaki, compléta le ninja d'Akatsuki à la mallette. C'est le jinchuriki de Kyubi… Et je soupçonne que leur groupe contient d'autres réceptacles. Et tout ce beau monde est primé... Décidément, Hidan, tu es un véritable aimant à monnaie.

-Encore cette rengaine vénale… Il n'est pas question que je retourne dans une autre morgue.

-C'est ça, tu n'auras qu'à m'aider à porter les cadavres.

Pendant ce temps, les ninjas de Konoha se préparaient à attaquer. Kiba, blessé, se préparait pour sa part à se retirer. Sa blessure était trop grave, et la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu était trop importante. En combat, il ne serait pas efficace… Mais en revanche, s'il partait pour aller chercher des renforts, il serait bien plus utile. Les autres shinobis de la feuille, eux, comptaient rester pour, au moins, lui permettre de s'en aller sans problème, et pour, au mieux, éliminer les membres d'Akatsuki, voire même pour récupérer le démon renard à neuf queues. Le réceptacle de ce dernier avait du gagner en force, et s'entourer de redoutables individus… Mais s'ils arrivaient à les retarder jusqu'à ce que Kiba revienne avec des renforts, alors il serait possible de les capturer.

-Katon, nuées ardentes !

Asuma n'avait visiblement pas la moindre séquelle du coup qu'il avait reçu, et cracha un nuage de cendre qui se dirigea vers les ninjas d'Akatsuki. Ceux-ci évitèrent, laissant le champ libre à l'attaque pour atteindre les ninjas de Némésis. Utakata réagit automatiquement, et concentra son chakra, pendant que de son coté, Gaara fermait les yeux en levant un bras. Le possesseur de Rokubi souffla dans son appareil à faire des bulles pour en créer une largement plus grosse que celles qu'il avait l'habitude de générer. Cette bulle se dirigea vers la technique, et l'engloba. Le sable du porteur d'Ichibi créa un mur épais et résistant autour de tous les membres de Némésis.

En dehors de ce mur ne restaient plus que les ninjas d'Akatsuki et ceux de Konoha, ainsi que la bulle d'Utakata qui contenait la technique Katon d'Asuma, et qui commençait petit à petit à rétrécir pour ne n'atteindre finalement que la taille d'une balle de ping-pong. Protégé par le sable de son semblable, le possesseur de Rokubi, qui surveillait les fluctuations du chakra qu'il avait inséré dans cette bulle, eut un sourire, et ferma violemment le poing. La bulle éclata alors, libérant d'un seul coup la totalité de l'énergie qu'elle avait condensé et déclenchant par là même une explosion… Cette dernière n'atteignit pas Némésis, mais son souffle frappa le ninja à la mallette noire et le dénommé Hidan. Le premier lâcha son bagage pour joindre les mains et former le mudra du serpent, changeant alors la couleur de sa peau… et se protégeant ainsi. Quant au deuxième, il ne fit rien, et encaissa sans broncher.

Pour ce qui était des ninjas de Konoha, ils avaient prévu ce qui allait se passer et s'étaient réfugiés derrière les arbres de la forêt, tout en restant suffisamment proche pour ne pas perdre de vue leur cible. D'ailleurs, dès que l'explosion fut passée, ils jaillirent de nouveau sur le sentier… ou ce qu'il en restait, un gros cratère noir subsistant là où la bulle d'Utakata avait explosé. Les shinobis de la feuille n'hésitèrent pas un instant et attaquèrent les membres d'Akatsuki. Cétait à ce moment que du coté de Némésis, bien à l'abri derrière la protection de sable, des murmures s'élevaient et les paroles s'enchainaient à toute vitesse. Pour l'organisation des jinchurikis, le temps était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre et chacun avait sa solution pour résoudre le problème actuel :

-La situation est simple, fit Shogorai. On n'a qu'à tous les tuer.

-La situation presse et on ne peut pas perdre de temps, répondit Naruto. Je crains qu'il ne faille de nouveau nous séparer en plusieurs groupes.

-Bonne idée, fit ironiquement Thosbald, la dernière fois, on s'est un peu fait laminer suite à cette décision. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, je sais. Mais d'un coté, on ne peut rater cette chance en or d'avoir Orochimaru, et de l'autre, on ne peut se permettre de laisser autant de témoin derrière nous.

-Dans ce cas, intervint Killer Bee, t'inquiète pas. Je vais rester, pour mieux les dévaster.

-Moi de même, fit Gaara. J'ai encore en travers de la gorge cette victoire de Sasori.

-De toute façon, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de savoir si c'est une bonne idée, fit Eiji en tirant une pièce de poche.

Fidèle à son habitude de tirer les choses à pile ou face, il lança la pièce qui fit quelques tours sur elle-même tandis qu'elle montait puis redescendait. D'un geste précis, le ninja aux cheveux bleus la rattrapa dans son poing droit et la plaqua sur le dos de sa main gauche. Souriant, il reprit la parole.

-Face, le groupe se divise, et pile, on reste tous ensemble pour les dégommer, fit-il avant d'enlever sa main… Face, on se divise.

-… Bien, acquiesça Naruto après être resté perplexe quelques secondes. Je vous fais confiance pour rester en vie. Mais Bee… Gaara… A vous deux, vous ne suffirez pas. Yugito, Kageshiro, et Utakata resteront aussi.

-Ne puis-je pas… commença Shogorai.

-Non, lui répondit le ninja renard. Je préfère que tu restes avec nous pour combattre Orochimaru. Je suis sur qu'il y a toute une tripotée de shinobi qui le protège, et parmi eux, il devrait y avoir de sabreurs… Et personne d'autre que toi ne pourra les battre efficacement.

Le ninja aux trois lames acquiesça, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. La patience n'était pas son fort, mais l'idée que des dizaines de personnes à trancher viendraient se mettre sur sa route était une raison bien suffisante d'attendre encore un peu.

-Hm, tu veux réduire à ce point nos effectifs ? demanda Han. Hm, n'oublie pas que c'est…

-Je sais, l'interrompit Naruto. Je sais qu'on va affronter l'un des sannins tôt ou tard. Je sais qu'il est très fort, et je sais qu'on a besoin de monde pour l'abattre. C'est pour ça que ceux qui restent devront impérativement nous rejoindre dès qu'ils auront vaincu, est-ce clair ?

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre de plus belle.

-Je sais aussi que vous ne vous entendez pas tous. Mais, je vous demande…Non… Je vous ordonne de collaborer.

-Nous ordonner ? répéta Utakata. De quel droit…

-DU DROIT DU CHEF, lui cria dessus Naruto en s'emportant un peu. J'ai décidé de créer Némésis, et je vous ai rassemblé. Depuis le début, vous suivez mes instructions. Je suis le chef de Némésis… Je ne suis pas le plus expérimenté, ni le plus fort d'entre nous. Néanmoins, depuis que nous sommes réunis, vous m'avez suivi, et par là même, m'avez reconnu comme meneur. Si aujourd'hui, mes décisions ne vous plaisent pas, alors partez.

Utakata réagit à cette réplique. Il devint blanc de rage. Il ne supportait pas du tout qu'on lui parle ainsi. Il voulut sortir son appareil à faire des bulles, mais fut interrompu dans son geste par le bâton de Yagura qui se mit sous sa gorge.

-Calme-toi, mon ami, fit l'ancien Mizukage avant de s'adresser au ninja renard. Naruto, j'avoue t'avoir autrefois considéré comme un gamin qui avait de trop grandes ambitions… Mais, je t'avoue aussi être rassuré sur un point. Tu sais te conduire comme un chef. Tu as fait un beau discours.

-Et c'est sur ce seul discours que tu vas aller dans son sens ? demanda sarcastiquement Utakata.

-Pour l'instant…oui.

Naruto resta bouche bée devant la réplique de Yagura. Celui-ci avait complètement mis son orgueil, et son caractère habituel de coté pour permettre à l'organisation des jinchurikis de ne pas se perdre en tergiversation dans un moment critique et urgent. Le ninja renard ne laissa pas longtemps sa surprise le dominer et sans dire un mot de plus, reprit la route qu'il avait du interrompre à cause d'un destin capricieux, suivi par ceux qui ne devaient pas rester en arrière. Le groupe ainsi constitué laissa tomber sa vitesse de marche ridiculement basse qu'elle avait en suivant le chemin pour en revenir à un mode de déplacement largement plus ninja : c'est-à-dire sauter d'arbre en arbre, en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Le ninja renard, lui, perdit toute autre notion de prudence, et, bien décidé à faire en sorte que ses camarades ne soient pas restés en arrière pour rien, accéléra le rythme, distançant un peu ses compagnons. Ces derniers accélèrent de même leur vitesse, notamment Thosvorn qui, dans un fol élan d'enthousiasme, se permit même de dépasser son ami. Malheureusement, le ninja du tourbillon, qui s'était retourné vers l'Uzumaki pour le narguer d'un sourire bravache, ne vit pas une des branches d'un arbre devant lui. Le chef de Némésis eut un soupire de découragement en le voyant se cogner contre elle. Thosvorn tomba mais réussit à poser pied sur une autre branche, et ainsi, put recommencer sa course. Conscient de son manque d'attention certain, il décida cette fois de se mettre au même niveau que Naruto, à la gauche de ce dernier.

-Hé bien, mon vieux Thosvorn, fit celui-ci. Fais attention.

-Peuh, rétorqua le ninja du tourbillon. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre cet arbre autre part qu'en pleine forêt ?

-Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu agis de manière aussi…

-Enthousiaste ?

-Non… Ridicule, rectifia le ninja renard.

-Tu es si dur avec moi, fit Thosvorn en faisant semblant de pleurnicher, arrachant ainsi un sourire à Naruto. Non, plus sérieusement, il faut bien que je m'investisse pour te dérider un peu. Tu as l'air tendu depuis que tu as décidé de nous mener vers Orochimaru.

-Tu sais, j'ai un bandeau et un masque pour qu'on ne voit que mes yeux, renseigna Naruto. Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis tendu ?

-Allez, tu sais bien comment je suis. Changeant comme l'air, divisé par le temps, et joyeux comme le plus gai des pinsons.

-Encore cette phrase, qui n'a par ailleurs, aucun rapport avec ma question, remarqua Naruto. Tu dis ça souvent…. Enfin, tu disais ça souvent avant que Némésis ne se reforme. Mais maintenant… tu ne le répètes plus. Remarque, tu te dévoiles un peu plus aux yeux des autres.

-Crois-tu ? demanda le ninja du tourbillon.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu adoptais plusieurs caractères. Avec moi, tu es le joyeux luron aux lectures perverses et peu recommandables. Avec les ninjas d'Iwa, tu es un homme cruel qui se veut menaçant. J'imagine que c'est ça que tu veux dire par « Changeant comme l'air ». Reste à savoir ce que veux dire le reste… C'est un jeu pour toi, non ?

-Hé bien… Ouais ! s'exclama bien distinctement Thosvorn. Mais je peux changer si tu veux.

Dès que ce mot fut dit, une immense silhouette apparut à droite de Naruto qui obliqua son regard vers celle-ci. Han, à l'aise dans sa lourde armure rouge sang, les avait rejoints, tenant son couvre-chef d'une main. Le ninja d'Iwa croisa le regard de Naruto et lui fit un signe de tête. Puis ses yeux, qui ne dévoilaient aucun de ses sentiments, rencontrèrent ceux, verts et pétillants d'intelligence, de Thosvorn, qui pour l'occasion se mit à loucher. Le jinchuriki de Gobi soupira, pendant que le ninja renard levait les yeux au ciel, avant de se re-concentrer sur le possesseur du démon à cinq queues, qui semblait désireux de lui demander quelque chose.

-Oui ? l'encouragea Naruto.

-Hm, Naruto, puis-je te poser une question ? fit Han.

-Vas-y, fit Thosvorn.

-Hm, donc…

-Hey, je n'ai pas dit oui, moi, intervint Naruto.

-Qu'allais-tu répondre, alors ? demanda celui qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

-Ben…oui, évidemment, fit le ninja renard.

-Hm, donc, répéta Han sans prendre en compte la digression. Où est passé ton oiseau ?

-Ca m'intéressait aussi, fit la voix d'Eiji derrière eux. Pourquoi, des fois, t'as ce foutu piaf avec toi, et d'autre fois pas ?

Naruto s'arrêta net. Han l'imita, mais Thosvorn, lui, avait momentanément relâché son attention et continua à avancer tout seul. Roshi, voyant ça, secoua la tête et, grâce à son raiton, décupla sa propre vitesse pour le rejoindre et le stopper avant qu'il eut pu aller plus loin. Les autres membres de Némésis se positionnèrent de telle sorte qu'ils entouraient tous leur chef. Celui-ci fit un tout sur lui-même, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait personne, et semblant prendre son courage à deux mains, il commença à parler.

-Bien, il est temps que je vous renseigne un peu sur l'oiseau qui est avec moi de temps à autre.

-Euh… Il nous avait fait promettre, intervint Thosbald.

-Oui, répondit Naruto, et tenir mes promesses est une partie de mon nindô. Néanmoins, il nous avait dit : « de ne le répéter à personne, à moins que le besoin ne se fasse vraiment sentir ». Et j'imagine que je ne peux pas cacher plus de choses tout en déclarant que la confiance doit régner dans Némésis.

-Certes, mais…

-Laisse Thosbald, l'interrompit Yomika. Naruto a raison. Il faut le dire.

-Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, fit Yagura.

-Hm, il a raison, fit Han. Hm, qui est ce ''il'' dont vous parlez ?

-Si je vous dis Franck Nyvas, fit le ninja renard, ça vous évoque quoi ?

Roshi, Fuu et Han semblèrent chercher dans leur mémoire quelques secondes avant de faire un mouvement de tête de dénégation. Eiji, lui, leva les mains en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche pour bien signifier qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui le possesseur de Kyubi parlait. Mais Yagura sembla, lui, se souvenir de ce nom, il leva un bras en claquant des doigts, comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire sans pouvoir vraiment sans rappeler. Ce fut Shogoraï qui prit la parole sans la moindre hésitation.

-Le type qu'on a vu avant de rencontre Michael, le trancheur d'âme, révéla-t -il.

-Qui ? demanda Eiji qui ne comprenait toujours pas à qui l'épéiste faisait allusion.

-Tu nous a rejoint après cet évènement, Eiji, fit Thosbald.

-Hm, d'accord, dit Han. Hm, je vois, ton oiseau te sert de messager pour communiquer avec Franck.

-Eh bien, en fait, voulut dire Naruto avant de se faire interrompre.

-C'est tout à fait ça, acquiesça Thosvorn.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait dire. Pour Naruto, la confiance se devait de régner dans le groupe en toute circonstance. Pour Thosvorn, en revanche, si la confiance était bonne un temps, elle ne devait pas être omniprésente, étouffant alors celui qui voulait garder pour lui certaines choses. Le contact visuel ne dura qu'un instant, bien trop peu de temps pour que quiconque le remarque… Le ninja renard cligna des yeux et fit un très discret oui de la tête à l'intention de son camarade.

-Exact, fit le chef de Némésis. C'est aussi simple que ça. Bon, maintenant, en route. On doit arriver là-bas au plus vite.

Le groupe repartit. Thosvorn fit signe à Naruto d'accélérer un peu, ce que fit le ninja renard. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent donc légèrement un peu à l'écart du groupe. Le ninja du tourbillon voulait expliquer son comportement à son camarade, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de prendre un peu de distance par rapport au groupe, au sens propre du terme.

-Mieux vaut ne pas trop en dire, mon ami, fit Thosvorn.

-Ca me gène tout de même, répondit Naruto. Nous…

-Nous connaissons des choses qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, acheva le ninja du tourbillon. Préoccupe-toi plutôt de ce qui nous attend… Ca, c'est important. Surtout pour toi qui va pouvoir revoir ton vieux camarade, non ?

-Oh, pour ça, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as raison.

Sur ces paroles, Naruto, rapidement imité par ses compagnons présents, prit d'avantage de vitesse.

Quant à Utakata, Killer Bee, Kageshiro, Gaara et Yugito, ils restèrent, puisqu'on le leur avait ordonné, et se préparèrent à se battre. Les cinq ninjas se répartirent les taches et par là même les ennemis, et seulement alors, ils se commencèrent à agir. Le déserteur de Suna dispersa le sable qui constituait son mur de protection et permit ainsi aux ennemis de Némésis de voir qu'une partie de l'organisation avait disparu... Le membre d'Akatsuki à la valise noire était en train d'esquiver un coup de Rock Lee qui avait décidé de le combattre, quand il vit justement qu'une une partie de Némésis venait de partir.

-Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser s'échapper autant d'argent et de bijuu? cria-t-il en parant un autre coup, et en repoussant Lee.

Le ninja à la mallette se mit alors à courir vers ceux qui restaient. Le chakra se concentra autour de Yugito alors que l'air semblait s'être figé. Le chakra d'abord en petite quantité commença à devenir de plus en plus dense au fil de secondes qui passaient, créant une atmosphère très lourde autour du réceptacle de Nibi. Ce chakra finit par prendre la forme de flammes bleues qui entourèrent l'ancienne kunoichi de Kumo en une colonne. Les arbres commençaient à être affectés par cette décharge d'énergie dans l'atmosphère, et semblaient grincer sous la pression… L'écorce des grands végétaux les plus près vola littéralement en éclat sous la pression tandis que se matérialisait le grand démon chat. Un miaulement monstrueux, à moins que ce ne fût un rugissement se fit entendre. Le vent dégagé par la transformation de la Kunoichi des nuages obligea le ninja d'Akatsuki au bandeau de Taki à arrêter son mouvement. Pour bien commencer son entrée en matière, le démon chat voulut abattre sa patte sur lui, mais un tentacule s'interposa… Un tentacule qui appartenait à Killer Bee.

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper, Yugito, fit-il. Je vais le saper aussitôt.

Le ninja rappeur courut vers le membre d'Akatsuki au bandeau de Taki, et donna un coup de paume dans l'air en direction de son ennemi. De la paume jaillit un autre tentacule qui prit quelque peu au dépourvu l'ancien ninja du village de Taki. Le tentacule le frappa dans le ventre et l'envoya valser. Killer Bee continua sa course, suivi par Kageshiro qui sortit son épée sans garde. Les deux hommes de Némésis avancèrent un peu avant d'entendre le bruit significatif du mur qui jaillissait de terre. Et en effet, un rempart sortit du sol pour les séparer, eux et le ninja d'Akatsuki, du reste des personnes qui étaient présentes. Mais, loin d'être un simple rempart, ce fut une véritable muraille qui entoura les trois ninjas, les laissant tout à leur aise pour s'affronter sans se préoccuper des autres personnes présentes. C'était là la preuve que le ninja d'Akatsuki avait pleinement confiance dans ses capacités pour provoquer ainsi un duel entre lui et deux autres shinobis qui étaient loin d'être faible. Sans s'en préoccuper, Killer Bee et Kageshiro regardèrent le shinobi d'Akatsuki marcher calmement vers eux, le manteau de son organisation déchiré là où le tentacule avait frappé, dévoilant la peau de l'ennemi de Némésis. Dans les yeux verts de ce dernier, une lueur malveillante s'était allumée. Le ninja rappeur de Kumo prit ses armes, et se prépara au combat en se mettant dans une pose quelque peu incongrue, celle où il arrivait à porter de manière grotesque mais efficace ses sabres en les plaçant sous ses bras, dans sa bouche, dans ses mains, et sur le genou. Kageshiro haussa un sourcil en secouant la tête en voyant ça et se prépara de même à se battre.

Le gigantesque félin sembla acquiescer à la remarque que lui fit le ninja rappeur, et le regarda courir quelques secondes avant de diriger son attention sur les autres personnes qui se trouvaient là. Le monstre aux deux queues courba les pattes pour faire un bond prodigieux dans les airs, s'élevant dans les cieux avec une grâce inégalable. Il ouvrit la gueule et commença à accumuler du chakra à l'intérieur, mais se ravisa en remarquant que Gaara, et Utakata n'étaient pas en train de se protéger. Yugito pesta intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle mener un combat tranquille si ses soi-disant alliés ne faisaient rien pour l'aider ? L'ancienne kunoichi de Kumo interrompit donc sa charge de chakra et, pour rentabiliser le peu de force qu'elle avait dépensé pour sauter, décida d'atterrir sur la cible qu'elle avait choisie, à savoir les ninjas de Konoha. Ceux-ci avaient reculé de stupeur quand ils avaient vu apparaître un bijuu face à eux… Ils avaient écarquillé les yeux quand il avait bondit, et maintenant qu'il commençait à retomber vers la terre, ils prirent le parti de s'écarter. C'était le bon réflexe qu'ils avaient eu puisque ils réussirent à esquiver le démon, mais l'impact de l'atterrissage fut tel qu'ils furent obligés d'avoir recours à des sorts dotons pour se protéger. Enfin, ils l'auraient fait s'ils avaient maîtrisé le doton… Ce qui n'était le cas d'aucun d'entre eux. Et ce fut donc grâce à leur agilité qui leur permit d'esquiver sans mal les éclats de rocs qui s'étaient détachés du sol.

-Ha ha ha ha, quelle joie, cria Hidan sans se préoccuper des égratignures que l'explosion et les éclats de pierre lui avait causé. Ô grand Jashin, regarde-moi, et admire l'œuvre de ton…

La tirade du ninja d'Akatsuki s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Le pied du possesseur de Rokubi le frappa en plein ventre, avant que l'ancien ninja de Kiri ne lance un regard derrière lui. Gaara s'attaquait aux ninjas de Konoha, et en reconnaissait certains… Notamment Rock Lee qu'il avait affronté plus de deux ans auparavant. Mais le ninja du sable n'était pas motivé par un quelconque sentiment de nostalgie… Juste par l'envie d'éliminer ses ennemis. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il accumula au-dessus de lui une immense boule de sable qu'il toucha de sa paume, la métamorphosant en une immense boule de verre, qu'il envoya sur les shinobis du pays du feu. Ceux-ci ne purent encore une fois qu'éviter. Asuma eut un sourire en regardant le fils du Yondaime Kazekage.

-Gaara du désert, fit-il. Ton sable couplé au katon te permet d'utiliser le verre.

Le susnommé écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, et jeta un regard à la boule de verre créée par ses soins quelques secondes plus tôt avant de se concentrer sur le fils de l'ancien Hokage.

-Mais… comment l'as-tu deviné ? demanda-t-il d'un air exagérément surpris.

-Très drôle, grommela Shikamaru. Tu étais un psychopathe, il y a deux ans… Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es devenu comique en si peu de temps.

-Je me souviens de toi, fit le possesseur d'Ichibi. La dernière fois, je ne t'ai pas tué, mais rassure-toi, je vais réparer cet oubli.

-Tu as du utiliser beaucoup de ton sable pour cette boule de verre, suggéra le rejeton du clan Nara. Il ne doit pas t'en rester pour la défense que tu utilisais la dernière fois.

-Si tu veux dire que je ne verrai pas vos attaques, et que je ne pourrai les éviter…

-Tu pourras sans doute les éviter… Les nôtres, bien sur.

Gaara haussa un de ses sourcils inexistants en se demandant ce que le ninja aux ombres voulait dire par là. Il eut la réponse en entendant le sifflement d'une lame fendant l'air. La faux à trois lames de Hidan se dirigeait vers lui, mais fut stoppée avant de l'atteindre par une bulle de savon qui éclata au contact de l'acier, en arrêtant net le mouvement de l'arme. Utakata apparut au coté du ninja des sables.

-Je suppose que je suis sensé m'excuser, fit le possesseur de Rokubi.

-Pour ne pas être capable d'empêcher ton adversaire de m'attaquer ? compléta l'ancien ninja de Suna. Oui… Mais entre nous, je m'en fiche.

-Parfait, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en faire.

-Je m'en fiche, parce que je vais m'occuper personnellement de ce type.

-Comme tu veux, soupira Utakata. C'est exaspérant de voir les petits jeunots vouloir briller… Mais, de toute façon, j'ai juste envie de tuer. Et j'aurai plus de cible avec Konoha qu'avec l'autre gus.

-Parfait, répondit le ninja du sable en faisant disparaître sa boule de verre en la faisant redevenir sable.

Gaara plaqua les mains à terre, et diffusa son chakra dans le sol. Dans un grondement, les arbres derrière Hidan se mirent à trembler avant de se faire littéralement aspirer par le sol, ou plutôt par le sable qui se trouvait dedans en quantité largement supérieur à celle que Gaara transportait sur lui. Sur près d'une cinquantaine de mètres, la partie de la forêt, à laquelle le ninja d'Akatsuki à la faux faisait dos, fut donc engloutie… Le shinobi du sable se précipita sur l'homme à la faux et lui assena un coup de poing qui se fit bloquer par le manche de l'arme de son adversaire. L'ancien ninja de Suna profita de cette occasion pour inspirer profondément et pour souffler avec force.

-Futon, la déferlante de sable !

L'homme aux cheveux gris dut encaisser la bourrasque à bout portant. Celle-ci était tellement puissante qu'elle le fit décoller du sol, l'envoya dans la direction où la forêt avait été aspirée par le sable. Gaara courut à sa suite, et alors qu'il avançait, les arbres ressurgissaient de terre à sa suite comme pour fermer le passage. Force était d'admettre que lorsque le possesseur d'Ichibi voulait quelque chose, et à plus forte raison affronter un adversaire en combat singulier, il mettait les moyens les plus exagérés pour arriver à ses fins.

Ne restaient plus, face aux shinobis de Konoha, qu'Utakata et Yugito Nii. Le possesseur de Rokubi avait fait instantanément ses calculs quand il avait compris qu'il allait devoir se passer de trois de ses camarades. En toute connaissance de ses propres capacités, et au vu de ce qu'il savait des différents clans de Konoha qui avait un représentant en ces lieux, il s'estimait capable d'en vaincre au moins deux. Par ailleurs, il se savait accompagné d'un jinchuriki parfait en la personne de la possesseur de Nibi, qui pourrait sans doute se débarrasser sans trop de problème de ceux qui restaient. C'était donc confiant, et assez en colère contre Naruto dont les ordres commençaient à l'énerver sérieusement, qu'il détailla les shinobis de la feuille, qui s'étaient rassemblés, probablement pour trouver un plan, avant d'obliquer son regard vers l'immense chat de flammes bleues aux yeux vairons, l'un vert, l'autre jaune, dont il s'était rapproché. Le feu bleu disparu dans un souffle, et l'ancienne kunoichi des nuages prit la place du démon.

-Ils ne sont que cinq, souffla Utakata sans se préoccuper de la dé-transformation de sa camarade. Et le type nouvellement manchot avec le chien va mettre du temps à revenir… Néanmoins, même si on a le temps, finissons-en rapidement.

-Enervé par l'attitude de notre cher chef ? demanda Yugito.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à me fâcher à cause du comportement d'un sale gosse qui se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas et que je tuerai s'il ne se montre pas plus digne des individus qui l'entourent.

-Ca se voit, déclara ironiquement la kunoichi. Tu sais qu'il est peut-être très fort ?

-Tant qu'il ne m'a pas battu, il n'est pas question que je le considère comme plus puissant que moi, rétorqua en haussant le ton le possesseur de Rokubi.

-Si tu veux passer ta frustration sur quelqu'un, tu as cinq ninjas à tuer, alors ne viens pas me crier dessus.

-Pas de pitié, donc ? fit Utakata avec un micro-sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu comptais en avoir ? demanda incrédule Yugito.

-Pas spécialement, non.

-Pourquoi me poser la question alors ? soupira la possesseur de Nibi. Tu devrais être plus content que ça. Tu sais combien de shinobi aimerait combattre à mes cotés ?

-Surement plus que ceux qui voudraient être à la place de nos adversaires, murmura Utakata avant de voir un énorme poing se diriger vers lui.

Alors que se déroulaient tous ces évènements, une certaine agitation régnait bien plus loin, à Iwa. La population civile du village des roches se pressait aux alentours de la porte principale, accablant de mille questions les ninjas présents, et plus particulièrement ceux dont on connaissait la capacité à repérer les chakras, les fameux ninjas sensitifs. Ceux-ci en venaient d'ailleurs presque à maudire leur capacité, épuisé de devoir maintenir à la fois leur technique et de supporter le brouhaha continuel de la foule ambiante. La rumeur enflait depuis déjà trois heures, comme quoi le troisième Tsuchikage, en personne, aurait repéré une présence familière qui se dirigeait vers le village des roches, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'autant de ninjas capteurs avaient été rassemblés. D'après les bruits qui couraient, Sanshiryu, le petit-fils du Nidaime et du Sandaime Tsuchikage s'avançait en direction de son lieu de naissance, et chose étonnante, il venait seul.

Sa désertion avait fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque, et le fait qu'il ait mis K.O près de trente shinobis du village en partant n'avait rien fait pour arrêter les folles paroles qui passaient de bouche en bouche et arrivaient dans toutes les oreilles. Certains parlaient d'une croisade entrepris pour venger son père disparu, dont on ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu après une mission, ou pour aider le jinchuriki de Gobi à tirer de l'emprise d'Akatsuki le ninja aux bombes, Deidara, rejeton du fameux Keibaro Bakushou. D'autres optaient pour la trahison pure et dure pour se venger de ne pas avoir eu un poste de conseiller qu'il aurait soi-disant convoité. Quelques-uns avaient pensé que Sanshiryu voulait sauver une femme, l'amour de sa vie, qui aurait été enlevé par des jinchurikis, menés par Han, qui profitait honteusement de la crédulité de son ami. C'était dire si tout et n'importe quoi avait été suggéré pour cette fuite. Et c'était maintenant l'étonnement qui régnait, et la question présente dans tous les esprits était « Pourquoi revenait-il maintenant ?»

C'était aussi ce que se demandait le troisième Tsuchikage, Oonoki qui attendait son petit-fils en compagnie de l'élite du village, autant civil que militaire, et même du seigneur du pays de la terre, qui avait été averti de la nouvelle et qui avait été amené ici. La présence d'un homme d'une telle importance était surtout due au fait qu'il fallait un juge suprême pour s'occuper de cette affaire. Même si le vieil homme buté qui occupait la place hiérarchique la plus élevé au sein d'Iwa n'aimait pas faire intervenir un homme qui n'avait jamais bien côtoyé les affaires des ninjas, il s'agissait d'un cas sans précédent. Le petit-fils déserteur de deux Tsuchikage revenait de lui-même à son village. Ce n'était même pas une capture, mais bien visiblement une reddition. Néanmoins, les intentions de Sanshiryu étant encore inconnues, il n'y avait pas lieu de se réjouir. Peut-être venait-il en fait apporter un acte de déclaration de guerre, ce que personne ne souhaitait.

Soudain, les voix des gardes de la porte se firent entendre. Ces deux gardiens n'étaient pas habituels, il s'agissait là de jonins, exceptionnellement placés là pour parer à tous les cas de figures. Le déserteur était visiblement seul mais il s'agissait du plus puissant des jonins d'Iwa ou presque. Il était reconnu comme plus fort que Han, comme son père était reconnu plus fort que Roshi, et son plus grand défaut, et pratiquement l'un des seuls, était un manque certain de confiance en soi, d'ordinaire bien dissimulé. Si par exemple un adversaire était suffisamment rapide pour se retrouver derrière lui, Sanshiryu était plus enclin à abandonner le match plutôt que d'essayer de se battre, alors qu'il aurait pu vaincre d'un seul coup ou de deux l'ennemi.

-Halte ! Qui va là ? fit la voix de l'un des deux gardiens.

-Vous le savez parfaitement, je pense, fit la voix de Sanshiryu.

-Répondez à la question, ordonna l'autre gardien.

-Bien, bien, je suis Sanshiryu, jonin d'Iwa, et je dois m'entretenir au plus vite avec le Sandaime Tsuchikage. Aussi je vous somme de me laisser passer.

Un silence suivi ces mots. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux yeux verrons, l'un bleu et l'autre rouge, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et au regard exceptionnellement déterminé. Sanshiryu s'avança, encadré par les deux gardes qui étaient visiblement abasourdi par le charisme que dégageait en ce moment l'héritier de deux Kages des roches. En ne semblant pas remarquer la foule qui chuchotait bruyamment en y allant de son commentaire, il se dirigea directement vers Oonoki, qui crut une seconde voir arriver vers lui son ancien disciple Sentaro tant la ressemblance entre les silhouettes du père et du fils était frappante. Arrivé à hauteur de son grand-père, qui était protégé par sa garde personnelle, qui, elle, n'avait pas fait un geste, attendant le moment propice pour frapper, le déserteur s'agenouilla et sortit un carnet de sa poche.

-Maître Tsuchikage, Jonin Sanshiryu au rapport. Voici toutes les informations que j'ai pu récolter sur le traître Han et son équipe qui se fait appeler Némésis. Conformément aux instructions que vous m'aviez données, je reviens puisque le laps de temps que vous m'aviez indiqué s'est écoulé. Je suis à votre disposition si vous voulez me poser des questions afin d'obtenir des précisions.

Cette déclaration fit taire toutes les voix. Mais le silence ne dura pas. Un brouhaha du aux réactions de tous se fit entendre. C'était un véritable coup de théâtre dans cette affaire. Sanshiryu aurait été en fait un espion pour le compte d'Oonoki. Cela expliquait pourquoi aucun des shinobis d'Iwa qui les avaient rencontrés n'avaient pas été tué. Tout cela faisait parti d'un plan. La prime mise sur la tête du déserteur l'empêchait en outre d'être soupçonné par les autres membres de l'organisation infiltrée. La foule était très enthousiaste, et la réponse d'Oonoki à son petit-fils ne freina pas d'un poil cet enthousiasme.

-Tu arrives à point nommé, puisque le seigneur du pays de la Terre est là pour apprécier tes résultats. Va te reposer pendant que lui, le grand conseil et moi-même allons discuter de tout cela.

Cette réponse du Sandaime Tsuchikage fut accueillie par des applaudissements de toutes parts. Tous les shinobis quittèrent leur poste pour aller féliciter le petit-fils de son retour chez lui après une mission qui avait du être d'une dangerosité extrême, et pour l'escorter là où il pourrait se reposer. Sanshiryu dut serrer beaucoup de mains, résister à de nombreuses tapes amicales dans le dos, et protéger ses oreilles des « Félicitations » hurlés à bout portant. La liesse l'emporta vers le palais du Tsuchikage en scandant son nom.

Une heure plus tard, le Tsuchikage, le seigneur du pays de la terre et le conseil s'était réuni dans la salle prévue à cet effet. La salle n'était équipée que d'une table circulaire en son centre et était complètement vide sans décoration aucune à l'exception des bustes des précédents Tsuchikage, sur un secrétaire à coté. Le premier à prendre la parole fut l'un des membres civils du conseil, chargé du commerce.

-Mes félicitations, Seigneur Oonoki, commença-t-il d'une voix chantante. Vous avez réussi à tous nous berner.

-Mais, intervint le seigneur du pays de la terre, j'avoue ne pas bien comprendre l'intérêt de tout nous cacher. Me mettre dans la confidence…

-Aurait été une erreur, fit un des shinobis du nom de Kitsuchi, le fils même du Tsuchikage. Pardonnez mon insolence, mais moins le nombre de personnes étant au courant était élevé, moins le danger que courait l'espion était grand. Et vous conviendrez que celui qui a été envoyé est d'une telle valeur que le perdre par manque de discrétion aurait été un grand gâchis.

-Ah, ça, vous semblez bien renseigné, fit un autre membre du conseil, un jonin du nom de Kushou Asazuna, vous étiez donc dans le secret, messire Kitsuchi ?

-A vrai dire, non ! répondit l'interpellé. Mais je ne donne que mon avis sur la question.

-Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la confidence, renseigna Oonoki. Sanshiryu, et moi-même. Plus aurait été trop dangereux, comme l'a souligné mon fils.

-Mais pourquoi avoir envoyé votre petit-fils, plutôt qu'un autre shinobi, certes moins efficace, mais moins important ? demanda le seigneur.

-Car il était le compagnon de Han, ce dernier lui faisait confiance. Le choix s'imposait de lui-même. De plus, lui confier cette mission de rang S était la dernière épreuve que j'ai décidé de lui faire passer.

-Attendez, fit Kushou qui comprit instantanément ce que sous-entendait ces mots, vous ne voulez quand même pas dire que…

-Oh si, je le dis, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire. Mais pour cela, il faut un vote, comme vous le savez tous. Vous connaissez les capacités de Sanshiryu, il est en outre d'une lignée sans faille, puisque comptant deux Kages, dont moi. Et de plus, vu qu'il a voyagé avec eux, il saura au mieux parer à cette organisation qui sera l'ennemi de demain. Je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent. Pendant ce temps, Sanshiryu paressait sur un canapé d'une salle voisine à celle du conseil. Elle était insonorisée et on ne pouvait pas voir à l'intérieur quelque soit les moyens utilisés. Bien qu'en apparence détendue, il attendait le verdict de cette affaire, et ça n'allait pas tarder. La porte s'ouvrit laissant place aux membres du conseil qui passèrent sans le regarder, le saluant à la limite d'un simple mouvement de tête, puis vint le tour du seigneur du pays de la terre qui eut un hochement de tête très enthousiaste et un sourire chaleureux à son égard. Enfin arriva celui que Sanshiryu craignait énormément, son propre grand-père. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air implacablement sévère et attendit que tous soient sortis pour fermer les portes. Une fois ceci fait, plus rien, ni personne ne pouvait les déranger ou les espionner.

-Sanshiryu, je ne sais pas si tu tiens ça de moi ou de Muu-sama, mais tu as un culot monstrueux.

-De toi, papy, sans aucun doute. Sinon tes hanches, ça va ?

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, mes hanches vont très bien, et …

*Crack*

-Aaargh, mes hanches.

Le Tsuchikage troisième du nom tomba à genoux, sous le regard amusé de Sanshiryu, habitué aux problèmes de hanches que son aïeul avait depuis plus de quinze ans. Depuis sa tendre enfance, il avait toujours été très proche de son grand-père, bien qu'il n'eut pas souvent l'occasion de le voir. Il était d'ailleurs la seule personne à laquelle le Sandaime Tsuchikage, dont la réputation de vieux grincheux était bien connue, ne faisait que peu de reproche. Un privilège qu'il devait cependant plus à sa compétence qu'au simple fait d'être le petit fils du chef d'Iwa.

- Bref, revenons à ton mensonge plutôt, fit celui-ci.

-Tu parles de la mission que j'ai inventée ? demanda Sanshiryu en connaissant très bien la réponse. Avouons que c'était bien trouvé, et ça a rassuré la population.

-Trop risqué, tu mettais ton sort entre mes mains. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurai pu te faire exécuter.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, papy… Je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal.

!

-Tout en toi me rappelle les êtres que j'ai le plus apprécié au monde. Ma femme et ma fille, mon maître, et deux de mes élèves. Quand bien même ma vie en aurait dépendu, je n'aurais pu te dénoncer, effectivement. C'est inacceptable pour un shinobi tel que moi, d'ailleurs. Tu peux te vanter d'être ma plus grande faiblesse, Sanshiryu.

-Alors, merci. Puis-je y aller ?

-Non, maintenant, tu comprendras que tu dois être surveillé et que tu dois être cloisonné au village, pour ce que tu as fait. Je me chargerai d'ailleurs moi-même de te garder.

-Quelle excuse vas-tu donner pour ça ? Et où vas-tu trouver le temps de me surveiller ?

-J'ai dit au conseil que cette mission était le dernier test avant ta nomination à un nouveau poste. Ce poste, en tant que Tsuchikage troisième du nom, m'obligera à te surveiller pour vérifier que tu le fais bien. Ta nomination a d'ailleurs été votée à l'unanimité. Toutes mes félicitations.

-Un poste qui m'oblige à rester au village, qui m'oblige d'être surveillé par un Kage, qui doit être le résultat d'un vote pour être donné. Ca me dit quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens plus de…

Sanshiryu s'interrompit soudain. Il venait de comprendre à quoi le destinait son grand-père. Mais vu qu'il le connaissait bien, il ne pouvait qu'être effaré par ce sous-entendu. Après tout, il avait déserté le village pendant deux années, et le mettre à ce poste était une marque de confiance qui allait à l'encontre des actions qu'il avait précédemment menées. Il baissa la tête d'un air ahuri. On ne pouvait pas le nommer lui… Il n'était plus digne de confiance…

- Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Je…C'est impossible !

-Je vois que tu as bien deviné. Prépare-toi Sanshiryu, car demain, tu seras le quatrième grand rempart d'Iwa, comme aurait du l'être ton père.

Sanshiryu eut un sourire triste en entendant cela.

-C'est amusant que tu parles de lui, fit-il. Roshi a raconté son histoire à l'organisation Némésies, enfin à l'un de ses membres… Et c'est en me souvenant des convictions de mon père que je suis revenu. Comment pourrais-je être digne de lui et de ce poste que tu me proposes alors que j'ai déserté ?

-Sentaro a disparu voilà dix ans, rappela le vieux Tsuchikage. Mais où qu'il soit aujourd'hui, je suis sur qu'il est fier de toi… Il l'a toujours été de son vivant. Pour ce qui est de ta désertion, moi seul suis aujourd'hui au courant. Maintenant que tu es revenu, j'ai fourni l'explication la plus probable qui pouvait justifier qu'on mette en danger un homme tel que toi… Et la décision qui a été prise est ta récompense pour avoir rempli cette mission.

-…

-Ne reste pas là à te morfondre, mon petit, et prépare-toi… Car dans quelques heures, tu seras le Yondaime Tsuchikage.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini. N'hésitez à commenter, c'est toujours plaisant.<p>

A la prochaine fois pour le chap 21 qui s'intitulera: Le possédé et le dévot (vous devez déjà deviner quels sont les personnages qui y sont à l'honneur)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs (et lectrices).

Comme promis, voici un nouveau chap, un peu plus court que les précédents.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

><p>Naruto 36 : Le possédé et le dévot<p>

Le pays de l'herbe était réputé dans tout le monde shinobi pour ses grandes plaines herbeuses entrecoupées de bois extrêmement touffus. Dans ces bois, nulle clairière, juste quelques vagues et rares sentiers qui en permettaient la traversée… Pourtant, dans l'une de ces forêts, il en existait une, une qui n'avait rien de naturelle, une qui venait de naître, sous l'impulsion d'un individu. Formant un cercle parfait d'un diamètre d'une vingtaine de mètres, elle était bordée d'arbres disposés de telle manière qu'on ne pouvait pas en sortir. Etait-ce d'ailleurs vraiment une clairière, ou bien était-ce une arène ? Sur le sol, quelques feuilles mortes, et quelques parterres d'herbes tentaient de dissimuler le sol terreux. Le vent ne soufflait pas, bloqué qu'il était par les hêtres centenaires qui allaient être les témoins, bien involontaires, de l'affrontement entre les deux hommes qui se faisaient face en ce lieu crée pour l'occasion.

Le plus âgé des deux avait à peine la trentaine, mais déjà ses cheveux étaient gris. Ses yeux violets pétillaient de cruauté et de démence. Enveloppé dans un grand manteau aux motifs singuliers, des nuages pourpres, son arme, une faux à trois lames, à la main, il fixait à la manière d'un fou son ennemi. Son bandeau frontal, accroché à son cou, révélait le lieu d'où il venait : un village shinobi dissimulé dans la froideur extrême du pays du givre, Fuusetsu-gakure : le village du blizzard, aussi connu sous le nom du village des tempêtes, un endroit où pouvoir et religion s'entremélaient dangereusement. Car cette religion rendait hommage à une divinité des plus meurtrières, un dieu qui ne demandait rien d'autre que du sang… Un fidèle fervent de ce dieu, voilà qui était cet homme qui avait rejoint Akatsuki, un homme qui portait le nom de Hidan.

Le deuxième, un adolescent deux fois moins âgé, ne croyait pour sa part en aucun dieu, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux. Récipiendaire du pouvoir de l'un des neuf démons à queues, il était l'incarnation même de la mort et, pareil à la bête qu'il abritait en lui, il avait une véritable aversion pour le genre humain. A sa ceinture noire, qui attachait son pantalon rouge sang, était accroché une garde d'épée sans lame, et quatre petites jarres réparties équitablement de par et d'autres de la boucle de la ceinture. Ses cheveux rouges, cachés presque par la capuche de son long manteau rouge et trop courts pour dissimuler le kanji du mot « amour » sur son front, contrastaient avec sa peau pâle, à l'instar des cernes noires qui entouraient ses yeux… Des yeux verts pâles, sans pupilles et sans chaleur, à faire frissonner ceux qui croisaient son regard. Cet adolescent était un ancien shinobi de Suna, aujourd'hui, jinchuriki membre de Némésis, et il s'appelait Gaara.

Ce duo improbable était composé de deux personnes ayant le même goût prononcé pour le meurtre dont les objectifs respectifs différaient grandement. L'un voulait le démon de l'autre, l'autre voulait se venger du monde qui l'en avait doté. L'un comme l'autre œuvrait pour un but qui bouleverserait le monde… Mais un seul de ces deux objectifs pourrait s'accomplir, comme il ne pourrait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur à leur affrontement. Qui du symbole du dieu ou du démon l'emporterait. Sans le savoir vraiment, les combattants représentaient deux figures opposées qui allaient se confronter dans un choc frontal, direct et incertain… Ce qui était sur en tout cas, c'était que le plus meutrier qui vaincrait, car aussi opposé qu'ils pouvaient l'être, les deux hommes marchaient sur le même chemin sanglant.

Le silence avait décidé de planer dans la petite clairière. Même si les échos de la bataille entre Utakata, Yugito et Konoha retentissaient dans le lointan, ils n'arrivaient pas aux oreilles des deux ninjas d'Akatsuki et de Némésis. Non, le bruit d'une bataille qui n'étaient pas la leur ne pouvaient les atteindre. Ce fut pour cette raison que le premier bruit, annonciateur de la bataille, qui brisa le silence fut le bruit de la faux d'Hidan fendant l'air. Ce bruit fut suivi par quatre autres, successifs. Un à un, à chaque fois dans un bruit sec, les bouchons des jarres de Gaara sautèrent. Tournant sur lui-même, le ninja des sables les saisit au vol et les envoya sur son adversaire. Celui-ci fit tournoyer sa faux, qui, telle une hélice, déchiqueta les projectiles dont les restes explosèrent en des gerbes de sable.

-Hun, hun, tu m'as amené ici plein d'assurance, gamin, ricana le membre d'Akatsuki. Bien, mais après ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je pourrais te répondre : Te tuer, répondit le possesseur d'Ichibi. Mais, entre nous, je préfère les actes aux paroles.

-Oh, j'aimerais bien mourir, mais je ne peux pas. Et toi, tu ne pourras pas me conduire au trépas, surtout pas dans un face à face.

Hidan se mit à courir vers son ennemi et un mouvement horizontal avec son bras, projetant ainsi sa faux vers Gaara. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, esquivant de justesse l'arme qui lui passa à quelques millimètres du nez, et prit avec sa main gauche sa garde d'épée. Du sabre commença alors à sortir des jarres qu'il portait, et à se place lentement à l'emplacement de la lame qu'aurait du avoir l'arme du porteur de Shukaku. Ce dernier se concentra, et émit du chakra de feu, qui se propagea sur la garde de l'épée. Dans une lueur rouge-orangée, les grains de sable se soudèrent entre eux avant de changer littéralement. Une lame de verre s'accrocha ainsi à la garde, formant un sabre complet. Le possesseur passa son arme à sa main droite, et leva la gauche, paume grande ouverte, vers le ciel. Le sable qu'il n'avait pas transformé en verre se rassembla au-dessus de lui, et, alors qu'il fermait son poing, se dispersa dans la totalité de l'aire de combat qu'il avait fabriqué. L'adolescent eut un sourire, et s'adressa à son bijuu dans un murmure.

-Allons-y.

''C'EST PARTI, GWAHAHAHA'' répondit mentalement de sa voix de crécelle Ichibi.

Prenant appui sur une marche de sable qui avait pris forme sous ses pieds, selon sa volonté, le jinchuriki bondit et assena un coup de sa lame à Hidan, qui ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver. Le sabre se planta dans son corps, et continua à s'enfoncer jusqu'à rencontrer une côte. Le ninja d'Akatsuki attrapa la lame à pleine main pour que son adversaire ne puisse la retirer, et, tira sur une corde qu'il avait à la main. Cette corde était une des composantes de sa faux, qui revint dans sa direction, ses trois lames prêtent à se planter dans le dos de Gaara. Prenant appui sur sa propre épée, le membre de Némésis se projeta dans les airs, pendant que la faux s'enfonçait dans la chair d'Hidan. L'ancien ninja de Suna matérialisa plusieurs marches de sable, sur lesquelles il sauta pour s'éloigner, avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Il replia un doigt vers lui, et aussitôt, son épée, que son ennemi avait lâchée, s'extirpa du corps dans lequel elle était plantée et elle revint vers Gaara qui l'attrapa en plein vol.

Le jinchuriki d'Ichibi, sur d'avoir triomphé, tourna le dos à son adversaire, toujours transpercé par sa faux. Mais il eut un mauvais pressentiment et se retourna pour finalement remarquer la faux qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il ne fit pas attention à celle-ci, son sable s'étant déjà érigé en bouclier pour le protéger, mais fixa Hidan. Celui-ci était toujours debout, et ses cinq blessures d'où s'échappaient du sang faisaient autant de déchirures sur le manteau d'Akatsuki. Gaara remarqua qu'il était en train de tracer du pied, à l'aide du sang qui s'était répandu par terre, une sorte de dessin sur le sol.

-Comment peut-il… murmura Gaara.

''ETRE ENCORE VIVANT ?'' termina Ichibi. ''JE CROIS SAVOIR''

-Surtout, ne me dis rien, fit ironiquement Gaara.

''D'ACCORD''.

-Shukaku, c'était de l'humour.

''DESOLE, J'AI OUBLIE DE RIRE. GWAHAHAHAHA. VOILA, T'ES CONTENT ? MAINTENANT, DEBROUILLE-TOI''

-Foutu raton-laveur, grinça l'ancien ninja de Suna avant de reporter son attention sur Hidan. Et toi ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours en vie ?

-A ton avis ? fit le ninja d'Akatsuki en projetant une nouvelle fois sa faux.

-Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ? demanda le membre de Némésis avant de se prendre de plein fouet les lames.

Le Gaara touché ainsi tomba en poussière, ou plutôt en sable. Une trombe de sable jaillit du sol devant Hidan, trombe où s'était dissimulé le jinchuriki. Cette fois-ci, celui-ci ne laissa aucune chance à son adversaire, et le transperça de nouveau en prenant bien soin de viser le cœur, avant de repousser le corps de son adversaire d'un coup de pied… Pourtant, là encore, celui qui aurait du être mort se releva à l'étonnement complet de l'ancien ninja de Suna, qui commençait à prendre conscience que son adversaire était peut-être véritablement immortel. Cela ne pouvait que poser un problème au shinobi du sable qui n'avait jamais rencontré de résistance de ce genre dans ses meurtres précédents, et dieu savait s'ils étaient nombreux.

Quelques instants, il se demanda s'il avait la moindre chance de venir à bout de son adversaire. La réponse à son problème était pourtant toute trouvée. Ichibi savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire, mais le démon et son réceptacle ne s'entendait guère, et pour cette raison, le bijuu avait décidé de n'absolument rien révélé au dépositaire de son pouvoir tant que la situation n'était pas extrême. Pendant qu'Hidan courait vers lui en brandissant sa faux, assez lentement pour que son adversaire ait le loisir de réfléchir à une façon d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, la solution émergea dans l'esprit du membre de Némésis. Si son épée ne servait à rien, il n'avait qu'à utiliser la bonne vieille méthode qui avait fait ses preuves, et broyer son adversaire dans son sable. Une fois les jambes et les bras en bouillie, le shinobi d'Akatsuki ne serait plus une menace ni pour Némésis ni pour personne d'autre.

La faux d'Hidan fut stoppée une énième fois par le sable de Gaara qui sourit. Il leva sa main pour ordonner à son sable d'envelopper son ennemi, mais le poing d'Hidan l'atteignit alors en pleine joue, arrachant un morceau de la très fine pellicule de sable que portait continuellement le possesseur de Shukaku. Celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi son bouclier ne l'avait pas protégé. Le coup n'avait pas été suffisamment rapide pour le prendre de vitesse, et c'était le seul moyen, ou presque, de passer outre. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le ninja d'Akatsuki le prit à la gorge avec la même main qui lui avait donné un peu plus tôt un coup… Se sentant soulevé de terre, Gaara ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et envoya son pied là où il pouvait. Par un heureux, ou un malheureux c'était selon, hasard, le coup atteignit les parties d'Hidan qui lâcha l'ex-shinobi de Suna, et tomba à genoux, pendant que Gaara s'éloignait d'un bond.

Furibond, l'homme au bandeau barré se releva difficilement, visiblement en colère, et cria sur son ennemi.

-Sale gosse, personne ne m'a jamais fait un tel affront, rugit-il.

-Personne ne m'avait pris à la gorge, rétorqua l'adolescent, on est quitte. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi je ne peux pas tuer.

''GWAHAHAHA, RIDICULE, TU ES RIDICULE, GAARA.'' Lui intima sympathiquement Ichibi. ''REGARDE SA REACTION ET PREPARE-TOI A TE FAIRE SNOBER COMME...''

-Oh , tu ne sais pas ? demanda Hidan en souriant d'un air dément. Très bien, je vais tout te dire.

''JE HAIS CE TYPE'' fit Shukaku, furieux.

''Tout les goûts sont dans la nature'' répondit cyniquement Gaara à son bijuu.

-Mon pouvoir d'immortalité, continua le ninja d'Akatsuki, est dû au Tout-Puissant Jashin.

-Qui ? demanda Gaara.

-Au Tout-Puissant Jashin, répéta Hidan.

''OUAIS, LE TOUT-PUISSANT JASHIN'' approuva Ichibi d'un ton désabusé.

''Toi, tu la fermes''

-Et qui est ce Jashin ? demanda Gaara.

Le ninja du sable remerciait presque le ciel de lui avoir amené un adversaire aussi négligent. Non content de le renseigner, ce Hidan ne remarquait vraisemblablement pas qu'autour de lui des grains de sable commençaient à se mettre à léviter. Le ninja d'Akatsuki se préparait vraisemblablement à faire un speech et il ne se préoccupait plus de la situation présente, et d'ailleurs, il prit son pendentif, qui représentait le symbole de son dieu, et le leva devant lui pour le montrer à celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme une brebis égarée et ignorante qui se laisserait sans aucun doute tuée quand elle aurait compris toutes les aspirations du grand Jashin.

-Jashin est le dieu du massacre et du sang. En son nom, je massacre et par là même, je lui rends hommage. Mes combats lui sont dédiés, et chaque victime devient un présent pour lui. En échange, je bénéficie de l'immortalité, pour pouvoir ainsi continuer à lui sacrifier sans fin des hommes.

Gaara haussa un sourcil, étant très sceptique. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce dieu, et vu qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment en toutes ces histoires de divin, cela l'étonnait que des pouvoirs comme celui dont disposait son adversaire puissent être issu de cela. Quoiqu'il en fut, il se prépara à mettre son plan à exécution quand son adversaire lui fit une proposition complètement incongru.

-Et donc, fit Hidan. Maintenant que tu comprends que mon dieu est un dieu de massacre, que je dois tuer tous mes adversaires et que si je t'affronte, je devrai te garder en vie, tu saisis mon problème. J'attends donc de toi pleine coopération.

-Pardon ? demanda Gaara qui savait où voulait en venir ce type, mais n'y croyait pas tant ça lui paraissait ridicule.

-Tu es un peu lent à la détente, remarqua Hidan. La politesse voudrait que tu me proposes d'arrêter le combat et que tu fasses don de ton bijuu à Akatsuki afin de m'éviter un combat frustrant.

Une veine apparut sur le front du ninja du sable. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le caractère de son adversaire qui ne le considérait vraisemblablement que comme une victime comme toutes les autres qui ne feraient pas le poids. L'arrogance était vraiment quelque chose que ne pouvait pas du tout supporter le possesseur d'Ichibi, surtout quand celle-ci venait d'une personne qui n'avait presque fait que subir durant le court affrontement qui avait précédé leur dialogue. Il rengaina sa lame, et leva les deux bras au ciel, déclenchant alors son plan. Les grains de sable qui étaient en suspension furent rejoints par d'autres grains, faisant une sorte de nuage dans lequel se trouvait un Hidan surpris au premier abord, qui commençait à comprendre que son discours n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Gaara enchaina des mudras, et concentra du chakra katon dans sa cavité buccale, avant de le relâcher d'un coup en soufflant. Un immense oiseau de feu jaillit de sa bouche pour finalement atteindre le nuage de sable. A l'origine, une telle manœuvre n'aurait pas du servir, mais le possesseur de Shukaku n'avait pas fait que maitriser le verre durant les deux ans d'entrainement. Il avait mêlé son katon à son sable pour que ce dernier y réagisse de manière unique en le rendant inflammable… La technique de Gaara rencontra donc le nuage de sable, embrasant d'abord une particule de sable, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite, de manière si rapide que la combustion fut quasi-instantanée. Le ninja de Némésis murmura le nom de son enchainement en même temps que cela se passait.

-Katon, explosion de poussière !

Certes, il n'avait pas broyé son adversaire, mais Hidan, tout immortel qu'il fut, n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Il avait du être complètement carbonisé, et même s'il était toujours en vie, ça ne pouvait être que sous la forme d'un petit tas de cendre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif. La fumée qui avait résulté de la technique du jinchuriki ne s'étant pas dissipé, il n'était pas possible à Gaara de savoir s'il avait définitivement triomphé. Néanmoins que ce fut le cas ou non, il restait largement assez de chakra au réceptacle pour combattre... Chakra qu'il aurait tout de même voulu économiser pour pouvoir aller au plus vite rejoindre son groupe et affronter Orochimaru. La voix d'Hidan, bien claire et distincte, brisa l'espoir d'en avoir enfin fini avec lui.

-Tu n'as rien à faire du grand Jashin, je me trompe ? Un sale petit gamin ne peut comprendre la volonté de mon dieu… Je vais te sacrifier à lui, petite crevure.

''Je sens qu'il est en colère'' songea Gaara.

La fumée se dissipa et le ninja d'Akatsuki apparut à la vue du shinobi du sable. Il avait planté les lames de sa faux dans le sol, et se tenait debout sur le manche, un rouleau à la main. Ses yeux violets brillaient d'une lueur de rage à peine contenue. Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait blesser le réceptacle avec sa faux, et que de simples coups de poing ne seraient pas tellement plus efficaces. Ainsi, il allait adopter une nouvelle stratégie, une stratégie qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis bien longtemps, au moins depuis qu'il avait quitté son village natale au pays du Givre. Il ouvrit le rouleau, et appliqua la paume de sa main dessus. Apparurent alors des dizaines de cordes qui se mirent à léviter autour d'Hidan .

-Maton (NDA : art d'utiliser le chanvre), strangulation du pendu ! hurla, presque, ce dernier

Les cordes se mirent alors à pointer vers Gaara et à se précipiter vers lui. A une vitesse rivalisant avec celle de Rock Lee lors de son combat contre le ninja du désert plus de deux ans auparavant, elles furent trop rapides pour que le bouclier de sable protège le possesseur d'Ichibi. L'une des cordes le frappa en plein ventre, le faisant reculer sous le choc, et une autre, qui s'était élevée dans les airs, plongea pour l'atteindre en pleine tête, l'assommant à moitié. Une troisième s'enroula autour de son cou, commença à serrer, et tira l'ancien ninja du sable, l'étranglant comme s'il avait été sur une potence. D'autres cordes vinrent encore s'ajouter à celles-là, et entourèrent de plus en plus l'ennemi d'Hidan, qui exulta jusqu'à ce que quelques grains de sable s'échappent de la prison de cordage. Le jinchuriki disparu alors, et réapparut aussitôt là où s'étaient déplacées les particules sableuses. Un peu de sueur perlait à son front, la technique qu'il venait d'utiliser, une technique Shunshin, donc de déplacement instantané n'étant pas gratuite en chakra.

Les cordes repartirent directement à l'attaque, ne laissant aucun instant de répit au porteur du démon à une queue. Celui-ci joignit les mains, et ferma les yeux. Un dôme de sable l'entoura complètement, pareil à celui qu'il utilisait ordinairement pour faire appel au pouvoir de Shukaku, et donc d'une dureté sans pareil… A la simple différence que cette fois-ci, le sable devint verre sous l'impulsion du chakra katon que déploya Gaara, rendant le tout encore plus solide. Le jeune homme essuya la sueur qu'il y avait sur son front d'un revers de main, et soupira. Le bruit des cordes qui s'acharnaient sur sa protection ne le dérangeait pas, mais lui indiquait que le ninja d'Akatsuki n'avait pas la moindre intention d'arrêter son attaque, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi.

S'adossant à l'une des parois du dôme de verre, Gaara fit le tour des techniques qu'il avait en réserve et se rendit compte que s'il voulait gagner, il devait prendre de vitesse son adversaire… Seulement, petit problème, l'adversaire disposait d'un pouvoir, à coup sur héréditaire, complètement inconnu du possesseur d'Ichibi, alors que celui-ci avait déjà trop montré ses pouvoirs à son ennemi. D'un autre coté, son sable pouvait surgir de n'importe où selon sa volonté, et cela lui permettrait de pouvoir immobiliser Hidan… Mais ce dernier ne s'était pas mis debout sur le manche de sa faux par hasard. Il avait du comprendre que si le sable venait du sol, il lui faudrait sauter pour y échapper. La situation n'était donc pas la meilleure qui aurait pu être, d'autant qu'il y avait un détail que Gaara ne comprenait pas.

''Pourquoi son coup de poing m'a-t-il atteint tout à l'heure ?'' songea le possesseur d'Ichibi.

''PATHETIQUE'' remarqua le bijuu à une queue''TU N'AS MEME PAS COMPRIS CA''.

''N'hésite pas à me renseigner'' fit Gaara.

''TU N'AS PAS REMARQUE QU'IL MANQUAIT UN MINUSCULE FRAGMENT DE VERRE A TON EPEE.''

''Euh… Et alors ?''

''LE SABLE TE PROTEGE DES ATTAQUES ADVERSES, MAIS SI TU DIRIGES CE SABLE CONTRE TOI, TU PEUX TE BLESSER. TU L'AS DEJA FAIT POUR DESSINER LE KANJI QUE TU ARBORES A TON FRONT. CE TYPE A PRELEVE UN BOUT DE VERRE DE TA LAME, ET CE VERRE EST ISSU DE TON SABLE. EN CLAIR, EN TENANT CE FRAGMENT DANS SA MAIN, IL A TROMPE LE SABLE EN LUI FAISANT CROIRE QUE TU T'ATTAQUAIS TOI-MEME.''

''D'accord, je comprends'' songea Gaara ''Merci, Shukaku.''

'' NE ME REMERCIE PAS MAINTENANT… UTILISE MON CHAKRA ET VAINC-LE D'ABORD''

''Ton chakra, dis-tu ? Tu ne m'en donnes quasiment jamais d'habitude.''

Ichibi ne répondit pas, alors que Gaara sentait affluer en lui l'énergie du démon. Son chakra augmenta de manière démesurée, une aura de couleur beige entoura le jinchuriki tandis que des grains de sables tournoyaient autour de lui de plus en plus vite. Le ninja du sable plaqua les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans un claquement sec, et repartit à l'attaque. Le dôme de verre s'ouvrit pour le laisser sortir, et il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers Hidan, toujours debout sur le manche de sa faux. Les cordes cessèrent de s'attaquer au verre pour se rediriger automatiquement vers le membre de Némésis. Mais, le verre qui constituait le dôme vola en éclat, et ces éclats, affilés et tranchants, se mirent à tournoyer et rejoignirent le possesseur de Shukaku pour l'entourer, taillant en morceaux les cordes qui l'approchaient de trop près.

Le shinobi d'Akatsuki sauta à terre, et reprit sa faux. Alors que son ennemi se rapprochait dangereusement, il leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper. Il savait que le sable allait de nouveau arrêter son coup, mais cela lui permettrait de prendre appui pour bondir au-dessus de son adversaire et le battre à l'aide d'une technique Maton. Néanmoins, il se trompait lourdement. Gaara tendit le bras vers lui, envoyant à son assaut les éclats de verres qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de l'immortel, lui causant des blessures profondes mais inutiles contre un homme qui ne pouvait mourir. La douleur, d'abord immense, atteint son paroxysme quand un éclat de verre trancha une partie du cœur du shinobi originaire du village des tempêtes… Mais à cette intense douleur succéda presque aussitôt le plaisir. Un plaisir malsain, mais si agréable pour Hidan… C'était l'extase qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'était affligée à son corps une douleur mortelle. Une excitation renouvelée gagna le ninja chasseur de jinchuriki, et ce fut avec une violence hors norme qu'il donna un coup de sa faux.

Contrairement à ses prévisions, le sable ne l'empêcha d'atteindre sa cible. Au contraire, les grains de sables qui tournoyaient autour de Gaara s'écartèrent pour laisser l'arme qui toucha l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'était revêtu de son armure de sable, pensant qu'elle suffirait, et elle aurait probablement suffi si le coup n'avait pas été aussi fort, donc si Hidan n'avait pas été blessé. La lame traversa l'épaisseur de sable et s'enfonça un peu dans l'épaule du jinchuriki qui cria de douleur, si peu habitué à celle-ci qu'il était. Un peu de sang coula, c'était la deuxième fois dans toute l'existence du possesseur de Shukaku qu'on le blessait à ce point. Hidan fut surpris quelques secondes d'avoir touché sa cible, et ce fut ce court laps de temps dont profita son ennemi. Les grains de sable qui s'étaient écartés se rassemblèrent autour du bras, celui qui tenait la faux, du ninja d'Akatsuki.

-Le sarcophage de sable ! rugit Gaara.

Dans un bruit sinistre, le bras de Hidan fut impitoyablement broyé… Mais hélas, ça ne suffisait pas. Le membre d'Akatsuki fit un mouvement de son bras valide, et lança en l'air le petit bout de verre, issu de l'épée de Gaara. Avant que celui-ci ait pu réagir, il attrapa le fragment entre ses doigts de pied, et enfonça la semelle de sa sandale dans le visage du jinchuriki, envoyant valser ce dernier. Le sable le rattrapa, et le possesseur se remit debout. Portant la main à son épaule, il put constater que sa blessure à l'épaule était bénigne, même si du sang avait perlé, par rapport à celle qu'il avait infligée à son ennemi. Le bras de ce dernier était en charpie. Les os brisés se mêlaient à la chair donnant lieu à une sorte de bouillie sanguinolente relativement désagréable à voir. Cette vision fit sourire Gaara. Même s'il avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec des gens qui ne le haïssaient pas, et l'appréciaient, il était toujours capable de massacrer avec la plus grande facilité. Non pas qu'il en doutait, mais c'était toujours rassurant de s'en assurer.

Hidan, lui, souffrait, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il s'était depuis longtemps habitué à la douleur, et surtout, il avait enfin pu mettre la main sur le sang de son ennemi. En effet, sur une des lames de sa faux restait un peu du liquide vital qui parcourait habituellement les veines du jinchuriki d'Ichibi. Le ninja d'Akatsuki lécha le sang et l'avala sous les yeux étonnés de son adversaire.

''GAARA, NE LE LAISSE SURTOUT PAS REJOINDRE LE CERCLE QU'IL A TRACE SUR LE SOL TOUT A L'HEURE'' fit Shukaku.

''Mais…Pourquoi ?'' demanda le ninja du sable.

''TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE C'EST CA LE POUVOIR DU PACTE DE JASHIN.''renseigna le démon à une queue ''S'IL BOIT LE SANG DE QUELQU'UN, ET QU'IL SE PLACE DANS LE CERCLE, ALORS, ET TANT QU'IL Y SERA, TOUTE BLESSURE QUI LUI SERA INFLIGE SERA REPERCUTE SUR CELUI DONT IL A BU LE SANG''

''Je vois… C'est à ça que lui sert son immortalité, alors. Mais… Il ne doit pas me tuer''

''S'IL S'INFLIGE UNE BLESSURE A QUELQUES MILLIMETRES DU CŒUR, TU NE MOURRAS PAS… MAIS TU TOMBERAS DANS LE COMA ET IL TE CAPTURERA. EMPECHE-LE A TOUT PRIX D'ACCEDER…''

''J'ai compris, j'ai compris, rien de plus facile''.

Hidan fit un bond en direction de l'endroit où il avait dessiné de son sang le signe de son dieu, semblable à celui de son médaillon. Gaara voulut l'en empêcher en levant son bras, mais une corde s'enroula autour de lui, puis une deuxième, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le corps du ninja du sable, des pieds à la tête, soit complètement emmailloté, telle une momie, l'immobilisant et le plaquant au sol par la même occasion. Le ninja d'Akatsuki se rapprochait du cercle et ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il atteigne son but, et le possesseur ne pouvait plus bouger. La seule solution qu'il avait était de rappeler vers lui les éclats de verre qui avaient blessé précédemment son adversaire afin qu'ils tranchent les cordes. Mais à peine eut-il cette idée qu'une certaine personne manifesta son désaccord.

''TU N'AS PLUS LE TEMPS''

''Alors, je fais quoi ? '' demanda Gaara d'une voix un peu altérée, commençant à se rendre compte que la situation lui avait vraiment échappé.

''LAISSE-MOI M'EN OCCUPER''

''Tu veux dire : te laisser mon corps ?''

''OUI'' répondit Shukaku ''JE SAIS QUE CETTE IDEE NE TE PLAIT PAS CAR TU AS PEUR DE NE PAS RECUPERER LE CONTRÔLE DE TON CORPS ENSUITE, MAIS…''

''Non''

''NOUS N'AVONS PLUS LE TEMPS DE DISCUTER, LE TEMPS PRESSE ET…''

''Non'' répéta Gaara ''Je sais que je dois te laisser le contrôle. La situation m'y oblige et je n'ai pas le choix.''

''PARFAIT…. ALORS, DEPECHE-TOI''.

''Je ne suis pas un jinchuriki parfait. Rien ne me garantit que je reprendrai le contrôle, et tu le sais… Mais bon, je vais te faire confiance… Après tout, on y passe tous les deux si on perd.''

''GWAHAHAHA, JE TE DIRAI BIEN QUE TU ES NAIF… MAIS C'EST VRAI. NOUS SOMMES LIES. TOI COMME MOI MOURRONS SI CE TYPE ARRIVE AU CERCLE. JE NE LE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE.''

''Non, toi, en fait, tu survivras'' fit Gaara après une seconde de réflexion.

''JE PREFERERAI ME… TE SUICIDER POUR NE PAS TOMBER ENTRE SES GRIFFES''

''Evitons d'en arriver là. Prends mon corps… Et rends le moi en bon état''

''ON VERRA BIEN, GWAHAHAHAHA''

Gaara soupira et ferma les yeux. Réussissant, au prix d'un terrible effort, à se délier les mains des cordes, il les joignit, et se concentra quelques secondes. Et malgré la situation quelque peu tendue, sa conscience commença peu à peu à sombrer, avant de s'amenuiser complètement. La tête du ninja du sable se courba, alors qu'il s'endormait profondément. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son bijuu pour obtenir le contrôle total et absolu du corps de sa prison humaine. Le chakra jaillit de son être comme d'une fontaine, faisant rompre les cordes par sa simple pression. Le sol se mit à trembler, tandis que toutes les jarres accrochées à la ceinture du possesseur se transformèrent en sable. Celui qui était déjà présent sembla attirer par le jinchuriki et se mit à graviter autour de lui. Le jeune homme se releva, et rouvrit les yeux. Du vert pâle d'origine, il ne restait aucune trace… A la place, la couleur du sable, une pupille centrale ressemblant à un parallélogramme aux cotés courbés, et quatre points noir l'entourant… Les yeux d'un démon, les yeux de Shukaku, les yeux du bijuu à une queue qui dardèrent un regard vers Hidan.

Le ninja d'Akatsuki, lui, avait finalement atteint son but, le cercle qu'il avait tracé de son propre sang, et regardait d'un air goguenard le jinchuriki. Le corps du ninja chasseur de bijuu changea de couleur. Il devint d'abord complètement noir, puis se dessinèrent des formes blanches, semblant, au vu de leur position et leur forme, symboliser les différents os du corps humain. Il leva sa faux au-dessus de lui, pendant que le démon incarné ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. L'esprit de Gaara tressaillit en voyant cela, pendant qu'Ichibi restait d'un calme olympien. L'arme à trois lames de son ennemi s'abaissa, et frappa… Mais au lieu de transpercer la chair, et tracer trois sillons sanglant dans le corps, elle fut stoppée par un torrent de sable qui se matérialisa entre la faux et sa victime.

Hidan ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi cela se passait comme ça, mais quand il vit l'air goguenard qu'affichait le jinchuriki, il sut que c'était lui la cause de tout. Laissant tomber sa faux, il prit dans son manteau, un long pic aiguisé qu'il voulut s'enfoncer dans la main… Mais là encore, le sable l'en empêcha, stoppant nette la lame. Plusieurs tentatives ratées plus tard, le rire de Shukaku retentit aux oreilles du dévot de Jashin.

**-Gwahahahaha, tu t'amuses bien ?**

**-**Comment se fait-il que je… ? commença Hidan.

**-T'en as pas beaucoup dans la caboche**, rétorqua Ichibi. **Tu as pourtant pu frapper mon hôte en suivant la même logique. Le sable attaque le sable, mais le sable protège le sang.**

**-**…

-**Tu n'as pas compris ? Les humains sont-ils tous aussi lents d'esprit ? Le sable protège mon jinchuriki, et tu as ingéré une partie de son sang… Donc, le sable te protège. Enfin, ça, c'est parce que je suis là et que je suis conscient. Si je perdais connaissance, tu pourrais sans doute te blesser.**

**-**Merci de l'info, crétin.

Hidan porta son bras valide à son bras broyé et releva ce dernier pour pouvoir joindre les mains. Même si les muscles avaient été abimés, ils tenaient encore assez pour permettre au ninja originaire du pays du givre de composer des mudras.

-Maton, la vouivre de cordage !

Les cordages qui trainaient sur le sol se rassemblèrent et se dédoublèrent plusieurs fois. Puis, ils s'entremêlèrent pour donner forme à une sorte de reptile géant ailé qui s'éleva haut dans les airs avant de fondre vers le jinchuriki possédé. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et concentra son chakra. Gaara, coincé dans son propre corps, ne pouvait qu'être un témoin silencieux de l'affrontement, et il se rendait compte à quel point son bijuu le privait d'ordinaire de son pouvoir. Durant les deux années de séparation, il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec Roshi, à qui Yonbi octroyait aussi un pouvoir spécial… Mais si le ninja de la lave, lui, pouvait piocher dans le chakra de son démon, le ninja du sable devait se contenter du sable, et n'avait jamais perçu le chakra de Shukaku, devant utiliser le sien uniquement. Mais ça, c'était du temps où le ninja du désert contrôlait ses mouvements. Maintenant que c'était Ichibi qui bougeait, le chakra du démon apparaissait enfin, et en une quantité dantesque.

Le démon incarné composa quelques mudras. Il pouvait utiliser les mêmes techniques que son possesseur, puisqu'il l'avait observé pendant des années, ainsi que les siennes. Une combinaison qui ne pouvait que se révéler explosive.

-Katon, grandes boules de feu !

Le chakra qu'avait accumulé le démon dans ses poumons commença à s'embraser. Alors, Shukaku souffla violemment et lança trois énormes boules de feu en direction de la bête ailé, avant de recommencer à enchainer des signes.

-Futon, distorsion de l'air !

Frappant son ventre de sa paume droite, le jinchuriki cracha deux boules de vent. Ces dernières, plus rapides que celles de feu, se mêlèrent à elles, décuplant leur rayon d'action. La marée de flammes ainsi créée alla frapper la créature de corde. Les jutsus se rencontrèrent violemment, et la supériorité de la technique de Shukaku se révéla écrasante. Le feu avala littéralement les cordes qui se consumèrent instantanément. Une pluie de cendre retomba sur les deux shinobis, se mêlant au sable. Le démon incarné leva une main vers le ciel. La terre trembla et sous Hidan, le sable en jaillit, brisant le cercle du fanatique. Le sable entoura complètement le ninja d'Akatsuki et l'éleva dans les airs.

Shukaku profita pleinement de cet instant avant de refermer la main, déclenchant ainsi son tombeau du désert. Le sable se contracta, explosant complètement le corps de Hidan. Seule la tête de ce dernier était intacte, le reste n'étant plus que hachis sanguinolent où se mêlait chair et os, à l'image du bras qui avait été broyé en premier. Le corps de Gaara prit son épée, et courut vers ce qui subsistait de son adversaire. Une course inutile, puisque son ennemi ne pouvait plus bouger. Arrivé à son niveau, le bijuu eut un sourire en voyant que le membre d'Akatsuki le fusillait du regard. Sans y faire attention, il le décapita d'un coup d'épée bien placée, avant de poser la main à terre. A quelques mètres de là, des sables mouvants apparurent. Alors, le démon arracha un à un, méthodiquement les membres du corps de Hidan : d'abord, un bras, puis le deuxième, ensuite une jambe, et l'autre, et enfin le tronc qu'il coupa en deux… A chaque fois, il n'avait aucun mal à arracher les membres puisque les os et les muscles étaient en charpie, et il les lança les uns après les autres dans les sables mouvants qui les absorbèrent chacun leur tour. Cette opération dura quelques minutes pendant que la tête de Hidan ne pouvait que regarder sans pouvoir rien faire son corps être disséminé et ingurgité par le sol. Le démon incarné le souleva alors par les cheveux, et avec un autre sourire, jeta la tête du membre d'Akatsuki dans le sable…

-Sale enfoiré, jura le shinobi dépecé, je reviendrais te tuer.

**-Gwahahaha**, fit Shukaku. **De deux choses, l'une. Premièrement, tu vas être expédié à cent mètres en profondeur sans pouvoir bouger. Deuxièmement, tu peux toujours tuer mon réceptacle, mais sache que je suis aussi immortel que toi, si ce n'est plus.**

-Mais qui es-tu vraiment? demanda la tête de Hidan alors que le sable commençait à l'enfoncer dans le sol.

**-Je suis une créature qu'un simple humain ne peut pas vaincre,** répondit Ichibi à travers Gaara. **Je suis Shukaku, le bijuu du sable. GWAHAHAHAHAHA…**

Le chakra du démon s'intensifia encore pendant que le sable emportait les restes sanguinolents du membre d'Akatsuki plus de cent mètres en profondeur. La victoire du bijuu était totale, et sur le visage de Gaara, un sourire révélant toutes les dents du possesseur se dessina, tandis que son rire résonnait dans les bois. Le sable entoura le ninja, et reforma les quatre jarres qui s'accrochèrent à la ceinture. Le verre qui constituait la lame disparut, et Shukaku la rangea à la ceinture de Gaara.

''Bien'' fit la voix de Gaara '' Rends moi mon corps, maintenant''.

''GWAHAHAHAHA… TU ES TRES NAIF, GAARA.'' Répondit Ichibi ''POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE RETOURNER DANS CETTE CAGE QUI M'ATTENDS DANS LES TREFONDS DE TON ESPRIT ? SAIS-TU COMBIEN DE TEMPS J'AI GUETTE CETTE OCCASION ?''

'' Je le savais… ''fulmina Gaara ''Je n'aurai pas du te faire confiance''

''NE TE JETTE PAS LA PIERRE. TU N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX. GWAHAHAHAHAHA… SI CA PEUT TE RASSURER, J'AI DES PROJETS POUR NEMESIS ET JE VAIS LES REJOINDRE.''

''Que veux-tu faire, foutu tanuki ?''

''L'AVENIR TE LE DIRA, GWAHAHAHAHA ''

''Réponds au moins à cette question : je crois que Han avait utilisé la même technique il y a un certain temps, mais d'après ce que m'avait raconté Roshi à ce sujet, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette état d'échange de place longtemps. N'est-ce pas dangereux pour nous de rester dans cet état ?''

''GWAHAHAHA… CA N'A RIEN A VOIR. CAR GOBI N'EST PAS COMME MOI. MON CONTROLE N'EST EN RIEN COMME LE SIEN.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''GWAHAHAHAHA'' fut la seule réponse d'Ichibi qui rompit le contact avec son hôte.

Le possesseur, ainsi contrôlé par son démon, prit dans une de ses poches le bandeau frontale de Suna qu'il n'avait jamais jeté jusqu'à présent, et arracha la plaque de métal du tissu noir auquel elle était accrochée. Il remit cette même plaque dans sa poche, et s'attacha le bandeau autour de la tête, de manière à cacher ses yeux, et par là même, ses pupilles, trop reconnaissables pour être montrées à tous. Shukaku renifla l'air, et profita quelques instants de la sensation du soleil réchauffant sa peau pâle…enfin, celle de Gaara. Puis, il tourna la tête dans la direction où il sentait le chakra de ses congénères, et dans un éclat de rire diabolique, parla tout seul et tout haut.

**-Cela fait trop longtemps que les humains se servent des bijuus… Il est temps de changer cela.**

Mais alors qu'il se préparait à partir, un éclat de lumière attira son attention sur un objet qui trainait par terre. Le possesseur possédé s'approcha de lui, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un médaillon représentant le symbole du dieu Jashin, un pendentif qui appartenait à son adversaire vaincu, et qui avait se détacher de son cou, quand il l'avait décapité. Ichibi eut un sourire et accrocha autour de son cou, enfin, celui de Gaara, le collier, insulte ostentatoire à l'homme qu'il venait de vaincre. Une relique d'un autre âge entre les mains d'un impie… Il n'y avait rien de plus amusant aux yeux du bijuu qui connaissait cet objet depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'y paraissait. A peine eut-il passé autour de son cou le pendentif que le vent se leva brusquement, alors que les arbres qui entouraient l'arène auraient du le stopper. Le bijuu incarné disparut alors, prenant la direction du pont de la terre et du ciel.

* * *

><p>Et voilà que Shukaku est dans la place... Reste à savoir ce qu'il va se passer.<p>

La suite le mois prochain, normalement.

N'oubliez pas de commenter^^.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

En ce jour célébrant le troisième anniversaire de ma fic (à 14 jours d'avance prêts), je vous propose ce chapitre qui, pour fêter l'occasion, n'a ab-so-lu-ment RIEN de spécial. (les épisodes bonus attendront).

Sinon, merci à dj et à gangui pour leur com.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

><p>Naruto 37 : L'héritier et le banni.<p>

Enormément de jeunes shinobis rêvaient d'atteindre un jour le rang envié de Jonin, sans s'imaginer ce qu'il impliquait. Pour ces enfants dont l'esprit était rempli de récits d'aventures, ce grade était le signe ostentatoire qu'on faisait partie de l'élite, et qu'on était reconnu… Et il était tellement plus accessible que le statut de chef de village, qui n'était décerné qu'à un seul ninja qui pouvait alors le rester pendant des décennies entières. C'était pourquoi devenir un ninja de rang supérieur était la volonté première de beaucoup de genins inexpérimentés… Et cela, c'était quelque chose que Kageshiro détestait.

Kageshiro Mukai était un jonin, malgré son âge. Il avait quatorze ans, et était le plus jeune membre de Némésis… Pour avoir atteint ce stade de la hiérarchie, il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas du tout pareil à l'idée qu'on s'en faisait. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il était plus jeune encore quand il l'avait atteint, mais il n'avait pas reçu le respect auquel il s'attendait. Partout de l'admiration, certes, tout le monde était impressionné par ses dons, mais tous ses pairs étaient plus vieux que lui, et ne voyaient encore qu'un gamin en lui. Il fallait dire qu'il était né dans une génération qui n'avait rien connu de la guerre, période qui avait été la plus difficile pour les petits villages ninjas comme Taki ou Kusa… et donc sa génération était considérée comme encore trop verte et pas assez endurcie.

Malgré cela, il avait réussi à se faire une place. Le chef de son village, Horyu, lui avait fait confiance en faisant de lui le maitre de ses trois filles… Les deux jumelles, et Fuu… Fuu, la jinchuriki de Shishibi : la seule porteuse de démon qui ne faisait pas partie d'un des cinq grands villages. Une jeune fille intrépide, talentueuse, et avec un sacré caractère. Kageshiro avait eu énormément de mal avec elle d'ailleurs. Il était plus jeune qu'elle et ça n'avait pas aidé pour asseoir son autorité. Petit à petit, il avait pourtant réussi, et elle le considérait en tant que tel aujourd'hui… Et c'était en cet honneur qu'il l'avait accompagnée quand elle avait rejoint le groupuscule qui allait devenir Némésis un peu plus tard.

Pourtant, le jeune shinobi de Taki ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette organisation. Il était entouré de ninjas exceptionnellement puissants. Que ce soit un ancien dictateur, un vétéran de guerre ou encore un rappeur invétéré, il y avait toutes sortes de puissants combattants… Et lui faisait pâle figure par rapport à eux. Certes, il était plus puissant que certains membres de l'organisation, du moins le pensait-il, mais il n'avait pas la même marge de progression, et surtout, il ne disposait pas de la même volonté de mener un combat sans merci contre des ennemis qui n'avaient rien à envier aux plus forts de Némésis… C'était pour cette raison qu'en l'instant actuel, alors qu'il se trouvait avec Killer Bee, le jinchuriki parfait du démon à huit queues, face à un membre d'Akatsuki, dont le regard lui faisait froid dans le dos, il ne pensait plus qu'à s'enfuir. Son épée sans lame tremblait légèrement, et sa respiration s'était accélérée par rapport à d'habitude. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille, et que s'il se battait, il mourrait sans doute.

L'homme qui se trouvait à ses cotés était un grand basané aux cheveux blonds avec des lunettes de soleil. Il portait à son front le bandeau de Kumo, et portait la tenue des jonins de ce village. Malgré son départ de son lieu de naissance, Killer Bee n'avait pas désiré changer de tenue. Le jinchuriki parfait d'Hachibi sentit le stress s'emparer de son jeune camarade, et avec un grand sourire, il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos… Un peu trop fortement peut-être, puisque Kageshiro manqua d'être jeté à terre.

-Je me charge de cet homme, même s'il semble dur comme la pierre, fit Bee. C'est pour ma pomme, alors reste en arrière.

Le jeune ninja de Taki le regarda, et souffla de soulagement. Les shinobis avaient le devoir de bloquer toutes leurs émotions, sous peine de risquer de ne pas atteindre leurs objectifs… Cependant, le contrôle de soi-même avait des limites, et celui du maître de Fuu avait atteint les siennes. L'adolescent recula donc d'un bond, et se mit à l'écart des deux adversaires qui se faisaient face. Etonnamment, le ninja d'Akatsuki n'avait absolument rien fait. Il ne les avait pas attaqué pendant qu'ils parlaient…Non, à la place, il avait sorti d'une des poches intérieurs du manteau aux couleurs de son organisation un livre. Pas n'importe quel livre, car il s'agissait du fameux Bingo Book, celui-là même qui contenait les informations, et surtout les primes, des ninjas réputés des différents villages. L'homme à la mallette noire parcourut quelques pages avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'elle.

-Vingt-cinq millions de ryos pour toi, Kageshiro Mukai, fit-il en montrant une page où il y avait une photo de l'adolescent avant de chercher une autre page. Et trois cents cinquante millions de ryos pour toi, Killer Bee. Vos cadavres me rapporteront beaucoup d'argent.

-Tu veux nous tuer pour mon bijuu et du fric ? demanda Bee. Mais, mon cher petit sapajou, il y a un hic.

Le ninja d'Akatsuki ne répondit pas, et recula de quelques pas pour déposer sa mallette dans un coin. Puis il reporta son attention sur le ninja rappeur, en faisant craquer ses jointures pendant que Bee, lui, dégainait l'une de ses épées. Les deux ninjas restèrent sans voix quelques secondes avant que la gangue d'Hachibi ne recouvre complètement Bee. Il n'en fallut pas tellement plus pour que les deux ennemis s'élancent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs deux poings se rencontrèrent violemment, celui du ninja de l'Akatsuki ayant pris une teinte marron. Une onde de choc se dégagea de la collision, et vint presque frapper Kageshiro qui la détourna en utilisant une lame de chakra. Le ninja de Taki sortit son Bingo Book personnel, car en tant que jonin, il en avait un, et se mit à tourner les pages nerveusement. Il avait le sentiment que le membre d'Akatsuki qui était un déserteur de son village ne lui était pas inconnu, et il cherchait à savoir où il l'avait déjà vu. Mais il ne trouva rien dans son livre de prime… Ce fut alors qu'il se rappela d'un médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou.

Aucun des deux shinobis qui s'affrontaient n'avait bronché face au choc. Ils étaient poing contre poing à se toiser mutuellement… Enfin, le ninja d'Akatsuki toisait Bee, mais vu que les yeux de ce dernier étaient cachés par ses lunettes de soleil, personne n'aurait pu dire ce que disait le regard du réceptacle. De son autre main, celle qui tenait son arme, il frappa. Mais son épée ne pénétra pas la chair qui aurait pourtant être déchirée… Bee comprit que la teinte marron que prenait le corps de son ennemi était probablement la cause de la dureté de son épiderme. Avec un sourire, il imprégna son arme de chakra raiton, et redonna un coup, que son adversaire voulut esquiver en sautant en arrière. Malheureusement pour lui, l'une de ses jambes avait été entourée par un tentacule, qui sortait du flanc de Bee. Alors, un battement se fit entendre… Et dans un craquement sinistre, une décharge de chakra futon jaillit de l'épaule du ninja d'Akatsuki, déchirant son manteau et réduisant l'épée qui fonçait dessus en miette. L'ancien ninja de Kumo regarda quelques secondes ce qui restait de son arme en relâchant son attention, et l'étreinte de son tentacule. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, le membre d'Akatsuki envoya son poing dans le plexus de Bee qui réussit à éviter en s'éloignant.

-Hun, hun, fit le ninja chasseur de jinchuriki. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas affronté un réceptacle d'Hachibi.

-Hachibi est en moi depuis trente ans, renseigna Bee. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.

-On ne s'est jamais affronté… C'est d'un précédent jinchuriki dont je parle.

-Qui es-tu ? Un simple m'as-tu-vu ? En tout cas, tu dois être plutôt vieux… Mais tant mieux pour toi, tu dois faire des envieux.

-Je me nomme Kakuzu, répondit le ninja d'Akatsuki à la mallette. Et je…

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par Kageshiro qui arriva à coté de son camarade. Le jeune jonin de Taki faisait une drôle de tête… Comme s'il avait appris quelque chose d'incroyable. Il tenait à la main son Bingo Book d'une main tremblante. Il contempla le nommé Kakuzu, comme s'il essayait de reconnaître en lui quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Pendant quelques secondes, il le regarda fixement, jusqu'à ce que l'observé lève sa main devant lui, en pointant le jeunot du doigt.

-Il n'est pas très poli de détailler un ainé ainsi, petit.

-Mais…Je…Tu …Vous… Etes Kakuzu.

-Il vient de le dire, ta mémoire empire, souligna Bee

-Incroyable, murmura le jonin de Taki. Juste incroyable. Vous êtes LE Kakuzu, enfin… c'est impossible, complètement impossible. Mais vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Le ninja d'Akatsuki restait impassible en extérieur. Mais intérieurement, il se demandait pourquoi agissait ainsi ce jeune ninja. Etait-ce un piège ? Mais il ne sentait aucune animosité en ce garçon, et même, il sentait une sorte d'admiration qu'il n'arrivait pas à justifier …Jusqu'à ce qu'un vieux, un très vieux souvenir lui revienne en mémoire. Un souvenir qui datait de plusieurs décennies, d'une période révolue.

-Mukai, répéta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour ses ennemis qui n'en étaient pas tant que ça.

-Oui, approuva Kageshiro. Vous vous en souvenez, non ? Du nom de l'un de vos meilleurs amis.

-Je ne comprends rien à cette affaire, intervint Killer Bee. Je ne voudrais pas paraître réfractaire, mais donne moi mon du en me disant qui est cet individu.

-Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire, révéla le jeune ninja de Taki. Il y a soixante-dix ans, quelques clans, trois exactement, s'allièrent pour sortirent d'un engrenage infernal, celui de l'insécurité et de l'instabilité géopolitique qui régnait à l'époque. Les chefs de ces trois clans se nommaient Mashiro Mukai, Kakuzu Kin'yoku et enfin Nusutto Natsubate. Le premier était… enfin, est, puisque, même s'il a quatre-vingt quinze ans, il est toujours vivant, mon arrière grand-père. Ces trois hommes firent d'abord un pacte de non-agression, avant d'évoluer bien vite vers l'établissement d'un lieu où ils pourraient tous cohabiter, et résister face aux autres clans, comme l'étaient les clans Uchiwa, Senju, Hasu, Jou ou encore Fuma. C'est ainsi que naquit le village caché des cascades, et comme tout village, il devait avoir un chef. Mon aïeul, qui n'avait pas la stature d'un dirigeant, laissa les deux autres se disputer le trône de premier chef de Taki. Tout le monde sait que Nusutto Natsubate voulut ce titre, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ce fut finalement Kakuzu qui l'obtint, et c'était normal. Même s'il ne faisait pas partie d'un des plus grands clans ninjas, il était un shinobi d'exception. Il avait réussi à survivre à des affrontements qui l'avaient opposé à Hashirama Senju, ou même à Onwa Jou.

-Il a survécu au premier Hokage et au premier Raikage ? fit Bee.

-Exact, fit Kageshiro ravi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui dispenser son savoir sur la période précédant la création des villages. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il fut nommé chef de Taki. Il avait le prestige qu'il fallait pour. Pendant près de dix ans, il tint sans mal les rênes du village, mais au bout d'un temps, des rumeurs commencèrent à se répandre dans le village. On disait que, motivé par sa propre avidité, il avait effectué des transactions avec des villages ennemis en échange de grandes quantités d'argent et d'artefacts. Mais Kakuzu négligea ces rumeurs qu'il savait erronées, sans se douter qu'on allait lui tendre un piège. Il dut partir à un moment pour signer un traité secret… Au même instant, sous les ordres de Nusutto Natsubate, des ninjas de Taki fouillèrent la résidence du chef de leur village, et découvrirent des sommes d'argents faramineuses et des rouleaux contenant des jutsus interdits qui n'auraient pas du être en possession de Kakuzu. Nusutto n'eut aucun mal à convaincre la foule indignée des villageois de Taki que cela était le résultat de tractation avec des villages ennemis. Si bien qu'à son retour, Kakuzu fut mis aux arrêts et jugé. Il eut beau nié sa trahison, arguant que l'on avait placé volontairement les rouleaux à son insu, tout en soutenant que l'argent était le résultat d'une épargne efficace et personnelle. Dans cette période de trouble, la présomption d'innocence n'existait pas… Et Kakuzu fut finalement considéré comme traitre et condamné à mort.

-Tu as l'air calé sur le sujet, remarqua Bee. Et comment fit Kakuzu pour échapper aux enragés ?

-En fait, c'est mon aïeul, Mashiro Mukai, qui ne croyait pas en la culpabilité de son ami qui le libéra et l'aida à s'enfuir, renseigna le ninja de Taki. Quand Nusutto, nommé chef du village en récompense de ses faits, se rendit compte de la disparition de son ennemi, il entra dans une rage folle et le condamna à l'exil. Alors, les ninjas de notre village utilisèrent un sort de Genjutsu réservé pour cette peine. Ce sort empêcha à jamais à Kakuzu de retrouver le chemin de Taki… Mais, l'histoire ne s'achève pas ici. Près de trente ans plus tard, Nusutto, blessé mortellement lors d'une bataille, fut amené à mon aïeul pour que celui-ci le soigne. Hélas, il ne put rien faire pour le soigner… Alors, Nusutto, conscient qu'il allait mourir, avoua la vérité sur Kakuzu. Dans son ambition dévorante, il avait fait accuser un innocent, pire, un ami, pour prendre sa place, mais le remord l'avait dévoré pendant des années, et alors que la vie le quittait, il voulait avouer son crime. Après quoi, il rendit l'âme… Mon aïeul réunit à ce moment le conseil de Taki et leur révéla ce qu'il avait appris. Aussitôt fut prise la décision d'annuler le sort qui tenait notre ancien chef éloigné du village et certains eurent l'espoir qu'il reviendrait… Mais il était trop tard. Jamais Kakuzu ne revint à Taki… L'histoire telle qu'elle nous est racontée dans nos livres dit qu'il est probablement décédé puisqu'il serait âgé aujourd'hui de quatre-vingt onze ans. Et voilà que je découvre qu'il est vivant.

Bee avait écouté l'histoire de Kageshiro en entier, à l'instar de Kakuzu. Le ninja d'Akatsuki aurait pu attaquer ses ennemis, mais il avait néanmoins attendu, et, à sa propre surprise, il ressentit de la satisfaction en se sachant réhabilité auprès d'un village qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, malgré lui. Même s'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être chassé comme un malpropre, Kakuzu s'était fait une raison, convenant qu'il aurait agi de la même manière qu'on l'avait traité s'il avait eu des doutes quant à la fiabilité de l'un de ses compatriotes. Il avait donc concentré sa rancœur sur le responsable, Nusutto Natsubate, car même s'il n'avait aucune preuve, il se doutait bien qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Il avait fini par s'éloigner de ce village qu'il avait fait naître et à tenter tant bien que mal de s'en désintéresser… En tant que shinobi, il avait réussi à faire taire tous ses sentiments quand il avait du éliminer les habitants de Taki qui se trouvaient sur sa route, mais jamais il n'avait volontairement attaqué un de ses anciens compatriotes. Il avait continué à défendre à sa façon son village, en éliminant parfois des ninjas qui voulaient l'assaillir, tout en justifiant ses actes par son avidité et sa vénalité.

-De son identité, as-tu la preuve ? fit Bee. Après tant d'années, et tant d'épreuves… Est-ce bien le même homme ? Ou faut-il que je l'assomme ?

-Tes rimes commencent à laisser à désirer, remarqua Kageshiro. Mais, effectivement, j'ai la preuve.

Le jeune ninja porta la main à son cou et attrapa une fine chaine d'or à laquelle était accroché un médaillon. Il le brandit devant le possesseur d'Hachibi, et appuya légèrement sur le médaillon, en l'imprégnant de chakra par la même occasion. Aussitôt ledit médaillon s'ouvrit révélant une vieille photo, qui avait commencé à jaunir sous l'effet du temps. On y voyait trois hommes qui souriaient tous. A gauche, l'œil volontaire, les yeux bleus d'un bleu si clair qu'on aurait pu le croire blanc, et des cheveux noirs en pagaille, se trouvait Mashiro Mukai. Il portait, à l'instar des deux autres, la tenue des jonins de Taki, et arborait fièrement le symbole du village de la cascade gravé sur un bandeau. A droite, un homme à l'air sévère, mais dont le sourire était bienveillant, avec des cheveux verts pommes et des yeux oranges, et dont la peau était mât se tenait droit comme un i. Et enfin, au centre, il y avait celui qui avait l'air d'être le plus jeune des trois. Il semblait être en train de rire, malgré la solennité qui devait régner au moment de la prise de la photo. Ses pupilles vertes resplendissaient au milieu du noir de sa sclérotique. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par une cagoule qui entourait son visage. Ses mains étaient posé sur les épaules de ses camarades…

Bee hocha la tête en voyant la ressemblance entre le jeune homme sur la photo et le shinobi d'Akatsuki. Il ne pouvait que convenir qu'il s'agissait de la même personne, même si techniquement, il ne pouvait s'agir de la même personne. Trop de temps s'était écoulé entre la prise de cette photographie et l'heure actuelle.

''Peut-être est-ce là le résultat d'un ninjutsu ?'' suggéra la voix d'Hachibi dans son esprit.

''Sur que c'est ça'' approuva Bee ''Mais c'est le gars de droite qui est intéressant''

''Oh, tu m'as fait grâce de ton rap ? Ce doit être rudement intéressant alors''

''Pour le rap, je tourne pas la page, ce serait trop dommage''

''Mouais'' grommela le démon à huit queues.

Bee revint à la réalité et pointa du doigt l'homme à droite sur la photographie.

-Cet individu… Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, répondit Kageshiro. Tu as du remarquer sa ressemblance avec Fuu… C'est Nusutto Natsubate, son arrière-grand père. Mais, ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu as vu que l'homme au milieu est le même qui est avec nous.

-Il est encore trop vert, pour être le bon hère, remarqua Bee. Il pourrait être un de ses enfants, il a du en avoir, depuis le temps.

-Oui, mais non. Sa sclérotique est noire, or, c'est un signe que seul avait Kakuzu Kin'yoku. Même les enfants qu'il a laissés à Taki quand il a été banni n'avaient pas ce signe. Pas plus que le reste de sa descendance… Enfin, la dernière fois que j'ai croisé le regard d'Horyu-sama, notre chef, je n'ai rien vu de noir dans le blanc de son œil.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, c'est une tare génétique qui n'apparait que rarement même au sein d'une lignée, intervint le membre d'Akatsuki qui prenait pour la première fois la parole depuis que Kageshiro avait commencé à raconter son histoire. Tu es vraiment l'arrière petit-fils de Mashiro ? Et tu as dit la vérité ?

Kageshiro acquiesça. Kakuzu s'avança un peu plus dans sa direction, avant de s'arrêter devant une épée tendue par Bee. L'ancien ninja de Kumo savait que cette affaire ne le concernait pas, et il ne comptait pas s'en mêler, néanmoins, il y avait toujours la possibilité que le shinobi chasseur de jinchuriki mente pour l'attaquer en traitre… D'autant qu'en dépit de l'enthousiasme du jeune jonin de Taki, rien ne prouvait qu'il s'agissait vraiment du Kakuzu qui avait créé le village de la cascade. L'âge ne correspondait de toute manière pas. Kakuzu jeta un regard à celui qui l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus, et il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Son bras se teinta de la même couleur marron que précédemment, et il assena un coup à la lame, en la brisant net.

-Deux épées que tu me casses, remarqua Bee. Plus jamais elles ne seront efficaces.

-Tu l'as un peu cherché, déclara Kageshiro.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu es si vieux, raconte-moi ce secret qui doit faire des envieux, demanda le possesseur d'Hachibi au ninja d'Akatsuki en espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'il avait déjà utilisé la même rime peu de temps auparavant.

Le susnommé ne réagit pas en entendant la rime et pointa l'emplacement de son cœur du pouce, et sembla sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il révélait ce secret à quelqu'un qu'il n'allait pas tuer. Depuis longtemps, il avait pris l'habitude de répéter son refrain à ses victimes, pour voir s'éteindre en elle toutes lueurs d'espoir. Ce refrain qui signifiait qu'il ne laissait aucun de ses ennemis s'enfuir. Même le plus aguerri des shinobis perdait ses moyens après un combat épuisant face à un adversaire qui ne faiblissait pas et qui déclarait d'un ton spectral : « Je vais arracher ton cœur encore battant ».

-Le cœur, souffla Kakuzu. Je prends les cœurs de mes opposants vaincus, et je remplace ceux trop anciens. J'ai effectivement quatre-vingt-onze ans, et j'ai effectivement affronté les premiers Hokage et Raikage… Mais depuis l'époque où j'ai mis ma technique au point, je n'ai pas vieilli.

-Ceci explique cela, fit Kageshiro. Accepteriez-vous de quitter Akatsuki pour revenir à Taki ? Mon aïeul a longtemps espéré vous revoir un jour…

La réplique laissa un petit silence. Bee ne se manifesta pas, même s'il jugeait imprudent de faire revenir à Taki, allié de Némésis, un homme d'Akatsuki, qui s'opposait justement à Némésis. Il était néanmoins vrai que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui. S'il avait dit la vérité, il méritait de retourner dans ce village dont il avait été privé pendant des décennies. De son coté, Kakuzu, qui avait inconsciemment espéré cette proposition, ne fit rien. Il croisa les bras et dodelina la tête. Il se décida finalement à répondre après une minute de réflexion.

-Accorde-moi quelques minutes de plus, déclara-t-il d'un ton morne. Après quoi, je te donnerais ma réponse.

''Et si elle est négative'' songea Bee '' Je devrai être comme le vent qui souffle sur l'ive''

''C'est-à-dire ?'' demanda Hachibi.

''Etre plus rapide que l'éclair et lui faire mordre la poussière.'' répondit d'un ton enjoué son réceptacle.

Kakuzu s'éloigna de quelques pas et alla s'adosser à un arbre en fermant les yeux. Chassant les souvenirs de l'époque où il vivait encore dans son village qui avaient tendance à remonter depuis qu'il avait écouté ce jeune jonin, il se concentra, visualisant les différents visages des membres de son organisation dans sa tête. Quand il en arriva à celui qu'il voulait, il se le représenta en entier. C'était un homme entre vingt-cinq et trente ans de taille moyenne aux cheveux orange. Il arborait le bandeau d'Ame, dont le symbole était barré d'un trait, au front, et avait de multiples piercings sur son visage. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla s'animer et ouvrit la bouche.

''Ce n'est pas souvent que tu me contactes, Kakuzu'' fit l'homme. ''D'ordinaire, c'est à moi de le faire. Avez-vous capturé un démon à queue ? Si oui, lequel ? ''

''La situation est un peu plus compliquée que ça'' répondit Kakuzu'' Nous sommes tombés sur l'ensemble des jinchurikis.''

''Donne-moi ta position, je vous envoie tous nos membres''

''Malheureusement, tu te doutes qu'ils sont déjà partis. L'un d'eux affronte Hidan, je pense. Quant aux autres, ils avaient à faire autre part. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois te parler. Figure-toi que j'ai l'occasion de retourner dans mon village d'origine''

''N'avais-tu pas été banni ?'' rappela l'homme aux cheveux orange.

''J'ai été réhabilité'' rétorqua Kakuzu d'un ton sec '' Mais là n'est pas la question, comme tu le sais, il s'agit de Taki, qui est allié à cette organisation de réceptacle. Je vais donc y aller pour récolter toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin.''

''Bien, je vais prévenir Hidan qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il te retrouve. Il ne s'en plaindra pas. Si j'ai besoin de toi, nous procéderons comme d'habitude''

''Une dernière chose, le ninja que j'ai commencé à affronter se nomme Killer Bee et est le réceptacle d'Hachibi.''

''N'était-il pas censé être à Kumo ?''

''Censé, oui. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te rappelle que je vais à Taki, et qu'il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'envoyer des shinobis pour les attaquer.''

''Si tu fais référence à Sabishii, rassure-toi'' fit le ninja aux cheveux oranges'' Je l'ai consigné à Ame pour quelques temps. Selon notre espion, Némésis devrait venir au pays de la pluie, et j'ai besoin de lui pour les y attendre''

''Bien''

''Je vais tout de même envoyer Zetsu. Il doit récupérer l'argent que tu as obtenu''

''...''

''Un problème ?''

''A ceci près qu'il s'agit de mon argent, aucun''

''Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas que tu t'es voué à notre cause, Kakuzu'' répondit l'homme aux cheveux oranges en rompant le contact.

Le ninja d'Akatsuki grogna de mécontentement. Les années n'avaient pas diminué son besoin constant d'amasser de l'argent, qu'il avait depuis l'âge de quinze ans, et il n'aimait pas se séparer des biens qu'il possédait. D'un autre coté, il était bien obligé de laisser sa valise là où Zetsu, un autre membre d'Akatsuki pourrait la trouver. Quoiqu'il en fut, il allait retourner dans son village natal, et…pouvoir trouver des informations intéressantes sur les jinchurikis. Ordinairement, il n'aurait pas voulu affaiblir son village, mais ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, et si cela lui permettait d'éliminer une descendante de Nusutto Natsubate, puisque l'actuel réceptacle de Shishibi en était une, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il se leva, quittant sa position de réflexion, et s'approcha de Kageshiro qui leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers le premier chef de Taki.

-J'accepte, déclara ce dernier. Je veux bien revenir dans notre village.

-Formidable, s'exclama le jonin de Taki. Alors, allons-y.

-Tu vas un peu vite, intervint Bee. Autant qu'un cœur qui palpite. Tu me vois dépité de te voir nous quitter.

-Bah, je ne manquerai pas à Némésis… Et puis, à l'origine, je devais accompagner Fuu pour veiller sur elle. Mais maintenant, cela n'a plus vraiment de sens. Elle est bien entourée.

''Et elle aura toujours quelqu'un pour la protéger'' songea Kageshiro en pensant au possesseur d'Ichibi qu'il n'appréciait pas mais dont la relation avec la porteuse du démon à sept queues avait évolué favorablement.

Le ninja de Taki salua une dernière fois le possesseur d'Hachibi d'un hochement de tête avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, suivi par Kakuzu qui, pour sa part, ne jeta pas un regard au réceptacle, et partit à la suite du jeune homme. Une fois les deux partis, Killer Bee réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un grand sourire. Il avait pris un peu de temps pour se souvenir que la liberté qu'il avait espéré en désertant Kumo et en suivant Némésis était bien là et qu'il avait la possibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait. Lui aussi aurait pu s'en aller, partir loin de cette organisation de jinchurikis qui tôt ou tard, il en était persuadé, le mènerait sur un chemin où il devrait affronter son propre frère… Mais cela l'amusait tellement de faire partie de ce groupe que l'idée ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Il prit la route qui menait vers le pont de la terre et du ciel en sifflotant, ne remarquant pas qu'un être mi-humain, mi-végétal récupérait la mallette de Kakuzu et sans se dire que de l'autre coté du mur doton qu'avait érigé un peu plus tôt le ninja d'Akatsuki, Utakata et Yugito eurent pu avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas, si nous sommes en danger, Bee le sentira et viendra nous aider, fit Yugito à Utakata pour rassurer ce dernier qui n'était pourtant pas inquiet.

-Oh, tu me vois ravi, répondit ironiquement le possesseur de Rokubi. En tout cas, tu as l'air de tenir en haute estime Bee… Personnellement, je ne le vois que comme un exaspérant mauvais rappeur.

Les deux jinchurikis discutaient tranquillement en se contentant d'esquiver les assauts des ninjas de Konoha qui les affrontaient. Ils étaient tous les deux des shinobis expérimentés, certes pas autant que le doyen de Némésis qui avait vécu deux guerres, mais suffisamment pour ne pas être inquiétés par une simple escouade de ninjas. S'ils avaient été de simples humains, ils auraient sans doute été en difficulté, mais les deux se servaient assez bien du pouvoir de leur bijuu respectif pour garder confiance et se permettre de narguer ouvertement leurs opposants en ne s'intéressant pas à eux.

-En ce qui te concerne, il me semble que tu es particulièrement dans l'ombre de Yagura… Tu suis ses décisions et préfère son avis. J'ai remarqué ça quand on était au village des déserteurs.

Utakata jeta un regard en biais à Yugito et plongea ses yeux oranges dans le regard de celle-ci. Il sauta pour éviter un poing gigantesque qui lui fonçait dessus. Il atterrit sur le dos de la main immense et courut sur le bras pour atteindre son propriétaire, à savoir Choji Akimichi. Arrivé au niveau du coude, le bras reprenait sa taille normale et ne permettait donc pas au possesseur de Rokubi d'avancer davantage. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière et souffla dans son appareil à faire des bulles, créant quatre de ces dernières. L'une d'elle fonça vers le ninja au bras surdimensionné, mais Utakata s'était déjà désintéressé d'elle et guettait le mouvement des ombres sur le sol, notamment de l'une d'entre elle qui appartenait à Shikamaru et qui s'approchait dangereusement de la sienne. Alors, le porteur du démon à six queues sauta sur les bulles qu'il avait créées et s'éloigna pendant que celle qui s'était approchée de Choji explosait. Satisfait de son action, Utakata retourna à coté de Yugito d'un bond et tourna la tête vers elle, en consentant à enfin lui répondre.

-Depuis que ma conscience s'est éveillée, commença l'homme aux yeux oranges, j'ai le désir d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… Je ne sais pas si j'y suis arrivé ou si j'y arriverais. Mais Yagura incarne cet idéal d'être hors-du-commun que je souhaite devenir.

-Ah, vraiment ? demanda, étonnée, Yugito. Pourtant, même s'il est très puissant, il est pétri de défaut. Et d'ailleurs, l'Histoire l'a retenu comme tel. Un tyran, martyrisant son peuple, prêt à tout pour augmenter la puissance de son village, et toujours avide de choses dont il ne disposait pas.

-C'est exaspérant de voir à quelle point l'Histoire ne retient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, grogna Utakata en esquivant un Senbon lancé par Genma. Qui sait aujourd'hui que Yagura est né prématuré, et que ses deux premières années de vie auraient du être les dernières si on n'avait pas scellé Sanbi en lui, la force du démon lui permettant de survivre ? Qui sait que dès qu'il eut l'usage de la parole, il alla parler à son bijuu et lui voua un véritable culte, tant il lui était reconnaissant, devenant le premier humain ami avec un démon ? Qui sait que c'est ainsi qu'il put, avec l'aide de notre maître cependant, devenir un jinchuriki parfait à l'âge de onze ans ? Qui sait qu'après cela, il changea du tout au tout et devint l'être cruel et borné dont on se souvient ? QUI SAIT CELA ?

Utakata avait crié les derniers mots. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes, où brillait une lueur de colère proprement effrayantes. Quand un autre poing gigantesque lui arriva dessus, l'explosion de sa bulle n'ayant que partiellement atteint l'Akimichi, il ne réagit pas de la même manière que la première fois. Déployant le chakra de Rokubi, Utakata s'entoura d'une sorte d'aura gluante qui stoppa l'attaque. Il créa une nouvelle bulle qui engloba le poing géant, et ferma les yeux. Dans la bulle, de l'électricité courait, frappant le poing, grillant la chair et contractant les muscles qui se déchirèrent sous la pression. Le sang rouge inonda la bulle pendant que les cris de douleurs de Choji résonnaient. Quand enfin la bulle éclata, révélant le moignon qui restait de la main du ninja de Konoha, l'ancien shinobi de Kiri consentit à ouvrir ses yeux et posa son regard, toujours aussi terrible, sur la porteuse du démon à deux queues.

Yugito ne fut pas effrayée… Elle était détentrice du pouvoir de Nibi, le bijuu qu'on assimilait à la mort elle-même. Elle s'était bien des fois réfugiées dans les souvenirs de son démon, qui le lui permettait depuis qu'elle était devenue un jinchuriki parfait. Dedans, elle avait vu bien des choses. Depuis l'époque où son démon n'avait encore que l'apparence d'un chaton jusqu'à celle où était mort celui qui l'avait précédé en tant que réceptacles. Elle avait observé des choses mille fois plus terrifiantes que le regard d'Utakata… Néanmoins, elle ressentit au plus profond de son être tout le mépris et toute la haine que ressentait son semblable à l'encontre de ceux qui n'étaient pas des jinchurikis. Même s'il refuserait toujours de l'avouer, même s'il restait très critique à ce sujet, il avait du accueillir le plan qu'avait Naruto de créer Némésis avec une joie dissimulée mais totale.

-Je comprends ta colère, répondit-elle calmement. Tu sais ce qu'ont vécu les générations de jinchuriki qui nous ont précédées, et tu enrages de ne pas voir les opinions des gens changer. N'est-ce pas le rôle de Némésis d'opérer ce changement ?

La colère disparut des yeux du jeune homme, tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire. Il sembla rêveur quelques secondes avant de revenir brutalement à la réalité quand la chaleur d'une technique Katon du à Asuma Sarutobi arriva vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de réagir en exécutant un sort Suiton, qui bloqua le jutsu adverse. Dans la vapeur qui se dégagea du contact entre les deux éléments et qui se dissipa quasi-instantanément, la voix d'Utakata parvint aux oreilles de Yugito.

-Notre discussion m'intéresse, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris autant plaisir à parler avec quelqu'un…Non, disons plutôt que pour une fois, une conversation ne m'ennuie pas. Mais nous devons d'abord nous débarrasser de ces gêneurs, qui sont particulièrement exaspérants.

-N'es tu pas assez fort pour discourir tout en te battant ? murmura d'un ton amusé la possesseur de Nibi.

Sa voix sembla atteindre son camarade qui répondit par un grognement, même s'il sembla percevoir une nuance d'amusement derrière celui-ci. Elle concentra le chakra de Nibi dans ses mains, et elle sourit en entendant le ton doucereux qu'employait toujours le démon à deux queues.

''Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Yugito ?'' demanda Nibi ''Il parait qu'un chat qui griffe un humain est toujours pardonné. Ca te dit de vérifier cette croyance ?''

''On l'a déjà vérifié à de nombreuses reprises'' répondit Yugito

''On n'est jamais sur de rien'' feula Nibi

L'ancienne kunoichi de Kumo tendit deux doigts devant elle, et y concentra son chakra. Aussitôt, ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes. Celles-ci s'allongèrent sous la volonté de Yugito, et se dirigèrent vers les ninjas de Konoha. Asuma s'interposa quand l'une d'elle faillit atteindre Shikamaru.

-Vous avez déjà fait assez de mal, gronda-t-il alors qu'une lame de chakra Futon apparaissait autour de ses armes, des poings américains agrémentés de couteaux.

-Entre nous, c'est vous qui causez du mal, rétorqua Yugito. Nous ne faisons qu'égaliser dans ce jeu de tourmente.

Elle fit un mouvement de poignet, et aussitôt, ses longues griffes frappèrent au flanc le ninja supérieur de Konoha, qui grimaça. Les griffes se rétractèrent lentement à la surprise d'Asuma… Il n'avait pas senti la présence d'Utakata derrière lui. Ce dernier, kunai à la main, s'apprêta à lui enfoncer son arme dans le cou avant de se retrouver immobilisé. L'ombre de Shikamaru avait finalement rejoint la sienne, malgré ses efforts pour échapper à ce scénario. Le possesseur de Rokubi ferma les yeux et attendit. L'ombre à ses pieds se détacha du sol et forma des pointes qui dardèrent vers lui. Il fut transpercé par toutes, mais alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans sa chair, cette chair devint eau, et il tomba en une flaque d'eau. Il réapparut alors juste à coté du Nara avec un air triomphant. Mais Genma lui envoya un senbon qui l'atteignit en pleine joue. Il tomba à nouveau en eau… Alors, Yugito déploya le chakra de Nibi, captant à elle l'attention de tous ses adversaires. Fatale erreure. Utakata émergea de l'eau provenant de son dernier clone. Et cette fois-ci, rien ne l'empêcha d'enfoncer un kunai dans le cou du manipulateur d'ombre, endroit du corps qu'il affectionnait de trancher.

Le sang jaillit à flot, mais le ninja aux ombres n'était pas mort, c'eut été trop facile, et de toute façon, la lame n'avait fait que s'enfoncer avant de rencontrer un os…Pour avoir la chance de ne pas mourir sur le coup d'une blessure à la gorge, il fallait que l'arme causant la blessure fasse un trajet précis, et c'était justement celui-là qu'avait effectué le kunai. Cela exaspéra Utakata qui soupira de rage et se détourna du blessé qui n'était plus une menace pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'achever… Bien au contraire, si Shikamaru devait mourir autant que ce fut dans d'atroces souffrances. A cette pensée, le possesseur de Rokubi fit un bond et se trouva à coté de Yugito.

-Que de cruauté, murmura celle-ci. Ta haine des hommes te vient-elle de ta condition de jinchuriki ?

Elle s'attendait à un « Evidemment » mi-agressif de la part de son camarade, mais ce dernier eut un sourire féroce avant de lui répondre.

-Détrompe-toi, répliqua-t-il. C'est exactement l'inverse. C'est parce que je hais les hommes que je suis devenu jinchuriki.

-Pardon ? fit étonnée la possesseur de Nibi. J'avoue ne pas du tout comprendre ce que tu racontes.

-J'ai appris à lire très jeune, à quatre ans, révéla Utakata comme s'il s'agissait d'une information de première importance. Et un livre racontant les exploits des créateurs du village de Kiri me passionnait. Parmi eux, il y avait un personnage que j'affectionnais, un jinchuriki. Il me fascinait de par son abnégation et la force de son démon. Emballé, j'ai demandé à mes parents, de hauts dignitaires du village de la brume, des renseignements sur celui que j'appelais un héros. Le résultat fut probant : une gifle et une privation de diner, pour m'apprendre à ne pas glorifier «les engeances du mal ». Que ça m'a exaspéré.

Le soupir rageur d'Utakata fit sourire Yugito qui s'amusait de la situation et de la mimique de son compagnon. Elle aimait en savoir plus que les autres et ne négligeait jamais aucune source d'information, de sorte à ne jamais être prise au dépourvu. Et cette occasion d'un peu mieux connaître son énigmatique et rageur camarade la contentait. Elle le laissa continuer son récit, ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus.

-J'ai, à partir de ce jour, toujours voulu en apprendre un peu plus à ce sujet, reprit Utakata les traits emprunt de nostalgie. Et je me demandais qui était le porteur de Rokubi… Un ami de ma famille, qui était le père de celui qui allait devenir mon maître, constata mon intérêt et me donna un livre qui relatait l'histoire de mon prédécesseur, de sa naissance à sa mort, survenue un peu de temps plus tôt.

-Et tu as adoré ce livre, compléta Yugito.

-Du tout, je l'ai détesté tant il décrivait le jinchuriki comme un monstre sans âme, et donc, je…

Le possesseur de Rokubi s'interrompit en regardant l'escouade de Konoha. Celle-ci n'avait réussi à infliger aucun dommage significatif, et même aucun dommage tout court, aux deux jinchurikis. En revanche, elle avait subi de sévères dégâts. L'un de ses membres avait perdu sa main, un autre avait la gorge transpercée et un troisième avait été blessé au flanc. Quant aux autres, même s'ils n'avaient rien eu, ils ne se sentaient pas d'aller affronter de redoutables et dangereux réceptacles qui avaient montré leur efficacité à l'instant. Les deux membres de Némésis se regardèrent quelques secondes, échangeant tacitement leurs idées par là même.

Et les deux shinobis tombèrent d'accord sur un point. L'équipe du village des feuilles avait à l'origine six ninjas. Celui au chien, faisant partie du clan Inuzuka, avait du se replier, et depuis tout à l'heure ils se battaient avec quatre ninjas… Soit exactement un de moins que prévu. Où était passé le dernier ? La réponse vint d'elle-même quand un coup de pied fit décoller le jinchuriki de Rokubi du sol. Recevant le coup au menton, le possesseur du démon à six queues fut propulsé dans le ciel et se cogna violemment contre un arbre. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, et il sentit à peine l'arbre se disloquer dans son dos. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de récupérer, il reçut un coup dans le plexus qui lui fit atrocement mal… Les quelques secondes qui suivirent ne furent qu'un déluge de coup pour Utakata qui poussa finalement un hurlement de rage avant de faire appel au chakra de son bijuu. Aussitôt, une sorte d'aura gluante l'entoura qui stoppa net le shinobi qui l'attaquait. Le terme de fureur n'aurait pas suffi à décrire l'état dans lequel était l'ancien ninja de Kiri. Non content de lui faire mal, le ninja de Konoha, Rock Lee, avait pu enchaîner ses attaques sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour les parer. D'aucun aurait considéré ça comme la preuve que l'adversaire était de taille, Utakata, tout à son orgueil, considéra cela comme une véritable humiliation.

Rock Lee était complètement immobilisé. Peu habitué à affronter des jinchurikis, ce qui était normal puisque les neufs ne s'étaient pas encore confronté à Konoha depuis leur association, il n'avait pas prévu la portée de la gangue de chakra d'Utakata. Il était donc englué dans une matière horriblement visqueuse et tout à fait à la merci de son ennemi qui lui jetait un regard noir. Le village de Kiri était réputé pour le coté quelque peu violent de ses ninjas et le porteur du démon à six queues allaient se faire une joie de faire honneur à cette réputation. Ses mouvements n'étant pas entravé pas le chakra de son démon, il put saisir sa victime à la tête, et enfonça ses doigts dans sa chair, perçant les joues et déchaussant les dents. Puis, il tira violemment vers lui sa main, arrachant toute la chair qu'il pouvait du visage de son adversaire. Un sourire sinistre illumina son visage quand l'odeur du sang l'entoura, et son rire, encore plus sinistre, se mit à résonner dans les bois.

''Un vrai psychopathe'' songea Yugito ''Il est plutôt mignon, mais aussi terriblement dangereux''

''_Allons, allons''_ intervint Nibi d'un ton qui se voulait peut-être rassurant '_'Tu es tellement plus forte que lui… En tout cas, lui ne maîtrise pas Rokubi comme tu me maîtrises, moi''_

''Je ne suis pas inquiète'' renseigna l'ancienne kunoichi de Kumo '' Mais je peux constater que le village du brouillard sanglant enfantait, comme de juste, des ninjas bien sanguinaires''

Utakata soupira d'aise en voyant la face déchiquetée de Rock Lee, et le saisit à la gorge, avant de le lancer en direction du reste de la troupe de Konoha, qui était trop surprise par la soudaineté de l'action pour esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste. Comprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance de gagner s'ils reprenaient le combat, les shinobis du village de la feuille choisirent de fuir pour essayer, au moins, de sauver les blessés. Le duo de jinchurikis les regarda partir d'un œil méprisant. Ils ne les poursuivirent pas, jugeant inutile de perdre du temps à anéantir une unité démoralisée… Oubliant l'instruction de Naruto : « On ne peut pas laisser autant de témoin derrière nous », les porteurs de démon ne firent donc rien pour les rattraper et se contentèrent de vérifier qu'ils ne revenaient pas.

Yugito obliqua son regard vers son compagnon qui s'essuyait le visage, couvert de sang, avec une serviette qu'il avait tiré d'on ne sait où. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que le torchon servait, signe que le possesseur de Rokubi avait l'habitude de faire jaillir des fontaines de sang. Le sourire qu'il continuait d'arborer aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui, mais pas la porteuse du démon chat à deux queues qui restait flegmatique dans la plupart des situations. Le savoir et le calme, tels étaient ses deux mots d'ordre. Et elle s'y tenait. Elle s'approcha de son camarade qui finissait de nettoyer sa joue, et dont les deux yeux orange étaient teintés d'une fureur latente, attendant une autre occasion d'exploser.

-Alors, commença l'ex kunoichi de Kumo. Explique-moi plus en détail ton parcours.

Utakata acquiesça, cachant sa surprise intérieure. Quand il se battait, il se plaisait à voir la souffrance et le sang de ses adversaires, ainsi que les mines choquées ou horrifiées de ses compagnons d'arme. Or, Yugito ne manifestait pas ce sentiment, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué que le porteur du démon à six queues avait causé un massacre, et cela le surprenait, autant que cela lui plaisait. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation lui remonter l'échine, mais il le contint, et dodelina de la tête, comme pour mieux se souvenir.

-Comme je te le disais, fit-il, je n'appréciais pas ce livre, et partout où j'allais, l'on me disait que les jinchurikis n'étaient que des monstres. Mais… ceux qui me disaient ça n'étaient que des êtres assoiffés de sang, les shinobis du village sanglant de Kiri.

-Attends, l'interrompit Yugito. Le village du brouillard sanglant, c'est l'époque de Yagura, pas avant.

-Oh, mais cela, c'est ce qu'on croit. En vérité, l'ère sanglante, si elle a bien pris fin après la destitution de mon cher ami aux cheveux gris, a commencé quelques années avant lui… Mais c'est à lui qu'on lui a attribué, et vu ce qu'il a fait, ce n'est pas surprenant. Enfin, bref, ces hommes qui reprochaient aux jinchurikis des horreurs qui n'avaient rien à envier à ce qu'ils faisaient eux-mêmes m'exaspéraient et me dégoutaient. Ce dégout commença là et finit par se généraliser à l'ensemble des humains. Tout en ces abjects humains me débectait.

-Donc, tu as décidé de t'éloigner de manière la plus radicale de ce qu'est un être humain. En devenant un jinchuriki.

-Exact, approuva Utakata. C'est ainsi que je devins un porteur de démon. Pour moi, ça n'a jamais été un poids, mais toujours une fierté. En revanche, j'ai reçu toute la haine du village… Pas comme Yagura, mais lui est un cas à part. Tout le monde me haïssait et je haïssais tout le monde.

-Je vois, mais comment as-tu fait pour obtenir un bijuu ? demanda Yugito. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça.

Utakata ne répondit pas directement. Il se rapprocha de son interlocutrice, et lui fit face. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, il la dépassait même de presque une tête. Prenant le menton de Yugito entre deux doigts, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et susurra d'un ton charmeur :

-Ce secret est mien… Et je ne désire de toi qu'une chose. Alors, peut-être daignerai-je te le révéler.

Le possesseur de Nibi resta, malgré la situation, tout à fait calme. Elle attrapa le poignet de son camarade, et le força à la lâcher. Elle sourit quand elle vit le visage du possesseur de Rokubi se tordre de colère. Il n'aimait visiblement pas qu'on lui résiste. Elle recula d'un pas en ricanant.

-Ne vas-tu pas un peu vite en besogne ? demanda-t-elle. Penses-tu que je suis le genre de femme que tu imagines ?

-Peut-être me suis-je laissé emporter, reconnut Utakata. J'ai du t'exaspérer. Mais peu importe, si tu veux connaître la suite, tu sais ce qu'il faut me donner.

-Hun, hun, hun, ricana Yugito. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui ne recule devant rien.

-Cela t'étonne-t-il vraiment ?

-A vrai dire, non, répondit l'ancienne kunoichi du village des nuages. Et entre nous, cela me plait plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais…

L'un des ongles de Yugito devint griffe et s'allongea jusqu'à la gorge d'Utakata qui ne broncha pas sous la menace. D'un geste, elle pouvait le tuer, mais il ne se défendit pas. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance ou de peur. Il voulait juste voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, elle sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu, elle, la seule femme qui ne lui inspirait pas une envie de meurtre quand il la contemplait… ce qu'inspirait en général toutes les autres femmes.

-Entre nous, c'est moi qui choisi mes hommes… Pas le contraire, feula la réceptacle. Libre à toi de me convoiter, mais fais attention, car la route est longue pour arriver à ton but… et le chemin est rempli de danger.

A l'évocation d'un tel défi, la colère d'Utakata disparut pour laisser place à une furieuse ambition. Celle de conquérir sa camarade, peu importe le prix à payer. Le désir et l'envie avait pris le pas sur les autres sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver en ce moment. Il n''était pas amoureux, il savait qu'il n'éprouverait jamais d'amour pour quelqu'un, mais il avait envie d'elle. Il s'approcha de Yugito qui soutenait son regard avant de se figer sur place. Les deux ninjas avaient senti une présence inquiétante pour ne pas dire oppressante. Ils regardèrent dans la direction d'où émanait cette présence pour voir Gaara, ou plutôt Ichibi mais ils ignoraient ce détail, qui les regardait… Enfin, qui semblait car ses yeux étaient bandés. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres du ninja des sables et il disparut, rejoignant probablement le reste de Némésis. Utakata grogna tandis que Yugito ricana, avant d'à son tour disparaître, s'en allant elle aussi dans la direction voulue. Le possesseur de Rokubi, resté seul, ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il respira un grand coup, humant l'odeur du sang encore présente… Alors, il partit vers le reste de l'organisation à laquelle il appartenait, son esprit rempli de pensées troubles qu'il était le seul à pouvoir déchiffrer.

* * *

><p>Ah, que c'est beau l'amour... Même s'il y en a pas ici.<p>

Et que c'est beau, la confiance que Kageshiro accorde à Kakuzu, même si raisonnablement, il ne devrait rien lui accorder du tout.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

A la prochaine.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Premièrement, merci à dj pour son com (première fois que je remercie quelqu'un qui me dit que je suis sadique^^).

Deuxièmement, voici le nouveau chapitre (à peine évident)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

><p>Naruto 38 : Face à Orochimaru.<p>

La distance qui séparait le lieu où Némésis avait laissé certains de ses membres et sa destination n'était pas très élevée, et l'organisation avait atteint son but sans le moindre problème. Elle s'arrêta donc, et s'installa où elle pouvait.C'était dans les arbres qui bordaient le précipice au-dessus duquel passait le pont de la terre et du ciel que se posa le groupe des jinchurikis, à une position où il avait un angle de vue parfait, tout en étant indétectable-« La planque parfaite » avait souligné Thosvorn- et ce fut de là que le ninja d'Akatsuki, bien à l'abri dans sa création, sauta pour atterrir sur la terre, entre les buissons, libéré de toutes ses entraves. Sasori jubilait intérieurement. Même s'il avait été capturé par des morveux qui ne l'avaient même pas vaincu, même s'il avait été trainé comme un vulgaire paquetage sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, même s'il avait enragé de ne pouvoir rien faire, il savourait pleinement ce moment de liberté retrouvé… D'autant plus qu'on lui permettait, certes pas de gaieté de cœur, de retrouver son pantin Hiruko. Le terme « permettre » était en fait erroné, puisque les membres de Némésis étaient obligés de le laisser regagner sa marionnette, sans quoi son espion se douterait de quelque chose et s'enfuirait avant de révéler quoi que ce soit…

Il avança lentement vers le pont, dans sa marionnette de bois. Il ne se hâta pas, sentant sur lui les regards des membres de Némésis, et prenant un malin plaisir à ne pas se presser pour augmenter le stress que pouvait ressentir les shinobis de l'organisation qui l'avait retenu en captivité pendant plusieurs jours. Il ne réfléchissait plus qu'à un moyen de s'enfuir rapidement… Et s'il devait sacrifier son espion pour arriver à ses fins, et s'éloigner un peu plus d'Orochimaru contre qui il avait, lui aussi, une certaine rancune, il n'aurait aucune hésitation. Cet espion, Kabuto Yakushi, l'attendait en plein milieu du pont… Bien à découvert… Le marionnettiste eut alors un doute. Pourquoi son subordonné était-il là en avance ? Ses instructions étaient claires… Son subordonné aurait du rester bien tranquillement à l'abri, et arriver en même temps que lui sur le pont.

Ce doute subsista quelques secondes, et le ninja d'Akatsuki se contentait de regarder son espion, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Il sentit soudain un chakra qu'il connaissait bien, et sa concentration ne fut plus attirer par son subordonné, mais par la forêt derrière lui. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas le minuscule mouvement de tête de Kabuto… Ce qu'il vit en revanche, ce fut une silhouette qui jaillit de la forêt du coté d'où venait Kabuto. Le ninja d'Akatsuki fit aussitôt sortir la queue articulée d'Hiruko, à la surprise de son subordonné qui ne comprit qu'à l'instant où, derrière lui, le chakra d'Orochimaru se fit sentir. Esquivant de justesse des serpents qui s'étaient extraits du bras du ninja légendaire, le ninja médecin arriva aux cotés du shinobi marionnettiste… Ce dernier faisait battre furieusement sa queue dans les airs, contrarié au possible qu'il était par la présence d'un homme qu'il détestait. Dans les arbres où se trouvait Némésis, Naruto écarquilla quelques secondes les yeux en voyant qu'Orochimaru en personne venait d'apparaître. Le ninja renard avait à l'origine l'intention d'apprendre où se trouvait le meurtrier du Sandaime Hokage et d'aller, après avoir récupéré la totalité de ses camarades, à son repaire pour le déloger et l'éliminer, mais la présence du ninja reptilien lui faisait perdre l'initiative… et froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.

Sur le pont, Kabuto lança un regard, plein de reconnaissance à celui qui venait de le sauver, avant de bien vite déchanter. En effet, la queue d'Hiruko fit un mouvement vers lui… Un mouvement dont le seul but était visiblement de le décapiter. Là encore, l'espion de Sasori fut plus rapide que l'assaut et sauta pour atterrir sur l'une des rambardes du pont, à équidistance des deux ninjas qui se faisaient face, donc à l'endroit où il en était le plus éloigné. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un regard d'incompréhension qu'il jeta au membre d'Akatsuki.

-Maître, pourquoi m'attaquer alors que vous venez de me sauver en me prévenant de l'attaque ? demanda-t-il d'un ton altéré.

-J'ai volontairement sorti la queue d'Hiruko une seconde trop tard, révéla Sasori. Normalement, tu n'aurais pas du être capable d'esquiver l'attaque d'Orochimaru… Conclusion, tu savais qu'il était là.

-Mais…C'est faux, se défendit Kabuto. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir agit comme vous l'avez fait ? Si j'étais mort, vous n'auriez pu récupérer les informations que…

-N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, le coupa le ninja d'Akatsuki. Je peux tirer n'importe quel secret d'un cadavre.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous vouliez me tuer.

-Un espion qui se fait suivre ne mérite rien d'autre que la mort.

Le ton qu'avait employé Sasori ne souffrait aucune réplique. Le ninja d'AKatsuki savait y faire pour intimider les gens… Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas au revirement de Kabuto. Perdant son air alarmé, celui-ci eut un rictus en entendant ces mots, et il retourna à coté d'Orochimaru qui avait assisté au dialogue sans piper mot. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le shinobi aux serpents toisait son ancien coéquipier au sein de l'organisation chasseresse de jinchuriki. Le regard peu avenant de l'ancien ninja de Suna en aurait surement fait trembler plus d'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose qu'à élargir l'horripilant sourire qu'arborait le sannin. C'était d'ailleurs un étrange tableau pour ceux qui observaient la scène… D'un coté, une masse difforme portant le plus inquiétant des manteaux, aux motifs de nuage rouge sang. De l'autre, un homme sans âge, à la peau horriblement crayeuse, aux yeux jaunes rappelant ceux des serpents, vêtu d'une tunique de lin à manches longues et d'un pantalon de même matière, avec de longs et lugubres cheveux noirs que le vent faisait bouger, et un homme plus jeune, aux cheveux gris, et aux yeux noirs remplis d'une dévotion sans borne pour Orochimaru. Ce dernier effaça un peu son sourire et claqua des doigts.

Des broussailles dans son dos jaillirent des ninjas d'Oto, comme n'importe qui aurait pu s'y attendre. D'abord, quatre adolescents, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans de plus que Naruto, puis trois autres d'âge divers… Shogorai frémit de rage en reconnaissant l'un d'eux, et faillit quitter sa position pour se jeter sur Orochimaru, mais Yagura mit sa main devant lui pour lui intimer de rester tranquille, comprenant cependant la rage de son ami… Lui aussi avait reconnu le jeune homme, après tout ! Ce jeune homme ressemblait d'ailleurs un peu à Shogorai. Il avait des cheveux blancs, et des yeux violets, et de loin, quand on ne voyait pas très bien certains de ces détails, on aurait peut-être pu le confondre avec lui… Le ninja renard pour sa part ne reconnut pas ce shinobi, mais laissa échapper un claquement de langue en reconnaissant l'épée qu'il tenait, le sabre de Zabuza Momochi, vaincu deux ans plus tôt par son unité, et à plus forte raison, par Kakashi Hatake son ancien maître.

Arrivèrent alors un shinobi tout simplement gigantesque, géant musculeux au crane rasé et aux yeux gris, et un autre tout petit, nain agile au regard vif, et aux cheveux blonds, qui encadraient celui que Naruto attendait. Habillé d'un pantalon de toile, et d'un haut noir, ouvert, à manches courtes, les yeux d'un noir profond, les cheveux de même, avec une corde violette en guise de ceinture et portant une épée sur le manche de laquelle il laissait reposer négligemment son coude, Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois où l'avait vu le chef de Némésis. Il avait un peu grandi, mais avait surtout et sans aucun doute gagné en force… Le possesseur de Kyubi le remarqua au premier coup d'œil, alors que dans le même temps, une folle envie d'en découdre s'emparait de lui. Il trembla légèrement, posant sa main sur la garde de son épée, comme pour se calmer. La voix du serpent de Konoha le fit dégainer silencieusement.

-Te voilà bien entouré, Sasori, railla Orochimaru.

-Crois-tu pouvoir m'arrêter avec quelques gamins, reptile assermenté ? rétorqua le susnommé.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Sasori, fit le Sannin. Je sais que tu n'es pas venu seul.

Les ninjas de Némésis présents ne furent pas surpris d'être repérés. Ils savaient que si Orochimaru avait amené des subordonnées, il devait bien y avoir un ou deux experts en perception au-dessus de la moyenne habituelle. Ils se préparèrent donc à sortir de leur cachette quand soudainement, avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, apparurent soudainement, juste devant le pont, cinq shinobis habillés de kimono noir et d'haori blanc, en bref, cinq ninjas faisant partie d'Akuma. Ces derniers, à l'origine embusqués, s'étaient décidés à apparaître. Outre eux-mêmes, il y avait en plus deux kunoichis masquées qui les accompagnaient.

Tout ce beau monde était dissimulé à quelques mètres de là pas plus tard qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Dissimulés si parfaitement qu'ils se supposaient indétectables, ils avaient attendu la venue de l'espion, et du ninja d'Akatsuki tranquillement… Ils avaient pu écouter le dialogue sans aucun problème, et, un peu plus tôt, s'étaient même permis de discuter entre eux, dialogue dont le sujet était justement leur prétendue cachette.

-Nous sommes probablement trop près, fit l'une des kunoichis masquées qui, d'après sa voix, devait avoir dans la trentaine, Ils n'auront aucun mal à nous repérer.

-Pas de scepticisme, ordonna Sanmen le meneur du groupe. Jiwarito est un expert en camouflage. Bien meilleur que vous dans ce domaine, sauf votre respect. Nous sommes absolument indétectables.

-Espérons que vous n'êtes pas juste trop optimistes, rétorqua la femme.

-Rassurez-vous, fit d'un ton enjoué le dénommé Jiwarito un grand blond aux yeux sombres, vous ne risquez pas d'être déçu.

-J'ose l'espérer, je déteste être déçue.

Un silence gêné suivit ces mots. Cette femme n'avait pas un caractère facile, et les membres d'Akuma l'aurait volontiers envoyée balader, mais ils ne pouvaient pas… D'une part, leur chef le leur avait interdit, et d'autre part, il aurait fallu qu'ils soient plus forts qu'elle, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. La seconde kunoichi masquée, elle, ne disait pas un mot, fixant seulement le pont comme si elle attendait que quelque chose se produise. Pour sa part, elle avait confiance dans le camouflage d'Akuma. Quand on savait que chacun de ses membres faisait partie de l'élite de chaque village, on accordait facilement que cette unité était efficace sur bien des domaines… Mais tout domaine de compétence à ses limites. En tout cas, ce fut ce que dit la kunoichi silencieuse en entendant les mots d'Orochimaru. La réaction de l'autre kunoichi fut un éclat de rire moqueur, tandis que Sanmen jetait un regard noir à Jiwarito qui se grattait la tête d'un air tout à fait incrédule.

-Eh bien, comment a-t-il fait pour nous trouver ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

-J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi, fit Sanmen en grinçant des dents. Où est passé ton refrain sur ta capacité à être indétectable ?

-Eh bien, techniquement….c'était censé fonctionner à merveille, se défendit Jiwarito.

-Peu importe, fit Hinata Hyuga. Autant y aller, non ?

Sur un hochement de tête de Sanmen, montrant que celui-ci approuvait l'idée de la kunoichi issue de Konoha, Jiwarito claqua des doigts et dissipa sa technique de dissimulation, faisant apparaître aux yeux de tous les cinq membres d'Akuma, et les deux kunoichis masquées. Orochimaru haussa un sourcil en les voyant et les détailla quelques secondes de ses yeux jaunes, en gardant son sourire narquois. Kabuto jeta un regard à Sasori, qui lui s'était mis à fixer l'une des deux kunoichis masquées, celle à la voix d'adulte. La queue articulé d'Hiruko avait cessé de battre l'air furieusement et se contentait d'osciller lentement, semblant hésiter entre la proie à frapper. Le ninja médecin concentra imperceptiblement son chakra dans sa main droite, prêt à frapper, attendant juste le bon moment pour frapper son ancien maître.

-Oh, Il y avait donc encore d'autres rats, s'exclama le ninja serpent avant de se retourner vers ses subordonnés et de s'adresser à l'une d'entre eux, une adolescente aux cheveux rouges. Dis moi, Karin, tu ne les avais pas vu, ceux-là.

-Ah ah, fit triomphalement Jiwarito. Eh bien, je vous l'avais dit que j'étais indétectable. Rien ne peut percer le genjutsu de…

-Peu importe, l'interrompit Hanzo Kozaji. On est repéré, de toute manière.

-Eh bien, oui, mais pas à cause de moi, ni de mon cher lotus.

Roshi réagit à ces mots… Il se souvint des paroles de son maître, et relia automatiquement le shinobi qui venait de parler au lotus de Kumo. Il semblait donc que c'était du village des nuages qu'il était originaire.

-Attends une petite minute, intervint Sanmen, si ce n'est pas nous qu'il a repéré, qui est-ce ?

Dans les arbres, les membres de Némésis se préparèrent à intervenir. Ils n'auraient pas pu rêver d'une meilleure situation pour entrer en scène. Ils étaient comme l'élément manquant d'une histoire, comme le rebondissement qu'il manquait pour relancer une action morne. Naruto, qui avait arrêté de sortir sa lame alors que celle-ci était encore à moitié dans son fourreau, termina son travail, et leva au-dessus de lui son sabre. Il l'abaissa d'un geste, tel un jonin ordonnant à ses troupes de lancer leurs projectiles. Alors, dans le même élan, les shinobis de Némésis sautèrent de là où ils étaient et ils jaillirent au-dessus du pont, sous le regard de toutes les autres personnes présentes. La gravité reprenant ses droits, ils auraient du tomber autour du pont dans le vide, mais Thosvorn et Han, restés en arrière, plaquèrent leur paume sur le sol, et utilisèrent tous deux un sort doton, modifiant la structure de l'endroit. Autour du pont, des plateformes apparurent sur lesquelles atterrirent les ninjas de Némésis.

Les réactions furent partagées suite à cette arrivée impromptue. Les ninjas d'Akuma restèrent stupéfaits une demi-seconde avant de se ressaisir et à se mettre en position de combat. La kunoichi masquée qui était resté silencieuse eut un sourire carnassier, que personne ne vit, en remarquant le meneur de Némésis. Celle à la voix adulte n'eut pas la moindre réaction, à l'instar de Sasori qui pour sa part savait parfaitement que le groupe des possesseurs était là. Du coté d'Orochimaru, Kabuto s'était avancé d'un pas, prêt à intervenir pour protéger le ninja serpent. Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait rien fait, pendant que ceux qui l'entouraient sortaient ceux dont ils avaient besoin pour batailler. Quant à Orochimaru lui-même, il eut un sourire encore plus éclatant, avant d'éclater de rire en passant sa longue langue sur ses lèvres. Ce rire déchira le silence de surprise qui avait suivi l'apparition de Némésis.

-Ris tant que tu peux encore le faire, murmura Roshi en sortant un kunaï.

Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire et se précipita sur Orochimaru, ignorant Sasori et Kabuto, et voulut lui donner un coup d'épée. Sa lame fut parée par celle de Sasuke qui les avait rejoints sur le pont. Les deux ninjas, jadis coéquipier, échangèrent un regard. Dans les yeux de l'un, une lueur de puissance, dans ceux de l'autre, l'éclat de la haine. Ils restèrent ainsi lame contre lame, cherchant chacun à faire ployer l'autre par la force brute, pendant quelques secondes avant que le ninja renard ne se décide à rompre le contact en faisant un bond en arrière. Le ninja serpent posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'un des derniers Uchiwa encore en vie en s'adressant au meneur de Némésis.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais fais attention, tu te frottes à l'héritier du clan…

Naruto ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se tourna vers Thosvorn.

-Il ne me reconnait pas. C'est vraiment Orochimaru ?

-Pourquoi te reconnaitrait-il ? fit le ninja du tourbillon. Tu ne l'as rencontré que deux ou trois fois, non ? Et puis, à l'âge qu'il a, la mémoire, ça va, ça vient.

-Je ne relèverais même pas, rétorqua le ninja de la lave qui avait cinq ans de plus que le sannin.

-On s'en fiche de ça, intervint Shogoraï exaspéré par les disputes. On est venu pour tuer Orochimaru, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le trancher en rondelle ?

-Oui, mais ça, c'est le travail de Roshi, fit Naruto. Moi, je m'occupe de Sasuke… et pour le reste, vous faites ce que vous voulez, sauf… Han, débarrasse-toi de Sasori, on n'en a plus besoin, et ton armure te protégera de ses attaques.

-Mais on devait le laisser en vie, intervint Thosbald. Et ton discours sur le fait que tu tiens toujours tes promesses ?

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir promis quoi que ce soit en ce qui le concerne.

-Attends que je me remémore la scène, ordonna Thosbald en réfléchissant.

Le ninja du tourbillon chercha quelques secondes dans ces souvenirs, et, constatant que son camarade n'avait en effet rien dit en ce qui concernait le ninja marionnettiste, il ouvrit la bouche pour donner son assentiment. Sasori n'attendit pas qu'il parle, et sauta dans les airs en s'éjectant du pont. Un tube de bois sortit de sa bouche pour cracher un kunai enveloppé par un parchemin explosif. Celui-ci atteignit la plateforme créée par le doton de Thosvorn et de Han et éclata, causant un trou… Par lequel le shinobi d'Akatsuki choisit de s'enfuir, en retombant dedans. Le possesseur de Gobi grogna, et fit jaillir un nuage de vapeur qui prit forme sous ses pieds, et l'emmena dans les airs. Il se dirigea vers le trou et y pénétra, afin de poursuivre l'ancien prisonnier de Némésis. Une autre personne allait prendre en chasse les deux ninjas : il s'agissait de l'une des kunoichis masquées qui suivaient Akuma. Elle marcha lentement vers le trou, mais dut s'interrompre pour arrêter le shuriken que lui avait lancé Fuu. Un mudra plus tard et un clone de la femme masquée apparut. La véritable disparut en un claquement de doigt tandis que le clone se mettait en position de combat.

-Les petites filles devraient rester à leur place, susurra-t-elle. Et c'est à leur ainé de leur apprendre où elle se trouve… Viens, gamine, je me charge de ton éducation.

-Et les vieilles carnes devraient rester en maison de retraite, murmura Fuu.

Le chakra de Shishibi jaillit d'elle comme d'une fontaine, et modela des ailes d'énergies dans son dos. Forte de cet équipement, la kunoichi de Taki s'envola littéralement pour combattre celle qui la prenait de haut. Les deux femmes se firent face sans sourciller, et se détaillèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'avançait vers Orochimaru, et surtout vers Sasuke. Le ninja serpent commençait à comprendre de qui il s'agissait, tandis que l'héritier des Uchiwa n'en avait pas la moindre idée, au dam certain du ninja renard, et sous le regard amusé de la deuxième kunoichi masquée qui suivait Akuma. Le meneur de Némésis bougea la tête de droite à gauche, signe de son découragement.

-Arrête ta comédie, lui ordonna Thosvorn, comment veux-tu qu'ils te reconnaissent alors que tu es masqué ?

-Alors, mon vieux Sasuke, tu ne me reconnais pas ? demanda Naruto en ignorant son ami qui grommela dans sa barbe inexistante quelque chose que seuls Yomika et Thosbald comprirent et qui valut à Thosvorn un regard de reproche.

-Le devrais-je ? interrogea en réponse Sasuke.

-Ben oui, plutôt, murmura le ninja renard pour lui-même.

-C'est Naruto Uzumaki, clama Yomika. Le meneur de Némésis… Et ton ancien coéquipier.

Sasuke trembla légèrement en entendant ce nom qui le ramena deux ans en arrière, à l'époque où il était encore à Konoha et où l'équipe 7 avançait sur son petit chemin sous l'égide de Kakashi Hatake… Une époque où il avait été plutôt heureux, mais si faible. Une époque à jamais révolue aujourd'hui, puisque deux des trois membres de cette équipe avaient déserté. Sasuke savait que Naruto avait déserté, puisqu'il était parti après lui, mais il n'avait pas fait le lien avec l'individu qui se trouvait devant lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant quand on y pensait. Alors que le ninja renard qu'il avait connu était un garçon braillard petit, et vêtu d'orange, la personne qui lui faisait face était de la même taille que lui, avait dans sa voix un ton quelque peu désabusé, et surtout ne portait presque que du noir, mis à part ses bottes brunes, et sa longue écharpe blanche qui flottait au vent.

-Naruto ? Tu ne ressembles pas à celui que tu étais avant…

-Le temps est passé depuis notre dernière rencontre, remarqua le possesseur de Kyubi. Je te proposerai bien une petite conversation autour d'un bon combat, malheureusement, je vais devoir tuer Orochimaru… Et puis, je vais devoir tuer ses subordonnés… Et peut-être même devrais-je t'éliminer, toi.

-Oh, tu as pris de l'assurance, remarqua l'héritier Uchiwa. Voyons si tu es aussi fort que ça, éloignons-nous un peu.

-Bonne idée, remarqua Orochimaru, moi qui voulais justement tester ton niveau. Un jinchuriki sera un très bon test. Si tu es assez fort pour le garder en vie, je serai satisfait.

-Bien ! répondit Sasuke.

Naruto eut un sourire sous son masque. Il suivit Sasuke, passant à coté du sannin, puis de ses acolytes, tous s'écartant conformément à la volonté de l'héritier des Uchiwa qui était craint et respecté dans la troupe qu'avait constituée le ninja serpent. Les deux anciens coéquipiers s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt… Une seconde après qu'ils eurent disparus parmi les arbres, une ombre passa au milieu de tous les ninjas rassemblés là, et alla à son tour dans la forêt, sans que personne n'ait pu réagir pour l'arrêter tellement elle était rapide. C'était la seconde kunoichi qui accompagnait Akuma qui avait profité de l'occasion pour partir à la poursuite des deux ninjas. Shogoraï Hozuki, ayant dégainé préalablement ses deux lames, l'une noire, l'autre blanche, avec son habituelle troisième épée toujours accrochée dans son dos ne put contenir plus longtemps son impatience, et leva ses deux épées au ciel avant de se précipiter vers le ninja qui avait le grand sabre de Zabuza, et se planta devant lui. Le ninja en question avait les yeux écarquillés et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, sans réussir.

-Je n'y ai pas cru quand je t'ai vu, lui dit Shogoraï. Mais c'est bien toi, Suigetsu ! Tu as tant grandi en dix ans.

Le dénommé Suigetsu eut un sourire dévoilant ses dents en pointe, et se jeta dans les bras de Shogoraï qui eut un magnifique sourire en ayant un éclat de rire. Yagura rejoignit son ami et arriva à ses cotés, en détaillant Suigetsu du regard. Il eut un sourire en reconnaissant ses traits qu'il connaissait bien.

-Il a bien grandi ton petit frère, Shogoraï, fit-il d'un ton plus chaleureux qu'il n'avait à l'habituel.

-Ya…Yagura, bégaya Suigetsu. L'ancien maître Mizukage, tu es toujours vivant ?

-Eh oui, répondit le possesseur de Sanbi.

-Et toujours aussi petit.

-Et si tu rajoutes un mot, je te tue, petit frère de Shogoraï ou pas.

-Suigetsu, fit le géant musculeux à la solde d'Orochimaru, tu connais nos ennemis. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, rétorqua le plus jeune des Hozuki.

-Tout doux, gamin, je te rappelle que si tu te rebiffes, on te recolle au fond de ce bocal qui…

-Qui quoi ? demanda Shogoraï. Chez nous les Hozuki, la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré. Si vous avez fait quoi que ce soit à mon petit frère, je vais vous…

-On l'a juste enfermé sous sa forme liquide, minauda le nain qui avait suivi le géant. Le seigneur Orochimaru était intéressé par ses pouvoirs.

-Pff, pitoyable, soupira Yagura. Ce pauvre type essaye de s'accaparer des pouvoirs héréditaires. Comme si ça servait à quelque chose… Ca n'a sauvé aucun de leur détenteur quand ils m'ont affronté, même pas les Kaguya qui en avaient un utile. Preuve en est, j'ai éliminé le dernier d'entre eux il n'y a pas moins de deux ans. Il s'appelait comment déjà ? Kinareth ? Mimosa ? Kinamosa ?

-Kimimaro, murmura un ninja en tenue de toile aux cheveux orange et à l'air agressif.

-Exact, acquiesça le Yondaime Mizukage, c'est tout à fait cela. Kimimaro… Ses os ont trouvé plus dur qu'eux.

-Tu as tué Kimimaro, fit le ninja aux cheveux orange. Tu l'as tué… Tu l'as tué… Tu l'as tué…

Yagura fronça les sourcils en voyant une marque se propager lentement sur le corps de l'homme qui répétait une seule et même phrase. Il posa sa main sur son bâton, et se prépara à attaquer.

-Tu l'as tué… TU L'AS TUE.

La marque recouvrit la moitié du corps de l'homme. Son poing grossit, et des piques en jaillirent. En criant, il donna un coup au possesseur de Sanbi qui utilisa son bâton pour parer. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Yagura.

-On va jouer un peu, fit-il en ricanant.

Il tourna le dos et se mit à s'enfuir, et, comme il l'avait prévu, celui qui avait du être un ami de Kimimaro Kaguya s'élança dans un rugissement, prêt à l'affronter.

-Juugo, reviens ici, ordonna le géant musculeux en se faisant ignorer et en sentant l'odeur du fer.

Shogoraï pointait ses lames vers lui. Il n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il avait appris. Comment Orochimaru avait-il pu séquestrer son frère ? Comment avait-il osé s'attaquer à l'une des plus grandes lignées du village de Kiri ? Le sang de l'épéiste bouillonnait dans ses veines, la rage le prenait, et l'envie de tuer aussi… Enfin, plus que d'habitude, car Shogoraï était un tueur. Il aimait enlever la vie, et il aimait l'ineffable sensation de sentir sa lame s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair de ses adversaires, et de les voir tomber dans une mare de sang. Le géant musculeux renifla dédaigneusement, et sortit un bâton, avant de vomir un flot de sang dessus. Le liquide rougeoyant brilla avant de se rassembler à une des extrémités du bout de bois en une sorte de boule hérissé et de se transformer en une boule de fer.

-Je peux changer mon sang en fer, révéla le géant comme si ça n'avait pas paru évident. Mon nom est…

-Je m'en fous de ton nom, l'interrompit l'épéiste du brouillard. Tu vas juste crever.

Le géant abattit sa masse sur Shogoraï dont la tête, dès que le choc eut lieu, éclata comme une pastèque en une gerbe d'eau. Le ninja aqueux se reconstitua aussitôt et eut un sourire dévoila ses dents en pointe. Un nouveau coup de masse arriva sous son œil amusé, mais il n'encaissa pas une deuxième fois, et il para l'assaut avec l'une de ses épées. En entendant le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquait, il eut un doute, et se piqua l'un des doigts avec une pique qui se trouvait sur la boule de métal. Un peu de son sang perlant, il comprit que si la boule était effectivement fait de fer, les piques, eux, étaient fait de pierre mêlé à du chakra doton… Son poing faible en d'autres mots. Ainsi, l'homme ne lui avait pas menti. Orochimaru avait effectivement étudié les techniques héréditaires des Hozuki, et cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

-Barre-toi, Suigetsu, ordonna Shogoraï à son petit frère. Ils sont trop dangereux.

-J'ai grandi, rétorqua Suigetsu. Je ne suis plus le petit gamin si faible qu'il fallait protéger.

-Ce n'est pas la question. S'ils t'ont retenu prisonnier, ils doivent connaître tes points forts et tes points faibles… Tu ne représentes pas un danger pour eux et leur pouvoir héréditaire.

-Ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs héréditaires que nous avons, fit le nain, ce sont des capacités obtenues grâce à des greffes d'organismes plus réceptifs au chakra que ne l'est le corps humain.

-De quoi ? s'exclama Shogoraï soufflé par la révélation.

Le nain ricana, et joignit les mains, prêt à lancer un sort, mais un long morceau de bandelette s'entoura autour de ses bras… de bandelette faite de parchemin explosif évidemment. Grâce à une technique shunshin, donc d'exfiltration instantanée, il put se défaire de cette entrave qui explosa. Les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait envoyé cette bandelette… Il s'agissait d'un des membres d'Akuma. L'unité spéciale ayant pour but d'éliminer Sasuke Uchiwa et Orochimaru, ainsi que l'ordre de ne pas s'attaquer à Némésis, pour une raison qui avait échappé à tous les membres d'Akuma, Sanmen avait ordonné à tous d'éliminer les acolytes du ninja serpent, même si cela impliquait de venir en aide avec les ninjas de Némésis.

Akuma avait sept membres. Le chef, un homme, ou une femme, dont l'identité était nimbée de mystère, et dont on ne savait rien, si ce n'est qu'il, ou elle, était un puissant shinobi dont le réseau d'informateur s'étendait partout dans les limites du monde ninja. Un ninja mystérieux qui était l'un des deux seuls à connaître l'identité de son supérieur au sein d'Akuma et qui était en ce moment en train d'accomplir une mission d'une importance capitale. Sanmen Kyou, homme d'une trentaine d'année dont les origines étaient connues uniquement par le chef d'Akuma, et qui était son bras droit. Hinata Hyuga, l'héritière du plus puissant des clans de Konoha, le village des feuilles. Hanzo Kozaji, le rejeton du troisième Kazekage, et l'héritier de sa terrible capacité de contrôler le métal, le Kinton. Jiwarito, un ninja de Kumo qui maitrisait le lotus de son village. Et enfin, le dernier, ou plutôt la dernière, qui était par ailleurs l'une des sept épéistes de Kiri, à l'instar de Shogoraï.

Cette femme portait les habits d'Akuma, l'habituel kimono noir avec le haori blanc, avec une petite différence néanmoins. Alors que pour les autres, le haori se prolongeait jusqu'au poignet, celui de la femme s'arrêtait aux coudes. Ses avant-bras étaient complètement entourés de bandelettes faites de parchemins explosifs… Cette femme avait le teint un peu hâlé, ses yeux étaient terrifiants et son regard implacable. On sentait à des kilomètres qu'elle avait marché sur un chemin fait de massacre, comme l'avait fait la plupart des épéistes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un bandeau frontal sans signe dessus, ceci étant du au fait que les membres d'Akuma ne devaient pas prêter le symbole de leur village au front, signe de leur indépendance. Dans son dos était accroché un sabre étrange, subtil mélange entre un gros rouleau couvert de parchemins explosifs, et une lame acérée. Elle arriva près de Suigetsu, et posa sur sa tête sa main avec un regard chaleureux sans pour autant esquisser le moindre sourire, tandis qu'elle en jeta un peu amène à Shogoraï qui le lui rendit.

-Cela fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vu, remarqua l'épéiste d'Akuma. Tu pourrais au moins avoir un air plus sympathique… Tu as su bien le faire avec Suigetsu , pourquoi pas avec moi ?

-J'en ai autant à ton service, répliqua Shogoraï. Pourquoi tu as ce regard pour mon frère et pas pour moi ?

-Parce que Suigetsu était le préféré de Zabuza, et il a récupéré son épée… Toi, tu t'es mis du coté de ce fichu gamin.

-Tu ne t'es pas décidé à pardonner à Yagura ? Il a fait amende honorable.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a rien regretté… Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas pour parler de lui que je suis là. Je suis là pour vous aider.

-J'ignorais que tu étais à Akuma. Ca date de quand ? Je croyais que tu voulais dispenser ton enseignement.

-J'y suis depuis cinq ans… Mais j'ai récemment fait une pause pour avoir des élèves. Je m'en suis trouvé six.

-Et ça a donné quoi ?

-Ils sont tous morts, répondit froidement la kunoichi. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre qualité martiale. Aucun d'eux ne méritait ma lame… Et maintenant, cesse ton stupide interrogatoire, on n'interroge pas ainsi ses ainés.

Le nain toussota et jeta un regard en biais à la femme, la détaillant du regard. La scrutant de haut en bas, sans la moindre gène, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de tuer de belles femmes, déclara-t-il

La femme épéiste ne réagit pas aux paroles du nain. Son visage resta complètement dénué d'émotion… Seuls ses yeux palpitèrent d'une lueur inquiétante alors que les bandelettes de son bras droit se mettaient à bouger, faisant soudain se demander au nain s'il n'avait pas parler un peu trop vite. Shogoraï ricana :

-Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire que de la provoquer. Déjà qu'ils ont un sale caractère…

- Ils? demanda le géant musculeux.

-Oui, ''ils'', les Momochi, renseigna Shogoraï. Vous devriez savoir que cette famille est légendaire pour… son goût du massacre. Enfin, le massacre, c'est un sacerdoce à Kiri.

Dans un rugissement bestial, l'épéiste fit tournoyer son épée, forçant ses ennemis à s'écarter, et se mit à coté de la kunoichi, qui ne lui accorda qu'un regard méprisant. Elle porta sa main gauche à la garde de son étonnant sabre, et tendit son bras droit vers le nain… Les bandelettes qui avaient commencé un peu plus tôt à bouger se détachèrent de son bras pour léviter autour de la femme.

-Allez-y, ordonna-t-elle.

Comme pour lui répondre, ses bandelettes se propulsèrent en direction des suppôts d'Orochimaru, suivis de Shogoraï qui agitait ses épées de manière barbare.

Pendant ce temps, la fratrie du tourbillon et Roshi faisaient face audit Orochimaru, à Kabuto, et à quatre ninjas d'Oto. Parmi ceux-là, il y avait une kunoichi aux cheveux roses avec une flûte, un shinobi qui avait l'air tout à fait quelconque, un autre qui avait l'avantage d'avoir six bras, et un autre qui avait une deuxième tête… Bref, un bon paquet de shinobi qui devait posséder des capacités spéciales. Le ninja de la lave ne regardait qu'Orochimaru. Il n'était pas intéressé par ses sous-fifres… Et visiblement le ninja serpent n'était pas intéressé par les ninjas du tourbillon, et à bien y regarder, il y a avait dans son regard une lueur d'impatience, voulant probablement assister à l'affrontement entre Sasuke et Naruto. S'il avait su ce que lui réservait le ninja de la lave, il aurait peut-être été plus concentré mais il ne savait pas… et il allait le regretter.

Thosvorn semblait hésiter. Il avait tiré de l'une de ses sacoches le troisième volume de la série du batifolage et il hésitait entre en lire la suite et se battre contre ses ennemis. Avec l'air de celui qui est complètement perdu, il jeta des regards implorants à son frère et à sa sœur, un de ces regards qui disait ''J'en suis au meilleur passage. Laissez-moi juste lire deux ou trois pages.'' . Naturellement, l'amour fraternel prit le dessus chez Yomika qui arracha le livre de Thosvorn avant de le donner à Thosbald qui lut trois lignes d'un air blasé avant de ranger le soi-disant best-seller dans une de ses sacoches. Le ninja du tourbillon vêtu de noir fusilla du regard celui habillé de blanc qui haussa les épaules pour bien signifier qu'il ne faisait qu'à obéir à leur sœur. Celle-ci se tourna vers le vétéran d'Iwa.

-Roshi, nous allons nous occuper de ses cinq subordonnés, renseigna-t-elle. Concentre-toi sur le serpent.

-Déjà, ils sont six, rectifia Thosvorn assez mécontent, et rendez-moi mon livre.

-Désolé, frérot, mais entre Yomika et toi, je crains plus notre sœur, fit Thosbald en évitant la main de son frère qui tentait désespérément d'attraper sa sacoche. Mais tu as raison, ils sont six… Le gars avec deux têtes n'est pas seul.

-Bien, répondit Roshi. Bonne chance.

-C'est à nous de te dire ça, fit acerbe Thosvorn. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons combattre un psychopathe qui est doublé d'un savant fou. Et puis… Il a déjà vaincu un singe. Il peut en vaincre un deuxième.

Les yeux noirs du ninja de la lave brillèrent en entendant l'insulte. Il saisit le ninja du tourbillon au col et, bien que de taille presque similaire, le souleva aisément du sol. Thosbald leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, avant de poser l'une d'elle sur le bras de Roshi qui tenait son frère.

-Il parlait du troisième Hokage qui invoquait les singes… Ce n'est pas mal de lui être comparé. Et puis, c'est un gros… un grand singe qui vit en toi. L'appellation est donc plutôt logique.

Le ninja de la lave soupira et reposa son camarade. Le jeune et le vétéran se défièrent du regard. Thosvorn avait dans ses yeux une lueur qu'avait déjà vue quelque part le vieux ninja. Mais la situation était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient continuer à agir ainsi. Ils s'ignorèrent quand l'un prit un kunai et l'autre une épée. Le possesseur de Yonbi concentra son chakra raiton dans ses membres et fonça sur Orochimaru, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant décoller du sol, et l'éloignant du petit groupe de ses gardes. Ceux-là se firent encercler par la fratrie du tourbillon. Thosvorn soupira et pointa Kabuto de sa lame.

-Bon, voici ce que je propose. Je m'occupe de… euh … l'espion. Vous, du reste. Et dès que Thosbald et moi, on a fini, je récupère mon livre et je…

-Tu attendras que toute cette affaire soit finie, compléta Yomika. Tu n'es pas possible.

-C'est toi qui n'es pas possible, répliqua Thosvorn. Tu m'enlèves tous mes loisirs.

-Allons, calmez-vous, tenta d'intervenir Thosbald.

-Oh, toi, tu la fermes, répliquèrent ses triplés.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? demanda Thosbald en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en colère que je dois subir.

-D'accord, très bien, ok, bref, donc, calmons-nous, fit Yomika. Non, plutôt, remettons notre… discussion à après tout ce fourbi.

-Non, fit Thosvorn. Réglons ça maintenant.

-Puis-je te rappeler que nos ennemis sont juste là ? marmonna son frère en les désignant d'un geste vague de la main.

-Cassez-vous, éructa Thosvorn à l'adresse des subordonnés du sannin. Profitez de la chance que vous avez de vous en sortir. D'habitude, je ne suis pas en colère, mais là, je commence à bouillir.

Kabuto concentra davantage son chakra dans sa paume. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait déjà affronté la fratrie du tourbillon deux ans plus tôt et qu'il avait dominé le combat à peu de choses près. Il n'aurait donc pas tellement de mal à les éliminer puisqu'il était en ce moment même aidé par le quartet du son. L'un des quatre, celui aux six bras, sembla mâchonner quelque chose avant de cracher une toile d'araignée vers Thosbald qui esquiva lestement… la première. Des dizaines de toiles lui furent crachées dessus, et le ninja du tourbillon n'eut d'autre choix que de se protéger avec un bouclier de chakra. Thosvorn agita les bras dans les airs.

-Wogarudo no maishoinorau, cria-t-il.

Le ninja aux six bras cessa aussitôt de lancer ces attaques, pendant que ses compagnons se mettaient en garde. La kunoichi du tourbillon se tourna alors vers son frère.

-Bien joué, fit-elle.

-Mais quelle naïveté, marmonna Thosvorn. Parce qu'il suffit de dire des mots au hasard en bougeant dans tous les sens pour faire peur aux shinobis maintenant ? C'est décevant.

-Bah, à toi, il faut bien te piquer ton livre pour déclencher ta colère, remarqua Thosbald.

-C'est une édition dédicacée, souligna Thosvorn. C'est très rare et ça vaudra un jour une fortune.

-Bon, d'accord, Thosbald, rend-lui son livre, demanda Yomika. On n'aura jamais la paix sinon.

Tirant l'ouvrage de sa sacoche, le ninja vêtu de blanc le tendit à son triplé qui récupéra son bien sans perdre la moindre seconde. Jetant un regard de reconnaissance complètement exagéré, ledit triplé rangea l'écrit dans une de ses sacoches, et fit tournoyer son épée dans sa main avant de la pointer vers la garde d'Orochimaru qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être ridiculisée comme elle l'avait été. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu passer à l'attaque, la fratrie fut rejointe par Eiji, accompagné de Sanmen, Hanzo, Hinata, et Jiwarito. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement impatient, et s'avança pour commencer une petite danse. Il sauta très vite d'un pied sur l'autre en gesticulant grossièrement, et en criant.

-Donnez-moi un Raikage . Donnez-moi un ours. Et vous avez la plus puissante équipe démoniaque… C'est nous, Akuma. Oh yeah.

-Quoi ? fit Hanzo qui ne comprenait rien au délire de son acolyte.

-Le Raikage actuel se nomme A, révéla Jiwarito. Et tu sais ce que c'est que l'ours (NDA : Kuma en japonais) et l'Akuma (NDA : démon en français).

-Mais c'est parfaitement ridicule, nota Hanzo.

-La ferme, rétorqua Jiwarito, je suis sur que Bee-sama aurait adoré.

Sanmen se plaqua la paume sur le front d'un air découragé, tandis qu'Hinata esquissait un sourire moqueur. Eiji, dont le bandage devant les yeux ne pouvait dévoiler son regard, resta quelques instants bouche bée, avant de se ressaisir, et de prendre son habituelle pièce, avant de la lancer en l'air, de la rattraper et de la plaquer sur son poignet.

-Pile, et je quitte cet endroit de fou, déclara-t-il avant de montrer le résultat. Face ? Bon, ben, je reste.

-Un peu que tu restes, fit Thosvorn. Tu viens nous aider ?

-Attends, je lance ma pièce, et…

-Merci pour ton aide, fit Yomika en attrapant le bout de métal qui venait d'être lancé et en la rendant à son propriétaire qui fit la moue.

-Thosvorn, dis à ta sœur qu'elle m'enlève mes loisirs.

-Elle le sait déjà, grommela Thosvorn. Bon, répartissons-nous les tâches. Je m'occupe de Kabuto et occupez-vous du reste.

-Comme bon te semble, fit Eiji. Alors, je vais m'occuper de… du gros gars.

-Je prends le type à deux têtes, fit la kunoichi de Némésis après avoir jeté un regard noir au ninja aux cheveux bleus.

-Bon, ben moi, intervint Jiwarito, comme je ne frappe pas les femmes, il ne me reste que le type à six bras.

-Et moi, qui n'ai aucun problème pour frapper les femmes, fit Sanmen, je vais m'occuper de la fille. Hinata, repère celle qui a repéré Némésis, et qui ne nous a pas détectés, et essaye de la capturer… sinon, tue-la.

-Bien, répondit l'héritière des Hyuga.

-Je t'accompagne, fit Thosbald.

Hinata porta sur lui son regard vide de pupille. Elle n'avait pas activé son byakugan et n'avait pas l'air menaçant que pouvait lui procurer les veines saillantes inhérentes à son dojutsu, mais son regard sonda le ninja du tourbillon qui attendit avec un petit sourire sympathique la fin de cet examen forcée. La voix de Sanmen l'amena à abandonner son sourire pour pouvoir répondre.

-Pourquoi nous aider ? demanda le meneur d'Akuma.

-Vous nous apporter du soutien, je vous rends la politesse, répondit Thosbald.

Sanmen ne répondit pas et fit un signe de tête à Hinata, qui activa aussitôt son byakugan. Elle se tut quelques minutes avant de partir dans une direction, suivie par le frère de Thosvorn et Yomika. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin pour ne pas les entendre, le meneur d'Akuma se tourna vers Hanzo pour lui ordonner de suivre les deux ninjas et de surveiller le membre de Némésis. Malheureusement, le fils du troisième Kazekage eut une mine contrite et oscilla la tête de droite à gauche.

-Désolé, mais je suis déjà en train de suivre Han-sama, vous savez le possesseur de Gobi. Je dois l'aider.

-Pardon ? demanda Sanmen. Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a sauvé, renseigna Hanzo en explosant dans un nuage de fumée.

Sanmen jura avant de se concentrer sur l'ennemi qu'il s'était désigné.

Au centre de la cohue des affrontements qui s'organisaient, ILS se trouvaient. Les deux doyens de l'assemblée étaient là. Le premier avait frappé le second qui s'était relevé et les deux ennemis s'étaient discrètement éloignés du pont, conscient qu'ils ne pourraient libérer totalement leur potentiel. Eux aussi, à l'instar de Naruto et Sasuke, s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt. Les deux hommes se toisaient. Le serpent de Konoha, et le ninja de la lave d'Iwa, une sacré tête d'affiche. Pendant des années, Roshi avait attendu cet instant privilégié où l'occasion lui serait donné de venger la mort de son ami Keibaro, et de son élève Kazuki, et voilà que maintenant, cet occasion était là… La dernière fois, deux ans auparavant, il n'avait pas voulu se servir d'un pouvoir qu'il avait obtenu peu de temps auparavant. Mais il avait eu le temps de le perfectionner, et enfin, il était prêt à l'utiliser.

-Tu as toujours été incapable de me vaincre, Roshi, et tu ne feras pas mieux aujourd'hui, indiqua Orochimaru. Néanmoins, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'être utile. En te tuant, toi et ton bijuu, j'empêcherai définitivement Akatsuki d'arriver à ses fins.

-Je n'ai rien à dire à un homme incapable de s'élever par des moyens conventionnels, rétorqua le vétéran d'Iwa.

-Moyens conventionnels ? demanda Orochimaru. Mais aucun moyen conventionnel ne peut me permettre d'atteindre mon but. Je ne peux supporter d'être limité par quelque chose comme l'espérance de vie.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Orochimaru, fit le ninja de la lave. Quel intérêt peux-tu avoir pour ça ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Alors, laisse-moi te montrer la puissance que j'ai pu obtenir, et que je surpasserai encore grâce à mes propres moyens.

Orochimaru mordit son doigt et posa sa main sur le sol. Un nuage de fumée blanche gigantesque apparut, que le vent souffla, dévoilant un immense serpent violet. Il était le roi de tous les serpents, le plus puissant que l'on pouvait invoquer. Il donna un coup de queue en direction du porteur du démon à quatre queues qui n'eut d'autre choix d'éviter, l'idée de parer étant particulièrement aberrante. Le ninja de la lave savait qu'il n'affrontait pas n'importe quelle créature. Son ennemi était une bête quasiment invincible pour un ninja seul… Mais le possesseur de Yonbi n'était pas seul. Il ferma les yeux, et se souvint des paroles que son maître Korai lui avait dit bien des années auparavant. Le lotus d'Iwa avait deux aspects… L'un pour ceux qui n'étaient pas des jinchurikis et l'autre pour ceux qui appartenaient à cette caste très spécial de shinobi qu'étaient les porteurs de démon. Mais pour ces derniers, il y avait deux étapes… La seconde était un rituel spécial qui comportait de grands risques, et le ninja de la lave ne se jugeait pas encore prêt pour l'accomplir. Quant à la première étape, elle était tout aussi difficile, mais il avait réussi. Cela lui avait prit des années, et même des décennies, mais il y était, tant bien que mal parvenu à la franchir, et le pouvoir qui en avait découlé lui avait donné un second souffle, ravivant en lui une flamme qu'il pensait éteinte. Il avait réussi à cacher cela à tous ceux qui le côtoyaient grâce à un genjutsu, d'une difficulté extrême qu'il ne pouvait tenir bien longtemps mais qu'il n'avait heureusement à maintenir que durant la transe des bijuus afin que personne ne puisse voir que son démon n'était plus enchainé… Mais le masque pouvait maintenant tomber.

Le chakra de Yonbi entoura Roshi qui poussa un rugissement. Il devint vite invisible aux yeux d'Orochimaru, tandis que la chaleur augmentait. Le ninja serpent vit une fumée noire jaillir de l'endroit où se trouvait le vétéran d'Iwa et s'agglutiner avant de grandir, et de s'élever haut dans le ciel pour atteindre la hauteur du serpent.

Alors, dans un rugissement terrifiant, le Yonbi en personne jaillit de la fumée noire et fit face à Manda et à son maître.

* * *

><p>Et voilà que Roshi dévoile son vrai pouvoir...<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 24: "L'ancienne team 7"


	24. Chapter 24

Salut à tous.

J'ai failli ne pas réussir à tenir mon rythme mensuel de parution... Mais le chapitre est là, et en compensation du retard, il est plus long (plus de 15000 mots) que tous ceux que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Merci à noctus pour son com, et d'ailleurs, je vais te répondre:

Il y a sept membres dans Akuma, et ils sont actuellement accompagnés par deux personnes. L'une de ces deux personnes est resté près du pont, et l'autre a suivi Sasuke et Naruto.

Qui est-elle? Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre^^.

Bon, allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Naruto 39 : L'ancienne team 7<p>

Naruto avançait dans la forêt, à quelques branches de Sasuke qui ne l'attendait pas. Ses yeux bleus polaires ne reflétaient pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait, bien qu'une lueur d'impatience brillât dedans. Ses pensées allaient vers ses projets futurs, à ce qui l'attendait après cet affrontement. Si tout fonctionnait à merveille, Némésis s'agrandirait encore pendant quelques mois, et à ce moment, l'organisation pourrait se lancer à l'assaut de l'un des grands villages, puis d'un autre et ainsi de suite. Le ninja renard savait que ce plan comportait certaines lacunes, à savoir que les autres grands villages qu'il n'aurait pas attaqués réagiraient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ou encore que les membres d'Akatsuki viendraient sans doute leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais, de toute façon, il n'était pas dans l'habitude du chef des jinchurikis de trop prévoir les évènements. Il préférait se fixer un objectif et aviser une fois en situation. Ce n'était sans doute pas digne d'un grand chef, mais cela lui plaisait davantage. Et puis, il était entouré de gens suffisamment forts pour ne jamais véritablement en danger… C'était le signe d'une belle confiance en soi et en son équipe, mais aussi la preuve d'un excès de cette même confiance. En tant que chef, il aurait du adopter une attitude avec un peu plus de recul… Mais… Il ne le faisait pas.

Quoiqu'il en fût, il se concentrait. Il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que deux personnes, à savoir Sasuke et lui, dans cette forêt. Il avait cru percevoir une troisième présence… Cru seulement, car il n'était pas un ninja sensitif. Durant ses deux années d'entrainements, il avait été forcé d'apprendre des rudiments, néanmoins, dans cette branche des arts shinobis, qui était, selon la fratrie du tourbillon, quelque chose d'essentiel. Et bien que ces rudiments n'aient pas dépassé le stade de théorie à peine appliqué, il avait réussi à sentir quelque chose… Mais il ne pouvait affirmer s'il s'agissait d'un ninja ou d'un simple voyageur. Heureusement, il pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient suivis… Donc, qu'il s'agissait bien d'un shinobi, car à cette vitesse, aucun voyageur n'aurait pu les suivre sans se faire distancer.

Au bout d'un certain moment, la forêt s'acheva, et ils purent arriver sur… une prairie herbeuse.

''Forêt, prairie, forêt, prairie'' songea Naruto'' Mais il n'y a que ça ou quoi dans ce fichu pays ?''

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, et leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se concentrèrent l'un sur l'autre, quand soudainement, une brusque chaleur se fit ressentir. Naruto et son ancien coéquipier furent tous les deux surpris, et regardèrent dans la direction où se trouvait le pont du ciel et de la terre et où de nombreux affrontements devaient avoir lieu, et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Un immense singe à quatre queues avait surgi parmi les arbres de la forêt, tandis qu'un immense serpent violet lui faisait face. Les deux bêtes étaient assez éloignées des deux déserteurs de Konoha pour qu'ils n'aient pas à craindre des retombées… Enfin, au début. En tout cas, elles étaient suffisamment proches pour être remarqués par tous. Au nombre de queues qu'avait le singe, le ninja renard comprit qu'il s'agissait de Roshi… Mais il s'étonnait que le plus expérimenté des jinchurikis ait perdu le contrôle. Une petite idée naquit néanmoins dans un coin de son esprit.

''TU AS COMPRIS QU'IL ETAIT UN JINCHURIKI PARFAIT'' grinça la voix de Kyubi dans sa tête.

''Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas montré ?'' songea Naruto, plus pour lui-même que pour son démon '' N'a-t-il pas confiance en nous ?''

''PAS CONFIANCE EN DES GENS QU'IL CONNAIT DEPUIS A PEINE QUELQUES MOIS ? HUN, HUN, HUN, QUELLE NAÏVETE, NARUTO ! C'EST ON NE PEUT PLUS LOGIQUE''

''Tu oublies les deux années où…''

''OU VOUS ETIEZ TOUS SEPARES EN DIVERS GROUPES. ROSHI A VECU BIEN PLUS LONGTEMPS QUE TOI. POUR LUI, QUELQUE SOIT LE TEMPS QUE VOUS PASSEREZ CÔTE A CÔTE, CE SERA BIEN MOINS QUE POUR TOI… ALORS, NE T'ETONNE PAS''

''Attends un peu… Tu….''

''FERME-LA, ET PENSE PLUTÔT A CELUI QUE TU DOIS ELIMINER EN PRIORITE'' beugla Kyubi en interrompant la conversation.

-Toujours aussi aimable, murmura le jinchuriki pour lui-même.

-Ce singe, il me rappelle la créature d'il y a deux ans, celle de Gaara… Ils sont liés, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sasuke.

-On peut le dire comme ça.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon maître écrasera tous tes compagnons. Il est très fort… Tant que son corps ne lâche pas.

-Pff, mes compagnons vont massacrer Orochimaru et tous ses petits larbins, cracha Naruto d'un ton acide. Quant à toi, j'ai eu du mal à croire quand j'ai appris que tu étais allé te réfugier dans les jupons de ce fichu serpent.

L'héritier des Uchiwa ne répondit pas. Ses yeux noirs étaient plongés dans le bleu glacial du regard de son ancien coéquipier. Lequel haussa les épaules en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il semblait quelque peu mécontent de son interlocuteur.

-Quelle honte, soupira-t-il, contrairement à moi, tu étais adulé. Quel besoin avais-tu de partir de Konoha ?

-Tu n'es pas très futé, Naruto… Pas assez, en tout cas, pour comprendre que Konoha était un village bien trop faible pour que je puisse me permettre d'y rester. J'avais besoin de puissance pour vaincre Itachi, mon frère… Et cette puissance, seul Orochimaru pouvait me l'apporter.

-Et si je te disais, mon cher Sasuke, que j'ai éliminé ton objectif ? demanda le possesseur de Kyubi. Que ferais-tu de toute cette soi-disant puissance que tu as acquise ?

Le disciple du ninja serpent réagit instantanément. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, brisant le masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer en toute circonstance… Mais toute circonstance ne se prête pas à l'imperturbabilité, bien au contraire. La main négligemment posée sur le manche du sabre accroché à la corde violette qui lui servait de ceinture se crispa. La première surprise passé, ce fut une sourde colère qui anima Sasuke. Ses yeux noirs se teintèrent aussitôt de rouge et le regard qu'il lança au meneur de Némésis n'avait rien d'engageant. Le porteur de Kyubi ne broncha, esquissant un sourire narquois sous son masque avant de ricaner.

-Hé hé hé, toi qui étais si impassible par le passé, il ne me faut qu'une phrase pour te faire enrager. Quelle pitié ! Et quelle naïveté !

La colère de Sasuke disparut instantanément, alors qu'il se reprochait en même temps d'avoir pris pour argent comptant les paroles de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années et qui n'avait pas hésité à quitter son village alors au plus mal, et en compagnie d'un ennemi, qui plus est. Mais ce qui frappa surtout l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs fut la froideur de Naruto. Dans ses souvenirs, il y avait un gamin blond et braillard. Il avait déjà remarqué, alors qu'il était sur le pont, que son ancien compagnon avait changé, mais maintenant, il ressentait pleinement cette différence alors qu'il prenait conscience que quelque chose s'était passée et que ce quelque chose avait emporté l'ancien Naruto.

Le possesseur de Kyubi, quant à lui, jubilait intérieurement. Comme il aimait donner cette image froide et distante de lui… Ca l'amusait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas, en fait, tant changé que ça. Le seul véritable changement notable était le fait qu'il était maintenant capable de tuer sans aucun problème, ajouter à cela la force qu'il avait obtenue. S'il cachait son véritable caractère, c'était suite à une remarque de Thosvorn. Le ninja du tourbillon l'avait incité à adopter cette carapace glacière pour d'une part, surprendre ses anciens camarades qui ne sauraient qu'être déstabilisés, et Sasuke était la preuve vivante que cela marchait, d'autant que les anciens camarades en question seraient tôt ou tard ses ennemis, au moment où Némésis s'attaquerait au village de la feuille, et pour, d'autre part, pour ne jamais laisser entrapercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une miette du véritable pouvoir de Naruto. Un shinobi avisé devait cacher sa puissance et ne pas en faire étalage. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle on enjoignait les ninjas de supprimer leurs émotions : afin de ne pas se laisser emporter par l'excitation du moment…

Le meneur de Némésis n'avait jamais véritablement réussi à se contrôler, malgré ses efforts, et il s'était résigné. Mais la fratrie du tourbillon ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Sans que le ninja blond sache comment, ils avaient réussi à obtenir le masque qu'il portait et qui cachait le bas de son visage. Ce masque était tapissé de sceaux, dont la fonction première était de brouiller imperceptiblement son flux de chakra originelle,, ainsi que d'une matière que ne connaissait pas le ninja renard mais dont les effluves l'empêchaient de s'énerver, et même le faisait parfois devenir calme, froid et exceptionnellement cruel. L'utilisation de ce masque avait donc non seulement permis à Naruto de garder la tête froide en toute circonstance, mais aussi d'améliorer ses capacités de contrôle de chakra, puisque pour contrecarrer l'effet perturbateur du masque, il devait ne jamais relâcher son attention. Par ailleurs, le fait de porter ce masque lui permettait de faire appel au chakra de Kyubi sans risque aucun. Evidemment, lors des rares fois où il l'enlevait, son véritable caractère, et sa véritable force revenaient, tandis qu'une excitation bestiale naissait en lui… Comme ça avait été le cas quand il avait interrogé Sasori, et il se retrouvait alors presque incapable de juguler l'énergie du démon renard quand il y faisait appel.

-Tu n'as pas tué Itachi, déclara Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais l'interrogation qui se cachait dessous était clairement détectable, et Naruto ne manqua pas de la remarquer. Il acquiesça en fixant l'Uchiwa de son regard polaire. L'échange qu'il avait avec son ancien camarade n'était pas exactement tel qu'il l'avait examiné, mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas encore posé la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Il pourrait alors savoir s'il devait considérer Sasuke comme un personnage neutre, ou bien un allié… A moins peut-être que ce fut comme un ennemi.

-Non, confirma le ninja renard. Je ne l'ai même jamais rencontré. Mais peu m'importe Itachi. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir ce que tu vas faire après l'avoir éliminé… si, bien entendu, tu y arrives.

-En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ?

-Vois-tu, je me suis fixé un but. Un but dont je n'ai parlé qu'à une personne, et cet objectif passe par l'accomplissement des vengeances de chacun de mes compagnons. Ainsi que par le mien…

-…

-Oui, le mien, murmura Naruto assez fort pour que Sasuke l'entende mais se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Konoha.

Le jinchuriki de Kyubi serra le poing. A chaque fois qu'il songeait à son ancien village, il ne ressentait que ce besoin pressant de s'en lancer à l'assaut, mais il ne pouvait pas. D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait réuni assez de force, et ensuite car la promesse qu'il avait faite à Jiraya tenait toujours, et ce, tant que le ninja de la légende serait en vie. Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre :

-Or, il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour que je puisse attaquer ce fichu village. Sans doute plus qu'il ne t'en faudra pour éliminer ton frère. Ce qui nous ramène à ma question. Si tu décides de ne pas revenir à Konoha après, ça me convient… Si tu m'annonces que tu m'aideras, ça m'enchante… Si tu me réponds que tu y retourneras… Eh bien… Je te tue.

Les trois derniers mots étaient tombés comme un couperet de guillotine. Naruto ne plaisantait pas, il n'hésiterait pas à éliminer son ancien compagnon maintenant, si ça pouvait endiguer la menace qu'il constituerait plus tard. Au fond de lui-même, il espérait presque entendre Sasuke l'inviter à combattre… Il préférait avoir un prétexte pour l'abattre, plutôt qu'une raison pour l'accepter comme un allié, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Alors qu'il partageait avec les membres de Némésis une certaine complicité, plus ou moins élevé en fonction de la personne, Naruto était dégouté par l'attitude de Sasuke, qui avait quitté son village et avait rejoint son ennemi. Si encore il avait souffert comme avait souffert le ninja renard, c'aurait été compréhensible mais pour une simple histoire de puissance, c'était exagéré. Le ninja renard préférait mille fois la démence latente de Gaara, et le flegme terrifiant de Yugito, ou encore, la violence non retenue de Yagura, ou le caractère buté de Roshi, sans oublier, le ton pénétrant de Han, et la cruauté d'Utakata. Il préférait nettement aussi l'arrogance de Fuu et les mauvaises rimes de Killer Bee qu'un type qui allait se prosterner devant un traître. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que ses camarades avaient des bijuus. Shogoraï et son envie de tout couper, Kageshiro et son caractère effacé, Eiji et sa fâcheuse manie de toujours tout jouer à pile ou face… Ils valaient mieux à ses yeux que l'Uchiwa… Quant aux trois ninjas du tourbillon, ils étaient tellement plus pour Naruto. Il avait vécu avec eux pendant deux ans. Il avait pris part à leur chamaillerie, à leurs discussions endiablées, à leur entrainement. Il leur devait beaucoup, d'autant que les trois l'avaient accepté sans problème, ce qui pouvait presque sembler étonnant tant les triplés étaient unis. Yomika, quand elle parlait, avait un ton qui semblait venir du fond des siècles et qu'on ne trouvait généralement pas chez les jeunes filles de son âge. Thosbald avait tendance à toujours trop parler quand il montrait ses pouvoirs et servait de médiateur entre son frère et sa sœur qui s'opposaient toujours sur certains sujets… Son frère, Thosvorn était la personne dont le ninja renard se sentait le plus proche. Malgré son coté quelque peu pervers, et le fait qu'il lisait toujours les bouquins tordus de Jiraya, il y avait en lui quelque chose d'indescriptible mais d'on ne peut plus rassurant.

-Naruto, fit Sasuke. Quelque soit mes projets, ils ne te concernent en rien… Mais j'ai dans l'idée que tu te mettras tôt ou tard sur mon chemin.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda rhétoriquement le meneur de Némésis.

-Que TU vas mourir.

L'héritier des Uchiwa ne vit pas le sourire du possesseur de Kyubi sous le masque de ce dernier, malgré son sharingan, maintenant activé mais qui ne lui conférait pas ce genre de pouvoir. Naruto dégaina son sabre et fit un mouvement dans l'air. Une seconde plus tard, d'un pas furieux, piétinant l'herbe de la prairie, il courait vers son adversaire. Sa vitesse avait changé depuis l'examen des chunins et en quelques secondes, il se trouva au corps-à-corps, et assena un coup très violent à l'épaule. La lame de Sasuke para la sienne, mais la force qu'avait mise le ninja renard dans cet estoc était telle que le disciple d'Orochimaru dut plier un genou pour l'encaisser complètement.

Les deux ennemis restèrent figer quelques instants, alors que le blond sentit soudain quelque chose graviter dans les airs. Il se concentra, cherchant à percevoir ce que c'était. Au grésillement singulier qui parvint à ses oreilles, il comprit ce que faisait son ennemi, et il rompit le contact pour sauter en arrière. Des éclairs émanèrent alors de l'ensemble du corps du jeune garçon aux yeux écarlates, réduisant le sol sous lui en miettes, signe de la puissance de la technique. Le porteur du démon à neuf queues soupira quelques secondes. Il avait beau eu se plaindre de l'idée qu'avait eu Thosvorn de l'habituer à reconnaître et à sentir le chakra, il devait bien avouer que cela lui était utile. Pendant quelques secondes, il attendit que les éclairs se dissipent, conscient que, même avec le sang de sa lignée, Sasuke ne pourrait espérer ce combat s'il n'économisait pas son chakra. Sa quantité d'énergie devait être dérisoire par rapport à celle de Naruto, qui avait en plus le soutien chakratique d'un certain goupil. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, l'Uchiwa ne se sépara pas de son aura de foudre. Peut-être ignorait-il l'existence de Kyubi, ou du moins, qu'il était renfermé dans le chef de Némésis. L'ignorance était une tare qui coutait cher. D'autant que s'il imaginait que sa protection électrique le défendait, il se trompait lourdement.

-Futon, vent tailladant !

Le sabre du ninja renard se recouvrit de chakra de vent, et quand il fit un mouvement transversal, tout ce chakra s'en détacha pour prendre la forme d'une lame effilée faite de vent qui fonça droit vers Sasuke. Les éclairs de ce dernier ne pouvaient espérer parer cette technique d'élément dominant. Presque paresseusement, le ninja aux cheveux noirs leva son sabre, chargé de chakra raiton, pour tenter d'arrêter le vent tranchant… Espoir déçu, car ledit sabre fut tranché net, et le jeune homme avec lui. La tête de l'héritier des Uchiwa vola dans les airs avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flamme, de même que le reste du corps. Naruto grogna de mécontentement, même s'il n'était pas tant surpris que ça. Il avait déjà trouvé louche la réaction presque amorphe de son ancien camarade.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et aussitôt, une décharge électrique parcourut son corps lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et le faisant disparaître instantanément dans un nuage de fumée. Sasuke, qui savait bien que les clones étaient la pièce maitresse du ninjutsu du jinchuriki, parcourut les lieux des yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, Naruto lui tomba littéralement dessus, épée en avant. Encore une fois, les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Les deux anciens camarades se regardèrent une nouvelle fois entre leur sabre respectif. Sasuke recula avant de se ruer vers l'avant, surprenant le jinchuriki de Kyubi qui avait fait l'erreur de trop appuyer sur son épée. Quand l'Uchiwa recula, il perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant sur un pied, l'autre ayant décollé du sol dans une tentative d'élan, et battit des mains pour ne pas tomber. Ce pitoyable manège l'empêcha de parer le coup de Sasuke. La lame de ce dernier fila et s'apprêta à s'enfoncer dans son cou… Perdu pour perdu, le ninja renard se laissa tomber sur le sol, esquivant de la manière la plus ridicule qui fut l'épée, mais se sauvant la vie, ou du moins les cordes vocales qui auraient été tranchées net, par la même occasion. Pendant sa chute, Naruto eut le temps de tendre son bras vers le sol. Ainsi, ce fut sa paume qui toucha terre en premier, l'empêchant de tomber, mais ne lui permettant pas de se sortir de l'inconfortable situation dans laquelle il était. Le pied de Sasuke l'atteignit en plein visage, arrachant un grognement de douleur à son adversaire, et fissurant son masque imperceptiblement. Naruto perdit l'équilibre suite au choc et s'étala par terre. La lame de son adversaire, chargée de raiton et pointée vers le bas, s'apprêta à l'achever.

Un faucon, qui volait à quelques mètres au-dessus des deux shinobis, descendit en piqué et s'attaqua à celui aux cheveux noirs, qui battit l'air de sa lame pour tenter d'éliminer l'oiseau. Celui-ci ne fut étrangement pas touché, et frappa sa victime de son bec, ne lui faisant aucune blessure, mais le dérangeant suffisamment de temps pour que le ninja renard se relève et recule de quelques pas. L'oiseau de proie cessa d'attaquer et rejoignit son maître pour se poser sur son épaule. Ledit maître passa un doigt à l'endroit où son masque s'était fêlé pour se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Quitte à devoir se battre sans celui-ci, il préférait l'enlever lui-même plutôt qu'on le lui brise.

Ce fut le ricanement de Sasuke qui lui fit ramener son attention à lui. L'Uchiwa avait un léger rictus en regardant le meneur de Némésis. Peut-être avait-il cru que durant ce petit échauffement, le fait d'avoir l'avantage lui garantissait une victoire facile et rapide. S'il songeait cela, alors le ninja blond se ferait un plaisir de lui remettre les idées en ordres, et de lui prouver qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui impunément. Il songea un instant à retirer directement son masque, mais il n'avait pas oublié la petite présence qui se trouvait là et qui les épiait… Il prit donc la décision de garder ses forces en réserves. Murmurant quelques mots à l'adresse de son oiseau, ce dernier déploya ses ailes et dans un battement, il s'envola haut dans le ciel.

Mais Naruto se trompait lourdement quant à ce que pensait son ancien coéquipier. Le shinobi aux yeux rouges affichait certes un rictus, mais un rictus d'impatience. Il avait eu l'espoir pendant quelques secondes que le possesseur de Kyubi montrerait les capacités qu'il avait utilisées en affrontant Gaara et Ichibi deux ans auparavant. Il espérait qu'il utiliserait les pouvoirs du démon renard à neuf queues, et surtout, il ne supportait pas qu'il ne les utilise pas. Autant, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à mépriser les gens, en revanche, il ne pouvait accepter d'être méprisé… Son rire n'avait d'ailleurs eu pour but que de provoquer son adversaire, afin qu'il libère ses pouvoirs.

-Alors, Naruto, est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable ?

-Peut-être bien…

-Ne fais pas semblant, et utilise Kyubi.

Les sourcils du ninja blond se froncèrent. Il ne pensait pas que son ancien coéquipier savait qu'il était un jinchuriki, mais à la réflexion, puisqu'il avait été entrainé par l'un des trois ninjas de la légende, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues leva un doigt et lui fit faire un mouvement horizontal de droite à gauche, pour signifier la négation.

-Pourquoi devrais-je utiliser mon démon, alors que tu n'es même pas capable de me forcer à utiliser mes clones ?

-Tu oublies un peu vite qu'il n'y a pas cinq minutes, tu étais à ma merci… Et que tu en a utilisé un.

-Et toi, tu oublies un peu vite que je m'en suis sorti sans aucun problème, rétorqua Naruto en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Sasuke. Ensuite, ce n'est pas moi qui utilise des sharingans depuis le début de l'affrontement. Je pensais que tes yeux te permettraient d'être un peu plus efficace. Je suis singulièrement déçu.

-Malheureusement pour toi, c'est la dernière chose que tu seras.

Sur cette réplique, des serpents jaillirent de terre et s'enroulèrent autour des jambes du possesseur de Kyubi, qui, sous la surprise, détourna complètement son attention de son ancien camarade. Il essaya de lever son pied pour se dégager de l'étreinte des reptiles, sans succès. Il tenta de trancher les bêtes en leur donnant des coups d'épée, mais peine perdue, leurs corps étaient être aussi durs que l'acier. Immobilisé ainsi, le chef de Némésis pesta et jura, tentant vainement de se libérer, ne se préoccupant plus que de cela. Le bruit de la technique de son adversaire ne lui parvint d'abord pas aux oreilles… Et quand, enfin, ce qui ressemblait aux cris de milliers d'oiseau l'atteignirent distinctement, il était trop tard. Clignant les yeux d'un air bête, il releva la tête, pour croiser deux pupilles rougeoyantes.

Héritée de Kakashi Hatake, la technique des milles oiseaux aurait percé le cœur de Naruto si celui-ci n'avait pas réussi à dévier in extremis le bras de Sasuke. Le sort raiton l'atteignit juste en dessous du plexus, traçant un énorme sillon sanglant dans le torse du porteur du démon à neuf queues, lui faisant cracher un flot de sang. Mais pourtant, un sourire maladroit se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Pas mauvais du tout, fit Naruto sans que son ton ne fût altéré par son état. Mais, d'après notre maître, ce coup est censé tuer… Or, le tien n'est même pas mortel.

Même s'il était gravement blessé, le réceptacle ne semblait pas souffrir, phénomène étrange que l'élève d'Orochimaru mis sur le compte de la présence du renard à neuf queues. Quand il vit une lueur d'hilarité passer dans les yeux polaires, et quand il entendit un ricanement sinistre, inhumain, jaillir de sa gorge, l'héritier des Uchiwa décida d'en finir. Son maître, en lui apprenant que Naruto était un jinchuriki, avait rajouté que le bijuu conférait à celui en qui il était ceint un puissant pouvoir de régénération. Sans délicatesse, il retira son bras du torse de son adversaire, avant de rétracter ses sharingans, signe de son mépris. Le shinobi blond toussa et cracha encore du sang, pendant que Sasuke brandit son épée au-dessus de lui. Seul le son de la lame fendant l'air résonna quand le sabre s'abattit, fendant le crane du chef de Némésis. Celui-ci tomba à terre dans un dernier gargouillement.

L'héritier de ce qui avait été jadis le plus grand des clans ninjas resta silencieux en voyant la dépouille de son ancien camarade. Cela avait été si facile. L'affrontement n'avait pas duré plus d'une quinzaine de minutes… Si peu de temps… Alors que Sasuke s'était attendu à tellement plus. Mais sa déception fut vite éclipsée par un sentiment de grandeur et toute puissance. S'il avait pu vaincre si rapidement un porteur de démon après à peine deux années d'entrainement, nul doute qu'il atteindrait très rapidement le niveau de son grand frère, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. D'un autre coté, il devait reconnaître que Naruto n'avait pas valu grand-chose. Il n'avait même pas fait appel à Kyubi, alors qu'il aurait peut-être pu résister un peu plus… Sans pouvoir triompher, car, aux yeux du ninja aux cheveux noirs, la différence de niveau ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il avait dominé le bref affrontement, et même avec le renard à neuf queues, son adversaire n'aurait pu le vaincre. Il leva son épée au ciel en signe de triomphe… Ce fut à ce moment que le cadavre qu'il avait à ses pieds eut le bon gout d'exploser en un nuage de fumée.

L'Uchiwa fut surpris un instant. Le pied du chef des possesseurs atteignant son visage le sortit de cet état momentané de stupeur, et le jeta au sol. Il se réceptionna sur une main, et profita de l'appui de la terre pour rétablir sa position et faire une roue qui l'éloigna du jinchuriki. Celui-ci le regardait de ses yeux polaires dans lesquelles une lueur d'amusement flottait, due au plaisir qu'il prenait en combattant… Ou plutôt qu'il prenait à lire l'incompréhension dans le visage de l'élève du serpent de Konoha. Il tendit son poing et leva trois doigts devant lui.

-Tu viens de faire connaissance au clonage de troisième niveau, renseigna-t-il. Tu trouves ça comment ?

-Un clone ? Ce n'était pas un clone, rugit Sasuke. Je l'aurais vu avec mon sharingan.

-Toute technique a ses limites, révéla Naruto. Mais laisse-moi plutôt te dire en quoi consiste ma technique… Ca rendra le combat plus équitable.

Les iris noirs qu'il fixait redevinrent rouge vifs et le fusillèrent du regard, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire. Voyant qu'il n'était pas interrompu, il continua sur sa lancée :

-Alors, comment présenter ça ? Hm…. Hm… Je sais. Le premier niveau est le clonage dit de base. De vulgaires illusions qui n'ont pas de consistance, mais tu connais ça. Tous les simples étudiants le maîtrisent… Sauf moi, mais bon, j'ai commencé par maitriser le deuxième niveau, le clonage de l'ombre, le multiclonage qui crée des clones solides, mais qui sont détruit après un ou deux coups. A ce niveau, on peut aussi placer les clones élémentaires. C'est bon ? Tu suis jusque là ?

-Evidemment, rétorqua Sasuke, attendant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les capacités de Naruto avant de repartir à l'assaut.

-Bien, passons maintenant au troisième niveau, c'est celui que je viens d'utiliser… Il me permet de créer un clone solide qui est en tout point semblable à moi et qui ne se dissipe qu'à sa mort instantanée, quelque soit ses blessures préalables. Quant aux deux derniers niveaux, tu peux toujours prier pour vivre assez longtemps pour les découvrir… Déjà qu'au simple niveau élémentaire, je te suis naturellement supérieur.

-Ton ignorance te conduira sur une mauvaise pente.

-Mon ignorance ? s'étonna le porteur de Kyubi. Mais je ne suis pas ignorant. Le raiton est inférieur au futon, je le sais bien.

-Hn… Et le raiton est mon deuxième élément.

Naruto ne broncha pas face à la révélation. Il savait déjà parfaitement que son ancien coéquipier maîtrisait aussi le feu, il l'avait vu exécuter une technique de ce répertoire quand ils avaient tous les deux combattu Haku. Mais il voulait justement obtenir de Sasuke qu'il utilise un katon, et d'après Thosvorn, la provocation était la meilleure des armes pour amener un ennemi à faire ce qu'on désirait. Le possesseur du démon à neuf queues se tenait face à l'Uchiwa, tandis que dans son dos s'élevait la forêt qu'ils avaient traversée avant d'arriver dans la plaine… Forêt où demeurait encore la personne dont il avait ressentie la présence durant le trajet, et rien ne valait un peu de feu pour obliger quelqu'un à s'extirper d'une sylve.

Comme il le pensait, son ancien coéquipier ne tarda pas à joindre les mains et à exécuter une série de mudras. Une fois qu'il aurait lancé sa technique, il ne resterait à Naruto qu'à l'esquiver et lancer un jutsu de vent pour le renforcer. Ainsi, le feu se répandrait et obligerait la personne, s'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il y en avait bien une, à sortir de son trou… Ne restait plus qu'à voir si son plan allait fonctionner.

-Katon, technique de la boule de feu suprême !

Une gigantesque boule incandescente jaillit des lèvres de l'Uchiwa et se dirigea vers l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci se concentra et sauta dans les airs au dernier moment. Faisant un salto avant, il passa au-dessus du brasier et se réceptionna parfaitement. Sasuke leva sa lame, prêt à attaquer, mais à sa grande surprise, le possesseur ne l'attaqua pas, et lui tourna même le dos. La concentration de chakra autour du jinchuriki l'impressionna malgré lui, et la voix tonnante, semblable à un rugissement, le fit serrer les dents.

-Futon, la colère d'Eole !

Une formidable quantité de vent se concentra devant Naruto et partit comme un boulet de canon, rattrapant la boule de feu et s'engouffrant en elle aussitôt. Les flammes semblèrent grandir d'un seul coup et un déluge de flamme s'abattit sur la forêt qu'avaient traversée les anciens coéquipiers. Pendant quelques secondes, rien n'empêcha la combustion des arbres des feuilles, mais très vite, dans une détonation, le feu s'écarta pour faire une sorte de chemin au milieu duquel s'avança une silhouette masquée, qui marchait sans précipitation, comme si elle ne risquait pas de se faire calciner à tout instant. Les deux adolescents la suivaient des yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse soudainement et réapparaisse, à l'exacte équidistance des deux ninjas, qui eurent le même réflexe en levant devant eux leurs épées. En cet instant, on eut pu croire qu'ils étaient alliés… Mais le coup d'œil furieux qu'ils échangèrent démentit cela.

-Qui es-tu ? dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Nouvel échange de regard noir, sous les yeux de la personne qui avait accompagné Akuma… qui partit dans un éclat de rire moqueur.

-Qui suis-je ? déclara la personne masquée. Vous le savez.

-Cette voix… murmura Naruto. Tu es… Sakura ?

La personne enleva la cape, avec la capuche qui allait avec. Elle enleva son masque, et se dévoila. Elle avait des cheveux roses retenus par un bandeau rouge, elle portait un long manteau garni de multiples poches, ainsi qu'une ceinture où étaient accrochés divers instruments de médecine dont une multitude de seringues remplies de liquides à la couleur verdâtre ou bleu pâle. Ses yeux vert pâle étaient aussi froids que ceux du ninja renard, et une lueur indéfinissable luisait dedans. Ses bras étaient sous les manches très longues de son manteau, empêchant les élèves de Jiraya et d'Orochimaru de voir ses mains, mais le blond se souvenait que celles-ci étaient recouvertes par des gants quand Sakura était à Kusa, et cela était sans doute toujours le cas…

L'adolescente révéla justement que c'était justement le cas. Elle leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, faisant tomber ses manches autour de ses coudes, et pointa deux doigts de chaque main vers ses anciens coéquipiers. Les deux raffermirent leur garde, tout en songeant à une stratégie qui pourrait leur permettre de combattre deux personnes en même temps.

-Belle stratégie, Naruto, complimenta Sakura.

-Merci bien, répondit l'interpellé avant de lancer aussitôt après : Que fais-tu ici ?

La kunoichi de Konoha haussa un sourcil d'un air désapprobateur, comme si l'adolescent avait dit une grossièreté. Elle s'avança d'un pas, et attrapa, avec sa main gauche, la lame du sabre de Naruto. Elle la tint fermement, avec un sourire énigmatique, et tendit la paume de sa main droite devant elle. D'un coup, elle tira l'arme vers elle, obligeant au porteur de démon de suivre l'élan en avançant à son tour. Tout cela de telle sorte que la paume de Sakura se posa sur le ventre. Une onde de choc se dégagea de ladite paume frappa le shinobi blond, qui fut violemment éjecté dans les airs. Il s'éleva de cinq mètres en tournoyant plusieurs fois avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Il avait lâché la garde de son arme dont la lame était toujours tenue par celle qui venait de l'attaquer. Celle-ci en profita pour saisir la garde du sabre, et fit quelques mouvements avec l'arme blanche, avant de porter son regard sur Sasuke, et de lui lancer le même sourire qu'elle avait adresser au meneur de Némésis. Elle lui lança le sabre de ce dernier. L'arme décrivit plusieurs tours, sa lame effilée zébrant les airs, et se fit dévier de sa course par l'épée de l'héritier des Uchiwa, avant d'atterrir un peu plus loin, à quelques pas de son propriétaire qui se relevait tant bien que mal.

-Je viens récupérer ici ce qui a été volé, ânonna la jeune fille. Car je suis l'Emissaire de Konoha, l'élève de son cinquième Kage.

-L'Emissaire de Konoha ? répéta Sasuke. Veux-tu nous faire croire que c'est de toi dont il s'agit ?

-Je viens de te le dire.

-J'ai du mal à croire que la gamine pleurnicharde d'autrefois soit devenu le fameux Emissaire de Konoha, à la page vingt-sept du Bingo Book. Si j'avais du proposer un ninja de Konoha, c'aurait été Kakashi, mais pas toi.

Sakura haussa les épaules. Visiblement, elle n'était pas disposée à répondre à la provocation de Sasuke. Naruto s'était relevé, et avait récupéré son arme. Il croisa les deux yeux verts de la jeune fille, et de nouveau, la lueur qu'il avait remarquée miroitait. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa… Ce fut suffisant au ninja renard pour identifier la nature de la lueur, c'était de la haine. Mais cette haine était de ce qu'avait déjà pu ressentir le réceptacle. Il n'y avait pas une once de dégout dans les iris verts, juste cet éclat d'aversion qu'il avait du mal à comprendre… Et par ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Récupérer ce qui a été volé ? fit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?

-Au commencement de Konoha étaient deux clans, révéla la kunoichi. Les Senju, d'où était issu le premier Hokage, et les Uchiwa, qui ont été éliminés pour la plupart il y a quelques années… Comme chacun sait, le Shodaime a soumis à lui Kyubi. Conclusion logique, le démon renard et les Sharingans sont des héritages de Konoha, qui nous reviennent de droit.

-Pardon ? intervint Sasuke. Comment oses-tu te prévaloir du droit d'obtenir…

-Oh, ça va, l'interrompit le chef de Némésis. Toi, au moins, elle te demande en vie. Si on m'extrait Kyubi, je meurs, moi.

-En vie ? Nous nous sommes mal compris. J'ai dit que les Sharingans revenaient à Konoha… Pas le ninja qui les porte en ce moment.

L'élève d'Orochimaru fronça les sourcils et activa son dojutsu. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et sa lame se chargea de chakra raiton. Il se prépara à attaquer quand l'incrédulité de Naruto l'empêcha de faire un pas.

-Comment ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne comprends pas… A Kusa, tu…

-''Sasuke n'a pas eu le choix, il devait partir'', fit Sakura d'une voix de crécelle. Je savais que tu étais là. Hinata me l'a signifié dès qu'elle t'a aperçu. Alors, j'ai dit ce qui pouvait te donner une image erronée de moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pauvre imbécile, nous sommes de shinobis. Et dans ce monde de ninja, aucune réalité n'existe, et tout n'est que mensonge. La vérité ne sert à rien. Ce qui servira à Konoha, en revanche, ce sont Kyubi et les Sharingans. Obtempérez tous les deux, vous n'avez pas le choix.

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, rétorqua Sasuke, j'ai mes pupilles, et Naruto a le démon renard. Toi, tu n'as rien. Tu n'es rien.

-J'ai moins de chakra que vous deux, c'est certain. Mais je le contrôle bien mieux que vous, et puis… de nous trois, je suis la seule qui puisse encore marcher la tête haute. Pas comme les traitres que vous êtes.

-Nous formions une équipe, rappela le chef de Némésis. Aujourd'hui, nous faisons partie de trois forces distinctes qui s'opposent. Sakura, Sasuke, je crois qu'il est temps d'enterrer ce qui restent de l'équipe 7 que nous constituions. Pourquoi se disputer quand on peut tout régler par les armes ?

Le chakra de Sasuke se concentra dans sa main gauche, l'autre tenant son sabre chargé de raiton , et s'étira pour prendre la forme d'une longue épée… de foudre et de cinq mètres de long. Ainsi armé, il décrivit un arc de cercle avec son bras, prêt à trancher la gorge de Sakura grâce à son sabre de fer. Celle-ci mit sa main, luisant de chakra, dans la trajectoire de la lame, qui s'arrêta net, sans transpercer la chair et perdant l'électricité qui l'imprégnait. Quand il voulut utiliser son épée de foudre, cette dernière se dissipa en touchant la main de la kunoichi. Naruto prit le parti de s'allier avec l'Uchiwa le temps de se débarrasser de l'Emissaire de Konoha. Il arriva dans son dos et se prépara à trancher sa colonne vertébrale. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses tapa du pied par terre. Le sol se fendit en deux, et des éclats de roches s'envolèrent de l'endroit de l'impact, atteignant le meneur de Némésis.

Le shinobi aux sharingans, et celui au démon n'eurent pas le temps de tenter autre chose, car la kunoichi joignit les mains, toujours luisantes de chakra. Ses yeux, qui étaient jusqu'alors grand ouverts, semblèrent rétrécir subitement, et dans un mouvement suffisamment rapide pour prendre de vitesse les pupilles rouges, son poing atteignit brutalement l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui-ci sentit l'os qui se trouvait à cet endroit se briser net et poussa un cri en reculant, portant sa main là où il avait été blessé. Il jeta un regard féroce à son ancienne coéquipière qui ne le regardait même plus. A la place, elle s'était penchée pour attraper l'écharpe blanche de Naruto. Elle tira d'un coup sec, envoyant dans les airs le jinchuriki, avant de l'interrompre dans son décollage involontaire. Elle le saisit d'un geste précis au cou avec une seule main, et commença à serrer. Son ennemi se débattait, mais ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, il ne pouvait pas prendre appui pour riposter. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux verts… Le contact visuel dura moins d'une seconde, car le poing libre de Sakura s'abattit dans la joue du meneur de Némésis. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, et la proie de l'élève de Godaime Hokage cessa de se débattre. L'élève en question eut une moue de mépris et lança Naruto comme elle aurait pu lancer un vulgaire sac de patate sans se soucier de son état. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué, et ça lui suffisait. On lui avait ordonné de ramener le réceptacle en vie pour pouvoir extraire Kyubi, mais on ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre de l'amener intact. Qu'il ait tous les os du corps cassé, à commencer par ceux de la mâchoire qu'elle avait du réduire en bouillie, ne poserait aucun problème.

-Sasuke, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Comme tu peux le voir, « la gamine pleurnicharde d'autrefois » a gagné en force. Naruto doit mourir, puisque nous avons besoin de Kyubi, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Si tu décides de rentrer maintenant, je peux peut-être t'épargner.

-M'épargner ? répéta, incrédule, Sasuke. Penses-tu vraiment être en position de me dire à moi, le dernier descendant du grand clan Uchiwa, que tu vas…

-Oui, oui, je connais ton refrain sur ton magnifique clan, l'interrompit la fille aux cheveux roses en semblant s'impatienter. Parlons-en de ton grand clan. Il a été décimé par un type qui n'avait même pas vingt ans… Quelle preuve de grandeur, c'est sur !

-Mon clan…

-Ton EX-clan ! Aujourd'hui, les Uchiwa ne sont que deux déserteurs, rien de plus. Tu m'ennuies, Sasuke. Je ne suis plus la petite fille qui t'adorait… Je me suis éveillée pleinement à la voie des ninjas. Je sais annihiler mes sentiments. Tu ne me verras plus pleurer au-dessus de ton corps froid criblé d'aiguille. Comme tu ne verras aucune émotion imprégner mon visage quand je t'arracherai les yeux.

L'impatience qui avait percé quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans l'intonation de Sakura. Il n'y avait pas de mépris, ou de haine… Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait parlé de façon complètement neutre. Seuls ses yeux dévoilaient une partie de ses sentiments, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'amour ou de compassion dans l'éclat vert, juste une lueur inquiétante que jamais l'élève d'Orochimaru n'aurait cru voir dans un regard qui lui était destiné. Il resta silencieux… Puis il eut un sourire, si semblable à ceux que pouvait avoir son maître.

-Tu as pris de l'assurance, remarqua-t-il. Comme tu l'as souligné, je suis un déserteur… Mais il vaut mieux être ceci qu'un pauvre pantin formaté par son village comme c'est ton cas.

-Sa…Ku...Ra !

La voix d'outre-tombe qui avait craché les trois syllabes venait de Naruto. Ce dernier s'était relevé, et avançait d'un pas lourd vers ses anciens compagnons. Ses yeux bleus ne semblaient pas voir, mais il marchait sans hésiter, et sans trébucher. Le coup de Sakura l'avait secoué mais ne lui avait pas infligé plus de dommage que cela… Ce qui était étonnant tant le choc avait été fort. La vérité était que ledit choc avait été en partie absorbé par le masque du ninja renard. Le masque, brisé, s'effritait, des morceaux en tombant peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le garçon progressait de sa démarche saccadée. Quand il fut à quelques pas de la kunoichi de Konoha, il s'arrêta et la regarda. Le bas de son visage, initialement dissimulé sous son masque, était désormais visible. Sur chaque joue se trouvaient trois traits, qu'on eut pu comparer à des sortes de moustaches de chat. Il avait les dents serrées… Il fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux ne soient plus vitreux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il poussa un cri de douleur.

-Ca fait mal, déclara-t-il. Il faut que je l'enlève moi-même… Sinon, je ne suis pas préparé, et ça me donne une migraine… Et en plus, il va me falloir un petit temps pour utiliser toutes mes capacités.

Il pointa un doigt vers ses anciens camarades.

-Si Sasuke rejoint Konoha, je devrais l'éliminer, et comme Sakura y est déjà, je DOIS l'éliminer.

Il fit craquer ses jointures, avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Par qui je commence ?

Il porta son attention sur chaque visage, semblant chercher à se décider. Il fit une moue de déception après quelques secondes, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver lequel il devait choisir. Son regard s'éclaira, cependant, et il eut un sourire, certes, plus prononcé que le précédent, mais qui s'évanouit en moins d'une seconde. Un air bestial se peignit sur sa face, et autour de lui, le chakra commençait déjà à affluer. Il joignit deux doigts à chaque main, avant de les croiser ensemble, exécutant ainsi le signe unique qui permettait d'utiliser le multiclonage. Dans un nuage de fumée apparurent huit clones. L'original recula d'un pas avec deux d'entre eux, et fit un geste vague de la main… qui devait être un ordre, puisque les six clones qui n'avaient pas reculé dégainèrent leurs sabres d'un même mouvement, et se répartirent en deux groupes de trois.

-Les deux en même temps, rugirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Dans un hurlement, ils se ruèrent tous au combat. Ceux qui s'attaquèrent à Sakura n'eurent pas la moindre chance. Avant qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à elle, cette dernière s'était élancée. Ses mains brillaient tant le chakra qu'il y avait dedans était concentré. Elle en toucha un du doigt à la tête. Le clone en question eut le crâne éclaté et disparut aussitôt. Les deux autres brandirent leurs lames… Mais bien trop lentement, deux kunais les transpercèrent avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de frapper. Les trois autres, qui se confrontaient à Sasuke, n'avaient guère plus de chance. Deux furent balayés respectivement par une lame de foudre, et une épée d'acier aiguisé par de la foudre. Pour ce qui était du dernier, il tenta de donner un coup de poing à l'Uchiwa qui l'arrêta facilement avant d'utiliser son aura de foudre, qui renvoya de là où il venait le clone.

Le possesseur de Kyubi avait tendu ses mains à ses deux derniers doubles pendant l'échange, et ceux-ci étaient en train de concentrer du chakra dedans. Un chakra brut qui tourbillonnait au sein d'une sphère parfaite. Quand celles-ci furent terminées, les clones s'écartèrent et disparurent, laissant plus d'espace à l'original dont ils étaient issus. Le détenteur des sharingans, conscient que la technique devait être redoutable, tint son bras droit avec le gauche, et commença à rassembler du chakra raiton. Le bruit caractéristique d'un nombre considérable d'oiseau piaillant ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité de la technique. L'élève du Godaime Hokage regarda ses mains, imprégnées de chakra, et dans un murmure, intensifia la quantité d'énergie dedans, ses mains semblant entourées de gants de chakra suffisamment concentrée pour qu'il soit clairement repérable même par des shinobis qui n'étaient des ninjas sensitifs.

-L'orbe tourbillonnant!

-Les milles oiseaux !

-Mains de rupture !

Naruto tiqua en entendant le nom du jutsu de Sakura. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette concentration de chakra…Comme il n'aimait pas spécialement celui du raiton de Sasuke. Il se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas ce combat. En un contre un, il pouvait se débrouiller sans difficulté. En un contre un contre un, il avait plus de mal. Il ne savait pas sur lequel il devait s'attaquer en premier, d'autant que l'autre aurait alors une ouverture pour l'attaquer, lui. La seule chose qui le rassurait était que ses deux anciens compagnons devaient faire face au même dilemme, et il avait raison. L'hériter du plus vieux clan de Konoha n'arrivait pas à considérer Sakura comme un adversaire digne d'intérêt, malgré l'étonnante démonstration qu'elle avait déjà faite de ses pouvoirs, mais il savait qu'elle l'attaquerait s'il se concentrait sur Naruto. Il était pourtant venu pour combattre ce dernier et il le voulait le faire tranquille… La kunoichi, elle, savait qu'elle en devait ramener un vivant, mais assommé au village de la feuille pour qu'on lui retire son démon, et qu'elle devait prendre les yeux de l'autre sans autre forme de procès puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir revenir au bercail. Restait à savoir s'il fallait privilégier les yeux, qui, sinon, risquait de tomber entre les mains d'Orochimaru, ou le bijuu, qui ne tarderait sans doute à être capturé par l'organisation que l'on connaissait sous le nom d'Akatsuki.

La situation était figée. Chacun attendait que les deux autres fassent le premier mouvement. Après un temps qui leur sembla long, mais qui n'avait pas du excéder une ou deux minutes, Naruto s'élança dans un même élan vers Sakura. Sasuke fit un pas en avant, semblant vouloir l'imiter, mais il changea d'avis et se mit à tourner la tête comme s'il cherchait quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un. Le ninja renard ne remarqua quelque chose qu'à l'instant où il traversa sa cible qui n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. Il regarda autour de lui, rapidement, et remarqua la fille aux cheveux roses. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait remarqué qu'elle était là où, moins d'une seconde auparavant, se trouvait l'Uchiwa, et ce fut ce dernier qui vit courir vers lui le porteur de Kyubi. Il eut pour seul réflexe de parer l'orbe de chakra avec son jutsu de foudre. Un sifflement aigu se fit entendre quand les deux techniques rentrèrent en contact. Aucun des deux ninjas ne se laissait dominer par l'autre. L'air tourbillonnait autour d'eux. Finalement, ni l'élève d'Orochimaru ni le meneur de Némésis ne prit l'avantage. Les techniques se consumèrent et disparurent d'elles-mêmes.

Le ninja aux cheveux noirs fut plus rapide que son adversaire, et réussit à lui planter la pointe de son sabre dans l'épaule. Son chakra raiton se diffusa dans le corps de Naruto qui fut parcouru de spasmes, l'arrachant au genjutsu auquel il avait été soumis. Les yeux bleus brillèrent de surprise quand il vit que c'était Sasuke et non plus Sakura qui l'avait blessé. Il saisit aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait la lame qui le transperçait et l'enleva, faisant cesser ses spasmes. Il recula tandis que sa blessure se résorbait d'elle-même sous le regard impassible de son ancien compagnon.

-Ca ne me plait pas ! fit Naruto. Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

-Je ne t'aide pas, rétorqua Sasuke. J'évite que tu m'attaques en me prenant pour Sakura.

-Comme dirait un de mes compagnons dans ce genre de situation, « Hm ».

-Voilà qui est fort clair. Grâce à cela, tu vas pouvoir prendre l'avantage dans ce combat et me vaincre ainsi que Sakura en quelques secondes.

-L'avantage, à l'époque où nous étions tous deux à Konoha, était qu'au moins tu étais taciturne et que tu n'avais pas ce cynisme… Que l'un de mes camarades qualifierait d'exaspérant.

-Peu m'importe tes camarades, ce ne sont pas eux qui me menacent, mais toi… et l'autre kunoichi.

-Nous sommes venus pour nous affronter, mon cher… Euh…ennemi, et la seule chose qui nous empêche de nous battre convenablement, c'est notre chère Sakura. Voilà pourquoi je te propose une alliance… temporaire.

Sasuke le dévisagea quelques instants, comme s'il cherchait à lire la tromperie sur sa figure. Le ninja renard fronça les sourcils. S'il comptait bien aider l'héritier du clan Uchiwa, il était trop franc pour lui faire avoir de fausses illusions.

-Ne nous méprenons pas, je ne suis, et ne serai jamais, ton allié, fit-il. Je ne t'apprécie pas et…

-Et tu peux être convaincu qu'il en va de même pour moi. Très bien, nous combattrons ensemble pour éliminer notre charmante camarade… Et ensuite, je t'élimine. Mais fais attention, n'essaye pas de me frapper dans le dos. Mes yeux verront tes attaques.

-Je ne compte pas attaquer en même temps que toi. Je te demande juste de me laisser me battre seule à seule avec elle. Là, il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Pourquoi parlez-vous ? retentit la voix de la kunoichi de Konoha qui réapparut devant eux à quelques mètres. Vous êtes ennemis. Vous devez vous battre entre vous, non ?

-Pour que tu puisses nous ramasser à la petite cuillère derrière ? demanda le meneur de Némésis d'un ton féroce. Merci bien.

-Je ne comprends pas que vous soyez aussi peu méfiant l'un envers l'autre. Ce n'est pas logique.

-Tu es devenu si détestable que ça surpasse toute logique, lâcha Sasuke.

Naruto éclata de rire, et se tourna vers son ancien compagnon, s'attendant presque à voir la même hilarité que la sienne sur son visage. L'Uchiwa n'arborait même pas ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire. Ses sharingans, grands ouverts, dardaient sur l'envoyée du village de la feuille, dont les mains étaient toujours entourées de leur halo de chakra brut étincelant qui avait la forme de gants. Le ninja blond fonça sur la fille aux cheveux roses. Il lui restait un orbe tourbillonnant et il comptait bien l'utiliser. Il tendit l'orbe d'énergie droit devant lui, certain qu'il toucherait sa cible. Sa technique atteignit effectivement la paume de la main de Sakura, mais, à son grand dam, se dissipa instantanément en touchant le chakra.

-Mais… Comment ?

Sakura ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et saisit le visage du chef de Némésis. Son chakra envoya une décharge très violente dans le corps du jinchuriki qui s'immobilisa. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée quand une lame le transperça et faillit atteindre l'élève du Godaime Hokage. Un autre Naruto jaillit de cette fumée, et fit un mouvement circulaire de sa lame. La pointe toucha la kunoichi juste en dessous de l'œil. Les gouttes de sang qui s'en échappèrent dégoulinèrent sur son visage, semblable à une larme. Le ninja renard eut un ricanement sardonique. Il fit un signe et s'évapora aussitôt. La fumée se concentra pour donner forme à un troisième exemplaire, qui, les bras croisés, jeta un regard à la femme ninja. Un de ces regards qu'ont les individus surs de leur force.

-Eh bien, eh bien, on a du mal à suivre la distance, hein ?

-Effectivement, ricana Sasuke. Cette simple éraflure la condamne à une mort certaine. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'abandonne pas maintenant.

-Redeviens silencieux, et épargne-moi ton cynisme, fulmina Naruto. Tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement.

-Ce qui m'empêchera de dormir des nuits entières, sois en certain.

-Ca suffit, je ne suis pas venu pour entendre des disputes sans intérêts, intervint l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Celle-ci passa un doigt entouré de chakra sur la petite entaille qu'on lui avait infligé un peu plus tôt. Comme par magie, il n'y eut plus de blessure. La jeune fille jeta un regard en biais à son ancien coéquipier.

-Arrêtons ce petit combat sans intérêt, et affrontons-nous franchement.

-Tu ne tiendras pas la distance, fit Naruto avant de se tourner vers le dernier membre du trio. Toi, Sasuke, n'interviens pas.

-Penses-tu pouvoir me battre, moi, après l'avoir battu, elle ?

-Sans aucun problème ! clama le ninja renard.

L'héritier des Uchiwa haussa les épaules, et s'éloigna sous les regards respectivement exaspéré et vide du ninja blond, et de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Quand il fut assez à l'écart, près d'un arbre qui avait été épargné par les flammes qu'il avait lancé tout à l'heure, il s'assit par terre en s'adossant à lui, n'attendant plus qu'à contempler le spectacle qui allait lui être donné.

-Il a bien changé, remarqua le chef de Némésis. Et toi aussi.

- Je te retourne le compliment, répondit son interlocutrice. Je ne reconnais pas en toi l'enfant exalté qui voulait devenir Hokage.

-J'en ai autant à ton service. Où est passée la fille pâmée d'admiration devant le beau ténébreux, et affligée de l'immaturité du petit blondinet ?

Pour la première fois, un sourire triste se dessina sur la figure de Sakura. Elle se remémorait sans doute avec nostalgie les souvenirs d'une époque définitivement révolue.

-Elle s'en est allée, au moment où, de l'équipe 7 que l'on formait, il ne resta plus qu'elle.

-Peut-être que cela t'a rendu plus forte, tenta le ninja renard d'un ton qui se voulait compatissant.

-Oh, pour ça, rassure-toi, je ne suis plus la même.

La tristesse qui était passé sur la figure de la kunoichi avait disparu. De nouveau, plus aucun sentiment n'était lisible dans ses traits, à l'exception, toujours, de ses yeux. Naruto devait admettre que son ancienne coéquipière avait gagné en prestance. Il avait ressenti autrefois de forts sentiments à son égard, mais il les avait pour ainsi dire oublié, tant il avait été heureux en s'entourant de gens qui l'acceptait sans aucune difficulté. Aujourd'hui qu'il se retrouvait devant elle, il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau… Pas de l'amour, mais un sentiment agréable… La vérité était qu'en fait, en contraste avec Sasuke pour qui il n'avait qu'un vif mépris, il n'avait aucune animosité particulière envers Sakura. Il eut un sourire franc.

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Mais, moi non plus, je ne suis plus le même. A tel point que je n'utiliserai pas Kyubi contre toi.

-Tu es trop confiant en ta force.

-C'est là que tu trompes. Je suis conscient que je suis très faible en comparaison à d'autres. Mes compagnons en sont le meilleur exemple. Je fais pâle figure par rapport à eux. Mais je préfère garder Kyubi sous bonne garde… Sinon, je perdrai le contrôle, parce que tu as brisé mon masque. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, avant que nous nous lancions l'un vers l'autre avec pour seul but de s'entretuer bestialement, j'aimerai te poser une dernière question.

La kunoichi inclina la tête sur le coté, et hocha la tête, donnant son aval à son ancien camarade.

-Très bien, alors, dis-moi : depuis tout à l'heure, nous parlons presque amicalement. Pourtant, avant cela, tu avais un ton vide et des yeux où perçait, malgré toi, la haine que tu dois ressentir contre nous. Que signifie un tel revirement ?

-La réponse est… Sasuke, fit Sakura.

-Sasuke ?

-Quand tu es parti, après l'examen chunin, je t'en ai voulu. Ne nous avais-tu pas laissé pour t'enfuir avec un ninja qui avait failli dévaster le village ? D'un autre coté, tu l'avais convaincu de me libérer. Mon ressentiment était donc nuancé mais il était présent… J'ai ruminé ma colère, jusqu'au jour où il a fallu que Sasuke s'en aille. Son départ m'a fait plus mal que le tien, car, lui, je l'aimais.

-Sympathique, souligna Naruto qui écoutait les bras croisés.

-J'étais seule… Et j'ai donc décidé de ne pas vous pardonner, de devenir un shinobi complètement dévoué à son village. Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai bavé. Tsunade-sama, Gaï-senseï, Kakashi-senseï, Kurenaï-senseï, Hinata, je suis allée les voir tous. Ils étaient ceux qui pouvaient, selon moi, m'aider à constituer un style de combat qui n'appartiendrait qu'à moi. Chaque jour, je passais la totalité de mon temps libre à me rendre plus forte. Au fur et à mesure de ma progression, je montais petit à petit les échelons, et je gagnais des galons. Au bout du moment, j'ai finalement atteint le grade de jonin, et j'ai pu avoir accès à des informations qui vous concernaient Sasuke et toi.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais comprendre… Pourquoi aviez-vous déserté alors que le village de la feuille était votre foyer ? J'ai finalement pu apprendre que tu étais un jinchuriki et que l'homme que cherchait Sasuke était si fort que notre camarade avait jugé bon de partir pour acquérir de la puissance chez celui qui pouvait lui en donner rapidement. J'avais alors un peu gagné en maturité, et j'ai considéré chaque cas. Les raisons pour lesquelles tu as déserté sont pour moi bien plus légitimes que celles de notre ami Uchiwa. C'est pour cela qu'à lui, je lui témoigne mon mépris, exacerbé par le fait que mon amour avait été bafoué. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas contre toi une animosité acérée.

-A la bonne heure.

-Mais… Comme je l'ai dit, je suis devenu une kunoichi entièrement dévouée à Konoha… Et tu menaces le village de la feuille. Par ailleurs, tu lui as pris le seul bijuu dont il disposait. Pour cela, je vais devoir te vaincre et te trainer jusqu'à là-bas, où tu seras exécuté.

-Pas de place pour la pitié, hein ?

-Nous sommes des ninjas… Cela devrait répondre à ta question.

Le sourire du réceptacle disparut, et il prit dans sa sacoche quatre shurikens, pour les lancer sur son adversaire. Les étoiles de fer fendirent l'air et traversèrent en un rien de temps la distance qui les séparait de leur cible. Cette dernière fit un arc de cercle avec son bras et attrapa les projectiles au vol. Elle aurait pu les renvoyer, mais décida de faire forte impression à Naruto en broyant de sa seule force les armes. Après quoi, elle ouvrit la paume et souffla dessus pour dissiper la limaille qui restait. Le ninja renard haussa un sourcil et réprima le frisson qu'il sentit dans son dos. Il tira son sabre, et prit le pommeau à deux mains, contrairement à son habitude. Du chakra futon commença à se rassembler dans la lame.

-Futon, estoc venteux !

Alors que son habituel jutsu du vent tailladant prenait la forme d'une lame d'air circulaire qui avait plus pour fonction de frapper dans un rayon assez large, cette technique-ci était plus concentrée, et plus dangereuse pour la cible, mais moins précise. Le chakra qui était dans l'arme brilla avant d'en être expulsé. Une sorte de rayon d'air concentré fusa vers la kunoichi de Konoha. Celle-ci réactiva sa technique des mains de rupture, et ouvrit ses poings devant elle. La technique du ninja renard fut stoppée net par les paumes ouvertes, arrachant un grognement de la part de l'exécuteur qui supportait mal que, pour la deuxième fois, Sakura parait de face ses jutsus. Il planta son sabre dans le sol à coté de lui, et joignit les mains pour faire le mudra caractéristique au multiclonage.

Une vingtaine de clone apparut. Ils se mirent en cercle autour du véritable et se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui en courant. L'Emissaire du village de la feuille ne savait pas à quoi rimait ce manège, mais elle décida de ne pas laisser l'initiative, et elle se précipita vers lui. En réaction à cela, les copies du porteur du démon renard à neuf queues se déployèrent en arc de cercle, pour mieux l'encercler quand elle aurait avancé. La kunoichi lança deux shurikens, qui atteignirent et éliminèrent deux clones. Satisfaite de ce résultat, elle se concentra, et fit ce que Naruto n'aurait jamais attendu de sa part.

-Ouverture de la première porte, la porte de la rétention !

Le chakra afflua en masse dans le corps de Sakura qui se mit à bouger largement plus vite qu'auparavant. Elle alla d'un clone à l'autre à pleine vitesse ne laissant derrière elle que le nuage de poussière caractéristique de l'annulation, volontaire ou involontaire, du multiclonage. Dans son massacre de double, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose en vit un qui reculait subrepticement, pour mettre un peu de distance entre son ennemi et lui. La première pensée qu'elle eu fut que c'était le vrai, et elle se prépara à abandonner les clones pour se concentrer sur lui, mais elle se souvint du combat qui avait opposé le meneur de Némésis à Neji Hyuga, deux ans auparavant… Et de la stratégie dont avait usé l'utilisateur du multiclonage.

Elle tira un kunai de sa cape, qui en était truffée, et le lança sur le Naruto qui reculait. Celui-ci parut trop surpris par cette attaque, croyant sans doute que l'Emissaire du village de la feuille ne l'aurait pas remarqué, et n'eut comme réflexe que celui de mettre sa main en bouclier. L'arme l'atteignit et s'enfonça dans la chair, faisant perler un peu de sang… Le signe qu'attendait la kunoichi. Dans un mouvement, elle disparut du champ de vision de l'adolescent à la main entaillé qui sentit soudainement une brusque douleur au menton. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol, et il fut propulsé dans les airs avec une telle violence qu'il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste pour tenter de rétablir sa position. Son adversaire se retrouva alors juste en-dessous de lui, exécutant une technique qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

-L'ombre de la feuille morte, murmura le ninja aux cheveux blonds.

-Tout juste, s'entendit-il répondre d'un ton péremptoire. Tu sais ce qui va suivre, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

La kunoichi était sous Naruto, et ne voyait que son dos. Elle ne pouvait apercevoir le rictus du réceptacle… Ou plutôt de son clone. Car c'en était un. Un énième double de troisième niveau qu'avait créé le ninja en même temps que les autres. Ces derniers n'étaient, pour leur part, que de simples clones de deuxième niveau, issus d'un multiclonage classique. En deux ans, le sens stratégique du déserteur s'était développé au-delà du possible… Une autre des idées de Thosvorn, qui avait supervisé presque entièrement l'entrainement du chef de Némésis, exception faite durant leur passage au mont Myoboku. Le véritable profita de l'ouverture dont il disposait, Sakura étant en l'air, elle était incapable d'esquiver quoi que ce soit, et récupérant son sabre, il réitéra la technique qu'il avait lancée, vainement, un peu plus tôt.

-Futon, estoc venteux !

Un rayon d'air jaillit de sa lame, et s'en alla sans être arrêté jusqu'à la kunoichi qui fut transpercée aussi sec, pour disparaitre tout aussi rapidement dans un nuage de fumée. Le meneur de Némésis resta abasourdi. Il avait tant de fois exécuté le jutsu en question, qu'il fut surpris qu'on l'utilisât contre lui. Il se mit à chercher du regard pour trouver le lieu où pouvait se cacher la véritable Sakura. Le bruit de la terre qui se fissure lui fit baisser les yeux. Son adversaire avait utilisé une technique doton, et tenta de le frapper. Le ninja renard fit un bond en arrière et mit quelques mètres de distance avec son ennemi.

-Des techniques avec du chakra concentré, du genjutsu, la technique des portes, un multiclonage, et maintenant du doton ? fit-il. Comment as-tu pu apprendre autant de chose en aussi peu de temps ?

-Ce n'est pas tout, je maîtrise aussi un deuxième élément… C'est une condition nécessaire pour devenir un jonin.

-Impressionnant, ne put s'empêcher de dire le ninja renard.

-Tu n'en penses pas un mot. Y-a-t'il grand mérite à maitriser le multiclonage, alors que toi-même, tu n'as mis que quelques heures pour y arriver ? Y-a-t'il grand mérite à maitriser deux éléments quand certains en maîtrisent trois, et sont capables de les mélanger ? Y-a-t'il grand mérite à maitriser des arcanes de genjutsu et de taijutsu ? Non, Naruto. Il n'y a rien d'impressionnant. Tout le monde en est capable, mais peu, en vérité, en ont l'occasion.

-C'est le fait d'être l'élève du cinquième Hokage qui t'a permis d'obtenir le droit de lire le rouleau interdit où est consignée la technique du multiclonage ?

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions…

-Et d'ailleurs, cela fait durer votre combat !

La voix de Sasuke parvint aux oreilles des deux ninjas. Sakura sentit une présence dans son dos, et tourna instinctivement la tête. Elle vit venir une lame d'acier imprégnée de raiton vers elle, sans pouvoir rien faire pour la parer. Le sabre lui fendit la tête. Une buche de bois mort remplaça la jeune fille qui sortit de terre un peu plus loin. La main imprégnée de raiton, l'héritier des Uchiwa la tendit droit devant lui, lançant des dizaines d'aiguilles de foudre sur la jonin du village des feuilles. Celle-ci s'apprêta à parer, mais une lame de vent passa juste devant elle, dissipant la totalité des aiguilles. L'élève d'Orochimaru obliqua ses sharingans vers le porteur du renard à neuf queues. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux bleus glacés jetaient des éclairs, et ses jointures blanchissaient tellement il serrait le manche de son sabre.

Aucun de ses deux ennemis ne pouvait s'en apercevoir, mais Naruto était en plein milieu d'une crise intérieure. Sa colère était telle que Kyubi essayait de faire perdre le contrôle de soi à son hôte pour que dans un accès de folie, ce dernier le libère. Le ninja renard grogna et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Le liquide pourpre qui glissa le long de son menton, et la douleur le calmèrent un peu, et il taper furieusement du pied à terre.

-Sasuke, n'interviens pas. C'est mon combat !

-Tout à l'heure, tu semblais remonté contre Sakura, mais maintenant, tu te permets à discuter avec elle. Qui me dit que ta fuite d'il y a deux ans était réelle ? Si c'était un simulacre….

-Tout à l'heure, je n'avais en tête qu'une image erronée de Sakura en tête. Elle m'a raconté son histoire, et qu'elle m'ait dit la vérité ou un mensonge, elle me semble tout de même plus respectable que toi. Et maintenant… DU VENT ! Futon, le souffle destructeur !

Une énorme tête de chakra apparut devant Naruto et ouvrit la bouche où s'accumula de l'air. Peu après, la tête disparut en crachant l'air comprimé qui partit dans un élan en direction de l'élève du Serpent de Konoha. Celui-ci eut un frémissement en voyant arriver une quantité écrasante de vent s'approcher de lui. Il se mordit le doigt et apposa la main à terre, ayant juste le temps de faire apparaître un serpent. Le malheureux reptile n'eut même pas l'occasion de demander ce que son invocateur attendait de lui car il reçut la technique du possesseur de Kyubi de plein fouet, et fut réduit en poussière, impitoyablement broyé entre la pression de l'air et le sol. Quant à Sasuke, il ne reçut qu'une dose bien moindre de l'attaque, mais suffisante pour l'envoyer valser. Il fut emporté dans les airs et ne put s'arrêter que grâce à un arbre, à moitié calciné, qui n'avait pas complètement disparu malgré la fournaise.

Sakura, pour sa part, ne semblait rien ressentir à la vue de la puissante technique dont avait usé son ancien coéquipier, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

''Lui aussi est devenu très fort, et en plus, il n'utilise même pas Kyubi'' songea-t-elle ''Et dire que de son propre aveu, il est faible par rapport à ses compagnons… Mais avec quel genre de monstres s'est-il acoquiné ? ''

Son regard, porté sur Naruto qui regardait fixement vers l'Uchiwa, fut soudainement attiré par un animal étrange qui arriva en claudiquant vers elle. Le poil marron, une queue rappelant celle d'un castor, un bec rappelant celui d'un canard, des pattes semblables à celle des loutres, la bête, qui mesurait près d'un mètre, ouvrit la bouche pour parler à la jonin du village des feuilles.

-Sakura-san, mon maître, le plus fort des douze gardiens, vous fait savoir que vous devez rentrer impérativement rentrer au village. Le seigneur Danzo s'est concerté avec Tsunade-dono, et le résultat de leur palabre est si important que mon maître vous fait quérir.

-Ne vois-tu pas que je suis en train de me battre contre les sharingans et Kyubi ? Cette mission est d'une importance capitale.

-Mes instructions sont claires, et Tsunade-dono a aussi donné son aval pour que vous abandonniez le combat.

-Et risquer de perdre de vue l'œil imitateur ou le bijuu à neuf queues ? demanda la kunoichi incrédule.

-L'affaire est importante ! souffla l'animal.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses hésita quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer. L'animal sembla sourire et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Sakura jeta un dernier regard à Naruto et tourna les talons, pour faire face à un autre ninja renard, probablement un clone.

-Tu comptes partir ? demanda-t-il

-Tu comptes m'en empêcher ? répondit-elle.

-Tu suis les ordres d'un ornithorynque, maintenant ?

-…

Sakura écarta d'un geste brusque le double de son chemin et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner. Ses pupilles vertes pâles brillaient d'un éclat étrange.

-Naruto, si tu veux vivre tranquillement loin de la haine, quitte le monde shinobi. Et si tu veux vivre tout court, ne t'approche jamais de Konoha. Il y a d'autres ninjas, encore plus forts que moi, qui protège le village. Tu ne pourras jamais les vaincre. Nous sommes ennemis, et c'est le dernier conseil que je te donne.

Le clone resta silencieux tandis que la kunoichi se baissa et plongea, au sens propre du terme, dans le sol. Faisant un mudra, le double disparut et intégra l'original qui intégra aussitôt en lui le souvenir de la conversation. La menace de son ancienne coéquipière ne l'impressionnait pas. Il avait senti qu'elle-même avait été étonnée de le voir dégager autant de puissance, et pourtant, il avait des camarades bien plus forts. Ainsi entouré, les objectifs de Némésis ne pouvaient que se réaliser quoiqu'ait pu en dire la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Pendant qu'il songeait à cela, Sasuke était en train de se relever. Un peu de sang dégoulinait de sa bouche. Il l'essuya en passant son poignet dessus. L'adolescent aux yeux vermeils, s'il avait été surpris dans un premier temps par la formidable puissance dont avait fait preuve son ancien camarade, jubilait intérieurement. Il pensait que son adversaire avait du utiliser une quantité énorme de chakra, et qu'il devait bientôt s'en trouver à sec. Son sharingan lui apporta la raison qu'il attendait et au fur et à mesure qu'il comparait à la quantité d'énergie dont disposait Naruto au départ, sa jubilation cessait pour laisser place à un étonnement teinté de peur.

''Il n'a utilisé que… quinze pour cent de son chakra ? Seulement ça ? Et sans Kyubi ? ''

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le jinchuriki possédait, même sans son démon, une quantité pharaonique de chakra. Si l'Uchiwa avait connu l'ascendance du réceptacle, il aurait pu le prévoir, mais il l'ignorait. Et ce qu'il venait de découvrir lui fit un sacré coup au moral. Il avait confiance en lui, parfois trop, il savait que, bien qu'il ait largement rationné son énergie, bien plus que ne l'avait fait son ennemi, il en avait dépensé au grand minimum le même pourcentage.

-Bon, il va donc être temps pour moi de passer au niveau supérieur, fit Sasuke pour lui-même alors qu'une marque noire, partant du cou, commençait à se répandre sur son corps. Il faut que je l'abatte d'un seul coup.

L'élève du serpent concentra la moitié de ce qui lui restait comme chakra dans sa main, avant de le transformer en raiton. Sous l'impulsion électrique, ses muscles et ses tendons se contractèrent. Le chidori qu'il était en train de créer était plus gros et largement plus puissant que le dernier qu'il avait exécuté. Cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas une petite boule de chakra tourbillonnant qui pourrait rivaliser avec son jutsu. Le bruit des milles oiseaux résonnait dans la plaine. Naruto le fixait toujours. Le jinchuriki réfléchissait. Il avait compris qu'un orbe tourbillonnant classique serait inutile… Et, somme toute, il n'avait qu'une seule technique qui pouvait contrer celle de son ancien coéquipier sans faire appel Kyubi. Un kinjutsu très puissant… qu'il ne maîtrisait même pas complètement. Peut-être fallait-il finalement faire appel au démon à neuf queues… Non ! Il ne s'en servirait que s'il était blessé et qu'il devrait se soigner, ou s'il était à court de chakra après sa technique.

Il commença à aligner une quantité étonnante de mudra. Il fit appel trois fois à chaque mudra, à l'exception de celui du dragon dont il se servit quatre fois. Trois imbriqués dans son incantation et la quatrième pour la conclure, signe certain qu'il allait faire appel au répertoire futon. A peine eut-il finir sa série de signe qu'il sentit une grande partie de son énergie partir. Il avait utilisé un jutsu graduel. Plus la série était longue, plus il était dévastateur. De plus, la technique pouvait adopter n'importe quelle nature élémentaire, qui changeait en fonction du signe qui terminait la série. D'après celui qui l'avait enseigné à Naruto, c'est-à-dire Thosvorn, l'exécution complète de la technique nécessitait cent quarante cinq mudras, soit douze fois la série des douze signes, plus le dernier, et était capable d'arrêter l'équivalent des neuf bijuus… Bien évidemment, le ninja renard avait vite compris que cela n'était que vantardise, car personne ne pouvait déployer une telle énergie avec autant de mouvement de main. Déjà qu'avec trois séries de signes, il perdait, lui, au moins la moitié de son énergie, et qu'à chaque série ajoutée, le coût en chakra décuplait.

-Futon, le jugement de…

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par le bruit du vent, et personne ne l'entendit. Le ninja renard attrapa une épée qui s'était matérialisé juste devant lui. C'était là l'effet de sa technique : invoquer une épée spectrale mêlé de chakra, de la nature de la technique, concentré, une arme aussi rare que puissante, et si instable qu'elle se dissiperait bientôt… Juste après qu'elle ait frappé une personne. La main qui tenait le manche de la lame éthérée tremblait légèrement. Naruto fit un mouvement dans le vide, déclenchant une bourrasque dans la direction concernée. Il échangea un regard avec Sasuke, dont les sharingans brillaient plus que jamais et y vit que cela serait le dernier assaut du combat.

Le grésillement du raiton et le souffle du futon couvrit le son de leur pas quand ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs hurlements se confondirent en un seul. Moins de quelques secondes après, ils s'étaient rejoints. Tels deux figures mythologiques maniant orage et tempête, ils se firent face, et dans un rugissement bestial, ils attaquèrent.

Les milles oiseaux fendirent l'air, l'épée éthérée frappa comme la foudre, et les deux techniques se rencontrèrent. La supériorité de la lame ne fit aucun doute. Le chakra raiton disparut en la touchant sous les yeux stupéfaits, mais non moins horrifiés, de l'héritier des Uchiwa. Un sourire terrifiant se dessina sur les lèvres du meneur de Némésis, son visage se tordant en une grimace inhumaine. L'arme de chakra toucha le jeune homme aux yeux rouges, et se dissipa en libérant du chakra futon. Ce dernier créa une enveloppe autour de Sasuke qui était paralysé. Le jeune homme s'éleva dans les airs en criant de douleur. L'enveloppe de chakra qui l'entourait lui faisait atrocement mal, et ne tarderait à l'emporter dans l'au-delà. D'en bas, le ninja renard regardait son ancien compatriote souffrir. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune manière d'échapper à cette technique, exception faite en utilisant une technique spatio-temporelle.

Aucun des deux adolescents n'avaient vu arriver un individu. Celui-ci venait d'atteindre les lieux et contemplait la scène sans montrer le moindre sentiment. Il se contenta de mordre l'un de ses doigts, et de poser sa paume sur le sol. Aussitôt, l'élève du Serpent échappa à la technique futon de Naruto en se volatilisant. Ladite technique distordit l'air dans un bruit suraigu avant de s'évanouir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène apparut au pied de l'individu qui venait de le sauver en l'invoquant.

-Mais qui… murmura Sasuke

Il releva la tête et vit son sauveur. C'était un ninja d'Oto était enveloppé d'une grande cape qui cachait la totalité de ses habits, semblable à celle qu'avaient portés Sakura et l'autre femme qui avaient accompagnés Akuma. Seule sa tête était découverte, il avait des cheveux rouges en bataille, dont des mèches tombaient en pagaille sur son visage. Deux yeux gris inexpressifs lui donnaient un air absent, ou plutôt, détail important, un œil lui donnait cet air. Le second était dissimulé sous un cache œil. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Il leva les bras, écartant sa cape et révéla ses vêtements. Une chemise blanche à manche courte, un pantalon noir auquel étaient suspendues des sacoches de shinobis.

-Désolé de te déranger en plein décès, petit Sas', fit-il. Mais nous devons nous partir séance tenante.

-Myou ? Que fais-tu là ? N'étais-tu pas avec le régiment qui…

L'individu éluda d'un geste la question.

-Il vaudrait mieux partir, préconisa-t-il. Nous avons rencontré un énorme problème… technique, et retourner à la planque est la meilleure option qui s'offre à nous.

-Un problème ? Quel problème ?

-Un gros problème.

-Merci pour cette précision. Sois plus précis.

-Un très gros problème.

-Si tu continues ton petit jeu, je te tranche en morceaux et je te fais manger par mes serpents.

-Dire que je viens de te sauver, soupira le ninja d'Oto aux yeux gris.

-Sois convaincu que je suis rempli de gratitude.

-Moi pas, intervint une voix grinçante.

Naruto était arrivé jusqu'aux deux ninjas. Sa technique même si elle l'avait privé d'une grande quantité de chakra, ne lui avait pas enlevé toute son énergie, et il se sentait largement capable, à tort ou à raison, de finir l'héritier des Uchiwa. Le ninja renard arborait un rictus, révélant ses dents, qui ressemblaient plus à des crocs qu'à une véritable dentition humaine. Le ninja d'Oto aux cheveux rouge fit un pas en avant, se mettant entre le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues et entre l'élève d'Orochimaru. Plus grand que les deux anciens compagnons, il ressemblait à un rempart inflexible.

-Si tu veux te battre avec le petit Sas', ce n'est pas le bon moment, tu n'as pas d'autre choix de remettre cela à une autre fo…

-Pas question ! rétorqua Naruto. Tout à l'heure, je l'avais eu, et si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il serait mort. Je vais en terminer ici même avec lui, dussè-je t'affronter avec.

-Ne vois-tu pas que j'ai les cheveux de couleur rouge, petit ignorant?

Le meneur de Némésis reste quelque peu interdit en entendant cela, tant la réplique du shinobi d'Oto n'avait pas le moindre rapport avec la situation présente. Il ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de le lui faire remarquer.

-Et ce détail a-t-il le moindre rapport avec tes capacités de combattants ?

- Le savoir se perd de nos jours. C'est la preuve que je suis un Uzumaki, et qu'en tant que tel, je suis…

-Un Uzumaki ? répéta Sasuke. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça.

Myou lui jeta un regard courroucé. Il était contrarié de s'être fait interrompre, une fois de plus, et il poussa un grognement significatif.

-Tu n'avais qu'à le remarquer… Comme je le disais, je suis un Uzumaki et donc, je…

-Il s'appelle aussi Uzumaki, le coupa de nouveau l'héritier des Uchiwa.

Le ninja d'Oto ouvrit grand ses yeux, ou plutôt l'œil. Sa prunelle grise détailla le jinchuriki, semblant chercher le moindre signe qui aurait pu l'identifier comme un membre de sa famille… Mais il ne trouva rien de particulier. Il en déduisit automatiquement que ce gamin, qui était le chef d'une organisation qui avait des combattants suffisamment puissants pour oser s'attaquer au ninja serpent, devait faire partie de son cousinage, à un degré plus ou moins éloigné. Quand le village d'Uzushio avait été détruit, les Uzumaki s'étaient dispersés de tous les cotés, et avaient rejoint différents villages, sans avoir la possibilité de garder contact. Il n'était donc pas très étonnant qu'on trouvât un peu partout des membres de cet illustre clan. Myou se promit d'interroger un peu plus tard le porteur de sharingans sur le meneur de Némésis. Il leva les mains en l'air.

-Je vois… D'un seul œil, certes, mais c'est clair. Bon, mon petit Sas', tu as besoin de repos, on y v…

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, l'interrompit Naruto en tendant son épée devant lui. Il n'est pas question que deux pions m'échappent.

-Je ne suis pas un pion, souffla Sasuke.

-Mais… Si. Ne te fais tu pas manipuler par Orochimaru ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Il t'entraine, mais il prendra ton corps, pour obtenir tes yeux, et…

-Penses-tu que je ne suis pas au courant ? demanda le ninja aux pupilles vermeilles. Ces yeux qu'il désire, il ne les aura jamais, car, rien qu'en les possédants, je me trouve au-dessus de mon maître.

-Cela reste à prouver, intervint Myou. Tu joues un jeu dangereux, mon petit Sas'. Et…

-Et que feras-tu quand tes yeux te trahiront ? demanda le ninja renard en ignorant complètement la remarque du ninja du Son dont le visage se crispa.

-Le jour où mes yeux me trahiront, comme tu dis, je n'aurais qu'à me les arracher, répliqua d'un ton laconique l'héritier des Uchiwa sans que le ninja blond eut pu deviner s'il était vraiment sérieux.

Les trois shinobis se regardèrent en chien de faïence durant un léger laps de temps au bout duquel l'élève d'Orochimaru claqua des doigts. En moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour le dire, l'Uzumaki d'Oto s'agenouilla et plaqua les mains à terre. Aussitôt, se dessina, d'abord sous ses paumes puis tout autour de lui et de Sasuke qui restait complètement immobile, une multitude de sceaux qui formèrent un cercle. Dans un claquement sec, une matière vaporeuse grise suinta des inscriptions sur le sol, en soustrayant les deux jeunes hommes du village d'Oto. Naruto fut cependant assez rapide pour ne pas permettre directement à ses ennemis de s'enfuir. Il voulut bondir dans le cercle, et il y serait surement parvenu si la matière vaporeuse était devenue aussi solide que le roc. Le meneur de Némésis grimaça de douleur en se cognant contre elle, et recula de quelques pas.

Il s'apprêta à tenter de faire appel au chakra de Kyubi, malgré le risque qu'il perde le contrôle et en oubliant les efforts qu'il avait du fournir moins d'une vingtaine de minute auparavant pour repousser le démon, pour forcer le passage, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La matière se dissipa, et le ninja renard ne put que constater d'un air hébété que les deux personnes qui s'étaient trouvées face à lui, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, avaient bel et bien réussi à partir. Quelques secondes, il ne réagit pas. Ce fut le temps qui lui était nécessaire pour bien assimiler le fait qu'il venait de laisser s'échapper la personne qu'il désirait ardemment combattre jusqu'à la mort depuis deux ans. Sa réaction fut à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressentait. Il poussa un véritable hurlement de rage, et l'envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un se mit à le démanger. Il n'y avait cependant personne sur qui fait passer la colère à laquelle il était en proie… A part lui.

Naruto créa un clone de troisième niveau de lui. Un clone qui ne disparaîtrait qu'en recevant un coup mortel, ce qui était parfait. D'un coup de coude, il le jeta à terre, et sauta sur lui en le frappant à la tête de ses poings. Chaque coup était accompagné d'un craquement, signe que le crâne du clone se fissurait à chaque fois un peu plus. Pendant cinq minutes pleines et entières, il abattit ses poings dans le visage de son double, et ce fut dans un énième hurlement de rage qu'il fracassa la tête de son clone, le renvoyant de là où il était issu. Il se releva alors, prit conscience de quelque chose et chercha d'un air impatient dans une de ses sacoches. Voulant trop se hâter et ne contrôlant pas sa force, il troua celle qu'il fouillait… Ses dents se serrèrent avec tellement de force que l'une d'elle commença à se fissurer. Ce fut alors qu'il trouva enfin ce dont il s'était mis en quête. C'était un masque, similaire en tout point à celui qu'il portait habituellement et qui avait été brisée un peu plus tôt par Sakura. D'un geste brusque, il le plaqua contre le bas de son visage. Les sceaux qui y étaient inscrits eurent tôt faits d'agir. Le possesseur de Kyubi recouvrit le total contrôle de son être, se délivrant du contrôle qu'avait exercé sur lui sa colère. Le chakra du démon renard à neuf queues qui avait pu commencer à s'échapper de son corps fut réprimé, et confiné.

Naruto soupira. Il avait failli perdre les pédales. C'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait : ne plus être maître de lui. Et pourtant, cela avait failli se produire, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Durant les deux années qu'il avait passé avec la fratrie du tourbillon, il avait déjà perdu le contrôle de soi, et avait violemment attaqué ses amis. Il n'avait jamais su comment, Thosvorn ayant toujours refusé de le lui dire, mais il avait été stoppé… En revanche, ce qu'avait certifié le lecteur de Jiraya, c'était qu'il n'aurait plus rien à craindre le jour où il aurait un contrôle absolu de Kyubi. Cela n'avait, aux yeux du ninja renard, qu'une valeur hypothétique, cependant, c'était aussi la seule chose qu'il pouvait tenter pour éviter de sombrer dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à de la démence.

Le meneur de Némésis s'étira, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil, et se tourna vers la chose qui attirait le regard à des lieues à la ronde : l'affrontement entre Roshi, sous sa forme de démon singe à quatre queues, et Orochimaru, juché sur un grand serpent violet. Conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être utile s'il intervenait dans ce combat de titan, l'Uzumaki prit le parti de retourner au pont afin de venir en aide à ceux de ses compagnons qui seraient en danger. Il se mit alors à courir, sans pouvoir aller d'arbre en arbre puisqu'une partie de la forêt avait brulé, pressé de pouvoir retrouver, et aider s'il le pouvait, ses compagnons.

Peu après son départ de l'endroit où il avait affronté Sakura, et avait manqué de combattre Sasuke, deux hommes apparurent, comme jaillissant de nulle part. Sans que personne ne les ait remarqué, Shinkuu « Ikari » Uchiwa, et Balthazar « le changeur de monde » avaient assisté bien tranquillement à tous ce qui s'était passé, cachés dans une dimension où les avait transporté l'homme de Gueryan. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés et dodelina la tête, d'un air renfrogné, un air qui ne collait à la lueur amusée qui pétillait dans ses yeux clairs.

-J'ai été déçu. Je m'attendais tellement à mieux de la part de ce jeune homme aux yeux rouges. Ne m'avais-tu pas dit qu'il était fort ?

-Je t'ai dit que les Uchiwa étaient redoutés, rectifia son compagnon de route.

-Des détails, cracha l'homme de Gueryan. Je m'attendais à tellement plus que ce que j'ai vu de sa part. En revanche, la fillette m'a impressionnée. Sa technique des mains machin-chose était pas mal du tout.

-Je te l'accorde. Elle pouvait dissiper les flux de chakra avec, non ?

-Tout à fait, c'est à peu près le même principe, mais en bien moins efficace, que les techniques d'un grand homme que je connais. Lui est vraiment très fort… Bien plus que les minables petits ninjas que l'on a vu.

-Rassure-toi, si nous suivons Naruto, on verra un ninja si fort que, même toi, tu n'auras rien à dire.

Le changeur de monde resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Ah, oui, Naruto c'est le gamin qui vient de partir, fit-il soudainement en semblant comprendre quelque chose. Il s'était présenté à moi sous le nom de Ventailladant. Ce n'est pas son vrai nom ?

-C'est le nom de la technique qu'il a lancé en te voyant, et tu le sais parfaitement.

Balthazar émit un petit rire. Shinkuu soupira en lui jetant un regard blasé et en allumant une cigarette. Son nouveau coéquipier était… étrange, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Puissant, il fallait bien l'être pour maîtriser comme il le faisait du ninjutsu spatio-temporel, que l'homme de Gueryan appelait « Sinshu spatial » ou « Shinshu temporel », il oscillait entre un mépris visible sur les compétences, qu'il jugeait souvent piètres, des shinobis qu'ils croisaient, et une impatience sans cesse renouvelée d'en voir d'autres, même s'il se préparait d'avance à une déception. Shinkuu aurait bien aimé en savoir un peu plus sur Balthazar, mais celui-ci ne daignait répondre qu'au strict nécessaire… Le propre de ceux qui ont des choses à cacher. Tirant une bouffée de fumée, l'Uzumaki resta quelques secondes à regarder le ciel bleu, seul moment de répit auquel il avait droit avant de repartir pour suivre Némésis.

-En tout cas…

-Oui ? l'encouragea Shinkuu

-Le gros problème auquel faisait allusion le gars qui a la même couleur de cheveux que toi, et qui a lancé des shinshus spatiaux, fit le changeur de monde en changeant d'avis sur ce qu'il comptait à l'origine. C'était bien…

-Oui, c'était LUI.

-Cela faisait justement un certain temps que je voulais le revoir.

-Alors… Qu'attendons-nous ? fit en souriant Shinkuu.

L'homme de Gueryan leva la main, créant une sphère de chakra qui entoura les deux compagnons. Il ferma le poing, transportant la sphère autre part, et eux avec.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini.<p>

Ce chapitre démontre qu'une fois que Naruto a enlevé son masque, il devient nettement plus puissant... Mais en contrepartie, il devient particulièrement vulnérable au chakra et à la volonté de Kyubi (déjà que même avec le masque, il arrive à perdre le contrôle, alors sans...) . D'où son hésitation à l'utiliser contre Sasori... D'autant que rien n'aurait garanti sa victoire au fond.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Rendez-vous le mois prochain pour le prochain chapitre:

Grande bataille au pont de la terre et du ciel.


	25. Chapter 25

Salut à tous.

J'ai pris du retard dans ma publication, et je m'en excuse.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture^^.

* * *

><p>Naruto 40 : Grande bataille au pont de la terre et du ciel.<p>

Loin du combat qui opposait les trois membres de l'ancienne équipe qui avait été sous l'égide de Kakashi Hatake, de multiples affrontements autour du lieu initialement prévu pour n'accueillir qu'un rendez-vous entre deux shinobis faisait rage. C'était plus d'une vingtaine de ninjas, et pas des moindres, qui se confrontaient. Chacun des groupes d'adversaires aurait été suffisamment éloigné des autres pour ne pas se déranger mutuellement s'ils s'étaient agis de simples soldats… Mais comme aucun d'eux ne pouvait être qualifié de « ninjas de base », la distance signifiait bien peu, et dans la fièvre des combats, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que tout se transforme en une énorme boucherie.

C'était à cela que songeait Thosbald. Entièrement vêtu de blanc, portant la tenue traditionnelle de son clan et de ses ancêtres, le jeune homme courait à la poursuite de Karin, une experte en perception à la solde d'Orochimaru. Celle-ci s'enfuyait, tout en cherchant à ne pas mettre trop de distance avec ceux qui étaient sur ses talons. Ceux… car le ninja du tourbillon n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une personne censée l'aider, et en qui il ne pouvait pas faire confiance puisqu'il ne la connaissait pas. Le jeune homme était cependant un de ces individus aimant savoir des choses qui ne le concernait en rien, et ce fut sans gène aucune qu'il se mit à lire dans les pensées de la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Cette personne se nommait Hinata Hyuga. Elle était la fille ainée de Hiashi Hyuga, le chef du clan du même nom. D'abord longtemps méprisée pour sa prétendue faiblesse, elle avait néanmoins su courageusement résisté au mépris de sa famille et avait acquis de la force, beaucoup de force. Pareillement à l'une de ses amies, elle s'était entrainée comme une damnée durant l'année qui avait suivi la désertion de Naruto Uzumaki… Naruto… L'être qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps. Elle l'admirait et ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé malgré son départ. N'avait-elle pas connu le même sentiment rejet que lui, après tout ? Elle avait donc décidé de tourner le dos à son clan et avait demandé au Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, la petite-fille de Hashirama Senju, de la nommer là où elle en serait totalement détachée. La cheftaine du village de la feuille avait pensé à lui donner le droit de devenir une chasseuse de déserteur, une oinin, un métier dangereux mais autorisant certaines libertés aux shinobis qui l'exerçaient.

La kunoichi aux byakugans, quand elle avait entendu sa supérieure hiérarchique lui faire cette proposition, n'hésita pas. La peur, que son père apprenne la demande qu'elle avait émise et la cloitre dans le domaine des Hyuga, était trop présente, et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle accepta. Elle n'avait alors pas pleinement conscience des dangers auxquels elle s'exposait. Il existait dans le monde des gens qui avait mille fois son niveau et que la dangereuse carrière vers laquelle elle se tournait l'amènerait à rencontrer. Car, chaque oinin le disait, tôt ou tard, on rencontrait parmi ces proies celle qu'on ne pouvait vaincre… Le destin voulut que cet ennemi fût le premier que dut chasser Hinata. Si elle réussit à le débusquer, elle n'eut pas la moindre chance face à lui… Et elle aurait du mourir à ce moment là.

Le même destin, qui, semblait-il, l'avait condamné, changea d'avis, et lui envoya un sauveur. Ce sauveur, c'était le chef de l'organisation Akuma, dont les vêtements couverts de sceaux avaient empêché l'héritière des Hyuga de voir son visage, ou toute autre partie de son corps. Il intervint et annihila purement et simplement l'adversaire d'Hinata. Les évènements se succédèrent alors très vite. Il lui proposa après l'avoir ramené à Konoha, en dépit de la faiblesse dont elle avait fait preuve, de rejoindre l'unité qu'il avait créée… et, forte de l'autorisation de Tsunade, elle avait accepté… Depuis ce jour, elle avait toujours suivi les compagnons qu'elle s'était faite, dans un respect mutuel absolu et une amitié qui s'était peu à peu installée.

Thosbald s'arrêta là dans ses investigations. Cela lui suffisait largement, et puis, avec ses pupilles, l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait pouvait commencer à se douter de quelque chose. Rompant l'imperceptible lien de chakra qui lui avait permis de lire dans les pensées de sa partenaire temporaire, il se concentra davantage. Il commença alors à percevoir le chakra de chaque shinobi qui se trouvait là. Il remarqua alors qu'en plus de celui de tous ceux qu'il avait vu débarqué un peu plus tôt, il ressentait l'énergie de beaucoup d'autres ninjas. Pas une dizaine, ou une vingtaine, mais près d'une cinquantaine, et c'était vers ses cinquante présences que la dénommée Karin se dirigeait. L'homme du tourbillon hésita à s'arrêter, vu qu'il se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers un piège. Il ne fut pas étonné. Orochimaru était fourbe, et sournois. Qu'il ait prévu des troupes embusquées étaient même plutôt logique… Une logique qui n'annonçait que des mauvaises choses pour le frère de Yomika et de Thosvorn. Il dégaina l'une des courtes épées qu'il portait, et s'entailla un doigt avec, mais il n'invoqua aucune créature… Il n'en avait pas encore besoin.

Byakugans activés, Hinata avait, elle aussi, remarqué que leur cible les amenait vers un nid d'ennemi. Elle jeta un bref regard vers le représentant de Némésis qu'elle avait à ses cotés. Ne voyant aucune réaction spéciale de sa part, elle crut comprendre qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation. Quand les yeux verts où étincelait une lueur d'intelligence se posèrent sur elle, et quand elle vit qu'il s'était entaillé la main, elle changea radicalement d'avis. Il s'était bien évidemment rendu compte de la situation… Et il avait l'air décidé. Bien que n'étant pas fière de nature, elle ne put se résigner à passer pour une lâche en s'arrêtant. Elle portait les habits propre à Akuma, et par respect pour ce nom, elle devait affronter les dangers, dusse-t-elle en mourir.

Alors que la fille aux cheveux rouges qu'ils poursuivaient s'était jusqu'alors contentée de longer le précipice, que surplombait un peu plus loin le pont de la terre et du ciel, elle changea brusquement de direction et entra dans la forêt avoisinante, se rapprochant un peu plus de la cinquantaine de shinobi embusqués. A partir de ce point, Thosbald songea de nouveau à ne pas continuer, mais aussitôt lui revint à l'esprit son identité, et il ricana malgré lui de l'idée stupide qu'il venait d'avoir, l'idée qu'il pouvait mourir. Il se sentait particulièrement immortel aujourd'hui, et pourtant, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être arrogant… C'était bien ça qui le différenciait de son frère et de sa sœur. Il s'arrêta et posa machinalement la main sur l'endroit où, quelques temps auparavant, il avait été blessé par Sasori. Il se rappelait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en sentant le poison s'infiltrer dans son corps, et il eut une légère grimace. Sa confiance, en vérité, était du au fait qu'il avait senti quelque chose, une chose bien précise qui allait le sauver… A condition de préparer les lieux.

Il appuya sa paume sur un arbre proche, laissant un peu de sang dessus. Il répéta l'opération sur quatre autres troncs. Chaque fois, il dessinait un petit signe à coté du liquide rouge avec son épée. C'était la meilleure manière dont il disposait pour prendre les devants. Hinata n'était pas en reste. La descendante des Hyuga avait commencé à concentrer du chakra dans ses mains, et les veines autour de ses yeux s'exacerbèrent. Ses pupilles étaient terrifiantes et plongeraient dans l'effroi un certain nombre des ninjas d'Oto qu'ils allaient devoir affronter.

-Kunoichi d'Akuma, fit Thosbald. Nous fonçons droit dans un piège. Es-tu bien sur de vouloir y aller ?

-Je représente mon organisation, je représente son chef… et je ne pourrais pas me défiler sans me couvrir de honte, alors, j'y vais… Et toi ? Pourquoi continuer si tu es sur de finir dans la gueule du loup.

-Moi ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de téméraire. Je suis plus prompt à la négociation qu'à la guerre. Mais bon, j'aurai plus de chance de survivre en combattant cent ninjas que face à ma sœur, qui n'appréciera pas le fait que je fuis… Alors, une cinquantaine… Ce sera facile.

Il eut un sourire encourageant, emprunt d'un air d'innocence, qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Hinata. Celle-ci partagea ce sourire, et ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans la forêt. Ils n'eurent besoin que de cinq minutes à vitesse rapide pour aboutir sur une clairière où se trouvait la fille aux cheveux rouges… toute seule. Elle leur faisait face, les bras croisés. Le ninja du tourbillon vêtu de blanc haussa un sourcil. Que l'on remarque que lui et sa camarade de fortune étaient des ninjas sensitifs, c'était une chose, mais était-ce une raison pour abandonner l'élément principal du piège, à savoir l'effet de surprise ? Dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la kunoichi qu'ils poursuivaient aurait tout aussi bien pu leur dire clairement l'intention qu'elle avait de les amenés dans un guet-apens que ça n'aurait absolument rien changé.

Les shinobis d'Oto ne se trouvaient pas à proprement parler dans la clairière, mais tout autour. Ils étaient bien dissimulés sous terre ou dans la forêt, mais pas assez pour échapper aux byakugans, ou au pouvoir de perception hors du commun de la lignée du tourbillon que possédait Thosbald. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à la dénommée Karin, et décida de les faire sortir de son trou. D'un mouvement qui se voulait vif, il lui assena un coup de son épée courte. Un ninja aux cheveux rouges apparut soudainement entre lui et sa cible, et arrêta son bras. Ledit ninja, dont le bandeau portait le symbole du village du son, avait la particularité d'avoir un œil gris, l'autre étant dissimulé sous un cache-œil.

-Des cheveux rouges ? fit Thosbald. C'est une caractéristique d'Uzumaki, ça.

-Oh, mais j'en suis un. Myou Uzumaki, précisa celui qui avait paré son coup. Et je…

-Sortez tous, l'interrompit Karin.

Les ninjas du son lui obéirent et jaillirent de terre, ou d'entre les arbres. Très vite, les deux ninjas de Némésis et d'Akuma se retrouvèrent encerclés. Ils sentaient peser sur eux les regards de tout ceux présents, tous des larbins d'Orochimaru ce qui n'était pour les rassurer. Hinata joignit les mains… Ce fut le geste qui déclencha les hostilités. Deux ninjas impatients lui sautèrent dessus, et, tout kunai dehors, se préparèrent à la transpercer, mais ils avaient sous-estimés le juken de Konoha. En trois mouvements, non seulement l'un deux fut repoussé, mais en plus, l'autre fut carrément éliminé, foudroyé par une décharge de chakra en plein cœur. Thosbald profita de cette démonstration de force pour marcher sur le pied de celui qui lui faisait face, avant de reculer d'un pas. Il se mit dos à dos avec la descendante des Hyuga et ils se préparèrent à combattre.

Alors que l'assaut allait être donné contre eux, quatre autres chakras furent repérés par les ninjas sensitifs qui se retournèrent instinctivement. Ceux qui ne pouvaient percevoir cette énergie remarquèrent tout de même quelque chose quand un grondement se fit entendre. A ce grondement succéda un souffle glacial, fort et déplaisant. La température se mit à chuter très rapidement, faisant grelotter certains. D'autres, les ninjas sensitifs, frissonnèrent à leur tour, mais non pas à cause du froid. Ils avaient tous remarqué une aura tout simplement gigantesque qui émanait d'un homme que précédaient les quatre autres individus que l'on avait localisé en premier lieu.

Hinata, elle, n'en croyait pas ses byakugans. Elle s'était concentrée sur l'homme en question, et même si elle ne pouvait nier ce qu'elle voyait, elle avait du mal à le croire. Non seulement, la quantité de chakra qu'il possédait était à proprement parler gigantesque, peut-être même supérieure à celle qu'elle avait observé chez Naruto, mais en plus, ce chakra… se régénérait de lui-même. Quand avait jailli le souffle glacial, elle avait vu la quantité d'énergie de l'homme diminuer, et pourtant, ladite quantité était remontée à son niveau d'origine.

Les tenketsus étaient des points névralgiques qui régulaient la quantité de chakra dans le corps. Ils permettaient d'en réguler le flux, l'augmentant ou le diminuant. Peu de ninjas pouvaient en réguler le flux comme bon leur entendaient. En vérité, même les Hyugas, pourtant doté de leur pupille spécialement faite pour cet exercice, ne s'y risquaient pas… C'était pourtant la seule explication à peu près logique qu'aurait pu fournir l'adolescente si on lui avait demandé l'explication de ce phénomène. En fermant certains de ses tenketsus lors de l'exécution d'une technique, puis en les rouvrant après, on pouvait donner l'illusion que sa quantité de chakra remontait. Une technique qui n'avait d'utilité que bluffer son ennemi…. Mais l'individu avait-il besoin de bluffer ?

Des shinobis d'Oto commençaient déjà à réagir. Certains avaient commencé à courir dans la direction d'où venait le souffle glacial. Mais leurs mouvements, pourtant vifs au départ, commencèrent rapidement à ralentir pour finalement devenir complètement saccadés. Ils échangèrent un regard affolé, avant qu'une longue épée très fine jaillisse soudainement du bois pour les transpercer. Le dénommé Myou, qui avait jusque-là sautillé sur un pied en se tenant l'autre dans les mains, serra les dents, et leva la main, comme pour attirer l'attention vers lui. Il se prépara à dire quelque chose, mais alors qu'il prononçait les premières syllabes, les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Une sorte de rayon de chakra, assez concentré pour qu'on puisse le voir à l'œil nue, était en train de faire le tour de la clairière. L'Uzumaki blêmit, et se mit à aboyer des ordres.

-Dépêchez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

-De quoi ? hasarda un ninja de son.

-De sortir de ce merdier, crétin. Si ce rayon fait un cercle complet, et qu'on est à l'intérieur du cercle, on est tous mort, alors…

-Mais… on est plus de quarante.

-Et le type qui lance cette technique est le plus puissant shinobi qui existe à l'heure actuelle. Même maître Orochimaru n'a pas la moindre chance face à… DEPECHEZ. VITE.

Le rayon de chakra avait en effet rapidement progressé… Trop rapidement. Au vu de la quantité concentré en lui, induisant une certaine instabilité, il aurait bien du mettre cinq minutes pour accomplir son trajet. Pourtant, il n'avait eu finalement besoin que d'une trentaine de seconde pour le faire, et il mettrait moins de dix secondes pour fermer le cercle. Myou avait la chance de savoir à quoi s'attendre, et il put réagir assez vite pour s'en sortir. Il attrapa la dénommée Karin par le bras, et en un bond, il s'éjecta avec elle de la clairière. Les dix ninjas d'Oto les plus expérimentés eurent aussi le réflexe de sortir de la clairière, et les dix les plus proches de la forêt, malgré leur surprise, furent assez rapides pour foncer dedans… Et ce fut tout.

La vingtaine de ninjas du son qui restaient ne purent que voir le rayon de chakra atteindre le point d'où il était parti et ainsi compléter le cercle. L'un des shinobis tenta de sortir mais se cogna à une sorte de vitre… Une barrière ninjutsu, où l'on pouvait entrer mais pas sortir. L'individu à l'énorme quantité de chakra apparut soudainement, accompagné de quatre personnes… Et le massacre commença. Thosbald et Hinata regardèrent leurs ennemis tomber, tout à tour, à terre dans une gerbe de sang plus ou moins grande. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils seraient aussi la cible des mystérieux personnages. La descendante des Hyuga se mit en position de garde et se prépara à se défendre. Le ninja de tourbillon posa la main sur son épaule.

-Inutile, ce type est trop fort pour toi.

-Alors, quoi ? On se laisse massacrer ?

-Mais non, mais non. Quand même pas. Accroche-toi bien !

Hinata se sentit soudainement aspiré vers le haut. Il lui sembla que son corps montait vers le ciel pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement s'arrêter et de retomber à terre. Elle eut la sensation de toucher le sol plus vite qu'elle n'aurait cru, et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle ne dut le fait de rester debout qu'à la poigne de Thosbald sur son épaule. Le jeune homme lui regarda autour de lui d'un air satisfait. La kunoichi d'Akuma reconnut l'endroit où il avait, un peu plus tôt, laissé son sang sur cinq arbres. Elle remarquait maintenant que ces cinq arbres formaient un pentagone, et qu'ils, elle et lui, se trouvait en plein centre dudit pentagone. Elle tourna ses yeux sans pupille vers le shinobi du tourbillon.

-C'était du… ninjutsu spatio-temporel ? Tu nous as téléporté ?

-Oui, tout à fait.

-Comment ? Seul le Yondaime Hokage…

-Non, non, non…. Lui, il pouvait, certes, se téléporter grâce à des kunais spéciaux, et avec une maestria rarement égalée… Mais il n'est pas le seul, se déplacer d'un point à un autre, quand on sait s'y prendre et qu'on se prépare à l'avance, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça en a l'air.

-Alors, les arbres… murmura, ébahi, la kunoichi

-Pas la peine d'avoir cet air étonné. Je maîtrise tout ce qui est du ressort du contrôle du chakra pur. Sceau, forme du chakra, invocation, lecture d'esprit… Perception.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne craignais pas d'aller au devant de cinquante ninjas d'Orochimaru ? demanda Hinata. Tu savais…

-Effectivement, j'avais senti SA présence. Je me disais bien qu'IL interviendrait.

-Tu le connais personnellement, pour penser ça de lui?

-Disons que je l'ai rencontré… il y a bien longtemps.

Hinata se tut. Qui était donc cet étrange garçon ? Il était pourtant jeune, peut-être trop pour tenir le discours qu'il avait… Ou alors, il était plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Elle voulut lui poser une dernière question, mais se ravisa. La raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de la sauver n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il y avait mille raisons pour qu'il agisse comme il l'avait fait. Il espérait peut-être qu'une personne d'Akuma lui soit redevable… Au fond d'elle-même, Hinata se surprit à espérer une raison précise : que Naruto ait parlé à ce Thosbald d'elle et qu'il ait donc décidé de la sauver pour cela... Mais elle réprima cette idée. Le ninja renard ne devait pas avoir parlé d'une personne comme elle à ses camarades.

Le ninja du tourbillon essuya une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur son front du revers de sa main. Son jutsu était peut-être efficace, néanmoins, il coutait énormément de chakra. Il jeta un regard discret à la kunoichi, et sourit intérieurement. Il était sur que cette fille aurait tôt ou tard un rôle à jouer dans le grand jeu du destin où s'était engagé Némésis.

-Bon, fit-il, il faut que j'aille rejoindre mes camarades… J'imagine que toi aussi.

Hinata lui fit un bref signe de tête en guise de réponse et de salut, et s'éleva dans les airs, grâce à une technique propre à Akuma qui lui permettrait d'atteindre rapidement le pont. Thosbald, pour sa part, n'avait pas la moindre envie de se presser, et se mit à marcher calmement, à une allure assez lente. Il sentit la présence de l'individu à l'énorme quantité de chakra derrière lui, puis devant lui, signe que ledit individu fonçait à pleine vitesse, en direction de Yonbi, de Manda et d'Orochimaru.

Soudainement, il sentit le chakra de son frère, au loin, prendre une teinte très particulière. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, ébahi, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gros mot, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Il abandonna son rythme lent et partit à toute vitesse dans la direction où était son triplé.

Dans la forêt, Myou Uzumaki atterrit lourdement sur le ventre. Il grogna et jeta un regard derrière lui. Il grommela un juron quand il vit que la barrière ninjutsu s'était fermée et que plus de vingt ninjas y étaient enfermés. Orochimaru allait râler, et c'était lui, le commandant de l'unité, qui allait trinquer. A moins que le Serpent de Konoha ne se fasse tuer par Roshi de la lave… C'aurait encore été la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Myou n'aimait pas particulièrement son chef. Il n'avait rejoint son groupe que pour obtenir certaines informations précises, et se fichait bien des gens qui faisaient partis de la clique du ninja légendaire… Mise à part Sasuke Uchiwa avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. Il eut d'ailleurs un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Il se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux rouges qu'il avait sauvée.

-Karin, retourne à la base. Moi, je…

-Que vas-tu faire ? l'interrompit la jeune fille.

-Rejoindre le petit Sas'… J'ai le sentiment qu'il aura besoin de moi.

Karin ne répondit pas, et vit Myou disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Yagura s'était un peu éloigné du reste du groupe, poursuivi par le dénommé Juugo, un grand gaillard aux cheveux orange aux ordres d'Orochimaru. Ils étaient allés dans la forêt d'où venait Némésis, à une trois-centaine de mètres du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté et que ne manquerait pas d'emprunter les membres de l'organisation qui étaient restés derrière. L'ancien Mizukage avait toujours eu besoin de place pour se battre… Il était vrai que son style de combat n'avait pas tendance à être discret. Cela l'avait fait beaucoup rire le jour où il s'était rendu compte que dans les anciennes légendes, le ninja moyen était un modèle de discrétion qui pouvait s'infiltrer où bon lui semblait, et attaquer discrètement. Oh, bien sur, l'ancien shinobi de Kiri pouvait se fondre dans les ombres et être discret, mais il trouvait cela tellement ennuyeux. Il préférait mille fois se lancer dans une bataille de front pour briser l'élan de ses ennemis et les écraser aussi vite que possible.

Il passa sa main sur son fameux bâton, son arme de guerre qu'il maniait depuis bien des années. Une arme parfaite pour détruire de la manière la plus violente qui soit ses ennemis. Le bruit des os brisés, l'air imprégnée de l'odeur du sang, les cris d'agonie des ses adversaires vaincus, c'était pour lui les critères d'une bonne journée. Yagura était puissant et, conscient de cette puissance et de sa limite, il ne s'imaginait pas être vaincu dans un affrontement régulier, du moins contre son opposant du jour. Celui-là grognait, la bave aux lèvres, une marque brune se répandant de plus en plus sur son corps. Le possesseur de Sanbi avait entendu parler de cette capacité unique. Un attribut qui avait le mérite d'être une matérialisation des pulsions meurtrières bestiales et incontrôlables. Le shinobi aux yeux améthyste avait un profond mépris pour les pouvoirs héréditaires, mais pas parce qu'il n'en possédait pas lui-même. Il considérait que pour en avoir un, il fallait d'abord le mériter, et acceptait de ce fait très mal que certains faibles en possèdent.

Paradoxalement, on aurait pu lui reprocher de n'être fort que parce qu'il possédait le pouvoir du démon à trois queues, mais personne n'avait été assez courageux, ou plutôt assez fou, pour le lui dire ouvertement. Il avait autrefois entendu des messes basses, mais il jugeait ces murmures honteusement diffamatoires. N'avait-il pas été le premier jinchuriki à avoir maitrisé parfaitement son bijuu ? Il était probablement aussi le premier à en vénérer un comme une figure quasi-divine mais c'était une autre histoire.

-Je vais te tuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeer, rugit soudainement le dénommé Juugo.

Le cri jaillissant du silence fit sursauter Yagura, plongé dans ses pensées. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, et il écarta les bras de son corps, comme pour inviter au suppôt d'Orochimaru à venir l'attaquer. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de rage et fit un bond vers lui. Le porteur du démon à trois queues attendit la dernière seconde pour faire un pas de coté, esquivant l'assaut. Son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de changer de direction, et frappa un arbre, qu'il brisa net en deux comme s'il s'était agi d'une brindille. L'ancien Mizukage haussa un sourcil, ainsi que les épaules, et fit mine de s'intéresser à une violette qui se trouvait sur le sol. Il ne put profiter de cette magnifique fleur que quelques secondes, puisqu'elle se fit écraser rageusement après ce court laps de temps. Portant son regard sur l'enragé qui cherchait à l'atteindre, il ne cilla pas et ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver le coup qui suivit. Il laissa filtrer un peu de chakra de Sanbi autour de l'endroit qui était visé, à savoir sa joue droite.

Le poing de son ennemi atteignit précisément cet endroit et un craquement résonna. Les doigts du shinobi aux cheveux orange s'étaient brisés net en cognant le chakra, aussi solide, et même plus encore, que le diamant. Le hurlement de douleur qui suivit irrita Yagura. Il recula d'un pas pour avoir plus d'amplitude de mouvement, et envoya son pied dans le ventre de son adversaire. Celui-ci se courba en deux sous la douleur. Il releva la tête en grimaçant et croisa le regard du porteur du démon à trois queues. Alors, il eut peur. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette sourde terreur qui lui enserrait les entrailles. Son adversaire n'était pourtant qu'un nabot… mais la taille signifiait bien peu de chose chez les ninjas. Surtout quand la différence de niveau était si écrasante.

L'ancien Mizukage avait bien conscience de cette différence, et il regrettait d'avoir aussi mal choisi son adversaire. Il jeta un regard plein d'envie en direction de l'endroit où émergeait les silhouettes de Yonbi et de Manda. Il aurait tant voulu se lancer dans la bataille en se transformant en Sanbi. En y repensant, depuis qu'il avait rejoint Némésis, il n'avait pas été bien servi au niveau des adversaires. Il avait été confronté à un type immatériel qui l'avait blessé, par un coup de chance miraculeux, au poumon, à un Kaguya qu'il avait éliminé très facilement, à l'un de ses anciens subordonnés à Kusa, et à personne au village des déserteurs. Et aujourd'hui, il était face à un pauvre malade à moitié possédé par ses pulsions… Quel manque de chance !

Le corps de Juugo fut comme parcouru d'un spasme, et la marque se répandit complètement sur son corps. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent pour descendre jusqu'au milieu de son dos. De par et d'autre de ce dernier apparurent des petits cratères où des boules de chakra brillaient intensément. La sclérotique de l'homme d'Orochimaru passa du blanc au noir, tandis que ses mains se transformaient en pattes griffues. Autour de son crane, des os, qui se teintèrent de bruns, sortirent pour faire une sorte de couronne. Dans un rugissement, le ninja se releva de toute sa hauteur, et abattit l'une de ses pattes vers son ennemi.

Celui-ci avait d'abord regardé la transformation avec un certain intérêt, ne manquant pas de remarquer une certaine similitude entre elle et la métamorphose d'un jinchuriki entouré du chakra de son bijuu, puis, il avait rapidement décelé tous les problèmes que pouvait lui causer ce changement de forme. La quantité de chakra dégagée avait également beaucoup augmenté… Il fallait donc réagir. Il arrêta net le coup en attrapant le poignet du ninja aux cheveux orange, et de sa main libre, commença à faire quelques mudras.

-Suiton, la prison aqueuse !

De la bouche du jinchuriki s'échappa un torrent d'eau qui enveloppa en prenant la forme d'une sphère Juugo. Celui-ci, surpris, n'eut pas le réflexe de prendre son souffle, et fut très vite en manque d'air dans l'eau. Le possesseur de Sanbi eut un rictus. La victoire lui reviendrait dans quelques secondes. Il déchanta vite en voyant briller les petites boules de chakra dans le dos de son adversaire. Dans une détonation, l'une des boules éclata. Une seconde plus tard, le bras du ninja possédé par la marque fendit l'eau comme si celle-ci n'était pas là, et frappa Yagura en plein torse. Ce dernier, adepte du concept de prudence, avait concentré du chakra de son démon, et il put en recouvrir l'endroit visé. Le coup ne le blessa pas, mais l'obligea à reculer… et donc à rompre la prison d'eau.

Il gratta la longue cicatrice qui descendait de son œil gauche à son menton, et se mit à réfléchir à la façon d'en finir le plus vite possible. Cela lui prit trois secondes. Les mêmes trois secondes qu'il fallut à Juugo pour concentrer du chakra. Dans son dos poussèrent deux ailes, semblables à celles de chauve-souris, ailes d'où sortirent des cratères… Dans lesquels des boules de chakras apparurent, avant de s'estomper. L'énergie qui se trouvait dans chacune des boules se mit à converger pour ne former qu'une sphère de taille très petite taille devant la bouche du sbire d'Orochimaru. Celui poussa un rugissement, et avala ladite sphère.

Yagura eut le sentiment qu'il devait se frotter les yeux. Avait-il rêvé ou son adversaire se préparait-il à lancer une technique qui ressemblait un peu trop à la bijuudama, cette technique qui consistait à accumuler du chakra, le condenser, à l'avaler puis à le recracher ? La réponse vint d'elle-même quand Juugo recracha ce qu'il avait ingurgité. L'ancien Mizukage eut juste le temps de faire un signe avant de recevoir la technique de plein fouet. Une formidable explosion s'ensuivit, et un immense nuage de fumée s'en dégagea. Le rire emprunt de démence de Juugo résonna alors. L'homme, ou bien la bête, semblait emprunt d'une joie malsaine.

-Il est mort, il est mort… Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué le nabot.

**-**C'est moi que tu traites de nabot ? fit une voix venant de la fumée.

L'ancien shinobi de Kiri émergea de la fumée, complètement indemne. Il était recouvert d'une sorte d'armure, qui ressemblait étrangement à… Sanbi. La matière constituant la protection était complètement similaire à l'épiderme du démon. La tête de Yagura était couverte par une sorte de casque qui ne laissait voir que ses deux yeux, l'un était fermé, l'autre était celui de Sanbi, rougeâtre, crevassé, inquiétant. Trois queues, semblable à celles du bijuu à trois queues, étaient visibles dans son dos. Le ninja aux cheveux gris jeta un regard à son corps, comme pour vérifier que rien ne manquait et eut un sourire… Un sourire terrifiant.

Le Yondaime Mizukage se lança à l'assaut… à mains nues. Il n'avait pas dégainé son bâton. Il comptait éliminer son ennemi sans lui. C'eut été trop d'honneur pour une créature qui se laissait guider par ses pulsions. Ses mains, plus dures que le diamant, fendirent l'air. Juugo se protégea avec le bras. Les doigts de Yagura s'enfoncèrent dans la chair comme ils se seraient enfoncés dans du beurre. L'homme aux cheveux orange poussa un cri de douleur, qui fut interrompu par un coup de poing en plein plexus. Il recula et tomba à genoux. Le poing de son ennemi l'atteignit dans la mâchoire… Laquelle se décrocha net et s'en alla voler au loin.

Le sbire d'Orochimaru tenta de se relever, déboussolé par l'hémorragie, et par le fait que sa langue pendait maintenant dans le vide. Il utilisa aussitôt sa capacité de métamorphose pour se créer un substitut qui remplacerait ce qu'il venait de perdre. Il pourrait toujours se la régénérer plus tard… Car, actuellement, il n'était pas en mesure de récupérer quoi que ce soit. Le porteur du démon à trois queues sauta et attrapa son épaule à pleine main. Une seconde plus tard, il la broyait de sa seule force, arrachant un autre hurlement de douleur à Juugo. Le sourire de Yagura, pourtant féroce au début, s'était étiolé au fur et à mesure du combat à sens unique auquel il s'adonnait, et il avait complètement disparu.

-Pourquoi faut-il que je n'affronte que des faibles ? fit-il à haute voix, même s'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son adversaire.

Il fit appel au chakra de son démon, mais en telle quantité que l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde. Le ninja aux cheveux orange poussa un énième rugissement, et, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il s'apprêta à profiter des quelques secondes de répit auxquelles il avait eu droit pour riposter. Peine perdue. Dès qu'il croisa les yeux du jinchuriki, il se fit mentalement écrasé. Toute son agressivité s'évapora. Ses pulsions meurtrières fondirent comme neige au soleil. La marque se rétracta automatiquement, redonnant au shinobi sa véritable apparence. Mais était-ce bien un shinobi ? Yagura eut la surprise de voir devant lui un jeune homme apeuré… Apeuré comme l'étaient ces civils qui avaient été massacrés durant les grandes purges du brouillard sanglant. Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, il redirigea son attention sur celui qui avait été son ennemi, moins de quelques secondes plus tôt. Le sbire d'Orochimaru, non content d'avoir l'air terrifié, essayait de parler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa mâchoire de substitution avait disparu en même temps que la marque, et sa langue se tortillait dans les airs. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que son sang dégoulinait sur le sol.

Le Yondaime Mizukage n'était pas une petite nature, mais étrangement, il fut particulièrement répugné par ce qu'il voyait. En conséquence de cela, il prit la décision d'en finir. Dissipant de lui-même son armure, et tout le chakra de Sanbi, il changea soudainement d'avis… Oh, il n'allait pas hésiter à tuer Juugo, mais il lui ferait au moins l'honneur de l'éliminer avec son bâton. Il le décrocha de son dos, et en toucha la fleur de lotus qui réagit à son chakra, se mettant aussitôt à luire. Yagura tapa du pied, pour capter l'attention de la personne prostrée en face de lui. Celle-ci releva la tête instinctivement.

La dernière chose que vit Juugo fut le lotus vert. Le bâton de Yagura s'abattit sur son crane qui se fendit sous le choc. Le ninja aux cheveux orange s'effondra à terre, et ne bougea plus…

''Bon, bon, bon'' songea l'ancien Mizukage en se détournant du corps'' Un minable de moins''

''**Tu aurais pu l'épargner'' **lui fit remarque Sanbi **''Il était contrôlé par ses pulsions. Dès lors qu'il les avait refoulés, grâce à ton « aide », il n'était plus dangereux''**

''Depuis quand m'exhortes-tu à la pitié, mon vieux ?''

''**Mon vieux ? Dire que quand tu étais plus jeune, tu m'appelais Kami-Kame (**NDA : Kami signifie dieu, Kame signifie tortue)**. Tu étais si mignon à l'époque.''**

''J'étais petit'' fit Yagura en se surprenant à rougir.

''**Un mignon petit enfant avec de grands yeux améthystes''**

''Toi, par contre, tu as toujours été cette bonne grosse tortue''

''**Ouais, bon, ça va. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce type... Hm ?''**

La voix du bijuu s'éteignit avant de résonner soudainement dans la tête de son porteur.

''**Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?'' **demanda-t-il d'un ton quelque peu altéré.

''Que t'arrive-t-il, Sanbi ? ''

''**Ce chakra… Cet énorme chakra…''**

Yagura se concentra, et perçut effectivement un chakra immense… Un chakra qu'il connaissait très bien. Il déglutit, et passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice avant de pousser un juron. Il se souvint du village des déserteurs et une goutte de sueur coula le long de son dos. Il serra les dents pendant que la voix caverneuse du démon à trois queues formulait une espérance.

''**Hasardons l'hypothèse que tu sois devenu plus fort que LUI. En dix ans d'enfermement, nous avons développé des techniques très puissantes, et…''**

''Je te rappelle qu'il a dégommé Shishibi d'un coup de pied, il y a des années, et il a du certainement s'améliorer. Alors, tu peux tout de suite laissez tomber l'idée comme quoi je serai meilleur que lui…''

''**Il est bon de voir que tu deviens optimiste en vieillissant''** rétorqua le démon à trois queues, laissant filtrer un peu d'inquiétude sous sa raillerie.

Yagura n'était pas non plus spécialement rassuré. La personne qu'il avait sentie était peut-être l'individu qu'il craignait le plus au monde. D'un autre coté, c'était aussi la seule personne qu'il craignait, non sans l'admirer en même temps. Ladite personne n'était pas son ennemi, et ne devrait normalement jamais le devenir. L'œil hagard, le jinchuriki prit la direction du pont, ne pouvant réprimer le sentiment de peur, mêlé à un peu de nostalgie, qui grandissait en lui.

La scène où le héros était dans les bains publics, seul, à proximité du bain des femmes, avec un trou dans la clôture pour pouvoir épier… C'était ce genre de passage, dont on sentait qu'il était issu du vécu de l'auteur, que préférait Thosvorn, qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de lire la suite de son livre qu'il avait pourtant précédemment rangé. Tant que Yomika, sa sœur ô combien sévère à ce sujet, n'était pas impliqué dans un combat, le ninja du tourbillon avait du faire semblant de laisser tomber momentanément sa lecture, mais il n'en était rien. Dès que sa sœur avait commencé à se battre contre le drôle de type à deux têtes, Thosvorn n'avait pas hésité, et avait aussitôt ressortit son exemplaire dédicacé de la collection des « Stratégie du batifolage ». Un grand sourire s'étendait sur son visage pendant que ses yeux verts, brillant d'intelligence, luisaient d'impatience à l'idée d'avancer un peu plus dans le récit.

Kabuto Yakushi, pendant ce temps, ne l'attaquait pas. Il avait ouvert un parchemin, qui lui permettait d'invoquer des cadavres, et réfléchissait à un plan. Comme il n'était pas un ninja dont la spécialité était l'attaque, il n'aimait pas l'idée de se lancer à l'assaut sans stratégie, et comme son adversaire n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer, il prenait le temps de songer à quoi faire pour l'éliminer rapidement. Le sous-fifre du sannin aux serpents n'était pas inquiet. Il avait tenu deux ans plus tôt les trois membres de la fratrie du tourbillon en échec… du moins, il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à leur résister alors qu'ils étaient à trois contre un… A quatre contre un, Naruto ayant aussi été de la partie. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait qu'un face à lui, et probablement pas le plus sérieux au vu de son comportement. Néanmoins, en tant que personne froide et méfiante, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le prendre à la légère.

L'éclat de rire de Thosvorn le fit se concentrer davantage sur lui. Spécimen de quinze à vingt ans, s'approchant plus de la quinzaine, cependant. Taille moyenne, croissance encore inachevée, poids acceptable, physiquement bien proportionné, yeux verts brillant d'intelligence et cheveux bruns coupés courts. Kabuto n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour remarquer tout cela, et constata en outre que son adversaire était en pleine santé, et en pleine forme… Un peu trop, peut-être. Pas le moindre signe de stress, pas la moindre preuve qu'il redoutait le combat à venir… Le ninja du tourbillon vêtu de noir ne semblait en rien préoccupé par la situation actuelle.

Le ninja médecin profita de l'inattention de son adversaire pour créer un clone, qui prit sa place d'une façon telle que peu de gens aurait pu remarquer la substitution, et utilisa une technique Doton pour s'enfoncer dans la terre. Après quoi, il n'eut qu'à progresser sous terre, jusqu'à se trouver exactement sous sa cible. Sa main sortit de terre, et agrippa la cheville du ninja du tourbillon, sectionnant net les tendons qui s'y trouvaient… Ou plutôt, tentant de sectionner les tendons. Car s'il était de notoriété publique que les être vivants avaient des tendons, le fait que certaines choses n'en avaient pas était aussi tout à fait connu… Des choses comme, par exemple, la statue de pierre qui avait pris la place du membre de Némésis. Celui-ci s'était décalé de quelques pas, en continuant de lire son bouquin, en attendant que Kabuto tombe dans son piège.

Le claquement caractéristique du livre qu'on referme d'un coup se fit entendre. Après l'avoir rangé, Thosvorn s'agenouilla, fit le mudra du serpent, et posa la main à terre. Un tremblement de terre s'ensuivit, alors qu'une onde de choc se diffusait dans le sol, et frappa le ninja médecin qui fut propulsé vers le haut, et fut rejeté hors de terre. Il se releva en essuyant le sang qui s'était échappé de sa bouche. Le ninja du tourbillon attendit qu'il se relève en dégainant une de ses petites épées. Il la fit tournoyer dans sa main, et la pointa vers l'homme aux lunettes. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais le léger sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres parla pour lui. Ce sourire disait que le jeune homme était sur de sa victoire. Du chakra Raiton se concentra dans la lame, et s'allongea pour atteindre une certaine longueur

Kabuto fit un bond en arrière. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment des capacités de celui qu'il affrontait, mais ses souvenirs en ce qui concernaient Sasuke étaient eux particulièrement vivaces, et il savait que l'élève de son maître utilisait le même genre de technique avec son sabre. Mieux, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, et avait prévu, juste au cas où, une tactique de combat pour la contrer. Car, si une longue épée était très pratique pour atteindre des ennemis à distance, ou lors de larges mouvements, elle était néanmoins un handicap au combat rapproché. Sortant un kunai à lame courbée, il se précipita sur Thosvorn qui réagit en sortant, de sa main libre, une autre de ses épées courtes qu'il imprégna de chakra de vent. Il eut à peine le temps d'utiliser le plat de la lame pour parer le kunai qui filait vers sa jugulaire. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, les yeux verts du shinobi du tourbillon rencontrant ceux, noirs, de son adversaire.

Le jeune homme fut comme englouti par la terre en une seconde, rompant tout contact avec le subordonné du sannin déserteur, et faisant presque perdre l'équilibre à celui-ci. Il fut surpris, surpris que son adversaire ait pu utiliser un jutsu Doton aussi soudainement en utilisant déjà, et en même temps, des techniques Futon et Raiton. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller plus que ça sur les capacités de Thosvorn puisque ce dernier ressortit du sol derrière lui, et l'envoya à terre d'un coup de pied dans le dos.

-Pour quelqu'un à qui j'ai largement laissé le temps de mettre en place une stratégie, tu n'es pas très efficace, railla Thosvorn. Orochimaru devrait mieux choisir ses bras droits… Suis-je bête, ce vieux serpent a deux mains gauches… Ah mais non, c'est un serpent, il n'a pas de bras.

Le ninja du tourbillon pouffa à son propre calembour, et jeta un regard à son adversaire qui ne se relevait pas. Son humour, qu'il jugeait ravageur, était un des seuls moyens dont disposait le ninja aux yeux verts pour faire sortir Kabuto de ses gonds. Mais être resté pendant des années au service d'un hybride mi-homme mi-serpent avait du le rendre un peu indifférent aux moqueries… De toute façon, de ce qu'en savait le membre de Némésis, et il en savait long à ce sujet, les gens narquois résistaient à ses provocations. Il marmonna quelque chose, et s'approcha de son ennemi, qui restait à terre.

Arrivé à son niveau, il s'agenouilla et lui planta l'une de ses courtes lames dans le bras, s'attendant à une réaction. Il n'y en eut aucune. Le membre de Némésis haussa un sourcil, et posa la main au cou pour sentir son pouls… Il ne sentit pas le battement. Clignant les yeux d'incompréhension, il se releva lentement. Bien qu'il en donnât souvent l'air, Thosvorn n'était pas idiot, du moins pas au point de croire qu'il avait réussi à tuer un ninja d'un tel niveau en le poussant à terre. Il se rappela soudainement du parchemin qu'avait tenu le subordonné du Serpent juste avant que leur échange de coup commence. Très rapidement, il saisit la tête du corps étendu devant lui, et passa un doigt sous l'oreille. Il sentit automatiquement une aspérité minime, mais présente : la marque d'une chirurgie.

La main de Kabuto jaillit de terre, et toucha le ninja du tourbillon dans le dos, en plein milieu de la colonne vertébrale, tranchant net cette dernière. Le ninja aux yeux vert brillant d'intelligence s'écroula sur lui-même, paralysé. Le shinobi aux lunettes émergea complètement du sol, et remit ses verres en place avec le majeur. Son ennemi ne pourrait se relever d'une telle blessure. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à l'achever et à prendre son corps pour remplacer celui qu'il avait utilisé. Mieux valait remplacer les corps utilisés par des corps neufs, c'était bien plus pratique. Kunai à la main, il se prépara à éliminer le ninja du tourbillon… Celui-ci fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du être capable de faire, dans tous les sens du terme. Il leva ses deux mains et posa ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Une trainée de chakra se répandit sous son corps pour dessiner un étrange symbole. Un glyphe abscond que le subordonné d'Orochimaru n'avait jamais vu. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas, alors qu'une lumineuse lumière dorée s'échappait du symbole et enveloppa Thosvorn. Ce dernier fut alors soulevé dans les airs pendant quelques secondes alors que la lumière devenait de plus en plus étincelante, obligeant Kabuto à se mettre la main devant les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Dans une détonation, la clarté se dissipa, révélant un Thosvorn debout et complètement rétabli de sa blessure, mais qui avait l'air passablement… gêné, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

Kabuto Yakushi se lança aussitôt à l'attaque… de front. Trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir, il n'avait pas pu garder la tête froide, et même s'il avait réussi, cela ne lu aurait de toute façon servi à rien, puisqu'il venait d'avoir la preuve que malgré sa stratégie, son ennemi pouvait soigner ses blessures aussi graves fussent-elles. Ledit ennemi para le coup, et tenta d'atteindre le cou de son adversaire avec l'une de ses lames. Il y parvint, mais au moment où il aurait du donner le coup final, il s'arrêta net, et rompit le contact. Après avoir mis quelques mètres de distance entre lui et le sous-fifre du sannin, son regard rencontra celui étonné de son adversaire. Ce dernier se demandait, à juste titre, pour quelle raison le membre de Némésis l'avait épargné.

Le shinobi du tourbillon tritura l'une de ses épées, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Etait-ce à cause d'un manque de chakra ? Son étrange technique de tout à l'heure avait l'air assez puissante pour demander une quantité faramineuse d'énergie, pourtant pas une goutte de sueur perlait à son front. Soudainement, le malaise sembla le quitter alors qu'une petite lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il pointa du doigt son adversaire, avec un air très satisfait de lui.

-Mon genjutsu t'a complètement bluffé, minable.

-…

-Oui, reste muet de terreur face au grand Thosvorn, continua l'adolescent d'un ton crâneur.

-Ce n'était pas du genjutsu, révéla Kabuto. Mon flux de chakra n'était pas perturbé, et surtout, si c'en avait été un, tu aurais du le lancer avant que je t'atteigne à la colonne. Et si tu avais fait ça…

-Je t'aurais attaqué plutôt que de me vanter, compléta le ninja du tourbillon semblant comprendre la logique de l'action. Tu as raison.

Le sourire narquois de Kabuto fut la seule réponse de ce dernier. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas eu la moindre illusion. Le membre de Némésis opina du chef. Ca ne lui servait pas à grand-chose de le nier. Il s'en voulait d'avoir usé de la technique qui l'avait sauvé. C'était la preuve de son arrogance, et surtout, c'était de la triche. Même si on disait que, dans un affrontement, tous les coups étaient permis, le shinobi vêtu de noir avait cependant un certain sens de l'honneur et il s'était juré de ne pas faire appel à certaines forces qui n'avait pas leur place ici. Son adversaire avait gagné l'affrontement, et il ne pouvait pas le tuer sans perdre la face. Il était sur que Yomika et Thosbald savaient déjà qu'il avait exécuté ce qu'il ne devait en aucun cas utiliser… Il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour cela.

-Arrêtons-nous là, proposa-t-il. Je ne me sens plus le droit de t'éliminer.

Kabuto n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son ennemi, qui ne semblait pas plus fort que lui, tenait un discours qui semblait faire état de sa supériorité. Le ninja aux lunettes grinça des dents, et concentra davantage de chakra dans sa paume. Le scalpel d'énergie ainsi formé s'allongea, et le subordonné du Serpent se prépara à sauter. Cette fois-ci, il atteindrait directement le cœur, ce qui entrainerait une mort immédiate. Il ne laisserait pas le temps une nouvelle fois à Thosvorn de lancer un jutsu bizarre. Le ninja du tourbillon, fébrile, vit arriver vers lui son ennemi. Lassé du combat, il n'avait plus envie d'affronter qui que ce soit, il avait juste envie de lire son livre préféré en buvant une tasse de thé. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et le scalpel de chakra l'atteignit à l'endroit voulu. Ses organes furent lacérés, sans plus de jugement.

Le membre de Némésis ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, et il s'écroula par terre. Le subordonné d'Orochimaru exulta, mais prit tout de même le parti de vérifier si le jeune homme aux yeux vert brillant d'intelligence était mort. Il appuya sa main à l'emplacement du cœur, et fut surpris. Cet étonnement était du au fait que l'organe battait encore. Dans sa hâte, le ninja médecin avait visé quelques millimètres trop bas, ne tuant pas sur le coup son adversaire. Aussitôt, avant de l'achever, Kabuto trancha les muscles des bras de Thosvorn, lui interdisant l'utilisation de ses mains. Il ne restait plus qu'à porter un coup à la carotide et tout serait fini.

-Eloigne-toi de mon frère, ou je te tue, fit Thosbald en apparaissant soudainement à sa gauche.

Le triplé de Thosvorn avait couru comme un dératé pour être sur d'arriver à temps pour le sauver. Et force était d'admettre qu'il avait réussi. L'une de ses lames était pointée sur le ninja aux lunettes, qui eut un sourire narquois, et recula. Il avait accompli le rôle en éliminant son adversaire. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à aller apporter son soutien à son maître. Il commença dès lors à s'évaporer littéralement. Il prit néanmoins le temps d'adresser la parole au nouvel arrivant.

-Ne perd pas ton temps à sauver ton frère, dit-il. Il est trop tard pour lui.

Ces derniers mots prononcés, il disparut sous les yeux de Thosbald qui se désintéressa de lui pour se précipiter vers son frère. Il porta la main au niveau du cœur pour remarquer que le battement était assuré. Trop assuré au vu de l'état du blessé. Ce fut alors que le ninja du tourbillon, tout de blanc vêtu, comprit et qu'il enfonça sa lame dans la tête de Thosvorn, qui se changea en pierre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le véritable émergea du sol, l'air penaud. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice.

-Un clone élémentaire de troisième niveau, fit le triplé vêtu de blanc. J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu répugnais à tuer ce type.

-J'ai dépassé l'interdit avec la technique de tout à l'heure… Mais, comme je ne suis pas censé… Enfin, bref, tu me comprends.

-Oh, personnellement, je suis d'accord avec toi. Le masque ne doit pas tombé. Pas encore, je veux dire.

-Tout à fait, frérot, tout à fait… fit le triplé vêtu de noir en soupirant.

Quelque peu fatigué, il bailla et il fit jaillir de terre un banc pour s'asseoir dessus. Après quoi, il sortit son cher livre, et commença à lire, sous les yeux de Thosbald qui secoua la tête d'un air découragé, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Fuu et le clone de la mystérieuse femme masquée qui avait accompagnée Akuma se toisaient mutuellement. Elles marchaient toutes deux, en un cercle, ne réduisant jamais la distance entre elles. La jinchuriki de Shishibi ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de son ennemi. Elle savait qu'elle vaincrait… N'affrontait-elle pas une simple copie ? Une copie dont la force devait varier entre le vingtième et la moitié de la puissance originelle de l'exécutrice de la technique. La kunoichi de Taki s'était d'abord sentie horriblement sous-estimée quand elle avait constaté que la mystérieuse femme ne lui envoyait qu'un simple et unique clone pour la stopper…

Le premier sentiment passé, la colère avait prédominé dans la palette d'émotion dont disposait la jeune femme. Ses yeux orange jetaient des éclairs, et si ses cheveux verts avaient été assez longs, ils auraient probablement volé au vent dégagé par son aura grandissante. Fuu était une personne très arrogante. Alors que les jinchurikis qui étaient haïs et méprisés développaient la misanthropie comme l'avaient autrefois fait Gaara, ou encore Utakata, même si le cas de ce dernier était quelque peu spécial, la porteuse du démon à sept queues, pour sa part, avait développé un égo surdimensionné. A force de s'entendre dire qu'elle possédait un démon en elle et toute la puissance qui en découlait, elle portait un regard supérieur sur la plupart des choses qui l'entourait.

Kageshiro, son maître, avait d'ailleurs eu le plus grand mal à asseoir son autorité quand il fut nommé son maître. Il n'avait du sa réussite sur ce point qu'à la présence des deux jumelles, les sœurs adoptives de Fuu, qui étaient parmi les seules personnes que cette dernière ne méprisait pas. Lui-même avait réussi à se faire respecter… au bout d'un certain temps.

Mais cette supériorité que la réceptacle jugeait acquise avait été sérieusement remise en question lors d'un évènement qui avait influencé de manière déterminante son destin, à savoir l'arrivée dans le village des cascades trois jeunes garçons qu'elle avait considérée en ces termes : un blondinet à l'air excité avec un projet particulièrement improbable en tête, un rouquin aux yeux cerclés de noir qui commandait au sable, et une espèce de limace lubrique toujours plongé dans un livre écrit par un pervers pour les pervers. Ce dernier l'avait affrontée, et même, elle détestait ce souvenir, l'avait vaincue. Cela lui avait fait un véritable choc. Elle savait, certes, qu'il existait des ninjas bien plus forts qu'elle, des shinobis qui étaient plus âgés et plus expérimentés qu'elle, et qui, de ce fait, avaient une chance de la battre. Mais qu'un individu de son âge, inconnu de tous, puisse sortir de nulle part, et la vaincre, elle ne l'aurait jamais envisagée, ou tout du moins, ne l'aurait vu que comme « une aberration inacceptable ».

C'était, en vérité, pour pouvoir, tôt ou tard, prendre sa revanche qu'elle avait finalement décidée de suivre le groupe. Bien évidemment, officiellement, c'était pour protéger son cher village de la menace que constituait Akatsuki, mais, malgré la défaite qu'elle avait subie face à Thosvorn, elle s'estimait alors assez forte pour résister à ladite menace… Elle se trompait… Elle n'avait encore aucune idée de la puissance dont disposaient les membres chasseurs de jinchuriki.

Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le groupe, elle avait alors vu que ses capacités, même si ces dernières étaient exceptionnelles, étaient dérisoires par rapport à celles de ses pairs. Roshi, Han, Yagura, Utakata,Yugito, Bee… Elle se sentait bien plus faible qu'eux… Et les deux années d'entrainement qu'elle avait passé n'avaient, lui semblait-il, pas réduit cet écart. Depuis la réunion de Némésis, elle n'avait pas remporté un combat. Que ce fut à Kusa où elle avait été éjectée de la tour, ou face à Sasori, où elle avait été assommée, elle n'avait finalement été qu'un véritable boulet pour les autres. Tout cela lui était insupportable, car au final, elle ne pouvait pas adopter un caractère plus humble, et si cela continuait ainsi, elle finirait fatalement par passer pour une orgueilleuse à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance.

Pour ces raisons, elle avait attendu avec une certaine impatience l'affrontement pour pouvoir enfin revenir au score, si l'on peut dire. Et voilà que son adversaire prévue se contentait d'un clone… Les ailes qu'elle avait créées à l'aide de son chakra battirent furieusement l'air, déclenchant une bourrasque qui se dirigea droit sur ledit clone. Celui-ci fit un mouvement transversal de la main. Une lame de vent en jaillit, trancha en deux la bourrasque et manqua d'atteindre Fuu qui l'esquiva de justesse.

La capacité de vol qu'elle avait acquise grâce à Shishibi était très pratique, mais elle la rendait particulièrement vulnérable aux techniques de vent… C'était pour cette raison que la kunoichi avait appris à utiliser l'élément parfait contre les adeptes du Futon. Elle fit quelques mudras, et termina sa série par le signe du tigre.

-Katon, le souffle de la salamandre !

Une langue de feu s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille, et se dirigea, rougeoyante, vers le clone qui sauta dans les airs. Fuu sourit. Dans cette position, son adversaire ne pourrait pas esquiver le jutsu qui allait suivre.

-Katon, la spirale incandescente !

Le souffle de feu que lança la kunoichi aux cheveux couleur émeraude ne suivit pas une ligne droite, mais se mit à tournoyer pour coller au mieux à son nom. Cette technique avait une portée assez large pour pouvoir toucher tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de dix mètres. Le clone joignit les mains, et souffla vers le sol. Il prit aussitôt plus de hauteur, propulsé par l'air qu'il avait expiré. La porteuse du démon à sept queues ne se formalisa pas d'avoir raté son coup. Elle savait que son ennemi ne pourrait pas éternellement rester en l'air, et au moment où ce dernier retomberait, elle pourrait profiter de sa vulnérabilité.

Elle pensa d'abord à l'attaquer avec une autre technique Katon. Cela aurait pu fonctionner, mais Fuu était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de gâcher du chakra dans des techniques élémentaires, même si elle disposait d'une réserve d'énergie plus que satisfaisante. Grâce à ses ailes, elle pouvait évoluer dans les airs comme bon lui semblait, et il ne lui faudrait sans doute pas longtemps pour atteindre son adversaire au corps à corps et, à ce moment, comme elle affrontait un clone, le combat serait terminé au premier coup donné. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jinchuriki, alors que le chakra qui alimentait les deux ailes de chakra s'accrut. Les ailes se subdivisèrent alors et passèrent au nombre de quatre.

Là était la principale différence entre la gangue de chakra de Shishibi et des huit autres bijuus. Alors que ces derniers dotaient leur possesseur respectif d'un moyen de protection chaque fois différent, la défense de sable d'Ichibi ou la visquosité de Rokubi étant de bons exemples, le démon à sept queues fournissait, à la place, dans un premier temps des ailes de chakra, pouvant atteindre le nombre de six, qui ouvrait au jinchuriki, dans le cas présent à Fuu, la voie des airs… Et puis, dans un second temps, il fournissait une autre capacité d'une utilité qui n'était plus à prouver.

Mais pour l'heure, seule la vitesse que lui fournissaient les appendices de chakra importait à la kunoichi de Taki. Elle alla très vite, et n'eut aucun mal à atteindre son adversaire. Ce dernier avait recommencé à chuter, et avait commencé à composer une longue série de mudras. Le clone tendit sa main devant lui en direction du membre de Némésis, et sembla contracter ses muscles… Aussitôt, Fuu pila net et stoppa son mouvement, mais cela n'était pas volontaire. Une multitude de fils de chakra avait jailli de la paume du clone de la femme qui avait accompagné Akuma, et avait entouré la réceptacle de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Fuu se débattait, car elle avait bien compris que cette immobilisation n'était que la première étape du plan qui consistait à lui envoyer la technique pour laquelle le clone avait exécuté des signes.

-Futon, la naissance de Shina-Tsu-Hiko !

Fuu frémit en entendant cela. Shina-Tsu-Hiko était le dieu du vent, issu du souffle du dieu Izanagi, et quand son nom était associé à une technique, cela n'augurait généralement rien de bon. D'autant que la jinchuriki connaissait de nom ce jutsu. De tous ceux appartenant au répertoire du vent, il était réputé pour être l'un des puissants… Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé croiser quelqu'un le connaissant. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas que quelqu'un pouvait l'utiliser, tant la maitrise du Futon qu'il fallait était avancée.

La vérité s'imposa à la jeune fille. Si elle ne s'échappait pas, elle y passait à coup sur, et elle devait trouver au plus vite une solution Au-dessus du clone, une gigantesque créature à forme humanoïde apparut, entièrement constitué de chakra Futon. Ladite créature émit une sorte de sifflement, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand… De cette gueule béante jaillit un souffle très violent qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la jeune, prenait la forme d'un grand guerrier, au visage complètement brouillé, le rendant plus terrifiant encore, chevauchant un nuage et brandissant une lourde épée presque aussi grande que lui.

''VITE, FUU, LAISSE-MOI LE CONTRÔLE'' beugla Shishibi. ''SI TU ME PASSES TON CORPS, JE POURRAIS…''

''Pas question'' l'interrompit aussi sec la kunoichi.

''IL LE FAUT CAR SINON…'

''Oublie, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour prendre le risque''

''TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI ? A TON AVIS, TU RISQUES QUOI SI JE NE T'AIDE PAS ? LA MORT… OUI, LA MORT''

''Rappelle-moi, Shishi-kun. Toi, tu ne peux pas mourir ?''

''EXACT…JE TE L'AI DEJA DIT, SI JE NE M'ABU…''

''Tu ne peux pas mourir, donc que je meure ou pas, t'en as rien à faire. Conclusion : tu me laisses tranquille, et tu viens plus me déranger avant que je t'ai sonné''

Après ce bref échange de parole, Fuu coupa tout dialogue qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec son démon, et tenta d'utiliser les quelques quatre à cinq secondes qui lui restaient avant l'impact. Un ninja normal n'aurait bien évidemment pas pu esquiver l'attaque, cependant elle n'était un shinobi normal… Mais dans la situation présente, son anormalité ne lui servit absolument à rien, et le guerrier de vent arriva à sa hauteur. Aussitôt, les vents se levèrent autour du membre de Némésis, et elle reçut à bout portant une décharge d'air comprimé qui l'envoya avec une violence extrême vers le sol. Elle était dans l'incapacité de se rétablir, car ses ailes de chakra avait été tranchées net par le vent. Mais… Elle fut sauvée. A sa grande surprise, elle sentit sous ailes se constituer petit à petit une sorte de coussin… de sable.

Gaara se tenait sur un socle flottant de verre, et avait l'air globalement indemne, à ceci près que ses deux yeux étaient bandés par du tissu noir. Fuu se mordit la lèvre. Comment le possesseur d'Ichibi avait-il pu être blessé ? Car, pour elle, seule une blessure pouvait justifier le fait que le ninja du sable cachait ses organes oculaires. Ce dernier s'était approché discrètement du lieu de l'affrontement, et était intervenu au moment propice, un comportement normal pour l'ancien ninja de Suna qui ressentait certains sentiments envers la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, mais plutôt étonnant quand on savait que c'était Shukaku qui était aux commandes du corps.

Le bijuu à une queue, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, aurait probablement décidé de laisser la jeune fille se débrouiller sans lui. Mais, il se trouvait avec Bee, Yugito et Utakata, qui s'étaient retrouvés en allant vers le même endroit, c'est-à-dire le pont de la terre et du ciel, et les trois jinchurikis auraient trouvé étrange que Gaara n'intervienne pas pour sauver Fuu. Contraint d'agir pour ne pas se faire démasquer par ses pairs, Ichibi avait agi en conséquence. Ses compagnons, ou plutôt ceux de son hôte, étaient juste en dessous de lui, et commençaient déjà à se préparer. L'être élémentaire, incarnation de la divinité des Vents, dépourvu de sentiment, s'était dirigé vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier fit quelques mudras, et cracha une simple boule de feu. Dans son orgueil de démon, le tanuki malfaisant avait cru que la supériorité que possédait le Katon sur le Futon, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de son Katon à lui, ferait tout le travail. Mais si cette supériorité était incontestée quand les techniques étaient de niveau équivalent, elle ne servait à rien dans le cas de techniques de puissances trop différentes. Et pour rivaliser avec le « La naissance de Shina-Tsu-Hiko », il fallait au moins à faire appel à son équivalent dans le répertoire Katon, à savoir « La naissance de Kagutsuchi », où un avatar enflammé apparaissait, jaillissant du ventre d'une femme, tel le dieu du feu, Kagutsuchi, consumant sa mère, Izanami, en venant au monde.

La boule de feu fut balayée par le guerrier de vent, et s'approcha du jeune garçon. Ce fut alors qu'il fut stoppé. Un feu, bleu foncé, plus puissant encore que le vent dont était constitué l'être élémentaire avait jailli soudainement, telle une longue queue et l'avait enserré. Le guerrier n'eut pas le temps de se débattre car il se fit broyer entre les deux pattes, constituées de feu bleuté, d'un énorme chat à deux queues… Le NIbi. Yugito avait réussi à se transformer suffisamment rapidement pour arrêter le combattant de Futon. Elle bondit sur le clone, qui avait commencé à retomber au sol, de la mystérieuse femme et l'attrapa dans une de ses pattes avant que celui-ci ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Après quoi, Yugito reprit sa forme originelle, laissant à Bee le soin d'emprisonner le clone à l'aide d'un tentacule. Gaarichibi redescendit en ramenant Fuu grâce à son sable, et les cinq porteurs de démons entourèrent le clone. La kunoichi de Taki fit d'ailleurs part de ce détail à ses compagnons.

-Un clone ? fit Yugito. Un simple clone peut utiliser une technique aussi puissante que « La naissance de Shina-Tsu-Hiko » ?

-J'ai utilisé la totalité du chakra que l'original m'a donné, et je vais disparaître d'un instant à l'autre, renseigna le clone. Mais peu importe, je dois vous remercier… Vous m'avez appris que vous avez déserté, jinchuriki de Kumo. C'est une information…. Très précieuse.

Bee et Yugito restèrent silencieux. Tous deux ayant été remplacés par leurs clones spéciaux, la nouvelle de leur désertion restait un secret bien gardé, et ils n'avaient pas prévu de tomber sur un clone qui ne tarderait pas à apporter l'information à l'original. C'était donc de la place de celui-ci dans la hiérarchie shinobi qui déterminerait la conséquence de la révélation.

-Alors, qui es-tu ? fit Utakata, abruptement, ayant fait ce raisonnement dans sa tête.

-Je suis le vent qui parcoure le village, je suis la tempête qui repousse l'assaillant, je suis la brise qui efface la chaleur… Demandez donc au petit Gaara. Il vous répondra.

Sur ces mots, le peu de chakra qui restait dans le double disparut, et ce dernier retourna à son créateur. Tous se tournèrent vers le porteur d'Ichibi pour qu'il donne les informations qu'il était censé détenir. Ils ignoraient tous qu'à l'intérieur l'adolescent aux yeux cerclés de noir était atteint de félicité suprême.

''Maintenant, Shukaku, dis-moi comment tu vas faire pour répondre'' fit-il ''Tu n'as pas la même voix. On va découvrir que tu m'as pris mon corps, et…''

''ET RIEN DU TOUT. ADMIRE LE TRAVAIL''

-Bon, tu te décides à répondre, foutu gosse ? demanda Utakata, exaspéré par le silence de son camarade.

-Cette phrase, fit Ichibi à travers la bouche de Gaara et, à la grande horreur de ce dernier, avec sa voix, était répété par… mon père.

''Mais… la voix grave de tout à l'heure'' balbutia le réceptacle. ''Quand tu me parlais à moi, elle était beaucoup plus sourde''

''PITIE, JE SUIS UN BIJUU, J'AI DES POUVOIRS QUE TU N'IMAGINES MEME PAS. MODIFIER MA VOIX QUAND JE PARLE PAR TA BOUCHE, C'EST D'UNE FACILITE DECONCERTANTE''

''Effectivement, je suis déconcerté ''railla Gaara.

''GWAHAHAHAHA, TU AURAIS DU T'INTERESSER UN PEU PLUS A MES CAPACITES PLUTÔT QUE COURIR APRES CETTE GAMINE OU EST ENFERME NANABI''

'Shishibi''

''C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE. VIENS PAS PINAILLER SUR DES DETAILS''

Ce qu'avait dit Ichibi n'avait pas été bien accueilli. Tous savaient qui était le paternel de son porteur. Fuu serra le poing avant de rediriger son attention vers les yeux bandés de Gaara. Elle leva sa main pour enlever le tissu mais son poignet fut attrapé par la main de l'adolescent aux yeux cerclés de noirs. Celui-ci avait eu juste le temps de réagir. Si le bandana noir tombait, tous verraient les pupilles couleur sable de Shukaku au lieu de celles vert pâle du ninja du sable, et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que Hachibi, ou Nibi, voire les deux ensembles, l'obligent à redonner sa liberté corporelle à son hôte.

-Une légère blessure entre les deux yeux, souffla le bijuu. Ca va cicatriser mais c'est un peu disgracieux donc… je cache.

Fuu haussa un sourcil. Elle savait que Gaara avait relativement peu d'affinité avec l'esthétisme, et qu'il se fichait bien de son apparence. Cela lui parut donc étrange qu'il se préoccupe de cacher une blessure. Elle resta cependant silencieuse et n'insista pas, décidant de faire part de cela à ses compagnons quand le ninja du sable aurait le dos tourné. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Utakata hurla de rage.

-Bon sang, fit-il. On s'est fait avoir comme une bande d'imbécile.

-Tant de passion dans ta colère, tant de tension dans l'air, intervint Bee. Notre secret est révélé, nous serons pourchassés par des ninjas zélés, qui veulent nous effacer.

-En effet, si cette femme a dit la vérité, et qu'elle est ce qu'elle a déclaré être, nous nous dirigeons vers des ennuis de taille, statua Yugito d'une voix morne.

-A moins… fit Fuu. A moins que Han, que l'original a poursuivi, réussisse à l'éliminer.

Son regard alla se perdre en direction du gouffre, à l'instar de ceux des autres jinchurikis qui l'entouraient. Puis, elle se retourna brusquement vers eux, et mit ses poings sur ses hanches, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Maintenant, dites-moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous a autorisé à interférer dans MON combat ?

Un léger silence s'ensuivit avant qu'Utakata ne fasse remarquer que sans eux, Fuu serait déjà morte. La porteuse de Shishibi s'empourpra, et murmura quelque chose que seul le détenteur de Rokubi entendit, et qui sembla lui déplaire fortement puisque ces yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que deux fentes. Les deux jinchurikis se défièrent du regard pendant que les trois autres les regardaient silencieusement, ne voulant pas intervenir, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'accélérer l'arrivée de l'inéluctable dispute…

Il faisait sombre, bien plus qu'à la surface, dans le gouffre que surplombait le pont de la terre et du ciel. Là, la lumière du jour n'arrivait pas à progresser. On pouvait encore voir, certes, mais distinguer des silhouettes distinctement était devenu une véritable épreuve. Debout sur le nuage de vapeur solide qui flottait paisiblement dans les airs, Han scrutait l'obscurité, cherchant à dénicher le ninja d'Akatsuki, sans grand succès. Il ne pouvait pas se fier au son car le fracas des combats qui se déroulaient un peu plus haut résonnait en écho, et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il ne pouvait se fier à l'odeur, car d'une part, il n'avait jamais été un expert en filature par odorat, et d'autre part, il ne connaissait même pas l'odeur de Sasori. Sur ses cinq sens, il ne lui restait plus que deux, le goût, qui ne servait absolument à rien au niveau détection, et le toucher. S'il avait pu poser la main sur le sol , il aurait peut-être pu repérer son ennemi, mais celui-ci devait l'attendre, et il valait mieux rester hors de portée, d'autant que la réputation d'empoisonneur du déserteur de Suna n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout surfaite.

L'avantage qu'avait Han cependant était qu'il était actuellement inaccessible, et par ailleurs, il avait pu se renseigner sur les capacités du marionnettiste en discutant avec Gaara. De plus, Naruto ne lui avait pas ordonné de le capturer, mais de l'éliminer, ce qui était largement plus facile. Il n'avait pas besoin de retenir ses coups, et donc il n'allait pas le faire. En tout cas, il commença à concentrer son chakra autour de lui pour se préparer à lancer une technique de feu. Le feu était évidemment l'option idéale pour neutraliser Sasori. Ce dernier usait surtout de bois et de fer pour la fabrication de ses macabres œuvres, et le bois était particulièrement connu comme étant inflammable, d'autant que la lumière dégagée lui permettrait de le localiser précisément. Le choix de Han tombait donc sous le sens, et il s'apprêta à exécuter sa technique. Mais il fut interrompu dans la longue série de mudras qu'il avait commencé par un projectile… Non, par une nuée de projectile. Des dizaines d'aiguilles empoisonnées l'atteignirent en pleine poitrine. Il ne les avait pas vus venir, et ne put en parer aucune. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait été empoisonné gravement et aurait perdu d'emblée l'affrontement et, à plus forte raison, la vie. Mais il était le détenteur de Gobi, le fameux démon à cinq queues, le bijuu qui lui permettait d'obtenir le contrôle des éléments. C'était à cela qu'il avait du sa capacité à maitriser le Futton et qui l'avait amené à se recouvrir d'une épaisse armure qui le protégeait de la chaleur… et des éventuels armes de jets.

Sur la totalité des Senbons empoisonnés lancés par Sasori, le trois-quarts ricocha sur l'armure rouge et le quart restant s'y planta, sans réussir à la percer. Han voulut reprendre sa série de mudra quand, en dessous de lui, une lueur éclatant se mit à briller, l'obligeant à se mettre les bras devant les yeux pour se protéger au mieux de l'éblouissement. La lueur était issue d'une boule qui s'éleva dans les airs à toute vitesse pour se placer au-dessus de lui et répandit, éclairant l'ensemble du gouffre. Le déserteur de Suna apparut à ses yeux. Il se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui, et lui faisait face, ce qui était normal, puisqu'il avait du lui lancer ses aiguilles… Néanmoins, il sembla étrange à Han que ce fut Sasori qui ait lancé cette boule de lumière, d'une part car l'intérêt de ce dernier était de rester dans l'ombre, et d'autre part, parce qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre technique shinobi qui permettait de créer des boules de lumière. Se désintéressant momentanément de celui qu'il poursuivait, il regarda à l'endroit d'où il avait vu jaillir la boule de lumière et aperçut une silhouette. Aussitôt, il sauta de son nuage, alors qu'il était encore à cinq mètres du sol et atterrit à quelques pas de la silhouette. Le possesseur à l'armure rouge put alors la détailler précisément. La silhouette était, semblait-il, celle d'une femme. Il voulut s'en approcher, mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, ladite silhouette se dissipa.

Quelques secondes, Han fut troublé. Trouble partagé par le ninja marionnettiste qui n'avait pas compris non plus à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, était du la boule de lumière qui flottait paisiblement, et qui révélait par la même occasion les positions des deux ninjas. Le porteur du démon à cinq queues sut alors que sa situation était très avantageuse. Le seul souci de sa position, à savoir être capable de repérer son adversaire, n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

''**On utilise le « gogyou gappei no shuhou »** (NDA : littéralement : l'art de la fusion des cinq éléments)**, petit Han ?''**

Le porteur du démon à cinq queues jubila intérieurement en entendant la voix de son bijuu lui dire qu'il était « petit ». Il n'était peut-être pas aussi grand que les bêtes à queues, loin de là, mais il dépassait, et là encore de très loin, les standards shinobis. A cette jubilation succéa la perplexité. Utiliser le « gogyou gappei ni shuhou » était-il un bon choix ? Comme son nom l'indiquait, cette technique lui permettait d'utiliser des fusions d'éléments, mais comme on pouvait s'en douter, elle était à la fois très couteuse en chakra, ce qui constituait un souci assez mineur pour un réceptacle, et particulièrement difficile à exécuter, ce qui était un souci majeur pour tout le monde. Cette technique n'était, théoriquement, utilisable que par les jinchurikis de Gobi, selon ce dernier, car il fallait maîtriser les cinq éléments, et cela n'était pas à la portée d'un humain, mise à part quelques exceptions comme un pouvoir héréditaire, même si c'était d'une facilité déconcertante pour qui portait le démon aux cinq queues…

''Hm, non'' répondit Han ''Hm, j'ai un avantage certain sur Sasori, gaspiller du chakra avec ça, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Hm, les cinq éléments de bases suffiront largement''

''**A ta guise, Han, à ta guise'' ** souffla d'un ton détaché Gobi.

Le ninja à l'armure rouge fit une petite dizaine de mudra, et s'agenouilla. Il posa la main à terre, et en réponse à cela, un craquement se fit entendre alors que le sol se fissurait… Ce qui semblait être des lianes de pierre s'en extirpa. Lesdites lianes, au nombre de trois, se dirigèrent vers Sasori. Le membre d'Akatsuki, toujours bien à l'abri dans sa marionnette Hiruko ne bougea pas d'un poil… enfin presque. Le pantin ouvrit la bouche, et un tube en sortit. De ce tube jaillit un kunai auquel était accroché un parchemin explosif. Dans une détonation, la première liane tomba en miette. Les deux autres changèrent de direction. Alors qu'elles avaient d'abord progressé en ligne droite, l'une obliqua vers la gauche, tandis que l'autre allait vers la droite. Une fois qu'elles furent assez éloignées, elles foncèrent l'une vers l'autre, et leur point d'impact était exactement l'endroit où se trouvait Sasori. Une fois de plus, celui-ci ne chercha pas éviter, et se fit percuter de plein fouet par les lianes.

Han avait la chance d'être un homme d'une certaine intelligence. Il savait en outre que le marionnettiste maitrisait le Doton… Conclusion logique, le déserteur de Suna avait utilisé un clone, et il allait attaquer par le sol, et viser les yeux du porteur du démon à cinq queues. Si l'armure de Han était très solide, elle laissait une ouverture au niveau des yeux qu'elle ne recouvrait pas… Le seul endroit où le ninja d'Akatsuki pourrait viser pour l'empoisonner. Comme il s'y attendait, la queue de fer d'Hiruko, émergeant de terre, tenta de le frapper. Mais le membre de Némésis fit un impressionnant bond en arrière, d'environ cinq mètres, et atterrit sur un nuage de vapeur.

''Inutile de continuer comme ça'' songea Sasori ''Il faut que je sorte la marionnette du Sandaime… Vu ce qu'il porte, je le vaincrai. Donc…''

''Hm, si Gaara a dit vrai, ce type a une marionnette qui contrôle l'acier'' pensa le possesseur à l'armure rouge au même instant. ''Hm… A Kusa, l'aura de Gobi m'avait protégé contre ce pouvoir, mais ce n'était pas un membre d'Akatsuki. Hm, il vaut mieux qu'il n'ait pas le temps de s'en équiper. Donc…''

''…ce sera le plus rapide qui vaincra.'' Conclurent-ils intérieurement au même moment.

Les deux ninjas se préparèrent à tout tenter pour prendre de vitesse l'autre, quand une voix retentit, tel un coup de tonnerre.

-Futon, hurlement céleste !

Le shinobi à l'armure rouge crut une seconde qu'un ouragan s'était abattu sur lui. Une trombe d'air le fit décoller de son nuage, et l'envoya s'écraser à terre. Le jinchuriki eut juste le temps de rassembler de vapeur pour s'en faire une sorte de coussin qui réussit amortit sa chute… un peu. La rencontre avec le sol fut rude, comme en témoigna le cratère qui apparut autour de lui lors de l'impact. Il se releva en grognant, et leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant son agresseur. Celui-ci se fit remarquer en atterrissant sans mal sur le sol… Pourtant, s'il avait sauté du haut du pont, comme eux, sa chute avait du être très rude à moins qu'il n'ait eu des capacités spéciales, comme eux.

Han se mit instinctivement en garde. Le chakra de son assaillant, la femme masquée qui avait accompagné Akuma et dont le clone avait combattu Fuu, lui était étrangement familier. Il aurait juré qu'il avait déjà combattu contre cette personne mais il n'aurait su dire où ni quand. Il jeta un regard à Sasori qui ne le regardait plus. Le membre d'Akatsuki avait les yeux rivés sur la personne qui avait attaqué le réceptacle, et il restait silencieux, et pensif. Lui aussi cherchait à se souvenir où il avait rencontré cette femme qu'il était certain de connaître.

La mystérieuse femme décida de lever le voile sur son identité, et d'un geste, elle arracha sa cape, révélant ses habits, et, surtout, son visage. Elle portait un gilet similaire à celui des jonins de Suna, mais de couleur noire et à une seule épaulière, celle de droite, et un pantalon couleur sable. Elle ne portait pas le bandeau de son village, mais sur sar paume gauche était tatoué le symbole de ce dernier. Ses cheveux bruns allaient jusqu'à ses épaules, son visage était emprunt d'une certaine douceur, qui était démentie par ses yeux qui lui donnait un air implacable… Un air qu'avait déjà vu Han, il y a bien longtemps. Il fut d'ailleurs si surpris sur le moment qu'il en oublia le petit tic de parole qu'il s'était imposé depuis des années.

-Kazuki Asazuna… Non… Tu es…

-Kasuga Asazuna, le coupa Sasori. Que fais-tu là ?

-Mes respects, senpai, fit la dénommée Kasuga. Plus de quinze ans, depuis notre dernière rencontre… Et voilà que vous êtes membre d'Akatsuki. Une erreur indigne de vous, senpai.

-Vraiment ? Qu'attends-tu donc pour me convaincre de revenir à Suna, alors ?

-Je le ferai, mais d'abord, j'ai une affaire à régler avec notre ami en armure. Alors, je vous prierai d'attendre sagement à l'intérieur, senpai.

Le marionnettiste ne comprit d'abord pas ce que voulait dire la femme en parlant d'intérieur. Ce fut en reconnaissant les sept mudras qu'elle composa qu'il se décida à réagir… mais trop tard. Une boule de chakra jaillit de la main de la femme, fonça en une seconde vers Sasori et grandit soudainement pour devenir un globe suffisamment grand pour contenir le ninja aux pantins. Ledit globe absorba le shinobi, et le chakra qui constituait sa paroi se changea en Futon, formant une frontière de vent tranchant empêchant quiconque d'entrer dans la boule… et d'en sortir. A l'intérieur, le ninja d'Akatsuki pesta contre sa propre négligence. Il connaissait ce jutsu, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour en sortir, si ce n'était attendre que la technique, dont la durée était limitée, s'arrête d'elle-même. Et Dieu, ou peut-être un dénommé Pain, savait à quel point il détestait attendre.

A l'extérieur, le jinchuriki de Gobi avait suivi le dialogue, et observé Sasori se faire capturer. Il s'y connaissait assez en art élémentaire pour voir à quel point la femme maitrisait bien le Futon. Lancé ce sort, c'était une chose, le faire aussi rapidement, c'en était une autre. Il serra le poing… Combattre le ninja d'Akatsuki, il pouvait le faire, il connaissait ses capacités… Affronter cette femme, Kasuga Asazuna, il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Il était troublé par elle, et cela, c'était peut-être parce qu'il la connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant.

-Dix minutes, c'est le temps que dure « La prison de vent », fit la kunoichi. C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faudra pour t'éliminer, Han.

-Hm, mesure tes paroles. Hm, n'oublie pas que Gobi est en moi…

-Le fait d'avoir un bijuu ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de fort… Si c'était le cas, tu aurais pu le venger.

-Hm, à l'époque, comment aurais-je pu vaincre Orochimaru ?

-Ce n'est pas Orochimaru qui a tué Kazuki, si je ne m'abuse.

-Hm, il nous poursuivait. Hm, toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir que je ne pouvais me permettre de tenter de le venger

-La femme d'état comprend bien tes paroles et t'approuve sur ce point, mais la sœur jumelle ne peut te pardonner.

-Hm, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, et encore moins de choses à te justifier. Hm, pour toi qui étais bien planquée à Suna, il est facile de tenir ce discours.

-J'ai été envoyée à Suna pour prendre les rênes de sa maison mère… C'est le jeu de la politique, Han.

-Hm, et ça a bien fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ? Hm… Dis-moi ce que ça fait d'être la première femme à obtenir le titre de Kazekage.

Kasuga Asazuna ne répondit pas. Ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs à Han, dont le regard était sombre. Depuis leur enfance, depuis leur première rencontre, les deux s'étaient détestés. Et leurs rares rencontres au fil des années n'avaient rien amélioré. Baigné dans les affaires de son village, la sœur de Kazuki Asazuna avait été élevée pour atteindre le sommet, et on lui avait enseigné comment gérer des troupes et tout un clan, tout en lui rappelant que les réceptacles n'étaient rien de plus que des instruments de pouvoir et de puissance, principale raison de l'inimitié de Han qu'elle voyait quand elle rendait visite à son père et à son frère.

Après l'attaque de Konoha par Suna et Oto, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à faire valoir ses arguments dans la course au poste de Kazekage, libéré par la mort du quatrième du nom. Elle était alors déjà la leader du plus puissant clan du village de Suna, et en outre une jonin d'une rare puissance. Elle ne connaissait pourtant que deux éléments, et n'avait pas de pouvoir héréditaire, mais elle possédait le Hijutsu de sa famille… Et surtout, elle maîtrisait l'élément vent avec un tel génie qu'elle l'avait élevé au rang pur, une prouesse que seul le fondateur du village avait réussi, jusqu'alors, à accomplir. Certains avaient essayé de faire valoir le fait qu'elle était une femme pour l'écarter, mais l'exemple de Kiri, qui était déjà dirigé par une femme, servait en sa faveur, et de plus, chez les shinobis, ce n'était pas le sexe qui déterminait la puissance du combattant. Enfin, les liens de parenté qui la reliait à la maison mère du clan Asazuna d'Iwa garantissaient une alliance solide avec le village des roches à un moment où Suna était encore très faible.

Depuis qu'elle avait accédé au poste de Kage, elle avait entamé des mesures drastiques. Elle avait été voir le seigneur du pays du vent, qui lui avait vertement reproché la conduite de Suna lors de l'examen de sélection de chunin. Elle était alors entrer dans une rage folle, et elle avait expliqué, à sa manière, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles le village du sable avait agi ainsi. Elle avait rappelé que le désarmement et l'affaiblissement du village, première force militaire du pays du vent, était dû au ordre du daimyo et que ce dernier ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si Suna essayait de restaurer son panache. Ledit daimyo, révolté mais conscient qu'il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'était passé, avait alors réfléchi pendant plus d'une semaine. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre, et remarqué que le village n'avait plus aucun des bijuus des trois qu'il possédait à sa création, bien des décennies auparavant. Par ailleurs, avec la menace que constituaient les autres grands pays, avec celle que serait Akatsuki, et avec l'envie de revanche qu'avaient les petits pays, dévastés par les grandes guerres, si un nouveau conflit éclatait, il n'y aurait jamais assez de shinobi pour résister, sans compter qu'il ne savait pas encore à l'époque qu'il y aurait Némésis dans le jeu des puissance,.

Tout alors avait changé dans le pays du vent. Les fonds, énormes, originellement réservé aux fêtes du palais du daimyo avaient été amputés de plus du trois quarts, et avaient été redirigés vers Suna. Le village avait alors enfin pu se lancer dans des projets que son manque de moyen lui avait toujours interdits. Il avait pu mener une véritable campagne de redressement. Paradoxalement, même s'il avait perdu des hommes, son chef et son dernier démon, le village avait vécu un véritable renouveau. De nombreux marchands étaient revenus vers ce lieu qu'ils avaient quitté auparavant, de nombreuses personnes venaient des quatre coins du pays du vent pour suivre son enseignement et devenir des shinobis. Au cours des deux années qui avaient suivi, le regain de force du village fut tellement visible que les bandes de pillards qui s'aventuraient autrefois dans le désert sans en craindre les ninjas du sable, disparurent. Et tout cela, ce fut grâce au Godaime Kazekage, Kasuga Asazuna, une kunoichi dévouée à sa patrie.

-Mon mérite personnel n'est pas à prendre en compte. J'ai été celle qui pour la première fois depuis la perte de Shishibi, il y a plus de quinze ans, a redonné un élan à mon village. Toutes ces années où Suna a peiné face aux afflictions issues de notre culture sont derrières nous, et nous nous élèverons au plus haut niveau.

-Hm… J'ai le sentiment que tu me vois comme un obstacle dans ta course vers le sommet.

-Un jinchuriki libre qui n'a prêté allégeance à aucun village n'est qu'une nuisance qui doit mourir.

-Hm, finalement, la haine reste en place envers ceux qui abritent les démons. Hm, c'est à cause de votre pensée arriérée à notre égard que nous ne nous soumettons plus.

-Je reconnais que la méthode de mon prédécesseur n'était pas la bonne, et nous en avons payé le prix puisque nous avons perdu Ichibi. Mais… Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas par haine que je vais te tuer. Dès lors que tu n'es plus chez aucun de mes alliés, tu menaces mon village, et c'est pour le protéger que tu vas mourir.

-Hm, arrête de bavasser, et viens te battre. Hm, toi seule peux faire bouillir mon sang comme il le fait actuellement.

L'incertitude de Han quant à sa victoire s'était envolée, remplacée par sa colère. Bien qu'il fût de nature réfléchie, il commençait véritablement à ne plus supporter tous ces gens qui, parce qu'ils avaient un tant soit peu d'importance, s'autorisaient à décider de qui avait le droit de mourir ou de survivre. Certes, il n'avait pas le moindre remord à tuer, il n'avait jamais épargné ne serait-ce que le moindre ennemi qui était venu l'assassiner quand il était à Iwa. Pourtant, il était plus enclin à épargner quand il avait face à lui des adversaires honorables. Il haïssait les gens du village des roches, mais il ne les avait jamais attaqués volontairement. Il s'était volontairement isolé pour contrôler ses pulsions, car il ne voulait pas donner raison aux rumeurs qui prétendaient qu'il était un monstre… Pourtant, en cet instant, Han se fichait bien des rumeurs, et du qu'en dira-t-on, on avait réussi à le mettre en colère… Et c'était suffisamment rare pour le dire.

''**Ne t'emballe pas''** tempéra Gobi **''Elle est forte, et tu le sais''**

''Hm, alors, on passe au « gogyou gappei no shuhou »''

''**A ta guise, petit Han, mais il me faut un peu de temps''**

''Hm, je m'en occupe''

-Futton, brume acide !

De la vapeur sortit de l'appareil de Han. Un nuage s'aggloméra au-dessus de lui, et quand il désigna son adversaire du doigt, la matière vaporeuse se dirigea vers elle. Celle-ci fit un geste de main, le même que chacun utilise pour chasser une mouche, et dissipa le nuage. Le porteur du démon à cinq queues écarquilla les yeux. Il fit quelques mudras, et au moment où il faisait le mudra du tigre pour lancer une technique Katon, il vit son ennemi disparaitre devant lui, et apparaître juste à coté de lui. Elle avait utilisé un clone de vent et l'avait dissipé après s'être suffisamment approché, donnant l'illusion au jinchuriki de Gobi qu'elle s'était déplacée en se téléportant.

-Futon, paume de la bourrasque !

La femme posa sa paume sur l'armure du ninja d'Iwa. Un jutsu de ce rang lancé par un shinobi lambda n'aurait rien du faire à Han, mais exécuté par Kasuga Asazuna, la technique fut assez puissante pour le propulser contre la paroi. Il s'y encastra violemment, et réprima un grognement de douleur. Il devait se reprendre. Le danger avec la kunoichi qu'il combattait était qu'elle lançait des jutsus dévastateurs, mais couteux en chakra. Avec l'aide de Gobi, il devait jouer la carte de l'épuisement, et esquiver du mieux possible jusqu'à ce que celle qui portait le titre de Kazekage soit exsangue et donc vulnérable.

''**Bon sang''** fit Gobi.

''Hm, un problème ? '' demanda Han, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

''**Un sceau, elle a posé un sceau, je ne peux plus malaxer mon chakra et…''**

''Hm, et donc, tu ne peux plus m'en passer''

''**Exact, mais son sceau est faible, je peux le briser''**

''Hm, combien de temps te faudra-t-il ?''

''**Je dirais… Quinze minutes, peut-être moins''**

''Hm, ça doit être jouable''

Oui, pour Han, s'enfuir pendant quinze minutes était largement possible. S'il se concentrait assez sur son adversaire, elle ne pourrait pas le surprendre. Dès lors, il pourrait l'esquiver, et une fois que Gobi serait libre de l'approvisionner en énergie, il pourrait utiliser la stratégie qu'il avait prévu. Il s'extirpa de la paroi où il s'était encastré, et essaya d'avancer, mais le vent se leva et se colla à lui au sens propre du terme, le paralysant complètement. Une surprise de plus. Contrôler le vent pour qu'il cible une personne en particulier, ça relevait du grand art. Même si ce n'était pas bon pour lui, il devait reconnaître que la réputation de maîtresse incontestée du Futon n'était pas usurpée. Il ne pouvait absolument rien bouger, même pas son petit doigt, et devant lui, Kasuga recommençait à faire une longue série de mudra.

Alors que le possesseur du démon à cinq queues n'attendait qu'une nouvelle attaque, son ennemi s'arrêta soudainement, et sembla comprendre quelque chose. Elle regarda vers le haut, en direction du pont du ciel et de la terre, et eut un sourire.

-Intéressant, j'ignorais que vous aviez recruté Yugito Nii et Killer Bee de Kumo. Ils sont censés toujours y être…

-Hm, comment sais-tu ?

-Peu importe, dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi, et avec Sasori, j'en parlerai au Yondaime Raikage, je suis à peu près sure qu'il serait prêt à donner beaucoup pour savoir ça.

-Hm, ton Futon pur est très impressionnant. Hm, mais il ne saurait vaincre Gobi, et je peux m'arranger pour survivre le temps qu'il rompe ton sceau.

-Quel Futon pur ? La technique que j'ai utilisée n'est pas du Futon pur. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'utiliser du Futon pur contre toi. En revanche, je vais en finir avec toi, avec l'un des plus puissants jutsu de vent qui existent.

-Hm, eh bien, vas-y, tue-moi !

-Te tuer ? Je ne suis pas stupide. Il faut que je te garde en vie pour que Suna puisse obtenir Gobi, Han. Mais, je peux te garantir que ça va être très douloureux.

Elle reprit sa longue série de mudra. Han grinça des dents. Il aurait mille fois préféré mourir maintenant en un seul coup, plutôt que son démon lui soit pris, et soit retourné contre ses compagnons. Hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il avait été moins négligent, et s'il avait mieux connu les techniques de son adversaire, il aurait pu s'en sortir… Non, même ça, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Qui pouvait dire quelles étaient les capacités du Futon pur ? Quand elle eut terminé ses signes, Han eut, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peur en entendant le nom de la technique.

-Futon, la mort de Fujin !

Fujin, le yôkai du vent qui s'était entretué avec Raijin son jumeau ! Une technique connue pour ne laisser quasiment aucune chance à sa cible. Si Han était touché, il survivrait sans doute, puisque telle était l'intention de son ennemi, mais tous ses membres seraient fracassés, et il ne pourrait plus jamais faire le moindre geste. Il déglutit, et il eut la tentation de fermer les yeux en voyant l'air se rassembler dans les mains de Kasuga. Mais, il fit face, courageux, et il vit l'image du yôkai se dessiner avant de se diriger vers lui… Alors, avec l'énergie du désespoir, il essaya de se soustraire à l'étreinte des vents qui le paralysait… Mais ce fut peine perdue.

Pourtant, il ne reçut aucun dommage. Une force supérieur à celle des vents l'attira soudainement, et lui permit d'esquiver le jutsu qui rencontra la paroi et causa une explosion fracassante, dégageant de la poussière qui le cacha de la vue de Kasuga. Han vola quelques secondes avant de tomber à terre, aux pieds de celui qui l'avait sauvé. C'était un jeune homme roux, aux yeux verts, au visage allongé et à la carrure relativement peu impressionnante. Il portait les habits inhérents à ceux qui faisaient partie d'Akuma. Il se pencha sur Han, et l'aida à se relever.

-Allez-vous bien, Han-sama ?

-Hm, oui, grâce à toi… Hm, tu es… ce type de Kusa, si je ne m'abuse.

-Hanzo Kozaji pour vous servir, fit le rouquin en faisant une légère courbette. Vous m'avez épargné là-bas, je me devais de vous rendre la pareille.

-Hm, n'es-tu pas du coté de Kasuga ?

-Officiellement, sans doute, mais je vous étais redevable, et…

Han se releva brusquement et se mit devant Hanzo, en lui tournant le dos, qui resta muet de surprise. La poussière qui avait résulté de l'explosion se dissipa, soufflée par le vent de Kazekage le cinquième. Celle-ci avait été très étonnée de voir le jinchuriki éviter son jutsu, et comme elle n'était pas de type sensoriel, elle n'avait pas senti la présence du membre d'Akuma. Et elle ne le vit pas puisque le porteur de bijuu était devant lui. Elle croyait donc que c'était uniquement Han qui avait réussi à éviter, sans qu'elle sache comment.

De son coté, le ninja à l'armure rouge, trop satisfait de sa chance, avait eu une idée pour abréger le combat, et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait caché son sauveur. Il déclara d'un ton péremptoire au Kage qui lui faisait face :

-Hm, j'ai pu échapper à ta technique. Hm, grâce à mon… Jinton.

Kasuga eut pendant une seconde une expression de totale stupeur. Elle ignorait que Han maitrisât la plus puissante des fusions d'éléments connues à ce jour, et elle devait avouer qu'elle l'avait clairement sous-estimé. De son coté, Hanzo jubila intérieurement, il savait exactement ce qu'attendait Han de lui, et il serait ravi de le faire, ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête étonnée de cette femme qui avait accompagné, et rabaissé Akuma depuis au moins le temps qu'il y était.

-Hm, oui, le Jinton… Hm, ton ignorance va causer ta perte.

-Tu mens, rétorqua Kasuga. Tu ne peux pas le maîtriser.

-Hm, vraiment… Alors, vois !

Hanzo s'accrocha au gilet de Han et utilisa son pouvoir pour faire léviter le membre de Némésis de plus en plus haut, et pas simplement léviter. Il le faisait même voler. La différence était que les membres d'Akuma connaissaient une technique pour se tenir sur les airs, mais que seuls les possesseurs de Jinton pouvaient aisément voler comme un oiseau sans support aucun. Han pointa le doigt vers la femme, effarée.

-Hm, aujourd'hui, je t'épargne, mais, souviens-toi que j'aurai pu t'éliminer.

-Il ment, il a un utilisateur de Kinton accroché dans son dos, fit Sasori.

Les dix minutes de la prison d'air s'était écoulées, et le ninja marionnettiste avait été libéré. Il avait concocté, avec l'aide du chef d'Akatsuki qui l'avait contacté au bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'il était advenu de Kakuzu, pendant sa captivité temporaire un petit plan dont il était très satisfait et il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en œuvre. Lui avait senti aussitôt la présence du rouquin derrière Han, sans doute car il était habitué à manier lui-même un utilisateur de Kinton, le Sandaime Kazekage.

Kasuga le regarda une seconde avant de jeter un regard à Han, qui ne perdit pas contenance pour autant. Il utilisa son propre chakra pour utiliser de la vapeur et remonter le plus vite possible vers la surface, aidé par le pouvoir magnétique du membre d'Akuma. Le porteur de démon savait qu'une fois arriver, il trouverait Bee et Yugito, qui avaient du arriver puisque la femme de l'Asazuna avait perçu leur présence grâce à un clone. Avec eux, il n'aurait rien à craindre, mais il devait se dépêcher. Celle qui portait le titre de Kazekage ne tenta pas de les atteindre avec un Futon. Elle avait déjà obtenu de très bonnes informations. Sa priorité était donc de survivre pour les rapporter à Suna. Sans compter qu'elle devait conserver du chakra pour combattre Sasori et, peut-être, le capturer. Elle se retourna donc vers lui, et pointa deux doigts dans sa direction.

-J'attends des explications de votre part, senpaï.

-Et je suis prêt à t'en donner, fit le ninja d'Akatsuki d'un ton las.

-Bien, mais pas ici… Vous allez me suivre à Kusa, et là, vous me direz tout ce que je veux savoir sur vous, et sur Akatsuki.

-A Kusa ?

-Là où se déroule l'examen chunin. C'est pour cela que je suis venu dans ce pays, à l'origine.

-Très bien, je te dirai tout… Mais en échange, réintègre-moi à Suna, et donne-moi l'autorisation d'exercer à la morgue.

-Nous verrons cela, fit Kasuga d'un ton qui signifiait que la conversation était terminée.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis ils partirent. Chacun d'eux était perdu dans ses pensées, s'adressant l'un à l'autre sans le savoir.

''Le plan commence bien'' pensait Sasori ''Une fois que je serai dans Suna, je pourrai récupérer les infos dont j'ai besoin… Dont Akatsuki a besoin, et je pourrai récupérer quelques dizaines de nouveaux corps pour améliorer ma collection. Néanmoins… Qui sait combien de temps je pourrai assurer ma sécurité. Kasuga, je sais de quel bois tu es faite. Je sais bien que si tu m'as semble-t-il fait confiance, il n'en est rien… Je vais tenter de me servir de toi, tu vas tenter de te servir de moi… A ton avis, qui aura l'ascendant l'un sur l'autre ?''

''Sasori'' songeait pour sa part Kasuga Asazuna ''Je te respecte pour le maître marionnettiste que tu es, et je te vouvoie quand je te parle parce que tu es mon senpai… Mais me crois-tu stupide au point de t'accepter après tant d'années d'absence ? Et crois-tu que je vais te laisser avoir accès aux cadavres de nos compatriotes, morts aux combats ? Je ne suis pas l'un de tes pantins, Sasori… Alors, fais attention à tes agissements. Car si tu t'écartes du chemin que je t'ordonnerai de suivre, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau''

Sur ces sombres pensées, les deux shinobis s'éloignèrent de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'affrontement. Cet endroit encore illuminé par la boule de lumière issu de nulle part fut ainsi déserté… Enfin presque, car apparut la personne qui avait fait apparaître la boule de lumière. C'était une femme vêtu d'une armure de métal noire léger, et dont la tête n'était pas visible, cachée par un casque ouvert par une seule visière qui révélait des yeux verts, pétillant d'intelligence. Ladite femme prit son arme, une lance, et la pointa vers la boule de lumière qui fut comme absorbée et disparue, laissant les ténèbres envelopper la mystérieuse femme.

Un peu plus haut, Han et Hanzo étaient tous deux remontés jusqu'en haut, jusqu'au trou qui avait permit à Sasori de sortir. Ils le traversèrent, et arrivèrent à la surface. Après quoi, ils se posèrent sur la plateforme de pierre créée par Han et Thosvorn. Le rouquin d'Akuma se laissa tomber par terre, en souriant.

-Dites donc. Que d'émotion. !

-Hm, je dois te remercier, Hanzo. Hm, non seulement tu m'as sauvé, mais en plus, tu as empêché Suna de capturer Gobi.

-Ne m'en parlez pas. Je suis sur que Sanmen va me passer un savon.

Han eut un sourire, et s'assit en tailleurs. Il avait lui aussi besoin de se reposer. Un cri attira cependant son attention, et le porteur de Gobi vit Fuu, Gaara, Utakata, Bee et Yugito se diriger vers lui, en vociférant entre eux. Visiblement, ils se disputaient. il soupira, en prenant soudainement conscience que sa défaite allait handicaper Némésis, puisque le chef de Suna savait que les réceptacles de Nibi et Hachibi n'étaient plus à Kumo. Plus encore, il avait perdu, il avait rencontré plus fort que lui, et cela l'énervait.

''**On trouve toujours son maître, Han''** fit son démon.

Han ne répondit pas, et jeta un coup d'œil du coté du lieu où se battaient Roshi et Orochimaru… Quand, en descendant, il avait senti le chakra de Yonbi en telle quantité, il n'y avait pas cru, et puis, il avait compris… Compris que son maître était un jinchuriki parfait, et que grâce à ça, il pouvait vaincre le sannin.

L'image de l'improbable affrontement entre un énorme singe à quatre queues et un immense serpent violet était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Orochimaru était juché sur la tête du reptile dont la langue fourche fouettait violemment l'air. L'animal n'avait visiblement pas apprécié d'être invoqué, et, à plus forte raison, d'être obligé de faire face à un tel adversaire. Rien de moins que le bijuu à quatre queues, le Yonbi, dont la capacité à contrôler la lave était bien connue, ce qui n'était pas plaisant pour un animal à sang froid. Ce n'était pourtant pas le démon qui se trouvait là, mais son hôte. Car, si c'était bien le corps du singe qui était présent, tous ses mouvements étaient contrôlés par l'esprit de Roshi.

Celui-ci avait l'expérience de dizaines d'années d'affrontement, et savait gérer son chakra pour décupler sa vitesse. Il l'avait montré de nombreuses fois par le passé, et le faisait encore aujourd'hui… Mais s'il pouvait faire cela, il ne l'avait jamais fait qu'avec son propre corps, sous sa forme humaine… Soit une forme largement moins redoutable que celle qu'il avait actuellement. Il ne savait pas quelle quantité il devait doser pour les muscles du Yonbi, car il ne pouvait se permettre de faire trop de ravage, risquant sinon d'atteindre ses propres camarades. Il libéra le Raiton dans chacune des quatre queues du singe, les poils se hérissant au passage de l'électricité, et celles-ci fendirent l'air.

Les queues s'abattirent sur la tête du reptile. Précisément à l'endroit où se trouvait la cible n°1 du ninja de la lave. Manda fut néanmoins assez vif pour en esquiver trois. La quatrième le frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant l'effet d'une puissante gifle. Le ninja de la légende avait sauté dans les airs, et ouvert la bouche, laissant apparaître une pointe d'épée. La lame s'allongea soudainement, et quand elle eut atteint une dizaine de mètres, elle faillit atteindre l'œil du singe géant. Ce dernier dévia le coup grâce à son poing avec lequel il frappa le plat du sabre.

Le bijuu ouvrit sa bouche, à moins que ne fut une gueule, et planta ses crocs dans la peau du serpent, qui émit un sifflement de douleur. En réponse à cette agression, Manda cracha un liquide qui atteignit le démon à quatre queues sur le bras. Le venin, car c'en était, brula les poils et attaqua la peau. Roshi souffla sur le poison… Le souffle de Yonbi n'était pas constitué d'air, mais de lave. La matière incandescente élimina le poison et ne fit rien du tout au démon qui ne craignait pas cet élément qu'il contrôlait. De ses deux poings, semblables à de gigantesques masses, il repoussa le serpent, et commença à concentrer du chakra, au-dessus de sa tête, préparant à lancer une attaque tout simplement dévastatrice. Il ne put cependant pas arriver au bout de sa préparation, car Manda lui sauta à la gorge, gueule grande ouverte, ses crochets suintant du poison des reptiles.

Le Yonbi changea alors de plan et transforma le chakra qu'il avait accumulé en lave, déclenchant une formidable vague de chaleur qui fit hésiter le serpent une seconde. Le temps qu'il fallut pour Roshi de lui donner un uppercut… qui ne l'atteignit pas. Le serpent géant s'enroula autour du bras du démon, et lui donna un coup de tête dans la poitrine. La bête à queue en eut le souffle coupé, et recula un peu, laissant à Manda une ouverture pour le mordre. Orochimaru ne lui laissa, en outre, pas le temps de souffler un peu, et réussit à l'atteindre avec Kusanagi. La pointe de l'épée traversa la cuisse du singe qui dut mettre un genou à terre. Yonbi émit un formidable rugissement, et attrapa à pleine main la lave qu'il avait générée pour augmenter la chaleur. Il lança ce projectile rougeoyant qui atteignit les yeux du serpent. Aveuglé, le reptile donna des coups de queues sans voir, et l'un d'eux frappa le bijuu à la mâchoire. Roshi avait fait une erreur. Si le fait de pouvoir se transformer en son démon était un véritable avantage, il manquait d'entrainement dans le contrôle de son corps. Aux yeux du ninja de la lave, il était certain que Bee ou Yagura aurait bien mieux combattu sous leur forme de démon que lui-même. Il aurait mieux fait de s'asseoir un peu sur son orgueil et de mettre l'un ou l'autre dans la confidence. Il était un peu tard, maintenant, et il était désavantagé face à Manda.

Ce dernier, les yeux calcinés par le magma, était entré dans un état de fureur indescriptible. Il siffla rageusement, et chercha à atteindre celui qui l'avait blessé. Il était aveugle désormais, mais il pouvait toujours entendre son ennemi, qui, en sa condition de grand singe à quatre queues, ne pouvait être discret. Il plongea littéralement sous terre, pouvant mieux ressentir dans le sol les vibrations causées par le pas pesant du bijuu. Celui-ci restait immobile, attendant le moment où le serpent violet surgirait de terre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit le sol céder sous son poids. Manda avait tourné en rond sous le singe pour créer une grotte séparée de la surface par une fine pellicule de terre, bien trop fine pour supporter le poids d'un démon. Perdant l'équilibre, ce dernier chuta dans la cavité nouvellement creusée, et atterrit sur le dos. Orochimaru profita de la position de son adversaire pour l'immobiliser. Le sannin ouvrit la bouche et un serpent en sortit. Le reptile s'allongea d'un mètre, et ouvrit à son tour la gueule, mais cette fois, ce furent dix serpents qui en sortirent, et le phénomène se répéta, chacun des dix reptiles donna naissance à dix semblables, et ainsi de suite. Ce fut finalement des milliers de bêtes rampantes qui s'abattirent sur Yonbi. Sous le choc, il cracha du sang, et poussa un cri de douleur avec la voix de celui qui contrôlait le corps, donc Roshi… Il était toujours étrange phénomène de voir un immense démon parler, et encore plus quand il avait une voix d'humain. Et tout ce qui était étrange avait une chance, si infime soit-elle, d'intéresser le ninja légendaire… Ce dernier se promit de capturer un jour un jinchuriki parfait et de le disséquer pour mieux comprendre ce phénomène.

Les milliers de reptiles qui s'étaient répandus sur le corps du démon décidèrent de se mettre à table, et de commencer par le déchiqueter de leurs crocs acérés. Le singe à quatre queues ne leur laissa pas le temps de passer à l'action, car il se mit à rougeoyer et les malheureux serpents se mirent à bruler… Quelques secondes, ils ne restaient des bêtes rampantes que des restes calcinés. Le Yonbi se redressa, et une fontaine de lave jaillit du sommet de son crâne, et de cette lave, jaillit Roshi. Le ninja de la lave avait récupéré, semblait-il sa forme humaine, mais Yonbi se trouvait toujours là. Alors que Gaara avait constitué un Shukaku de sable deux ans auparavant, le vétéran d'Iwa avait créé un Yonbi entier de lave … Une prouesse qui lui coutait tout de même une certaine quantité d'énergie.

A tous ceux qui étaient extérieurs au combat, l'affrontement était celui entre le singe et le serpent. Mais celui-là n'était en fait qu'annexe. Le seul véritable qui comptait était celui entre les deux minuscules silhouettes au sommet de Manda. Deux silhouettes qui avaient fort à faire pour réussi à ne pas tomber à la renverse, vu comment bougeait le serpent. Roshi sortit un kunai, tandis qu'Orochimaru tenait le pommeau de Kusanagi dans sa main. Le ninja de la lave lança son couteau ninja, et utilisa sa vitesse pour le rattraper alors qu'il passait à deux centimètres du ninja de la légende. Celui-ci fit un mouvement et para avec son arme. Ce fut à ce moment que le ninja de la lave put remarquer à quel point l'épée du sannin était spéciale. Malgré le Raiton qui parcourait le kunaï, ce dernier n'avait percé la lame du déserteur de Konoha. Ce dernier rompit le contact, et tendit son bras en direction de son ennemi. De ce bras, jaillirent des serpents qui s'enroulèrent autour de Roshi.

-La poigne du serpent spectral ! fit le ninja à la peau de craie.

-Yoton, armure magmatique ! fut la réponse du vétéran d'Iwa.

Les reptiles qui l'avaient entouré se consumèrent automatiquement, tandis que la peau du possesseur rougeoyait, faisant un vrai contraste avec celle, totalement blanche, du maître de Sasuke. Les deux shinobis se préparèrent à repartir au corps à corps, mais le poing du Yonbi de la lave s'écrasa entre eux deux, causant un souffle qui les fit décoller. Ils se rattrapèrent grâce à leur contrôle du chakra… Et faillirent de nouveau tomber quand un deuxième coup de la créature du ninja de la lave atteignit Manda. Paradoxalement, si le serpent géant pouvait résister à Roshi sous forme démoniaque, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre une créature constituée de lave, chacun de ses propres coups lui causant autant de dommage qu'à son adversaire. Orochimaru avait bien saisi la nature du problème, et songeait à une stratégie soit pour se débarrasser du singe de lave, soit pour obliger le membre de Némésis à réintégrer le démon, pour que ce dernier ne soit pas une créature de lave. Et il avait déjà une idée.

Il tapa du pied. Aussitôt, Manda comprit le message, et disparut. Pour une fois, il ne rechignait pas à obéir aux ordres de son invocateur. Cet affrontement l'avait complètement épuisé, et il espérait ne pas avoir à en refaire un de ce calibre aussitôt. Orochimaru et Roshi, n'ayant plus rien sous leur pied, tombèrent tous deux. Mais, le ninja de la légende n'attendit pas que le sol soit près pour réagir. Il joignit les mains, et fit apparaitre un serpent de taille respectable sous lui, arrêtant sa chute, tandis que le membre de Némésis atterrissait dans la paume ouverte du singe géant.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent. Les deux se haïssaient, et ils ne prenaient aucun plaisir à se battre l'un contre l'autre, comme cela arrivait parfois entre ennemis. Ils cherchaient tous deux le moyen d'en finir le plus vite possible, et cela était surtout vrai pour Roshi, dont le front était couvert de sueur. Même s'il avait toute la puissance d'un bijuu à son service, son chakra n'était pas illimité, et le fait de s'être transformer en Yonbi, d'avoir utilisé un certain nombre de technique, dont la création d'un clone de lave à l'image de son démon, lui avait couté énormément d'énergie, sans doute trop. C'était là une autre preuve du fait qu'il aurait du s'entrainer sous sa forme démoniaque. Le jinchuriki mit aussi son état au compte de son âge puisqu'il approchait de la soixantaine, et au rythme éreintant auquel s'était soumis Némésis ces dernières semaines l'avait plus épuisé qu'il ne le pensait. Tout ceci faisait que ce serait l'ancien élève du Sandaime Hokage qui aurait l'avantage tôt ou tard l'avantage si l'affrontement durait. Il y avait une autre raison qui expliquait la faiblesse du doyen des possesseurs… Une raison qu'il avait négligée… Manda l'avait mordu au début de l'affrontement, et le serpent violet suintait un poison violent qui pouvait tuer n'importe qui, à l'exception des bijuus. Sous sa forme de démon, le poison n'avait pas été fatal, mais il avait entamé grandement les réserves de chakra du maître de Han.

Le Yonbi de lave déposa le vétéran à terre, et se prépara à attaquer le serpent sur lequel se trouvait l'ennemi à abattra. Le ninja d'Iwa recula pour observer le combat à distance. Il ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de trop s'approcher. Un corps à corps face à la lame de Kusanagi n'était pas raisonnable dans les conditions actuelles, d'autant que sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Orochimaru se lança à l'assaut de l'énorme bête à queues. Il sauta de son serpent, et atterrit sur l'animal de lave. Il évita les brulures, en utilisant une technique Doton qui recouvrit ses pieds d'une épaisse couche de terre ne laissant pas passer la chaleur. Il était certes un peu ralenti, mais il était encore trop rapide pour que la créature ne réussisse à l'atteindre avec l'une de ses énormes mains.

Remarquant ça, le bijuu changea de stratégie et créa sur lui une multitude de clone de Roshi , qui essayèrent d'entraver la course de l'ancien shinobi de Konoha qui se dirigeait vers la gueule du démon. La lame de Kusanagi ne frappait qu'une fois chaque double, et chaque fois, le double disparaissait, incapable de se défendre. L'ascension du maître de Sasuke était impossible à arrêter, et il arriva finalement à la gueule du démon. Là, il tendit le bras et trois serpents en sortirent pour foncer entre les dents pour rejoindre le plus vite l'intérieur du monstre à quatre queues. Celui-ci ne sentit même pas les reptiles, tant ils étaient petits. Il claqua des dents espérant atteindre son adversaire qui sauta dans les airs. La créature essaya alors de l'attraper dans l'une de ses mains, mais le serpent précédemment appelé par Orochimaru avala ce dernier à la surprise du singe. Ce dernier n'entendit pas les paroles prononcées par le ninja de la légende. Des paroles qui prouvaient que le serpent l'avait avalé pour le mettre à l'abri.

-Multiclonage serpentin !

Les serpents, qui s'étaient insinués dans le corps de la créature, se multiplièrent, et le Yonbi de lave gonfla, gonfla et gonfla encore jusqu'à exploser littéralement, expulsant de la lave dans toutes les directions. Roshi, qui n'avait pu que constater impuissant à la scène, fut quant à lui touché par un éclat de lave, et, s'il ne fut pas blessé par le magma, fut projeté contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il s'en trouva étourdi quelques instants, et quand il reprit complètement conscience, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait contre le seul arbre non calciné à dix mètres à la ronde. Il était assis, son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, et en face de lui se tenait Orochimaru, debout sur un serpent bleuté entouré de deux autres reptiles, qui venaient d'être invoqués, tous grands d'une dizaine de mètres. Le ninja de la lave essaya de se relever, mais la blessure qu'il avait subie à la jambe sous sa forme de Yonbi l'en empêcha. Le sannin profita de la situation, et de la faiblesse du vétéran d'Iwa. Il pointa sur lui l'épée de Kusanagi, et serra la poignée. La lame s'allongea en direction du doyen de Némésis. Ce dernier avait pris un kunai qu'il avait chargé en Raiton, et attendait le bon moment. Soit il était assez vif au bon moment, et il réussirait à dévier la lame, voire à la parer, soit il ne l'était pas assez, et il devrait alors surmonter la douleur de sa jambe ET être plus rapide que l'épée… Ce qui était loin d'être gagné, vu son état.

Il vit le fer s'avancer de plus en plus, vers lui, et, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il donna un coup de son kunai. A la vitesse de l'étirement de l'épée, il aurait du la dévier… Mais la lame cessa son avancée une seconde, et Roshi rata sa parade. Le sabre reprit son avancée, plus rapidement cette fois, et se dirigea vers le cœur du ninja d'Iwa… Ce dernier voulut jouer sa dernière carte. Utiliser le chakra de Yonbi pour stopper ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde la menace et ainsi réussir à la dévier pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas son cœur. Néanmoins, il ne le fit pas… Il n'en eut pas besoin car la lame de Kusanagi fut stoppée. Une main l'avait attrapée et arrêtée. La main appartenait à un homme que le membre de Némésis reconnut instantanément.

-Toi… fit-il.

-Je crois ne te devoir maintenant plus qu'une vie, Roshi Shuuso, répondit l'inconnu.

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<br>Pas mal de chose d'important dans ce chap.  
>D'abord, les divinités shintoistes, c'est pratique pour faire des techniques ninjas. Ensuite, Thosvorn montre ostensiblement qu'il cache quelque chose. L'identité du nouveau Kazekage (qui prouve que quand on nait dans le bon clan, on a de la chance). Et puis, qui est ce mystérieux individu qui sauve Roshi? Le suspens est à son comble... Ou pas, vu que vous avez déjà du deviner de qui il s'agit.<br>Juugo s'en est pris plein la gueule, mais dans le même temps, je n'avais pas trouvé logique qu'il tienne tête au Raikage dans le manga...  
>Et dernier détail, reconnaitrez-vous la personne qui a absorbé la boule de lumière?<p>

J'ose espérer que j'écrirai plus vite le prochain chap, qui s'intitulera... Ah non, je peux pas vous le dire, ça casserait mon suspens.  
>Bon, ben... A la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Salut à tous.

J'ai un peu de retard pour ce chap et je m'en excuse.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

><p>Naruto 41 : L'enfant de Kusa<p>

Tenant fermement dans son poing la lame de Kusanagi, l'inconnu se trouvait à équidistance entre le shinobi de la lave et celui des serpents. Bien que n'étant pas d'une taille hors norme, il devait être aussi grand qu'Utakata, il était entouré par une aura de force qui semblait le rendre plus grand et plus large d'épaule. Ses cheveux blancs, mi-longs, flottaient au vent, même si celui-ci ne soufflait quasiment pas. Ses yeux violets avaient un regard tellement perçant que l'on avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait transpercer quelqu'un simplement en l'observant. Un long sourire paisible fendait son visage fin, un sourire qui disait à tous que l'inconnu était sur de son pouvoir et qu'il ne craignait rien ni personne. Il portait un manteau semblable à celui d'Akatsuki, à ceci près qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre motif de nuage rouge dessus et qu'il était de couleur bleue nuit. Son pantalon de toile, tout aussi bleue que son manteau, était attaché à l'aide d'une ceinture à laquelle étaient accrochées plusieurs sacoches, ainsi que des gourdes qui devaient être remplies d'eau. Il ne semblait porter aucune arme sur lui, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins menaçant aux yeux qui se trouvaient là. A son front, un bandeau, celui de Kiri.

Roshi déglutit péniblement, et serra les dents. Bien que puissant et expérimenté, suffisamment tout du moins pour pouvoir affronter l'un des trois ninjas de la légende de Konoha sans aller vers une mort certaine, même si la situation présente semblait prétendre le contraire, il n'envisageait pas un instant un combat contre l'inconnu. C'eut été bien trop inégal…pour lui. Il n'aurait probablement pas pu tenir plus de cinq minutes. Heureusement pour lui, la déclaration du nouvel arrivant semblait signifier que celui-ci ne comptait pas l'attaquer, même si ça ne pouvait être en vérité qu'une fausse impression et qu'il soit envoyé ad patres dans moins d'une seconde.

Orochimaru, sur son serpent, cracha la garde de Kusanagi pour pouvoir la saisir, et la tirer vers lui. Peine perdue car la poigne de l'homme était très solide. Ce dernier ricana d'ailleurs en voyant l'effort inutile du ninja serpent, et lâcha volontairement l'épée. Le Sannin comprit que cela voulait dire qu'il ne craignait pas sa lame, et qu'il ne la considérait pas comme un danger… C'était d'ailleurs probablement le seul shinobi qui pouvait prétendre cela en âme et conscience, et surtout à raison, car quand, de rage, le déserteur de Konoha fit un mouvement de bras qui envoya son épée dans le torse de l'arrivant, rien ne se produisit. Une gerbe jaillit, pas de sang, mais d'eau. L'arrivant dodelina la tête de droite à gauche avec un grand sourire paternaliste, comme s'il voulait rassurer un enfant d'un échec.

-On peut dire que c'est un coup d'épée dans l'eau, déclama-t-il d'une voix grave agréable à entendre. Tu sais pourtant que m'attaquer physiquement ne sert à rien. Pour qui me prends-tu donc ?

-Pour un horrible gamin qui prend ses ainés de haut, et qui devrait apprendre le respect.

L'arrivant fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, en prenant un air pensif, comme s'il vérifiait si la réponse qu'on lui avait donnée était satisfaisante. Après ce court laps de temps, il dodelina la tête une nouvelle fois, cette fois avec un air déçu.

-L'âge est, en effet, un facteur de respect à prendre en compte, mais, il y a plus important… Largement plus important. Mais bref, ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Bien qu'en vérité, si… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi.

-Est-ce le moyen de me vaincre, cette chose si importante ? fit d'un ton supérieur Orochimaru.

L'arrivant ne répondit rien, mais il se fendit dans un grand rire. Non pas un rire méchant, non pas un rire vilement moqueur, mais un de ces rires cristallins qui viennent quand on entend quelque chose d'un comique sans pareil. Sa bouche grande ouverte laissait voir ses dents taillées en pointe, preuve qu'il avait fait à un moment de sa vie fait partie de la caste des sept épéistes de Kiri. Cette hilarité, le nouveau venu la garda quelques minutes, signe que ce que lui avait dit le ninja serpent l'avait vraiment amusé. Puis, il se calma, avant de croiser le regard furibond du sannin. Le changement qui intervint sur le shinobi qui avait sauvé Roshi fut alors stupéfiant.

Ses pupilles violettes semblèrent se rétrécir de rage. Son chakra devint plus dense, à un tel point qu'on aurait pu le palper, et fit une sorte de gangue qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle des réceptacles. Le ninja de la lave avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait… S'il était habitué à voir des jinchurikis faire pareils exploits de concentration de chakra, il n'imaginait pas qu'il était des hommes normaux capables de réussir cette prouesse. Le déserteur de Konoha ressentit, malgré les mètres qui le séparaient de l'arrivant, toute la lourdeur de son chakra, et frissonna malgré lui.

-Il est risible, fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets, de constater que tu essaies de m'intimider, Orochimaru. Tout comme il est risible de penser qu'il me faudrait une méthode spéciale pour t'abattre. Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ?

Le ninja à la peau de craie ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que ses yeux jaunes lançaient des éclairs. L'inconnu eut un sourire qui pour la première fois ne contenait rien d'autre que du dédain.

-Oh, je sais bien que tu n'as pas oublié, mais laisse-moi te rappeler tout de même que tu as en face de toi le plus puissant de tous les shinobis, le maître du diable, l'enfant de Kusa…

-Je me souviens parfaitement de tous tes surnoms, fit le ninja aux serpents.

-Sans doute, mais te souviens-tu de mon véritable nom ? N'oublie pas que je suis l'un des héritiers du village de Kiri, petit-fils de son deuxième Kage. N'oublie pas que je suis Mangetsu… Mangetsu Hozuki.

Roshi avait su dès le départ que l'homme était l'enfant de Kusa. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une dizaine de fois, peut-être moins, dans toute sa vie, mais il ne l'avait pas oublié. Comment aurait-il pu ? Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait que trente-cinq ans, Mangetsu était réputé dans tous le monde shinobi et même au-delà. Depuis qu'il avait acquis sa puissance, à l'âge de ses dix ans, il n'avait fait que rencontrer des succès. Durant les grandes guerres ninjas, il avait joué un rôle non négligeable… En tant que protecteur. Jamais, tant qu'il avait été dans ses rangs, une attaque organisée n'avait eu lieu contre le village des brumes. Certes, il y avait eu des missions d'espionnage, ou d'assassinat, mais jamais, au grand jamais, une armée n'avait pris le risque de pénétrer dans le pays de l'eau pour attaquer de front Kiri.

Durant la sombre période qui avait vu la fin du règne du Sandaime Mizukage, et celui du Yondaime, il avait vu d'un mauvais œil les différentes réformes, et s'était un peu éloigné. A cette époque, les autres puissances auraient pu profiter de cet éloignement, mais la simple présence de Yagura, le premier des jinchurikis à avoir atteint le contrôle parfait de son bijuu, suffisait à dissuader les différents assauts. Et quand ce dernier était tombé, l'enfant de Kusa était aussitôt revenu, mettant en garde les puissances voisines qui auraient voulu profiter de l'état de faiblesse du village du pays de l'eau. Reconnu de tous, estimé par autant, d'une puissance inégalée, Mangetsu Hozuki était quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait qu'envier… ou redouter.

Orochimaru contrôla le tremblement qui s'était emparé de son corps. La peur s'était insinuée en lui. Une peur similaire à celle qu'il avait connu quand le Sandaime Hokage avait commencé à lui arracher son âme, à l'aide de la technique de « L'emprisonnement des morts ». C'était précisément l'idée de mourir qui répugnait et effrayait le shinobi qui voulait faire sien tout le savoir des ninjas, et l'enfant de Kusa était capable de l'éliminer, sans la moindre difficulté… Il trembla davantage encore quand il entendit les paroles de cet homme qu'il craignait tant.

-Mais tu dois te demander pourquoi j'apparais soudainement devant toi.

Effectivement, il se le demandait. Il se doutait bien que le plus puissant des shinobis n'avait pas perdu son temps à suivre Roshi pour pouvoir le sauver au moment propice. Il avait du être attiré par quelque chose qui trouvait à ses yeux quelque intérêt. Ses pupilles retrouvèrent leur taille normale, et il dodelina la tête.

-Même si peu de chose échappe à ma connaissance, j'ignorais que tu avais capturé mon petit frère, avoua-t-il, et que tu l'avais gardé emprisonné. J'étais parti rendre visite à ce cher village de Kusa, et voilà que mon envoyé, chargé de suivre Némésis, m'informe que Suigetsu est en vie. Je reconnais avoir été surpris.

Mangetsu se tut quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d'un ton haché et terriblement tranchant.

-Surpris que tu ais été assez fou pour oser toucher à ma famille.

Si l'enfant de Kusa avait semblé être en colère tout à l'heure, ce n'était rien à coté de l'instant présent. Sa voix était glaciale, tout comme l'air qui l'entourait, si froid qu'en respirant, un peu de vapeur s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Ses pupilles n'avaient cette fois pas rétréci, mais elles exprimaient très bien toute la fureur qui emplissait l'ainé des trois frères Hozuki, celui qu'on disait être le ninja le plus puissant du monde. Il commença à marcher, lentement, en direction du reptile sur lequel était juché le sannin.

Ledit reptile siffla dangereusement. Qui était ce petit être qui pensait pouvoir approcher vers lui avec un air si menaçant ? Pourquoi son instinct lui indiquait qu'il valait mieux fuir que d'affronter cette minuscule créature ? Il s'agita quelques secondes avant qu'Orochimaru tapa du pied sur sa tête, le faisant se calmer automatiquement. Le reptile se sentit rassuré, nul ne pouvait vaincre son maître. Il ne sentait pas que celui-ci frémissait un peu plus à chaque pas que faisait l'enfant de Kusa. Celui-ci se stoppa alors qu'il était encore à une certaine distance, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire toucher par une flèche de métal doré. Mangetsu regarda quelques instants la flèche avant de regarder dans la direction d'où elle venait. Il tendit alors un doigt vers le sannin.

-Donne-moi quelques minutes, je vais m'occuper de ton quartet.

''C'est cela'' pensa le ninja légendaire ''Et pendant ce temps, je vais finir Roshi''

-Mais, si tu veux s'attaquer au ninja de la lave, tu vas avoir du mal, renseigna l'enfant de Kusa qui avait parfaitement deviné à quoi songeait le maitre de Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda ledit maître.

Mangetsu se contenta de hausser les épaules, pendant qu'émergeaient de la forêt quelques shinobis de Némésis. Bee, Yugito, Utakata, Gaara, ou plutôt Ichibi, Han, et Fuu, le tout accompagné de Hanzo Kozaji qui avait pris le parti de les suivre, arrivèrent, et regardèrent vers Roshi, qui était blessé. Celui-ci voulut les rassurer quant à son état de santé, mais il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Sa blessure à la jambe n'était pas aussi bénigne qu'il le pensait. Il faillit tomber, mais le possesseur à l'armure rouge fut assez rapide pour lui porter assistance. Il chargea son maître sur son épaule, et fit un bond en arrière, rejoignant ses compagnons.

Orochimaru vit le groupe et serra les dents, en constatant la présence de Bee et de Yugito. Deux jinchurikis parfaits en plus, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance, d'autant qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux semblait en pleine forme. Mais le Serpent de Konoha choisit de ne pas fuir. Il avait senti que le bataillon qu'il avait mis en embuscade avait été attaqué et affaibli, mais il restait encore une vingtaine de shinobis, et parmi les meilleurs puisqu'ils avaient pu s'enfuir, qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient là, et la roue tournerait.

Du coté des ninjas de Némésis, tous regardaient le ninja serpent, tous sauf un. Les yeux d'Utakata ne pouvait se détacher de l'enfant de Kusa… Son maître. Ses prunelles oranges semblaient vibrer d'émotion. Au fond de lui, même si c'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il n'avouerait jamais, le possesseur de Rokubi était heureux… Heureux de retrouver son mentor, l'homme qu'il estimait le plus au monde avec son ami Yagura. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et l'interpela. Aussitôt, Mangetsu se retourna, et son visage se teinta d'une joie sincère. Le maître se rapprocha de son élève et lui donna l'accolade avant de s'écarter et de le regarder d'un œil appréciateur.

-Mon petit Uta-kun, tu as bien grandi, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu fais la même taille que moi. Je suis heureux que tu ais réussi à sauver Yagura… Je savais que j'avais raison de te faire confiance.

-J'ai eu de l'aide, fit Utakata en désignant d'un signe de tête les membres de Némésis. Une aide… inattendue.

-Eh oui, Uta-kun, tu as choisi de haïr les hommes en devenant jinchuriki… Il est normal que ce soit les autres porteurs de démons qui t'apportent leur soutien et même leur amitié.

- Ne confondez pas tout, ils m'ont aidé, mais ils ne sont pas mes amis. Seuls Yagura et Shogoraï ont ce titre.

A ces mots, les membres de Némésis présents ne semblèrent pas réagir, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins, et la plupart était d'accord avec le jinchuriki de Rokubi. Mis à part entre réceptacle de même village et entre Gaara et Naruto, l'amitié n'était pas le sentiment qui régnait en maître au sein de Némésis. Tous les réceptacles avaient été forgés dans la haine et dans la guerre, et, chacun à leur façon, ils s'étaient tous façonné une personnalité plus ou moins individualiste. Mais quelque fut le degré de cet individualisme, il était trop élevé pour que des êtres comme eux puissent devenir amis. En revanche, ils savaient tous qu'ils pouvaient se servir les uns les autres pour pouvoir atteindre leurs buts respectifs, et c'était sur cela que reposait le fragile équilibre de Némésis.

Le possesseur de Rokubi fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire de son maître. Cela l'exaspéra grandement, ce dernier savait pourtant qu'on pouvait être reconnaissant envers des gens qu'on n'appréciait pas spécialement, et c'était le cas présent d'Utakata. Mais visiblement, Mangetsu devait penser que le jinchuriki se voilait un peu la face, et avant que le porteur de démon ait eu le temps de faire une remarque acide pour ne pas laisser de quiproquo, son maître prit la parole, en s'adressant cette fois à tout le monde.

-Attendez-moi, je reviens de suite, fit Mangetsu avec un sourire dévoilant ses dents en pointe avant de s'adresser à son élève. Et dès qu'on sera un peu au calme, on parlera un peu, toi, Shogi, le petit diablotin et moi.

L'enfant de Kusa disparut alors, laissant Utakata et le reste de Némésis bouché bée, se dirigeant à une vitesse étonnante là où, un peu plus tôt, s'étaient affrontés les membres de Némésis, d'Akuma et du quartet d'Oto.

Dans le village d'Oto, il y avait quatre portes. Une à l'est, une à l'ouest, une au sud et une au nord. Et chacune de ces portes avait un gardien. Ces derniers constituaient la garde personnelle d'Orochimaru, et avaient tous un caractère tel que, bien qu'ils fussent parfois réunis en un quartet, jamais ils ne réussissaient à agir ensemble efficacement quand il n'était pas dirigé par le sannin. Dans les cas où le Serpent de Konoha se trouvait près d'eux, en revanche, ils œuvraient ensemble sans émettre la moindre plainte. Quand leur maître les avait convoqués pour leur dire qu'ils allaient partir en mission pour éliminer Sasori du sable rouge, de l'Akatsuki, ils avaient obtenu carte blanche quant à leur manière de combattre, et ils avaient décidé d'en profiter. Mais… leur projet avait été quelque peu contrarié.

Yomika du tourbillon, Jiwarito, Sanmen Kyou et Eiji n'avaient pas laissé leurs adversaires respectifs prendre l'initiative, et tout au long de l'affrontement, ils les avaient repoussés, jusqu'à ce que les quatre gardiens des portes soient dos à dos, réduisant de beaucoup leur champ d'action… le réduisant à presque rien pour être précis, car dans ce genre de situation, ils auraient du faire preuve de travail d'équipe. Mais…

-Bande d'incapables, rugit Tayuya en s'adressant à ses coéquipiers. Ces raclures nous ont coincés.

-Une femme ne devrait pas parler ainsi, fit Jirobo.

-Il faut dire que deux d'entre eux, au moins, sont de niveaux jonin, intervint Kidomaru. Il faut que l'on passe directement au stade deux. C'est alors que la véritable partie commencera.

-Alors, allons-y et tuons-les, conclut Sakon.

Sous les yeux des membres d'Akuma et de Némésis, les subordonnés d'Orochimaru commencèrent à subir une véritable métamorphose. Sur la peau de chacun d'eux se répandit une marque, qui différait en fonction de la personne, et en même temps, leur quantité de chakra respective augmentait. Yomika regardait la scène d'un air indéfinissable. Ses yeux verts brillants d'intelligence scrutaient la transformation de ses ennemis, et elle n'agissait pas, attendant patiemment que lesdits ennemis aient fini d'augmenter leur puissance. C'était la preuve, une de plus, qu'elle avait confiance en ses capacités. Cela dépassait même le simple stade de la confiance puisque, selon elle, il était complètement illusoire qu'elle puisse perdre.

Eiji, fidèle à ses habitudes, tirait à pile ou face la prochaine décision qu'il allait prendre. Cette fois, il s'assura que l'unique fille de la fratrie du tourbillon ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il lança la pièce, prêt à partir si le résultat était pile... Il resta en constatant que la pièce donnait face, et il soupira. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air concerné par le fait que ses adversaires gagnaient en force. Pas plus, en tout cas, que Jiwarito. L'autoproclamé détenteur du lotus de Kumo avait l'air très intéressé par l'individu aux cheveux bleus qu'il avait vu lancer une pièce en l'air. Il se demandait comment il avait pu voir le résultat du lancer puisque l'homme à l'insolite couleur de cheveux avait les yeux bandés.

Sanmen Kyou se remémorait les instructions de son chef, et il essayait de lire entre les lignes de celles-ci. Devait-il s'attaquer à Némésis après s'être occupé d'Orochimaru ? Les jinchurikis seraient-ils assez affaiblis ? Et est-ce que ses camarades seraient assez en forme ? Sinon, devrait-il retourner à la base ? Ou livrer ce message et cet objet que lui avait confié son chef ? Même si les instructions qu'il tenait de son supérieur étaient claires, il avait toujours du mal à en trouver les nombreux sens cachés, ce qui l'amenait à se prendre la tête des heures durant sur des questions parfois utiles, et parfois particulièrement vaines. Toutes ces interrogations l'avaient mené à oublier un peu le quartet d'Oto. Il fut obligé de s'intéresser à eux cependant quand ceux-ci eurent terminés leur métamorphose.

Les quatre shinobis du Son avaient physiquement bien changé. Leur peau était devenue brune, et leurs cheveux avaient poussé. Des cornes avaient poussé chez Tayuya et Sakon, tandis que des petites bosses étaient apparus sur les épaules et le crane de Jirobo. Quant à Kidomaru, son bandeau était tombé pour laisser apparaitre un troisième œil… Un œil dont la sclérotique était noir, comme tous ceux qui possédaient le niveau deux de la marque maudite. Ces apparences, rappelant quelque peu des démons, et leurs quantités de chakra, qui n'étaient plus comparable à celles d'avant, laissaient penser qu'ils étaient de redoutables adversaires.

-Jiwarito, ordonna Sanmen. Prépare ton genjutsu. Ils m'ont l'air du genre à nous foncer dessus, et à ne pas faire attention à ce genre de piège.

-N'attendons pas qu'ils viennent, fit le membre d'Akuma venu de Kumo. Allons les affronter, le chant aux lèvres.

-Ne commence pas avec tes lubies, j'ai assez de mal avec tes jeux de mots.

Jiwarito n'écouta pas son camarade, et se mit à taper du pied à terre, en balançant lentement la tête de droite à gauche, adoptant le rythme de la chanson qu'il avait choisie. Fredonnant l'air, il commença à mouvoir tout son corps comme s'il dansait. D'une de ses manches jaillit un kunai qu'il attrapa dans sa main droite, et avança vers ses ennemis, fermant à demi ses yeux verts, et semblant guider par les paroles qu'il psalmodiait dans un murmure… Un murmure qu'on pouvait entendre si l'on se concentrait assez.

Le membre de Kumo s'approcha ainsi de celui qu'il s'était attribué comme adversaire, Kidomaru. Celui-ci avait craché une étrange matière doré qui s'était durcie au contact de l'air, et l'avait modelé pour en faire un arc. Il banda son arc, quand un son de flute se fit entendre. C'était Tayuya qui avait commencé à jouer avec son instrument. La plupart de ses techniques de son répertoire était liée à ses mélodies. Elle pouvait lancer ainsi des genjutsus… Malheureusement, ces illusions atteignaient leurs victimes grâce à l'ouie, et si elles pouvaient éviter des alliés qui se trouvaient assez éloignés, elles risquaient en revanche de les toucher s'ils étaient trop près, comme c'était le cas pour les membres du quartet d'Oto.

-Arrête tout de suite ta musique, ordonna Sakon. Tu vas nous atteindre.

-Alors, éloignez-vous, rétorqua la jeune fille à la flute. Il faut bien que je me batte.

-S'éloigner ? répéta l'homme aux six bras. Et comment ? Ils nous encerclent.

-Ils sont que quatre, on peut s'enfuir, pauvre crétin.

-Tayuya, une femme ne devrait pas parler comme ça, intervint Jirobo.

-Encore cette réplique ? Mais tu me soules, gros porc.

-C'est toi qui est soulante, fit Sakon. Tu n'es qu'une gêne.

-De quoi ? Alors que je suis la plus puissante de nous tous.

-Le plus puissant, c'est moi.

Pendant que les quatre subordonnés du Serpent de Konoha se disputaient, Jiwarito avait abandonné sa chanson. Non pas que cela le dérangeait de continuer, mais son murmure était couvert par les cris, et plus personne, même pas lui, ne pouvait l'entendre, ce qui le dépitait un peu… A quoi bon avoir un sens du verbe comme le sien si c'était pour que personne ne l'entende ? Il recula et s'assit en tailleur, baissant la tête pour montrer sa déprime. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se désintéresse de lui.

Eiji passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus et eut la tentation de lancer sa pièce. Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il allait avoir Yomika sur le dos, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, loin de là. Il décida de la jouer neutre, et de tourner sa tête vers les combattants du son… Mieux valait se tenir prêt. C'était qu'ils avaient l'air redoutables, ces quatre-là, mais la kunoichi du tourbillon retint émit un cri d'étonnement qui retint son attention.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, et aux yeux verts brillant d'intelligence semblait avoir ressenti quelque chose. Quelque chose qui devait être particulièrement étonnante, puisque les traits de son visage s'étaient figés dans une expression de stupeur totale. Cet état se mua vite en un faciès d'agacement et même de colère. Eiji décida de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui lui arrivait. A tous les coups, il serait le premier à prendre des coups s'il s'y intéressait.

Yomika sentait monter en elle la colère. Thosvorn avait utilisé une certaine technique, une technique qu'il n'aurait pas du utiliser… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fut aussi inconséquent ? Elle soupira. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire qu'elle se fâche ainsi après tout ? C'était dans la nature de son frère d'agir ainsi, sans vraiment réfléchir, avant de parfois le regretter, comme ça devait être le cas en ce moment même. Elle secoua la tête et décida de retrouver son calme… Elle aurait tout le loisir de disputer Thosvorn plus tard.

Les quatre ninjas d'Oto cessèrent finalement de se disputer et se mirent en garde. Le combat allait pouvoir commencer. Mais seulement deux d'entre eux se lancèrent au corps à corps. La fille à la flute était restée derrière comme l'homme aux six bras. Celui-ci avait modélisé dans une sorte de matière doré bizarre un arc, et quelques flèches. Il banda son arc, et tira sur Jiwarito. Celui-ci se jeta sur le coté, et esquiva la flèche. Il se releva vite, et se rejeta sur le coté pour éviter une seconde flèche. Ce manège recommença plusieurs fois, où le ninja aux cheveux bleus continuait à s'écarter du passage des traits qui devenaient de plus en plus forts, et se perdaient de plus en plus loin. Le ninja aux six bras ne pouvait pas savoir que l'une de ses multiples flèches allait causer sa perte en se dirigeant au mauvais endroit.

Tayuya avait invoqué des sortes de géants en sifflant de sa flute, géants qu'elle avait envoyés à l'assaut de Sanmen. Celui-ci fut pris au dépourvu, et fut contraint de s'éloigner un peu pour réfléchir à un plan pour atteindre son adversaire. Il se doutait bien qu'une fois qu'elle serait vaincue, les créatures qu'elle avait invoquées disparaitraient d'elles-mêmes. Jirobo et Sakon affrontaient pour leur part Eiji et Yomika. Tandis que les deux subordonnés d'Orochimaru tentaient d'écraser leur adversaire avec la force brute, les membres de Némésis privilégiaient la souplesse, et évitaient les attaques en attendant qu'une ouverture se crée.

L'initiative était donc du coté du quartet d'Oto, puisque leurs adversaires étaient sur la défensive. L'affrontement dura ainsi pendant encore une dizaine de minutes sans que l'un des deux camps ne prenne l'avantage… Pourtant, tôt ou tard, la fatigue se ferait ressentir, et ce serait les shinobis les plus endurants qui prendraient l'ascendant. Yomika, Eiji, Sanmen, et Jiwarito étaient vigoureux, mais leurs ennemis possédaient la puissance du sceau maudit qui se répandait dans leurs veines et qui leur donnait une résistance hors du commun… Une résistance maléfique, et pas du tout naturelle qui ferait pencher à coup sur la balance de leur coté.

Pourtant, rien ne se passa selon les plans des ninjas d'Oto. Et cela, car soudainement, alors que les combattants s'étaient écartés pour souffler un peu, un homme apparut. Un homme aux cheveux blancs, et aux yeux violets qui dégageait une telle aura qu'il semblait être plus large et plus grand que ne le laissait supposer sa silhouette. C'était un homme véritablement célèbre, suffisamment en tout cas pour que les membres d'Akuma le connaissent pour pouvoir le reconnaître à tout moment… Il était aussi une connaissance de leur chef, mais cela, c'était une information annexe. Sanmen écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Jiwarito déglutissait lentement. Pour leur part, Yomika et Eiji restèrent calmes, même s'ils sentaient bien que l'individu qui venait d'arriver n'était pas n'importe qui.

-L'enfant de Kusa ! s'exclama Sanmen.

-Tout juste, San-kun, fit l'interpellé. Je prendrais bien le temps de discuter, mais je suis pressé.

-Attendez, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner, quelque chose que mon chef m'a confié, fit le membre d'Akuma en sortant une lettre, et parchemin scellé de l'une de ses poches.

Mangetsu s'avança vers lui en de grandes enjambées, son regard, brillant d'intérêt, fixé sur ce que tenait Sanmen. Quand il fut arrivé à son niveau, il prit le parchemin, et le soupesa, avant de l'accrocher à sa ceinture. Ses yeux violets pétillèrent de joie, et un sourire à mi-chemin entre la joie et le triomphe se dessina sur son visage. Il tapota l'épaule de Sanmen, et sortit une bourse de sa poche, une bourse qui devait être garnie de ryos, et il la lui plongea dans la main. Le membre d'Akuma sursauta presque.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, fit-il. Je n'ai fait que…

-Remplir ta mission. Obéir aux ordres de Sen-san. Ouais, ouais, le blabla habituel, compléta l'enfant de Kusa. Ce n'est que le prix de la course, rien d'exceptionnel, tu n'as qu'à partager avec tes coéquipiers. Si ce parchemin contient bien la technique que je veux, et comme je connais ton chef, ça doit l'être, ce n'est rien du tout. Tu lui feras parvenir mes remerciements, et lui demandera de ma part ce que je pourrai faire pour lui rendre ce service.

-Je… Euh… oui, balbutia Sanmen.

-Bien, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Mangetsu s'avança, et défia les ninjas du quartet d'Oto du regard. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'arc que portait l'un d'eux… Cet arc qui avait sans aucun doute tiré la flèche qui avait failli l'atteindre. Il dévoila ses dents en pointe et referma sa bouche. Le claquement de ses dents imitèrent sans problème le bruit de deux épées qui s'entrechoquent. Alors que Sanmen, Jiwarito, Yomika, et Eiji, assez intelligents pour comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas rester dans les parages, s'éloignaient de quelques mètres, les ninjas du son s'avancèrent. Leurs chakras étaient sombres, très sombres, symptôme évident du stade deux de la marque maudite, et réussissaient à vicier l'air autour d'eux.

Kidomaru cracha une matière dorée qui se solidifia au contact de l'air, et li fit prendre la forme d'une flèche particulièrement acérée. Il visa l'enfant de Kusa qui l'observait fixement faire sans esquisser le moindre geste de défense. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence… avant que l'homme aux six bras décoche son trait. La flèche fendit l'air et s'apprêta à toucher l'enfant de Kusa à la tête, mais celui-ci fit un simple geste de la main, et attrapa au vol la flèche, sans effort apparent. Il tata l'arme pour analyser la matière dont elle était composée, et en la serrant un peu plus fort, il la brisa en deux.

-Im...Impossible, fit Kidomaru.

-Les frontières du possible et de l'impossible sont peut-être une des choses les plus floues au monde, petit, fit Mangetsu. Si vous voulez partir, vous le pouvez. Je vous laisse trois secondes. Passé ce délai, je vous élimine.

-Tu te prends pour qui ? cria Tayuya.

-Pour ce que je suis, gamine.

Tayuya fulmina tandis que Jirobo courut jusqu'à l'enfant de Kusa, et s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de poing. Mais, même s'il avait mis toute sa force dedans, le ninja d'Oto ne put atteindre le visage qu'il visait, la paume de son adversaire ayant arrêté son assaut. Ledit adversaire disparut soudainement, ne laissant que son manteau sur place, il réapparut derrière l'imposant shinobi du son, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos. Aussitôt, Jirobo perdit l'équilibre, et s'écroula sur le manteau, qui se mit à émettre un étrange grésillement. Oubliant momentanément la prudence dont il aurait du faire preuve, il regarda de plus près le manteau bleu, et put voir qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait des dizaines de parchemins explosifs. Il n'eut alors que le temps d'écarquiller ses yeux d'effroi.

Une formidable explosion s'ensuivit, balayant le ninja d'Oto, brisant son corps, et dispersant ses membres, arrachés sous le choc, aux quatre vents. Le souffle de l'explosion ne toucha que Mangetsu, mais le corps aqueux de ce dernier le protégea. Le fait qu'il ait abandonné son manteau révéla à tous qu'il portait en dessous un débardeur noir et que son cou était entouré de nombreuses bandelettes, détail insignifiant, surtout pour les trois survivants du quartet d'Oto, qui dans un cri de rage se jetèrent à l'assaut de l'enfant de Kusa. Celui-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche en arborant un air découragé. Encore de jeunes gens intrépides qui n'avaient pas la présence d'esprit de fuir face à un ennemi qui les dépassait largement. Il fit craquer ses jointures, et se prépara à l'affrontement… ou plutôt, à l'échauffement qui l'attendait. Il vit que celui qui l'avait visé tout à l'heure recommençait, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus une mais trois flèches qu'il allait tirer… Par ailleurs, ces flèches étaient reliées, semblait-il, à une sorte de ficelle. Visiblement, il comptait rediriger ses projectiles pour être sur de toucher sa cible.

Kidomaru lâcha la corde de son arc, tirant ainsi ses traits. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers l'ainé des Hozuki qui se mit à bouger pour les esquiver. Le ninja aux six bras eut un rictus, et insuffla du chakra à la ficelle qu'il avait attaché à ses flèches. Celles-ci devinrent à la fois plus rapide, et en plus, elles redirigèrent vers la cible. Cette dernière, constatant cela, eut un haussement d'épaule et fit un mudra. Un léger sifflement arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Kidomaru avant que Mangetsu ne disparaisse purement et simplement. Le ninja d'Oto sursauta et regarda de tous les cotés. Il vit alors sa cible à quelques pas à peine de lui, et fut assez rapide pour rediriger encore une fois ses flèches. Celles-ci touchèrent enfin leur but, une atteignant le ventre, une autre le cou, et la troisième le cœur. L'enfant de Kusa bascula alors en arrière, mort.

Kidomaru poussa un cri de triomphe, et lança son arc en l'air avant de le rattraper. Il voulut lever les bras en signe de victoire, mais une paume, sortant de nulle part, se posa sur son front et diffusa en lui du chakra, le sortant de l'illusion dans laquelle il était jusqu'alors plongé. Kidomaru vit alors le cadavre de l'enfant de Kusa se transformer en cadavre de… Tayuya. La jeune fille, trop surprise par le fait d'être attaqué à une telle vitesse par son allié, n'avait pas eu le temps d'ordonner à ses créatures de la protéger. Le shinobi du son aux six bras prit alors conscience que le sifflement qu'il avait entendu était un Genjutsu, et qu'il avait tué sa coéquipière sans faire exprès. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de s'en vouloir, il n'aimait pas beaucoup la jeune femme, mais même s'il avait voulu s'en émouvoir, il n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps. La voix de Mangetsu Hozuki, à qui appartenait la paume, résonna alors.

-Futon, sphère de vide majeure !

Cette technique Futon était un jutsu puissant, et pouvait causer de sévères dommages quand elle était lancée à distance. A bout portant, c'était la mort assurée pour la victime…. Et, comme de juste, la tête de Kidomaru explosa comme une pastèque trop mure. Le corps de l'adolescent tomba au sol, et l'enfant de Kusa porta son regard sur le dernier du quartet d'Oto encore vivant, Sakon. Celui-ci, conscient que ses chances de victoire étaient nulles, décida de s'enfuir. Mais Mangetsu lui avait déjà donné cette opportunité tout à l'heure et il ne l'avait pas saisi. Dès lors, il était condamné. L'enfant de Kusa se trouva à ses cotés en un instant, et le saisit à la gorge le soulevant du sol d'une main. De l'autre, il fit le mudra du tigre. Aussitôt, Sakon s'embrasa littéralement en hurlant de douleur, ne odeur âcre de chair brulé se répandant dans les airs au fur et à mesure que son corps se calcinait. Quand Sakon cessa enfin de bouger, l'enfant de Kusa laissa retomber ce qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un cadavre carbonisé.

Les membres d'Akuma et de Némésis déglutirent en voyant cette démonstration de force, aussi courte que violente. L'enfant de Kusa n'avait pas montré la moindre pitié… Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de quelqu'un qui venait de Kiri. Il s'avança tranquillement vers les quatre personnes, et arriva à leur niveau en souriant.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de quelques personnes, et je repars.

-L'arrivée de qui ? demanda aussitôt Sanmen.

Pour toute réponse, Mangetsu obliqua la tête. Dans la direction qu'il fixait arriva aussitôt Hinata, qui était arrivée un peu plus tôt mais s'était dissimulée, prête à intervenir si la situation l'avait exigé, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. La jeune Hyuga avait l'air indemne mais sur son visage la stupeur était lisible. Elle semblait véritablement impressionnée par l'enfant de Kusa. Quand, tout à l'heure, elle avait vu sa capacité de chakra, elle avait été époustouflée, et maintenant qu'elle le voyait lui en chair et en os, elle l'était encore plus. Le corps de l'ainé des Hozuki irradiait de chakra, et malgré la folle quantité, il en avait un contrôle absolu. La jeune fille aux byakugans le voyait bien grâce à ses pupilles.

Elle aurait voulu dire un mot mais deux autres personnes apparurent. Deux adolescents de dix-sept ans identiques, aux cheveux bruns, et aux yeux verts brillants d'intelligence, vêtu de la même tenue, à ceci près que l'un ne portait que du noir tandis que l'autre ne portait que du blanc. Yomika du tourbillon courut vers ses deux frères qui la virent s'approcher vers eux le sourire aux lèvres, heureux qu'elle soit indemne. Le sourire de Thosvorn disparut néanmoins quand il reçut une grosse baffe qui le jeta à terre.

-Thosvorn, espèce de crétin, fit la kunoichi du tourbillon. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'utiliser cette technique ?

-Moi aussi, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, marmonna Thosvorn. Promis, la prochaine fois, j'utiliserai six ou huit techniques, mais pas sept.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, frérot, conseilla Thosbald.

-Navré de vous interrompre, mes chers amis de Némésis, intervint Mangetsu, mais j'aurais besoin que vous m'écoutiez.

Le silence se posa. Les trois ninjas du tourbillon se turent, pendant qu'Hinata s'étonnait d'une chose. Thosbald avait dit connaître l'enfant de Kusa, et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient content de se voir… En fait, le plus puissant des shinobis ne semblait même pas connaître Thosbald. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction quand il l'avait vu apparaître comme s'il était un inconnu… Ce n'était pas vraiment logique au vu de ce qu'avait déclaré le ninja du tourbillon vêtu de blanc, mais peut-être avait-il menti. Dans ce cas, Hinata n'en voyait pas l'intérêt…

-Je vais aller rejoindre ceux de Némésis, révéla Mangetsu. Vous, ceux d'Akuma, restez ici. Je dirai aux autres membres de votre groupe de vous rejoindre.

Hinata sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Sanmen lui fit signe de se taire. Dès lors que l'enfant de Kusa avait décidé quelque chose, il ne servait à rien de protester, il était suffisamment fort pour dicter sa loi à tous. Mangetsu les salua d'un signe de tête, et repartit, non pas en direction de là se trouvaient Orochimaru et les membres de l'organisation des jinchurikis, mais vers l'endroit où il pourrait retrouver ses petits frères, accompagné de Thosvorn, Thosbald, Yomika, et Eiji, qui, subjugué, n'avait même pas pensé à lancer sa pièce pour voir si oui ou non, il devait accompagner ce mystérieux, mais tout puissant, shinobi.

L'enfant de Kusa et ceux qui l'avaient suivis allaient donc vers le lieu d'un autre affrontement. Un affrontement qui confrontait cinq personnes, ou plutôt quatre et une qui essayait de convaincre son cher grand frère de le laisser combattre. Shogoraï refusait que Suigetsu prenne des risques. A l'instar de Mangetsu, leur ainé, il avait cru pendant de longues années que son petit frère était mort. Le fait qu'il n'ait eu aucune nouvelle de lui durant ses années de captivités, puis à sa libération l'avait conforté dans cette idée que le benjamin de la famille était trépassé.

Il avait donc été très surpris, et en même temps très heureux, de le voir en vie, et en bonne santé. Même si le village de Kiri était très dur dans ses coutumes, cela n'avait pas empêché le clan Hozuki de développer une cohésion très forte. Avant toute chose, ce qui comptait, c'était la famille. Ce mode de pensée était hérité du temps qui avait précédé la création du village des brumes… En ce temps où personne n'était à l'abri de la violence guerrière et incontrôlée des shinobis, les Hozuki avaient perdu énormément des leurs, à un tel point que l'un d'entre eux, traumatisé, avait utilisé tous ces pouvoirs pour transmettre à ses descendants la capacité du Suiton pur, à savoir la possibilité de rendre son corps aqueux. A partir de ce moment, les pertes avaient diminué, mais la peur qu'un jour l'on trouvât une parade à leurs corps aqueux, ce qui s'était effectivement produit, poussa les Hozuki a toujours protégé les leurs.

Le géant qui pouvait transformer son sang en fer, et qui avait une masse recouverte de pointe en Doton, la rendant dangereuse pour Shogorai et Suigetsu chargeait continuellement. Il semblait inépuisable, et sa force physique était sensiblement égale à celle de Shogorai. Celui-ci faisait tournoyer ses deux claymores qu'il avait chargées de chakra Raiton… Cela aurait du suffire pour trancher les pics de pierre sur l'arme du colosse qu'il affrontait, mais celui-ci était plus doué qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait en effet englobé son arme d'une sorte de bulle de Futon qui contrecarrait la foudre du cadet des Hozuki.

-Finalement, fit ce dernier, je veux bien ton nom. Tu es plus fort que je le pensais.

-Hageru Bouzu, répondit d'un ton sec son adversaire avant d'essayer de l'écraser une énième fois avec sa masse.

Shogoraï esquiva d'un pas sur le coté, et vit passer à coté de lui son petit frère. Celui-ci assena un terrible coup avec le sabre qui avait autrefois appartenu à Zabuza Momochi, mais l'épée était lourde, très lourde, trop peut-être pour être correctement manié par un adolescent. Suigetsu se laissa emporter par son élan, et sa gigantesque arme s'en retrouva plantée dans le sol. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la dégager, le colosse, sbire d'Orochimaru, était sur lui, prêt à le frapper. Le jeune homme ne dut sa survie qu'à l'intervention de son grand frère, qui colla son poing dans le visage du dénommé Hageru. Sous la violence du coup, ce dernier recula en titubant, et essaya de retrouver ses esprits.

-Suigetsu, laisse-moi me débrouiller, intima Shogoraï. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas intervenir.

-Et moi, je t'ai dit que j'allais tailler ce type en pièce. Arrête de me sous-estimer. Ca fait plus de dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Comment tu peux savoir si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

-Arrête un peu, tu as déjà du mal à manier l'épée de Zabuza.

-Je suis sur qu'au début, tu avais autant de mal avec tes claymores.

Shogorai eut un rictus, son petit frère n'ayant pas totalement tort.

-Vous commencez à me fatiguer à bavasser sans cesse, fit le sbire d'Orochimaru.

Celui-ci concentra davantage de chakra dans son arme. La boule de fer, et les pics de Doton qui s'y trouvaient devinrent plus gros encore qu'ils ne l'étaient, et le dénommé Hageru abattit son arme dans le sol, faisant voler en éclat la terre. Le combat avait lieu sur les bords du précipice que surplombait le pont de la terre et du ciel, et le coup fut si terrible que le pan entier de la falaise sur lequel se trouvait Shogorai, Suigetsu, et Hageru, ainsi que le nain, et l'épéiste d'Akuma qui se battaient pourtant un peu plus loin, vacilla et bascula dans le vide.

Les shinobis eurent tous le réflexe de concentrer du chakra, et se propulsèrent là où ils ne risquaient pas de tomber dans le vide. Le dénommé Hageru fut rejoint par le nain d'Oto qui l'avait accompagné, tandis que les frères Hozuki étaient rejoints par l'épéiste d' Akuma, cette femme dont le nom de famille était Momochi. Shogorai se tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur. Il ne se demandait pas si elle était blessée, mais quelles étaient les capacités dont disposait le nain. La kunoichi répondit à cette question tacite.

-Il semble qu'il puisse régénérer ses tissus, révéla-t-elle.

-Pardon ? fit Shogorai en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension. Tu veux dire que si on lui enlève ses vêtements, il va les reconstituer ?

-Pas du tout. Tout à l'heure, je lui ai lancé des parchemins explosifs dessus. Il a, par je ne sais quel moyen, protégé ses os, mais sa peau, et ses muscles ont été arraché lors de l'explosion. Pourtant, si tu l'observes, tu verras qu'il n'a pas l'air blessé au bras. Et pour cause…

-Dans ce cas, ça va être facile. On va faire mine de les attaquer comme avant, mais au dernier moment, on va échanger d'adversaire.

-Bonne idée, ils ne me semblent pas très forts. Dis-moi juste de quoi est capable le grand ?

-De changer son sang en fer, répondit Suigetsu.

-Oh, alors, c'est parfait, coupez tout les deux le nain en rondelle, moi, j'emmaillote le grand comme une momie, et je le fais exploser. Même si son sang peut le protéger par endroit, il ne peut pas changer toute le sang qu'il a en lui en fer, car s'il fait ça, c'est l'arrêt cardiaque assuré.

Shogorai jeta un regard à son petit frère, et put y lire une féroce détermination dans ses yeux. Si le nain utilisait le Doton, l'épéiste d'Akuma le lui aurait dit. Dès lors, il n'y avait rien à craindre de lui et Suigetsu pouvait combattre sans danger. Le membre de Némésis hocha la tête, et insuffla du Raiton dans ses deux lames. Il échangea un dernier regard avec ses deux alliés, et les trois ninjas originaires de Kiri se mirent à courir. Les sbires d'Orochimaru se préparèrent à les recevoir de pied ferme, s'attendant à garder les mêmes adversaires. Fatale erreur.

Alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques mêtres du géant répondant au nom d'Hageru, les frères Hozuki changèrent brutalement de direction pour s'attaquer au nain. Pour sa part, l'épéiste d'Akuman obliqua vers le géant. Les ninjas du Serpent de Konoha ne mirent pas trop de temps à réagir. Le grand à la masse tenta de frapper la kunoichi qui lui faisait face, mais il rata sa cible. Celle-ci, contrairement aux frères Hozuki, n'était pas ralenti par des armes massives, et était, de ce fait, plus agile et plus véloce. Elle se trouva derrière son ennemi en quelques secondes, et lui donna un coup de poing dans le dos.

L'adversaire réagit en conséquence, et transforma une partie de son sang en fer, résistant ainsi au coup. La kunoichi d'Akuma recula et fit un mudra. Lors de son coup, une bandelette, qui entourait d'ordinaire l'un de ses bras, s'était collée au dos de l'homme, et, cette bandelette, composée de parchemins explosifs, disparut dans une violente déflagration qui souffla le géant. Même si une partie de son sang était changé en fer, il ne pouvait pas protéger tous ses organes du souffle de l'explosion.

Telle une bête furieuse, Hageru sembla avoir un regain de force malgré la douleur, et tenta de frapper la femme épéiste. Cette dernière lui donna un coup dans la cuisse, le faisant chuter à terre, et posa violemment son pied sur la gorge du sbire du Serpent déserteur de la feuille. Puis, elle enchaina quelques signes, et de nouveau les bandelettes se détachèrent de ses bras pour entourer complètement l'homme d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci, affaibli par la précédente explosion, ne réussit pas à s'en défaire et fut finalement momifié vivant par des bandelettes essentiellement constituées par des parchemins explosifs. Prouvant sa cruauté, l'épéiste laissa sa victime s'étouffer sans pouvoir rien faire pour se libérer, et quand elle eut le sentiment que l'ennemi était passé de vie à trépas, elle détruisit le cadavre en faisant exploser la bandelette.

Après quoi, la kunoichi d'Akuma se tourna vers les frères Hozuki, prête à les aider, mais elle put constater que ce n'était pas la peine. Le cadavre du nain gisait, sans bras, et sans tête, pendant que Suigetsu et Shogorai discutait, leurs épées rangées. Les deux frères avaient surpassé en force leur adversaire qui n'avait rien pu faire pour se protéger des lames raiton, et du gigantesque hachoir de Kiri, et qui avait été éliminé en quelques secondes.

-Je vais rejoindre mon unité, fit l'épéiste d'Akuma. Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir de sitôt.

Elle salua ses pairs, et se mit à léviter, grâce à la fameuse technique inhérente aux membres de son organisation. Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Shogorai se tourna vers son petit frère pour lui demander de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé pendant qu'il était en prison, mais la tête que faisait Suigetsu le surprit.

-Ca va, petit frère ?

Le susnommé avait un air ahuri peint sur le visage, dû à n'en pas douter à une stupéfaction extrême. Il regardait dans les airs, en direction d'une branche. Shogorai haussa un sourcil et regarda vers l'arbre en question. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussi quand il vit la personne qui se trouvait sur ladite branche, et ce, car il voyait une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de longues années : son propre ainé, Mangetsu Hozuki.

Celui-ci arborait un air satisfait. Il était venu aider ses frères, avant de s'occuper d'Orochimaru, seulement, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour éliminer les adversaires… Mais c'eut été inutile de toute façon tant sa fratrie s'était bien débrouillée. Il les invita d'un geste à les rejoindre. Néanmoins, il partit avant que les deux épéistes soient arrivés à son niveau. Les deux frères se regardèrent et se hâtèrent pour réussir à le suivre.

Shogorai remarqua rapidement la présence de la fratrie du tourbillon, et d'Eiji qui suivaient eux-aussi l'enfant de Kusa. S'il n'arriva pas à rattraper son frère, il put au moins arriver au niveau de ses compagnons.

-Hey, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour Thosbald et moi, pas mal, fit Thovorn, mais Yomika et Eiji ont du recevoir de l'aide.

-Pas mal ? intervint sa sœur. Tu n'as pas été fichu de t'en tirer sans utiliser une technique que tu n'étais pas censé utiliser.

-Je sens que je vais en entendre parler longtemps de ça, maugréa Thosvorn en se renfrognant et en sortant son livre fétiche.

-Sinon, ce type, l'enfant de Kusa, il est très fort, souligna Thosbald. Si c'est bien lui qui a enseigné l'art ninja à Yagura, ce n'est pas étonnant que ce dernier soit si fort.

-Il a été aussi mon maitre à moi, et en plus, il est mon frère, rappela Shogorai. Je sais bien qu'il est ultra-balèze. Au fait, à propos de frère, rajouta-t-il en désignant Suigetsu, voici le dernier de la famille.

Par pure politesse, la fratrie du tourbillon et Eiji saluèrent celui qui portait la lame de Zabuza d'un signe de tête. Les shinobis se préparèrent à continuer leur dialogue quand ils arrivèrent dans un lieu qui avait visiblement souffert de combat, et c'était peu dire. La végétation était calcinée par endroit et des petits monticules de lave à demi solidifié, dont la présence faisait grimper la température ambiante d'une bonne vingtaine de degrés, gisaient ça et là.

A cette endroit se trouvaient les trois grands serpents d'Orochimaru, leur invocateur, et peut-être aussi certains de ses hommes. Mangetsu ne perdit pas de temps à les observer et se dirigea vers le second groupe qui occupait l'endroit. Un groupe qui n'était pas sur le sol, mais sur une épaisse couche de vapeur solidifiée qui lévitaient à quelques mètres de hauteur. Ce groupe constitué des membres de Némésis, mise à part Naruto, Yagura, et ceux qui accompagnaient l'enfant de Kusa ainsi que de Hanzo Kozaji. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce dernier que l'ainé des Hozuki s'adressa en premier quand il arriva au niveau du groupe. Il lui fit savoir que les autres membres de son groupe l'attendaient et il lui indiqua leur position. Hanzo, bien qu'il n'ait rejoint que récemment les rangs d'Akuma, avait été mis au courant de certaines choses, et les relations amicales qu'entretenaient l'enfant de Kusa et son propre supérieur avait été l'une des premières choses. L'utilisateur de Kinton jugea donc bon de lui faire confiance.

-Je vais donc vous laisser régler cette affaire, fit-il en abaissant la tête en guise de respect avant de se tourner vers Han. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, je reste votre obligé, Han-sama.

Le réceptacle de Gobi le salua d'un signe de tête, satisfait d'inspirer un autre sentiment que la haine et le dégout à une personne qu'il connaissait à peine et qui était pleinement conscient de sa condition de jinchuriki. Avec un sourire, le rouquin sauta du nuage du vapeur, et prit congé de Némésis pour aller retrouver ses camarades. Pendant ce temps, les membres de Némésis qui accompagnaient l'enfant de Kusa retrouvèrent leurs camarades qui les accueillirent avec des sourires discrets, et Mangetsu Hozuki se tourna vers ceux à qui il tenait le plus.

-Shogoraï, Suigetsu, mes frères, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il

-Oui, mais… Que fais-tu là ? demanda Shogoraï.

-Nous discuterons plus tard. Passe-les-moi, s'il te plait.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Des lames de Ringo, bien évidemment.

Shogorai sembla hésiter une seconde, mais il choisit de faire confiance à celui qui était à la fois son frère et son premier maître. Il saisit alors la troisième lame qu'il portait continuellement dans son dos, mais qu'il n'utilisait jamais. Cette troisième épée avait en vérité une spécificité… Celle d'en contenir deux autres. A l'aide d'un fuinjutsu, le cadet des Hozuki avait assemblé en une seule les épées jumelles Kiba, héritage de la personne qui lui avait tout appris dans l'art du sabre, le Kenjutsu, Ringo Ameyuri. Si Shogorai avait en effet d'abord été placé dans une équipe de trois, il avait insisté auprès de son grand frère pour qu'il soit présenté à l'un des sept épéistes, dont faisait déjà partie Mangetsu. Celui-ci avait accepté, et l'avait amené à Ringo Ameyuri, la seule femme qui faisait à l'époque partie des sept sabreurs. Celle-ci l'avait testé de longs mois avant de finalement accepter de le prendre pour disciple et de lui enseigner l'art du kenjutsu à deux sabres.

Quand Mangetsu reçut ainsi la lame qui contenait les lames de son ancienne coéquipière, il fut pris d'un vague sentiment de nostalgie et adressa une courte prière à sa camarade disparue. Puis, il se tourna vers ses ennemis. Il descendit du nuage de vapeur, faisant signe à Han de l'éloigner un peu, et fit alors face. L'ainé des Hozuki constata que tous les ninjas du ninja serpent étaient présents… Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà morts ou qui n'étaient pas rentrés à la base… Les vingt de l'unité embusquée qui avait réchappé du massacre qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, Kabuto Yakushi, et enfin Orochimaru en personne. Le sannin avait un air livide, du à la pression et peut-être au fait que son corps commençait à faiblir. Toujours sur son serpent, il regardait ses hommes qui commençaient à entourer le ninja qu'il aurait tant voulu tuer, mais à qui il ne pouvait pas faire la moindre égratignure. L'assassin du Sandaime Hokage savait que même en envoyant deux fois plus de shinobis que ceux présents ne serviraient à rien. Le plus puissant de tous les ninjas n'était pas appelé ainsi pour rien. Ce fut quand son plus fidèle serviteur apparut à ses cotés que le maître de Sasuke donna ses instructions.

-Abattez-le ! Tuez l'enfant de Kusa !

Une forte clameur lui répondit. Les shinobis d'Oto étaient de ces fanatiques prêts à tout pour servir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, leur maître. Ils sortirent toutes les armes et se préparèrent à se lancer à l'attaque. Han avait suffisamment éloigné son nuage de vapeur pour les ninjas de Némésis soient à l'abri de coup perdus, tout en étant aux premières loges pour observer cet affrontement ô combien déloyal qui se préparait, car eux savaient qui serait vainqueur. Orochimaru n'avait pas l'air de douter non plus quant à l'issue du combat et s'adressa à son sous-fifre le plus proche.

-Kabuto, fit-il. Dépêche-toi !

-Voulez-vous que j'aille combattre, maître ?

-Combattre ? Non ! Nous partons, tant que nous le pouvons. Contre cet homme, ce ne sont pas vingt shinobis qui suffiront.

-Nos hommes vont donc se sacrifier pour que nous puissions fuir.

Cette phrase avait été dite sans aucun ton de réprobation. Le ninja aux lunettes connaissait son maître, et savait que ce dernier ne considérait la plupart de ses subordonnés que comme des pions. Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce qu'il préfère s'enfuir plutôt que de leur apporter un peu de soutien. Kabuto fit un mudra, et s'évapora, avec Orochimaru, en une fumée blanche que le vent dispersa. Cette scène avait échappé à tous, sauf à une personne. L'enfant de Kusa, de ses yeux violets, avait vu s'enfuir le ninja serpent, pendant que la foule de shinobis essayait de paraître impressionnante. Elle l'aurait été pour bien des hommes, mais pas pour lui. Lui, rien ne l'impressionnait. Même un démon à queues libre lui lançant une bijuudama ne l'avait pas fait frémir, alors des hommes… Et en si petit nombre, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Un kunai, lancé par un des ninjas, l'atteignit en plein front, et traversa son corps aqueux. Le maître de Yagura regarda celle qui l'avait visé, c'était une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, et il pointa un doigt vers elle. Dudit doigt jaillit une petite gouttelette d'eau qui atteignit la kunoichi en plein front, ouvrant dans celui-ci un petit trou rouge, et la tuant sur le coup.

-C'est comme ça que l'on tue quelqu'un, fit en guise d'oraison funèbre Mangetsu.

Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même, regardant tour à tous chacun des combattants qui l'entouraient. Une fois que cela fut fait, il croisa les bras, et dodelina la tête.

-Je vous ai largement laissé le temps de fuir, fit-il. Maintenant, n'espérez plus de pitié de ma part. Pour mes quatre derniers ennemis, j'ai pris mon temps. Il n'en sera pas de même pour vous.

Yomika et Eiji tiquèrent à ces mots. Pris son temps ? Ses quatre derniers adversaires avaient été les membres du quartet d'Oto, et il les avait éliminés en moins d'une minute. S'il avait réellement fait durer la chose, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour vaincre une vingtaine de shinobi ? La réponse vint d'elle-même quand la quantité de chakra autour de l'ainé des Hozuki s'accrut considérablement. Tous les ninjas sensitifs tremblèrent de peur, et alors, dans l'esprit de tous une chose certaine s'imposa : il ne faudrait que quelques secondes pour que l'enfant de Kusa éliminât tous ces ennemis.

Parmi ces derniers, certains reculèrent d'un pas… Cette preuve de leur frayeur fut perçue plus puissant de tous les shinobis comme une marque de lâcheté, qu'il décida de ne pas pardonner. Il pointa la lame de son sabre vers la terre, et exerça une pression d'une main chargée de chakra sur la poignée. Aussitôt, une vive lumière se dégagea du sabre, éblouissant tout le monde, et obligeant beaucoup à mettre une main devant les yeux pour éviter l'aveuglement pur et simple. Quand la vive lueur disparut, il apparut à tous que le sabre qu'avait confié Shogorai à son grand frère avait fait de même, et que ce dernier tenait deux lames, une dans chaque main. Deux lames très aiguisées parcourues par la foudre, qui avaient des excroissances courbes à certains endroits de la lame, elles étaient redoutables quand elles étaient bien maniées, et, manque de chance pour les ninjas d'Oto, Mangetsu Hozuki savait manier toutes les lames du groupe des sept épéistes.

L'enfant de Kusa regarda quelques secondes les deux lames, et les croisa devant lui. En sentant le crépitement de la foudre parcourir le métal, il eut un sourire, et il se lança à l'attaque. Il disparut et réapparut en plein milieu des ninjas d'Oto. Ceux-ci furent pris au dépourvu et avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire ouf, six d'entre eux tombaient à terre, leurs têtes s'étant détachées de leur corps. L'ainé des Hozuki s'évapora et fila entre les shinobis qui étaient bien trop lents pour réagir. On entendait juste parfois un cri, et toujours le bruit sourd du corps qui tombait. L'un des ninjas du son eut le bon réflexe de sauter en arrière grâce à son chakra. Il l'avait fait si précipitamment qu'il atterrit sur le derrière, et dut se relever. Cela lui prit moins de cinq secondes. Quand il regarda où en étaient ses compagnons, il glapit de peur. Il était le seul survivant. Tous les autres étaient morts.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Mangetsu, et cette fois, il trembla de terreur. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux. Des quarante ninjas que comptaient le bataillon, ils avaient été réduit à vingt, et voilà qu'un shinobi sortait de nulle part et les éliminait tous comme si de rien n'était. C'était impossible ! Mais comme l'avait dit plus tôt l'enfant de Kusa, les frontières du possible et de l'impossible étaient ténues, surtout pour lui. Chacun des Kages avait assez de pouvoir pour en faire autant que Mangetsu, et celui-ci était bien plus fort qu'eux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le qualifiait de « Shinobi le plus puissant du monde ».

Le susnommé aurait pu poursuivre le fuyard, mais il ne le fit pas. Non pas qu'il comptait l'épargner, mais il savait que c'était inutile. En effet, une personne arrivait vers lui, dans la même direction où s'était enfui le ninja du son. Ce dernier était du type sensitif, et remarqua aussi qu'un ninja allait à sa rencontre… un ninja puissant, mais qui serait de toute manière largement moins dangereux à affronter que l'enfant de Kusa. Le sbire du Serpent de Konoha se sentit soulagé à cette pensée. Il n'aurait qu'à tuer cet adversaire, et il s'en sortirait libre, puisque le monstre de tout à l'heure avait décidé de ne pas le poursuivre.

Quand le ninja dont il avait senti la présence arriva enfin, il se jeta sur lui en tendant son kunai, prêt à le pourfendre. Yagura, car c'était lui, n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul. Il savait garder son calme lors des attaques surprises. En une seconde, il prit son bâton, et fit un mouvement circulaire très violent avec, arrachant la tête de son assaillant au passage. Ledit assaillant tomba ainsi raide mort, avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. L'ancien Mizukage s'arrêta devant ce corps, et le regarda en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de courir vers moi, mais c'était une erreur, fit-il à voix haute.

-Il a du estimer que j'étais plus dangereux que toi, fit Mangetsu qui l'avait rejoint et qui arborait un grand sourire.

-Personne n'est plus dangereux que m…

Yagura avait relevé la tête pour voir qui lui avait parlé, et se tut de surprise. Même s'il l'avait entendu récemment, il n'avait, de prime abord, pas reconnu la voix de son maître, mais quand il le vit, il le reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Il fut si surpris qu'il en lâcha son bâton, et tenta de dire quelque chose. Pas un son ne sortit de sa gorge. L'enfant de Kusa posa la main sur les cheveux de son disciple et les ébouriffa. Aussitôt, le jinchuriki de Sanbi s'empourpra, et essaya de chasser la main de son maître.

-Arrêtez de faire ça, je ne suis plus un gamin.

Mangetsu éclata de rire en entendant son ancien élève protesté. Alors que pour tout le monde, Yagura symbolisait le terrible Mizukage de l'ère sanglante de Kiri, pour Mangetsu, il restait toujours l'adorable bambin, qu'il avait vu grandir : l'unique enfant de la personne qui lui avait tout appris. L'enfant de Kusa voulut dire quelque chose, mais un sifflement se fit entendre. Même s'il avait vaincu tous les ninjas d'Orochimaru, les trois grands serpents que ce dernier avait invoqués étaient toujours là.

-Ah, il faut que je m'occupe de ça. Bon, petit diablotin, va retrouver tes amis. Je vous rejoins dans…

-Quelques secondes, il ne vous en faudra pas plus pour éliminer ces bestioles, compléta le Yondaime Mizukage qui se prépara à partir avant de finalement se retourner. Et une dernière chose, cessez une bonne fois pour toute de m'appeler « petit diablotin ».

Sur ces mots, Yagura rejoignit son groupe. L'enfant de Kusa le regarda faire en souriant… Le possesseur de Sanbi ne l'avait pas repris sur le mot « ami ». Commençait-il à s'ouvrir aux autres ? Ou faisait-il uniquement allusion à Utakata et Shogorai ? L'ainé des Hozuki haussa les épaules. Il aurait tout le loisir de constater les relations qu'entretenaient ses trois disciples avec les autres jinchurikis quand il aurait vaincu les trois serpents. Il plaqua les deux paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et se concentra. En quelques secondes, une boule d'eau commença à apparaitre au-dessus de lui, et à ne cesser de grossir encore et encore. Quand il estima que c'était suffisant, il tendit l'une de ses paumes vers l'eau et aspira littéralement celle-ci.

Au fur et à mesure que l'eau entrait dans son corps, Mangetsu devenait de plus en plus… grand. Il atteignit deux, cinq, et enfin dix mètres, donc la même taille que les serpents qu'il devait affronter. Puis, il fit un mudra, et le vent se leva autour de lui, tandis que l'eau qui constituait son corps se passait de l'état liquide à l'état solide, sous les yeux ébahis des ninjas de Némésis, qui regardaient l'enfant de Kusa en contrebas, et qui entendirent distinctement sa voix, malgré la hauteur qui les séparait.

-Hyoton, le titan de glace !

Les trois reptiles avaient vu, médusés, le changement de forme de l'humain. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré un homme, ou une femme, capable de faire ça. Les animaux ne se mirent à réagir que lorsque un gigantesque sabre de glace, particulièrement acéré apparut dans les mains. L'enfant de Kusa l'abattit pendant que les serpents essayaient de le mordre. Pendant que cet impressionnant combat faisait rage, les membres de Némésis y allaient de leur commentaire, subjugués par la surpuissance de l'enfant de Kusa.

-Hm, ce type est vraiment impressionnant, fit Han en voyant l'enfant de Kusa trancher la tête d'un des reptiles. Hm, comment peut-il exister quelqu'un d'aussi puissant ?

-J'ai du mal à croire que la pose d'un simple sceau ait pu aboutir à un tel résultat, fit Yugito. Il y a forcément autre chose derrière une telle force.

-Le maître a toujours dit que sa puissance n'était ni méritée ni naturelle, qu'il avait été l'heureux bénéficiaire de ce qui aurait pu tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui, renseigna Utakata. Et que tout cela signifiait qu'il était lié à sa propre force et qu'il devait obéir aux instructions que celui qui l'en avait dotée.

-Et ce charabia, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Fuu d'un ton impatient.

-J'en sais rien, et c'est exaspérant. A chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet, il répond par énigme, si bien que j'y comprends de moins en moins de choses.

-Hm, ce qui est vraiment étrange, c'est que Kiri, doté d'un tel homme, n'ait pas gagné les guerres shinobis.

-Mangetsu a servi d'arme de dissuasion, un peu comme un bijuu, renseigna Roshi. Enfin, j'imagine, puisqu'il n'a jamais été présent sur le moindre champ de bataille.

-Mon frère n'aime pas la guerre, fit Shogoraï. Il est un pacifiste convaincu. Il a toujours refusé de prendre part à des batailles en dehors des terres de Kiri. Il a été beaucoup critiqué pour ça,, d'ailleurs. Mais il était déjà trop fort pour qu'on tente quoi que ce soit sur lui.

-Pacifiste convaincu ? répéta Eiji. Te fous pas de moi. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, face aux quatre gars d'Oto. Il les a méthodiquement massacrés, et c'est pareil pour les vingt ninjas. Il les a éliminés sans la moindre hésitation. C'est un vrai tueur, ce type.

-On peut être un vrai tueur et être pacifiste, intervint Yagura. Regarde-moi, ça ne me dérange pas de tuer des gens, mais en tant que Mizukage, j'ai généralement évité la guerre, car je savais que ça allait causer des problèmes pour la populace qui n'aurait pas manqué une occasion de se plaindre.

L'ancien Mizukage était arrivé pendant que ses camarades parlaient. Evidemment, il était complètement indemne, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, et de ce fait, personne ne prit la peine de lui demander des nouvelles de sa santé. Eiji se tourna vers lui, et même si ses yeux étaient dissimulés sous un bandeau, nul doute que ceux-ci exprimaient un scepticisme avoué.

-Un puissant shinobi, que chacun subit, fit Bee. On reconnait son chemin, tant on y voit le sang carmin. S'il tue quand il s'en voit obligé, pourquoi s'est-il bougé ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas attendu que tous nos ennemis se soient rendus ?

-Bonne question, approuva Yugito. Je n'aime pas ça, vraiment pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il a fait tout ça pour nous signifier qu'il est surpuissant, qu'il peut nous éliminer une fraction de seconde, et qu'on doit se plier à ses ordres.

-Du peu que je connais de lui, révéla Roshi. Je peux dire qu'il n'agit pas sans un but précis. S'il est intervenu, c'est qu'il est pressé, et qu'il veut nous dire quelque chose. D'un autre coté, il a dit à Orochimaru qu'il n'était ici que parce qu'un de ses subordonnées l'avait prévenu de la présence de son petit frère.

-Hm, en gros, on n'est sur d'absolument rien.

-Tu résumes bien la situation, fit Fuu. Est-on sur de ne rien pouvoir faire contre lui ? On est tout de même tous balèzes, non ?

-Aussi fort soit-on, il semble que ça ne suffise pas contre ce type, répondit Ichibi en imitant encore une fois parfaitement la voix de Gaara, faisant soupirer ce dernier.

-Hm, quoiqu'il en soit, je crois qu'on peut descendre, remarqua le jinchuriki de Gobi.

En effet, Mangetsu Hozuki avait, déjà, terminé de tuer les invocations laissées par Orochimaru, et, après avoir récupéré sa taille normale, s'était assis sur l'une des carcasses reptiliennes, et semblait attendre les membres de Némésis. Han fit un signe, et ramena tout le monde au sol. L'enfant de Kusa se leva alors, et regarda tous les membres de l'organisation des réceptacles, semblant les compter, et mettre un nom sur chacun des visages.

-Bien, vous êtes presque tous là… Si je ne m'abuse, il ne manque que votre chef. J'imagine qu'il vous rejoindra bient…

-L'orbe tourbillonnant !

La voix de Naruto avait retenti, étouffant la fin de la phrase de l'enfant de Kusa. Celui-ci se retourna, en direction de l'endroit d'où avait jailli le cri. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il tomba nez à nez avec le ninja renard qui brandissait une paume où étincelait un rasengan. La sphère de chakra frappa Mangetsu en plein visage, mais ne lui fit rien. Le porteur de Kyubi vit avec stupeur celui qu'il avait visé se liquéfier et ainsi éviter son attaque. N'ayant frappé aucune surface solide, il fut emporté par son élan, et manqua de tomber à terre, mais se rattrapa en faisant une roulade.

Il ne put faire un geste de plus, car l'eau dont était composé l'enfant de Kusa s'était évaporé et avait formé un nuage au-dessus du chef de Némésis. Ce fut alors que le maître de Yagura reprit forme humaine, et atterrit derrière le meneur des jinchurikis, posant deux doigts sur la nuque de ce dernier.

-Calme-toi, Naruto Uzumaki, je ne te veux aucun mal, et tu n'as pas la moindre chance face à moi.

-Sans doute… fit l'intéressé en explosant dans un nuage de fumée.

De la manche du véritable ninja blond, qui apparut à quelques pas de là, jaillit un kunai dont il dirigea la lame vers l'enfant de Kusa, avant d'y injecter du chakra Futon. Aussitôt, une lame de vent se créa et s'allongea pour venir transpercer la personne visée. Celle-ci ne fut pas plus affectée que la première fois, mais s'écarta un peu plus de l'adolescent vindicatif. Ce dernier recula d'un bond, arrivant juste à coté de Yagura. L'ancien Mizukage qui avait regardé d'un œil quelque peu inquiet l'attaque de Naruto se tourna vers lui, en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Espèce de crétin, fit-il. Ne t'attaque pas à lui.

Le ninja blond se tourna vers son camarade. Il connaissait la force de Yagura, qui devait être l'un des plus puissants membres de Némésis. Et le fait qu'il dise ça suffisait à prouver que cet étrange personnage fait d'eau était très puissant, et abominablement dangereux. Le porteur de Kyubi haussa les épaules, et regarda autour de lui chacun de ses compagnons. Ils semblaient presque tous globalement indemnes… Une chance, quand on connaissait ce dont était capable Orochimaru.

Lors de son retour vers le pont, Naruto avait pu assister à la fin du combat entre le sannin, et Roshi, et avait pu voir le Yonbi disparaitre, tandis que les serpents demeuraient, signe certains de la défaite du doyen de Némésis. Il avait alors couru encore plus vite que d'habitude. Même s'il était encore loin du niveau d'Orochimaru, il n'aurait pas laissé sans rien faire l'un de ses compagnons se faire tuer. Mais il avait soudainement entendu des cris… de terreur, et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de rejoindre le lieu où était le jinchuriki de Yonbi, un gigantesque ninja fait de glace était apparu, sous ses yeux ébahis. Déjà parce qu'il imaginait sans mal la quantité de chakra qu'une telle technique devait demander, et en plus, il pensait que seul Haku, qui était mort, pouvait utiliser l'élément glace. Il avait alors attendu que le géant élimine les serpents, et relâche son attention pour l'attaquer au moment propice.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il pouvait voir de ses propres yeux l'enfant de Kusa, et sa puissance, et dans sa tête, une décision s'imposa : il fallait l'éliminer le plus vite possible. Décision quelque peu déraisonnable, au vu de la force de Mangetsu Hozuki, mais nécessaire aux yeux de Naruto. Il jugeait en effet que l'emprise qu'avait ce type au corps aqueux sur ses élèves était bien trop importante… Et sa puissance en faisait par ailleurs une menace directe pour Némésis, qui, à n'en pas douter, allait devoir s'opposer directement à lui quand il s'agirait d'attaquer Kiri.

Le ninja renard se prépara donc à passer à l'attaque. Thosvorn avait bien perçu l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait son ami, et il était prêt à l'aider. Déjà, son bras prenait une teinte sombre, preuve qu'il utilisait une technique Doton, celle de rigidité corporelle, protégeant de la plupart des dégâts physique d'une part, et permettant d'atteindre les adeptes du Suiton d'autre part. Le ninja renard se prépara à exécuter les sceaux quand la voix de sa cible l'arrêta.

-Je sais ce que tu veux faire, Naruto Uzumaki, fit Mangetsu. Tenter de m'éliminer… C'est un choix judicieux en théorie. Mais dans les faits, cette tâche est hors de ta portée.

-Vraiment ? demanda le ninja renard. Actuellement, tu es tout seul. Je te signale qu'on est à quatorze contre un. Je sais bien que tu es ultra fort, tout le monde le dit… Mais, tu ne peux pas être complètement invincible.

-Non, effectivement, j'ai des points faibles, et il n'est pas impossible qu'en vous mettant tous en même temps contre moi, en conjuguant la puissance des neufs bijuus, vous auriez une chance de me vaincre.

-Ah, fit Naruto d'un ton triomphateur.

-Ne t'emballe pas, gamin. Tu sembles oublier que vous sortez tous de combat qui vous ont fatigués, alors que je suis en pleine forme, et qu'en plus, certains d'entre vous, notamment Roshi, sont blessés. Par ailleurs, mes trois élèves ne vont pas m'attaquer parce que tu dis de le faire.

-Ca, ce n'est pas faux, remarqua Utakata. Je ne vais pas aller au casse-pipe, parce qu'un exaspérant gamin me le demande.

-Ferme-là, pauvre crétin, rétorqua le ninja renard en se tournant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, fit Naruto. Je commence à en avoir assez de t'entendre prendre ce ton avec moi. Je te rappelle que je suis le chef de ce groupe, et si je te demande d'aller attaquer ce type, tu y vas.

-Et tu vas peut-être m'y obliger ?

Le chakra des bijuus des deux hommes commencèrent à filtrer. Les énergies de Kyubi et de Rokubi enveloppèrent leurs réceptacles respectifs, et semblèrent prêtes à se confronter l'une à l'autre. Les deux démons encourageaient d'ailleurs leur possesseur à se démolir mutuellement.

''_Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par ce gamin. Il n'a aucune légitimité à te donner des ordres'' _souffla la bête à sept queues

''DETRUIT CET IMPERTINENT, NARUTO. TU ES LE DETENTEUR DU PLUS PUISSANT DES NEUF, MOI. MONTRE A CETTE LIMACE DEGENEREE QUI EST LE MAITRE'' rugit celle à neuf queues.

L'ambiance était à l'orage et les choses allaient rapidement s'aggraver. Tout le monde regardait les deux ninjas, sans voir que l'un des possesseurs souriait. Gaara, ou plutôt Ichibi, arborait un rictus déplaisant. Le bijuu adorait voir les humains s'entredéchirer, et il sentait bien que ses frères essayaient de pousser leur porteur au massacre. Shukaku exulta intérieurement. Même si Kyubi ne cessait de le rabaisser à cause de son faible nombre de queue, lui, au moins, était libre, et contrôlait le corps de sa prison vivante.

Quand Utakata et Naruto se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, le premier fut ceinturé par Bee, et le second trébucha sur le bâton de Yagura que ce dernier avait judicieusement mis là, et tomba à terre. Avant qu'il ait pu se relever, l'ancien Mizukage se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur le cou du ninja renard.

-La situation bat de l'aile, mais pas la peine de faire du zèle, fit Bee. Calmez-vous, ou gare à vous.

-Il a raison, renchérit Yagura. On n'a pas besoin de querelles internes.

-Facile à dire pour toi, rétorqua le porteur de Kyubi, mais mon autorité est bafouée, et par ton meilleur ami, en plus, alors tu n'as qu'à t'expliquer avec lui.

Naruto s'étonna lui-même de son audace. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais tenu un tel discours à l'ancien Mizukage qu'il craignait, mais cette fois, sa colère était telle qu'il n'avait pu empêcher les mots de franchir le portail de ses lèvres. Yagura ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour mieux réfléchir. Même s'il était d'accord avec Utakata quand ce dernier affirmait que seul la mort les attendait s'ils allaient affronter l'enfant de Kusa, il ne pouvait nier que le ninja renard avait raison. Tôt ou tard, le maitre de détenteur de la bête à trois queues allait poser problème. Le porteur de Sanbi savait aussi qu'il était terrifié par l'idée d'affronter lui-même son maître… Et pourtant, il reconnaissait que Némésis pouvait avoir assez de puissance pour réussir cela. Cela eut l'effet de lui redonner confiance et même de lui faire caresser l'idée de, peut-être, combattre son maître.

Celui-ci voyait Némésis dans son grand complet et en constatait sans peine les failles. Sous les dehors d'un groupe soudé, les dissensions existaient. Cependant, il avait vu à la lueur dans les yeux de son disciple que ce dernier avait conscience de la puissance que pouvait dégager Némésis. L'ainé des Hozuki en fut convaincu en quelques secondes : si l'organisation des réceptacles réussissait à se défaire de deux problèmes, et si les jinchurikis atteignaient tous le contrôle parfait de leur démon, alors Némésis deviendrait proprement impossible à arrêter.

-On se calme, fit l'enfant de Kusa en levant les bras pour apaiser les esprits. Vous n'êtes visiblement pas disposé à m'écouter. Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de votre fatigue. Néanmoins, il faut que je discute avec vous de certains sujets.

-Hm, dans ce cas, il faut que nous fixions un point de rendez-vous, remarqua Han.

-Que nous choisirons, statua Naruto. Histoire d'éviter les guets-apens.

-Fort bien, fit Mangetsu. Que me proposez-vous, alors ?

Le silence répondit à la question. Personne n'avait d'endroit précis en tête, personne sauf Thosvorn qui lisait depuis tout à l'heure son livre.

-Et pourquoi pas Otoramaya ? proposa le ninja du tourbillon.

-Otoramaya ? répéta Naruto. Si je me souviens bien, c'est…

-Une station thermale assez cotée à mi-chemin entre Kusa et Ame à deux heures d'ici, compléta Thosvorn. Connue pour proposer un service de bain mixte, et…

-Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Yomika d'un ton suspicieux.

-Euh…Hm… Eh bien, Jiraya, écrivain génial dont le génie et la fibre créative ne cesse de me surprendre, dans le tome 4 de « La stratégie du batifolage », situe l'action à cet endroit, et remercie la station au début du livre.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, il nous en avait parlé lors de notre entrainement, se souvint le ninja renard. On a effectivement besoin de repos, voire de soin, et je pense que deux semaines à Otoramaya nous feront le plus grand bien. D'autant que c'est sur notre chemin.

Le ninja renard se tourna vers ses camarades pour capter leur regard, les invitant tacitement à exprimer ce qu'il pensait de ça. La plupart semblait être d'accord avec cette proposition. Après tout, ils étaient plus ou moins tous d'accord avec le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de relâcher un peu la pression qui s'était accumulée ces derniers temps. Rendant à Utakata le regard noir que celui-ci lui lançait, Naruto hocha donc la tête et se tourna vers le plus puissant de tous les shinobis.

-Dans une semaine, retrouvez-nous à Otoramaya, fit-il. Le temps de régler quelques problèmes… internes et de nous guérir, et nous serons disposés à vous écouter. D'accord ?

-Ca me va, répondit Mangetsu. Mais, je vous préviens, n'essayez pas de disparaitre. Si ça devait être le cas, je vous retrouverai, tôt ou tard.

Naruto ne répondit pas, et fit un signe à ses camarades, leur ordonnant de se mettre en marche, puis il prit la tête, suivi de ses compagnons, Han portant Roshi dont la blessure à la jambe lui interdisait tout déplacement, laissant seul Suigetsu Hozuki qui avait choisi de rester avec son grand frère Mangetsu. Ce dernier s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras, avant de jeter un regard aux silhouettes des shinobis de Némésis.

Quand il sentit que l'organisation réunissant les neuf jinchurikis s'était assez éloignée, il claqua des doigts. Quatre shinobis apparurent, les uns après les autres, à ses cotés. Le premier faisait la même taille que l'enfant de Kusa, mais devait avoir quelques années de moins que lui. A son flanc battait une longue épée dont la garde et la lame, de couleur argent, étaient effilées et très fines. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en catogan, et suffisamment longs pour atteindre le milieu de son dos. Il portait la tenue traditionnelles jonins de Kiri. Son pantalon de toile était déchiré au niveau du genou droit, et ses mains étaient couvertes… de sang. Il avait à sa droite un ninja bien plus jeune que lui. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds, coiffés comme ceux du premier, et des yeux bruns. Ses vêtements étaient identiques, à ceci près qu'à la place du gilet des ninjas de Kiri, il avait un débardeur vert, à ceux du premier, et même son épée était similaire. Seulement, le premier avait les dents taillées en pointe tandis que le second avait des dents normales. L'évidence s'imposait : le premier était l'un des sept épéistes, et le second, son élève.

Le troisième était à gauche du premier, et était un rien plus petit que lui. Vêtu d'un pantalon bleu, et torse nu, il portait une épée dont la garde était visible, mais dont la lame se trouvait dans un fourreau noir, qu'il portait dans son dos. Ses cheveux étaient recouverts par une casquette, mise en biais. Ses dents étaient aussi taillées en pointe, signe qu'il appartenait aussi au cercle des épéistes. Il avait accroché à son pantalon une sorte de sacoche spécialement conçue pour transporter des livres, et plus précisément des Bingo Books.

Le dernier était un peu en retrait et se cachait. De son visage, rien n'était visible puisqu'il portait un masque d'ANBU de Kiri qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux jaunes luisants et ses cheveux bleus. Il portait un pantalon de toile et un long manteau à mi-chemin avec le kimono, qu'affectionnait certains ninjas de Kiri pour la protection à l'humidité qu'il apportait. Il était aussi le seul qui n'avait pas d'épée, et pour cause, il ne s'était jamais intéressé au kenjutsu, qui était un art majeur du village des brumes.

-Anzu, Hayashi, Yûichiro, Nodo, vous avez entendu ? demanda Mangetsu en les appelant par ordre d'apparition.

-Ouais, ouais, fit le dénommé Anzu. On n'est pas sourd. Donc, c'est quoi le plan, maintenant ? Je croyais que tu voulais récupérer Shogoraï, pour recréer les sept épéistes du brouillard.

-Je vais le faire, mais comme Némésis n'était pas disposé à m'écouter, j'ai préféré ne pas aborder le sujet pour l'instant. Vous allez m'accompagner à Otoramaya.

-Ok, ok, souffla l'épéiste, mais au fait, tu n'avais pas un subordonné à voir. Tu sais, Shinkuu Uzumaki.

-Effectivement, mais tu imagines bien que j'ai tout prévu.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Mangetsu porta deux doigts à sa tempe droite en fermant les yeux, et murmura quelque chose. Un minuscule trait de chakra sembla jaillir de son être, et partir dieu sait où. L'enfant de Kusa ouvrit alors ses yeux violets.

-Voilà, il va continuer de surveiller Némésis, et je le rencontrerai dans une semaine. Maintenant, suivez-moi, nous allons à Kusa, il y en a trois qui ont des excuses à faire, si je ne m'abuse.

Némésis avait repris la route depuis un quart d'heure quand Naruto s'arrêta brusquement, et se tourna vers ses compagnons. Il jeta un regard à Roshi qui, même s'il n'en montrait rien, devait souffrir. A première vue, la blessure serait vite guérie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser souffrir le ninja de la lave. Il chercha du regard celui qui était le plus à même de soulager la douleur du doyen de Némésis, et tapota son masque du doigt, comme pour réfléchir. Après quoi, il se tourna vers ceux qui étaient restés combattre Kakuzu, Hidan et les ninjas de Konoha.

-Au fait, il est passé où Kageshiro ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà, apparition d'un des personnages les plus puissants de la fic... Reste à savoir s'il est un allié ou non.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. (ou alors, hésitez, mais postez en un quand même).

A la prochaine avec le chap qui s'intitulera: Repos et tension à Otoramaya


	27. Chapter 27

Salut à tous

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vos examens (si examen il y a eu pour vous) se sont bien passés.

Voici un chapitre plus long que prévu (j'avais prévu 6000 mots à la base, il en fait plus de 20 000), qui j'espère vous plaira.

Mais avant de passer à la lecture:

Merci pour ton com, noctus, il était très sympa^^.

Pour ce qui est de Mangetsu, sache que j'avais prévu dans faire un type ultra balèze depuis le quasi-début de la fic. (en fait, quand j'ai vu Suigetsu mentionner son grand frère face à Kisame juste avant le combat Sasuke Itachi). Après, on a appris qu'il pouvait utiliser les sept épées... Tant mieux, ça cadre bien avec Mangetsu tel que je l'avais imaginé x). Et tu as raison, il y a des gens plus ou aussi fort que lui dans le monde, mais très peu (on en a déjà vu trois dans la fic, je te laisse les chercher).

Par ailleurs, j'ai été content quand tu a dis que j'explique certains évènements du manga avec logique, car c'est, en partie, mon but^^.

Tu m'as fait remarquer qu'on les voit tous à des endroits différents, mais ce n'est pas au moment du combat Michael-Shogorai (dans Les Possesseurs), mais du combat Anzu-Shogorai (lors de l'arc libération de Kusa au début des Possesseurs 2). La raison pour laquelle il n'est pas allé les chercher plus tôt, tu la sauras au chapitre 43^^.

Pour les deux problèmes de Némésis, ce ne sont aucune des deux que tu as précisé, mais il est possible que la présence d'Eiji entre en compte dans l'un des deux problèmes.

Ceci fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter à tous et à toutes une excellente lecture^^.

* * *

><p>Naruto 42 : Repos et tension à Otoramaya<p>

La ville d'Otoramaya avait la réputation d'être accueillante et chaleureuse. Bâtie sur l'une des très rares montagnes du pays des herbes, elle était construite sur trois niveaux. Au plus bas, se trouvaient les habitations de bases, où vivaient les résidents locaux. Ces habitations n'avaient rien d'exceptionnelles mais accordaient un cachet pittoresque à la cité qui s'en servait à des vues touristiques. Les résidents locaux n'étaient pas des paysans vivant de la terre, mais pour la plupart des marchands qui descendaient dormir quand la journée, au deuxième niveau, était achevée. Ce deuxième niveau constituait l'organe principal de la cité. C'était là qu'on y entrait, et qu'on en sortait, et tout de suite, des dizaines de boutiques toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres s'étalaient aux yeux des visiteurs, et les engageaient à venir dépenser leur argent en nourritures ou en souvenirs. Lesdits visiteurs allaient généralement au troisième, et plus haut, niveau de la ville, car c'était là où se trouvait ce qui avait fait la réputation d'Otoramaya, des hôtels luxueux aux suites spacieuses chacune relié à trois bains à ciel ouverts, un pour les hommes, un pour les femmes, et un mixte, séparés par d'épaisses cloisons de bois alimentés par les sources chaudes.

Pour quiconque y venait, cet endroit était parfait pour se détendre. Pourtant, dans la plus grande suite, du plus luxueux des hôtels, le calme s'était étrangement fait la malle. Il fallait dire que cette suite abritait un groupe dont les membres avaient à peu près tous un caractère bien affirmé, un groupe qui n'avait pas fini de faire parler de lui, et qui s'était baptisé du nom de la Vengeance personnifiée : Némésis.

Ladite suite était la plus vaste que proposait l'hôtel, et accessoirement la plus chère, mais l'argent n'était pas un problème, tant certains des possesseurs étaient fortunés. On y accédait par une porte, qui donnait sur un couloir. Une fois le couloir traversé, on arrivait à la pièce principale, une grande salle circulaire, au centre de laquelle se trouvait la grande table, toute aussi circulaire, où déjeunait Némésis. Cette pièce était tapissée d'un papier jaune, et d'un mobilier de même couleur, ce qui faisait que rien ne se détachait si ce n'était trois portes, peintes en bleue. L'une conduisait aux cuisines, tandis que l'autre menait aux douches et aux sources chaudes… La dernière, pour sa part, donnait accès à un escalier à colimaçons qui desservait cinq étages, chacun doté de six chambres.

L'organisation des jinchurikis était arrivée voilà près de cinq jours à Otoramaya, et depuis cinq jours, Naruto et Utakata, quand ils se parlaient, ne faisaient que se disputer, et, quand ils ne se parlaient pas, échangeaient des regards noirs. Il fallait dire que le possesseur de Kyubi commençait à avoir assez du fait que des membres de son groupe se fassent la malle sans son autorisation. D'abord Sanshiryu, puis Kageshiro… Certes, c'était loin d'être les membres les plus importants, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de bijuus en eux, mais cela énervait horriblement le ninja blond. Par ailleurs, le fait que le porteur de la limace à six queues remettait en cause son autorité de chef ne lui plaisait pas non plus, et il ne manquait pas de le lui faire remarquer. C'était surtout au deuxième jour que tout avait quelque peu dégénéré.

-Tu vois, le truc qui m'énerve vraiment, avait dit Naruto pendant le déjeuner que Némésis avait décidé de prendre en groupe à contrario du diner où chacun pouvait évoluer librement dans la ville. C'est ton absence de reconnaissance à mon égard.

-Parce que je suis censé t'être reconnaissant de quelque chose ? demanda Utakata. De quoi ? De porter un masque pour que je puisse avoir la chance de ne pas voir ta sale face ?

-Je te rappelle que j'ai créé Némésis, et que Némésis t'a sauvé la vie quand on est allé à Kiri pour vous chercher, Yagura et toi.

-Ouais, enfin, t'as pas été motivé par la générosité. T'avais besoin de moi, non ? Sinon, ton plan de réunion des neuf capotait, si je ne m'abuse.

-Peu importe ce détail.

-T'oublies bien vite les détails qui te gênent, il me semble.

-Il te semble mal, sinon tu aurais déjà disparu de ma mémoire.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, je… Et puis, merde, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi.

Utakata s'était alors levé brusquement, manquant de renverser son assiette, et, à grands pas, s'était dirigé vers la porte et était sorti. Naruto, lui, avait gardé les dents serrées, ses yeux bleus polaires lançant des éclairs. Il était resté quelques secondes en tapotant des doigts sur la table, puis il était parti lui aussi. Il n'était, bien évidemment, pas allé rejoindre le porteur de Rokubi, sachant bien qu'ils en seraient, sans aucun doute, venus aux mains, mais il avait eu besoin de marcher pour évacuer ses nerfs.

Depuis cette dispute, l'ambiance était électrique. Les deux possesseurs n'avaient pas alors simplement décidé de s'ignorer, mais de se taire purement et simplement quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, se querellant immanquablement quand l'un d'eux commençait à parler. De ce fait, un silence, et il était pesant, régnait à chaque fois lors des repas que partageaient les membres de Némésis, même si, de leur coté, ceux qui voulaient parler entre eux chuchotaient, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un lieu sacré où il ne faisait pas bon d'élever la voix.

Le fait était qu'aucun des ninjas de Némésis ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour essayer de réconcilier Utakata et Naruto… Par ailleurs, personne ne prenait ouvertement partie. Soutenir l'un ou l'autre, c'était creuser un peu plus le gouffre d'inimitié qui s'était ouvert au sein de l'organisation des jinchurikis. Et pourtant, beaucoup aurait voulu que la situation s'arrangeât au plus vite, car le rendez-vous fixé par Mangetsu Hozuki, le si fameux « Enfant de Kusa » était dans deux jours et qu'il serait du plus mauvais effet que Némésis ait l'air aussi scindé.

Ce fut la principale raison pour laquelle tous les membres de Némésis se réunirent, tous sauf les deux qui étaient en froid. A leur insu, les autres voulaient concocter un plan pour qu'ils se réconcilient, au mieux durablement, au pire temporairement. Ils profitèrent donc d'un moment où les possesseurs de Rokubi et de Kyubi étaient sortis, après une énième dispute, sachant qu'aucun ne reviendrait avant au moins une heure, pour se concerter et trouver un moyen en s'attablant dans la pièce principale de leur suite.

-Alors, commença Yugito, selon vous, comment réconcilier Naruto et Utakata ?

-Hm, eh bien, ça me parait simple, répondit Han. Hm, il s'agit de leur parler chacun de leur coté pour qu'ils acceptent de cesser les hostilités.

-Dis comme ça, ça parait d'une simplicité extrême, effectivement, intervint Roshi. Mais, nos deux camarades sont butés, et je m'y connais en la matière. Je doute donc fortement qu'ils acceptent aussi facilement d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Il faut laisser faire l'amitié, évidemment, car sans pitié, elle sert de calmant, chantonna Bee en écrivant dans son carnet. Pour le porteur de limace, faut pas être à la masse, pour celui du renard, pas besoin d'un veinard. Que leurs meilleurs amis se révèlent, et qu'ils se creusent la cervelle. Qu'ils se chargent de les convaincre en aparté, pour permettre la réconciliation des deux cotés.

-Ouais, dans ce cas, c'est à moi de m'en charger pour Naruto, fit Thosvorn en feuilletant le livre, toujours le même, qu'il lisait.

-Et à moi pour Utakata, renseigna Yagura.

-Tu penses réussir ? demanda Fuu. Il a pas un caractère facile, ton copain.

L'ancienne ombre de l'eau plongea ses yeux améthyste dans ceux de la réceptacle de Shishibi. Cette dernière sentit un frisson traverser son dos, intimidée malgré elle par ce ninja qui ressemblait à gamin mais qui était probablement le plus terrible de Némésis. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du détenteur de la force de Sanbi quand il remarqua que son interlocutrice s'était raidie.

-Crois-moi, fit-il. Au niveau du caractère, je suis bien pire que lui.

-Non, vraiment ? railla Yomika. Le Yondaime Mizukage, responsable de l'ère de sang de Kiri, serait un mauvais garçon ? Qui aurait pu le croire ?

Yagura se tourna vers la kunoichi du tourbillon. Il était toujours surpris de la manière dont s'adressait à lui la kunoichi. D'habitude, on ne se moquait pas lui, par peur… Mais pas elle. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à rire de lui après les négociations au village des déserteurs. Il esquissa un rictus, comme pour rire de la provocation. Même si, à l'intérieur, il bouillait de colère. Il n'avait jamais aimé que l'on se moque de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, preuve de sa désapprobation, et cela n'échappa à certains membres de Némésisn notamment Shogoraï qui prit la parole assez vite pour éviter une querelle.

-Certes, fit l'épéiste. Mais ne faut-il pas aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'ils soient trop butés pour écouter même leurs meilleurs amis ?

-C'est juste, approuva Thosbald. Pour remédier à cela, je pense qu'il faut mettre ces deux là dans de bonnes dispositions. Donc, aborder le sujet après, ou avant, quelque chose qui leur plait.

-Parfait, s'exclama son frère. On devait justement rencontrer Jiraya-sama, ce soir, et Naruto est toujours très heureux de le voir.

Un « quoi ? » général lui répondit, obligeant le ninja du tourbillon aux lectures peu recommandables à lever les yeux de son livre pour regarder le panel d'expression peint sur les faces des membres de Némésis, principalement caractérisé par la surprise et la colère : la surprise d'apprendre que le chef des jinchurikis allait rencontrer l'un des trois ninjas de la légende, un shinobi de Konoha, village qui était pourtant l'objectif de Naruto Uzumaki, ce qui ne manquait pas d'être paradoxal, mais l'était un peu moins quand on savait que le porteur de Kyubi avait promis à Jiraya, en échange de son enseignement, de ne pas toucher au village du pays du feu tant que l'ermite était en vie, et la colère de ne pas être au courant de cette rencontre, qui pouvait avoir une importance déterminante pour l'avenir de l'organisation, car nul doute que le ninja renard allait récupérer des informations capitales auprès de son mentor.

Néanmoins, personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Après tout, chacun avait à peu près conscience qu'on ne pouvait prétendre vouloir éteindre les querelles du groupe si l'on se fâchait à cause d'une simple information. Il valait donc mieux laisser filer.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Thosbald en constatant les diverses réaction. Naruto avait pourtant demandé à Thosvorn de vous mettre au courant

-Effectivement, approuva l'intéressé. J'aurai du le faire, mais pour une raison très précise, je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Quelle raison ? demanda Eiji.

-Ca m'est complètement sorti de la tête, renseigna le ninja du tourbillon déclenchant l'hilarité de celui qui venait de l'interroger. Mais peu importe, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est que, pour peu que tout se passe bien, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à convaincre Naruto.

-Pour Utakata, je sais parfaitement dans quel genre d'endroit on pourrait aller, fit Shogorai avec un sourire. Pas vrai, Yagura ?

-Oui, répondit l'intéressé en opinant du chef, dans une ville de cette taille, je pense qu'on aura aucun à trouver ce genre de…

-Je me suis déjà renseigné auprès du réceptionniste, l'interrompit l'épéiste. Et il m'a donné une bonne adresse.

-Hm, bon, résumons, proposa Han. Hm, Yomika, Thosvorn, et Thosbald vont avec Naruto, et s'assurent que le rendez-vous avec le sannin se passe bien. Hm, Yagura et Shogorai vont avec Utakata et le mettent dans de bonnes dispositions.

-Et pour les autres, c'est quartier libre, souligna Eiji.

-Tant mieux, fit Roshi. Ma jambe me fait encore mal, et je préfère rester tranquillement ici.

-Ouais, faut ménager les petits vieux, eut le bon goût d'intervenir Ichibi, par le biais de Gaara.

-Le petit vieux combattait déjà alors que tu n'étais même pas un projet dans la tête de tes parents, gamin, rétorqua le ninja de la lave en foudroyant du regard le porteur du démon à une queue.

Gaarichibi voulut répondre, mais il sembla soudain pensif, et referma sa bouche, qu'il avait entrouverte. Les membres de Némésis jugèrent que le possesseur du démon à une queue avait compris qu'il serait plus raisonnable de ne pas chercher à se disputer avec le vétéran d'Iwa, d'autant que tous prêchaient la réconciliation dans le groupe… Pourtant, cela n'était pas du tout la raison qui expliquait le fait que le jeune homme se soit interrompu, mais personne n'aurait pu le deviner.

Le fils du Yondaime Kazekage était intervenu mentalement, et avait commencé à crier sur son bijuu. C'était bien le seul moyen qui lui restait pour limiter les paroles de Shukaku, ce dernier contrôlant tout son corps… Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, Gaara était obligé de remercier son village, Suna, car celui-ci avait utilisé le « Sceau du Lotus » pour insérer le démon en lui, et que ce sceau était d'une telle puissance que rien, sinon le possesseur et le rituel d'extraction de la bête à queues, ne pouvait briser.

Shukaku le savait bien, il l'avait appris par l'intermédiaire de son premier jinchuriki, au sein de Suna, il y avait bien des années de cela. C'était pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour affaiblir ses hôtes que ce soit au moyen de l'insomnie ou d'un autre. Il avait d'ailleurs cru triomphé quand le gamin qui l'abritait actuellement l'avait invoqué en personne… Mais il avait aussitôt déchanté, car Naruto l'avait contré aussi sec. Depuis ce jour, où son réceptacle avait décidé de suivre celui de Kyubi, il avait guetté l'occasion de reprendre les rennes, et il avait été de désillusion en désillusion, car au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, d'autres porteurs de démons rejoignaient ce qui devait devenir Némésis, et avec eux, Gaara pouvait apprendre comment accroitre le contrôle de son démon, ce que n'appréciait pas vraiment Shukaku, surtout que son porteur avait même réussi à vaincre l'insomnie, ce que le démon considérait comme une véritable offense à son encontre.

Gaarichibi ferma les yeux, ce que personne ne vit à cause du bandage qui les recouvrait. Une pièce se matérialisa dans son esprit… Une pièce fermée où il n'y avait que du sable sur le sol, une salle avec une énorme grille, où se trouvaient, d'un coté, Gaara, enfermé, et, de l'autre, Ichibi. Le gigantesque démon posa son regard dans celui de son hôte qui le soutint sans ciller.

''QUE VEUX-TU, LARVE?''demanda la bête à queue au jeune homme.

''Que tu me rendes mon corps… Ou, à défaut, que tu arrêtes de te disputer avec ceux qui m'acceptent'' répondit le jeune homme

''GWAHAHAHA, TU N'AS VRAIMENT PAS L'AIR DE TE RENDRE COMPTE QUE JE FAIS CE QUE BON ME SEMBLE, ET QUE TU NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE CONTRE CELA''

''Je t'ai bien empêché de parler ''

''CAR, TU AS SOUDAINEMENT HURLE, ET QUE CELA M'A SURPRIS… MAINTENANT, JE NE ME LAISSERAI PLUS DECONTENANCER PAR TES JEREMIADES''

''Ne me traite pas de gamin'' hurla d'un ton vibrant de colère le possesseur'' J'exige que…''

''TU N'AS RIEN A EXIGER, MISERABLE HUMAIN'' rétorqua Ichibi, d'une voix grondante et menaçante. ''LE TEMPS OU TU POUVAIS ME CONTRÔLER EST REVOLU, ET CE DEFINITIVEMENT.''

Shukaku claqua des doigts et le sable du sol se leva pour créer un dôme autour de Gaara, étouffant ses protestations. Après quoi, il rompit le contact avec son hôte, et revint à la réalité. L'échange n'ayant duré que deux minutes, son « absence » ne s'était pas faite remarquer… Sauf par Fuu, qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui. La porteuse de Shishibi, ces derniers jours, passait son temps à surveiller son coéquipier, qui était d'ailleurs un peu plus que ça pour elle, et elle avait remarqué que si, en apparence, son comportement n'avait pas changé, il paraissait néanmoins plus…forcé. Comme si Gaara avait brusquement changé de caractère, mais qu'il le cachait.

La jeune fille soupçonnait que ce changement avait un rapport avec le fait que Gaara portait un bandeau pour dissimuler ses yeux, et guettait l'occasion de le lui retirer afin de voir ce qu'il cachait. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de la réconciliation entre Naruto et Utakata, elle allait pouvoir passer la soirée en compagnie du possesseur d'Ichibi, et elle savait qu'elle trouverait tôt ou tard l'occasion d'enlever le bandeau en étoffe.

-Hm, bon, fit Han en se levant. Hm, si nous sommes tous d'accord, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre ce soir. Hm, et bonne chance à ceux qui doivent convaincre nos deux camarades.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un ton plus tranchant et, peut-être, plus agressif qu'à l'habituel, s'attirant par la même occasion des regards étonnés. De tous les membres de Némésis, le possesseur du bijuu à cinq queues était, aux yeux de tous, l'un des plus calmes, parlant toujours avec un ton posé et ne se mettant jamais en colère. Han remarqua la réaction, et fit un geste de la main pour éluder toute question qu'on aurait pu lui poser, puis il quitta la pièce. Ce fut le signe de la dispersion et tous allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles.

L'après-midi s'écoula, marqué par le retour à la chambre d'Utakata et Naruto, qui s'étaient à peu près calmés, mais qui se murèrent dans le plus profond silence. Quand enfin le soir vint, les membres de Némésis purent mettre en marche leur tentative de réconciliation, chacun de leur coté, comme cela était prévu.

L'ambiance était festive dans la rue principale d'Otoramaya, la foule était nombreuse, et si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de s'attarder à la regarder, son attention n'aurait sans doute pas été attiré par ce jeune homme blond qui marchait d'un pas sur et rapide, slalomant entre les gens. Pour éviter que Némésis se fasse repérer, Naruto avait ordonné à tous ses membres de délaisser leurs habits, leurs armes, et leurs bandeaux habituels pour se vêtir d'un kimono. Cela pouvait sembler anodin, mais pourtant, le simple fait de changer de vêtements était un bon camouflage. Le ninja renard, par exemple, ne doutait pas que Sakura avait donné son signalement à ses supérieurs dès qu'elle était rentrée à Konoha. Les troupes de la feuille recherchait donc un ninja tout de noir vêtu, au visage masqué, qui battait la campagne avec un groupe inquiétant, et non pas un adolescent aux cheveux blonds, avec un kimono orange, couleur qui lui rappelait une époque révolue de sa vie, dans une ville qui avait tout de la station balnéaire, et qui pullulait de monde.

A sa suite, la fratrie du tourbillon essayait de suivre son rythme de marche, mais peinait dans cette tâche, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas dans leurs kimonos, qui étaient un peu trop long. Il fallait dire que, comme l'avait révélé Thosbald, l'avait répété Yomika et l'avait martelé Thosvorn, les trois shinobis portaient en toute occasion, et depuis leur prime enfance, les tenues de leur lignée, et jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'en avaient varié, ayant chacun six tenues identiques si besoin d'en changer il y avait. Ils s'étaient tous trois renfrognés quand le ninja renard avait imposé une modification des habitudes vestimentaires de deux semaines, et ils avaient aussitôt protesté… Mais Naruto avait trouvé de justes arguments pour les convaincre du bien-fondé de son ordre, même s'il avait du argumenter deux heures.

Le porteur de Kyubi se dirigeait droit vers une taverne qui s'appelait « Au gastéropode repu », nom atypique qui avait au moins le mérite de rester gravé dans les mémoires de ceux qui s'y rendaient au moins une fois. C'était le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Jiraya. Naruto s'était entendu dire par Roshi, Han et Yugito, qui étaient les trois membres les plus raisonnables de toute l'organisation, que la possibilité que ce fut un piège, et que le sannin l'attendait avec des ninjas d'élite de Konoha était grande. Le chef de Némésis avait balayé ces assertions d'un revers de la main… Il avait pleinement confiance dans Jiraya, pour qui il avait un certain respect, nuancé par le coté pervers et obsédé de l'ermite.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de sa destination, il se retourna et vit ses trois compères tenter de le rejoindre. Il eut un sourire, et après leur avoir fait un signe de la main pour être sur qu'ils ne l'avaient pas perdu de vu, il entra dans le bar. Ce dernier était, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, rempli de monde. Il y avait du bruit, il faisait chaud et des vapeurs d'alcool flottaient dans les airs… Naruto trouva ceci très désagréable, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il devait avant tout rester discret et ne pas provoquer d'esclandre. Son regard polaire parcourut la salle, s'attardant une seconde à chaque table. Il trouva celle qu'il cherchait dans le fond, elle était la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Il avança vers elle à grands pas, et quand il y parvint, il détailla l'homme qui y était assis.

Celui-ci était grand. Cela se voyait, même s'il n'était pas debout. Il avait une épaisse et longue chevelure blanche, et son front était ceint d'un bandeau très particulier qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et qui, au lieu de porter le symbole de Konoha, était marqué du kanji signifiant « Huile ». Sous chacun de ses yeux, une longue trainée rouge qui pouvait évoquer la trace que laissait une goutte de sang en dégoulinant sur la peau. Sur la table, il y avait un verre de sake, un carnet et un crayon. Il était évident qu'il était en train d'écrire, ou du moins en train de réfléchir à la suite de son récit, avant que le ninja renard arrive.

-Vous êtes à court d'idée, l'ermite pervers ?

L'homme releva la tête en entendant la voix de son disciple. Quand il le vit, il le détailla du regard en une seconde, en arborant un air de surprise. Le ninja renard croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié mon visage, même si vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis longtemps.

-C'est le fait de voir ton visage découvert qui me surprend. D'habitude, tu le caches sous ton masque, et ton bandana.

Naruto eut un sourire énigmatique, et s'assit en face de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, en face de ce shinobi d'exception qu'était Jiraya, l'un des trois ninjas légendaires. Il releva l'une des manches de son kimono, dévoilant un étrange brassard noir, attaché juste au dessus du coude. Il le tapota deux fois, comme pour souligner son importance.

-Je sais que vous pensez que je risque de perdre le contrôle de Kyubi, sans mon masque, mais ceci est équipé des mêmes sceaux et contient ce fichu renard.

Jiraya approuva de la tête, pendant que Naruto cachait ce qu'il avait montré à son mentor en remettant sa manche dessus. Le sannin demanda au ninja renard qui lui avait fourni un tel objet, se doutant déjà de la réponse. La fratrie du tourbillon arriva alors… Bruyamment. Thosvorn, qui avait pressé le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite son ami blond, se prit le pied dans son kimono, chose qu'il avait pourtant réussi à éviter pendant le reste de sa marche, et perdit l'équilibre. Il s'écroula au bord de la table et resta quelques secondes au sol, avant de se relever en se massant le dos. Son regard alla alors de Jiraya au carnet de celui-ci, et son visage s'éclaira.

Le ninja de la légende s'écarta, permettant ainsi au ninja du tourbillon de s'asseoir à coté de lui, tandis que Thosbald et Yomika s'asseyaient pour leur part à coté de Naruto, qui voulut prendre la parole. C'était sans compter l'intérêt de Thosvorn pour les écrits de Jiraya.

-Oh, oh, ce carnet est-il le prototype du prochain tome de votre saga ? demanda le jeune homme

-Thosvorn, on parlera de ça plus tard, fit le ninja renard. La priorité est…

-De s'intéresser à cette œuvre littéraire majeure, voyons.

-Reconnais que Thosvorn est plus connaisseur que toi en matière de livre, Naruto, fit Jiraya.

Le porteur de Kyubi secoua la tête d'un air découragé. Il tourna la tête vers Yomika qui comprit ce qu'attendait l'ancien ninja de Konoha. Elle posa un doigt sur le carnet, et ce dernier s'enflamma instantanément, devenant en l'espace de quelques secondes un petit tas de centre, sous le regard atterré de l'un de ses frères. Thosbald, lui, n'avait pas envie de se mêler de la dispute qui allait inévitablement suivre, et prit un air faussement contrit en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Jiraya en remarquant que son plus grand fan regardait tristement le tas de centre. Ce carnet était vide, je venais de le sortir pour remplacer le précédent qui, lui, est plein.

-Oh, est-ce à dire que vous allez bientôt faire publier le nouveau tome ?

-D'ici un petit mois, il sera dans toutes les librairies.

-Parfait, fit Thosvorn d'un ton triomphal.

-Oui, parfait, répéta le ninja renard d'un ton amer. Du moins, ça le sera si dans un mois nous sommes encore en vie. Pour cela, il faudrait bien se préparer à aller à Ame, ce qui nous amène au sujet important.

-Tu es trop sérieux, Naruto.

-Tu es bien la seule personne à me dire ça, mon vieux.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice, puis le porteur de Kyubi porta son regard glacé sur l'ermite et remarqua que celui-ci avait un air sévère, élément qu'il ne pouvait expliquer n'ayant, à sa connaissance, rien fait pour cela. Son regard se fit interrogateur.

-Naruto, peux-tu me rappeler ton nindo ?

-Mon nindo ? Vous le connaissez, l'ermite pervers. Je tiens toujours les engagements que je prends.

-Alors, rappelle-moi quel est celui que tu as fait quand tu m'as demandé de t'entrainer.

-« Tant que vous serez en vie, jamais je ne m'attaquerai à Konoha, ni à aucun de ses habitants ». Il s'agit bien de ça ?

-Exact, alors, explique-moi pourquoi l'unité menée par Asuma Sarutobi a été attaquée par Némésis.

Le meneur de Némésis ferma les yeux pour bien se remémorer les évènements tels qu'il les connaissait, Yugito lui ayant raconté le déroulement de l'affrontement entre elle, Utakata et les shinobis de la feuille. Il était convaincu n'avoir en aucun cas parjuré. Alors, il se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui avait pu amener Jiraya à penser que c'était le cas, et, comme il n'était pas bête, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver.

-La vérité est un peu plus compliquée, renseigna-t-il. Nous voyagions incognito quand le hasard a mis sur notre route l'un des duos d'Akatsuki, eux-mêmes poursuivis par les ninjas de Konoha. Ces derniers nous ont demandés de nous éloigner, et Kiba a eu le mauvais réflexe de me reconnaitre. A partir de là, un de mes compagnons, pour faire bonne mesure, lui a tranché un bras. Et, j'ai laissé deux autres de mes camarades derrière pour que l'unité d'Asuma ne nous entrave pas.

Le ninja renard fixait le sannin de son regard polaire, et déclara d'un ton tranchant.

-J'ai promis que je ne m'attaquerai pas à Konoha. Mais cette promesse ne vaut d'une part que pour moi et pas pour mes compagnons, et d'autre part, vous m'avez vous-même autorisé à me défendre. En partant de là, vous constaterez, ermite pervers, que je n'ai pas le moins du monde trahit ma parole.

Jiraya fixa son disciple et esquissa un sourire, avant de se mettre à rire franchement. Le porteur de Kyubi ne masqua pas sa surprise, avant de croiser les bras et de détourner la tête. Il ne cachait pas sa vexation de se voir aussi peu craint… Pourtant, il s'y était attendu. S'il existait bien un ninja qu'il ne pouvait pas intimider, c'était bien le shinobi des crapauds. Celui-ci n'était pas l'un des meilleurs, voire même le meilleur, shinobis de Konoha pour rien, sans oublier le fait qu'il était son maitre, et connaissait la plupart de ses capacités. Par ailleurs, le meneur de Némésis l'appréciait trop pour tenter de lui faire du mal.

-Pourquoi riez-vous ?

-Tu dégages une telle froideur à travers ton regard, remarqua Jiraya. Et pourtant, ton chakra ne l'est pas du tout. Au contraire, il dégage une chaleur paisible.

-Donc, tu n'es pas crédible dans le rôle du shinobi distant et fier, traduisit Thosvorn. Mais c'est compréhensible. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ton caractère alors que moi, je…

-Etre froid et distant n'est pas vraiment dans ton caractère non plus, l'interrompit Yomika.

-Elle marque un point, souligna Thosbald.

-Peu importe, fit Naruto. On n'est pas là pour dire que je n'arrive pas à paraitre glacial. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai tenu ma promesse, et qu'on peut passer à la suite.

-Sache, tout de même, que le conseil des clans de Konoha a assez mal pris le fait que Némésis ait défiguré une partie de sa descendance, renseigna l'ermite aux crapauds. Et que de ce fait, ils ont affectés certains shinobis à ta recherche.

-Ils sont puissants ?

-Parmi les meilleurs.

-Et parmi ces meilleurs, y en a-t-il un qui invoquerait, par hasard, des ornithorynques ? Et si oui, lequel ?

-Effectivement, il y en a un qui correspond à la description que tu me fais. C'est un shinobi qui a été autrefois le chef des douze gardiens ninjas, la garde personnelle du seigneur du pays du feu, et comme tu t'en doutes, il était le plus fort d'entre eux, et donc, son niveau avoisine celui de Gai ou de Kakashi… Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire son nom, car je l'ignore.

-Vous… l'ignorez ? fit Naruto en haussant un sourcil. Vous êtes le sannin Jiraya. Comment pouvez-vous ignorer ce genre de chose ?

-C'est pourtant la vérité. L'homme dont je te parle est atteint, à un degré extrême, de paranoïa. De ce fait, il est toujours très secret. Généralement, on parle de lui comme « Le plus fort des douze gardiens ». Je crois qu'il n'a révélé son identité qu'à une seule personne.

-Qui est cette personne ? demanda Thosvorn. En l'interrogeant, on pourra…

- Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime Hokage, un homme à qui il vouait un véritable culte.

Un silence suivit cette phrase. Thosvorn grimaça. Il n'était pas facile, même pour quelqu'un comme lui, d'interroger un mort. Il échangea un regard avec sa sœur et son frère, qui hochèrent la tête, comme s'ils approuvaient quelque chose, puis avec le meneur de Némésis qui soupira.

-Mais la paranoïa est une maladie, signala Yomika. Etonnant que le daimyo du feu ait accepté un dérangé comme protecteur.

-En fait, c'est un peu compliqué, fit Jiraya. Il est paranoïaque, mais comme il ne l'est que quand cela concerne Konoha et le pays du feu, il est un parfait fanatique qui fera tout pour les défendre, même si cela doit signifier… certaines actions peu reluisantes.

-Je vois, acquiesça le ninja renard. Passons à autre chose, vous savez quelque chose d'important sur le village d'Ame ?

-Ame, dis-tu ? Je veux bien te renseigner, mais je te déconseille fortement d'y aller.

-Dites toujours, ermite pervers, et j'aviserai en conséquence.

-La première chose à savoir est que le pays où se trouve Ame est très affaibli, car son village ninja traverse une véritable guerre civile.

-Une guerre civile ? Vraiment ? demanda Thosbald. Si c'était le cas, on aurait du en entendre parler ici, à Otoramaya puisque cette ville n'est pas si éloigné que ça du pays de la pluie et court donc le risque d'être menacée. Pourtant, en près d'une semaine, on a rien entendu de tel.

-Il faut dire que les frontières, qu'elles soient territoriales, ou administratives, sont clôturées, et même trouver le village d'Ame est une épreuve, car il y a sept cités identiques, toutes des bastions shinobis, mais seulement l'une d'elle est le véritable village, où se trouvent les hautes instances. Mais pour le moment, comme la guerre civile fait rage, les ninjas du pays de la pluie des six villes annexes ont décidé d'attendre de voir le vainqueur entre les deux camps.

-Et aucune de ces cités ne choisit son camp ? fit Naruto. C'est bizarre. Elles se laissent diriger par n'importe qui ?

-Les deux parties ont des soutiens dans chaque cité, mais ces dernières savent pertinemment que si elles prennent parti, cela ne fera qu'engendrer plus de morts. Or, durant les guerres shinobis, le pays de la pluie a été le champ de batailles des superpuissances ninjas, ce qui a laissé un certain traumatisme tant il a perdu d'habitants. J'imagine donc que les ninjas des six villes préfèrent prêter allégeance à la plus forte des factions afin de reprendre au plus vite les missions, et refaire fonctionner la machine du commerce, plutôt que de tous s'entredéchirer. En un sens, c'est l'option la plus raisonnable sur le long terme.

-On en arrive donc à la question la plus importante. Savez-vous quelles sont les deux factions qui s'opposent dans cette guerre civile ?

Jiraya hocha la tête. Le ninja renard eut un léger sourire. Un plan se constituait dans sa tête. Némésis pourrait facilement obtenir le soutien du village d'Ame en aidant le camp le plus intéressant à gagner. Restait juste à savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire après que le village de la pluie lui ait prêté serment d'allégeance, ne sachant pas combien d'homme il aurait après. Peut-être serait-il encore un peu tôt avant de se lancer dans son véritable grand projet.

Le sannin vit bien que son élève sembalit satisfait, mais il savait aussi que Naruto se trompait lourdement s'il pensait avoir le choix du camp auquel s'allier, car il y en avait qui avec lequel Némésis ne risquait pas de s'entendre, et le quinquagénaire ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

-Le premier est dirigé par Hanzô de la Salamandre, et le second par… le chef d'Akatsuki.

Naruto sursauta et fit la même tête qu'il aurait faite si on lui avait donné un coup de poing en pleine figure. Yomika se mordit la lèvre, tandis que ses deux frères écarquillaient les yeux.

-D'accord, articula lentement le porteur de Kyubi. On va devoir se limiter au groupe de Hanzô de la Salamandre. J'espère qu'il est puissant.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, fit Thosvorn. Il est exceptionnel, ce type. Non content d'être celui qui a baptisé Jiraya-sama, Tsunade et Orochimaru les trois ninjas de la légende, il est un maître dans l'utilisation du kusarigama, et en plus…EN PLUS… Il maitrise la somme tout à fait exceptionnelle de quatre éléments. Par ailleurs, sa salamandre, Ibuse, est très sympa.

-Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais, remarqua Jiraya. A t'entendre, c'est même une de tes connaissances.

-C'est une fausse impression, nous ne nous sommes jamais croisés, fit le ninja du tourbillon d'un ton peut-être trop rapide pour être crédible. J'ai juste beaucoup entendu parler de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a d'exceptionnel de maitriser quatre éléments ? demanda Naruto. On connait plein de types qui en font autant, voire mieux.

-Vraiment ? demanda Thosvorn. Eh bien, vas-y, donne-moi des noms.

-D'accord. Il y a toi, Han, Gaara, Roshi, et puis…

-Rien du tout, l'interrompit Thosvorn. Il faut faire la différence entre un élément et une fusion d'élément. Les éléments, je ne vais pas te l'apprendre, sont cinq, et plus tu en apprends, plus ton chakra se divise. Par exemple, un ninja maitrisant deux éléments, disons Vent et Terre, aura la moitié de son chakra qu'il pourra consacrer au Vent et l'autre moitié à la Terre. Mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas utiliser du chakra liée à la Terre pour du Vent. Cela sera juste un peu plus compliqué. Tu me suis ?

-Je crois, fit Naruto. Continue.

-Donc, plus tu apprends d'éléments, plus ton chakra pour un élément se réduit, et de ce fait, dans un combat, l'usage de cet élément devient de plus en plus compliqué au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Il faut donc une quantité de chakra assez énorme, et même ça, ça ne suffit pas, car il faut suffisamment de génie pour maitriser rapidement les essences des éléments, et savoir bien doser son chakra. Toi, tu pourrais éventuellement maitriser quatre éléments, mais comme t'es absolument mauvais pour doser ton chakra, ne cherche pas à le faire.

-Je ne suis pas mauvais, fit le ninja renard en s'empourprant, vexé. Et sinon, pour les exemples que je t'ai donnés ?

-J'y viens, j'y viens, fit d'un ton las le ninja du tourbillon. Personnellement, je suis un cas à part, puisque ma maitrise des cinq éléments est héréditaire. Pour Han, c'est grâce à Gobi, vu que ce dernier peut jongler à sa guise entre les écoles élémentaires, et comme c'est un bijuu et pas un humain, il n'est pas limité comme nous. Donc, pour nous deux, c'est tout à fait spécial. Quant à Gaara, il ne maitrise que le feu, et le vent. Le sable lui vient d'Ichibi, et le verre n'est que le mélange entre le feu et le sable, et n'est donc pas un élément à proprement parler. C'est pareil pour Roshi. Il maitrise la foudre, le feu, et la terre, ainsi que la lave. Mais il doit la lave à Yonbi et a appris les autres éléments à coté.

-Sinon, tu as des noms de ninjas qui maitrisent quatre éléments, mais qui n'ont rien de spécial qui les aide à cela ?

-Bien sur, même s'il y en a eu relativement peu pour les trente dernières années. Hanzô de la Salamandre comme on l'a dit, et pour les cinq grandes nations, il y a Toroï , qui en plus maitrise le magnétisme, de Kumo. Il y avait Sentaro d'Iwa qui pouvait aussi utiliser la poussière. A Suna, on trouve le vieil Ebizô. A Kiri, il y avait autrefois le Sandaime Mizukage, et aujourd'hui, peut-être l'enfant de Kusa. A Konoha, je crois que le Sandaime Hokage avait cette capacité, mais actuellement, je n'ai pas de nom à te donner. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu vois qu'il n'y en pas des masses, et de tout ceux que j'ai cité, il n'y a que Toroï et Ebizô qui soient encore en vie.

Pendant que Thosvorn finalisait ses explications sous l'œil quelque peu hagard de Naruto qui essayait tant bien que mal de bien d'imprimer toutes ces informations, un petit crapaud apparut dans un tout aussi petit nuage de fumée devant le ninja légendaire, qui fronça les sourcils. Ce froncement s'accentua quand il déplia le petit rouleau que transportait l'animal, et il se fit remarquer par Thosbald.

-Y-a-t'il un problème, Jiraya-sama ? demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que je vais devoir m'absenter.

-Déjà ? fit le ninja renard. Mais on a à peine commencé à discuter. J'aurai voulu vous parler de mes progrès.

-Désolé, Naruto, mais une affaire particulièrement importante demande ma présence. Visiblement, les bruits qui couraient sur l'avènement d'un nouveau Tsuchikage se révèlent ne pas être de simples rumeurs. Je n'ai pas encore son nom, mais il devrait rentrer en fonction d'ici quelques semaines.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas son nom ?

-Ce genre d'information est gardé secret, afin d'éviter les assassinats, et même mon réseau n'a pas pu mettre la main dessus.

-Et c'est pour obtenir cette information que vous devez partir ?

-Ca et d'autres choses que je ne peux te révéler.

Jiraya posa son index sur la bouche de son crapaud, et se fit littéralement inspiré par la petite créature, qui, une fois qu'elle eut complètement absorbé le sannin, disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée. Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur l'endroit où l'amphibien avait disparu, puis, le jinchuriki haussa les épaules, et, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, jeta sa tête en arrière, de manière à regarder le plafond, rêvant de ses conquêtes futures.

Dès qu'elle le vit dans cet état, la fratrie du tourbillon sut ce qu'il fallait faire. Il était évident que le ninja renard était très satisfait de l'échange qui avait eu lieu entre lui et Jiraya, bien que celui-ci avait du partir bien vite, et donc que c'était précisément le moment où elle avait le plus de chance de convaincre le meneur de Némésis de se réconcilier, ou tout du moins, de faire une trêve avec Utakata. Thosvorn se dévoua pour faire part de la suggestion.

-Pas question, rétorqua le chef des jinchurikis en frappant du poing sur la table. Pas question que je pardonne à cet abruti son insubordination. Si je m'écrase devant ce problème, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas la carrure pour diriger les jinchurikis.

-Nous sommes au courant, fit Yomika en posant sa main sur le poing du possesseur de la bête à neuf queues. Mais, en tant que chef, tu dois aussi comprendre pourquoi tes hommes rechignent à t'obéir.

-Exact, renchérit Thosbald. Il faut qu'une confiance mutuelle règne au sein du groupe.

-Peut-être, mais il ne me respecte pas.

-Qui peut le dire ? Si ça se trouve, il te teste et attends que tu te conduises comme un chef, et que tu fasses le premier pas en acceptant de lui pardonner. Vous êtes tous deux des possesseurs, ne l'oublie pas, et comme tous ceux de votre condition, vous ne manquez pas d'orgueil. Pourtant, il faut dépasser cet orgueil.

-Donc, selon toi, je devrais aller le voir et lui demander pardon ?

-Il ne t'a pas dit de t'excuser, rectifia Yomika. Il a dit que tu devais aller le voir pour en discuter calmement avec lui. La première étape est que vous puissiez vous parler sans vous hurler dessus. Ensuite, vous devrez chacun accepter vos propres torts, car vous en avez tous les deux, et vous promettre mutuellement de prendre sur vous à l'avenir. Et après seulement, vous pourrez commencer à tenter de mieux vous entendre.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il dodelina la tête, pesant le pour et le contre, et au bout de cinq bonnes minutes finit par prendre une décision.

-Très bien, finit-il par dire. J'accepte de faire le premier pas. Après, ça dépendra de ce crétin.

Yomika et Thosbald échangèrent un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin. Ils étaient certes satisfaits d'avoir amené Naruto à accepter l'idée d'une trêve, mais ce dernier n'avait, semblait-il, pas l'intention de se réconcilier plus que cela avec le porteur de Rokubi. Les liens entre Némésis étaient donc peut-être sur le point d'être restaurés, mais pas améliorés. Thosvorn, qui n'avait rien dit, décida de mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

-Après, on peut comprendre qu'Utakata souhaite avoir un chef puissant, surtout quand ce chef est assez stupide pour s'attaquer à l'enfant de Kusa. Il est donc évident que tu dois devenir plus fort, pour que tes compagnons puissent compter sur toi, rajouta-t-il. Puisqu'on parle de ça, au fait, t'en es où pour le contrôle des clones des deux derniers niveaux ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'entrainer, remarqua Naruto qui notait que Thosvorn critiquait son niveau pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Pas le temps ? Ca fait presque une semaine qu'on est à Otoramaya et on va encore rester une semaine. Ce n'est pas un manque de temps, c'est de la mauvaise volonté. Je t'ai pourtant dit en quoi ça consistait, non ?

-Entre nous, j'apprécierais que ce ne soit pas toi qui me fasses ce genre de leçon, tu es le prof le plus démotivant du monde, et puis, tu expliques mal. Les clones de quatrième et cinquième niveau, je n'arrive même pas à les imaginer dans ma tête.

-Comment ? fit Thosvorn d'un ton exagérément outré. Oserais-tu ne serait-ce que sous-entendre que j'explique mal ?

-Je le clame haut et fort, mon vieux.

-Et il n'a pas tort, Thosvorn, fit Yomika. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui apprends à Naruto la technique des clones de quatrième et cinquième niveau. Je sais bien que tu as des bribes des connaissances en la matière, mais techniquement, ce n'est pas du domaine élémentaire, et donc, ça dépasse tes compétences.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour ça, rétorqua le lecteur de Jiraya en se renfrognant. Vas-y, Thosbald, le contrôle du chakra, c'est ton domaine.

-Oui, approuva le susnommé. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans le bon lieu pour nous entrainer. Donc, Naruto, je vais juste te rappeler la théorie, et on verra la pratique plus tard, d'accord.

-D'accord, répondit le ninja renard

-Bien. Donc, comme tu le sais, les clones sont répartis en cinq niveaux. Le premier est celui du clone illusoire, le deuxième celui du clone solide qui disparait après deux ou trois coups, et le troisième celui du clone résistant qui ne disparait qu'après un coup mortel, quelque soit les blessures qui lui ont été infligés au préalable. Ceux-là, tu les maitrises, passons donc aux deux derniers. Le quatrième niveau est celui des clones spatiaux. Ils sont aussi résistants que ceux du troisième niveau, mais ils ont une capacité supplémentaire. Quelques soient les coups que prend l'original, ils les subiront à sa place. Par exemple, imaginons que tu ais créé un de ces clones et que tu te fasses décapiter, ton clone sera transporté à ta place, et toi à la sienne, et c'est donc lui qui perdra la tête. Bien évidemment, cela marche aussi pour les blessures moins graves, comme un coup de kunai dans le ventre. Simple, non ?

-Euh… J'ai un peu de mal à saisir.

-Contente-toi de retenir, je te ferai une bonne démonstration une prochaine fois. Passons maintenant au cinquième niveau, c'est le plus dur à maitriser, pourtant, note bien que ce n'est pas le plus utile en combat. Il est là pour vaincre la solitude.

-Vaincre la solitude ?

-Tu as bien entendu, car les clones de cinquième niveau sont plus que de simples clones. Ils sont complètement invincibles tant que survit l'original, et surtout, ils extraient dudit original certains cotés de sa personnalité véritable pour s'en doter. Pour tenter de faire simple, un individu utilisant cette technique pour créer un clone, serait divisé en deux êtres, d'un caractère différent, et usant de techniques tout aussi différentes, et pourtant issu de l'être original, et qui peuvent évoluer indépendamment l'un de l'autre. Cette technique a été à la base créée par un jinchuriki qui ne voulait plus être seul.

-Donc, si on arrivait à créer un sixième niveau de clonage, alliant les capacités des clones de quatrième et de cinquième niveau, on serait virtuellement invincible, fit Naruto.

-Exact, approuva Thosbald. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. Il a fallu près de cent ans au créateur du clonage pour établir les cinq niveaux, et personne mieux que lui ne maniait le chakra.

-Et qui était-il ?

-Un illustre ninja dont l'histoire a malheureusement oublié le nom, révéla Thosvorn. Pas de chance, hein ? Bon, maintenant qu'on a bien parlé de théorie et tout ça, si on buvait un coup ? La soirée ne fait que commencer et on ne va tout de même pas la passer en ne faisant que raconter d'assommantes leçons de ninjutsu que l'ont connait déjà tous.

Les quatre ninjas opinèrent d'un même mouvement du chef, et appelèrent le serveur pour commander. La soirée s'annonçait festive, et il paraissait évident que rien ne la chamboulerait… si ce n'était peut-être le fait que Jiraya était parti sans payer, et que ce serait à Naruto, à son grand dam, de devoir payer le surplus.

Dans chaque village, qu'il fut à vocation guerrière ou à vocation touristique, il y avait invariablement un quartier où homme et femme pouvaient librement monnayer leur corps, et souvent, ce quartier était florissant, bien qu'étrangement, personne, parmi tous ceux qui y allaient, n'aurait avoué s'y être rendu. C'était comme un tabou… Et comme bon tabou qui se respecte, il y avait toujours des individus pour le transgresser, et parmi ces individus se trouvaient les trois membres de Némésis originaires de Kiri.

Yagura et Shogorai étaient probablement les seules personnes de sa génération qu'appréciait Utakata, et il n'avait bien évidemment pas refusé quand ces derniers lui avaient proposé de passer une nuit en charmante compagnie, après une discussion autour de quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort. Il les suivait, engoncé dans son kimono, un peu différent de celui qu'il portait habituellement, conscient que ses deux compères savaient déjà où se rendre, et réfléchissait un peu à la situation qu'il traversait.

Alors qu'à l'habituel, il se contentait d'être constamment exaspéré par tout ce qui l'entourait, il était cette fois-ci dans un état de fureur contenue, et dans cet état, il était très dangereux. Généralement, seul le gout du sang chassait ses idées de meurtre, ou disons, les apaisait. Seulement, en pleine ville, il ne pouvait massacrer qui bon lui semblait… du moins, pas sans causer du grabuge, et Némésis avait besoin de calme. Mais devait-il vraiment faire les affaires de Némésis ? Dès lors qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec le chef de l'organisation, ne devait-il pas considérer qu'il pouvait partir n'importe quand ? Utakata était convaincu, orgueilleux qu'il était, qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à survivre seul. Même s'il était poursuivi par Akatsuki, il saurait bien se cacher pour les éviter.

-Ne sois pas trop sur de toi, mon ami, fit Yagura.

Utakata sortit de ses pensées pour tomber nez à nez avec ses deux anciens camarades qui s'étaient arrêtés en l'entendant penser à voix haute. L'ancien Mizukage ne pouvant pas se déplacer visage découvert, il avait été contraint de porter un masque, chose qui l'avait, pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu révéler, particulièrement rebuté. Le masque était sobre, complètement noir avec une visière qui ne laissait que voir les yeux améthyste du porteur de Sanbi.

-Je ne suis pas sur de moi, rétorqua le porteur de Rokubi. C'est quelque peu exaspérant que tu le suggères d'ailleurs. Je sais me cacher.

-J'en doute pas une seconde, néanmoins, selon nos informations, c'est la fine fleur des déserteurs qui constitue Akatsuki. Ils doivent avoir de puissants ninjas sensoriels.

-Je…

-Dites, les gars, intervint Shogorai. Ne pourrait-on pas parler de ça dans un bar plutôt qu'en pleine rue ? Ce serait plus confortable, et en plus, on est à deux pas de l'adresse que nous a passée le réceptionniste.

Ses deux camarades acquiescèrent, et emboitèrent le pas à l'épéiste du brouillard. Ce dernier avait raison. En quelques enjambées, les trois disciples de Mangetsu Hozuki arrivèrent devant une bâtisse à la devanture des plus explicites. A sa porte, deux jeunes femmes aux sourires charmeurs se rapprochèrent d'eux avec des sourires enjôleurs, comme cela était la coutume dans ce genre de commerce.

Le fonctionnement de ces maisons de loisirs était très simple. Celles-ci étaient ouvertes à quiconque avait les moyens d'y aller, et de ce fait, n'était pas uniquement voué à un public masculin. Il n'était pas rare que des femmes, principalement des kunoichis en mission, y passent pour se détendre, mais comme elles étaient tout de même moins nombreuses que les hommes à venir, c'était ces derniers que les propriétaires de ce genre de lieu essayaient d'attirer en premier lieu.

Les soirées suivaient une sorte d'ordre tacite et rituel. Après avoir tracé un planning précis avec le maitre des lieux, les clients commençaient leur soirée en s'asseyant sur les confortables canapés de velours disposés autour des tables. Ils pouvaient, s'ils le désiraient, faire venir près d'eux de la compagnie, masculine ou féminine en fonction de leur préférence. Quand ils avaient assez discuté, et assez bu, les clients pouvaient choisir autant de partenaires qu'ils le voulaient et ils passaient le reste de la nuit dans les chambres qui se trouvaient aux étages. Ces maisons de plaisirs étaient généralement gérées par des individus peu scrupuleux qui se souciaient peu de la légalité, et qui faisait tout pour proposer une large gamme de ce qu'ils appelaient des « produits ».

Quand ils entrèrent dans ce lieu de débauche, les trois ninjas de Kiri furent accueillis par un petit homme rougeaud avec une petite barbiche noire, qui se trouvait de l'autre coté d'un comptoir, et qui avait entre les mains un registre épais.

-Bonjour, messieurs, fit le petit homme d'un ton doucereux. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Eh bien, fit Shogorai, nous sommes trois, et nous aimerions passer une nuit ici.

-Comme je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, je devine que vous êtes de passage dans notre belle cité d'Otoramaya. Vous avez fait le bon choix en venant ici. Mon établissement vous propose de l'alcool de la meilleure qualité ainsi que de charmantes partenaires qui sauront vous ravir, j'en suis sur. A moins que vous ne préfériez la compagnie d'homme.

-Non, juste des femmes, répondit l'épéiste.

Comme l'idée de venir ici était la sienne, et comme il s'y connaissait en la matière, il avait été décidé que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait de la négociation du prix pour le service.

-Ah, alors vous êtes chanceux. J'ai eu un nouvel arrivage sensationnel. Mais avant que j'approfondisse, désirez-vous la présence de femme pendant que vous boirez, ou uniquement pour la nuit ?

-La nuit uniquement.

-Bien, fit le petit homme en griffonnant sur le registre. Avez-vous des préférences particulières ? Au niveau de l'âge, de la couleur de cheveux ou de peau ?

-Oui, si elles pouvaient avoir dans la vingtaine. Nous vous faisons confiance pour le reste.

-Bien sur, je comprends, c'est plus agréable quand elles sont jeunes… Je vous prépare ça, allez-vous installer à la « case » cinq, vos boissons vous seront apportées.

L'homme désigna une porte que les trois shinobis s'empressèrent d'emprunter. Cette porte donnait sur un couloir bordé par des compartiments numérotés, sans doute les « cases » auxquelles le réceptionniste faisait allusion. Shogorai avança dans le couloir, jusqu'à se retrouver devant un cinq rouge gravé sur une porte coulissante que l'épéiste ouvrit. Les élèves de Mangetsu purent chacun s'installer sur un divan en velours disposés autour d'une table. Ils s'apprêtaient à commencer à parler quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage fin pénétra dans la pièce en portant un plateau chargé de bouteilles de diverses tailles, ainsi que des verres et de coupes.

Dire qu'elle était légèrement vêtue était un pur euphémisme, car elle ne portait qu''une simple bande de tissu pour cacher ses seins, et un pagne pour son intimité. Elle posa le plateau sur la table, et se prépara à repartir quand Shogorai la saisit par le bras, et l'attira vers lui, pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune femme acquiesça et prit congé après que le cadet des Hozuki l'ait lâché en fermant la porte.

-Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda Yagura qui s'était étalé de tout son long sur le divan.

-Simplement, que nous ne devions pas être dérangé avant deux heures.

-Parfait, je peux donc enlever ce fichu masque, fit l'ancien Mizukage en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Il faudra que tu fasses attention, prévint Utakata. Tout à l'heure, il serait dommage que, suite à un moment de faiblesse, il tombe, et que l'on soit obligé de se débarrasser de la fille dont tu t'occuperas.

-Tu sais, intervint l'épéiste, dans ce genre d'établissement, on ne rencontre pas des gens très cultivés. Les hommes et les femmes dont on peut disposer ici ne sont rien d'autre que des marchandises, sans grande éducation. Donc, je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse la tête de Yagura.

-D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que vous trouvez à cet endroit, fit le Yondaime Mizukage. La déshumanisation de ces êtres pour en faire des objets sexuels, je trouve ça relativement peu… excitant.

-Je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des marchandises, insista Shogorai. Néanmoins, personnellement, avoir une marchandise de bonne qualité qui se plie à tes moindres désirs, je trouve ça largement suffisant en terme d'excitation.

-Une femme est une femme, statua le porteur de Rokubi en haussant les épaules. Qu'elle choisisse librement, ou qu'elle soit payée pour, elle ne perd pas sa capacité à donner du plaisir et c'est tout ce qu'on leur demande. Néanmoins, je conçois qu'il est plus agréable pour notre orgueil de conquérir une femme que de l'acheter. Par contre, je trouve exaspérant de ta part de tenir ce discours.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le détenteur du bijuu à trois queues.

-Allons, tu as fauché des dizaines de vies. Tu as fait exécuter les Kaguya jusqu'au dernier quand ils ont attaqué Kiri. Tu as fait passer des réformes qui ont donné la réputation à notre village d'être sanguinaire au possible. Ne me fais pas croire que tu es sensible au fait que l'on considère les filles de joies comme des objets.

Yagura eut un sourire en entendant cela, et ne répondit rien, ou plutôt, ne put rien répondre, car le possesseur du démon à six queues avait raison, il était assez mal placé pour défendre une cause où il était question du respect d'autrui. Shogorai profita de ce moment pour remplir trois coupes de saké et en tendre deux à ses amis. Il leva ensuite la sienne.

-Trinquons, les gars.

-Plutôt que d'essayer de m'enivrer, fit Utakata en reposant son verre sans boire. Si vous essayiez plutôt de me convaincre de me réconcilier avec cet exaspérant gamin qu'est Naruto Uzumaki, je sais que c'est pour ça qu'on est ici. Et entre nous, Shogi, je te rappelle que les femmes m'inspirent plus des envies de meurtres que de plaisir, donc ce n'est pas le meilleur choix.

-Moi, j'aime ce genre d'endroit, répliqua l'épéiste. Je te rappelle que j'ai été enfermé dix ans dans une cellule sans la moindre compagnie féminine, et sans même avoir le droit de trancher une personne ou deux pour passer le temps. Après, je ne nie pas qu'on est là pour te persuader de faire la paix avec Naruto. Je me disais juste qu'on pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

-Mouais, en tout cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire copain-copain avec ce môme mal éduqué. Admettez qu'il est insupportable. N'est-ce pas, Yagura ?

Le porteur de Rokubi se tourna vers celui de Sanbi, et le vit en train d'afficher un air de dégout prononcé. En détaillant son visage, il put voir que l'ancien Mizukage fixait quelque chose, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Utakata pour constater que cette chose était la coupe que lui avait versée l'épéiste du brouillard, coupe qui était vide. La première pensée qu'eut le réceptacle du démon à six queues fut la théorie de l'empoisonnement, mais c'était illogique. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ici, et de toute façon, Yagura savait parfaitement détecter le poison, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il goutait quelque chose.

Il échangea un regard avec l'épéiste du brouillard qui s'étonnait de la réaction de leur ami commun. Le ninja aux yeux améthyste se mit alors à tousser fortement, manquant de s'étouffer. Après d'une bonne minute, sa toux s'arrêta, et Yagura tendit sa main devant lui, paume vers le ciel. L'eau de l'atmosphère se concentra au-dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une boule aqueuse de trente centimètres de diamètre se forme. Le détenteur de la bête à trois queues n'hésita pas un instant, et plongea sa tête dans l'eau. Il resta dans cette position quelques secondes avant de claquer des doigts, dissipant instantanément la sphère aquatique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ce verre, Shogorai ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étouffé alors que de l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux.

-Du saké, évidemment. Ce sont des coupes prévues pour cette boisson, je te signale.

-Du saké ? Mais je ne supporte pas le saké… Je n'ai jamais supporté aucun alcool.

-Le puissant Yagura, jinchuriki parfait devant l'éternel, et élève du plus puissant des ninjas a failli mourir en buvant de l'alcool servi par Shogorai Hozuki, dont le seul désir était d'avoir une femme de plus dans son lit, railla Utakata un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je pense qu'on trouvera difficilement plus scabreux comme affaire.

-Bref, fit l'ancienne ombre de l'eau en secouant la tête pour faire partir l'eau de sa chevelure. Utakata, tu dois te réconcilier avec Naruto . Je veux bien reconnaitre qu'il est exaspérant, mais à sa décharge, n'oublie pas qu'il essaye de se faire respecter.

-Il n'est pas question que je me soumette à ce…

-Qui parle de soumission ? demanda Shogorai. On te demande pas d'être son larbin, on veut juste que tu restes calme en sa présence.

Le jinchuriki de Rokubi prit la coupe qu'il avait précédemment posée et la porta à ses lèvres, buvant cul-sec le breuvage alcoolisé qu'elle contenait. Ledit breuvage ne lui fit absolument rien, comme s'il n'avait été que de l'eau, mais il lui accorda tout de même un petit répit pour réfléchir. Utakata était un homme intelligent, et il savait parfaitement comment il devait agir. S'il était trop obstiné, cela pouvait le mettre en froid avec le reste du groupe, ce dont il se fichait, ainsi qu'avec Shogorai et Yagura, ce dont il se fichait moins. Il décida donc de faire un effort.

Il reposa avec force sa coupe vide sur la table, et ses yeux orangés croisèrent les prunelles rouges et améthystes de ses deux amis qui attendaient tranquillement sa réponse. Il sembla lutter contre lui-même quelques instants, arrivant à peine à croire qu'il allait accepter un compromis.

-Très bien, fit-il d'un ton énervé. Très bien, j'accepte de tenter de me réconcilier avec Naruto.

-Tu deviens raisonnable, remarqua Shogorai.

-Cependant, j'y pose une condition. Si cet exaspérant gamin veut que je le considère comme le chef, et que le respecte un tant soit peu, qu'il agisse en chef. En tant que tel, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. S'il le fait, je m'engage à prendre sur moi et à serrer la main qu'il tendra.

-Et… sinon ? fit Yagura.

-Sinon, qu'il aille au diable. S'il ne remplit pas la condition que j'impose, soit la situation continue telle qu'elle est actuellement, soit je me barre du groupe.

Le jinchuriki de Sanbi et l'épéiste du brouillard acquiescèrent. La proposition était honnête, et somme toute logique. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la fratrie du tourbillon ait réussi à convaincre le ninja renard de faire le premier pas. Les ninjas de Kiri ne pouvaient pas savoir que c'était précisément le cas. Cependant, ils considéraient leur mission comme accomplie, puisqu'ils avaient plus ou moins persuadé le porteur de Rokubi, et de ce fait, ils décidèrent de ne pas continuer à parler de ce sujet, conscients que cela risquait plus d'énerver Utakata qu'autre chose.

Bien que cela se fit inconsciemment, l'ambiance fut bien plus détendue après avoir « résolu » le problème de la mésentente entre les possesseurs des bêtes à six et neuf queues, et les trois amis purent profiter pleinement du reste des deux heures qu'ils s'étaient octroyés pour discuter. Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois hommes abordèrent un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment évoqué entre eux : le village de la brume.

-Au fait, Yagura, tu as vu qui t'avait succédé à la tête de Kiri ? demanda Utakata

-Ce n'est pas le maître ? fit l'intéressé. Vu qu'il a du revenir après ma destitution, il me semblait évident que ce serait lui. Il n'existe pas de ninja plus puissant que lui, et en plus, il est adoré par toute la population de Kiri.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui. Il a refusé le poste, qu'on lui a évidemment proposé, car il savait qu'on pourrait tôt ou tard lui reprocher ta dictature, comme on l'a, en partie, reproché à Kusa. Néanmoins, il a formé lui-même le nouveau Mizukage.

-Il a eu beaucoup d'élève à part nous ? demanda Shogorai.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

-Tu es le seul de nous trois qui était libre durant les dix ans qui ont suivis la chute de Yagura. Tu es donc le plus renseigné de nous trois.

-C'est exaspérant, cela fait deux ans que vous êtes sortis, et vous n'avez pas pensé à apprendre des choses sur notre village ?

- Notre village ? répéta l'épéiste. Comment veux-tu que je considère comme mon village un village qui m'a enfermé pendant dix ans ?

-Dans ce cas, comment peux-tu considérer comme ton frère un frère qui t'a laissé moisir dans une geôle pendant dix ans ? intervint l'ancien Mizukage en rappelant que l'enfant de Kusa n'avait pas fait libéré son frère alors que sa notoriété et sa puissance lui donnaient ce droit.

-Chez les Hozuki, la famille est sacrée, ânonna le cadet de ladite famille. Tant que Mangetsu ne m'aura pas expliqué, je ne le condamnerai pas. Il avait peut-être mille bonnes raisons, et je lui demanderai quand nous le verrons.

-Et toi, Yagura ? revint à la charge Utakata. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas rens…

-Pour me réserver la surprise de mes futurs adversaires, fit avec un sourire cruel Yagura. Et je t'interdis de me révéler quoi que ce soit sur l'identité du Godaime Mizukage.

Ses deux interlocuteurs perçurent la gravité de ces paroles, mais seul Utakata remarqua un détail, un détail qui l'étonna. Yagura avait parlé d'adversaire, et non pas d'ennemi. Cela pouvait sembler anodin, mais c'était les mots d'un homme qui avait été Kage, et qui, de ce fait, utilisait souvent des termes caractérisant précisément ce dont il parlait. A croire qu'il ne considérait pas ce village qui l'avait enfermé pendant une décennie comme un ennemi. La question était… Pourquoi ?

Le possesseur reporta la résolution à cette énigme à plus tard. On venait effectivement de frapper à la porte, et celle-ci se mit à coulisser. Shogorai fronça les sourcils de désapprobation. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un manquement aux règles de ce genre d'établissement. Le client était censé être roi, et donc, lui demander sa permission avant d'entrer était le minimum à faire pour tenir une réputation. De son coté, Yagura eut juste le temps de remettre son masque, ne voulant pas tester la culture générale des filles de joies.

Le petit homme apparut, en se frottant les mains, et en souriant à pleines dents. Il s'avança en s'inclinant à moitié.

-Messieurs, je vous présente nos spécimens, fit-il d'un ton obséquieux en désignant la porte.

De celle-ci arrivèrent trois jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années. Elles étaient vêtues de manière similaire à la serveuse, à ceci près que rien ne cachait leurs seins, et que ce qui cachait leur intimité semblait prêt à tomber à tout moment, invitant le client à l'arracher au plus vite. Leurs corps semblaient faits pour répondre aux désirs des hommes, mais leurs yeux étaient inexpressifs ce qui arracha presque une grimace à Yagura derrière son masque. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir des personnes devant lui, mais bien des objets sans intelligence et sans saveur. Des êtres qu'on ne pourrait qu'apprécier pour leur corps, et qu'on ne pourrait en aucun cas aimer pour leur personnalité. Il trouvait ça à la fois triste et répugnant.

Visiblement, Shogorai ne pensait pas du tout la même chose, puisqu'il fit un hochement de tête appréciateur, et fit un signe d'assentiment au petit homme qui attendait le verdict de ses clients.

-Si vous êtes satisfaits, elles vous conduiront aux chambres, renseigna celui-ci en s'inclinant derechef, et en sortant de la pièce.

Les jeunes femmes s'approchèrent alors chacune de celui qui leur était dévolu. Leur démarche lascive en aurait excité plus d'un, mais pas l'ancienne ombre de l'eau qui se leva. La femme qui était le plus proche de lui crut y voir un ordre tacite, et s'agenouilla. Elle voulut abaisser le pantalon de Yagura qui eut le réflexe d'attraper les poignets de la femme, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre sinon.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je vais y aller.

La jeune femme se releva et recula d'un pas. Dans ses yeux, le membre de Némésis crut lire de la peur, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. Ce fut l'épéiste des brumes qui s'occupa de le renseigner.

-Normal qu'elle ait peur. Si le client dont elle a la charge s'en va avant qu'elle ait pu jouer de ses charmes, cela sous-entend qu'elle n'est pas attirante, et donc, qu'elle n'est pas commercialisable, et dans ce genre de milieu, tu sais bien ce qui arrive aux produits défectueux.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à la prendre en plus de la tienne, fit Yagura. En tout cas, moi, ça ne me tente pas.

-Pas de problème, je me dévoue, fit Shogorai en se levant et en attrapant par la taille les deux femmes. Mais tu es sur de ne pas vouloir…

-Sur et certain, fit le possesseur en faisant un mudra, disparaissant ce faisant dans un nuage de fumée.

-Il ne sait pas s'amuser, dit l'épéiste en secouant la tête d'un air découragé.

-Ce serait exaspérant si tu te plaignais, le contra Utakata. T'en a deux pour toi tout seul.

Le cadet des Hozuki acquiesça avec un sourire féroce en se laissant, comme son ami, entrainer par les deux jeunes femmes avec qui il allait passer la nuit.

Pendant qu'Utakata et Shogoraï profitaient des plaisirs de la chair, Yagura était sorti se promener dans la rue. Même s'il appréciait ce genre de rapports, il n'aimait pas l'acheter ou l'obliger. Du temps où il était Mizukage, il n'avait connu qu'une aventure, une aventure qu'il n'avait pas forcé, et où il avait été aimé autant qu'il avait aimé, même si cette passion avait peu à peu disparue au fil des années où il avait été enfermé. Cette idylle avait brusquement interrompu par la fin de son règne, mais il ne voulait pas renouer avec une autre femme avant d'avoir vu celle qu'il avait aimée autrefois. Il avait du respect pour ces choses-là, plus qu'il n'en avait, en vérité, pour la vie humaine. D'autant qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans les vêtements qu'il portait.

Comme tous les autres membres de Némésis, il avait du opter pour un kimono, dont les manches étaient trop longues. Même si la chaleur du soir n'avait rien de caniculaire, c'était une autre affaire sous le masque qu'il portait pour préserver son identité secrète. Aux yeux du monde, il était mort et bien mort, et pour le moment, il ne servait à rien de contredire ce qui était une vérité pour beaucoup… Et à cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'éponger le front, et il devait ainsi laisser les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front dégouliner sur son visage, chose qu'il détestait. De plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire et il marchait sans but précis, ce qui augmentait sa frustration de minute en minute.

Ce fut pour cela qu'au bout de quelques instants, il décida de quitter les rues éclairées et festives, pour s'enfoncer dans les ruelles, bien plus sombres et humides. De cette façon, il allait pouvoir n'être vu de personne, et enfin retirer ce satané masque… Le seul risque qu'il courait était de se faire agresser par des voyous qui devaient attendre que des touristes un peu trop ivres se perdent dans le dédale des petites ruelles pour les détrousser, mais était-ce vraiment un risque ? Sans doute pas pour lui, mais davantage pour les voleurs éventuels qui tomberaient sur lui. Il n'aurait aucun mal à s'en débarrasser, surtout qu'il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de témoins dans ces sombres allées.

Dès qu'il se fut enfoncé dans la pénombre, où il ne pouvait rien voir à plus de deux mètres, il retira enfin son masque, et passa une des manches de son habit sur le visage, essuyant la sueur qui le parcourait, et il s'adossa au mur le plus proche, profitant de sa fraicheur. Il s'apprêta à s'en décoller pour reprendre sa route, quand il crut sentir un chakra familier. Il se concentra davantage, et effectivement reconnut le chakra d'un homme qu'il avait rencontré quand Némésis était à Kusa, l'un des pseudo-jinchurikis de son village.

L'ancien Mizukage haussa les épaules. Si ce type dont il avait ressenti la présence était là, c'était sans doute pour porter un message à Némésis, et donc, plus particulièrement, à son chef, Naruto Uzumaki. Il n'avait à se sentir concerné plus que ça, donc. Il se prépara donc à repartir quand quelqu'un intervint pour le faire changer d'avis.

''**Yagura, attends un peu''** fit Sanbi.

''Qu'y-a-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses qu'il est nécessaire que j'aille à la rencontre de ce type. Il n'a qu'à chercher un peu mieux, s'il veut trouver Naruto''

''**Tu n'as pas senti ? Il n'est pas seul, et le chakra qui est avec lui, tu le connais''**

Restant silencieux, le porteur de la bête à trois queues se concentra davantage sur le chakra de l'homme, et sur ce qui l'entourait, et constata qu'effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Et qu'effectivement, cet autre chakra lui était aussi familier, mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à mettre un nom sur la personne à qui il appartenait. Ce fut encore le bijuu à trois queues qui intervint.

''**Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il faut dire que ça fait bien…. Treize ans.'' **

''Treize ans ? C'est donc quelqu'un qui était là lorsque j'étais encore chef de Kiri.''

''**Si je me souviens bien, c'était un ninja de Suna, qui était venu en tant qu'espion et qui avait tenté d'assassiner Utakata''**

''Hmmm, oui, maintenant que tu en parles, je crois me rappeler. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, son nom, c'était… euh… Bref, ils sont un peu en dehors de la ville, je devrais y être en cinq minutes''

''**Oui, mais remets ton masque, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait te voir''**

''Je sais, je sais''

Pendant ce temps, à une trentaine de mètres de la porte d'Otoramaya, se terminait un affrontement opposant deux hommes, affrontement qui aurait été vu le jour mais que l'obscurité, bien que percée par la clarté de la lune, de la nuit avait soustrait au regard des villageois. Le premier des deux individus, genoux à terre et en sueur, avait des yeux bleus, et portait un pantalon marron, ainsi qu'un gilet en cuir de la même couleur. Il avait une caractéristique physique qui le rendait atypique, il avait des cheveux violets, qui recouvraient presque son front, mais laissaient voir, entre deux mèches, le symbole du village de Kusa. Le second, debout et ayant l'air à peine fatigué, portait la veste des jonins de Suna, une épée dans la main, et le bandeau frontal de son village. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, une longue mèche cachant la majeure partie du coté droit de son visage, et il portait une barbiche taillé en pointe. Le reste de ses cheveux était caché par le turban qu'affectionnait les membres du village du sable.

Un air sévère était peint sur le visage du jonin qui regardait d'un œil impérieux son adversaire. Le fait était que le jonin du sable avait dominé l'affrontement, tout du long… Et il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à finir le travail. Il avait commencé à concentrer son chakra dans sa lame, mais avant qu'il ait pu frapper son adversaire, celui-ci se mit à parler

-Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ? Demanda-t-il à son adversaire. Nos villages sont alliés, non ?

-D'après ce que je sais, tu as été envoyé ici pour porter un message à cette organisation qu'on appelle Némésis. Organisation constituée des jinchurikis, des traitres qui n'ont juré allégeance à aucun village et donc une menace pour celui de Suna. C'est pour cela que Kazekage le cinquième m'a envoyé ici, pour intercepter ton message. Quant au fait que nos villages soient alliés, dès que j'aurai la preuve que Kusa communique avec Némésis, cela ne comptera plus.

-Et si tu te trompes, que je ne suis pas envoyé pour voir Némésis et qu'il n'y a pas de preuve ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Dans ce cas… Eh bien, tu te seras fait attaquer par des ninjas d'un village inconnu et je serai arrivé trop tard pour te sauver. Mais, tu peux aussi me donner ton message maintenant, et me suivre à Suna. Je peux garantir ta survie si tu fais ce choix.

-Va crever, espèce de…

-J'aurais au moins essayé de t'aider. Futon, l'épée de vent !

Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait le ninja de Kusa, aucun chakra vent ne se concentra dans la lame du shinobi du vent, sur laquelle il s'était focalisé. Il comprit son erreur, et porta son regard sur l'autre main du subordonné du Kazekage. Ladite main brillait d'une faible lueur, englobée par une aura, caractéristique des sorts futon, qui lui donnait l'air d'être acérée, et particulièrement tranchante. Le jutsu partit, filant à toute vitesse sur la victime visée. Celle-ci commença à exécuter une série de mudra mais il était trop lent. La lame de vent arriva sur lui, et… s'arrêta nette. Ou plutôt, fut arrêtée nette.

Une silhouette, vêtue d'un kimono à manche longue et masquée, s'était interposée. Son bras droit avait encaissé la technique qui avait déchiré la manche, mais n'avait même pas égratigné le bras. Ce dernier ne ressemblait en rien à un membre humain. Il était plus épais et surtout bien plus dur… C'était le bras d'un bijuu, celui de Sanbi, et il appartenait à Yagura. Le ninja de Kusa profita de ce sauvetage inopiné pour reculer un peu tandis qu'au contraire, le shinobi de Suna se rapprocha et tandis la lame de son katana droit sur le masque du possesseur du démon à trois queues.

-Qui es-tu, inconnu ? demanda le ninja de Suna.

Il attendit quelques secondes une réponse qui ne vint pas. Alors, dans un sursaut d'impatience, il brandit son sabre et frappa, fendant le masque dans le sens de la longueur. Le visage de Yagura apparut alors, éclairé par la lueur lunaire, et quand il le vit, le ninja du pays du vent ne put s'empêcher de blêmir, et de reculer d'un pas.

-Tu me reconnais ? fit l'ancien Mizukage, s'amusant de la terreur qu'il inspirait au ninja de Suna, et ne se préoccupant pas du fait d'être reconnu. Bel effort de mémoire, et j'ai fait le même, je sais qui tu es, mon cher Yuura.

-Je serais mal avisé de ne pas connaitre ton identité, fit le dénommé Yuura en reprenant contenance. Mais… Tu es mort, il y a bien longtemps.

-Pour un mort, j'ai l'air bien portant, non ?

-Plus pour longtemps.

-Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? demanda le porteur du démon à trois queues. Sérieusement ?

-Tu vas pouvoir admirer mon ninjutsu incandescent !

Yuura lissa sa barbe une seconde, avant de se mordre le doigt et d'apposer sa paume sur le sol, créant un nuage de fumée d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. Yagura regardait la scène d'un œil amusé, les bras croisés. Il avait toute confiance en sa capacité à vaincre le ninja de Suna, même si celui-ci invoquait une créature gigantesque. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la fumée disparut, ne laissant apparaitre, non pas une créature menaçante, mais une simple pancarte sur laquelle était écrite l'inscription « Il vaut mieux fuir et vivre, que combattre et mourir ».

Le jinchuriki resta bouché bée quelques secondes, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Il s'était attendu à ce que le ninja de Suna, conscient qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance, se lance dans un combat aussi violent que désespéré que révélateur de son courage. Néanmoins, il n'avait droit qu'à une fuite lâche, et à un panneau qui encourageait cette lâcheté. Grinçant des dents, il frappa le panneau et le réduisit en miette pour faire passer sa frustration, avant de se retourner et de s'approcher vers le shinobi de Kusa. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il le détailla, et réussit à le reconnaitre.

-Tu es Jukyoku du village des herbes, le pseudo-jinchuriki, fit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais le susnommé hocha, tout de même, la tête en guise d'assentiment.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le membre de Némésis.

Jukyoku avait un air hagard. Maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, la fatigue et le stress qu'il avait accumulé face à la peur de la mort arrivaient au galop, néanmoins, il réussit à parler.

-Je… Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Contre Yuura et son Shakuton, je…

-Réponds à ma question plutôt que de me remercier vainement.

-Je… Je suis venu porter un message à Naruto Uzumaki de la part de Taichi-sama.

-Taichi ? répéta Yagura. C'est qui, ce type ?

-Le chef de Kusa, rétorqua le pseudo-jinchuriki en fronçant les sourcils. Tu l'as rencontré quand Némésis a sauvé notre village.

-Ces derniers temps, on croise tellement de gens que ma mémoire n'arrive pas à suivre.

-Peu… Peu importe, je suis pressé. Je vais te confier le message. Porte-le à Naruto, s'il te plait. Il… Il faut que je reparte.

-Attends un peu. Explique-moi ce qui se passe. Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi partir aussi rapidem….

-Tout est là, l'interrompit Jukyoku en sortant un parchemin scellé d'une de ses poches et en le mettant dans les mains de l'ancienne ombre de l'eau. Il y a toutes les raisons de ma venue. Maintenant, il faut que je parte… Je n'ai pas le temps de rester, j'ai d'autres messages à remettre.

-QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? tonna le jinchuriki parfait en développant son aura.

Jukyoku trembla. Une lueur de terreur s'alluma dans ses yeux fatigués, et il déglutit. Il recula d'un pas sous l'effet de la peur.

-D'après certains de nos informateurs… commença Jukyoku en se trémoussant et en parlant très vite. Eh bien, tout est dans le parchemin. Il faut vraiment que je parte. Je dois prévenir Taichi-sama que le ninja de Suna va révéler au Kazekage les liens qui unissent mon village et ton organisation. Et si on n'agit pas au plus vite, Suna va attaquer Kusa, ce qui…

-Non, le coupa Yagura.

-Pardon ?

-Kusa n'a jamais rien eu à craindre d'une attaque. Ton village est protégé par quelqu'un dont personne ne veut se faire un ennemi.

Le pseudo-jinchuriki regarda le véritable avec incompréhension. Il était trop fatigué pour penser à cet homme qui, bien des années plus tôt, avait juré de protéger Kusa des menaces extérieurs en remerciement…

Dans la nuit, courant entre les arbres, Yuura jubilait. Certes, il avait du fuir, mais au moins, il avait la preuve que Kusa agissait de concert avec Némésis, et, plus encore, il avait appris que le Yondaime Mizukage était vivant. Deux informations que le Godaime Kazekage récompenserait grassement quand il lui aurait livré. L'excitation qu'il ressentait à cette pensée était telle que sa fatigue s'était envolée et qu'il se dirigeait directement vers le village des herbes.

Sa course aurait pu être tranquille, d'autant qu'il n'avait aucun ennemi à proximité… Mais il était certains êtres à qui l'on ne pouvait pas échapper, et l'un d'eux avait remarqué Yuura. Le ninja du sable ne le sut qu'au moment où il vit apparaitre devant lui une silhouette. Emporté par son élan, il ne réussit pas à stopper sa course, et fut violemment stoppé par la main de l'inconnu qui posa sa main sur son épaule, et qui le força à se mettre à genoux.

-Salut à toi, ninja de Suna, fit l'inconnu.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Ne le sais-tu pas déjà ?

-Je sais, en tout cas, que vous êtes bien menaçant, et qu'en tant que menace, je dois t'éliminer.

Yuura se dégagea de l'emprise de l'inconnu et recula de trois pas en exécutant une série de mudra.

-Shakuton, meurtre par l'évaporation.

Entre les mains du shinobi de Suna, un orbe enflammé apparut. Ledit orbe dégageait une température exceptionnellement élevée, suffisante pour assécher n'importe quel corps vivant, et au vu du nom de la technique, il était évident que c'était le but. Yuura tendit les mains droit devant lui, et son attaque se dirigea vers l'individu.

-Le Shakuton, une technique créée par Pakura de Suna. Visiblement, elle a transmis son art à un autre avant de mourir. Impressionnant…mais inutile.

L'inconnu leva la main, et, juste avant que la boule incandescente ne le touche, utilisa à son tour une technique.

-Hyoton, l'égide glaciaire !

Yuura ne savait pas quelle sorte de jutsu se cachait derrière ce nom, néanmoins, il vit, à sa surprise, que son orbe enflammé disparut quand il toucha la paume de l'inconnu, chose d'autant plus surprenante que ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Un rayon de lune choisit ce moment pour éclairer l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux individus, éclairant la figure de l'inconnu. En la voyant, le jonin du pays du vent pâlit. L'inconnu avait les cheveux blancs, des yeux violets et des dents en pointes. Tout haut gradé qui se respectait connaissait ce visage.

-Mangetsu Hozuki, murmura-t-il.

-Ah, tu me reconnais, fit l'enfant de Kusa en dodelinant de la tête. C'est bien, c'est très bien.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Rien de spécial… Quoiqu'en y repensant, il s'avère que je sais que tu retournes à Kusa pour livrer quelques informations à cette chère Kasuga, et je sais également que suite à ces informations, Suna pourrait éventuellement attaquer le village des herbes.

-Et où veux-tu en venir ?

-Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es. On m'appelle l'enfant de Kusa, non ? Je tiens à ce village, et le menacer reviendrait à s'attirer… mon mécontentement.

-Est-ce une menace ?

-Disons, un conseil qu'il serait dommage de ne pas suivre. Je suis sur que le village de Suna ne veut pas déjà avoir un Rokudaime Kazekage.

-Si vous pensez que Kasuga-sama va se laisser intimider.

-Il n'est pas question d'intimidation. Je vous ordonne, à ma façon, de laisser Kusa tranquille, et on ne discute pas mes ordres. Transmets bien le message à ton chef.

Sur ces mots, l'enfant de Kusa disparut, comme s'il n'avait été rien de plus qu'une projection holographique qui s'éteignait. Il savait que, puisqu'il l'avait averti, l'héritière des Asazuna n'oserait pas s'attaquer au village des herbes, mais il allait quand même la surveiller de loin. Après tout, la cheftaine de Suna devait savoir qu'il n'était pas intervenu lorsque Kusa avait été occupé par ce qu'il appelait « les ninjas des tours ». Mais il avait eu ses raisons de ne pas agir à ce moment.

Yuura, quant à lui, resta immobile quelques secondes en voyant s'évaporer dans la nature son interlocuteur, puis il s'assit, et s'essuya la sueur, due à la peur, présente sur son visage. Il se traina jusqu'à un arbre et s'y adossa avant de regarder vers le ciel. Décidément, la rumeur ne mentait pas… Il était vraiment terrifiant, ce Mangetsu Hozuki.

Le calme s'était jeté sur la suite où logeait Némésis. Il fallait dire que tous les ninjas étaient sortis faire ce qu'il devait faire, à l'exception de Roshi, qui préférait donc se ménager, et Eiji qui avait voulu lui tenir compagnie. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait estimé avoir un rôle à jouer dans la réconciliation entre Utakata et Naruto. Le doyen de l'organisation était assez d'accord avec le premier dans le sens où il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui donne des ordres, surtout quand celui qui le faisait était un gamin de quarante-deux ans plus jeune de lui, mais son expérience faisait qu'il connaissait la juste mesure de la force de l'unité, et c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre ouvertement parti. Pour sa part, Eiji, lui, était sensiblement du coté de Naruto. Il estimait que lorsqu'on désignait un chef, il fallait se tenir à ce chef, et lui obéir. Si Utakata avait critiqué la manière de diriger de Naruto dans une situation de calme ou de repos, le ninja au « pile ou face » n'aurait rien dit, mais le fait que le possesseur de Rokubi décide de contester un ordre du ninja renard en présence d'un des shinobis les plus dangereux qui soit ressemblait trop à de l'insubordination gratuite pour qu'Eiji le soutienne. Néanmoins, il n'avait rien dit, ne se jurant d'intervenir que si les autres membres de Némésis s'en mêlaient eux aussi.

Les deux ninjas étaient attablés, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Le doyen des jinchurikis lisait un livre, ses yeux noirs parcourant tranquillement les lignes, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux bleus écrivait quelque chose sur un carnet… Ses yeux bandés ne semblaient pas le gêner dans sa tâche, tant il écrivait avec célérité et sureté, à croire qu'il voyait parfaitement.

Parfois, Eiji s'arrêtait d'écrire, prenait sa pièce, et la lançait en l'air. Après avoir consulté le résultat, il reprenait son travail. Le ninja de la lave, au bout du quatrième lancer, posa son regard sur le carnet puis sur le ninja aux cheveux bleus qui ne sembla pas remarquer l'attention qui s'était portée sur lui. Inlassablement, il continuait son œuvre, et ne s'arrêta que quand le porteur de Yonbi posa un doigt sur son carnet. Alors, l'écrivain leva la tête, et la tourna vers le doyen de Némésis.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui semblait signifier qu'il n'appréciait pas cette interruption.

-Pure curiosité, fit Roshi. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais.

-Eh bien, comment te dire ça ? Je suis en train d'écrire.

-Merci, je l'avais compris. Ma question, c'est : qu'écris-tu ?

- Mes vies, rien de moins, rien de plus, déclara Eiji laconique.

Roshi hocha la tête, et se prépara à replonger dans son livre. Eiji lui paraissait nettement plus jeune que lui, mais s'il voulait déjà écrire son autobiographie, il pouvait. Lui-même était bien placé pour savoir que la vie était courte chez les shinobis, même si dans le même temps, il avait décidé d'atteindre ce que son maître Kora avait appelé l'âge des sages pour commencer à écrire ses propres mémoires, c'est-à-dire cent dix ans.

Alors qu'il allait rouvrir son livre, il stoppa son geste. Un élément de la phrase d'Eiji était étrange… Il avait bien parlé de « ses vies » ? Pourquoi ce pluriel ? S'il y avait bien une règle que personne n'avait été en mesure de contourner, c'était qu'on ne pouvait vivre qu'une fois. On pouvait, par divers moyens plus ou moins abjects, rallonger sa durée de vie, mais pas en avoir une deuxième. Il y avait la possibilité, et, après réflexion, elle apparaissait évidente, que le ninja aux cheveux bleus faisait allusion à plusieurs exploits et qu'il avait utilisé une expression spéciale pour désigner cela, mais le vétéran d'Iwa voulait en avoir le cœur nette.

-« Tes vies » ? répéta-t-il.

-Décidément, rien ne t'échappe, fit son interlocuteur en souriant malicieusement. J'ai effectivement parlé de « mes vies », et j'écris justement pour me souvenir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ?

-Tout simplement que j'ai vécu plusieurs fois, et qu'à chaque vie est associée un livre. Ma première vie dura quinze ans, mais je mourus en mission. Ma deuxième s'étala sur deux ans, mais je mourus face à Kyubi quand il attaqua Konoha. Ma troisième, pour sa part, s'écoula pendant dix ans, mais je mourus quand…. Bref, je suis en plein dans ma quatrième existence.

-Et pourquoi ce découpage morbide ?

-A chaque vie est associé un nom, une identité… Les gens que je connaissais durant mes trois précédentes vies me croient mort, et c'est pour le mieux. Après tout, on n'a jamais retrouvé mon corps.

-Donc, si je suis ta logique, Eiji n'est pas ton véritable nom.

-Il l'est pour ma quatrième existence, mais il ne l'a pas été pour mes précédentes, et il ne le sera pas pour ma cinquième. Comme la plupart de mes habitudes.

-Comme ton exécrable habitude de tout décider à pile ou face.

-J'ai dit la plupart, pas toute, fit en riant à moitié Eiji. Celle-là me suit depuis ma deuxième vie et je compte bien la garder encore deux ou trois vies. Après quoi, je l'abandonnerai.

Il tira de sa poche la pièce qu'il avait l'habitude de lancer et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

-D'ailleurs, il me vient une bonne idée. Voilà ce que je te propose, je tire à pile ou face, et si je fais pile, je te raconte l'une de mes vies, celle que tu veux.

Roshi haussa un sourcil. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation avait avancé, il avait pris conscience d'une chose : Eiji ne pouvait pas être considéré comme digne de confiance. Il cachait trop de choses… Et pourtant, il avait en lui quelque chose en lui qui le faisait apparaitre très sympathique et difficilement détestable. D'autant qu'il n'avait rien, visiblement, à cacher puisqu'il proposait de raconter sa vie si le sort en décidait, sans oublier qu'il venait de révéler de lui-même qu'il avait plusieurs identités… Certes, il pouvait mentir, mais le ninja de la lave savait reconnaître le mensonge quand il l'entendait.

-Et si ça tombe sur face ? demanda le doyen de Némésis.

-Dans ce cas, tu me racontes ta vie, tu as du en vivre une passionnante. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Ca me va.

Le sourire malicieux d'Eiji s'agrandit alors qu'il lançait la pièce dans les airs. Le bout de métal tournoya dans les airs, et retomba au bout d'un temps qui parut bien plus long qu'il ne le fut en réalité dans sa paume ouverte. Le ninja aux cheveux bleus leva la tête d'un air triomphant.

-Face, fit-il. J'ai gagné.

Roshi hocha la tête, et respira un bon coup, se préparant à raconter à Eiji ce qu'il avait raconté quelques temps auparavant à Thosvorn, Han et Sanshiryu… L'histoire d'Iwa telle qu'il l'avait vécu.

Penché sur son carnet de rime, Killer Bee marchait sans faire vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il murmurait des rimes, et quand il en trouvait une qui lui plaisait, il la notait, sachant qu'il trouverait une occasion pour l'assener à un adversaire trop impétueux. De tous les membres de Némésis, Bee était peut-être celui qui semblait être le moins concerné du sort de Némésis, et il ne semblait suivre l'organisation des jinchurikis que parce que cela l'amusait. Cette image qu'il donnait était, en vérité, assez éloigné de son véritable ressenti. Pour un ninja comme lui qui aimait à vivre au jour le jour, la proposition que Naruto lui avait faite de rejoindre son groupe avait été à la fois une libération et à la fois une contrainte. Une libération car il pouvait enfin se libérer du carcan de Kumo, et une contrainte, car son appartenance au groupe amènerait forcément, tôt ou tard, un dilemme majeur quand il s'agirait de se confronter aux shinobis de Kumo.

Il fallait dire que le porteur de Hachibi était un jinchuriki qui avait acquis une renommée particulière dans le village des nuages. Au départ, il avait été, certes, maltraité comme tout jinchuriki qui se respectait, mais à force d'effort et d'opiniâtreté, il avait inversé le cours du destin. Il était devenu un réceptacle parfait, il avait accompli de grands faits d'arme, et de ce fait, il était aujourd'hui adulé comme héros de son village. Même si cela lui avait apporté beaucoup, notamment un véritable ami en la personne de Hachibi, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait eu, en fin de compte, que de la chance, et qu'il n'avait en rien redoré le blason des jinchurikis, car l'on s'acharnait toujours autant sur Yugito. Et cela, sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais déclaré, il ne l'avait pas vraiment pardonné à son village.

Cet état de fait occupait son esprit, et cela étonnait Hachibi, qui n'avait que rarement vu son hôte réfléchir à ce genre de problème. Et pour la première fois, Bee avait ressenti le besoin de parler à un humain, et non pas à son bijuu. Ce dernier ne s'en était pas formalisé, convenant qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour conseiller son porteur dans ce qu'il appelait « des affaires d'humains ». La personne avec qui il voulait discuter, c'était le possesseur de Gobi, Han. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans les rues, sans vraiment choisir un endroit précis, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se reconnaitraient mutuellement en se voyant.

Quand Han arriva dans la rue, il repéra effectivement du premier coup d'œil son camarade et se dirigea vers lui. Les gens s'écartaient sur son chemin. S'il avait été à Iwa, cela aurait été par peur ou par dégout, mais ici, dans cette ville touristique où personne ne le connaissait, c'était juste à cause de sa taille. Comme il était largement plus grand que le commun des mortels – il n'avait croisé qu'en de très rares occasions des gens de la même stature que la sienne- il impressionnait, et personne ne voulait le bousculer, et risquer de déclencher une bagarre. Le porteur de Gobi arriva donc au niveau de celui de Hachibi, toujours concentré sur son carnet de rime, et racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Hm, Bee, tu pourrais poser ton carnet, fit-il.

A l'entente de la voix, l'ancien ninja de Kumo leva la tête et faillit ne pas reconnaitre Han. Ce dernier avait du lui aussi troquer sa tenue habituelle pour un kimono, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre un couvre chef, pour remplacer celui incorporé à son armure, et de ce fait, pour la première depuis qu'il le connaissait, Bee voyait la tête nue de Han. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés au possible, donnant l'impression qu'ils n'avaient jamais été coiffés, ce qui était le cas, car Han savait que sa chevelure était de toute manière cachée, encadraient les yeux du jinchuriki.

-Tu m'as enfin rejoint, même si tu ne t'es pas peigné avec soin, rima Bee en fermant son carnet et en reprenant sa marche. Allons nous balader, et échangeons nos idées.

-Hm, d'accord, fit Han en lui emboitant le pas. Hm, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Dans le groupe, le temps est à l'orage. Pour avoir le vent en poupe, on doit tourner la page.

-Hm, oui, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, et c'est l'un des grands défauts de Némésis. Hm, si nous étions unis, nous serions bien plus forts. Hm, mais de toute façon, tant que nous restons groupés, nous n'avons rien à craindre.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, même si on ne nous a pas passé sur le corps, fit Bee. Penser que nous sommes les plus forts, c'est un véritable tort.

-Hm, vraiment ? demanda le porteur de Gobi. Hm, de nous tous, ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui devrais avoir ce genre de discours. Hm, tu es le plus fort d'entre nous, après tout.

-Je ne me suis pas encore départagé avec Yagura, mais ce jour bientôt arrivera. Mais il contrôle mieux Sanbi que je ne maitrise Hachibi.

-Hm, qu'en sais-tu ?

-Je l'ai ressenti, lors de la transe des bijuus. Moi, je suis ralenti, mais Yagura n'a pas de joug. Ce qui veut dire qu'il remplit mieux son rôle dans l'art du contrôle. Ca ne fait pas un pli.

-Hm, je ne sais pas à quel point Yagura est fort… Hm, il faudrait que je l'affronte.

-Tu ne connais pas sa puissance, mais cela n'a pas de sens. Tu n'es pas plus fort que moi, alors en l'affrontant tu seras en émoi.

-Hm, il est vrai que toi et moi avons déjà combattu l'un contre l'autre. Hm, mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Bee ne répondit pas, même s'il s'en souvenait. Cela s'était passé il y avait quinze ans, lors d'une des très nombreuses batailles des guerres shinobis. Alors qu'il était âgé de vingt ans, il s'était retrouvé confronté, lui et son frère A, devenu par la suite le Yondaime Raikage, à un groupe de ninjas d'Iwa, et parmi eux, il y avait un adolescent un peu plus jeune que lui, même s'il avait fallu qu'on le lui dise pour qu'il le sache. A dix-sept ans, Han mesurait déjà plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et, de ce fait, était déjà bien au-delà des standards habituels.

Par la force des choses, Bee et Han avaient du s'affronter, ayant vu, au début de l'affrontement, qu'ils étaient tout deux des jinchurikis. A cette époque, Bee n'était pas le réceptacle parfait qu'il était aujourd'hui, mais son contrôle du démon à huit queues dépassait celui de Han, qui avait été vaincu, ne faisant pas du tout le poids face au ninja rappeur. Ce dernier ayant trouvé une superbe rime sur le coup, il avait décidé de le laisser fuir, compatissant envers cet homme qui comme lui portait un démon.

-Si tu veux te battre, je suis ton homme. Sans en faire des tonnes, je te couperai en quatre.

-Hm, je ne te demanderai une revanche qu'au moment où je deviendrais un jinchuriki parfait.

-De son bijuu avoir le contrôle total. Un ajout pour être plus brutal. Simplement pour me vaincre ou tu as une autre raison ? Veux-tu te convaincre de mériter la place que nous visons ?

-Hm, je sais ce que je vaux, en tant que ninja et en tant qu'homme. Hm, devenir jinchuriki parfait me rendra plus fort, et c'est justement de force dont Némésis va avoir besoin ces prochains mois.

-Comme les shinobis de naguère, nous nous dirigeons vers la guerre.

-Hm, pas vraiment de naguère, puisque nous avons tous deux connu des temps troublés.

-Les bouleversements que va apporter la guerre qui aura lieu entre Némésis, et ses opposants seront comparables à ceux qui ont suivis la fin de l'ère sombre qui précédait la création des villages ninjas.

Han s'arrêta brutalement de marcher, et jeta un regard à son interlocuteur. Ses yeux, totalement bruns sans qu'un point noir soit au milieu de la pupille, étaient effrayants même quand ils n'exprimaient aucun sentiment négatif, comme c'était le cas en ce moment. On aurait plutôt pu y lire de l'étonnement.

-Hm, c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler sans rime, fit-il remarquer en esquissant un demi-sourire.

-Nous parlons de sujets graves, et toi comme moi, nous serons tôt ou tard confrontés à des êtres que nous n'aurions jamais du avoir à affronter. Je ne veux pas rimer sur cela.

-Hm, tu fais allusion à ton frère, le Yondaime Raikage, et à Sanshiryu ? Hm, c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas cru devoir me battre contre mon ami, un jour.

-Et que feras-tu si tu le croise sur un champ de bataille ?

-Hm, le lien entre Sanshiryu et moi est très spécial. Hm, notre amitié est teintée de rivalité et de désaccord profond. Hm, pour faire une comparaison pertinente, je citerai l'exemple de Sentaro, le père de Sanshiryu, et de Roshi. Hm, ces deux là se considéraient mutuellement comme des frères, et ils s'entendaient à merveille, si bien que le premier n'a, je pense, jamais considéré le second comme une simple arme. Hm, en revanche, son fils, bien qu'il soit mon ami, m'a toujours considéré comme une arme qui devait servir le village. Hm, s'il est parti d'Iwa avec moi, c'était sans aucun doute pour me surveiller. Hm, à ce moment, il a fait le choix d'agir en ninja plus qu'en ami.

Bee acquiesça, il avait deviné où Han voulait en venir, et ce dernier confirma sa pensée

-Hm, donc, si je dois me battre contre lui, je me comporterai en ninja plutôt qu'en ami.

-Que feras-tu ? demanda Bee en connaissant parfaitement la réponse

-Je le tuerai, répondit froidement le porteur de Gobi.

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler sans ton « Hm » habituel. Tu devrais rester coi plutôt que d'abandonner ton tic rituel.

Han jeta un regard en biais à son camarade. Le fait que celui-ci ait recommencé à parler avec des rimes semblait vouloir dire que la conversation sur les sujets graves était terminée, et pourtant, pour l'élève du ninja de la lave, c'était encore trop tôt. Quand Bee lui avait proposé de discuter, il avait senti que cela cachait un besoin de parler, et ce sentiment, il le devait au fait que lui et le frère du Raikage n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble. A bien y réfléchir, Han ne se souvenait pas avoir vraiment discuté avec les autres membres de Némésis, Sanshiryu et Roshi mis à part. Certes, il leur avait adressé la parole, et l'exemple le plus récent était lors de la réunion pour réconcilier Naruto et Utakata, mais il ne s'était jamais confié à l'un d'entre eux.

-Hm, ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu ? Hm, je crois savoir que tu pourrais te retrouver face à A, le Raikage quatrième du nom, et, par ailleurs, ton frère ainé. Hm, que feras-tu dans ce cas ?

Alors que Bee avait cru, en entendant les mots de Han, que celui-ci ne pourrait comprendre son état d'esprit, voilà que le porteur de Gobi posait clairement le dilemme qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Oui, que ferait-il si, par la force des choses, il devait affronter son grand frère ? L'idée de cet affrontement était redoutable en elle-même car elle induisait de nombreuses choses, dont Bee fit part à son interlocuteur.

-Dans le cas où je me retrouverai face à lui, plusieurs choix s'offrent à moi. Première option, la fuite, mais il est plus rapide que moi et me rattraperait, ce qui amènerait au combat. Deuxième option, je combats, mais il est plus fort que moi, et quand bien même je gagnerais, que devrais-je faire ? Le tuer ? Et ruiner toutes nos chances d'entreprendre des négociations futures avec les gens de Kumo ? Le capturer, mais ce serait encore plus compliquer que de le tuer.

-Hm, effectivement, il y a tout un panel de critères géopolitiques à prendre en compte dans ce genre de décision, mais nous y réfléchirons en temps utile. Hm, pour l'instant, ne t'embrouille pas l'esprit, nous sommes encore très loin d'un conflit ouvert. Hm, et puis nous avons des hommes d'expérience au sein de notre groupe, et des shinobis d'exception. Hm, nous pouvons avoir confiance.

-Tu parle de confiance alors que Némésis est en proie à la défiance. Il n'y a pas de confiance mutuelle entre les membres, et pourtant il faut s'entendre plus qu'à l'habituel.

Han soupira. Bee lui avait dit qu'il ne rimait pas quand il parlait de choses graves, et pourtant il le faisait en parlant de l'état déplorable des relations de Némésis, signe qu'il ne considérait justement pas cela comme quelque chose de grave.

-Hm, nous tournons en rond, remarqua-t-il. Hm, nous avons déjà parlé de ça, et la solution s'imposera d'elle-même demain, si Naruto et Utakata se réconcilient.

Han se tut une seconde. Il était de ceux qui avaient décidé de ne pas soutenir l'un ou l'autre, même tacitement, des deux individus en question. Pour lui, les deux avaient des torts, et ils devaient tous deux modifier leur comportement respectif, et il savait que cela ne serait pas facile, voire même très difficile. Il existait forcément une probabilité que les deux hommes ne s'entendent pas.

-Hm, et sinon…

Bee ne sut jamais quelle solution s'imposerait si les porteurs de Kyubi et Rokubi ne se réconciliaient pas, car une jeune fille au teint mât et aux cheveux verts arriva vers eux en courant, et en regardant à droite et à gauche, et pas devant elle, si bien qu'elle faillit se cogner à Bee. Elle remarqua les deux hommes, juste à temps pour s'arrêter et ainsi éviter le choc. C'était Fuu. Et sa présence ici était étonnante. Car en effet, elle était censée être avec Gaara, et à défaut d'être avec lui, elle était en tout cas à sa recherche.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Gaara ? demanda-t-elle. On devait passer la soirée ensemble, mais il s'est éclipsé et je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

-Hm, peut-être n'a-t-il pas voulu passer du temps avec toi, suggéra Han d'un ton neutre. Hm, pourtant, il me semblait que vous étiez proches tous les deux.

-Nous le sommes, rétorqua Fuu en le fusillant du regard. C'est juste que dernièrement, il est bizarre, très bizarre.

-Des yeux bandés, un comportement plus vil. Ce farfadet imite le Eiji-style.

-Hm, Eiji n'a pas grand-chose de vil en soi, remarqua Han. Hm, tu as pensé qu'il avait peut-être des séquelles de son combat, qu'il n'a pas voulu te les montrer pour ne pas te faire peur, et qu'il est parti se les soigner ?

-Ce n'est pas son genre, fit Fuu d'un ton tranchant. Il n'est pas aussi attentionné, et vu son enfance, c'est normal. Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas vu ?

Bee et Han firent le même mouvement de tête pour signifier la négation, et la porteuse de Nanabi repartit pour continuer à chercher en pestant. Les deux hommes, quant à eux, reprirent leur marche et leur conversation. Le problème Gaara les intéressait assez peu, en vérité, car ils pensaient que la disparition de l'adolescent était juste du au fait qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec Fuu, même s'ils n'en avaient rien dit à voix haute, pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle dispute. Ils ne pouvaient qu'ignorer le fait qu'Ichibi avait pris le contrôle du corps de leur jeune camarade.

Yugito se désaltérait au comptoir d'un bar où chaque table était pleine. Elle était seule à ce comptoir, n'ayant d'une part trouvé personne pour l'accompagner, et préférant un peu s'écarter de l'atmosphère pesante de mésentente qui pesait sur Némésis. Sirotant son verre d'alcool, dans un kimono vert émeraude, elle songeait à l'opposition entre Naruto et Utakata, entre ce gamin à l'ambition démesurée, et cet homme à la cruauté prononcée. Elle n'était du coté ni de l'un ni de l'autre à proprement parler. Si elle comptait bien s'amuser des entreprises d'Utakata à son égard, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait le soutenir au sujet de ce qui n'était à ses yeux qu'une question d'orgueil.

Elle reposa son verre en soupirant, et s'apprêta à en redemander un autre. Ce soir, elle avait l'intention de boire beaucoup… Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, l'alcool l'aidait à mieux réfléchir, et elle en avait besoin. Elle savait qu'il fallait plus que des objectifs communs pour que Némésis soit vraiment efficace… Il fallait l'amitié… Et le simple fait de penser que l'amitié était le remède qui pourrait arranger les choses la fit sourire. Non pas d'un sourire plein d'espoir, mais d'un sourire, qui avait tout du rictus, ironique. L'amitié et la confiance étaient loin d'être les bases du monde shinobi, fondé sur la violence et la force, d'autant que, de par leur nature-même, les jinchurikis étaient représentatifs de cette violence. Par quel miracle les possesseurs pourraient-ils dépasser le simple stade de l'utilisation d'autrui pour s'ouvrir vraiment à leurs compagnons ? C'était à cette question que Yugito avait l'intention de trouver pendant la soirée, sauf qu'elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

-Une si belle femme toute seule, fit une voix. Que diriez-vous d'un peu de compagnie ?

Yugito se tourna vers ladite voix, et constata qu'elle appartenait à un homme efflanqué avec de longs cheveux bruns et d'épais favoris. Il était accompagné d'un autre individu qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, à ceci près qu'il n'avait pas de favori, mais une épaisse barbe. Les deux hommes s'assirent de par et d'autre de la porteuse de Nibi, l'encadrant ainsi, et celui qui avait parlé passa son bras autour de sa taille. A ce contact, la kunoichi tressaillit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme, qui sourit à pleine dent. Contrairement à ce que ce dernier s'attendait, elle ne se débattit pas, mais parla d'une voix lente et menaçante.

-Enlevez tout de suite votre bras de là.

-Allons, ma belle, je sais ce que tu veux, fit l'homme. On va payer ton verre, et ensuite, tu nous accompagneras mon frère et moi dans notre chambre.

-Si vous cherchez des femmes, je suis sure qu'il y a des endroits pour ça, alors hors de ma vue.

-Non, non, non, non, c'est toi qu'on veut, fit l'autre homme.

-Dommage, moi, je ne veux pas, rétorqua Yugito.

-Pour l'instant, mais dès que tu seras à nous, tu en redemanderas à genoux.

''_Répugnant, absolument répugnant ''_ susurra Nibi dans l'esprit de son hôte. '_'Je sais que la plupart des mâles humains veulent copuler avec toi, mais tu pourrais t'abstenir d'en attirer de ce genre là''_

''Si je pouvais les éviter, je le ferais.''

''_Je m'en doute bien''_ feula le démon._ ''Tu n'as qu'à les suivre et leur trancher leur virilité, ça pourrait être amusant ''_

Yugito ne répondit pas, et se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme. Elle se leva et recula un peu. Les deux hommes firent de même, et l'efflanqué tandis une main vers elle, un air lubrique sur le visage. La porteuse de Nibi se demandait comme elle allait faire pour éliminer ce type sans déclencher un scandale ? Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'était pas bien vu que des ninjas tuent gratuitement des gens. Rien ne prouvait qu'elle en était un, mais si elle déployait ne serait-ce que le minimum de sa force, cela se verrait.

Elle n'eut cependant pas l'obligation de recourir à la violence, car on s'en chargea à sa place. Un troisième homme, juste un peu plus grand qu'elle, intervint. Bien qu'il ait eu des cheveux blancs qui cachaient ses yeux, sa peau n'était celle d'un vieillard, il ne devait même pas avoir plus que la trentaine. Il portait à son bras droit le bandeau de son village… ou de son ancien village, plutôt, car il représentait le symbole de Kusa, mais barré. Yugito haussa un sourcil… N'était-ce pas là un des signes d'Akatsuki ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu…., commença l'un des hommes avant de recevoir un coup de poing qui l'assomma net et de retomber mollement sur le sol.

-Ramasse ton ami, fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs à l'autre. Et fous le camp de là, avant que je ne décide de te buter.

L'intéressé resta une second avec un air abruti peint sur le visage, mais se ressaisit et leva son poing pour frapper l'arrivant. Trois secondes plus tard, il s'écroulait à son tour sur le sol. Le barman qui nettoyait un verre jusque là, et qui avait préféré ne pas intervenir de peur de prendre un mauvais coup eut une soudaine bouffée de courage et s'approcha :

-Dites, pas de grabuge dans mon bar, fit-il.

-Pas de problème, je ne comptais pas rester, fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant de désigner les deux évanouis de son menton. Ces deux hommes payeront ma consommation et celle de cette femme.

Il prit subitement Yugito par le bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur. Quittant la taverne, ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale, très animée. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la foule, et marchèrent silencieusement, pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'extraire de la foule pour entrer dans une ruelle un peu plus calme. Suite à quoi, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers la femme porteuse de démon qui put apercevoir ses yeux, d'un noir de jais, qui, d'une part, luisaient d'une lueur malsaine et qui d'autre part, étaient différents. Si l'un, celui de droite, était simplement noir et de dimension normale, l'autre, celui de gauche, était plus gros, injecté de sang et n'avait pas une, mais trois pupilles qui tournoyaient sans discontinuer.

La kunoichi n'eut pas l'occasion d'en voir plus puisque l'inconnu se gratta le sourcil, juste au-dessus de son œil difforme, le cachant de sa main. Quand il baissa son bras, dévoilant de nouveau son visage, l'œil difforme avait disparu, laissant place à un œil noir exactement semblable au droit.

-J'espère que vous allez bien, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fit un claquement avec sa langue et la jinchuriki put remarquer que celle-ci avait été légèrement entaillée.

''_J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'entendre avec_ lui'' maugréa Nibi '_'Il dégage quelque chose d'inquiétant''_

''Si toi, Nibi le bijuu de la mort, considère qu'il est inquiétant, c'est qu'il doit être bien davantage aux yeux de nous autres, les humains.'' répondit Yugito.

''_Méfie-toi de lui''_

''Je sais''

La kunoichi se tourna vers l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs, et s'inclina légèrement, en signe de remerciement.

-Je vous remercie de votre aide, je m'appelle Yugito.

-On me nomme Sab, déclara l'inconnu d'un ton qui paraissait étrangement acerbe.

-Comment puis-je exprimer ma gratitude ?

-Je me fiche de vos remerciements, fit d'un ton tranchant Sab. Je ne vous ai pas aidé pour obtenir quelque chose, si ce n'est la satisfaction de démonter ces deux crétins. Vous devriez faire attention, vous savez.

-Comment dois-je prendre cet avertissement ? demanda Yugito pendant que deux de ses ongles, que la pénombre de la ruelle dissimulait, commençaient à pousser et à devenir des griffes acérées. Seriez-vous comme…

-Comme les deux crétins qui ont essayés de vous sauter de la manière la moins subtile qui soit ? compléta Sab d'un ton exaspéré. Non, je remarque juste que vous êtes une femme, seule, apparemment sans défense, vêtue d'un kimono qui a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus facile à enlever, et pas la plus laide, par-dessus le marché. Objectivement, il parait très facile de vous coller contre un mur, et de vous prendre comme une…

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne put aller plus loin, car ce fut lui qui fut collé contre le mur, un ongle semblable à une griffe, tranchante comme un rasoir et piquante comme une pointe d'acier, sur la gorge. Yugito le regardait, un air de fureur dessiné sur le visage. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié le discours de Sab qui la décrivait comme la moins exigeante des prostituées. Elle était à deux doigts de le tuer, et l'homme le sentait bien. Pourtant, il resta calme, et même plus que ça.

D'un geste au premier abord hésitant, mais pourtant tellement rapide que la porteuse du démon chat ne vit rien venir, il donna un coup de poing dans le kimono de la femme, au niveau du sein gauche qu'il frappa donc avec force, arrachant un cri de douleur à Yugito.

-Espèce de… commença-t-elle.

Sab leva sa jambe, et frappa du pied dans le ventre de la kunoichi de Némésis, qui fut repoussée, et cogna contre le mur opposé. L'homme, libéré de la menace de la griffe, fonça à son tour, et la saisit à la gorge.

-Je m'en doutais, fit-il. Tu es comme moi, un shinobi… moins doué sans doute. Tu en fais partie, hein ? Avoue… AVOUE.

La poigne de Sab se resserra autour du cou de Yugito.

-Partie de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant le poignet de l'homme et en commençant à son tour à le serrer, tout en accumulant progressivement le chakra de Nibi en elle pour lancer une contre-attaque dévastatrice.

-D'Akatsuki, bien sur. Vous me poursuivez pour m'empêcher de chercher des alliés pour le seigneur Hanzô, qui nous ferait gagner la guerre civile qui règne à Ame. Réponds, sale garce !

-Non, rétorqua la membre de Némésis d'un ton qui trahissait sa stupéfaction à l'idée qu'on puisse la ranger dans les rangs de l'organisation chasseresse de bijuu. Je suis Yugito Nii.

-Yugito Nii ? répéta Sab. La jinchuriki de Nibi… Impossible.

Sous l'effet de la surprise et peut-être de la douleur car la porteuse du démon à deux queues broyait presque son poignet, il relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta de la femme, qui se massa la gorge. La porteuse du démon à deux queues ne vit pas les yeux de Sab, caché sous les cheveux de ce dernier, mais elle était convaincue que si elle avait pu les apercevoir, elle aurait vu un mélange d'incrédulité et de doute. Un sourire dément se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

- Prouvez que vous êtes un jinchuriki, exigea-t-il en se remettant à vouvoyer son interlocutrice.

Le ton était agressif, mais trahissait une certaine note d'espoir. Yugito resta silencieuse. Devait-elle prouver sa condition à cet inconnu ? En femme intelligente et stratège qu'elle était, elle avait tout de suite remarqué que l'individu avec qui elle discutait, si le terme était permis, pouvait offrir à Némésis l'occasion de faire d'Ame un allié, ce qui était justement le but de l'organisation. Mais, encore fallait-il pouvoir lui faire confiance.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporterait de savoir si je dis vrai ? interrogea-t-elle.

Sab ouvrit la bouche, mais retint les mots, s'autorisant à réfléchir quelques secondes à la réponse qu'il pouvait donner.

-Des rumeurs courent. On parle d'une organisation qui réunit les jinchurikis et des villages. Si vous en êtes une, vous en faites partie.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Mon village est en pleine guerre civile contre Akatsuki, je vous l'ai dit. D'après ce que je sais, ils cherchent vos bijuus, tandis que vous, vous cherchez le soutien des petits pays. Si vous aidiez le seigneur Hanzô dans notre lutte, vous feriez d'une pierre deux coups. Un allié de plus et un ennemi de moins. Si vous êtes bien ce que vous prétendez être, bien sur.

Pour toute réponse, les yeux de Yugito changèrent brusquement de couleur, celui de droite devint jaune et celui de gauche devint vert, tandis qu'autour d'elle, l'atmosphère devint plus pesante. L'oxygène sembla déserter l'atmosphère, et Sab sentit un malaise naitre en lui, comme si on lui retirait quelque chose de force, comme si on essayait de lui arrachait sa vie ou plus précisément son énergie vitale. Même s'il se sentait mal, et comment aurait-on pu ne pas l'être face au bijuu incarnant la mort, le ninja n'arriva pas à réprimer un sourire. Sourire que lui rendit la kunoichi de Némésis, ou plutôt l'être qui contrôlait son corps.

**-Alors, humain, surpris de te retrouver devant le puissant démon Nibi** ? ricana le bijuu par le biais de son hôte.

-Pas mal, pas mal du tout, fit Sab d'un ton appréciateur comme s'il jugeait la qualité d'un verre de vin. Vous ne mentiez pas. Il faut que vous nous aidiez.

Cette demande était plus un ordre qu'autre chose. Le sourire de Nibi s'agrandit et changea quelque peu. Il devint largement plus féroce, les canines semblèrent s'agrandir, et l'aura qui entourait la jinchuriki se fit plus intense encore, forçant Sab à reculer pour s'adosser au mur, et à lever les bras pour se mettre en garde. D'un pas félin, la femme s'approcha de lui, et tendit deux doigts vers lui. Les ongles desdits doigts s'allongèrent, se muant en griffe. L'un passa à gauche du cou du ninja, l'autre à droite, les deux se plantant dans le mur. Si le bijuu décidait de faire un mouvement de poignet, il décapitait net Sab.

-Alors, Nibi, tu vas me tuer ? demanda celui-ci sur le ton de la conversation.

Il était intéressant de voir que s'il vouvoyait le possesseur, il tutoyait le bijuu, et cela n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

**-Moi, je ne demande que ça… Mais Yugito a le mauvais gout de te juger utile. Elle te le dira elle-même.**

-Donc, je n'ai rien à craindre de toi.

**-Fais attention à ne pas réveiller le chat qui dort, humain**, feula Nibi avant de laisser la place à son hôte.

En effet, les yeux de Yugito perdirent leur couleur jaune et verte et reprirent leur noirceur habituelle, signe que l'humaine avait repris le contrôle de son corps. Elle rétracta ses griffes, et croisa les bras, satisfaite de sa démonstration de force. Elle toisa Sab qui pour sa part avait sorti un bout de papier, et un crayon. Il griffonna quelques lignes et lança le papier à la jeune femme. Celle-ci lut ce qu'il avait écrit, et constata qu'il s'agissait du nom d'un hôtel.

-C'est là où je loge, renseigna le shinobi d'Ame. Portez ma demande à vos camarades, et réfléchissez-y. Je resterai dans cette ville encore neuf jours. N'oubliez que je vous offre une occasion en or de faire de la Pluie votre allié. Si vous avez de la jugeote, vous saurez quoi me répondre.

-Attendez, fit Yugito. Dites-moi encore une chose. Pourquoi portez-vous le bandeau barré de Kusa ?

-A votre avis ? Akatsuki traque un ninja d'Ame en cherche d'aide... Pas un déserteur du village des herbes dans une ville touristique, se contenta de répondre Sab comme si c'était la chose plus évidente du monde.

Il n'eut même pas la politesse de saluer la porteuse du démon à deux queues, et sortit de la ruelle pour disparaitre dans la foule. Le membre de Némésis le regarda s'éloigner, en haussant les épaules. Elle jeta un regard au papier, le froissa, et le rangea dans une poche intérieure de son kimono. Elle savait que cet homme était aussi désagréable qu'important. Elle se promit donc de parler de cette affaire à ses compagnons… Néanmoins, elle attendrait que Némésis ait parlé à l'enfant de Kusa. Il était évident que ce dernier, qui savait toujours plus de chose qu'il n'aurait du en réalité, serait informé sur la situation à Ame.

Alors qu'à son tour, elle s'enfonçait dans la foule, elle eut la sensation de se faire épier. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, mais ne vit personne. Elle se contenta donc de hâter le pas, sans savoir que du haut d'un bâtiment, Sab l'observait s'éloigner de ses yeux noirs, luisants de malveillance.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini.<p>

La plupart des éléments de ce chapitre sont importants, alors ne vous étonnez pas si on en reparle par la suite. (Entre la manière qu'Eiji a d'écrire sa, ou ses, biographie, ce nouveau, mais est-il vraiment nouveau, personnage qu'est Sab, le fait que Gaara se soit éclipsé, et toutes les autres choses qui ont été dites, il y a largement de quoi susciter des interrogations^^).

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez un com si le coeur vous en dit (je suis convaincu que c'est le cas x) ), ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 43 que j'espère pouvoir publier d'ici un mois^^.


	28. Chapter 28

Salut à tous.

J'espère que vous allez bien. En même temps que je publie ce chapitre, je tiens à vous faire part d'importantes nouvelles au sujet de cette fic.

Je viens de passer en deuxième année de prépas, et à la fin de l'année, je devrais passer des concours. Je vais donc avoir plus de travail, et moins de temps pour mes loisirs, donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais tant bien que mal essayé de publier une moyenne d'un chapitre par mois. Je ne pourrais sans doute plus y arriver dorénavant, et les publications des chapitres seront désormais un peu plus espacées ( j'essaierai de garantir un chapitre tous les deux mois, mais je ne vous promets rien).

Bon, ceci étant dit, voici le nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^.

* * *

><p>Naruto 43 : Sursis et nouveau départ.<p>

L'aube pointait au-dessus de la ville d'Otoramaya, l'inondant dans une lumière rouge. Quelques ivrognes trainaient par ci par là, et les derniers commerçants des magasins de nuit laissaient la place aux premiers commerçants des magasins de jour. Devant une ruelle, il y avait un individu. Cet individu faisait partie de Némésis, mais depuis un certain temps, c'était Akatsuki qu'il servait. Il était ce qu'on appelle communément un espion, et il avait rendez-vous avec l'un des membres de l'organisation chasseresse de jinchurikis. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'enfonça dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Son pas était inaudible, et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il se trouvait là tant il était discret.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il arriva dans une sorte d'impasse qui se terminait par un mur, éclairé par un faible rayon de soleil de l'aube naissante. L'espion alla s'adosser contre le mur, et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard apparut devant lui une silhouette humaine, plus précisément un hologramme du chef de l'Akatsuki. Celui-ci regarda l'espion, et hocha la tête.

-C'est bien, tu es ponctuel, fit-il. Avant que tu me fasses ton rapport, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas informé que Killer Bee avait rejoint Némésis. Selon ce que je savais, il était censé être à Kumo.

-Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, répondit l'espion. Ca fait tout de même deux ans qu'il a déserté. Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'il avait utilisé un clone spécial ?

-Non, tu ne me l'avais pas dit, rétorqua le chef d'Akatsuki. Mais passons, quelles sont les intentions de Némésis ?

-Le prochain village sur la liste de Némésis, c'est Ame. Nous devrions y aller dans environ huit jours.

-Huit jours ? C'est problématique. Nous n'avons pas complètement éliminé le camp adverse, et Hanzo de la Salamandre est difficile à dénicher. D'autant qu'il a envoyé des agents quémander de l'aide un peu partout. Peux-tu retarder d'une semaine votre départ ?

-Aucune chance, statua l'espion. Nous sommes à Otoramaya pour nous reposer, et dans huit jours, Némésis sera en pleine forme. Je ne pourrais soulever aucune raison valable de rester ici.

-Bien, il va falloir aviser avec ça alors. De toute façon, les forces de Hanzo sont bien trop affaiblies pour nous déranger. Dès que Némésis arrivera à Ame, nous les détruirons.

-N'oubliez pas de tenir votre promesse, rappela l'espion. Sinon, je risque fort d'y passer.

-Je n'oublie rien, répondit le chef d'Akatsuki. Tu nous sers admirablement. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu m'as demandé soit fait.

-Je vous remercie, répondit l'espion.

-Quiconque sert Akatsuki est justement récompensé. Nous nous reverrons en personne à Ame, j'imagine.

-Normalement, rien ne devrait m'en empêcher.

L'hologramme acquiesça, et disparut, laissant seul l'espion. Ce dernier resta là à réfléchir. L'entretien avait été court, signe que les choses allaient bientôt s'accélérer. Les préparatifs étaient déjà faits. L'espion hocha la tête. Si tout se passait comme l'avait prévu le chef d'Akatsuki, il serait le seul membre de Némésis à ressortir en vie du village de la pluie. Il eut alors une autre pensée qui le fit sourire et même presque rire. Il se décolla du mur auquel il était adossé, et repartit de là où il était venu, sans avoir, semblait-il, remarqué que toute la scène avait été observée par un œil de sable tapie dans l'ombre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel, écrasant les badauds les moins protégés de sa chaleur. Dans la rue principale, nullement gêné par le soleil, un jeune homme marchait. Des cheveux rouges cachés par une capuche d'une couleur similaire mais plus sombre, un bandeau noir cachant les pupilles de Shukaku, quatre gourdes de sable accrochées à sa ceinture, Gaarichibi marchait lentement. Il avait passé la nuit et la journée qui avait suivi à espionner ses compagnons de Némésis grâce à divers yeux de sable qu'il avait envoyé un peu partout… Tout cela afin pour mieux connaître leur caractère, que le démon n'avait pas pris la peine d'analyser du temps où Gaara contrôlait encore son corps, ne pensant pas avoir ce genre d'occasion de liberté un jour.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Ainsi, Akatsuki avait un espion au sein de Némésis, et un espion qu'on pouvait difficilement soupçonner… Carrément insoupçonnable en vérité. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Les humains n'étaient que des êtres veules qui ne pensaient qu'à leur intérêt propre, et qui étaient prompts à trahir leur proche. La présence de cet espion, et quel espion, dans Némésis en était la preuve. Bien sur, cela arrangeait ses affaires, car cet espion allait probablement une zizanie qui lui serait propice, à lui, Shukaku, et qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son but.

L'objectif à court terme d'Ichibi était bien sur de quitter Némésis. A long terme, c'était de quitter le monde shinobi. A très long terme, rejoindre des contrées où les hommes ne pouvaient vivre bien longtemps… Un pays lointain à l'ouest séparé des ninjas par une terre aride et sulfureuse que l'on nommait Yomi no kuni. Une fois là-bas, Shukaku savait qu'il serait libéré de tout risque de capture, et pourrait élaborer bien d'autres projets. Cependant, avant d'en arriver à ce jour béni, il devait préparer son départ.

Il avait pensé à s'enfuir à la première occasion venue, mais il n'aurait pu échapper à Némésis, à l'Akatsuki ou aux grandes nations, et il se serait fait reprendre tôt ou tard. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre qu'une occasion, comme par exemple une grande bataille où l'on ne ferait pas attention à lui, se présente. Et il était capable d'attendre longtemps. Après tout, cela faisait des décennies qu'il était enfermé dans un humain, et attendre quelques semaines, voire quelques mois ne le dérangeait pas. Comme le fait de ne pas tuer. Inutile de se compromettre en donnant aux humains le sort qu'ils méritaient… Il suffisait d'attendre… Juste un petit peu.

Gaarichibi renifla l'air de la ville au petit matin. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'appréciait le démon, c'était de pouvoir sentir les odeurs de la nature, et c'était encore mieux s'il sentait du sang. Pourtant, à ce moment, il sentit une odeur étrange, non, étrange n'était pas le bon terme, plutôt désagréable. Désagréable pour lui, s'entendait, car c'était une odeur d'un être qu'il connaissait et dont, surtout, il connaissait la puissance. Un des seuls humains qui pouvaient se prétendre être d'un niveau supérieur aux démons à queues.

Le bijuu à une queue pivota sur lui-même pour tomber nez à nez avec l'individu dont il avait senti l'odeur. Le démon fut si surpris qu'il recula de quelques pas. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas senti sa présence ? Quand il vit à qui il avait affaire, il eut la réponse. Il avait en face de lui quelqu'un dont il avait entendu parler, et qu'il n'avait pourtant rencontré que peu de fois, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel : l'enfant de Kusa.

Celui-ci avait des vêtements similaires à ceux dans lesquels Gaarichibi l'avait vu la dernière fois : un débardeur noir, des bandelettes autour du cou, un pantalon de toile bleu nuit attaché par une ceinture, où était accrochées plusieurs sacoches, et gourdes. Il affichait un sourire paisible, qui donna au démon le sentiment probablement infondée, que le shinobi se moquait de lui. Cependant, il se retint de l'attaquer. Se battre avec un ninja comme l'ainé des Hozuki était déconseillé pour quiconque voulait rester discret, dans tous les sens du terme. Le jinchuriki contrôlé croisa donc les bras, et resta impassible.

-Quand un ainé est devant soi, fit l'enfant de Kusa en préambule, il est de bon ton de se présenter.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Roshi, tu n'as rien fait de tel quand tu as fait face à Orochimaru, rétorqua le jeune homme. Au contraire, tu as tenté de le tuer. Evite donc de me faire la moindre remarque sur le respect dû aux ainés.

-Tu as de la chance de faire partie de Némésis, mon jeune ami. J'en ai tué pour moins que ça.

-J'en ai fait de même pour ceux qui m'ont toisé comme tu le fais en ce moment.

Mangetsu et Gaarichibi se défièrent du regard. Les yeux violets de l'un semblaient voir par delà le bandeau noir de l'autre, et regarder les prunelles de Shukaku, qui luisaient d'une étrange lueur. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi chez le ninja de Kiri qui mettait le démon mal à l'aise, comme la présence d'un être perdu qu'on a connu dans un temps à tout jamais révolu. Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus puissant de tous les ninjas esquissa un sourire, dévoilant ses dents en pointe, et tendit sa main droite devant lui.

-Ne partons pas sur de mauvaises bases, Gaara, fit-il. Ne jouons pas le jeu de l'intimidation, et serrons-nous la main.

Le possesseur possédé abaissa la tête pour voir la main, avant de la relever vers le visage de son interlocuteur. Un jeu subtil se mettait en place entre les deux individus. Pareils à Utakata et Naruto qui avaient du chacun faire des concessions lors de leur réconciliation, Mangetsu laissait de coté sa supériorité avérée et l'arrogance qui en découlait pour parler en égal à celui qu'il croyait être Gaara, tandis qu'Ichibi, devait renoncer, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, à son coté sociopathe, l'ancien ninja de Suna ne l'étant lui-même plus vraiment.

Le bijuu réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Gaara aurait-il accepté de serrer cette main tendue ? Si on lui avait posé cette question quelques années auparavant, il aurait répondu non. Aujourd'hui, la donne était différente. Shukaku avait vu son hôte changer et devenir à la fois plus ouvert et plus sympathique au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il ne pouvait exclure le fait qu'il aurait accepté de serrer cette main, pour ne pas fâcher l'homme qui allait discuter avec Némésis, et donc pour aider, de manière indirecte, Naruto, envers qui le ninja du sable se sentait redevable de bien des choses. En pensant à cela, le démon décida de serrer cette main, sans se douter de l'erreur qu'il faisait.

Effectivement, un phénomène qu'il n'aurait pu prévoir se produisit dès l'instant où sa main toucha celle du maitre de Yagura. Physiquement, aux yeux d'un passant lambda qui passait par là et les voyait, ils étaient face à face, en train de se serrer la main silencieusement. Mentalement, la réalité était tout autre. Le tanuki du sable en fut effaré. Il se trouvait sous sa forme originale dans la pièce au sol ensablé où lui et son porteur discutaient, voire plutôt se disputaient. Derrière une grille se trouvait un grand tumulus de sable où était emprisonné le fils du Yondaime Kazekage, et de l'autre coté de cette grille, à coté du démon, il y avait l'enfant de Kusa. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en regardant un peu partout, avant de poser son regard sur le gigantesque raton-laveur.

''Ah, je savais bien qu'il y avait une chose qui clochait. En revanche, de là à imaginer que tu avais pris le contrôle de ton hôte, Ichibi'' fit-il

''COMMENT AS-TU ACCEDE EN CES LIEUX, HUMAIN ? AUCUN DE MES FRERES N'EST EN TOI. CELA NE SE PEUT'' répondit le susnommé

''Mais cela est. J'ai assez de chakra pour résister à la pression du tien qui imprègne ces lieux.''

''JE SENS TA PUISSANCE. ELLE N'A RIEN DE NATURELLE. A QUOI EST-ELLE DUE?''

''Tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le laisses croire. Je n'ai qu'un nom à donner : Tars''

''TARS ?'' répéta Shukaku, et dans le ton du démon pouvait s'entendre l'effort qu'il faisait pour mettre un visage à ce nom. ''JE NE CONNAIS PAS DE TARS'' ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion ''QUI EST-IL ?''

Pour toute réponse, un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur le visage de Mangetsu Hozuki, ce qui excéda le bijuu.

''SI TU NE TIENS PAS A REPONDRE, LIBRE A TOI. IL NE ME RESTE PLUS QU'A T'ETRIPER, PAUVRE LARVE''

Le démon leva un de ses bras géants et l'abattit à l'endroit où se trouvait le plus puissant des shinobis. Celui-ci sauta sur le coté, et esquiva le coup, tout en s'entaillant le pouce avec ses dents. Atterrissant à quelques pas, il posa sa paume sur le sol.

''Invocation''

Alors qu'il aurait du résulter de la technique un nuage de fumée, rien ne se passa. L'enfant de Kusa ne sembla pas s'en étonner. Bien au contraire, cela le conforta dans son idée. Même pour lui, être la cible d'un démon était déstabilisant, et l'avait fait douter un instant de sa capacité à le vaincre. Puis il s'était souvenu qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de le battre puisque tout ce qui était en train de se passer se déroulait dans son esprit. Pour vérifier cela, il avait usé d'un jutsu spatio-temporel qui ne pouvait et ne devait, en toute logique, pas marcher.

L'ainé des Hozuki joignit les deux mains, et les plaqua, paume contre paume. Pendant ce temps, guidé par la volonté du bijuu à une queue, tout le sable, à l'exception de celui qui maintenait Gaara enfermé, de la pièce commença à converger vers le ninja de Kiri. Alors qu'il allait être touché, ce dernier poussa un cri en concentrant du chakra en lui et disparut purement et simplement. Voyant cela, le démon à queues poussa un rugissement de colère. S'il avait éliminé ici Mangetsu Hozuki, annihilant par là même son esprit, ce qui lui était bien plus facile que dans la réalité physique, celui-ci aurait sombré dans un état végétatif.

Le tanuki claqua des doigts et revint à la réalité. Il était toujours en train de serrer la main du maitre d'Utakata, sachant qu'à peine une seconde ou deux venait de passer dans la réalité. Il retira sèchement sa main, et porta celle-ci à l'une des jarres que Gaara accrochait à sa ceinture, prêt à en utiliser le sable.

-Inutile d'avoir ce genre de réflexe, révéla Mangetsu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, et comme je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de te dénoncer à tes camarades de Némésis, tu n'as pas besoin de m'éliminer. De toute façon, tu n'y arriverais pas.

-Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer ? Et tu crois que je vais te faire confiance ?

-Je me fiche que tu me fasses confiance, Ichibi. J'ai décidé de ne pas te dénoncer… Non, ce n'est une de mes décisions en fait. Disons plutôt que ce n'est pas mon rôle.

-Ton rôle ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je te l'expliquerai, à condition que tu me mène à Némésis. Nous avons à parler, si je ne m'abuse.

Gaarichibi haussa les épaules, et se remit à marcher, suivi par Mangetsu. Il enrageait à l'idée que ce dernier avait découvert aussi facilement son secret. Et comme il était au courant pour le corps aqueux de l'ainé des Hozuki, il ne pouvait pas le blesser. Même si cela l'énervait au plus haut point, Shukaku était obligé de faire patte blanche et de ravaler sa rancune… Pour le moment, car dès qu'il découvrirait son point faible, l'enfant de Kusa ne ferait plus autant le fier.

Pendant que Gaara, sous le contrôle du démon à une queue, marchait avex Mangetsu Hozuki, le reste de Némésis était réuni dans la suite, en train de manger le premier repas de la journée. Habituellement, l'absence du porteur du démon à une queue aurait du se faire remarquer, puisque ce repas était censé être pris en groupe, pourtant, personne n'y faisait vraiment attention, et pour cause : tous attendaient que Naruto prennent les devants et amorcent la réconciliation avec Utakata. Les deux hommes étaient assis face à face et mangeaient lentement sans se regarder, le regard plongé sur leur nourriture.

Tous, hormis les porteurs des démons à six et neuf queues, ne se préoccupaient pour ainsi dire pas de manger. Ils étaient dans l'attente, et au bout d'un certain temps, le meneur de Némésis dut le sentir puisqu'il s'arrêta de manger, avant de jeter un regard autour de lui. Il soupira et se leva, attirant, ce faisant, l'attention d'Utakata qui releva, à son tour, la tête. Naruto fit le tour de la table pour arriver à coté de son camarade qui se leva. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, et puis, finalement, Naruto prit la parole.

-Utakata, depuis quelques jours, nous sommes dans une situation… problématique pour l'unité du groupe. Or, je suis le chef du groupe, et je dois en tant que tel tout faire pour résoudre ce problème.

-Oui, murmura Thosvorn. Et le fait que tu sois directement impliqué dans l'affaire, entre autre.

Il avait pensé avoir parlé suffisamment bas pour que seul Thosbald l'entende, mais il s'était trompé et il s'en rendit compte quand la tête de Yomika se tourna vers lui. Il fit alors semblant de faire tomber sa fourchette et sauta de son siège pour se cacher sous la table. Il sentit qu'il aurait du se taire cette fois-ci, et qu'il aurait du attendre un moment un peu plus propice pour lancer une pique, surtout si c'était pour se faire remarquer par sa sœur. Celle-ci n'hésita pas à lui donner un coup de pied sous la table. Thosvorn évita de se faire remarquer plus que cela, et retint le gémissement de douleur.

Naruto n'avait cure de cette intervention. Ces yeux bleus, très froids, fixaient le porteur de Rokubi qui soutenait ce regard. D'un ton plein d'emphase, le détenteur du renard à neuf queues reprit la parole.

-Notre querelle gêne Némésis, elle l'entrave. Il faut donc que cela cesse. Je m'excuse donc de mon comportement qui a du te sembler irresponsable. Je te jure à l'avenir de me comporter davantage comme un chef.

-C'est bien, répondit Utakata d'une voix trainante. J'accepte tes excuses, et je te fais les miennes. Il est possible que j'aie été exaspérant, ces derniers temps.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se sourirent. La main de Naruto se tendit, et Utakata la serra. Autour de la table, la tension diminua, et un soupir de soulagement aurait presque pu se faire entendre. Le ninja renard, satisfait d'avoir résolu ce problème, s'en retourna vers sa place, mais dut s'interrompre quand s'éleva la voix de celui avec qui il venait de se réconcilier.

-Maintenant que l'on a fait ami-ami, fit celui-ci. Peut-être pourras-tu répondre à cette question : quel est le but de Némésis ?

-Eh bien, se venger des cinq nations ninjas, fit l'élève de Jiraya en se retournant.

-Ca, je le sais. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu comptes t'y prendre.

-Non.

Utakata se leva aussitôt, ses yeux orangés reflétant une irritation certaine.

-Non ? Comment ça, « non » ?

-Comme ça se prononce, N-O-N, fit le ninja blond. Je t'ai dit mon projet global, contente-en.

-Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Tu viens de me dire que tu allais te comporter en chef, et tu ne réponds même pas aux questions qu'on te pose ? En quoi est-ce que c'est digne d'un chef ?

-Je croyais que tu me reprochais mon manque de puissance, remarqua Naruto.

-Oui, tu me sembles faible, même si je n'en ai aucune preuve flagrante, approuva le jinchuriki de Rokubi. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je remets en cause ton commandement, du moins pas la seule. En tant que notre dirigeant, tu dois nous donner des instructions claires, pour que l'on sache ce qu'on doit faire.

-Alors, c'est ça pour toi un chef ? Un type qui te prenne par la main et qui te dise quoi faire à chaque fois ?

-Non, c'est quelqu'un qui sait où il va. Actuellement, on ne sait absolument pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour mener ton projet à bien. En fait, même ton projet n'est pas clair. C'est ça que je te reproche. Tu nous balades dans tous les pays shinobis pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Mais finalement, ton projet de vengeance, c'est que du vent.

La voix d'Utakata était chargée de colère comme son regard. De son coté, Naruto paraissait bien plus crispé qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux dégageait une froideur terrifiante. Les deux camarades, si tant est qu'on eut pu encore les appeler ainsi, se fixaient rageusement. Le poing de l'ancien ninja de Kiri était serré sur son appareil à faire des bulles, et la main du déserteur de Konoha était posée sur la garde de son sabre. Les chakras de leur démon respectif commençaient déjà à filtrer hors de leur corps, quand soudain, une pression exceptionnelle fit couler une sueur froide le long de l'échine des deux possesseurs qui se tournèrent vers les responsables. Yagura, Yugito, Bee et Roshi, les quatre jinchurikis parfaits de l'organisation les regardaient d'un air sévère, et faisaient peser sur eux leur chakra à eux, bien plus dense car mieux controlé.

Cela eut pour effet immédiat de calmer les deux hommes, qui s'assirent tous les deux par terre pour supporter un peu mieux l'atmosphère devenu horriblement insupportable. Quand ils virent qu'ils étaient calmés, les jinchurikis parfaits arrêtèrent de diffuser du chakra.

-Ca suffit, vous deux, fit Roshi. Arrêtez de vous disputer.

-Hm, visiblement, le fait de les convaincre chacun de leur coté n'était pas la bonne stratégie, intervint Han.

-Parce que c'était une de vos manigances, intervint Naruto en jetant un regard peu amène au ninja en armure.

-C'était une manigance de tout le monde, mise à part vous deux, répondit Yugito. Aucun d'entre nous ne supporte vos disputes stupides et stériles.

-Stupides ? répéta Utakata, qui se remettait en colère. C'est stupide de se demander ce qu'est réellement l'objectif de Némésis ?

-Tu as raison, mon ami, approuva Yagura. Tu poses une bonne question, et moi aussi, j'aimerais en connaitre la raison. Comme, je pense, nous tous ici. Donc, Naruto, réponds donc.

La totalité des membres de Némésis, sauf Gaara puisqu'il n'était pas là, convergèrent vers le ninja renard qui, sous son masque, se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire, pas maintenant. Et pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour leur révéler ce qu'ils voulaient, seulement, il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Son trouble et son hésitation se fit ressentir par tous ses « compagnons »

-Eh bien, Naruto ? demanda Roshi. Tu n'as rien à dire ?

-Fais pas le sot, et crache le morceau, déclama Bee.

-Je… commença Naruto. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre.

-Voyez-vous ça, fit Utakata d'un ton presque triomphal. Ainsi, tu ne peux pas répondre.

-Pourquoi ? tonna la voix de Yagura.

-Il me faut un peu de temps. Donnez-moi… quinze jours. Dans quinze jours, tout sera plus clair, et je ferai un résumé de toutes nos forces, de tous nos projets et de toutes les mesures à prendre pour y accéder. Je suis d'accord pour dire que ça n'incite pas à la confiance, mais je vous demande quinze jours, seulement quinze jours. Après, vous jugerez, mais laissez-moi ce délai.

Yagura parcourut l'assemblée du regard et vit que tous les membres, même Utakata qui paraissait légèrement troublé devant un tel discours, avait une lueur d'approbation sur le visage. Un délai supplémentaire ne risquait pas de porter préjudice au groupe, de toute façon. Il soupira et gratta sa cicatrice.

-Bon, très bien, on te laisse quinze jours. Avant que ce délai ne s'écoule, plus de dispute entre quiconque, on suivra tes ordres.

Naruto se releva, et ôta son masque quelques secondes pour que tous puissent voir le sourire reconnaissant qu'il arborait.

-Merci à tous, fit-il. Et excusez-moi pour toutes ces cachotteries. Le moment venu, vous verrez que c'était justifié.

-Mouais, fit Utakata. Je suis prêt à faire preuve de bonne volonté, pas comme si j'avais le choix d'ailleurs, pour quinze jours, mais prends bonne note de ce que je vais te dire. Si tes explications ne me conviennent pas, je te le ferai payer chef, c'est compris ?

-Oui.

-Tu es un gamin exaspérant, et ne crois pas que l'on soit réconcilié ou que je te considère comme un compagnon d'arme. Pendant les deux semaines qui vont suivre, je n'aurai pour toi que de l'indifférence, comme si je ne te connaissais pas.

Naruto acquiesça. Il avait conscience que le porteur du démon à six queues faisait aussi des efforts en proposant d'agir ainsi, car cela voulait dire qu'il ne s'énerverait pas contre lui et ne remettrait plus en cause ses décisions. C'était certes temporaire et c'était loin d'être la réconciliation espérée, mais au moins l'atmosphère dans le groupe serait moins pénible. Les effets se faisaient déjà sentir, car tous se détendaient imperceptiblement.

-Parfait, intervint Shogorai qui avait suivi tout l'échange sans prononcer un seul mot, encore un peu fatigué qu'il était par la nuit, plaisante mais épuisante, qu'il avait passé. Si on buvait un coup pour fêter ça ?

-C'est pas une heure pour la picole, fit Bee. Attendons un peu pour boire de l'alcool.

-Si on profitait de l'occasion pour se baigner ? proposa Thosvorn. Avec l'atmosphère délétère des derniers jours, on n'a pas pu profiter pleinement des sources chaudes.

-D'abord, il faut que l'on règle une chose, fit une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée, endroit d'où venait la voix. Gaara se trouvait là, les yeux toujours aussi bandés, et les bras croisés. Fuu voulut intervenir, et probablement lui reprocher sa « disparition » la nuit précédente, mais le porteur d'Ichibi lui dama le pion en levant la main.

-Bon, je ne sais pas où vous en êtes dans votre affaire de réconciliation, mais l'enfant de Kusa attend dehors.

-Ce n'était pas demain qu'on devait le voir ? demanda Eiji.

-Si, mais visiblement, il a une affaire importante qui n'attend pas un jour.

-Il attendra quand même une demi-heure, fit Naruto. On n'est pas à sa disposition quand il le souhaite. Va donc lui dire que nous avons besoin de trente minutes avant de le recevoir.

Gaarichibi ne répondit pas et tourna les talons pour aller porter le message. Obéir à ce gamin blond ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais c'était nécessaire puisqu'il devait faire profil bas.

-Pourquoi tu veux le faire attendre une demi-heure, alors qu'on pourrait le recevoir maintenant ? demanda Thosbald.

-Juste pour voir s'il accepte de patienter, répondit le ninja renard. Pas envie qu'il nous considère comme ses subordonnés.

-T'es complètement stupide, ou tu le fais exprès ? demanda Shogorai. Mangetsu est le plus puissant shinobi du monde. Tu vas quand même pas le faire attendre juste pour qu'il ait une fausse image de soi.

-Si, il faut savoir prendre des risques.

-Hm, il ne faut jamais hésiter à prendre des risques quand le jeu en vaut la chandelle, fit Han. Hm, dans le cas présent, en revanche, ce n'est pas très réfléchi.

-Eh, vous n'avez pas donné votre accord pour suivre mes décisions pour les quinze prochains jours ? demanda de manière purement rhétorique Naruto.

-Si, on a fait cette erreur, murmura Utakata de telle façon que personne ne l'entendit.

La demi-heure s'écoula rapidement. Pendant celle-ci, Naruto disposa de la manière qui lui semblait la plus impressionnante les membres de son organisation sur la table ronde et circulaire. Assis à sa gauche, les porteurs des démons allant de un à quatre queues, ainsi qu'Eiji et Shogorai, à sa droite, ceux des démons allant de cinq à huit queues, ainsi que les trois du tourbillon. Une seule chaise était vide, celle qui faisait face à Naruto, et c'était celle où irait s'asseoir l'enfant de Kusa quand il entrerait dans la salle. Quand le temps fut écoulé, le meneur de Némésis envoya l'un de ses clones le chercher.

Mangetsu Hozuki avait patiemment attendu durant le délai fixé par le ninja blond. Il s'était adossé tranquillement pendant la demi-heure et ne se décolla du mur que lorsque vint le clone. Il pénétra dans la suite, et dès qu'il fut dans la salle à manger, il s'assit à la place qui lui était réservé sans rien dire, et sans se laisser intimider par les quatorze personnes qui le regardaient. Il croisa ses doigts et regarda avec intensité le possesseur de Kyubi.

-Je te remercie de m'accorder une entrevue avec un jour d'avance, Naruto Uzumaki, commença le maitre de Yagura. J'ai de choses très importantes à vous dire.

-Vraiment ? fit le susnommé. Et à quel propos ?

-Sur Gueryan, sur vous, et sur l'avenir du monde.

Les membres de Némésis échangèrent des regards éloquents. Le ton qu'avait employé Mangetsu était trop sérieux pour que sa phrase fût une raillerie. D'ailleurs, ce dernier reprit avec un ton tout aussi sérieux.

-Comme vous le savez, Gueryan est le continent qui se situe au nord-est du monde shinobi. Il est partagé entre quatre royaumes, chacun dirigé par un souverain. Et dans trois ans, ces pays vont devoir affronter une terrible menace, qui sera tout aussi dangereuse pour les ninjas.

-Je t'arrête, fit Naruto. En quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ?

-Avez-vous déjà rencontré des gens de Gueryan ?

-Oui, de temps à autre.

-Ah bon ? intervint Eiji. Qui ?

-Ben, il y a deux ans, on a croisé Franck Nyvas. Puis, quand tu nous as rejoints, deux types bizarres dont je me souviens plus les noms. Y avait aussi, quand on a libéré Yagura, ce type du Go Ken qui s'appelait Turpin « Mizuken ». Et plus récemment, Nerwan Etsukazu et ce Balthazar qui se surnommait « Le changeur de monde ».

-Quand a-t-on rencontré les deux derniers ? demanda Roshi. Je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir.

-Normal, intervint Yagura. C'était juste avant le combat contre Orochimaru, et on s'était légèrement séparé à ce moment. Naruto et moi sommes les seuls à les avoir vu et on avait décidé de ne pas vous prévenir pour ne pas rajouter une pression supplémentaire à la veille d'un grand combat. Et après, j'ai oublié.

-Il y a aussi Michael l'épéiste, fit Shogorai en se tapotant la poitrine. Il m'a laissé un souvenir que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier.

-Je remarque donc que vous avez été en contact à de nombreuses reprises avec les gens de Gueryan, remarqua l'enfant de Kusa. Vous devez donc connaitre « La Légende de Gueryan ».

A l'expression des membres de Némésis, Mangetsu comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Personne ne vous raconté ? Etonnant, mais passons. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous la révéler. Vous n'aurez qu'à la demander au prochain individu de Gueryan que vous croiserez. Tous les habitants du continent la connaissent par cœur. J'ai une autre question à vous poser. Avez-vous rencontré un homme qui s'appelle Tars ?

Aucun membre de Némésis ne réagit à ce nom, si ce n'était Gaarichibi qui avait déjà entendu ce nom-là dans la bouche de l'enfant de Kusa, et Utakata qui fronça les sourcils. Son maitre remarqua cela et se tourna vers lui, mais le porteur de Rokubi haussa les épaules, et fit un mouvement de dénégation, signifiant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce nom. En vérité, il mentait, il avait déjà rencontré Tars, il y avait bien longtemps, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le révéler à quiconque, et de ce fait, il se tut. Mangetsu Hozuki se gratta la tête, et eut une mine contrite.

-Décidément, vous ne savez pas grand-chose, et ce n'est pas pour m'arranger.

-Tu n'as qu'à nous renseigner, fit Naruto acerbe.

-Tout le monde à un rôle à jouer dans ce bas monde, et ça ne fait pas partie du mien de vous révéler ce que vous ignorez. Et cela m'irrite, car, je l'avoue, j'étais venu dans l'intention de répondre à des questions que vous auriez eu à poser. Ma présence ici ne sert donc presque à rien.

Mangetsu tapota des doigts sur la table. Les trois ninjas de Kiri qui faisaient partie de Némésis savaient que cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas content, et que c'était dangereux.

-Ma présence ne sert presque à rien, répéta-t-il. Cependant, des secrets qui ont trop longtemps été tut doivent tôt ou tard remonter à la surface, et cela, je peux le faire. J'ai encore une question pour vous. Connaissez-vous les bulles d'éternité ?

-Hm, vous parlez de ces étranges boules de liquide dans votre pénitencier du pays de l'eau ? demanda Han.

-Là où j'étais enfermé, ajouta Yagura.

-Oui, confirma son maitre.

-Hm, on en connait ce que nous a dit Utakata le jour où on a libéré Yagura, fit Han. Hm, ce sont des bulles qui maintiennent les prisonniers en vie qui y sont dedans en soignant leur blessure.

-Et qui les empêche de vieillir, rajouta Utakata. Comme Yagura en est le parfait exemple.

-Il n'est le parfait exemple de rien du tout, révéla Mangetsu. Car ce qu'Uta-kun vous a dit des bulles est complètement faux.

Utakata se leva brusquement. Ses yeux jetaient un éclair de reproche à son maitre. Le porteur de Rokubi avait eu un mauvais début de journée. Il avait du concéder quinze jours de commandement à Naruto, ce qui l'énervait plus que tout. Il avait su garder sa colère de coté, mais le fait qu'on le traite de menteur, et donc que l'on sous entende qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance, avait fait déborder le vase.

-Ce n'était pas un mensonge, cracha-t-il. J'ai dit la vérité, et je ne permettrai à personne, pas même à vous, maitre, de dire que je mens. C'est déjà assez de…

-Laisse-moi finir avant de t'agiter. Ce que tu leur as dit était faux, mais tu l'as dit en pensant que c'était la vérité. Rappelle-toi que c'est moi qui t'ai expliqué comment fonctionnait les bulles d'éternité. Seulement, l'explication que je t'ai donnée, à l'époque, était fausse.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je t'avais révélé leur véritable capacité, tu n'aurais pas tout tenté pour sauver Yagura. Ces bulles d'éternité s'appellent ainsi non pas parce qu'elles préservent la jeunesse de ses prisonniers, mais au contraire parce qu'on les y enferme jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. De plus, plus une personne lambda y est enfermée longtemps, plus les dégâts sur son cerveau sont sévères. Après dix ans, on est censé en sortir dans un état de mort cérébral.

-Mais…C'est impossible, fit Shogorai. Sinon, Yagura…

-Note que j'ai parlé d'individu lambda, Shogi, lui répondit son grand frère. Et Yagura n'en est pas un.

-Parce que j'ai Sanbi ? supposa l'ancien Mizukage.

-Non, parce que tu fais partie d'une lignée très spéciale. Une lignée dont les membres vivent deux fois plus longtemps qu'un homme, et dont le rythme de croissance est unique.

-Et c'est pour ça que je parais aussi jeune ?

-Exactement, si tu vas un jour en Gueryan, tu pourras demander à l'un des membres de ta lignée de t'expliquer. Je pourrais t'expliquer tous ces détails, mais ça prendrait des heures et des heures, et je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler. Tôt ou tard, tu seras, de toute manière, amené à connaitre la vérité.

Le dialogue s'acheva-là, car le Yondaime Mizukage ne savait que répondre. Il avait un certain nombre de questions à poser, mais Mangetsu venait de dire, implicitement, que ça ne servait rien de lui en poser, puisqu'il ne comptait pas y répondre. Naruto jeta un regard à droite puis à gauche pour inviter l'un de ses camarades à prendre la parole. Cependant, personne se semblait avoir quoi que ce soit à dire.

-Bien, fit le ninja renard. J'ai, moi aussi, une question à vous poser : êtes-vous au courant de la situation d'Ame ?

-Euh… Mise à part le fait qu'il y ait une guerre civile, et qu'elle est très bien cachée aux pays limitrophes, rien, répondit l'enfant de Kusa, surpris par la question.

-Merci, fit le meneur de Némésis satisfait qu'une tierce personne, dont il était sur qu'elle était bien renseignée au vu de son envergure, confirme ce que lui avait dit Jiraya. Bon, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

L'ainé des Hozuki eut un sourire et désigna son frère cadet de la main droite.

-En raison des évènements qui vont frapper Gueryan d'ici trois ans, j'ai décidé de reformer l'ancien cercle des sept épéistes. Pour le moment, j'ai pu repérer les élèves de la dernière génération. Suigetsu Hozuki, le benjamin de ma fratrie, l'élève de Zabuza Momochi, AnzuTasatsu, l'élève de Kushimaru Kuriare, que Shogorai a combattu à Kusa, Chojuro, qui est mon élève actuel et à qui j'ai laissé, pour l'instant, ma lame, Shogorai Hozuki, mon cher cadet ici présent, et élève d'Ameyuri Ringo. Yuichirô, mon premier élève, Kibakuzai Momochi, la seule femme épéiste de cette génération, petite sœur de Zabuza, membre d'Akuma et élève de Jinpashi Munashi. Et enfin Kisame Hoshigaki, l'élève de Fuguki Suikazan. Voilà les noms des sept épéistes qui constitueront le cercle. J'en ai déjà recruté quatre. Il ne reste que toi, Shogorai, ainsi que Kibakuzai et Kisame.

-En gros, tu veux que je quitte Némésis pour rejoindre ton groupe.

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Pourquoi maintenant, et pas avant ?

-Les évènements qui vont avoir lieu dans trois ans m'obligent à bouger. Les choses se précipitent, Shogorai, révéla l'enfant de Kusa. L'exemple de Fuusetsugakure, le village du blizzard, ou des tempêtes selon la coutume le prouve. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Dites, vous deux, en tant que chef de Némésis, j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, intervint Naruto. Puisque, pour une fois, je suis au courant, j'aimerai m'assurer que Némésis ne soit pas trop endommagé suite au départ de Shogorai. Il connait les forces de notre organisation, et il n'est pas question qu'il rejoigne un type qui n'est pas l'allié de Némésis.

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas votre allié, fit Mangetsu. Cela ne veut cependant pas dire que je suis votre ennemi. Considérez-moi comme une puissance neutre. Je ne m'attaque qu'à ceux qui gênent mes plans. Naruto Uzumaki, si tu laisses partir Shogorai, je suis prêt à te promettre de ne pas attaquer ton groupe pour disons… Les trois prochaines années. Ca me parait équitable.

-Ouais, enfin, on y gagne bien, remarqua le ninja renard. Pourquoi être si généreux ?

-La route de Némésis croisera sans aucun doute celle de la Légende de Gueryan, et vous aurez vous aussi un rôle à jouer dans trois ans. Vous éliminer me serait facile, mais ce serait surtout improductif. D'autant qu'en vous tuant tous, je me condamne moi-même.

En disant cela, il regarda Yagura avec assistance, puis il se tourna vers son frère.

-Alors, Shogorai ? demanda-t-il. Acceptes-tu de venir ?

Le susnommé regarda son frère avant de poser son regard sur ses camarades de Némésis, et en particulier sur les porteurs des démons à trois et six queues, ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Quitter Némésis, maintenant ? Je pensais les accompagner jusqu'à Ame, d'abord.

-Sauf que tu n'as rien à faire à Ame, si je ne m'abuse.

L'épéiste ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il sembla livrer à un conflit intérieur, et se mordit la lèvre.

-Je… Non, je n'ai rien à y faire. Mais puisque tu as dit qu'il y avait une guerre civile, j'imagine qu'il y aura du combat.

-Oui, fit le ninja renard. Comme l'a dit Mangetsu, il y a une guerre civile. Mon attention est de rejoindre l'une des deux factions, celle menée par Hanzo de la Salamandre, et de botter les fesses de l'autre, dirigée par l'Akatsuki.

-Tu es plus malin que tu en as l'air, Naruto Uzumaki, fit l'enfant de Kusa. C'est effectivement la meilleure manière de s'y prendre.

-Dans ce cas, fit Shogorai, laisse-moi rester avec Némésis au moins jusqu'à l'issue de la guerre à Ame.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que non, en fait, intervint Roshi.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda l'épéiste en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que si tu dois partir, tôt ou tard, autant que ce soit maintenant pour que Némésis puisse s'habituer à évoluer sans toi. Dans une unité, chaque combattant a un rôle, et dès que l'un manque, la formation ne fonctionne plus. Il vaut mieux se passer de toi avant de se lancer dans une grande bataille.

-L'expérience du vieux guerrier parle, fit d'un ton acide Shogorai. Très bien, je vais partir maintenant puisque je vais créer un trou si je pars plus tard.

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les chambres pour chercher ses affaires. Yagura et Utakata se levèrent aussi pour le suivre, et lui dirent adieu. Mangetsu se leva aussi, et jeta un dernier regard à Némésis, en regardant principalement Naruto et Gaarichibi. Puis, il sortit de la pièce et de la suite pour attendre son petit frère dehors.

-Hm, je crois que tu as manqué de tact, Roshi, remarqua Han.

-Je n'ai fait que poser un fait objectif, répondit le doyen de Némésis d'un ton sec. Elle n'avait rien de blessante, et on me fera difficilement croire qu'un ninja, qui plus est de Kiri, puisse être blessé par ce que j'ai dit.

-Tu as bien fait, fit Naruto en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Bon, moi, dès que j'aurai dit adieu à notre cher épéiste, je vais profiter des sources chaudes.

A l'étage où dormaient les trois ninjas de Kiri, Shogorai préparait ses affaires, sous les yeux de Yagura et Utakata. Il se trouvait dans une sorte d'état second. Il ne savait pas s'il était triste ou content de partir de Némésis. Peut-être les deux, en vérité. Triste de devoir se séparer de ses deux meilleurs amis, et content de retrouver son frère et d'avoir enfin du temps pour améliorer sa technique au sabre. Il n'avait pas apprécié ce que lui avait dit le ninja de la lave tout en sachant que l'avis de ce dernier était tout à fait pertinent. Il termina rageusement son sac, et le mit sur son dos, avant de se tourner vers ses deux camarades.

-Bon, les gars, je crois qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un temps, fit-il.

-Si l'exaspérant gamin qui nous sert de chef ne nous donne pas de bonnes raisons dans quinze jours, crois-moi, on se reverra dans seize jours, fit Utakata d'un ton féroce.

-Si tu sais où me trouver, fit l'épéiste en souriant.

-On te retrouvera, fit Yagura en tendant son poing. Tant qu'on sera tous trois en vie, on sera toujours lié les uns aux autres.

-Alors, me faites pas le coup de mourir, répondit Shogorai en joignant son poing à celui du porteur de Sanbi.

-Pff, nous sommes immortels, fit Utakata en collant à son tour son poing à ceux de ses amis.

Les trois camarades restèrent ainsi une seconde de plus et n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus tant ils se connaissaient bien, et aucun ne voulait prononcer le mot « adieu ». Ils se reverraient, c'était sur. Rien ne pourrait les maintenir séparés les uns des autres. Ils s'étaient retrouvés après dix ans, ils se retrouveraient encore à l'avenir… Du moins, l'espéraient-ils tous.

L'épéiste descendit les escaliers, suivi par ses amis jinchurikis, et retourna dans le salon. Chaque membre de Némésis lui serra la main. Gaarichibi, lui, tendit vers lui sa garde d'épée sans lame,, et l'abaissa en guise d'adieu. Shogorai répondit à chaque adieu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât devant Naruto qui avait un air étrangement solennel.

-Shogorai, je dois te remercier de nous avoir aidés durant le temps que tu as fait parti de Némésis, fit-il. Tu nous quittes aujourd'hui, mais nous ne cesserons pas d'être des compagnons d'arme. Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide et que tu ne sais pas où allé, viens vers nous. Nous serons toujours tes amis.

-Merci, fit l'épéiste. Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu ais été aussi sympathique envers les autres qui sont partis.

-Eux, ils ont quitté sans ma permission. Toi, tu pars en me le disant, et en nous donnant une certaine protection. Ce n'est pas comparable.

-Mouais. Avant que je parte, je veux juste vous remercier tous d'avoir été là, ce jour où Utakata est venu nous délivrer Yagura et moi de la prison d'éternité. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je serais toujours en train d'y pourrir.

Ce faisant, il tendit sa main au ninja renard qui la saisit et la serra. Puis, Shogorai se dirigea vers la porte, cible de tous les regards, l'ouvrit et, avant de partir, fit un dernier geste de la main pour dire au revoir.

Dès que Shogorai eut fermé la porte derrière-lui, les membres de Némésis décidèrent de faire comme Naruto et d'aller profiter des sources chaudes. Au bout de quelques minutes, la salle à manger était presque déserte. Seuls restaient Gaara et Fuu. La porteuse de Nanabi avait retenu le possesseur possédé et avait attendu que tous soient partis pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son récent comportement.

-Explique-toi, Gaara, ordonna-t-elle. Depuis quelques jours, je ne te reconnais plus.

Dans l'esprit du détenteur de Shukaku, le démon claqua des doigts, libérant son hôte de la prison de sable qui l'avait empêché de voir et d'entendre tout ce qui passait depuis hier. Gaara resta un peu hébété après que le sable qui l'entourait fut parti, mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

''Tu te décides à me libérer, Ichibi ?''

''GWAHAHAHA, C'EST PLUS PRATIQUE POUR TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR''

''Que veux-tu dire ?''

''OBSERVE ET ECOUTE''

-Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, répondit Shukaku par la bouche de Gaara. J'agis comme bon me semble.

-Et agir comme bon te semble, ça signifie faire ce que tu veux quand tu veux sans te soucier de ce qui a été décidé au préalable ?

-Oui, exactement, je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

-D'accord, mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de faire preuve de sympathie. Hier, tu t'es moqué de façon gratuite de Roshi, au moment même où on cherchait un moyen de réconcilier les deux zigotos. La seule fois, récemment, où tu t'es bien comporté, c'est lors des adieux à Shogorai.

-N'oublie pas aussi que je t'ai laissé tombé le soir. Quant à Shogorai, il est mon maitre épéiste, et je devais bien faire ça.

-Pourquoi te comporte-tu ainsi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de ce groupe, tout simplement, et tous ses membres me laissent indifférents.

-C'est ça que tu penses de nous ? demanda Fuu en plissant les yeux de colère.

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Les membres de ce groupe ne m'intéressent et font plus me gêner qu'autre chose.

-Très bien, fit Fuu. Dans ce cas, on n'a rien d'autre à se dire.

-A ceci près que tout ce que j'ai dit sur le groupe s'applique aussi à toi, non, rien.

Fuu ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir de la salle, qui fit pâlir Gaara et qui arracha à Shukaku un grand sourire. Dans son esprit, le démon se tourna vers l'humain dont il occupait la carcasse.

''VOILA QUI EST REGLE''

''Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?''demanda Gaara, les dents serrées.

''JUSTE FAIRE EN SORTE QUE PERSONNE NE TE REGRETTE LE JOUR OU JE ME CASSERAIS DE NEMESIS. COMME CA, AUCUN RISQUE QUE QUICONQUE CHERCHE A ME RETENIR. PLAN PARFAIT, GWAHAHAHAHAHA''

''Espèce de…''

''SILENCE, AVORTON'' fit Ichibi en claquant des doigts de nouveau et en enfermant encore le déserteur de Suna dans une prison de sable.

Shogorai sortit de la suite de Némésis et soupira. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit nulle part son frère. Supputant que celui-ci l'attendait à l'entrée de l'hôtel, il s'y rendit, et effectivement, l'enfant de Kusa était dehors, les bras croisés, perdu dans ses pensées. L'épéiste s'approcha de son ainé, et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Mangetsu leva la tête et sourit en voyant son cadet.

-Parfait, déclara-t-il en sortant un parchemin de sa sacoche. Prends cette carte, et rends-toi là où il y a une croix rouge. C'est ma base.

-Attends un peu, fit son cadet en saisissant ladite carte. Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

-Non, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent. Je devrais être de retour dans environ un mois, et là, je me chargerai de t'entrainer un peu.

-Si c'était pour ne pas m'accompagner, tu aurais pu décider de me recruter après Ame.

-Oui, j'aurais pu, mais j'ai agi selon les intérêts de Némésis.

-Comment je dois le prendre ? fit Shogorai en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ma présence handicape-t-elle Némésis ? Et puis, tu n'es même pas son allié, alors pourquoi te préoccupes-tu du bien être de l'organisation ?

-Allons, répondit Mangetsu en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement. Némésis a deux défauts majeurs. Je te les expliquerai à mon retour. Sache juste pour l'instant que ça n'a rien à voir avec ta puissance actuelle.

Le cadet des Hozuki resta perplexe en entendant cela. La tendance qu'avait son ainé à dire des choses incompréhensibles ou mystérieuse était déroutante, même pour lui. Il haussa les épaules, et regarda les yeux violets de son interlocuteur. Quoi qu'il y lut, il sut qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre le repère de son frère. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'hôtel où se trouvait Némésis, et leur accorda une prière muette. Puis, il partit en courant en direction de la sortie de la ville.

Mangetsu regarda partir Shogorai. Il aurait aimé l'accompagner, mais il avait autre chose à faire. Une chose qui n'attendrait pas. Quand son frère eut disparu de son champ de vision, il soupira.

-Vous pouvez vous montrer maintenant, fit-il.

En réponse à ces mots, un cercle bleu apparut devant lui, et deux hommes en sortir. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux rouges comme le sang, la plupart étant couvert par une casquette noire, noire comme son pantalon. Il portait également une cape brune. L'autre était habillé d'un étrange attirail. Un chapeau de sorcier pointu sur sa tête, et des gants trop grands aux mains, une tunique avec une cape et un pantalon à bord évasé, le tout beige foncé. Le premier sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en alluma une, tandis que l'autre regardait de ses yeux clairs et rieurs l'enfant de Kusa.

-Le maitre du Shinshu, fit-il en posant un genou à terre. Quel honneur d'être en votre présence !

-Balthazar, « le changeur de monde », cela faisait longtemps, commenta Mangetsu. Comment va Archaon ?

-Il est à Glaronn, pour réfléchir avec les autres seigneurs de Gueryan sur les différentes stratégies à adopter face à ce qui va se passer dans trois ans. Vous devriez y aller, un homme tel que vous aurait son mot à dire.

-C'est là que je compte aller, révéla l'enfant de Kusa. J'y ai été convié en tant que Stade Zéro.

-Et pour Némésis, demanda Shinkuu, que fait-on ?

-Vous continuez à les suivre, bien sur. Prenez garde, cependant, quand vous irez à Ame. Les ninjas d'Akatsuki sont puissants, et j'imagine que certains d'entre eux doivent avoir des capacités sensitives surdéveloppées. Attention donc à ne pas vous faire repérer.

-On ne me repère que quand je le veux bien, répondit Balthazar.

-Je le sais bien. Je vais vous laisser. La route est longue jusqu'à Gueryan, et j'aimerai y arriver au plus vite. Mais d'abord, prends ça, Shinkuu, il y a dedans certaines informations importantes qu'il vaut mieux que tu saches.

-Quand nous reverrons nous ? demanda l'Uzumaki en attrapant le rouleau que lui lança Mangetsu.

-Les évènements évoluent plus vite que je ne peux les prévoir. Bientôt, c'est tout ce que te dire. A la prochaine.

Dans un claquement de doigt, Mangetsu Hozuki se volatilisa purement et simplement sous les yeux ébahis de Balthazar et Shinkuu.

-Il n'en donne pas l'air, mais je le sens inquiet, fit ce dernier. Il va se passer des choses démentielles, c'est évident.

-Dans trois ans, fit Balthazar avec un air grave. Dans trois ans, le monde tel que nous le connaissons connaitra de tels bouleversements qu'il pourrait bien disparaitre.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Balthazar se décide à déclarer :

-Foutus démons à queues !

Deux jours auparavant

Dans le village de Taki, dans la pièce principale du plus grand bâtiment, assis à son bureau, et faisant face aux différent tableaux représentants les précédents chefs du village, Horyu, le chef actuel, regardait le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains d'un air très satisfait. Ce dossier contenait l'ensemble du budget de son village pour l'année à venir, budget qui était évidemment à chaque fois horriblement compliqué à organiser, et qui risquait, en cas de conflit surprise, d'être complètement à refaire. A cette pensée, le sourire de Horyu s'effaça, car il savait que le risque d'une guerre était grand avec tous les remous que causaient Némésis.

Même s'il soutenait pleinement la cause des jinchurikis, d'autant qu'elle permettrait à Taki de prendre sa revanche auprès des superpuissances shinobis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Comme tous les petits pays, celui qui renfermait le village caché de la cascade avait été horriblement malmené par le passé, et avait du ravaler sa colère et son amertume face à la force des cinq grandes nations. Et aujourd'hui sonnait l'heure de se venger, et de riposter. L'heure de redistribuer les cartes aurait-on pu dire, mais quand bien même, Némésis possédait le soutien de quelques petits villages et la puissance des neuf bijuus, cela suffirait-il contre les forces des grands villages ? C'était là le sujet d'inquiétude de Horyu.

Ce dernier reposa son dossier en essayant de chasser ses idées noires. La reconstruction de Taki depuis l'attaque d'Akatsuki avançait bien, même si elle l'avait obligé à n'envoyer qu'un représentant plutôt que d'aller en personne à l'examen des chunins qui avait lieu à Kusa. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas eu le moindre mort. Il leva la tête vers les portraits des anciens chefs de Taki, comme il le faisait souvent quand il était mélancolique, sur de retrouver de la volonté dans ces regards sévères qui le dardaient. Il les contempla un long moment, avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte de son bureau. Presque agacé d'être interrompu dans sa contemplation, il donna l'autorisation à l'opportun d'entrer.

Ledit opportun était un des chunins qui gardaient la porte. Il avait l'air effrayé et tremblait de tous ses membres. Le chef du village des cascades haussa un sourcil, et attendit quelques secondes, mais le chunin ne pipa mot, trop occupé à avoir peur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Horyu.

-Un jonin de notre village répondant au nom de Kageshiro Mukaï s'est présenté devant la porte.

-Où est le problème ? fit d'un ton patient le chef en ouvrant un autre dossier.

-Il est accompagné par… un membre d'Akatsuki.

Horyu releva brutalement la tête, ses cheveux raides et blonds bougeant à cause de ce mouvement. Il se leva brusquement, et sortit de la pièce précipitamment, bousculant le chunin paralysé par la peur, au passage. Après avoir dévalé l'escalier, il sortit du palais des chefs de Taki, et tomba nez à nez avec un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, et aux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il en paraissait blanc, son ami de toujours, Toshiro Mukai, père de Kageshiro. Celui-ci avait été alerté de la présence de son fils et du membre d'Akatsuki, et il avait, bien évidemment, lâché tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour aller à la porte du village, quittant momentanément l'hôpital des cascades pour ce faire. Comme il était médecin, c'était une chance que la nouvelle ne soit pas arrivée en plein milieu d'une intervention chirurgicale.

Les deux hommes, se comprenant sans échanger le moindre mot, s'engagèrent d'un même pas dans l'allée principale du village, bordée d'étals en tout genre. Seulement, alors qu'à l'habituel, il régnait une certaine agitation due aux multiples marchandises, il y avait actuellement un étrange silence. Visiblement, la nouvelle s'était répandue plus vite qu'elle n'avait atteint le bureau de Horyu, et les commerçants jetaient des regards apeurés au dirigeant du village, lui demandant tacitement s'ils devaient ou non s'inquiéter, s'ils devaient rester où ils étaient, ou bien plier bagage et fuir, tant que cela était encore possible.

Quand il arriva à la porte, fermée au lieu d'être grande ouverte, où s'étaient regroupés une dizaine de ninjas d'élite qui l'attendait, talonné par Toshiro, Horyu put distinctement entendre des éclats de voix venant de l'autre coté de ladite porte.

-Nous avons prévenu Horyu-sama et votre père, fit une voix qui devait appartenir au deuxième gardien de la porte. Ils arriveront d'un moment à l'autre. Avant cela, restez à dix mètres de l'entrée.

-J'ai compris, répondit la voix de Kageshiro. Avez-vous prévenu mon arrière grand-père, comme je vous l'ai demandé ?

-Le grand doyen Mashiro-sama est vieux et doit se reposer. Nous ne pouvons répondre à cette demande.

-Je suis son descendant direct, j'ai le droit…

-Vous avez le droit d'aller le voir, pas d'exiger qu'il vienne à vous. Pensez à son grand âge.

-Alors, laissez-moi aller jusqu'à lui.

-Navré, mais en l'état actuel des choses, ni vous ni le membre d'Akatsuki n'êtes autorisé à entrer dans l'enceinte du village.

-Je vais chercher mon grand-père, murmura soudainement Toshiro à l'oreille de Horyu qui se retourna vers lui en lui jetant un regard surpris. Si Kageshiro veut le voir, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison.

Le médecin tourna les talons, et partit en courant. Horyu, lui, fit un signe aux ninjas d'élite qui étaient présents. Ces derniers échangèrent tous un regard, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Tous sortirent leurs armes sauf deux qui partirent actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte, qui commença à s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, révélant à tous le gardien et un peu plus loin, les deux shinobis qui n'avaient pas été autorisés à entrer.

L'un était effectivement Kageshiro Mukai, reconnaissable à ses cheveux noirs, et à ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il en paraissait blanc. Quant à l'autre, il était bien un des shinobis déserteurs qui composaient Akatsuki, mais chose surprenante, c'était un déserteur de Taki… Et de ce qu'en savait Horyu, aucun déserteur, parmi ceux recensés, ne ressemblait à cet homme. Une raison de plus pour s'en méfier. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant dans cette scène.

Le chef de Taki avait imaginé que Kageshiro était retenu en otage par le membre de l'organisation chasseresse de jinchurikis et l'avait amené au village pour cette raison, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus aucun possesseur ici. Seulement le jeune jonin voyageait avec Némésis, et s'il s'était fait capturé, c'était donc forcément lors d'une embuscade menée contre le groupe de Naruto. Or, dans ce dernier cas, Akatsuki aurait remarqué la présence de la totalité des porteurs de démons et aurait donc perdu tout intérêt à venir dans le village caché d'un petit pays. La conclusion était donc que le maître de Fuu n'était pas un otage, ce qui laissait planer la question suivante : que faisait-il ici, et pourquoi était-il accompagné de la sorte ?

Le regard du jeune garçon s'éclaira quand il vit le père adoptif de la porteuse de Nanabi, néanmoins, il ne bougea pas. En tant que haut gradé, il savait se tenir, et obéir aux ordres. Il avait pleinement conscience que le fait qu'il soit ici était suspect, et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir le chef du village. Restant ainsi à bonne distance, il interpela ce dernier.

-Horyu-sama, quelle joie de vous revoir, fit-il. Votre fille va bien.

Kageshiro ayant rejoint Némésis pour protéger Fuu à la base, il était nécessaire qu'il commence par dire cela. Son supérieur, qui était concentré sur Kakuzu et qui essayait de savoir à qui il avait affaire, sembla se rappeler de sa présence et se tourna vers lui.

-Bien, répondit-il. Seulement, il me semble que tu devrais encore être à ses cotés, et non pas ici… Et encore moins, avec un membre d'Akatsuki. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler ce qu'ils ont fait à notre village ?

-Non, mais vous deviez rencontrer ce shinobi. C'est important pour vous et pour lui. Mon arrière-grand père doit venir ici, c'est très important.

-Toshiro est allé le chercher, fit Horyu en soupirant. Il devrait arriver d'ici peu de temps.

En effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le père de Kageshiro revint, accompagné par un très vieil homme. Le dos vouté, les cheveux blanchis par l'âge, une longue barbe blanche avec de nombreuses rides sur le visage, mais malgré tout, ses yeux d'un bleu presque blanc toujours alerte, vêtu d'une tunique blanche, Mashiro Mukai, à cinq ans du centenaire, marchait appuyé sur un bâton à coté de son petit fils. Quand il arriva au niveau de Horyu, il le salua d'un signe de tête, tandis que le chef de Taki s'inclinait. Puis, il se tourna vers son arrière petit-fils, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage ridé.

-Kageshiro, fit le vieil homme d'un ton sévère. Mille fois, je t'ai répété qu'un ninja ne doit point faillir à sa mission. Que diantre fais-tu donc là, loin de la seule porteuse de démon de Taki, et en compagnie d'un ennemi, qui plus est ?

-Je ne suis pas un ennemi, fit Kakuzu en s'avançant d'un pas. Je suis un innocent qui revient après un exil injuste.

Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers le membre d'Akatsuki. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et il lâcha son bâton. Aussitôt, ses genoux se mirent à trembler, incapable de porter le corps de l'ancien, et il faillit tomber à terre. Heureusement, son petit-fils était là pour se porter à son secours et servir de bâton de soutien.

-Est-ce que je rêve ? Ou est-ce que je suis déjà mort ?

-Non, tu es bien vivant, fit Kakuzu, et moi aussi.

-Je… Je te dois énormément d'excuse, même si ça ne rachètera pas les décennies que tu as passé en exil.

Le vieil homme repoussa son fils qui le soutenait, et se mit à genoux avant de se prosterner devant son ancien camarade. Horyu et Toshiro n'y comprenaient rien. Le doyen, qui plus est l'un des fondateurs, du village, donc l'une des personnes les plus respectées de Taki, s'inclinait devant un criminel, faisant partie en plus d'un groupe qui avait ravagé le village de la cascade peu de temps auparavant. C'était, pour eux, incompréhensible.

-Qui est cet homme, vénérable doyen ? demanda Horyu. Vous avez l'air de le connaître, et de longue date, selon vos dires.

Le vieil homme prit son bâton, qui était tombé à coté de lui quand il l'avait laché, et se remit péniblement debout, avant de jeter un regard perçant au chef de Taki.

-Horyu, cet homme, même si cela parait invraisemblable, est Kakuzu Kin'yoku, ton grand-père.

Les deux susnommés eurent la même réaction de stupeur, l'un pensant que son aieul était mort depuis longtemps durant son exil, l'autre ignorant qu'il avait une descendance. Toshiro aussi avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et restait là, sans pouvoir rien dire. Le premier qui se reprit fut le membre d'Akatsuki, qui ne manifesta pas la moindre joie d'avoir retrouvé une partie de sa famille.

-Un petit-fils… Peu importe. Je m'intéresserai à lui plus tard. Dis-moi, Mashiro. Mon fils et ma femme sont-ils toujours de ce monde ?

-Hélas, mon ami, répondit le vieil homme alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de nouveau de larme. Mon petit Soishiro et ton fils ont tous les deux succombés il y a bien des années. Ils ont été acculés par feu Kagami Uchiwa, feu Hiruzen Sarutobi, et leurs acolytes. Quant à ta femme, elle est toujours vivante, mais elle est plongée dans le coma depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle a toujours désiré te revoir, et a su résister à la mort en espérant qu'un jour tu reviendrais.

-Je vois, répondit Kakuzu en ne laissant absolument rien paraître de ses émotions. J'irai la voir pour la sortir de son coma. J'en ai aujourd'hui les moyens. Mais d'abord, amène-moi devant la tombe de mon fils Kinsen.

-Bien sur, bien sur, allons-y.

-Attendez, intervint Horyu. Puisque vous avez été innocenté, vous avez le droit de revenir ici, Ojisan (NDA : grand-père en japonais), cependant, vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans le village en portant ce manteau. La population s'affolerait pour rien, ce serait infernal à gérer, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres dégâts matériels dans le village. Il faudra aussi que vous acceptiez de nous renseigner sur l'Akatsuki. Plus on apprendra, plus on pourra limiter les dégâts et plus on pourra limiter les dégâts, moins on aura à dépenser. L'argent ne pousse pas dans les arbres, et j'aimerai autant que possible ne pas dépasser les coûts prévus.

La première partie de ce que disait son petit-fils laissa de marbre Kakuzu, cependant, il esquissa un sourire en entendant la dernière phrase. D'un geste, il déboutonna son habit aux motifs de nuage rouge, et le retira d'un geste. Une brusque rafale de vent emporta le symbole de l'organisation d'Akatsuki, loin de la porte du village. Suite à cela, l'ex-exilé emboita le doyen de Taki sous les regards de Toshiro, de Horyu et de Kageshiro.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (je suis en manque d'avis, ces derniers temps^^).<p>

A la prochaine fois pour le chapitre suivant^^.


	29. Chapter 29

Salut à tous.

Je me revois, il y a quelque trois mois, vous dire que j'allais essayer de vous apporter un chapitre tous les deux mois. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai pas réussi. Mais, je ne vous oublie pas, et durant ces vacances, j'ai pu trouver le temps d'écrire ce chap.

Celui-ci sera le dernier... avant au moins avril. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire la suite avant, concours oblige. J'espère donc que celui-ci vous plaira, et surtout lisez le lentement pour bien en profiter.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.^^

* * *

><p>Naruto 44 : Infiltration à Ame.<p>

Sab buvait du thé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, une pièce assez grande pour que vingt personnes puissent s'y trouver en même temps. Il restait là sans savoir quoi faire. Ca faisait une semaine déjà qu'il avait rencontré Yugito Nii, et il attendait toujours qu'elle lui fasse signe. Il savait que dès que Némésis aurait accepté de l'aider, et il était évident à ses yeux que les jinchurikis lui apporteraient leur soutien, il n'aurait que peu de temps pour se préparer. Le départ pour le village de la pluie serait précipité. Peut-être aurait-il lieu le jour même, ou le lendemain. Ayant songé à cela, il avait préparé toutes ses affaires, son sac reposait d'ailleurs à coté de son futon, et il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Il aurait pu sortir profiter des magasins, en laissant un clone dans sa chambre, mais il n'aimait pas s'amuser. Il se languissait des combats qu'il avait quittés en partant d'Ame, et avait hâte d'y retourner pour en découdre avec ses ennemis. Il soupira et porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Le liquide brulant descendit le long de sa gorge, tandis qu'une sensation de chaleur se répandait dans son corps. Sab se prépara à boire une deuxième gorgée quand on frappa à sa porte. Il posa aussitôt sa tasse, et se leva. D'un pas trainant, il alla ouvrir, espérant que ce serait la porteuse du démon à deux queues. Il ne fut pas déçu car c'était elle, et elle n'était pas seule. Derrière se trouvaient plusieurs shinobis, qui devaient être d'autres possesseurs.

-Ah, vous voilà, fit en préambule Sab. Content de vous voir, je vous attendais depuis longtemps. Puisque vous avez ramené tous vos camarades, j'imagine que vous avez décidé de m'aider.

-Ravi de te rencontrer mais sois pas si pressé, fit une voix venue du couloir. Laisse-nous entrer, et sans stressé.

-Très belle rime, commenta Sab d'un ton agacé. J'espère que vous m'avez amené des combattants, et pas des poètes au rabais, Yugito.

-On discutera mieux à l'intérieur, répondit la kunoichi avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le ninja d'Ame resta coi et s'écarta pour laisser entrer toute une petite troupe. Il sortit un petit carnet et le feuilleta en regardant passer tous les membres de Némésis qui étaient venus. Ses cheveux blancs cachaient ses yeux mais ne l'empêchait pas de voir, et il put constater la disparité physique entre ses invités. La différence de taille entre Yagura et Han marquait toujours ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués…

Il les laissa tous entrer, et les regarda s'asseoir à différents endroits de la pièce. Une fois qu'ils furent tous, les cinq qu'il avait comptés, parmi lesquels les porteurs des démons à deux, trois, cinq, huit et neuf queues, installés, il referma la porte et alla se mettre là où il avait laissé sa tasse de thé. Il en but une nouvelle gorgée, et se tourna vers Yugito.

-Alors, quelle est votre décision ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est à moi que tu dois t'adresser, fit Naruto adossé contre le mur opposé à la porte.

-Ton nom ?

-Naruto Uzumaki, je suis….

- Un déserteur de Konoha, et le jinchuriki de Kyubi, compléta Sab. Soit le porte-parole du groupe, soit le chef.

-Le chef, fit le ninja renard désarçonné par le ton direct de son interlocuteur. Tu sais pas mal de chose sur moi.

-Je sais le genre de chose que l'on trouve dans les bingos books. Peu importe, réponds à ma question.

-Hm, sachant que tu parles à notre chef, remarqua Han. Hm, peut-être devrais-tu faire preuve de respect.

-Mon village est déchiré, rappela Sab. Entre nous, j'ai plus envie de savoir si vous avez décidé de m'aider plutôt que d'entendre un pauvre type qui a laissé tomber son pays me donner de leçon de respect. Bon, Uzumaki-sama, tu me la donnes cette réponse ?

Han, qui se tenait les bras croisés, joua la carte de l'indifférence face à l'insulte, tandis que Naruto regardait avec incrédulité le shinobi de la pluie, se demandant si ce dernier faisait exprès d'être désagréable pour éprouver sa patience, ou s'il avait juste un mauvais caractère.

-Tu n'aimes pas les déserteurs ? demanda le meneur de Némésis.

-Jusqu'à quelques années, j'en avais rien à carrer, mais maintenant, j'ai une brochette d'enflure qui menace de renverser Hanzô-sama. Et toutes ces enflures sont des déserteurs.

-Ouais, bon, admettons. Je suis venu pour savoir si ça vaut vraiment la peine de vous aider.

-Dis ce que tu veux, ordonna Sab d'un ton tranchant.

-Que vos troupes se mettent à ma disposition quand je m'attaquerais aux cinq grandes nations.

Le ninja d'Ame, contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait le ninja renard, ne se mit pas à rire, ou à le regarder d'un air cynique. Au contraire, il posa son menton contre son poing, et se mit à réfléchir. Personne ne le savait, mais ses yeux détaillaient chaque aspect du corps de Naruto, et il le jaugeait. Il reprit la parole en pointant du doigt le torse du jeune blond.

-Attaquer les cinq grandes nations, dis-tu ? Un rêve qu'a longtemps caressé Hanzô-sama et bon nombre des miens. Rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à tous les enfoirés qui ont piétiné nos terres et détruit notre pays durant les trois grandes guerres. Sois certain qu'il sera prêt à t'épauler si tel est ton objectif et que tu nous aides à vaincre l'Akatsuki.

-Alors, dans ce cas, je suis prêt à venir… J'ai juste besoin d'une garantie, ce que tu ne dois pas avoir.

-Ne parle pas sans savoir, gamin. Il s'avère que pour ton projet j'en ai une. Regarde les actes de Hanzô-sama et ils parleront d'eux-mêmes. Des décennies sur les champs de bataille à haïr et à combattre les cinq nations, sans jamais démordre de sa volonté féroce à hisser Ame au-dessus de Konoha, d'Iwa, de Suna, de Kumo et de Kiri. C'est ça, la garantie que j'ai à te donner. Est-ce que ça te suffit, Naruto Uzumaki ?

-Ca me suffira quand j'aurai réfléchi, fit le ninja renard. Tu auras ma réponse définitive demain, et je te conseille de te tenir prêt, car si elle est positive, nous partirons le jour même.

-Si elle n'est pas positive, tu regretteras de m'avoir fait patienter un jour de plus alors que mon village est à feu et à sang, menaça Sab.

-Si tu veux revoir ton village, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te tromper d'adversaire, rétorqua le ninja renard.

Sab passa une main dans ses cheveux, et en profita pour relever ceux qui cachaient ses yeux. Ses pupilles noirs luisant de méchanceté fusillèrent du regard le meneur de Némésis, qui se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Le ninja d'Ame dut cependant arrêter de lancer des regards noirs au ninja blond, car il sentit peser sur lui les auras et les chakras des différents jinchurikis. Par réflexe, il songea à tirer une arme, mais Yagura, qui se trouvait à sa droite, tapota de manière suffisamment discrète pour que seul Sab le remarque, son bâton, lui indiquant qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter quoi que ce soit.

Le shinobi de la pluie pesta intérieurement. Il détestait se sentir menacé sans pouvoir éliminer ceux qui causaient ce sentiment. Il aurait bien fait ravaler ses paroles à ce gamin arrogant mais c'aurait été réduire les chances que Némésis aille à Ame. Il préféra donc se taire, et désigna la porte.

-Vous avez donc l'autorisation de disposer. J'attendrai votre réponse demain sans faute.

-Tu ne manques pas de culot de traiter des potentiels alliés comme ça, fit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la sortie. J'espère que tous les subordonnés de Hanzô ne sont pas comme toi, sinon, je le plains.

Le meneur de Némésis sortit, et fut rapidement suivi par ceux qui l'avaient accompagné. Yugito fut la dernière à partir et salua d'un signe de tête Sab. Celui-ci lui rendit son salut, et referma la porte derrière elle. Il se concentra pour sentir les chakras des individus qui venaient de le quitter, et attendit qu'ils fussent assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Dès que ce fut le cas, le ninja d'Ame frappa du poing sur le sol, fissurant celui-ci.

-Saleté de gosse! Tu vas regretter amèrement de t'être moqué de moi !hurla-t-il.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures après la rencontre entre Sab et Naruto, la nuit tomba sur la ville d'Otoramaya. Les habitants de cette station touristique ne se doutaient pas que le lendemain, une certaine organisation partirait de leur cité. Ils ne savaient pas non plus qu'ils avaient accueillis entre leurs murs des êtres qui seraient les artisans de grands changements, et que tous ces êtres étaient pour l'heure en train de dormir du sommeil du juste dans la suite d'un des nombreux hôtels de la cité.<p>

L'un d'eux pourtant était complètement réveillé. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de dormir, et il était descendu de sa chambre pour aller lire dans le salon. Les pieds sur la table, se balançant sur sa chaise, et parcourant rapidement la page qu'il lisait, Thosvorn profitait pleinement de l'instant. Après une semaine de détente, Némésis allait reprendre la route, et en plus, de ce qu'avait dit Naruto, pour entrer sur un territoire en pleine guerre civile. Cela impliquait donc beaucoup d'action et peu de temps pour lire, alors il le faisait maintenant. Et c'était d'autant plus agréable qu'il était complètement seul, ce qui, depuis qu'il avait rejoint Némésis, était assez rare.

Complètement concentré dans sa lecture, il n'entendit pas le bruit de pas indiquant qu'une autre personne ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et quand celle-ci entra dans la pièce, il fut si surpris qu'il se balança trop fort et que la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait bascula, le faisant tomber sur le sol.

-Désolé, fit Naruto en jetant un regard à son ami qui était en train de se relever. Tout va bien ?

-Non, tout va mal, grogna Thosvorn en désignant son livre fermé qui gisait sur le sol. J'ai perdu ma page, à cause de toi.

-Va mourir, j'y suis pour rien.

-Pour rien ? Te fiche pas de moi, tu ne serais pas entré dans la pièce de manière aussi furtive, je n'aurai pas perdu l'équilibre.

-Je suis rentré de manière tout à fait normal, je te signale.

Le ninja du tourbillon grommela quelque chose, dont Naruto ne perçut que les mots « mauvaise foi » et « respect des œuvres littéraires ». Le blond sourit, et se gratta la joue. Il ne portait jamais son masque pour dormir, réprimant Kyubi par le brassard qu'il portait sur le bras, et qu'il avait montré à Jiraya quand il l'avait rencontré. Le ninja renard prit un verre, et le remplit d'eau.

-Dis-moi, mon vieux Thosvorn, tu penses que j'ai raison d'aller à Ame ?

-C'est évident. C'est là-bas que se trouve Akatsuki, et il faudra tôt ou tard l'éliminer. Et il vaut mieux s'en occuper avant de t'attaquer à ton véritable projet.

-Ouais, tu dois avoir raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, tu le sais bien.

-Et, à ton avis, tu penses que mon objectif est réalisable ?

-Ca, c'est une bonne question, Naruto. Déjà, il faudrait que Némésis se débarrasse de tu-sais-quoi et qu'elle admette ce-que-tu-sais. Je pense qu'après Ame, il n'y aura plus de problème de ce coté, je pense. Ensuite… Ben, ce sera à toi de jouer.

Le ninja du tourbillon termina sa tirade en poussant une exclamation satisfaite. Il venait de retrouver sa page, et il y plaça le bout de papier qui lui servait de marque-page, avant de ranger l'ouvrage dans une des poches du vêtement qu'il portait pour dormir. Il plongea ses yeux verts brillant d'intelligence dans ceux, bleu glacial, de Naruto. Il y lut une lueur de doute, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Le ninja renard n'avait pas pour habitude d'hésiter.

-T'inquiète pas, fit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Tu as déjà fait des miracles en créant Némésis. Tu peux en faire encore beaucoup. Et puis… Tu peux compter sur moi. Je resterai de ton côté quoi qu'il arrive, et je ferai tout pour que tu atteignes tes objectifs. Cela, je te le jure, Naruto. Depuis ce jour où l'on s'est rencontré dans ce village en ruine, j'ai la certitude que tu feras de grandes choses.

-Eh bien, merci, répondit le meneur de Némésis d'un ton ému.

-Par contre, évite de t'attaquer à des types comme l'enfant de Kusa, rajouta Thosvorn. Il t'aurait vaporisé en cinq secondes.

-Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as confiance en moi.

-La confiance, c'est sympa, mais tu devrais essayer la lucidité, tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de ce type.

-Oui, ça, je l'ai remarqué après, mais j'te rappelle qu'il a lui-même avoué qu'on pourrait le vaincre si on s'y mettait tous.

-Exact, mais encore faudrait-il que tu réussisses à convaincre les autres de le combattre, et vu l'ambiance actuelle, c'est vraiment pas gagné. Pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois plus fort. D'ailleurs, Thosbald m'a dit de te donner ça.

Un autre Thosvorn descendit de l'escalier et apparut dans la salle à manger. Il portait un rouleau qu'il tendit à son original avant de disparaitre purement et simplement, révélant de ce fait qu'il était un double de vent. Le ninja du tourbillon ouvrit le rouleau et le lut quelques secondes avant de le refermer et de le tendre au ninja renard.

-Le secret des clones de quatrième et de cinquième niveau, expliqua-t-il. Techniquement, je pense que le cinquième niveau est au-delà du tien, mais le quatrième, ce sera déjà pas mal.

-J'apprendrai ça après qu'on ait libéré Ame, répondit le ninja renard. Dès qu'on aura éliminé Akatsuki, qu'on aura un allié de plus, et que nous pourrons enfin nous tourner vers les cinq grandes nations.

Ayant dit cela, il réprima un bâillement. Il ne pensait pas être aussi fatigué. Il salua Thosvorn, et remonta dans sa chambre. Le ninja du tourbillon le regarda partir avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ressortit son livre, et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Il lut une ligne, et eut un sourire.

-Tu feras de grandes choses, Naruto, murmura-t-il. Tu as le potentiel pour ça, mais il faut que tu remplisses une condition pour ça : rester en vie.

* * *

><p>Sab se leva à l'aube. Il vérifia une dernière fois son équipement, et prit dans son sac une carte qu'il ouvrit en grand sur la table de sa chambre. C'était une carte du pays de la pluie, qui avait été maintes fois notifiées. Du doigt, il suivit une route entourée de rouge. C'était celle qu'il comptait emprunter, celle où le risque qu'il tombe dans des pièges serait négligeable. Il avait mémorisé l'emplacement de tous les endroits contrôlés par l'ennemi sur le sol du pays de la pluie, et avait programmé son itinéraire en les prenant en compte. Pour peu qu'il n'y ait pas d'unité ennemis qui patrouilleraient dans le secteur, il y avait peu de chance pour lui, voire pour Némésis si celle-ci décidait de l'aider, d'avoir à affronter qui que ce soit.<p>

Sab rangea sa carte, et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait pris la précaution de payer son séjour à son arrivée pour avoir la liberté de partir quand il le désirerait. N'accordant pas la moindre attention au réceptionniste qui luttait contre le sommeil, il sortit de l'hôtel, et huma l'air frais du matin. Il sentit en même temps plusieurs présences hostiles, appartenant à des ninjas tapis dans l'ombre.

''Ils m'ont retrouvé, on dirait'' pensa le subordonné de Hanzô. ''Il va falloir faire un peu de ménage''

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, les ninjas de Némésis au grand complet marchaient en direction de l'hôtel du ninja d'Ame, prêt à partir dès qu'ils l'auraient rejoint. Naruto marchait en tête. Il progressait rapidement. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il aurait probablement à combattre, et il était assez impatient. Sa paume reposait machinalement sur la garde de son sabre, et il savait que si un ennemi devait l'attaquer, là, maintenant, il aurait été capable de le trancher en deux.<p>

Le meneur de Némésis jeta un regard dans les airs. Le soleil du matin n'était pas encore assez élevé pour l'éblouir, et il put apercevoir l'ombre d'un oiseau qu'il connaissait bien. Son faucon, dont les apparitions quelques peu aléatoires interpelaient parfois certains membres du groupe, tournait en rond dans le ciel. Le porteur de Kyubi eut un sourire. Seuls les trois du tourbillon, et lui-même savaient ce dont était capable cet oiseau, qui paraissait pourtant si semblable à un faucon normal, et se savoir suivi par lui le rassurait. En cas de danger, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui.

Au fur et à mesure que le groupe se rapprochait, l'agitation dans les rues croissait, et plusieurs personnes partaient dans une direction opposée à celle de Némésis. Naruto vit d'ailleurs quelqu'un foncer vers lui. Il se prépara à se défendre, mais il remarqua que la personne en question ne semblait pas animée d'intentions belliqueuses. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air horrifié, et semblait chercher à échapper à quelque chose. Naruto se posta devant lui, obligeant la personne, un jeune homme, à piler pour ne pas se cogner contre lui. Le jeune homme faillit réprimander le ninja blond, mais la présence du géant à l'armure rouge et de son terrifiant regard l'engagea plutôt à faire bonne figure.

-Ou…Oui, fit-il. Puis-je vous aider ?

-J'ai juste besoin d'un renseignement, fit le ninja renard. Pourquoi fuyez-vous, et pourquoi toute cette agitation ?

-Pourquoi ? On a découvert cinq cadavres devant l'hôtel de la rue Kichigaitaida. On sait que ce sont des ninjas mais on ne sait pas ce qui a pu leur faire de telles blessures. Faites comme moi, restez pas dans le coin.

Le jeune homme écarta Naruto et reprit sa route. Le ninja renard fronça les sourcils. Il devinait que Sab avait eu affaire à quelques problèmes. Il se mit à courir, suivi de ses camarades, et au bout de quelques minutes, arriva à destination. Les lieux étaient quasi-déserts, seuls quelques courageux curieux regardaient le spectacle avec une curiosité morbide, et le ninja renard constata qu'il avait rarement des cadavres aussi mutilés.

Les cadavres gisaient, répartis sur une dizaine de mètres, à même le sol. Ils avaient tous des ouvertures béantes au niveau du ventre. En voyant ça, Han devint pensif. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de blessure. Il échangea un regard éloquent avec Roshi qui avait aussi fait le lien. Le meneur de Némésis ne remarqua pas ça, et s'approcha des corps. Avant qu'il ait pu s'approcher, il fut interrompu dans sa marche par Sab lui-même, qui apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin, déclara-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Vous auriez pu attendre encore un petit peu, le temps qu'Akatsuki envoie des renforts à ces types.

D'un pouce, il désigna les cadavres.

-C'est toi qui… commença Naruto.

-Evidemment, qui d'autre ?fit Sab en baissant d'un ton, conscient qu'avouer qu'il avait tué cinq personnes à voix haute serait handicapant pour son départ. Si vous êtes là, j'imagine que votre réponse est positive.

-Exactement. Conduis-nous à Ame, Sab, et nous combattrons l'Akatsuki aux cotés de Hanzô de la Salamandre.

-Bien, dépêchons-nous. Il n'est pas impossible qu'on ait à rencontrer quelques obstacles.

-Combien de temps mettrons-nous pour arriver à destination ?

-A peine quelques heures. Je connais les chemins les plus rapides, et nous pénètrerons dans le village par un coté que nous contrôlons actuellement. Ensuite, je vous mènerai directement au seigneur Hanzô.

-Alors, partons !

Sab ne répondit pas, et se mit à courir, suivi par tous les membres de Némésis… A l'exception près de Roshi. Avant de partir, il voulait vérifier une dernière chose, sans que le ninja d'Ame ne le remarque. Il créa un clone de lave qu'il fit s'enfoncer dans le sol de telle façon qu'absolument personne ne soupçonna la moindre chose. Dès que Némésis se fut assez éloigné, le double émergea du sol, et s'approcha des cadavres.

Personne ne le dérangea quand il étudia les corps, tous les civils étant bien trop terrifiés. Roshi ne remarqua rien de significatif, à l'exception d'une chose. Aucun de ces ninjas n'avait de bandeau frontal. Certes, ils étaient au service d'un déserteur, mais tout de même, ils devaient avoir quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un moyen de reconnaissance.

Sur quatre cadavres, il ne trouva rien. Sur le cinquième, non plus, du reste, mais ce cinquième avait un signe particulier. Un minuscule dessin à la base de la nuque avait été tracé à l'aide d'un Katon, et cela très récemment. La chair sentait encore le brulé. Ce dessin était un kanji, deux barres parallèles, une grande, et une petite, traversées perpendiculairement par une troisième. Le kanji qui signifiait « Tsuchi » : le sol. Les yeux noirs de Roshi se plissèrent. Cet homme avait voulu laisser un message, et n'avait pas hésité à souffrir le martyr, en se brulant vif, pour le cacher dans un endroit suffisamment discret. Cela indiquait qu'il avait voulu cacher quelque chose d'important…

Vu qu'il avait du probablement disposé de peu de temps avant de mourir, l'homme n'avait donc pas pu faire un message bien compliqué, et en effet, la réponse vint au double du ninja de la lave après quelques secondes de réflexion. Le kanji indiquait que le ninja avait enterré quelque chose dans le sol, et l'emplacement du kanji montrait qu'il fallait chercher à l'emplacement du sol recouvert par la nuque. Le ninja de la lave poussa le corps sur le coté, et posa la main à terre

-Doton, expulsion terrestre !

Le jutsu était censé attirer tout objet non naturel ou être vivant qui se trouvait dans la terre. Et, effectivement, une plaque de fer attaché à un morceau de tissu jaillit de terre : un bandeau frontal. Le clone le saisit, et le regarda.

C'était un bandeau du village d'Ame dont le symbole… n'était pas barré.

* * *

><p>Roshi apprit cela quand son clone se dissipa, et resta silencieux. Le groupe était sorti d'Otoramaya, et comme la station balnéaire, était à proximité de la frontière, il ne leur fallut qu'une seule heure pour l'atteindre. Comme d'habitude dans le monde shinobi, les paysages tranchaient totalement d'un pays à l'autre. Les prairies herbeuses disparurent pour laisser place à une terre dévastée, trempée par une pluie incessante.<p>

Le pays de la pluie avait été frappé de plein fouet par la folie humaine et par les grandes guerres shinobis, si bien que tout avait été ravagé. Les petits villages avaient été détruits, obligeant tous les habitants du pays à se regrouper en six cités modernes. Hanzô de la Salamandre avait tout fait pour protéger sa patrie de l'envahisseur. Il avait lutté comme un diable, si bien que peu de shinobis qui l'avaient affrontés en étaient sortis vivants. A la fin des guerres, il avait créé une muraille administrative telle que rien de la politique intérieure ne filtrait à l'extérieur du pays. Seuls les hommes puissants et influents, tels que l'étaient Jiraya et l'enfant de Kusa, savaient dans quel état de décrépitude se trouvait le pays.

Et c'était sur ce territoire que le groupe évoluait. Il avançait très rapidement. Progresser lentement, ç'aurait été courir le risque d'être repéré, ou du moins, augmenter les chances de l'être. Le subordonné de la Salamandre guidait Némésis, et avançait sans hésitation sur le chemin à suivre. A l'allure où ils avançaient, et vu leur position actuelle, ce n'était qu'une question d'heure avant qu'ils atteignent le village de la pluie. Sab ne pensait qu'à cela et ne sembla donc pas remarquer le regard peu amène que lui lança Roshi. En revanche, cela n'échappa au porteur du démon à cinq queues.

-Hm, alors, qu'a repéré ton clone ? demanda à voix basse Han en ralentissant l'allure, se mettant ainsi au niveau de son maitre.

-Un bandeau d'Ame non barré, répondit le ninja de la lave à voix basse. Les hommes qu'a tué Sab étaient visiblement, non pas des sbires d'Akatsuki, mais ses compatriotes. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Hm, la première réponse qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'il n'est pas un ninja de Hanzô. Hm, ce qui laisse supposer qu'il est un membre d'Akatsuki, et qu'en le suivant, nous nous jetons dans la gueule du loup. Hm, cependant, il peut y avoir d'autres raisons.

-Hey, pourquoi parlez-vous aussi bas ? fit Eiji qui cheminait derrière eux, baissant aussi la voix, conscient que s'il voulait être mis au courant, il valait mieux qu'il ne crie pas.

Han et Roshi échangèrent un regard. Ce dont ils parlaient n'était pas vraiment un secret. Certes, si cela pouvait éviter dans les oreilles de Sab, c'était tant mieux, mais il n'y avait aucune raison particulière de le cacher au membre de Némésis aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier hocha la tête quand il fut informé, et sortit sa pièce habituelle, en la faisant tourner dans sa main.

Comme ses yeux étaient bandés, aucun des possesseurs d'Iwa ne pouvaient espérer lire dans son regard et deviner son état d'esprit. Seuls les mouvements de sa bouche, tressaillant à deux reprises, révélaient sa réflexion. Eiji claqua soudainement de la langue, et secoua la tête.

-Le problème, c'est que dans ce genre de situation, on manque de marge de manœuvre, remarqua-t-il. Supposons que les ninjas tué par Sab soient bien des ninjas d'Akatsuki, rien ne nous dit qu'ils venaient d'arriver. S'ils le surveillaient depuis disons deux semaines, ils ont du voir qu'il était entré en contact avec nous.

-Hm, et donc, ils auraient mis en place un plan avant d'attaquer Sab pour aiguiller nos soupçons vers lui dans le cas où ils auraient perdu, fit Han, complétant la théorie d'Eiji. Hm, s'ils ont fait ça, ces types étaient complètement stupides. Hm, ils auraient mieux fait d'attendre des renforts.

-Alors que dans le cas où ces types étaient de véritables ninjas de Hanzô, vu la situation catastrophique décrite par Sab, et pas de raison qu'il ait menti là-dessus même s'il est un membre d'Akatsuki, ils ne pouvaient attendre aucun renfort, fit Roshi.

-Du coup, pile ou face, conclut Eiji. Face, on met Sab devant le fait établi, et pile, on attend de voir.

Il voulut lancer sa pièce, mais pour cela, il aurait du s'arrêter, et il ne le pouvait pas. Au vu de l'allure du groupe, c'aurait été se faire distancer à coup sur. Il poussa un grognement de frustration, et rangea sa pièce.

-Dès que Sab aura le dos tourné, on prévient Naruto, statua Roshi. Peu importe qu'il nous mène, ou non, à un piège. Quatre d'entre nous sont des jinchurikis parfaits, et peuvent se transformer en démon si besoin est. Si un village ninja avait pu aligner une telle force de frappe durant les grandes guerres, nul doute qu'il aurait dominé tous les autres.

-Vu comme ça, c'est vrai qu'on est tranquille, commenta Eiji. Mais j'aurai voulu tout de même lancer ma pièce. Ca m'aurait bien plus rassuré. Quand on est dans le doute, il faut laisser faire le hasard.

-Hm, s'en remettre au hasard ? Hm, c'est tentant, mais c'est aussi se dédouaner si le choix s'avère mauvais.

Eiji éclata de rire en entendant cela, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous. Il fit un geste de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien d'important, avant de s'adresser de nouveau au porteur de Gobi.

-Donc, selon toi, laisser faire le hasard n'est pas une bonne chose ?

-Hm, ça peut avoir son utilité, répondit le shinobi en armure. Hm, mais j'espère que personne ne sera jamais sous tes ordres. Hm, car laisser faire le sort, c'est indigne d'un chef.

-Ha ha ha, critique recevable, nota Eiji. De toute façon, rassure-toi. Je ne serai jamais plus qu'un sous-chef dans cette vie. Pour gagner en grade, j'attendrais la prochaine.

Il força un peu l'allure, et s'éloigna un peu des deux ninjas d'Iwa. Han lui jeta un regard pensif. Que voulait-il donc dire en parlant de « prochaine vie » ? Il haussa les épaules. Si ça se trouvait, Eiji croyait en la réincarnation. Roshi, lui, savait exactement ce que voulait dire le ninja aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bandés, et donc ce ne fut pas sur cette partie de la phrase que son attention se focalisa. Il réfléchit en repensant à ce qu'Eiji avait dit : « Je ne serai jamais plus qu'un sous-chef »… Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Le vieux guerrier mobilisa tout ce qu'il savait sur Eiji. L'effort lui fut facile. Sa discussion avec l'homme aux yeux bandés à Otoramaya l'avait amené à se méfier de lui, et à l'étudier sérieusement. Cela passait par un examen attentif de tout ce qu'il disait, mais aussi, et surtout, de tout ce qu'il avait fait. A bien y réfléchir, Roshi ne savait absolument rien de ce qui avait été la vie d'Eiji, ou quelque fut le nom qu'il avait à ce moment, avant qu'il ne rejoigne Némésis. Tout comme il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu à leur rencontre ce jour-là. Il était juste intervenu à un moment, le ninja de la lave ne savait plus vraiment quand en vérité, et avait aidé l'organisation. De quelle manière, le vétéran l'avait oublié, mais en tout cas suffisante pour que Naruto lui propose de les rejoindre. Et là Eiji avait accepté, sans vraiment hésiter, à croire qu'il n'était venu que pour ça.

« Venu que pour ça… ». Ces quatre mots présentaient la venue d'Eiji comme un moyen d'entrer dans Némésis. Mais pour qui ? Roshi fit le compte de toutes les personnes qui auraient été susceptibles de vouloir infiltrer Némésis. L'une des nombreuses éventualités en particulier retint l'attention du ninja de la lave.

''Non, Eiji ne serait quand même pas…''

* * *

><p>-Pain ? répéta Naruto.<p>

Un groupe de tête s'était constitué autour de Sab, et ce dernier expliquait plus en détail la situation du village de la pluie. Ceux qui étaient assez près, Naruto, Yugito, Bee, et la fratrie du tourbillon, l'écoutaient en intervenant quelques fois.

-Exact, confirma sombrement le subordonné de Hanzô. C'est lui le chef d'Akatsuki. Il est exceptionnellement puissant, et certains prétendent qu'il est immortel. On verra bien quand je lui enfoncerai un kunai dans la gorge à ce fumier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? Et pourquoi ce ton glacial ? demanda Bee. Tu as vraiment l'air remonté, on sent qu'tu veux le démonter.

-Par pitié, ça suffit avec ces rimes, grogna Sab. Et oui, je veux crever cette charogne, comme il l'a fait avec ma femme.

-Tu es marié ? demanda Yugito dont le ton trahissait une légère pointe de déception.

''_Ne me dis pas que tu es attiré par ce type''_ fit Nibi dans son esprit._ ''Il n'a vraiment pas l'air net''_

''C'est justement parce qu'il est comme ça qu'il est attirant''

-J'aurais du l'être, mais Pain a fait opposition, et il a tué ma bien-aimée.

Il serra le poing en prononçant ces mots, et ses yeux noirs, que ne cachaient plus ses cheveux, écartés par le vent, luisaient non plus de méchanceté, mais de haine. Le débit du chakra qu'il injectait dans ses pieds, afin d'avancer plus vite, augmenta, si bien que là où il marchait le sol volait en éclat. Yugito entendit Nibi ricaner en elle. Le bijuu à deux queues était celui de la mort. Il s'en délectait et s'en amusait. Et rien ne le distrayait plus qu'écouter des histoires tragiques.

-De ce que m'a raconté Yagura à ton propos, tu me faisais l'effet d'un homme dur, et je vois que tu n'es qu'une mauviette qui se lamente à cause de la perte d'un être cher. Que c'est pathétique.

Sab s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Utakata qui lui jeta un regard condescendant. Le porteur de Rokubi avait entendu le dialogue qui avait eu lieu dans le groupe de tête, et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y aller de son petit commentaire.

-Je ne me lamente pas, résidu de limace, fit d'un ton tranchant le ninja d'Ame. Je pense juste que je vais trucider le chef d'Akatsuki en le faisant bien souffrir auparavant. Si tu veux, je peux expérimenter mes tortures sur toi. J'avais justement besoin d'un pauvre abruti sans cervelle incapable de mesurer la puissance d'autrui.

-Tu sous-entends être plus fort que moi ? fit Utakata d'un ton acerbe.

-Si je n'avais pas besoin de ton groupe, ta tête ne serait déjà plus sur tes épaules.

Le porteur de Rokubi s'approcha, menaçant, prêt à se battre. Yagura apparut soudainement entre les deux hommes, et échangea un regard avec son ami. Ce dernier soupira et recula d'un pas. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas désobéir aux ordres de l'ancien Mizukage, et il avait bien compris que ce dernier ne voulait pas plus de dispute. Sab ne rajouta rien, ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas, et tourna les talons, avant de reprendre la route. Le possesseur du démon à six queues décida de garder un œil sur Sab. Il avait bien vu que Yugito s'intéressait à ce dernier. Et ça ne plaisait pas à Utakata. Certes, c'était amusant d'essayer de séduire la jinchuriki, mais il n'était pas disposé à faire plus d'effort que nécessaire pour ça. Il n'avait même pas commencé ses tentatives que déjà un obstacle apparaissait, et cela l'énervait. Il se jura de l'éliminer dès que possible.

Némésis et son guide finirent par arriver en vue d'une gigantesque cité après encore deux heures de voyage. Cette dernière avait beau être issue d'un petit pays, elle était bien plus impressionnante que certains grands villages cachés, puisqu'elle semblait entièrement constituée de gratte-ciel. Elle était aussi plus inquiétante, et cela était en partie du à la pluie qui tombait sans cesse. Les villages tels que Suna ou Konoha étaient souvent baignés par le soleil, et paraissait en comparaison plus rassurants. Ce fut pour cela que Naruto ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant la cité. Il jeta un regard dans les airs comme pour y retrouver du réconfort, et remarqua que son faucon les avait bien suivis, et qu'il s'était remis à faire des cercles au dessus d'eux. Rassuré par la présence de l'oiseau, il se calma.

Utakata, qui se trouvait derrière lui, eut un rictus méprisant en voyant le ninja renard trembler. Pour lui, peu importe le degré de peur que pouvait inspirer cette ville, elle n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Kiri. Il fallait dire que le village de la brume était, selon la rumeur, le plus terrifiant de tous les villages. Après tout, le brouillard qui y régnait toujours dégageait une atmosphère lugubre, et la réputation sanglante du village contribuait aussi à cette atmosphère. Le porteur de Rokubi n'était donc pas plus impressionné que ça par la ville. Il ne le fut pas plus quand Sab la désigna du doigt.

-Nous y voilà, fit le subordonné de Hanzô. Le village d'Ame.

-On dit qu'il ne cesse jamais de pleuvoir ici, remarqua Yugito en levant vers les cieux. Tu confirmes ?

-Exact, on dit même que la pluie d'Ame est dû à un dieu, mais peu importe toutes ces balivernes. A partir de maintenant, nous n'avons rien à craindre. La route nous a menés vers l'entrée nord, et l'entrée nord est sous notre contrôle. Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre, allons-y.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans la plus haute tour d'Ame, un homme vêtu du manteau noir à motifs de nuages rouges caractéristiques d'Akatsuki relevait la tête. Une femme qui portait le même manteau leva la tête d'un air interrogateur.<p>

-Tu as senti quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

-L'espion n'avait pas menti, fit pensivement l'homme. Tant pis pour Hanzô, l'occasion est trop belle. Rassemble les autres, Konan. Nos neuf bijuus nous attendent.

* * *

><p>Comme l'avait promis Sab, Némésis n'eut absolument aucun problème pour entrer dans Ame. Les shinobis qui gardaient l'entrée reconnurent le subordonné de Hanzô. Ils l'accueillirent même à grands cris de joie. Visiblement, la situation était tellement mauvaise que tous ses hommes avaient abandonné l'espoir de voir quiconque venir à leur aide. Les gardes ne retinrent pas longtemps leurs « sauveurs » et firent tous deux un sifflement caractéristique. Aussitôt, les portes du village de la pluie s'ébranlèrent et s'ouvrirent.<p>

Naruto s'attendait, en entrant dans ce village, à voir autant d'agitation qu'à Konoha, mais en vérité, c'était loin d'être le cas. Derrière la porte s'étendait une rue où des gens portant tous types de couvre-chefs pour se protéger. Chacune de ces personnes avait l'air sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir si un danger, quel qu'il fut, venait à surgir.

-C'est normal, indiqua Sab quand le meneur de Némésis lui fit la remarque. Les quatre entrées du village sont des points stratégiques. Il n'y a donc que des ninjas qui y sont postés.

-Mais… Et les civils ?

-Evacués… Enfin, la plupart. Il en reste certains, qui vivent sur la rue marchande.

-Vous avez une rue marchande en pleine guerre civile ? intervint Yugito, incrédule.

-Deux, rectifia Sab. Les seuls terrains neutres du village. Même si les autres cités ont continué à faire tourner leur commerce, et attendent que l'un des camps soit vainqueur, Ame reste le point névralgique du pays. Il ne peut pas se permettre de stopper tous les échanges commerciaux. C'est là que nous allons d'ailleurs. Hanzô-sama a placé son QG dans ces environs.

Sab reprit la marche de plus belle. Bien qu'il semblât aux membres de Némésis que toutes les rues du village étaient semblables, ce ne devait pas être le cas pour le subordonné de la Salamandre qui avançait sans la moindre hésitation, et ce à un tel point qu'il marchait presque trop vite si bien que s'il avait voulu se faire perdre les différents jinchurikis dans la cité d'Ame, il aurait parfaitement réussi. Il tournait ça et là dans la cité, traversant des ruelles humides, et ombragées par les immenses immeubles.

Finalement, ce déplacement fit arriver les jinchurikis et leurs compagnons à une rue bien plus bruyante que toutes celles par lesquelles elles étaient passées. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde, et comme l'avait dit Sab, la plupart était des marchands et des clients. Le ninja d'Ame ne fit pas attention aux civils, et se dirigea vers une taverne. Il s'arrêta devant et se retourna vers Némésis. Il attendit que tous les membres soient présents autour de lui pour désigner le troquet du pouce.

-C'est au sous-sol de ce bar qu'il y a nos réserves d'armes, renseigna-t-il. Vous pourrez en prendre autant que vous en voudrez dès que notre alliance sera entérinée. En attendant…

-Sab, fit une voix, tu es de retour.

Le subordonné d'Hanzô se retourna pour voir un ninja du village de la pluie, qui venait de sortir de la taverne, se diriger vers lui. Il le salua en lui donnant l'accolade.

-Content de te revoir, je vois que tu nous amènes de précieux alliés, fit le ninja.

-On va voir le chef pour finaliser tout ça. J'y vais maintenant.

L'homme acquiesça, mais sembla gêner. Il regarda les membres de Némésis, les comptant silencieusement, et dodelina de la tête. Son manège n'échappa à personne, et encore moins à Sab, qui l'empoigna brutalement par l'épaule, en le menaçant d'un regard. L'homme déglutit, et dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Eh bien, on a reçu un document important et on l'a dans le bar. Puisque tu as amené treize personnes avec toi, je me disais que tu pouvais en laisser deux ou trois ici pour qu'ils nous aident à le protéger en cas d'attaque.

-Le chef n'aimerait pas qu'on emmène des inconnus, même des alliés présumés, dans la base.

-Pas la peine de les conduire dans la base. Il suffit qu'ils se fassent passer pour des clients, le bar en est plein. En cas d'attaque, ils réagiront, mais sinon, ils n'auront qu'à rester tranquille.

-Ok, fit Sab en soupirant avant de se retourner vers Naruto. Vous acceptez ? Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne manquerai pas de le signaler à Hanzô-sama qui appréciera le geste.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, répondit le ninja renard en haussant les épaules. Si c'est considéré comme un cadeau de confiance que Némésis fait à votre égard, ça me convient.

-Bien, alors, je pense que le type aux gourdes, le grand type en armure rouge, et le mauvais rappeur devraient suffire.

Gaarichibi, et Han s'avancèrent d'un pas, comprenant que c'était eux dont il s'agissait. Bee fut un peu plus long à sortir du rang, ne se reconnaissant pas dans l'appellation par laquelle on l'avait désigné, mais fut poussé en avant par Yugito. L'homme d'Ame, qui avait émis la requête, ne sembla pas satisfait par le choix de Sab. Il dodelina de nouveau la tête avant de la faire bouger de droite à gauche pour signifier son désaccord.

-Mauvais choix, Sab. Hanzô-sama n'appréciera pas du tout ça. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas voir que tu as amené les possesseurs. C'est très bien joué de ta part, mais tu sais bien que le chef aimerait les rencontrer au complet. S'il faut en choisir, autant prendre les trois habillés de la même manière, et le type au masque.

-Sauf que eux, ce sont des shinobis sans nom. Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont là que pour faire nombre, n'ont pas de réelles capacités, et ne te serviraient à rien en cas d'attaque.

Sab avait déclaré cela d'un ton péremptoire. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était exceptionnellement insultant, et d'ailleurs, Thosvorn fronça les sourcils, Thosbald en fit autant, tandis que Yomika fit claquer ses dents. Le visage d'Eiji étant masqué, nul ne pouvait deviner sa réaction, mais l'un de ses poings se serra, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Naruto, non plus, n'apprécia pas. C'étaient ses compagnons que l'on mésestimait, et, puisqu'il était toujours le chef de Némésis, c'était à lui de réagir. Il fusilla du regard Sab qui ne broncha pas. Sa franchise était proverbiale, il ne mâchait pas ses mots, et il avait déjà manqué bien plus de respect que ça au ninja blond. Celui-ci le savait, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il n'explosa pas de colère. Au contraire, il parla d'une voix lente et aussi froide que son regard.

-Tu es ignorant, Sab. Mes compagnons ont tous une grande valeur. Et les quatre que ton camarade à désigner te le prouveront. Ils resteront ici, pendant que les neufs possesseurs t'accompagneront. Si nous revenons, et qu'il y a eu attaque, sois certain que ce ne sera pas leurs cadavres qui nous accueilleront.

-Ouais, renchérit Thosvorn. Qu'Akatsuki vienne au grand complet que je les massacre tous.

-T'emballe pas non plus, intervint son frère en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Entendu, nous allons rester ici, Naruto, accepta Yomika, les bras croisés. Toi, défends nos intérêts.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. On viendra vous chercher dès qu'on aura fini.

Sab haussa les épaules en voyant l'échange de parole, et reprit sa route après un bref signe de tête à son camarade. Les neuf jinchurikis lui emboitèrent le pas, tandis que la fratrie du tourbillon et Eiji les regardait partir. Le ninja au masque n'avait pipé mot, mais il aurait voulu partir avec eux. Il resta seul quelques minutes pendant que les trois frères et sœur, et l'homme rentrèrent dans la taverne. Finalement, Sab conduisait-il Némésis dans un piège ? Certes, il avait voulu séparer le groupe de trois de ses jinchurikis, mais il s'était vu contredit, et par un de ses propres alliés. Le shinobi aux cheveux bleus resta songeur, et sortit machinalement sa pièce.

Il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question. Roshi et Han se faisaient la même réflexion. Le vétéran d'Iwa était assez dubitatif… La réflexion de l'homme avait été logique. S'il ne l'avait pas faite, le possesseur de Yonbi l'aurait faite à sa place. Le fait d'avoir passé toute sa vie à côtoyer les hautes sphères d'Iwa lui avait donné un bagage diplomatique certain, même s'il ne le respectait pas toujours… Voire jamais. Il aurait juste intimé l'idée à Naruto s'il avait fallu, et n'aurait rien imposé.

-Hm, qu'en penses-tu, alors ? lui demanda Han à voix basse. Hm, finalement, le groupe a été séparé.

-Oui, mais pas de manière logique. Si on avait voulu nous tendre un piège, il aurait fallu écarter des jinchurikis, comme l'a proposé Sab de prime abord. Or, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Hm, donc, on garde pour nous l'affaire du bandeau. Hm, et on fait confiance à Sab, tout en restant sur le qui-vive, conclut Han.

-Exactement, approuva son maitre en hochant la tête en silence.

Sab continua d'avancer dans la rue principale pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant une petite ruelle dans laquelle il s'engagea. Naruto eut une impression de déjà-vu. Il fallait dire que, de nouveau, toutes les ruelles se ressemblaient, et qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à se repérer. Les jinchurikis continuèrent à suivre le subordonné de Hanzô jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrête devant une ruelle un peu sombre que les autres.

-Il va falloir que vous attendiez un peu, fit-il. Je vais aller informer Hanzô-sama de mon arrivée. Je reviendrais vous chercher. Je vous préviens juste que ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Il ne reçut en réponse que des visages fermés. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, il s'enfonça dans l'ombre de la ruelle.

* * *

><p>Dans le sous-sol d'un des nombreuses tours qui composaient le village se trouvait l'état-major de l'un des deux camps impliqués dans la guerre civile, celui du chef véritable d'Ame, Hanzô de la Salamandre. Celui-ci se trouvait dans une salle carrée, complètement vide, à l'exception d'une table ronde au centre, où il était attablé avec ses trois lieutenants. Ils avaient tous l'air fatigué, voire épuisé, et dans leur regard se mêlaient à la fois l'amertume et le désespoir.<p>

Il fallait dire que cela faisait plusieurs mois que tout allait mal. Le camp de Hanzô subissait défaite sur défaite face au meneur de la guerre civile. Leur chef était d'une puissance exceptionnelle, et ses hommes le vénéraient comme un dieu. Ce fanatisme aigu rendait d'autant plus difficile la lutte. Les prisonniers, même torturés pendant des heures, ne parlaient jamais, persuadé de voir leur âme sauvée par leur dieu… Pain.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose du pouvoir véritable d'Ame entre les mains de Hanzô. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se revit tel qu'il était, quand il n'avait encore que trente ans, c'est-à-dire, il y avait trente ans. Il se revoyait affrontant sans mal Orochimaru, Jiraya, et Tsunade. Certes, il n'avait que soixante ans, et il pouvait encore se battre férocement, néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il doutait de pouvoir vaincre son adversaire, que tous décrivaient comme invincible. Il voyait donc l'œuvre de toute sa vie lui échapper, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

-Ils ont pris la troisième tour de l'Ouest, Hanzô-sama, fit l'un de ses trois interlocuteurs.

Hanzô grimaça. L'ennemi s'approchait d'heure en heure. A ce rythme-là, il serait à son quartier général d'ici un ou deux jours.

-Tout est perdu, fit un autre. Nous ne pouvons repousser leurs forces.

-Et aucune nouvelle des shinobis que nous avons envoyé chercher de l'aide à l'extérieur. Soit ils sont morts, soit ils ont désertés, déclara le troisième.

-Il ne reste qu'une seule chose à faire, Hanzô-sama.

-Quoi donc ? répondit l'intéressé.

-D'après l'évolution de la situation, la progression de nos ennemis a ralenti pour une raison que j'ignore, et leur chef n'est pas apparu sur le champ de bataille depuis deux jours. Ils semblent attendre quelque chose, et se désintéressent momentanément de nous. Profitez-en pour fuir, Hanzô-sama.

-Pas question, répondit le chef d'Ame. Je n'abandonnerai le village d'Ame et les ninjas qui me soutiennent.

-C'est tout à votre honneur, mais vous devez impérativement rester en vie.

-Quand bien même je fuirai, où irai-je ? Si je pars, j'abandonne Ame, et les autres villages seront ravis de livrer ma tête au nouveau chef de la Pluie pour entrer dans ses grâces.

Les trois hommes se turent et se plongèrent dans un silence gêné. Effectivement, c'était le risque à courir. Et si Hanzô mourrait, que deviendrait-il de sa femme, de ses enfants et de ses subordonnés ? Eux aussi seraient éliminés. Soudain, l'un des trois interlocuteurs de l'homme de la Salamandre se redressa en claquant des doigts.

-Je sais, fit-il. Demandez l'asile politique au pays du Fer. C'est un pays neutre dont le sens de l'honneur n'est plus à prouver. Ils ne vous livreront pas.

-Malheureusement, j'ai déjà affronté, et tué, des samourais du pays du Fer, renseigna Hanzô. Ils me refuseront l'asile.

-Peut-être à Taki ou à Kusa, alors, on raconte que les jinchurikis se sont alliés et qu'ils…

-Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, et je sais assez de chose sur la haine entre les villages pour savoir qu'il est impossible que les porteurs de démons s'allient.

-Dans ce cas, le village des déserteurs…

-Je ne suis pas un déserteur et il n'est pas question que je me réfugie chez des lâches qui se targuent d'en être, tonna Hanzô. Il suffit. Je refuse de partir. Nous nous battrons et nous vaincrons nos ennemis comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Il se leva, signant la fin de la réunion. Ses lieutenants soupirèrent. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas raisonnable, et ils auraient voulu trouver un argument qui fasse changer d'avis leur chef. Ils n'eurent pas spécialement le temps de réfléchir plus, car un ninja d'Ame apparut dans la salle, et s'agenouilla.

-Hanzô-dono, fit-il. Un des hommes que nous avons envoyé chercher de l'aide est de retour. Il demande à vous voir.

-Parfait, fit le shinobi de la Salamandre. Espérons qu'il nous a amené des alliés. Amenez-le ici.

* * *

><p>Les neuf possesseurs durent attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de voir Sab revenir vers eux. Il semblait content. Il leur fit signe de le suivre, et se remit à courir jusqu'à arriver à une grande tour, dont la porte énorme dégageait une certaine aura. Il frappa trois fois dessus, et dans un grondement, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'intérieur de la tour.<p>

-Voilà, fit Sab. C'est dedans.

Il entra dans la tour, suivis par les membres des Némésis. La configuration de la tour était très spéciale. La porte donnait sur une sorte de grande cour, suffisamment grande pour qu'une centaine de personne puisse s'y amasser, entourée par les murs du bâtiment. Ces derniers montaient sur plus d'une centaine de mètres, et, tous les dix mètres environ, il y avait un balcon sur chaque mur, assez spacieux pour accueillir dix hommes.

Les neuf possesseurs s'avancèrent jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la cour, tandis que Sabishii était un peu resté en arrière, regardant le ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, il soupira, et émit une petite demande.

-Yugito, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? demanda le ninja d'Ame.

Yugito imagina qu'i se tenait un peu en retrait, parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de guider Némésis, mais elle remarqua qu'il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. La lueur malsaine brillait plus que jamais dans ses yeux, et pourtant, la kunoichi ne se méfia pas quand elle s'approcha, contrairement à Utakata qui jeta un regard hargneux à Sab. Le porteur de Rokubi n'aimait décidément pas qu'un simple shinobi lorgne sur SA cible. La détentrice de Nibi, pour sa part, était intriguée. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Sab à un moment pareil. Elle s'arrêta à deux pas de lui.

-Merci, fit Sab en baissant la voix. Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Yugito.

-En fait…Que je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile.

Soudainement, de la paume de l'homme aux cheveux blancs jaillit une lame d'acier. L'attaque vint de façon si inattendue que la porteuse de Nibi n'eut aucune latitude pour amorcer un mouvement d'esquive. Au lieu de ça, elle sentit une sourde douleur au niveau du ventre, alors que la pointe de l'arme s'enfonçait en elle. Elle poussa un cri qui attira l'attention de tous les jinchurikis. Ceux-ci se retournèrent pour voir l'ancienne kunoichi de Kumo transpercée. Cette dernière recula en titubant et, sitôt que le métal fut extrait de son corps, elle pressa sa main sur sa blessure.

Sab, quant à lui, semblait vivre un moment de triomphe complet. Il leva un bras au ciel, comme pour solliciter l'attention de tous, et sa main sembla prendre la teinte du métal. Elle s'abattit sur le crane de Yugito, qui s'écroula assommée net. Le soi-disant subordonné de Hanzô claqua des doigts, et un grondement sourd survint. La porte que Némésis et lui avaient empruntée pour entrer dans la tour se referma violemment, en même temps qu'un sceau d'une complexité extrême se dessinait sur elle. Profitant de la surprise, et de l'incompréhension de tous les jinchurikis, Sab en profita pour prononcer des paroles lapidaires.

-Sab n'est plus, Sabishii réapparait, en ce jour glorieux où Akatsuki va faire sienne les neufs démons.

Et pendant que ces mots fatidiques tombaient, onze personnes, toutes vêtues du même manteau noir à motif de nuages rouges, sortirent de l'ombre et apparurent sur les quatre balcons qui se trouvaient à dix mètres du sol.

-Vous ? fit Hanzo, abasourdi, en voyant le visiteur qui venait de lui être amené.

La sentinelle qui l'avait conduite fronça les sourcils et regarda la personne qu'il avait amenée. Cette dernière semblait être un ninja d'Ame comme tous les autres. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il était sous un genjutsu et qu'il était le seul de la salle à ne pas voir l'apparence véritable de l'être. Les lieutenants de l'homme de la Salamandre ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rester immobile en regardant ledit visiteur. C'était un être nimbé de ténèbres dont seuls les yeux étaient discernables… Deux yeux entre le bleu et le violet à motifs concentriques…Deux rinnegans.

''Moi'' résonna la voix de l'être dans la tête de toutes les personnes présentes. ''Tars''

* * *

><p>Et voilà, Sab est un sale type.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de vous laisser poireauter quelques mois avec une fin comme ça, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Que dire d'autre? Laissez un com? Non, vu le total que j'ai, ça ne marche pasquand je demande... Je pourrais vous demander de ne pas en laisser, mais vous pourriez me prendre au pied de la lettre.

Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre, qui, s'il n'est pas encore écrit, a déjà un titre: Pris au piège à Ame.


	30. Chapter 30

Salut à tous et à toutes.

Je viens vous apporter ce nouveau chapitre qui, dans le contexte actuel, m'a demandé pas mal d'effort. Ceci dit, comme j'entre dans une période où me sera impossible de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer du regard mon clavier, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien répondre à votre attente. Ce qui fait... que me voilà.

Nous avions laissé Némésis à un moment décisif puisque que Sabishii, traitreusement infiltré sous le nom de Sab, vient de planter Yugito. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à découvrir la suite dès maintenant en achetant pour la somme tout à fait modique de... Wait, ça fait un peu trop pub, là.

Je pense donc qu'il ne reste donc plus qu'à vous laisser après la formule rituelle.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

><p>Naruto 45 : Pris au piège à Ame.<p>

La surprise des membres de Némésis ne dura qu'un temps, et, après avoir tous jeté un regard à Yugito qui gisait inconsciente sur le sol, ils se lancèrent, dans un hurlement commun, à l'assaut de Sabishii alias Sab. Le premier qui arriva à son niveau fut Utakata qui était aussi le plus proche. Un kunai jaillit de sa manche, et arriva dans sa main. Il en assena un coup à celui qui avait trompé de Némésis. Celui-ci para le couteau avec un doigt qui avait prit la teinte de l'acier. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard haineux.

-Les autres, ils arrivent, cria Fuu en guise d'avertissement.

En effet, les membres d'Akatsuki quittèrent les balcons où ils se trouvaient, et allèrent au combat. Han et Roshi, qui se reprochaient tous deux de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite alors qu'ils savaient au fond d'eux-mêmes qu'ils auraient pu intervenir, virent tous deux un oiseau d'argile voler à toute vitesse pour se diriger vers Gaarichibi. Celui-là leva un bras et le sable jaillit de ses jarres pour créer une muraille protectrice sur laquelle le volatile explosa.

-Gaara, Fuu, occupez-vous du type à l'argile, ordonna Naruto. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir l'atteindre en volant.

-Hm, ils ne maitrisent pas le raiton pour neutraliser Deidara, rappela Han. Hm, je m'en occupe, je peux utiliser la foudre, et je peux me tenir sur un nuage de vapeur.

Mais le porteur de Gobi ne put exécuter son projet, puisque une épée entourée de bandages s'abattit violemment sur lui. Il para in extremis avec son bras, protégé par l'armure. Le ninja qui venait de l'attaquer était un déserteur de Kiri à la peau étrangement bleu, dont le visage n'était pas sans évoquer un requin, avec des marques noires autour des yeux qui ressemblaient à des branchies, et des yeux avec un seul point noir en guise de pupille. A coté de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux rouges… des sharingans plus précisément. Ledit jeune homme tenta de porter un coup de kunai au niveau des yeux de Han, mais son bras fut retint par Roshi qui avait usé son extrême vitesse pour aider son élève.

Yagura jeta un regard sombre à l'épéiste. Il lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ce fut à ce moment que le membre d'Akatsuki à l'épée le remarqua, et eut un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ses dents taillées en pointe.

-Tiens, tiens, le quatrième Mizukage, Yagura-sama en personne, fit-il. Ca faisait longtemps.

-Dis-moi, Kisame, intervint Sabishii en train de parer les coups de kunai d'Utakata. Il est fort, ce gosse ?

-Oh oui, il l'est, répondit l'homme-squale avec un sourire carnassier.

-Alors, je m'en occupe, j'ai besoin d'un combat consistant.

-Enfoiré, fit le porteur de Rokubi. Je suis toujours là.

-Pain va te rétamer en quelques secondes, crevard, rétorqua son ennemi en tendant sa paume devant lui.

Une onde de choc jaillit de la main de Sabishii et fit reculer le jinchuriki qui grogna de douleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de repartir à l'attaque car il se sentit soudainement tiré en arrière. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Six shinobis de l'organisation d'Akatsuki, qui partageaient la particularité d'avoir des piercings et d'avoir des cheveux orange, n'avaient pas quitté le balcon sur lequel ils se trouvaient. L'un d'eux, qui avait six piercings dans le nez et sept à chaque oreille, avait tendu son bras devant lui, et avait visiblement une technique spéciale puisqu'il était en train d'attirer à lui le ninja aux bulles.

Ce dernier porta à ses lèvres son appareil, et souffla dedans. Une foule de bulle en jaillit, et se dirigèrent sur l'homme qui l'attirait. Un autre des six, qui avait un piercing dans chaque joue et deux sur le nez, se plaça devant ce dernier et ce fut à son tour de tendre les bras. Cependant, lui n'attira rien du tout, mais aspira les bulles sans que celles-ci accomplissent leur rôle initial, c'est-à-dire exploser. Utakata jura, et voulut recommencer à produire des bulles, mais il était trop tard.

Alors qu'il allait se cogner contre le membre d'Akatsuki qui avait absorbé son attaque, ce dernier s'écarta pour laisser la place à celui qui avait attiré le jinchuriki.

-Répulsion céleste !

Le détenteur de la bête à six queues aurait pu se cogner contre un mur en acier qu'il aurait eu moins mal. Il fut très brutalement repoussé. Pas dans la direction d'où il venait, mais dans les airs. Certes, il évita le choc avec le sol, mais la douleur l'empêcha de tenter de rectifier sa position pour arrêter un nouveau coup éventuel. Un troisième homme, le seul à être chauve, prit son propre poignet et tira brutalement, faisant sortir de son propre bras des cylindres, au nombre de six, à bout arrondi, technologie avancée que l'on connaissait aussi sous le nom de missiles. Dans une détonation, les cylindres jaillirent du bras, et se dirigèrent vers Utakata.

Dans un ultime effort, l'élève de l'enfant de Kusa souffla dans son appareil faisant apparaitre quatre bulles. Ces dernières englobèrent chacune un des missiles, et les emportèrent avec elles quand elles éclatèrent, arrachant un sourire de victoire au possesseur de Rokubi. Il déchanta vite cependant, car il n'avait pas vu les deux derniers missiles, et donc, ne put s'en protéger. Les deux l'atteignirent et explosèrent à son contact.

-UTAKATA ! cria Yagura.

Comme pour lui répondre, le jinchuriki de Rokubi tomba vers lui, grièvement blessé et évanoui. Une longue blessure d'où jaillissait du sang était visible sur son torse. Le Yondaime Mizukage concentra du chakra dans ses jambes et sauta très haut pour l'attraper au vol. Quand il atterrit, il put constater de la gravité de la blessure, moins profonde qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. C'était logique, après tout. Les membres d'Akatsuki les voulaient vivants, ils n'avaient donc aucun intérêt à les tuer. Dans un bond, Yagura alla déposer son meilleur ami à coté de Yugito, puis il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux luisants de méchanceté de Sabishii. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas attaqué pour ne pas risquer d'achever les membres de Némésis déjà blessés, en revanche, il lui donna un coup de pied pour le faire valdinguer, et ainsi l'éloigner.

Le porteur de Sanbi para le coup, et prit son bâton. Il fit un large mouvement circulaire. Sabishii sauta en arrière pour l'esquiver s'éloignant par la même occasion des blessés. Il manqua de recevoir un coup d'épée de la part de Bee qui avait dégainé deux de ses lames.

-Deux contre un ? fit le ninja d'Akatsuki. Et deux jinchurikis parfaits en plus, bande de lâches.

-Tu as attaqué par surprise Yugito et tu nous traites de lâches ? Ce n'est pas de sitôt que tu seras autre chose qu'une pauvre tache, répondit Bee.

-Je vais vous aider, Sabishii-senpai, fit une voix nasillarde qui trahissait une immaturité certaine.

Celle-ci venait du sol. Un shinobi en sortit, cependant, il n'en sortit pas grâce, comme tout un chacun aurait pu le supposer, à un Doton, mais comme s'il l'avait traversé. Ce ninja avait une taille moyenne, et des cheveux noirs. Ce qui était le plus marquant dans son apparence était sans aucun doute le fait que tout son visage était caché par un masque orange avec un seul trou, pour l'œil droit. En le voyant, Yagura eut une étrange impression. Il avait le sentiment de connaitre ce ninja. Plutôt que de perdre du temps à essayer de se souvenir, il décida de bluffer.

-Toi, fit le ninja aux cheveux gris en pointant du doigt le nouveau venu.

-Moi ? fit ledit nouveau venu d'un ton étonné.

-Ne fais le surpris, je sais parfaitement qui tu es.

-Z'êtes sur ?

-Tu es…

-Tobi, coupa le membre d'Akatsuki au masque d'un ton badin. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, petit gars.

-Tobi ? répéta Yagura.

L'ancien Mizukage ne connaissait personne de ce nom, et il n'arrivait pas du tout à se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait pu voir ce type. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'ôter l'intime conviction qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré.

''Sanbi, tu te souviens de ce type ?'' demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

''**J'ai autant le sentiment de le connaitre que toi. Mais quand je me plonge dans mes souvenirs, je ne le vois pas. Et pourtant, j'ai une bonne mémoire''**

Yagura fronça les sourcils et fit un mudra. Le chakra de Sanbi augmenta et continua de croitre jusqu'à ce qu'il fut complètement enveloppé. Puis, l'énergie se dissipa d'un seul coup, laissant voir l'ancien Mizukage dans une sorte d'armure qui n'était pas sans rappeler le démon à trois queues : un épiderme aussi dur que celui du démon, une sorte de casque ne laissant voir que ses yeux, l'un fermé et l'autre ouvert, à la pupille rouge et crevassé, et trois queues semblables à celles du bijuu. Alors que Bee hochait la tête pour signifier son approbation quant à la stratégie utilisé par son compagnon, le ninja rappeur ayant remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour se transformer en bijuu, celui-ci se jeta sur celui qu'il pensait connaitre. Il y avait une chance pour que ce type lui ait lancé un genjutsu par le passé, suffisamment puissant pour tromper Sanbi. Si c'était bien le cas, ce ninja au masque était très dangereux.

Il allait lui porter un coup de sa main, même si celle-ci ressemblait désormais plus à une griffe qu'à autre chose, cependant, Sabishii s'interposa et arrêta sa course en attrapant son poignet.

-C'est moi que tu vas affronter, Sanbi, fit-il

-Ouais, allez-y, Sabishii-senpai, fit Tobi en donnant des coups de poings dans le vide. Moi, je vais m'occuper du musclé.

-Tu te crois assez fort ? demanda le susnommé.

-Faut bien, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a pris dans la bande, et puis, Zetsu-senpai va m'aider.

Dans un tourbillon, il disparut pour réapparaitre à coté de Bee, et pas seul, car à coté du ninja rappeur jaillit de terre une étrange créature. C'était peut-être un humain, mais quelle sorte d'humain avait une moitié noire et une moitié blanche tout en étant enfermé dans une plante ? Le shinobi aux sept sabres regarda les deux qu'il avait dégainé et les chargea de raiton, prêt à trancher ses assaillants. Au même moment, Sabishii et Yagura se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Naruto regardait le champ de bataille les dents serrées. Dans les airs, Gaara et Fuu devaient se battre contre Deidara et une femme qui utilisait une étrange technique basé sur l'utilisation du papier. Sur terre, il y avait dans un coin Yagura et Sabishii qui s'opposaient, et dans un autre, Bee et un homme masqué avec un homme plante. Sur le mur est, Han repoussait tant qu'il pouvait les assauts furieux de Kisame, et sur le mur ouest, Roshi tentait de trouver une stratégie viable pour neutraliser le sharingan de celui que le ninja renard avait identifié comme Itachi Uchiwa. Comme il n'y avait plus que deux Uchiwa vivants, selon ce qu'il savait, et que Sasuke n'était pas ici, ça ne pouvait être que le grand frère de ce dernier qui était là. Les quatre hommes avaient décidé d'un commun accord de combattre sur les murs pour éviter de toucher les corps inanimés de Yugito et d'Utakata, qui devaient rester en vie pour les deux camps.

De tous les shinobis présents, seuls sept ne se battaient pas : Naruto et les six d'Akatsuki aux cheveux orange et aux piercings. Ils avaient tous attendu que chacun se batte de son coté avant de se battre à leur tour, et le ninja renard se demanda soudain s'il avait bien fait de choisir cette option-là. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à un contre six, et en plus, contre des ninjas qui étaient très puissants, vu qu'ils avaient mis K.O. Utakata en moins de cinq secondes.

''Que choisir ?'' songea-t-il '' Je me bats à fond dès le départ ou je garde le masque ? Bon, si je l'enlève, mon chakra ne sera plus brouillé, mais j'aurai plus de mal à filtrer le chakra de Kyubi. Et si je le garde, toujours ce brouillement, mais au moins, je peux recourir, sans risque, à une certaine quantité de l'énergie de mon renard d'intérieur''

Finalement, Naruto fit le choix qu'il faisait à chaque fois, donc commencer le combat en gardant le masque, et d'aviser par la suite, sachant qu'il existait un risque pour qu'il ne puisse pas enlever son masque au moment opportun. Jugeant qu'il avait assez réfléchi, le déserteur de Konoha sortit son sabre, et concentra du chakra Futon à l'intérieur. Il lança sa technique de l'estoc venteux. Le rayon d'air qui en résulta partit en direction des shinobis aux cheveux orange. Celui qui avait aspiré les bulles d'Utakata se plaça devant les autres, et aspira la technique du chef de Némésis qui poussa un grognement de déception. Attaquer à distance ne servait à rien, mieux valait tenter le corps à corps. Il fit le signe du clonage et créa cinq clones de troisième niveau qui dégainèrent tous leur sabre.

-Six contre six, déclara-t-il.

-Non, un contre un, répondit le ninja qui avait attiré puis repoussé Utakata. Tous les six, vous êtes Kyubi, un démon. Tous les six, nous sommes Pain, un dieu.

Sur cette réplique, le Pain attractif tendit son bras vers Naruto et ses clones.

-Attraction céleste ! clama-il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Les six Naruto quittèrent aussitôt le sol, comme l'avait fait le porteur de Rokubi un peu plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il n'y eut pas de répulsion. Le Pain qui avait absorbé les bulles attrapa deux clones, et récupéra le chakra dont ils étaient constitués jusqu'à leur disparition. Les trois autres clones furent détruits par trois étranges petites lances noires reçues en pleine tête. L'original, en revanche, fut violemment attrapé au cou par le Pain attractif qui commença à serrer.

Le meneur de Némésis ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, et eut un sourire, dissimulé par son masque. Le chakra rouge de Kyubi commença à l'entourer. D'un geste rapide, il voulut trancher dans le sens de la largeur l'homme qui le tenait, mais il ne fit que couper le manteau. Le Pain attractif utilisa sa technique de répulsion, qui éjecta Naruto vers le mur opposé, où le ninja renard s'incrusta en criant de douleur. Pendant près de trois minutes, Pain répéta la même opération, attirant et repoussant le chef des possesseurs, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci paraisse complètement sonné.

-Toi qui possèdes Kyubi, tu es d'une faiblesse affligeante, fit le shinobi d'Akatsuki en l'attrapant par le cou une énième fois. Et tout ce que tu as tenté de construire va s'écrouler. Ton objectif de te venger des cinq grands pays est hors de ta portée. Seule Akatsuki peut réussir, à condition d'avoir les neuf bijuus. Je te remercie de les avoir rassemblés et de me les avoir servis sur un plateau.

-Comment es-tu au courant de mes projets ? articula Naruto.

Pain ne répondit pas, et raffermit sa poigne sur la gorge du ninja blond. Celui-ci aurait voulu riposter, mais il ne savait absolument comment procéder. S'il tentait d'exécuter un mudra ou d'enlever son masque, il se ferait éjecter de nouveau avant de pouvoir finir. Et même s'il réussissait, à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? La moitié de ses techniques avait un rayon d'action trop large et risquait de toucher ses camarades, et l'autre moitié se ferait aspirer par le Pain qui avait absorbé les bulles d'Utakata, comme cela s'était passé avec l'estoc venteux. Par ailleurs, il devait aussi penser à une parade au cas où le Pain aux missiles en lançait quelques uns. Et il devait surveiller les trois Pains qui n'avaient encore rien fait.

Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait vaincre ces ninjas seuls, et qu'il avait besoin urgent d'aide, mais qui pouvait la lui apporter ? Chacun de ses compagnons était aux prises avec un ennemi qui pouvait rivaliser avec eux, et même plus fort dans bien des cas, car seuls Yagura, Bee et à la limite Roshi ne semblaient pas en difficulté, tout en étant pas en mesure de porter un coup fatal à leur adversaire respectif. Tout aurait été plus simple s'ils avaient pu se transformé en leur bijuu, cependant, le piège s'était refermé, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait la place pour cela. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que Némésis fasse confiance à ce Sabishii ? En se posant cette question, un détail revint subitement à la mémoire du ninja renard.

Taki avait été attaqué par un ninja portant le même nom, et Horyu lui avait donné sa description, qui correspondait à celle de l'homme d'Akatsuki. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Pourquoi avoir cru, naïvement, que la chance lui souriait ? Il aurait mieux fait de se méfier un peu plus. Cependant, l'heure n'était plus au regret, mais à l'action, et il fallait agir vite. Une stratégie commençait à naitre dans son esprit quand un flot de sable tomba sur lui et sur le Pain attractif qui le lâcha. Naruto leva les yeux et s'apprêta à remercier Gaara de son aide, quand une partie du sable qui lui était tombé dessus se solidifia et prit la forme d'un poing avant de s'abattre derechef sur lui, fissurant son masque.

Partout sur le champ de bataille, la même chose se passait, le sable prenait des formes meurtrières et s'attaquait à tout le monde. Le ninja du sable ne faisait plus de distinction entre les membres d'Akatsuki et de Némésis. L'attention de tous se tourna sur le porteur d'Ichibi, qui était juché sur un nuage de sable, et qui était dissimulé par une myriade de grains de sable qui tournoyait autour de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait Gaara ? demanda Naruto à Fuu qui virevoltait de droite à gauche pour esquiver la langue de sable qui lui courait après.

-J'en sais rien, répondit la jeune fille. On avait à peine commencé à se battre qu'il s'est mis à déblatérer des absurdités comme quoi c'était l'occasion qu'il attendait et que c'était parfait pour s'éclipser.

Fuu ne put en dire plus, car la totalité des grains de sable qui gravitaient autour de Gaara se dispersèrent. Le porteur du démon à une queue apparut, en train d'exécuter le mudra du tigre. Il souffla une langue de feu qui se dirigea vers la femme papier d'Akatsuki. D'un geste, il matérialisa un bras, qui ressemblait un peu trop, au gout de Naruto à celui d'Ichibi, qui tenta de faire chuter le membre d'Akatsuki aux explosifs. Puis, il tapa du pied sur son nuage de sable, qui s'éleva de plus en plus haut, en direction du ciel. Puisque la tour n'avait pas de plafond, il comptait en profiter pour s'en aller.

La porteuse de Nanabi fut cependant plus rapide que lui, et le rattrapa. Elle arriva à son niveau en battant l'air de ses ailes de chakra.

-A quoi tu joues, Gaara ?! lui cria-t-elle. Que tu sois désagréable, c'est une chose ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de nous trahir en nous abandonnant !

Comme elle n'entendit pas de réponse, elle commença à se mettre en colère.

-Réponds-moi, Gaara. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé contre ce type à la faux, mais c'est depuis que tu l'as affronté que tu es comme ça.

Et d'un geste rageur, elle porta la main au visage de Gaara et lui arracha l'étoffe qui cachait ses yeux. Alors, elle trembla et resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de crier de façon à ce que tous ceux présents dans la tour entendent.

-Shukaku… Ce sont les yeux de Shukaku.

-De quoi ?! cria Naruto.

-Impossible, statua Roshi en continuant à se battre de son coté. Les yeux du démon, quand on ne le contrôle pas, n'apparaissent en général que brièvement, lors des moments de colère. Mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'il cache ses yeux.

-Alors, ça veut dire… que depuis ce combat contre le type d'Akatsuki…. C'est Shukaku qui contrôle Gaara, conclut Fuu.

**-Bien deviné, l'humaine**, fit Ichibi à travers Gaara en cessant de modifier sa voix et en envoyant son poing dans la figure de la jeune fille.

Fuu ne s'attendait pas à une attaque si soudaine et d'une telle violence. Elle fut repoussée et s'écrasa contre le mur. Quant à Gaarichibi, il leva les bras au ciel, et le socle de sable sur lequel il se trouvait gagna en vitesse, et arriva très rapidement au sommet de la tour. Quand il en sortit enfin, il sauta de son nuage de sable, et atterrit sur le bord de la tour. Il ne jeta pas le moindre regard en arrière, et sauta de l'autre coté, disparaissant de la vue de tous.

Le premier à réagir fut le membre d'Akatsuki à l'argile explosive. Il s'apprêta à poursuivre à sa poursuite, mais fut interrompu dans son élan par la voix impérieuse de Pain :

-Arrête-toi, Deidara, fit-il. J'ai analysé le chakra du gamin au sable, et je n'aurai aucun mal à le retrouver. Occupons-nous d'abord de tous les réceptacles qui sont là, et ensuite, dans une dizaine de minutes, nous partirons à sa recherche et nous le capturerons.

-A tes ordres, hm. Du moment que je puisse montrer mon art, hm.

-Tu penses vraiment nous vaincre en dix minutes ? intervint Naruto en pointant Pain de son sabre.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais fut de nouveau attiré vers le shinobi d'Akatsuki qui l'accueillit d'une manchette en plein visage.

Gaarichibi courait à la verticale le long de la tour à l'intérieur de laquelle s'affrontaient Akatsuki et Némésis. Il avait d'abord eu l'intention de s'enfuir en volant sur un nuage de sable, mais à la réflexion, la chance qu'il se fasse poursuivre était trop élevée, et donc, il valait mieux descendre se mêler à la foule, puis quitter le village. Une fois en dehors, il pourrait aller plus vite et se diriger vers le sud-ouest, en direction du pays du vent, et dès lors qu'il arriverait sur les terres de Suna, dans le désert, il n'aurait qu'à déclencher une tempête de sable pour être sur de semer ses poursuivants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva au pied de la tour, et juste devant lui, il y avait une ruelle d'où il pouvait percevoir un brouhaha continu, l'une des rues marchandes. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du possédé. Les membres d'Akatsuki n'avaient pas essayé de les isoler du reste de la population d'Ame. Certes, il se savait près de la rue marchande, mais il se serait attendu à ce que les membres d'Akatsuki fassent évacuer les civils. Visiblement, ils ne pensaient même pas les mettre en danger. C'était bien le signe qu'ils étaient très surs d'eux, et qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé une seule seconde que l'un des ninjas de Némésis s'enfuit en abandonnant ses compagnons. Réflexion logique, en effet, mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir que l'un des bijuus avait pris l'ascendant sur son hôte.

Il s'engagea dans la ruelle, et marcha durant une dizaine de seconde avant d'arriver dans la grande rue marchande où des dizaines d'étals étaient visibles, à perte de vue. S'approchant d'un des marchands, Gaarichibi, en reprenant la voix de son hôte, demanda où se trouvait la sortie du village, et obtint l'indication qu'il voulait. Il partit en courant dans la direction qu'on lui avait donné. Sa course cependant s'arrêta bien vite, car soudain, Ichibi eut un soudain et brusque mal de crâne dû à ce qu'il identifia comme un mélange de fureur, de tristesse et de dégout, et qu'il attribua à Gaara. Il fit alors en sorte que le corps de ce dernier courbe la tête et continue à avancer, en marchant, pendant que lui-même allait dans son esprit discuter avec l'ancien shinobi de Suna.

Arrivant dans la grande salle au sol recouvert de sable habituelle, Shukaku eut la surprise de voir que le dôme de sable où il avait enfermé l'esprit de son réceptacle était purement et simplement en train de disparaitre, et il aperçut Gaara en émerger. Ce dernier semblait avoir dépassé le stade de la colère et il tremblait de rage. Il sauta en l'air, s'extirpant de ce qu'il restait du dôme pour atterrir sur un socle de verre. Son contrôle du sable était certes dû à son démon, mais il avait accumulé sa puissance durant la semaine où il avait été enfermé, et avait infusé son chakra dans le sable qui composait le dôme, si bien que celui-ci était maintenant sous son contrôle, et il pouvait s'en servir pour se battre.

''Ichibi, sale enflure'' cracha-t-il. ''Comment as-tu pu abandonner les autres à leur sort ?''

''ILS SE FAISAIENT MASSACRER'' répondit le démon ''MIEUX VALAIT PARTIR ET NE PAS SE FAIRE CAPTURER. JE TE SAUVE LA VIE, MINABLE INGRAT''

''C'est une blague ? Je sais bien que tu vas profiter de ton contrôle pour détruire le sceau qui te retient dans mon corps quand tu seras hors de portée des hommes afin de te libérer, et je mourrai à ce moment. Si je dois périr, que ce soit au moins au coté des seuls personnes qui m'ont acceptées''

''JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS Y RETOURNER. C'EST MOI QUI SUIS AUX COMMANDES''

''Plus pour longtemps'' répliqua le jinchuriki.

Même s'il était dans son esprit, il portait toujours ses vêtements, et, à sa ceinture, la garde d'épée sans lame. Il préleva une partie du sable qui avait composé le dôme, et utilisa son chakra Katon pour transformer le sable en verre, et obtenant une épée complète par la même occasion. Il fit flotter son socle de verre vers Ichibi. Celui-ci grogna face à la témérité de son jinchuriki. Il fit un large mouvement transversal avec son bras. L'ancien ninja de Suna profita de l'occasion pour éviter l'assaut, et sauter de son socle. Il arriva sur le bras du démon, et se mit à courir sur lui, en direction de l'épaule.

Shukaku essaya d'abord de secouer son bras pour faire chuter l'adolescent aux yeux cerclés de noir. Ce dernier avait néanmoins pensé à enduire ses pieds de chakra pour adhérer au mieux à la peau recouverte d'une fine fourrure couleur sable. Voyant que faire chuter Gaara ne marchait pas, le démon décida de changer de stratégie. La totalité du sable de la pièce encore sous sa maitrise, c'est-à-dire, l'énorme majorité, quitta le sol pour entourer son bras. Le possesseur se mit à courir encore plus vite, conscient que s'il n'arrivait pas à l'épaule à temps, son esprit serait annihilé. Cette perspective eut l'utilité de lui donner des ailes, et il réussit à atteindre son objectif. Il aurait voulu s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, mais le fait que le sable, qui avait pris la forme de multiples shurikens, le suivait le dissuada de faire une pause.

De l'épaule, il se dirigea vers la base du cou, poursuivis par les armes ensablées, et dès qu'il fut à portée de frappe, il donna un grand coup de sa lame. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, celle-ci ne blessa pas le démon, mais s'enfonça dans du sable. Gaara resta stupéfait, et reçut un des shurikens de sable dans le bras gauche. Il serra les dents, et dégagea sa lame. Les autres shurikens se rapprochèrent dangereusement de lui, et il dut se résoudre à sauter du corps d'Ichibi. Celui-ci mesurant plusieurs dizaines de mètres, c'était comme si l'adolescent s'était jeté dans le vide.

En tombant, le porteur du bijuu à une queue songea à son attaque. Quand il s'était transformé en bijuu, deux ans auparavant, il ne s'était pas transformé en Ichibi, privilège qu'il n'aurait eu que s'il avait un jinchuriki parfait. Il s'était contenté de réunir des quantités démentielles de sable en les modelant pour leur donner la forme du tanuki. Le véritable Shukaku, lui, n'était pas censé être composé de sable. Donc son épée aurait du le blesser.

''PAUVRE CRETIN'' fit Ichibi en percevant son trouble. ''LE BOUCLIER DE SABLE EST MA TECHNIQUE, A LA BASE. ET CE N'EST PAS AVEC UNE EPEE OU UN JUTSU KATON QUE TU POURRAS LE TRANSPERCER. SANS MOI, TU N'ES RIEN, GWAHAHAHAHA ''

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, ça paraissait évident, et comme il l'avait justement souligné, Gaara n'avait pas les moyens d'outrepasser l'égide de sable. Le bijuu éclata de rire, et claqua des doigts. La vitesse du sable augmenta, en atteignant une que le jeune homme n'aurait pas crue possible. Il se fit très vite entourer puis attraper. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son existence, il subissait lui-même le sarcophage de sable, technique qu'il avait si souvent utilisée par le passé. Il fut ainsi ramené et plaqué au sol.

''TUES SI FAIBLE, GAARA. JE VAIS DETRUIRE TON ESPRIT MAINTENANT. C'ETAIT AMUSANT DE TE VOIR PERDRE TOUS TES CAMARADES, MAIS JE SERAI PLUS TRANQUILLE SANS TOI''

''Non, ne fais pas ça'' fit Gaara en essayant en vain de se dégager.

''UN PEU TARD POUR SUPPLIER. CREVE''

Ichibi leva son bras au-dessus de sa tête, serra le poing, et l'abattit sur son hôte.

C'était dans un carré de cinq mètres de coté que se concentrait l'affrontement entre Yagura et Sabishii. Aucun des deux hommes n'utilisait de techniques dévastatrices, préférant se cantonner à un corps à corps, simple mais d'une violence extrême. Le membre d'Akatsuki était le seul à esquiver les coups, car le Yondaime Mizukage se contentait de les encaisser, se reposant totalement sur « l'armure de Sanbi » pour se protéger, et à raison, puisque son ennemi n'arrivait pas à l'entamer.

Sabishii se battait d'une drôle de manière. Il avait, semblait-il, une capacité semblable à celle des Kaguya, clan que connaissait bien le porteur du démon à trois queues pour l'avoir complètement annihilé il y avait plus de dix ans, à ceci près que ce n'était pas des os qui sortaient de son corps, mais des lames d'aciers, lui garantissant à la fois une défense de fer, et des armes à profusion. Par ailleurs, il avait sur la paume, du moins au début du combat, car elles étaient mouvantes et se déplaçaient à sa volonté sur toute la surface de son corps, des sortes de minuscules ouvertures qui lui permettaient de propulser l'air à une vitesse folle. C'était avec ces ouvertures qu'il avait repoussé Utakata tout à l'heure, et si Naruto, ou Gaara, avaient pu les voir, ils n'auraient pas manqué de remarquer que cela ressemblait étrangement à la technique qu'utilisait ce genin d'Oto, du nom de Zaku Abumi, deux ans auparavant à l'examen des chunins.

Yagura était à la fois furieux, inquiet et content. Furieux d'être tombé dans un piège, inquiet pour Utakata qui pouvait avoir été plus amoché qu'on ne pouvait croire, de prime abord, suite aux explosions, et content d'affronter depuis longtemps un adversaire qui avait un tant soit peu de répondant. Le fait que son ennemi arrive à esquiver ses coups, tout en restant à une distance très raisonnable, prouvait bien sa valeur.

Pour le moment, le possesseur ne se battait qu'à main nues, ou plutôt qu'à pattes nues, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il revêtait son armure, ses mains ressemblaient à des pattes griffues et acérées, et gardait son bâton en réserve. Puisqu'il ne pourrait pas se transformer en bijuu, il avait prévu de garder quelques atouts pour être sur de ne pas se laisser dépasser dans le combat. Et il savait que tôt ou tard, il en aurait besoin, car il était un des seuls à ne pas être dominer dans son combat.

Bee et Roshi n'avaient pas trop de mal à s'en sortir. L'un était un si habile épéiste qu'il empêchait Zetsu d'approcher en jouant de ses lames, et il contrôlait suffisamment bien son bijuu pour pouvoir utiliser les tentacules de ce dernier afin d'accroitre sa vitesse de déplacement et ainsi esquiver le surnommé Tobi, qui ne craignait pas ses lames, pouvant se dématérialiser, et maitrisant visiblement quelques techniques spatio-temporelles dommageables au corps à corps. L'autre, en tant que jinchuriki parfait, pouvait rompre les genjutsus d'Itachi Uchiwa, ce qui revenait à neutraliser une grande partie de la puissance de l'utilisateur de sharingan. De plus, grâce à sa vitesse, le ninja de la lave n'avait aucun mal à éviter les jutsus de son ennemi. En revanche, il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus pour autant car l'Uchiwa avait créé plusieurs clones qui n'attaquaient pas et donc, suscitaient la méfiance chez le ninja de la lave. Par ailleurs, la pupille de celui qui avait tué tout son clan lui permettait de prévoir les mouvements du porteur de Yonbi, malgré la vitesse de ce dernier.

Pour ce qui était de Naruto et de Fuu, la situation était déjà un peu plus compliqué, sans pour autant être critique. Le ninja renard n'arrivait tout simplement à rien. Quand il n'était pas aspiré puis rejeté par le Pain attractif, qui avait clamé d'un ton péremptoire qu'il était le Pain Tendô, il lançait des techniques qui étaient constamment aspiré par le Pain absorbeur, qui s'appelait Gakidô. Pourtant, le meneur de Némésis ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Extraordinairement endurant, il se relevait à chaque fois qu'on l'envoyait valser, et il attaquait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, sans se soucier de sa réserve de chakra, qu'il n'entamait de toute manière que très peu, dirigeant ses attaques vers les quatre autres Pain, mais n'arrivant pas pour autant à les atteindre. La porteuse de Nanabi, elle, n'attaquait pas du tout, constamment bombardée de bombe par Deidara, et de parchemins explosifs par la femme papier, qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Konan. Fuu ne faisait donc qu'éviter les coups, économisant son chakra par la même occasion. Elle attendait le moment où ni l'un ni l'autre de ses adversaires n'aurait plus de munitions pour contre-attaquer. La jeune fille avait cependant un troisième ennemi : la culpabilité. Elle s'en voulait atrocement de ne pas avoir remarqué que Gaara était contrôlé par Ichibi, et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer et de guetter l'ouverture dont elle avait besoin, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas aidé par sa paupière enflée, là où avait frappé Gaarichibi un peu plus tôt.

Restait Han. Son combat était dans une situation de statu quo complet. Il était dans l'incapacité d'attaquer, puisque ses techniques étaient soit dévastatrices sur un large périmètre, soit constamment aspiré par la lame de Kisame, Samehada. L'épéiste de Kiri avait cependant le même problème, puisque ses techniques également étaient conçues pour être utilisé dans un large rayon d'action. Le porteur de Gobi devait donc se contenter de parer autant qu'il pouvait Samehada pour éviter de se faire aspirer son chakra, étant protéger de l'épée en elle-même grâce à son armure.

L'état du champ de bataille semblait ravir Sabishii dont le visage se tordait en une grimace grossière qui montrait une joie malsaine.

-Le combat ne dure pas depuis longtemps, Sanbi, indiqua-t-il. Pourtant, Akatsuki va vaincre, c'est inéluctable. J'imagine que le grand ninja que tu es se battra jusqu'à la fin.

-Je suis plus fort que toi, rétorqua Yagura d'un ton neutre.

-Tu le serais si tu avais l'opportunité de te transformer en ton démon. Or, tu ne peux pas, petit crevard. Tu as beau résister à mes coups, tu ploieras sous le nombre.

-Vous comptez m'attaquer à plusieurs ? Espèce de lâche.

-Ta gueule ! Nous avons des objectifs et nous sommes prêts à jouer la carte du nombre et à profiter de votre faiblesse, pour vous écraser.

Des petites lames poussèrent sur ses doigts, et il donna une baffe au possesseur. Ce dernier aurait sans doute eu la joue déchiquetée si son épiderme n'avait pas été d'une solidité extrême. Mise à part une oreille torturée par le crissement du fer contre son armure, l'ancienne ombre de l'eau ne reçut absolument aucun dommage. Il frappa du pied sur le sol, éclatant ce dernier, et frappa les éclats de pierre qui avaient dans les airs, pour les propulser vers le ninja d'Akatsuki. Celui-ci tendit sa main devant lui, et réduisit les rocs en poussière.

-Notre faiblesse ? répéta Yagura d'un ton incrédule. Nous n'avons pas de faiblesse.

-Dis plutôt que tu es trop aveugle pour la voir.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à révéler quoi que ce soit à ces adversaires. Certes, ça ne lui aurait rien couté d'expliquer cette fameuse faiblesse de Némésis, mais il ne voyait pas en quel honneur il aurait fait ça. Il était là pour retenir, ou battre s'il réussissait cet exploit, le porteur de Sanbi jusqu'à ce que Pain vienne l'aider à l'achever.

Yagura était troublé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette faiblesse. Il savait qu'il y avait plus d'une chance sur deux que ce ne soit qu'une invention de son ennemi pour le déstabiliser. Cependant, son maître avait, bien dit, après la bataille contre Orochimaru que Némésis avait des défauts. Le porteur de Sanbi décida donc de chercher ce défaut, et de se concentrer totalement dessus, conscient que la bataille risquait d'en dépendre. Du moins, il aurait voulu chercher ce défaut. Malheureusement, Sabishii avait décidé de l'handicaper sérieusement, et ne visait plus que le seul endroit de son corps qui n'était pas protégé par son armure, son œil gauche, obligeant le Yondaime Mizukage à se mettre à esquiver, si bien que ce dernier se mit à perdre patience.

-Némésis a peut-être une faiblesse, admit Yagura. Mais, tant que nous combattons ensemble, nous…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en prenant conscience de ses paroles. Ces mots lui étaient venus comme ça, pour impressionner son adversaire. En les entendant, ce dernier ne put réprimer un sourire féroce, et l'évidence s'imposa dans l'esprit du possesseur. Ce qu'il venait de dire était faux, les jinchurikis ne combattaient pas ensemble. En y repensant, depuis que Némésis existait, chacun des affrontements se faisaient en un contre un.

A Kusa, ils s'étaient séparés pour combattre dans les tours, et ça s'était terminé en combat singulier. Contre Orochimaru, également, et d'après ce qu'il avait retenu du récit de ceux que Némésis avait laissé derrière à ce moment, Gaara avait affronté seul Hidan, et pour quel résultat ? Se faire contrôler par son démon. Les seuls moments où les membres de Némésis avaient vraiment combattu ensemble, c'était contre Sasori, pour des résultats mitigés, et contre l'unité de Konoha, pour des résultats probants, mais uniquement dû à la force d'Utakata et de Yugito.

Némésis ne profitait aucunement de leur alliance. Durant les combats, chacun ne dépendait que de lui-même et de ses capacités propres, et il n'y avait aucune entraide. D'ailleurs, les évènements d'Otoramaya prouvaient à quel point l'organisation était désunie, et donc faible. Il était évident que si ses membres décidaient de s'entraider en toute occasion, alors, ils n'auraient plus rien à craindre. Yagura se reprocha de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plutôt, et il se mordit la lèvre. Toutes les fois où Naruto lui avait demandé de l'aide pour le contrôle de Kyubi et tous ses refus lui revenaient en mémoire.

-Il faut que l'on mette de coté notre individualisme, et que l'on se soutienne mutuellement, fit-il à voix haute, plus pour lui-même que pour Sabishii.

-Bien pensé, petit, mais un peu tard. Tu es très fort, c'est sur. Je ne peux te vaincre seul, à mon grand regret. Seulement, je peux faire durer le combat.

-Et ça t'avance à quoi ?

-T'es con, ou tu le fais exprès ? Tous les jinchurikis ne sont pas aussi fort que toi. D'ailleurs, tu dois être le plus puissant. En revanche, tous mes camarades sont plus ou moins de mon niveau. Dis-moi, tu arrives à me résister, d'accord. Mais résisteras-tu à dix contre un ?

-Sans doute pas, fit Yagura d'un ton excessivement calme. Cependant, je n'ai qu'à t'éliminer pour résoudre le problème.

-Petit arrogant.

-Arrête de m'appeler « petit », salopard. Je suis Yagura, le Yondaime Mizukage, et je vais te montrer ce qu'un jinchuriki parfait peut faire.

''Sanbi'' rajouta-t-il en pensée ''On y va''

''**Montrons lui l'un des nombreux résultats auxquels nous sommes arrivés durant ces dix longues années dans la bulle d'éternité''** rugit le démon.

-Laisse-moi te dire que mon cher bijuu a de puissantes capacités protectrices, révéla le ninja de Némésis à celui d'Akatsuki. Néanmoins, il a aussi des techniques offensives.

-Arrête de parler, et amène-toi… Petit !

Yagura joignit les mains :

-La peau de Sanbi !

Absolument rien ne changea dans son apparence. Cependant, quand il chargea Sabishii, ce dernier ne put éviter le coup de poing. La vitesse de Yagura avait considérablement augmenté, et ce, de manière étonnante. Le jutsu que venait d'utiliser le possesseur expliquait cette accroissement de la célérité. Alors qu'avec « l'armure de Sanbi », il recouvrait son corps de l'épiderme du démon, et devait donc en supporter le poids, quand il exécutait « la peau de Sanbi », son propre épiderme fusionnait avec celui du bijuu à trois queues, et de ce fait, sans perdre de sa résistance, l'épiderme du bijuu prenait le poids de la peau de Yagura, autant dire qu'il ne pesait plus rien.

Le membre d'Akatsuki qui avait été envoyé à terre se releva, à la surprise de son adversaire qui avait frappé fort, suffisamment en tout cas pour éliminer un jonin de bonne constitution. En y repensant, il avait eu l'impression de frapper une plaque de métal. Ce type avait décidément un drôle de corps. Ledit type leva sa main et Yagura vit que la peau autour du majeur était en train de partir, révélant la phalange. L'ancien shinobi de Kiri reconnut instantanément la technique des Kaguya. A sa surprise, du sang recouvrit soudainement la phalange, et se transforma en fer avant de se décrocher de l'os et de tomber dans la paume de l'autre main de Sabishii, et y adhéra grâce à du chakra. Une des ouvertures qui permettaient d'expulser de l'air se plaça sous l'os de fer, et se passa ce qui devait se passer. L'os de fer fut propulsé à toute vitesse vers Yagura qui le reçut en plein front. La peau de Sanbi le protégea mais le choc fut tel que le porteur de démon fut convaincu que sans l'aide de son bijuu, sa cervelle aurait recouvert le sol d'Ame.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? demanda-t-il. T'es un Kaguya ?

-Bien sur que non, crétin, tu les as tous crevés, je te rappelle. Par contre, leurs cellules ont été prélevées par un savant fou de Konoha. Ce savant fou me les a greffé… Et ce n'était que la première étape. Il m'a greffé bien d'autres cellules, ce qui a conduit au résultat que tu as devant toi. Changer mon sang en fer, gérer mes os comme bon me semble, des ouvertures pour propulser du chakra et de l'air, les déplacer à ma guise le long de mon corps, ce sont quelques-unes de mes capacités.

-Un savant fou de Konoha, hein ? D'accord, donc, t'es juste un autre monstre créé par Orochimaru, c'est ça ? Et ensuite, il t'a abandonné comme un chien.

Sabishii poussa un rugissement, et son chakra fit tournoyer le vent autour de lui. Ses cheveux blancs se levèrent révélant son visage, où Yagura vit avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas d'yeux. Si encore, il y avait eu des orbites vides, il aura supporté la vision, mais là, il n'y avait même pas d'orbite. Il n'y avait que de la peau. Cependant, cette vision perturbante de visage sans yeux disparut quand lesdits yeux réapparurent remontant le long du cou pour retrouver leur place initiale. Le possesseur avait une certaine expérience du combat, mais il n'avait jamais affronté un homme, si on pouvait encore parler d'homme, qui pouvait mouvoir n'importe quel de ses organes le long de son corps.

''C'est pas humain'' songea-t-il.

''**Bute-le, Yagura. Réduis-le en poussière avec ta technique secrète. Ce n'est qu'une abomination.''**

''Je la gardais pour plus tard''

''**Oublie ton « plus tard », et tue-le vite. Ce type est modifié génétiquement. Cela le rend autant puissant qu'instable.''**

''Instable ?''

''**Si son corps a subi de multiples greffes, le risque qu'il y ait un rejet est grand et peut arriver à tout moment. Ce n'est pas un homme que tu affrontes, c'est une bombe à retardement qui peut mourir à tout moment. Ce serait lui rendre service d'en finir maintenant.''**

'' Alors, allons-y''

Yagura utilisa sa vitesse accrue, pour atteindre Sabishii au corps à corps et l'envoyer à terre deux mètres plus loin. Le membre d'Akatsuki se releva, un peu sonné. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Bee, Tobi et Zetsu continuaient à se battre, et un peu plus haut, le Pain attractif serrait la gorge de Naruto qui essayait de retirer son masque. Cet instant d'inattention permit à Yagura de prendre son bâton, et de l'imprégner de chakra, faisant briller d'une lueur verte la fleur de lotus qui s'y trouvait. Le Yondaime Mizukage posa l'extrémité, celle avec le lotus, de son arme au sol, fit un arc de cercle avec son arme, la fleur de lotus laissant une fine trainée de chakra derrière elle. Il concentra du chakra dans la main qui ne tenait pas son arme, et la plaqua sur ce qui semblait être une paroi invisible. Aussitôt, dans un grondement sourd qui attira l'attention de tous, un rayon de chakra, de la même taille de l'arc de cercle, jaillit en direction de Sabishii.

-Le lotus de Kiri ! cria le jinchuriki.

Son ennemi n'eut d'autre choix que sauter en l'air, de telle sorte que la nouvelle cible fut le groupe de combattant où se trouvait Bee. Celui-ci resta de marbre, émettant juste un sifflement admiratif, et fit pousser un tentacule dans son dos. Le tentacule alla vers le mur où se trouvaient l'entrée et les corps inanimés d'Utakata et Yugito, et s'y colla grâce à ses ventouses. Bee se fit aussitôt tracter vers ce mur, esquivant ainsi l'attaque de Yagura. Zetsu eut le temps de disparaitre dans le sol. Quant à Tobi, il se contenta de se dématérialiser.

L'attaque du ninja de Némésis ne cessa pas. Elle rencontra le mur, et, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer, ne l'entama pas. Visiblement, la porte n'était pas la seule à être recouverte de sceau. Yagura eut un sourire carnassier. Il s'était attendu à ce que son ennemi saute, et ne puisse ainsi plus éviter une attaque. Il leva la paume avec laquelle il avait déclenché sa technique. A la grande horreur de Sabishii, le rayon de chakra suivit le mouvement, et se dirigea vers lui. Il n'eut que quatre secondes pour réagir, mais cela lui suffit.

Le rayon le frappa de plein fouet, et ne le traversa pas. Une chance, car derrière lui étaient les six Pain ainsi que Naruto, de nouveau en train de se faire étrangler, mais toujours capable de gesticuler. L'explosion qui en résultât, aussi spectaculaire fut-elle, n'attira l'attention de personne, tous étant trop concentré dans leur affrontement pour se laisser troubler. Le seul qui la regarda en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur fut Deidara, qui aimait bien les explosions.

Yagura vit quelque chose tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il s'en approcha en deux bonds, et vit une sorte de gros cube de fer, dont la surface était complètement fissurée. D'un coup de poing, bien plus dur que le fer, il détruisit le cube. A l'intérieur se trouvait Sabishii, recroquevillé en boule, un peu sonné, et en sueur. Conscient que sa protection avait volé en éclat, le membre d'Akatsuki s'en extirpa rapidement, et se mit à quelques mètres de son adversaire. Il n'arriva pas à rester debout et posa un genou à terre, il était essoufflé.

-Tu es l'un des seuls à avoir survécu à cette technique, révéla Yagura. Comment as-tu fait ?

-Haa haa… J'ai... Simplement… Haa haa… fait sortir un os… de mon corps… Haa haa… Et je l'ai fait grandir pour… en faire un cube, articula difficilement Sabishii. Puis… Haa haa… je l'ai recouvert de sang… Et je l'ai transformé en fer…

-Judicieux, mais tu n'as pas pu totalement protéger.

''**Achève-le, Yagura''** fit Sanbi

''C'était bien mon intention''

-Haa haa… Nagato… J'ai besoin d'aide, fit Sabishii à l'attention des six Pains.

Gakidô sauta aussitôt du balcon où les six étaient juchés, et se pencha sur lui. Avant que Yagura ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Pain absorbeur posa sa paume sur l'épaule de son camarade, et lui transmit du chakra, le requinquant.

-Merci bien, Nagato.

-Appelle-moi Pain, fit Gakidô. Je vais t'aider à vaincre ce type.

-Et Kyubi ?

-Je vais en finir, clama Tendô.

Il posa sa paume sur le ventre de Naruto qui se débattit encore plus, mais sans succès.

-Répulsion interne !

Le ninja renard sentit ses organes recevoir un choc violent, il étouffa un cri de douleur, tandis qu'un flux de sang sortait de sa bouche, caché par son masque, qu'il n'avait pas pu enlever. Il réunit ses forces, et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Tendô, mais celui-ci ne sembla rien sentir. Au contraire, loin de s'affaiblir, il répéta cinq fois sa technique sur le meneur de Némésis, dévastant les organes internes de ce dernier. Certes, il faisait en sorte de ne pas viser les organes vitaux, et donc, tous les dégâts causés seraient tôt pu tard réparés par Kyubi, s'il était encore en Naruto à ce moment. Ce dernier était sur le point de perdre conscience, et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Personne ? Erreur, il y avait bien un individu qui pouvait le sauver. Son joker… qui suivait Némésis depuis un certain temps. Réussissant à passer outre la douleur, le ninja blond cria vers le ciel.

-A… A L'AIDE !

Un son perçant lui répondit. Pas le cri d'un homme, mais celui d'un oiseau de proie. Le faucon de Naruto, qui volait en rond au-dessus de la tour depuis le début du combat, descendit en piqué. Il passa entre Konan et Deidara, trop surpris pour réagir à l'arrivée de l'oiseau, et surtout trop surs que Pain n'en avait rien à craindre.

Tendô leva ses yeux aux pupilles concentriques vers l'oiseau, et le regarda d'un air absent. Comment un simple animal, même une invocation, pouvait-il le menacer ? Il avait raison. Aucun oiseau, même de proie, à moins qu'il ne fasse plusieurs mètres de long, ne pouvait le menacer. Seulement, cet oiseau qui accompagnait Naruto, et donc Némésis, depuis leur retrouvaille n'en était pas vraiment un. Et cela, le membre d'Akatsuki le remarqua bien vite.

L'oiseau devint d'abord plus gros, atteignant une taille humaine. Ses plumes se rétrécirent pour devenir des poils, ses ailes devinrent des bras, les pattes s'allongèrent et devinrent des jambes, tandis que les serres étaient remplacées par des bottes. Le bec se rétracta et le visage de l'oiseau s'arrondit devenant humain.

Cet humain faillit atterrir sur Tendô, mais celui-ci lâcha Naruto et recula d'un pas. L'homme, car c'en était un, en profita pour attraper le ninja renard, et sauter du balcon. Doté d'une détente impressionnante, il arriva à coté des corps d'Utakata et de Yugito, et allongea doucement le meneur de Némésis à coté d'eux. Celui-ci eut le temps de lui jeter un regard reconnaissant, avant de s'évanouir.

Tous les Pains sautèrent à leur tour du balcon, et se mirent au coté de Gakidô, et de Sabishii. L'inconnu qui avait sauvé Naruto, lui, rejoignit Yagura, et dégaina un glaive qu'il avait à la ceinture. La Yondaime Mizukage lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette personne qu'il avait pourtant déjà rencontrée une fois. Ce fut finalement son ennemi qui posa la question qu'il se posait lui-même.

-Qui es-tu ? fit Tendö.

-Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un soldat… répondit l'inconnu. Un humble soldat au service du seigneur de Glaronn en terre de Gueryan, qu'on appelle Franck Nyvas.

''QU'EST-CE QUE…''

Le poing d'Ichibi n'avait pas atteint sa cible. Il avait arrêté net par ce qui semblait être un étrange glyphe de couleur rouge sang. Ce symbole représentait un cercle entourant un triangle à l'envers. Il fallut quelques secondes à Gaara pour le reconnaitre, car il l'avait déjà vu. C'était le symbole de Jashin, le dieu de Hidan, membre de l'Akatsuki que le ninja du sable avait précédemment vaincu. Le soulagement d'être toujours vivant suffit pour qu'il ne s'interroge pas plus sur cet étrange phénomène. Il usa de toute sa volonté, et réussit à se dégager du sable qui l'entourait. Il se releva, et remarqua que Shukaku tremblait légèrement.

''IMPOSSIBLE'' fit celui-ci.

Il essayait vainement de retirer son bras, mais quelque chose le tenait fermement. Cette chose était bien moins grosse que son poing, et quand le symbole disparut, ce fut Gaara qui vit cette chose en premier. Aussi incroyable que c'eut pu paraitre, il s'agissait d'un homme ou peut-être d'une femme… Il était impossible de déterminer le sexe de cet être puisque ce dernier était entouré d'un voile de ténèbres. Ledit être ne dit pas un mot mais exerça une pression sur le poing d'Ichibi, qu'il semblait avoir arrêté avec sa paume.

Quand bien même, le fils du Yondaime Kazekage aurait pu être préparé à tout, il n'aurait pas imaginer le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Le bijuu a une queue, malgré sa taille et sa carrure gigantesques, fut repoussé. Il décolla du sol et alla retomber une dizaine de mètre plus loin, sous les yeux ronds de son hôte. Quand l'être enveloppé de ténèbres se tourna vers lui, il se mit en garde, avant de croiser son regard. Le pourquoi du phénomène lui échappa, comme d'ailleurs le comment de l'existence d'un être assez fort pour repousser un bijuu dans une dimension spirituelle, mais il remarqua que de tout le corps de l'être, il y avait une partie qui n'était pas recouverte de ténèbres. C'était ses yeux. Deux grands yeux améthyste sans pupille… Des yeux qu'avaient déjà vu Gaara, chez une autre personne. Il se ressaisit subitement et tendit son épée devant lui, prêt à se défendre si l'être l'attaquait.

''S'il avait décidé de te faire du mal, tu serais déjà mort'' fit une voix tranquille à sa droite.

Gaara se tourna dans la direction susdite et vit une autre personne. Elle aussi était enveloppée de ténèbres, et, encore une fois, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles. De nouveau, c'était des yeux qu'avait déjà vu l'adolescent, ou plutôt son bijuu les avait vu quand il contrôlait son corps. C'était deux yeux où il n'y avait pas de distinction entre le blanc et l'iris. Des yeux à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le violet aux motifs concentriques. Le jeune homme se demanda aussitôt ce que c'était.

''Des rinnegans pour les shinobis, l'œil du sauveur pour les gens de Gueryan'' révéla l'autre personne. ''Comme tu peux le constater, ils me permettent de lire dans tes pensées.''

''Qui êtes-vous, tous les deux ?'' demanda Gaara

''Question légitime, d'autant que nous sommes dans ton esprit. On me nomme Tars'' fit la silhouette aux rinnegans. ''Quant à l'autre, il s'agit d'un être ancien, qui a laissé de son flux sacré, de son chakra si tu préfères, dans son médaillon.''

''Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?''

''Il n'a laissé son flux sacré que pour apparaitre à ses descendants, et seuls eux peuvent entendre sa voix, ainsi que dissiper les ténèbres qui dissimulent son apparence. ''

''Alors, que fait-il ici ?''

''Nous nous connaissions, il y a bien longtemps. Mon flux sacré a du entrer en résonnance avec le sien, concentré dans un vieil artefact, ce qui l'a attiré''

''Alors, pourquoi ne vous parle-t-il pas ?'' fit Gaara qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait.

''Entre nous, pas besoin de parole'' répondit Tars.

Ses yeux fixaient ceux de l'autre être, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier les ferme. Alors, les ténèbres qui constituaient son corps se dissipèrent, emportant dans les limbes cet étrange être qui avait sauvé le ninja du sable. Ce dernier voulut parler de nouveau à l'être aux rinnegans, mais un grondement, venant de derrière lui, l'en empêcha. Il se retourna et vit qu'Ichibi s'était relevé et qu'il semblait fulminer.

''COMMENT UN HUMAIN A-T-IL PU FAIRE CA ?''

''Il n'est plus vraiment un humain'' révéla Tars ''A mon instar, il n'en est plus qu'une réminiscence, mais il a gardé sa puissance d'autrefois, même s'il ne peut guère plus l'utiliser que dans le monde spirituel.''

''QUI ES-TU ?'' demanda le bijuu, en levant le bras d'un air menaçant.

''Je suis Tars''

''TARS ? TU ES CELUI QUI A DONNE SA PUISSANCE A CET HUMAIN AUX YEUX VIOLETS ?''

''Si tu parles de Mangetsu Hozuki, alors, oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai aidé par le passé''

''DONC C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI S'IL M'A HUMI….''

Le démon s'interrompit en remarquant les yeux de Tars. Il parut interloqué, et se concentra sur le chakra de cet être nimbé de ténèbres. Quand il l'eut sondé, il resta silencieux, complètement silencieux, ce qui étonna son jinchuriki. Mais ce qui surprit encore plus ce dernier, ce fut de voir le bijuu trembler et, avait-il bien vu ?, d'apercevoir une larme dans l'un de ses yeux.

''CES YEUX, CE CHAKRA… EST-CE TOI ?''

''Cela fait bien longtemps, Shukaku'' répondit l'être de ténèbres.

''APRES TOUT CE TEMPS, JE TE CROYAIS MORT ''

''Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus qu'une réminiscence. Une empreinte qui n'est là que grâce au flux sacré que j'avais laissé en toi et qui me permet aujourd'hui d'apparaitre devant toi''

''POURQUOI MAINTENANT ? APRES TANT D'ANNEES''

Tars resta silencieux, comme s'il refusait de répondre à l'accusation implicite du démon.

''JE SAIS CE QUE TU VAS DIRE : TU VAS ME DEMANDER DE RENDRE A MON RECEPTACLE SON CORPS''

''Ma présence ici a effectivement ce but''

''ALORS, TANT PIS''

Gaara ressentit depuis la première fois depuis la perte de contrôle de son corps un sentiment d'allégresse. Visiblement, son démon connaissait ce dénommé Tars, et il semblait prêt à renoncer à ses projets et à lui redonner son corps. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

''JE VAIS DEVOIR ELIMINER TOUTE TRACE DE TOI, AVANT DE ME CHARGER DU GAMIN''

Triste désillusion. Le fils du Yondaime Kazekage pesta contre sa propre naïveté. Comme s'il pouvait être crédible que ce fichu démon se laisse attendrir. L'être nimbé de ténèbres claqua des doigts, et disparut de l'endroit où il se trouvait pour apparaitre juste à coté de Gaara. Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et l'adolescent vit se dessiner à ces pieds des sceaux. Il essaya de bouger mais n'y parvint pas. Il jeta un regard affolé à Tars qui l'ignora, se concentrant sur le bijuu à une queue.

''Je suis navré que cela se passe ainsi, Shukaku, et j'aurais aimé te laisser recouvrir la liberté. Hélas, je ne peux te donner ce droit aujourd'hui. ''

''MES DROITS, JE LES PRENDS MOI-MEME''

La gigantesque créature donna un coup de poing en direction de l'être nimbé de ténèbres. Ce fut sans compter l'intervention d'un élément que la bête à queues n'aurait jamais cru devoir affronter un jour : le sable qui se trouvait sur le sol. Ce dernier se rassembla pour prendre l'apparence d'un gigantesque poing, en tout point similaire à celui de Shukaku. Les deux poings se heurtèrent dans un grand fracas, tandis que du sable volait dans tous les sens. Le démon du sable rugit, et tous les grains retombèrent au sol. Tars n'avait pas bougé et reprit la parole.

''Il reste trois ans. Une lutte ancestrale va enfin s'achever. Chacun des deux camps aura besoin de force, et les neufs possesseurs ont leur rôle à jouer dans cette lutte. Il est donc impératif qu'ils restent tous en vie''

''SILENCE''

Shukaku se frappa le ventre avec une de ses paumes, et de sa gueule jaillit une boule d'air concentré qui se dirigea vers Tars. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas un geste, néanmoins la technique disparut en entrant à son contact, à la surprise du démon.

''TU N'AS RIEN PERDU DE TA PUISSANCE''

''Tu te trompes, je ne suis que l'ombre de celui que j'étais jadis. ''

''QUAND BIEN MEME, JE NE PEUX TE VAINCRE''

''Te voilà enfin raisonnable''

''MAIS SI TU N'ES PLUS QU'UNE TRACE SPIRITUELLE, IL ME SUFFIT DE QUITTER L'ESPRIT DE GAARA. DONC DETRUIRE LE SCEAU QUI ME RETIENT ICI ''

Le démon se tourna vers la grille de fer qui était resté ouverte. La serrure de cette grille était en forme de lotus, et c'était elle qui empêchait le bijuu de recouvrer la liberté en confinant son chakra dans cette pièce. Depuis qu'il occupait le corps de Gaara, il avait accès à ce sceau mais n'y avait pas touché pour rester discret. Il s'apprêta à recommencer son jutsu Futon, mais son mouvement fut interrompu avant qu'il ait pu se frapper le ventre pour expulser l'air.

Des lianes faites de cette essence ténébreuse qui recouvrait Tars s'attachèrent à son bras… puis à l'autre… Puis elles s'attaquèrent au reste de son corps. Plus il se débattait, plus les lianes se multipliaient sur Ichibi, qui sentait petit à petit son énergie le quitter.

''Je suis navré de t'enfermer encore, Shukaku'' fit Tars

Il prononça encore quelques mots incompréhensibles, et la gigantesque carcasse du démon s'envola sur quelques mètres. Quand elle revint sur le sol, la grille commença à se refermer. Le bijuu essaya de se relever, mais les liens le clouaient sur place. Ces derniers disparurent quand la grille eut fini de se refermer dans un grand fracas.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOON''

Shukaku donna un coup sur les barreaux, tentant vainement de les briser, sans résultat. Il poussa un autre rugissement furieux, et frappa de nouveau les barres de fer, sans plus de succès. Au bout de quelques minutes, conscient que tout ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien, il partit dans l'ombre et se tint coi, songeant à des malédictions à l'encontre des deux personnes qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la grille.

Tars jeta un regard dans sa direction, ses rinnegans semblant refléter du regret. Oui, il aurait préféré laissé le démon vivre en liberté, seulement l'époque ne s'y prêtait pas. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent et le regarda intensément. Gaara retrouva aussitôt sa liberté de mouvement, et jeta un regard reconnaissant à son sauveur. Il voulut lui attraper la main pour la lui serrer, mais la sienne ne fit que s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres qui nimbaient Tars.

''Je suis un être immatériel. Inutile de me toucher''

''Je… Merci pour tout'' fit Gaara, anormalement émotif pour son caractère. ''Vous m'avez rendu ma liberté. J'ai une grande dette envers vous''

''Si tu estimes m'être redevable, alors, aie assez de force pour pardonner à Shukaku. Il hait les humains mais tu peux inverser le processus. Les bijuus peuvent s'entendre avec les humains. Plusieurs possesseurs l'ont prouvé''

''Je ne…. Oui, j'essaierai. ''

''Bien. Maintenant, presse-toi, tu as encore à combattre aujourd'hui.''

Tout ce qui venait de se produire avait fait momentanément oublié la situation de Némésis au nina du sable. Il devait très vite retourner sur le champ de bataille. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il comptait bien réparer les dégâts qu'avait causés son démon parmi ses relations, et pour cela, il fallait les sauver.

''Mes amis… Naruto…Fuu''

''Ton corps a marché pendant que ton esprit et Shukaku étaient en conflit, et ses pas l'ont mené là où tu pourras trouver l'aide dont tu as besoin. Alors, hâte-toi''

Ces derniers mots se répétèrent encore plusieurs fois, pendant que les ténèbres autour de Tars se dispersaient, emportant avec elles l'étrange être qui avait libéré le jinchuriki. Celui-ci vit la salle autour de lui, et fut aussitôt ébloui par une lumière intense. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la lumière du soleil depuis qu'il était sous le contrôle d'Ichibi. Il mit sa main en visière, et regarda autour de lui. En tant normal, il aurait apprécié de sentir de nouveau les odeurs, le vent sur son corps, mais le temps pressait. A sa gauche se tenait la taverne que Sabishii, quand il n'était encore que Sab, avait indiqué aux membres de Némésis. Le jinchuriki n'hésita et y entra.

Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil, il aperçut Eiji et la fratrie du tourbillon assis à une table en train de boire et de discuter. Il se dirigea vers eux, et posa une main sur la table.

-Ah, enfin, fit Thosvorn en se tournant vers lui. On a presque cru que vous alliez nous abandonner ici. Où sont les autres ?

-C'était un piège. Sab était un membre d'Akatsuki. Il faut aller aider les autres. Vite.

Il ressortit en courant. Eiji, Thosvorn, Thosbald et Yomika se regardèrent et se levèrent sans poser de question, la situation étant manifestement urgente. Oubliant de payer, ils emboitèrent le pas au possesseur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, fin du chapitre. J'espère que vous en avez bien profité car c'est le dernier avant un petit moment.<p>

J'espère aussi que ça vous a plu^^. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire en quoi (et sinon, pourquoi il ne vous a pas plu).

A la prochaine.


	31. Chapter 31

Salut à tous

Le temps des concours et des examens étant passé (j'espère d'ailleurs que tout s'est bien passé pour vous), il est temps que je publie de nouveau des chapitres.

Et me voici donc avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Nous avions laissé Némésis aux prises avec Akatsuki, et déjà trois possesseurs: Naruto (sauvé par son faucon qui n'était autre que Franck Nyvas, ce combattant de Glaronn apparu plusieurs fois lors de la fic) Yugito et Utakata ont été vaincus. De son coté, Gaara a récupéré le contrôle de son corps grâce à un être étrange nommé Tars et a retrouvé Thosvorn, Thosbald, Yomika et Eiji. Les quatre se dirigent donc en hâte vers le lieu de l'affrontement.

Maintenant que je vous ai remis dans le bain, je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

><p>Naruto 46 : La défaite de Némésis.<p>

Tandis que sur les murs et dans les airs les combats faisaient toujours rage, au sol, en revanche, ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les six Pains, Sabishii, Tobi et l'étrange créature mi-homme mi-plante toisaient Bee Yagura, et le nouveau venu qui s'était présenté comme Franck Nyvas. Les deux jinchurikis, malgré la nécessité de s'intéresser à leurs adversaires, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des regards dérobés à l'homme de Glaronn. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas que c'était lui l'oiseau qui accompagnait parfois Naruto. Quoiqu'à bien y repenser, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'était pas toujours là… Parce qu'il devait retourner quelque fois en Gueryan.

Quelque fut la manière dont le ninja renard s'était dégoté un tel allié, Yagura et Bee ne pouvaient que l'en remercier. Pour les shinobis, si l'existence du continent du nord-est était connue, et si, à quelques occasions, les réputations de certains de ses habitants parvenaient à leurs oreilles, il était source de mystère et de nombreuses rumeurs. En tout cas, la plupart de ces dernières se rejoignaient sur un point : les habitants de Gueryan étaient de redoutables combattants. Ne restait donc plus qu'à espérer que le chef de Némésis avait mis la main sur autre chose que le troufion de base.

Aucun des deux possesseurs ne se souvenait de lui. Il fallait dire que Bee ne l'avait jamais vu, et que Yagura ne s'était intéressé qu'à l'autre homme de Gueryan, Michael « Le trancheur d'âme » qui se trouvaient là lors de leur seul rencontre. Les membres d'Akatsuki le connaissaient encore moins, mais ils savaient tous d'où il venait, et donc qu'il était peut-être capable de leur causer du fil à retordre.

Franck, bien que cible de tous les regards, n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Il semblait bien plus captivé par les six Pains. Il regardait fixement leurs visages, et plus particulièrement, leurs yeux qui semblaient lui susciter un vif intérêt. Faisant tournoyer son glaive entre ses doigts, l'homme de Gueryan s'avança d'un pas.

-Vous six, avec les cheveux oranges, quels sont vos noms ?

-Nous sommes Pain, un dieu, répondit Tendô en s'avançant à son tour d'un pas. Que fais-tu ici, toi qui n'es point un shinobi ? Cette lutte ne te concerne pas.

-Ce qui me concerne ou pas, seul le souverain de Glaronn a le droit de le décréter. Cependant, je vais te rendre la politesse. D'une, le gamin que tu as tabassé est une de mes connaissances. De deux, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur les yeux du sauveur.

-Les yeux du sauveur ?

-Tes pupilles concentriques. Les mêmes que celles que possédait autrefois l'homme, le Sauveur, qui a vaincu le Grand Démon.

-Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, répondit Tendô d'un ton atone.

-Pas étonnant pour un ninja.

Franck ne laissa pas, cette fois, le temps à Pain de lui rétorquer quelque chose, et il se mit à avancer vers son interlocuteur, avec la manifeste intention de l'envoyer ad patres. Tendô le vit se rapprocher sans broncher et alors que l'ami de Naruto ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre de lui, il déclencha sa technique de répulsion céleste. Cependant, au lieu de se faire envoyer valdinguer par le jutsu, le nouveau venu recula brusquement de quelques pas, de telle manière qu'il se mit tout juste hors de portée de la technique, laissant momentanément le principal des Pains incapable de se défendre.

Comme s'il connaissait cette faille, Franck Nyvas en profita pour bondir, et d'un coup de glaive savamment ajusté, lui trancha net la gorge. Aucun des cinq autres Pain ne réagit quand le corps de Tendô tomba à terre. En revanche, quand l'homme de Glaronn cracha dessus d'un air dédaigneux, un nuage passa sur les cinq visages.

-Une bonne chose de faite, statua-t-il d'un ton froid avant de jeter un regard aux membres d'Akatsuki. C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre, shinobis ?

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Franck semblait tout à fait convaincu de pouvoir les vaincre, quand bien même il avait vu les capacités de ses adversaires quand il volait au-dessus de la tour. Bee et Yagura s'échangèrent un regard avant de s'avancer à leur tour. A l'origine, c'était quand même leur combat. Les chasseurs de jinchuriki firent de même. Sabishii fut d'ailleurs le premier à se jeter sur Franck mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par le porteur de Hachibi, qui bloqua le coup de poing que l'homme d'Akatsuki s'apprêtait à donner en frappant dessus du plat de l'une de ses lames. De sa main gauche, il fit un mouvement circulaire. L'épée couverte de Raiton qui s'y trouvait faillit couper net la tête de l'ennemi, mais Sabishii la baissa juste à temps, ne sacrifiant que quelques mèches de cheveux. Il voulut s'écarter, mais l'ancien shinobi de Kumo le tenait encore plus fermement et ce n'était que le début.

Quatre tentacules sortirent des bras du ninja rappeur, et si l'une d'elles s'enroula autour de la taille de Sabishii pour mieux l'empêcher de fuir, les trois autres attrapèrent chacune une épée, et, telle l'abeille que Bee affectionnait comme symbole et appellation, fondirent sur le shinobi qui avait transpercé Yugito. Ce dernier leva son bras libre. Celui-ci se recouvrit d'os qui se couvrit à son tour de fer. Suffisant pour arrêter de l'acier… A condition que celui-ci ne fut pas recouvert de Raiton. La protection n'empêcha donc pas les pointes des lames du membre de Némésis de s'enfoncer dans le bras de Sabishii. Serrant les dents, ce dernier n'émit pas une plainte, et pointa sa paume vers le torse de Bee. Une puissante onde de choc frappa le rappeur, qui ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant.

-Tes attaques sont inutiles, et ta volonté de t'échapper, futile.

-Je ne veux pas m'échapper, je veux t'écharper, grinça Sabishii.

-J'aime bien ta rime, vraiment pas mal. Mais dommage, je te supprime et je t'empale.

Ses épées virevoltèrent dans les airs, et s'apprêtèrent à transpercer un peu plus que le bras du ninja d'Akatsuki, mais elles se contentèrent de le traverser sans lui faire de mal. Bee sentit d'ailleurs son ennemi perdre, au sens propre du terme, toute consistance, et lui glisser entre les doigts. Tobi était apparu derrière son « collègue » et lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule. C'était donc visiblement lui la cause de ce curieux phénomène. Instinctivement, le porteur de Hachibi recula.

Yagura, au contraire, intervint, et abattit son bâton sur Tobi. Celui-ci aurait pu se laisser traverser, mais il se contenta de placer son avant-bras au-dessus de lui, et para sans effort apparent l'arme de l'ancien Mizukage. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant que malgré la violence du choc, l'homme au masque n'avait pas bronché. En fixant le trou du masque, il crut y voir un reflet… Un reflet rouge. Il eut un brusque mal de tête, tandis que Sanbi grognait.

''**Je me souviens de cet œil''** fit soudainement le bijuu. '**'Nous l'avons vu le jour où ta mère est…**''

Le démon ne termina pas sa phrase, et grogna de plus belle. L'image de l'œil rouge apparut clairement dans l'esprit de Yagura. Celui-ci porta une main à sa tête comme pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur qui lui vrillait le crane. Tobi s'apprêta à avancer d'un pas, quand le Pain absorbeur lui atterrit soudainement dessus, l'obligeant à se dématérialiser, en tournant la tête en direction des autres Pain. Dès que le lien visuel fut rompu entre lui et l'homme d'Akatsuki, Yagura se sentit bien mieux, la douleur qu'il ressentait disparut brusquement. Il resta dans le vague quelques secondes, avant de reprendre conscience de l'endroit et de la situation où il se trouvait. Il se prépara à parer une attaque qui ne vint pas. Tobi, au lieu de se concentrer sur Yagura, regardait le combat qui opposait l'homme de Gueryan et le détenteur des rinnegans.

Il fallait dire que l'affrontement valait le coup d'œil. Franck évitait tous les coups qui lui étaient portés, et cela, grâce à une capacité que n'était absolument pas capable de maitriser un shinobi : la métamorphose corporelle. Contrairement à la métamorphose des shinobis, qui relevait plus de l'illusion que du tangible, celle-là était bien réelle. Tantôt, le soldat de Glaronn rapetissait ou grandissait, esquivant un coup, parant un autre. Sa main grossissait et se couvrait d'écaille, lui permettant de résister aux chocs ou d'envoyer valser un des corps aux cheveux oranges. Cette technique de combat, inhérente à Gueryan, ne pouvait que déstabiliser un ninja… Enfin, un ninja de base. Pas un ninja comme Pain.

Ceux qui avaient « Les yeux du sauveurs » semblaient proprement immortels. Quatre d'entre eux, Gakidô étant revenu même s'il avait été éjecté vers Tobi, se battaient en permanence, à l'aide de kunai, et d'étranges barres noires effilées. Deux autres ne se battaient pas, et dès que l'un des quatre recevait un coup mortel, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. L'un des deux, qui avait une longue mèche qui tombait sur le visage, l'amenait vers l'autre qui se penchait vers le mort et le ramenait on ne savait trop comment à la vie.

-Tu es fort, fit Tendô dont la blessure à la gorge avait été soignée par le Pain résurrecteur, en donnant un coup de barre de fer noir à son adversaire. Personne, jusqu'alors, n'avait su lire autant dans mes mouvements.

-Fort, je ne sais pas, fit Franck en détournant le coup de son glaive. C'est juste que je connais tes pouvoirs.

-Ta petite observation dans les airs a du t'aider, j'imagine.

-Elle m'a surtout laissé le temps de réfléchir. Six personnes différentes avec les yeux du sauveur, c'est trop. Et puis, j'ai vu que ceux qui ont agi n'ont utilisé qu'une seule technique chacun. A partir de là, je n'ai eu qu'à me concentrer sur les flux sacrés qui parcouraient les corps… Le même à chaque fois.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Que derrière ces six corps, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique personne.

-Tu es fort, répéta Pain. Fort et observateur. Mais de simples observations n'auraient pas pu te mener à des conclusions aussi poussées. Tu me caches des choses.

-Oh, je plaide coupable, fit Franck en se permettant un sourire. Navré de ne pas révéler à toi, mon ennemi, tous mes petits secrets.

-Tu ne peux rien cacher au Dieu que je suis. Attraction céleste !

Franck avait beau s'être laissé à parler avec son adversaire, il était toujours sur le qui-vive en bon soldat qu'il était. Du bas de ses jambes sortirent des sortes d'aiguilles qui pénétrèrent dans le sol comme dans du beurre, et permirent à l'allié de Naruto de ne pas se faire aspirer. Cependant, l'aspirer n'était justement pas l'intention de Pain. Lui aussi était un fin observateur. Il avait bien remarqué cette étrange capacité de modifier son corps qu'avait l'homme de Gueryan, et il en avait déduit qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour se prémunir de ses techniques.

Franck restait donc bien en place, mais, en contrepartie, ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce fut dans cette faille que s'engouffra l'un des quatre Pains qui combattaient, un avec des cheveux longs. Il tendit son bras, et s'apprêta à lui poser sa main sur la nuque. Cependant, son ennemi relâcha soudainement les attaches qui lui permettaient de résister à l'attraction céleste, et se laissa soudainement attirer par la technique.

-Répulsion…

-Trop lent !

Le glaive de Franck fendit dans toute sa largeur le bras qu'avait tendu devant lui pour exécuter sa technique le Pain principal. L'homme de Glaronn eut un sourire carnassier et sauta de nouveau en arrière.

-Quand je pense qu'on ne vous a pas envahi, déclara-t-il. Si un ninja doté de telles pupilles est incapable de me battre, je n'ose imaginer le niveau de la piétaille. Ca nous aurait pris quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, pour conquérir tout votre territoire.

-Ne t'emballe pas parce que tu es capable de me résister, déclara Tendô d'un ton laconique. Je reconnais que tu es suffisamment habile pour utiliser l'exigüité de l'endroit pour me prendre de vitesse. Mais dans un endroit plus dégagé, tu serais déjà mort.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais, apprends-ceci, Gueryan est gouverné par quatre seigneurs. Archaon des Terres du Nord, Tema de Blutsauger, Mens de Glaronn et Jashura de l'Ombre. Tous de stade zéro.

-Le stade zéro, dis-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Les stades sont une mesure de puissance en vigueur en Gueryan, intervint Tobi.

Il avait continué à regarder le combat, esquivant tous les assauts de Yagura. Si ce dernier avait décidé d'aider Bee ou ce Franck, le shinobi au masque aurait probablement agi à son tour. L'ancien Mizukage, prenant compte de cela, avait fini par abandonner l'idée de l'attaquer, et s'était contenté de le surveiller, tout en regardant le combat. Il remarqua que la voix de cet individu au masque orange avait changé. Alors qu'elle était jusqu'à présent légère, voire criarde, elle était maintenant beaucoup plus grave.

Franck se tourna vers Tobi, en levant un sourcil. Il s'étonnait que des ninjas puissent connaitre ce genre de chose. Certes, certains d'entre eux étaient déjà venus en Gueryan, mais comme les mesures de puissance étaient une chose tout à fait secondaire, il était surprenant que des shinobis aient pu s'y intéresser.

-Le stade est une unité de mesure dégressive, continua Tobi. Plus bas est le chiffre, plus puissant est la personne. Pour te donner un exemple, Nagato, tu dois être de stade un. Quant au stade zéro… J'étais de ce niveau autrefois, à mon apogée. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de shinobi de cette trempe… A l'exception peut-être de ce gêneur invétéré qu'est l'enfant de Kusa.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as une haute idée de toi même, homme au masque, affirma Franck. Puis-je savoir ton nom ?

Tobi tourna lentement sa tête en direction de Yagura, et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Cette fois-ci, le porteur de Sanbi vit clairement ce qu'il y avait dans l'orifice du masque : un sharingan. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jinchuriki alors que d'anciens souvenirs lui revenaient enfin en mémoire. Il entendit le démon à trois queues s'agiter en lui. Visiblement, le bijuu avait comprit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui échappait toujours à Yagura.

Tobi murmura quelque chose, trop bas pour que quiconque puisse l'entendre, et d'ailleurs, personne ne l'entendit, si bien que Franck réitéra sa question. A nouveau, Tobi murmura, un chouia plus fort cette fois-ci mais toujours inaudible.

-Tu vas le dire ton foutu nom ? demanda Franck, en s'impatientant. Ou je dois te couper la tête pour que la question n'ait plus d'intérêt ?

-Je suis Madara Uchiwa, répondit haut et fort l'intéressé.

Seuls ceux qui étaient à terre l'entendirent. Que ce fut Pain, Zetsu ou même Sabishii, aucun des membres d'Akatsuki ne manifesta la moindre surprise, quand bien même celui qui semblait être le guignol de service annonçait qu'il était Madara Uchiwa, l'un des plus puissants shinobis qui avaient foulé la Terre, un des rares à avoir pu faire jeu égal avec le premier Hokage, Senju Hashirama, et qui était censé avoir trépassé il y avait soixante ans. La réaction de Bee et de Yagura fut bien plus en adéquation avec l'importance de cette révélation.

Le ninja rappeur était quelqu'un de sur de lui et de sa puissance. Il prenait la vie avec légèreté, tout en étant pleinement conscience de sa dureté. Toutefois, malgré sa grande confiance en ses capacités, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler, et même, de ressentir un sentiment que seul son grand frère avait jusque là put lui instiller : la peur. Ses mains tremblèrent imperceptiblement tandis que derrière les lunettes de soleil, deux pupilles se braquèrent sur le masque de Tobi, comme s'ils voulaient voir au-delà.

Yagura, à l'entente de ce nom, manqua de lâcher son arme. Ce simple nom réveilla en lui des souvenirs qui s'étaient bloqués dans sa mémoire. L'image de l'œil rouge qui était apparu dans son esprit se modifia pour prendre celle d'un sharingan, et des images se succédèrent dans son esprit. D'abord, l'image de cet homme le croisant dans la rue le jour où il avait dompté le pouvoir de Sanbi. Puis des scènes, qui venaient par à-coups, mais de ce que pouvait en voir l'ancien Mizukage, c'était uniquement des souvenirs du temps où il était en fonction, et enfin, une dernière image, où l'homme au masque réapparaissait et posait une main sur son front.

De l'intérieur de son hôte, le bijuu à trois queues voyait tout cela, et au fur et à mesure que la mémoire de Yagura défilait, sa colère grandissait. Dès lors que l'homme masqué avait prononcé le nom d'Uchiwa Madara, le démon avait compris pourquoi il lui semblait tellement familier. Il tendit une de ses larges mains vers le moi spirituel de son réceptacle, qui semblait en proie à une panique incontrôlable, et la posa sur sa tête, lui transmettant son chakra. Yagura sembla alors se détendre et reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

''**Il nous a contrôlé. Et il a falsifié nos mémoires, Yagura''** révéla-t-il

''Oui, je l'ai compris'' fit le susnommé d'un ton atone.

''**Il est bien Madara Uchiwa. Seul lui était assez puissant pour une telle prouesse''**

''Peu importe qui il est, au final, mon vieux Sanbi'' répondit la quatrième ombre de l'eau d'une voix maintenant vibrante de fureur. ''Je vais le tuer''.

Le visage de Yagura se déforma en une grimace de colère. Et il faillit se jeter sur l'autoproclamé Madara, mais il fut interrompu par le rire de Franck Nyvas. L'homme de Glaronn semblait en proie à une hilarité incontrôlable, qui jurait totalement avec l'atmosphère du champ de bataille. Au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa enfin de se gausser, et tendit un doigt vers le masqué chasseur de jinchurikis.

-Madara Uchiwa est un des très rares ninjas dont nous, de Gueryan, avons entendu parler. Il était effectivement très puissant. Mais, il aurait plus d'une centaine d'année s'il vivait encore.

-Ma longévité est le simple fait de la puissance qui fut la mienne jadis.

-Ben voyons, tu ne serais pas plutôt un illuminé qui a repris le nom de Madara Uchiwa à ton profit ?

-Je reconnais bien là la tendance qu'ont les gens de Gueryan à se raconter des chimères pour fuir la réalité, fit d'un ton sec Madara.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de…

-Répulsion céleste !

Franck, tout à son fou rire et à son dialogue, n'avait pas remarqué qu'un clone de Tendô s'était substitué à l'original, et que ce dernier avait avancé, grâce à un jutsu qui semblait relever de l'invisibilité, jusqu'à être à un mètre de distance de l'homme de Gueryan. Ce dernier reçut l'onde de choc de plein fouet, et décolla du sol en direction du mur. Alors qu'il allait s'y écraser, cependant, il fut rattrapé par un tentacule de Bee. Franck secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Toi… Je vais te tuer.

-Nul ne peut tuer un Dieu.

-Non, mais je peux tout à fait tuer un pauvre crétin qui se prend pour un Dieu, en revanche, fit l'homme de Glaronn.

-Il faudra compter avec Sabishii, et Zetsu, intervint Madara.

-Et avec moi aussi, fit Bee à son tour.

-Attendez, Madara-sama, fit Sabishii. Vous faites quoi, vous ?

-Moi ? J'ai une affaire à régler avec...

-MADARA !

Le susnommé se tourna vers l'ancien Mizukage qui venait de hurler son nom. Alors qu'il aurait pu s'attendre à ce que ce dernier soit en colère, il n'en était rien. Dans le seul œil laissé visible par l'armure de Sanbi, rien ne se reflétait d'autre que la vacuité, comme si Yagura voulait donner par son regard un avant gout du néant auquel il le destinait. L'anciennement nommé Tobi ne broncha pas, et compléta sa phrase :

-… Un ancien pantin.

Si l'exiguïté de l'endroit empêchait les combattants au sol et sur les murs d'utiliser des techniques de ninjutsu trop puissantes, il en était différemment dans les airs. Les explosions se succédaient les unes après les autres, toujours déclenchées par Deidara, qui prenait un malin plaisir à pourchasser Fuu qui virevoltait de droite à gauche. La porteuse de Nanabi cherchait la faille qui lui permettrait de contre-attaquer. Si Deidara l'avait attaqué seul, elle aurait peut-être pu trouver une ouverture, mais il y avait cette femme Konan qui la surveillait de trop près et qui repoussait, à l'aide de ses feuilles, toutes les attaques qu'elle amorçait. Et elle commençait à fatiguer. Les souffles des explosions ne la touchaient pas de plein fouet, mais elles laissaient tout de même des traces, et petit à petit, la kunoichi de Taki sentait son énergie diminuer.

Elle grimaça. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas sa force propre qui lui causait autant d'ennui, mais simplement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Quand bien même, elle aurait maitrisé Nanabi à la perfection, elle était par trop désavantagée pour pouvoir riposter. Peut-être aurait-elle pu tenir un peu plus longtemps, mais certes pas davantage….Non, se dire ça était sans doute faux. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de tout ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si elle contrôlait son bijuu, mais puisque tel n'était de toute façon pas le cas, elle préférait se dire que cela n'aurait rien changé.

En même temps que ce sentiment d'impuissance grandissait en elle, la colère faisait de même. Elle était en colère contre elle, contre les membres d'Akatsuki qu'elle combattait et contre Ichibi. Si ce dernier n'avait pas contrôlé Gaara, ce dernier serait là pour l'aider. Elle grinça des dents, et vit que Deidara façonnait un oiseau d'argile, un de plus… Cependant, il semblait différent, plus fin et plus allongé.

Quand le volatile d'argile décolla, elle put constater de manière plus directe la différence avec les autres. L'oiseau était bien plus rapide que les précédents. Et elle, elle ne le fut pas assez pour l'esquiver. Deidara vit avec ravissement son oiseau d'argile, effectivement trois fois plus véloce que les anciens, se trouver trop près de la jeune fille pour qu'elle esquive le souffle de l'explosion. Il fit un mudra, et, comme de juste, l'argile explosa dans une grande déflagration. Le ninja d'Akatsuki poussa un cri de victoire, tandis qu'un micro-sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Konan. Ils grimacèrent tous deux quand ils virent soudainement la fumée se dissiper par un brusque coup de vent. Fuu était recouverte d'une gangue de chakra. Alors qu'à l'ordinaire, elle se dotait seulement d'ailes de chakra, cette fois-ci, c'était bien tout son corps qui était recouvert de l'énergie de Nanabi. Un moyen expéditif pour gagner en puissance, certes, mais qui laissait à Nanabi l'occasion d'inonder sa réceptacle de son chakra et d'en prendre le contrôle. Et déjà, la volonté de la bête à sept queues essayait d'étouffer celle de Fuu. La jeune fille ferma les yeux une seconde pour la contrer. Cette seconde fut l'occasion saisit par Deidara pour lui expédier un autre oiseau d'argile, aussi rapide que celui qu'il venait d'utiliser, si bien qu'en rouvrant les yeux, Fuu n'eut que le temps de se protéger en plaçant l'une de ses ailes devant elle.

A sa grande surprise, cela suffit à la protéger. La densité de son chakra était telle qu'elle avait étouffé le souffle de l'explosion. En remarquant cela, la jeune fille se rengorgea. Finalement, cela vaudrait peut-être la peine d'essayer de contrôler parfaitement son bijuu. Ca lui éviterait de devoir réprimer celui-ci en échange de son pouvoir, d'autant que ce dernier était plus élevé qu'elle ne le pensait de prime abord. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait faire vite. Ses six ailes de chakra battirent à l'unisson, la propulsant instantanément sur Deidara.

Quand le fils de Keibaro vit surgir de la fumée dégagée par l'explosion la porteuse du démon à sept queues, il jura. Il savait que son C1 était trop faible. Il aurait du utiliser du C2. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu au début, mais comme il risquait de toucher les autres membres d'Akatsuki, il n'avait pas pu. Non pas que ça le dérangeait de les blesser-et s'il pouvait tuer Itachi par mégarde, il n'allait pas dire non- mais il savait que Pain s'en sortirait, et ce dernier risquait bien de lui faire payer son zèle.

Fuu arriva au contact plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et lui assena un coup de poing, enrobé de chakra dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux à cause de la douleur, mais se ressaisit bien vite, et se jeta de sa monture d'argile dans le vide. Il fut rattrapé par un petit tapis de feuille, créé par Konan, et fit aussitôt exploser le volatile sur lequel il se trouvait juste là. Mais Fuu décolla de nouveau et échappa à l'attaque. Elle joignit les mains.

-Katon, le souffle de la salamandre.

De sa bouche sortit une langue de feu, qui s'amplifia grâce au chakra du bijuu à sept queues, si bien que ce fut un déluge de flamme qui s'abattit sur Konan. Cette dernière portait toujours Deidara, ce qui réduisait grandement sa mobilité et sa composition en papier la rendait particulièrement vulnérable aux techniques Katon. Pourtant, elle resta imperturbable, comme à son habitude.

-Que vas-tu faire, hm ? s'enquit Deidara.

-Esquiver.

Konan lâcha son camarade, qui eut juste le temps de la maudire en pensée avant de tomber, et battit de ses ailes de papiers pour prendre plus de hauteur. La langue de feu passa au-dessous d'elle et au-dessus du ninja à l'argile. Ce dernier plongea sa main droite dans une de ses sacoches, et en sortit une masse d'argile qu'il façonna quelques secondes avant de la jeter en dessous de lui. Un autre oiseau, suffisamment grand pour accueillir un cavalier, apparut, et Deidara atterrit sur son dos.

Fuu, pendant ce temps-là, sentit que la volonté de Nanabi commençait à faire basculer la sienne. Le démon ne semblait pas vouloir laisser sa jinchuriki profiter de sa puissance gratuitement. La kunoichi de Taki grimaça en sentant le chakra de Shishibi s'intensifier. Pendant quelques secondes, son équilibre intérieur fut en péril, mais peu à peu, elle réussit à repousser le bijuu. Ce dernier comprit que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il serait de nouveau libre. Il décida donc pour faire bonne mesure, reprit le chakra qu'il avait laissé filtrer. Le manteau de chakra qui avait entouré Fuu disparut, et celle-ci eut juste le temps de recréer des ailes avec sa propre énergie.

Mais elle était désormais sans protection, et épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait d'effectuer, elle ne put esquiver ni les flèches en papier, ni l'oiseau en argile, qui fonçaient vers elle. Elle mit son bras devant elle par réflexe, et les projectiles de papier s'y enfoncèrent. En revanche, elle ne put rien faire pour se protéger de l'explosion. Konan eut un micro-sourire, tandis que Deidara leva un bras en signe de victoire, mais il le baissa bien vite quand il remarqua que la kunoichi de Taki avait été protégé par un bouclier de… sable.

La possesseur de Nanabi releva machinalement la tête vers le haut, et aperçut, juchés sur un nuage de sable, Gaara, accompagné d'Eiji, et des trois du tourbillon. Le porteur de Shukaku fit descendre le nuage, pour arriver au niveau des murs. Ses quatre passagers en profitèrent pour s'y accrocher, grâce à du chakra sur la plante de leurs pieds, et se répartirent en deux groupes. D'un coté, Thosvorn , Thosbald et Yomika se dirigèrent vers Roshi et Itachi, tandis que de l'autre, Eiji rejoignit Han et Kisame.

L'adolescent aux yeux cerclés de noirs poussa un rugissement, à la fois motivé par son envie d'en découdre et sa liberté retrouvée, et fonça sur le shinobi aux explosifs . Il saisit la garde d'épée qu'il avait à la ceinture, et dans un petit grésillement, une lame de verre apparut. Le ninja de Némésis fut plus rapide que celui d'Akatsuki, et, quittant son nuage de sable pour arriver sur l'oiseau de ce dernier, et donc arrivant au corps à corps, lui enfonça son épée dans le cœur. Cependant, son ennemi se transforma en créature blanchâtre… Un clone d'argile, qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à exploser à son tour.

Le détenteur du démon à une queue dissipa sa lame, libérant celle-ci de l'étreinte de l'argile. Il voulut sauter, mais des papiers, dus à la femme, l'en empêchèrent. Il pesta. Il ne venait quand même pas de se faire libérer pour se faire battre aussi rapidement. Il se disait cela quand il crut voir un éclat bleuté. Un cercle de cette couleur apparut, d'où jaillit un éclair qui transperça l'oiseau d'argile. Gaara se demanda d'abord ce qui se passait, puis, il s'interrogea sur l'utilité qu'avait eu l'éclair, et il finit par remarquer que l'oiseau n'explosait pas. Il profita de cette aubaine pour rassembler du sable sous lui et s'éloigner le plus possible du piaf d'argile, en rejoignant Fuu.

Dès qu'il arriva à ses cotés, celle-ci le saisit au col, et le regarda dans les yeux. Quand elle constata qu'elle avait affaire avec les pupilles vertes de Gaara et non à celles de Shukaku, elle soupira de soulagement :

-Tu as récupéré le contrôle, fit-elle en souriant.

-« J'ai », c'est vite dit, mais au moins, je suis aux commandes. Et je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

-Comment ça ? Quelle erreur ?

-Hidan m'avait piégé, expliqua Gaara, j'ai du le vaincre en laissant volontairement mon corps à mon bijuu.

-Pardon ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as laissé te contrôler… exprès ?

-En fait…

-Non, laisse tomber, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de discuter du pourquoi tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

-Oui… Je t'avoue que Shukaku m'a enfermé pendant le temps où il m'a contrôlé. Du coup, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas vu leur capacité. J'ai vu que le blond utilise de l'argile explosive, mais la femme ?

-Des bouts de papiers, révéla Fuu. Elle en est elle-même composée.

-Je vois. Le Katon s'impose.

-Le Katon, ça ne fonctionne pas. Elle est trop rapide.

-A deux contre un, elle l'était. A deux contre deux, elle le sera moins.

-Quatre contre deux, fit une voix.

Un cercle bleu, semblable à celui dont avait jailli l'éclair un peu plus tôt, apparut, et en jaillirent deux personnes , à savoir Shinkuu « Ikari » Uzumaki, toujours affublé de sa casquette noire d'où s'échappaient quelques unes de ses mèches rougeoyantes, et d'une cigarette, à demi consumée, et Balthazar « is greed oracle of death », qui tenait son étrange arme, un marteau et une hache reliées par une chaine. Les deux membres de Némésis écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les nouveaux arrivants, qui avaient profité de la plateforme de sable de Gaara pour ne pas tomber, mais se mirent tout de même en garde. Shinkuu leva les mains en signe de paix.

-On se calme, fit-il. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

-Rectification, intervint aussitôt Balthazar. TU es là pour ça. Moi, je suis ici dans l'optique d'affronter le sharingan. C'est lequel des deux qui l'a ?

-En fait, celui qui l'a est sur ce mur, répondit Shinkuu en désignant Itachi Uchiwa, toujours aux prises avec Roshi et la fratrie du Tourbillon qui venait d'arriver.

-Voyons voir si ses pupilles sont meilleures que celle de Thanpolt, fit le changeur de monde pour lui-même en sautant sur le mur, et en se dirigeant à son tour vers l'Uchiwa.

Shinkuu se détourna de son camarade, et jeta un regard aux membres d'Akatsuki. Il prit sa cigarette et tira une bouffée de fumée, réfléchissant sur la technique à adopter. Contre Deidara, il lui faudrait utiliser son raiton, et contre Konan… Mieux valait la laisser aux deux jinchurikis. C'était assez amusant qu'il soit obligé de s'occuper de celui qui avait été le binôme de Sasori, qu'il avait vaincu.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Fuu d'un ton suspicieux.

-Shinkuu Uzumaki pour vous servir, fit le susnommé avant de rajouter pour préciser. Un subordonné de Mangetsu Hozuki.

-C'est vous qui avez battu Sasori, fit Gaara.

-Oh, tu étais réveillé ? Je te croyais évanoui à ce moment.

-Paralysé, précisa le ninja du sable. J'ai juste entraperçu votre silhouette. Vous nous suivez depuis longtemps, on dirait… Vous ne seriez pas lié à Naruto, par hasard ? Vous avez le même nom.

-Moui, du coté de sa mère, expliqua Shinkuu. Mais au diable ces précisions généalogiques, nous avons des ennemis à abattre.

-Il faut en finir tant qu'ils ne sont que deux, hm. Cet éclair qui a transpercé mon argile a jailli dont ne sait-où, hm. A tous les coups, d'autres vont arriver, hm. Et ceux-là, je veux leur faire payer d'avoir ruiné une de mes œuvres d'art, hm.

C'était ce qu'avait dit Deidara à Konan, juste avant de voir l'arrivée de Shinkuu et de Balthazar. Il se mordit les lèvres. Leurs adversaires étaient maintenant en supériorité numérique, puisqu'ils étaient maintenant deux fois plus nombreux. Heureusement, l'un des deux arrivants partis aussi sec, visiblement pour aller aider Roshi et la fratrie du Tourbillon… A moins que ce ne fut que pour tuer Itachi. Le ninja à l'argile reporta ensuite son attention sur le deuxième, et le reconnut aussitôt, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

En vérité, la technique de discussion mentale de Pain permettait aussi de transmettre des images issues des souvenirs des différents interlocuteurs. Quand Sasori avait été piégé par la prison de vent de la Godaime Kazekage, Kasuga Asazuna, il avait pu prévenir Pain de la situation et avait expliqué comment il en était arrivé là. Après quoi, l'homme aux rinnegans avait transmis les informations qu'il avait jugé nécessaire à Deidara, et notamment l'identité de celui qui avait vaincu le marionnettiste : Shinkuu Uzumaki.

-La fille esquive tout, et le sable du garçon constitue une protection solide, résuma Konan à coté de lui. Et maintenant, il y a un utilisateur de raiton dans le tas. Que fait-on ?

-J'ai un plan, hm, fit Deidara en sortant deux bombes fumigènes d'une poche de sa sacoche. La fumée dégagée par ces bombes est du gaz empoisonné, celui de Sasori, pour une fois qu'il fait de l'art véritable, hm. Pas mortel, mais suffisant pour les paralyser une semaine environ, hm. Ca devrait suffire pour Shukaku, hm. C'est comme ça qu'a procédé Sasori quand il l'a affronté. Quant à la fille, on l'aura comme tout à l'heure. Pour l'utilisateur de Raiton, je te laisse t'en occuper, hm.

-Commençons par les séparer. Ichibi voulant manifestement protéger Nanabi, il se départira d'une partie de sa défense. Tu auras l'ouverture nécessaire pour lancer ton poison. Quant au troisième, j'ai déjà un plan.

-C'est parti, hm.

Deidara et Konan n'étaient d'ordinaire pas dans le même duo et de ce fait, ne travaillaient pas ensemble. Pourtant, ils étaient tout à fait capables d'agir de concert quand il le fallait. C'était peut-être là la différence décisive entre Némésis et Akatsuki. Comme l'avait remarqué Yagura, Némésis était un groupe de jinchurikis, très forts sur le plan individuel, mais incapable de se reposer sur le travail d'équipe. Au contraire, Akatsuki était un groupe de ninjas d'élite, entrainés et spécialisés dans toutes sortes de domaines, et de ce fait, tout à fait capables de faire équipe entre eux.

Konan chuchota encore quelques mots à l'oreille de Deidara qui acquiesça vigoureusement. Alors , l'unique kunoichi d'Akatsuki leva un bras en l'air, et les murs semblèrent s'effriter. C'était en fait des dizaines de feuilles de papier qui s'en détachaient. L'une des feuilles s'envola en direction de Shinkuu. Ce dernier tendit deux doigts imprégnés de chakra Futon en direction de la feuille vierge. Celle-ci se retourna à cause du souffle de vent qui s'ensuivit, et l'Uzumaki grimaça en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un parchemin explosif.

Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un regard aux autres parchemins, et il put constater que la plupart était piégée. Il s'épongea le front, et eut un sourire crispé. Les parchemins explosifs étaient la base de la base du fuinjutsu, mais entrait tout de même dans cette catégorie, puisqu'il s'agissait de comprimer de l'énergie à l'aide d'un sceau pour la faire rejaillir en rompant le sceau. Et en tant qu'Uzumaki, il avait les moyens de dissiper ces sceaux. Il y en avait énormément, mais il pouvait théoriquement en désactiver la majorité. Il lui suffisait d'augmenter sa vitesse avec du Raiton, et d'utiliser sa maitrise du Futon pour solidifier l'air et ainsi trouver des appuis surs. Ce serait difficile, et gourmand en chakra, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit part de son plan à Gaara et à Fuu qui acquiescèrent tous deux.

Shinkuu respira profondément et sauta de la plateforme de sable en direction du premier parchemin explosif. Il posa deux doigts au centre de la feuille, qui redevint vierge. Avant de retomber, « Ikari » Uzumaki concentra son chakra Futon autant qu'il pouvait, et il posa son pied sur le vide. Il n'y resta pas une seconde, et sauta derechef en direction d'un autre parchemin qu'il neutralisa à son tour. Et ainsi de suite. A chaque fois qu'il marchait sur le vide, il infusait du Raiton dans ses muscles, les stimulant et lui permettant de gagner en vitesse. Seulement, utiliser deux éléments en même temps et à un tel niveau, était très fatiguant.

Shinkuu finit bientôt par être complètement entouré par les parchemins, et certains de ces derniers commencèrent à exploser. Pendant ce temps, Gaara et Fuu ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Le jinchuriki avait élargi sa plateforme et avait créé une demi-sphère de sable pour se protéger des multiples projectiles explosifs de Deidara, Ils ne pouvaient qu'entendre le bruit des quelques explosions que ne pouvait empêcher le subordonné de l'enfant de Kusa. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier finit par réapparaitre de la masse des feuilles, et tomba en chute libre, mais fut rattrapé le sable de Gaara qui le ramena près de lui.

Quand il vit cela, Deidara stoppa aussitôt ses attaques, d'un air rageur. Le porteur du démon à une queue se permit un sourire. Comme Shinkuu maitrisait le Raiton et que le Raiton rendait inefficace l'argile de Deidara, ce dernier ne pouvait plus les attaquer. Toutefois, la joie du fils du Yondaime Kazekage fut de courte durée, car son allié aux cheveux rouges s'agrippa à son épaule et se mit à luire étrangement. Le ninja aux yeux cernés de noirs les écarquilla d'incompréhension. Il ne vit pas venir un kunai chargé de Raiton qui vint se planter dans la gorge de Shinkuu. Ce dernier cessa de luire et devint tout blanc, tandis que sa peau prenait une texture argileuse. Le véritable Shinkuu avait agi à temps. Un peu plus et le clone d'argile que Deidara avait créé l'aurait piégé. Gaara fusilla le ninja d'Akatsuki avant de remarquer que ce dernier semblait goguenard.

Gaara remarqua alors que quelque chose semblait remonter l'intérieur du bras du faux Uzumaki, et une bombe sortit finalement dudit bras.

''Merde'' jura en son for intérieur le ninja des sables.

Il n'eut que le temps de tendre un bras vers Fuu. Celle-ci se reposait sur la plateforme de sable, et quand cette dernière s'éloigna de Gaara, elle ne put rien faire. Elle assista, impuissante, à l'explosion de la bombe qui libéra un gaz violet. Aussitôt, la plateforme se désagrégea peu à peu. Elle concentra son chakra pour se faire pousser des ailes, et aperçut Gaara tomber la tête la première. A cette distance du sol, si elle ne faisait rien, il allait s'écraser… et sans doute mourir. Elle fonça dans sa direction pour le rattraper. Konan et Deidara, qui avaient fait le même raisonnement dans leur esprit respectif, la laissèrent faire, et la virent rattraper son compagnon.

Fuu descendit aussi vite que possible sur le sol, et quand elle arriva à terre, juste à coté des corps évanouis de Yugito, d'Utakata, et de Naruto. Elle posa délicatement Gaara, et entreprit de voir dans quel état il était à la suite de cette explosion. A sa grande surprise, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait absolument aucune blessure. En regardant son visage, elle vit même que les deux pupilles étaient en pleine activité, et que les yeux de Gaara bougeaient dans tous les sens. Le porteur d'Ichibi les ferma quelques secondes et constata qu'il pouvait quand même manipuler un peu de sable. Il en profita pour écrire un message à la jinchuriki de Shishibi.

_-Je vais bien, mais je ne peux plus bouger._

-Alors, je reste près de toi, répondit Fuu. Ils ne veulent pas nous tuer, mais ils n'hésiteront pas à te faire souffrir si je te laisse sans surveillance.

S'il l'avait pu, Gaara aurait grimacé. Voilà qu'une fois de plus, il n'était pas maitre de ses mouvements, et c'était horripilant. D'autant que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait avoir par un fumigène à gaz paralysant. Enfin, au moins, il n'était pas blessé plus que ça. En revanche, il put apercevoir Deidara et Konan descendre à leur tour et rejoindre les ninjas d'Akatsuki. Pour Yagura, Bee, et Franck, la situation devenait plus difficile. Ils étaient maintenant à dix contre trois… Enfin, contre quatre, car la silhouette de Shinkuu apparut à leur coté. Constatant que Gaara et Fuu avait déserté les airs, et que les shinobis d'Akatsuki les avaient imités, il avait choisi de cesser de désamorcer les parchemins, même s'il avait déjà fini la majorité du travail, et était prudemment redescendu à l'aide de son Futon, pour arriver aux cotés de Bee.

-Qui es-tu, arrivant impromptu ? demanda le jinchuriki de Hachibi.

-Tu demandes qui ? Je suis Shinkuu Uzumaki, répondit le susnommé en souriant.

-Celui qu'on surnomme « Ikari » ? intervint Yagura en lui jetant un regard en biais.

-Ouais, et j'en suis fort marri, répliqua le subordonné de Mangetsu Hozuki.

-Dans tes mots, il y a un certain style, fit Bee. Montre ce que tu vaux, dans ce combat futile.

-La situation est peut-être un peu délicate pour faire des rimes, remarqua Franck.

-Tu exagères grandement, je gère cet affrontement.

Et dans le même élan, et sans craindre le nombre, les trois shinobis, Bee en tête, visiblement revigoré par ses propres rimes, et l'homme de Glaronn se relancèrent à l'attaque

Eiji avait couru le long du mur en direction de Han. Il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à Itachi Uchiwa, et son sharingan. Le risque de se faire hypnotiser était bien trop grand et il savait un peu trop de chose qu'il ne fallait pas révéler . De même, il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'aller se battre au sol. Il y avait des gens bien trop forts pour lui. C'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi de combattre Kisame. Certes, ce dernier était redoutable, mais Eiji le connaissait… Enfin, l'avait connu… Dans une vie antérieure.

Il arriva bien vite à coté du ninja à l'armure rouge, qui ne lui jeta pas un regard, concentré qu'il était sur l'épéiste de la brume. Le shinobi aux cheveux bleus, malgré son bandeau qui cachait ses yeux, savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblait le porteur de Samehada. La peau bleue, des dents taillées en pointe, deux points noirs dans le blanc de ses yeux en guise de pupille, en bref, l'incarnation même de la férocité des requins. Kisame leva son épée, en l'air et la pointa en direction d'Eiji, portant son arme à bout de bras comme si elle ne faisait rien. Une lueur de surprise pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

-Toi, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

-En tant que membre de Némésis… commença Eiji.

-Ah, je vois, tu les as rejoints. Je me doutais que tu avais survécu, Sogekirai, mais je ne me doutais pas que nous serions amenés à nous affronter un jour.

Eiji se crispa. Chacune de ses vies était censée s'achever avec sa mort aux yeux de ceux qu'il avait connu au long de ladite vie. Cela perdait son sens si l'un de ses anciens compagnons se souvenait de lui. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Après tout, il avait conservé cette teinture qui rendait ses cheveux bleus, et qui permettait qu'on le reconnaisse, ou du moins qu'on ait un doute sur son identité. Et une fois le doute installé, il suffisait d'analyser son chakra pour pouvoir découvrir la vérité.

Han jeta un regard sombre à Eiji. Roshi lui avait parlé de cette affaire de vie multiple. Le porteur de Gobi avait, à l'instar de son maitre, comprit qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Qui savait s'il avait ou non gardé contact avec ses anciennes connaissances, et qui savait ce qu'il faisait dans la période précédant son intégration à Némésis. Cette dernière était le fruit d'une décision purement arbitraire de Naruto, que Han avait trouvée particulièrement malhabile, pour ne pas dire dangereuse. Et dans le cas présent, Eiji et Kisame semblaient se connaitre. Si le ninja aux yeux bandés se battait au coté de Han, cela irait, sinon, le porteur de Gobi était dans une situation on ne peut plus critique.

-Que décides-tu, Sogekirai ? demanda Kisame. Nous sommes d'anciens camarades, tous les deux conscients de la noirceur de notre monde, et des ombres qui contrôlent d'autres ombres. Tu es l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir me comprendre, et tu n'es pas l'une de mes cibles. Si tu pars, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Si tu restes, tu mourras.

-C'est si rare chez toi, ce genre d'alternative, Kisame, répondit Eiji qui ne semblait pas vouloir nier ce qu'il avait pourtant nié quand Shogorai l'avait interrogé à ce sujet deux ans plus tôt. Malheureusement, camarade, je suis membre de Némésis, et toi d'Akatsuki. Nous allons devoir nous affronter. Toi et moi avons tué beaucoup de nos compatriotes de Kiri. Ca m'avait presque surpris que l'un de nous n'ait pas reçu l'ordre d'éliminer l'autre. D'un autre coté, nous servions celui qui tirait les ficelles.

Han crut voir Kisame jeter un regard en bas, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Le bien nommé squale de Kiri leva son sabre, et courut dans sa direction. Eiji réagit automatiquement en faisant quelques mudra, avant de s'interrompre. Il s'apprêtait à jeter un jutsu doton : le mur de terre. Seulement, il se trouvait actuellement sur un mur, et non pas en contact direct avec le sol. Il n'avait donc pas assez de matière première pour exécuter. Il opta alors pour un élément qu'il pouvait produire tout seul.

-Katon, boule de feu !

Il savait que Kisame allait automatiquement réagir à cette technique. Et comme de juste, l'épéiste s'arrêta de courir, et enchaina des mudras à son tour. De sa bouche Jaillit un torrent d'eau qui arrêta la boule de feu. Une énorme quantité de vapeur résulta de la confrontation entre les deux éléments… Précisément , ce qu'attendait Eiji. Il donna un coup de coude à Han qui comprit automatiquement le message.

Le porteur de Gobi leva un bras, recouvert de chakra. Comme il créait généralement sa propre vapeur, on avait tendance à croire qu'il ne pouvait contrôler que celle-là, mais c'était une grave erreur de penser ça, et le Hoshigaki vit la vapeur ne pas se dissiper comme elle aurait normalement du le faire. Il haussa les épaules, et brassa la vapeur de son sabre. Celui-ci aspira tout le chakra que Han avait transmis à la masse vaporeuse.

Eiji grinça des dents. Forcément, cette épée était un vrai problème. Et elle était maniée par la pire des personnes possibles. Kisame était né avec une quantité de chakra exceptionnelle et sa force physique n'avait rien à envier à personne. Si bien que quand ce dernier reprit sa course vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'imprimer un mouvement de recul. Han s'avança d'un pas, prêt à affronter le squale humain au taijutsu. Certes, il avait connu des problèmes jusqu'à maintenant, mais puisqu'Eiji était là dorénavant, il pourrait avoir un soutien.

-Hm, Eiji, puisque tu sembles le connaitre, as-tu une idée de comment nous pourrions le vaincre ?

-Déjà, le séparer de son épée, ça le rendra deux fois moins dangereux. Essaye de la lui faire lâcher, et je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne puisse la récupérer.

-Hm, non, arrange-toi pour me la passer.

-Samehada réagit au chakra de son propriétaire, révéla Eiji. Si c'est un autre qui le saisit, des épines sortent de son manche. Tu ne pourras pas la tenir.

-Hm, mes mains n'ont rien à craindre, fit Han.

Il disait vrai. Ses mains aussi étaient couvertes par son épaisse armure de métal rouge, que rien n'avait jamais entamé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Eiji haussa les épaules. Si Han voulait courir le risque, c'était son problème. Et puis, le jeu en valait la chandelle… Quoique, la technique qu'il allait utiliser, il aurait préféré ne pas le montrer au porteur de Gobi. Toutefois, il préférait faire ça plutôt que de laisser son arme à Kisame.

Ce dernier arriva justement à coté d'eux, et assena un coup de sabre transversal. Han s'avança d'un pas, et para le coup grâce à son bras. L'armure le protégeait des « écailles » de l'épée, néanmoins, le coup fut donné avec une telle force que Han faillit ployer. Le jinchuriki réussit tant bien que mal à encaisser le choc, et en profita pour envoyer son poing en direction du visage de son adversaire. Kisame écarta la tête, et le coup ne fit qu'effleurer sa joue. L'appareil de Han produit alors une grande quantité de vapeur, permettant à Han de se propulser et de tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même.

Cela n'avait l'air de rien, mais ce mouvement, conjugué à la large amplitude de son corps, lui permit d'assener un terrible coup au poignet du bras qui tenait Samehada et qui la lâcha, et d'éjecter Kisame un peu plus loin. Comme le combat avait lieu sur un mur, le sabre tomba aussitôt en direction vers le sol, trop vite pour que Han puisse la saisir. Eiji tendit alors une main et de chacun de ses doigts jaillit un fil de chakra. Filant à toute vitesse, les cinq s'attachèrent au manche du sabre et un simple mouvement de main fut suffisant de la part du shinobi aux yeux bandés pour propulser Samehada en direction de Han. Ce dernier vit le sabre arriver sur lui en tournoyant et le saisit au vol.

-Hm, bien joué, Eiji, fit Han.

-Toi de même, répondit son interlocuteur toujours sur ses gardes.

Il avait raison de l'être, Kisame qui s'était raccroché au mur avant de chuter à terre, revenait en marchant. Sans son sabre, il semblait moins impressionnant, mais son regard suffisait à atténuer ce sentiment. De nouveau, il se mit à courir, tel un taureau furieux. Han esquissa un rictus et fit de la vapeur à l'aide de son appareil. Seulement, à sa grande surprise, ladite vapeur était automatiquement avalée par Samehada. Le jinchuriki jeta un regard au sabre. Pour handicaper volontairement le ninja qui la portait, ce sabre devait forcément avoir une volonté propre. Mais comment une simple épée… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car Kisame arriva de nouveau au contact. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'attaqua pas à Han mais à Eiji. Celui-ci, bien plus fluet et agile que son camarade, réussit à éviter le coup de poing, mais déglutit en voyant le visage carnassier de Kisame. Celui-ci releva le genou et atteignit le ventre d'Eiji, qui hurla littéralement de douleur sous le coup, à la grande incompréhension de Han. Ce n'était que le ventre qui était touché, et par un simple coup de genou. Rien de bien grave en soi, mais le ninja aux yeux bandés titubait à cause de ce simple coup.

-'Foiré, fit Eiji à l'intention de Kisame.

-Cette blessure te fait toujours autant mal… Ca n'a pas changé depuis le temps.

-Elle ne cicatrisera pas avant que j'ai tué celui qui me l'a faite, répondit Eiji en jetant un regard vers le sol, et plus particulièrement vers celui qui avait mené Némésis dans ce piège.

Han suivit le regard d'Eiji, et vit Sab, ou plutôt Sabishii. De là où il était, il ne voyait que ses cheveux blancs, et sa tenue aux nuages rouges. Soudain, il eut comme un déclic. Il n'avait pas fait le lien à cause du combat, mais c'était ce type qui avait tué Kazuki, son ancien coéquipier, il y avait près de vingt ans. Enfin, qui avait laissé Kazuki pour mort. On n'avait jamais retrouvé le cadavre de ce dernier, et à bien y repenser, Eiji maitrisait les fils de chakra, et le katon. Si on ajoutait à cela son histoire de vie multiple, Eiji pourrait être…. Mais il n'avait pas le tic de parole. Quoiqu'un tic, ça pouvait disparaitre à force de travail.

Le porteur de Gobi sentit quelque chose bouger dans sa main. Comme l'avait dit son camarade, Peau de requin n'acceptait d'être maniée par lui, et de son manche sortaient des pointes. Si effectivement ces dernières ne traversaient l'armure de Han, elles continuaient néanmoins à grandir, rendant le manche beaucoup trop large pour être tenue. Le jinchuriki dut lâcher l'arme, qui, au lieu de tomber, sembla ramper jusqu'à son propriétaire légitime qui la reprit en main, les pointes s'étant rétractées au préalable.

Kisame n'hésita alors pas un instant, et comme si Eiji n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un simple inconnu, il lui enfonça Samehada dans le ventre. Le ninja aux yeux bandés eut à peine le temps d'esquiver en sautant, et pour ne pas tomber vers le sol du fait de l'attraction terrestre n'eut d'autres choix que de s'accrocher à la seule chose qui lui tombait sous la main… Les bandages autour de Samehada. Eiji sentit, dès qu'il posa sa main dessus, son chakra se faire aspirer très rapidement. Si rapidement, qu'il lâcha aussitôt ledit bandage. Il eut juste le temps de voir le sourire carnassier de Kisame avant de sentir ce dernier l'attraper au cou, et le propulser vers le sol, la tête la première.

Han essaya de produire de la vapeur pour rattraper son compagnon d'arme, mais le squale de Kiri s'interposa, et aspira pour la énième fois, la vapeur à l'aide de son sabre. Pendant ce temps, Eiji tombait… droit sur les Pains. Le partenaire d'Itachi l'avait visiblement envoyé volontairement sur eux, et ce n'était sans doute pas pour lui épargner une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol. L'un des Pain, Tendô, releva la tête, et leva un bras en direction d'Eiji. Ce dernier se rapprocha de la paume ouverte, sans le vouloir, et au moment où il allait rentrer au contact avec elle, il reçut un choc exceptionnellement violent qui le renvoya dans les airs.

Tous ceux qui étaient en train de se battre ne purent que s'arrêter quelques instants pour voir la silhouette d'Eiji voltiger. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Tendô l'avait repoussé de telle manière que le ninja aux yeux bandés ne pourrait se rattraper à un mur. Il allait tomber et mourir. Mais un autre Pain, Shuradô, avait décidé de ne pas attendre aussi longtemps, il leva un bras, et de nouveau propulsa des missiles qui partirent vers Eiji.

''Je retiens Sen-sama'' songea celui-ci en entendant le bruit des projectiles ''Si ça continue à ce rythme, je vais crever pour de bon. Enfin, puisqu'il faut partir un jour, autant que ce soit maintenant''

Eiji tendit ses deux bras en direction du sol, et déploya des filins de chakras. Ceux-ci ne progressèrent pas jusqu'à la terre, mais allèrent s'accrocher aux missiles. Profitant de la vitesse de ces derniers pour se mouvoir, Eiji se redressa pour revenir à l'endroit. Après quoi, il ferma les poings, attirant les missiles les uns vers les autres, si bien que ces derniers explosèrent sans l'atteindre. Tous s'attendaient à voir Eiji traverser la fumée en tombant comme il aurait été logique de le penser, mais quand ladite fumée se dissipa, la silhouette du ninja de Némésis se tenait bien droite en équilibre sur… les airs. Car il flottait paisiblement à la grande surprise de tout un chacun.

-Il ne manque pas de ressources, fit Kisame goguenard.

-Hm, cette technique, fit Han qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est celle d'Akuma.

Akuma…La fameuse équipe chasseresse de déserteur de sept membres dont seuls deux étaient inconnus pour Némésis. Le chef et un autre qui devait accomplir une mission… Le chef était toujours inconnu, mais dorénavant l'identité du deuxième n'était plus un secret pour personne. Tous les membres de Némésis encore réveillés ne purent s'empêcher de l'invectiver mentalement. Eiji, comme s'il avait perçu l'hostilité dont il était l'objet, eut un rictus, et joignit les mains. Puisqu'il était maintenant le centre de l'attention, il valait mieux détourner celle-ci. Il commença une série de mudra très spécifique… que seul Roshi reconnut.

Le ninja de la lave fronça les sourcils et fit un non muet de ses lèvres. Il n'y croyait pas, et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il se passait. Eiji allait utiliser une technique issu d'un répertoire qu'il n'était pas censé maitriser, et pire encore, à voir la position où il était, il pourrait atteindre n'importe qui.

-Yoton, hurlement incandescent ! fit Eiji en se tournant en direction des membres inconscients de Némésis.

Le shinobi cracha trois boules de magma qui foncèrent vers les blessés. Quant à lui, il profita que l'attention de tous fut attirée sur sa technique pour se propulser plus haut qu'il ne l'était encore. Dès lors que son appartenance à Akuma était découverte, il ne servait à rien de rester… A part peut-être à mourir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets pour le moment. Du coté des autres ninjas appartenant à ladite Némésis, ce fut l'incrédulité et la colère qui se manifestèrent en premier en voyant ce que venait de faire Eiji.

-Non… Il n'a quand même pas osé, fit Roshi.

-Il bluffe, j'en suis sur, il va stopper sa technique, fit Thosvorn.

-Il ne m'a pas l'air de bluffer du tout, constata Thosbald.

-S'il tue Naruto et les autres, il va tous nous avoir à dos, Akatsuki comme Némésis, remarqua Yomika. Il n'est pas assez fort pour tous nous affronter.

-Hm, Eiji, espèce de… murmura Han en serrant les poings.

-Alors là, ça devient chaud, rappa Bee. Voilà qu'il sert de réchaud.

-C'est pas le moment de rimer, rétorqua Yagura.

-Surtout que si vos compagnons se prennent ça, ils ne vont pas s'en relever, rajouta Franck. Et ça ne serait pas pour m'arranger.

-Comment je suis censé parer ça, moi ? se demanda Fuu à voix haute, compte tenue du fait qu'elle était la seule personne à être au coté des évanouis.

Et du coté d'Akatsuki, les réactions étaient tout aussi alarmées…. Enfin, certaines plus que d'autres.

-Ce n'est pas aussi beau qu'une explosion, hm, mais ça a un certain charme une boule de lave, hm, remarqua Deidara à l'intention de Konan.

-…, fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

-Ce vieux Sogekirai, murmura Kisame. Toujours un adepte des solutions qui n'arrangent personne.

-Il nous les faut vivant, fit Itachi en dardant son sharingan en direction des blessés.

-S'il fait ça, on va avoir cinq bijuus sur les bras, Nagato, cria Sabishii à l'intention des Pain.

-Cela ne doit pas absolument pas arriver, décréta Madara d'un ton sec.

-Je sais, et je m'en occupe, répondit Tendô en levant un bras vers le jutsu d'Eiji. Attraction céleste !

Comme mues par une volonté propre, les trois boules de roches fondues changèrent de direction, et convergèrent vers Tendô. Celui-ci attendit que les projectiles se rapprochent avant d'exécuter une répulsion céleste savamment dosée qui se contenta de stopper net la lave. Gakidô se jeta alors sur la roche et l'aspira complètement. Eiji, en voyant cela, ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un petit rire moqueur. Un ninja d'Akatsuki obligé de sauver ceux de Némésis, cela ne manquait pas d'ironie. Cela étant dit, le shinobi aux yeux masqués accentua le flux de chakra qui sortait de ses pieds, et qui lui permettait de se tenir dans les airs. Il s'éleva encore plus haut, et ce jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de la tour.

En même temps qu'il continuait son ascension, il continua à lancer quelques boules de lave, qui furent toutes aspirées par Gakidô. Il savait que cela se passerait ainsi, mais tout le chakra qu'il avait utilisé pour son jutsu n'était pas perdu pour autant, puisque au moins personne n'avait osé le poursuivre, de peur d'être touché par les émanations brulantes. Il jeta un regard en contrebas, et, malgré son bandeau sur les yeux, aperçut les regards remplis de rancœur de ses anciens compagnons, et ceux, simplement menaçants, des membres d'Akatsuki. Il haussa les épaules, et sauta sur le rebord de la tour. Il hésita un instant, et jeta un dernier regard derrière lui.

''Ninjas de Némésis, vous devez survivre'' pensa-t-il ''Pour que les informations que j'ai obtenues me servent, et pour que vos bijuus ne tombent pas entre les mains d'Akatsuki. Et aussi, pour que j'ai le moins de remords possible''

Ce fut sur cette réflexion ne manquant pas d'un certain cynisme qu'Eiji sauta de l'autre coté du mur, disparaissant par là même de la vision des autres.

-Hm, c'était un traitre, remarqua d'un ton désabusé Han en regardant toujours vers le haut de la tour. Hm, je savais que Naruto n'aurait pas du…

Le shinobi à l'armure rouge entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Samehada le frappa en pleine tête. Sa jingasa amortit une partie du choc… mais une partie minime, et Han, assommé net par le coup, chuta du mur, en direction du sol. Le porteur de Gobi était un puissant shinobi, qui disposait de capacité variées, d'un large éventail technique, et d'une intelligence certaine. Cependant, il venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur que pouvait faire un ninja. Il avait tout simplement manqué d'attention, et aussi fort que soit un shinobi, l'inattention restait toujours sa pire ennemie. Même un ninja qui semblait proprement invincible pouvait être égorgé dans son sommeil, et Han, en plein champ de bataille, avait pendant une bonne vingtaine de seconde détourner les yeux de Kisame.

Ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de profiter de l'occasion, et avait attaqué sans la moindre hésitation. Il fallait dire que là où Han avait été surpris de se faire trahir par Eiji, quand bien même il se méfiait de lui, Kisame, lui, s'y attendait inconsciemment. Le squale de Kiri avait cessé de faire confiance aux autres depuis bien longtemps, et il n'avait pas oublié que Sogekirai, ou plutôt Eiji puisqu'il se faisait maintenant appeler ainsi, avait disparu sans laisser de trace ni de nouvelle. Si bien que de le voir aux ordres d'une autre personne que le chef de Némésis n'était pas si étonnant à ses yeux.

Le porteur de Gobi tomba à terre, juste entre Sabishii, Madara, Pain, Zetsu, Yagura, Bee, Shinkuu et Franck. Kisame sauta à son tour du mur, et toucha terre juste à coté de Han. Il ramassa littéralement ce dernier à l'aide de sa lame, et ses muscles tendus par l'effort de porter les poids cumulés du ninja de plus de deux mètres en armure, et de son épée, fit valser le détenteur du démon à cinq queues, qui atterrit douloureusement aux cotés des autres membres évanouis de Némésis. Fuu se précipita vers lui, et constata les dommages… Rien de bien grave. Han était juste évanoui, du moins à vue de nez. La porteuse de Nanabi n'avait pas les capacités médicales pour déceler une quelconque hémorragie interne. Elle fut soudainement écartée par Thosbald, qui était descendu depuis un certain temps, qui se contentait de regarder les combats, et qui, lui, avait des capacités médicales. Pas aussi développé que celle d'un shinobi qui s'y consacrait à plein temps, mais il avait des bases. Le ninja du Tourbillon palpa le visage de Han, et ouvrit une des paupières de ce dernier. L'œil était vitreux, mais pas injecté de sang pour autant.

-Bon, il n'a rien, conclut Thosbald. Il a eu de la chance.

-Tu n'étais pas censé combattre avec Roshi contre Itachi Uchiwa ? demanda Fuu.

-Normalement, je devrais, mais notre doyen a jugé que je serais plus utile auprès de Han qu'à ses cotés.

Si Itachi Uchiwa était désemparé, alors il n'en montrait rien. Son visage était déserté de toute expression, sauf peut-être de celle de la concentration. Ses sharingans ne restaient pas en place une seconde, détaillant chaque individu qui lui faisait face, allant de Roshi à Yomika, en passant par Thosvorn. A un contre un, lui et Roshi se valaient. A trois contre un, la balance ne pouvait que se pencher du coté de Némésis. Pourtant, le grand frère de Sasuke gardait son calme, comme il le faisait en toute circonstance. Le perdre aurait signifié sa perte, de toute manière.

Roshi soupira. Pourquoi l'homme à la pupille rougeoyante n'utilisait pas son genjutsu ? Certes, contre lui, c'était inutile puisqu'il était un jinchuriki parfait, mais contre Yomika ou Thosvorn, cela pouvait être utile… En théorie, du moins. Le ninja de la lave savait qu'en pratique, comme il était l'un des ninjas les plus rapides du monde, il pourrait être auprès de ses compagnons d'arme en une seconde et leur transmettre du chakra. Il hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, reconnaissant la valeur d'Itachi, que la situation dangereuse où il était, ne semblait pas troubler.

''Tant pis'' soupira ce dernier en regardant Roshi.

Une larme de sang coula sur sa joue, tandis que les veines de son œil droit gonflèrent subitement. Le ninja de la lave recula instinctivement, esquivant ainsi les flammes noires qui venaient d'apparaitre à l'endroit où il était.

-Les flammes noires et éternelles d'Amaterasu, fit le porteur de Yonbi d'un ton étonné. Je croyais qu'il me voulait en vie.

Itachi réitéra son opération, sans cette fois-ci viser Roshi ni Yomika ou Thosvorn, et bientôt le mur, fut la proie des flammes noirs… De prime abord, c'était un vrai brasier qui étaient devant les trois shinobis de Némésis, mais à bien y regarder, entre les flammes, il y avait un chemin… Le seul qu'ils pourraient emprunter s'ils voulaient atteindre l'héritier des Uchiwa. Celui-ci venait de se faire une formidable barrière de défense… Mais il ne pouvait plus atteindre ses adversaires, à moins d'utiliser de nouveau les flammes noires, et donc de les tuer, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter les trois en même temps, Itachi avait simplement décidé d'attendre de l'aide d'un de ses compagnons.

En temps normal, il aurait peut-être pu se débrouiller, mais d'une part, il avait dû entamer ses réserves de chakra plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il comptait à la base vaincre Roshi rapidement grâce à Tsukoyomi, mais comme ce dernier contrôlait parfaitement son bijuu, cela n'avait servi à rien, et au taijutsu et au ninjutsu, Roshi était un rien plus fort que lui, fort de son expérience et de ses trente et quelques années de plus. Par ailleurs, depuis le début du combat, Itachi ressentait une sourde douleur au niveau du cœur.

-Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, murmura-t-il sachant parfaitement que d'ici deux ans, il ne serait plus du monde des vivants, emporté par la maladie.

-C'est bien vrai, fit la voix de Balthazar derrière lui.

Itachi se retourna, et vit le changeur de monde marcher vers lui, en faisant tournoyer la partie marteau de son arme à l'aide de la chaine. Il l'a lança sans préambule, et Itachi se prépara à esquiver, quand un cercle bleu apparut devant lui, et à ses cotés. Le marteau rentra dans l'un pour sortir par l'autre. Le sharingan vit l'arme sortir du cercle avec une telle lenteur, que le membre de l'Akatsuki n'eut qu'à faire un pas de coté pour l'esquiver. Il essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur sa joue, et essaya de croiser le regard de Balthazar, mais ce dernier avait rabattu son chapeau devant ses yeux. Itachi ferma les siens, et les rouvrit soudainement.

-Amaterasu !

Balthazar s'enfonça littéralement dans le sol, à l'entente de la technique. Un énième cercle bleu était apparu sous ses pieds, et un autre s'était ouvert juste au-dessus d'Itachi. Le combattant des Terres du Nord rugit de joie quand il en sortit… l'espace d'une seconde. Comme il n'avait pas pris d'élan, et la gravité aidant, il tomba aussitôt vers le sol, droit dans le champ de flamme qu'avait créé l'homme au sharingan pour empêcher les ninjas de Némésis d'avancer.

-Meeeeeerde, cria Balthazar en ayant juste le temps de recréer un cercle bleu qui le ramena à proximité d'Itachi en faisant bien attention à rester sur le mur.

Il reprit son souffle et se releva.

-Tes flammes noires sont impressionnantes, shinobi. Elles n'ont pas réussi à m'abattre, mais elles m'ont quand même ridiculisé.

-Je ne tiens pas à me battre contre toi, déclara Itachi.

-Je comprends bien, tu es là pour ces types et pas pour moi. Cela étant dit, en Gueryan, il est de mauvais ton de refuser un défi, et je suis venu ici pour t'affronter. En conséquence de quoi, moi, Balthazar « Le changeur de monde », combattant des Terres du Nord, sous les ordres d'Alek Sychi 79e du nom, ou Archaon, à ta convenance, je te défie en combat singulier.

-J'accepte, répondit le frère de Sasuke après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Il avait estimé que c'était la meilleure solution. Si les ninjas de Némésis trouvaient un moyen de traverser son chemin, et il leur avait donné ce moyen puisqu'il avait lui-même tracé un chemin pour mieux les cueillir, il ne pourrait pas vaincre en quatre contre un. Alors que là, il avait au moins l'assurance que ce Balthazar ne les laisserait pas intervenir. Parmi le peu d'information qui filtrait de Gueryan, il y avait au moins leur sens de l'honneur et l'importance que les habitants de ce continent y accordaient.

-On ferait mieux de descendre, fit Yomika en entendant l'échange.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda Roshi.

-C'est un combat singulier selon les règles de Gueryan, nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir.

-J'ai commencé ce combat, et je le finirai, fit le ninja de la lave.

-Ce type vient des Terres du Nord, révéla Thosvorn en secouant la tête. Les habitants de cette contrée sont butés comme pas deux, et font si grand cas de l'honneur, qu'il ne te laissera pas combattre.

-Eh bien, je l'éliminerai aussi.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, déclara Yomika.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me sens tout à fait capable de…

-Mais pourquoi t'obstiner à vouloir le combattre, le coupa-t-elle, alors que quelqu'un se propose de le faire à notre place ?

-Je n'en sais rien, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est une question d'honneur, fit Roshi d'un ton laconique.

-De… l'honneur ?

Yomika avait un ton franchement surpris, tandis que Thosvorn haussait les épaules. Ce dernier avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec le doyen de Némésis, mais il avait bien fallu qu'il fasse une résistance de principe. Quant à sa sœur, malgré ses airs de sagesse habituels, elle semblait comme perdu, comme si ce que venait de dire Roshi était ridicule, ou tout du moins comme s'il était la dernière personne à être en mesure de dire cela.

-Nous sommes des shinobis, fit Yomika. Depuis quand l'honneur est-il une préoccupation pour nous ?

-Et à fortiori, pour toi, Roshi, fit Thosvorn. Tu ne m'as pas raconté l'histoire d'un type de ton village dont tu as écrasé le crâne alors qu'il était à terre en plein champ de bataille ?

-Oui, et alors ? Il s'était mis en travers de mon chemin alors que je m'apprêtais à combattre Horos, je ne l'ai même pas remarqué.

-Peu importe, ça ne change rien au fait que tu as tué un de tes alliés, alors ne me parle pas d'honneur, je…

-Ne dis pas un mot de plus, Thosvorn, ordonna le jinchuriki. Tu as bien retenu ce que je t'ai dit sur moi, mais il semblerait que tu n'y ais rien compris.

-J'ai juste retenu que tu as laissé mourir ton maitre, tous tes amis et un de tes élèves, railla le ninja du Tourbillon. Et je passe sur le fait que le résultat de tout ça est que tu es un déserteur. Bravo, beau bi…

Le poing de Roshi s'abattit en pleine joue du jeune homme qui ne broncha pas. Les yeux noirs et les yeux verts s'affrontèrent dans un duel muet, avant que Thosvorn détourne le regard en rabattant la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête.

-Désolé, je n'aurai pas du dire ça, s'excusa-t-il. C'était aussi inutile qu'injustifié.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sauta du mur, et atterrit auprès des blessés, de Fuu et de son frère. Le ninja de la lave fut surpris d'un si brusque revirement, mais sa colère reprit le pas. Ce sale gosse était une vraie plaie, et il se demandait pourquoi Naruto ne l'avait pas exclu de Némésis depuis le temps. D'autant que ce n'était même pas un jinchuriki, et donc pas un membre spécialement utile. Enfin, non, il ne se le demandait pas, il savait parfaitement que Thosvorn et le ninja renard étaient de bons amis. Mais si l'unité du groupe était mise à mal à cause d'une amitié, cette dernière avait tout lieu d'être remise en question.

Roshi jeta un dernier regard vers les flammes noires, et soupira rageusement. D'accord, il allait laisser ce type de Gueryan combattre. Pour l'heure, il avait autre chose pour s'occuper. En effet, sur le sol, la balance des forces commençait sérieusement à être déséquilibrée. Du coté de Némésis, il y avait Yagura, Bee, Franck Nyvas et Shinkuu Uzumaki. De celui d'Akatsuki, l'homme plante, le gars masqué, ce traitre de Sabishii, les six shinobis aux rinnegans, Deidara, la femme papier, et Kisame Hoshigaki. Ca faisait tout de même du douze contre quatre. Le ninja de la lave concentra du chakra dans ses jambes et sauta rejoindre ses compagnons, non sans avoir enjoint à Yomika de rejoindre ses deux frères. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes.

Fuu, en voyant le porteur de Yonbi rejoindre les autres, reprit son souffle, et se releva. Elle croisa le regard de Gaara. Ce dernier était complètement paralysé à la seule exception de ses yeux verts et glacés qui continuait à bouger de droite à gauche, comme pour lui dire de ne pas y aller. La porteuse de Nanabi aurait pu se sentir vexer par le fait que le détenteur d'Ichibi doute de sa puissance, mais elle savait que ce dernier était inquiet, inquiet car il ne voulait pas la perdre, et qu'épuisée comme elle l'était Fuu ne ferait pas forcément long feu face aux membres d'Akatsuki.

Néanmoins, elle devait combattre jusqu'à la fin, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle rejoignit, en titubant un petit peu, donc à son tour les cinq ninjas défendant Némésis. Grâce à elle, le rapport de force était maintenant d'un contre deux en faveur d'Akatsuki. De leur coté, les trois ninjas du Tourbillon ne semblaient pas spécialement prêt à combattre. Ils restaient en retrait, en examinant tour à tour les différents blessés. Thosbald, aidé par Yomika, utilisait ses maigres capacités médicales pour soigner les plus blessés. Quant à Thosvorn, il s'était assis en tailleur à coté de Naruto, triturant l'une de ses lames, visiblement prêt à pourfendre quiconque voudrait s'en prendre au chef de Némésis.

Les membres de Némésis et leurs alliés toisaient les shinobis d'Akatsuki qui les toisaient en retour. Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de faïence que seul brisait le bruit de l'affrontement entre Itachi et Balthazar. Ce dernier appréciait toutes les capacités de son adversaire. Il semblait prendre le combat comme un test. Il ne manquait pas de féliciter l'Uchiwa pour chacune de ses esquives et de ses attaques. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du fait que depuis tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, l'atteindre. Les sharingans prévoyaient ses mouvements, et ses déplacements spatiaux étaient handicapés par le fait que les deux ennemis étaient à la verticale. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un combat où ni l'un ni l'autre des combattants n'avait prit l'avantage, le dialogue s'instaura de lui-même.

-Tu es doué, très doué, constata le changeur de monde. Et très courageux, aussi.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Itachi.

-Eh bien, de combattre dans ton état, expliqua le combattant de Gueryan. Pour ne rien te cacher, je pensais m'être fait une trop grande idée des ninjas. Je pensais que vous péroriez beaucoup pour ne finalement pas faire grand-chose. Tu peux te féliciter pour avoir chamboulé cet avis. Quel âge as-tu ?

-Vingt ans. Et comment sais-tu que mon état…

-Tu n'as connu que vingt hivers, et tu es si puissant, souffla Balthazar. Pour te répondre, sache que je suis un expert dans le shinshu spatial, et si c'est le cas, c'est en partie dû à ma capacité de me concentrer instantanément. Depuis que je t'affronte, je ne peux que constater ta respiration légèrement trop rapide et un rien rauque. Par ailleurs, tu as tendance à porter ta main gauche à l'emplacement de ton cœur. Et pour finir, la phrase que tu as dite au moment où je suis arrivé. La conclusion logique qui s'impose est tout simplement que tu es malade…

-Je…

-Attends, laisse-moi finir. Tu souffres au niveau du cœur, ta respiration rauque semble logiquement indiquer un afflux sanguin dans tes bronches. Tu dois être tuberculeux, ou quelque chose de ce genre, non ? Et ça me dérange pour tout te dire.

-Ne sommes-nous pas ennemis ? répondit Itachi. Malade, car je le suis comme tu l'as deviné, je fais pour toi une proie facile.

-N'essaye pas de faire en sorte que je te sous-estime, j'ai bien vu que même atteint par la maladie, tu parviens quand même à te battre et à me mettre en difficulté. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange. Moi, un guerrier des Terres du Nord, j'ai défié un homme de dix ans mon cadet, atteint d'une maladie mortelle. Peux-tu comprendre à quel point cela malmène mon honneur ? Comme tu as relevé mon défi, nous sommes obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Toutefois, rien ne nous oblige à combattre maintenant. Soigne-toi d'abord, et…

-Malheureusement, ce mal dont je suis atteint, l'interrompit Itachi, est une maladie uniquement présente chez les membres de mon clan. Elle se déclare rarement, mais quand elle est là, il faut un remède bien spécifique pour s'en débarrasser.

-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à prendre ce remède et venir me combattre.

-Le dernier dépositaire de ce remède était mon grand-père, Kagami Uchiwa. Il est mort en emportant le secret.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu es condamné à mourir tôt ou tard, et que tu ne peux que retarder l'inévitable ?

-Tu as tout compris.

-Mais… Pourquoi faire ça ? Je vois que tu souffres. Pourquoi t'astreindre à une telle douleur plutôt que de simplement mourir ?

-Disons qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse avant de mourir.

-Ce doit être important, j'imagine, fit Balthazar. Bon, tu m'as convaincu. Je vais t'aider à trouver un moyen de t'en sortir.

Itachi haussa un sourcil, symbole de son étonnement face à la singulière, et incompréhensible, déclaration de son ennemi. Pourquoi une telle empathie envers lui ? Cet étrange hurluberlu avait-il vraiment conscience qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de lutter à mort ? Oui, évidemment qu'il le savait, cela se voyait dans ses yeux clairs. Malgré le sourire railleur arboré par Balthazar, les pupilles de ce dernier reflétaient son sérieux, et sa détermination.

Le changeur de monde comprenait la surprise de l'Uchiwa. Il se doutait bien que les shinobis n'avaient pas tendance à aider leurs ennemis. Pourtant, c'était différent en Gueryan, et plus particulièrement dans les Terres du Nord. Dans ces dernières, un combat n'avait de valeur que si les deux participants avaient toutes leurs capacités. La moindre blessure extérieure à l'affrontement, le moindre handicap rendait nul un combat singulier… Pire, quand le vainqueur avait été avantagé par des circonstances extérieures, il était considéré comme un lâche, et finissait généralement défié puis tué à son tour, quel qu'il fut. Et Balthazar savait que son souverain respectait cela à la lettre.

Si ce dernier apprenait que le changeur de monde avait tué un gamin de vingt ans mortellement malade, nul doute qu'il enverrait Thanpolt ou Kai pour le tuer. A moins qu'il ne s'en charge lui-même. Et ce, même si stratégiquement le changeur de monde devait rester en vie pour combattre le péril qui surviendrait dans trois ans. Archaon était particulièrement intransigeant à ce sujet. Cela étant dit, Balthazar, en choisissant de soigner son ennemi, s'évitait tout risque de représailles de la part de son seigneur. D'autant que lui-même n'aimait pas l'idée de tuer un malade. Mieux valait un combat où l'on risquait de mourir avec honneur qu'un affrontement où tout était déjà joué, et donc d'une lâcheté inouïe. Ce fut ce raisonnement que présenta le combattant de Gueryan, soucieux d'être compris par son ennemi, au grand frère de Sasuke.

''S'il savait que je suis un misérable qui a tué toute sa famille, il serait peut-être moins indulgent'' songea ce dernier.

-Bon, puisque nous sommes d'accord, fit Balthazar, je te propose de rejoindre nos camps respectifs.

Ce faisant, il sauta dans le vide, et, bien évidemment, un cercle bleu apparut sous lui, l'absorbant complètement, et le faisant réapparaitre juste à coté de Yagura, qui lui jeta un regard en coin. Balthazar salua l'ancien Mizukage, qu'il avait aussitôt reconnu, d'un bref signe de tête. Pour sa part, Itachi rejoignit les rangs d'Akatsuki en deux bonds, arrivant à coté de Kisame qui accueillit son binôme d'un sourire qui ne se voulait peut-être pas carnassier, mais qui l'était à cause des dents pointues de l'épéiste. Visiblement, le squale de Kiri semblait content que son coéquipier s'en soit tiré. Après tout, s'il ne se faisait jamais d'ami, Kisame appréciait certains shinobis et notamment ceux qu'il jugeait valeureux selon ses critères, et il respectait grandement Itachi. Respect qui était d'ailleurs partagé par l'Uchiwa.

Tendô jeta un rapide regard à Madara qui recula un peu. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir étaler sa véritable identité aux yeux de tous, et laissa l'homme aux rinnegans reprendre les commandes. Il s'avança d'un pas.

-Vous vous êtes battus courageusement, déclara-t-il. Seulement, vous avez perdu. Nous sommes deux fois plus nombreux que vous, et quand bien même vous être très fort, vous ne pouvez nous battre. Au mieux, vous pourriez tuer quelques uns d'entre nous, mais à la fin, nous sortirions inévitablement vainqueur de la rencontre.

-Et donc ? demanda Yagura. Je veux dire, d'accord, on n'est pas dans une situation très avantageuse, mais tu n'espères quand même pas qu'on va se rendre ?

-En tout et pour tout, vous êtes quinze, comptabilisa d'une voix monocorde Tendô. Six d'entre vous n'ont pas de bijuus. Nous sommes prêts à les épargner si vous vous rendez.

-Oh, c'est sympa, ça, fit Shinkuu, mais tu permets qu'on choisisse nous-mêmes si on veut vivre ou non. D'autant que je doute que la priorité de mes compagnons d'infortune soit de me sauver la mise.

-Le prends pas mal, mais on ne t'a jamais vu, fit Bee à son intention. Te sauver serait un imprévu, et sacrément pas optimal.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, j'en suis bien conscient moi-même, répondit gaiement l'Uzumaki en jetant le mégot de sa clope par terre.

-Et puis, fit Roshi en jetant un rapide regard en arrière. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir pour les trois qui sont derrières.

-Non plus, rajouta Yagura en dardant un regard rempli de haine vers Madara. D'autant qu'il y en a un parmi vous que je veux tuer à tout prix. Alors, garde ton marché pour toi.

-Dire que je pensais que tous les shinobis étaient couards, remarqua Balthazar. Je vais de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui.

-J'apprécie de voir de quelle manière tu me considères, fit Shinkuu « Ikari » d'un ton faussement grinçant.

-Bon, tout ça, c'est bien joli, mais tu es capable de nous sortir de là, changeur de monde, chuchota Franck à l'oreille de l'homme des Terres du Nord

-Exact, mais pourquoi le ferais-je, chien de Mens ? répondit d'un ton dur ce dernier.

-Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, mon roi semble connaitre Naruto, le gamin blond qui git à terre. D'où ? J'en sais rien. Mais quand j'ai parlé de lui à sa Majesté, cette dernière m'a ordonné de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Alors, si le seigneur Mens devait apprendre que tu as laissé une de ses connaissances dans une situation critique, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-C'est une menace ?

-Bravo, très perspicace, railla Franck.

-Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas, minable, rétorqua son interlocuteur. Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville.

-Peut-être pas, admit l'homme de Glaronn. Mais je cours assez vite pour t'échapper, et TU n'arrives pas à la cheville du roi Mens. Ce serait dommage que quelqu'un le prévienne que…

-Mouais, j'ai compris le message… Enfin, de toute façon, je ne comptais laisser mourir des types aussi prometteurs que les types de cette Némé-machin. Puisque tu es là, rends-toi utile et gagne le temps nécessaire pour que je puisse réunir du flux sacré.

Franck ferma les yeux, et se concentra, tandis que le changeur de monde plaquait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Son dos commença à changer, deux excroissances poussant à vue d'œil. Les différents membres d'Akatsuki regardaient avec méfiance le combattant de Glaronn finir ce qu'il avait commencé. La prudence aurait peut-être recommandé d'attaquer, mais Tendô avait fait un signe de main pour empêcher quiconque d'aller à l'assaut. Ses rinnegans permettaient de voir en partie le chakra de ses adversaires, et il savait qu'il y avait dans les excroissances n'étaient pas assez concentré pour servir d'arme.

Dans un cri libérateur, Franck relâcha justement son flux sacré, et les deux excroissances devinrent brutalement une immense paire d'ailes. Derrière son masque, Madara eut un sourire méprisant. Il connaissait en partie les techniques des guerriers de Gueryan, et il savait que certains pouvaient modifier leur enveloppe corporelle. Et si se faire pousser des ailes était un bel exploit, il ne servait pas à grand-chose si ce n'est à s'enfuir… Bien qu'à vrai dire, les ailes étaient si larges que Franck manquerait à coup sur de place pour décoller. Elles étaient déjà suffisamment larges pour cacher les membres de Némésis aux yeux d'Akatsuki.

Les jinchurikis, eux, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Sur le dos des ailes dont s'était doté leur allié du jour, il y avait des signes, et ces signes formaient une phrase tout à fait compréhensible et sans la moindre équivoque.

« Reculez, et laissez-nous nous charger du reste, Némésis »

Yagura, Bee, Roshi et Fuu se regardèrent, et décidèrent de faire confiance à Franck. Après tout, ce dernier n'était-il pas l'allié de Naruto ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ils étaient déjà tellement acculés que perdre quelques mètres ne changerait absolument rien. Ils se retirèrent donc, et retournèrent près de leurs compagnons évanouis, et de la fratrie du Tourbillon.

Franck battit des ailes, et déclencha une violente bourrasque qui obligea les shinobis d'Akatsuki à se protéger les yeux de leurs mains. Il devait gagner du temps, et… un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une barre de fer noire, lancée par l'un des Pains, s'était plantée dans l'une de ses ailes. Il sentit aussitôt que son flux sacré était perturbé, et dut stopper sa technique. Les ailes se rétractèrent, non sans avoir au préalable éjecté la barre de fer, dévoilant aux membres d'Akatsuki le recul des membres de Némésis.

La scène était pour le moins atypique. Douze shinobis d'Akatsuki face à un ninja, et deux combattants de Gueryan… Et un peu en retrait, neuf jinchurikis, évanouis ou en pleine forme, et trois adolescents.

''Tuez celui qui affrontait Itachi, il prépare quelque chose'' ordonna la voix de Madara dans les esprits de Pain, de Konan, de Sabishii, de Zetsu, et de Kisame, les seuls qui semblaient être dans le secret de sa véritable identité.

Le squale de Kiri fut le premier à répondre à cet ordre et s'apprêta à se jeter sur sa cible, mais Itachi se plaça juste devant lui, et mit un bras devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Ne fonce pas trop vite, Kisame, n'oublie pas qui nous affrontons, fit calmement l'Uchiwa en désignant le sol de son doigt.

L'épéiste regarda le sol, et vit que sur lui étaient tracées des dizaines de sceaux, tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Il lança un regard peu amène au responsable de cela : Shinkuu qui souriait d'un air provocateur. Le talent des Uzumaki dans l'art du fuinjutsu était bien connu, mais qu'il soit capable de poser autant de sceaux en si peu de temps, ça dépassait l'imagination.

-Un pas de plus, et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, statua le grand frère de Sasuke.

-Il suffit par-dessus, hm, rétorqua Deidara qui, s'il n'avait pas reçu d'ordre de Madara, comptait bien en finir avec les ennemis d'Akatsuki.

Il envoya un de ses oiseaux d'argile, mais celui-ci fut stoppé net une décharge électrique, qui avait jailli de la main de Shinkuu après quelques mudras. Le fils de Keibaro jura. Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de contourner ce problème de la supériorité de la foudre sur la terre.

Tendô leva la main. Il suffisait d'attirer les deux types de Gueryan et l'Uzumaki à lui pour éviter les sceaux. Il s'apprêta à lancer son attraction céleste, mais il était déjà trop tard. Madara n'avait pas sous-estimé les capacités de Balthazar, et les quelques dizaines de seconde qui venaient de s'écouler lui avaient suffi pour rassembler le chakra nécessaire à l'exécution de sa technique, et à calculer toutes les données nécessaires liés à un déplacement spatial. Les membres d'Akatsuki ne purent qu'être les témoins muets de tout quand ils virent Balthazar séparer ses mains, et tenir entre elles une boule de chakra qui luisait étrangement. Le changeur de monde se retourna subitement et l'envoya sur les shinobis de Némésis.

-La porte de lumière ! déclara Balthazar alors que la boule de chakra éclata, libérant un éclat aveuglant et bleuté.

Quand l'éclat disparut, il apparut à tous qu'il ne restait plus personne à l'endroit où se trouvaient une seconde plus tôt les membres de Némésis. Pain ne se laissa pas aller à la surprise et se concentra, déployant tous ses pouvoirs de perception.

-Impossible, fit Tendô après avoir cherché quelques secondes. Je ne sens leur présence nulle part, ni à Ame, ni même dans le pays de la Pluie. Où les as-tu envoyés ?

-Quelque part loin de vos sales pattes, répondit le changeur de monde en joignant de nouveau les mains. Maintenant, laisse-moi me concentrer que je puisse me casser d'ici.

-Espèce de…

Le chakra de l'homme aux rinnegans enfla soudainement en même temps que pour la première fois un réel énervement pouvait se lire sur les six visages de ceux qui composaient Pain. Balthazar en resta sans voix. Il connaissait très bien ce chakra.

''C'est celui de Thanpolt'' songea-t-il ''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

Mais il ne se laissa pas troubler plus que ça, et continua à accumuler du flux sacré. Il ne devait transporter que trois personnes, mais il comptait les emmener bien plus loin qu'il n'avait emmené Némésis. Si bien que l'exercice était tout aussi dur que précédemment. Et déjà, la situation était critique. Les six Pain avaient posé les mains à terre, et Shinkuu avait vu, à son grand dam, la totalité de ses sceaux être peu à peu effacé. L'Uzumaki avait déglutit. Il ne pensait que le rinnegan était puissant à ce point. Et maintenant, plus rien ne les protégeait à la charge furieuse d'Akatsuki. N'ayant plus rien pour le retenir, Kisame, suivi aussitôt de Pain, se lança à l'attaque.

-Balthazar, si tu peux le faire, c'est maintenant, fit Shinkuu en reculant un peu tandis que Franck faisait de même, la main crispée sur la poignée de son glaive

-C'est bon, répondit le changeur de monde en séparant les mains. On y va.

De nouveau, une forte lumière bleue apparut, enveloppant Franck, Shinkuu et Balthazar. Itachi fut suffisamment rapide pour ceinturer Kisame et l'empêcher d'avancer. Les membres d'Akatsuki ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'entrer dans la lumière, et d'être transporter dans un endroit, dont d'une part, ils ne connaitraient sans doute rien, et qui, d'autre part, devait être truffé d'ennemis. Pourtant, Pain n'avait rien à perdre à sacrifier l'un des six. Ce fut pour cela que le Pain à la mèche courut dans la lumière, juste avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse, laissant seuls les membres d'Akatsuki. Sabishii s'avança à l'endroit où s'étaient trouvés quelques minutes auparavant ses ennemis, et frappa du poing contre le mur.

-Merde, tout ça pour rien, cria-t-il.

-Calmez-vous, Sab-senpai, fit Madara, reprenant son rôle de Tobi devant Deidara, d'un ton léger.

-Me calmer ? Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'on a raté une occasion en or ?

Madatobi allait dire quelque chose, quand soudainement, les Pain tombèrent les uns après les autres. Seul Tendô réussit à tituber jusqu'à l'un des murs et à s'y adosser, avant de se laisser glisser. Il laissa échapper deux mots avant de fermer les yeux.

-Trop loin.

Pendant ce temps, dans la capitale de Glaronn, et plus précisément dans le palais royal, les quatre seigneurs de Gueryan s'étaient réunis. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande terrasse à ciel ouvert. C'était une sorte de grande plateforme carrelée au centre de laquelle il y avait une table ronde. Ils s'y étaient installés car cette plateforme était parfaite pour les réunions. Personne ne pouvait les attaquer sans se mettre à découvert. Et se mettre à découvert dans un endroit où étaient réunies les personnes les plus puissantes du monde avec des intentions hostiles à leur égard revenait à se condamner à mort. D'autant qu'ils n'y avaient pas qu'eux. Chacun avait deux gardes du corps à ses cotés, qui se tenaient debout derrière lui.

A un des bords de la table, une cinquième personne était assise. C'était un homme dans la trentaine, le plus puissant de tous les shinobis d'après les rumeurs, Mangetsu Hozuki en personne. Après avoir quitté Otoramaya, il était directement allé en Gueryan pour répondre à l'invitation des quatre seigneurs.

-Comment se présente la barrière ? demanda Archaon, maitre des Terres du Nord, protégé par Kai et Thanpolt, de son ton froid et sec habituel.

-Elle tient toujours, fit Mens, le souverain de Glaronn, qui était sous la protection de Nerwan et du maitre de Franck. Mais d'après nos études, elle peut lâcher à tout moment.

-N'était-elle pas censée tenir pendant sept cent ans ? demanda Tema, reine de Blutsauger, dont les gardes du corps étaient une femme nommée Keiko, et son propre amant, Michael le trancheur d'âme.

-Sept siècles d'après la légende, fit le dernier des quatre seigneurs, protégé par deux personnes aussi encapuchonnés que lui. Ca fait aussi bien être six cent quatre-vingt-dix sept ans que sept cent deux.

Ce seigneur-là était le chef du plus petit des quatre pays de Gueryan. Un étrange endroit au centre même du continent qu'on appelait généralement l'Ombre, car rien de ce qui s'y passait n'était connu. C'était un pays sous le signe du secret, et c'était aussi pour cela que son souverain, qui était aussi de moindre stature par rapport à ses pairs, se cachait toujours sous une cape quand il se tenait en public.

-Dis-moi, Mangetsu, fit le souverain de l'Ombre. Qu'en est-il de la situation des ninjas ?

-Ca se stabilise, fit l'intéressé qui était accompagné par Yuichiro, l'épéiste qu'avait croisé Némésis lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Bee et Yugito.

-Pourront-ils nous servir d'alliés si nous le leur demandons ?

-Non, pas du tout. La menace qui va bientôt apparaitre est… peu crédible pour qui n'y est pas préparé. Les ninjas ne croiront la chose que quand elle pénétrera sur leur sol… Ce qui se passera si Gueryan est vaincu.

-Donc, trop tard, conclut Archaon. Tu es incapable de les convaincre ?

-Ca fait des années que j'essaye, répondit l'épéiste.

-Alors, il nous faudra nous passer d'eux. Après tout, ils ne sont pas très nombreux.

-Toutes les forces, aussi infimes soient-elles, nous seront nécessaires, rappela Tema.

-Et puis, il y en a quelques uns qui valent le détour, fit l'enfant de Kusa. Notamment…

Les seigneurs de Gueryan ne surent jamais de quel shinobi Mangetsu allait vanter les mérites, car au-dessus de la table, une lueur bleue apparut soudainement. Aucun des cinq stades zéro qui se trouvaient là ne bougea. Ce ne fut pas le cas de leurs gardes du corps respectifs qui dégainèrent leurs armes, prêt à tailler en pièce le nouveau venu… Enfin, pas tous. Thanpolt et Kai avaient tous deux reconnu la technique de Balthazar, qui était originellement sous leurs ordres. Originellement, car le changeur de monde n'était tout simplement pas homme à obéir et à rester gentiment sur place. Il avait beau être doté de capacités exceptionnelles, il était particulièrement ingérable.

Mais tout ingérable qu'il était, Balthazar savait qu'il y avait un protocole à respecter, et comme il était particulièrement fidèle à ce protocole, son souverain, Archaon, avait tendance à très facilement pardonner ses écarts de conduite. Et comme le protocole empêchait un seigneur d'avoir plus de deux gardes du corps, et que Balthazar savait que cette réunion au sommet avait lieu, il était très étonnant de le voir débarquer ici. Tout devint plus clair aux yeux d'Archaon, quand il vit que le changeur du monde n'était pas venu seul. Balthazar, Franck et Shinkuu tombèrent tous les trois sur la table, tandis que le Pain à la mèche, emporté par l'élan qu'il avait pris pour sauter dans la lueur bleue, atterrissait un peu plus loin sur le sol dallé.

-Bon, on s'en tire bien, fit Balthazar en se relevant. Je…

Les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge quand il vit où il était. Il déglutit difficilement, et, pâle comme un linge, il descendit de la table sous le regard impérieux de Thanpolt, dont les yeux, dit du sauveur, reflétaient un agacement certain. Il ne pensait pas avoir aussi mal visé. Il s'était attendu à apparaitre sur le toit du palais du souverain de Glaronn, mais pas là. Franck, lui, fit comme si de rien n'était, essayant d'éviter le regard meurtrier que lui jetait son maitre, et sauta sur le sol, avant de s'agenouiller devant le roi de Glaronn, de la manière la plus respectueuse qui soit, comme s'il avait juste été introduit devant lui.

Le seul qui échappa aux remontrances tacites fut Shinkuu. Mangetsu le salua d'un signe de tête, et l'invita d'un geste à quitter la table, et à venir s'installer derrière lui, à coté de Yuichiro. Comme chacun des cinq stades zéro avait droit à deux gardes du corps, l'enfant de Kusa avait droit d'inviter son subordonné à assister au sommet. Balthazar, et Franck, eux, n'avaient absolument pas le droit de rester là, et les deux hommes n'attendaient que l'aval de leur chef respectif pour s'éclipser. Ils attendaient tous deux ladite autorisation quand les premières réactions fusèrent.

-Que voilà une arrivée cavalière, fit Mens, souverain de Glaronn, d'une voix trainante.

-Pour ne pas dire inadmissible, souffla le maitre de Franck derrière lui.

-La faute n'est pas tant à imputer à Franck, fit Nerwan Etsukazu en lissant sa barbe, qu'à Balthazar.

-Va te faire… murmura le changeur de monde.

-Et donc, de la mienne, puisque je l'ai laissé vaqué à sa guise, continua Nerwan en se tournant vers son roi. J'en assume toute responsabilité, et j'accepterai la punition quel quelle soit.

-C'est bon, répondit Mens en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas bien grave.

-Puisque tu assumes, et que je n'ai aucune autorité sur toi, rajouta Archaon, je ne prendrai pas de mesure non plus. Cela dit, Balthazar, profite de l'occasion pour rentrer dans le rang.

-A vos ordres, ô mon roi.

-Bien, maintenant, dis-moi qui est cet homme qui porte les yeux du sauveur.

Alek Sychi 79e du nom avait dit cela en dardant de ses yeux rouges le Pain qui avait réussi à sauter dans la lueur bleue, et qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Ledit Pain, Chikushôdô, paraissait un peu absent. Mais, peu à peu, il semblait recouvrer ses capacités, au fur à mesure que les autres Pains, bien des kilomètres plus loin, s'écroulaient tour à tour. Quand Tendô tomba inconscient sous les yeux de ses compères d'Akatsuki, Chikushôdô retrouva toute sa mobilité. Et sa première action fut de joindre les mains pour composer les cinq signes nécessaires à la technique de l'invocation. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le dernier, une de ses mains se décrocha de son poignet, empêchant sa technique d'aboutir.

Le shinobi d'Akatsuki n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne sembla pas souffrir, et à peine quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent, alors même que le liquide carmin aurait du jaillir à flot. Il vit sa main tomber par terre, mais avant qu'elle ait touché le sol, elle fut rattrapée par celui qui venait de la trancher : Nerwan Etsukazu. Celui-ci, alors qu'il était à coté de son roi l'instant d'avant, se trouvait juste devant Chikushôdô, quand bien même une dizaine de mètres les séparait.

''Il est rapide'' songea ce dernier

-Qui es-tu ? lui demanda Archaon. Où plutôt qui est celui qui se cache derrière ce cadavre ?

-Je suis Pain, un dieu.

-Un dieu avec de telles pupilles, répéta pensivement le seigneur de l'Ombre. Serais-tu le Sauveur?

-Non, répondit le ninja d'Akatsuki sans comprendre à qui son interlocuteur faisait allusion.

-Peut-être es-tu Totsuka, alors ?

-Non plus.

-Et tu n'es pas Jashin, ni l'un des deux autres, continua l'encapé. Cinq dieux pour Gueryan, et tu n'es aucun d'entre eux.

-En soi, un homme des plus présomptueux, conclut l'un de ses gardes du corps.

-Je peux comprendre que de simples êtres mortels tels que vous ne puissiez comprendre…

-ASSEZ ! tonna Archaon. Dieu ou pas, tu es bien trop bavard à mon gout, et tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche qui envoie des morts se battre à sa place.

-Un être si indigne qu'il n'a rien à faire en ces lieux, compléta Tema. Qu'on en finisse !

Répondant à son ordre tacite, Michael dégaina sa lame. Il fut imité par la totalité des gardes du corps présents. La vue de tout ce métal dirigé à son encontre encouragea le Pain à agir. Au lieu de s'enfuir, il courut jusqu'à la table, évitant de justesse les quelques coups qu'on lui portait. Il atterrit au centre, et étendit ses bras. Franck, en voyant cela, écarquilla les yeux. Il savait que cette position était celle de la technique de répulsion. Il s'apprêta à crier pour prévenir tout le monde, mais il n'eut pas le besoin d'en arriver là.

Thanpolt tendit lui aussi une de ses mains, et Chikushôdô fut brusquement attiré vers lui. Le Pain n'en crut pas ses rinnegans en apercevant le garde du corps d'Archaon. Des cheveux rouges, une peau blanche comme la craie, et ces yeux, les mêmes que les siens. La main gauche de Thanpolt se posa sur son torse tandis que la main droite tenait son arme : une faux dont la lame semblait faite d'obsidienne.

-Mais… C'est moi, eut le temps de murmurer le ninja d'Akatsuki

-Répulsion divine ! répondit Thanpolt

Le nom différait, pas la technique. Pour la première fois, ce fut à Pain d'être expulsé, mais il n'alla pas bien loin. D'un grand mouvement de bras, le guerrier des Terres du Nord mit son arme dans la trajectoire du Pain, si bien que la tête de ce dernier fut aussitôt tranchée. L'action dura moins d'une seconde, et ce fut donc l'expression de sincère surprise qui demeura sur ce visage pourtant habituellement si inexpressif. Le corps sans tête, lui, continua sa route, et alla s'écraser sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Thanpolt attira la tête à lui, et la saisit par sa longue mèche de cheveux orange. Il la porta à proximité de son visage, et, posant sa faux à coté de lui, en arracha un œil. Aussitôt, celui-ci perdit sa couleur bleu-violette, et ses cercles concentriques pour devenir gris.

-On ne peut pas créer des yeux du sauveur à la demande, déclara-t-il sentencieusement.

-Peu importe, fit la voix puissante d'Archaon. Il va falloir nous donner quelques explications, Balthazar.

-Euh… Oui, en vérité, c'était un membre d'Akatsuki que nous avons du affronter pour… pour sauver Naruto.

Il avait dit ça rapidement en regardant du coin de l'œil le souverain de Glaronn. Si Franck ne lui avait pas menti, la réaction de Mens ne se ferait pas attendre. Et effectivement…

-Naruto Uzumaki, fit Mens. J'avais effectivement ordonné à Franck de tout faire pour qu'il reste en vie. Si tu l'as aidé, Balthazar, tu as ma gratitude.

-Vous n'avez sauvé que Naruto, ou toute son équipe ? demanda soudainement Mangetsu.

-Némésis toute entière, répondit Shinkuu, à l'exception d'Eiji, qui s'est enfui.

-Oui, évidemment qu'il s'est enfui, sa mission en tant qu'espion d'Akuma lui intimait de rester en vie, et face à l'Akatsuki, il devait forcément prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-On a eu de la chance qu'il ne révèle pas que c'est vous qui avez recommandé au chef d'Akuma de l'envoyer à Némésis.

-Eiji est imprévisible, il n'est pas stupide, mais c'est vrai que Yagura et Utakata n'auraient pas apprécié de savoir ça, remarqua l'enfant de Kusa.

-Yagura… souffla le seigneur de l'Ombre. Ne serait-ce pas…

-Si, c'est lui. Comme tu as pu l'entendre, il va bien.

-C'est bien l'un des seuls, révéla Shinkuu. Quand on les a sauvés, il y en avait à peine sept sur douze qui tenaient debout.

-Je vois, fit Mangetsu. Je…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et porta la main à sa tête, sous le regard plein d'incompréhension des personnes présentes. Il resta une minute ainsi, ne respirant pas, ses yeux violets grands ouverts, et sa bouche, remplies de dents pointues, fermée. Au bout de ce délai, il reprit sa respiration, et se tourna vers Balthazar.

-Pourrais-tu retourner à Ame ?

-Dans ce coupe-gorge ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda le changeur de monde.

-J'ai un vieil… ami qui s'appelle Tars. Il vient de m'envoyer un message mental pour me demander de mettre en lieu quelques dizaines de personnes. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille les chercher, et qui mieux que toi, dont la maitrise des techniques spatio-temporelles ne sont plus à démontrer, pourrait le faire ?

-Oui, effectivement, je suis le choix idéal répondit Balthazar en appréciant pleinement le compliment de Mangetsu.

Le compliment d'un stade zéro n'était jamais mauvais à prendre. Balthazar se tourna vers son souverain, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation, qui lui fut aussitôt accordé, et se prépara à partir. Shinkuu bondit et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Hé, tu ne sais même pas où aller dans Ame, remarqua-t-il. Je viens avec toi.

-Parce que tu sais où il faut aller, toi ?

-Je viens de lui dire, fit Mangetsu.

-Bon, très bien, de toute façon, je ne suis pas à un passager près.

Balthazar concentra son flux sacré, et au moment où il allait lancer sa technique, il entendit la voix de l'Uzumaki.

-Au fait, où as-tu envoyé les shinobis de Némésis ?

A cela, Balthazar se contenta de sourire mystérieusement avant d'exécuter sa technique.

Les membres de Némésis encore conscients virent un éclat de lumière bleue dès que Balthazar eut fini de prononcer le nom de sa technique. Puis, chacun d'eux se sentit décoller du sol, pour monter sans s'arrêter. Tout autour d'eux devint flou, et puis, ce fut le choc. Tous les shinobis de l'organisation des jinchurikis tombèrent au sol, qui avait une étrange texture, et qui n'était pas aussi dur qu'il aurait du l'être, et sentirent une grande baisse de température par rapport au pays de la pluie où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant. Fuu fut la première debout, et elle jeta un regard à ses compagnons. Aucun n'était blessé, mise à part bien sur, ceux qui l'avaient été par Akatsuki. Roshi, lui, eut plutôt le réflexe de regarder autour de lui, pour savoir où se ils se trouvaient. Il ne reconnut absolument pas les lieux, car tout était plongé dans la pénombre… C'est ce qu'il crut au premier abord, mais il se trompait. Il comprit vite que c'était ses yeux qui clochaient. La vive lumière de l'homme de Gueryan l'avait ébloui et c'était cela qui l'empêchait momentanément de voir. Tous ses camarades devaient être logés à la même enseigne, sauf Fuu qui avait fermé les yeux… Et Bee grâce à ses lunettes de soleil. Ce fut à ce dernier que le ninja de la lave s'adressa.

-Bee, tu reconnais les lieux ? Tu sais où on est ?

-Ce type voulait sauver nos vies, mais on est bien morts, à mon avis.

Roshi ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire par là le porteur de Hachibi, pas plus que les ninjas du tourbillon, et Yagura, eux aussi encore aveuglés. Quelques secondes plus tard, leur vue respective revint et ils purent tous regarder autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient sur une place enneigée, et entourée par des habitations, semblables à celles qu'on aurait pu trouver dans un village caché. Ils devaient d'ailleurs se trouver dans l'un d'eux, puisque plusieurs dizaines de shinobis se trouvaient sur place. Ils avaient tous dégainé des armes, en les voyant se relever, et semblaient prêt à combattre. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Bee avait dit ce qu'il avait dit…

Yagura posa nerveusement la main sur son bâton, tandis que Thosvorn triturait l'une de ses épées, lui aussi nerveux. Ils avaient des raisons de l'être, car un groupe vêtu de noir plongé dans l'ombre avaient enlevé leurs capuches, qui les protégeaient des flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel.

Et vingt paires de sharingans flamboyaient dans la pénombre.

* * *

><p>Oui, c'est un pseudo-cliffhanger.<br>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si vous avez la moindre chose à me dire, l'espace commentaire est là pour ça.  
>Allez, à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant: Fuusetsugakure, le village des tempêtes.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Salut tout le monde.  
>Nous voici déjà le 12 du mois, et qui dit 12 du mois dit nouveau chapitre (du moins, à partir de maintenant).<br>Nous avions laissé nos chers amis de Némésis dans un endroit étrange, venant tout juste d'échapper au piège d'Akatsuki. Reste à savoir où ils ont atterri.  
>Mais cela, c'est au chapitre de vous le dire, et pas à moi.<br>Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

* * *

><p>Naruto 47 : Fuusetsugakure, le village des tempêtes<p>

Entourés comme ils l'étaient par des dizaines de shinobis, et épuisés par le féroce combat qu'ils avaient dû mener à Ame, les shinobis de Némésis encore conscients ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire. Les nombreux individus qui les entouraient ne savaient pas, semblait-il, eux non plus comment ils devaient agir. Enfin, pas tous. Il en était un qui le savait, ou du moins, croyait le savoir. Il s'agissait de l'un des vingt individus dont la présence dans l'ombre n'était trahie que par le scintillement vermeil de leurs pupilles et dont les membres de Némésis ne pouvaient pas détourner le regard.

C'était des Uchiwa. C'était la seule explication possible. Aucun village n'aurait pu se procurer vingt paires de sharingans, et encore moins pu les greffer avec succès sur autant de shinobis sans qu'aucune autre nation n'en ait entendu parler. Seulement, les Uchiwa étaient censés être tous morts, éliminés impitoyablement par Itachi Uchiwa il y avait de ça environ sept ou huit ans. Que deux ou trois aient réussis à lui échapper séparément et à se cacher dans un autre village, c'était une hypothèse envisageable. Qu'ils soient au moins vingt, car il pouvait y en avoir d'autres, en revanche, était pour le moins surprenant. Celui qui détenait la réponse à cette énigme était le meneur des vingt, celui-là même qui savait à peu près comment agir.

Celui-là s'avança, émergeant de l'obscurité où il se trouvait jusqu'alors, et dévoilant son visage à tous. Il était jeune, vraisemblablement âgé de tout au plus vingt-cinq ans. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, retenu par un bandeau dont le symbole n'aurait pas semblé étranger à Gaara, et son visage n'était pas désagréable à regarder, son nez légèrement épaté étant éclipsé par ses yeux. Au-delà des sharingans, ils reflétaient une intelligence profonde, et une tristesse qui l'était au moins autant. Ses cils étaient un peu plus longs que la moyenne, un signe de plus qui le caractérisait, et qui faisait qu'on n'oubliait pas son visage une fois qu'on l'avait vu une fois.

Ce fut aussi pour cela que Roshi, Yagura et Bee le reconnurent instantanément. Pas Fuu, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en photo, dans son bingo book…. Jusqu'à il y avait sept ou huit ans, où ce ninja avait disparu de tous les livres de chasseur de primes du monde. Quant aux trois du Tourbillon, s'ils le connaissaient, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître, et préférèrent se terrer dans le silence alors que Bee s'exclamait d'un ton incrédule, si surpris qu'il en oublia de rimer :

-Des Uchiwa vivants, c'est déjà incroyable, mais toi, c'est impossible.

-Je pensais avoir une réputation de dur à cuir, pourtant, répondit l'homme, un rien cynique. Il me semble que le petit gars à coté de toi est censé être aussi mort que moi.

-Es-tu une illusion ? demanda Roshi.

-C'est moi qui devrais demander ça. Neuf jinchurikis qui apparaissent de nulle part, ce n'est pas banal. J'aurai presque du mal à en croire mes yeux, et pourtant j'en ai de bons.

-Mais qui est cet homme ? intervint Fuu, intéressé par l'identité de cet individu faisant si grande impression sur les vétérans de Némésis.

-Le plus grand expert en Genjutsu du monde shinobi, répondit le ninja de la lave. Je te présente Shisui Uchiwa, le mirage de Konoha. Mort par suicide peu avant le massacre des Uchiwas, selon les sources officielles.

En entendant le mot massacre, le front de Shisui se plissa une seconde. Le jeune homme soupira, et leva un bras. Tous les shinobis présents se préparèrent alors à lancer quelque chose, que ce fut un kunai, un shuriken, ou un jutsu. Quand bien même les jinchurikis étaient puissants, ils savaient que sous un tel déluge, ils ne pourraient pas se protéger eux-mêmes, et encore moins ceux de leur compagnons qui avaient besoin de soin. Ce fut pour cela que Roshi leva la main en signe de reddition.

-On se calme. On n'est pas là pour se battre.

-Alors, que faites-vous ici ?

-On a été envoyé ici.

-Oh, je comprends, c'est très clair. Et pourriez-vous être un rien plus précis, Roshi Shuuso?

-Un individu de Gueryan nous a envoyé ici au moyen d'un jutsu spatio-temporel, précisa le porteur de Yonbi. Gueryan est…

-Le continent au nord-est du nôtre, compléta Shisui. Je connais. J'ai bien vu la lumière bleue, et j'imagine bien que ce doit être une quelconque technique de ce pays. Enfin, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il va falloir décider de ce qu'on va faire de vous.

S'il s'adressait à Némésis, Shisui parlait assez fort pour que la totalité des ninjas l'entende, et il était évident qu'il sollicitait ainsi l'avis de tous. Le bourdonnement de multiples chuchotements résonna, et plusieurs Uchiwa profitèrent de cet instant pour sortir à leur tour de l'ombre et entourer leur meneur. Celui-ci dardait du regard Némésis, sans pour autant s'arrêter sur quelqu'un en particulier. En vérité, ses sharingans regardaient surtout les blessés, et semblaient chercher à déterminer la gravité de leurs blessures.

Après quelques secondes de battement, les murmures s'intensifièrent à un tel point que certains mots, comme «danger » « éliminer » ou encore « saleté de jinchuriki », étaient audibles. Les membres de Némésis attendaient et écouter sans broncher les menaces, et les insultes qui augmentaient de plus en plus. Ce village n'étant pas un des cinq grands, il avait eu lui aussi sans doute à souffrir des ambitions de ces derniers lors des grandes guerres shinobis. Pas étonnant, donc, que la rancune à l'égard des armes humaines qu'étaient les porteurs de bijuus soit si vivace.

Cependant, si Roshi, Bee, Yagura, et Fuu, ne réagissaient pas, ce ne fut pas le cas de Thosvorn. Le ninja du Tourbillon quitta le groupe pour s'avancer en direction de Shisui et dégaina une de ses lames. L'un des Uchiwas sortit un sabre, et se tint prêt à intercepter un éventuel assaut de ce ninja tout de noir vêtu. Mais ce dernier s'arrêta à dix pas de Shisui, et jeta à ses pieds son épée. Ses yeux verts brillant d'intelligence se plongèrent dans les pupilles écarlates du meneur des Uchiwas, qui claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, les murmures cessèrent, et tous l'écoutèrent.

-Jeter ainsi son arme, signe de reddition, ou de défi ? demanda-t-il.

-A toi de voir, fit Thosvorn. Du moment qu'on apporte des soins à nos blessés.

Dans le groupe de Némésis, Yagura et Bee échangèrent un regard avant de jeter sur le sol recouvert de neige leurs armes respectives. Thosbald et Yomika, qui semblaient tous deux étrangement absents détachèrent leurs épées, et les firent tomber à leur tour.

-Ils sont désarmés, profitons-en, hurla un des ninjas.

-Ouais, fit un autre, éliminons ces monstres. Ils font semblant de coopérer, et dès qu'ils seront guéris, ils vont dévaster le village.

-Ils savent faire que ça, reprit le premier.

-Attendez, fit Shisui. N'allons pas trop vite en besogne.

-C'est de la prévention, fit un troisième shinobi. Y a pas de mal. D'autant que notre chef est au temple.

-Justement, aucun d'entre vous n'a l'autorité de décider d'une quelconque élimination, intervint cependant une kunoichi. De plus, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'en face, il y a le petit frère du Raikage, et le Yondaime Mizukage. Deux jinchurikis parfaits. On va y laisser des plumes si on les attaque.

-On va en laisser aussi si on les soigne, fit le deuxième qui avait parlé.

-Il faut les éliminer, reprit le premier.

-Pas question, fit la kunoichi.

-Il a raison, firent quelques shinobis d'une même voix.

-Non, elle a raison, rétorquèrent non moins de ninjas.

Les habitants n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord, le vacarme s'accentuait. Au bout d'encore un peu de temps, Yagura décida d'intervenir. On ne pouvait faire attendre plus longtemps les blessés. S'il fallait se montrer un peu menaçant pour que la situation évolue, cela ne le gênerait pas. Il jeta un regard aux autres membres de Némésis, qui pensaient exactement la même chose. Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un chakra exceptionnel se fit ressentir.

Instinctivement, les porteurs des démons à trois et huit queues se jetèrent sur les armes qu'ils avaient précédemment lâchées, et les brandirent en direction de l'endroit d'où venait le chakra. Pendant ce temps-là, la totalité des shinobis du village avait cessé de parler, pour se murer dans un silence respectueux. Et, à bien y regarder, ils avaient tous fermé les yeux, et grâce à ça, ils ne furent pas éblouis, quand il y eut brusquement un flash de lumière blanche.

Bee remercia ses lunettes de soleil. Deux fois en moins de vingt minutes qu'elles protégeaient ses yeux, c'était assez rare pour le signaler. Il put ainsi détailler à loisir le nouveau venu… ou plutôt la nouvelle venue. D'une taille à peu près égale à celle de Thosvorn, habillée d'une armure légère faite d'un métal noir, son heaume de même couleur dissimulait son visage. Toutefois, la visière en forme de croix laissait entrapercevoir deux yeux, d'un vert profond et luisant d'intelligence. En les croisant, Bee, par réflexe, tourna sa tête vers les trois du Tourbillon, et attendit que l'un d'eux rouvre ses yeux, éblouis qu'ils avaient été par le flash. Yomika fut la première, et le porteur de Hachibi constata que ses yeux et leur teinte caractéristique étaient exactement les mêmes que celles de l'inconnue.

Cette dernière portait également une lance accrochée dans son dos. Ses mains, même gantées de métal noire, paraissaient fines. La femme, pas préoccupée pour deux sous de l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet, car tous la regardaient en ce moment, se tourna vers Shisui.

-Eh bien ? Pourquoi tout ce bruit ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais qu'en raison de la Fête de Jashin, vous deviez laisser les fidèles communier en paix dans le temple.

-Oui, je sais, fit Shisui en soupirant. Mais il y a eu un… imprévu.

-Un imprévu ? Quel genre d'imprévu peut survenir en plein milieu de ce village ?

-De nouveaux arrivants qui pourraient éventuellement constitués une menace, répondit l'Uchiwa comme s'il récitait une leçon.

-Je croyais que tu étais un type sérieux, Shisui. Tu vas me dire que des ennemis ont débarqué dans ce village, perdu dans les montagnes du pays du givre qui plus est, alors qu'il est constamment entouré par le blizzard, sans que personne ne les ait remarqués.

-Oui, dis comme ça, ça parait peu crédible, mais en gros, on peut résumer ça comme ça.

-Et quels sont-ils, ces ennemis ?

Pour toute réponse, Shisui pointa Némésis du doigt. La femme les regarda et s'avança vers eux, ne semblant absolument pas les craindre. Elle regarda Fuu, Bee, et avant de voir Roshi et Yagura, elle remarqua l'immense silhouette de Han allongé par terre. Ignorant alors tout le reste de Némésis, elle se dirigea vers lui, et n'hésitant pas à bousculer l'ancien Mizukage, se pencha sur le ninja à l'armure rouge. Sa main plongea, et agrippa le cou du grand jinchuriki.

Han n'avait reçu qu'un coup de Samehada et avait été précipité vers le sol d'une dizaine de mètre. Son armure l'avait en partie protégée, ce qui faisait que s'il était bien évanoui, il n'était pas autant blessé que l'avait été Yugito, Utakata, ou Naruto. Gaara, lui, était toujours paralysé, mais il était bien conscient, et attendait sans pouvoir le demander qu'on l'arrache à cette chose horriblement froide qu'on appelait de la neige. Sentant que le pouls du porteur de Gobi battait paisiblement, la femme se releva.

-J'ai vu un combat de ce type. Il était plutôt fort. Que vous-est t'il arrivé pour que…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en apercevant les trois du Tourbillon. Elle avança jusqu'à Thosvorn, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Les mêmes yeux que moi, fit le ninja du Tourbillon d'un ton léger. Vous êtes comme nous trois, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez comme ancêtre, vous aussi ?

La femme acquiesça silencieusement, étant la seule à comprendre ce que Thosvorn avait voulu dire. Dodelinant la tête, elle prit le temps de détailler les autres membres de Némésis, même ceux à terre. Naruto, Utakata, Roshi qu'elle détailla un peu plus longuement que les autres semblant reconnaitre quelqu'un en lui, Bee, Yugito, Fuu, Yagura… Elle s'arrêta aussi à celui-là, et se figea soudainement. Elle s'approcha de lui, et mit une main dans les cheveux du porteur de Sanbi, et avant que celui-ci ait pu réagir, lui en arracha quelques uns. Elle les détailla une seconde, et regarda les yeux améthystes du jinchuriki.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas, commença ce dernier. Je ne vais….

-Ton père, dis-moi qui est ton père, ordonna la femme à brule-pourpoint.

-Que…Quoi ? fit Yagura, dérouté. En quoi ça te con…

Les mains gantées de la femme se posèrent sur les joues de Yagura, et elle attira son visage presque au contact de son casque, comme pour mieux le détailler. Le 4e Mizukage saisit ses poignets, et essaya de la forcer à le lâcher, mais la femme ne sembla même pas remarquer la poigne de l'ancienne ombre de l'eau, et toujours aussi silencieusement scrutait son visage comme si elle voulait le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Elle le lâcha finalement, et Yagura se dégagea. Il commençait à en avoir assez. Son meilleur ami était gravement blessé. Il avait violemment pris conscience des défauts de Némésis lors de son combat contre Akatsuki. Il était assez fatigué de combattre, et par-dessus le marché, il avait froid. Il se prépara donc à vertement réprimander cette femme qui se permettait de le traiter comme le dernier des gosses, tant verbalement que physiquement.

-Ca doit être lui, pas étonnant, marmonna la femme avant de se tourner vers les Uchiwa. Hé, Shisui, prépare des chambres d'hôpital. Ils sont nos invités.

-Ok, répondit le susnommé avant de se tourner vers un des ses Uchwa. Toi, prends deux ou trois personnes avec toi, et occupe-toi de ça.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je dois rester ici, pour surveiller ces types, voyons. Et puis, en tant que chef des Uchiwa, je ne peux pas me coltiner une telle corvée. Pense un peu à notre image. Donc, vas-y.

Pendant qu'ils disaient ça et que le subordonné de Shisui partait avec deux autres personnes en maudissant à voix basse son chef, les autres ninjas du village laissaient entendre leur incrédulité.

-Comment « nos invités » ? répéta en sursautant l'un d'eux. Vous êtes, vous-même, un invité. Vous ne pouvez pas décider.

-Faites-moi confiance, fit la femme. Regardez le bambin. Cheveux d'argent, yeux d'améthyste. C'est forcément un de ses descendants.

-Oui, mais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pour le danger éventuel qu'ils constituent. Au pire des cas, je m'en occuperai. Je suis tout à fait capable de les vaincre.

-Mais…

-Bon, on va lui obéir, fit Shisui qui, malgré l'air de tristesse peint dans ses yeux, semblaient trouver la situation assez amusante. Mes yeux et les capacités de notre chère invitée les empêcheront de faire trop de zèle s'ils le voulaient. Vous verrez que dans une semaine, dès la fin de la Fête de Jashin, le chef nous remerciera pour ce qu'on aura fait.

Quelques uns maugréèrent mais les ninjas rengainèrent leurs armes et partirent pour la plupart, laissant au soin à la femme, à Shisui et aux Uchiwa de s'occuper de ça. Bee mit dans un coin de son esprit le fait que pour qu'on lui fasse à ce point confiance pour les arrêter en cas de problème, alors que tous connaissaient la puissance des jinchurikis, cette femme devait être puissante, voire même très puissante.

Les Uchiwa s'étaient approchés, sharingans activés, et se mirent par groupe de deux pour porter les blessés. Sauf pour le cas de Han où ils se mirent à quatre. Les autres surveillèrent le reste du groupe, et l'escortèrent jusqu'à une énorme bâtisse, qui devait être l'hôpital. Il neigeait trop pour en être sur, et le village, qui à bien y regarder, se trouvait dans le creux d'une montagne, était plongé dans une obscurité qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de la nuit.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, tous les membres blessés de Némésis avaient été placés dans des chambres reliées entre elles par des portes. Chacun des membres de Némésis bien portant était resté en compagnie du blessé qu'il affectionnait le plus. Roshi auprès de Han, Bee auprès de Yugito, Fuu auprès de Gaara, Yagura auprès d'Utakata, et enfin, les trois du Tourbillon étaient au chevet de Naruto. Quelques ninjas médecins étaient bien sur présents, occupés à panser les blessures. Et dans le couloir qui conduisait aux chambres, il y avait Shisui et la mystérieuse femme qui discutaient tranquillement.

-Merci de m'avoir obéi, tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Si tu avais refusé, j'aurai eu bien plus de mal à convaincre tout le monde d'accepter de les soigner.

-A ton service, répondit l'Uchiwa. Tu sais, ces types-là, ce sont des jinchurikis, et au vu de ce qu'on raconte un peu partout, ce sont tous des déserteurs. Bref, des types rejetés par les leurs, et loin de leur patrie… Un peu comme moi, et mon clan. Je comptais leur apporter mon aide, de toute manière. Espérons juste qu'ils ne décident pas d'agir de manière inconsidérée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne ferons rien contre ce village, fit Roshi.

Le ninja de la lave venait de sortir de la chambre de son disciple, et fils spirituel. Les médecins lui avaient bien dit que Han n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que du repos et qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul jusqu'au lendemain matin où il devrait normalement se réveiller. Il avait entendu le bref échange entre Shisui et la femme en armure, et tenait à les rassurer d'une part quant aux intentions de Némésis, et ensuite de leur faire part de sa reconnaissance.

-Je vous remercie tous les deux pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Si je peux faire la moindre chose pour vous rendre ce service.

-J'aurai bien deux-trois questions à vous poser, fit la femme. Mais ça peut attendre que votre groupe soit complètement remis. Dites-moi juste pour le moment, votre famille ne viendrait pas de Gueryan, par hasard ?

-Non, répondit Roshi. Enfin, je ne crois pas. J'ai été élevé en tant que fils du premier Tsuchikage au village d'Iwa. Ceci dit, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas été mon vrai père. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il y a un grand clan dans mon pays qui a comme vous des cheveux rouges, et des yeux noirs. Ils sont les descendants d'un des cinq Dieux de Gueryan. Et comme il y a cent cinquante ans, un adolescent de quinze ans de ce clan est parti vers votre pays, je m'étais dit que vous étiez peut-être son petit-fils. Enfin, ce n'est pas très important.

-Est-ce que je peux, moi aussi, poser une question ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Moi ? fit la femme en se pointant du doigt. Je suis la plus puissante combattante de Blutsauger, en terre de Gueryan, si l'on excepte ma reine, Tema Sanguinem. Je m'appelle Nadia « Black dragon ».

Le lendemain, deux membres de Némésis parmi ceux qui étaient blessés, se réveillèrent : Han, comme cela avait été annoncé par les médecins, et Naruto, cette fois-ci à la grande surprise des medic-nin. Il fallait dire qu'était arrivé un jeune homme dont les organes internes avaient été si violemment malmenés par on-ne-savait-quelle technique qu'on n'était même pas sur qu'il s'en remette un jour, et qui, pourtant, dès le lendemain, était en pleine forme. C'était une nouvelle preuve de la remarquable efficacité du pouvoir de guérison conféré par le démon à neuf queues.

Naruto, évanoui lorsqu'il était arrivé, avait été mis au courant de la situation par la fratrie du Tourbillon. Celle-ci avait préalablement interrogé Shisui sur l'endroit où Némésis avait atterri, et ce fut ainsi que le ninja renard apprit d'une part que son organisation se trouvait dans le village des tempêtes, le village caché du pays du givre, que ledit village se trouvait au centre d'une chaine montagneuse enneigée, qui n'avait que deux entrées. L'une officielle, la grande porte du village, et l'autre officieuse, à laquelle on pouvait accéder en entrant à l'intérieur de la montagne. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut probablement le fait d'apprendre qu'il y avait des Uchiwa en vie.

Dès qu'il fut sur pied, il prit la décision d'aller faire part de sa gratitude à Shisui pour ce qu'il avait fait. Même si Roshi l'avait déjà fait, c'était tout de même à lui, le chef, de présenter ses remerciements pour cette aide que le meneur des Uchiwa aurait tout aussi bien pu lui refuser. Il était allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre d'hôpital, le visage complètement découvert, à cogiter sur ce qu'il allait dire, quand Thosvorn rentra subitement dans ladite chambre sans frapper et en claquant la porte derrière lui. Les yeux bleus polaires de Naruto interrogèrent tacitement le shinobi, qui semblait quelque peu gêné.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda le ninja renard.

-Eh bien, oui, je crois je n'ai pas agi de la bonne manière à propos de ce que tu sais.

-Hé, je croyais que le grand et magnifique Thosvorn n'avait aucune faille.

-Aucune, oui, mais par manque de préparation…Enfin, peu importe. Tu comptes voir l'Uchiwa ?

-Ouais, j'aimerais le remercier. Et si je peux apprendre pourquoi des Uchiwa sont encore en vie, je ne dis pas non. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Nan, j'ai deux-trois préparatifs à faire. Par contre, je crois que Han voulait venir.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, quelqu'un frappa trois fois à la porte, et l'ouvrit pour pénétrer dans la pièce. L'immense silhouette de Han apparut alors. Le jinchuriki paraissait d'autant plus grand dans son armure rouge sang que le plafond n'était pas très élevé, et qu'il était obligé de se baisser pour que sa jingasa ne se cogne pas au plafond.

-Hm, Naruto, j'imagine qu'en tant que meneur de Némésis, tu vas vouloir aller en personne voir Shisui Uchiwa, et cette Nadia « Black dragon ». Hm, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais t'accompagner.

-Pas de problème, répondit le jinchuriki de Kyubi.

Il se redressa sur son lit, et se leva. Il prit au passage sur la table de chevet son bandana et l'accrocha comme il en avait l'habitude pour dissimuler ses cheveux. Seulement, il laissa son masque bardé de sceau qui lui permettait de réprimer Kyubi. Il portait déjà le brassard qui avait le même effet. Il passa à coté de Thosvorn en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. Puis, il sortit, suivi de Han qui jeta un dernier regard au ninja du Tourbillon avant de sortir à son tour. Ce dernier, restant seul, semblait un peu perdu, mais, il finit par sortir son livre préféré et à le feuilleter.

Naruto et Han sortirent tous deux sans encombre de l'hôpital. Ils montèrent tous les deux sur le toit, et eurent ainsi une vue d'ensemble du village des tempêtes. Il était assez semblable à Konoha, à ceci près, qu'il y avait quelques bâtiments d'une envergure exceptionnelle. L'un d'eux était une sorte de porte dans la montagne, une porte ciselée qui avait tout l'air de donner sur un temple, comme le semblait l'indiquer les silhouettes agenouillées qu'on pouvait apercevoir de loin.

Un autre de ces bâtiments d'envergure était plutôt singulier, car si la majorité des habitations semblaient en pierre, le bâtiment en question semblait plutôt fait de bois. Un style qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'on pouvait trouver à Konoha, et quand il aperçut le drapeau représentant un éventail, Naruto comprit le pourquoi de cette similitude. Il comprit également que c'était là qu'il devait aller, et il sauta du toit, suivi par Han, pour se rapprocher au plus vite du bâtiment.

De fait, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes, pas plus de cinq, à arriver jusqu'à lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte gardée par deux shinobis, des Uchiwa au vu du blason qu'ils portaient sur leur tenue, et détaillèrent un peu la bâtisse. C'était bien un bâtiment en bois, et qui plus est, qui semblait dégager une certaine chaleur. Le ninja renard ne chercha pas à réfléchir l'explication de cette chaleur, et s'avança vers les gardes qui se mirent instinctivement en garde.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, chef de l'organisation Némésis, et possesseur de Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. J'aimerai avoir une entrevue avec votre chef.

-Que lui voulez-vous ? fit l'un des deux gardes en se détendant imperceptiblement.

-Le remercier pour sa bienveillance à mon égard.

-Je comprends, il s'était attendu à ce que vous veniez. Je vais vous mener là où vous pourrez l'attendre pendant que je vais le prévenir.

Le garde ouvrit la porte en grand et invita Naruto et Han à le suivre. Les deux jinchurikis entrèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile. Ils s'étaient tout deux imaginé des difficultés qui visiblement n'avaient pas lieu d'être. L'entrée était plutôt petite, et donnait sur un long corridor où s'engagea le garde. Il marcha jusqu'à atteindre une porte coulissante. Derrière cette porte se dessinait l'ombre d'un homme assis en tailleur à même le sol devant une table basse.

Le garde fit coulisser la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle, laissant les deux porteurs de bijuus patienter. Au bout de quelques minutes, le garde ressortit, et fit signe aux shinobis de Némésis d'entrer. Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Naruto, ledit garde ne resta pas et repartit sur ses pas. A croire que les Uchiwa faisaient véritablement confiance aux possesseurs. C'était d'autant plus bizarre à concevoir pour Naruto que les Uchiwa étaient à la base des ninjas de Konoha, et que tout Konoha le détestait depuis sa naissance. Quoiqu'il en fut, il entra dans la salle, une grande pièce dont le sol était recouvert de tatami, et qui semblait assez vide, si on exceptait la bibliothèque qui se trouvait sur le mur de gauche, et le bureau recouvert de document, et s'apprêta à faire face à Shisui Uchiwa. Seulement, ce n'était pas lui qui était assis là.

Les possesseurs de Kyubi et de Gobi avaient en face d'eux un vieillard aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux noirs, vêtu d'un kimono, et fumant la pipe. Un homme qui devait bien avoir plus de soixante-dix ans au bas mot. Naruto jeta un regard dubitatif à Han. Peut-être ce dernier avait-il croisé cet homme sur un champ de bataille lors de la dernière shinobi et serait à même de le reconnaitre. Mais Han secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour répondre à la question tacite du déserteur de Konoha.

-Asseyez-vous, fit le vieil homme avant de reprendre une fois que Naruto et Han se furent exécutés. De ce que m'en a dit Shigo, le garde qui vous a mené ici, vous êtes là pour témoigner votre reconnaissance à Shisui.

-Exact, et c'est pour cela que je voulais le voir, lui, fit le chef de Némésis. Et pas…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en prenant conscience qu'il était peut-être un rien impoli. Mais le vieil homme ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il éclata de rire.

-Euh…Ai-je dit quelque chose d'amusant ?

-Ha ha ha, non, c'est juste que tu m'évoques de vieux souvenirs, jeune Naruto. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père physiquement, mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre ta mère.

-Que…Quoi ? fit le ninja renard en se levant. Vous connaissez mes parents ? Qui sont-ils ? Leur nom…Dites-moi leur nom.

-Hm, ne t'emballe pas, Naruto, intervint Han. Hm, même si tu es devenu un ninja à douze ans, tu as été surveillé de très près par les ANBU d'Iwa. Hm, et aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à trouver qui étaient tes parents.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Hm, que les informations te concernant ont sans doute été gardées secrètes par les hautes sphères de Konoha. Hm, autrement dit, il y a peu de chance que ce vieil homme sache quoi que ce soit sur tes parents.

Ledit vieil homme tira une bouffée de fumée de sa pipe, et secoua la tête, avant de lever ses yeux vers le porteur de Gobi. Son regard se porta sur le front du jinchuriki, et malgré l'ombre jetée dessus par le couvre-chef de Han, il put voir le symbole du village caché de la Terre.

-Ah, Iwa, fit-il d'un ton pensif. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton village. Il m'a pris mon fils cadet à la bataille du pont de Kannabi. Vu ta taille, et ton armure, tu ne dois pas être Roshi Shuuso. J'en conclus que tu es le réceptacle de Gobi.

-Hm, exact.

-Tu me parais plutôt intelligent, mais tu n'es qu'un jinchuriki. En résumé, une arme de destruction massive à qui on donne rarement accès à certaines informations. Sinon, tu saurais peut-être que je fréquentais ces hautes sphères de Konoha.

-Qui êtes-vous au juste ? demanda Naruto. Donnez-nous votre nom, ça ira plus vite.

-Je m'appelle Kagami Uchiwa, fit le vieil homme. Un ami de feu Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime de Konoha. Et aussi le père de Shisui.

Naruto et Han se regardèrent. Mine de rien, ils n'étaient pas tombés sur n'importe qui. Tous deux avaient déjà entendu parler de cet homme. Naruto l'avait même déjà vu, en vérité. Il ne s'en était pas souvenu au premier abord, mais à l'entendre, il se rappela qu'il était un des rares shinobis à le regarder sans malveillance. A vrai dire, à l'époque, il avait cinq ans, et contrairement à la figure rassurante du Troisième Hokage, celle de Kagami Uchiwa lui avait semblé horriblement sévère, même s'il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses yeux. Le ninja renard ne savait pas s'il devait d'abord demander où était Shisui, ou s'il devait essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses parents.

Quant à Han, il avait entendu son nom dans les récits que lui racontaient, à lui et à Sanshiryu, Sentaro et Roshi, quand il était enfant. De ce qu'il savait, Kagami était un descendant direct, le fils ou le petit-fils, il ne s'en rappelait plus, du plus illustre de tous les Uchiwa : Madara. Et même s'il n'était pas comparable au monstre de puissance qu'avait été ce dernier, Kagami avait tout de même survécu à toutes les guerres auxquelles il avait participé et en remportant des batailles majeures. Si Han se souvenait bien, il avait même vaincu une fois Sentaro, sans pouvoir l'achever, plus de trente ans auparavant.

-Et… où est Shisui ? demanda finalement Naruto après avoir pesé le pour et le contre.

-J'ai demandé à Shigo d'aller le chercher. Enfin, d'aller les chercher, car tel que je le connais, il doit encore être avec cette femme de Gueryan.

-Hm, tant mieux, nous devions la voir aussi, déclara Han.

-Bien, alors, en les attendant, reprit précipitamment Naruto. Vous disiez connaitre mes parents. Qui sont-ils ?

-C'est vrai qu'Hiruzen voulait garder le secret. Mais tu n'es plus un enfant, et en plus, tu n'es même plus à Konoha, alors autant de le dire. Ta mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki et venait du pays des Tourbillon. Quant à ton père… C'était Minato Namikaze.

-De quoi ?

C'était Han qui avait dit ça. Il avait subodoré une possible filiation entre Minato et Naruto du fait de leur ressemblance, mais se l'entendre confirmer était assez impressionnant. Le jinchuriki de Gobi jeta un regard à Naruto, et le détailla comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Après tout, le porteur de Kyubi avait fait fort en réunissant les neuf jinchurikis, et il avait un potentiel inexploité. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que son père fut un shinobi de ce calibre. Une fois remis de sa surprise, le ninja à l'armure rouge remarqua que le meneur de Némésis n'avait pas eu de réaction particulière, ayant visiblement oublié la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jiraya à Otoramaya.

-Euh… Et qui est Minato Namikaze ? Et Kushina Uzumaki ? demanda le concerné. Je n'ai jamais entendu ces noms.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, fit Kagami. Evoquer ces noms en ta présence aurait été contre-productif. Ta mère était la précédente jinchuriki de Kyubi. Quant à ton père, c'était le Yondaime Hokage.

-Par…don ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent et s'écarquillèrent. Le ninja renard bougea les lèvres, essayant de dire quelque chose, mais n'arrivant pas à émettre le moindre son. Il bougea nerveusement des mains comme s'il cherchait à saisir quelque chose d'invisible. Au-delà de la simple surprise, un tourbillon d'émotion le traversa, et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait d'où il venait et qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné. Il n'était pas un être non désiré, il n'avait pas vécu seul car on n'avait pas voulu de lui. Non, s'il avait été seul, c'était que ses parents étaient morts. Morts face à Kyubi, sa mère, probablement quand le démon s'était échappé d'elle, et son père en le scellant en lui. C'était un sentiment ineffable que de savoir qu'on avait été désiré, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto le vivait véritablement. En le voyant ainsi, Kagami ne put retenir un sourire.

-Si tu veux en savoir plus sur eux, dit-il d'un ton paisible. Il faudra que tu ailles voir le souverain de Glaronn, il est venu à Konoha durant les trois ans qui ont précédés ta naissance, et il est devenu un ami très proche de tes parents. Je pense qu'il serait ravi de parler d'eux à leur progéniture.

-Mon père… Ma mère… Bon sang, et il y a même quelqu'un qui les a connu et qui accepterait de m'en parler, fit Naruto en essuyant ses larmes. C'est… C'est…

-Hm, merveilleux ? proposa Han d'un ton chaleureux.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il ressentait un bonheur fou qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu. Il lui sembla qu'un grand poids avait disparu, remplacé par cette joie folle, et aussi par un soupçon de tristesse. Celle due à la certitude qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de rencontrer l'un de ses parents. Mais cette tristesse n'était rien par rapport à la félicité qui était à la sienne. Il se sentit à la fois plus fort, et il eut le sentiment que tout lui était soudainement possible, à commencer par son projet, l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et qu'il avait caché à tous.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte coulissa et que Shisui entra dans la pièce, suivi de Nadia « Black dragon ». Le jeune Uchiwa salua son père d'un bref salut de la tête, et s'assit à ses cotés, en faisant un signe de main amicale à Naruto et Han. La guerrière de Blutsauger l'imita en silence, et s'assit à son tour, toujours sans piper mot, mais souriant sous son casque, ravie de rencontrer les deux jinchurikis. Quelques regards s'échangèrent avant que le dialogue ne reprenne.

-D'abord, je me dois de vous faire part de la reconnaissance de Némésis toute entière, commença le ninja renard reprenant le contrôle de ses sens, et réprimant un peu ce merveilleux sentiment qui traversait tout son être.

-Allons, fit Shisui en souriant. Il est naturel d'aider des gens qui en ont besoin.

-Disons que… L'empathie n'est pas vraiment un sentiment auquel on a droit quand on porte un démon, répondit Naruto.

-Oui, mais nous sommes semblables sur bien des points. Les Uchiwa aussi ont connu la souffrance d'être éliminé par ceux en qui ils avaient confiance, et la douleur de l'errance.

-Oui, alors, d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que des Uchiwa aient survécu au massacre perpétrés par Itachi ? Je pensais que seul Sasuke en avait réchappé.

-Sasuke est vivant ? marmonna le père de Shisui. Itachi n'aura donc pas eu la force de tuer son petit frère.

-Il l'aimait trop pour ça, approuva Shisui avant de se tourner vers le meneur de Némésis. Je te raconterai ce qui nous est arrivé si je te juge digne de confiance un jour, Naruto. Mais, pour le moment…

-Je comprends, fit le ninja renard. Vous voulez garder certains de vos secrets. Entre nous, je suis trop heureux de ce que je viens d'apprendre, et de pouvoir discuter avec des ninjas de Konoha qui ne veulent pas me tuer, pour vous en tenir rigueur.

-Hm, moi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes intéressée à mon état, quand j'étais évanoui, demanda Han à Nadia.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de voir vos capacités martiales lors de votre affrontement avec cet autre combattant dans son armure de bois, fit la femme en levant devant elle sa paume ouverte.

Dans la main, le chakra commença à se concentrer, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une boule bleu, qui vira soudainement au blanc, dégageant par là même une très forte lumière. Le jinchuriki de Gobi était stupéfait. C'était exactement la boule de lumière qu'il avait vu au pont de la terre et du ciel.

-C'était vous, ce jour-là ?

Nadia acquiesça. Elle avait été envoyée sur les terres des shinobis pour aider Fuusetsugakure dans une certaine affaire, mais comme elle avait divers moyens de se déplacer rapidement, elle était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Elle en avait profité pour visiter un peu les pays alentours, et avait été attirée par des éclats de voix et d'énergie alors qu'elle traversait le pays des Herbes. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir Némésis pour la première fois. Elle avait ensuite décidé de suivre ce ninja à l'armure rouge, peut-être parce qu'il était celui qui avait le plus l'air d'un combattant selon les critères de Gueryan, et elle avait pu juger de ses capacités.

Elle avait d'ailleurs été très intéressé par sa maitrise de la vapeur, dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu parler. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de lui donner un léger coup de pouce en faisant apparaitre une boule de lumière. La femme qui était arrivée en suite, Kasuga Asazuna, la Godaime Kazekage avait aussi provoqué en elle un vif intérêt, d'autant que ladite Kasuga semblait maitriser le Futon pur, capacité que seul Ian « Kazeken » de Glaronn et son souverain savaient utiliser en Gueryan.

-Il est de mon devoir de préserver les personnes dont la puissance pourrait nous être utile pour affronter la menace qui va survenir d'ici trois ans, expliqua-t-elle. Et toi, tu me sembles suffisamment fort pour avoir quelque utilité quand le temps sera venu.

-Mais que va-t-il se passer, exactement ? demanda Naruto.

-Est-ce à dire que vous ne connaissez pas la légende de Gueryan ? intervint Kagami.

-Non, on a déjà croisé plusieurs types de ce continent, mais on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de l'apprendre, fit le ninja renard.

-Je peux te la raconter si c'est ce que tu veux, fit Nadia. Après quoi, vous pourrez peut-être m'aider pour l'affaire que je suis venue régler ici. J'ai vu votre groupe quelques dizaines de minutes à peine. Mais j'ai pu déceler quelques flux sacrés, ce que vous appelez chakra, exceptionnels.

-Ca me va, mais atTendôns quelques jours que tous mes compagnons soient réveillés et en forme.

-A ta guise, petit.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, nous allons prendre congé ! statua Naruto en se levant. J'ai une dernière affaire à régler dans mon groupe, et plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

Il se leva, et jeta un regard à Han, qui l'imita. Non pas que le ninja à l'armure rouge avait véritablement envie de partir. Il trouvait même que s'éclipser d'une conversation sans attendre l'aval de l'interlocuteur était assez impoli, d'autant que l'un des interlocuteurs était bien plus âgé qu'eux. Il se tut tout de même, sachant très bien que le ninja renard prendrait très mal qu'un de ses « subordonnés » ne lui obéisse pas devant des personnes extérieures à Némésis, et que jeter de l'huile sur le feu des tensions de Némésis était bien la dernière chose à faire. Il fit un bref salut de la tête avant de sortir de la salle.

''Shukaku''

''CESSE DE PRONONCER MON NOM AVEC CE TON SUPPLIANT. CA FAIT TROIS JOURS QUE CA DURE'' maugréa le bijuu à une queue.

Gaara était assis sur le sable, en face de la grille derrière laquelle était enfermé son démon. Depuis le combat à Ame où il avait été touché par le nuage de poison, le ninja du sable était complètement paralysé. Il sentait néanmoins qu'il retrouvait peu à peu ses sens, et supposait donc que l'effet du poison allait bientôt finir par s'estomper. Quoiqu'il en fût, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Fuusetsugakure, il était dans son esprit à essayer d'établir un dialogue que refusait Ichibi.

Ce n'était pas uniquement en raison de l'intervention de cet étrange individu nommé Tars et de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite que le fils du Yondaime Kazekage essayait de discuter avec le démon à une queues, mais aussi à cause de la sourde terreur qu'il ressentait en pensant à ce qui serait arrivé si Tars n'avait pas été là. Non seulement il serait mort, mais en plus, ses compagnons n'auraient peut-être pas survécu eux non plus. Non pas qu'il était pour grand-chose dans leur sauvetage, mais le peu de temps qu'il avait fait perdre à l'Akatsuki avait peut-être eu un impact.

''J'insiste'' fit Gaara ''Je reconnais que je n'ai pas eu spécialement de bienveillance à ton égard, et j'aimerais que ça change''

''OH, ET TU PENSES QU'EN PARLANT, JE VAIS SUBITEMENT TE FAIRE CONFIANCE'' rétorqua le démon d'un ton cynique

''Ca ne se fera pas en un jour, mais…''

''CA NE SE FERA JAMAIS'' l'interrompit Shukaku ' VOUS ETES INDIGNE DE CONFIANCE, VOUS, LES HUMAINS''

''C'est faux''

''C'EST ON NE PEUT PLUS VRAI. SOUVIENS-TOI DANS CETTE VILLE LA CONVERSATION QUE NOUS AVONS ENTENDU ENTRE L'UN DE TES PRETENDUS CAMARADES ET CE TYPE D'AKATSUKI''

''De… De quoi ?'' balbutia Gaara ''Une conversation ? Quelle conversation ?''

''AH OUAIS, J'OUBLIAIS QUE T'ETAIS ENCORE ENFERME A CE MOMENT''

''Quelle conversation ?'' répéta le fils du Yondaime Kazekage, livide.

''ECOUTE BIEN, ET TU VERRAS QUE VOUS N'ETES ABSOLUMENT PAS DIGNE DE CONFIANCE''

Gaara écouta sans rien dire le récit de son bijuu, devenant de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure que celui-ci avançait dans son histoire. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs le déclic qu'il fallait à l'adolescent pour vaincre définitivement le poison. Celui-ci ne paralysait plus qu'en partie le shinobi du sable, et quand le démon du même élément eut terminé ses révélations, Gaara sortit de son esprit et mit toutes ses forces et toute sa volonté pour faire bouger ses membres. Il devait impérativement prévenir Naruto. Il y avait un traitre dans Némésis.

Il sentit d'abord comme un fourmillement dans chacun de ses muscles, mais finalement, au bout de dix minutes, qui lui en semblèrent cent, il parvint à se redresser, et il s'appuya sur ses coudes. Fuu, qui l'avait veillé jusque là et qui était assise à coté du lit où était resté Gaara, se rapprocha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le ninja tanuki rendit l'étreinte, mais il chuchota à l'oreille de la porteuse de Nanabi :

-Fuu, va chercher Naruto, s'il te plait, fit-il d'un ton empressé pourtant rare chez lui.

Le jeune fille lui jeta un regard étonné, mais en voyant la lueur de détresse dans ses yeux pâles, elle acquiesça et sortit quelques minutes pour aller prévenir le ninja renard qui se trouvait dans la chambre adjacente. Celui-ci la suivit sans discuter, et arriva avec elle dans la chambre de Gaara. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le cadre de la porte, celle-ci, poussée par le sable, se referma, et fut recouverte par un écran de verre. Naruto jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami.

-Naruto, quand j'étais dans Ichibi, donna pour réponse Gaara sans plus de préambule, il a vu quelque chose de très important. L'un de nous est un traitre.

-Oui, je sais, répondit le ninja renard, ne bronchant pas pour deux sous. Je m'en doute depuis un bout de temps, en fait. Et je crois savoir qui c'est.

-Mais moi, je sais qui c'est. Shukaku l'a nettement vu.

-… Qui ?

Gaara prononça le nom. Fuu sursauta, tandis que Naruto fit un « non » silencieux de la tête, en fermant les yeux. Il respira un coup, avant de sourire légèrement. Puis il dit quelque chose qui étonna les porteurs d'Ichibi et de Nanabi.

-Attends, tu es sur de ce que tu avances ? demanda Gaara quand son ami eut fini sa phrase.

-Vu ce qu'on sait, ce n'est pas possible, continua Fuu.

-Faites-moi confiance, ordonna Naruto. Faites passer le message à tous de se réunir quand on sera sur pied. Dans cinq jours. C'est là que nous confondrons le traitre.

Les cinq jours passèrent rapidement. Gaara le passa en rééducation, et au bout de trois jours, il avait de nouveau un contrôle parfait de son corps. Naruto en eut le témoignage la nuit où il passa devant la chambre que le ninja tanuki partageait avec Fuu, en entendant les bruits qui s'en échappaient. Durant ces cinq jours, les derniers blessés de Némésis, à savoir d'abord Yugito, et puis Utakata se réveillèrent eux aussi. Les ninjas médecins du village des tempêtes étaient visiblement très compétents, car les deux jinchurikis récupérèrent plus vite qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre.

L'ancienne kunoichi de Kumo fut la première à se réveiller. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu craindre, les médecins lui assurèrent qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle, le coup de poignard ayant mystérieusement évité la plupart des organes. Visiblement, Sabishii avait formidablement bien visé pour éviter de courir le risque que la porteuse de démon ne meure avant l'extraction… C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle elle pouvait lui être reconnaissante. La détentrice du démon chat à deux queues se jura que la prochaine fois, non seulement elle ne tomberait pas deux fois dans le même piège, mais en plus, elle l'éviscérerait elle-même. Elle se réveilla deux jours avant la réunion fixée par Naruto et passa le temps en se remettant tranquillement à l'exercice physique auquel elle s'astreignait.

Quant à Utakata, il se réveilla la veille. Les explosions avaient causé des dommages à son corps, mais le chakra libéré en dernier ressort par Rokubi avait amorti le plus gros des dégâts, si bien qu'Utakata non plus ne risquait pas de séquelle. Quand il apprit que Naruto voulait que tous soient présents pour qu'il puisse annoncer quelque chose, il eut un sourire féroce. Peut-être enfin, cet insupportable gamin allait finalement révéler ce qu'il avait caché. Ce fut pour cela que le jour venu, même s'il n'était pas complètement rétabli, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour se lever et se diriger vers la pièce où les attendait le meneur de Némésis, accompagné par Yagura, prêt à le soutenir au cas où ses blessures venaient pour une raison ou pour une autre à se rouvrir.

Quand les deux disciples de Mangetsu Hozuki pénétrèrent dans la pièce qu'on avait mise à leur disposition, et qui se trouvait à quelques pas des chambres d'hôpital où chacun logeait, même ceux qui n'avaient pas été blessés, ils purent voir qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Tous étaient assis sur des fauteuils, notamment Han, Bee, et Roshi, ou des canapés à trois places que se partageaient d'un coté, Gaara Fuu et Yugito, et de l'autre, les trois du Tourbillon. Ils étaient en tout cas tous confortablement installés, en cercle autour de Naruto. La pièce était une sorte de salle de détente où pouvait venir se reposer les convalescents. On y avait placé toutes sortes de meubles, du bureau au billard, en plaçant par l'indispensable frigo. Yagura et Utakata prirent tous les deux places sur un canapé vide, et le ninja renard détailla chaque personne présente, en particulier les nouveaux guéris.

-Au moins, tout le monde va bien, fit Naruto après avoir jaugé l'état chaque membre de Némésis. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous faire part de quelque chose d'important.

-Tu vas enfin t'expliquer sur nos objectifs ? supposa Utakata.

-Non, plus important que ça.

-Parce qu'il y a plus important ? demanda d'un ton désabusé le jinchuriki de Rokubi.

-Oui, répondit Naruto. Car, parmi nous, il y a un traitre.

Si Fuu et Gaara, qui étaient au courant, ne montrèrent pas la moindre émotion, ce ne fut pas le cas du reste. Utakata bondit sur ses pieds, oubliant qu'il devait se ménager. Ses yeux orange lançaient des éclairs, et il lança un regard meurtrier à chacun des membres de Némésis présent, à la seule exception de Yagura, qu'il n'imaginait vraiment pas dans ce rôle, comme s'il était capable de trouver et d'éliminer d'un regard ledit traitre. Sa réaction était des plus légitimes au regard des blessures qu'il avait subi à Ame.

La réaction de Yugito fut plus mesurée en apparence, puisqu'elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils, mais l'aura de Nibi, glaciale, l'entoura lentement, faisant frissonner tout le monde. Les dents serrées, la kunoichi avait la main crispée sur l'accoudoir de son canapé. Nibi lui-même émit un petit ricanement en voyant la fureur de son hôte, d'ordinaire toujours si calme.

Han porta machinalement sa main à sa jingasa et la rabattit sur ses yeux en gardant le silence, tandis que Bee écrivait tout aussi machinalement sur son petit carnet, troublé et réfléchissant intensément à ce que venait de dire Naruto. Yagura, pour sa part, s'appuya sur son coude et posa sa tête sur sa paume. Des trahisons, il en avait connu un bon nombre à une époque. Et visiblement, ça risquait de le poursuivre encore un temps. Dire qu'il pensait que c'était le bon moment pour parler à ses camarades de la découverte qu'il avait faite à Ame, et pour donner à Naruto ce que lui avait apporté le pseudo-jinchuriki de Kusa à Otoramaya.

Roshi fut peut-être le seul à garder la tête froide. Sa longue expérience lui intimait, avant de chercher qui pouvait être le traitre, de savoir pour quelles raisons Naruto prétendait cela.

-Et comment sais-tu ça ? demanda le vétéran d'Iwa.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, répondit Naruto qui attendait cette question. Mais les types d'Akatsuki me paraissaient un peu trop préparés à notre venue, comme s'ils savaient qu'on allait venir.

-Eh bien, fit d'un ton haché Yugito, Sab les aura prévenus.

-Sauf que nous avons décidé de suivre Sab-je crois que son nom, c'est Sabishii, si je me trompe pas- au dernier moment. Je veux bien qu'ils soient bien organisés entre eux, mais de là, à préparer en quelques heures, en pleine guerre civile, un piège aussi élaboré ? Non, Yugito, il y a forcément autre chose.

-Hm, et ce traitre, ce serait donc… fit Han en se tournant vers Thosvorn. Hm, je me disais bien qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance.

Le ninja du Tourbillon, jusque là en train de feuilleter son livre, n'écoutant pas vraiment, à l'instar de Thosbald et Yomika, qui ne s'étaient visiblement pas senti concernés du tout par cette affaire, releva soudain la tête, et ferma son livre.

-Et pourquoi serait-ce moi le traitre ? demanda-t-il.

-Hm, toi ou Thosbald, ou Yomika, fit Han. Hm, les seuls qui n'ont pas de démons et qui n'avaient rien à craindre de l'Akatsuki.

-Erreur, Han, reprit Naruto. De ce que nous a raconté Bee, il y a un membre dans Akatsuki, Kakuzu, qui pouvait changer son cœur pour éviter de mourir. Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne peut pas le faire pour un jinchuriki. Ainsi, le traitre pouvait demander en échange de ses services à être débarrasser de son bijuu. Voyons, voyons, on peut cependant retirer de la liste des suspects tous les jinchurikis parfaits, puisqu'ils ont plus d'intérêt à garder leur démon qu'autre chose, donc, Yagura, Bee, Roshi, Yugito. De plus, Gaara était contrôlé par Ichibi, ce qui l'innocente de base. Fuu, elle, est tellement fière de son statut que je la voie mal vouloir sans défaire. Quant à Utakata, il hait trop les autres ninjas lambda pour vouloir leur ressembler. Ne reste donc plus que toi et moi. Seulement, je suis le chef de Némésis, donc aucun intérêt pour moi de vous vendre, puisque j'ai besoin de vous. De plus, étonnamment, il me semble que de tous ceux qui ont été blessés, tu as été le moins touché, alors que tu affrontais le squale de Kiri.

-Mais, attends, fit Roshi. En raisonnant comme ça, le traitre, c'est…

-Le plus prompt à m'accuser de l'être, fit Thosvorn, en pointant son épée vers Han.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les trois du Tourbillon et Naruto fixaient Han d'un air belliqueux, visiblement tous bien convaincus qu'il était le coupable. Utakata et Yugito jetèrent tous deux un regard brulant de haine au porteur de Gobi. Non pas qu'ils avaient d'animosité particulière pour lui, mais ils avaient trop soufferts à Ame, et pour rien en plus, pour réfléchir calmement. Roshi affichait un air plus que sceptique. Il connaissait Han pour l'avoir élevé, et il doutait franchement que son fils spirituel ait quoi que ce soit à voir, de près ou de loin, avec une quelconque trahison. Son sentiment était partagé par Bee.

Le ninja rappeur s'était peu impliqué dans Némésis, restant souvent dans son coin, mais il avait quand même observé ses compagnons, et pour avoir discuté avec Han à Otoramaya, il n'avait en rien décelé en lui quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à envoyer des gens qu'il fréquentait de longue date à l'abattoir. Fuu et Gaara restèrent neutres, n'ayant pas l'intention d'intervenir avant que Naruto le leur demandent. Quant à Yagura, il ne se prononçait pas. Il n'était pas assez proche de Han pour pouvoir deviner ce qu'il pensait, et même si l'état d'Utakata lui avait causé de grandes inquiétudes, il ne l'avait pas angoissé au point de ne pas peser le pour et le contre.

-C'est ridicule, intervint Roshi. Han n'a rien d'un traitre. Je…

-Ton jugement est biaisé par l'amour filial que tu lui portes, vieil homme, le coupa Yugito d'un ton glacial.

-Et le tien est tronqué par la rage d'avoir été blessée. Il me semble que tu n'as même pas été fichue de voir la trahison venir de Sabishii, ce qui me laisse à penser que ton avis sur la question compte peu, rétorqua Roshi s'attirant le regard noir de la kunoichi. Et nul besoin de me toiser ainsi, j'ai vu bien plus terrifiant que toi, gamine.

Ce fut au tour de Yugito de se lever, prête à répondre à la provocation du vieil homme. Elle fut retenue par Bee qui posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, et la força à se rasseoir.

-On se calme, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne lui était pas coutumier avant de se tourner vers Han. Puisqu'on t'accuse, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

-Hm, que je n'ai absolument rien fait, se défendit Han d'un ton plutôt calme malgré le fait qu'on l'ait accusé d'être un traitre dont la sentence irrévocable serait la mort. Hm, effectivement, présenté comme cela, Naruto, je suis effectivement le traitre. Hm, cependant, il me semble qu'Eiji ou Shogorai ont autant de chance de moi de l'être. Hm, Eiji s'est enfui bien facilement, à mon gout. Hm, peut-être avait-il infiltré Akatsuki pour Akuma, et a ensuite été envoyé vers Némésis. Hm, mais bien sur, je peux comprendre que ce choix ne te convienne pas, Naruto. Hm, après tout, c'est toi, et toi seul, qui l'a recruté sur un coup de tête, et sans penser à la moindre conséquence.

Le ton du jinchuriki changeait au fur et à mesure, et devenait de plus en plus acide, si bien qu'à la fin, il avait prononcé ses derniers mots comme s'il s'était agi d'une insulte. Le ninja renard apprécia d'ailleurs peu ces mots, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas jurer. Han se redressa de toute sa taille. Ses deux mètres et bien plus le rendait particulièrement impressionnant surtout en comparaison du ninja renard qui faisait au bas mot trois têtes de moins que lui. Il eut d'ailleurs l'envie de reculer, mais n'en fit rien. Il était le chef de Némésis, il devait se montrer fort pour garder en crédibilité.

-Eh bien, j'ai rarement vu un innocent usé d'intimidation pour convaincre qu'il n'est pas un traitre, fit Naruto d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

Han le regarda de ses deux yeux terrifiants, et se rassit lentement. Lui aussi, d'ordinaire si calme, commençait à être sérieusement échauffé par les soupçons dont il faisait l'objet. Il reprit la parole pour se défendre.

-Hm, et puis n'oublions pas ce membre qui aurait voulu rester jusqu'à Ame. Hm, qui sait pourquoi il voulait rester, en fin de compte ?

-Attends un peu, intervint Yagura en pianotant des doigts sur son arme. Peut-on savoir à qui tu fais allusion ?

-Ca m'intéresse aussi, exaspérant renégat, ajouta Utakata.

-Hm, je ne suis pas un renégat, grinça Han. Hm, Et je fais bien sur allusion au troisième larron de votre bande. Hm, Shogorai…

-N'aurait jamais fait ça, l'interrompit Yagura d'un ton sec. Il n'avait aucune raison. Et quand bien même, on pourrait lui reprocher nos liens, personne ne pourra jamais rien tenter contre lui. Il est le petit-frère du plus puissant des shinobis.

-Quel bel contre-argument, fit Roshi, railleur. Il me semble que Mangetsu n'a pas levé un petit doigt pour Shogorai pendant les dix ans où il a été enfermé.

-Ou bien ses raisons te passent au-dessus de la tête, proposa Utakata.

-Demande donc à Rokubi ce qui va arriver à la tienne si tu continues à me provoquer. Il te rappellera ce que Kegatsu a vécu.

-C'est une menace ?

-Hm, depuis quand es-tu aussi perspicace, Utakata ? demanda Han.

-Je…

-Ca suffit, tonna le meneur de Némésis. Inutile de se disputer.

-Hm, tu m'accuses sans preuve, je…

-Non, il y a une preuve, intervint Gaara en se levant. Ou plutôt un témoin.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, Han le premier qui avait soudainement pâli.

-Je t'ai vu à Otoramaya, Han, révéla le ninja tanuki. A l'aide de l'œil de sable, je t'ai clairement vu discuter avec un membre d'Akatsuki.

-Eh oui, Han, ton plan a bien marché jusque-là, fit Naruto triomphal. Mais tu aurais dû être un rien plus prudent.

Han sentit peser sur lui les regards de tous les membres de Némésis. Il sentit qu'il était perdu. Clamer son innocence ne servirait à rien s'il y avait un témoin pour l'accuser. Il jeta un regard à la porte qui se recouvrit soudainement de sable. Le porteur de Gobi soupira, et ferma les yeux une seconde. En les rouvrant, il se leva si soudainement qu'il fit tomber le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Un peu de vapeur sortit de son appareil, et propulsa son poing en direction de celui qui le faisait face, Naruto.

Celui-ci avait cependant vu venir l'attaque, et quand il reçut le coup de poing, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Avant que cette dernière ne se fut dissipée, le ninja renard réapparut avec un clone à ses cotés, et dans sa main, une masse de chakra tournoyant. Il fut trop rapide pour que la grosse carcasse de Han puisse l'esquiver et l'atteignit en plein torse avec l'orbe tourbillonnant. L'armure rouge absorba une partie du choc, mais Han décolla du sol, et voltigea vers le mur, brisant tous les meubles qu'il rencontrait en chemin. De la vapeur s'échappa en quantité de son appareil, et amortit le choc quand il rencontra le mur.

-Et tu te trahis toi-même, conclut Naruto. Gaara, s'il te plait.

Le susnommé leva un bras, et une masse de sable s'abattit sur Han, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Le sable souleva l'ancien shinobi d'Iwa, et l'amena au milieu du cercle formé par les jinchurikis. Pour ces derniers, le geste de Han avait valeur d'aveu, et dorénavant, dans leurs yeux, ne brillaient plus que haine et rage, et pas le moindre petit soupçon de pitié. Seul Roshi faisait un « non » silencieux de la tête, ne pouvant croire que cet homme qu'il avait lui-même élevé les avait tous vendus, lui compris.

Le ninja renard toisa Han, qui était maintenant à genoux devant lui, les bras entravés par des liens de sable, et sous la menace des différentes armes des membres de Némésis. Le porteur de Gobi sut alors qu'il était perdu, alors que le meneur de Némésis le regardait avec un sourire victorieux.

-Au moins, nous allons pouvoir récupérer des infos sur Akatsuki, fit le blond.

-Hm, Naruto, tu te trompes, je n'ai absolument rien…

-Silence, traitre. Tes jérémiades ne m'intéressent pas, l'interrompit le ninja renard avant de se tourner vers Thosbald. Analyse son esprit grâce à un de tes jutsus, et extirpe toutes les infos que tu juges utiles.

-A tes ordres, fit le ninja du Tourbillon, tout de blanc vêtu.

Il se leva à son tour, et se plaça devant Han, Naruto ayant un peu reculé pour lui laisser la place. Il tendit sa main vers la jingasa de Han, qui essaya de lever le bras pour l'attraper à la gorge, mais si sa force physique réussit à supplanter celle du sable, il fut trop lent et le bâton de Yagura s'abattit sur son épaule lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Thosbald posa sa main sur le métal rouge, concentra son chakra pour lire dans ses pensées et… sentit une brusque douleur au niveau du flanc.

Il y jeta un regard, s'attendant presque à voir la main de Han plantée dedans. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un sabre… Celui de Naruto. Le ninja du Tourbillon releva la tête, et put voir une lueur féroce dans les yeux bleus du jinchuriki. Ce dernier lui donna le saisit à la gorge, et retira son épée de la blessure. Thosbald ne fit un pas un bruit, il ne poussa aucun gémissement. Il se contenta de plaquer sa paume là où la lame du ninja renard s'était enfoncée, et de dégager du chakra. Le chef de Némésis eut un sourire triomphant, alors que tous, absolument tous, le dévisageaient d'un air proprement stupéfait.

-Cette technique de soin est vraiment utile, fit-il sans faire attention aux autres. Mais elle ne permet que de refermer les blessures, c'est ça ?

-Tu le sais parfaitement, répondit Yomika effarée que Naruto ait blessé son frère.

-Exact, c'est pour ça que quand Thosbald s'est remis de la blessure de Sasori, ça m'a étonné. Il utilisait du poison de son propre aveu. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en sortir aussi facilement, à moins… à moins que tu aies eu un antidote.

Yomika resta silencieuse, tout comme Thosbald qui ne pipait toujours pas mot. A vrai dire, l'attention du ninja renard n'était pas accaparée par eux, mais par le troisième de la fratrie. Thosvorn le regardait d'un œil rond, comme si Naruto était pris de folie.

-De fait, désolé, Han, je voulais garder l'occasion d'atteindre Thosbald, fit Naruto. T'accuser alors que tu avais raison, et t'envoyer un orbe tourbillonnant, ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de ma part.

-Hm, pas grave, fit le jinchuriki de Gobi toujours sous l'emprise du sable mais dont le soulagement perçait à travers sa voix. Hm,la fin justifie les moyens.

-Donc, c'est Thosbald, le traitre, fit Roshi, lui aussi soulagé de savoir que toutes les accusations sur Han n'étaient visiblement qu'une mise en scène.

-En partie, approuva Naruto. J'ai dit que Han avait raison, non ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Yagura qui ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir.

-Disons que si c'est bien Thosbald qui a utilisé l'antidote, j'ai remarqué que Sasori avait eu l'air troublé en le voyant se relever. L'évidence est apparue à mes yeux. Si Thosbald n'était pas l'espion, il devait au moins le connaitre, et s'entendre suffisamment bien avec lui pour ne pas le trahir. De plus, j'ai formulé une autre hypothèse : celle que l'espion avait plusieurs doses d'antipoison au cas où. Mais au vu de la virulence du poison, je doute que Sasori ait été capable de créer beaucoup d'antidote. Et d'ailleurs, Sasori m'a lui-même confirmé n'avoir conçu que deux doses. Uniquement deux… En soi, juste assez pour que le traitre puisse donner une dose à son frère et sa sœur, mais pas assez pour lui. Il n'avait alors qu'à faire en sorte que je ne le choisisse pas pour affronter Sasori.

-Et comment-a-t 'il fait ? fit Utakata qui semblait étrangement emballé par la démonstration de sagacité que faisait Naruto et qui préférait largement que l'espion ne soit pas un jinchuriki.

-Il s'est débrouillé pour aller avec le groupe qui poursuivait Deidara. Rappelez-vous, il s'est proposé lui-même. De plus, c'est aussi lui qui a proposé d'aller à Otoramaya, endroit où nous avons croisé Sabishii. N'est-ce pas Thosvorn ?

Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage, avant qu'il finisse par éclater de rire. De le voir se gausser, dans une telle situation alors qu'on l'accusait ni pus ni moins de trahison avait de quoi déconcerter, mais aucun des jinchurikis ne baissa sa garde. Ils n'avaient absolument pas le cœur à rire, et n'avaient pas l'intention de courir le risque de laisser au ninja du Tourbillon l'occasion de s'enfuir.

Celui-ci continua à rire, comme si on lui avait fait une bonne blague, mais constata rapidement que personne ne l'imitait. Il haussa les épaules et dodelina la tête, avant de se lever.

-Alors, oui, mais non. Naruto, je ne suis absolument pas un traitre.

-Mais tu ne peux pas le prouver.

-Comment suis-je censé prouver mon innocence ? Il faudrait que quelqu'un ait vu l'espion en question en train de discuter avec un membre d'Akatsuki. Mais il me semble que c'est justement ce qu'a vu Gaara, non ?

-Tu as raison, Thosvorn, l'interrompit Naruto. Ce que tu viens de dire prouve une chose.

-Ah ? Comment cette chose m'innocente ?

-Ben, justement, mon vieux, ça ne t'innocente pas. Moi, je parle d'un traitre depuis le début. Alors, dis-moi, ton histoire d'espion, tu la sors d'où ?

Thosvorn écarquilla les yeux une seconde en prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait dit. Il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil à Yomika, puis à son épée courte, et enfin à… Gaara. Il pointa ses yeux verts brillants d'intelligence dans ceux, glacés, du porteur d'Ichibi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il intervienne, pour qu'il renouvelle son témoignage. Après tout, il avait bien vu Han. En guise de seule réponse, le porteur de Shukaku ferma le poing, libérant le jinchuriki de Gobi de l'emprise du sable. Naruto reprit la parole.

-Si j'ai pris Han comme bouc émissaire, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est lui dont tu as pris l'apparence à Ame, quand tu es allé voir ton supérieur. Et tu t'es arrangé pour que Gaara te voit, afin qu'il puisse l'accuser au bon moment. Seulement, Han n'est pas un ninja sensitif. Il n'avait donc aucune chance de repérer Gaara, et pourtant, d'après ce que m'a dit notre cher ami tanuki, Han ne s'est mis à bouger que lorsque l'œil de sable s'est arrêté de se former, comme s'il attendait ce moment.

-Et paradoxalement, intervint le ninja aux yeux cernés de noirs, c'est une chance qu'Ichibi m'ait contrôlé à ce moment, car moi, je suis incapable d'établir un lien oculaire avec un œil pas encore formé. Si ça avait été juste moi, je n'aurai pas remarqué que tu avais attendu ce moment précis. Et puis, étonnant que quelqu'un d'aussi réfléchi que Han ne prenne même pas la précaution de changer d'apparence, non ?

-Tout ça, c'est bien joli, sauf que cela aurait nécessité que je sache repérer le chakra, ce dont je suis incapable, se défendit Thosvorn. En conséquence de quoi, j'aurai été incapable de savoir que Gaara était là pour me fournir d'alibi.

-Toi, non, mais Thosbald ? proposa Naruto en serrant un peu plus la gorge du susnommé.

-Allons, on a bien parlé d'UN traitre.

-Vous comptez pour un, tous les trois. Vous êtes liés mentalement. Eiji me l'a dit quand il m'a raconté son combat au pont de la terre et du ciel. Yomika a su que tu avais utilisé une technique, au moment même où tu as l'utilisé. Si c'est bien toi, le traitre, Thosvorn, ça veut dire que vous l'êtes tous les trois.

-Seulement, je ne suis pas un traitre, répéta Thosvorn.

-Malgré tous les éléments que j'ai notés, tu continues à nier ?

-Je ne nie rien. J'ai utilisé le bon terme tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas trahi Némésis, tout simplement car j'ai été engagé en tant qu'espion d'Akatsuki avant que Némésis ne se réunisse.

-Donc, tu es un espion.

-Oh, ça ? Oui, fit le ninja du Tourbillon en souriant. Et comme tu l'as dit, on est trois.

-Espèce de…

Thosvorn alla trop vite pour Naruto. Il lança son épée courte, que Thosbald, jusque là amorphe, attrapa au vol. Même si le ninja renard le tenait, il restait plus grand que ce dernier, et n'était pas spécialement entravé par l'étreinte du chef de Némésis. Ainsi armé, il planta violemment la pointe de l'épée dans le dos de la main de Naruto, qui grogna de douleur, et le lâcha. Thosbald recula de trois pas, et fut dos à dos avec son frère et sa sœur. Les neufs possesseurs les entouraient néanmoins, prêts plus que jamais à en découdre, et la fratrie du Tourbillon se trouvait donc dans une fâcheuse posture sans pouvoir s'enfuir.

Pourtant, aucun membre du trio ne semblait vraiment inquiet. Yomika avait, à l'instar de Thosbald un air étrangement paisible peint sur le visage, tandis que Thosvorn avait toujours son imperturbable sourire collé aux lèvres. Il reprit son épée des mains de son frère, et la leva devant ses yeux, parant in-extremis deux ongles extrêmement longs et acérés qui appartenait à Yugito. L'ancienne kunoichi de Kumo comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour se venger en avance de la blessure que lui avait infligée Sabishii. Et le sourire continuel de Thosvorn commençait vraiment à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Bee, qui avait suivi toute la scène avec un vif intérêt, avait dégainé ses lames, et savait qu'en étant rapide, il pouvait trancher la gorge de Yomika. Il n'avait jamais assez parlé avec les membres du trio pour se sentir proche de l'un d'entre eux, si ce n'était de Thosvorn dont il appréciait l'humour et les allusions grivoises. Pour sa sœur, en revanche, il ne ressentait que de l'indifférence. D'un geste précis, il fit un pas en avant, et planta sa lame dans la gorge de l'adolescente qui, bien qu'elle eut vu l'attaque venir, ne put esquiver compte tenu de la promiscuité du lieu où elle était.

Un flot de sang s'échappa de sa gorge, et elle essaya de parler, mais seul un gargouillis macabre sortit de ses lèvres. Elle plaqua cependant sa main sur sa blessure, et le chakra qui en émana reforma la peau du cou en quelques secondes à la grande surprise du porteur de Hachibi.

-Si le fer ne marche pas, laissez-moi faire, fit Roshi en composant des mudras. A cette distance, je n'aurai aucun mal à bien les dissoudre dans ma lave.

-Attends un peu, fit Gaara. Ca fait quand même un bout de temps qu'on les connait, et, même si ce sont des traitres…

-Il y a deux ans, tu les aurais déchiqueté dans ton sable, fit remarquer Naruto amusé. Mais tu as raison, nous devrions les capturer.

-Pas question, désapprouva Roshi d'un ton sec. Vous n'êtes que des enfants, mais vous devriez prendre conscience qu'ils en savent trop sur nous, et qu'il vaut mieux les éliminer de suite.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Utakata. Traitre ou espion, peu importe. C'est de leur faute si on a failli crever à Ame.

-Je suis d'accord, intervint Yagura. La trahison, ou l'espionnage, ne mérite qu'un châtiment.

-Hm, idem, d'autant qu'ils ont essayé de me faire passer pour le traitre de l'affaire, fit Han.

-Ils nous ont causé du tort. Condamnons les à mort, acquiesça Bee.

-Ils ne portent pas de bijuu, ajouta Yugito. Ce ne sera vraiment pas une grosse perte.

-Et puis, ce n'était que des espions, rappela Fuu. Ils étaient constamment avec nous. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'on perd beaucoup d'infos.

Naruto resta silencieux. Il jeta un regard à Gaara, qui fit un signe de dénégation de la tête. Le porteur d'Ichibi savait que c'était le ninja renard le plus proche parmi tous les membres de Némésis des ninjas du Tourbillon. Il avait donc proposé de les épargner afin que son chef, mais surtout son ami n'ait pas trop à souffrir. Toutefois, puisque, pour une fois, Némésis toute entière était d'accord, il ne fallait pas faire le mauvais choix. Il fallait éliminer Thosbald, Yomika… et Thosvorn.

-Hey, je vous rappelle qu'on est toujours en état de se battre, On n'a pas spécialement envie de mourir parce que ça vous arrange, les gars, fit ce dernier en sortant de sa sacoche le premier tome de la série du Batifolage. J'ai bien l'intention de lire cette série encore longtemps.

Gaara fit un large mouvement de son épée de verre, qu'il venait de créer, et trancha dans le sens de la largeur le livre de Thosvorn.

-Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait, argumenta-t-il en souriant.

-Oh, fit Thosvorn en regardant le demi-livre qu'il tenait toujours. Coup de chance, c'était pas un exemplaire dédicacé. Cela dit, puisqu'on en est là, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de partir.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Naruto.

-Répulsion céleste, cria soudainement Thosbald.

Comme il était en contact avec son frère et sa sœur, ces derniers ne furent pas touchés par son jutsu. Ce ne fut pas le cas des neuf possesseurs qui furent tous projetés contre les murs de la pièce. Naruto grogna d'abord en entendant le nom de la technique de ce type au rinnegan qu'il avait affronté à Ame, il grogna ensuite quand il sentit l'onde de choc le frapper, et il grogna enfin quand il atterrit violemment contre le mur.

Pendant les quelques minutes de répit qu'ils s'étaient accordés, Yomika et Thosvorn posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules de Thosbald et lui transmirent leur chakra pendant que ce dernier entamait une longue série de mudras. Roshi utilisa sa vitesse exceptionnelle pour tenter de les séparer, mais, dans sa précipitation, il trébucha sur Han, étalé de tout son long sur le sol, et ne put que constater impuissant à la technique de Thosbald. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le sol, et dans une fumée blanche, les trois du Tourbillon disparurent.

Pendant ce temps à Ame, à l'endroit même où Akatsuki avait affronté Némésis, Sabishii se reposait à même le sol. Il regardait le ciel d'un air rêveur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressasser la manière dont s'était déroulé le combat contre les jinchurikis, et de maudire une fois de plus les trois misérables qui leur avaient permis de s'enfuir.

-La peste soit de ces foutus jutsus spatio-temporels, maugréa-t-il à voix haute.

Une raison de plus de détester ces techniques lui fut donnée quand apparurent au-dessus de lui les trois shinobis du Tourbillon, qui lui tombèrent littéralement dessus. Allongé comme il l'était, et encore convalescent du combat avec Yagura, il n'était pas en état de les éviter, et ils lui atterrirent dessus. Il n'eut pas spécialement mal, mais ce n'était pas non plus agréable. Il pesta de nouveau, et en profita pour appeler Pain grâce à la technique de dialogue mental de ce dernier .Tendô mit cinq minutes à arriver, le temps qu'il fallut à chacun pour se relever et fronça les sourcils en les voyant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Tendô. Vous étiez censé…

-Continuer d'espionner Némésis, termina Thosvorn. Ouais, mais ils nous ont découverts.

-Comment ça, découverts ? fit Sabishii. Je croyais que vous étiez insoupçonnables.

-Nous l'aurions été, si certains avaient bien fait leur boulot et avaient capturé les possesseurs il y a quelques jours. Mais là, ils ont eu le temps de cogiter, et forcément, on s'est fait repéré. Mais on sait où ils sont, il suffira d'envoyer Zetsu.

-Bon, fit Tendô. Pour le moment, vous allez nous donner toutes les informations que vous avez. Puis, nous discuterons de votre intégration à Akatsuki, comme je te l'avais promis, Thosvorn.

-Parce que tu vas les récompenser, alors que ces trois incapables se sont fait prendre, Nagato ? demanda Sabishii, incrédule.

-J'ai donné ma parole, fit Tendô. C'est celle d'un Dieu, et elle est sacrée. De plus, ils ont rempli leur mission. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de récupérer les bijuus.

Ce faisant, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Sabishii se gratta la joue, et s'allongea de nouveau par terre, sans faire plus attention aux trois ninjas. Ces derniers se regardèrent entre eux, et fermèrent les yeux quelques instants, comme pour communier entre eux. Thosvorn les rouvrit en premier, et eut un léger sourire avant de murmurer d'une toute petite voix :

-C'est maintenant que tout commence… Naruto.

A Fuusetsugakure, les membres de Némésis contemplaient tous l'endroit où quelques instants plus tôt se trouvaient les trois espions d'Akatsuki. Naruto se releva tant bien que mal, n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre comme Thosbald avait pu utiliser une telle technique de répulsion. De ce qu'il voyait, aucun des membres de Némésis ne semblait blessé, mais savait-on jamais.

-Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

-Non, je n'irai bien que quand j'aurai buté ces trois gosses, répondit Utakata qui semblait particulièrement furieux, du moins plus que d'habitude, que les trois se soient enfuis.

-Ils nous ont échappés, et on ne les a pas étripés, fit Bee. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, ils nous fileront pas toujours entre les doigts.

-Quand je pense qu'on leur a fait confiance, fit Yagura d'un ton amer.

-Hm, je n'ai jamais eu confiance en Thosvorn, rappela Han en se relevant difficilement et en se tenant le ventre, à l'endroit où l'orbe de Naruto l'avait atteint.

-T'avais bien raison, fit Fuu. Mais comment aurait-on pu deviner que sous ses dehors de pervers libidineux se cachait un espion ?

-On ne pouvait pas, statua Gaara.

-Ouais, en tout cas, je suis doublement désolé, Han, fit Naruto. Je t'ai faussement accusé et t'ai blessé pour rien.

-Hm, pas de problème, il fallait tenter de les arrêter, et puis, tu n'as pas frappé si fort que ça. Hm, en tout cas, je dois reconnaitre que tu as été particulièrement perspicace, Naruto. Hm, relier tous les évènements comme tu l'as fait, je ne l'aurais pas attendu de ta part.

-Euh… Je suis censé le prendre comment ? demanda le ninja renard d'un ton amusé.

Malgré la trahison et la fuite de la fratrie du Tourbillon, les membres de Némésis ne ressentaient pas spécialement d'amertume. Au contraire, ils étaient tous très satisfaits que tout se fut fini ainsi. Maintenant, ils étaient entre porteur de démon uniquement, et ce simple fait les galvanisait. Gaara garda pour lui son étonnement. Naruto ne semblait pas troublé plus que ça par le fait que Thosvorn, ce compagnon de si longue date qu'ils avaient tous deux rencontré dès le début de leur périple, ait été un espion, ou un traitre. Au contraire, le ninja renard semblait soulagé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il soupçonnait cela depuis un certain temps. Enfin, Gaara haussa les épaules. Si Naruto venait à avoir besoin de soutien, il serait là pour lui en apporter.

Le ninja renard s'étira, satisfait lui aussi de la tournure des choses, et jeta un regard à la pièce. Son léger sourire s'effaça en voyant son état. Déjà que quelques meubles avaient été brisés quand Han avait été propulsé, la répulsion céleste de Thosbald avait repoussé tous ceux qui restaient contre les murs, et les avaient mis en miette. Il chercha du regard un endroit où s'asseoir, mais bien évidemment, si les fauteuils et les canapés n'avaient pas été détruits, car bien rembourrés, ils étaient quand même complètement collés au mur. Naruto soupira, et échangea un regard avec Gaara, qui claqua des doigts. Il fallut alors cinq minutes aux bras de sable ainsi invoqué pour remettre un semblant d'ordre dans la pièce, et permettant à tous les membres de Némésis de s'asseoir de nouveau, à l'exception de Naruto qui resta debout. Utakata profita de ce moment pour reprendre la parole.

-Je dois reconnaitre que, pour une fois, tu as prouvé que tu as l'intelligence nécessaire pour être notre chef, déclara-t-il. Mais, revenons plutôt à ce qui nous intéresse. Le délai que nous t'avions, enfin que certaines personnes t'avaient, accordé touche à sa fin.

-On lui a laissé quinze jours. On en a passé sept à Otoramaya, puis durant la même journée, on est allé à Ame, on a combattu à Ame, on s'est fait vaincre à Ame, et on a atterri ici. Puis, on a du se rétablir et ça fait six jours, compta Yugito qui, une fois que les ninjas sur lesquels elle aurait pu calmer ses nerfs avaient disparus, avait subitement retrouvé son calme. Le délai se termine demain.

-Et justement, demain, je pourrais tout vous dire, décréta Naruto d'un ton assuré. Mais d'abord, il me faut en savoir un peu plus sur Gueryan, et c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Nadia « Black dragon » de venir nous raconter cette fichue légende que l'enfant de Kusa jugeait importante.

-Cette fichue légende, comme tu l'appelles, est un des patrimoines les plus sacrés de Gueryan, alors mesure tes paroles, jeune avorton, lui intima Nadia en apparaissant à coté de lui.

Le ninja renard écarquilla les yeux, et recula de quelques pas, manquant de trébucher et de tomber. Il voulut prononcer quelque chose, mais la voix lui manqua. Il balbutia quelque chose, en regardant fixement la femme, qui profita de la surprise générale pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui était au centre du cercle fermé par les jinchurikis.

-Mais co… Comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Fuu.

-Kôton (NDA : Art d'utiliser la lumière), révéla la guerrière de Blutsauger. Ce serait compliqué à expliquer, et ce n'est pas ça dont je suis venu parler. Qui sait ? Vous pourriez peut-être nous être utile, en y réfléchissant bien.

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<br>Pas mal de chose importante dans ce chap. Entre les Uchiwa, Nadia "Black dragon" (qui est une référence à une auteure qui saura se reconnaitre^^) et l'espion...  
>Et dans le prochain, vous saurez (enfin) la légende de Gueryan. D'ailleurs, le chapitre 48 s'appellera en toute originalité: La légende de Gueryan.<br>Allez, au 12 septembre (au plus tard, car je pourrais finir plus tôt, qui sait) pour le chapitre 48^^.


	33. Chapter 33

Salut à tous.  
>Comme j'avais un peu d'avance pour ce chapitre, je me suis dit que je pourrais le poster avant, et justement, me voilà.<br>J'espère aussi que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que ce chapitre égaiera un peu votre rentrée (même si je ne nourris pas de grandes espérances là-dessus.)  
>Rappelons-nous un peu où nous en étions.<p>

Nos chers amis de Némésis se trouvent donc dans le village des tempêtes, où ils ont déjà appris que des Uchiwa avaient survécu au massacre de leur clan, et obtenu confirmation de l'ascendance de Naruto. Ils ont aussi appris qui était l'espion, ou plutôt les espions, à savoir: Thosvorn, Thosbald et Yomika.  
>Et là où nous les avions laissé, ils étaient sur le point d'apprendre quelle était cette fameuse Légende de Gueryan dont on leur a tant parlé.<p>

Ceci étant dit, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

><p>Naruto 48 : La Légende de Gueryan<p>

Les neuf jinchurikis, derniers membres de Némésis, attendaient que Nadia commence à parler, pour enfin connaitre la Légende de Gueryan, encore entourée de mystère. La femme à l'armure noire, elle, patientait, sachant sciemment à quel moment l'attention de son auditoire serait à son comble. Elle fit un léger mouvement de bras, et dans un léger éclat de lumière, un livre apparut entre ses doigts. Elle le regarda d'un air absent. Elle aurait pu raconter la Légende selon ses propres souvenirs. Après tout, la coutume voulait que chacun des enfants de Gueryan, quel que soit leur pays d'origine, apprennent par cœur cette histoire afin de la transmettre à d'autres et qu'ainsi, de génération en génération, elle ne soit pas perdue. Mais certains passages ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressée, et elle savait qu'elle risquait de les négliger si elle devait se fier à ses souvenirs. Et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait présenté une version édulcorée du mythe fondateur de son continent.

Elle ouvrit donc le livre, et tourna les pages jaunies par les années jusqu'à en arriver à la première page du récit. Celle-là était peut-être la plus usée de toutes, celle qu'on avait le plus lue à travers les âges. Une bouffée de nostalgie s'empara de Nadia, à ce moment-là. Il était encore proche, le temps où c'était à elle que l'on racontait cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, c'était son tour de la transmettre. Elle leva une dernière fois les yeux sur les ninjas de Némésis, et sourit. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleur public. Elle commença à lire, d'une voix lente et mesurée :

_« Ecoute bien, petit enfant de Gueryan. Ecoute cette histoire transmise de génération en génération depuis des siècles. Qu'elle t'apprenne que Gueryan, puissante parmi les puissantes, doit encore affronter la plus grande des menaces, et qu'elle t'exhorte à combattre à nos cotés quand le péril surviendra._

_Oui, grande est la puissance de Gueryan, mais fut un temps où tel n'était pas le cas. Un temps où les humains étaient asservis par des êtres qui leur étaient de très loin supérieurs. Tout commença en des temps anciens dont seuls se souviennent ces êtres, à l'époque où les démons et les humains s'éveillèrent au monde. Les démons avaient des queues, d'une à neuf, les humains en étaient dépourvues. Les démons avaient une longévité infinie, les humains étaient mortels. Les démons ne pouvaient se reproduire, les humains si. Et pendant des millénaires, les deux races vécurent en harmonie : les uns à l'Ouest, les autres à l'Est. Tel était le pacte qui partageait le monde. _

_Tout aurait pu fonctionner ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les démons étaient dotés d'une telle puissance qu'il ne serait jamais venu aux humains, qui étaient bien faibles en comparaison, l'idée de s'opposer à eux. Pourtant, certains démons voyaient en l'humain une réelle menace. Seul, il n'était rien, uni, il pouvait tout. Et leur nombre, bien qu'encore limité, ne cessait de croitre, tandis que celui des démons restait fixe, comme il en avait été décidé au commencement du monde. _

_Parmi les démons, il en était cinq,_ _les seuls dotés de dix queues, si puissants que tous leurs congénères faisaient pâle figure en comparaison: Aku, Shuuwai ,Antei, Saikai et Zen. Tant que ces êtres suprêmes s'entendaient, tout allait bien. Mais ils étaient par trop opposés. Aku haïssait les humains, tandis que Zen les adorait. Shuuwai soutenait Aku, tandis que Saikai soutenait Zen. Et Antei restait neutre. Si bien que fatalement des dissensions naquirent entre ces êtres. _

_Ces derniers savaient cependant que des dissensions naissaient le conflit, et que le conflit engendrait la destruction. Plutôt que risquer une guerre fratricide, qui risquait au mieux de les affaiblir, et au pire, de sonner le glas pour leur espèce, Saikai et Zen, suivis par ceux de leurs pairs qui partageaient leurs idées, firent route vers l'Est. Ils traversèrent ce qui était appelé à devenir Gueryan, et permirent aux humains qui le souhaitaient de les suivre, avertissant les autres que plus jamais ils ne se montreraient. _

_On dit qu'ils traversèrent les mers pour s'installer sur une terre nouvelle, que l'on nomma Asryan « Le continent perdu ». Tous ceux qui firent route à leur suite disparurent sans laisser de trace, et personne ne sut ce qu'il était advenu d'eux avant de nombreux siècles. _

_Aku, Shuuwai et Antei pleurèrent longtemps leurs frères disparus et par respect pour leur souvenir, aucun d'entre eux ne s'attaqua aux humains. Si ceux-ci avaient continué à vivre en petites tribus, peut-être les démons n'auraient jamais agi, mais survint alors l'Unificateur. Nul ne sait d'où il était issu, mais il s'éleva de la masse pour rallier à lui tous les humains. Cependant, certains refusèrent de se joindre à lui, et partirent vers le Sud, s'installant dans ce qui devait être plus tard appelé le continent « Shinshû ». Quant à ceux qui restèrent, l'Unificateur les réunit tous sous une bannière, et nomma la terre où ils vivaient Gueryan « le continent doré ». Et une grande période de prospérité s'ensuivit pour l'humanité, où les humains, trop nombreux pour la seule terre de Gueryan, prirent possession de terres qui n'étaient pas les leurs. _

_Mais les démons virent cela d'un œil inquiet. Ils connaissaient l'ambition sans limite de l'humain, et ils réagirent. Aku et Shuuwai, toujours nostalgiques de l'époque où Zen et Saikai étaient parmi eux, ravalèrent leur haine et partirent à l'Extrême Ouest, qu'aujourd'hui l'on nomme Veryan « Le continent damné », là où les humains ne risquaient pas de les atteindre. Seul Antei resta. Il passa mille nuits et mille jours à méditer, et au terme de cette réflexion, il décida de mettre définitivement un terme à l'expansion humaine. D'un cri, il appela à lui dix mille démons et avec leur aide, il marcha sur Gueryan. Mais ses craintes s'avérèrent fondées. Unis, les humains étaient invincibles, et bien plus nombreux que les siens. Sous le commandement de l'Unificateur, ils combattirent pour leur salut, et réussirent à repousser les démons. _

_Ces derniers savaient que seul l'Unificateur était capable de réunir les humains, et puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de le vaincre, ils décidèrent d'attendre… D'attendre que l'Unificateur s'incline face au seul ennemi dont il ne pourrait jamais triompher : le Temps. Et un demi-siècle s'écoula avant que cela n'arrive. Mais dès que l'Unificateur eut finalement trépassé, Antei mena ses démons contre les humains, encore orphelins de leur héros, et incapables de choisir un nouveau chef. Alors, Gueryan fut brisé. _

_Satisfait, Antei repartit sur son territoire, divisant Gueryan en quatre parties, confiée chacune à un démon à queues. Ils dominèrent les humains, contrôlant leur vie comme bon leur semblait, les considérant comme de simples animaux, le faisant se reproduire seulement quand ils le jugeaient nécessaire. Et cela dura pendant trois siècles. Trois cents longues années durant lesquelles les humains attendirent qu'un d'entre eux se lève pour les libérer. Trois cents longues années durant lesquelles ils patientèrent, espérant en silence que leur héros, l'Unificateur, revienne sous l'apparence d'un autre._

_Mais l'Unificateur était mort, et les morts ne reviennent pas…Loi immuable depuis qu'humains et démons existaient. _

_Ce fut après quelques vingt-huit décennies que survint en Gueryan un jeune homme, de quinze printemps. Il avait ceci d'exceptionnel qu'il venait d'Asryan. Il était le premier être, humain comme démon, à faire le voyage dans ce sens. Il portait avec lui maints rouleaux sur lesquels était retranscrit l'art des démons : Le Shinshû. D'aucuns dirent ensuite que c'était là la manière qu'avaient choisi Saikai et Zen pour désapprouver les actes d'Antei. D'autres affirmèrent que le jeune homme avait volé ces rouleaux aux deux grands démons. Le jeune homme emporta bien des années plus tard ce secret dans sa tombe, mais pas avant d'avoir accompli bien des miracles. _

_Durant deux ans, il voyagea à travers tout Gueryan, et fut témoin de l'état de servitude dans lequel avait été plongée l'humanité. Et au gré de ses pérégrinations, et de ses rencontres, il se trouva quatre humains, non moins exceptionnels que lui, appelés à devenir à son instar les Dieux de Gueryan._

_Le premier était issu de ce qui allait devenir les Terres du Nord. D'ébène était ses cheveux et de sang étaient ses yeux. A lui, le jeune homme d'Asryan confia la lumière sacrée, et les ténèbres qui engloutissent jusqu'à l'espoir lui-même, afin qu'il puisse guider les humains quand viendraient des temps nouveaux. _

_Le deuxième venait de l'actuel Blutsauger. Opposé au précédent, de sang étaient ses cheveux et d'ébène étaient ses yeux. A lui, le jeune homme d'Asryan offrit la capacité de modeler le matériel et l'immatériel, afin de reconstruire le monde quand il serait détruit._

_Le troisième était originaire de la zone au centre même de Gueryan, aujourd'hui nommée l'Ombre. D'argent étaient ses cheveux, et d'améthyste étaient ses yeux. Le jeune homme d'Asryan lui confia l'Invulnérabilité et la Vitalité, afin que seul le Temps puisse le tuer, et qu'il puisse être encore longtemps le dépositaire d'une époque bientôt révolue._

_Le quatrième était natif de la puissante Glaronn. D'or étaient ses cheveux et d'opale étaient ses yeux. Le jeune homme d'Asryan lui confia les cinq éléments, afin qu'il puisse être garant de l'équilibre de la nature, quand celle-ci se verrait chamboulé par la lutte destructrice qui se profilait déjà à l'horizon._

_Nagash, Totsuka, Jashin et Mens, tels étaient leurs noms. Et le jeune homme d'Asryan les emmena loin, très loin des démons, afin qu'ils puissent maitriser les pouvoirs qu'il leur avait confié. Ses cheveux bruns flottant au vent, et ses yeux verts brillant d'intelligence à l'affut de leur moindre difficulté, il les entraina pendant dix longues années, alors même qu'aucun démon ne soupçonnait ce qui se tramait. »_

Les ninjas de Némésis, qui avaient, jusque-là, écouté silencieusement et sans interrompre Nadia, ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un regard et à Yagura et à Roshi. Il fallait dire que ces deux-là cadraient exactement avec le physique des gens dont il était question dans la Légende. La femme de Gueryan remarqua d'ailleurs aussitôt que l'attention avait subitement baissé, et elle releva la tête de son livre. Elle comprit ce qui se passait aux simples regards étonnés des jinchurikis. Après tout, elle-même n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la similitude entre la description de la Légende, et le physique des deux hommes, la première fois qu'elle les avait vus.

-La ressemblance est frappante, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai tout deux détaillés avec autant d'attention lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

-Serait-ce à dire que nous serions des descendants de ces hommes ? demanda Roshi.

-C'est évident. Tous les descendants avérés des cinq Dieux de Gueryan partagent leurs traits.

Comme pour donner plus de crédit à ses paroles, elle ôta son casque, révélant à tous son visage. Un visage fin, un beau visage, sur lequel on pouvait lire une résolution à toute épreuve, un visage encadré de cheveux bruns, et dont les yeux verts luisaient d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Nadia était pour ainsi dire le portrait craché de Yomika, à ceci près qu'elle avait des cheveux bien plus courts, ne descendant pas plus bas que le cou, et paraissait dix fois plus redoutable.

Non seulement la puissance de cette femme transparaissait clairement sur son visage, mais surtout, le simple fait de plonger son regard dans le sien causait un certain malaise à celui qui s'y risquait. Un frisson coula d'ailleurs le long de la nuque du ninja renard. Il ne s'imaginait pas une seconde capable de la vaincre. Et c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il s'était élancé à l'assaut de l'enfant de Kusa sans plus le craindre que ça, quand bien même Mangetsu Hozuki était bien plus puissant que Nadia. Même lui, qui n'était pas un expert dans la perception des forces pouvait sentir cette différence entre le maitre de Yagura et cette femme venue de Gueryan. Toutefois, l'enfant de Kusa était un shinobi. Quand bien même, il était surpuissant, ses capacités étaient liées à un art que connaissait Naruto, alors que ce n'était pas le cas de la femme. Et puis… Mangetsu ne ressemblait pas à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, lui.

Il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'une personne puisse maitriser quelque chose comme la lumière, et de plus, son surnom : « Black Dragon » qui ne devait pas être là pour rien, lui faisait envisager que cette guerrière de Blutsauger, comme elle s'était elle-même présentée à Roshi, était au moins aussi redoutable que les plus puissants membres de Némésis. Par chance, elle n'avait pas manifesté la moindre animosité à leur égard… Sans quoi, leur arrivée au village des tempêtes aurait sans doute été bien plus violente.

-Le garçon en noir l'avait remarqué, rappelez-vous, reprit Nadia. Lui comme moi descendons de ce jeune homme venu d'Asryan. Et à Gueryan, nombreux sont les descendants de ces cinq Dieux. L'actuel roi de Glaronn est un descendant de Mens. Il porte d'ailleurs le même nom que lui. Tema, ma reine, descend de Nagash et de Totsuka, tandis qu'Archaon a vraisemblablement lui aussi du sang de ces deux-là. Quant au seigneur Jashura, le souverain de l'Ombre, il est le descendant de Jashin.

-Mais comment se fait-il que nous deux, qui n'avons jamais été en Gueryan, soyons leurs descendants ? demanda Yagura en se désignant lui et Roshi.

-Gueryan ne s'est généralement pas mêlé de vos affaires, à vous autres, shinobis. Néanmoins, il n'est pas rare que la noblesse des différents pays parte en pèlerinage chez vous. Je vous l'ai dit. Un jeune homme de quinze ans, descendant de Totsuka, est venu ici, il y a un siècle et demi. Et je crois savoir que le seigneur Jashura a fait de même, il y a une quarantaine d'année. C'est pour cela qu'il y a des chances, voire même plus que de simples chances, que tu sois lié à lui.

Yagura haussa un sourcil. Alors, comme ça, son père serait un des quatre seigneurs de Gueryan. Rien que ça. Enfin, ça ne restait qu'une hypothèse, à laquelle on ne pouvait pas accorder plus de crédit que ça. L'ancien Mizukage ne se fondait jamais sur des racontars pour se faire ses certitudes. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuve avérée, il n'y croirait pas.

''**Mais c'est ton père, ce type''** intervint Sanbi dans son esprit, coupant court à tout doute possible. '**'Je l'ai croisé du temps où Horos était mon jinchuriki.**''

'' Et comment était-il ? ''

'' **Physiquement, il te ressemblait beaucoup. Mais surtout, il était horriblement puissant. Au moins autant que l'enfant de Kusa, si ce n'est plus.''**

Yagura s'était toujours douté que son père était exceptionnellement puissant. D'abord, parce que sa propre mère le lui avait dit alors qu'il était encore enfant, et ensuite, parce que lui-même s'était révélé particulièrement doué pour son âge, et il fallait bien que ses deux parents soient exceptionnels pour qu'il le fut lui aussi. Il se sentit frémir d'excitation en entendant cela. Si ce Jashura était vraiment son père, et ça devait bien être le cas puisque le bijuu à trois queues l'avait confirmé, et si Sanbi avait bien estimé sa force, ce dont l'ancien Mizukage ne doutait absolument pas, cela ferait toujours un allié de poids pour plus tard. Et même sans cela, il restait le plaisir d'avoir été engendré par l'un des êtres les plus forts du monde.

-Et puis, élément qui sert ma supposition, c'est ton apparence, continua Nadia. Je t'ai traité de bambin, l'autre jour, mais tu n'es pas qu'un gamin. Tu dois avoir vingt ou trente ans, non?

-Vingt-sept ans, pour être précis. A bien y réfléchir, d'après mon maitre, c'est dû à ma lignée, mais…

-C'est bien une caractéristique de la lignée de Jashin, le coupa la combattante de Blutsauger. Pendant les dix à quinze premières années de votre vie, vous grandissez normalement. Puis, il s'écoule autant d'année pendant lesquelles votre croissance s'arrête. Et quand ce temps est écoulé, vous vieillissez d'un an tous les deux ans. C'est très simple.

-Et comment connais-tu cela ? demanda Yagura, soudainement suspicieux, et se rappelant que du temps où il était Kage, ceux qui en savaient le plus sur lui étaient ceux qui tentaient d'attenter à sa vie.

-Il est normal que je me sois intéressée à la lignée de Jashin. Nous avons à peu près le même âge. Si tu avais vécu en Gueryan, et si tu es bien le fils du seigneur Jashura, nous aurions tôt ou tard été amené à nous unir.

-Pardon ?

-C'aurait été un bon moyen de conserver l'alliance entre nos deux pays, expliqua Nadia. Et puis, l'enfant, que nous aurions eu, aurait été un descendant du jeune homme d'Asryan et de Jashin. Il aurait forcément eu des dispositions exceptionnelles.

-Peut-être, mais pourquoi accepter…

-Dans ce cas hypothétique, l'union aurait eu lieu quand tu aurais eu quatorze ans, et soumis à l'autorité de ton père, tu n'aurais eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. D'ailleurs, s'il te l'ordonnait aujourd'hui, tu…

-Je l'enverrai se faire foutre, oui, l'interrompit à son tour Yagura. Il n'est que mon père biologique. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Pourquoi devrais-je obéir à un homme qui a abandonné ma mère et n'a pas été capable de la sauver quand elle en avait besoin ?

Nadia ne répondit pas, tandis que Yagura baissait les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. En soi, il n'en voulait absolument pas à son père de n'avoir pu aider sa mère, dont la mort n'était pas due à un quelconque combat. Après tout, celle qui l'avait enfanté n'était rien de moins que l'une des shinobis les plus exceptionnels qui avaient foulé le sol de Kiri et à son époque, aucun ninja n'aurait pu en venir à bout. En fait, il était même plutôt intéressé à l'idée de le rencontrer. Mais même s'il était son père, il n'avait absolument aucun droit de décision sur la vie que menait Yagura, et quand bien même il était mille fois plus fort que lui, l'ancien Mizukage ne risquait pas de se plier à ses ordres sous le simple prétexte qu'il était son père.

La surnommée « Black Dragon » pouvait comprendre le sentiment de Yagura. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié elle-même qu'on décide à sa place. En tant que descendante du jeune homme d'Asryan, on l'avait d'abord élevé dans l'idée qu'elle devrait faire un mariage arrangé, elle s'y était, dès qu'elle avait atteint l'âge où on comprenait ce genre de chose, farouchement opposée. Mais son propre avis comptait assez peu à l'époque. Par chance, elle était la confidente, et habituellement la garde du corps, de Tema, dirigeante de Blutsauger, et cette dernière, en sa qualité de souveraine, avait le droit d'interférer dans les unions de ses sujets, si bien que Nadia n'aurait en aucun cas pu être forcée à se marier, sans l'accord de Tema Sanguinem. Il allait sans dire que cette dernière laissait toute latitude à Nadia pour choisir à quel moment et avec qui elle voudrait s'unir.

-Et vous, fit la combattante de Gueryan en sortant de ses pensées, et en se tournant vers Roshi. Votre ancêtre est forcément Totsuka. Cheveux rouge, yeux noirs, et une expérience du combat qui se ressent dès que l'on pose un œil sur vous, ça ne trompe pas. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez aucun lien avec cette personne venu jadis sur vos terres ?

-Non, répondit le doyen de Némésis. Il n'y a jamais eu d'autres personnes que moi avec des cheveux rouges plus âgés que moi à Iwa. Et puis, si j'analyse bien ce que dit la Légende, Totsuka avait le pouvoir de créer le matériel et l'immatériel. Donc, il devait probablement être capable de fabriquer des outils de chakra. Personne ne pouvait…

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes. Des outils de chakra... Autrement dit, des artefacts utilisant du chakra, comme les lames Kusanagi, dont la paternité était justement attribuée à un artisan de génie nommé Totsuka. Dans le même genre, il y avait aussi quelques rares pantins utilisés par les marionnettistes de Suna. En y réfléchissant bien, Roshi avait croisé récemment un homme aux cheveux rouge, qui était en outre un maitre marionnettiste… Sasori du sable rouge, petit-fils de Chiyo de Suna, une kunoichi du clan Asazuna, dont lui avait parlé feu son élève Kazuki. D'après ce dernier, le clan Asazuna était vieux de plusieurs siècles, et l'un de ses premiers membres, celui-là même qui avait créé l'art des marionnettes, Monzaemon Chikamatsu avait lui aussi les cheveux rouges. Dire que Monzaemon et Totsuka n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne était peut-être aller un peu trop vite dans la déduction. Néanmoins, ils pouvaient avoir un lien de parenté.

En songeant à cela, le ninja de la lave fronça les sourcils. Décidément, les gens de Gueryan avaient beau dire qu'ils ne se mêlaient pas des affaires shinobis, ils s'étaient quand même assez impliqués pour semer des descendants de leur cinq « dieux » un peu partout. Mais pas à Iwa. Il n'y avait pas d'artefact de chakra au village des roches… En fait, si, il y en avait un. Le lotus d'Iwa… Son diadème.

-Korai, fit-il d'une voix si puissante qu'il fit sursauter la moitié des gens présents.

Tous se tournèrent automatiquement vers lui. Le ninja de la lave réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Korai avait cent huit ans de plus que lui. Or, lui-même avait cinquante-sept ans. Si son vieux maitre était encore en vie, il aurait exactement cent soixante-cinq ans. Il n'avait jamais eu les cheveux rouges, mais la première fois que Roshi l'avait vu, Korai était déjà plus que centenaire. Il n'y avait alors rien d'anormal à ce que ses cheveux aient été blanchis par l'âge.

Dire qu'il avait toujours cru que Korai avait accepté d'être son maitre uniquement parce qu'il avait été un jinchuriki comme lui. Mais s'il y avait effectivement un lien filial entre eux, cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi le vieil homme avait été aussi facile à convaincre quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait être son élève. A vrai dire, pourquoi un ermite coupé aussi longtemps de la civilisation aurait accepté d'entrainer un gamin venu de nulle part ? Et puis, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait commencé son entrainement avec Korai à l'âge de dix ans, et son maitre avait dit que cinq années seraient suffisantes pour lui transmettre son savoir. Son premier apprentissage s'était donc arrêté à l'âge de quinze ans, au moment où il avait pris part à sa première bataille, soit l'âge exact qu'avait ce jeune homme venu d'Asryan en débarquant en Gueryan et l'âge qu'avait Korai quand il était parti de Gueryan si c'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas un hasard, il en était sûr. D'ailleurs, Korai avait lui-même déclaré ne pas venir d'Iwa… Il venait de Gueryan. L'évidence lui sautait aux yeux.

-Hm, le vieux Korai, mon prédécesseur, serait donc venu de Gueryan et serait ton père ou ton grand-père ? supputa Han

-Ca me semble logique, oui, répondit Roshi. Le jour de sa mort, il m'a dit mot pour mot : _« Je suis fatigué de vivre, et je ne me sens pas la force de retourner là où je pourrais retrouver un intérêt pour la vie._ » et il avait rajouté quand je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que je l'y accompagne : « _Non, tu es destiné à y aller… Mais il est encore trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt… Quand tu iras là-bas, tu seras entouré de personnes qui ne sont pas encore nés aujourd'hui…_ ».

Korai avait disparu plus de trente ans auparavant en léguant son bijuu à Han, encore un nourrisson à cette époque. Et c'était uniquement maintenant que ses paroles prenaient tout son sens. Roshi devait aller en Gueryan, mais seulement en faisant partie de Némésis, dont le chef n'était effectivement pas encore venu au monde à ce moment. Ces derniers mots, eux-mêmes, avaient prophétisé qu'un jour, être un possesseur vaudrait le respect de tous. Oui, pour le ninja de la lave, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, Korai avait vu la création de Némésis, et il avait vu que l'organisation ferait des choses immenses. Le doyen de Némésis tourna son regard vers Naruto, dont il avait appris, par le biais de Han, l'ascendance. Oui, peut-être que le ninja renard serait l'initiateur de cette ère nouvelle dont avait parlé Korai.

Il se tourna alors vers la guerrière de Gueryan.

-Quel était le nom de cet adolescent venu de votre continent ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, mais du peu que je sais sur lui, il a fondé un de vos clans.

-Et comment s'appelait ce clan ?

-Hasu, si je ne m'abuse.

-Hasu, « Le lotus », répéta pensivement Roshi. Alors, c'était bien lui.

Le vétéran se mura dans le silence, et eut un sourire. La vie était on ne peut plus surprenante. Quand il avait eu cinquante-cinq ans, il pensait avoir tout vécu. Et finalement, deux ans plus tard, il apprenait sur lui et sur ceux qui l'avaient entouré, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées. Naruto, qui avait ressenti lui-même la joie d'en savoir plus sur ses origines quelques jours auparavant, s'était bien gardé d'interrompre l'échange, mais son impatience de vouloir écouter la suite, et il invita alors Nadia à continuer. Cette dernière acquiesça et reprit son livre, et sa lecture. L'attention de Némésis redoubla. Chacun voulait savoir la suite de cette Légende. La voix de Nadia reprit du même ton lent et mesuré qu'elle avait utilisé pour la première partie.

_« Alors commença la contre-attaque de l'Humanité. Les cinq se séparèrent. Le jeune homme d'Asryan partit vers le Sud pour convaincre les tribus qui avaient refusé de suivre l'Unificateur trois siècles plus tôt de se battre à ses cotés. Et il réussit cet exploit, alors qu'en Gueryan, ses quatre amis unirent chacun une des quatre parties du continent doré, et éliminèrent les quatre démons qui les dominaient. C'était la première fois depuis la bataille qui avait opposé l'Unificateur et Antei que le sang des démons coulait. _

_Les démons vivant éternellement, ils avaient l'habitude de dormir pendant parfois des décennies. Hasard ou Destin, qui peut le dire ? Mais c'était le cas d'Antei alors que Gueryan commençait à se libérer de ses chaines. Quand le démon à dix queues s'éveilla, il sentit immédiatement que ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui n'étaient plus. Mais trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis lors, et déjà débutait l'année anniversaire des trois siècles de domination démoniaque. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et marcha de nouveau vers Gueryan. Mais il ne l'atteignit jamais, car ce fut sur la plaine qui séparait son territoire de Gueryan que lui et ses troupes virent arriver face à eux les armées coalisées du continent doré…_

_Le jeune homme d'Asryan avait prévu qu'Antei réagirait et avait appelé à lui ses amis, conscient que tout se jouerait lors de cette unique bataille… Pourtant, ils n'étaient que quatre ce jour-ci sur la plaine. Jashin n'avait pas répondu à l'appel. En apprenant qu'il ne viendrait cela, le jeune homme d'Asryan frémit, car il savait. Il savait que seuls les cinq unis pouvaient vaincre les armées d'Antei. Mais il était néanmoins trop tard pour différer l'affrontement et convaincre Jashin de venir. _

_D'un coté, dix milliers de démons, et derrière eux, la carcasse gigantesque d'Antei, haut comme cent montagnes. De l'autre, vingt fois plus d'humains, dominés par le jeune homme d'Asryan qui regardait du haut d'un monticule le champ de bataille. On dit que lorsque les deux armées se firent face, il y eut un moment de sérénité suprême, où un silence parfait régnait, et durant lequel les deux armées auraient pu partir sans heurt… Mais cela ne dura pas. Et dans un grand fracas, les deux armées s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre. _

_Les démons étaient plus forts, bien plus forts que les humains, mais ces derniers portaient en eux trois siècles de rancœurs, et sur la plaine, pour la première fois, les forces s'égalisèrent. Démons et humains s'effondraient, leur sang se mêlant sur le sol pierreux. Cependant, alors que la nuit tombait, après des heures d'âpre bataille, la différence se faisait sentir et la balance commençait à pencher en faveur des démons à queues. Les humains ne pouvaient supporter autant de fatigue alors que les démons en étaient parfaitement capables. Et l'Humanité recula. Même la présence des quatre héros ne suffisait plus à les motiver pour se battre, et, comble du malheur, ce fut à ce moment que Totsuka, resté en première ligne pour permettre à ses troupes de se replier, posa un genou à terre. Tous ne virent que ce signe de faiblesse, et tous virent un démon à quatre queues lever une de ses pattes pour l'abattre. Toutefois, au moment où il allait frapper, un cri retint l'attention du démon, qui hésita une seconde, permettant à Totsuka d'esquiver le coup. C'était un cri de rage, et de haine, un cri lancé par cinquante mille voix, venant du Sud. Tous se tournèrent dans cette direction, et le jeune homme d'Asryan sourit. _

_Car Jashin était là._

_Le messager qui lui avait été envoyé ne l'avait jamais atteint. Les démons l'avaient éliminé à distance, malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparait de lui, si bien que Jashin n'avait absolument pas su que le jeune homme d'Asryan l'avait appelé. Mais il avait senti la décharge de flux sacré libéré dès le début de la bataille, et comprenant que ses compagnons se battaient, il avait réuni ses troupes, qui attendaient toutes ce moment, et était parti en direction du Sud, décidant de retarder son arrivée sur le champ de bataille de quelques heures afin de s'assurer une position d'attaque déterminante. Ce choix aurait pu condamner l'humanité, mais il la sauva. Et alors que la nuit tombait et que la pleine lune s'élevait dans le ciel, Jashin et les siens déferlèrent sur le flanc de l'armée démoniaque. _

_Nagash et Mens profitèrent de la diversion pour voler au secours de leur camarade aux cheveux flamboyants, tandis que les démons se repositionnaient afin d'affronter au mieux ce nouvel arrivage d'humain. D'abord, confiants, les démons déchantèrent vite. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils leur suffisaient de frapper un humain pour qu'il ne se relève plus, mais, ceux qui arrivaient, dotés du pouvoir de Jashin, étaient proprement invulnérables. Même décapités, ils continuaient à soutenir leurs camarades. Même le cœur broyé, ils se relevaient inlassablement pour continuer à se battre. Et, cette fois-ci, les démons reculèrent. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, les autres troupes humaines firent une seconde charge, et repoussèrent plus loin encore, les démons. _

_Alors que la victoire semblait proche pour les humains, malgré les milliers de pertes, un rugissement horrible se fit entendre, les humains s'arrêtèrent de bouger, terrifiés. La nuit était tombée, et seule la pleine lune éclairait encore le champ de bataille. Les démons, en entendant ce rugissement, tournèrent les talons. Ils savaient que leur chef, le puissant Antei, allait enfin se battre. Les humains eux aussi les imitèrent, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient vaincre une telle créature. Seul un humain s'avança : le jeune homme d'Asryan. Dans la plaine désolée, ce fut un spectacle inédit que de voir un simple homme face à un démon qui faisait un million de fois sa taille. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne tremblait pas. Dans sa main droite, un shakujo, dans sa main gauche, un sabre, il se tenait prêt à affronter le démon. _

_En voyant le seul adversaire assez courageux pour l'affronter, Antei éclata d'un rire cruel. Son œil unique, une immense pupille concentrique dont chaque cercle était doté de tomoe, se plissa pour mieux voir son ennemi, et quand il vit que nulle peur n'imprégnait ses traits, Antei décida d'y remédier. Ouvrant l'orifice qui lui servait de bouche, il concentra une énorme quantité de flux sacré, et la recracha en direction de la lune. Celle-ci fut traversée de part en part par le rayon, et vola en éclat, sous les yeux exorbités des démons et des humains. _

_Mais le jeune homme d'Asryan ne se laissa pas troubler. Elevé par Saikai et Zen, il avait hérité d'un pouvoir capable de vaincre n'importe qui. Il frappa le sol de son shakujo. Aussitôt, la terre se mit à briller et moult glyphes apparurent. Antei frémit en les reconnaissant, et essaya d'atteindre le jeune homme. Celui-ci fut plus rapide, et joignant ses deux paumes, il déclencha son pouvoir. La lumière des glyphes entoura Antei le paralysant sur le coup. Le démon poussa un ultime rugissement, cette fois-ci de détresse, avant qu'une énorme quantité de fumée ne s'élève sur le champ de bataille._

_Nagash créa alors une boule de lumière afin de mieux voir, car la lune disparue, l'obscurité avait repris ses droits. Pendant cinq minutes, les flux sacrés d'Antei et du jeune homme furent entremêlés et personne n'aurait su prévoir qui des deux allait prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Puis, les deux flux s'éteignirent quelques secondes. Avant de se réactiver tout d'un coup._

_Et alors, seul le flux sacré d'Antei fut ressenti par tous, au grand dam des humains, et à la grande joie des démons. _

_Mais ceux-ci remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le flux sacré d'Antei était là, certes, mais il semblait filtré, comme jugulé par une autre force. La lumière invoquée par Nagash permit à tous de voir une boule d'énergie noire jaillir de la fumée, et se diriger vers les cieux, emportant le corps d'Antei, sous les yeux incrédules et ébahis de tous, alors même que son flux sacré restait sur terre. La boule noire s'envola haut, très haut jusqu'à la lune, où elle s'arrêta, et attira à elle les fragments de l'astre qui se collèrent au corps d'Antei. Alors, la lune fut recréée, et en son sein, depuis, repose la carcasse de l'un des cinq grands démons à dix queues. _

_Sur la terre, la fumée retomba, dévoilant le jeune homme d'Asryan. En lui était dorénavant toute la puissance d'Antei, et ses yeux verts brillants d'intelligence avaient été remplacés par deux pupilles aux motifs concentriques. Les hommes scandèrent son nom et l'appelèrent « Le Sauveur », tandis que les démons survivants, terrassés par la disparition de leur chef et certains de leur défaite face à cet homme qui avait fait sien le flux sacré d'Antei, prenaient la fuite vers l'Ouest, là où se trouvaient Shuuwai et Aku. »_

Dès que Nadia eut terminé sa phrase, elle s'interrompit, savourant le passage qu'elle venait de lire. C'était le passage préféré de la plupart des enfants de Gueryan, et elle-même n'avait pas fait exception à la règle, il y avait plus de vingt ans, quand on lui avait raconté la Légende pour la première fois. Comme elle descendait du Sauveur, on l'avait entrainé depuis qu'elle avait appris à marcher. Combien de fois s'était-elle imaginée luttant contre ces démons au coté de ces personnages légendaires ? Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était devenue la guerrière qu'elle avait toujours voulu être, qu'elle avait acquis la force nécessaire pour faire plier la quasi-totalité des combattants de ce monde et qu'elle avait un contrôle parfait de ses émotions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une furieuse envie de se battre à chaque fois qu'elle relisait ce passage.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre, elle remarqua que Bee discutait avec Yugito. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour récupérer l'attention du porteur du démon à huit queues, mais celui-ci l'ignora et continua à murmurer à l'oreille de la kunoichi, qui au fur et à mesure des paroles du ninja rappeur semblait de plus en plus pensive. A vrai dire, il ne fut pas le seul à parler, puisque Roshi fit de même. Il dit quelque chose à Han, qui sembla ne pas comprendre. Yugito répondit à Bee, si bas que seul lui put entendre, et le petit frère du Yondaime Raikage regarda machinalement son épaule, là où était tatoué le kanji du fer, le sceau qui retenait Hachibi en lui. Yugito dut prendre ça pour un acquiescement, puisqu'elle prit la parole, à voix haute, cette-fois ci.

-Et le moine vainquit Juubi, le démon à dix queues, rétablissant l'équilibre du monde, commença-t-elle à réciter. Il en devint la prison et transcenda l'humanité. Doté de rinnegan, il enseigna à quiconque le voulait le ninshû, et répandit la paix partout où il allait. Ses pouvoirs étaient si grands qu'un beau jour, alors que les hommes craignaient les ténèbres de la nuit, il créa la lune afin de les rassurer. Et au crépuscule de sa vie, il scinda le démon en neuf pour qu'il ne reparaisse plus.

-A toi aussi, cela t'est tout de suite venue à l'esprit ? demanda Roshi de manière purement rhétorique.

-Evidemment, la similitude est frappante, non ?

-Oui, elle est frappante, fit le ninja de la lave pour souligner l'évidence.

-C'est la Légende du Rikudo Sennin, ça, intervint Yagura.

-Une partie, oui, approuva Yugito.

-Le Riku-quoi ? demanda Naruto.

-Le Rikudo Sennin, répéta la kunoichi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas ça ?

Naruto se renfrogna. Encore une fois, il passait pour un ignorant, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas le seul. Gaara, Fuu, et Utakata semblaient perdus tout comme lui. Le porteur de Rokubi grimaça en songeant qu'il était sur le même plan du supposé chef de Némésis. Il se reprocha intérieurement d'être tombé si bas, et essaya de se rappeler de cette Légende du Rikudo Sennin. Il connaissait le personnage, évidemment, mais il était convaincu que personne ne lui avait rien raconté sur lui. On disait juste de lui qu'il avait créé le ninshû, qui était devenu le ninjutsu et que c'était un moine qui prêchait la paix, en bref, le genre de personnage que n'appréciait absolument pas le porteur de Rokubi. Il fallait dire qu'il avait développé une telle haine envers les humains lambda qu'il restait indifférent à un personnage qui préconisait la non-violence et l'entente entre tous les hommes. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Yagura comme si son ami pouvait expliquer son ignorance.

-Le Rikudo Sennin est, selon ce qui se dit, l'initiateur du ninshû, ancêtre du ninjutsu, révéla Roshi d'un ton docte.

-Ca, on le sait parfaitement, rétorqua le possesseur du démon à six queues d'un ton âpre. Mais aucune Légende précise n'existe sur…

-Allons, ne sois pas ridicule, l'interrompit Yugito. Je viens de t'en réciter un fragment.

-Ne me dis pas que je suis ridicule. Je sais ce que je dis. Tu peux interroger qui tu veux dans le village de Kiri, tous te répondront qu'aucune histoire ne raconte la vie du Rikudo.

-Alors, explique-moi pourquoi Yagura connait cette Légende, si tu es si malin.

Utakata fit un mouvement de main rageur comme s'il voulait écarter cette question à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre. L'ancien Mizukage, habitué au tempérament emporté de son ami, prit lui-même la peine d'expliquer.

-Utakata a raison sur un point. Personne à Kiri ne connait cette Légende. Tout comme personne ne l'a connait dans les autres pays ninjas.

-Mais… commença Yugito.

-Mais rien, l'interrompit-il. Tu la connais car les seuls personnes qui la connaissent sont les jinchurikis parfaits.

-Et pourquoi seulement eux ? demanda Fuu.

-Tout simplement parce que cette Légende du Rikudo Sennin, personne ne nous l'a raconté. Nous la connaissons, c'est tout, grâce à notre statut.

-Je ne comprends absolument rien, fit Naruto ayant de plus en plus de mal à suivre la conversation.

La plupart des membres de Némésis étaient aussi perdus que lui. Les jinchurikis parfaits, maintenant que Yagura avait dit ce qu'il avait dit, constataient qu'effectivement, s'ils connaissaient la Légende du Rikudo Sennin, ils n'étaient absolument pas capables de dire qui la leur avait raconté. Nadia suivait toute la conversation sans se faire remarquer. Elle ne savait pas exactement quels en étaient les tenants et les aboutissants, mais elle commençait peu à peu à comprendre que les membres de Némésis étaient plus liés à la Légende de Gueryan qu'elle n'aurait pu le supposer de prime abord.

-En fait, cette Légende est transmise par les bijuus, révéla Yagura. Quand j'ai remarqué que je savais des choses sur le Rikudo, alors que personne ne me l'avait raconté, j'en ai discuté avec Sanbi. Et on en a conclu que ce type a fait en sorte d'enfouir ces informations dans le subconscient des bijuus. Et comme en obtenant un contrôle total de son bijuu, on entre dans un état d'osmose, on a accès à ce subconscient.

-Attend un peu, fit Utakata. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et si ce que Yugito a récité tout à l'heure est effectivement l'histoire du Rikudo, ça ne veut quand même pas dire que le Rikudo Sennin, et le Sauveur dont il est question dans cette histoire sont une seule et même personne ?

-Non seulement, ça, approuva son ami. Mais aussi et surtout que le démon Juubi et ce Antei était le même être. Que la création de la Lune ne correspond en fait qu'à sa reformation, et que…

-Arrête, l'interrompit le porteur de Rokubi. A t'entendre, ça voudrait dire que cette Légende de Gueryan n'est pas une fable.

Utakata était blanc comme un linge en prononçant ces mots. Alors qu'il était si fier d'habitude et qu'il semblait constamment habité d'une rage inextinguible, toute trace de fureur, même celle qui persistait pourtant toujours dans ses yeux orangés, avait disparu de son visage. Seule la peur était présente sur ses traits. Et le mot peur lui-même était encore trop faible pour décrire ce sentiment. Ce que ressentait Utakata en ce moment était une sourde terreur qui se propageait dans tout son être.

Cette terreur fut communicative, car les mots qu'il venait de prononcer signifiait clairement une chose. Il existait bien plus que neuf démons… Il en existait même des milliers, et parmi ces milliers, deux, au moins, d'une telle puissance que les neuf bijuus ne pourraient rien faire face à eux. En prenant conscience de ça, Yugito sentit de la sueur couler le long de sa nuque. Elle avait peur, elle aussi. Elle avait peur alors qu'elle était déjà habituée à voir des horreurs sans nom dans les souvenirs de Nibi. Il fallait dire que si la Légende de Gueryan n'était pas qu'une simple Légende, c'était toute l'espèce humaine qui était menacée et qui risquait de s'éteindre.

-Continuez, fit Naruto d'une voix tremblante. Je veux connaitre la fin de l'histoire.

-C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux que vous sachiez tout avant de vous lancer dans des hypothèses hasardeuses, fit Nadia en reprenant sa lecture.

_« Shuuwai et Aku entendirent le cri de détresse d'Antei, et se maudirent de ne pas l'avoir aidé alors même que c'était eux deux qui avaient voulu éliminer les humains, des milliers d'années auparavant. Ils firent route vers Gueryan pour l'aider, ou, s'ils arrivaient trop tard, pour le venger. Le Sauveur et ses compagnons avaient commencé à poursuivre les démons d'Antei, mais quand ils sentirent que d'autres arrivaient, ils surent qu'ils devaient réagir vite, car ils avaient pleinement conscience qu'ils ne pourraient pas vaincre les deux pairs d'Antei._

_Alors, sur les terres maudites où Antei avait vécu, le Sauveur, Nagash, Totsuka, Jashin et Mens conjuguèrent leurs pouvoirs afin de repousser à jamais les démons. Ainsi fut créée une grande barrière, que nul démon ne pouvait traverser. Leurs cinq voix se mêlèrent alors en une seule, et ils proclamèrent ensemble La Prophétie : _

_Le chemin s'arrête ici. La route est barrée._

_Pour sept siècles, Gueryan est protégée._

_Mais, quand ce temps sera écoulé,_

_Quand sa volonté aura été maintes fois bafouée_

_Et quand son sang longtemps aura coulé_

_Ils reviendront plus nombreux et plus forts_

_Alors, seule l'unité pourra lutter_

_Quand l'un sera neuf, et que les neuf seront un_

_Quand la montagne s'écroulera, rougie par le sang_

_Quand la vengeance sera là, gisante_

_Soutenue par les sept et par l'Inversé_

_Quand les deux frères ennemis combattront ensemble_

_Quand l'héritier le plus puissant sera vaincu, et ses projets bafoués_

_Quand faible devenu fort, il mourra_

_Quand les dépositaires séparés se retrouveront enfin_

_Quand ils marcheront côte à côte_

_Quand l'enfant-élu se sera éveillé_

_Quand il rencontrera ses pairs_

_Quand il pourra enfin s'endormir une dernière fois_

_Quand la voie par trois fois aura été trahie_

_Quand la plus grande des souffrances aura été vaincue_

_Quand l'ancien s'en ira, et quand les cinq se relèveront _

_Quand l'ennemi originel reviendra_

_Plus puissant encore qu'il n'était parti_

_Alors, le glas sonnera pour beaucoup_

_Mais l'espoir sera de nouveau là_

_Et lors de l'Ultime Affrontement, le sort du monde sera joué_

_Démons et Humains_

_Mêlés dans le maelstrom du sang et de la terreur_

_Mêlés dans la rancune ancestrale_

_Combattront une dernière fois_

_Et Nous vaincrons_

_La paix revint en Gueryan, et le continent fut partagé en quatre royaumes : Les Terres du Nord pour Nagash, Blutsauger pour Totsuka, l'Ombre pour Jashin et Glaronn pour Mens. Quant au Sauveur, il ne demanda rien. Après quelques années en Gueryan, il partit pour le Sud dispenser le Shinshû aux peuples qui l'avaient aidé durant la grande bataille. _

_Le temps s'écoula, et le Sauveur, Mens, Totsuka, Nagash et Jashin, séparés par la vie, se rejoignirent les uns après les autres dans la mort. Leurs souvenirs se perpétuent encore aujourd'hui. Leur sang ne s'est pas tari, et tant qu'il coulera, tous les espoirs seront permis._

_Telle est la Légende de Gueryan. Mais n'oublie pas, enfant, les paroles du Sauveur, car la menace reviendra, plus forte que la dernière fois, et ce jour-là se jouera notre destin »_

Nadia, dont la voix avait baissé graduellement au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait les derniers mots, se tut finalement. Comme les deux fois où elle s'était interrompue, elle releva la tête pour guetter les réactions des membres de son public. Elle fut presque surprise de voir que les neuf jinchurikis partageaient le même air soucieux. Elle referma son livre, et se leva dans un léger cliquetis métallique dû à son armure. Elle s'étira puis se rassit. Elle attendit alors les questions des membres de Némésis… Car elle savait qu'ils en auraient et que son rôle était d'y répondre.

Ce fut Yagura qui posa la première. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question d'ailleurs, mais plutôt une affirmation, basée sur les paroles prononcées par son maitre, qui attendait une confirmation.

-Les sept siècles seront écoulés dans trois ans.

-Exact, répondit Nadia. Nous sommes en l'an 997 du calendrier de Gueryan, et la barrière a été érigée, selon toutes nos sources, en 300.

-Il y a vraiment des milliers de démons qui vont déferler sur nous dans trois ans ? demanda Gaara, totalement incrédule.

-Hm, moi ce que j'aimerai savoir, intervint Han, c'est où s'arrête la Légende et où commence l'Histoire. Hm, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il y ait des milliers de démons.

-Personnellement, j'ai le sentiment que cette Légende reflète l'Histoire, Han. Mais qu'elle la présente de manière à ce que les humains aient le beau rôle, intervint Roshi.

-Intéressante façon de penser, fit Nadia « Black dragon » qui semblait attendre que quelqu'un dise cela. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette conclusion ?

-Ma connaissance de la nature humaine. Je remarque deux choses dans la Légende de Gueryan : d'abord les démons semblent craindre que les humains s'allient. S'ils craignent cela, c'est qu'il y a une preuve du danger. J'en viens donc à penser que l'Unificateur n'a pas unifié les humains pour le plaisir, comme c'est suggéré dans la Légende, mais a décidé de dominer les démons en réunissant les humains.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela ?

-L'expérience de quarante ans à me battre, répondit le vétéran de Némésis. Je sais comment sont les hommes. Ils veulent toujours plus que ce qu'ils ont, et ils n'hésitent pas à plier l'échine devant les forts pour profiter de leur pouvoir. Je pense donc également que tous les hommes ne se sont pas opposés aux démons. Il y en a forcément qui se sont soumis pour avoir plus de pouvoir.

-L'expérience est mère de victoire, dit-on, constata Nadia. Et effectivement, la vôtre vous permet de raisonner très justement. Nos historiens ont estimé qu'il y a eu un schisme entre les humains après la mort de l'Unificateur. Quand les démons ont attaqué, certains se sont soumis à eux, tandis que les autres ont tenté, en vain, de résister.

-Et qu'on fait les démons ?

-Ils les ont « récompensés » en permettant à certains d'entre eux de recevoir un démon en eux.

-En d'autres termes, des jinchurikis, fit Yagura.

-Non, rectifia Nadia. On m'a expliqué ce qu'étaient les jinchurikis… ce que vous étiez. Vous avez en vous des démons à queues, certes, mais vous êtes comme des prisons vivantes pour eux. Ils vous donnent leur pouvoir mais ne peuvent pas vous contrôler.

-Sous certaines conditions, intervint Gaara en resongeant au calvaire qu'il avait vécu.

-Mais les humains infestés par les démons perdent toute leur identité. Leur esprit est balayé. Ils ne sont plus que des pantins contrôlés par les démons. On les nomme Ningenkarai. (NDA : Ningen= humain, Karai= pantin).

-A ce compte-là, vous auriez du les appeler des Akuma no Tsukareta (NDA : littéralement : possédé du démon), railla le ninja du sable.

-Mais quel était l'intérêt pour les démons de prendre possession d'humain ? demanda Fuu. Si justement, ils les détestent, pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

-Parce que la barrière érigée par les cinq Dieux de Gueryan ne concerne pas les humains, et les démons ont découvert qu'en s'enfermant dans des enveloppes humaines, ils pouvaient la traverser. Du peu que nous savons, ce processus de scellement est cependant trop long pour que nous puissions craindre un assaut massif. C'est probablement pour ça qu'ils attendent que la barrière disparaisse avant d'attaquer massivement.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a peut-être des dizaines de démons dissimulés parmi tous les ninjas ? fit Naruto.

-Non, car nous arrivons toujours à les détecter, et dans ce cas, nous dépêchons des combattants pour les éliminer. Je suis sur que vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'apparition de quelques démons dans l'histoire du continent Shinshû.

Les neuf se turent pour réfléchir. A vrai dire, il y avait effectivement quelques histoires comme cela chez les shinobis. Notamment deux. A la fin de la guerre des clans, un crapaud immense était apparu et n'avait pu être abattu que par l'alliance des forces de deux des plus puissants shinobis de l'époque : Madara Uchiwa et Hashirama Senju. D'aucun disait que la bataille fut si rude qu'une montagne émergea durant l'affrontement, montagne qu'on appela du nom de la bête.

Il y avait cinquante ans, on avait parlé d'une salamandre gigantesque qui était apparu de nulle part à Ame. Elle avait été vaincue par un inconnu, dont on savait seulement, que son visage et tout son corps étaient dissimulés par les ténèbres, et sa poche de poison avait été greffée à un enfant du village. Et s'ajoutait à cela diverses rumeurs ça et là sur des bêtes sorties de nulle part. Sauf que bien sur, personne n'avait jamais songé à relier ces créatures aux bijuus.

-Et d'ailleurs, reprit Nadia, je suis là pour…

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par le bruit d'une puissante explosion. Les murs tremblèrent et la moitié des tableaux qui s'y trouvaient s'en décrocha pour tomber au sol. Nadia ferma les yeux, et se concentra quelques secondes. Elle se leva aussitôt, et reprit son casque qu'elle avait posé à coté d'elle. Elle l'enfila, ne laissant plus voir de son visage que ses deux yeux verts brillants d'intelligence, à peine visibles dans l'ombre de la visière en croix de son heaume. Elle saisit sa lance, et, semblant avoir oublié la présence des neuf jinchurikis qu'elle avait autour d'elle, la pointa vers la porte.

La pointe de l'arme s'illumina brusquement, éblouissant au passage les membres de Némésis, et un rai de lumière en jaillit, traversant la pièce en une nanoseconde pour aller frapper la porte. Celle-ci ne vola pas en éclat, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais devint comme transparente, laissant voir l'extérieur, alors même qu'il était censé y avoir quelques murs derrière elle.

Bee, dont les yeux avaient été protégés par ses lunettes de soleil, vit une boule d'énergie qu'il identifia automatiquement comme une bijuu dama. Aussitôt, il déploya les huit tentacules de Hachibi et protégea de chacun d'entre eux ses compagnons. Nadia apprécia intérieurement le réflexe du jinchuriki et se concentra. Sa technique lui permettait de voir à l'extérieur, et ce qu'elle voyait prouvait qu'elle avait eu raison. Les deux Ningenkarai qu'elle était venue chasser s'étaient enfin dévoilés d'une part, et d'autre part, savaient qu'elle se trouvait là. C'était elle qui était visée par la boule de chakra, et pour faire bonne mesure, le démon qui l'avait lancé avait décidé de raser l'hôpital tout entier.

Elle allait s'en sortir. Eviter le choc de l'explosion et les éboulis ne lui poserait aucun problème. Et elle était convaincue que Bee saurait probablement aussi s'en sortir, en protégeant, par ailleurs, ses camarades. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les autres occupants de l'hôpital. Il s'agissait de malades pour la plupart, et la majorité ne pourrait supporter au voyage à la vitesse de la lumière en lequel consistait sa propre technique de transport instantané. La majorité, mais pas tous. Il valait mieux en sauver le plus possible, et le temps lui manquait de toute façon pour peser le pour et le contre. Elle joignit les mains, et commença à se concentrer, ses yeux encore grands ouverts. Elle vit la boule de chakra se rapprocher et pesta intérieurement. Elle n'était pas assez rapide.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il lui semblait que la bijuu dama allait frapper l'édifice, l'air se tordit. La guerrière de Blutsauger se demanda une seconde si ce n'était pas la technique qu'elle avait utilisé pour voir au-dehors qui s'affaiblissait, mais changea vite d'avis. L'air se tordait autour de la boule d'énergie, et en moins d'une seconde, cette dernière fut comme aspirée par un vortex menant dieu savait où. Nadia cessa aussitôt d'accumuler son chakra. Bee prit immédiatement conscience que la menace avait disparu, sans pour autant comprendre comment elle avait disparu.

Les tentacules de Hachibi se rétractèrent, libérant les membres de Némésis qui, éblouis par la lumière, n'avaient pu voir la menace arriver et qui, donc, n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Bee avait agi ainsi. Avant que le petit frère du Yondaime Raikage ait pu s'expliquer, des bruits de course se firent entendre dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, tandis que se dissipait la technique de Nadia, pour laisser entrer un Shisui Uchiwa, inquiet.

-Nadia, fit-il rapidement. Ils sont là.

-J'ai remarqué, répondit la guerrière de Gueryan. Où précisément ?

-Dans le temple de Jashin, apparemment. Ils se sont embusqués près de la montagne et ont attaqué pendant la prière des moines.

-Allons-y, il faut régler cette affaire au plus vite.

-Une petite seconde, intervint Naruto. On vient avec vous.

Nadia se tourna vers lui, de même que Shisui. L'Uchiwa lança un regard interrogateur à Nadia avant de voir que celle-ci acquiesçait silencieusement. Le shinobi aux sharingans comprit alors que le ninja renard, et, entre autre, toute son organisation, avait été mis au courant de la Légende de Gueryan, et savait donc de quoi il retournait. Dire qu'il avait utilisé le mot « Ils » exprès pour ne pas éveiller leur soupçon.

Toutefois, le fait que les porteurs de démons étaient au courant était une chance inouïe. Shisui connaissait la puissance des jinchurikis et celle-ci était tellement importante qu'il était ridicule de s'en priver, surtout face à de tels ennemis. Son regard rougeoyant, car ses sharingans étaient activés et ce, avant même qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, se porta sur les neuf ninjas qui le regardaient. Il vit parfaitement leur chakra, et ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par leur quantité et leur densité. Il avait même du mal à comprendre comment de simples humains pouvaient porter en eux une telle puissance sans mourir.

Mais l'heure n'étant pas à ce genre de question, il secoua la tête.

-Toute aide est la bienvenue, cependant, il n'est pas question que ceux qui sont blessés, viennent. Cela vaut notamment pour vous deux, déclara-il en désignant Utakata et Yugito.

-Même blessé comme je le suis, je pense être plus fort que toi, rétorqua le porteur de Rokubi d'un ton acide.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec la puissance, répondit calmement Shisui. Si vos blessures devaient se rouvrir, vous seriez vulnérables et pourriez être tués. Et si vous êtes tués, ce sont vos bijuus qui finiront par réapparaitre dans le village. Bijuus que nous serions bien incapables de capturer sans perdre de nombreux shinobis.

-Exaspérant raisonnement, mais somme toute logique, convint Utakata. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de perdre du temps à te convaincre. Je ne me battrais pas, mais j'observerai le combat de loin.

-Faites comme bon vous semble, du moment que vous restez en vie.

-C'était bien mon intention.

Shisui esquissa un petit sourire et repartit vers la sortie, suivi de Nadia. Les neuf possesseurs s'entreregardèrent. Ils avaient bien tous compris que si celle qu'on surnommait « Black Dragon » leur avait parlé des humains-pantins, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec sa présence en ces lieux. Ils venaient d'en avoir la confirmation. Il était évident que le responsable de l'attaque était l'un de ces pantins, et cela déplaisait à tous les membres de Némésis. Parce qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes en possessions d'un bijuu, ils savaient qu'il devait y avoir coexistence et entente plus ou moins bonne entre eux et leur démon. Comme le principe des ningenkarai remettait en cause cette idée d'entente, inconsciemment, les jinchurikis étaient en colère, et ils allaient le faire payer au responsable.

Mais seuls certains d'entre eux pouvaient se battre, et parmi ceux-là, encore moins pouvaient être vraiment utiles. Car si ce qu'on leur avait raconté était vrai, Naruto, Gaara ou encore Fuu étaient encore bien trop inexpérimentés pour pouvoir se frotter à des démons, qui ne devaient rien avoir à envier aux neuf bijuus. Utakata et Yugito étant blessés, il ne restait donc plus que Roshi, Yagura, Bee et Han pour combattre. Mais Han n'était pas, ou disons plus, en état de batailler. L'orbe tourbillonnant que lui avait envoyé dans le ventre le chef de Némésis un peu plus tôt n'était certes pas tout à fait à pleine puissance, mais il avait été suffisamment destructeur pour empêcher le porteur de Gobi d'aller affronter des démons.

Ne restaient donc plus que les possesseurs des démons à trois, quatre et huit queues. Ceux-ci n'hésitèrent même pas. Si la Légende était vraie, et tout semblait indiquer que c'était le cas, ces démons n'étaient pas les premiers qu'ils auraient à affronter. Les combattre maintenant serait donc un gain d'expérience qui pourrait se révéler déterminant pour les années qui suivraient. D'autant que c'était une manière plus que satisfaisante de remercier le village des tempêtes de les avoir soignés.

-Rejoignons-les, ordonna Naruto. Hormis Yagura, Roshi et Bee, nous allons tous rester à distance sur les bâtiments, et si on en a l'occasion, on essaiera de se rendre utile.

N'attendant pas la réponse de ses pairs, il sortit en trombe de la salle, bien vite rattrapé par eux, et courut pour rattraper Shisui, qui ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir arriver le fils du Yondaime Hokage. Son père l'avait mis au courant de la filiation entre Naruto Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, et à bien y regarder, leur ressemblance lui sautait tellement aux yeux qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Nadia n'était déjà plus là. Elle avait planté là l'Uchiwa pour se rendre au plus vite au temple de Jashin, où la bataille avait commencé.

-Vous allez prendre part au combat ? demanda-t-il.

-Trois d'entre nous, révéla Naruto.

-Je devine déjà lesquels. Ils ne seront pas de trop.

-Une boule d'énergie a foncé sur l'hôpital, commença Bee. On a bien réagi, et elle n'a pas été fatale. Mais elle s'est volatilisé soudainement, à quoi est du cet évanouissement ?

-Une technique spatio-temporelle, expliqua Shisui. C'est un jutsu de mon père.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Bon, j'imagine que l'inspiration Tolkienesque se voit quelque peu, sans oublier celle laissé par Warhammer. J'en ai évidemment profité pour laisser un énième référence.<br>J'espère que ça vous a plu (et pourquoi pas, surpris), et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
>Je pense que je posterai bientôt une carte sommaire du monde complet de Naruto tel qu'il se présente dans les Possesseurs pour vous aider à mieux visualiser les choses^^.<br>Ne reste plus qu'à vous dire à dans un mois pour le chapitre 49 qui s'intitulera: L'ennemi suprême.


	34. Chapter 34

Salut à tous.

Déjà plus d'un mois depuis le dernier chapitre, et voici donc venu l'heure de vous apporter le nouveau. Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'ai posté une carte du monde de Naruto tel qu'il se trouve dans la fic. Comme vous le voyez, la taille du monde shinobi est quelque peu réduite au niveau mondial. Maintenant, rappelons-nous où nous en étions.

Les neuf jinchurikis ont appris ce qu'était vraiment la Légende de Gueryan, ainsi que l'existence de démons à queues semblables aux bijuus, qui se confond avec l'histoire du Rikudô Sennin, connu comme l'initiateur du ninjutsu, et de la lutte qu'il mena autrefois contre Juubi. Ils ont également appris qu'il existe d'autres êtres comme eux, sauf qu'eux ne sont pas des jinchurikis, mais des ningenkarais, des humains-pantins possédés par les démons à queues.

Et là où nous avions les laissés, une attaque qui visait l'hôpital où se trouvaient les neufs possesseurs et Nadia « Black Dragon » de Blutsauger, vient de disparaitre… Qui l'a lancé ? Pourquoi ?

Cela étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

><p>Naruto 49 : L'ennemi suprême<p>

L'œil rougeoyant, dont la pupille noire avait pris pendant un temps la forme d'une étoile à quatre branches reliées par un fin cercle noir, revint à son état normal. Debout sur le toit d'une habitation à proximité de l'hôpital, Kagami soupira en haletant, s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa canne. Depuis qu'il avait acquis cette évolution du sharingan face à Kyubi, il devait bien admettre qu'elle lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la mise… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était épuisante à utiliser ! Son grand âge y était peut-être pour quelque chose, mais Kagami écarta cela de son esprit. Il avait peut-être aux alentours de soixante-quinze ans, ce n'était pas pour autant une excuse pour s'écarter du champ de bataille.

Le vieil homme vit sortir Nadia de l'hôpital qu'il venait de protéger quelques minutes plus tôt. La femme en armure noire l'aperçut d'un simple coup d'œil, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle joignit les mains, et disparut dans un bref et vif éclat de lumière. Le doyen des Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine frustration. Lui aussi, il aurait voulu aller combattre sur place, pour aider son ami, le grand Prêtre de Jashin, un homme de son âge avec qui il aimait souvent à discuter sur le temps passé. Mais si son âge était un handicap, plus gênante encore était l'escorte des deux Uchiwa qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, et qui n'avaient pas la moindre attention de laisser le plus vieux de leur clan aller risquer sa vie.

Il vit ensuite sortir de l'hôpital Shisui, ainsi que les neuf possesseurs. Ils allaient se battre, ceux-là ? Oh certes, c'était un apport indéniable, mais ce genre de combattant n'avait pas tendance à faire dans la dentelle et risquait bien de toucher leurs alliés… Quoique, ce n'était pas comme si les moines de Jashin avaient à risquer de prendre un mauvais coup. Son fils, suivi de Némésis, le rejoignit sur le toit où il se trouvait, tout sharingan dehors.

-Père, fit-il. Où en est la situation ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis ici depuis tout à l'heure. Les seules choses que je peux te dire est que Nadia est allée sur place, et que le démon n'est pas sorti du temple… Enfin, disons plutôt que les moines ne le laissent pas sortir.

-Ils ont raison, je vais les rejoindre… Avec quelques alliés, rajouta Shisui en désignant les porteurs de bijuus.

-A vrai dire, seulement trois d'entre nous, précisa Naruto en désignant à son tour Bee, Yagura et Roshi.

-Deux d'entre eux sont des jinchurikis parfaits, constata Kagami.

-Les trois, rectifia Roshi sachant parfaitement que sa nature de possesseur parfait n'était connu de personne.

-Le temple est creusé dans la montagne, révéla Kagami sans se préoccuper de l'intervention. Si vous rejetez le démon suffisamment loin, vous aurez la place pour vous transformer en vos bijuus.

-On aura vraiment la place ? demanda Yagura.

-J'ai affronté Kyubi il y a quinze ans à l'apogée de sa puissance. Dans la montagne, on peut en placer dix de sa taille, alors à moins que vos bijuus soient chacun quatre fois plus que le démon renard, ce dont je doute sérieusement, vous aurez largement la place, oui.

-Merci de l'information, père, fit Shisui avant de se tourner vers ses futurs compagnons d'armes. Ne tardons pas. Chaque minute perdue, c'est un pas de plus du démon vers la sortie du temple. Autrement dit, vers la population civile qui n'a aucun moyen de se défendre.

-Cesse de parler et va, mon fils, ordonna Kagami d'un ton sec avant de se tourner vers ses gardes du corps. Et vous deux, allez-y avec lui. Qu'il ne lui arrive rien. A partir de maintenant, je suis entouré de six jinchurikis. Je n'ai absolument rien à craindre.

Les deux Uchiwa qui se tenaient jusque là en retrait derrière Kagami se regardèrent avant d'interroger du regard Shisui qui acquiesça. Celui qu'on surnommait le mirage bondit du toit pour aller sur un autre, et ce le plus vite qu'il pouvait, afin de rejoindre le temple de Jashin, l'édifice même que Naruto avait remarqué quand il était allé voir les Uchiwa. Les deux gardes du corps de Kagami le suivirent sans discuter, pendant que Yagura, Bee et Roshi lançaient un dernier regard à leurs compagnons de Némésis avant d'y aller à leur tour.

Gaara posa deux doigts sur l'un de ses yeux et leva sa paume devant lui. Du sable s'y rassembla pour prendre la forme d'un globe oculaire. Il ferma le poing dispersant l'œil de sable. Une fine volute de sable s'envola doucement dans les airs, prenant lui aussi la direction du temple. Puisqu'il n'allait pas combattre, au moins verrait-il tout de l'affrontement… Cependant, Kagami ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du fils du Yondaime Kazekage

-Petit, si tu comptes observer le combat, ne reste pas ici.

-Je verrai très bien avec ma technique, ne vous inquiétez pas pour m…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Si tu observes le combat, tu ne pourras te battre ici.

-Me battre ? répéta Gaara. Contre qui ?

-Contre elle, déclara le vieil Uchiwa en tendant un doigt noueux vers le toit de l'hôpital.

Une femme blonde se tenait là, sur ce bâtiment d'où elle pouvait voir toute la ville. D'un air tranquille, elle regardait au loin, en direction du temple, ne semblant même pas remarquer tout le tumulte qui y régnait. A première vue, elle n'avait absolument rien de spéciale. Vêtue d'une simple tunique et d'un pantalon noir, ses longs cheveux dorés flottaient au vent… Alors même qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Ses yeux étaient dorés, eux aussi, et ne reflétaient rien d'autre, tel un miroir sans tain derrière lequel se serait cachées toutes ses émotions. Elle n'était pas armée, à vue de nez, et ne semblait pas constituer un danger.

Gaara jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Fuu, comme si cette dernière pouvait montrer que la femme blonde les mettait en péril. La porteuse de Nanabi pensa aussitôt que la femme en question était l'une de ces ningenkarai, mais alors, pourquoi était-elle ici, et pas au temple avec l'autre ? Et pourquoi Kagami avait-il congédié ses gardes du corps s'il savait qu'une menace se trouvait là ?

Ce raisonnement avait aussi fait son chemin dans les esprits d'Utakata, de Yugito et de Han, et les trois fixèrent la femme avec suspicion. La porteuse de Nibi posa sa main sur son ventre, à l'endroit même où la lame de Sabishii s'était enfoncée dans sa chair, et se mordit la lèvre quand elle effleura de ses doigts la chair tuméfiée. Sa blessure avait été bien soignée, mais elle était encore récente. Dans quelques jours, elle serait complètement guérie, mais actuellement, elle l'empêchait de faire des mouvements trop violents d'une part, et d'utiliser des techniques nécessitant de concentrer du chakra dans l'abdomen, comme la quasi-totalité de ses techniques Katon. Yugito ressentit alors une puissante frustration. En l'état actuel des choses, elle était inutile.

Le possesseur de Rokubi, lui, se moquait bien de ses blessures. A vrai dire, il avait surtout souffert du souffle des explosions, et certains de ses organes internes avaient été un peu secoués, mais il n'estimait pas que ce fût un grand handicap pour autant. Il regrettait juste d'avoir passé autant de temps inconscient. Ses muscles s'étaient engourdis, le fait qu'il ait eu un peu de mal à marcher en était une bonne preuve. Et dans l'intensité des combats, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il avait besoin de reprendre l'effort physique peu à peu avant de retrouver son endurance habituelle. Cependant, cela ne concernait que sa forme physique, car il se sentait capable d'utiliser son chakra sans trop de problème. Il porta à sa bouche son appareil à faire des bulles et plissa ses yeux orangés. Pour peu que ses semblables maintiennent cette femme à distance, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à attaquer. Il s'apprêta d'ailleurs à le faire quand Naruto s'avança d'un pas.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Il connaissait cette femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas se trouver là. Il l'avait rencontrée durant les deux ans où Némésis avait été séparée. Il l'avait rencontré dans un lieu où il n'avait pensé rencontrer personne. Là où la terre ne donnait vie à aucune plante, et là où des vents brulants balayaient tout. Un endroit où il avait voulu lui-même allé, et où il n'était resté que six mois, avec la fratrie du Tourbillon : Yomi no kuni, le pays des enfers.

Ils avaient croisé une tribu qui les avait aidés alors que leurs vivres commençaient à manquer. Cette tribu croyait dure comme fer que des créatures divines étaient présentes sur Terre, à l'extrême Ouest du monde. Naruto avait pris cela à la rigolade, mais les trois du Tourbillon, eux, avaient gardé un air grave. Et cette femme, avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié ce jour là, et qui se trouvait aujourd'hui devant lui, lui avait dit qu'elle serait un jour l'enveloppe charnelle d'un de ces dieux. Le ninja renard avait pris ça pour un rêve d'enfant que la femme entretenait pour réussir à vivre dans ce lieu horrible qu'était Yomi no Kuni. Pas une seule seconde il ne s'était imaginé qu'elle pouvait dire vrai, comme il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il pouvait y avoir, par delà les frontières du monde connu des êtres aussi puissants, voire davantage que Kyubi.

-Que fais-tu là, Magoya ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La femme cessa brusquement de regarder dans le vide, et ses yeux se braquèrent sur le porteur de Kyubi. Elle leva un bras et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

-**Magoya, dis-tu** ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix grave.

-C'est ton nom, rappela Naruto.

-**C'était son nom**, rectifia la femme. **Je suis Muhou, serviteur du seigneur Shuuwai.**

-Alors, c'était vrai. Elle est devenue un réceptacle, souffla le ninja renard.

**-Sois sûr qu'elle en est très honorée. Elle vit en moi. **

-Ce qui revient à être mort, conclut le meneur de Némésis. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait bénie par ses dieux. Je n'imaginais pas que… c'étaient vous, ses dieux.

**-Nous autres, démons à queues, sommes mille fois supérieurs à vous, humains. Il n'est pas anormal de nous nommer dieu. **

-Les dieux sont immortels, eux, rétorqua Naruto.

**-Peuh, vous n'avez fait que parer mon orbe de flux sacré, humains. C'est loin d'être suffisant pour me vaincre. **

-On verra, ça.

Le ninja renard exécuta le mudra du multiclonage. Dix doubles de lui apparurent alors, et ils dégainèrent leur sabre. Dans un cri, ils se lancèrent tous à l'assaut, tandis que l'original, lui, restait sur place. Il était en colère… Pire, il bouillait de rage. Mais puisque tout ce que lui avait raconté Nadia « Black Dragon » était vrai, il affrontait un bijuu sous forme humaine. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'abattre en se lançant dans la mêlée les yeux fermés. Quand ses clones se battraient, ils arriveraient bien à trouver une faille. Malheureusement pour Naruto, aucun de ses doubles ne put faire quoi que ce soit, car le corps de Magoya, ou plutôt de Muhou, se recouvrit d'une enveloppe de chakra, rappelant la forme d'un loup... Un animal doté de croc et de griffe.

Quand les clones atteignirent le toit de l'hôpital, Muhou se rua sur eux. Ses griffes de chakra fendirent l'air et en embrochèrent deux. En tournant sur lui-même, le démon dans son corps d'humain en décapita quatre autres. Les quatre derniers n'hésitèrent cependant pas à l'attaquer. Ils étaient des clones, ils allaient de toute façon disparaitre. A ce compte, autant tout tenter. Levant leur sabre, ils s'apprêtèrent à accueillir le démon à queue, qui ne tarda pas. Mais avant qu'il ne soit arrivé au corps à corps, les clones se dissipèrent d'eux-mêmes, déclenchant un rideau de fumée. La réceptacle-pantin grogna et fit un geste. Son chakra dispersa la fumée, et lui révéla un spectacle des plus étonnants.

Une bonne centaine de Naruto couvrait tous les toits environnants. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la femme. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui souriait, c'était le démon, amusé qu'il était par l'acharnement de l'humain. N'avait-il donc pas vu à quelle vitesse il avait vaincu ses doubles ? Une centaine de plus ne changerait rien à l'affaire. Comme il avait du temps à perdre, Muhou décida de prendre son temps pour éliminer les clones.

En voyant cela, le ninja renard grimaça. Le nombre ne suffisait pas, et en plus, il n'arrivait pas à lire les mouvements du ningenkarai. Même s'il avait un autre nom, l'affronter revenait à affronter un jinchuriki, ennemi que le meneur de Némésis n'avait jamais eu à affronter puisqu'il s'en était fait des alliés. Désappointé qu'il était, il pesta et s'apprêta à sortir son sabre. Mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha, en le retenant fermement. C'était Kagami. Il semblait furieux, ses sharingans se plongèrent dans les yeux de Naruto et glacèrent le sang de celui-ci.

-Que comptes-tu faire exactement, Naruto Uzumaki ? demanda-il d'un ton sévère.

-Le tailler en pièce, répondit du tac au tac le susnommé.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu connaissais cette femme. Es-tu vraiment capable de faire abstraction de tous tes sentiments, et de la tuer ?

-Euh… J'imagine que oui, fit le ninja renard d'une voix moins assurée.

-Et, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le vaincre, sans que celui-ci ne détruise la moitié du village dans sa fureur ?

-Hm… Avec Kyubi, je pourrai…

-Contrôles-tu Kyubi parfaitement ?

-Non, mais…

-Donc, tu veux te lancer à l'attaque contre un adversaire de cette envergure sans avoir la moindre petite stratégie, et en étant prêt à laisser le démon renard à neuf queues la chance de te contrôler, quitte à mettre en danger la totalité du village ?

-Je…

-Je croyais que tu étais le chef de ton organisation, déclara Kagami d'un ton dédaigneux. Je me demande comment font des shinobis de la trempe du ninja de la lave, ou du Yondaime Mizukage pour t'accepter en tant que tel. Dans un combat, il faut réfléchir à une stratégie, prévoir à l'avance les coups de l'adversaire, l'empêcher d'utiliser ses atouts, et en finir le plus vite possible. Pas foncer à l'aveuglette et laisser le temps à l'ennemi de dévoiler tout son potentiel.

Naruto resta quelques instants sans voix. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait des remarques sur sa manière de se battre. La fratrie du Tourbillon lui avait expliqué l'intérêt de bien réfléchir durant un combat, mais le ninja renard avait écarté ça dans un coin de son esprit. Dans le même coin, où il avait rangé tous les cours qu'il avait suivis à l'académie de Konoha. Pour lui, affrontement rimait avec intensité, et dans l'intensité d'un combat, il n'était question de réflexe, d'agilité et d'instinct, pas de calcul de trajectoire de kunai, ou de tentative aléatoire de réflexion sur ce que pensait l'adversaire. D'ailleurs, généralement, une stratégie naissait au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait. Face à Sasuke et Sakura, il avait su instinctivement quelles techniques utiliser et il s'était très bien débrouillé.

Toutefois, à chaque fois, il se battait seul, et jamais en groupe. La seule fois où il avait combattu en groupe, il avait perdu… De plus, il savait que Kagami avait une grande expérience des batailles. Mieux valait le laisser faire peut-être, d'autant qu'il le trouvait très sympathique, depuis qu'il lui avait révélé l'identité de ses parents. Il dodelina la tête, et au prix d'un certain effort, tendit une main vers Kagami.

-Que proposez-vous, alors ?

-Si le démon se libère de son enveloppe, il sera difficile de l'arrêter. En revanche, si nous tuons la ningenkarai, nous tuons le démon en même temps.

-Quand un jinchuriki meurt, son démon réapparait au même endroit tôt ou tard, rappela Yugito les bras croisés.

-Cela est vrai pour les neuf bijuus, approuva Kagami. Mais pas pour ces démons à queues-là.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Fuu.

-Les bijuus sont peut-être plus forts, proposa Gaara. Cette femme dégage un chakra bien inférieur à celui qu'ont Bee, ou Yagura dans le même état.

-Hm, ou plus simplement, intervint Han, nos neuf bijuus faisant visiblement à la base partie intégrante d'un seul être, ils ne peuvent pas mourir tant que les autres sont vivants.

-Hypothèse intéressante, jugea le doyen des Uchiwa, mais hors de propos compte tenu de la situation. La seule chose à retenir est qu'il faut tuer cette femme. Néanmoins, si le démon se juge en danger, il n'aura aucun scrupule à détruire son enveloppe humaine et à s'en extirper.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils peuvent faire ça, fit Naruto. Comment procède-t-on ?

-Je m'en occupe. Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques secondes. J'aurai juste besoin que certains d'entre vous gênent ses mouvements. Et qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi pendant la minute qui va suivre.

Ses sharingans brillèrent fortement, et se métamorphosèrent, les trois tomoe se liant entre eux pour reprendre la forme d'étoile à quatre branches reliées par un fin cercle noir. Les veines à l'intérieur de ses sclérotiques gonflèrent légèrement si bien que des lignes rougeoyantes étaient clairement visible dans le blanc de ses yeux. Les cheveux du vieil homme se mirent à bouger lentement à cause de la concentration de chakra autour de lui. Muhou, bien que taillant toujours des clones en pièces, sentit l'accumulation d'énergie autour de cet humain plus ridé que les autres, et, délaissant ses adversaires, sauta dans sa direction pour l'éliminer.

Naruto n'hésita pas une seconde, et, mettant sa lame à nue, sauta du toit pour aller à la rencontre de celui qui occupait le corps de celle qui s'était appelée le Magoya. Un air surpris se dessina sur le visage de la femme. Le démon à l'intérieur n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un si petit être pouvait avoir le courage d'aller affronter un être comme lui. L'indignation suivit la surprise. De quel droit un de ces êtres inférieurs osait s'attaquer à lui ? Son indignation augmenta derechef quand il sentit le poing du ninja renard s'écraser sur sa joue. Stoppé dans son élan par le choc, il retomba sur l'un des toits environnants. Il essaya de se relever, mais le ninja renard lui tomba dessus, et enfonça son épée, bardée de Futon, dans l'une de ses paumes. La lame transperça la main et s'enfonça dans le toit, clouant le démon au sol. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas sentir la douleur, et leva l'autre main encore enrobée de chakra.

D'un geste ample, il donna un coup dans l'épaule de Naruto et l'envoya voler à trois mètres. Le porteur de Kyubi s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, et si la seule blessure dont il écopait était une légère commotion, il n'arriva pas à se relever, tandis que Muhou arrachait la lame, encore plantée dans sa main. En deux pas, le démon dans le corps de femme fut sur Naruto, et ce dernier vit son propre sabre pointé vers sa gorge.

Muhou allait frapper, quand il reçut le pied de Fuu en plein visage. Il recula , sonné, et le meneur de Némésis en profita pour lui faire lâcher son arme et la récupérer. Puis, il recula, tandis que Fuu se mettait derrière lui, et le ceintura. Elle se fit pousser six ailes de chakra, et en battit pour s'éloigner, avec le ninja renard, loin de Muhou. Ce dernier essaya de les suivre en sautant, mais il n'arriva pas à se détacher du toit sur lequel il se trouvait, retenu par quelque chose qui enserrait ses chevilles. Il y jeta un œil, et vit deux mains de sable qui les tenait. Il écarquilla les yeux. Cette capacité de manier le sable n'avait échu qu'à cinq êtres à travers les âges, réduits à quatre par un grand et ancien conflit. Cette fois-ci, le visage de Magoya se teinta de terreur, tandis que Muhou cherchait à comprendre. Qu'avait-il fait pour s'attirer la colère d'un des quatre… D'autant que deux d'entre eux avaient disparus il y avait bien longtemps.

Cherchant à retrouver son calme, il analysa le chakra qui parcourait le sable, et le trouva familier. Il ne mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Son hôte tourna alors la tête dans tous les sens comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il se retourna vers le groupe, et vit l'un des humains juché sur un nuage de sable.

**-Seigneur Antei ? **fit d'un ton perdu mais d'où perçait l'espoir le démon à travers son ningenkarai. **Est-ce bien vous ?**

Quand Kagami vit la créature à queues réagir ainsi, il fit un signe de tête aux autres jinchurikis qui se trouvaient encore là, à ses cotés. Il avait accumulé assez de chakra et il pouvait utiliser le «Jigen no hin'i », la majesté des dimensions. Il suffisait juste que le démon reste immobile quelques secondes. Yugito, Han, et Utakata comprirent le message, et firent chacun appel au chakra de leur bijuu respectif.

Quand Muhou ressentit ces énergies séparées qui auraient du appartenir à un seul être, il resta interloqué. C'était ce qu'attendait le doyen des Uchiwa, et il passa à l'attaque. Ses deux yeux se fermèrent une seconde, avant de se rouvrir. Le démon sentit alors l'air se distordre autour de lui. Trop surpris, il n'eut que le réflexe de reculer pour esquiver, mais il en fut incapable. Troublé par les chakras des hôtes, il avait oublié de se débarrasser des entraves de sable autour de ses chevilles qui l'immobilisaient toujours.

L'air continua à se distordre dans un périmètre de deux mètres. Les shinobis de Némésis regardaient la technique agir sans rien faire, impressionnés par la capacité de ce vieil homme à utiliser à un tel niveau le ninjutsu spatio-temporel. Ce fut à ce moment que le corps de la dénommée Magoya sembla se consumer. Muhou avait décidé de sacrifier sa ningenkarai et de reprendre sa vrai forme, afin d'être assez grand pour sortir de ce piège dans lequel il était tombé. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Kagami ferma une deuxième fois les yeux, et tout ce qui se trouvait dans le périmètre où l'air se distordait fut comme aspiré par on ne sait quoi. Ce fut ainsi que le démon Muhou disparut purement et simplement.

-Voilà, fit le vieil homme en haletant, et en s'appuyant derechef sur sa canne, alors que ses yeux redevaient de simples sharingans une seconde avant de reprendre leur couleur noire d'origine.

-C'est tout ? demanda Naruto en le rejoignant avec Fuu.

-Comment ça, « c'est tout » ?

-Et bien, je pensais que le démon allait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Réussir à échapper à la technique et contre-attaquer en se libérant… Je sais pas, mais là… C'est un peu simple, non ?

- Il ne connaissait pas la technique, la technique était mortelle, il est mort, fin de l'histoire, résuma Utakata d'un ton sec. C'est l'exaspérante réalité des combats. Tout le monde ne meurt pas par épuisement du chakra après avoir déballé toutes ses techniques.

-Hm, le moindre moment d'inattention peut se montrer fatal, fit sentencieusement Han en se remémorant la façon dont il avait été vaincu à Ame.

- Je ne compte pas le nombre de shinobis tués sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir par ton père et son jutsu de téléportation, ajouta Kagami. Quand bien même ils étaient forts, Naruto Uzumaki, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, une fois leur gorge tranchée.

-Mouais, fit le ninja renard moyennement convaincu. Bon, ben, du coup, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que les autres aient fini.

-J'imagine qu'ils se débrouillent bien, déclara Fuu en jetant un œil en direction du temple. Ça a l'air plutôt calme là-bas.

-A l'extérieur, peut-être, reprit Kagami. A l'intérieur, la bataille doit faire rage… Je vais y aller, rajouta-t-il après une courte réflexion.

Il avança d'un pas, mais Naruto se plaça devant lui, manifestement décidé à ne pas le laisser passer. Le vieil homme était plus grand que lui, mais il ne se sentit pas pour autant intimider. Si Shisui avait accepté que son père se déleste de ses gardes du corps, c'était parce qu'il serait entouré de six combattants suffisamment puissants pour le protéger. Le mirage de Konoha tenait à son père, et il voulait qu'il ne lui arrive rien, c'était évident. Et le ninja renard avait une dette envers Shisui, et empêcher son père d'aller combattre était la moindre des choses pour la rembourser. Même si Kagami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Ecarte-toi, Naruto Uzumaki, je dois y aller.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'y aller, répliqua le susnommé. Bee, Yagura et Roshi sont des possesseurs parfaits. Ils vaincront le démon sans votre aide.

-J'y vais pour protéger mon fils.

-C'est un ninja accompli, non ? Il doit pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

-Face à un shinobi, sans aucun problème, mais c'est un démon qu'il affronte.

Kagami s'approcha de Naruto, et le saisit au collet. Sa colère transparaissait sur son visage ridé.

-J'ai eu trois fils, poursuivit-il. L'ainé a été tué par l'un de mes petits-fils sur ordre de Konoha. Le cadet, qui était sous la tutelle de ton père, est mort durant la troisième grande guerre shinobi. Il ne reste que Shisui. Tu es jeune, Naruto. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un être cher, et si tu le sais, tu ne dois avoir perdu que des gens plus âgés ou aussi âgés que toi. Mais il n'y a rien de pire que de voir partir un de tes enfants.

-Je…

-Ils sont nés après moi, l'interrompit Kagami d'une voix qui tremblait. Ils devaient partir après moi… ils auraient dû partir après moi. Pour deux d'entre eux, ça n'a pas été le cas. Le troisième, je ferai tout pour qu'il me survive. Parce que je l'aime, et que c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

-… D'accord, acquiesça le ninja renard. Mais vous allez rester ici, et je vais aller protéger Shisui.

-Et je viens avec toi, continua Gaara. Mon sable pourra te protéger, toi.

-Et moi aussi, rajouta Fuu. Ma capacité à voler sera utile s'il faut évacuer quelqu'un.

Kagami les regarda les uns après les autres silencieusement. Il était sur le point de fléchir. L'utilisation de ses yeux l'avaient épuisé, plus qu'il n'aurait osé le dire, et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit s'il allait sur place. Et puis, si les trois possesseurs allaient au temple, il n'y aurait pas moins de six jinchurikis là-bas, dont trois parfaits qui allaient affronter le démon, et trois qui assureraient la protection de son fils. Ses dernières hésitations furent balayées quand il vit les deux yeux bleus de Naruto. Dans ces derniers brillaient une telle détermination, si semblable à celle qu'il y avait dans ceux de Kushina et de Minato quand ils étaient encore vivants que le doyen des Uchiwa se laissa convaincre.

Par ailleurs, son fils était aussi accompagné par deux Uchiwa, ses propres gardes du corps, des shinobis braves et compétents, qui ne manqueraient pas d'être dans une situation déplaisante s'il devait le protéger lui aussi. Il soupira, et s'assit par terre, fatigué par ses efforts.

-Très bien, allez-y, mais faites attention. Ce démon a vraisemblablement déjà détruit son ningenkarai et est sous sa véritable forme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Naruto. Je ne pense pas que nous nous battrons. Je fais pleinement confiance à Yagura, Bee et Roshi pour éliminer le démon.

Dans la montagne sur les pentes de laquelle s'était bâti le village des tempêtes, il y avait une gigantesque cavité, que les premiers shinobis de ce village avaient réaménagée pour en faire un temple en l'honneur de l'un des cinq dieux de Gueryan, celui dont on disait qu'il régissait la vie et la mort, celui qu'on appelait le dieu des massacres, Jashin. Pour accéder à ce temple, il fallait aller sur une place, voulue immense pour que tous les fidèles puissent prier au même moment lors des grandes cérémonies, et de cette place, il fallait monter un grand escalier, creusé aussi dans la pierre, et avancer vers les deux énormes portes du temple.

Ces portes étaient finement ciselées. Sur elles étaient gravées les différentes étapes de la vie de Jashin. Les parties de sa vie qui n'étaient pas connu, telle que son enfance, avaient été avantageusement remplacées par des évènements qui ne rendaient Jashin que plus divin encore. D'ordinaire, les deux portes restaient fermées, pour que les moines puissent prier en paix. A quelques occasions cependant, les portes s'ouvraient, et plus précisément, lors de ce qu'on appelait « Les fêtes de Jashin », des évènements religieux qui se déroulaient quatre fois par an. Ces fois-là, les adeptes de Jashin pouvaient venir prier, pendant une semaine, afin de renouveler sur eux la protection de leur dieu. Et ils le faisaient, bien que d'un point de vue technique, seuls les moines bénéficiait réellement du pouvoir de Jashin.

Quand les deux ningenkarais avaient attaqué, la place était couverte de civils. Par chance, ou par la volonté de Jashin comme l'avait supposé lesdits civils, les pantins des démons à queues ne s'étaient pas préoccuper d'eux, et avaient tous deux foncer vers le temple. L'un, un homme grand et brun, avait bousculé violemment tous ceux qui s'étaient dressés devant lui et avait pénétré dans le lieu sacré. L'autre, Magoya, ou plutôt Muhou puisque tel était le patronyme du démon à l'intérieur de la femme, avait profité de l'agitation qu'avait causé l'intervention de son semblable pour se fondre dans la foule qui fuyait et rejoindre l'hôpital où se trouvait un chakra que connaissait son hôte involontaire.

La place était maintenant complètement déserte, même si tous les toits environnants étaient couverts de shinobis, prêts à réagir si les moines n'arrivaient pas à contenir le démon dans le temple, et les portes s'étaient refermées. On ne pouvait plus entrer dans le temple, ou en sortir, que par une petite entrée cachée et connue seulement des moines, ou de défoncer purement et simplement les portes, une broutille pour un démon à queues. C'était pour cela que l'un d'entre eux était dehors à attendre des renforts, et notamment les Uchiwa, la plupart des autres grands shinobis de Fuusetsugakure étant soit en mission, soit des prêtres de Jashin déjà sur place. Le moine, un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux gris et aux yeux violets, commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter quand il vit un éclat de lumière et l'instant d'après, Nadia « Black dragon » en personne. Il s'approcha d'elle, et fit une légère révérence.

-Nadia-sama, vous voilà enfin, fit-il. Le démon est à l'intérieur.

-Evidemment qu'il est à l'intérieur, répondit la combattante de Blutsauger. Il veut probablement saccager tout le temple

-Mais pourquoi vouloir accomplir un tel blasphème ?

-Parce qu'i l'intérieur les effets personnels de Jashin, et qu'il va chercher à les détruire.

-Ses effets perso… Vous parlez de son médaillon ? Mais il a été volé.

-Son médaillon n'est qu'un exemple. Il doit y avoir d'autres objets, bien cachés.

-Alors… Que faisons-nous là à discuter ? Vous devez…

-J'irai affronter ce démon dans quelques instants, mais il faut attendre des alliés.

Le ton était péremptoire. En plus d'être la garde du corps personnel de la souveraine de Blutsauger, Nadia était aussi l'officière la plus gradée de son armée, la grande Maréchale de l'une des terres de Gueryan. Elle avait l'habitude de commander, et quand elle disait quelque chose sur ce ton, il valait mieux ne pas la contredire. Le moine avait conscience de cela, bien qu'étant assez peu au fait des coutumes du continent doré. Il ne protesta pas, mais jeta un regard inquiet en direction du temple. Plus le temps passait, plus le démon, qui n'avait sans doute pas attendu longtemps pour se débarrasser de son ningenkarai, risquait de juger avoir suffisamment dévasté l'intérieur du temple et décidait de s'attaquer au village.

Au bout de cinq minutes arrivèrent six shinobis. Shisui, ses deux gardes du corps, et les trois jinchurikis parfaits de Némésis. Nadia fit aussitôt un signe au moine qui acquiesça silencieusement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée secrète. Il se plaça devant les portes, et appuya sur l'un des bas reliefs qui s'y trouvaient, plus précisément sur l'une des représentations de Jashin. Un léger bruit se fit entendre, et devant la porte, un passage s'ouvrit dans le sol. Les huit s'y engagèrent, les uns après les autres. Ils durent d'abord descendre le long d'une échelle en fer rouillé, parcourir une dizaine de mètres sous terre, et remonter une autre échelle.

Ils aboutirent en plein dans l'entrée du temple, c'est-à-dire juste derrière la porte. C'était une immense allée, encadrée de statue de prêtres en toges qui effectuaient des mudras. L'allée continuait sur une centaine de mètres avant d'aboutir à une paroi seulement percé par une porte qui devait donner sur une sorte de cour intérieure, d'où de nombreux cris parvenaient. Le moine allait commencer à courir, quand Shisui le retint d'une main sur l'épaule.

-Retournez dehors, ordonna-t-il. Il n'est pas impossible que les shinobis à l'intérieur doivent pénétrer dans le temple si la situation l'exige.

Le moine acquiesça et reprit le passage sous les yeux des sept autres personnes présentes. Dès qu'il fut parti, lesdites personnes, comme si elles n'avaient été qu'un seul et même être, se tournèrent vers la paroi… Qui explosa littéralement. Un hurlement, d'abord lointain, se rapprocha rapidement, en même temps qu'un corps atterrissait au pied des sept combattants. C'était un homme, qui lui aussi avait les cheveux gris et les yeux violets. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui attira l'attention.

Maintenant que la paroi était brisée, tout le monde pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté, et c'était un spectacle à la fois fascinant et… répugnant. Il y avait énormément de gens, mais si certains étaient debout, d'autres étaient à terre, et la plupart de ceux-là étaient démembrés, mais pourtant bien vivant. Même s'ils ne pouvaient plus bouger car leurs jambes avaient été broyés, ou plus simplement parce qu'ils avaient été décapités, les moines ne cessaient de crier des encouragements à leurs confrères, ou à invectiver le démon qui ne semblait pourtant pas les entendre. Ce démon était pour le moins impressionnant. C'était une créature très semblable à un scorpion, à ceci près que chacune de ses pattes était terminée par une main humaine, qu'il avait sept queues, et donc sept dards, et qu'enfin, il mesurait près d'une dizaine de mètres.

-Il est immense, fit Agasa, l'un des deux Uchiwa chargés d'escorter Shisui. On va se faire massacrer.

-Bof, répondit l'autre, qui s'appelait Edogawa. Kyubi était diablement plus impressionnant.

-Je te rappelle qu'on s'est fait massacrer par Kyubi.

-Mais face à Kyubi, intervint Shisui qui bien qu'il n'eut eu que huit ans à l'époque se souvenait très bien des dégâts causés par le démon renard. Nous n'avions pas de tels alliés.

Il avait raison. Les inquiétudes du premier Uchiwa n'étaient pas partagées par les membres de Némésis, et par Nadia. Cette dernière avait déjà vu pire en termes de démon à queues, et les jinchurikis parfait avaient eux-mêmes l'habitude de côtoyer leurs démons qui étaient bien plus grands que ça. D'ailleurs, cela s'entendait dans leur discours.

-Elle est minuscule, cette bestiole, déclara Bee. Dès qu'elle recule, elle s'étiole.

-On va quand même l'attaquer à plusieurs, proposa Roshi en songeant au jour où Rokubi et Sanbi s'étaient libérés. Un démon inamical est toujours dangereux.

''_J'estime être tout de même dangereux''_ intervint Yonbi dans son esprit. _''Quand bien même nous nous entendons bien''_

''Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire'' rétorqua Roshi '' Et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu n'es plus un danger pour moi''

''_Mais pour les autres, en revanche, il n'y a pas pire menace que ma personne''_

''Là, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi''

- Etre beau parleur est une chose, agir en est une autre, maugréa Nadia d'un ton sévère alors que Bee allait répondre. Et nous sommes là pour agir.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et leva sa lance devant elle. La point de la lame s'illumina soudain et irradia d'une lumière intense, attirant sur eux l'attention de tous, et en particulier du démon, qui se désintéressa momentanément des moines pour se concentrer sur les nouveaux venus. Les adeptes auraient bien voulu profiter de l'occasion pour attaquer la bête à queues derechef, mais la plupart d'entre eux était soit trop blessée pour bouger, soit trop occupée à protéger les divers objets sacrés telles que les statues et les peintures qui se trouvaient là où ils se trouvaient, livrés au déchainement de l'ennemi.

Nadia planta sa lance dans le sol à coté d'elle, et composa quelques mudras pour lancer une technique issus du répertoire Kôton, qu'elle était la seule à maitriser. Mais brusquement, l'atmosphère s'alourdit, sans que le démon à queues ait rien fait. La guerrière de Blutsauger ne comprit d'abord pas, mais remarqua bien vite que cela était dû à une concentration de flux sacré et que ladite concentration avait lieu derrière elle. Elle se risqua à jeter un œil en arrière, et vit que les trois jinchurikis parfaits avaient laissés place à trois créatures hybrides, à mi-chemin entre l'homme et le bijuu, de couleur rouge sang. Les trois concentrèrent du chakra en une boule devant eux, l'avalèrent et la recrachèrent.

-Bijuu-dama ! rugirent-ils d'une même voix.

Les trois salves vinrent frapper presque simultanément le démon. Ce dernier, malgré sa stature, fut éjecté plus loin dans le temple, en direction de la cavité dont avait parlé Kagami. Les trois possesseurs abandonnèrent leur manteau de chakra pendant que Nadia les regardait d'un air appréciateur, et, même si son heaume empêchait qu'on le voie, ébahi.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-On a agi, répondit Yagura en souriant.

-Et ça fait que commencer, reprit Bee. Ce démon va nous sentir passer.

Et dégainant deux sabres, il s'engagea dans l'allée en braillant en direction du démon, suivi des autres. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent et arrivèrent là où se trouvait tous les moines.

-On va s'occuper du démon, fit Roshi en désignant les restes d'une porte en face d'eux qui continuait le temple, et à travers laquelle le démon avait été propulsé. Occupez-vous des blessés.

-Bonne idée, fit Agasa. On sera plus utile comme ça.

-Bof, répondit Edogawa. Ils sont immortels, les moines, non ? Z'ont pas besoin de nous.

-Pour ne pas rien vous cacher, intervint Yagura. Nous non plus, on n'a pas vraiment besoin de vous.

-Génial, répondit Agasa désabusé. Nous voilà confiné à l'inutilité.

-Bof, faut bien protéger le gamin, fit son camarade en regardant Shisui.

Shisui ne releva pas son appellation. Elle était assez vrai du reste, Agasa et Edogawa étaient deux jumeaux qui avait bien neuf ou dix ans de plus que lui. En arrivant au niveau des moines, Yagura constata une chose. Ils avaient tous les cheveux gris et les yeux violets. Comme lui, en fait. Il ne le savait pas, mais dès qu'une personne devenait un moine de Jashin, elle recevait une pseudo-immortalité qui l'empêchait de trépasser lorsqu'il recevait des blessures, et ses yeux devenaient violets, signe qu'elle était maintenant liée à Jashin. Quant aux cheveux gris, il s'agissait d'une teinture que se faisaient les moines afin de ressembler davantage à leur dieu.

Shisui s'arrêta, imité par ses gardes du corps, et par Nadia, mais pas par Yagura, ni par Roshi et encore moins par Bee, qui continuèrent à foncer droit devant eux pour aller se frotter au plus tôt au démon. Le fils de Kagami regarda autour de lui d'un air désolé. L'allée les avait menés dans la grande salle du temple, qui était d'ailleurs encore plus grande maintenant que le mur qui la séparait du hall du temple avait disparu.

D'ordinaire, on y entrait et on pouvait voir à gauche à une cinquantaine de mètres, une immense statue de Jashin, hissée sur un socle de cinq mètres, dominant un sol sur lequel était tracé maintes fois le symbole du dieu, un triangle dans un cercle. Chaque cercle était assez grand pour qu'un moine puisse s'y allonger. Il ne leur restait alors plus qu'à s'enfoncer une épée dans le ventre pour souffrir et prier en paix. Il y avait sur les murs d'autres statues, des peintures et d'autres scènes de la vie de Jashin, mais aucun meuble à même le sol. Et c'était heureux, car les moines de Jashin auraient été bien incapables de protéger des meubles de la fureur du démon.

Shisui avait toujours trouvé que la salle était trop grande et se disait souvent qu'elle devait toujours avoir l'air vide, même si des centaines de personnes devaient s'y trouver. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que penser le contraire. Le sol était rouge de sang et recouverts de membres, des bras, des jambes, et partout les suppliques des têtes des moines, qui profitaient que la bête à queues soit éloigné pour demander qu'on les rattache à leur corps. L'Uchiwa frissonna, la scène lui donnant un peu la nausée. Il parcourut la salle du regard, et tomba enfin sur la personne qu'il cherchait. Assis près de la statue de Jashin, il s'agissait d'un vieillard, qui, lui aussi, avait des cheveux gris et des yeux violets. C'était le Grand Prêtre de Jashin. Il semblait fatigué. Son visage ridé reflétait sa fatigue, mais s'illumina tout de même en voyant arrivé Shisui et Nadia, flanqués d'Agasa et d'Edogawa.

-Je ne vous espérais plus tous les deux, déclara-t-il.

-Tous les qua…, voulut rectifier Agasa avant que son frère ne l'interrompe d'un coup de coude.

-Les dégâts… commença Shisui.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons réussi à les limiter autant que possible. Pas de mort, bien évidemment, et aucune relique détruite. Les moines ont fait office de bouclier.

-Parfait, fit d'un ton impatient la guerrière de Blutsauger. Maintenant, allons-nous occuper du démon.

Elle avait préféré suivre Shisui jusqu'au Grand Prêtre par pure politesse. Elle aurait préféré aller éliminer la bête à queue directement d'autant qu'à la base, elle était venue pour ça. Le fils de Kagami acquiesça, et partit avec elle vers la porte qui permettait d'accéder aux tréfonds du temple, Agasa et Edogawa sur leurs talons. Ils s'attendaient presque à ne trouver personne dans la salle suivante, qui était une grande pièce en train d'être rénovée, mais le démon était encore là, et les trois possesseurs aussi. Ils ne se battaient pas. Yagura, Roshi et Bee avaient à peine avancé dans la pièce, et les trois Uchiwa, accompagné de la combattante de Gueryan n'eurent aucun mal à les rejoindre.

Le scorpion à sept queues s'était reculé, et semblait s'être momentanément calmé. Il toisait du regard les sept humains qu'il avait en face de lui, remarquant mentalement qu'il y en avait un pour chacune de ses queues.

-VOUS ETES TOUS LA ? OU BIEN DOIS-JE ATTENDRE QUE DEUX OU TROIS AUTRES VIENNENT ? railla le démon. VOUS NE SEREZ PAS TROP DE DIX POUR VAINCRE LE GRAND TENAN.

-C'est toi, Tenan ? demanda Roshi.

-BIEN SUR QUE C'EST MOI, répliqua le susnommé visiblement vexé que son simple nom n'ait pas figé de terreur ses ennemis.

-Parfait, commençons alors. Yoton, rage liquide !

Le sol sous le démon commença à se craqueler, tandis que des fissures ainsi créées laissaient jaillirent de la lave. La bête grogna de douleur en sentant le liquide incandescent sur ses pattes, ou plutôt sur les paumes des mains qui terminaient celle-ci. Il jeta un œil sur le plafond. Celui-ci était à vingt mètres au-dessus de lui. Ayant largement la place, il pensa alors à sauter, mais quand il voulut prendre appui, le sol se brisa pour laisser place à un lac de lave, dans lequel Tenan s'enfonça, hurlant derechef de douleur. L'instinct prit le dessus sur la raison, et il prit le parti le plus simple : éliminer la cause de cette piscine de magma. L'une des queues zébra l'air pour transpercer le vétéran d'Iwa, mais fut stoppé net quand elle rencontra … Yagura.

L'ancien Mizukage s'était doté de l'armure de S anbi, et s'était interposé entre l'attaque et sa cible. Le choc le fit à peine frémir. La queue n'ébrécha même pas l'armure, et le chakra qu'avait utilisé Yagura pour se fixer au sol l'empêcha de décoller. Tenan ouvrit des yeux ébahis, ne comprenant pas par quel miracle un humain pouvait résister à une telle attaque. En tout cas, il devait reconnaitre que ces humains ne manquaient pas d'audace, et Bee décida de lui en donner un exemple supplémentaire.

Faisant jaillir un tentacule de son dos, le frère du Raikage s'accrocha à la queue du démon scorpion, et se propulsa pour atterrir dessus. Y adhérant à l'aide de son chakra, il courut le long de la queue pour se rapprocher du démon, et pour passer au-dessus du lac de lave créé par Roshi. Tenan remua cette queue dans tous les sens pour que Bee s'en décroche, mais ce dernier tenait bon. Il dut néanmoins s'arrêter de courir pour sauter sur le dos de la bête. Il attendait juste que le démon cesse de bouger cette queue pour être sûr d'atterrir au bon endroit.

Ce fut Nadia qui lui fournit l'occasion. Elle tapa du sol avec sa lance et il y eut un très léger flash de lumière. En apparence, rien ne se passa. Pour les sept shinobis, en tout cas, car pour le démon, tout changea. Les humains comptent qui il se battait disparurent subitement de son champ de vision. Il les chercha du regard mais n'en vit aucun, et pourtant, il sentait toujours leur chakra. Toujours est-il qu'il se figea. Bee sauta alors sur le dos du démon, et y planta deux de ses sabres imprégnées de Raiton.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Shisui.

-Quand tu vois un objet, c'est parce que cet objet renvoie une lumière précise. En contrôlant la lumière, je peux donc faire en sorte que mes cibles voient ce que j'ai envie qu'elle voie, et ce démon ne voit plus aucun d'entre nous.

-Pratique, même si ça m'empêche un peu d'agir.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Mon sharingan me permet de prendre le contrôle de mes ennemis par contact optique, mais si l'ennemi ne voit pas ma pupille, je ne risque pas de l'hypnotiser.

-C'est bien pour ça que je déteste les utilisateurs de dons héréditaires, intervint Yagura. Dès qu'on les empêche de les utiliser, ils deviennent complètement inutiles.

-Le sharingan est une arme à double tranchant, fit mélancoliquement Shisui. Très puissant, mais quand on l'utilise trop, il amène à la cécité. Il a conduit mon clan à la grandeur mais il l'a poussé vers sa déchéance.

-Et où veux-tu en venir ? demanda le porteur de Sanbi.

-Que j'ai appris depuis bien longtemps à me débrouiller sans lui… Même que j'ai été aveugle à un moment, et je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Si j'excepte le moment où j'ai failli mourir en chutant dans une crevasse, bien sûr.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, intervint Roshi, Bee va s'occuper du reste.

En effet, le frère du Raikage commençait déjà à se transformer en Hachibi, à la totale stupeur de Tenan. Ce dernier ne voyait plus Bee, mais il avait senti la morsure de ses lames, et maintenant, il sentait son chakra augmenter de manière exponentielle, à la façon d'un démon jaillissant de son ningenkarai. Encore une chose qui sortait de la sphère de compréhension de Tenan. Il ne pouvait pas affronter un autre démon. Les démons ne s'affrontaient jamais entre eux. Du coup, il était dans la plus complète incapacité d'expliquer ce que faisait son adversaire. C'était tout juste s'il comprenait qu'il était en danger.

Hachibi finit par apparaitre totalement. Il avait au moins deux fois plus d'envergure que le scorpion à sept queues et l'écrasa de son poids. La bête essaya de se dégager de l'emprise, mais il n'y arriva pas. Vaincu, il courba l'échine.

**-Hachibi t'écrase et moi, Bee, je fais table rase**, rappa le gigantesque taureau à huit tentacules.

-Si tous les démons sont de ce niveau, remarqua Yagura, la fin du monde n'est peut-être pas aussi proche que je le pensais.

-Ils ne sont pas tous de ce niveau, répliqua Nadia. Il en existe de bien plus puissants que ça. Je te rappelle qu'il y a déjà deux démons à dix queues autres qu'Antei, et chacun de vos bijuus n'est qu'un neuvième de ce dernier. De plus, d'après les témoignages que nous avons pu recueillir au fil des siècles, il existe des démons au moins aussi puissants que vos bijuus.

-J'ai du mal à le croire, entre nous, répondit l'ex-Mizukage.

-Pourtant…

-Vous avez déjà terminé ?

Toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception de Bee qui rimait toujours en écrasant Tenan, et ce dernier qui s'épuisait en essayant de se libérer, se retournèrent à l'entente de la voix. C'était Naruto, accompagné de Fuu et de Gaara. Les trois possesseurs avaient rapidement atteint la porte du temple, et n'avaient eu aucun mal à le convaincre de les laisser entrer. Ils s'étaient ensuite précipités droit devant eux, jusqu'à arriver auprès de leurs camarades.

-RIEN N'EST TERMINE, beugla le démon.

**-Dans ta posture, la ramène pas trop**, fit Bee. **Sinon, j'te crève la toiture, comme un vrai maestro. **

-Il vaut mieux en finir au plus vite, proposa Shisui. Il pourrait préparer quelque chose.

-La situation me parait parfaitement maitrisé pourtant, fit Naruto en s'avançant jusqu'à la bête à queues.

Le ninja renard toisa le démon qui pointa sur lui deux yeux noirs d'encre où brillait un curieux mélange de haine et de dégout. De haine, car il détestait le genre humain, de dégout, car il ne supportait pas l'humiliation qu'il était en train de vivre. Et le regard de cet humain aux cheveux d'or et aux pupilles d'azur le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Comme il aurait aimé l'éliminer, mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il tomberait sur des ennemis aussi puissants… ou plutôt, comment aurait-il pu croire qu'il existât des humains aussi forts ?

De son côté, le meneur de Némésis ne se sentait pas plus rassuré. Cet ennemi n'était pas une menace, mais sa présence constituait la preuve que la légende de Gueryan n'était pas qu'un récit imaginaire, et l'existence de créature neuf fois plus puissante que Kyubi était pour le moins préoccupant, surtout quand on savait ce qu'avait fait le bijuu renard à Konoha, quinze ans auparavant. Qui savait ce que pourrait faire une créature égalant en pouvoir tous les bijuus réunis ?

Naruto allait dire quelque chose, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Bee, ou plutôt Hachibi, avait brusquement cessé d'écraser le démon scorpion pour… s'envoler. Il ne voltigea pas partout en vérité. Il se mit simplement à léviter, à un mètre de Tenan. Puis, le corps du bijuu se mit à luire étrangement pendant quelques secondes avant que dans une détonation, il disparaisse purement et simplement pour laisser place à son hôte qui retomba sur le démon.

-Qu'est-ce que… fit Bee

-Pourquoi est-il revenu à sa forme initiale ? demanda Shisui.

Yagura et Roshi échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tous deux que lorsqu'il passait de leur forme bijuu à leur forme humaine, cela ne se déroulait pas ainsi. En toute logique, ce n'était pas Bee qui avait choisi de revenir à la normal, et si ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ce choix, cela signifiait que quelqu'un avait réussi à comprimer le chakra de Hachibi et à l'obliger de rester à l'intérieur de Bee. La question, maintenant, n'était pas tant de savoir pourquoi, ni même comment, mais bien qui avait fait ça.

-ENFIN LI… rugit Tenan, triomphant.

Naruto recula d'un pas par réflexe. Le démon étant libéré de l'entrave, il risquait de s'en prendre à la personne la plus proche, donc lui. Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, le même phénomène qui venait de frapper Bee toucha aussi le démon. Le petit frère du Raikage, dès qu'il vit que son ennemi vivait la même chose que lui-même venait de vivre, prit le parti de récupérer ses épées, et de sauter afin de s'éloigner de l'immense scorpion. Ce dernier se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, et disparut lui aussi pour laisser place à un homme grand, barbu et aux longs cheveux bruns. L'individu, qui devait être le ningenkarai de Tenan, tomba à genoux, et releva la tête pour jeter un regard hargneux à ses ennemis.

-Im… Impossible, s'écria Nadia. Un démon tue l'humain qui l'abrite quand il se libère. Il ne peut pas le faire revivre et se resceller à l'intérieur.

_**-C'est tout à fait exact, **_approuva une voix. _**Cela dit, la notion d'impossibilité reste subjective. Ce qui est impossible pour vous ne l'est point pour moi et mes pairs.**_

Les neuf shinobis et la guerrière de Gueryan se figèrent à l'entente de cette voix, glacée et sourde. Alors, comme jaillissant de nulle part, un jeune garçon, ou bien était-ce une jeune fille, apparut. Il était absolument impossible de lui donner un âge, si ce n'est en se basant sur sa taille d'un mètre quarante. Ses cheveux étrangement bleutés descendait jusqu'à son cou, et son visage était si androgyne que bien malin celui qui aurait réussi à déterminer le sexe du nouvel arrivant. Mais ce qui était plus surprenant encore, c'étaient sa peau et ses yeux. L'une semblait ne pas avoir de couleur fixe et variait entre un blanc laiteux et un noir profond, en passant par toute la gamme chromatique. Les autres étaient deux ronds magenta foncés sans distinction précise entre la sclérotique, la pupille et l'iris.

L'être jeta un regard à Tenan, qui baissa la tête en guise de soumission, avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe.

-_**Vous avez vaincu Tenan, et Muhou, humains. Je ne puis que vous féliciter pour ces exploits. **_

_**-**_**Muhou est mort, seigneur ?**

_**-Non point, un vieil, mais si jeune, humain, lié par le sang à celui-là, l'a expédié dans une autre dimension. **_

L'être pointa son doigt sur Shisui qui se raidit. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? D'après Nadia, seuls deux ningenkarais se trouvaient au village des tempêtes, mais d'après l'un d'eux, non seulement il y en avait un troisième, mais en plus, ce troisième avait affronté son père. Comme Naruto n'avait rien dit, Shisui supposa que rien de grave n'était arrivé à son paternel, et se concentra sur l'être. Il activa son sharingan pour mieux voir sa réserve de chakra, et n'en fut que plus surpris, quand il vit que l'être n'était pas devant lui.

Sans ses sharingans, il le voyait, mais dès qu'il activait ses pupilles, l'être disparaissait comme s'il ne libérait aucun chakra. A moins que son chakra soit si dense qu'il en soit capable d'altérer les capacités du dojutsu écarlate. Même s'il se concentrait sur l'être, il continuait d'observer du coin de l'œil le ningenkarai de Tenan, qui s'était relevé et qui se sentait visiblement près à en découdre.

_**-N'agis point inconsidérément, Tenan, **_ordonna l'être. _**Rentre avec Muhou dans nos territoires de l'Ouest. Nous nous y retrouverons bientôt. **_

**-Mais, seigneur, n'avez-vous pas dit que Muhou avait été envoyé dans une autre dimension ? **

_**-J'ai dit cela. Mais je n'ai point prétendu que cela constituait un quelconque problème. **_

L'être claqua des doigts, faisant apparaitre une espèce de trou dans l'air. Il y plongea une main, et en tira une jeune femme blonde, qui s'était autrefois appelée Magoya, qui tomba sur le sol. Elle se releva immédiatement, et, voyant qui l'avait sauvé, s'inclina autant qu'elle pouvait, n'arrêtant son mouvement qu'au moment où elle sentit son nez toucher le sol. L'être ne fit pas attention à son « subordonné » et claqua de nouveau des doigts. Un nouveau trou apparut, et sur un geste, il invita les deux ningenkarais à aller dedans.

Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier, et disparurent l'un après l'autre en pénétrant dans l'orifice. Après quoi, l'être claqua pour la troisième fois des doigts, refermant les deux trous qu'il avait créés, et reporta son attention sur les dix personnes qui le regardaient, impressionnés malgré eux par la prouesse de l'être. Il n'était pas commun d'ouvrir des dimensions comme il le faisait. Sur le continent shinshu, et sur Gueryan, il n'y en avait qu'un pour pouvoir rivaliser, Balthazar le changeur de monde.

_**-Nous voilà seuls et tranquilles, humains !**_

-Tu es Shuuwai, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Naruto, à la surprise générale.

-_**C'est exact. Tu es perspicace. **_

-Ce démon, Muhou, il a dit qu'il était un de tes serviteurs, et comme l'autre t'a appelé seigneur, j'ai supposé qui tu étais.

-_**Et toi, tu te nommes Naruto Uzumaki. Tu es né i peine quinze années de ça, et en toi, coulent les sangs mêlés des cinq qui mirent autrefois mon frère Antei en échec, dont tu portes un fragment en toi. Ai-je tort ?**_

-Je…Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-_**Le ninjutsu que vous maniez vient du mot du ninshû, venant lui-même du mot shinshû. Et le shinshû n'est rien de plus que notre art à nous, les démons à queues. **_

-Non, intervint Nadia. Le shinshû est l'art qu'a apporté le Sauveur en Gueryan

-_**Et de qui tenait-il ses techniques ? De mes frères Saikai et Zen. Tu as beau être une de ses descendantes, n'idéalise pas ton ancêtre. Ce n'est qu'un humain comme tous les autres. Toujours est-il que je n'ai point de difficulté à lire dans vos pensées.**_

-En tout cas, tu t'es trompé, je n'ai pas le sang des cinq dieux de Gueryan en moi, rectifia Naruto.

-_**Tu l'as. Nagash et Mens de par ton père, les trois autres de par ta mère. Ce sang en toi explique ma présence. Parmi vous, tous, qui descendent de ces cinq humains, vont mourir ici. Telle est la volonté de Shuuwai, l'un des cinq premiers êtres à avoir foulé ces terres. **_

-Nous sommes dix contre toi, prévint Shisui. Et des dizaines de shinobis sont tout près d'ici. Nous avons l'avantage du nombre de manière écrasante. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à nous défier ici.

_**-Tu te leurres toi-même. Celui que vous nommez Sauveur avait en lui seulement un quart de la puissance d'Antei. Moi, j'ai à ma disposition toute la mienne, qui est au moins égale à celle de mon frère. Crois-tu vraiment que quelques centaines d'humains suffiront à m'arrêter ? Et surtout, es-tu vraiment prêt à laisser mourir des centaines des tiens pour ta propre survie ? **_

Shisui se figea. Shuuwai disait vrai. Il n'était pas capable de sacrifier ses camarades pour son propre intérêt, alors qu'à l'inverse, il n'aurait eu aucun problème à donner sa propre vie pour les sauver tous. Ses sharingans brillèrent d'une lueur inquiétante, et le fils de Kagami réprima l'anxiété qui montait en lui. Il allait jouer son va-tout. Si cela marchait, il éliminerait l'un des êtres les plus puissants du monde. S'il échouait… Ca ne rendrait pas la situation pire qu'elle ne l'était.

Les tomoe de ses yeux se rejoignirent pour former un losange dont l'intérieur se colora en noir. Les veines dans ses sclérotiques se contractèrent, et du sang perla de son orbite oculaire. Une larme rouge coula sur sa joue.

-La lumière céleste !

Shuuwai ne réagit pas quand une flamme noire apparut sur son torse. Les cercles magenta qui lui servaient d'yeux ne bougèrent pas, et quand tout son corps fut englouti par le feu, il resta là sans bouger, comme s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Shisui essuya le sang, et reporta son attention sur le brasier qu'il avait déclenché. Il pesta en rétractant son sharingan. Shuuwai ne bronchait pas. Les flammes n'entamaient pas son corps, elles se contentaient de glisser dessus.

Le seul mérite de la lumière céleste fut donc d'être le déclencheur d'une suite d'attaque. Roshi utilisa le cri divin, la technique Raiton qu'il avait hérité de Horos. Yagura réunit son chakra pour utiliser le lotus de Kiri. Bee tenta une autre bijuu-dama. Fuu cracha une langue de feu. Naruto envoya deux clones frapper Shuuwai avec un rasengan. Edogawa et Agasa lancèrent tous deux une boule de feu suprême. Mais rien ne sembla atteindre le ningenkarai du démon à dix queues, qui restait immobile, attendant tranquillement la suite des évènements.

Gaara, voyant l'échec de toutes les techniques, se décida à intervenir. Il leva un bras, et des volutes de sable s'élevèrent autour de lui. Obéissantes à sa volonté, ces dernières se précipitèrent sur l'être et l'entourèrent. Il s'apprêta à fermer le poing quand une voix retentit dans son esprit.

''NON, ESPECE DE CRETIN'' hurla Ichibi et le ninja tanuki sentit très clairement de la peur dans le ton qu'il employait.

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''T'AS AUCUNE CHANCE DE TUER CE TYPE COMME CA. IL EST AU BAS MOT TRENTE FOIS PLUS FORT QUE MOI. TU PENSES REELLEMENT QU'IL VA SE LAISSER AVOIR COMME LES TROIS GOSSES DANS LA FORET A KONOHA ?''

''Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et de toute façon, s'il me tue, ça t'arrange bien''

''S'IL TE TUE, JE CREVE AUSSI''

''Mais...''

''S'IL TE TUE, IL EN PROFITERA POUR ABSORBER MON CHAKRA ET IL ANNIHILERA MON ESPRIT'' précisa Shukaku.

''Mais il est une sorte de bijuu, lui aussi. Pourquoi voudrait-il t'éliminer ?''

''PARCE QUE J'AI ETE CREE PAR L'HUMAIN QU'IL DETESTE LE PLUS AU MONDE ? PARCE QU'IL DOIT SE DIRE QUE S'IL ABSORBE LES CHAKRAS DES NEUF BIJUUS, IL POURRA REDONNER VIE A JUUBI ? PARCE QU'IL A PEUT-ETRE MILLE AUTRES RAISONS DE LE FAIRE ?''

''Admettons, que proposes-tu ?''

''C'EST EVIDENT, GAMIN. METTONS QU'IL SOIT QUATRE FOIS PLUS PUISSANT QUE LE VIEUX RIKUDO, COMME IL SEMBLE L'AFFIRMER. IL FAUT QUE NOUS AYONS A NOS COTES L'EQUIVALENT D'UN COMBATTANT QUATRE FOIS PLUS FORT QUE LE VIOC''

''Oh oui, c'est logique'' répondit Gaara d'un ton railleur '' Par chance, il y a justement une dizaine de types de ce niveau dans ce village''

''FERME-LA, ET REFLECHIS. IL Y A DANS CE TEMPLE UNE TRIPOTEE D'IMMORTELS. S'ILS S'Y METTENT TOUS, ILS N'AURONT PAS TROP DE MAL A RETENIR CE DEMON''

''Très drôle. Puis-je te faire remarquer qu'ils se sont faits massacrer par l'autre scorpion ?''

''IL N'AVAIT AUCUNE BLESSURE CE SCORPION. ILS N'ONT MEME PAS ESSAYE DE LE COMBATTRE. IL FAUT LEUR DONNER LA VOLONTE DE SE BATTRE.''

''Et comment fait-on ?''

''QUEL GENRE D'EVENEMENT POURRAIT TRANSFORMER DES MOINES EN FOUDRE DE GUERRE ?''

''Tu crois que c'est le moment pour des devinettes ?''

''C'EST UNE QUESTION RHETORIQUE, CRETIN. IL SUFFIT QUE LEUR DIEU SOIT LA POUR QU'ILS SOIENT CAPABLE DE TOUT FAIRE''

''Ah… Et comment on fait pour faire en sorte que leur dieu, mort depuis plus de cinq cent ans, se ramène ? On se met autour d'une table et on fait une séance de spiritisme ?''

''MAIS BOUGRE D'ANE, TU AS SUR TOI UN OBJET QUI EST BOURRE DU CHAKRA DE JASHIN. ET TU AS A DEUX PAS DE TOI UN DESCENDANT DE JASHIN. CA VA FAIRE TILT DANS TON ESPRIT A UN MOMENT ?''

''Le médaillon du type d'Akatsuki…''

''BRAVO, TON GENIE M'IMPRESSIONNERA TOUJOURS'' railla le bijuu à une queue.

''Merci, Shuka…''

''FERME-LA ET VA NOUS SAUVER TOUS LES DEUX'' le coupa Ichibi en expulsant Gaara de son esprit.

Le ninja du sable revint à la réalité, et regarda autour de lui. Etrangement, il ne vit personne, si ce n'était Shuuwai, toujours couvert de flammes noires, qui avançait lentement. Il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière. Les autres avaient reculé dans la pièce où étaient restés tous les moines de Jashin en voyant que rien ne fonctionnait sur l'être à dix queues et Fuu, voyant que le fils du quatrième Kazekage était en dialogue intérieur avec la bête du sable, l'avait saisi par les épaules, et le faisait se replier de force.

Gaara se concentra et un mur de sable s'éleva. Si rien ne marchait sur Shuuwai, il fallait au moins essayer de le ralentir. Il fut rapidement imité par Roshi qui érigea un mur de lave, et par deux moines qui, étant de l'élément Terre, créèrent deux murs de pierres. Le Grand Prêtre s'était approché de Shisui, et dialoguait avec lui à voix basse. A voir son teint pâle, et aux gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinaient de ses tempes, il était facile de deviner son inquiétude. Cette dernière se mua presque en désespoir quand le fils de Kagami lui révéla l'identité de leur adversaire. Le vieux prêtre tituba, et manqua de tomber au sol. Le meneur des Uchiwa l'attrapa à l'épaule pour le soutenir et rajouta quelque chose que personne n'entendit.

Ces dernières paroles firent effet, car le vieux prêtre sembla retrouver de sa superbe. Il leva sa tête et fit signe aux moines de se rassembler. Il ne leur parla pas, mais les adeptes du dieu du massacre semblèrent comprendre sa volonté, et ils partirent tous en direction de la sortie du temple.

-Mais… Que font-ils ? demanda Gaara.

-Je leur ai dit qui était notre ennemi, révéla Shisui. Ils partent donc prévenir la population pour que tous puissent évacuer le village le plus vite possible. C'est la seule chose à faire.

-Et ils iront prévenir les seigneurs de Gueryan de la situation, devina Nadia. J'aurai voulu m'en occuper moi-même, mais hélas… Je crains de ne plus être là pour le faire.

-Attendez, fit Naruto. Vous abandonnez ?

-Je n'abandonne rien, et je vais tout faire pour arrêter Shuuwai, répondit la combattante de Blutsauger d'un ton résigné. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Il faudrait plusieurs stades zéro pour pouvoir l'affronter, et encore… ce serait probablement vain. Et pas un seul d'entre nous n'est à ce niveau. C'est ici que notre chemin s'arrête, Naruto Uzumaki, c'est une certitude.

-Et vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire ? rétorqua le meneur de Némésis en proie à une colère et à une frustration grandissante. J'ai un objectif à réaliser, et j'ai de grandes choses à faire.

-Crois-tu que je souhaite davantage mourir ? Je n'ai pas trente ans, et j'aimerai vivre encore longtemps. Mais selon les dires de Shuuwai, il est plus de trente-cinq fois plus fort que le démon qui sommeille en toi.

-Et si on avait un stade zéro avec nous ? intervint Gaara. Cela pourrait-il changer quelque chose ?

Nadia lui jeta un regard plein de commisération, comprenant sans peine que des enfants n'ayant pas vécu plus de quinze ans aient besoin de s'accrocher à tous les espoirs possibles, avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, pour être franche. Les stades zéro peuvent éliminer sans trop de difficulté des démons aussi forts que vos bijuus, mais je doute qu'ils soient capables d'arrêter un démon à dix queues, quand bien même ils s'y mettraient à plusieurs.

-Et si c'était l'un des cinq dieux de Gueryan ? insista le jeune homme aux yeux cerclés de noirs. S'ils sont aussi puissants qu'ils semblent l'être dans la légende, de la même trempe que le Rikudo Sennin, ils devraient pouvoir…

-Ils sont tous morts il y a des siècles, Gaara, l'interrompit Roshi. Ils ne peuvent rien pour nous.

-Le Nidaime Hokage avait inventé une technique pour ramener les morts à la vie, rappela Agasa. Elle nous serait bien utile.

-Bof, répondit Edogawa. Si je me souviens bien, il fallait un fragment du corps du mort, non ? Essaye de trouver un fragment d'un cadavre vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années.

-Ils ne sont pas complètement morts, fit le ninja du sable en portant la main à son cou.

Il palpa sa peau, et sentit sous ses doigts la ficelle du médaillon. Il saisit celle-ci, et l'enleva délicatement, avant de brandir triomphalement ce qui n'était rien de moins que le symbole de Jashin, un triangle dans un cercle. Il le tenait ostensiblement afin que chacun puisse le voir. Il expliqua comment il l'avait obtenu. Il raconta la confrontation avec Hidan, la manière dont il avait été contrôlé par Shukaku et que ce dernier avait ramassé le médaillon.

Tous écoutaient en silence le récit conté d'une voix rapide. Au fur et à mesure que Gaara parlait, l'espoir revenait. Surtout pour Nadia et pour les Uchiwa, car eux savaient que le médaillon de Jashin avait été volé des années auparavant par un jeune adepte qui s'appelait lui-aussi Hidan, et puisque ce gamin avait un kanji sur le front disait l'avoir vaincu, ce médaillon ne pouvait être que celui qui avait appartenu à Jashin. Et ce furent les derniers mots du membre de Némésis qui parachevèrent de leur rendre toute leur espérance.

-Et un être nimbé de ténèbres m'a protégé du poing de Shukaku. Il avait les yeux améthyste, sans pupille. Comme toi, Yagura.

Le porteur du démon à trois queues sursauta presque à l'entente de son nom, mais il s'avança d'un pas, et regarda d'un regard curieux le médaillon. Quand Gaara le lui tendit, il hésita un instant. Toutefois, il le prit tout de même. Il le contempla quelques instants et en relevant la tête, il croisa le bleu polaire des yeux de Naruto, plein de détermination. Ces yeux qui criaient la volonté de vivre du meneur de Némésis. Ces yeux qui hurlaient son envie d'accomplir son destin. Alors, Yagura prit le médaillon, et l'attacha autour de son cou.

Il ne se passa rien dans un premier temps, alors il décida d'y concentrer son chakra. L'effet fut immédiat. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il tomba à terre. Personne n'eut le temps de le rattraper, et personne ne l'aida à se relever. Et cela parce que les murs de sable, de lave et de terre, volèrent en éclat d'un seul coup, et Shuuwai apparut de nouveau, et, à la grande surprise de Shisui, il était débarrassé de la lumière céleste.

Nadia se tourna vers le ningenkarai et s'avança vers lui d'un pas résolu.

-Protégez-le, ordonna-t-elle en désignant Yagura du pouce sans le regarder. Moi, je vais retenir l'autre.

-Si tu y vas seule, tu vas te faire tuer, prévint Shisui.

-On se fera probablement tous massacrer de toute manière, répondit Nadia d'un ton laconique. Seulement, je suis probablement la plus à même de lui résister ici. Pendant que je l'affronterai, je compte sur ton sharingan pour tenter de déceler une faille chez lui.

-Tu veux que je reste en arrière pendant qu'il te met en charpie ?

-Si le ningenkarai de Shuuwai meurt, il mourra aussi. Si cela permet de se débarrasser d'une telle créature, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices.

-A moins que Shuuwai ne soit trop puissant pour ça, intervint Roshi. Le Rikudo Sennin a divisé ce qu'il avait enfermé en lui de Juubi, ou d'Antei si vous préférez, en neuf parties parce qu'il craignait que le démon ne revienne à la vie sinon. Or, selon Shuuwai, il n'y avait qu'un quart de la puissance de Juubi dans le Rikudo. Le calcul me semble donc évident. Non, la seule solution qu'on a, c'est de tenter de contenir ce type le temps qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Yagura.

-Et s'il ne se passe rien… commença Fuu.

-Nous serons condamnés, conclut Gaara. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Si elle est apparue pour me sauver, cette ombre aux yeux violets apparaitra pour Yagura.

-Compte tenu de cela, il faut donc retenir Shuuwai, déclara Nadia d'un ton agacé. C'est ce que je comptais faire depuis le début.

-Tu comptais y aller seule, rappela Shisui.

-Et j'y vais seule. Avec mon contrôle de la lumière, je pourrais sans doute gagner du temps. Puisque je suis une de ces cibles, on peut être certain qu'il va vouloir me tuer avant de s'attaquer à vous.

Sans attendre davantage, Nadia composa trois mudras et tendit sa lance devant elle. La pointe s'illumina et un rayon de lumière en jaillit subitement pour aller frapper le visage du ningenkarai du démon à dix queues. Ce dernier, aussi puissant était-il, n'était pas capable d'esquiver quelque chose qui allait à la vitesse de la lumière. Il s'essuya machinalement les deux cercles magenta qui lui servaient d'yeux, mais il constata bien vite qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Cette humaine venait de l'aveugler. Effort qu'il jugea louable, mais qu'il savait être vain. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir, il sentait parfaitement son chakra.

La guerrière de Blutsauger s'en doutait, mais puisque son but était de le retarder, lui enlever un de ses sens ne serait pas de trop. Elle planta sa lance dans le sol, refusant le risque de s'en servir contre son ennemi et partit vers lui en courant. Si elle tuait le ningenkarai et si le démon apparaissait, la situation serait proprement dramatique. Elle se demandait même pourquoi Shuuwai ne s'était pas déjà débarrassé de son hôte humain. Ce dernier, qui continuait à lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme, fronça les sourcils. Il avait pris le parti de croire que les humains avaient développés leurs techniques de scellement, et il n'avait pas voulu risquer d'être lui-même enfermé dans un corps qu'il ne contrôlerait pas. Dès que la barrière serait tombée, il ne serait plus seul, Aku serait là aussi, et à eux deux, ils seraient invincibles. Cela valait bien la peine d'attendre environ trois ans, d'autant que pour eux, cela passait en un battement de cil.

Nadia arriva au contact, et lui décocha un direct du droit en pleine mâchoire. Le ningenkarai recula d'un pas sous le choc, mais ne parut pas plus troublé que ça. Il leva le bras gauche, que la combattante de Gueryan crut destiner à lui donner un coup, néanmoins, il n'était pas question de ça, mais au contraire de se protéger du coup de pied de Roshi. Le ninja de la lave, qui était aussi l'un des deux ninjas les plus rapides du monde, s'était rapproché à toute vitesse pour apporter son soutien à la jeune femme aux yeux verts luisant d'intelligence. Bee, bien que moins véloce, était aussi revenu à la charge, et se présenta sur le flanc droit de son ennemi. Il avait sorti ses épées, et les faisait tournoyer. Il ne comptait pas tuer le ningenkarai, mais il pouvait bien lui couper un bras ou une jambe.

L'un de ses sabres tenta d'ailleurs de trancher le bras droit, mais s'il s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans la chair de couleur changeante, il n'alla pas plus loin, malgré le fait qu'il était imbibé de chakra Raiton.

-_**Malgré l'évidente différence de flux sacré et de pouvoir entre nous, vous avez attaqué sans sourciller. Téméraires, mais point réfléchis. **_

Shuuwai bougea trop vite pour que ne serait-ce qu'un seul des trois puisse réagir. Il donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Roshi, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. Il saisit le poignet de Bee et souleva ce dernier comme s'il ne pesait pas davantage qu'une plume, avant de l'envoyer droit où se trouvait le ninja de la lave, qui reçut son camarade de plein fouet. Bee mesurant un peu plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix, et Roshi entre trente et quarante centimètres de moins, le vétéran de Némésis fut assommé aussi sec.

Le réceptacle de Hachibi se releva aussitôt, mais reçut la garde de l'épée qu'il avait laissé dans le bras du ningenkarai en plein front. Il recula, trébucha sur le corps étendu de l'élève de Korai, et tomba aussi estourbi que ce dernier. Deux des quatre membres les plus puissants shinobis de Némésis venaient de se faire vaincre en moins d'une seconde. Nadia en aurait été troublée si elle avait remarqué, mais son poignet venait à son tour d'être saisi par le démon qui la tenait fermement, et elle sentait sa quantité de chakra diminuer drastiquement. La combattante de Blutsauger n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions. Elle avait une seule possibilité pour échapper à son adversaire, mais si elle faisait ça, elle ne s'en tirerait pas indemne. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, elle mourrait. A choisir deux maux, on prend le moindre. Son corps s'illumina alors brusquement, et Shuuwai sentit ses doigts passer au travers du poignet. Il y eut un flash, et Nadia se trouva juste devant Shisui Uchiwa. Son corps cessa aussitôt de briller, et elle tomba à terre. Le fils de Kagami se rapprocha d'elle, et s'agenouilla pour voir comment elle allait. Il constata que sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide, et qu'elle semblait incapable de faire un geste de plus. Elle avait purement et simplement tourné de l'œil.

_**-Tu es devenu lumière le temps qu'il fallait pour m'échapper, **_remarqua Shuuwai. _**Périlleux puisque j'ai pris plus de la moitié de ton flux sacré. **_

-Mais efficace, rétorqua Shisui. Elle est encore vivante.

_**-Elle l'est. Néanmoins, combien de temps crois-tu qu'elle va le rester ? **_

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps si tu veux t'attaquer à elle.

Shuuwai ne répondit pas et avança d'un pas. Il se retrouva aussitôt devant un Shisui, bluffé, et qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le ningenkarai enfonça son bras dans son cœur. Sauf que ce n'était déjà plus l'Uchiwa mais Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier avait juste eu le temps de faire une technique de permutation pour changer Shisui de place avec un de ses clones qui vola en fumée. Pendant ce temps, Fuu s'approcha à toute vitesse, gagnant en vélocité grâce à des petits battements d'ailes de chakra du démon. Elle ne chercha même pas à le frapper, et se contenta d'attraper le corps évanoui de Nadia et s'éloigna. Le meneur des Uchiwa jeta un regard reconnaissant à celui de Némésis.

-Tu m'as sauvé.

-Je m'occupe de la suite, répondit le chef des possesseurs. Admirez.

''TU COURS A TA PERTE, NARUTO'' rugit Kyubi dans sa tête.

''Tais-toi, j'ai besoin de concentration'' rétorqua son hôte en faisant bien attention à ne pas se tromper dans l'ordre des signes.

Naruto commença à faire une longue suite de mudra. Trois fois chaque, sauf celui du dragon qu'il utilisait une quatrième fois pour conclure la technique. Il avait déjà utilisé cette technique contre Sasuke pour des résultats plus que probant puisqu'il avait complètement dissipé les milles oiseaux de ce dernier et il aurait réussi à le tuer sans l'intervention intempestive de Myou Uzumaki. A vrai dire, c'était actuellement son jutsu le plus puissant. Il était donc convaincu que cette technique suffirait à vaincre Shuuwai, quand bien même, il savait au fond de lui que ça ne marcherait pas.

Il le savait mais il l'avait oublié. Il avait relégué une information essentielle dans son subconscient. Or s'il lui était impossible d'avoir accès à son subconscient, tel n'était pas le cas de Kyubi. Cette capacité des bijuus leur permettait en temps normal d'affaiblir psychiquement leur jinchuriki afin de se libérer par la suite. Mais qu'ils arrivent ou non à se libérer, leur hôte prenait peu à peu conscience de cette compétence. Dès lors qu'un porteur de démon contrôlait parfaitement sa bête à queues et sympathisait avec elle, il avait ainsi accès par son intermédiaire à l'ensemble de son subconscient. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils étaient aussi puissants. Mais dans ce cas de Naruto, qui était bien loin d'avoir un contrôle total du démon renard à neuf queues, il n'y avait que défiance entre hôte et démon. Si bien qu'il ne prit pas garde à l'avertissement du renard.

Et pourtant, ce dernier avait raison. Attaquer Shuuwai sans réussir à le tuer revenait à s'attirer son courroux, et au vu de sa puissance, cela se traduisait par une mort quasi-immédiate. Le meneur de Némésis était intimement persuadé que sa technique pourrait éliminer Shuuwai d'un seul coup, et ce, car celui qui lui avait appris cette technique, Thosvorn, lui avait aussi dit qu'elle pourrait vaincre l'équivalent des neuf bijuus, en d'autres termes, un démon à dix queues. Il avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui considéré cela comme de la vantardise, mais en voyant la puissance déployé par Shuuwai, il avait revu son opinion. Seulement, et cela, c'était l'information que seul Kyubi connaissait : cela ne fonctionnait que si les douze mudras différents étaient utilisés douze fois de suite. Or, à son stade de maitrise et de quantité de chakra, Naruto ne pouvait que le faire trois fois de suite. La quantité de chakra décuplant à chaque série de douze mudras utilisés, il lui aurait fallu soixante millions de fois plus de chakra qu'il n'en avait actuellement.

Shuuwai, en lisant dans les pensées de Naruto, comprit instantanément la situation, et, sans craindre le jutsu, s'avança dans sa direction, lentement. Suffisamment lentement pour que le ninja renard achève sa série de signe et exécute sa technique.

-Futon, le jugement de…

Le grondement déclenché par du vent qui s'accumulait devant lui emporta la fin de sa phrase. Une épée spectrale de vent apparut devant le fils du Yondaime Hokage, qui en saisit la garde, et fit deux mouvements transversaux avec elle, déclenchant par la même occasion deux bourrasques en direction du ningenkarai. Le seul effet que cela eut sur lui fut de lui soulever deux de ses mèches bleus.

Le chef des possesseurs poussa un rugissement bestial, et d'un bond, se retrouva à portée de son ennemi dans le ventre duquel il enfonça son épée éthérée. Cette dernière se dissipa instantanément en une enveloppe de chakra qui entoura Shuuwai et l'éleva dans les airs. Ce dernier resta insensible, malgré la douleur qu'il aurait dû ressentir, cependant, Naruto ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas eu de réaction à des techniques comme le cri divin ou la lumière céleste, aucun raison qu'il en ait à la sienne. Mais il pouvait rester stoïque, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de disparaitre, réduit en morceaux par l'enveloppe de chakra de Futon. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, l'enveloppe de chakra disparut et le flux sacré de Shuuwai sembla s'éteindre en même temps… Il ne restait plus rien du démon.

-Et voilà, victoire, fit triomphalement Naruto.

-J'le crois pas, intervint Agasa. Il l'a battu comme ça.

-Bof, tu sais ce que c'est, répondit Edogawa. La technique était mortelle, il ne connaissait pas la technique, il est mort, fin de l'histoire.

-C'est marrant, remarqua le ninja renard en entendant cela, ça me rappelle quelque chose.

-La lumière céleste, le lotus de Kiri, l'orbe du démon à queues, le cri divin, énuméra Shisui. Ce sont toutes des techniques dont la seule vocation est de tuer, et elles ne lui ont rien fait. Nous devrions rester prudents.

-_**Prudent est le mot.**_

Shisui ferma les yeux, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa nuque, et alors qu'Agasa et Edogawa cherchaient du regard celui dont la voix venait de résonner. Quant à Naruto, il poussa un cri de rage et de frustration. Il pensait vraiment en avoir fini. Il sentit un courant d'air froid venant de derrière son dos, et il se retourna pour faire face à Shuuwai en personne. Le ningenkarai balança son bras en avant, et transperça le ventre de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Oui, j'aime les cliffhanger et que Naruto souffre.<p>

Le titre du chapitre révèle assez bien ce qu'est Shuuwai. Un être horriblement puissant. Peut-être bien, le plus puissant ennemi, voire le plus puissant personnage tout court, à taille humaine (tant qu'il est dans son ningenkarai) de la fic, d'ailleurs.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre qui se nommera : Jashin, le dieu du massacre.


	35. Chapter 35

Salut à tous et à toutes.

Plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre, ce qui signifie… que je suis en retard sur mon planning, damned.

Mais nous sommes au chapitre 50 (les 15 chapitres de la première partie inclus, évidemment). A, techniquement, la moitié de la fic. Que de chemin parcouru, et que de chemin à parcourir. Et comme pour marquer le passage, Naruto s'est achevé.

Je ne vous cache pas que ça m'a fichu un coup. Même si je n'appréciais que moyennement certaines orientations scénaristiques du manga, c'est tout de même lui qui m'a poussé à écrire… Bref, ça m'a fait un choc, coupé momentanément l'envie d'écrire et donné un coup de vieux, parce que ça faisait un bail que je le suivais.

Avant de vous livrer enfin le chapitre (de toute façon, il ne tient qu'à vous de sauter ce commentaire), résumons un peu la situation :

Les Possesseurs est aux prises avec deux ningenkarais : Muhou, prestement envoyé dans une autre dimension par Kagami Uchiwa, et Tenan, tenu en respect par Roshi, Yagura et Bee. C'est alors qu'est apparu Shuuwai, l'un des quatre égaux de Juubi. Sa puissance lui permet de mettre en échec tous ceux qu'il a combattus. La seule solution réside dans le médaillon que Gaara a récupéré sur Hidan et qui serait lié à Jashin. Alors que Yagura, présumé descendant dudit Jashin, met le médaillon et s'évanouit, Naruto se fait transpercé par Shuuwai.

Petit rappel de vocabulaire que je mettrai dorénavant à chaque chapitre, suite à un mp :

Ningenkarai : humain-pantin. Des humains dont l'esprit a été gommé par un démon qui a pris possession de son corps. Ils sont en quelques sortes l'antithèse des jinchuurikis.

Flux sacré : Nom que donnent les démons à queues et les gens de Gueryan au chakra.

Antei : « Véritable » nom de Juubi.

Le Sauveur : Nom donné au Rikudo Sennin par les gens de Gueryan.

Allez, j'en ai assez dit.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

><p>Naruto 50 : Jashin, le dieu du Massacre.<p>

Sitôt qu'il eut tourné de l'œil dans le monde réel, Yagura se sentit tomber, et atterrit sur de l'eau. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que de l'eau, à perte de vue, sous un soleil de plomb. Il se trouvait là où vivait Sanbi. Le bijuu passait le plus clair de son temps à nager dans cette immense mer intérieure, et ne revenait à la surface que pour parler à son hôte. Actuellement, il semblait absent, mais Yagura savait qu'il était là, tout près. Cela dit, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un qui n'y était pas en temps normal : un être nimbé de ténèbres, qui se tenait sur l'étendue d'eau, à une dizaine de mètres de là, silencieux.

Yagura concentra toute son attention sur lui, tous les sens aux aguets. Tous les indices qu'il avait à sa disposition indiquaient que c'était bien son ancêtre qu'il avait en face de lui. Les dires de Nadia, le récit de Gaara, cela concordait. Mais l'individu était-il vraiment humain ? Il n'était rien de plus qu'une silhouette, sa puissance était suffisante pour qu'il puisse accéder à ce plan spirituel. De plus, aucune partie de son corps n'était visible… A l'exception de ses yeux améthyste, si semblables à ceux du jinchuriki.

''Qui es-tu ?'' demanda-t-il avant de rectifier. ''Qu'es-tu ?''

L'être ne lui répondit pas, et s'avança jusqu'à lui, si rapidement qu'en une seconde, ils se trouvèrent face à face. Yagura remarqua que l'individu faisait peut-être dix centimètres de plus que lui, avant de se vilipender mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'intéresser à ce genre de détail. Dehors, ils se battaient… Et ils attendaient son aide. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que son interlocuteur muet réagisse. Il s'apprêta donc à lui demander son aide.

L'être ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et tendit ce qui était vraisemblablement un bras, les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient empêchant Yagura d'en être sûr, et le posa sur la joue du jinchuriki à l'endroit même où celui-ci avait sa cicatrice. Etonnamment, le bras n'était pas froid, comme il s'y attendait, et diffusait même une douce chaleur. Le porteur de Sanbi attrapa de sa main gauche le bras de ténèbres, et fut une fois de plus surpris, car le membre était bel et bien tangible.

L'individu sans nom enleva son bras, et plongea ses yeux, où une lueur terrible brûlait, teinté cependant d'une certaine tendresse. Aussitôt, les ténèbres qui le nimbaient se dissipèrent, révélant son apparence. La ressemblance avec l'hôte de Sanbi était évidente, même si son visage était plus creusé que celui de ce dernier. Ses cheveux gris tombaient sur son visage en une mèche, cachant l'œil droit, et descendaient jusqu'à son cou. En guise de vêtement, il portait un débardeur en soie qui laissait voir ses larges épaules, et ses bras fins mais musclés. Ses avant-bras étaient couverts par des brassards de métal noir, et sous son pantalon de toile, il devait y avoir des protections analogues. A son flanc battait une épée, et dans son dos, à la grande surprise de Yagura, se trouvait Samehada, l'arme de Kisame.

''Yagura''

Ce fut le premier mot qu'il prononça. Le nom de celui en qui il se trouvait. Le jinchuriki comprit alors que, quel qu'il fut, l'être venait de lire dans son esprit. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas supporté cette intrusion intempestive, mais la situation était pressée et l'intrusion lui permettait de gagner du temps. Yagura s'avança à son tour, et saisit son interlocuteur par les épaules, se moquant de le brusquer.

''Tu sais ce qu'il se passe'' déclara l'ancien Mizukage d'un ton plein d'autorité ''Nous avons besoin de toi. Aide-nous''

L'homme sans nom posa aussitôt sa paume sur le front du porteur du Sanbi et parla une nouvelle fois.

''A ta guise''

Shuuwai hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. L'humain qu'il venait de transpercer, quand bien même ce n'était rien de plus qu'un humain, avait un certain courage. Dès lors qu'il l'avait touché, ce dernier était condamné, et le démon s'était attendu à du désespoir ou de la peur. Pourtant, Naruto Uzumaki, malgré le sang qui dégoulinait de la blessure, et de sa bouche, ne semblait pas ressentir cela. Il foudroyait le ningenkarai de ses yeux bleus… Peut-être était-ce juste qu'il ne prenait pas conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Enfin, ça, cela n'avait pas lieu de le préoccuper.

Shuuwai profita de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait pour agir comme il le voulait. Il se plongea donc dans l'esprit du possesseur. Visionnant les souvenirs du porteur de Kyubi à une vitesse folle, il fit le tour de sa vie en quelques secondes. Le démon y vit la haine de Konoha à l'égard du ninja blond, celle que le jinchuriki avait lui-même ressenti à l'égard de ce village, ses peines et ses joies, les évènements qui avaient précédé la création de Némésis et ceux qui l'avaient suivie. Il vit les êtres qui peuplaient le cœur de Naruto : Iruka, Jiraya, les autres jinchurikis, Yomika, Thosbald et Thosvorn.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il découvrit aussi les rêves et les objectifs de Naruto, et même son projet, ce projet fou et démesuré qu'il avait caché même aux autres possesseurs… Et puis, Shuuwai finit par atteindre le lieu spirituel où se terrait Kyubi.

Différente de celle de Yagura par bien des aspects, la pièce était fermée. Il y régnait une obscurité presque totale, le sol était recouvert d'une petite épaisseur d'eau, et surtout, il y avait une gigantesque grille, derrière laquelle était enfermé Kyubi. Le ningenkarai de Shuuwai apparut dans la pièce, et nullement gêné par l'absence de lumière, il regarda la grille. Son regard perça les ténèbres, et il distingua l'immense silhouette du démon renard à neuf queues qui s'agitait dans sa prison.

''NE T'APPROCHE PAS'' rugit Kyubi.

Pendant que Shuuwai continuait d'avancer en l'ignorant, le renard géant se dressa de toute sa taille, et frappa du poing sur la grille. Celle-ci trembla mais ne céda pas. Le démon à dix queues lui jeta un regard méprisant, qui suffit à mater Kyubi. Le bijuu savait bien qu'il serait beaucoup moins fort que l'égal de Juubi, mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il y ait une différence aussi… imposante.

''_**Cesse donc de t'agiter, petit fragment'' **_ordonna Shuuwai _**''Tu ne sais absolument rien de mes intentions.''**_

''JE LES DEVINE FACILEMENT, TES INTENTIONS. TU COMPTES ABSORBER MON CHAKRA ET LE RESTITUER A JUUBI''

''_**Tel est l'un de mes buts, en effet. Mais cela n'explique point ta crainte. Tu referas partie intégrante de l'être dont tu es issu. Quel est donc le problème ?''**_

Kyubi poussa un rugissement de colère face à cette provocation manifeste, et se défendit comme il le pouvait. Son chakra orangé se déversa sur l'eau et, telle une gigantesque vague, fondit sur Shuuwai. Comme au moment où tous les shinobis l'avaient visé avec leurs jutsus le plus destructeurs, il ne fut nullement intimidé, et continua à avancer tout droit. Mais au moment où la vague allait s'abattre sur lui, il leva un bras, et, par ce simple geste, dissipa absolument toute l'énergie qui était sur le point de l'atteindre, à la grande surprise de Kyubi.

Le bijuu recula, instinctivement terrifié par cette créature d'une puissance si gigantesque qu'elle en était impossible à appréhender pour la majorité des êtres vivants. Il serait même resté prostré dans un coin de sa cage, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite lueur, qui fit même s'arrêter le démon à dix queues. Elle sembla jaillir de nulle part, et quand elle se dissipa, les deux démons à queues purent voir que Naruto venait de les rejoindre.

Les yeux froids du ninja étaient braqués sur Shuuwai. Si le ninja renard avait pu arriver ici, malgré son état, c'était avant tout parce qu'il se trouvait sur un plan spirituel. Là où la blessure béante qu'il avait au ventre ne l'indisposait pas trop. Le ningenkarai regarda le jinchuriki, jaugeant cet être qui était son exact inversé, et fit quelques pas vers lui, avec l'évidente intention d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Naruto se mit en garde. Son ventre lui faisait souffrir le martyr, et il voyait flou. Il ne savait pas s'il était condamné et ne se posait même pas la question. Le peu de concentration qui lui restait ne devait pas être troublé. Il valait mieux croire que Kyubi allait soigner cette blessure. Il brandit ses poings tremblant devant lui, haletant. Il s'attendait presque à voir le visage souriant et triomphateur de son ennemi, mais ce dernier, s'il était capable de haïr, ne méprisait pas ses adversaires, et à plus forte raison quand ils étaient aussi valeureux que le ninja blond.

Kyubi, quant à lui, était impressionné par l'aplomb de son hôte. L'ennemi était surpuissant, il surclassait complètement Naruto, à un tel point que même lui, le grand Kyubi, était prêt à avouer qu'il ne lui arrivait à la cheville, et pourtant, le chef des possesseurs était encore prêt à se battre. Le renard regarda le dos de son jinchuriki silencieusement, et se redressa un peu. Peut-être l'avait-il mal jugé, après tout ?

''_**Nombreux sont ceux qui se seraient laissés mourir. Toi, tu veux encore te battre. Tu es brave'' **_remarqua Shuuwai, à qui la prise de conscience de Kyubi n'avait pas échappé. _**''Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.''**_

''Je… JE ME FOUS DE TES COMPLIMENTS'' hurla Naruto de toutes ses forces.

''_**Pourtant, c'est le seul réconfort auquel tu auras droit. Adieu''**_

Shuuwai ferma le poing et courut pour l'abattre sur le crâne de Naruto. Ce dernier vit son ennemi se rapprocher de lui, et, terrassé par l'aura qui se dégageait du démon, il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Il eut un sourire fatigué, et une lueur de dépit apparut dans son regard.

Ainsi, tout était fini ? Etait-ce ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? Sans avoir réussi à ne serait-ce que commencer son véritable objectif ? Il ne s'était jamais découragé. Il avait croisé des ennemis toujours plus puissants, et il avait fait face. Il avait dû se confronter aux doutes que les membres de Némésis entretenaient à son sujet et il avait fait face. Et là, il se trouvait devant l'ennemi suprême… Mais il ne pouvait plus faire face. Il était trop faible. Il l'était, en vérité, depuis bien trop longtemps mais il ne l'avait jamais accepté. Il s'était rassuré en pensant à l'unique fois où il n'avait pas été en situation de faiblesse, quand il combattait Sasuke et Sakura. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il ne lui était plus possible de le nier. Il s'apprêta à baisser les bras, quand Kyubi poussa un rugissement.

Naruto se retourna et, en croisant les pupilles rouges sang du bijuu, il crut y lire au-delà de la haine… Du respect. Eloignant de son esprit l'idée qu'il s'était trompé, le meneur de Némésis reprit contenance. Shuuwai l'avait lui-même dit. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était le fils du Yondaime Hokage, le chef des neuf possesseurs, et il allait lui prouver ce que tout cela signifiait. Il dégaina son sabre, et le pointa en direction de son ennemi, une résolution nouvelle, qui balaya le dépit, dans le regard. Kyubi claqua des dents, et diffusa de nouveau son chakra dans l'eau, cette fois non pas pour attaquer l'adversaire, mais pour soutenir Naruto en commençant par le soigner.

Shuuwai arriva à ce moment au contact et s'apprêta à frapper le ninja renard. Ce dernier s'écarta et saisit le poignet de son ennemi, avant de lui enfoncer son épée dans le crâne. La lame, qui n'était rien de plus que l'image spirituelle de la vraie, n'était pas assez solide pour entamer la peau du ningenkarai, et elle se brisa sous le choc. Le meneur de Némésis ne s'embarrassa pas plus longtemps de la garde et la lâcha. Au moment même où elle tomba dans l'eau, il frappa Shuuwai dans la mâchoire. La force du coup était décuplé par le chakra de Kyubi, et il sonna le ningenkarai, qui avait beau être puissant, ne pouvait empêcher le cerveau du corps qu'il habitait d'être secoué.

Cela dit, si un humain aurait mis un peu de temps à récupérer, cela ne prit qu'une seconde au démon.

''_**Tu es brave''**_ répéta-t-il.

Et du plat de sa main, il envoya Naruto valser sur les barreaux de la grille qui les séparait de Kyubi. Le jinchuriki cria de douleur, et retomba au sol, à moitié assommé. Shuuwai le regarda, comme on regarde un enfant qui venait d'échouer à accomplir une tâche irréalisable : avec un mélange de pitié et d'amusement. Il tendit une main pour saisir sa gorge, ignorant Kyubi qui rugissait derechef, et dont le chakra tentait vainement de l'atteindre. Il n'arriva néanmoins jamais à atteindre le ninja blond, une autre personne apparut dans la dimension spirituelle… Et cette personne, c'était celui qu'avait rencontré Yagura dans son esprit à lui. L'être agit plus vite que l'éclair. Il dégaina Samehada et en assena un terrible coup à Shuuwai qui n'eut d'autre option que sauter en arrière pour esquiver.

L'être sourit et accrocha son sabre dans son dos. Il joignit les mains, et diffusa son chakra dans la pièce. Shuuwai, qui avait reconnu l'arrivant, lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Qu'espérait-il faire en libérant ainsi son flux sacré ? La suite des évènements lui apporta la réponse. Car un être nimbé de ténèbres si sombres que l'obscurité dans laquelle était plongée la salle parut s'atténuer, et dont seuls les yeux, deux rinnegans, étaient discernables, apparut à son tour comme s'il venait d'être appelé par l'individu sans nom. Celui-là, tous le connaissaient.

''VIEIL HOMME ?'' fit Kyubi en reconnaissant le chakra de l'être ''C'EST TOI ?''

''Tars'' souffla Naruto en se souvenant du récit de Gaara.

Tars aurait voulu leur répondre, mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait détourner son regard de celui qui l'avait attiré ici, et ses rinnegans semblaient briller sous le coup de l'émotion, en revoyant si distinctement quelqu'un qu'il n'avait justement plus vu depuis des siècles.

''Je savais que tu viendrais, mon vieil ami.'' Déclara le quelqu'un en question d'un ton triomphant.

''Cela fait du bien de te revoir'' répondit Tars.'' Mais qui aurait cru que tu m'appellerais ainsi à l'aide ?''

''La dernière fois, face à Antei, c'est toi qui m'avais appelé. Face à un autre démon de son acabit, il fallait bien que ce soit l'inverse''

''Et comme la dernière fois, l'heure n'est pas aux palabres''

Tars tendit son bras devant lui, et attendit une seconde. Un shakujo apparut devant lui, et il s'en empara d'un geste ferme. Il fit quelques moulinets avec le bâton, et, semblant satisfait de l'objet, il tapa avec sur le sol humide. La pièce se mit aussitôt à trembler, en même temps que des centaines de sceaux se dessinèrent dans le vide, sur l'eau, sur les murs, partout, formant un véritable mur de glyphes plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Tars jeta un regard à son ami qui acquiesça silencieusement et joignit à son tour ses mains.

Le mur de sceau se mit aussitôt à bouger, comme expulsé vers Shuuwai. L'action avait été si rapide que le démon à dix queues n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le mur le frappa comme une onde de choc l'aurait fait et il s'évapora purement et simplement. Sous les ténèbres qui cachaient son visage, Tars eut un sourire… Mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite. Repousser le démon à dix queues hors de l'esprit de Naruto était une chose, mais le vaincre dans le monde réel en était une autre, diablement plus difficile, d'autant plus que c'était un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas lui-même mené.

Il jeta un regard à son vieil ami. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et inclina la tête. C'était sa manière de dire adieu, car lui ne pouvait pas s'éterniser ici. Effectivement, maintenant, c'était à lui de combattre Shuuwai en face à face. Il murmura quelque chose à Tars, et après avoir entendu sa réponse, il disparut de l'esprit de Naruto.

Quant à Tars, il commença lui aussi à disparaitre, se dissipant en même temps que les ténèbres qui le recouvraient. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il se tourna vers Kyubi, et s'adressa pour la première fois à lui depuis bien longtemps.

''Je suis navré'' déclara-t-il'' Depuis tout ce temps où nous ne nous sommes pas vus, je n'ai même pas de temps à t'accorder. La seule chose que j'ai pour toi, c'est une faveur à te demander''

''DIS TOUJOURS'' grogna Kyubi qui tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion, et dont la colère de s'entendre dire ça était éclipsé par la joie de revoir celui à qui il devait la vie.

''Soigne ton hôte. Ne le laisse pas mourir. Le monde a besoin de lui''

Le démon renard à neuf queues montra les dents et sembla pris dans un conflit internet l'espace de quelques secondes avant de finalement abaisser la tête.

''FORT BIEN, LE VIEUX. J'ESPERE QUE CA EN VAUDRA LA PEINE'' rugit-il.

En s'entendant appeler ainsi, Tars ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Les dernières ténèbres de son corps disparurent et l'emportèrent avec elles, laissant un Kyubi seul derrière sa cage, et un Naruto toujours évanoui. Le bijuu montra les dents et regarda l'endroit où s'était trouvé son père spirituel et créateur quelques instants auparavant. Il ferma les yeux pensivement, en songeant aux derniers mots de Tars, laissant son chakra rougeoyant se déverser sur le sol, et envelopper le ninja blond.

Revenus à la réalité, Shuuwai et l'être qui possédait le corps de Yagura se toisèrent. Le premier retira d'un geste brusque son bras du corps de Naruto qui s'écroula à terre, et de son autre main attrapa le poignet droit de l'ancien Mizukage. Car, pour rejoindre la dimension spirituelle où se trouvai Kyubi, il lui avait fallu être en contact avec l'un de ceux qui s'y trouvaient, et il avait jeté son dévolu sur le ningenkarai qu'il avait attrapé à la gorge.

Sous la poigne du démon à dix queues, l'être sans nom dut le lâcher, mais n'en resta pas là. Il prit appui sur son pied gauche, et se propulsa pour frapper de son autre jambe le ningenkarai, qui le lâcha et recula de quelques pas. Aussitôt, l'être sauta en arrière, et tendit sa main à coté de lui. Répondant à cet ordre tacite, un clone de lui surgit de nulle part et lui tendit un objet enveloppé dans du lin. Déchirant l'étoffe, l'original découvrit une épée, et en jetant un regard sévère à son double, il le révoqua, découvrant sa mémoire.

Dès qu'il avait pris possession du corps de Yagura, l'être sans nom avait reconnu les lieux, qu'il avait en vérité lui-même construits bien des siècles auparavant, durant un voyage, où il avait accompagné son vieil ami. Il avait, en voyant Naruto transpercé par Shuuwai, compris toute l'urgence de la situation, et il avait invoqué un clone pour aller chercher quelque chose qui lui manquait pour se battre. Revenant dans la salle où se trouvait la statue de Jashin, le double s'était dirigé vers elle, et avait appuyé sur une de ses propres représentations, qui étaient gravées sur le socle de la statue.

Il y avait eu comme un grondement, et un des coins du socle s'était ouvert, dévoilant une cavité bien remplie. Il y avait les armes de Jashin, resté pendant environ six siècles ici, attendant un successeur pour les porter. En fait, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule des deux armes qu'il possédait à la base, sa lame qu'il avait à la taille. L'autre, Samehada, n'était plus là. Quand il appris ça, l'original haussa un sourcil de surprise, et Yagura, dans son esprit, en profita pour lui apprendre qu'elle se trouvait maintenant entre les mains d'un ninja déserteur de Kiri, Kisame, sans pour autant être capable d'expliquer comment les épéistes de la brume avaient réussi à mettre la main sur cette relique. Car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour désigner une telle lame. Samehada était une arme vivante, créé par Totsuka, et offert à Jashin, à l'instar de son autre lame qui, elle, était restée là, et dont s'était saisi son propriétaire originel.

Cette lame aussi était vivante, mais était loin d'être aussi imposante que Samehada. Et elle était bien moins connue aussi. Cela dit, elle n'avait rien à lui envier. Là où « Peau de Requin » déchirait, aspirait le chakra et le donnait à son porteur, l'autre lame de Jashin, qui était nommée « Ame no murakumo », ou plus simplement Murakumo, était capable de sceller le chakra de ce qu'elle tranchait. Par exemple, si Murakumo blessait un humain, celui-ci n'était plus du tout capable d'utiliser son chakra… Plus ou moins longtemps selon le degré de la blessure, de quelques jours à définitivement.

Dès qu'il sentit la garde de l'épée sous ses doigts, l'être sans nom eut un sourire carnassier, et soupesa l'épée pour l'utiliser au mieux. Shuuwai regarda une seconde son ennemi, et tourna les talons. Il ne fuyait pas. Il retournait juste dans la cavité suffisamment grande pour que dix Kyubi puissent s'y tasser. L'être du médaillon le vit s'éloigner, non sans un certain étonnement. Le ningenkarai voulait se battre contre lui, il l'avait bien lu dans son regard. Mais il voulait se battre contre lui sans qu'il y ait des gêneurs pour les déranger, et ça, c'était plus surprenant. Shuuwai n'était-il donc pas qu'une bête assoiffée de sang ?

L'être profita de l'occasion et leva un bras en l'air. De par ce mouvement, il transmit un peu de son chakra à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Nadia, Roshi, et Bee recouvrèrent aussitôt leurs esprits et se relevèrent tant bien que mal.

-Comment se fait-il que mon flux sacré soit revenu ? demanda la guerrière de Blutsauger à Shisui qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

-C'est l'ancien Mizukage qui vient de faire ça, répondit l'Uchiwa. Enfin, je crois.

-C'est bien lui, confirma Agasa. N'est-ce pas, Edo ?

-Bof, répondit Edogawa. Certes, on l'a vu agir, mais j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose de différents.

-Regardez-le avec votre sharingan, ordonna Shisui.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et activèrent leurs pupilles rougeoyantes. Ils retinrent tous deux une exclamation de stupeur. Le chakra qui habitait le corps du Yondaime Mizukage… N'était pas le sien. Son chakra à lui était encore bien présent, mais il était comme confiné, alors qu'un autre, bien plus puissant, issu du médaillon de Jashin, parcourait tous ses tenketsus. Les trois ninjas du clan à l'éventail eurent un sourire commun. Ils avaient maintenant un allié de poids, le meilleur qu'ils auraient pu espérer, et ils n'attendirent pas un instant pour en faire part à Nadia.

La guerrière les écouta attentivement, et, plutôt que de répondre, elle se dirigea vers le supposé Jashin, les trois Uchiwa dans son sillage. Elle n'était pas la seule, car, tandis que Gaara était agenouillé près de Naruto, Fuu, Bee et Roshi s'étaient groupés autour de Yagura, sans pour autant savoir que ce n'était plus l'élève de Mangetsu Hozuki qui était aux commandes de son corps. L'être du médaillon les regarda silencieusement, et, estimant qu'ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité face à Shuuwai, se contenta de les toiser souverainement.

-Partez tous, ordonna-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de ce démon seul.

-Tu es complètement fou, Yagura, lui dit Fuu. Tu ne l'as pas vu, mais ce type a vaincu Roshi et Bee en une seconde. Même toi…

-Ce n'est pas Yagura, intervint Shisui qui venait d'arriver. C'est… quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le médaillon. Faites attention.

-Faites attention ? répéta l'être. Vous avez bien mieux à faire que de vous méfier de moi.

Il tendit un doigt vers Naruto qui était tombé à terre et dont la blessure laissait échapper des flots de sang, sans que le ninja du sable ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider.

-Ce gamin peut encore être sauvé, si on le soigne rapidement. Alors, ne perdez pas de temps. Je reste ici pour affronter Shuuwai… Seul, rajouta-t-il en voyant que Bee et Roshi à qui il restait encore la quasi-totalité de leur chakra s'étaient un peu avancé pour proposer leur aide. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

-Et qui es-tu ? demanda Fuu en levant un sourcil, sceptique devant l'aplomb de l'être.

-Je suis Jashin, le dieu du Massacre, vainqueur d'Antei, et fondateur de l'Ombre.

Sans attendre de réponse, il laissa là tous ceux qui l'entouraient, abasourdis par la révélation, quand bien même cette dernière était prévisible. Il courut sous leurs yeux écarquillés là où se trouvait Shuuwai avec l'évidente intention de l'affronter. Quand ils furent revenus de leur surprise, la première chose que firent les possesseurs fut de spéculer sur ses chances de victoire.

-Vous croyez qu'il a une chance ? demanda Fuu.

-C'est Jashin, répondit Nadia. L'un de nos cinq dieux. Il ne peut pas être vaincu.

-Ça reste à voir, intervint Shisui. Shuuwai est redoutable.

-Y a pas plus fort, j'suis bien d'accord, fit Bee. Il m'a utilisé comme projectile, et Roshi comme cible. Cet être invincible m'a projeté comme un missile.

-Il a bien visé, en plus, souligna Roshi en s'étirant. Mon pauvre dos n'est plus assez solide pour supporter un type de la carrure de Bee.

-Petit détail, mais sans vouloir te heurter, au vu de ta taille, il ne l'a jamais été.

Fuu ne put s'empêcher de rire à la provocation de Bee, tandis que Roshi, bien que vaguement amusé, lui jetait un regard incendiaire pour le principe.

-Taisez-vous, cria Gaara. C'est pas le moment de faire les idiots. Il faut soigner Naruto.

La voix du ninja des sables tremblait. En voyant que la blessure du ninja renard était entourée d'un chakra orangé, et connaissant les vertus régénératrices de celui de Kyubi, il ne s'était pas inquiété, mais il avait rapidement remarqué que le chakra ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur le trou béant qu'avait Naruto au ventre. En vérité, quand l'énergie de Kyubi s'y était insinuée, elle avait commencé à purger l'organisme de l'hôte de tout le flux sacré de Shuuwai, qui s'y était infiltré quand le ningenkarai l'avait transpercé et qui agissait comme un poison mortel. Mais si le démon renard avait ce pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas, en contrepartie, s'occuper de la blessure proprement dite du meneur de Némésis.

Tout cela, Gaara ne pouvait pas le savoir, et il se contenta de constater que celui qui le premier l'avait considéré comme autre chose qu'un monstre était en train de mourir sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Dès qu'il eut prononcé ses mots, les autres jinchurikis, les Uchiwa et la guerrière de Blutsauger se réunirent autour de lui.

-Il faut l'emmener de toute urgence à l'extérieur du temple, remarqua Shisui après avoir jeté un œil à la blessure. Si on ne fait rien, il va y passer.

''Et il n'est pas question qu'il meurt avant que je lui ai remboursé la dette de vie que j'ai envers lui'' rajouta-t-il mentalement.

-Dépêchons, acquiesça le porteur d'Ichibi.

Du sable jaillit d'une des jarres qu'il avait à la ceinture, et il s'éleva dans les airs pour prendre la forme d'une litière. Gaara posa la main dessus, et y diffusa du chakra Katon, transformant son sable en verre. Bee s'agenouilla, et très délicatement, il prit Naruto dans ses bras, et le posa sur la litière. Sur un mouvement du ninja du sable, la litière se mit à avancer rapidement, mais suffisamment doucement pour ne pas trop secouer Naruto, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une trainée de son sang.

Jashin pénétra dans l'immense cavité en étant parfaitement serein. Il n'avait absolument aucune appréhension quant au combat qu'il allait livrer. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait déjà fait face à ce genre d'ennemi, peut-être aussi parce que la dernière fois, il y avait aussi dix mille démons alors qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y en avait qu'un seul, peut-être encore parce qu'il était déjà mort, et qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à craindre, peut-être enfin parce qu'il avait plus d'une carte dans la manche pour faire plier l'adversaire.

Dès qu'il eut franchi le petit passage qui séparait la cavité du reste du temple, il planta son épée dans la pierre, et joignit les mains. Dans un grondement sourd, un arbre jaillit du sol pour recouvrir l'entrée. Un sourire confiant se dessina sur le visage de Yagura, et Jashin récupéra son arme, avant de poursuivre sa route, bien qu'en vérité, il en avait déjà atteint le bout. Devant lui, les bras croisés, le contemplant des deux orbes magenta qui lui servaient d'yeux, se tenait Shuuwai.

-_**Te voilà enfin, humain. **_

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Je suis peut-être un humain, mais j'ai un nom et une identité.

_**-Soit. Alors, comment suis-je donc censé te nommer, si ce sobriquet ne te convient guère ?**_

-Comme tu le sais peut-être, je m'appelle Jashin. Mais, chez moi, appeler quelqu'un par son prénom dénote d'une certaine familiarité.

_**-Une familiarité qui ne saurait exister entre nous.**_

-Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Tu sais, autrefois, j'ai mis une technique au point. Un sort de vitalité qui ne s'enclenche que lorsqu'on me prête allégeance par le biais de sacrifice humain… Depuis ce jour, on me surnomme le dieu du Massacre. Alors, quitte à me désigner par un nom, autant que ce soit celui-là.

_**-Tu parles beaucoup et tu t'arroges un titre des plus pompeux. Je pensais que mon frère avait été vaincu par quelqu'un de plus humble. **_

-Hé hé, je reviens d'entre les morts m'incarner dans un de mes descendants. Je croise mon meilleur ami, trépassé comme moi il y a des siècles, et je me fais reprocher mon manque d'humilité par l'égal d'Antei. Sacrée journée, remarqua Jashin, goguenard. Allez, assez parlé. Viens te battre, seigneur des démons.

Shuuwai resta silencieux et décroisa les bras. Le titre que lui avait donné son ennemi était complètement inédit, mais au moins, ce n'était pas son prénom, il ne voulait pas qu'un simple humain s'adresse à lui ainsi. De plus, Jashin avait été logique avec lui-même et ne l'avait pas simplement appelé « Démon ». Ce genre d'élément prouvait qu'à défaut d'être humble, le dieu de Gueryan pouvait se targuer d'être un homme d'honneur.

Le ningenkarai laissa échapper une petite partie de son chakra. Mais s'il y en avait peu à son échelle, à celle d'un humain, il y en avait tellement qu'il en devenait visible à l'œil nu, et qu'il dégageait des bourrasques de vent. Jashin eut un petit sifflement admiratif, et exécuta un mudra avant de poser la main à terre.

-Mokuton, l'enceinte de bois !

Du sol autour de lui jaillirent des troncs d'arbres, qui s'imbriquèrent entre eux pour former une véritable muraille de bois, si épaisse qu'elle ne laissait rien passer, et encore moins le flux sacré du démon à dix queues. Jashin répéta l'opération trois fois de plus afin de s'enfermer complètement. Il s'était même tellement bien barricadé que pas un bruit ne filtrait, ce qui était parfait pour le dieu du Massacre qui n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, être au calme.

Il s'assit en tailleur au milieu de sa forteresse de bois, et posa son épée à ses côtés. Il tâta du doigt son médaillon, et y concentra un peu de son chakra. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se retrouve à l'endroit même où il avait rencontré son descendant. Ce dernier se tenait toujours debout sur l'étendue d'eau, les bras croisés, et dès qu'il remarqua que son ancêtre venait d'apparaitre, il s'approcha de lui en le regardant avec incompréhension, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi Jashin était revenu ici plutôt que de continuer le combat… Et aussi, avec curiosité, car le dieu avait dévoilé des capacités extrêmement rares.

''Comment peux-tu utiliser le Mokuton ?'' demanda Yagura avidement.

Comme son ancêtre en était capable, il ne serait peut-être pas impossible au porteur de Sanbi d'en faire autant, et le contrôle du bois, pour sa puissance et sa capacité à restreindre la puissance des bijuu, était probablement l'une des capacités les plus convoités du monde… En contrepartie, il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'un ou deux utilisateurs de ce Kekkei genkai dans le monde entier.

''Je peux maitriser l'énergie vitale'' répondit Jashin en haussant les épaules. ''De l'eau, de la terre, de la vie. Que faut-il de plus pour faire pousser des arbres ?''

''Et que faut-il faire pour maitriser cette énergie vitale?''

''Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça'' éluda le dieu d'un ton sévère ''J'aurai besoin de parler au démon qui se trouve en toi''

Yagura plissa les yeux. Hormis le fait évident qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, il était assez gêné par l'assertion de son ancêtre. A la base, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui parler de Sanbi. Et ce, d'autant plus que le bijuu à trois queues était nerveux depuis que Jashin était apparu. Le pourquoi de cette nervosité était simple à deviner. Sanbi savait pertinemment que Jashin était plus fort que lui, et cela était tellement rare que ça l'inquiétait. Et puis, instinctivement, le démon le craignait, car autrefois, alors qu'il faisait, avec les autres bijuus, partie intégrante d'un autre être, cet homme l'avait vaincu, ou y avait fortement contribué.

Voyant l'hésitation de son descendant, l'homme en question fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui. La lueur terrible dans ces yeux luisant plus que jamais, il cloua Yagura sur place.

''Tu m'as demandé de l'aide, et je suis en train de te l'apporter. Mais si tu n'y mets pas du tien, autant laisser Shuuwai te tuer tout de suite. Ca nous fera perdre moins de temps''

''Je t'accorde ce point. Cela dit, j'aimerais que tu n'oublies pas que tu te trouves mon corps, et que tu es censé servir mes intérêts. Pas les tiens''

''Que veux-tu dire ? J'affronte Shuuwai, c'est bien ce que tu désirais.''

''J'aurais préféré que tu t'occupes de sauver Naruto. Tu maitrises l'énergie vitale, non ? Tu aurais pu t'occuper de lui. Quand tu étais dans son esprit, moi, j'ai vu sa blessure. Le coup de Shuuwai lui a perforé l'estomac. La blessure est mortelle, et tu es probablement le seul à pouvoir le sauver.''

''Sans doute, mais, même moi, j'aurai besoin d'un jour entier pour le soigner et Shuuwai ne me laissera pas autant de temps. Alors, si tu veux sauver l'autre gamin, tu as intérêt à m'aider du mieux que tu peux !''

Yagura serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas le ton employé par Jashin, mais ce dernier avait raison sur le fond. Il fit un bond en arrière, et posa sa main sur la surface de l'eau, en y diffusant son chakra, afin d'appeler Sanbi. Pendant ce temps, le dieu de Gueryan le regardait faire, cachant à merveille son hilarité. Au niveau du caractère, ce Yagura, c'était lui tout craché, et il était donc parfaitement normal que leurs échanges soient explosifs. Deux caractères forts rentraient souvent en conflit.

L'eau sous les pieds des deux hommes se mit soudain à…trembler, et une forme sombre, d'abord petite, se mit à grossir de plus en plus juste en dessous de Yagura. Ce dernier arborait un sourire tranquille, et une seconde plus tard, ce fut sans surprise qu'il se retrouva juché sur la gigantesque de carcasse de Sanbi, ruisselante d'eau.

Jashin regarda le bijuu, et le bijuu lui rendit son regard. Le démon à trois queues se trouvait la situation presque dérangeante. L'homme ressemblait trop à son hôte. Pour la première fois, ces yeux améthystes qui l'avait toujours regardé avec un subtile mélange de vénération, de respect et d'amitié, le toisaient comme les puissants toisent les faibles. L'œil crevassé du bijuu contemplait donc avec circonspection cet individu. Sanbi avait entendu toute la conversation et savait que sa présence était requise. Cela dit, si Yagura ne l'avait pas personnellement appelé, il ne se serait pas montré.

''**Que me veux-tu ?**'' demanda-t-il.

''Je veux que tu me laisses utiliser ton flux sacré.''

Sanbi réfléchit quelques secondes. Au vu de la puissance de Shuuwai, il était évident qu'il faudrait donner à Jashin tous les moyens qu'il demandait. Les techniques Mokuton étaient certes puissantes mais vorace en énergie, et s'il en utilisait trop, le fondateur de l'Ombre risquerait d'utiliser tout son chakra, ce qui reviendrait à sa disparition et donc à laisser seul Yagura face au démon à dix queues. Celui à trois queues s'apprêta donc à acquiescer, quand il songea à autre chose.

Les prêtres de Jashin ne pouvaient pas mourir même en étant réduits en pièce. Cela était donc peut-être pour le cas pour leur dieu, et dans ce cas, ce dernier avait sans doute l'habitude de se battre sans vraiment faire attention aux blessures qu'il recevait… Seulement, le corps de son descendant n'avait pas sa capacité. Aussi faudrait-il penser à le protéger, d'autant que les coups de l'égal de Juubi étaient sans aucun doute dévastateurs. Et pour se protéger, Sanbi et Yagura avaient élaboré une technique imparable.

''**Tout mon chakra est à ta disposition. Et je t'accorde même une petite surprise en plus pour que tu puisses te battre sans te retenir.''**

Jashin le remercia d'un hochement de tête et partit de la dimension spirituelle sans attendre. Yagura soupira, et s'assit sur la tête de son bijuu. Quelle frustration de se sentir aussi inutile !

Quand le dieu revint dans le monde réel, Jashin remarqua aussitôt qu'il était recouvert d'une sorte d'armure… qui ne pesait pas un gramme. Il devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de la surprise dont avait parlé le démon tortue. Il avait vu cette technique quand il avait lu dans l'esprit de son descendant : il savait donc qu'elle s'appelait « La peau de Sanbi » et qu'elle était plus résistante que du diamant. Il donna une pichenette dessus pour se rendre compte de la résistance et, satisfait de son examen, se releva.

Le timing était excellent, car la barrière d'arbre qu'il avait érigé entre lui et son adversaire vola en éclat au même moment, et, une seconde aveuglé par les copeaux de bois qui volaient et qui cachaient à moitié Shuuwai, il estima mal la distance qui le séparait de lui. Le ningenkarai réussit donc à l'atteindre, et presque nonchalamment, balança son bras en avant avec force, comme il l'avait fait pour transpercer Naruto.

Néanmoins, le ninja renard n'avait pas une telle carapace sur le corps, et la main du ningenkarai s'écrasa pitoyablement sur l'armure naturelle que portait Jashin. Pour la première fois, une petite plainte s'échappa du démon à dix queues. Ce dernier avait commis une erreur. Comme il n'affrontait que des fragments de ce qui avait été Juubi, il ne les considérait pas comme digne d'intérêt. Mais le Rikudou Sennin avait eu l'idée de doter chaque bijuu d'une des capacités que possédait Antei. Sanbi avait hérité de la dureté phénoménale de son épiderme, uniquement commune aux cinq grands démons à dix queues. Shuuwai lui n'avait absolument pas pensé nécessaire de doter l'humain dont il contrôlait le corps de cette peau si solide…

Shuuwai avait donc frappé de toutes ses forces la protection la plus solide qui fût. Le résultat fut exactement le même qu'il aurait été que si une personne normal avait frappé un mur de diamant. Tous les os de la main du ningenkarai furent brisés net. Et Jashin n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lui laisser les cinq secondes dont il avait besoin pour les ressouder.

Murakumo fendit l'air et se planta dans l'épaule droite du démon à dix queues. L'ancêtre de Yagura retira l'épée, et l'abattit derechef pour cette fois trancher le bras de son ennemi. Ce dernier attrapa cependant la lame de sa main brisée, et concentra du chakra dans son autre. Le dieu de Gueryan fit de même et les deux adversaires se donnèrent mutuellement un coup. Les deux poings se rencontrèrent et dégagèrent une onde de choc qui fissura le sol autour d'eux… Le dieu et le démon furent expulsés dans des sens opposés.

Jashin secoua la tête en se redressant. Il souriait, dévoilant toutes les dents de Yagura. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. La vitalité que lui avait donné le Rikudo Sennin lui avait assuré à lui et à sa lignée une très longue vie. Il était d'ailleurs lui-même mort quelques jours après avoir atteint les deux siècles, et à ce moment là, il n'avait pas livré bataille depuis une bonne soixantaine d'année. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas que ça lui avait manqué à ce point. D'autant que c'était un vrai plaisir de se battre avec une telle protection. Non seulement, elle ne pesait rien mais en plus elle était on ne peut plus efficace.

Il jeta un regard rempli de nostalgie à son épée, et la rangea, l'accrochant à la ceinture de Yagura. Totsuka avait réussi à créer des armes vivantes qui pouvaient traverser les âges mais, malgré toute son habileté à fabriquer des armes, le sceau de blocage de chakra qu'elle avait installé sur Murakumo n'était pas assez puissant pour avoir un quelconque effet sur Shuuwai.

-Hé hé, vraiment une sacrée journée, murmura-t-il avant de commencer à aligner les mudras.

De l'intérieur de son corps, Yagura était estomaqué. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle vitesse d'exécution. Son ancêtre faisait peut-être dix signes différents à la seconde, si ce n'était plus. Ses mains bougeaient tellement vite que les signes semblaient se superposer, et qu'elles semblaient avoir beaucoup plus que dix doigts chacune.

-Mokuton, l'éveil de la sylve !

Le sol se mit à trembler, et des fissures laissées par l'échange de coups commencèrent à jaillir des petits germes qui grossirent à une vitesse phénoménale, et qui se dirigèrent vers Shuuwai. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et leva une main devant lui en concentrant son chakra. Les germes, qui étaient maintenant des arbres, ou des lianes, s'écrasèrent devant lui comme s'il y avait eu un mur invisible. Jashin sourit, comme s'il s'y attendait, et exécuta de nouveau sa technique.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent de derrière que les végétaux attaquèrent le démon à dix queues dans le dos. Ce dernier n'ayant levé la main que par réflexe et sans avoir besoin de ce genre d'appendice pour diffuser son flux sacré, créa une nouvelle fois une barrière pour se protéger. Le dieu de Gueryan, visiblement très amusé, continua à exécuter sa technique, et au bout de quelques minutes, Shuuwai était complètement entouré d'arbres et de lianes géantes qui se pressaient contre son mur d'énergie.

Jashin ferma alors le poing, et toutes les lianes s'écartèrent de Shuuwai. Bien sur, il ne se contenta pas de ça, et d'un signe, toutes les plantes qu'il avait invoquées foncèrent dans un même élan sur le ningenkarai. Imprégnée de chakra qui la renforçait, la forêt en mouvement balaya la protection du démon à dix queues.

''Il va déployer plus de chakra pour stopper ton attaque'' prévint Yagura, ravi de mettre son expérience au profit de son ancêtre.

''Erreur, il va sauter pour esquiver'' rétorqua Jashin, sûr de lui.

Et, du reste, Shuuwai sauta, à la surprise de l'ancien Mizukage. Un homme comme lui qui avait l'expérience des combats savait évaluer le niveau de chakra d'un ennemi, et Shuuwai en disposait encore d'une quantité démentielle. Alors, pourquoi avait-il esquivé ? Et comment Jashin avait pu deviner les intentions de son adversaire ? Le dieu du Massacre eut un sourire carnassier, et pointa du doigt le ningenkarai.

Aussitôt, la forêt qu'il avait créé se dirigea vers cette cible. Celle-ci regarda une seconde les lianes et les arbres qui fonçaient sur elle, et sembla aspirer de l'air. Mais quand il le recracha, c'était des flammes qu'il y avait à la place. Le souffle de feu était si puissant qu'il réduisit la sylve en cendres en un instant. Le démon à dix queues atterrit sur une souche d'arbre carbonisée, et aspira de nouveau de l'air… Le souffle enflammé se dirigea cette fois-ci vers le corps de Yagura.

-Suiton, l'éveil de l'eau languissante !

Du peu de végétaux qui avait échappés à la déflagration ardente, de l'atmosphère, et même de certaines pierres qui suintaient d'humidité, jaillit de l'eau. Celle-ci prit la forme d'un énorme dragon qui entoura Jashin. Le dragon ouvrit la gueule et fonça sur le rayon incandescent. Les deux techniques se confrontèrent, et la bête mythique avala toutes les flammes avant de disparaitre en une explosion de vapeur. Pour quelqu'un de l'acabit de Jashin, maitriser l'eau sous forme de vapeur, une fois qu'elle était produite, n'avait rien de bien sorcier. Il leva les bras, et les abaissa presque dans le même mouvement. Toute la vapeur s'abattit sur le sol, permettant aux deux ennemis de se voir, et redonnant vie aux végétaux sur lesquels l'eau avait été originellement prélevée… Et trempant le reste.

Yagura ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration… C'était une des techniques suiton les plus destructrices qui existaient, mais qui n'était normalement utilisable qu'à l'air libre. Et son ancêtre l'utilisait dans un endroit clôt avec une telle facilité. D'autant que selon la Légende de Gueryan, à la base, Jashin n'avait pas reçu le pouvoir des éléments du Rikudo Sennin, et devait donc l'avoir obtenu d'une manière plus conventionnelle. L'ancien Mizukage, malgré ce titre et sa force, se sentait bien petit face à des monstres comme l'étaient les Dieux de Gueryan. Shuuwai pensait d'ailleurs la même chose.

-_**Tu es fort, dieu du Massacre. **_

-Oh, bien moins que de mon vivant et que toi. Alors ? Qu'attends-tu pour en finir avec moi ?

-_**Point n'est raison que me provoquer. Cela ne peut que très mal finir.**_

- Bien sur. En attendant, que comptes-tu faire ? Attendre que la vieillesse m'emporte comme l'Unificateur?

Le ningenkarai ne répondit pas mais il libéra, inconsciemment, un peu plus de chakra. Jashin tapa du pied sur le sol. Quelques lianes se levèrent, semblables à de longs serpents, et se dirigèrent vers Shuuwai. Celui-ci bougea au moment où les végétaux allaient s'abattre sur lui, et les évita. Le sol trembla sous le choc, et un sceau se dessina dessus. Un sceau pour restreindre le chakra. Le ningenkarai jeta un regard au glyphe et s'en éloigna prudemment. Il recula en arrière, et s'enfonça littéralement dans le sol, sans créer de trou, comme s'il en faisait partie.

Pour se prémunir d'une attaque venant du sol, le dieu de Gueryan exécuta un mudra. Un autre arbre jaillit, et il grimpa à son sommet. Au moins verrait-il venir l'ennemi. Du moins, le croyait-il, car Shuuwai sortit de l'arbre derrière lui, comme par enchantement, et frappa Jashin au visage. De nouveau, l'armure de Sanbi protégea le corps de son hôte, qui se mit à rire. Et son hilarité fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de la patience du ningenkarai… Enfin, ce fut la seule chose depuis le début qui lui arracha un froncement de sourcil.

Ce dernier entoura son poing de chakra et frappa Jashin. Celui-ci bougea pour éviter le coup, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et le reçut de plein fouet… en apparence. Yagura, qui profitait de sa position pour bien observer, remarqua que son ancêtre avait fait exprès de feindre l'esquive. Par contre, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. En faisant cela, Jashin avait permis à Shuuwai de toucher l'endroit le plus proche du cœur.

Par chance, le poing du ningenkarai, bien que renforcé à l'aide de flux sacré, ne fit que fissurer l'épiderme de Sanbi sans réussir à le percer. Le démon à dix queues en voyant cela jeta un regard à son poing… Ou du moins, à la bouillie sanguinolente qui l'avait remplacé, et le contempla quelques secondes, sans prendre la peine de le soigner. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jashin qui avait commencé une nouvelle série de mudra, et leva sa main en bon état, comme pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.

-_**Cela suffit, dieu du Massacre. Notre confrontation n'ira guère plus loin.**_

-As-tu donc si peur de moi ? Je pensais que le puissant Shuuwai valait mieux que…

_**-Cesse donc de me provoquer, te dis-je. Je pourrais t'écraser si bon me semblait, mais je n'y gagnerai rien.**_

L'ancêtre de Yagura ne répondit rien. L'hôte de Sanbi, lui, pouvait percevoir qu'il tentait à grand peine de cacher son soulagement. Malgré toutes ses fanfaronnades, le dieu savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, et que son seul but n'était que de réussir à faire fuir son ennemi. Si ce dernier partait de lui-même, c'était tout aussi bien.

Mais en croisant le regard de Shuuwai, le dieu se sentit frémir. Il pouvait y lire un mépris souverain. En apparence, il avait mené le combat. En réalité, c'était uniquement dû au bon vouloir du démon. C'était ce dernier qui avait commencé le combat… Et c'était encore lui qui décidait qu'il était terminé. Tel un adulte ayant permis à un enfant de veiller un peu plus tard le soir lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher. Jashin refréna un accès de colère. Sous ses airs de respect, Shuuwai n'en avait pas le moindre à son encontre. Même si cela l'arrangeait, le fondateur de l'Ombre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder son ennemi faire ce qu'il voulait.

Le démon perçut cela, et sourit. Que Jashin ne se fasse pas d'illusion, tout ceci n'était que partie remise, et il le lui signifia.

_**-Rassure-toi, tout de même. Nous en finirons un jour… Dans un battement de cil… **_

Shuuwai commença à peu à peu s'enfoncer dans le sol, ses yeux magenta braqués sur son adversaire. Au moment où il disparut complètement, sa voix résonna une dernière fois.

_**-A très bientôt, dieu du Massacre. **_

Le susnommé soupira, plaqua ses mains à terre, et ferma les yeux. Ses sens aux aguets, il utilisa tous ses compétences en perception pour ressentir celui de son adversaire. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Le chakra que lui fournissait Sanbi lui permettait d'élargir son champ de perception, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il sonda le temple, puis le village, puis le pays, puis le continent… Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il ressentit le flux sacré du ningenkarai. C'était court, c'était fugace, mais surtout, c'était à l'Ouest… Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Shuuwai était bel et bien rentré chez lui.

L'ennemi reparti, la pression fit de même, et Jashin subit le contrecoup du stress de l'affrontement. La peau de Sanbi disparut, enlevé par le bijuu qui ne trouvait plus d'utilité à user du chakra pour ça, et il tomba à genoux, le front couvert de sueur.

''Hé, relève-toi'' ordonna Yagura. ''Tu dois aller sauver Naruto.''

''Naruto…'' répéta Jashin sans comprendre avant de faire le lien. ''Ah oui, l'enfant au renard''

Il se releva péniblement, et fit craquer ses articulations, avant de se diriger devant la sortie. L'arbre, qu'il avait fait pousser pour isoler la cavité du temple, sembla comme animé d'une volonté propre quand son créateur arriva à son niveau, et rentra dans le sol pour le laisser passer. D'un pas mesuré, Jashin continua à progresser, en titubant à moitié.

''Ca va aller ?'' demanda l'ancien Mizukage ''Tu vas être en état de soigner Naruto ?''

''Moi, je vais très bien.'' Répondit Jashin. ''L'effort a été trop éprouvant pour ton corps ''

Yagura fronça les sourcils. Il savait depuis le départ qu'affronter Shuuwai serait éprouvant, mais il ignorait quelles séquelles il pouvait y avoir. Son ancêtre le rassura à ce sujet. L'actuel épuisement de son enveloppe charnelle était presque uniquement dû à l'utilisation du Mokuton. Cette dernière utilisant de l'énergie vitale, elle était exténuante… Mais sans danger outre-mesure quand on avait une bonne maitrise de l'art d'utiliser les végétaux. A cela s'ajoutaient les quelques coups portés par Shuuwai. Même s'ils avaient été en grande partie amortis par la peau de Sanbi, ils avaient été donnés avec une telle force que quelques organes avaient été secoués. Par ailleurs, le stress cumulé de Yagura qui s'inquiétait pour le chef de Némésis, et de Jashin, face à Shuuwai, avait eu aussi un effet sur son corps.

Il était donc tout à fait logique que l'ancien Mizukage soit dans un sale état. Cela dit, selon le dieu du Massacre, une nuit de repos et il n'y aurait que quelques courbatures pour rappeler à Yagura ce que son corps avait vécu.

''Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas'' dit-il ''Shuuwai était largement capable de te vaincre, non ? Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t 'il pas fait ? A sa place je l'aurai fait sans attendre''

''Parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, tout simplement'' lui répondit Jashin. ''S'il avait libéré tout son flux sacré, même un bébé à l'autre bout du monde aurait pu ressentir sa présence. Il a dû estimer que me laisser vivre était préférable à se retrouver pourchasser par tout un parterre d'ennemis plus puissants les uns que les autres, et potentiellement capable de le sceller. ''

''Oui, ça se tient. Mais, ôte-moi un doute, qu'aurais-tu fait si son dernier coup de poing avait réussi à percer l'armure de Sanbi ?''

''Je serai mort-encore-toi aussi, et ton bijuu aurait été absorbé. On aurait été perdant sur toute la ligne''

Yagura déglutit, et lança un regard reconnaissant à Sanbi. Encore une fois, il lui avait sauvé la vie…

''Puisse Kyubi faire de même avec Naruto'' murmura-t-il sans que Sanbi ni Jashin ne l'entendent.

-Hm, allez-y, Kagami, ordonna Han. Hm, mais n'oubliez pas votre promesse. Hm, attendez-nous avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Et quand pourrais-je compter sur votre présence ? répondit le susnommé.

Han haussa les épaules pour éluder la question. Il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Après avoir attendu un certain temps, la patience du doyen des Uchiwa s'était épuisée. Malgré son âge, et la soi-disant réputation d'immobilisme des vieilles personnes, il ne cessait de trépigner, et voulait se rendre là où la bataille faisait rage le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, les trois jinchurikis qui l'accompagnaient étaient encore convalescents, et devaient garder leur force. Or, s'ils allaient au temple, ils risqueraient de se battre. Ils avaient donc opté pour un compromis.

Kagami partirait devant et atteindrait le temple en sautant de toit en toit. Les trois possesseurs, eux, se ménageraient en marchant simplement, et seraient donc fatalement plus lents, mais plus reposés en cas d'affrontement. Les quatre se retrouveraient donc au temple, et en fonction de la situation, choisiraient ou non d'entrer dans le temple de Jashin.

-Très bien, fit le doyen en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune précision. Ne tardez pas trop !

Un mudra plus tard, il disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Han porta la main à son jingasa et le rabattit devant ses yeux. Un clone, il parlait à un clone depuis le début, et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Belle marque de confiance de la part de Kagami, mais il pouvait le comprendre. Perdre du temps à bavarder quand un proche se battait pas si loin que ça n'était pas ce qu'il préférait non plus. Il se tourna vers ses « camarades » de Némésis.

-Hm, vous avez la force de continuer ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, répondit Utakata, aussi incisif qu'à son habitude. Je te rappelle que l'exaspérant gamin qui nous sert de chef t'a envoyé un orbe tourbillonnant en pleine poitrine pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

-Hm, c'était pour la bonne cause.

-Je suis ravi que tu penses qu'il y ait une cause qui justifie de blesser ses propres subordonnés.

-Hm, laisse-moi moi aussi te rappeler quelque chose : tu étais tout à fait enclin à croire que j'étais le traitre de Némésis, et tu n'aurais pas hésité à me tuer pour ça, sans le moindre remord.

-Evidemment. La traitrise doit être punie par la mort, et ne me fais pas croire que tu penses différemment. Mais j'ai tout de même été content que ça n'ait pas été toi.

Han lui jeta un regard pénétrant. Utakata ? Content ? Dans son esprit, ces deux mots n'étaient pas faits pour être accolés l'un à l'autre. Depuis le temps qu'il le fréquentait, il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où le porteur de Rokubi s'était montré agréable.

-Hm, je croyais que tu n'avais pas grand-chose à faire de nous, finit-il par répondre.

-Tu te trompes complètement. Parmi tous les shinobis, vous huit, vous êtes mêmes assez important pour moi, fit Utakata avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Yugito.

Il avait visiblement l'envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais Yugito lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en prenant un ton particulièrement acerbe.

-Epargne-moi tes regards lubriques, répliqua la jeune femme même si le coup d'œil ne l'était pas du tout. On dirait Thosvorn.

-Que…Quoi ? Comment peux-tu oser me comparer à ce…

-Bref, l'interrompit-elle. Parlons en marchant plutôt que rester là les bras ballants.

Elle passa devant Utakata, qui lui jeta, cette fois-ci, un regard noir, et Han, qui avait regardé la scène d'un œil amusé… Bien qu'un rien invraisemblable sur les bords. Les anciens ninjas d'Iwa et de Kiri emboitèrent le pas à celle qui avait été jadis une kunoichi de Kumo. Ils ne redescendirent pas dans les rues. Ils risquaient trop de se perdre, puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout le village. Ils se contentèrent d'avancer sur les toits. Par chance, les habitations étaient pour la plupart construites côte à côte et faisaient plus ou moins toutes la même hauteur… Si bien qu'ils pouvaient passer de toits en toits sans avoir à sauter.

Les premières minutes, le silence s'instaura. Utakata s'était renfrogné, et lançait un regard sévère droit devant lui, sans accorder son attention à ses deux semblables. Etre comparé à un traitre… Et surtout à une larve qui n'était pas un jinchuriki, ne lui avait vraiment pas plu, ce qui était compréhensif. Yugito, elle aussi, s'était murée dans le mutisme. Elle réfléchissait. Depuis le début de cette journée si riche en évènements, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Une impression qu'elle avait généralement quand la mort prochaine d'une de ses connaissances était au bord de la mort. C'était un pouvoir inconscient que lui fournissait Nibi, mais qu'elle abhorrait particulièrement et qui expliquait sa mauvaise humeur actuelle.

-Hm, donc, Utakata, tu disais que nous étions importants pour toi, c'est cela, reprit Han qui marchait entre les deux. Tous les huit, c'est ça ?

-Les huit autres jinchurikis, oui, répliqua l'homme aux yeux orangés d'un ton féroce. Je te l'ai dit, il me semble. Les autres hommes et les autres femmes ne sont des êtres médiocres. Ils haïssent les autres parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme eux, parce qu'ils ne pensent pas comme eux.

-Hm, c'est de la lie de l'humanité dont tu nous parles, là.

-Oui. Toute l'humanité, à quelques exceptions près, est la lie de l'humanité, statua Utakata.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu es, toi ? demanda Yugito. Tu haïs les humains, tu haïs même les possesseurs.

-Ma haine pour les humains n'est qu'une réponse à la leur. Quant au fait de haïr mes semblables, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-De Naruto, évidemment. On ne peut pas dire que tu es tendre avec lui.

Le porteur de Rokubi resta quelques secondes sans répondre et son regard alla successivement de Yugito à Han. Ce dernier, s'il n'avait pas posé la question de vive voix, attendait impatiemment la réponse.

-Qu'on se le dise une fois pour toute, déclara Utakata. Je ne déteste pas Naruto. Je suis juste en profond désaccord avec le fait qu'il soit notre chef. Il n'est pas assez fort. Il n'est pas à notre écoute. Il n'a aucune expérience dans le domaine. Il n'est pas fait pour ça. Quand je m'insurge contre lui, je ne fais que dire à voix haute, ce que vous pensez tout bas. Et ne le niez pas.

-Sur le fond, je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Yugito. Mais, de toute façon, que voudrais-tu y faire ?

-Le remplacer par Yagura, tout simplement. C'est un ancien Kage, et c'est un meneur-né. A la limite, Roshi pourrait aussi convenir, puisqu'il est le plus âgé d'entre nous, et qu'il a plus d'expérience.

-Hm, dans ce cas… Hm, si Naruto te prouvait que ses objectifs tenaient la route, qu'il avait les moyens objectifs d'arriver à ses fins, tu serais prêt à l'accepter comme chef ? demanda Han.

-Et bien… je lui pardonnerais tous ses mystères. A condition qu'il soit capable aussi de me dire pourquoi il a attendu aussi longtemps avant de tout nous dire. Mais je resterai sans doute convaincu qu'il n'a pas les épaules pour nous diriger.

Yugito se tourna vers lui, et le sonda. Utakata avait peut-être la tête un peu moins dure qu'il n'y paraissait. Au final, il était logique, et la seule chose qui le différenciait d'elle était sa façon de s'exprimer. Elle était bien plus patiente que lui, et n'aimait pas hausser la voix. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait préféré favorisé le dialogue à la dispute. Mais elle avait tout de même eu un mouvement d'impatience quand Naruto avait demandé un délai pour s'expliquer. Elle s'en rendait un peu plus compte maintenant, mais elle partageait complètement l'avis d'Utakata.

Han, en revanche, était un peu plus disposé à suivre Naruto indépendamment de sa capacité à se justifier. Le ninja renard avait regagné des points à ses yeux quand il avait confondu la fratrie du tourbillon. Le simple fait qu'il avait partagé les mêmes doutes que le porteur de Gobi suffisait à ce dernier pour lui faire un peu plus confiance. De plus, il y avait un autre élément qui incitait Han à croire au chef de Némésis.

-Hm, tu sais, Utakata, tu dis vrai. Hm, Naruto n'a pas bien tenu son rôle jusque-là.

-Nous sommes tous d'accord, là-dessus, renchérit Yugito.

-Hm, mais il peut prétendre à être notre chef. Hm, tu dresses de lui un portrait trop sévère, Utakata.

-Trop sévère ? C'est exaspérant. Comment pourrais-je être trop sévère ? Je…

-Hm, si, car tu mets de côté ce qu'il a fait. Hm, et puis, tu ne sais peut-être pas ce que j'ai appris sur lui, dernièrement. Hm, au sujet de ses parents.

-Il est orphelin, non ? répondit Utakata. Si ses parents sont morts, peu importe qui ils sont.

-Laissons les morts en paix, fit d'un ton morne Yugito. Ils n'ont plus aucun impact sur le présent.

-Hm, c'est important tout de même, son père n'est pas n'importe qui. Hm, c'était le Yondaime Hokage.

Yugito et Utakata écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Naruto Uzumaki… Leur chef autoproclamé… était le fils de celui dont on disait qu'il était le plus puissant ninja du monde ? Les enfants n'héritaient certes pas toujours des dons de leurs parents, mais il y avait souvent un lien.

-Je n'y crois pas une seconde, répliqua le porteur de Rokubi. Il ne serait pas aussi faible si…

-Sauf qu'en y repensant, la ressemblance physique est frappante, le coupa Yugito. Quant à sa faiblesse, elle pourrait s'expliquer par le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu de maitre digne de ce nom. Il a été surtout entrainé par les trois du Tourbillon, non ?

-Hm, oui, je suis convaincu que si l'un d'entre nous l'aidait à se former, il serait capable de devenir beaucoup plus fort qu'aujourd'hui.

-Mouais. Qu'il commence d'abord par justifier son comportement, fit Utakata. Ensuite, on verra. Je… Attendez, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des Yagura partout ?

Les trois membres de Némésis avaient, sans vraiment le remarquer, parcouru toute la distance qui les séparait de leur destination, et ils étaient sur le toit d'un bâtiment qui donnait sur la place devant les portes du temple. Ils avaient donc une vue imprenable sur ladite place, et ils pouvaient constater sans peine qu'elle était noir de monde… Ou plutôt grise, car on voyait les tignasses grisonnantes de ceux qui se trouvaient contrebas, ainsi que l'éclat violet de leur yeux.

Ils descendirent à terre et s'avancèrent vers la foule. La première chose qu'ils purent lire sur les visages fut un mélange de terreur et de tristesse. Le pourquoi de cette expression était à déterminer, mais surtout, il convenait de retrouver Kagami. Ce dernier, puisqu'il n'était visible nulle part, avait dû se fondre dans la foule. Han s'approcha de l'une des personnes présentes et l'interpella.

-Hm, excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Hm, où en est la situation ?

Ladite personne, une jeune femme, évidemment prêtresse de Jashin, porta un regard étonné sur l'homme immense qui lui adressait la parole. Elle le détailla du regard, et elle fit le lien dans son esprit.

-Vous êtes un jinchuriki ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous sommes tous trois des possesseurs, approuva Yugito en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Je vois. Suivez-moi.

Aucun des trois membres de Némésis ne savait à quoi rimait ce manège, mais ils emboitèrent docilement le pas à la jeune prêtresse. Les autres moines s'écartèrent sur son chemin, leur permettant de passer, et de progresser au plus vite vers le temple. Au bout d'une minute, ils sortirent de la cohue, et remarquèrent que tous les moines se tenaient à dix mètres de distance d'un petit groupe, qui se trouvait lui-même juste devant l'une des portes.

Ce groupe était composé de Bee, de Roshi, de Gaara qui semblait convulser, de Fuu, de Kagami, de Nadia, de Shisui et de ses deux gardes du corps. Ils étaient tous regroupés autour de quelque chose, et tournaient résolument le dos à l'assemblée des moines. Han et Utakata froncèrent les sourcils, et échangèrent un regard inquiet. Où se trouvaient Naruto et Yagura ? De son côté, Yugito sentait son mauvais pressentiment s'accentuer. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils progressèrent tous trois vers le petit groupe, laissant derrière eux la prêtresse qui avait silencieusement rejoint le rang de ses compatriotes.

-Hm, vous allez bien ? cria Han à l'intention de ses compagnons.

Roshi fut le premier à se retourner, et le porteur de Gobi grimaça. Son père spirituel affichait une mine inquiétante. Il ne semblait pourtant pas blessé. Il se rapprocha de lui, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Pour seul réponse, le ninja de la lave tendit un doigt devant lui. Han se tourna dans la direction indiquée… Et ce fut alors qu'il le vit.

Naruto était là, allongé sur une table de verre, colorée en rouge par le sang du ninja renard. Ce dernier était très pale, et toute vie semblait même l'avoir quitté. Cela n'empêchait pas un autre prêtre de Jashin, un grand homme avec une longue barbe, de presser sa blessure en tentant d'endiguer l'hémorragie, et de soigner la plaie grâce à du ninjutsu médicale. Mais le sang continuait à s'écouler inexorablement de la blessure.

A ses côtés, Gaara, secoué par les sanglots, tenait la main du ninja renard de toutes ses forces, comme s'il pouvait lui transmettre son énergie. Naruto avait les yeux ouverts, et ses yeux bleus étaient vitreux. Il n'était pas mort… Mais il semblait savoir qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

-Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Han.

-Shuuwai, répondit Nadia d'une voix éteinte. Il est venu lui aussi… Et il nous a écrasés. Yagura est resté en arrière pour le combattre, mais malheureusement, Naruto…

-Non, l'interrompit Han. Ne nous inquiétons pas. Kyubi aura vite fait de soigner cette blessure.

-Le chakra de Kyubi lutte contre celui de Shuuwai, révéla Shisui qui regardait le ninja renard tout sharingan éveillé. Et il va réussir à l'éjecter, mais il ne peut pas soigner son hôte en même temps.

-Hm… La blessure est-elle si grave que ça ?

Le prêtre médecin qui se trouvait là releva la tête et la secoua.

-L'estomac a été perforé… Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tenter de le maintenir en vie.

Han grimaça. Non seulement, Naruto avait subi une blessure mortelle, mais en plus, il devait souffrir le martyr. Il ne criait pas… Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait même plus la force de crier. Le porteur de Gobi regarda chaque membre du groupe. Roshi et Bee avaient tous deux une mine grave, Fuu, si elle ne faisait pas autant d'effusion que Gaara, se tenait collée à lui, en regardant tristement le chef de Némésis. Shisui était très pâle, il semblait être en vrai conflit avec lui-même, et surtout, il semblait dévoré par la culpabilité. Edogawa et Agasa, eux, gardaient la tête baissée, silencieux. Quant à Kagami, il gardait un air neutre, même s'il ne pouvait dissimuler l'éclat de tristesse dans ses pupilles noires. Intérieurement, il se maudissait de l'avoir laissé y aller.

''Minato, Kushina, pardonnez-moi'' songea-t-il.

Yugito avait un visage aussi grave que Bee ou Roshi. Son mauvais pressentiment se vérifiait. Naruto allait mourir… Elle en était convaincue. Utakata, lui, était blême. Mais, ça n'avait qu'un rapport limité avec la situation du ninja renard. Certes, cela lui avait fait un petit choc en le voyant ainsi à l'article de la mort. Mais… C'était la seconde partie de la phrase de Nadia qui avait capté son attention. Shuuwai était l'un des cinq grands démons. Il était aussi fort que Juubi… Yagura n'avait aucune chance.

-Comment entrer dans le temple ? demanda-t-il.

-Ne compte même pas y aller, fit Roshi. Tu n'y survivrais pas.

-Vous avez laissé Yagura là-bas, et tu penses que je vais rester ici à ne rien faire? Je vais aller l'aider, oui. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte !

-Ce n'était pas vraiment Yagura, en fait.

-Quoi ?

Le ninja de la lave prit le temps d'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé dans le temple. Le bref combat contre Tenan, l'apparition de Shuuwai, le combat entre lui et le groupe, la blessure qu'avait reçue Naruto, l'histoire du médaillon, comment Jashin avait ainsi pris possession du corps de son descendant, et comment ils l'avaient laissé combattre pendant qu'ils sortaient du temple. Yugito, Han, et Utakata l'écoutèrent en silence, arrivant à peine à en croire leurs oreilles…. Ou peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas croire ce qu'ils entendaient. Qu'un être aussi puissant existe et que son seul objectif soit l'extinction de l'espère humaine n'avait rien de très engageant.

Finalement, quand le récit fut terminé, Utakata regarda le temple, avant de jeter un œil à Naruto. Ce dernier avait affronté Shuuwai en étant pleinement conscient de risque. Comme Kyubi un peu plus tôt, Utakata était sincèrement impressionné par ce qu'avait le chelf de Némésis. Il s'approcha de la table et le regarda. La lueur de détermination qui n'avait pas cessé de briller dans les yeux du ninja blond le convainquit. Il se détourna de la table, et regarda les immenses portes du temple.

-Alors, comment entre-t-on ? insista-t-il.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi ? demanda Roshi. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Si. Mais l'idée de le laisser se débrouiller seul me…

-Utakata… Reste…

La voix de Naruto, bien que très faible, était parfaitement audible, et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Toute couleur avait déserté son visage, mais son ton était assuré. Visiblement, il avait surmonté le déni de la mort, et il était conscient qu'il allait mourir. Mais avant de trépasser, il voulait faire en sorte que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant ne soit pas vain.

-Nadia… Puis-je vous demander… une faveur ?

La guerrière de Blutsauger s'approcha de lui, et se pencha sur Naruto. Ce dernier lui dit quelque chose, si bas qu'elle fut le seul à l'entendre. Elle se redressa ensuite et ses pupilles vertes brillantes d'intelligence se posèrent sur la blessure de l'adolescent.

-Je le ferai, dit-elle. Je te le promets, Naruto Uzumaki.

Le susnommé lui adressa un pauvre sourire reconnaissant, et se tourna vers celui qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

-Ga…Gaara, passe-moi le carnet dans ma sacoche, s'il… te plait.

Presque à contrecœur, comme s'il craignait qu'en le lâchant, Naruto s'en aille là où il ne pourrait pas le suivre, le ninja du sable fouilla une à une les sacoches que portait son ami à la ceinture, jusqu'à en extirper un petit carnet, à la couverture noire d'encre, qui semblait tout à fait banal, de prime abord. Son contenu, en revanche, était extrêmement précieux, surtout aux yeux du ninja renard. Mais ce dernier était si affaibli que le simple fait de tenir un objet était au-delà de ses forces. Le carnet, que Gaara venait de glisser dans sa main, échappa à Naruto, et tomba à terre.

Roshi se pencha et ramassa le carnet. Il croisa le regard du chef de Némésis, et y lut une demande tacite. Il commença donc à feuilleter le carnet, puis le referma, et ferma les yeux en se lissant la barbe.

-Hm, qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? demanda Han.

-Tout, répondit le ninja de la lave. Des listes de noms et d'effectifs, des schémas de batailles.

-Et… Et certaines vérités cachées… Comme… mon objectif final, compléta Naruto. Mais je vais mou… Non… Je ne… pas pouvoir… accomplir…même.

-Nous le ferons à ta place, répondit Gaara.

-Hm, sois sans crainte, fit Han, complètement maître de ses émotions, quand bien même il était troublé intérieurement. Nous perpétuerons ta volonté.

Tous les membres de Némésis acquiescèrent. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils allaient réellement le faire, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir que celui qui avait été aussi longtemps leur chef parte en paix. En vérité, après avoir vus à quel point les shinobis d'Akatsuki étaient puissants, ils savaient plus ou moins tous que si Naruto n'était pas venu les déloger de leur village, ils seraient probablement morts dans une large majorité à l'heure qu'il était.

Promettre à leur chef de poursuivre son œuvre, c'était bien la moindre des choses. Naruto eut un faible sourire. Au moins, il ne s'en allait pas sans avoir rien fait. Il avait créé une force qui pouvait tout changer. Il voulait juste que cette force lui survive. Il tenta de dire une dernière chose.

-Une…dernière…encore…

La voix de Naruto n'était plus qu'un murmure.

-Ne… séparez… Némésis… pas. Ensem… combattez…ensemble. Je…

Ces derniers mots ne dépassèrent pas les lèvres. La main du ninja renard retomba sur la table de verre, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Le ninja médecin cessa aussitôt de soigner l'hémorragie, et porta sa main à l'emplacement du cœur. Il ne sentit pas le moindre battement. Il appuya de ses deux mains dessus, dans l'espoir de faire repartir l'organe vital… Une fois… Deux fois… Trois fois. C'était inutile. Le médic-nin ôta ses mains de la poitrine de l'adolescent, et secoua la tête.

-C'est fini, déclara-t-il.

-**NON !**

Ce n'était pas Naruto qui venait de parler, mais c'était de sa bouche qu'était sorti ce hurlement. Kyubi avait enfin réussi à chasser complètement le chakra de Shuuwai, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'occuper de la blessure, il avait senti le cœur de son hôte s'arrêter de battre. En temps normal, il n'aurait rien fait. Cela lui aurait permis de retrouver sa liberté… A plus ou moins long terme. Quand un jinchuriki mourrait, le bijuu à l'intérieur sortait au bout d'un laps de temps généralement aléatoire, mais qui pouvait s'amenuiser selon certains critères. Mais plus ce laps était long, plus la mémoire du bijuu était altérée, et il mettait autant de temps à la recouvrer.

Cela, ajoutée à la volonté de Tars de ne pas laisser Naruto mourir, motiva définitivement Kyubi à aider son hôte. Il savait qu'une fois que son jinchuriki mort, il aurait cinq secondes. Cinq secondes durant lesquelles il pourrait contrôler son corps. C'était bien trop court pour ouvrir le sceau qui le retenait prisonnier. C'était bien assez pour en déclencher un autre. Kyubi porta une des mains de Naruto, désormais griffue, à son cœur, et entama la peau.

Aussitôt, un sceau, petit mais complexe, se dessina, et disparut dans le même élan. Mais il eut l'effet escompté et relança toutes les fonctions vitales de Naruto qui rouvrit doucement les yeux, sous les regards ahuris de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Gaara était passé des larmes au rire et saisit de nouveau la main de Naruto.

-Tu es vivant, s'exclama-t-il. Tu es vivant. Tu es vivant.

Il avait besoin de le répéter, tant il n'y croyait pas.

-Pour l'instant, murmura le ninja renard en remerciant intérieurement celui qu'il avait en son sein d'avoir pensé à ce sceau qu'il avait lui-même complètement oublié.

Le sceau qu'avait activé Kyubi avait été tracé par Thosvorn, du temps où ils étaient encore alliés. Il s'agissait d'un dernier recours. Si Naruto était sur le point de mourir, il pourrait permettre à son corps de se remettre… Pendant exactement trois minutes. Passé ce délai, s'il n'était pas soigné, il mourrait de nouveau… Et pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Kyubi commença à soigner l'estomac, mais hurla de rage au bout de quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aider en si peu de temps.

A l'extérieur, Naruto venait de leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Les jinchurikis faisaient grise mine. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de capacités pour aider leur chef… Et le simple fait que ce fut un traitre qui lui ait permis, bien qu'indirectement, de s'en sortir leur restait en travers de la gorge. Ce fut alors que Shisui s'avança.

-J'ai la solution, déclara-t-il. Naruto va accomplir le pacte de Jashin. Il deviendra immortel et…

-Impossible, fit le prêtre médecin. Il faut un sacrifice humain pour…

-Je serai le sacrifice, répondit le mirage de Konoha.

-Pas question, intervint Kagami. Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-Il m'a sauvé tout à l'heure. Sans lui, je serais mort. Ce n'est qu'un retour des choses.

Kagami cilla, mais il constata que son fils avait bien pesé le pour et le contre. C'était pour ça qu'il était en plein dilemme interne tout à l'heure. Le doyen des Uchiwa n'eut besoin que de réfléchir une seconde pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire et attrapa son fils par le bras.

-Si quelqu'un doit se sacrifier, ce sera moi.

-J'ai une dette envers lui, et toi non. Au nom de quoi devrais-tu prendre ma place ?

-Je suis ton père, Shisui. C'est la seule raison, et la meilleure que j'ai à te four…

La fin de sa phrase fut engloutie par un grondement sourd. L'ensemble des prêtres de Jashin reculèrent, tandis que le groupe, des possesseurs, se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, et tous furent témoins d'un spectacle pour le moins inédit. Les portes du temple étaient en train de s'ouvrir. Instinctivement, ils se mirent en garde, tous convaincus qu'il s'agissait de Shuuwai. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils constatèrent que ce qui avait ouvert le temple n'était rien de moins qu'une gigantesque main faite de lianes.

Et Yagura, ou plutôt Jashin, sortit du temple. Il s'était un peu remis du choc du combat, et il ne titubait plus. Il balaya l'assemblée d'un regard, et aperçut la silhouette allongée de Naruto. Dans un silence pesant, il s'avança dans sa direction, ignorant l'attention dont il était la cible. Utakata, en le voyant, et pensant qu'il s'agissait de son ami, s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Yagura…

-Pas du tout, répondit aussi sec le fondateur de l'Ombre. Je suis Jashin.

-Tu… as…vaincu Shuuwai ? demanda Naruto en se redressant un peu, malgré son état.

-Rassure-toi, enfant au renard. Il ne vous causera plus d'ennui avant longtemps.

Ces quelques mots furent suivis par une forte clameur. Les prêtres s'étaient tous, en un ensemble parfaitement coordonné, agenouillés, et ils s'inclinèrent tous, tandis qu'une voix jaillit de la foule de religieux :

-Jashin est revenu parmi nous, et Il nous a sauvés de Shuuwai. Gloire à Lui.

Et d'une seule voix, tous acclamèrent le dieu au centre de leur culte :

-GLOIRE A JASHIN ! GLOIRE A JASHIN !

Le susnommé ne put retenir un petit sourire. Même après tout ce temps, c'était toujours aussi enivrant de se sentir ainsi adoré, et ça l'était d'autant plus puisque cela faisait plus de sept siècles qu'il était mort. Pour lui, né dans un monde où l'humanité n'avait rien à espérer de l'avenir, n'était-ce pas sublime d'être considéré comme un symbole d'espoir ? En pensant à cela, il se souvint d'un jour lointain où sa vie avait pris un tournant que nul n'aurait su prévoir. Ce jour lointain où un garçon un peu ahuri aux yeux verts brillants d'intelligence lui avait tendu une main. Sa vie aurait bien été terne s'il n'avait pas fait sa rencontre…

''Sans vouloir t'arracher à ta nostalgie, pourrais-tu te dépêcher ?'' demanda Yagura.

''Oui, tu as raison''

Jashin franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de Naruto, et, en chemin, fit deux mudras. Autour de la table de verre, deux arbrisseaux jaillirent et leurs branches s'enroulèrent autour de l'adolescent blond. Jashin posa ensuite ses mains sur sa blessure et une étrange lueur sortit des arbres pour envelopper la plaie. Le Dieu soupira. En agissant ainsi, il venait d'accorder au porteur de Kyubi le temps nécessaire à sa guérison. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre la douleur.

-Résiste tant que tu peux, enfant au renard ! ordonna-t-il. Ce sera bientôt fini.

-M…Merci, soupira Naruto en grimaçant de douleur.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière. Il lui semblait que son ventre était en feu. Toutefois, il ne cria pas. Il ferma les yeux, et serra les dents. Mais il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il entendit la réponse de Jashin.

-Remercie-moi dans huit heures, enfant au renard. Quand tu seras tiré d'affaire !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

Je vous ai dit dans le commentaire du début (va le lire, toi qui es passé par-dessus), que la fin de Naruto m'avait momentanément coupé l'envie d'écrire. La vérité est que ça m'a surtout fichu un peu le cafard, et que la version originale que j'avais faite du chapitre se terminait sur la mort pure et simple de Naruto.

C'aurait été intéressant, mais comme ça aurait signifié que je devais jeter le scénario prévu pour les cinquante prochains chapitres, j'ai finalement décidé de ne pas le garder.

Allez, au mois prochain pour le chapitre 51 qui s'intitulera : L'histoire de Konoha : le destin du clan Uchiwa.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Tous vos avis sont les bienvenus.


End file.
